Ta sống lại trở thành người bảo vệ nối khố - Túy Hựu Hà Phương
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Cường cường đô thị tình duyên xuyên qua thời không điềm văn


110c 《 Ta sống lại trở thành người bảo vệ nối khố 》 tác giả: Túy Hựu Hà Phương

VIP 2017-10-06 kết thúc

Văn chương tích phân: 80,152,160

Văn chương cơ bản tin tức

Văn chương loại hình: Nguyên sang - thuần ái - cận đại hiện đại - ái tình

Tác phẩm thị giác: Chủ thụ

Tác phẩm phong cách: Chính kịch

Tương ứng hệ liệt: Các loại hiện đam.

Văn chương tiến độ: Đã hoàn thành

Toàn văn tự sổ: 470086 tự

Văn án:

Đời trước tại chính mình sinh nhật sẽ thượng bệnh tim phát tác, bị người đá đi dược bình, tử không minh bạch.

Trọng sinh tỉnh lại, trời xui đất khiến, đại thiếu gia Mộc Gia Thụ thành kiếp trước phát tiểu bên người một người bảo tiêu.

Theo kiếp trước âm mưu đi bước một triển khai, hắn nhướng mày, phát hiện sự tình cũng không đơn giản.

... Phát tiểu cư nhiên thích nam .

Kia nam vẫn là chính mình.

—

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ta từng khờ dại cho rằng thân là một thiên ngược tra vẽ mặt sảng văn trong nam chủ, câu chuyện cuối cùng kết cục hẳn là lấy vô số mắt mạo hồng tâm muội tử làm bối cảnh, ta tại đại gia sùng bái trong ánh mắt cười ha ha."

Mỗ trung khuyển: "Uông."

Mộc Gia Thụ không thể nhịn được nữa: "Ta đối với ngươi không cảm giác, cám ơn."

Trung khuyển cười tủm tỉm: "Vậy chúng ta thực bổ sung a, bởi vì..."

"?"

"Toàn thế giới, ta cũng chỉ đối với ngươi có cảm giác."

CP: Vệ Tuân & Mộc Gia Thụ 1v1 chủ thụ trúc mã trúc mã ngọt văn

Tag: Cường cường đô thị tình duyên xuyên qua thời không ngọt văn

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Mộc Gia Thụ ┃ phối hợp diễn: Vệ Tuân, Mộc Hạo Xướng, Thẩm Trạch chờ ┃ cái khác: Chủ thụ, 1v1,HE, trúc mã trúc mã.

Chương 1: trọng sinh

"Ta làm tiểu tử ngươi trộm đồ vật! Ta làm tiểu tử ngươi không học giỏi! Ta phi! Xứng đáng mẹ ngươi sớm tử, xứng đáng ba ngươi cưới tiểu lão bà, toàn gia không một cái thứ tốt, tiểu vương bát đản!"

Tầm mắt dần dần thanh minh, Mộc Gia Thụ bị người một cước dẫm tại trên ngực, híp mắt ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, trong tầm mắt xuất hiện là một cái trung niên nam nhân mặt, ngốc đầu, tiểu nhãn, thần tình đôi thịt, giống một cái bị cắt đi lỗ tai lưu manh thỏ.

Hắn trong trí nhớ chính mình không có nhận thức quá lưu manh thỏ.

Không đợi Mộc Gia Thụ lần thứ hai xác nhận, đầu thượng lại đã trúng một gậy, tuy rằng không tới bạo đầu trình độ, nhưng một cỗ ấm áp máu tươi đã theo ót chảy xuống, chặn tầm mắt.

Lưu manh thỏ tiếp tục mắng: "Như thế nào , không giả chết ? Còn mẹ hắn trộm đến lão tử đầu lên đây, hừ."

Hắn hung hăng đánh Mộc Gia Thụ một đốn, đem tiền của mình cướp về, xuất đủ khí sau đó vênh váo tự đắc mà ly khai, lưu lại Mộc Gia Thụ một người nửa chết nửa sống mà nằm trên mặt đất, tự hỏi nhân sinh.

Không biết có phải hay không là đánh phá hủy đầu óc, dù sao vừa rồi người không biết, hiện tại hoàn cảnh không biết, trước sự ngược lại là nhớ rõ rõ ràng, nhưng kia trong trí nhớ hắn phân minh hẳn là đã chết.

Hắn còn không có làm minh bạch trước mắt chính mình thân ở phương nào tên họ là gì, chợt nghe thấy một cái có chút huyên náo thanh âm tại bên tai vang lên: "Ai nha mẹ nha, tử nhân ai."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn nỗ lực giật giật, tỏ vẻ chính mình còn có khí, cầu biệt chôn.

Lúc này, hắn nghe được một người chậm rãi nói: "Đây là... Vừa rồi đi ngang qua thời điểm bị đánh người kia?"

Đó là một tuổi trẻ nam nhân thanh âm, nhẹ nhàng khoan khái rất êm tai, chính là vô luận là ai nghe thấy hắn mà nói, đều sẽ không tự chủ được mà cảm thấy trong lòng tự dưng phát khẩn, có loại toan trướng cảm giác nảy lên. Thật giống như đối phương trong đầu có vô hạn tiếc nuối đau xót không thể hóa giải cũng vô pháp phát tiết, lại một chút mà từ quanh thân thẩm thấu đi ra, làm không quan hệ người cũng không khỏi đều thay hắn khổ sở đứng lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa nghe thấy liền sửng sốt, trong lòng thẳng thắn cấp khiêu, cơ hồ là phản xạ có điều kiện mà mở miệng hô lên một cái tên, nhưng mà hắn vừa mới bị người kháp quá cổ, tiếng nói đã khàn khàn, thanh âm này nghe đứng lên cũng bất quá như là phí công mà rên rỉ.

Cho nên hai người đều không có phản ứng hắn, vừa rồi cái kia huyên náo thanh âm hồi đáp: "Đúng vậy Vệ Tam, mới vừa ta nghe mập mạp kia mắng hắn, hình như là tiểu tử này trộm nhân gia tiền, cho nên mới đã trúng này đốn đánh. Này sẽ đoán chừng là đánh hắn mập mạp kia đi rồi... Chậc chậc, bất quá ta nhìn người này liền tính không chết cũng đi nửa cái mạng , cũng xứng đáng, ta đi nhanh đi."

Vệ Tuân chính mình còn đầy ngập buồn khổ, vốn là cũng không quan tâm chuyện như vậy, nhưng đương hắn trong lúc vô ý một cúi đầu, nhìn đến này trương tràn đầy huyết ô cùng tro bụi mặt khi, lại có một loại khó hiểu quen thuộc cùng thương tiếc, cái mũi lên men, trong nháy mắt thiếu chút nữa rơi lệ.

Hắn không phản ứng Trịnh Kha, mà là từ trong túi móc ra mấy trương trăm nguyên tiền mặt, xoay người phóng ở cái này chật vật bất kham tiểu thanh niên trước mặt, thản nhiên nói: "Lấy đi mua một ít dược đi."

Trịnh Kha ngạc nhiên: "Ta nói Vệ Tam, ngươi này đồng tình lòng có điểm tràn ra a, hôm nay xảy ra chuyện gì? Không phải là bị cái gì vậy cấp bám vào người đi?"

"Ít nói nhảm ." Vệ Tuân nói, "Có thể giúp đỡ nhất bang, người có thể sống đều là chuyện tốt, mệnh có thể sánh bằng này giá trị tiền nhiều hơn. Đi thôi."

Trịnh Kha nguyên bản còn muốn nói chuyện, nhưng nghe hắn nói đến câu kia "Mạng người", tâm can phế toàn bộ run lên tam run rẩy, trong lòng cũng có chút khó chịu, ngậm miệng lại không lại rủi ro, thở dài đẩy ra bạn tốt bả vai: "Không muốn không muốn, là ta miệng tiện, đi đi đi."

Nhìn thấy ngày xưa hai cái bạn bè thân thiết, Mộc Gia Thụ tú trụ đầu óc rốt cục dần dần chuyển động đứng lên, hắn sờ sờ đặt tại trước mặt thậm chí còn có chút dư ôn tiền giấy, thông qua bản vẽ cùng tính chất đoán được kia đích thật là nhân dân Trung Quốc ngân hàng phát hành, mà không phải diêm vương lãnh thổ thượng chuyên môn đốt cấp tử nhân cái loại này bị giảm giá trị hết sức lợi hại, chất liệu khinh bạc không thỏa mãn cảm thông dụng tiền.

Cho nên nói hắn còn sống.

Tuy rằng không thể phán đoán Vệ Tuân có phải hay không bị cái gì vậy cấp phụ thân , nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy chính mình hẳn là đích thật là làm vì cái gì "Đồ vật" phụ người khác thân .

Đây là trang sinh hiểu mộng mê hồ điệp? Hắn vừa tỉnh dậy liền thành một cái đang tại bị đánh tiểu thâu?

Không, không thể nói như vậy, lúc trước hắn không phải đang ngủ...

Trong trí nhớ trái tim chỗ đã từng cảm thụ quá cái loại này đau đớn tựa hồ lại một lần thổi quét mà đến, đem người bao phủ.

Mộc gia, này cho dù là phóng ở kinh thành đến xem coi như là không thấp gia thế , Mộc Gia Thụ làm trong nhà trưởng tử, rõ ràng âm thầm theo dõi hắn người thật sự không ít. Chỉ bất quá hắn bẩm sinh chính là cái ma ốm, trái tim vẫn luôn không tốt lắm, cơ hồ là bị một nhà cao thấp nâng ở lòng bàn tay trong, bình thường xuất liên tục một chuyến môn đều phải tiền hô hậu ủng đến, tử ngày đó... Càng là ngay tại hắn nhà mình trong.

Mộc Gia Thụ còn nhớ rõ ngày đó vừa mới là của hắn hai mươi hai tuổi sinh nhật, đại gia náo nhiệt một hồi, hắn bởi vì trung gian phát sinh một điểm nhỏ sự không đại khoái trá, lấy cớ thay quần áo hồi phòng ngủ, không nghĩ tới đột nhiên liền phát bệnh .

Bệnh của hắn là sinh ra khi vốn sinh ra đã kém cỏi, cho tới bây giờ chừng hai mươi năm trong, tuy nói bệnh trạng không trọng, bệnh tình khống chế cũng không tệ, nhưng ngẫu nhiên cảm xúc kích động đứng lên, ngực hờn dỗi suyễn trong tim đau vẫn là tránh không được , bởi vậy túi áo trong hàng năm đều bị dược. Chính là Mộc Gia Thụ lần này vươn tay lấy dược thời điểm lại thật không ngờ, chính mình dược bình dĩ nhiên là không .

Như là có một cái vô hình tay ách trụ cổ họng, hắn hô hấp càng ngày càng khó khăn, Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được ngồi xổm người xuống nắm lấy cổ áo quần áo, môi từ từ biến đến xanh tím, mồ hôi lạnh làm ướt ngạch phát, tâm của hắn lại lập tức lạnh xuống dưới.

Hắn nhớ rõ rõ ràng, chính mình buổi sáng kiểm tra một chút túi áo, cố ý thay đổi một chai tân dược, hiện tại như thế nào lại đột nhiên biến thành không bình đâu?

Ngày nay là của hắn tiệc sinh nhật sẽ, trong nhà nhân viên phức tạp ngược lại là thật sự, chính là có thể tiếp xúc đến hắn Mộc đại thiếu áo khoác có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, tổng cộng không cao hơn mười cái.

Những người này trung vô luận cái nào, Mộc Gia Thụ đều không nguyện ý hoài nghi, chính là sự thật như thế, không chấp nhận được hắn không thèm nghĩ nữa.

"... Hắt xì!"

Một nhảy mũi về tới hiện thực, Mộc Gia Thụ cười khổ một chút — tính , tưởng nhiều như vậy làm gì, hiện tại tự cái đều thành tặc , không bị người đánh chết chính là chuyện tốt. Trước mắt vào đông hàn thiên, lại gục xuống đi tới cũng bị đông trên mặt đất .

Hắn giãy dụa từ địa thượng đứng lên, nghĩ nghĩ, không có lấy Vệ Tuân cấp tiền.

Vừa mới bắt đầu nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân thời điểm hắn còn không có kịp phản ứng, hiện tại nhịn không được âm thầm may mắn đối phương không nghe thấy mình kia một tiếng tiếp đón, không phải hiện tại như vậy chật vật, đối mặt đứng lên thật sự quá xấu hổ , chết mà sống lại loại sự tình này, phỏng chừng người bình thường đều sẽ không tin tưởng, lớn nhất khả năng tính là đem hắn đưa đến bệnh viện tâm thần đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ hiện nay không làm minh bạch chính mình rốt cuộc là chết như thế nào, trong lòng liền vẫn luôn tồn cái này kết. Huống chi sinh hoạt của hắn điều kiện từ tiểu liền thập phần nhiều ưu tú, xưa nay tâm cao khí ngạo quán , đối với này chủng loại tự với bố thí quà tặng vẫn là hơi chút có chút cách ứng.

... Nhưng là rất nhanh, hắn liền hối hận chính mình loại này não tàn hành vi.

Hắn ngồi ở tứ phía lọt gió lều trong chờ đợi mình thịt bò bản mặt, sâu kín hương khí từ lân bàn truyền đến, hắn nhìn không chớp mắt, tọa tứ bình bát ổn, trong lòng đang tại đệ một nghìn lần thóa chửi mình quá không hiểu chuyện — hắn đây là lần đầu tiên trọng sinh không kinh nghiệm, muốn là sớm biết rằng nguyên chủ trong nhà nghèo như vậy, nhất định không trang cái kia không có người xem bức.

Hảo mấy trăm khối ai! Tối thiểu có những số tiền kia, hắn bây giờ còn có thể không chút nào tiếc rẻ mà cho chính mình thịt bò bản mặt nhiều muốn cái trứng gà đâu đi...

Không thực nhân gian khói lửa Mộc đại thiếu gia bởi vì một lần không rõ nguyên nhân xuyên qua, tiên khí phiêu phiêu mà đi ra chính mình ngà voi tháp, lần đầu ý thức được mấy trăm đồng tiền nguyên lai thế nhưng có thể làm nhiều chuyện như vậy, cũng là lần đầu tiên phát hiện, loại này tên là thịt bò bản mặt đồ vật cư nhiên ăn thật ngon.

Hắn nghĩ như vậy , nóng hôi hổi bản mặt đã đã bưng lên, đỏ rực lạt du nổi tại mì nước thượng, hương khí thẳng hướng chóp mũi.

Đại khái là nhìn cái này tiểu tử trường quá tốt nhìn, sớm một chút quán thượng lão bản nương năm du bất hoặc vẫn là tránh không được tham luyến sắc đẹp, cho hắn trong bát thêm thịt bò đều phải so người khác khối đại.

Mộc Gia Thụ bưng lên bát đến uống khẩu thang, dung dung lo lắng vẫn luôn lan tràn đến dạ dày trong, nhất thời cảm giác thân tâm chiếm được cứu chuộc.

Lúc trước hắn bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân rất ít ăn lạt , hiện tại lại cơ hồ ái thượng cái này hương vị. Như vậy xem ra, tuy nói hiện tại thân phận thay đổi, nhưng là thay đổi một cái hảo thân thể, coi như là chuyện tốt.

... Miễn cưỡng... Tính đi?

Thân thể này chủ nhân gọi Thẩm Thụ, về hắn cuộc đời, nói tóm lại, bi thôi.

Tựa như trước lưu manh thỏ mắng , mẹ hắn đã sớm chết , chết sau đó hắn ba ỷ vào lớn lên hảo bàng cái rộng rãi thái thái, hiện tại cũng không biết lãng đến địa phương nào đi, hiện tại trong nhà chỉ còn lại có hắn, hắn cữu cữu một nhà, còn có một cái tuổi già bà ngoại.

Thẩm Thụ bà ngoại thân thể không được tốt, chỉ có thể ngẫu nhiên ở nhà làm một lần thêu thùa, cữu cữu cữu mụ mở một cái bán sớm một chút tiểu sạp, sân phơi lúa không bằng hắn hiện tại ngồi cái này lều đại, còn nuôi một cái đang tại đến trường hài tử. Hắn bản thân trung học tốt nghiệp tìm không thấy công tác, trong nhà lại khó khăn, đành phải cả ngày dựa vào trộm đạo không lý tưởng.

Kết quả đại khái từ sự trộm đạo chức nghiệp kỹ thuật trình độ bất quá ngạnh, không có nhân gia sở lưu hương cái kia bản lĩnh, ba ngày hai đầu bị người đánh đến gần chết không nói, còn cái gì đều không mò .

Bạch bối một cái trộm đồ vật bêu danh, kết quả chết sau đó trong túi tổng cộng cũng liền dư mấy trương nhăn nhiều nếp nhăn linh sao, nhìn giống như là bên đường khiếu hóa tử bát cơm trong đào tới. Vừa mới từ trong nhà đi ra, mà ngay cả cách vách hộ viện đại lang cẩu thấy hắn đều phải so hướng về phía người khác nhiều uông uông vài tiếng.

Mộc Gia Thụ tỏ vẻ thực lo lắng tương lai của mình.

Chương 2: lần thứ hai gặp mặt

"Ca ca ca ca! Biểu ca!"

Hắn đang nghĩ tới, bỗng nhiên từ phía sau lao tới một người, một phen lãm trụ cổ của hắn: "Ta đã nói với ngươi chuyện này!"

Mộc Gia Thụ tay run lên, thiếu chút nữa cầm chén khấu , hắn đẩy ra Thẩm Thụ biểu đệ tay, quét đối phương liếc mắt một cái: "Nghe thấy được, không điếc."

Thẩm Trạch thói quen nhà mình biểu ca thối tính tình, cũng không để bụng, hắc hắc cười chà xát tay: "Ca, thương hảo không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tùy tiện điểm cái đầu, bình tĩnh mà buông xuống mặt bát, cầm lấy trên bàn khăn tay chậm rãi lau lau khóe miệng, nhìn thấy bên người không có phóng giấy vụn lâu, liền đem khăn tay cầm ở trong tay. Thấy Thẩm Trạch còn một bộ muốn nói lại thôi bộ dáng, lúc này mới nhìn nhìn hắn, chậm rãi mở miệng: "Có chuyện nói thẳng."

Thẩm Trạch: "..."

Bất quá nói câu mà thôi đi, làm nhiều như vậy trước / diễn làm gì, nhìn này uy nghiêm , không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn muốn nói chính là "Kéo ra ngoài chém" .

Nhưng lại uy nghiêm cũng không chịu nổi hắn ca mặt nộn, bộ dáng kia trường cùng tiểu nha đầu dường như, bản khởi mặt tới cũng không thế nào đáng sợ. Thẩm Trạch nhớ tới ước nguyện ban đầu, giơ trong tay tiểu quảng cáo cấp Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn: "A, là có chuyện như vậy — ca, ngươi xem xét xem xét a, đỉnh phong cái kia lão tổng tìm cận vệ đâu, không hạn bằng cấp, đãi ngộ phong phú, chỉ cần thân thủ hảo là được, tiền lương năm nghìn a, năm nghìn! Quả thực là thiên thượng rơi xuống đại hảo sự, ta ca lưỡng cơ hội tới a!"

Hắn cuối cùng câu nói kia nói thanh âm có chút đại, dẫn tới người chung quanh sôi nổi ghé mắt, Mộc Gia Thụ ăn qua cơm không có súc miệng, cảm thấy rất không được tự nhiên, vốn là không muốn nhiều lời nói, thời gian này cũng nhịn không được bị ngữ khí của hắn khí nhạc : "Như thế nào , ngươi đây là tưởng đánh vào đối phương trong tập đoàn bộ đương cái nằm vùng, sau đó làm một phiếu đại ?"

Thẩm Trạch nhìn thấy hướng tới đầu đường lưu manh dường như biểu ca đột nhiên khí tràng mạnh như vậy, không từ cảm thấy không được tự nhiên, còn không có nghĩ ra được phía dưới muốn nói cái gì, trong tay chỉ đã bị đối phương đoạt tới, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hai mắt, sắc mặt khẽ biến, đột nhiên hỏi: "Đỉnh phong lão bản gọi Vệ Tuân?"

"Đúng vậy, ca, ngươi không biết sao? Cái này Vệ Tuân chính là Vệ gia cái kia tam thiếu gia, nhưng ngưu bức , làm cái này công ty không đến một năm, nhưng là kia khí phái cũng thật không tiểu. Lúc này nghe nói là vì cho hắn huynh đệ báo thù, cùng trên đường một cái gì người biệt đi lên, cho nên muốn từ bên ngoài tìm cái bảo tiêu đến."

Nguyên lai Vệ Tam công ty làm vẫn chưa tới một năm, trách không được hắn không biết — Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mở mắt tinh, cũng đã là hắn qua đời đã hơn một năm sau.

Nụ cười của hắn chìm xuống, thấp giọng lập lại Thẩm Trạch trong lời nói vài chữ: "Cho hắn bạn hữu báo thù? Hắn bạn hữu là..."

Thẩm Trạch biểu tình thiên chân vô tà: "Liền Mộc Gia Thụ. Ngươi không biết vậy là ai nha ca? Không thể nào đâu. Vệ Tam thiếu cùng Mộc gia cái kia có bệnh tim đại thiếu gia quan hệ đó là nổi danh thiết, kết quả đã hơn một năm trước, Mộc đại thiếu không biết bởi vì sao, bệnh tim phát tác, lập tức cấp chết, kia nhưng làm Vệ thiếu cấp thương tâm nha, ta nghe đông tử giảng, hắn viếng mồ mả thời điểm đều khóc đã bất tỉnh , còn muốn đem đầu hướng mộ bia cấp trên chàng, may mắn một đống người ngăn đón. Này không, người đều chết gần một năm , Vệ thiếu vậy hay là chưa từ bỏ ý định, phi nói hắn huynh đệ kia là bị người cấp khanh tử , nơi nơi tra — hại, muốn ta nói, người này có bệnh tim, kia chết không là thực bình thường đi, có gì nhưng tra , kẻ có tiền, chính là ăn no chống đỡ ."

Hắn sau khi nói xong ngẫng đầu, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ đã đem ánh mắt từ tờ giấy kia thượng dời đi, đang tại sâu kín mà nhìn chính mình.

Thẩm Trạch: "..."

Khó hiểu sợ hãi.

Mộc Gia Thụ thu hồi ánh mắt, phủi phủi trong tay chỉ, trong lòng đảo xác xác thật thật mà bởi vì hắn nói có điều xúc động — hắn mấy ngày nay nhiều lần cân nhắc cũng không làm minh bạch chính mình rốt cuộc là bị ai khanh tử , ăn như vậy cái ám khuy rất là nén giận. Cho nên cho dù cùng Vệ Tuân quan hệ lại hảo, trong đầu cũng khó tránh khỏi có chút vướng mắc, nhưng là nghe Thẩm Trạch vừa nói như thế, lại cảm thấy chính mình hẳn là tin tưởng Vệ Tam.

Dù sao cũng không công tác, không bằng đi nhận lời mời thử xem đi, cũng trông thấy hắn quan sát tình huống, nói không chừng còn có thể cho thấy thân phận đâu, tốt xấu cũng có thể làm tiểu tử này không cần lại vì chính mình hạt gây sức ép .

Mộc Gia Thụ luôn luôn là cái rõ ràng người, hạ quyết tâm sau đó trực tiếp đem kia trương quảng cáo đơn thu lên, đối Thẩm Trạch nói: "Ta đi."

Thẩm Trạch lập tức quên biểu ca vừa rồi kia âm trầm trầm ánh mắt, có chút hưng phấn đứng lên: "Vừa lúc ta hiện tại nghỉ đông, ta với ngươi cùng đi!"

"Ngươi xem hảo , phía trên này nói 'Chỉ chiêu một người' ." Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt chân thành, "Có ta đi, liền không ngươi chuyện gì . Bên ngoài thiên lãnh, ta cũng không tưởng cho ngươi một chuyến tay không còn bị thương tự tôn."

Hắn tự nhiên mà vậy mà đem trong tay giấy vụn đưa cho Thẩm Trạch, phân phó một câu: "Vứt bỏ." Đi theo xoay người rời đi.

Thẩm Trạch tại chỗ đứng một hồi, không hé răng, ủy ủy khuất khuất mà đem giấy vụn ném vào bên đường thùng rác trong, cảm giác hôm nay gió lạnh hết sức hiu quạnh.

Mộc Gia Thụ dám nói như vậy, bởi vì hắn đối thân thủ của mình vẫn là rất có lòng tin .

Tuy rằng bẩm sinh thân thể tố chất không ra làm sao, nhưng là hắn sinh hoạt điều kiện hảo, vô luận là chữa bệnh vẫn là ẩm thực đều cùng đến thượng, bệnh tình khống chế không sai, chỉ cần hơi thêm chú ý, cùng người bình thường cũng không có quá lớn chênh lệch.

Cho nên cùng lúc vi rèn luyện thân thể, cùng lúc cũng là vì có chút phòng thân bảo đảm, hắn từ tiểu liền đi theo trong nhà mướn tới vài cái xuất ngũ binh luyện võ, tuy nói nhất định là so ra kém Vệ Tuân cái kia từ quân đội đi ra , nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ phỏng đoán, lấy đối phương tính cách, sẽ đồng ý thuê một cái cận vệ, tuyệt đối chính là ý không ở trong lời.

Thử nghĩ đường đường kinh thành Vệ gia con trai trưởng, trong nhà lại làm sao có thể liên cái thân thủ hảo bảo tiêu đều tìm không ra đến, còn về phần đi ra bên ngoài mướn? Xem ra Vệ Tuân hơn phân nửa là muốn gạt trong nhà bàn bạc sự tình gì, bởi vậy tính toán chọn một cái không có bối cảnh người, bồi dưỡng thành hoàn toàn thuộc loại hắn bản thân một người thân tín.

Chức vị này, Mộc Gia Thụ thực nguyện ý thử một lần.

Bất quá làm đỉnh phong lần này chủ yếu phụ trách thông báo tuyển dụng công việc nhân viên, Lương Bình Chiêu gần nhất tương đối phiền.

Thân là đặc biệt trợ lý, sợ nhất chính là quán một cái đằng trước mỗi ngày tìm dạng tìm đường chết lão bản, cố tình nhà hắn lão bản thiếu gia tính tình, có tiền có quyền, thần kinh đứng lên ai cũng ngăn không được, này đã điên rồi đã hơn một năm còn không có hoãn quá mức đến, quả thực làm hắn mỗi một ngày đều sống sứt đầu mẻ trán.

Thẩm Trạch tin tức đại bộ phận là chính xác , chính là chi tiết phương diện có một chút tiểu lệch lạc, Vệ Tuân sẽ cùng người trên đường kết sống núi, không là bởi vì cấp Mộc Gia Thụ báo thù — Mộc Gia Thụ tử kỳ quái, hắn tra lâu như vậy, liên căn cừu nhân mao đều không đụng đến.

Mà là bởi vì tại quán bar uống rượu thời điểm, nhìn thấy kinh thành bên này trên đường một cái Thái tử gia mắt say lờ đờ mê ly mà ôm cái thiếu gia gọi Mộc thiếu tên, Vệ Tuân đương trường liền vãn tay áo tự mình ra trận, đem nhân gia cấp đập một đốn.

Tuy rằng lấy Vệ Tuân thân phận, cho dù là đánh người đối phương cũng phải nắm bắt cái mũi lại đây giải thích, chính là minh thương dễ tránh,ám tiễn nan phòng, bị đánh cái kia cũng là tâm ngoan thủ lạt nhân vật, lại là trên đường hỗn quán , Lương Bình Chiêu lúc này mới nghĩ cấp Vệ Tuân tìm cái cận vệ cũng hảo, lo trước khỏi hoạ, tốt xấu cũng phòng bị một đoạn ngày, vốn là cho rằng thuyết phục hắn yêu cầu phí thực đại lực khí, không nghĩ tới Vệ Tuân dễ dàng liền đáp ứng xuống dưới.

Chẳng qua Vệ Tuân chính mình bản thân chính là đương quá binh , thân thủ quá kém đến cũng không hữu dụng, càng trọng yếu hơn là hắn không nguyện ý làm cha mẹ bên kia người cùng lại đây câu chính mình, tưởng muốn cái thích hợp thật sự khó tìm. Bởi vậy đương Lương Bình Chiêu nghe nói có một cái thân thủ cũng không tệ lắm tiểu thanh niên thắng liên tiếp tam tràng sau đó, lập tức đem chuyện khác ném tại một bên, vội vội vàng vàng mà chạy tới .

Phỏng vấn bảo tiêu trong đại sảnh nhiều người, có chút lộn xộn , nhưng mà Lương Bình Chiêu lại đệ liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy ở trong góc ôm cánh tay mà đứng, lười biếng tựa vào bên cạnh một cái bàn thượng thanh niên.

Cũng không phải bởi vì đối phương quá mức xuất chúng dung mạo, mà là trên người hắn khí chất làm Lương Bình Chiêu có loại cảm giác đã từng quen biết — lãnh đạm, trầm ngưng, nhưng chỉnh thể đi lên nói cũng không tối tăm, ngược lại có một loại hết thảy đều ở bàn tay trầm ổn, giống... Người kia.

Không riêng như thế, nhìn kỹ nhìn như hồ liên mặt mày đều có vài phần tương tự, Lương Bình Chiêu trong lòng run lên, nghĩ đến Vệ Tuân, bỗng nhiên có loại làm Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức rời đi xúc động.

Hắn nghĩ đến đây liền muốn mở miệng, phía sau lại đột nhiên sâu kín truyền tới một thanh âm: "Ngươi tên là gì?"

Lương Bình Chiêu dọa khẽ run rẩy, chỉ cảm thấy thanh âm này trong tựa hồ có loại sơn vũ nổi lên hương vị, hắn vội vàng hướng bên cạnh lóe lóe, Vệ Tuân lập tức đi tới Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi là không có chú ý tới đến người, nhìn thấy Lương Bình Chiêu thần tình kinh nghi mà nhìn mình chằm chằm nhìn, đã nhận thấy được có chút không đối, lập tức điều chỉnh một chút mặt bộ biểu tình, thành thành thật thật mà trả lời: "Thẩm Thụ."

Hắn nói xong câu đó, Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên tiến lên hai bước, ngược lại là đem Mộc Gia Thụ hoảng sợ, bất quá hắn phía sau chính là cái bàn, không đến lui, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Vệ Tuân một bàn tay nắm lấy cổ tay của mình, một tay khác nắm hắn cằm, tỉ mỉ mà tỉ mỉ.

Thời gian này lâu ... Mộc Gia Thụ cơ hồ đều phải cảm thấy đối phương là tại giống võ hiệp tiểu thuyết trong như vậy, kiểm tra chính mình mang không mang người / da / mặt / đủ .

Vệ Tuân trong nhà nhiều thế hệ nhập ngũ, hắn bản thân bản thân cũng là binh lưu manh xuất thân, luôn luôn bá đạo quán , khí lực lại đại, Mộc Gia Thụ đơn giản cũng liền không cùng hắn so cái này kính, vẫn không nhúc nhích làm Vệ Tuân nhìn cái đủ.

Dù sao mặt là vừa ráp xong , tuy rằng linh hồn có chút không xứng đôi, bất quá đồng thời lớn lên phát tiểu, hắn biết Vệ Tuân không có âm dương nhãn như vậy ngoại quải.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn thành thực tin cậy tiểu lang quân m, chưa danh du du, dạ vũ thanh phiền, cẩn du không là cấm dục kim ngư, tham nhất phân nguyệt sắc cáo thanh thư, mạch tử gió mát tưới dịch dinh dưỡng.

Cám ơn người qua đường ất, cẩn du không là cấm dục kim ngư, LIME, cà chua không là cà chua, khúc như đốt, xa xa, sukirie, lừa gạt sư bá vương phiếu.

Ở trên là này mấy thiên văn trong sở hữu trước không cảm tạ đến tiểu các bạn thân mến, yêu nê manh, cúc cung ~

Gần nhất trường học tương đối vội a, bình luận ta đều nhìn nha, chính là nhất thời không thời gian hồi, hai ngày nữa sẽ hồi , thỉnh thông cảm ha, mua!

Chương 3: đánh nhau

Trên mặt hắn biểu tình thu liễm vừa vặn — kinh hoảng trung có một chút nao núng. Vệ Tuân nhìn chăm chú vào Thẩm Thụ này trương cùng Mộc Gia Thụ rất có vài phần tương tự xinh đẹp tuyệt trần khuôn mặt, thật lâu sau, mới vung ra tay buông hắn ra, tùy tay từ trong túi lấy ra một trang giấy khăn xoa xoa tay, mặt hiển vẻ chán ghét.

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng hắn khoảng cách gần, thậm chí có thể nghe thấy đối phương thấp thấp mà hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Cái gì vậy, cũng xứng cùng tiểu thụ so."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..." Tâm tình có chút phức tạp, không biết là hỉ là giận.

Vệ Tuân tựa hồ liếc mắt một cái cũng không tưởng nhiều nhìn thấy hắn, cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi nhanh hướng ngoài cửa đi: "Làm hắn lăn."

"Đây cũng là làm sao vậy? Ai lớn như vậy lá gan dám chọc chúng Vệ thiếu?" Hắn không đi hai bước, đã bị vốn là theo ở phía sau muốn tới đây xem náo nhiệt Trịnh Kha ngăn cản bả vai.

Vệ Tuân trong lòng khó hiểu không muốn làm cho đối phương nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ, bình tĩnh mặt nói: "Ngươi quản nhiều như vậy làm chi? Lăn lăn lăn."

Nhưng mà Trịnh Kha hai mắt thị lực 5. 2, liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy cái kia cùng Mộc Gia Thụ rất giống thanh niên, thất thanh đạo: "Gia Thụ?"

Tên này nói ra, Vệ Tuân thân thể chính là run lên, quay đầu lại nhìn chằm chằm Trịnh Kha, ánh mắt giống muốn ăn thịt người.

Hảo tại hắn này gián đoạn tính phát tác bệnh thần kinh đã phạm gần tới một năm , Trịnh Kha luôn luôn miệng lại thiếu, bị trừng có chút chết lặng, thấy thế nhìn kỹ nhìn: "A, ngại ngùng nhận nhầm người... Không là Gia Thụ a..."

Nói những lời này thời điểm, trên mặt của hắn cũng không thể ức chế mà toát ra một tia mất mát, vi nói sang chuyện khác, không biết nói gì nên tìm đề tài về phía Lương Bình Chiêu hỏi ý kiến: "Người này ai a? Làm chi tới?"

Lương Bình Chiêu nhỏ giọng mà giải thích hai câu cấp Vệ Tuân tìm bảo tiêu sự, tiền căn hậu quả Trịnh Kha đảo cũng biết một ít, nghe xong quay đầu lại nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, cau mày nói: "Liền hắn này tiểu thân thể, cũng là đương bảo tiêu liêu? Liền nói chúng ta Vệ thiếu thân thủ hảo, người bình thường cũng không sánh bằng đi, ngươi tốt xấu cũng tìm cái béo một chút , đến lúc đó chắn súng tử diện tích cũng có thể đại chút a."

"Lúc trước hắn là thông qua được hảo mấy vòng thí nghiệm mới đến nơi đây , nghe nói thân thủ cũng không phải sai." Lương Bình Chiêu theo bản năng mà giải thích một câu, lại rất nhanh mà hồi đáp, "Bất quá Trịnh thiếu nói có đạo lý, ta đây khiến cho hắn đi..."

"Ai từ từ." Trịnh Kha tâm tư thay đổi trong nháy mắt, nghe hắn vừa nói như thế, đột nhiên lại có một ý tưởng, "Nếu thân thủ không sai, ta đảo tưởng kiến thức kiến thức, không bằng làm hắn trước cùng Bàng Hưng đến một hồi thử xem đi."

Lương Bình Chiêu vội vàng nháy mắt: "Trịnh thiếu..."

Trịnh Kha để sát vào điểm, hạ giọng nói: "Ngươi có biết cái gì gọi là thoát mẫn liệu pháp sao?"

Hắn nhìn thấy Lương Bình Chiêu vẻ mặt mờ mịt, giải thích: "Ngươi xem nhà ngươi Vệ thiếu, nguyên bản hảo hảo một cái dương quang tiểu thanh niên, từ khi Gia Thụ... Chuyện đó ra về sau, một năm nay nhiều hắn đều thành cái gì , sống quả thực heo chó không bằng. Ai, không có người ngày cũng phải quá a, như vậy đi xuống cũng không phải biện pháp, chi bằng lộng cái lớn lên giống phóng bên cạnh hắn, đã thấy nhiều cũng liền không cân nhắc ."

Lương Bình Chiêu: "..." Trịnh thiếu, heo chó không bằng là như vậy dùng sao?

Chợt vừa nghe giống cái chủ ý cùi bắp, nhưng cẩn thận ngẫm lại đi, lại cảm thấy vẫn có như vậy điểm đạo lý.

Trịnh Kha cũng mặc kệ hắn cảm thấy có hay không đạo lý, trực tiếp ngoắc đem Mộc Gia Thụ kêu đến: "Tiểu tử, ngươi lại đây, cùng chúng ta này lão bàng nhiều lần, thắng hắn ngươi liền lưu lại."

Vệ Tuân nhíu mày, nghiêm mặt "Uy" một tiếng.

Trịnh Kha phất phất tay nói: "Đến huynh đệ, ngươi muốn là thật như vậy chán ghét tiểu tử này, liền sẽ không đến bây giờ mới tỏ thái độ . Coi như cấp huynh đệ cái mặt mũi, làm hắn thử xem sợ cái gì ."

Vệ Tuân ánh mắt phức tạp, giật giật miệng, còn là cái gì đều chưa nói.

Hắn cũng cảm thấy thật kỳ quái. Mộc Gia Thụ đã qua đời đã lâu rồi, giống bọn họ như vậy thân phận người, bên người không thiếu trăm phương ngàn kế hạng người, Vệ Tuân không là chưa từng thấy qua cùng Mộc Gia Thụ bộ dạng tương tự người, cũng chưa từng có đem người khác cho rằng tiểu thụ ý tưởng, ngược lại đối với cái này phản cảm muốn chết. Nhưng lúc này đây, trước mặt người này lại khó hiểu mà làm nội tâm của hắn sinh ra dao động, rốt cục vẫn là ngầm đồng ý Trịnh Kha đề nghị.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Trịnh Kha gọi cẩu nhất dạng hướng về phía chính mình ngoắc, vẻ mặt nhỏ đến khó thấy mà dừng một chút — trước kia hắn tuy rằng thân thể không tốt, nhưng gia thế, tài cán, bộ dạng, nhân mạch đều tại bên ngoài thượng bãi , vòng luẩn quẩn trong cũng là nổi danh không dễ chọc, chưa từng có người dám dùng như vậy khinh mạn thái độ đối đãi hắn, cho dù Trịnh Kha cũng là của hắn bạn bè thân thiết...

Không, hoặc là chi bằng nói chính bởi vì là quá khứ Trịnh Kha cũng là của hắn bạn bè thân thiết, Mộc Gia Thụ mới có thể gấp bội đối với đối phương như vậy hành động cảm thấy không khoái.

Nhưng mà kia không vui chi sắc lộ ra ngoài cũng chỉ là trong nháy mắt mà thôi, Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh lộ ra một nụ cười, không nhanh không chậm mà đi tới.

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được lần thứ hai lộ ra một chút hoảng hốt chi sắc.

Trịnh Kha quay đầu lại hướng về phía trong góc phòng một đại hán gọi một tiếng: "Lão bàng, ngươi lại đây cùng cái này tiểu tử khoa tay múa chân khoa tay múa chân."

Bàng Hưng thoạt nhìn là trương sinh gương mặt, Mộc Gia Thụ dám khẳng định chính mình trước kia chưa bao giờ tại Vệ Tuân bên người gặp qua hắn, phải là một năm nay gian mới tới người, thoạt nhìn cao đại uy mãnh, công phu không hiểu biết như thế nào dạng, khí thế ngược lại là bức người.

Bàng Hưng sắc mặt nghiêm túc, nhìn hắn một cái, nói thẳng: "Đến đây đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Bàng ca thỉnh."

Hắn cười rộ lên bộ dáng vài phần thoải mái vài phần sung sướng, động khởi tay đến ngược lại là thật sự tuyệt không hàm hồ, nâng cầm chặt tay đối phương đánh tới nắm tay, thuận thế uốn éo, chân trái quét ngang đi ra ngoài.

Vệ Tuân bình tĩnh nhìn chằm chằm hai người động tác, chẳng qua Mộc Gia Thụ sớm có chuẩn bị, tự nhiên sẽ không để cho hắn nhìn ra sơ hở, Vệ Tuân một lát sau, lại dời đi ánh mắt.

Bàng Hưng xem ra hẳn là cũng là tiếp thu quá chuyên nghiệp huấn luyện xuất ngũ binh, Mộc Gia Thụ một bên đề phòng Vệ Tuân, một bên còn muốn đối phó hắn, dần dần mà cũng bắt đầu có thêm vài phần cố hết sức, nhưng mà hắn biểu hiện như vậy đã đại đại ra ngoài Vệ Tuân cùng Trịnh Kha dự kiến , Vệ Tuân nguyên lai trong ánh mắt còn có chút khinh thường, thời gian này cũng đã nhưng đã xảy ra biến hóa, sắc mặt trịnh nặng.

Trịnh Kha nói: "Hảo hảo , không cần lại đánh, chúng ta đã đại khái hiểu được nước của ngươi bình..."

Bàng Hưng nhẹ khẽ hừ một tiếng, chuẩn bị thu tay lại.

Một tiếng này hừ nhẹ âm lượng rất thấp, nhưng mà truyền vào trong lỗ tai thật giống như tiếng sấm nhất dạng, trong lòng đột nhiên một loạn, đầu óc còn không có tiến hành lý trí phân tích, tức giận cũng đã mạo đi lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt cự biến, nguyên bản muốn thu hồi nắm tay thật mạnh chém ra, Bàng Hưng bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, bị hắn một quyền đánh vào trên mặt, bên quai hàm nhất thời thũng lên.

Hắn vô duyên vô cớ đã trúng như vậy lập tức, cũng lập tức tức giận , hai người xoay đánh vào đồng thời. Mộc Gia Thụ nắm chặt hắn áo, trong khoảnh khắc đã chiếu Bàng Hưng mặt tạp hảo mấy quyền, Trịnh Kha hoảng sợ: "Này làm chi đâu?"

Vệ Tuân dừng một chút, về phía sau phất tay: "Rớt ra bọn họ."

Thẳng đến bị người từ phía sau chặn ngang ôm lấy rớt ra, Mộc Gia Thụ còn có chút chưa hết giận, ngực kịch liệt mà phập phồng.

Hắn trước kia chưa từng có gặp qua Bàng Hưng người này, lại nhận ra thanh âm của hắn.

Một tiếng này mang theo lãnh khốc cùng vi phúng hừ nhẹ!

... Ngay tại hắn chết ngày nào đó, Mộc Gia Thụ phát hiện mình dược bình không , ngắn ngủi khiếp sợ hạ, hắn lập tức nghĩ đến, ngăn kéo trong còn có đã dùng dược.

Ngực càng ngày càng buồn, bờ môi của hắn phát tử, mấy có lẽ đã không có khí lực nhúc nhích, nhưng mãnh liệt cầu sinh dục vọng vẫn là đôn đốc hắn miễn cưỡng đứng dậy, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo hướng ngăn kéo phương hướng phóng đi.

Rốt cục đủ đến dược bình, lúc này đây là mãn , Mộc Gia Thụ từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở dốc, theo vách tường hoạt ngồi xuống, ngón tay nhưng vẫn phát run, không cẩn thận đem dược bình rụng ở trên mặt đất.

Hắn tưởng muốn đi nhặt, trước mắt lại xuất hiện một đôi chân, tại ngón tay của hắn liền muốn tiếp xúc dược bình thời điểm, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà đem kia bình dược đá đến một khác trắc góc tường, đoạn tuyệt hắn cuối cùng nhất phân khả năng sinh cơ.

Mộc Gia Thụ tưởng muốn nhìn người tới diện mạo, ánh mắt cũng đã dần dần thất tiêu.

Tại cuối cùng trong ý thức, hắn nghe được một tiếng hừ lạnh.

Hồi ức bị trước mắt bóng ma đánh gãy, Vệ Tuân đi đến Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt đe dọa nhìn hắn: "Ngươi làm gì? Muốn giết người sao?"

Cho dù diện mạo cảm giác lại tương tự, người này chung quy cũng không phải tiểu thụ, tiểu thụ làm việc luôn luôn trầm ổn có thừa, tối thiểu Vệ Tuân chưa từng có thấy hắn có thể như vậy xúc động bất kể hậu quả.

Hỏi hắn: "Ngươi cùng Bàng Hưng có cừu oán sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, mặt không đổi sắc, ánh mắt lại thập phần lợi hại, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Vệ Tuân, ánh mắt kia giống như muốn tại đối phương trên người oan xuất hai cái động đến.

Vệ Tuân đột nhiên một đốn, tại đây cơ hồ ngưng trệ không khí đương trung, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy giống như có cái gì vậy miêu tả sinh động.

Hắn không có bối rối, chính là chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi muốn thế nào?"

Thanh âm quen thuộc lọt vào tai, tựa hồ một cỗ lạnh lẽo chất lỏng rót vào đến mãn nồi nước sôi đương trung, Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi cảm xúc đột nhiên một áp, trầm mặc một khắc, thần sắc tỉnh táo lại, ngữ khí cũng lần nữa biến đến thong dong: "Vệ thiếu không là muốn chiêu bảo tiêu?"

Vệ Tuân hơi hơi nhướng mày đầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ câu môi: "Các ngươi nói ta chỉ có đả bại hắn có thể lưu lại, ta liền nhất định muốn đả bại hắn — còn có, ta không thích hắn nhìn ta ánh mắt."

Vệ Tuân theo dõi hắn, không nói gì, Mộc Gia Thụ giơ lên hạ hài, bỏ qua rồi phía sau kéo chính mình người, cùng Vệ Tuân đối diện — hắn hiểu rất rõ Vệ Tuân tính cách, cho tới bây giờ một bước này, đã không lo lắng cho mình đi lưu vấn đề.

Không biết vì cái gì, nhìn thấy hắn khôi phục bình tĩnh, Vệ Tuân trong lòng thậm chí có điểm mất mát, giống như chính mình bỏ lỡ cái gì rất trọng yếu đồ vật nhất dạng.

"Ngươi trở về chờ thông tri đi, trong vòng 3 ngày." Hắn rốt cục nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói câu "Cám ơn Vệ thiếu", không chút do dự xoay người rời đi.

Hắn sau khi đi, Trịnh Kha đánh giá nói: "Tiểu tử này rất không sai, tuy rằng diện mạo thanh tú điểm, nhưng này tàn nhẫn ta thích."

Vệ Tuân chần chờ một hồi, rốt cục vẫn là hạ giọng: "Ngươi không biết là tiểu tử này..."

Trừ bỏ Trịnh Kha bên ngoài, trong phòng người nhìn không chớp mắt đứng phẳng phiu, tựa như một đám nghe không được người khác nói chuyện búp bê nhất dạng.

Trịnh Kha biết Vệ Tuân là có ý gì: "Giống, lại không giống lắm. Chính là này người trong thiên hạ ngàn ngàn vạn, ngươi muốn là thấy mỗi một cái đều nghĩ như vậy, kia liền không cách nào sống."

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm Vệ Tuân ánh mắt, khó được đứng đắn vẻ mặt: "Người chết không thể sống lại, đạo lý này ngươi chính mình không phải không minh bạch."

Vệ Tuân không nói, một lát sau hướng Lương Bình Chiêu phân phó nói: "Thăm dò lưng của hắn cảnh, không có vấn đề nói, thứ hai đến đi làm."

"Là, tam thiếu."

Chương 4: cuộc sống mới

Thẩm Thụ nhà ở chính là cái loại này kiểu cũ khu chung cư, bởi vì rất có chút năm đầu , cho nên thập phần rách nát, Mộc Gia Thụ dẫm đầy đất kiến trúc phế liệu, bước thấp bước cao mà trở về đi.

Nhìn thấy trên đường có lượng coi như sạch sẽ tiểu xe đẩy thượng bãi một ít kiểu cũ bánh ngọt, hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến trong nhà mặt còn có một cái lão thái thái, do dự, mua một cân.

Hắn mang theo điểm tâm thời điểm còn có chút buồn cười, này muốn là đặt ở một năm trước, hắn như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra chính mình có một ngày sẽ mua vật như vậy — nhất là liên mua như vậy một cân bánh ngọt đều phải cân nhắc hạ / trên người tiền có đủ hay không, đã xài hết rồi hạ đốn ăn cái gì.

Trong hành lang chất đầy tạp vật, thập phần chật chội, đăng đã sớm phá hủy, Mộc Gia Thụ đỡ tay vịn đi lên lầu ba, bên trái là cữu cữu một nhà ba người, phía bên phải là hắn cùng bà ngoại trụ tiểu hai cư.

Mộc Gia Thụ thay đổi hài, đem bánh ngọt xách đi vào: "Bà ngoại, ta đã trở về."

Vương Tú Phương ngồi ở đầu giường đặt gần lò sưởi một châm một tuyến mà phùng hài lót, nàng đi đứng không hảo, hàng năm phong thấp, trên cơ bản ra không được gia môn, cũng chỉ có thể làm làm như vậy thêu thùa, làm nhi tử con dâu mua cơm thời điểm thuận tiện ở bên cạnh bãi cái mà quán tiền lời.

Nàng nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện cũng không ra tiếng, thực hiển nhiên đối cái này không đứng đắn ngoại tôn bất mãn hết sức. Thẳng đến Mộc Gia Thụ đem trong tay bánh ngọt đặt ở bên giường ngăn tủ thượng, lúc này mới hờ hững mà ngẩng đầu quét mắt nhìn hắn một cái, đợi thấy rõ ràng đó là cái gì đồ vật, nhất thời giận tím mặt, đưa tay đã đem không phùng xong hài lót nện ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên người:

"Ngươi cái này vương bát dê con, lại đi trộm nhân gia tiền có phải hay không? ! Đem đồ vật lấy đi, lão nương chính là chết đói cũng không ăn ngươi này của trộm cướp. Cả ngày vi cái các lão gia muốn chết muốn sống , tổ tông bát đời mặt đều bị ngươi..."

Trước kia tại vòng luẩn quẩn trong hỗn, đừng nói không người nào dám cùng hắn nói như vậy nói, cho dù là bình thường có cái gì xung đột bất mãn, đại gia cũng đều là "Nói đến bên miệng lưu nửa câu", chỗ nào có như vậy trực tiếp chửi ầm lên .

Chính là Mộc Gia Thụ lại tới đây vài ngày, sớm đã hiểu được cái này lão thái thái tính tình, cũng không sinh khí — muốn là hắn có như vậy một cái cả ngày chỉ biết trộm đạo ngoại tôn, phỏng chừng đã sớm cấp người sống đánh chết .

Mộc Gia Thụ thân thủ nhanh nhẹn mà tiếp được hướng về phía chính mình vứt tới hài lót, lại phóng về tới bên giường: "Bà ngoại, ngài đừng nóng giận, ta không trộm đồ vật, đây là tiền của mình mua ."

Không như mong muốn, hắn bà ngoại càng sinh khí : "Tiểu súc / sinh, ngươi ăn no chống đỡ muốn hoa số tiền này, thứ này mắc như vậy, ngươi đầu bị cửa kẹp a."

Tại chửi rủa trong tiếng, Mộc Gia Thụ thế nhưng cảm thấy một loại quỷ dị hài hước, môi của hắn giác nhịn không được khẽ nâng một chút, qua trong giây lát lại rất nhanh khôi phục bình thản biểu tình.

"Ta đi ra ngoài tìm việc làm ."

Hắn đem điểm tâm gói to cởi bỏ: "Tuy rằng không biết có được hay không, nhưng là thiên hạ sống nhiều như vậy, cái này không thành ta sẽ thấy đổi một cái, ngài không cần lo lắng tiền sự tình, ta sẽ không lại đi trộm — nếm thử này bánh ngọt đi, ngài nha không hảo, cái này mềm mại."

Hắn không thấy được là cái gì hảo tính tình, nhưng từ tiểu đại gia xuất thân, lại là trưởng tử, mỗi tiếng nói cử động trung giáo dưỡng tự nhiên toát ra đến, không ôn không hỏa mà đem nói cho hết lời, lược một vuốt cằm, xoay người xuất môn, cũng làm cho còn muốn nói điều gì lão thái thái cứng họng mà sửng sốt hơn nửa ngày.

Thật lâu sau, nàng nhìn nhìn điểm tâm gói to, lại nhìn nhìn ngoại tôn phương hướng ly khai, không thể tưởng được cái này vẫn luôn không đứng đắn hỗn tiểu tử thậm chí có một ngày có thể nói ra như vậy có người vị nói: "Đây là lão thiên gia mở mắt ?"

Một lát sau, Vương Tú Phương căm giận xuống giường, run rẩy hướng về phòng bếp đi đến: "Vương bát dê con, chính là ngoài miệng nói thật dễ nghe, liên cơm cũng không biết làm liền đến nói dối lừa gạt lão nương, ta phi."

Mộc Gia Thụ không làm cơm cũng không phải bởi vì làm biếng, mà là hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn liên cái du bình đảo đều không đỡ quá, muốn khống chế trong phòng bếp mặt đủ loại thần khí thật sự thực có một chút khó khăn, vốn là trong nhà liền nghèo, phỏng chừng nếu là hắn lại đánh cái bát cái gì, Thẩm Thụ kia cường hãn bà ngoại có thể lấy bả đao trực tiếp đem Mộc Gia Thụ cấp băm .

Hắn trở lại trong phòng, ngồi ở ghế trên trầm tư, vô ý vừa quay đầu, bàn giác chỗ trong gương chiếu ra nhất trương xinh đẹp tuyệt trần mặt, lại không mang nửa phần son phấn khí, mày kiếm mắt phượng, tư thế oai hùng vượt trội.

Trong gương người khẽ thở dài một cái, dời đi ánh mắt.

Khuôn mặt này sắc đẹp cơ bản cùng đi qua ngang hàng, không chiếm được cái gì tiện nghi, nhưng là không mệt. Mộc Gia Thụ cảm khái chính là, hắn luôn luôn không quá chú ý diện mạo, ngay từ đầu còn không có phát hiện, hôm nay bị Vệ Tuân cùng Trịnh Kha hai người một cằn nhằn mới phát hiện, này tướng mạo thật sự cùng nguyên lai chính mình có năm phần tương tự, hơn nữa càng xem càng giống, cũng không biết trong đó có phải hay không có liên hệ gì.

Còn có Vương Tú Phương mới vừa nói nói — cái gì gọi là "Cả ngày vi cái các lão gia muốn chết muốn sống " ? Ký ức còn có chút không đại rõ ràng, nàng đã nói người kia là ai? Lời này ý tứ nếu thật sự như chính mình suy nghĩ, như vậy Thẩm Thụ còn là một gay?

Cũng không biết người này bị đánh tử, rốt cuộc là ngẫu nhiên vẫn có ý lâm vào .

Chính mình chết như thế nào còn không có làm minh bạch, này nhưng hảo, sự tình lại tới một cọc.

Mộc Gia Thụ tùy tay cầm lấy trên bàn mấy ngày trước mua báo chí, mặt trên thể chữ đậm thập phần chói mắt — "Mộc Ngôn Duệ đã qua một năm lần đầu hiện thân truyền thông, sắc mặt tiều tụy khó thoát tang tử bóng ma" .

Mộc Gia Thụ tay phất quá phía dưới ảnh chụp trung trầm mặc nam nhân hai gò má, chậm rãi nắm chặt nắm tay.

"Ba ba."

Ba ngày sau, Mộc Gia Thụ như nguyện nhận đến Lương Bình Chiêu điện thoại, thông tri hắn sáng ngày thứ hai tám giờ rưỡi trực tiếp đi Vệ Tuân gia dưới lầu tiếp tam thiếu đi làm.

Hắn biết Vệ Tuân tuy rằng nhìn qua như là hoàn khố đại thiếu gia một cái, trên thực tế bị hắn ba ném tới quân đội ma nhiều năm như vậy, thời gian quan niệm mạnh phi thường, cuộc đời thống hận nhất người khác đến trễ, bởi vậy cố ý sớm rời giường, lại đến công ty lấy xe cùng cái chìa khóa, một đường đem kia lượng màu đen xe hơi chạy đến Vệ Tuân gia tiểu khu bên ngoài.

Cũng là đã từng hắn bản thân gia tiểu khu.

Rộng mở đường xe chạy hai bên là xanh um tươi tốt đại thụ, đều là chút bốn mùa thường thanh loại cây, theo gió lay động thành lục sắc ba đào, tại tia nắng ban mai chiếu rọi hạ sàn sạt rung động, vừa mới quá xong năm, trong không khí đã có một chút đầu xuân thanh tân hương vị, mang theo ẩm ướt cỏ cây hương thơm.

Vì vậy tiểu khu là từ chính phủ chuyên môn tu kiến, không là người như thế nào đều có thể tùy ý ra vào , bởi vậy trên đường đi rất ít người, hắn tại quẹo vào địa phương dừng lại, thật sâu mà hút một hơi.

Cái này tiểu khu hắn hiện tại đã không có tư cách đi vào.

Mộc Gia Thụ vươn tay quay cửa kính xe xuống, mang theo lạnh ý không khí phác vẻ mặt, hắn lẳng lặng nhìn ngoài cửa sổ bích đào, một hồi lâu không hề nhúc nhích.

Hắn cũng không có cùng Vệ Tuân ước hảo chờ đợi địa phương điểm, nhưng là không vội mà cấp đối phương gọi điện thoại, đánh chính mình mới vừa vừa ra đời đến bây giờ, hai người đã là chừng hai mươi năm hảo huynh đệ , Mộc Gia Thụ thập phân rõ ràng lúc này điểm liền tính gọi điện thoại đối phương cũng là nghe không được , còn không bằng trực tiếp ở trong này ôm cây đợi thỏ.

Hắn là cái có kinh nghiệm thợ săn, quả nhiên không xuất mười phút, thỏ liền từ u kính một khác đầu chạy bộ xuất hiện , trong tay còn dắt một cái vui vẻ đại cẩu.

Đã hơn một năm đi qua, xem ra cái này mỗi ngày buổi sáng chạy bộ đoán luyện thói quen vẫn là không sửa a, Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được mỉm cười.

Bất quá rất nhanh hắn liền thu liễm biểu tình, lưu loát mà mở cửa xe nhảy xuống.

Lạnh như vậy thời tiết trong, Mộc Gia Thụ bên trong bộ cao cổ mao sam, bên ngoài lại đáp nhất kiện trường khoản áo gió, xuống xe thời điểm đều còn nhịn không được run run một chút, Vệ Tuân lại quả thực như là tại quá đầu hạ nhất dạng, chỉ mặc một thân không có kí hiệu rằn ri bộ đồ, liên đai lưng đều bó đến quy củ, tạo hình như là đại học thời điểm quân huấn tuổi trẻ huấn luyện viên.

Hắn anh khí bừng bừng mà đã chạy tới, ngược lại là có vẻ dáng người thật tốt. Một giọt mồ hôi chảy qua hắn anh tuấn khuôn mặt, tích vào dưới chân địa phương mặt.

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi đề điểm âm lượng: "Vệ thiếu."

Vệ Tuân một ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy hắn, dừng bước lại, lập tức đình ở tại chỗ, tại trong nháy mắt đó, bờ môi của hắn run rẩy, như là có một tên muốn từ nơi nào miêu tả sinh động. Nhưng mà rất nhanh, hắn có chút quyến luyến ánh mắt liền khôi phục thanh minh, trong mắt lại nhất thời đã hiện lên một tia kịch liệt ai đỗng.

Phía sau hắn Samoyed nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ, đột nhiên liều mạng mà vứt khởi cái đuôi đến, bị kích động mà liền muốn hướng bên cạnh hắn thấu, nhưng mà chủ nhân lôi kéo nó hạng quyển vẫn không nhúc nhích, đại cẩu bất mãn gọi hai tiếng, đành phải ủ rũ đát đát mà nằm xuống .

Rõ ràng là một cái Samoyed, lại lão lấy chính mình đương thái địch (*Teddy) nhất dạng bán manh, cũng liền Vệ Tam có thể dưỡng cho ra đến như vậy ngốc cẩu, tên vẫn là Mộc Gia Thụ khởi .

Nghĩ đến cẩu tên, Mộc Gia Thụ đáy mắt dẫn theo điểm không Đại Minh hiển ý cười, Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn một cái, cảm thấy chính mình khả năng ly hoạn đẩu M tống hợp chứng, không phải vì cái gì muốn nghe tín Trịnh Kha tiểu tử kia lời gièm pha, đem người này giữ ở bên người, còn cái gì gặp quỷ "Thoát mẫn liệu pháp", hắn rất có thể còn không có thành công thoát mẫn liền trước một bước đau lòng mà chết .

"Ai cho ngươi đem xe đình ở trong này ?"

Vệ Tuân thực không thích không liên hệ người cùng phát tiểu nhân thói quen sinh ra như vậy tương tự, cho dù đây bất quá là một cái trùng hợp. Bởi vậy tuy rằng đều không phải là xuất từ bổn ý, hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện ngữ khí vẫn là khống chế không được mà dẫn theo chút không khách khí.

Mộc Gia Thụ lông mày đều không động một chút, tứ bình bát ổn mà nói dối: "Ta ngày đầu tiên đi làm, sợ đến trễ, đây là mới vừa đi lái xe tới đây , vừa mới xa xa nhìn thấy chạy bộ người rất giống Vệ thiếu, vì thế liền dừng lại muốn nhìn một chút đúng hay không."

Vệ Tuân tại đối mặt người khác thời điểm khả năng tính tình là hướng hơi có chút, nhìn qua rất có thể hù dọa người , nhưng trên thực tế hắn tâm tính tốt, cũng phân rõ phải trái, Mộc Gia Thụ đối mặt hắn thời điểm một chút áp lực đều không có, dễ dàng là có thể thuận mao.

Vệ Tuân dừng một chút, quả nhiên không có nói cái gì nữa, chỉ nói: "Vậy ngươi về trước trong xe chờ ta đi, ta trở về thay quần áo — có thể đem hệ thống sưởi hơi mở ra."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, biểu hiện giống một cái nhất xứng chức bảo tiêu: "Là, Vệ thiếu."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn tuyết hạ như vậy nghiêm túc bá vương phiếu, yêu ngươi bảo bối ~

Chương 5: tai nạn xe cộ

Chờ đến Vệ Tuân nhanh chóng hoàn thành tắm rửa thay quần áo chờ một loạt sự tình, cũng mở cửa xe ngồi vào ghế phụ thời điểm, thời gian vừa mới là tám giờ rưỡi, nhất phân không nhiều lắm, nhất phân không ít.

Mộc Gia Thụ biểu tình thực bình tĩnh, hướng Vệ Tuân hơi hơi vuốt cằm, lập tức phát động xe. Chế tác hoàn mỹ xe hơi không tiếng động mà theo sơn đạo xuống phía dưới mở ra, ngược lại là Vệ Tuân lộ ra một cái có chút một lời khó nói hết biểu tình.

Hắn nhìn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, rốt cục vẫn là nhịn không được: "Ngươi mới vừa rồi không có lái xe cho ta môn."

"Ân?" Mộc Gia Thụ căn bản không có nghĩ quá phương diện này vấn đề, kinh ngạc mà nhìn hắn một cái.

Vệ Tuân tại một khắc kia thậm chí có thể cảm giác đến đối phương trong ánh mắt miêu tả sinh động lời nói — "Ngươi nhiều đại người, chính mình chẳng lẽ liên cửa xe cũng sẽ không khai sao?" "Mở cửa xe? Vì cái gì muốn để cho ta tới cho ngươi mở cửa xe?"

Đại khái là hắn nghi hoặc quá bằng phẳng , Vệ Tuân thế nhưng quên đối cái này không hiểu quy củ bảo tiêu sinh khí, ngược lại chính mình có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu chột dạ đứng lên, giống như đề một cái thập phần cố tình gây sự yêu cầu.

May mắn Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh kịp phản ứng thân phận của mình, nói xin lỗi: "Ngại ngùng a Vệ thiếu, ta lần sau nhất định chú ý."

Không có phí công biện giải, đoan chính sửa đổi thái độ, bào trừ biệt không nói, Vệ Tuân ngược lại là thực thích tính cách của hắn, gật gật đầu.

Kỳ thật đến hắn loại này thân phận, vốn là liền không là cùng người nào đều có thể có chuyện nói , từ khi Mộc Gia Thụ không tại sau đó, càng thêm không có gì tâm tình cùng không liên quan người nói chuyện phiếm thiên, chính là Thẩm Thụ người này trên người lại có một loại khó hiểu làm hắn cảm giác đến thực thân thiết đồ vật, sử Vệ Tuân không thể không suy nghĩ nhiều nói hai câu.

"Bao nhiêu rồi?" Hắn dựa vị trí bên cạnh tài xế, thập phần tùy ý mà hỏi.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn một cái, nói Thẩm Thụ tuổi: "Hai mươi."

Muốn so với chính mình còn tiểu tứ tuổi, Vệ Tuân có chút ngoài ý muốn, hắn mới đầu chính là cảm thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn không đại, vốn đang tưởng mặt nộn, không nghĩ tới thật là cái đại học còn không có tốt nghiệp mấy tuổi: "Như thế nào còn tuổi nhỏ liền đi ra làm cái này?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Lời này nghe... Thật sự là tương đương không được tự nhiên a.

Vốn là hắn không phải một cái thập phần thích liên tưởng người, cố tình trước một chút... A, đối với Vệ Tuân đến nói phải là đã hơn một năm chuyện trước kia , hai người phao đi, hắn tinh tường nhớ rõ bọn họ Vệ Tam thiếu gia đối với cái kia vẻ mặt nùng trang bồi rượu tiểu thư cũng là những lời này, liên khẩu khí đều không mang biến .

Khi đó chính mình còn trêu chọc hắn — "Vệ thiếu như vậy thương hương tiếc ngọc, không bằng mang về gia đi thôi?"

Vệ Tuân tựa hồ cũng hiểu được chính mình câu nói kia nói có chút nghĩa khác, không biết nhớ tới cái gì, trong mắt xẹt qua một tia ảm đạm, lại bồi thêm một câu: "Ý của ta là như thế nào không đọc sách ?"

"Gia nghèo."

Này nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ khẩu khí, ngược lại là không có hiển lộ ra nửa điểm mất tự nhiên... Vệ Tuân cười cười, đại khái liên hắn bản thân đều không có nhận thấy được đây là Mộc Gia Thụ chết sau hắn lộ ra đệ một nụ cười, thuận miệng nói: "Nam nhân sớm một chút đi ra xông vào một lần cũng không có gì không tốt. Ta khi còn bé ngược lại là vô số lần ngóng trông nhà của ta có thể nghèo đến cho ta chưa đóng nổi học phí, mỗi cái học kỳ khai giảng trước, đều nằm ở trên sàn nhà khóc lóc om sòm lăn lộn mà không chịu đến trường, tức giận đến ta lão tử nhiều lần tuyên bố muốn đạp chết ta, khi đó tiểu thụ liền..."

Giọng nói im bặt mà ngừng.

Mộc Gia Thụ há miệng, nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, cũng không có nói ra cái gì đến, trong xe không khí lập tức biến đến có chút nặng nề.

"Tiểu thụ" hai chữ này mang theo hắn hơn hai mươi năm qua sở hữu ngọt ngào cùng thống khổ, cho dù một năm đi qua, còn tổng là nhẹ như vậy dịch mà có thể đủ làm người thất thố, Vệ Tuân tươi cười vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn triển khai liền cứng ngắc ở tại trên mặt, duy dư chua xót.

Hai người yên lặng không lời gì để nói, các hoài tâm sự, ở cái này gió nhẹ phơ phất sáng sớm, khinh bạc tia nắng ban mai xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe lẳng lặng mạn qua Vệ Tuân thân thể, lại vẩy vào Mộc Gia Thụ trên hai gò má. Trong xe trầm mặc bên trong, dần dần lan tràn xuất rất nhiều khó có thể nói ra cảm xúc, không biết từ đâu mà đến, không biết nơi nào sắp đặt.

"Chi — "

Vừa lúc đó, thật lớn phanh lại thanh truyền tới, đem Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đều kéo hiện thực.

Nguyên lai là một chiếc vừa mới còn cùng bọn họ đặt song song mà đi xe thể thao bỗng nhiên một cái đại quẹo vào, mãnh liệt biệt ở tại Vệ Tuân xe trước. Mộc Gia Thụ không biết xe chủ là động kinh cái gì, khẩn cấp dưới vội vàng mãnh phanh xe, đồng thời theo bản năng về phía phía bên phải đánh tay lái.

Xe xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo sử hướng bên phải, ghế lái một bên "Phanh" mà một tiếng đánh vào đạo bàng đại thụ thượng, đồng thời phát ra làm người ta ngứa răng ma xát thanh, trong lúc nhất thời đem hai người đều cơ hồ chấn ra ù tai.

Cửa sổ xe vỡ tan, toái thủy tinh vẩy ra mà xuất, Vệ Tuân tay mắt lanh lẹ mà tại Mộc Gia Thụ trước mắt ngăn cản, trực tiếp đem đầu của hắn ấn vào trong lòng ngực của mình, miễn đi Mộc Gia Thụ mới vừa đương cái người bình thường không vài ngày đã bị chọc thành người mù vận mệnh.

Hảo tại Mộc Gia Thụ phản ứng nhanh nhẹn, trong xe hai người lại đều là luyện qua , trừ bỏ bị thủy tinh tra tử họa xuất một chút miệng máu tử bên ngoài, không có mặt khác bất luận cái gì thương thế, coi như là thật đáng mừng.

Vệ Tuân buông ra Mộc Gia Thụ, nhìn hắn một cái, thần sắc hơi có chút phức tạp — đại đa số tai nạn xe cộ đương trung đều là ghế phụ vị trí bị chết nhanh nhất, đó là bởi vì tại kia không phẩy mấy giây phản ứng thời gian đương trung, lái xe thường thường đều sẽ bản năng lựa chọn bảo vệ chính mình, hướng tả đánh tay lái, như vậy liền khó tránh khỏi làm cho ghế phụ vị trí vừa lúc trở thành va chạm điểm, dẫn đến thương vong.

Mộc Gia Thụ lại bản năng lựa chọn bảo hộ hắn...

Vệ Tuân nhìn cái này trên mặt còn lưu lại vài phần trẻ con xinh đẹp tuyệt trần thiếu niên, bỗng nhiên sinh ra một cái ý tưởng — tiểu tử này nói hắn ít đọc sách, không phải là... Phân không rõ tả hữu đi?

Đang nghĩ tới, trên cánh tay miệng vết thương đau xót, Vệ Tuân phục hồi lại tinh thần, Mộc Gia Thụ đang tại không chút nào mềm tay mà đem màu trắng băng vải lặc tại hắn cánh tay trên vết thương, như là tính toán cầm máu, Vệ Tuân sửng sốt: "Làm sao ngươi biết ta bên trong xe phóng băng vải?"

"Vệ thiếu, ngươi ngẩn người thời gian đã đầy đủ ta nhìn thấy nó cũng đã lấy ra." Mộc Gia Thụ thực mau trả lời.

Hắn mà nói có chút không khách khí, làm Vệ Tuân tai nạn xe cộ sau đó ác liệt tâm tình khó hiểu hảo lên, hắn tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên vai nhéo nhéo: "Cảm tạ. Hảo hảo ngồi, trước tự mình xử lý một chút miệng vết thương đi."

Hắn sau khi nói xong đã đi xuống xe, đi hướng kia lượng gây họa màu trắng xe thể thao, tính toán nhìn xem là ai sống không kiên nhẫn, liên con đường của hắn cũng dám chắn.

Vừa rồi Mộc Gia Thụ sát đúng lúc, chiếc xe kia rõ ràng ngay cả cọng lông đều không có bị đụng tới, không biết vì cái gì cửa xe cũng là gắt gao giam giữ , người ở bên trong cũng không có xuống dưới, cũng không biết sống hay chết, Vệ Tuân đi qua vừa thấy, phát hiện cửa sổ xe thủy tinh dĩ nhiên là đặc chế , từ bên ngoài nhìn không thấy bên trong, nhưng hẳn là không sẽ trở ngại bên trong xe tầm mắt của người.

Mẹ hắn hù dọa ai đó? !

Vệ Tuân đi qua, nặng nề mà tại kia cửa sổ xe thượng gõ vài cái, lãnh thanh đạo: "Trang cái gì tử? Lăn xuống đến!"

Mộc Gia Thụ một người ngồi ở trong xe, nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, không tự chủ được mà nắn vuốt ngón tay, nhưng mà nơi này đương nhiên là không hảo hút thuốc , lại nói hảo yên cũng mua không nổi. Hắn do dự không đến một giây đồng hồ thời gian, ngựa quen đường cũ mà từ Vệ Tuân xe trước một cái gói to trong nhảy ra nửa bao yên, rút ra một căn đến điêu tại miệng quá làm nghiện.

Yên thứ này Vệ Tuân rất sớm liền không rời tay , nhưng trước kia bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân, hắn bản thân là từ đến không dính quá , chính là thân thể này nguyên chủ tựa hồ đối này thực có hứng thú, Mộc Gia Thụ đã bị ảnh hưởng, hiện tại ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ tưởng trừu một chi nhắc tới nâng cao tinh thần.

Vệ Tuân gọi hắn ở tại chỗ này, hắn đảo thật sự là ngồi đàng hoàng tử tế, một chút cũng chưa cùng xuống xe sung trường hợp ý tứ.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn hai người cùng đi ra đụng tới ngoài ý muốn nhiều, mỗi lần đều là Mộc Gia Thụ thư thư phục phục chờ, Vệ Tuân hạ đi xử lý, Mộc Gia Thụ thực tin tưởng vô luận cái dạng gì sự tình hắn đều có thể bãi bình.

Nhưng mà ngay tại ngay sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ mở to hai mắt nhìn, không tự chủ được mà thẳng khởi thắt lưng đến xem hướng phía ngoài — xuống xe dĩ nhiên là hắn Nhị đệ Mộc Hạo Xướng!

Mộc Hạo Xướng bình tĩnh mà xuống xe, giống như không phát hiện đứng ở trước mặt mình Vệ Tuân, ngược lại trước xa xa mà nhìn phía còn tạp tại ven đường xe hơi, ánh mắt của hắn cách cửa sổ xe cùng Mộc Gia Thụ chạm vào nhau, đột nhiên đi nhanh triều bên này đã đi tới.

Bên cạnh phá cửa sổ xe có chút lọt gió, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ không có nửa điểm nhúc nhích ý tưởng.

Dự kiến bên trong , Mộc Hạo Xướng bị Vệ Tuân một phen triệt trở về, nhéo cổ áo đặt tại trên xe: "Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngươi mẹ hắn điên rồi đúng không?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng mặc dù là Mộc Gia Thụ cùng phụ cùng mẫu thân huynh đệ, chính là tại cha mẹ ly hôn sau đó đi theo mẫu thân di cư nước Mỹ, thẳng đến mẫu thân qua đời lúc này mới bị tiếp về nước nội, cái kia thời điểm hắn đã mười ba tuổi , Mộc Gia Thụ mười lăm, hai huynh đệ cái không có đồng thời lớn lên, cho nên mãi cho đến sau lại quan hệ cũng không phải thực thân cận.

Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ là phát tiểu, cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng quan hệ nhưng sẽ không có như vậy thân thiết. Huống chi lấy hắn Vệ Tam thiếu tính tình đến nói, chọc nóng nảy Thiên Vương lão tử cũng dám đánh, Mộc Hạo Xướng nay Thiên Minh bãi chính là tìm đánh.

Mộc Hạo Xướng tựa hồ thẳng đến thời gian này mới phát hiện Vệ Tuân tồn tại, như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, trên mặt mang xuất ý cười, từ ở mặt ngoài nhìn hào hoa phong nhã, tuyệt không giống làm xuất vừa rồi cái loại này điên cuồng sự tình người: "Tam ca đừng nóng giận, vừa rồi là ta biểu khởi xe đến nhất thời cao hứng, cũng không chú ý là Tam ca xe. Làm việc không thỏa đáng , ngươi tổn thất ta nhất định bồi thường."

Chương 6: đệ đệ

Vệ Tuân luôn luôn rất rõ ràng hắn là cái gì tính tình người, vốn là cũng không tốt như vậy lừa gạt, chính là Mộc Hạo Xướng từ về nước về sau vẫn luôn đi theo Mộc Gia Thụ quản hắn gọi Tam ca, thế cho nên khẩu khí thập phần gần, hắn nghe xong một tiếng này, trong lòng phút chốc một trận đau đớn, trên tay nhất thời tùng kính, đột nhiên cảm thấy cái gì đều lười truy cứu.

Vệ Tuân buông hắn ra, Mộc Hạo Xướng đứng thẳng người, không nhanh không chậm mà chỉnh lý chính mình nhu nhăn áo, trên mặt vẫn như cũ mang theo bình tĩnh mỉm cười, đáy mắt ẩn ẩn có loại cuồng nhiệt ánh sáng, làm vẻ mặt của hắn cũng hiện ra một loại khó hiểu nguy hiểm.

Vệ Tuân từ tiểu đã cảm thấy hắn giống bệnh thần kinh, tức giận mà nói: "Ta thiếu ngươi phân kia sửa xe tiền sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng ý vị sâu sa mà cười cười, ánh mắt lại một lần nữa từ Vệ Tuân trên xe xẹt qua, ngồi ở trong xe Mộc Gia Thụ liên tư thế đều không biến một chút, lại phân minh cảm thấy có loại bị cái gì vậy theo dõi cảm giác nguy cơ.

Trong lòng của hắn có chút cảm giác khác thường — liền tính quan hệ lại lãnh đạm, đó cũng là thân sinh đệ đệ, nguyên lai Mộc Hạo Xướng tâm sự liền trọng, trong nhà không người có thể đoán ra hắn cả ngày đều suy nghĩ cái gì. Hiện tại xem ra, một năm không thấy, người này đảo có chút sâu không lường được cảm giác , khí chất này rất giống cầu vượt thượng cấp người sờ vuốt cốt xem bói cái kia lão người mù.

Vệ Tuân tuy rằng tính cách ngay thẳng, nhưng xuất thân ở nơi đó bãi , nhưng cũng không phải ngốc tử, liền tính Mộc Hạo Xướng thực sự bệnh, loại này muốn chết phương thức cũng quá mức đột ngột , nhất định là bị cái gì vậy đột nhiên kích thích đến , mới để cho hắn làm ra như vậy không lý trí sự tình.

Nghĩ đến Thẩm Thụ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ phân kia tương tự, Vệ Tuân sắc mặt không dễ nhìn lắm, nhưng mà Mộc Hạo Xướng không nói gì thêm, hắn bản thân cũng không hảo điều giáo nhắc tới, vì thế thản nhiên nói: "Tính , ngươi trở về đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đứng không động: "Hôm nay thật ngại ngùng. Không bằng ta trước đưa Tam ca đi đi làm, dư lại sự cho ngươi tài xế kia xử lý đi."

"Hạo Xướng."

Vệ Tuân đột nhiên gọi hắn một tiếng, ngữ khí trầm túc, thật ra khiến Mộc Hạo Xướng sửng sốt một chút, nụ cười trên mặt hơi hơi vừa thu lại, nghe thấy đối phương tiếp tục nói: "Ta cùng đại ca ngươi là tốt nhất bằng hữu, cũng vẫn luôn đem ngươi trở thành chính mình đệ đệ nhất dạng. Hiện tại Mộc gia thế hệ này chỉ có ngươi , đừng cho Mộc thúc thúc thất vọng."

Bình thường nếu ai dám tại Vệ Tuân trước mặt nhắc tới như vậy ám chỉ Mộc Gia Thụ đã không tại đích xác nói, quản hắn là ai vậy, một đốn béo đánh nhất định là không thiếu được, nhưng mà hắn hôm nay chính mình thế nhưng chủ động đề cập, thật sự làm Mộc Hạo Xướng trở tay không kịp, dừng một chút, mới trả lời hắn: "Hảo ."

Vệ Tuân bị chính mình nói vạch trần cũ vết sẹo, trong lòng khổ sở quả thực khống chế không được, ánh mắt lợi hại lại tại Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt dừng lại một hồi.

Khẩu khí của hắn giống cái quan tâm đệ đệ huynh trưởng, trên thực tế lời này rốt cuộc là có ý gì, chính là người nhân thì nhìn ra việc nhân, người trí thì nhìn ra việc trí .

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhưng không có nói thêm nữa biệt , cũng không lại dây dưa, điểm gật đầu một cái: "Tam ca, tái kiến."

Mộc Gia Thụ đợi nửa ngày mới đem Vệ Tuân chờ trở về, nửa người đã đông run lên: "Vệ thiếu, ta đã đã gọi điện thoại , công ty phái xe còn có năm phút đồng hồ là có thể đuổi tới, xe tải công ty lập tức sẽ đem chiếc xe này đưa đi duy tu, ngài xem như vậy có thể chứ?"

Hắn tuổi không lớn lắm, làm việc ngược lại là thông minh lại chu toàn, Vệ Tuân ngoài ý muốn nhìn hắn một cái, gật đầu nói: "Hảo."

Hai người bả vai sóng vai tựa vào thân xe thượng đẳng đãi, từng người trầm mặc một hồi, Vệ Tuân thình lình hỏi: "Vừa rồi vi tại sao phải cứu ta?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta là ngài thuê bảo tiêu, có trách nhiệm cam đoan an toàn của ngài."

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt, liếc hắn một cái, ngược lại muốn cười — người này thật là một nhân tài, như vậy đột nhiên tập kích thức vấn đề đều có thể lãnh tĩnh mà cấp xuất quan phương đáp án, chỉ bất quá hắn thông minh quá mức, giống như thật không ngờ, chính mình vượt quá người khác lãnh tĩnh vốn là chính là một loại dị thường.

Trong lòng hắn khó được sinh ra thêm vài phần hứng thú, hỏi tới một câu: "Nhưng theo ta được biết, tại nguy hiểm thời điểm bảo vệ chính mình nguyên vốn phải là nhân loại bản năng."

Vệ Tam cái gì thời điểm như vậy phiền toái! Hắn trước kia vô nghĩa nhưng không có nhiều như vậy!

Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục dừng một chút, nghiền ngẫm Thẩm Thụ tâm tính, cẩn thận mà trả lời: "Khả năng bởi vì ta tại đêm qua thời điểm luôn luôn tại tự nói với mình, nhất định muốn đánh bạc mệnh đến bảo hộ ngươi đi."

Vệ Tuân thật sự kinh ngạc : "Vì cái gì?"

Bất tri bất giác biến đến tùy ý nói chuyện trung, hai người khoảng cách tại kéo gần: "Ta thượng tốp trước, Lương ca nói công ty đãi ngộ phong phú, hơn nữa đã vì ta mua bảo hiểm, cho nên nếu ta bởi vì vì bảo vệ ngươi đã xảy ra chuyện, như vậy người trong nhà ta được đến bồi thường khẳng định không phải ít. Nếu... Là Vệ thiếu có cái gì ngoài ý muốn, ta sợ ta đam không nổi trách nhiệm này. Ta bà ngoại đã tám mươi tuổi ."

Vệ Tuân ngưng mắt nhìn hắn, hoảng hốt với hắn trầm tư vẻ mặt, nói chuyện khẩu khí... Lại hiểu được Mộc Gia Thụ ý tứ, trái tim bỗng nhiên hung hăng chấn run lên một cái.

Hắn không khỏi nói: "Hồ nháo!"

Mộc Gia Thụ kinh ngạc mà nhìn hắn, Vệ Tuân nhăn chặt mày đầu: "Tiền tính cái gì? Người muốn là không có nên cái gì tác dụng đều không có! Ngươi chỉ là muốn đừng cho trong nhà thêm phiền toái, không từng nghĩ ngươi xảy ra chuyện bọn họ sẽ có nhiều khó chịu sao? Đến lúc đó cho ngươi bà ngoại làm như thế nào, cầm tiền mua cho ngươi khối hảo mồ? Lần sau không thể lại như vậy xúc động !"

"..." Mộc Gia Thụ đạo, "Cho nên Vệ thiếu ý là, lần sau gặp nạn, ta trước chạy, đừng động ngươi?"

Không sợ chết còn mướn cái gì bảo tiêu nha? Hồi gia thắt cổ đến .

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Thế nhưng không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

Hai hai đối diện dưới, Vệ Tuân kinh ngạc biểu tình làm Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức nghĩ tới vô số thuộc với hai người bọn họ niên thiếu thời gian, nhịn không được bật cười — cho dù phủ thêm một tầng đại vĩ ba lang da, nhìn qua so trước kia thâm trầm không ít, nội bộ lại một chút không biến, rõ ràng phải là rất cường làm một người, cố tình có đôi khi dễ dàng vờ ngớ ngẩn.

Mày kiếm nhập tấn, mắt phượng liễm diễm, hắn không là cái yêu người cười, nhưng mỗi lần cười rộ lên lại đều đẹp mắt cực kỳ.

Mộc Gia Thụ trong mắt dẫn theo chân chính lo lắng: "Vệ thiếu mới vừa nói nói có đạo lý, bất quá nếu có lần sau, ta còn là có thể như vậy làm, bất quá nguyên nhân khả năng sẽ không giống — vừa rồi nếu không là ngươi dùng cánh tay giúp ta chắn đi toái thủy tinh, ta khả năng liền biến thành một cái người mù ."

Vệ Tuân lắc lắc đầu, trên cánh tay thương ngược lại là hợp với tình hình mà đau đớn đứng lên, hắn không để ý đến, tùy tay đốt một điếu thuốc, tựa vào bên cạnh xe trừu lên.

Nơi xa Mộc Hạo Xướng tựa vào đại thụ thượng, trên cổ thế nhưng treo một cái không biết từ địa phương nào làm ra kính viễn vọng, hắn nghiền ngẫm mà cười cười, thu hồi ánh mắt, xoay người hướng chính mình đứng ở ven đường xe đi đến.

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân sóng vai dựa ở trên xe, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn hút thuốc, lượn lờ dâng lên sương khói mơ hồ Vệ Tuân anh tuấn mặt nghiêng, trong lòng hắn vừa động, tại cái này nháy mắt cơ hồ có chút tưởng đem mình trọng sinh chân tướng nói cho Vệ Tuân, nhưng mà cái này xúc động vừa mới dâng lên, bên cạnh lại truyền đến ô tô chạy thanh.

Tiếp Vệ Tuân xe đến , xuống xe chính là Bàng Hưng cùng Lương Bình Chiêu.

Nhìn thấy Bàng Hưng kia trương âm trầm mặt, Mộc Gia Thụ xúc động lập tức bị áp đi xuống — tại còn không có làm rõ ràng người này vì cái gì về tới Vệ Tuân bên người trước, hắn không nên sinh ra như vậy không lý trí suy nghĩ.

Mộc Gia Thụ từ dựa ngồi xe trên mũi mặt đứng lên, mỉm cười nói: "Lương ca, Bàng ca, các ngươi tới ."

Sát thân chi cừu nhớ ở trong lòng, hắn cũng đã có thể không hề trở ngại mà kêu lên "Bàng ca" hai chữ , biểu tình bình thản ung dung. Ngược lại là Bàng Hưng bị đánh một đốn, mặt mũi bầm dập mà ở bên ngoài triển lãm ba ngày, đối hắn phi thường bất mãn, lãnh mặt nói: "Ngày đầu tiên đi làm liền xuất trạng huống? Vệ thiếu chiếc xe này đã đem gần hơn một ngàn vạn, ngươi..."

"Hảo , lão bàng, chuyện này không là Thẩm Thụ trách nhiệm." Vệ Tuân đánh gãy hai người đối thoại, ngắn gọn mà mệnh lệnh đạo, "Lên xe."

Mộc Gia Thụ ảm đạm cười, đi theo Vệ Tuân ngồi ở chỗ ngồi phía sau thượng — hắn đương nhiên biết chiếc xe này giá cả, đây là lúc trước chính mình và Vệ Tuân mua một lần , hắn bản thân kia lượng là màu trắng, hiện tại nói không chừng làm Mộc Hạo Xướng khai đi chơi.

Chính là Vệ Tuân đối Bàng Hưng thái độ cũng rất làm hắn ngoài ý muốn, người khác có lẽ không lớn giải, nhưng liền Mộc Gia Thụ đến xem, nếu Vệ Tuân đơn thuần đem hắn cho rằng cấp dưới, kia thái độ tựa hồ là có chút quá với khách khí .

Càng làm người bất ngờ chính là, được đến như thế hậu đãi, Bàng Hưng sắc mặt cư nhiên còn không thế nào đẹp mắt, tuy nói đại bộ phận là hướng về phía chính mình tới, nhưng lấy Vệ Tuân tính tình đến nói, muốn là thay đổi trước kia, đụng tới như vậy không biết điều sớm đã bị hắn cấp một cước đạp ra ngoài .

Mộc Gia Thụ không động thanh sắc mà rũ xuống mi mắt, che ở chính mình sở hữu cảm xúc.

Trở về về sau, Vệ Tuân gọi tới tư nhân thầy thuốc xử lý hai người miệng vết thương, đại bộ phận thủy tinh mảnh nhỏ đều bị cánh tay của hắn chắn đi xuống, nhìn qua máu tươi đầm đìa , rất giống vừa mới bị quả , đem một đám người sợ tới mức quá.

Mộc Gia Thụ bị hắn hộ kín, chỉ có trên lưng tìm vài đạo miệng nhỏ tử, vốn là không nghiêm trọng, bôi thuốc thời điểm lại một trận hỏa lạt lạt đau — Vệ Tuân thường dùng dược giống nhau đều là quân đội trong phát , bình thường dược kính thực liệt, như vậy dược kích thích tính đại, nhưng miệng vết thương khá hơn cũng mau.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhâm phía sau thầy thuốc bôi thuốc, vẫn không nhúc nhích, biểu tình bình tĩnh, cuối cùng còn nói một tiếng cám ơn.

Vệ Tuân lặng yên nhìn hắn, trong lòng một trận hoảng hốt, hắn đỡ trán đầu, cảm thấy chính mình hôm nay đến đi Mộc gia đem Mộc Hạo Xướng đánh một trận — cái kia bệnh thần kinh khẳng định đem hắn chàng ra não chấn động.

Người chung quanh còn tại chúng tinh phủng nguyệt nhất dạng đem hắn vây vào giữa, Vệ Tuân tâm phiền ý loạn nói: "Bình Chiêu lưu lại, dư lại người đều đi ra ngoài đi. Thẩm Thụ, ngươi đi trước chủ tịch văn phòng gian ngoài, phía bên phải kia trương cái bàn có thể dùng."

Hắn không để cho Mộc Gia Thụ đi bảo vệ khoa đưa tin, ngược lại đem hắn an bài ở tại phòng làm việc của mình bên ngoài trông cửa, kia nguyên vốn phải là bí thư trợ lý địa phương, Mộc Gia Thụ không có hỏi nhiều cái gì, đáp ứng một tiếng chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bảo bối nhóm không nên gấp ha, quen biết nhau sẽ có đát, bất quá hiện tại tạm thời muốn cho Tam ca ca đoán một cái. Tiểu thụ tính cách là thuộc loại cái loại này bệnh đa nghi cùng đa tư đa lự hình , huống chi lại mạc danh kỳ diệu bị người hại chết, cho nên cho hắn chút thời gian... Nhưng cũng sẽ không lâu lắm, hiện tại ngươi đoán ta đoán kỳ thật cũng man hảo ngoạn đi (*/ω\\*).

Yêu nê manh nha ~

Chương 7: mì ăn liền là một cái thứ tốt

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn một cái, bị kia trương còn mang theo một chút người thiếu niên trẻ con mặt tác động đáy lòng ôn nhu, não bổ một cái mới đến tiểu cừu khiếp sinh sinh ngồi ở văn phòng bên ngoài không biết làm sao cảnh tượng, khẩu khí nhu hòa xuống dưới: "Nhận tự sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

"Là, Vệ thiếu." Lý lịch sơ lược thượng không là đều viết đâu sao? Tìm bảo tiêu liền không hảo hảo nhìn lý lịch sơ lược a, có hay không nhân quyền .

Tâm tắc a... Lúc trước hắn vẫn là song thạc sĩ học vị tốt nghiệp đâu, hiện tại một đêm trở lại giải phóng trước...

Vệ Tuân không có chú ý tới Mộc Gia Thụ khẩu khí trung buồn bực, tại chính mình bên cạnh bàn một đống sách bên trong lật lật, phát hiện không là quân sự chính là tài chính và kinh tế, thật vất vả tìm ra một quyển có ý tứ điểm , hắn nhớ rõ là trước một trận cấp hy vọng tiểu học quyên tiền thời điểm chủ sự phương đưa , vì thế đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ: "Bình thường không cần theo ta đi ra ngoài thời điểm, tạm thời cũng không có cái gì đặc biệt việc muốn ngươi làm, không có việc gì có thể nhìn xem thư."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp nhận đi, bìa mặt thượng viết bốn loè loẹt tự — "Oa oa hoạ báo" .

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân sợ hắn ngại ngùng, thân mật mà nói: "Bên trong này họa nhiều, hẳn là nhìn xem hiểu."

Vệ Tuân ngươi muội a!

Mộc Gia Thụ tự nhận xui xẻo, miễn cưỡng nói lời cảm tạ, mang theo kia bản hoạ báo đi bên ngoài cảnh giới .

Trong phòng làm việc chỉ còn lại có hai người, nhất thời ai đều không nói nói.

Lương Bình Chiêu nhịn không được nói: "Tam thiếu tựa hồ thực..."

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút chính mình tìm từ: "Thực thưởng thức cái này Thẩm Thụ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không có."

Hắn biết chính mình đối Thẩm Thụ đích xác không sai, nhưng "Thưởng thức" cái từ này tựa hồ lại không vô cùng khái quát.

Tóm lại chính là đệ nhất gặp mặt hắn, trong lòng còn cảm giác đến thập phần phẫn nộ. Bởi vì trước người người cũng biết Vệ Tam thiếu cùng Mộc đại thiếu là phát tiểu, quan hệ hảo quả thực có thể quan hệ mật thiết, tự Mộc Gia Thụ chết sau, tại phương diện này đánh quá oai tâm tư không ít, thế cho nên hắn không thích nhìn đến bất luận cái gì một cái cùng tiểu thụ tương tự người, kia chỉ có thể làm Vệ Tuân cảm thấy là đối người chết một loại khinh nhờn.

Nhưng kỳ quái chính là, tiếp xúc đứng lên, chính mình lại từ từ mà cảm giác đến một loại khó hiểu quen thuộc, Thẩm Thụ nhất cử nhất động, đều làm hắn cảm thấy tán thưởng, thương tiếc, rồi lại cảm thấy theo lý thường phải làm... Giống như là tiểu thụ thật sự trở lại nhất dạng.

Đệ tử của hắn đệ, hắn ... Tình cảm chân thành.

Chính mình phản ứng rõ ràng bị Lương Bình Chiêu điểm đi ra, Vệ Tuân nội tâm dày vò. Vệ gia từ tiểu gia giáo nghiêm khắc, hắn nhưng không có hứng thú chơi cái gì thế thân trò chơi, huống chi tại Vệ Tuân trong cảm nhận, trên cái thế giới này không có người so đến thượng Mộc Gia Thụ, đem người khác nhìn thành hắn quả thực là tại vũ nhục tiểu thụ, đương nhiên, đối người kia cũng không công bình.

Chẳng qua trong lòng biết là biết, hắn vừa nhìn thấy Thẩm Thụ liền khống chế không được tưởng đối hắn hảo.

Không phải khai trừ hắn tính !

... Không được, tiểu hài này vốn là liền gia kế gian nan.

Mẹ hắn, phiền chết! Vệ Tuân nói: "Bình Chiêu, hôm nay buổi tối theo giúp ta tăng ca."

Lương Bình Chiêu: "... A?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Coi trọng ngươi, mất hứng?"

Lương Bình Chiêu nói: "... Cao hứng."

Nhìn thấy hắn ăn khổ qua nhất dạng biểu tình, Vệ Tuân trong lòng thư thái một ít, bắt đầu nói chính sự: "Ngươi nói trước Thẩm Thụ đã từng từng có trộm cướp tiền khoa?"

Lương Bình Chiêu tiến vào tinh anh trợ lý hình thức: "Là . Bất quá ta phát hiện hắn chỉ có hai lần trộm cướp ký lục, xem ra không giống trộm đạo thành nghiện người, ngược lại giống gặp cái gì khó xử. Hơn nữa... Mỗi lần đều thất bại , bởi vì sự tình nháo đến ồn ào huyên náo, mới để cho mọi người cảm thấy hắn nhân phẩm rất kém cỏi."

Lời ngầm là, không là kẻ tái phạm, kẻ tái phạm không có đần như vậy. Chẳng qua suy xét đến nhà mình thiếu gia đối đãi Thẩm Thụ kia ưu ái có thêm thái độ, hắn chưa nói.

Vệ Tuân giây hiểu: "Có lẽ người như vậy, càng thêm phù hợp ta tiêu chuẩn."

Hắn cái gọi là tiêu chuẩn đương nhiên không là kén vợ kén chồng tiêu chuẩn, Lương Bình Chiêu nói: "Ta xem hôm nay Bàng Hưng bộ dáng giống như là có chút thiếu kiên nhẫn."

Vệ Tuân cười nhạo nói: "Không thành sự phế vật."

Hắn mở ra trên bàn văn kiện: "Hảo , kia liền tiếp tục theo dõi hắn."

Giống nhau thời gian này, liền tỏ vẻ hắn muốn đi vào công tác trạng thái, nhưng mà Lương Bình Chiêu do dự một chút, vẫn là thêm một câu: "Tam thiếu, có một việc ta chưa nói..."

Vệ Tuân ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, Lương Bình Chiêu ấp a ấp úng: "Ta nghe nói hôm nay Thẩm Thụ không để ý tánh mạng cứu tam thiếu, trong lòng cũng thực cảm kích hắn... . Ách, nhưng đây là vì cái gì đâu?"

Vệ Tuân song khửu tay chi tại trên bàn, nhìn hắn.

Tại đối phương nhìn ngốc tử nhất dạng dưới ánh mắt, Lương Bình Chiêu không phun không khoái: "Thẩm Thụ trước đã từng từng có một cái bạn trai, trước một trận hai người nháo bài , tựa hồ là Thẩm Thụ bị vứt, người tại tình cảm bị thương thời điểm..." Thanh âm của hắn yếu đi đi xuống: "Tóm lại thỉnh tam thiếu cẩn thận."

"..." Vệ Tuân, "Nhanh đi làm việc đi."

Trong phòng làm việc chỉ còn lại có hắn một người , Vệ Tuân bắt đầu an tĩnh nhìn văn kiện, lật vài tờ sau đó, Thẩm Thụ tinh xảo mặt lại bất ngờ mà hiện lên tại trước mắt mình.

Người này, thấy thế nào đều là giày xéo phương tâm vô số kia một loại đi? Như thế nào sẽ bị người vứt đâu?

Hắn lắc đầu, đuổi đi rụng cái này bóng dáng, chính thức tiến vào công tác trạng thái.

Hết sức chăm chú thời điểm, thời gian tổng là quá đến bay nhanh, đến Vệ Tuân tắt đi văn đương đứng dậy thời điểm, phát hiện đã là nghỉ trưa thời gian .

Hắn duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng đứng lên, gọi điện thoại muốn phân ngoại bán, đẩy ra cửa phòng làm việc khi phát hiện toàn bộ công ty đều im ắng . Lúc này, đại đa số công nhân đều đi ra ngoài ăn cơm, hoặc là nghỉ trưa đi.

Ngoại bán được rất nhanh, Vệ Tuân chính mình xuống lầu xách đi lên, hàng hiên cửa sổ là khai , nơi xa ở trên đường, ẩn ẩn quanh quẩn không biết nhà ai cửa hàng âm hưởng trung ca khúc được yêu thích thanh âm.

Hắn tại trống trải hàng hiên trung đi qua, thân hình bị thái dương tha xuất thản nhiên bóng dáng, tại loại này thời điểm, dễ dàng nhất làm người cảm thấy tịch mịch cùng không biết làm thế nào.

Chuyện cũ giống như thủy triều hồi lan chụp ngạn, trong nháy mắt tâm sinh hiu quạnh.

Trước kia thụ Mộc Gia Thụ cái kia quy mao - khùng khùng tính tình ảnh hưởng, hắn cũng thập phần không thích đang làm việc hoàn cảnh trung ngửi được đồ ăn hương vị, bởi vậy mang theo cơm đi nước trà gian, lại không nghĩ rằng một đẩy cửa ra, vừa lúc nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ thác má ngồi ở trước bàn.

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe thấy tiếng vang, cũng ngẫng đầu kinh ngạc nhìn về phía cửa nhà, hai người liếc nhau, lại Song Song dưới ánh mắt dời, hai miệng cùng thanh đạo: "Ngươi cũng tới nơi này ăn cơm?"

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng mu bàn tay che môi dưới, xách khai bên cạnh ghế dựa ý bảo Vệ Tuân tọa: "Không nghĩ tới Vệ thiếu lúc này còn ở trong công ty."

Hắn nói một câu vô nghĩa — làm Vệ Tuân cận vệ, nếu hắn muốn xuất công ty nói, Mộc Gia Thụ là nhất định muốn đuổi kịp . Bất quá hai người trong lòng biết rõ ràng, những lời này hữu hiệu giảm bớt vừa rồi có chút không đại bình thường không khí.

Vệ Tuân áp chế đáy lòng gợn sóng, gật gật đầu, do dự một chút, không có ngồi vào Mộc Gia Thụ bên cạnh, ngược lại nhiễu đến hắn đối diện ngồi xuống.

Mộc Gia Thụ liếc hắn một cái, trên mặt cũng nhìn đoán không ra cái gì xấu hổ bất mãn biểu tình, thản nhiên cười cười, đem ghế dựa đẩy trở về.

Ngược lại là Vệ Tuân chính mình làm như vậy sau đó, tự giác quét đối phương mặt mũi, lại có chút nói không nên lời áy náy, mở ra chính mình cà mèn sau do dự một chút, vẫn là không biết nói gì nên tìm đề tài mà nói: "Ngươi hôm nay giữa trưa liền ăn mì ăn liền?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy cũng không sai biệt lắm phao hảo , một bên khám phá vừa cười nói: "Đúng vậy, ăn thật ngon."

Trước kia bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân, tổng là bị cấm chỉ tiếp xúc rác rưởi thực phẩm, không nghĩ tới mấy ngày hôm trước nếm thử một chút loại này đồ vật, cư nhiên cảm thấy hương vị kinh diễm, nhất thời liền ái thượng mì ăn liền.

Hắn vạch trần che, mì ăn liền hương khí truyền tới, Mộc Gia Thụ cầm lấy trên bàn lạp xưởng bài thành hai đoạn ném đi vào, vừa muốn động chiếc đũa, lại phát hiện Vệ Tuân đang có chút sững sờ mà nhìn chính mình, cái kia biểu tình cũng làm cho hắn nhớ tới khi còn bé.

Hai người bọn họ trong nhà đều quản được nghiêm, ăn cơm khi quy củ nhiều hơn nữa, tại trên bàn cơm dùng cơm tuyệt đối không thể đứng lên đi đủ bãi giác viễn xanh xao, tiểu hài tử cánh tay lại đoản, bởi vậy mỗi lần hai người đồng thời ăn cơm, Vệ Tuân nhìn thấy cái gì tưởng muốn lại với không tới , liền sẽ dùng loại này cầu mà không đến ánh mắt mãnh nhìn chăm chú.

"Ách, ngươi muốn ăn sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng chiếc đũa kẹp khởi một tiệt lạp xưởng, tưởng phóng tới hắn mở ra hộp cơm thượng.

Hắn dùng chiếc đũa kẹp thực vật động tác thập phần nhìn quen mắt, nhìn quen mắt đến Vệ Tuân còn chưa kịp nghĩ nhiều, thân thể động tác trước hết với đầu óc tự hỏi, một cúi đầu, trực tiếp đem một nửa tràng từ Mộc Gia Thụ chiếc đũa thượng điêu tới.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Thật sự là không thể chờ đợi được a, liền nghĩ như vậy ăn?

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Ngọa tào! Người này, có độc.

Vệ Tuân ngậm lạp xưởng, mờ mịt ở ngoài mang theo đản đau, Mộc Gia Thụ mờ mịt ở ngoài... Vẫn là mờ mịt, không khí có chút ái muội mà xấu hổ.

Qua nửa ngày, Vệ Tuân mới đem miệng lạp xưởng nhai nát nuốt vào, hai người từng người vùi đầu ăn cơm.

Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh liền ăn xong rồi, hướng Vệ Tuân điểm cái đầu, cầm lấy mì ăn liền bát đến tính toán văng ra, Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi giữa trưa liền ăn như vậy điểm, ăn được no sao?"

Kỳ thật hắn muốn hỏi hơn nửa ngày .

Mộc Gia Thụ ngẩn người: "Còn đi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Biệt luôn là ăn loại này đồ vật, đối thân thể không tốt, không đủ tiền nói nói với ta."

Mộc Gia Thụ một tay bưng plastic bát, một tay đỡ môn đem, nghiêng đầu đến xem Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, xuyên thấu qua bức màn khe hở nhất tuyến thiên quang đem hai người mặt mày đều độ thượng một tầng sắc màu ấm, hắn cười cười: "Cám ơn Vệ thiếu."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bảo bối nhóm xin lỗi, mấy ngày nay có chút việc, cho nên ta đại khái muốn nửa đêm đổi mới , trước nói lời xin lỗi, cúc cung.

Sau đó nê manh không cần thức đêm u, đi ngủ sớm một chút, mở to mắt đổi mới khẳng định liền có .

Sao sao đát!

Cuộc thi cuối kì thử, khổ sở _(? _`" ∠)_.

Chương 8: dạ vũ

Bất tri bất giác qua một đoạn thời gian, Mộc Gia Thụ đương bảo tiêu ngày thập phần thoải mái, cũng không có tại họ Bàng trên người phát hiện bất cứ dị thường nào.

Kỳ thật đối với Vệ Tuân thế nhưng chọn kinh thương chuyện này, hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu nghe được liền rất ngoài ý muốn , từ nhỏ đến lớn ấn tượng đã ăn sâu bén rễ, hắn vốn là cảm thấy Vệ Tuân chính là thiên kinh địa nghĩa hẳn là đi quân đội hệ thống người, huống hồ tại phương diện này hắn coi như là gia học sâu xa.

Bình tĩnh mà xem xét, kỳ thật hiện tại đỉnh phong vừa mới khởi bước không lâu cũng đã đạt tới như vậy quy mô, đã xem như tương đương không tệ, này đương nhiên cùng Vệ gia bản thân bối cảnh ngạnh, tiền cũng nhiều có quan hệ, nhưng Vệ Tuân năng lực cá nhân đồng dạng cũng khởi thực mãnh liệt dùng, chính là Mộc Gia Thụ chính là cảm thấy, hắn hẳn không phải là thực thích phần này công tác.

Hắn không biết Vệ Tuân tại sao phải làm như vậy, tựa hồ sau khi trọng sinh rất nhiều chuyện cũng thay đổi, chính như hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì này mưa to thiên lý, Vệ Tuân tan việc không trở về nhà, còn muốn mang theo hắn hướng bệnh viện chạy.

Đây là đông mạt xuân sơ trận đầu vũ, thời tiết ẩm ướt âm hàn.

Mộc Gia Thụ lái xe hướng bệnh viện đi, bên ngoài vũ phô thiên cái địa, tuy rằng thời gian không tính quá muộn, nhưng sắc trời đã hắc như là vào đêm nhất dạng, bên cạnh thỉnh thoảng có đèn xe xẹt qua, cửa sổ xe bị Vệ Tuân tiểu tiểu mà mở một đường nhỏ, thấm lạnh ẩm ướt hơi nước theo khe hở sấm tiến vào.

Vệ Tuân dọc theo đường đi đều không nói nói, thẳng đến đến cửa bệnh viện, hắn mới nói: "Hảo , dừng lại đi."

Địa hạ ga ra đã đầy, chỉ có cửa nhà nơi này còn có hai cái xe vị, Mộc Gia Thụ theo lời dừng xe, lúc này ly bệnh khu đại lâu còn có không gần một khoảng cách, hắn nhìn xem bên ngoài mưa to, hỏi: "Tán ở nơi nào? Ta đi lấy tán."

Vệ Tuân đẩy mở cửa xe, cũng phát hiện mưa càng lúc càng lớn, hắn nhíu mày, lại quay đầu lại nhìn lướt qua Mộc Gia Thụ hơi có vẻ đơn bạc thân hình: "Không có tán, ta không yêu mang vật kia."

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa định nói "Kia liền hướng đi ra ngoài đi", Vệ Tuân đã lưu loát mà đem trên người mình áo khoác thoát xuống dưới, hướng trên người hắn một ném, phân phó nói: "Đem cái này khăn voan thượng, đi theo ta." Liền liền xông ra ngoài.

Mộc Gia Thụ vội vàng khóa xe, đi theo Vệ Tuân, hai người một trước một sau bước qua địa thượng thủy hố, xông vào bệnh viện đại môn, Vệ Tuân cũng không quay đầu lại mà chạy vào lâu trong, mới vừa lau một phen trên mặt thủy, Mộc Gia Thụ đã đi theo vào được.

Hắn nhìn lại, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có dùng y phục của hắn che vũ, mà là đem áo khoác đoàn thành một đoàn ôm vào trong ngực, trên người bị mưa tưới nước một mảnh, có vẻ có chút chật vật, lập tức nhíu mày: "Ngươi như thế nào cũng không đỡ điểm."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười đem quần áo run rẩy khai, thuận tay phi đến Vệ Tuân phía sau lưng thượng: "Điểm ấy vũ không cần phải chắn, thiên lãnh, áo khoác ngươi vẫn là xuyên đi."

Vệ Tuân liếc nhìn hắn một cái, cũng không nói gì thêm, đi đầu hướng bên trong đi đến.

Đại khái là bởi vì rơi xuống mưa to duyên cớ, trong bệnh viện lầu một người cũng không coi là nhiều, hai người vào thang máy, bên trong trống rỗng chỉ có bọn họ, Mộc Gia Thụ thấy Vệ Tuân ấn chính là lầu sáu, hồi ức một chút, cảm thấy kia hình như là tiêu hóa nội khoa, trong lòng càng phát kỳ quái, không thể tưởng được hắn là tới nơi này xem ai.

Nếu như là Vệ gia cái gì thân thích, theo lý thuyết đều có chính mình chuyên môn thầy thuốc, tiêu hóa phương diện bệnh hẳn là không phải là vấn đề lớn, không cần phải nằm viện.

Vệ Tuân dẫn hắn vào bệnh khu, như là đối nơi này cũng không lớn quen thuộc, tìm một người hộ sĩ tiểu thư hỏi thăm lộ.

Giống như vừa mới đến tân người bệnh, trong bệnh viện người đều rất bận, tên kia hộ sĩ nghe hắn nói biển số nhà sau đó, vội vàng chỉ lộ liền lại đi xa.

Vệ Tuân đi đến trước phòng bệnh, giống như đột nhiên tựa như nhớ tới cái gì, quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, có chút do dự mà nói: "Ngươi... Tính , ngươi vẫn là theo ta vào đi thôi, nếu như không có người gọi ngươi, ngươi đừng nói là nói, rơi chậm lại tồn tại cảm, biết sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... A."

Hắn sau khi đi vào nhìn đến trên giường bệnh nằm một vị tóc trắng xoá lão thái thái, bên cạnh có nhất trương gấp giường, bên giường còn ngồi cái lão nhân, nhìn qua phải là bồi giường bạn già.

Mộc Gia Thụ động tác ngưng trệ chỉ chốc lát, nhịn không được vươn tay giúp đỡ hạ bên cạnh khung cửa, hảo tại Vệ Tuân đưa lưng về phía hắn ở phía trước đi, cũng không có nhìn đến hắn cử chỉ.

Hắn lập tức đi đến giường bệnh biên, cúi người nói: "Lý nãi nãi, ta tới nhìn ngươi nha!"

Vệ Tuân thanh âm thực đại, nghễnh ngãng hai cái lão nhân lập tức liền đều nghe rõ ràng, Lý nãi nãi nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân, giống như thật cao hứng bộ dáng, hốc mắt nhưng không biết như thế nào liền đỏ, kéo hắn lại tay, liên nói hai câu: "Tiểu Tuân đến , Tiểu Tuân đến ."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Hôm nay hảo một chút sao?"

Hắn lúc này tươi cười nhìn qua cao hứng phi thường, không chút nào giống vừa rồi tại hàng hiên bên trong trầm mặc ít lời, Lý nãi nãi nói: "Tốt hơn nhiều, thầy thuốc bảo ngày mai là có thể xuất viện ."

Nàng bên cạnh bạn già sáp một câu miệng: "Nếu không Vệ thiếu cấp tìm cái hảo bệnh viện, cũng không có thể nhanh như vậy liền hảo."

Vệ Tuân chính là cười: "Hại, Triệu gia gia còn gọi ta Vệ thiếu a."

Triệu gia gia nói: "Ngươi bây giờ là đại lão bản lâu, như thế nào hảo còn giống khi còn bé như vậy gọi."

Lý nãi nãi phản bác nói: "Đại lão bản như thế nào nha, đại lão bản lúc nhỏ cũng là ăn ta làm cơm lớn lên . Tiểu Tuân cùng tiểu thụ đều thích ăn ta làm tơ vàng mặt..."

Nàng nói tới đây, đột nhiên lại dừng lại, Triệu gia gia trộm ở bên cạnh kéo hạ y phục của nàng.

Vệ Tuân dường như không có việc gì mà nói: "Đúng vậy, ta hiện tại cũng thích ăn."

Lý nãi nãi dừng một chút, miễn cưỡng cười nói: "Về sau nãi nãi lại làm cho ngươi."

Vệ Tuân chính là làm bộ cái gì đều không có nhìn đến, cười nói: "Hảo, quá mấy ngày ngài thân thể hảo , ta nhất định đi ăn."

Hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đều là từ tiểu bị Lý nãi nãi nuôi lớn, tình cảm phi thường sâu, hữu ý muốn đùa đối phương cao hứng, dừng một chút còn nói: "Rõ ràng ta mấy ngày nay đều không ăn cơm , sẽ chờ nãi nãi làm bữa tiệc lớn."

Triệu gia gia nói: "Hài tử, ta cùng nãi nãi của ngươi phải về lão gia ."

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt, bật thốt lên nói: "Cái gì?"

Lý nãi nãi nói: "Ta đại tôn tử, chính là ngươi thường thường ca, có hài tử , nhất định muốn đem chúng ta tiếp trở về đồng thời trụ, nói là một đại gia tử bốn đời cùng đường mới thoải mái, nãi nãi nhiều năm như vậy không hồi lão gia, cũng tưởng trở về nhìn xem."

Vệ Tuân nhất thời giống như có chút không thể tiếp thu dường như, nửa ngày mới cười cười: "Đó là chuyện tốt a, trở về ta cấp gia gia nãi nãi lấy điểm đồ vật, giúp ta mang về đưa chất tử."

Lý nãi nãi vỗ vỗ tay hắn, một lát sau, thở dài nói: "Ngươi cũng chạy nhanh cưới cái cô nương, sinh cái oa oa đi, cả ngày cô đơn , cũng không thấy có nhất thời hồi lâu chân chính cao hứng thời điểm. Chờ về sau thành gia... Thì tốt rồi."

Nàng tựa hồ còn muốn nói biệt , lại không đại dám ở Vệ Tuân trước mặt đề, sẽ không có nói, nhưng Vệ Tuân biết nàng là muốn khởi Mộc Gia Thụ.

Hắn lại cùng hai vị lão nhân nói một hồi nói, đứng dậy cáo từ, hướng Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đi thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật đầu, đi theo Vệ Tuân phía sau đi rồi hai bước, đột nhiên lại quay đầu: "Gia gia, nãi nãi, các ngài nhiều bảo trọng thân thể."

Hắn khoảng cách giường bệnh không gần, hai vị lão nhân thấy không rõ người thanh niên này diện mạo, chính là đáp ứng một tiếng, lại khen hắn có lễ phép.

Mộc Gia Thụ xả xuất một nụ cười, ra phòng bệnh.

Vệ Tuân vừa đi ra ngoài, thần tình vui mừng liền suy sụp xuống dưới, hắn cúi đầu tựa vào hành lang trên vách tường, thấy không rõ thần sắc.

Vừa rồi luôn luôn tại cười, hắn cảm thấy chính mình cười tựa như một cái phù khen mà sứt sẹo diễn viên, hiện tại trên mặt cơ bắp đều có chút lên men.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chuyện trong lòng, không có chú ý hắn, chính mình đứng đến một bên ngẩn người, đồng dạng cũng không nói gì.

Qua một hồi lâu, Vệ Tuân đột nhiên nói: "Phá hủy."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ân?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta mua hoa quả cùng dinh dưỡng phẩm quên mang lên, ta nhìn xem bên ngoài..."

Hắn thăm dò hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhìn thoáng qua: "Hết mưa rồi. Thẩm Thụ, ngươi đi giúp ta đem đồ vật xách đi lên."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu xuống lầu, vừa đi vừa muốn tâm sự.

Hắn hiện tại tâm tình liền như là một cái rời nhà nhiều năm lữ nhân, no kinh gian nguy trắc trở, cửu tử nhất sinh mà về tới cửa nhà, hận không thể lập tức liền vọt vào đi, nhưng mà lại không khéo phát hiện ngoài cửa lớn mặt trông coi giả thế nhưng chính là tại lữ trình hãm hại hại quá chính mình người, vì thế đầy ngập vui sướng đều biến thành kinh ngạc, do dự bồi hồi không biết ứng không nên tới gần.

Tính cách của hắn tuy rằng thâm trầm, nhưng làm việc mục tiêu minh xác, chưa bao giờ thích dài dòng dây dưa, hiện giờ loại này mê võng sinh hoạt trạng thái làm Mộc Gia Thụ đối chính mình rất không vừa lòng.

Gia với hắn đến nói, biến thành bọc □□ mật đường, làm nhân ảnh cái khát vọng tiểu hài tử như vậy lúc nào cũng nhớ thương, lại không dám nuốt vào, liên những cái đó người yêu dấu, cũng đã biến đến chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài.

Kỳ thật chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài không riêng gì bọn họ, chính mình còn có phải hay không chính mình, Mộc Gia Thụ tựa hồ cũng đã phân biệt không rõ ràng lắm .

"Đầy người mưa gió ta từ trên biển đến."

Thật lâu trước kia hắn đã từng tại trên đường cái nghe qua lưu nếu anh xướng bài hát này, ngẫu nhiên liền đem câu này ca từ nhớ kỹ, thẳng cho tới hôm nay, đột nhiên lại hiện lên tại trong óc.

Mộc Gia Thụ mãn đầu óc đều là loạn thất bát tao suy nghĩ nơi nơi bay loạn, rất nhanh từ bên trong xe đem Vệ Tuân nói đồ vật đem ra, lần này hắn vận khí không được tốt, thang máy người trên rất nhiều, hắn liền theo an toàn thông đạo hướng thượng đi, thẳng đến bị một tiếng hét to đánh gãy ý nghĩ.

"Ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi cút cho ta xa một chút!"

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa lúc đi tới thang lầu chỗ ngoặt chỗ, thấy không rõ người nói chuyện là ai, chỉ có thể nhìn đến tam đạo bóng dáng bị thanh khống đăng kéo dài, đầu ở tại một bậc cấp thang lầu thượng.

Hắn đảo không quá để ý loại sự tình này, vừa muốn tiếp tục đi, một cái khác giọng nữ truyền đến: "Đi ca, ngươi mắng liền mắng chửi đi, động thủ làm gì, ngươi đem nàng đánh ra cái không hay xảy ra , càng muốn ngoa thượng ngươi ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe đến cái thanh âm, một chút dừng lại.

Chương 9: trọng độ thẳng nam nham người bệnh

Hắn nhận lên tiếng âm chủ nhân là ai, Văn gia nhị tiểu thư Văn Hữu Liên, hắn trên danh nghĩa trước bạn gái... A, hẳn là cũng không có thể nói là trước bạn gái, bởi vì bọn họ cũng không có chính thức đề cập qua muốn chia tay.

Hắn đi theo nhớ tới, kia mới vừa rồi bị Văn Hữu Liên gọi "Ca" người kia hẳn là chính là Văn gia trưởng tử Văn Thế Hòa , Mộc Gia Thụ trước cùng hắn gặp qua vài lần, nhưng là không thể nói rõ quen thuộc.

Văn Thế Hòa không kiên nhẫn trong thanh âm hỗn loạn một nữ hài tử tiếng khóc: "Ngươi đã cho ta muốn động thủ? Đây không phải là nàng cần phải muốn ở trong này ma ma chít chít sao, cho rằng theo hai ta thiên liền có bản lĩnh làm bộ làm tịch , giả bộ làm gì! Còn mẹ hắn tưởng đến trường, nàng một người nữ thượng nhiều như vậy học trở về không phải là hầu hạ nam nhân, có ích lợi gì?"

Văn Hữu Liên vốn là chuyện không liên quan đến mình, nhìn hắn đánh người cũng chính là nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ khuyên hai câu, nghe đến đó mới có điểm mất hứng : "Nữ liền không thể đi học, ngươi thẳng nam nham a?"

Văn Thế Hòa cười lạnh nói: "Hừ, nàng tưởng thượng liền thượng, không người ngăn đón nàng, mấu chốt là nàng lừa ta còn dám lại đây theo ta muốn học phí, ta đây liền không thể nhẫn nhịn ."

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Nàng theo ngươi một hồi, ngươi liên như vậy ít tiền đều luyến tiếc cho nàng? Liền đem ngươi khu chết."

Văn Thế Hòa trắng muội muội của mình liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi có biết , con người của ta rất có nguyên tắc, ta chưa bao giờ làm giày hỏng. Lúc trước chính nàng ta dán đi lên nói ngưỡng mộ ta, người này ta nhìn coi như là cảm kích thức thời, liền xin vui lòng nhận cho , không nghĩ tới nàng căn bản liền không là cái sồ, đây không phải là vũ nhục ta sao? Ta vốn là cân nhắc nha đầu kia lớn lên còn đi, nếu nàng một lòng thích ta, ta tùy tiện cùng nàng chơi một trận cũng không phải không được, đã thực võng khai một mặt chưa cùng nàng so đo . Kết quả cho tới thủ lĩnh gia làm như vậy là để học phí! Ta đây liền thiên không nhượng nàng thỏa mãn."

Thẳng đến thời gian này, Mộc Gia Thụ mới nghe thấy vừa rồi luôn luôn tại khóc cô nương kia nói chuyện: "Ngươi, ngươi chính mình từng có nhiều như vậy nữ nhân, ngươi dựa vào cái gì ghét bỏ ta..."

Văn Thế Hòa không nghĩ tới nàng còn dám tranh luận, khí cực phản cười: "Nam cùng nữ có thể nhất dạng sao? Ta liền nghe nói qua có nam nhân chơi nữ nhân , chưa nghe nói qua có nữ nhân chơi nam nhân , ngươi theo ta so, ngươi xứng sao?"

Hắn vừa nói vừa nhấc chân một đá, thế nhưng hoạt sinh sinh đem cái này chống đối chính mình cô nương từ thang lầu thượng đạp đi xuống.

Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là tại chỗ ngoặt chỗ đứng , không nghĩ tới Văn Thế Hòa ác như vậy, ngoài ý muốn dưới cũng chưa kịp nghĩ nhiều, vội vàng hướng thượng chạy cấp mấy thang lầu, vừa lúc đem xuống phía dưới lăn tới cô nương cấp tiếp được .

Văn Hữu Liên cũng hoảng sợ, lúc này mới kịp phản ứng giữ chặt Văn Thế Hòa: "Ngươi làm gì thế nha, mẹ còn ở nơi này nằm viện đâu, đem sự động tĩnh quá lớn cẩn thận nàng thu thập ngươi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ này mới hiểu được vì cái gì sẽ tại bệnh viện gặp phải huynh muội này lưỡng, nguyên lai là Văn Tuệ sinh bệnh .

Nói đến nữ nhân này, hắn ngược lại là cũng hơi có hiểu biết.

Văn Thế Hòa cùng Văn Hữu Liên là mồ côi cha gia đình, mẹ của bọn hắn chính là Văn Tuệ. Nữ nhân này ở mặt ngoài là khai câu lạc bộ đêm , trên thực tế tựa hồ cũng trong âm thầm làm chút biệt sinh ý, thủ hạ nuôi một đám người, thực là có chút thế lực, bởi vì người lại lớn lên xinh đẹp, cho nên hắc bạch lưỡng đạo đều ăn được khai.

Nàng từ vừa tới đến kinh thành đến bây giờ vẫn luôn cũng không có kết quá hôn, chính là độc thân mang theo một trai một gái sống qua ngày, rất có chút nữ cường nhân phong phạm.

Đi qua Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Văn Hữu Liên là sơ trung đồng học, cũng từng ở xa xa gặp qua vài lần, bất quá chân chính nói thượng nói vẫn còn là hắn cùng Văn Hữu Liên cùng một chỗ sau đó.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhớ rõ Văn Tuệ có một ngày thượng nhà bọn họ gia môn — đương nhiên, bên ngoài thượng lý do là tham gia yến hội.

Ngày đó là Mộc Hạo Xướng sinh nhật, nhưng là Văn Tuệ đến nơi sau đó ngược lại đối Mộc Gia Thụ dị thường ân cần, hỏi han ân cần , kia phó thân thiết kính quả thực đem Mộc Hạo Xướng thọ tinh nổi bật đều cấp đoạt đi.

Có người quen trêu ghẹo đây là trượng mẫu nương nhìn con rể, càng xem càng thuận mắt, Mộc Gia Thụ đảo không đương thật, nghe thấy được cũng chỉ là hơi hơi mỉm cười, nhưng hắn nhớ rõ cha của mình lúc ấy tức giận phi thường — hắn rất ít nhìn thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ sinh khí bộ dáng.

Mộc Gia Thụ cái kia thời điểm liền ý thức được Mộc Ngôn Duệ tựa hồ có chút không thích Văn gia người, yến hội tán sau đó, Mộc Ngôn Duệ còn cố ý đem hắn gọi đến trong thư phòng hỏi ý kiến: "Tiểu thụ, Văn Hữu Liên là ngươi bạn gái sao?"

Này ứng nên nói như thế nào — kỳ thật Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Văn Hữu Liên cùng một chỗ còn thật không là bởi vì thích nàng, đương nhiên, hắn cũng không cảm thấy Văn Hữu Liên đối chính mình có ý tứ.

Hai người một cái tâm tồn thăm dò, một cái cố ý tiếp cận, lúc này mới sẽ tiến đến đồng thời, chẳng qua đại khái diễn xuất thật sự vượt qua thử thách, trừ bỏ hai người bọn họ trong lòng từng người đều biết ở ngoài, mặt khác ai cũng không nhìn ra.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhớ kỹ Vệ Tuân vừa mới bắt đầu tựa hồ cũng thực phản đối hắn cùng Văn Hữu Liên cùng một chỗ, tổng là ba ngày hai đầu cùng hắn cằn nhằn hai người không thích hợp, Mộc Gia Thụ biết tâm hắn mắt thật sự, cũng không nhiều lời quá biệt , mỗi lần nghe xong cũng chính là cười cười, sau lại Vệ Tuân dần dần mà liền không lại nói .

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, trả lời Mộc Ngôn Duệ: "Là."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhướng mày, tại trong nháy mắt đó, Mộc Gia Thụ cơ hồ cảm thấy hắn muốn phát hỏa , bất quá Mộc Ngôn Duệ rất nhanh liền điều chỉnh tốt cảm xúc, lại mở miệng thời điểm như cũ là ôn hòa : "Nhi tử, Văn gia nữ hài với ngươi không thích hợp, ngươi đổi một cái đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ kỳ thật tán thành lời hắn nói, Văn Hữu Liên cùng hắn tuyệt đối không là một loại người, nhưng mà giữa phụ tử ngưng trệ quan hệ cũng không phải một năm rưỡi tái sự , thường thường Mộc Ngôn Duệ duy trì sự hắn tổng yếu phản đối, cho nên Mộc Gia Thụ không chút do dự cự tuyệt: "Ta không đổi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ trước mặt phóng một bộ trà cụ, nói với hắn nói thời điểm, vốn là đang tại cấp nghe hương ly cùng phẩm trà ly phân tổ, nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nói này một câu rốt cục không ngăn chặn tính tình, "Đinh" mà một tiếng đem trà kẹp ném tại trước mặt sứ điệp bên trong: "Cái gì ngươi không đổi, đổi không đổi là ngươi nói tính ? Văn gia là hạng người gì ngươi lại không phải không biết rằng, ngươi sẽ không sợ về sau sống qua ngày gia đình không yên sao? Chỉ cần ngươi thích, này toàn bên trong kinh thành không kết hôn cô nương mặc ngươi chọn, tìm ai không được nhất định phải tìm nàng?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ tính tình hôm nay hết sức hấp tấp nóng nẩy, bất quá cũng không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ thản nhiên nói: "Ta cũng không phải là ngươi, thấy một cái nhìn một cái đằng trước, đem nữ nhân đương quần áo nhất dạng đổi để đổi lại."

Cái này còn nói đến phụ tử hai người khúc mắc , Mộc Ngôn Duệ mặc một mặc, ngược lại đem sắc mặt giận dữ thu lên.

Hắn luôn luôn đau lòng cái này đại nhi tử, lại bởi vì Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể không tốt, từ nhỏ đến lớn không như thế nào đối hắn nói qua lời nói nặng, trước mắt cũng là nói hai câu liền huấn không nổi nữa, muốn nói lại thôi, qua một lúc lâu lại chậm rãi thở dài: "Tùy ngươi vậy."

Cho nên Mộc Gia Thụ liền tiếp tục cùng Văn Hữu Liên ở cùng một chỗ, mãi cho đến hắn ngoài ý muốn qua đời...

Này đó trung nhị trong năm chuyện cũ lại nói tiếp nói trường, kỳ thật lúc ấy suy nghĩ chỉ tại trong đầu nhợt nhạt một chuyển, Mộc Gia Thụ đem tiếp được cô nương đỡ đến bên cạnh, nửa cúi đầu làm bộ như xem xét nàng thương thế, vừa lúc tránh đi Văn Hữu Liên ánh mắt.

Văn Thế Hòa lúc này cũng kịp phản ứng , nơi này hàng hiên lại cao lại xoay mình, tầng dưới chót nhất trong góc phòng còn loạn phóng một đống có góc có cạnh vứt đi chữa bệnh thiết bị, nếu không vừa rồi cái kia đột nhiên toát ra người tiếp một chút nữ hài kia, hắn hôm nay rất có thể liền quán thượng đại sự .

Bị muội muội lôi kéo, hắn vừa buồn bực lại mất hứng, lôi kéo mặt nói một câu: "Không khỏe."

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Hảo !"

Văn Thế Hòa bĩu môi lập tức xuống lầu, đi ngang qua Mộc Gia Thụ thời điểm, còn thuận tay đẩy bờ vai của hắn một chút: "Nhường đường, đi một bên."

Mộc Gia Thụ nửa cúi đầu làm làm, Văn Thế Hòa từ bên cạnh hắn đi qua, đột nhiên cảm thấy có điểm gì là lạ, cước bộ một sát lại chuyển trở về: "Ta dựa, Thẩm Thụ?"

Đồng dạng ở trong lòng một tiếng "Ta dựa" còn có Mộc Gia Thụ, hắn nhưng không nghĩ tới Văn Thế Hòa cư nhiên còn cùng đi qua Thẩm Thụ nhận thức, may mắn Văn Hữu Liên tựa hồ đối tên này không đại cảm thấy hứng thú, đang tại lấy di động hồi phục mới vừa vừa lấy được tin tức.

Mộc Gia Thụ chần chờ một chút, ngẩng đầu lên, hướng về phía Văn Thế Hòa lộ ra một nụ cười: "Văn thiếu."

Văn Thế Hòa cười một tiếng, nghe đi lên có chút kinh ngạc, cũng có chút khinh miệt: "Ai u, ta còn tưởng rằng đi ra sung anh hùng hảo hán chính là nhân vật như thế nào, suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày là ngươi a."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe hắn ý nghĩa lời nói không tốt, quyết định giả ngu.

Thình lình Văn Thế Hòa một phen nắm lấy y phục của hắn cổ áo, mạnh mẽ đem hắn kéo gần: "Người khác còn chưa tính, liên ngươi cũng dám cùng ta đối nghịch?"

Văn Hữu Liên gởi thư tín tức không đương trung không chút để ý mà ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua, chỉ nhìn thấy ca ca của mình bóng dáng đem một người khác chắn nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, cũng không quá đương hồi sự: "Ca, ngươi nhanh lên."

Văn Thế Hòa không phản ứng hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ đã cảm giác đến đối phương cảm xúc trung ngầm có ý nguy hiểm, hắn không biết này giữa hai người sâu xa, cho nên chỉ ở trong lòng âm thầm cảnh giác.

Mộc Gia Thụ không động thanh sắc mà tà đặt chân, tạp tại hai cấp bậc thang chi gian, để ngừa cũng giống vừa rồi cô bé kia như vậy bị đột nhiên đẩy xuống đi, trên mặt thì lộ ra một cái vô hại tươi cười: "Không có a, Văn thiếu, ngươi hiểu lầm . Ta vừa mới chính là đúng dịp trải qua, liên người đều còn không thấy rõ ràng đâu."

Khẩu khí của hắn quá vô tội, bị Văn Thế Hòa hồ nghi mà nhìn chăm chú liếc mắt một cái.

Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn duy trì chính mình tươi cười — đôi khi, trên cái thế giới này giàu có nhất sức cuốn hút biểu tình chính là tươi cười. Nhưng muốn tại bất luận cái gì dưới tình huống đều có thể cười được, nhưng tuyệt không tính dễ dàng.

Hắn tướng mạo vốn là liền lớn lên văn tú sạch sẽ, như vậy mỉm cười càng phát môi hồng răng trắng, tao nhã vô hại.

Văn Thế Hòa sửng sốt một chút buông tay ra, khẩu khí vẫn như cũ không hảo: "Ta cho ngươi biết, lần sau chú ý điểm."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, thập phần thành khẩn: "Xin lỗi, ta sẽ ."

Văn Thế Hòa dừng một chút, lại ma xui quỷ khiến mà hỏi nhiều một câu: "Ngươi không ghi hận ta?"

Có ý tứ gì?

Mộc Gia Thụ không nghe minh bạch, chính là cũng không hảo điều giáo do dự, đành phải bản năng trả lời: "Như thế nào sẽ, không có."

Văn Thế Hòa nhìn chăm chú hắn liếc mắt một cái, quay đầu đi rồi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn tuyết vũ cùng sukirie dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn sukirie, thiển cùng tuyết vũ bá vương phiếu;

Cấp duy trì tam quyển sách bảo bảo nhóm đồng thời cúc cái cung, yêu các ngươi a, gần nhất quá có chút loạn, không có đúng lúc hồi phục bình luận cùng cảm tạ, xin lỗi lạc, chúc đại gia phùng khảo tất quá đi (/^▽^)/~

Trước bạn gái cái gì không cần lo lắng, bên trong có nguyên nhân khác ha, tiểu thụ không thích nàng, thỉnh bảo bối nhóm nghe ta chậm rãi giảng ╭(╯ε╰)╮.

Chương 10: kẻ bắt cóc

Văn Hữu Liên ánh mắt còn điện thoại di động trên màn ảnh, chậm rì rì mà cùng tại Văn Thế Hòa phía sau, đi ngang qua Mộc Gia Thụ bên người thời điểm, nàng cũng không biết nghĩ như thế nào , bỗng nhiên hướng hắn cười cười: "Hôm nay cám ơn ngươi a."

Mộc Gia Thụ từ Văn Thế Hòa tránh ra sau đó liền bay nhanh cúi đầu, giống như thực quẫn bách dường như nắm chặt quần hai bên, nhìn qua đối mặt nữ nhân thực ngại ngùng: "Không, không có việc gì."

Văn Hữu Liên đối hắn mất đi hứng thú, tùy tay từ túi xách trong lấy ra mấy trương tiền mặt, hướng nữ nhân kia trên người một ném: "Tính bồi ngươi ."

Nàng sau khi nói xong, cũng đầu đều không hồi đi xuống lầu.

Thẳng đến Văn Hữu Liên bóng dáng muốn biến mất tại bóng đêm đương trung , Mộc Gia Thụ mới quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn, khóe môi hơi hơi nhắc tới, tươi cười trung mang theo vài phần châm chọc.

Nhưng hắn rất nhanh liền ý thức được chính mình thất thố, đem kia mạt tươi cười mân đi, hỏi ý kiến mới vừa rồi bị chính mình để ở một bên nữ hài: "Không bị thương đi?"

Đối phương vốn là muốn nói vài câu cảm tạ nói, kết quả phát hiện người này ngữ khí lạnh lùng thản nhiên , tuy rằng cứu mình, cũng rất giống là một bộ thờ ơ bộ dáng, nhiệt tình lập tức bị này cỗ lạnh lùng kính đánh mất một nửa, hồi đáp: "Không có."

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi hỗ trợ chẳng qua là cảm thấy cũng không thể thấy chết mà không cứu, trước mắt người không chết cũng liền đến , hắn cũng không có nhân nhượng cô nương đùa giỡn tiểu tính tình hưng trí, xoay người đem địa thượng mấy trương tiền nhặt lên đưa cho nàng, sau đó xách khởi Vệ Tuân làm cho mình lấy đồ vật ly khai.

Hắn đem dinh dưỡng phẩm đặt ở Lý nãi nãi trong phòng bệnh, cùng Vệ Tuân lần nữa đi xuống lầu, trước mắt vũ hôm khác tế, hạ đến lầu một sau đó, bệnh viện phòng khám bệnh đại sảnh không khí đều mang theo một cỗ lạnh ý, Vệ Tuân đem mình áo khoác khoá kéo kéo đi lên, nhịn không được trộm liếc Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái.

Cửa phương hướng đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng hãi cực kinh hô, đánh nát bình tĩnh ban đêm.

Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đồng thời hướng phía cái thanh âm kia truyền đến phương hướng xem qua đi, phát hiện cư nhiên là một người cầm thái đao trung niên nam tử miệng mắng to vọt vào bệnh viện, biểu tình dị thường dữ tợn, cũng không biết có phải hay không là tinh thần thượng có vấn đề gì.

Cách hắn gần nhất một người nữ thầy thuốc vừa lúc nghênh diện nhìn thấy người này, kinh hô một tiếng, hai chân như nhũn ra, thế nhưng ngồi xuống địa thượng.

Hảo tại người kia không là thấy ai đều khảm, tựa hồ là có tìm kiếm mục tiêu . Hắn đối tê liệt ngã xuống trên mặt đất nữ nhân liếc mắt một cái đều không có nhiều nhìn, vũ thái đao mãn thính loạn chuyển, đem người qua đường sợ tới mức sôi nổi tránh né.

Đối phó người như thế, đầu tiên cần phải làm là đem hắn thái đao cướp đi, bất quá này nhất định muốn có kỹ xảo, không phải thực dễ dàng thương cập người khác. Vệ Tuân không có trốn tránh, ngược lại chậm rãi tiếp cận hai bước, dư quang xem trọng địa thượng một cái nước khoáng cái chai.

Hiện tại kia người điên ly nữ thầy thuốc không là rất xa, chưa đủ lớn an toàn, chờ hắn lại rời đi một chút, chính mình trước hết đem cái chai đá đi phân tán lực chú ý, lại thuận thế đoạt hạ đao...

Vệ Tuân vốn là tính toán hảo hảo , kết quả còn không có bắt đầu hành động, bên người Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên liền liền xông ra ngoài.

Vệ Tuân đều ngốc.

Hắn mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn chính mình bình thường trầm ổn an tĩnh tiểu bảo tiêu đánh kê huyết nhất dạng, từ trung niên nhân sau lưng mãnh nhào lên, vươn tay ban trụ cổ tay của hắn liền đi đoạt đao.

Vệ Tuân lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, mắt thấy hai người đã bắt đầu lôi kéo, vội vàng cũng đi theo xông lên đi, xem xét chuẩn cơ hội bay lên một cước, tinh chuẩn vô cùng mà đá trúng cổ tay của đối phương.

Trung niên nhân vốn là đã bị Mộc Gia Thụ kéo , không có biện pháp trốn tránh, trong tay đao lập tức phi đi ra ngoài, vừa mới dừng ở một cái người qua đường bên chân, Vệ Tuân nguyên bản còn muốn giúp Mộc Gia Thụ vội, nhìn lại lại ngoài ý muốn : "Mộc thúc thúc?"

Hắn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ hẳn là cũng đối phó đến , vội vàng chạy tới đỡ lấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ: "Mộc thúc thúc, sao ngươi lại tới đây, cũng không mang cá nhân, quá nguy hiểm ! Hải, ta cũng là hạt, may mắn vừa rồi cây đao kia không tạp đến ngài."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ sắc mặt đảo còn bình tĩnh: "Không có việc gì, Tiểu Tuân, ngươi không bị thương đi?"

Hắn không trả lời Vệ Tuân hỏi mình "Vì cái gì lại ở chỗ này" vấn đề, Vệ Tuân cũng không có chú ý tới: "Không có hay không, hắc hắc."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Ta vừa mới nhìn người kia giống như là muốn hướng ta lại đây nhất dạng, nhiều mệt ngươi cái kia thuộc hạ."

Vệ Tuân hướng Mộc Gia Thụ phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện hắn bối đối với mình, đã đem người trung niên nhân kia tay phản ninh đến phía sau, đầu gối đứng vững đối phương sống lưng, đem người gắt gao áp trên mặt đất.

Vệ Tuân gọi Mộc Gia Thụ một tiếng, hắn không quay đầu lại, Vệ Tuân phỏng chừng Mộc Gia Thụ là không nghe thấy, lúc này bệnh viện chậm chạp chạy tới bảo an lại vây đi qua hỏi ý kiến tình huống, hắn cũng liền không nói lời gì nữa.

Mộc Gia Thụ cúi đầu, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm bệnh viện đá cẩm thạch mặt đất.

Vệ Tuân thu hồi ánh mắt, cười nói: "Cũng là đúng dịp , ngài không có việc gì là được. Nơi này không an toàn, vẫn là sớm một chút hồi gia đi... Nếu không ta đưa ngài?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng tùy ý hướng Mộc Gia Thụ phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua, lại thu hồi ánh mắt: "Không cần, lái xe liền ở bên ngoài."

Mộc Gia Thụ áp chế kia cái trung niên nam tử, thấy hắn liều mạng giãy dụa, thật sự có chút ấn không ngừng, liền dùng con dao bổ vào sau cổ, tạm thời làm hắn hôn mê.

Đi qua tới một người bảo an nhấc chân liền triều người kia đầu đá đi, miệng mắng to: "Mẹ hắn nổi điên cũng không tìm tìm địa phương..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhăn lại mày, dùng cánh tay ngăn cản, bảo an liền không đá trúng kia cái trung niên nam tử đầu, ngược lại đem hắn tay áo đá ra một cái bụi phác phác hài ấn.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn một cái, chính mình đem tay áo thượng thổ cấp chụp đi xuống.

Hắn rõ ràng cái gì đều chưa nói, nhưng này cái bảo an chính là cảm thấy trong lòng giống như có chút hư, vội vàng nói: "Này cũng không trách ta, ta muốn đá này người điên, là ngươi chính mình thấu đi lên ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi có tư cách gì đá hắn?"

Bảo an: "... Ngươi vừa rồi không đánh?"

"Ta là sợ hắn đả thương người muốn đem hắn đánh ngất xỉu, bởi vì đến nhất bang chỉ biết ở bên cạnh vây xem liên căn dây thừng đều không đi lấy ngu xuẩn. Ngươi lại dựa vào cái gì động thủ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không cấp đối phương nói chuyện cơ hội, dương khóe môi nói: "Người là ta đè lại , vừa rồi hắn vẫy đao thời điểm ngươi đi đâu ? Hắn không có nơi nơi chém lung tung người, thuyết minh không hoàn toàn là tinh thần vấn đề, vừa thấy làm như vậy chính là có nguyên nhân , ngươi đánh người trước đều không đem nói hỏi rõ sao?"

Bảo an trương nhiều lần miệng đều không sáp thượng nói, sửng sốt một chút mới hiểu được trong miệng hắn cái kia "Chỉ biết ở bên cạnh vây xem không lấy dây thừng ngu xuẩn" nói chính là chính mình, thiếu chút nữa tức cười : "Ai u ta đi, tiểu tử rất hoành a..."

"Hắn chính là hoành , ngươi muốn thế nào?"

Bảo an nói còn chưa nói xong, không nghĩ tới bên cạnh lại sát đi ra một vị. Vệ Tuân một xoay người liền đem còn nửa quỳ trên mặt đất Mộc Gia Thụ xách lên, cảnh cáo mà hướng hắn nói: "Nói cho ngươi biết, ta thuộc hạ người còn không tới phiên người khác giáo huấn."

Hắn đang nói chuyện thời điểm, nguyên bản đang tại phòng trực ban trong chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi viện trưởng cũng chạy tới .

Bệnh viện đại sảnh có cầm đao nam tử ý đồ đả thương người, đây tuyệt đối là kiện đại sự, vị kia viện trưởng vội vàng vội vội lại đây, nguyên bản vội vã hỏi ý kiến tình huống, vừa nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân sau đó, lập tức liền đem chuyện này để qua sau đầu.

Hắn ba bước cũng làm hai bước đuổi đi lên, cầm Vệ Tuân tay: "Vệ công tử, nguyên lai vừa rồi ngăn lại thảm án phát sinh chính là ngài a, này thật đúng là... Không có bị thương đi?"

Vệ Tuân thản nhiên nói: "Ngô viện trưởng yên tâm, đó cũng là ta thuộc hạ công lao, ta không có gây trở ngại, chính là bệnh viện an bảo thi thố còn cần tăng mạnh a."

Ngô viện trưởng nghe hắn không có việc gì, một trái tim nhất thời buông xuống hơn phân nửa, vốn là chuyện bây giờ đã có điểm không hảo thu thập, muốn là lại làm cái này tiểu gia thụ điểm cái gì thương, kia đã có thể càng xong đời . Bất quá nghe được Vệ Tuân sau một câu, hắn vẫn là khẩn trương một chút, liên tục nói: "Đều là chúng ta bệnh viện khuyết điểm, về sau nhất định tăng mạnh, nhất định tăng mạnh."

Vệ Tuân nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, lại đối viện trưởng nói: "Chuyện gì khẳng định đều cũng có nguyên nhân , trước điều điều tra rõ ràng, không nên động thủ."

Viện trưởng nói: "Là, là, nhất định, ta vừa mới đã báo quá cảnh , hết thảy đều nghe cảnh / sát đồng chí ."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu.

Vừa rồi tên kia bảo an trợn mắt há hốc mồm, bị viện trưởng trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái, cũng không dám nói thêm nữa.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi một mực yên lặng mặc chú ý Mộc Ngôn Duệ, nghe thấy hắn cùng Vệ Tuân nói không có bị thương, cũng phóng tâm.

Sau đó Mộc Ngôn Duệ rời đi, Vệ Tuân đi đến chính mình bên này, Mộc Gia Thụ liền đối việc không thế nào cảm thấy hứng thú , chờ Vệ Tuân cùng viện trưởng nói xong nói, đi theo hắn ra bệnh viện.

Đi ra đại lâu, màn trời thâm lam, hàng vạn hàng nghìn đầy sao ôn nhu mà đem ánh sáng nhạt mạn sái.

Mộc Gia Thụ mở cửa xe, không gặp Vệ Tuân nhúc nhích, xoay người sang chỗ khác, phát hiện hắn còn đứng ở tại chỗ như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn chính mình.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tam thiếu, có vấn đề gì sao?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi nói... Vì cái gì ngươi tổng là có thể làm ta như vậy ngoài ý muốn?"

Vẻ mặt của hắn có chút hoang mang, như là thật sự đang tự hỏi vấn đề này.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Kỳ thật ta gần nhất cũng tổng là tại tưởng một sự kiện."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cong lên ánh mắt: "Ta tại kỳ quái, vì cái gì từ khi đi theo Vệ thiếu sau đó, ta tổng có thể gặp được nhiều như vậy ngoài ý muốn..."

Vệ Tuân giật mình, cười ha hả, lắc đầu nói: "Đều là cái gì vận khí."

Hắn không cần phải nhiều lời nữa, lên xe: "Đi thôi."

Chương 11: Thẩm Thụ

Mộc Gia Thụ trở về nhà sau đó đã đã khuya , hắn đơn giản rửa mặt một chút, cơ hồ là một nằm ở trên giường liền đang ngủ, thẳng đến sáng ngày thứ hai đứng lên ăn qua điểm tâm, mới nhớ tới ngày hôm qua Văn Thế Hòa thái độ có chút kỳ quái.

Ngày nay là cuối tuần, hắn không cần đi làm, cùng Thẩm Trạch hai người tại Thẩm Thụ cữu cữu trong nhà.

Mộc Gia Thụ cân nhắc một chút, bỗng nhiên nói: "Tiểu trạch."

Thẩm Trạch mới vừa đem một chén sữa đậu nành rót hết, lau miệng: "Ca, sao nha?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta ngày hôm qua gặp phải Văn Thế Hòa ."

Thẩm Trạch lớn tiếng ho khan đứng lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ bình tĩnh mà cho hắn rót chén nước, biết đứa nhỏ này tự mang tình báo truyền bá công năng, so với sẽ không chỗ nào điểm chỗ nào máy học tập không đắc chí nhiều làm, dư lại tự cái không cần hỏi hắn cũng sẽ nói.

Quả nhiên, Thẩm Trạch hoãn quá mức đến sau đó lau đem miệng, liên thủy đều cố không hơn uống, liền liên tiếp hướng Mộc Gia Thụ hỏi lên: "A? ! Ta thiên, ngươi như thế nào gặp phải tên khốn kiếp kia ! Như vậy điểm bối, xong rồi xong rồi, hắn, hắn không đem ngươi như thế nào đi? Ngươi không bị đánh đi?"

A, xem ra là trước kia từng quá tiết... Thẩm Thụ đã từng làm quá chuyện gì e ngại Văn Thế Hòa sao? Kia cũng không đối a, nếu như thật là nói vậy, lấy Văn Thế Hòa tính cách, đừng nói hôm nay không có khả năng nhẹ nhàng như vậy hãy bỏ qua chính mình, hắn thậm chí sớm liền không khả năng cho phép Thẩm Thụ hảo hảo mà sống đến bây giờ .

Còn có hắn nói câu nói kia, có ý tứ gì.

Mộc Gia Thụ nghĩ đến đây, lắc lắc đầu: "Không có, bất quá hắn hỏi ta có phải hay không ghi hận hắn."

Thẩm Trạch không lời gì để nói nói: "Ta thiên, hắn cư nhiên còn hỏi như vậy ngươi ? Kia nhất định ghi hận a, vì cái gì không ghi hận! Ngươi liền nói hắn làm được kia gọi không gọi nhân sự! Hắn cùng Lê Thanh hai người cũng không phải thứ tốt. Ngươi nói như thế nào ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt chớp động, cười khổ lắc đầu: "Ta đương nhiên nói không ghi hận. Nhân gia có quyền thế, ta có biện pháp nào? Ta dám nói cái gì? Lại nói sự tình đều đi qua, cũng không có thể đều nói là bọn hắn không đối..."

Thẩm Trạch không phải không biết rằng Văn Thế Hòa có quyền thế, nếu biểu ca chỉ nói trả lời "Không ghi hận", vậy hắn cũng không có gì có thể nói , bất quá nghe được Mộc Gia Thụ mặt sau hai câu nói lại có chút bối rối: "Ngươi này là có ý gì? Như thế nào liền không đều là bọn hắn không đúng! Lúc trước Lê Thanh dùng ngươi liền với ngươi hư tình giả ý, không cần ngươi , liền đem ngươi đá đến một bên đương bị thai, này đã thực thiếu đạo đức . Nói thật, hắn sau lại cùng Văn Thế Hòa quấy rầy đến đồng thời sẽ không tìm ngươi , ta vốn đang rất cao hứng ..."

Hắn liên tiếp đề nhiều lần Lê Thanh, Mộc Gia Thụ cuối cùng là nghĩ tới vị đại ca kia là thần thánh phương nào — căn cứ hắn bản thân gầy còm ký ức cùng trong khoảng thời gian này tới nay Thẩm Thụ bà ngoại những cái đó cũng không tính thực ôn nhu tư tưởng chính trị giáo dục, hắn đã khắc sâu nhận thức đến Thẩm Thụ là một cái tiêu chuẩn đồng tính luyến ái, mà hắn minh luyến đối tượng chính là ở tại nhà bọn họ trên lầu cùng tuổi tiểu đồng bọn Lê Thanh.

Lê Thanh ba ba là một cái tửu quỷ, bình thường cơ bản dựa thu phí bảo hộ cùng bính sứ loại này lịch sử đã lâu công tác duy trì sinh kế, hắn mụ mụ lại là siêu thị lý hàng viên, Lê Thanh hiện nay tại lên đại học, này một nhà làm người phương diện đều phi thường không là đồ vật.

Điểm này từ Thẩm Trạch trong lời nói mặt cũng có thể nghe ra đến.

Thẩm Trạch lời còn chưa nói hết: "Ca, nói đến đây ta còn phải lại sáp một câu, ngươi nhưng đừng đánh ta. Kia Lê Thanh chính là cái vương bát đản, hắn tổ tông mười tám đời đều là vương bát đản, hắn chính là nhìn ngươi ngốc, nhưng kính hố ngươi, ngươi còn không rõ sao? Ngươi nguyên lai nói với ta Lê Thanh chuyện gì tìm khắp ngươi là bởi vì hắn thích ngươi, ngươi như thế nào không ngẫm lại, trên đời này nào có nhiều như vậy đại ngốc tử nguyện ý cho hắn làm việc nha, hắn không tìm ngươi tìm ai."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Còn thật tưởng đánh hắn.

Hắn không chút khách khí mà nói: "Ngươi mới là đại ngốc tử đâu."

Thẩm Trạch thiếu chút nữa cười tử.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Thẩm Trạch một bên nhạc vừa nói: "Hai ta ai thật khờ ai trong lòng minh bạch. Nói cho ngươi nhiều ít hồi , lúc trước Lê Thanh kỳ thật không nghĩ cùng Văn Thế Hòa tại một khối, lại đồ tiền của hắn, cho nên mới sẽ đem ngươi giới thiệu cho Văn Thế Hòa, liền ngươi còn đương hắn là hảo ý."

Những lời này tin tức lượng có chút đại, Mộc Gia Thụ sửng sốt hơn nửa ngày mới suy nghĩ cẩn thận là xảy ra chuyện gì — hợp Lê Thanh bàng người giàu có bàng phi thường có sáng ý, đây là khách mời một hồi tú bà, đem Thẩm Thụ giới thiệu cho Văn Thế Hòa, chính mình ở bên trong ăn hoa hồng?

Thẩm Thụ vẫn thật là ngốc như vậy hồ hồ đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút dở khóc dở cười, cảm thấy Thẩm Trạch câu kia "Đại ngốc tử" còn thật không có nói sai, cũng lạ hắn bản thân liền sinh thành như vậy một cái đại ngốc tử.

Hắn không tranh cãi nữa biện, thẳng đến Thẩm Trạch đem sở hữu sự đều nói xong, Mộc Gia Thụ mới biết được mặt sau còn có càng bi thôi .

Thẩm Thụ tuy rằng đầu không dùng được, nhưng là mặt lớn lên tương đối tốt nhìn, Văn Thế Hòa vừa thấy liền vừa lòng , Thẩm Thụ này mới hiểu được là xảy ra chuyện gì, chết sống không nguyện ý đi theo Văn Thế Hòa, cuối cùng đem nhân gia biến thành mất đi hứng thú, rõ ràng gọi người đem Thẩm Thụ đánh một đốn, đánh gãy hắn hai cái đùi.

Ngày nào đó Thẩm Thụ là đi hồi gia .

Hắn nụ cười trên mặt dần dần liễm đi, không nói gì, trong lòng dâng lên một trận thật sâu bi ai. Này cảm xúc để Thẩm Thụ, cũng để hắn bản thân.

Trên thế giới vì cái gì sẽ có nhiều như vậy người, muốn đi thương tổn người khác, không đem người khác mệnh đương mệnh, không đem người khác thống khổ cho rằng thống khổ?

Bởi vì yếu đuối, bởi vì ngu xuẩn, bởi vì thân thể không tốt, liền xứng đáng đi đã chết rồi sao?

Vấn đề này nghe đi lên quả thực ấu trĩ có chút buồn cười, chính là Mộc Gia Thụ tuy rằng xuất thân phú quý, cũng tự hỏi chưa từng có như vậy khinh thị quá người khác, hắn không biết rõ những người đó đều là nghĩ như thế nào .

Hiện tại làm ác người hoàn hảo hảo còn sống, yếu đuối dễ bắt nạt Thẩm Thụ đã chết, giống hắn loại này tự cho là làm việc coi như xứng đáng lương tâm cái gọi là "Chính phái nhân sĩ", nửa chết nửa sống sống ở người khác trong thân thể, liên thân cha cũng không dám nhận.

Giết người phóng hỏa kim đai lưng, tu môn bổ lộ vô thi hài, còn có cái gì có thể nói .

Mộc Gia Thụ không phải không có châm chọc mà cười cười.

Đến phát tiền lương thời điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ phát hiện Vệ Tuân nhiều cho chính mình phát rồi một tháng tiền — nghe nói bởi vì trước đó lần thứ nhất trong tai nạn xe, tuy rằng đại bộ phận thủy tinh mảnh nhỏ đều bị Vệ Tuân chắn đi xuống, nhưng hắn trên lưng vẫn là bị họa xuất vài đạo miệng máu tử, cho nên đây là Vệ Tuân bồi thường cho hắn tiền thuốc men.

Kia thương thế kia thật đúng là thụ rất giá trị, đi trừ vài cái miệng vết thương dán phí tổn giới, hắn kiếm .

Thêm vào phát tiền không đánh vào tiền lương tạp trong, mà là đi Vệ Tuân tư trướng trực tiếp cấp tiền mặt, Mộc Gia Thụ đem một đạp tiền nơi tay thượng vỗ vỗ, tùy tay nhét vào áo bành tô trong túi, cảm thấy Vệ Tam thật là một người tốt, đương bạn hữu dũng cảm bối nồi, đương lão bản người ngốc nhiều tiền.

Xuân ý dần dần dày, trong không khí có cỏ mộc nảy mầm hương vị, nay tịch không thể so ngày xưa, đem Vệ Tuân đưa về nhà đi sẽ không có xe có thể mở, hắn cũng không nóng nảy, liền theo u tĩnh con đường chậm rãi hướng ra ngoài đi, chuẩn bị đi tàu điện ngầm đứng lên tàu tàu điện ngầm.

Đông phong ôn nhu.

Tại hắn hơn hai mươi năm trong đời, bị cho rằng đồ sứ nhất dạng bảo vệ lại đến, cho tới bây giờ chúng tinh phủng nguyệt, xuất nhập có xe thay đi bộ, trừ bỏ bất luận cái gì danh y đều bất lực thân thể vấn đề, hắn không thiếu nhâm Hà Đông tây, bởi vậy cũng liền không như thế nào đặc biệt muốn .

Ngày quá không tốt không xấu, vô tri vô giác, giống trước mắt như vậy thời khắc cơ hồ là chưa từng có .

Quý công tử Mộc Gia Thụ thành tên côn đồ Thẩm Thụ, thật sự không thể nói rõ may mắn. Thậm chí mấy ngày hôm trước hắn còn vi thiếu đại đức Văn Thế Hòa mà cảm thấy tức giận bất bình. Nhưng mà tại cuộc sống như thế trung, hắn ngược lại dần dần có loại chân chính "Sống" lại đây cảm giác.

Đại khái sinh hoạt tổng là muốn đem chua ngọt đắng cay đều giảo cùng một chỗ trộn lẫn cùng trộn lẫn cùng, tài năng nếm xuất tư vị đến, đúng là có đoạn này trải qua, làm hắn cảm nhận được không đồng dạng như vậy nhân sinh, làm hắn có cơ hội minh bạch chính mình trước kia đã thập phần hạnh phúc.

Mà hiện tại đâu?

Hiện tại sự tình cần làm có rất nhiều, người tại hồng trần bên trong bị đẩy xô đẩy táng, bôn ba giãy dụa, đã không công phu tưởng nhiều như vậy .

Muốn là làm Vệ Tuân biết hắn cư nhiên sẽ vì nhiều ra tới năm nghìn đồng tiền mà cảm thấy mỹ mãn nói, chỉ sợ sẽ đem tròng mắt trừng xuất hiện đi.

Tưởng tượng một chút Vệ Tuân khả năng sẽ có biểu tình, Mộc Gia Thụ khoái trá mà cười cười, đi nhanh theo sườn dốc xuống phía dưới đi đến.

Chẳng qua loại này hảo tâm tình không có thể bảo trì bao lâu, hắn vừa mới đến nhà mình kia tòa cũ nát tiểu lâu phía dưới, liền có nhất dạng đồ vật xuyên thấu qua sưởng cửa sổ phi đi ra bên ngoài, từ trên trời giáng xuống, Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể một làm, vật kia dừng ở bên chân của hắn, suất cái dập nát.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua, nhận ra là nhà mình lão thái thái không có việc gì liền đặt tại đầu giường nghe Bình thư tiểu radio — thứ này đã rất cũ kỹ , tuy rằng thời gian này đã hóa thành một đống mảnh nhỏ, nhưng mặt trên triền vài vòng bạch băng dán thập phần có đại biểu tính.

Một trận mơ hồ tiếng quát mắng đi theo từ cửa sổ bên trong truyền ra, Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày, nhiễu quá địa thượng phế tra, lập tức lên lầu.

Trong nhà cửa phòng khép, dày đặc mùi rượu cùng bén nhọn chửi bậy trộn lẫn cùng một chỗ, Mộc Gia Thụ khẽ nhíu mày, đẩy cửa ra đi vào

Trời đã tối rồi, trong phòng lại không một người biết bật đèn, xem ra song phương là đầu nhập đánh một hồi đánh lâu dài, chiến đấu tiến hành phi thường quên mình.

Dưới chân lại không biết đạp vỡ cái gì vậy, hắn cũng không thèm nhìn tới mà tùy ý đá văng ra, phản thủ thật mạnh giữ cửa đóng sầm, "Phanh" mà một tiếng vang thật lớn, thế giới an tĩnh nửa phần chung.

Mộc Gia Thụ tại bên người đụng đến chốt mở, ngọn đèn đại lượng, trong phòng một mảnh đống hỗn độn, đầy đất đều là đoàn thành một đoàn quần áo cùng tạp vật, sở hữu thụ tử ngăn tủ đều sưởng , giống như vừa mới trải qua một hồi đại càn quét.

Thẩm Trạch đỡ Vương Tú Phương đứng ở một bên, trên ghế sa lông ngồi một người nam nhân.

Chương 12: xung đột

Người này tứ năm mươi tuổi tuổi, đơn liền tướng mạo đến nói xưng đến thượng là tuấn tú , chẳng qua luôn có điểm loè loẹt Hán gian khí chất, hơn nữa uống đến say không còn biết gì, giống một quán nê nhất dạng đôi tại trên ghế sa lông, híp mắt trong ánh mắt tràn ngập ác ý, nhìn qua thập phần thiếu đánh.

Hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, say khướt mà nói: "Tiểu tạp chủng trở lại."

Mộc Gia Thụ đi qua, đem lão thái thái cùng biểu đệ hướng phía sau mình kéo kéo, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này, ngược lại khơi mào khóe môi, lộ ra một cái mơ mơ hồ hồ tươi cười đến, quét nam nhân này liếc mắt một cái: "Đây là cái gì ngày lành, mời được cái hát hí khúc ?"

Bên này còn không người nói chuyện, nam nhân này đã tùy tay trảo nhất dạng đồ vật liền triều hắn tạp đi qua: "Tiện đồ vật, ngươi mẹ hắn còn dám mắng ta? Lão tử hôm nay liền đánh chết ngươi!"

Vương Tú Phương khí cả người phát run, Thẩm Trạch một bên đỡ nãi nãi, còn muốn một bên cả kinh kêu lên: "Ca ngươi cẩn thận!"

Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là muốn tránh, tại trong nháy mắt đó lại nghĩ tới đến chính mình mặt sau còn có người, liền giơ lên cánh tay ngạnh chắn một chút, tạp tới thiết chế vật trang trí từ cổ tay của hắn thượng văng ra, lại tại thái dương chỗ đụng phải một chút, ngã trên mặt đất.

Vương Tú Phương nhất thời liền nóng nảy, đẩy ra Thẩm Trạch, từ bên cạnh ốc giác sao khởi một phen cái chổi, thẳng mặt mà liền hướng kia trên thân người chụp đi: "Lê Chí Quốc ngươi cái này táng tận thiên lương vương bát đản! Ngươi cái này lương tâm cẩu phế súc sinh! Ngươi dám đánh ta tôn tử, lão nương hôm nay liền chụp tử ngươi cái nha / rất !"

Lê Chí Quốc né hai cái, xem xét chuẩn cơ hội nắm lấy cái chổi: "Lão thái thái, ngươi đã cho ta không dám đánh ngươi có phải hay không? Như thế nào , ỷ vào tuổi lớn đã nghĩ bính sứ a?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt trầm xuống, tiến lên đem Lê Chí Quốc đẩy ra, đoạt hạ hai nhân thủ trong cái chổi phủi tay ném tới góc tường, kích khởi một trận bụi mù.

Hắn lớn như vậy chưa thấy qua như vậy công nhiên xé bức , cũng rất là phiền táo, hảo tại luôn luôn hỉ giận không hiện ra sắc quán , nhíu mày, vẫn là đem hỏa áp đi xuống.

Một khác đầu Thẩm Trạch đỡ Vương Tú Phương ngồi xuống, phẫn nộ mà nói: "Ta mẹ hắn liều mạng với ngươi!" Loát khởi tay áo liền muốn xông lên đi.

Nhưng mà không đợi nhúc nhích, hắn đã bị biểu ca nắm sau cái gáy, giống đuổi một cái nhỏ kê nhất dạng lần nữa vứt đến phía sau: "Biệt phiền, ta còn chưa nói xong nói đâu."

Vừa rồi Vương Tú Phương quản người nam nhân này gọi "Lê Chí Quốc", Mộc Gia Thụ ngược lại là đối hắn có ấn tượng, biết hắn hẳn là chính là Lê Thanh cái kia tên du thủ du thực ba ba.

Trong tưởng tượng hẳn là thực không biết xấu hổ, thấy chân nhân phát hiện mình sức tưởng tượng có chút thiếu thốn.

Nam nhân này trên mặt là hiểm ác tươi cười, nhìn ánh mắt của hắn tràn ngập khinh miệt cùng ác ý, Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên nói: "Tưởng đánh chết ta? Chiếu bản lĩnh của ngươi phỏng chừng có chút khó khăn. Lê Chí Quốc, ngươi tới làm chi? Tư sấm dân trạch chính là phạm pháp ."

Lê Chí Quốc mắng: "Nửa chết nửa sống , ngươi với ngươi cái kia chạy cha một cái đức hạnh, bồi tiền tiện loại, mau đưa trên người tiền đều cấp lão tử lấy ra, thiếu nhà của ta tiền nhiều năm như vậy không còn, ngươi còn có xấu hổ hay không ..."

Hắn tiếng mắng trung, Thẩm Trạch áp lực mà phẫn nộ mà giải thích: "Ba mẹ bán đồ vật đi, vừa rồi nãi nãi vốn là tại nhà của chúng ta, nghe thấy động tĩnh mới gấp trở về, môn tạp mở, trong nhà đã bị hắn trở thành như vậy... Hắn nói chú đi qua thiếu hắn tiền, đến muốn tiền ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Thiếu nhiều ít..."

Vương Tú Phương đã "Phi" một tiếng: "Nghe này tôn tử vô nghĩa! Lê Chí Quốc, lúc trước vợ của ngươi phóng phần tử, chủ động muốn cho chúng ta thời điểm liền không hảo tâm, hắn ba mượn tiền kia năm tám trăm bối tử trước sự, ta khuê nữ nhi sớm cả vốn lẫn lãi trả lại ngươi , liên thiếu điều đều tê! Nhà của chúng ta cái gì thời điểm lại thiếu tiền của ngươi!"

Nàng nói "Phóng phần tử" là các lão nhân một câu thổ ngữ, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng nghe rõ, đây là Lê Chí Quốc thê tử mân mê vay nặng lãi, từ nhà bọn họ mò nhất bút nước luộc sau đó, Lê Chí Quốc lại lại đây dây dưa.

Một phòng □□ vị, chỉ có Mộc Gia Thụ khẩu khí vẫn cứ không nhanh không chậm : "Trả sạch liền hảo. Liền tính không còn, đó cũng là Tống Quyền thiếu tiền, theo chúng ta họ Thẩm không có vấn đề gì, ngươi tìm hắn đi muốn đi."

Lê Chí Quốc cười lạnh: "Nợ cha con trả, hắn nếu là ngươi ba, liền cùng ngươi có quan hệ! Cái gì trả sạch! Ta đem vay tiền lợi tức trướng , cho nên các ngươi hiện tại liền lại thiếu ta tiền . U a, trừng ta làm gì? Trên cái thế giới này ngưu bức người có tiền kiếm, ta đạo lý chính là đạo lý, ngươi có ý kiến?"

Mộc Gia Thụ từ chối cho ý kiến mà "Ngô" một tiếng: "Không ý kiến, cũng không có tiền."

Thẩm Trạch: "..."

Tổng cảm thấy hắn ca đây là đang cố ý tìm ai mắng.

Lê Chí Quốc nói: "Không có tiền? Trong nhà luôn có điểm cái gì đáng tiền đồ vật đi? Đi cấp lão tử tìm ra a! Ta nhớ kỹ mẹ ngươi còn sống thời điểm còn có cái kia cái gì ngọc vòng tay, bị các ngươi tắc đi nơi nào ? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ cúi đầu đến mỉm cười mỉm cười: "Ta nhớ rõ là có như vậy thứ gì, ngươi cụ thể nói một chút là bộ dạng thế nào , ta tìm xem nhìn."

Hắn dừng một chút, lại nói: "Nơi này quá loạn , tiểu trạch, ngươi đỡ bà ngoại đi cửa đối diện nghỉ ngơi đi."

Vương Tú Phương tức giận đến cơ hồ nói không ra lời, môi run run nửa ngày mới run rẩy nói: "Lão nương hôm nay cho dù chết ở trong này, cũng không đem chúng ta đồ vật cấp cái này vương bát dê con!"

"Bà ngoại."

Mộc Gia Thụ gọi một tiếng, âm lượng không cao, lại mang theo một loại làm người an ổn trầm tĩnh, dễ dàng địa cái qua lão nhân giận xích. Hắn ôn nhu mà cầm Vương Tú Phương già nua tay: "Ngài khiến cho ta làm một lần chủ đi, ta sẽ giải quyết chuyện này ."

Thẩm Trạch kinh ngạc mà nhìn chính mình ca ca, cơ hồ có chút không thể tin tưởng người trước mặt thật là Thẩm Thụ, hắn nói ra mỗi một câu tựa hồ cũng có một loại ma lực kỳ dị, làm người nhịn không được đi tin phục, đi tâm sinh dựa vào.

Mộc Gia Thụ khuyên nhủ đi rồi hai người, quay đầu, nhìn thấy Lê Chí Quốc giống than bùn lầy nhất dạng lệch qua trên ghế sa lông, chính nhìn mình chằm chằm cười lạnh, nụ cười kia có chút nị, có chút âm lãnh, tự dưng làm người nhớ tới bàn cùng một chỗ độc xà.

"Một đoạn ngày không thấy, ngươi tiểu tử này không giống a? Đây là bàng thượng ai lo lắng cứng như thế?"

Nên thăm dò đều thăm dò qua, lần này Mộc Gia Thụ không nghĩ lại cùng hắn vô nghĩa, hắn đi nhanh đi ra phía trước, mãnh liệt nắm lấy đối phương áo đem người bứt lên đến, trực tiếp vươn tay tại Lê Chí Quốc trong túi đào đào, đem một phen tiền mặt ném xuống đất, các loại mặt giá trị tiền giấy suất nơi nơi đều là.

Hắn hơi hơi cười lạnh: "Trong túi có nhiều như vậy tiền, còn lại đây muốn? Ngươi lấy cớ này tìm cũng là nhọc lòng."

"Ngươi, ngươi mẹ hắn điên rồi? !"

Lê Chí Quốc bị hắn bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng như vậy vừa hỏi, đầu tiên là quá sợ hãi, rồi sau đó lập tức kịp phản ứng người trước mặt là ai, lập tức kêu lên: "Tiểu vương bát đản, ngươi với ai nói chuyện đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cánh tay mãnh vừa dùng lực, đem hắn từ trên ghế sa lông hoàn toàn kéo xuống, một quyền đánh vào trên mặt của đối phương, Lê Chí Quốc lập tức ngửa mặt ngã sấp xuống, đầy đất tạp vật phát ra hỗn độn tiếng vang.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo nửa ngồi xổm xuống để sát vào hắn, cẩn thận nhìn chăm chú vào này trương trung niên nam nhân mặt, giơ lên khóe môi cười cười.

Hắn người này tự có một loại khí chất đặc thù, bình thường làm việc không phải lạnh lùng, nhưng tổng mang theo một loại vi diệu lạnh ý. Cho dù là như vậy mỉm cười thời điểm, cũng là yên tĩnh mà lãnh tĩnh, hoàn toàn không thể để cho người từ trên người hắn cảm giác đến chút nào phát ra từ nội tâm vui sướng.

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên nói: "Ta trở về trước, ngươi cũng đã đem trong nhà phiên đến loạn như vậy, phóng tiền địa phương liền như vậy vài cái, như thế hưng sư động chúng, ta ngược lại là cảm thấy, ngươi càng giống đang tìm cái gì đồ vật..."

Hắn gõ gõ thái dương: "Đến tột cùng là cái gì vậy đâu?"

Đón Lê Chí Quốc giống như thấy quỷ giống nhau ánh mắt, hắn cười cười: "Mẹ của ta có hay không vòng ngọc tử... Ngươi làm sao sẽ biết?"

Lê Chí Quốc không tự chủ được mà run lên một chút: "Ta... Ngươi biệt bậy bạ!"

Xem ra thật là đang tìm cái kia vòng ngọc tử, bất quá liền lấy Lê Chí Quốc này phó tính tình, chỉ cần hơi chút có một chút bình thường đầu óc người cũng sẽ không đối hắn ủy lấy trọng trách.

Mộc Gia Thụ suy đoán, hắn sở dĩ đến tìm vòng tay, có lẽ là có cái gì người đồng ý quá sau khi chuyện thành công cho hắn một khoản tiền, nhưng muốn nói vòng tay có ích lợi gì, hơn phân nửa cũng không sẽ nói cho hắn biết.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút tiếc nuối mà thở dài: "Thật sự là vô dụng phế vật."

Lê Chí Quốc nhảy dựng lên, lung tung huy tay tưởng đánh hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ bắt lấy cánh tay của hắn về phía sau uốn éo, nâng lên đầu gối đỉnh tại đối phương trên bụng, giữa tiếng kêu gào thê thảm, hắn đem đau quất thẳng tới co rúm Lê Chí Quốc tử cẩu nhất dạng ném xuống đất, một cước đem hắn đá tới cửa.

"Ngươi vừa rồi có câu ta thực thích — trên cái thế giới này ngưu bức người có tiền kiếm, ta đạo lý chính là đạo lý. Lời này chuyển tặng cho ngươi, về sau còn dám thượng nhà của chúng ta đến quấy rối, ta thấy ngươi một lần đánh ngươi một lần."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhún vai, mỉm cười mỉm cười: "Ấn số lần thu phí."

Lê Chí Quốc hoảng sợ mà nhìn hắn, còn có chút không có thể lĩnh hội tinh thần, không biết ứng nên nói cái gì, đương nhiên, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có lại nghe hắn nói nói hứng thú, trực tiếp nhéo đối phương cổ áo đem hắn tha tới cửa, ném đi ra ngoài.

Như vậy nhã nhặn tú khí một người, khí lực cố tình đại thần kỳ, đem một cái thành niên nam tử tha đến tha đi, nhìn qua tuyệt không lao lực, thẳng đến kia môn "Phanh" mà một tiếng sát Lê Chí Quốc chóp mũi đóng lại, hắn mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, nhào lên cuồng xao: "Ngươi mẹ hắn ngược lại là đem lão tử tiền cũng cấp ném r a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ không chút để ý, chỉ đương hắn ca hát, đều có lầu trên lầu dưới nghỉ ngơi sớm đại mụ nhóm hành hiệp trượng nghĩa, từng người quơ chài cán bột, đồng tâm hiệp lực đem Lê Chí Quốc đuổi đi ra ngoài.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn LIME, còn có một vị bất lưu danh tiểu bảo bối tưới dịch dinh dưỡng, bình luận ta đều nhìn nha, chính là gần nhất thật sự bận quá, muộn chút hồi ha, tới trước cái sao sao đát!

Chương 13: anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân

Đối phó người như thế, lấy báo nguy uy hiếp chi là không hữu dụng . Theo hắn hiểu biết, Lê Chí Quốc trước hẳn là đã bị tạm giữ quá nhiều lần , phỏng chừng đã đem trại tạm giam trở thành cái nhà thứ hai.

Nếu não động lại lớn một chút, còn có thể mặc sức tưởng tượng một chút cửa nhà những cái đó cảnh sát đều là của hắn bảo tiêu, bên cạnh lại có điểm ngục hữu một khối tán gẫu, quả thực hoàn mỹ.

Chờ quan đủ số trời trở về, nhân gia tưởng tìm phiền toái làm theo tới cửa, cho nên căn bản giải quyết vấn đề biện pháp vẫn là dùng vũ lực đe dọa chi.

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng lão lưu manh đùa giỡn xong rồi hoành, đi trước tẩy tẩy thái dương chỗ bị tạp đi ra khẩu tử, đi theo bắt đầu một chút thu thập địa thượng đồ vật — hắn đại thiếu gia tính tình, loại này vụn vặt sự tình làm đứng lên thực không kiên nhẫn, chẳng qua một mà đống hỗn độn, hắn lại hỗn đản cũng cũng không thể ngày mai cấp lão thái thái lưu trữ.

Hắn kiên nhẫn đem đồ vật chỉnh lý hảo, bởi vậy liền đó có thể thấy được đến Thẩm gia đích thật là nhà chỉ có bốn bức tường, Lê Chí Quốc đều nhanh muốn quật mà ba thước , ném khắp nơi cũng đều là một đống năm xưa tích góp từng tí một xuống dưới lại luyến tiếc vứt bỏ rách nát.

Mộc Gia Thụ lấy điểm 502, cấp một chiếc cũ nát món đồ chơi xe đẩy dính hảo lốp xe sau phóng tới địa thượng, tùy tay bắn ra đằng sau đuôi xe, xe đẩy trượt đi ra ngoài.

Hắn cong cong ánh mắt, lộ ra một cái không Đại Minh hiển tươi cười. Nhưng mà ngay sau đó, nụ cười của hắn ngưng trệ , mày hơi hơi nhăn chặt, đứng dậy đi nhanh đi tới.

Xe đẩy phá khai nhất trương phế báo chí bên cạnh, phía dưới lộ ra một cái màu đen mộc chế thiếp vàng hòm, Mộc Gia Thụ xoay người nhặt lên, mở ra vừa thấy, bên trong là một cái băng loại tử la lan phỉ thúy vòng ngọc, trong suốt trong sáng, tỉ lệ thật tốt, thiên về cà tử.

— hiểu công việc người cũng biết, đây là tử sắc phỉ thúy trung thập phần hiếm thấy một loại nhan sắc, có thể tìm được thập phần không đổi.

Mộc Gia Thụ đem vòng tay từ trong hộp xuất ra, ở trong tay vuốt phẳng một khắc, lại chậm rãi buông xuống. Hắn nhìn thấy hòm thời điểm liền có loại cảm giác đã từng quen biết, lúc này càng thêm xác định ý tưởng của chính mình, nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, này nguyên vốn phải là Mộc gia đồ vật.

Chẳng lẽ Thẩm gia cùng Mộc gia còn có thể cái gì quan hệ? Như vậy Lê Chí Quốc tiến đến tìm cái này vòng tay lại là bị ai sai sử?

... Chính mình đời trước tử vong cùng cả đời này trọng sinh chi gian, hay không cũng có liên hệ gì?

Vô số nghi vấn bao phủ hắn. Cũ nát đèn treo vô pháp đem mỏng manh quang mang sái mãn gian phòng, hắc ám trong góc phòng tựa hồ có vô số mạch nước ngầm bắt đầu khởi động, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên không nghĩ tại đây gian phòng ốc trong đãi đi xuống, hắn cất kỹ cái kia ly kỳ xuất hiện hộp gỗ, xách khởi áo khoác của mình, đi nhanh xuất môn.

Thời gian này độ ấm thích hợp, ban đêm thành thị thập phần phồn hoa, các màu nghê hồng hoà lẫn, đem ánh trăng làm cho không chỗ có thể trốn, chỉ có thể tội nghiệp lui tại không trung một góc. Trên đường dài chiếc xe đầu đuôi đụng vào nhau, gắn bó từng đạo hoa mỹ lưu quang, lưu quang lại trải ra thành hải, giống như toàn bộ thế giới đều là sáng lạn.

Mộc Gia Thụ tại ấn đường nhu nhu, tự dưng cảm thấy tia sáng này dị thường chói mắt, vì thế quẹo vào nhặt điều ít người đường đi, lại không nghĩ rằng mới vừa đi vài bước, liền đánh lên người.

Kỳ thật muốn nói giống như là đối phương cố ý đánh lên tới. Hắn thoáng lui ra phía sau, không dấu vết mà nhìn lướt qua, phát hiện đối phương có ít nhất ngũ sáu người, mỗi cái một thân shamate (não tàn-điên khùng) lạt mắt giả dạng, mang trên mặt một loại ái muội , làm người ta buồn nôn ý cười, trong đó có hai nhân thủ trong lấy thiết côn.

Mộc Gia Thụ thu hồi ánh mắt, không thể phán đoán có phải hay không trước kia nhận thức người, vì thế cười cười, cố ý khẩu khí mơ hồ hỏi một câu: "Các huynh đệ có việc?"

Cầm đầu một tên côn đồ nở nụ cười: "Thẩm Thụ, nghe nói tiểu tử ngươi gần nhất tiền đồ , ca trước còn có chút không tin, hiện tại nhìn xem khí này phái, quả nhiên không giống a. Chẳng qua lại khí phái cũng không hảo điều giáo quên huynh đệ, ngươi kia tâm can bảo bối thiếu chúng ta năm vạn đồng tiền... Cũng nên còn đi?"

"Tâm can bảo bối" bốn chữ làm Mộc Gia Thụ tâm can cũng đi theo run rẩy, mà còn hợp lý hoài nghi lão thiên gia là cảm thấy Vệ Tuân nhiều cho hắn kia năm nghìn đồng tiền tiền lương bất lợi với duy trì thu chi cân bằng, bởi vậy hôm nay tìm nhiều bất đồng chủng loại lưu manh lại đây muốn tiền, không để cho mình phá một hồi tài thề không bỏ qua.

Bất quá nếu hắn như vậy nghe lời, hiện tại sớm đáng chết .

Mộc Gia Thụ thở dài, đã đoán được bọn họ nói người kia hơn phân nửa chính là Lê Thanh. Tại nghe nói qua hắn nhiều chuyện như vậy tích cùng kiến thức Lê Chí Quốc sau đó, hắn cảm thấy người này thành công khiến cho chính mình hứng thú.

Thấy hắn chậm chạp không nói, một cái đầu thượng nhiễm đến đủ mọi màu sắc, kiểu tóc tiền vệ giống như chổi lông gà cuồn cuộn mở miệng nói chuyện : "Không cần cùng tiểu tử này vô nghĩa."

Hắn lãnh mặt nói: "Thẩm Thụ, nói thật cho ngươi biết, Lê Thanh trả không được tiền, hiện tại xem như đem ca vài cái cấp chọc mao . Nói ngươi hỗn đến không sai, làm chúng ta đi tìm ngươi muốn tiền cũng là hắn, ngươi cũng đừng ghi hận chúng ta. Bình thường ngươi coi như là nghĩa khí, cho nên chúng ta cũng không phải là khó ngươi, hôm nay năm vạn đồng tiền đặt hạ, ngươi đi, đặt không hạ, ngươi liên hắn đều phải xui xẻo."

A, nếu là như vậy, Thẩm Thụ cái kia "Bảo bối" đã có thể không thế nào săn sóc ...

Mộc Gia Thụ trọng sinh này hơn một tháng qua cho tới bây giờ liền chưa thấy qua hắn, Lê Thanh này thật đúng là đem Thẩm Thụ trở thành có việc chuyên môn thu thập cục diện rối rắm coi tiền như rác.

Mộc Gia Thụ thành thực mà trả lời: "Ta không có nhiều tiền như vậy."

"Chổi lông gà" từ phía sau lưng cầm lấy một căn thiết côn, đặt ở lòng bàn tay xao , ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nói: "Hiện tại không có quan hệ hay không, cùng ca vài cái đi vào tâm sự, nói không chừng một hồi có thể thấu đi ra ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng đầu, khẽ mỉm cười nói: "Phải không?"

Hắn nghiêng đầu này trong nháy mắt, trên đỉnh đầu đèn đường ánh sáng vừa mới tà tà chiếu vào trên mặt, đem toàn bộ mặt bộ hình dáng phác hoạ cực kỳ rõ ràng, ánh mắt tà tà mà thoáng nhìn, rất hiển sáng bóng liễm diễm, cả người có loại thanh hoa mà không loè loẹt khí chất, khiến cho kia trương nguyên bản quen thuộc thanh tú khuôn mặt thoạt nhìn đều có vẻ có chút xa lạ .

Đi đầu cái kia cuồn cuộn nhịn không được "Sách" một tiếng: "Muốn là thật sự không có, thịt / đền cũng được."

Hắn thế nhưng vươn tay ra muốn đi sờ Mộc Gia Thụ mặt, cợt nhả mà nói: "Bạn hữu nói chuyện thẳng, ngươi nhiều đảm đương điểm — nói thật, Thẩm Thụ, ngươi người này nếu có thể nại không năng lực, muốn sự can đảm không có can đảm sắc, phỏng chừng cũng liền khuôn mặt này có thể đáng giá mấy đồng tiền ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười .

Hắn lắc lắc đầu: "Bạn hữu, ta đánh người đau, ngươi cũng nhiều đảm đương điểm đi."

Trên mặt hắn như mang theo tươi cười, đã tại đối phương đụng tới chính mình trước, trực tiếp một tay xoay trụ cổ tay của hắn, một tay khác vẫy quyền kén đến cái kia tên côn đồ trên mặt.

Tại đối phương phát ra tiếng kêu thảm thiết đồng thời, hắn cánh tay khửu tay dùng sức về phía sau đỉnh xuất, thật mạnh đánh lên phía sau cái kia "Chổi lông gà" trong ngực, người phía sau bị chàng lui về phía sau, Mộc Gia Thụ đã dựa thế xoay người lại, xả quá thiết côn thuận thế tạp đi xuống.

"Không biết điều." Hắn nhẹ nhàng mà nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ thân thủ là năm đó cùng Vệ Tuân đồng thời đi theo trong bộ đội xuất ngũ binh luyện ra , nhất chiêu nhất thức rõ ràng tàn nhẫn, lấy một địch lục nguyên bản không thành vấn đề, nhưng đối phương thổi một tiếng huýt sáo sau đó, bên cạnh ngõ nhỏ trong thế nhưng lại lao tới hai cái giơ thiết côn đại hán, không nói hai lời liền phác đi lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ cúi đầu hiện lên đánh úp lại gậy gộc, một cước đá đến ban đầu nói chuyện cái kia tên côn đồ bụng, đem hắn trực tiếp đá phi đi ra ngoài, đụng ngã phía sau hai người đồng bạn.

Lúc này trước mắt ngân quang chợt lóe, "Chổi lông gà" thế nhưng không biết từ nơi này lấy ra một phen hoa quả đao, hướng về phía Mộc Gia Thụ thống đi qua.

Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng người tránh ra, cây đao kia cơ hồ là sát trước ngực của hắn hoa tới, cùng lúc đó phía sau truyền đến thiết côn nện xuống trầm trọng tiếng gió, nhưng lúc này đã không thời gian né, Mộc Gia Thụ lãnh mặt lùn hạ đầu vai, quyết định dùng phía sau lưng ngạnh kháng lần này, sau đó sẽ đem sau lưng tên khốn kiếp kia đánh liên ba ba đều nhận không ra.

"Cẩn thận!"

Cánh tay thượng mạnh mẽ truyền đến, hắn đột nhiên bị người mạnh mẽ kéo tiến trong ngực, Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu, chiếu ra mi mắt chính là Vệ Tuân hình dáng rõ ràng mặt nghiêng.

Cái khuôn mặt kia bất cứ lúc nào đều tràn đầy thấy biến không sợ hãi tuấn tú trên khuôn mặt, rốt cục lần đầu lộ ra một chút ngạc nhiên chi sắc.

Vệ Tuân nâng lên cánh tay một trận, kia thiết côn vừa lúc nện ở cánh tay thượng, đi theo hắn lại bay lên một cước ở giữa "Chổi lông gà" thủ đoạn, đem trong tay đối phương hoa quả đao đá bay.

Vệ Tuân buông ra Mộc Gia Thụ xoay người sang chỗ khác, bắt lấy thiết côn uốn éo, trực tiếp từ trong tay đối phương đoạt lấy đến ném đi ra ngoài, đem xa nhất chỗ một người tạp đảo. Đi theo hắn hữu khửu tay hoành đánh, thật mạnh tạp đến vừa rồi người tới trên mặt, trực tiếp đem người tạp mông . Lúc này mới lắc lắc tay, ngắn gọn về phía Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không có việc gì?"

Thân làm một cái bảo tiêu, lại bị cố chủ cứu, trong lòng của hắn có một loại mê chi xấu hổ, Mộc Gia Thụ vội ho một tiếng, sờ sờ cái mũi: "Không có việc gì... Ngươi như thế nào sẽ tới nơi này?"

Vệ Tuân cũng không nhìn hắn: "Đi ngang qua."

Thật sự là hắn là đi ngang qua, lại thật không ngờ chính mình đi ngang qua trùng hợp như thế.

Vệ Tuân hôm nay vừa mới tan tầm đã bị phụ thân phái trong nhà lái xe tiếp trở về, tại trên bàn cơm cùng cha mẹ náo loạn điểm không thoải mái, hắn không nguyện ý tại gia lâu đãi, vốn là tính toán lại đi một chuyến công ty, lại không nghĩ rằng cách cửa sổ xe nhìn thấy một cái nhận thức không có bao lâu lại dị thường thân ảnh quen thuộc.

"Dừng xe!" Vệ Tuân vội vàng nói.

Cái này tiểu gia mới vừa đương mọi người mặt cùng hắn thân cha phát xong một đốn hủy thiên diệt địa tính tình, lái xe liên một câu cũng không dám hỏi nhiều, vội vàng thuận theo mà dừng xe. Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ tình huống không ổn, vì thế nói đều chưa kịp nói một câu, đẩy mở cửa xe cũng không quay đầu lại mà chạy đi xuống.

Hắn ngạnh đã trúng một chút, cánh tay ẩn ẩn làm đau, tâm tình càng thêm không hảo, cũng không biết vì cái gì chính mình tại vừa rồi trong nháy mắt sẽ như vậy bối rối cùng lo lắng, càng thêm không dám nhìn thẳng Thẩm Thụ cặp kia cùng người kia giống quá ánh mắt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn cẩn du không là cấm dục kim ngư dịch dinh dưỡng, cám ơn tuyết hạ như vậy nghiêm túc cùng sắc vi bá vương phiếu;

Đồng thời cũng cảm tạ « nội dung vở kịch quân » trong điềm điềm gia tiểu răng nanh bá vương phiếu, văn minh nha nha nha bá vương phiếu cùng dịch dinh dưỡng;

Thật là vui nha, yêu nê manh, sao sao đát!

Tam ca ca, cũng nên ý thức được không được bình thường đi? (*/ω\\*)

Chương 14: sự nghi ngờ

Đem đoạt tới thiết côn thật mạnh ném tại địa hạ, Vệ Tuân hướng về phía bởi vì hắn xuất hiện mà bị dọa ngốc tên côn đồ nhóm cuồn cuộn nổi lên tay áo: "Muốn đánh nhau liền đến a! Mẹ hắn, dám hướng lão tử động đao."

Đại thiếu gia! Chúng ta thật sự không hướng ngài động đao hảo sao? Là chính ngài xông lên hảo sao?

Đại khái giờ này khắc này mọi người trong lòng tưởng đều là hai câu này nói, chẳng qua không người nào dám nói ra.

Vệ Tuân ngẫm lại vừa rồi Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng người động tác chỉ cần lại chậm một chút, cây đao kia liền sẽ thống đến bộ ngực hắn , cũng là một hồi nghĩ mà sợ, nhéo khởi còn nằm trên mặt đất đi không đứng dậy thanh niên, một quyền nện ở trên mặt hắn: "Thiếu đòn!"

Sau đó đuổi tới lái xe nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân cánh tay tốt nhất một khối to máu ứ đọng, dọa mặt mũi trắng bệch, vội vàng nói: "Tam thiếu, tam thiếu, ngài không có việc gì đi?"

Vệ Tuân bình tĩnh mặt không nói gì, nhìn qua tựa hồ còn muốn lại xông lên đi đại chiến ba trăm hiệp.

Nhưng mà thời gian này, bỗng nhiên có một bàn tay nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn, trắng nõn ngón tay bị tiểu mạch sắc làn da làm nổi bật đến thập phần văn tú, dưới tình huống như vậy, thoạt nhìn cư nhiên thập phần cảnh đẹp ý vui.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngữ khí bình thản: "Trước cố hảo thương thế của ngươi đi."

Đại khái là bởi vì hắn lời này thật sự nói quá tự nhiên , Vệ Tuân cũng không có cái gì trọng đại phản ứng, thuận theo mà buông ra nắm tay, cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua chính mình trên cánh tay máu ứ đọng.

"Không có gì sự." Hắn nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, ngược lại là bên cạnh lái xe kinh dị mà nhìn hắn một cái.

Vệ Tuân lại nhìn nhìn mà người trên, lãnh mặt nói: "Này phiến là ai địa bàn?"

Tài xế kia vội vàng nói: "Là đường ô vuông."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Gọi hắn lăn lại đây!"

Đường ô vuông người này Mộc Gia Thụ cũng biết, dùng cảng phiến trong tiếng lóng đến nói, hẳn là xem như này một mảnh tổng gáo đem tử, tuổi mặc dù không đại, lại nói tiếp đảo coi như là một nhân vật. Chẳng qua muốn là đến Vệ Tuân trước mặt, uy phong của hắn nhưng run rẩy không đứng dậy.

Hắn một khắc chi gian đã có ý tưởng, ngăn lại Vệ Tuân: "Tam... Tam thiếu, không cần gọi Đường ca lại đây."

Vệ Tuân cau mày hoạt động thủ đoạn: "Vì cái gì? Bọn họ không phải mới vừa tại khi dễ ngươi?"

Bất luận là trọng sinh trước vẫn là sau trọng sinh, Mộc Gia Thụ đều không cho là "Khi dễ" hai chữ này có thể bị đặt tại chính mình trên đầu, nhưng hắn cũng phát hiện một vấn đề rất nghiêm trọng, thì phải là bất luận trọng sinh trước vẫn là sau trọng sinh, Vệ Tuân đều cảm thấy hắn thực dễ dàng bị khi dễ.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Không là. Kỳ thật — là ta một vị bằng hữu thiếu bọn họ tiền, dù sao không có thu được còn khoản, có chút hỏa khí cũng là khó tránh khỏi, việc này đích thật là chúng ta không đối. Ta thực cảm tạ Vệ thiếu hỗ trợ, bất quá hay là thôi đi."

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn, phía sau lưng đột nhiên sợ hãi — hắn thật sự cảm thấy cái này thoạt nhìn rất là trong suốt xinh đẹp tươi cười sau lưng cất giấu chính là một bụng ý nghĩ xấu.

"Tùy ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, lần thứ hai đối hắn tỏ vẻ cảm tạ, đi đến ngay từ đầu tính toán sờ hắn mặt cái kia tên côn đồ trước mặt, khom lưng xuống đem hắn kéo lên, thay hắn vỗ vỗ trên người thổ.

Cho dù không có Vệ Tuân xuất hiện, vừa mới Mộc Gia Thụ cũng đã đem này vài người đánh đến không nhẹ, người kia nhìn thấy hắn đưa tay qua đây, sợ tới mức cơ hồ run run một chút, lại nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nho nhã lễ độ mà nói: "Tôn ca, Lê Thanh thiếu vài vị huynh đệ tiền đích thật là hắn không đối, ta đại hắn cùng đoàn người bồi cái không là. Bất quá tiền kia ta cũng xuất không nổi, ngươi hay là đi tìm hắn muốn đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ lời này nói , chợt vừa nghe tựa hồ cùng Lê Thanh quan hệ thực hảo, trên thực tế cũng là đem mình phủi đi ra ngoài, căn bản là không có quản ý tứ của hắn, người nọ phân biệt rõ một chút hắn mà nói, kinh ngạc : "Hai người các ngươi đây là nháo mâu thuẫn ?"

"Không thể nào." Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, "Tôn ca, tái kiến."

Hắn đều cùng Vệ Tuân hai người đi ra vài bước , cái kia tên côn đồ mới kịp phản ứng, giương giọng kêu lên: "Thẩm Thụ ngươi vừa rồi gọi ai đó! Lão tử rõ ràng gọi hoắc đạt, cũng không họ Tôn a!"

Vệ Tuân quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, hắn lập tức rụt lui đầu, không nói.

Ngược lại là Mộc Gia Thụ lộ ra một cái có chút giật mình biểu tình —

A, đích xác còn không nhớ ra được hắn rốt cuộc họ gì, chính là nhìn này vóc người giống hầu, tùy tiện gọi .

Vài người ly khai này phiến thị phi nơi, Vệ Tuân mang đến lái xe có chút lo lắng nhìn nhìn cánh tay của hắn, xin chỉ thị: "Tam thiếu, bằng không đi bệnh viện nhìn một cái đi?"

Vệ Tuân hoạt động một chút thủ đoạn, cảm giác không có gì trở ngại: "Không cần, ta trở về thượng điểm dược tính . Lão Trịnh, ngươi hồi gia nhìn xem hài tử đi."

Vệ Tuân nhớ rõ lúc chiều lái xe còn nói qua con của hắn hôm nay phát sốt . Bởi vì lái xe gia cùng công ty khoảng cách rất gần, hắn vốn là nghĩ làm lão Trịnh lái xe đem chính mình đưa đến công ty liền trực tiếp hồi gia, nhưng hiện tại ra chuyện này, cũng không tâm tình lại đi cái gì công ty nhìn những cái đó phá văn kiện, đơn giản làm hắn sớm một chút trở về.

Lái xe đã có điểm lo lắng đem cái này tiểu tổ tông chính mình phóng đi ra bên ngoài, do dự một chút nói: "Tam thiếu, này trên đường không an toàn, không bằng ta còn là..."

Vệ Tuân tùy tay đè lại bên người Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai, đem hắn đi phía trước mặt đẩy: "Đây không phải là còn có hắn đâu? Hắn cũng là công ty bảo tiêu, làm hắn đưa ta trở về là đến nơi."

Mộc Gia Thụ lúc ấy là tận mắt nhìn thấy thấy huynh đệ đã trúng kia một chút, vừa lúc cũng có chút lo lắng, nghe thấy Vệ Tuân nói như vậy, thuận thế nói: "Vệ thiếu nói đối, Trịnh ca, làm ta đi đưa đi."

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn một cái.

Lão Trịnh đi rồi sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ thay Vệ Tuân mở cửa xe, cũng đi theo ngồi xuống trên xe.

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn hệ đai an toàn, thình lình nói: "Ngươi không là vẫn luôn quản ta kêu Vệ thiếu sao? Vì cái gì vừa rồi không cho ta kêu đường ô vuông tới thời điểm gọi câu 'Tam thiếu' ?"

Đó là bởi vì dưới tình thế cấp bách nguyên bản muốn gọi Tam ca , thiếu chút nữa đi rồi miệng.

Mộc Gia Thụ phản ứng thần kỳ mau, liên tạm dừng công phu đều không có, không động thanh sắc mà mà trả lời: "Nghe thấy Trịnh ca gọi ngài tam thiếu, liền thuận miệng cùng một câu."

Vệ Tuân không biết tín là không tín, thản nhiên mà "Ân" một tiếng.

Mộc Gia Thụ không có phí công phu đi nghiền ngẫm trên mặt hắn biểu tình — giống bọn họ loại này gia đình đi ra hài tử, đương không muốn làm cho người nhìn ra tâm tư thời điểm, hỉ giận không hiện ra sắc là cơ bản nhất năng lực, cho dù là Vệ Tuân loại này ngay thẳng tính cách cũng nhất dạng.

Vệ Tuân lần này xuất môn thay đổi một chiếc việt dã, Mộc Gia Thụ khởi động xe, dọc theo đường cái một đường hướng Vệ Tuân gia phương hướng khai đi qua, ngẩng đầu nhìn lộ thời điểm lại phát hiện xe trước treo hai cái không đến bàn tay đại tiểu con rối, không từ ngẩn ra.

Đây là trước có một trận lưu hành mặt manh, Vệ Tuân chạy tới cùng phong, cho hắn cùng chính mình các làm một đống phim hoạt hoạ hình ảnh, ấu trĩ không được.

Mộc Gia Thụ không hắn như vậy tràn đầy thiếu nữ tâm, chẳng qua nhìn Vệ Tuân chơi đến cao hứng, cũng từng nể tình thưởng thức một chút hắn nghệ thuật, bởi vậy còn đối thứ này có chút ấn tượng, nhưng không biết hắn là cái gì thời điểm chọn hai trương đồ làm thành con rối.

Hai cái tiểu oa nhi thân mật mà quải cùng một chỗ, bên ngoài đều bị đóng gói túi cẩn thận mà bộ một tầng, thoạt nhìn vẫn là mới tinh bộ dáng, cũng không biết đây là treo có bao nhiêu lâu.

Hắn đưa ánh mắt từ oa oa thượng thu trở về, hết sức chuyên chú mà đem tay lái nhìn về phía tiền phương ngoài cửa sổ, ngược lại là Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên nói: "Nghe nói trước ngươi cũng không ít cùng này giúp / người / đánh / giá?"

"A."

Nghe vừa rồi mấy người kia ý tứ, đích thật là . Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, sảng khoái mà thừa nhận. Nói vậy tại quyết định thu nhận lúc trước hắn Vệ Tuân người cũng đã đem chuyện này điều điều tra ra , chẳng qua là hôm nay mới nhắc tới mà thôi: "Hôm nay... Cám ơn Vệ thiếu giải vây."

Vệ Tuân đảo đối thái độ của hắn rất ngoài ý muốn , nhưng mà nhìn trước mặt cái này y sức sạch sẽ thanh niên, lại suy nghĩ đối phương tại đêm hôm đó chật vật bất kham bộ dáng, trong lòng cũng có chút khó: "Trước kia là bởi vì chuyện gì? Cũng là Lê Thanh?"

Thật đúng là — Thẩm Thụ vi cấp Lê Thanh trù tiền, thật sự không có biện pháp , chuyện gì đều làm quá, quỵt nợ, đào nhân gia túi quần, bài bạc... Kết quả cuối cùng đã trúng một đốn đánh, đánh đến một nửa liền thành hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ do dự một chút, vẫn là một bộ không muốn nói chuyện nhiều bộ dáng, "Ân" một tiếng.

Vệ Tuân cười như không cười: "Nói như vậy nghĩa khí, hắn với ngươi là bằng hữu?"

Từ tiểu cùng nhau chơi bùn lớn lên , Mộc Gia Thụ vừa thấy hắn cái kia đức hạnh chỉ biết Vệ Tuân trong lòng nghĩ đến đi đâu vậy, bất quá thật cũng không sai, vốn là Thẩm Thụ chính là vẫn luôn thích Lê Thanh, nhưng là lại hỏi nhiều chính mình nhưng nên cái gì đều nghĩ không ra .

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, hàm hồ nói: "Xem như đi."

Hắn bộ dáng trong mắt mọi người xung quanh thực dễ dàng bị lý giải thành ngại ngùng, dù sao sự tình quan riêng tư, Vệ Tuân cũng sẽ không có tiếp tục truy vấn, hai người một đường trầm mặc về tới Vệ gia.

Xe một đường chậm rãi sử nhập, có Vệ Tuân trấn thủ, cửa cảnh vệ rất sung sướng mà cho đi, vì thế Mộc Gia Thụ trọng sinh tới nay lần đầu tiến nhập cái này chính mình sinh hoạt hơn hai mươi năm tiểu khu.

Rõ ràng là vô cùng quen thuộc địa phương, hiện giờ thay đổi một thân phận đến xem, tựa hồ cũng không có lấy trước kia loại cảm giác thân thiết .

Tại nặng nề trong bóng đêm, có phong thấu cửa sổ mà nhập, hai bên từng dãy trong kiến trúc lóe ra vạn gia rã rời ngọn đèn dầu, Mộc Gia Thụ đáy lòng dâng lên một loại nói không rõ tư vị, thân thể lại bằng vào bản năng tiếp tục tay lái, khai thập phần thuần thục.

Thẳng đi, quẹo trái, thượng sườn núi... Này điều đi rồi ngàn thứ vạn lần lộ, bên người ngồi cùng chính mình từ nhỏ đến lớn người, hắn nhất thời hoảng hốt, cái loại này mê ly như mộng cảm giác càng phát mãnh liệt.

Thẳng đến nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân gia sân, Mộc Gia Thụ mới một chút hoàn hồn lại, đem xe dừng lại: "Đến ."

Tâm tình của hắn quá mức phức tạp, thế nhưng không có chú ý tới Vệ Tuân thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn mình chằm chằm, tại trong nháy mắt đó ánh mắt giống như thấy quỷ.

Hoặc là cũng có thể nói là thật sự thấy quỷ.

Cái này tiểu khu là từ chính phủ dựng lên, trụ tất cả đều là nhân vật trọng yếu, cửa nhà có cảnh vệ viên gác, ngoại nhân căn bản là không có khả năng tiến vào, lúc trước hắn điều tra quá Thẩm Thụ, thập phân rõ ràng tối nay là đối phương lần đầu tiên tiến vào cái này trong tiểu khu mặt.

Chính là vừa mới... Hắn lái xe động tác, quen thuộc vẻ mặt, cùng với trên mặt rất nhỏ hoài niệm cùng hoảng hốt... Lại mẹ hắn là xảy ra chuyện gì!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn sắc vi bá vương phiếu, cám ơn bảo bối nhóm duy trì, cúc cung.

Chương 15: giãy dụa

Vệ Tuân hô hấp có chút dồn dập, đã hao hết toàn thân khí lực ngăn chặn chính mình không thể tưởng tượng ý tưởng, nửa ngày không nói gì, thẳng đến Mộc Gia Thụ kinh ngạc nhìn qua, hắn mới thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, nghẹn xuất một câu đến: "Ta biết, chờ một lát."

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút kỳ quái, nhưng cũng không có hỏi ý kiến, thuận theo mà gật gật đầu, liền không hề nhúc nhích.

Hai người bả vai sóng vai ngồi ở trong xe, Vệ Tuân gia nhị tầng tiểu lâu tại cách đó không xa lẳng lặng đứng lặng, cửa nhà đèn đường vựng xuất ánh sáng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe đánh vào mặt của bọn họ thượng, hẹp hòi mà hôn ám không gian trung, thế nhưng mơ hồ có một loại ố vàng ôn nhu tại lưu động.

Vệ Tuân trộm nhìn lén Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện đối phương một tay đem tại tay lái thượng, một tay khác chi tại trên trán, đang trầm tư cái gì, mặt nghiêng bị ngọn đèn mơ hồ xuất một cái nhu hòa cắt hình, như vậy thoạt nhìn thật sự là hơn nữa giống.

"Ta muốn điên rồi..." Vệ Tuân trong lòng tưởng.

Mộc Gia Thụ thái dương chỗ có một đạo nhợt nhạt thương, không biết có phải hay không là trước đánh nhau lộng , nguyên vốn hẳn là cũng không tính trọng, chính là trắng nõn màu da đem hồng sắc vết thương sấn đến thập phần rõ ràng, gọi người hận không thể nhu một nhu.

Hắn vừa rồi liền thấy được, chẳng qua vẫn luôn khắc chế không hỏi nói ra.

Trong lòng suy nghĩ sôi nổi hỗn loạn, gặp lại tới nay đủ loại cảnh tượng nổi lên trong lòng.

Hắn từ hộp thuốc lá trong lấy ra một điếu thuốc, phát hiện mình tay cư nhiên có chút phát run, cầm cái bật lửa xoa bóp mấy lần đánh không hỏa, thật vất vả mới đốt , thật sâu mà hút hai cái sau đó đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, mắt nhìn bên người Mộc Gia Thụ sau đem xe cửa sổ khai đại hơi có chút: "Ngươi không sợ yên vị đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Vệ thiếu tùy ý, ta không sợ, chính mình cũng hút thuốc."

Vệ Tuân ánh mắt vừa động, lập tức đệ một điếu thuốc đi qua: "Kia muốn hay không đến một chi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ vui vẻ đem yên nhận lấy, Vệ Tuân lại đem cái bật lửa đưa tới làm hắn châm, Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp nhận đi thật sâu hút một hơi, đem sương khói một tia không rơi nuốt vào chính mình phế trong, thích ý mà híp mắt, giống như một bộ thâm niên người nghiện thuốc hình tượng.

Vệ Tuân tại hắn nhận lấy điếu thuốc đi một khắc kia liền vẫn luôn dùng dư quang nhìn chằm chằm Mộc Gia Thụ động tác, thẳng đến mang theo hoả tinh khói bụi rơi xuống đầu ngón tay của hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, trên mặt là cơ hồ che dấu không được thất vọng.

"Đi thôi." Vệ Tuân đần độn vô vị mà đem thuốc lá đặt tại trong cái gạt tàn thuốc, đẩy ra cửa xe, "Vào đi thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới ý thức được chính mình sai lầm, thật vất vả bổ cứu lại đây, tạm thời đánh mất Vệ Tuân lòng nghi ngờ, đúng là tùng một hơi thời điểm, không nghĩ tới đi theo nghe thấy lời này, ngược lại là rắn rắn chắc chắc mà sửng sốt một chút: "Ta không đi vào, đem Vệ thiếu đưa đến gia ta liền trở về ."

Hắn vốn là lo lắng Vệ Tuân, liền tính toán đem người trả lại đến , căn bản không có làm tốt nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân cha mẹ chuẩn bị, nào biết Vệ Tuân ý nghĩ kỳ lạ, đột nhiên đến một câu như vậy.

Vệ Tuân nhướng mày, mắt nhìn đồng hồ: "Hiện tại đã đã trễ thế này, ngươi lại hồi gia đi, sáng mai còn tới nơi này tiếp ta, giác còn có ngủ hay không — quả thực là hạt gây sức ép. Đừng nói nhảm , đi vào."

Hắn sau khi nói xong cũng không cấp người máy sẽ phản bác, đương nhiên hướng trước bước đi đi, Mộc Gia Thụ bất đắc dĩ, đành phải khóa xe theo ở phía sau.

Vệ Tuân vẫn luôn mang theo hắn trở về nhà. Hắn vừa mới chính là cùng trong nhà náo loạn không được tự nhiên mới chạy đến , tuy rằng gặp như vậy cái tiểu ngoài ý muốn quay trở về, khuôn mặt lại vẫn là thối , vào cửa sau đó cũng không nói nói, lập tức thay đổi hài, lại ý bảo chào đón bảo mẫu cấp Mộc Gia Thụ lấy song tân dép lê thay, dẫn hắn hướng trong đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút ngoài ý muốn nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, không nghĩ tới sĩ biệt ba ngày, người này đã phi ngô hạ a mông — Vệ Tuân phụ thân Vệ Thiệu Thành là đương nhiệm quân khu phó chính ủy, quyền cao chức trọng, lại là quân đội xuất thân, có thể nói tính tình phi thường không hảo. Thế cho nên hắn nguyên lai mỗi lần vừa thấy lão cha đều rất giống chuột thấy mèo, hiện tại nhưng đến không được, cư nhiên cũng dám ở nhà tỏ ra cáu kỉnh .

Trong lòng hắn trộm cảm thán còn không có duy trì liên tục quá ba giây, hai người phía sau liền truyền đến một tiếng quát lớn: "Ngươi đứng lại đó cho ta!"

Mộc Gia Thụ xoay người lại, quả nhiên nhìn thấy Vệ Thiệu Thành bình tĩnh mặt đứng ở bọn họ cửa phòng ngủ khẩu, Vệ Tuân mẫu thân khương thục cũng đang từ giữa phòng ngủ đi ra, nhẹ nhàng xả một chút trượng phu cánh tay.

Bình tĩnh mà xem xét, này đối phụ tử tướng mạo thập phần tương tự, đều là cái loại này anh tuấn bức nhân diện mạo. Chẳng qua Vệ Thiệu Thành hình dáng cùng tuyến điều có vẻ càng thêm nghiêm túc, Vệ Tuân thì muốn vi nhu hòa tuấn tú một chút, khí chất trung nhiều một chút dẫn tính cùng tiêu sái khí.

Vệ Tuân đứng lại, nhưng là không nói chuyện.

Mộc Gia Thụ thấy Vệ Thiệu Thành kia trương lạnh lùng mặt, trong lòng một trận thân thiết, "Vệ bá bá" ba chữ tại trong đầu chuyển động một vòng không có nói ra, chỉ câu nệ mà không thất lễ mạo mà gật đầu một cái, kêu một tiếng: "Vệ Chính Ủy."

Vệ Thiệu Thành vốn là muốn răn dạy Vệ Tuân, nhưng ánh mắt dừng ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt khi thực rõ ràng mà ngạc nhiên một chút, liên đến bên miệng nói đều nhất thời không nói ra.

Hắn nhìn xem Mộc Gia Thụ, lại dùng một loại không thể tin tín ánh mắt chuyển hướng con trai của mình.

Khương thục thì thất thanh đạo: "Tiểu Tuân, ngươi đây là..."

Vệ Tuân nghiêm mặt, đem Mộc Gia Thụ hướng phía sau mình kéo kéo: "Công ty của ta tân chiêu bảo tiêu mà thôi, có vấn đề gì sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng thập phần buồn bực. Mộc vệ hai nhà quan hệ vẫn luôn không sai, mẫu thân hắn mất sớm, khi còn bé còn tổng là bị đưa đến Vệ gia đi giao cho vệ phu nhân đồng thời dưỡng, đối nhị vị tình cảm đều thực thâm hậu.

Hắn biết Thẩm Thụ khuôn mặt này cùng chính mình lớn lên có năm phần giống nhau, chính là kia cũng không đạo lý Vệ gia vợ chồng nhìn thấy hắn tựa như sống thấy quỷ dường như đi. Hơn nữa nhìn Vệ Tuân động tác nhỏ, tựa hồ cũng biết nguyên nhân.

Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt không động thanh sắc mà tại Vệ Tuân nắm trên tay của mình đảo qua, lần nữa tiến lên, lễ phép nói: "Vệ thiếu nói không sai. Ta kêu Thẩm Thụ, là đỉnh phong công nhân, đêm nay phụ trách lái xe đưa Vệ thiếu hồi gia, quấy rầy nhị vị ."

Khiếp sợ qua đi, lại nghe Mộc Gia Thụ giải thích, Vệ Thiệu Thành sắc mặt khá nhiều, nói thanh "Vất vả", liền đưa ánh mắt từ trên người hắn dời đi, lần nữa đi trừng chính mình không nghe quản tiểu nhi tử.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không chuyện ta trở về phòng ."

Vệ Thiệu Thành hít một hơi thật sâu, thật vất vả mới tại thê tử lôi kéo hạ đem mình ngữ khí phóng dịu đi: "Ngươi mấy ngày này cho ta thành thành thật thật , không cho đi tìm kia cái gì Văn Thế Hòa phiền toái."

Vệ Tuân không nói chuyện, tự cố tự mà hướng trong phòng đi, hiển nhiên bọn họ trước liền luôn luôn tại tranh luận vấn đề này. Vệ Thiệu Thành hỏa khí lại có chút lên đây, đại thanh đạo: "Ngươi nghe thấy được không có!"

Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên quay đầu, nhìn chằm chằm cha của mình, từng chữ không ngừng mà nói: "Ta không."

"Ngươi!" Vệ Thiệu Thành giận tím mặt, nâng bàn tay đã nghĩ trừu hắn, lại bị khương thục gắt gao giữ chặt, đồng thời nàng hướng về phía Vệ Tuân nháy mắt: "Tiểu Tuân, không cho cùng ba ba của ngươi nói như vậy."

Vệ Tuân lại lạnh lùng mà nói: "Chúng ta đều làm ta không cần lo cho không cần tra, chính là ta chính là nuốt không trôi khẩu khí này! Tiểu thụ còn như vậy tuổi trẻ, vì cái gì trên đời này người nhiều như vậy còn sống, cố tình hắn đã chết? Ta tuyệt đối không tin đây là ngoài ý muốn! Ai hại hắn ta khiến cho ai bồi mệnh, không quản trả giá cái dạng gì đại giới, ta cùng người kia không đội trời chung! Ba, mẹ, là ta bất hiếu, nhưng là các ngươi khuyên nhủ ta cái gì đều vô dụng, liên chính mình đều khuyên nhủ không chính mình!"

Hắn lời nói này nói như đinh đóng cột, Mộc Gia Thụ nghe một trận kinh hãi, Vệ Thiệu Thành vừa tức vừa vội mà chỉ vào Vệ Tuân: "Ngươi, ngươi thật sự là... Tiểu thụ từ nhỏ đến lớn giống như là con của chính ta, ta cái gì thời điểm nói qua không quản chuyện này ? Ta chỉ là cho ngươi không muốn xúc động, không cần một mình hành động, này có sai sao? Hắn thân cha đều còn không có ra tay, ngươi trước hạt kích động cái gì! Huống chi hắn rốt cuộc là không phải là bị người làm hại, yêu cầu điều tra, ngươi chứng cớ gì đều không có, dựa vào cái gì liền nhất định nói như vậy? Những cái đó ảnh chụp ngươi không thấy sao? Đương Văn gia người là ngốc tử, cố ý bại lộ chính mình!"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta luôn luôn biết hắn. Trái tim của hắn cho dù là không tốt lắm, nhưng hai năm nay bệnh tình vẫn luôn khống chế không sai, không có khả năng hơi chút thụ một điểm nhỏ kích thích liền... Hơn nữa lấy tiểu thụ tính cách, hắn là cái loại này dễ dàng kích động người sao?"

Hắn nói hai câu này, nhưng mà nhìn thấy phụ mẫu của chính mình đều là vẻ mặt không đồng ý chi sắc, trong lòng đồng dạng vừa tức vừa vội, đầy ngập chua xót lại một lần nữa dâng lên: "Các ngươi căn bản không thể lý giải tâm tình của ta! Dù sao trước nên nói nói ta đã sớm theo các ngươi nói qua , các ngươi cũng biết trong lòng ta kỳ thật... Tiểu thụ đều không tại a, ta còn sống làm gì? Cái mạng này ta đã sớm không muốn ..."

"Ba!"

Vệ Tuân nói tới đây, Vệ Thiệu Thành rốt cuộc nhịn không được, nặng nề mà cho hắn một bạt tai.

Mộc Gia Thụ hoảng sợ, vội vàng đi lên che ở Vệ Tuân phía trước, giá trụ Vệ Thiệu Thành cánh tay: "Vệ Chính Ủy, thỉnh ngài..."

Vệ Thiệu Thành bị hắn ngăn cản một chút, ngược lại là không có lại đánh, một bàn tay đem Mộc Gia Thụ đẩy ra, một tay khác chỉ vào Vệ Tuân, điểm nửa ngày, lại không có trong tưởng tượng rống giận, chỉ cắn răng nói: "Hảo, ngươi muốn làm cái gì ta không bao giờ quản ! Ta không có một hài tử, ngươi còn muốn làm ta lại không một cái... Hảo a, muốn chết muốn sống đều tùy ngươi liền!"

Nhà bọn họ giáo dưỡng kỳ thật cực kỳ nghiêm khắc, Vệ Tuân từ nhỏ đến lớn, trừ bỏ vi Mộc Gia Thụ chuyện này, cho tới bây giờ đều không có cùng cha mẹ đỉnh quá miệng, lúc này cũng ý thức được chính mình cảm xúc kích động dưới quá đáng, bị phụ thân nói về một trận khổ sở, ấp úng mà há miệng, lại vẫn là cái gì đều chưa nói.

Hắn vô pháp hướng cha mẹ làm ra cam đoan, liền giống như trước hắn bản thân nói , Mộc Gia Thụ chuyện này, hắn thật sự không bỏ xuống được, liền liên mình cũng không cách nào khống chế, ba chữ kia, đã sớm là vây khốn hắn nhất sinh ma chú.

Khương thục nói: "Hài tử, ba ba mụ mụ từ tiểu nhìn tiểu thụ lớn lên, đương con trai ruột nhất dạng... Ngươi cho là đã xảy ra chuyện như vậy, chúng ta liền không khổ sở không thương tâm sao? Chính là ngươi như bây giờ mỗi ngày giống mất hồn dường như, rốt cuộc là tại hận cái kia hại tiểu thụ người vẫn còn là hận ngươi chính mình? Ngươi liền nhất định muốn cùng hắn một khối đi rồi, làm chúng ta thương tâm một lần còn chưa đủ, có phải hay không?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Mẹ..."

Khương thục nhìn nhi tử, cái kia tên là Thẩm Thụ bảo tiêu liền đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, mơ hồ như là tiểu thụ khi còn sống đi theo Vệ Tuân hồi gia ăn cơm cảnh tượng, trong lòng một trận khổ sở, nước mắt liền rụng xuống dưới, rốt cuộc nói không được, che miệng bước nhanh trở về phòng.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn một màn này, cảm nhận được một loại tim như bị đao cắt thống khổ.

Tại hắn trong ấn tượng, Vệ Tuân gia đình không khí luôn luôn thực hảo, tuy rằng Vệ Thiệu Thành tương đối nghiêm khắc, nhưng nội tâm cũng là đối nhi tử thập phần yêu thương, vợ chồng ở giữa tình cảm càng là không nói. Hắn mỗi một lần tới thời điểm đều là một bộ này nhạc vui hòa trường hợp, hiện tại lại thành cái dạng này...

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được bước lên một bước, bật thốt lên nói: "Ta kỳ thật liền..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn q279941535-01 dịch dinh dưỡng, cám ơn cà chua không là cà chua cùng sắc vi bá vương phiếu, say say hôm nay đi thi nha, bình luận hơi muộn chút hồi u, sao sao đát!

Chương 16: tưởng niệm ngươi

Còn đứng ở tại chỗ Vệ Thiệu Thành nhìn hắn một cái, trên mặt lại lộ ra cái loại này thập phần nét mặt cổ quái, ngữ khí lãnh túc: "Ngươi nếu đương bảo tiêu, liền hảo hảo công tác, làm hảo công ty cũng khẳng định sẽ không bạc đãi ngươi. Tuổi còn trẻ , về sau cũng bác cái hảo tiền đồ."

Mộc Gia Thụ thiếu chút nữa nói ra nói lại nuốt trở vào, bị giáo dục vẻ mặt mộng bức, thật sự không biết rõ Vệ Thiệu Thành ý tứ.

Ngay từ đầu hắn mới vừa đi theo Vệ Tuân sau khi vào cửa liền phát hiện Vệ gia cha mẹ kỳ quái phản ứng, bởi vậy cố ý nương chào hỏi thăm dò một chút, phát hiện bọn họ mất tự nhiên đều không phải là đem Thẩm Thụ trở thành chính mình, mà là càng thêm để ý hắn là như thế nào đến đỉnh phong nhà này công ty ... Vì cái gì đâu?

Hợp lý nhất suy đoán chính là bọn họ hoài nghi có người lợi dụng Thẩm Thụ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ tương tự diện mạo tranh thủ Vệ Tuân đồng tình, do đó đạt tới cái gì không thể cho ai biết mục đích...

Phi, chính là đây cũng quá xả đi, giống nhau loại này "Mỹ nhân kế", "Thế thân ngạnh" không đều là phát sinh tại tình lữ ở giữa sao? Cũng không thể Vệ Tuân chết cái huynh đệ còn muốn tìm cái thế thân đến tán gẫu lấy khiển hoài, khẳng định vẫn có cái gì nguyên nhân khác.

Mộc Gia Thụ cân nhắc chuyện này, biểu tình bình tĩnh tự nhiên, nói thanh: "Vệ Chính Ủy, ta biết ."

Vệ Thiệu Thành nói nhắc nhở hắn, hiện tại có rất nhiều chuyện điểm đáng ngờ thật mạnh, thật sự không là cái công khai thân phận thời cơ tốt, càng huống hồ Mộc Gia Thụ phát giác chính mình trước tưởng lậu hơi có chút — giống bọn họ như vậy nhân gia, mỗi ngày không biết có bao nhiêu người muốn tìm đủ loại lấy cớ để lôi kéo làm quen, mượn xác hoàn hồn như vậy ly kỳ sự tình, liền tính hắn nguyện ý nói, nhân gia cũng chưa chắc nguyện ý tin tưởng đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ không có lại nói biệt , Vệ Thiệu Thành nhịn không được nhiều nhìn hắn một cái, rồi sau đó xoay người rời đi.

Vệ Tuân nhìn phụ thân bóng dáng, muốn nói lại thôi, quay đầu đối Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Lên lầu đi."

Lầu hai còn có chuyên môn cho hắn lưu đi ra gian phòng, Mộc Gia Thụ đối Vệ gia thập phần quen thuộc, nhưng vẫn là làm ra câu nệ bộ dáng đi theo Vệ Tuân mặt sau, hai người một trước một sau theo mộc chế xoay tròn thang lầu lên lầu.

Vệ Tuân đi đến Mộc Gia Thụ gian phòng chân trước bước đình chỉ chốc lát, sau đó vẫn là đi tới đối diện, mở ra một gian để đó không dùng cửa phòng.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi trụ này gian khách phòng đi, ta một hồi làm a di cho ngươi tìm một bộ sạch sẽ đệm chăn lại đây."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cám ơn Vệ thiếu."

Vệ Tuân lại giống như giống như không nghe thấy đứng ở tại chỗ, thẳng đến qua một lúc lâu, Mộc Gia Thụ kỳ quái mà ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, hắn mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh: "Ngươi... Có đói bụng không? Ăn cơm chiều sao? Ta còn không có ăn, ngươi muốn hay không cùng ta đồng thời ăn chút gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không cần..."

Vệ Tuân quyết định nói: "Ngươi chờ ta đi xuống lầu tìm điểm ăn !"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Người này hiện tại bình dị gần gũi rất nhiều a.

Vệ Tuân mới vừa đem cha mẹ chọc giận, rốt cuộc vẫn là chột dạ, không dám minh mục trương đảm mà tại lầu một ăn cơm, vì thế xuống lầu cùng bảo mẫu khai báo hai câu, quá không được bao lâu liền tự mình bưng một cái khay lên lầu vào khách phòng, bên trong có mấy món ăn sáng cùng hai chén ngân nhĩ tổ yến canh.

Mộc Gia Thụ biết khương thục là phương nam người, luôn luôn thích chơi đùa mấy thứ này, Vệ gia một ngày hai mươi bốn giờ trên cơ bản đều bị ngao chế đến bát phân hỏa hậu canh thang, muốn ăn thời điểm phương tiện đến thực.

Cái đĩa trong ăn sáng phần lớn cũng đều là rau trộn cùng có sẵn món kho, chỉ bất quá hắn vừa mới liếc liếc mắt một cái kia cái khay, đã bị một đạo nhân hạt thông khoai tây sợi thượng đỏ rực cây ớt lóe ánh mắt.

Thoạt nhìn này một tiểu điệp khoai tây sợi thiếu nói cũng phải có một phần tư đều là cây ớt, nguyên lai triệu a di trù nghệ đã biến đến như vậy quỷ súc... Nàng đây là tưởng lạt tử ai?

Mộc Gia Thụ đứng lên tiếp nhận khay phóng tới trên bàn trà: "Cám ơn Vệ thiếu."

Vệ Tuân dẫn đầu bưng lên một chén tổ yến canh: "Ăn đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ thật là có điểm đói bụng, vì thế không lại chối từ, cầm lên mặt khác một chén yểu một hơi.

Dựa! Thật ngọt.

Vài đạo lạt thần kỳ ăn sáng lại xứng thượng một chén ngọt phát nị tổ yến canh, này thật sự là hắn gặp qua nhất quỷ súc ăn pháp.

Mộc Gia Thụ biết Vệ Tuân tại quân đội ăn vài năm cơm tập thể sau khi đi ra luôn luôn kỳ ba, ăn cái gì chưa bao giờ kiêng ăn, heo có thể ăn hết hắn đều ăn, chính là đi qua hai người một khối ăn cơm hắn vẫn luôn chiếu cố chính mình thói quen mà thôi, đảo cũng không nghĩ nhiều. Nhưng này muốn dựa theo đi qua hắn thanh đạm khẩu vị, tuyệt đối phân phân chung phun cấp Vệ Tuân nhìn.

Nhưng mà thay đổi một cái thân thể sau đó, hắn ẩm thực thói quen tựa hồ cũng đã xảy ra nào đó biến hóa.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi qua bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân, ăn cái gì thiên về tinh tế, rất nhiều kích thích tính thực vật cơ hồ đều không có tiếp xúc quá, dần dà cũng khiến cho người cảm thấy hắn là không yêu ăn. Mà Thẩm Thụ khẩu vị thiên về, toan ngọt hàm lạt ai đến cũng không - cự tuyệt, Mộc Gia Thụ thụ cái này ảnh hưởng, tuy rằng cảm thấy phối hợp có chút kỳ ba, nhưng ăn đứng lên đảo còn cảm giác không tồi.

Vệ Tuân nguyên bản tại đem thức ăn bưng lên thời điểm, trong lòng còn ôm có nào đó ly kỳ kỳ ký, thực không biết vị mà ăn hai cái, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ đối kia đạo hắn cố ý phân phó bảo mẫu phóng đầy cây ớt nhân hạt thông khoai tây sợi tình hữu độc chung, hắn đột nhiên có chút ăn không vô .

Mộc Gia Thụ đang dùng cơm khoảng cách ngẩng đầu lên, thấy Vệ Tuân chính nhìn chính mình: "Vệ thiếu?"

"Ăn ngon sao?" Vệ Tuân trong lòng có loại nói không nên lời mất mát, bực mình hỏi một câu.

Nhìn hắn đem chiếc đũa ném tới trên bàn, Mộc Gia Thụ không khỏi nói: "Rất tốt a. Vệ thiếu cảm thấy đâu?"

Vệ Tuân cứng rắn mà nói: "Ta cảm thấy không thể ăn."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Lời này nói làm người như thế nào tiếp?

Vệ Tuân triệt để không có khẩu vị: "Ngươi một hồi cơm nước xong sau đó, đem chén đĩa đoan đến dưới lầu cấp triệu a di, làm cho nàng thu thập là đến nơi. Ta ăn no ."

Hắn sau khi nói xong xoay người xuất môn, về tới phòng ngủ của mình, đóng cửa lại, dựa vào ván cửa hoạt ngồi trên mặt đất, thật sâu mà chôn xuống đầu.

Một tường chi cách khác một cái phòng trong, vừa mới hiểu được Mộc Gia Thụ cũng chậm rãi buông xuống trong tay thìa, thở dài.

Hắn đem chén đĩa lấy đi xuống, lại từ triệu a di nơi đó muốn tới đệm chăn, đơn giản thu thập một chút cùng y nằm ở trên giường, phòng này hàng năm không có người trụ, tuy rằng bị đánh tảo thực sạch sẽ, nhưng cảm giác thượng luôn có điểm nói không nên lời âm lãnh.

Khi cách một năm, hắn lần thứ hai đi tới Vệ gia, cũng đã từ nửa người chủ nhân biến thành khách lạ.

Mộc Gia Thụ lăn qua lộn lại mà ngủ không được, nằm cũng không biết có bao nhiêu lâu, thật sự là nằm không nổi nữa, ngồi dậy đến đem bức màn xốc lên một góc, hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn lại — nơi đó đối diện hắn bản thân đi qua phòng ngủ cửa sổ, hai nhà khoảng cách rất gần rất gần.

Đêm đã khuya, toàn bộ Mộc gia tối đen một mảnh, cái gì đều nhìn không tới.

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi rủ mắt, vừa muốn buông xuống bức màn, đối diện cửa phòng thượng đột nhiên "Phanh" mà một thanh âm vang lên, theo sát mà lại không có thanh âm.

Đối diện là hắn đi qua tại Vệ gia gian phòng, hiện tại hẳn là không có người trụ, Mộc Gia Thụ có chút kinh ngạc, chân tay khẽ khàng địa hạ giường nghe xong một hồi, lại giống như nghe được cái gì tất tất tốt tốt động tĩnh, hắn lo lắng Vệ Tuân, cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, đơn giản đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài.

Hành lang thực hắc, nhưng đối diện gian phòng khai môn lại không có kéo bức màn, nương trút xuống vào ánh trăng, hắn phát hiện bên trong ngồi một cái tối như mực bóng người, mùi rượu thuận gió truyền tới.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày, đi qua trực tiếp mở ra đăng.

Vệ Tuân tay trái cầm nửa ly rượu trắng ngồi dưới đất, dùng tay chắn hạ ánh mắt, ngẩng đầu lên bất mãn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta cho là có tiểu thâu."

Tiểu hài này thật thiên chân, liền tính tiểu thâu phát điên tưởng tiến cái này tiểu khu trộm đồ vật, cửa nhà nhiều như vậy cảnh vệ cũng khẳng định không là bài trí.

Vệ Tuân nhắc đến khóe môi, không cùng hắn giải thích: "Không có, hồi đi ngủ đi. Đối , ngày mai Bàng Hưng có việc xin phép, ngươi còn phải theo ta đi ra ngoài một chuyến."

Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn luôn không thể lý giải Vệ Tuân đối với Bàng Hưng tín nhiệm, tên này gợi lên một chút không thoải mái cảm xúc, hắn ấn đường hơi hơi nhất ngưng, vẫn là nói: "Vệ thiếu ngày mai còn muốn đi làm, cũng nên đi ngủ sớm một chút."

Vệ Tuân nghe đến câu, ngửa đầu nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, đột nhiên do dự mà nói một câu: "Bằng không... Ngươi theo giúp ta ở trong này tọa một hồi đi."

Gian phòng kia khóa một năm , hắn vẫn luôn cũng không dám tiến, hắn cho là có chút tưởng niệm, chỉ cần không có cụ thể đồ vật làm làm ký thác, liền sẽ dần dần biến mất.

Chính là rất nhanh Vệ Tuân liền ý thức được, kia thật là cái thiên chân ý tưởng, hắn có thể cảm giác được chính mình chỉnh trái tim trong đều trang đầy tưởng niệm.

Đại khái sở hữu quên đi cũng không thể dựa vào cố gắng để hoàn thành. Gian phòng có thể khóa đứng lên, đồ vật có thể phủ đầy bụi, một người tâm, lại nên làm như thế nào tài năng vứt đến một bên đâu?

Căn phòng này, hắn gần tới một năm đều không dám tiến vào, hôm nay uống chút rượu, ma xui quỷ khiến mà liền như vậy phá cửa mà nhập, trong bóng đêm lẳng lặng nhớ lại.

Thẳng đến Mộc Gia Thụ mở ra đăng, Vệ Tuân mới nhìn phân minh — trong phòng hết thảy giống như vãng tích, quang âm trôi qua tựa hồ ở chỗ này phong ấn.

Trên tường treo ảnh chụp, cái bàn đối diện đàn dương cầm, gian phòng một góc còn tùy tùy tiện tiện ném một cái bóng rổ... Kia bóng rổ thượng có khoa so kí tên. Mộc Gia Thụ tuy rằng không thể thời gian dài kịch liệt vận động, nhưng thực thích khoa so · Bryant, chính mình tìm người cho hắn lộng như vậy một cái bóng rổ trở về tưởng đương quà sinh nhật, kết quả còn chưa kịp cho hắn bắt được Mộc gia đi đâu.

Từng chút một hồi ức như là màu xanh biển hải, cơ hồ muốn cho người bao phủ, hít thở không thông, Vệ Tuân không nghĩ một người ở tại chỗ này, nhưng cũng luyến tiếc rời đi. Hắn phi thường yêu cầu một người đến làm bạn.

Hảo tại Mộc Gia Thụ thập phần thống khoái, không để ý địa thượng tro bụi, cùng hắn khoanh chân ngồi xuống.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn yên là bảo bối dịch dinh dưỡng ~ tại cuối kỳ quý như thế lạnh lùng thời kì, cám ơn bảo bối nhóm duy trì, mua~

Chương 17: dạ đàm

Hắn ngược lại là không có thâm tưởng Vệ Tuân hơn nửa đêm không ngủ được nguyên nhân, chỉ cảm thấy hắn là cùng cha mẹ phát sinh xung đột, hơn nữa chuyện của mình không tra rõ ràng tâm tình không tốt, vì thế có một câu không một câu mà cùng Vệ Tuân nói xong sự tình của công ty phân tâm của hắn, hai người tùy tiện hàn huyên một hồi có không , Vệ Tuân sắc mặt cũng hơi chút hảo đi một tí.

Có lẽ là thời gian này không khí rất dễ dàng làm người ta buông lỏng, hắn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ mặt, rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng: "Ta có người bằng hữu, tên trong cũng có thụ tự, gọi Mộc Gia Thụ, đây chính là hắn gian phòng. Hắn cùng ngươi... Ân, không có gì."

Vệ Tuân trong lòng có loại không thể kháng cự ý tưởng, chính là cảm thấy Thẩm Thụ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ rất là giống nhau, nhưng mà tưởng là muốn, hắn lại thủy chung không nguyện ý cho phép chính mình nói xuất điểm này, hắn không biết là tiểu thụ là bất luận kẻ nào có thể thay thế được ,

Mộc Gia Thụ không biết nên nói cái gì, đành phải cười cười, một lát sau mới nói: "Nguyên lai đây là Mộc thiếu gian phòng, xem ra nhị vị quan hệ thực hảo."

Vệ Tuân có chút cao hứng: "Ân, chúng ta hai cái từ tiểu liền nhận thức , hắn ba cùng ba của ta quan hệ liền hảo, mẹ hắn cùng mẹ của ta lại là khuê mật, cho nên khi còn bé hắn liền tổng là bị đưa đến nhà của chúng ta đến trụ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Lại tới nữa, người này tuổi tuy rằng không đại, nhưng là liền thích nhìn nay nhớ xưa, nhất là vừa nhắc tới hai người khi còn bé sự liền thao thao bất tuyệt, bao nhiêu lần cũng không chê phiền.

Mộc Gia Thụ trước kia liền thường thường cảm giác Vệ Tuân quả thực là bắt hắn cho trở thành nhi tử đến khoe khoang, kia khẩu khí, giống như chính mình là bị hắn cấp lôi kéo đại .

Chẳng qua lần này chính mình chết sau đó, phỏng chừng lại không người nghe hắn cằn nhằn những thứ này, cho dù là có chính là người nguyện ý thượng vội vàng bồi Vệ Tam thiếu nói chuyện phiếm, cũng căn bản liền tiếp không thượng hắn những lời này, nhưng làm tam thiếu cấp nghẹn phá hủy.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, lại cảm thấy hắn rất đáng thương , Mộc Gia Thụ ám ám hít một hơi, mang trên mặt thản nhiên mỉm cười, tiếp tục nghe đi.

"Kia sẽ chính bắt kịp sơ trung khai giảng điển lễ, tiểu thụ là tân sinh đại biểu lên đài nói chuyện... A, đối , quên nói cho ngươi, chúng ta tiểu thụ từ tiểu liền thông minh, học tập cũng hảo, lên tiểu học thời điểm liền nhảy lớp..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Có chút ngượng ngùng nghe.

Chẳng qua Vệ Tuân vừa nói như thế, hắn cũng nghĩ tới. Chính mình cái kia thời điểm đích xác nhảy cấp, bất quá lại bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân tạm nghỉ học quá một năm, bởi vậy hắn rõ ràng so Vệ Tuân nhỏ hơn hai tuổi, lại chỉ so hắn thấp một lần.

Hắn tuy rằng vừa mới tiến sơ trung, nhưng Vệ Tuân đã ở trong trường học trước lăn lộn một năm, hỗn thành nhất phương bá chủ — tiểu hài tử không như vậy nịnh hót, tuy rằng bọn họ sở đọc trong trường học người người xuất thân bất phàm, phi phú tức quý, một đám đều có thể so với ma vương chuyển thế, thập phần không hảo quản giáo, nhưng Vệ Tuân giành chính quyền thời điểm chủ yếu vẫn là dựa vào nắm tay cùng nghĩa khí, tại học sinh trong uy tín cần phải so giáo dục chủ nhiệm cao hơn.

Khai giảng điển lễ là tại sân thể dục thượng, mỗi người chính mình dẫn theo tiểu bàn , ghế ngồi ở phía dưới, nghe đài người trên một đám đi lên nói chuyện. Mà Mộc Gia Thụ căn bản là không đem làm tân sinh đại biểu đi lên nói chuyện trở thành một sự việc, thượng đài ai cũng không biết thân phận của hắn.

Dưới người chỉ cảm thấy tiểu tử này lớn lên nhân mô cẩu dạng , tuổi còn nhỏ tiểu liền bưng như vậy một bộ phong độ nhẹ nhàng phái đoàn, sấn đến cái này tuổi đứa nhà quê càng phát dã, quả thực chính là toàn dân công địch. Các nữ sinh mắt mạo hồng tâm nhiệt liệt vỗ tay, các nam sinh lại phát ra một mảnh hư thanh.

Mộc Gia Thụ mắt điếc tai ngơ, chiếu bản thảo đọc một câu nói, dưới cười vang thanh cùng huýt sáo liên tiếp, bao phủ thanh âm của hắn, các lão sư quát lớn vài tiếng, phổ thông đồng học thành thật , có mấy cái "Thái tử gia" lại còn như trước không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ mà khen ngược.

Chính nháo lợi hại, Vệ Tuân lập tức đứng lên, nhấc chân liền đem mình bàn , ghế đá ngã lăn , hướng về phía chung quanh rống lên một cổ họng: "Ta xem ai dám lại cho lão tử kêu một cái thử xem! Không thích nghe cút đi!"

Toàn trường lập tức liền yên tĩnh , nhất thời ai cũng không dám nói nữa, Mộc Gia Thụ đứng ở trên đài, cùng đứng ở sân thể dục thượng Vệ Tuân xa xa nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, bình tĩnh mà cúi đầu tiếp tục niệm: "Cảm nhận được các bạn học nhiệt tình cùng duy trì, ta nội tâm vô cùng kích động..."

Toàn thể đồng học: "..."

Vệ Tuân còn tại nói cái gì đó, Mộc Gia Thụ nghĩ nghĩ, nhịn không được không ra tiếng mà cười .

Sáng ngày thứ hai mở mắt, hai người mới phát hiện bọn họ tối hôm qua nói mãi nói liền bất tri bất giác mà đang ngủ, một cái dựa sô pha, một cái dựa vào chân giường, trung gian kia nửa ly rượu trắng còn êm đẹp mà bãi tại địa hạ.

Nắng sớm mờ mờ, buổi sáng không khí mới mẻ ẩm ướt, đồng thời theo nửa khai cửa sổ dũng mãnh vào gian phòng, dưới lầu ẩn ẩn có tiếng chó sủa truyền đến.

Mộc Gia Thụ mở to mắt ngồi ngay ngắn, ý thức dần dần thanh tỉnh, hướng đồng dạng là vừa mới vừa tỉnh lại Vệ Tuân đánh cái bắt chuyện: "Vệ thiếu, sớm an."

Đi ngủ nơi sân không ra làm sao, này vừa cảm giác giấc ngủ chất lượng ngược lại là tương đương không sai, Mộc Gia Thụ cả đêm đều ngủ đến thập phần an ổn, trắng nõn hai gò má bị nắng sớm ánh thượng thản nhiên sắc màu ấm.

Vệ Tuân: "... Sớm an."

Tuy rằng cái này so sánh không thỏa đáng, nhưng hắn vẫn là cảm thấy Thẩm Thụ sắc mặt tựa như một đóa vừa mới tràn ra tiểu hoa, trẻ con trung mang theo minh mị.

Hắn dời mở mắt: "Ta mang cẩu đi chạy bộ, ngươi thu thập một chút, chuẩn bị ăn điểm tâm."

Vệ thị vợ chồng không biết tại vội cái gì, lúc này đã không ở trong nhà , lưu quá cẩu ăn điểm tâm, hai người đi ra cửa công ty.

Mộc Gia Thụ lúc ra cửa, trong viện Samoyed cao hứng mà nhảy dựng lên, vọt tới trước mặt hắn, lông xù đuôi to liều mạng mà lay động, miệng liệt khai, ánh mắt cong thành nguyệt nha.

Mộc Gia Thụ khom lưng xuống vươn tay, cùng nó cầm trảo.

Đối diện truyền đến một tiếng cười khẽ, Mộc Gia Thụ buông ra cẩu móng vuốt xem qua đi, bên người Vệ Tuân đã nói: "Hạo Xướng."

Mộc gia biệt thự trung, Mộc Hạo Xướng một thân trang phục bình thường đi ra: "U, Tam ca, hôm nay trong nhà đến khách nhân? Ai... Đây là trụ một túc a?"

Vệ Tuân nghe hắn nói âm dương quái khí, đã lười giải thích, không kiên nhẫn mà trả lời: "Muốn trụ đương nhiên là trụ một túc, chẳng lẽ ngươi đi ngủ ngủ thẳng nửa đêm còn phải đứng lên đổi cái địa phương?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng bị hắn nối thẳng thông mà oán một câu, không những không có sinh khí, ngược lại còn nở nụ cười, như là cảm thấy thập phần thú vị, đi đến Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt hướng hắn vươn tay: "Ta nhớ ra rồi, đây không phải là lần trước ở trong xe gặp qua vị kia bảo tiêu tiên sinh sao? Thật là có duyên."

"Cái gì hữu duyên?"

Một nữ hài tử thanh âm sáp / tiến vào.

Ba người đồng thời xem qua đi, từ Mộc gia sân mặt sau đi ra một cái xuyên thiển lam sắc quần dài nữ hài tử, cũng là hai mươi tới tuổi tuổi, cắt cái cười khẽ tóc ngắn, thoạt nhìn tràn đầy thanh xuân khí tức, hết sức thanh tú.

Vậy cũng là biểu tượng mà thôi.

Mộc Gia Thụ từ tiểu liền nhận thức nàng, cô bé này là Phương gia con gái một, tên cũng rất dễ nghe, gọi Phương Tĩnh Tránh. Ba ba của nàng không nhi tử, liền đem nàng đương nam hài đến dưỡng, Phương Tĩnh Tránh so Mộc Gia Thụ đại hai tuổi, bên ngoài lưu học trở về, hiện tại đã là nhà mình công ty giám đốc, phong cách hành sự thập phần mạnh mẽ lưu loát, bởi vậy tổng là bị công nhân lén lút gọi "Hổ cô bà" .

Trước nàng cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng tựa hồ là hảo quá một trận, sau lại lại chia tay , hai người mỗi lần nhắc tới đối phương thời điểm quả thực đều là nghiến răng nghiến lợi không đội trời chung, không hiểu biết như thế nào hiện tại lần nữa ghé vào đồng thời.

Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là cũng không muốn cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng bắt tay, có Phương Tĩnh Tránh như vậy quấy rầy một cái, hắn liền thuận thế lui về phía sau lui.

Vệ Tuân liếc nhìn hắn một cái, không động thanh sắc mà cách tại trong hai người gian, hướng Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Tĩnh Tránh, ngươi lại đây."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cười nói: "Vệ Tam thiếu hôm nay này một thân, thực anh tuấn a."

Vệ Tuân vuốt tay: "Đa tạ khích lệ."

"Phương tiểu thư, ngươi ở trước mặt ta khen nam nhân khác, như vậy không được tốt đi." Mộc Hạo Xướng nửa thật nửa giả, kia khẩu khí hình như là hai người thật sự hợp lại , "Ngươi đảo khoái, sớm như vậy đã tới rồi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh thở dài: "Ta minh luyến thầm mến ngươi nhiều năm như vậy, tổng cộng liền nói chuyện hai tháng, lúc này thật vất vả có chút hy vọng , còn không có đem ngươi phao thượng tay, đương nhiên không dám quá làm bộ làm tịch."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Vệ Tuân nghe nàng nói như vậy đều cười , Phương Tĩnh Tránh lại nói: "Hỏi ngươi đâu, mới vừa nói cái gì hữu duyên?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng một bên cười, một bên duỗi cánh tay lướt qua Vệ Tuân, giữ chặt Mộc Gia Thụ tay đem hắn xả tới, hết sức thân mật mà cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh giới thiệu nói: "Ta là nói cùng vị này... Gọi là gì tới? Đây là Tam ca bọn họ công ty bảo tiêu, Tĩnh Tránh, đến xem, ngươi phát hiện hay không đến hắn rất giống một người?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, sắc mặt khẽ biến, Vệ Tuân giận tái mặt đến, cảnh cáo nói: "Mộc Hạo Xướng."

Mộc Hạo Xướng tựa hồ là đùa dai thực hiện được nhất dạng cười ha hả, bốn người trung chỉ có Mộc Gia Thụ nhất bình tĩnh: "Mộc thiếu, xin hỏi có thể buông sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười hỏi: "Ngươi thật giống như thực không nguyện ý cùng ta bắt tay?"

Người này chính là như vậy cái đồ biến thái tính cách, từ tiểu chuyện gì thảo nhân ngại hắn làm gì, mới vừa mới nhìn ra đến Mộc Gia Thụ tựa hồ là không nguyện ý cùng chính mình bắt tay, cho nên này sẽ mới cố ý lôi kéo tay hắn không bỏ.

Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Vệ Tuân cẩu, nó chính ngồi xổm tại chỗ vô tội mà lay động cái đuôi, cũng không có hướng trước thấu — bởi vì đã bị khuyên bảo quá thiệt nhiều thứ không cho tới gần Mộc Hạo Xướng , cho dù là danh liệt trượt tuyết tam ngốc chi nhất cũng trưởng trí nhớ.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, cái này tươi cười đột nhiên làm Mộc Hạo Xướng có chút cảm giác quen thuộc.

Thực không ổn quen thuộc cảm.

"Ta không phải không nguyện ý cùng Mộc thiếu bắt tay, chẳng qua vừa mới sờ qua kia chỉ cẩu móng vuốt, bởi vậy tổng cảm thấy sẽ có chút thất lễ..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng giống nắm một khối than, vội không ngừng mà bỏ ra tay hắn, sắc mặt cũng thay đổi.

Mộc Gia Thụ áy náy mà nói: "Mộc thiếu, thật sự là ngại ngùng, bất quá ta tay cũng không có dính vào quá nhiều bùn đất..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhịn không được cười đi ra, "Không trách ngươi! Hạo Xướng không là có khiết nghiện, hắn chính là từ tiểu liền đối cẩu mẫn cảm mà thôi, nghe được cùng cẩu có quan đồ vật liền sẽ..."

"Phương Tĩnh Tránh!"

"Hảo hảo hảo, ta không nói nữa."

Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt xanh mét, hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, Mộc Gia Thụ vô tội mà nhìn hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng cắn răng nói: "Ta rửa tay trở ra!"

Hắn vừa nói liền xoay người bước đi, ngay từ đầu vẫn là mại đi nhanh, đi rồi hai bước bỏ chạy lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn ta yêu Tô Du Bính bình cùng sắc vi bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn yên là dịch dinh dưỡng;

(づ ￣3￣) づ sao sao đát ~

Chương 18: tình nhân cũ

Phương Tĩnh Tránh liều mạng nhẫn cười, Vệ Tuân dùng nắm đấm để ở khóe môi, nửa ngày mới nói: "Đi làm bị muộn rồi . Tĩnh Tránh, chúng ta đi trước."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cười nói: "Đi thôi, tái kiến!"

Mộc Gia Thụ hướng nàng gật gật đầu, giống chuyện gì đều không có phát sinh quá nhất dạng, ra vẻ đạo mạo mà đi theo Vệ Tuân phía sau.

Hôm nay cần phải xử lý sự tình giống như phá lệ nhiều, Mộc Gia Thụ đến công ty sau đó không bao lâu, Lương Bình Chiêu vội vàng đi đến, tả hữu đi tuần tra một vòng, phát hiện hiện nay mọi người đều bị sai khiến xoay quanh, thật sự vội không lại đây, duy độc Mộc Gia Thụ ngồi ở Vệ Tuân cho hắn chuyên thuộc thêm chỗ ngồi hướng về phía « oa oa hoạ báo » ngẩn người, quả thực là nhà này công ty một cỗ thanh lưu.

Lương Bình Chiêu tiến lên, đem một đạp văn kiện chỉ phóng ở trước mặt hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Nhìn xem phía trên này tự ngươi đều biết sao?"

Lương Bình Chiêu nghiêm túc hỏi.

Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục cảm thấy chính mình thật sự rất có tất yếu hướng cái này công ty lão bản cùng công nhân nhóm giảng rõ ràng một sự kiện: "Lương trợ lý, ta là đến trường thiếu, nhưng không thể không thượng quá, ta bằng cấp là trung học tốt nghiệp."

Đã vội hôn đầu Lương Bình Chiêu không có cảm nhận được sự phẫn nộ của hắn chi tình, chính là thực vui mừng mà nói: "Vậy là tốt rồi. Đến, phiền toái ngươi giúp ta đem phía trên này họa hoành tuyến câu đều sao xuống dưới, viết đến tờ giấy này thượng. Không cần dùng máy tính đánh, không thành vấn đề đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đáp ứng một tiếng, hơi hơi một đốn, sửa dùng tay trái cầm lên bút.

Lương Bình Chiêu xoay người muốn đi, dư quang liếc thấy động tác của hắn, thực ngạc nhiên mà nói: "Di, ngươi dùng tay trái viết chữ sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cẩn thận mà trả lời hắn: "Ân, khi còn bé là thuận tay trái, sau lại bị mẹ của ta sửa đúng quá vài lần, ăn cơm cái gì liền sửa dùng tay phải . Bất quá viết chữ vẫn là tay trái tinh tế một ít."

Lương Bình Chiêu biết có một số người gia bởi vì lo lắng hài tử tại trên bàn cơm lúc ăn cơm dùng tay không thống nhất mà "Đánh nhau", sẽ tại khi còn bé hữu ý đối một ít thuận tay trái tiến hành sửa đúng, bởi vậy cũng không có hoài nghi, ngược lại đến hứng thú, đứng ở bên cạnh hắn nhìn hắn viết vài chữ, vừa lòng nói: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi chữ viết cũng không tệ lắm... Ân, pháp văn viết cũng rất thuần thục đi, ngươi tiếng Pháp thế nào?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Sau khi học xong học quá."

Lương Bình Chiêu nói: "Các ngươi sau khi học xong còn học tiếng Pháp? Ngươi thượng chính là đâu sở trung học?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đơn giản một lần công đạo rõ ràng: "Thị công lập đệ nhất trung học, ta là tiếng Pháp đỡ anh ban, sau lại bị kinh đô ngôn ngữ đại học tiếng Pháp hệ trúng tuyển, tiểu loại ngôn ngữ học phí quá mắc liền không thượng."

Này còn thật không nhìn ra. Lương Bình Chiêu tiếc hận rất nhiều lại có chút nửa tin nửa ngờ, tổng cảm thấy tiểu tử này như là tại khoác lác, nhưng hắn đại khái là thật sự bận quá , hận không thể đem một người bài thành hai cái sử, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ pháp văn sao chép thập phần thuần thục, nhìn qua giống như là thật sự nhận thức, vì thế lại lấy lại đây một phần pháp văn hợp đồng, chỉ vào trung gian: "Có thể phiên dịch sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thoáng qua, thuận miệng nói: "Điều thứ hai, vật phẩm chất lượng kỹ thuật tiêu chuẩn, ất phương thụ sau phục vụ cập tổn hại bồi thường. Một, vật phẩm chất lượng kỹ thuật tiêu chuẩn dựa theo quốc gia quy định... ① "

"Hảo ." Lương Bình Chiêu thực kinh hỉ, "Vậy liền đem phần này hợp đồng cũng phiên dịch xuất hiện đi, một hồi ta tới bắt, đa tạ a, hồi tới giúp ngươi tại lão bản trước mặt tranh thủ phúc lợi."

Hắn đi rồi sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ không dấu vết mà nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn trợ thủ đắc lực cũng có thể dùng, nhưng vẫn là tay phải tương đối linh hoạt, cũng may mắn đi qua tại Vệ Tuân trước mặt thời điểm cơ bản không có gì tất yếu dùng qua tay trái, ngụy trang một chút vẫn là có thể giấu diếm được đi, không phải như vậy bị nhận ra chữ viết, thật đúng là không hảo giải thích.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng đi theo vội cho tới trưa, vốn là đã đem ngày đầu tiên buổi tối đánh nhau sự tình để qua sau đầu , thẳng đến giữa trưa tan tầm thời điểm hắn sao xong rồi văn kiện, xuất môn đưa cho Lương Bình Chiêu thời điểm, một người đi ngang qua nữ đồng sự thuận miệng nói: "Ai, đây không phải là tiểu Thẩm sao? Dưới lầu giống như có người tìm ngươi, bị bảo an cấp ngăn đón ở bên ngoài , ngươi không biết sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ còn thật không biết: "Phải không? Ta đây đi xem, cám ơn Triệu tỷ."

Giữa trưa tan việc thời gian vốn là liền đuổi, đại gia không là vội vàng hồi gia chính là vội vã ăn cơm, hắn sợ chậm trễ đối phương, bởi vậy cũng không có cụ thể hỏi ý kiến, ngược lại là các đồng nghiệp đều thực thích cái này hiểu lễ phép tiểu tử, cái kia nữ đồng sự lại bổ sung một câu: "Là một cái cùng ngươi không sai biệt lắm đại tiểu tử, trắng nõn trắng nà , không biết có phải hay không là bằng hữu của ngươi, mau đi xem một chút đi a."

Mộc Gia Thụ đạo cái tạ đã đi xuống lâu, vừa đi vừa muốn người kia sẽ là ai, đáng tiếc Thẩm Thụ từ đến trường khởi chính là cái tên côn đồ, tiếp xúc người thật sự quá nhiều quá tạp, còn sót lại ký ức lại hỗn loạn, hắn cũng thực khó đoán được.

Kết quả đến lầu một không phát hiện người, Vệ Tuân công ty quản lý nghiêm khắc, hỏi trước sân khấu, nói là đối phương không nguyện ý lưu lại tên, lại đánh không thông người muốn tìm điện thoại, bởi vậy sẽ không có cho phép hắn tiến vào, thời gian này mới vừa vừa ly khai.

Mộc Gia Thụ vì thế đi ra đại môn nhìn xung quanh một chút, không đợi tìm được cùng loại bóng dáng, cánh tay thượng bỗng nhiên căng thẳng, bị người kéo dài tới cửa đá cẩm thạch cây cột mặt sau.

Mộc Gia Thụ bỏ ra nắm chính mình tay, xoay người, trước mặt là một cái tướng mạo thanh tú nam hài, bị hắn bỏ ra sau đó vẻ mặt kinh ngạc: "Thẩm Thụ, đầu ngươi phá hủy a?"

Từ loại nào ý nghĩa đi lên giảng, thật đúng là. Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là không có manh mối, nhưng nghe hắn những lời này khẩu khí, tối hôm qua cùng chính mình đánh nhau cái kia chổi lông gà nhắc tới "Lê Thanh" hai chữ lập tức phù vào trong óc.

Cửu ngưỡng đại danh, hôm nay cuối cùng là kiến thức đến . Hắn không động thanh sắc mà cười cười: "Làm sao ngươi biết? Ngày hôm qua cùng hoắc thành bọn họ đánh nhau thật đúng là đụng phải một chút. Ngươi tìm đến ta làm gì?"

"Ngươi còn dám theo ta đề hoắc thành!" Lê Thanh mở to hai mắt nhìn, trong lòng bị tức giận chiếm mãn, cũng không có để ý thương thế của hắn thế, "Ta còn không có hỏi ngươi sao! Ngươi ngày hôm qua rốt cuộc cùng đám người kia nói cái gì ? Hôm nay buổi sáng nhà của ta bị người tạp , bọn họ còn nói ta muốn là lại không trả tiền lại liền băm ta một bàn tay! Còn có, ngươi đổi điện thoại hào làm gì ngươi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ hai tay hoàn ngực nhìn hắn, biểu tình vô tội mà bình tĩnh.

Sốt ruột thượng hoả thời điểm nhất nhìn không đến chính là người như thế, Lê Thanh quả thực tức giận đến tưởng muốn bính nhảy bắn: "Uy! Nói chuyện với ngươi a! Ngươi nghĩ biện pháp a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ biết nghe lời phải, nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ, chậm rãi trả lời hắn: "A, vậy ngươi liền còn đi."

Lê Thanh: "..."

Hắn cao thấp đánh giá Mộc Gia Thụ một khắc, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình có chút bừng tỉnh đại ngộ , sắc mặt giận dữ rút đi, ngược lại lộ ra một cái ý vị sâu sa tươi cười, đi về phía trước hai bước, kéo gần lại hai người ở giữa khoảng cách: "Ta hiểu được, Thẩm Thụ. Ngươi hôm nay như vậy ra sức khước từ , là thành tâm tưởng treo ta đi?"

Muốn tại một đám Thẩm Thụ đã từng người quen trước mặt làm bộ như chính mình cái gì cũng biết bộ dáng đều không phải là nhất kiện chuyện dễ dàng, Mộc Gia Thụ lo liệu nhiều lời nhiều sai nguyên tắc, lời ít mà ý nhiều mà hỏi lại: "Treo ngươi làm gì?"

Lê Thanh đem mặt để sát vào hắn, ái muội mà nở nụ cười: "U, hôm nay ngươi còn muốn làm bộ làm tịch rốt cuộc ? Hảo đi, ngươi đã nhất định muốn cho ta nói ra, kia liền ta nói, ngươi không chính là muốn cho ta thượng ngươi sao? Trước kia đề cập qua nhiều lần như vậy ta đều không đáp ứng, lúc này liền thỏa mãn ngươi, được không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Lê Thanh vừa nói một bên còn hướng về phía lỗ tai hắn thổi khí. Mộc Gia Thụ đích xác đối tình cảm phương diện sự tương đối không có kinh nghiệm, nhưng liền tính lúc trước tại hắn bản thân cái kia nhị đại vòng luẩn quẩn trong, luận chỉ số thông minh EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc cũng đều là đứng đầu nhân vật, vô luận đồng tính khác phái, mưa dầm thấm đất gian cũng hiểu biết không ít, cái này hắn nhưng tính hiểu được .

Này một minh bạch, quả thực minh bạch hắn dở khóc dở cười.

WTF?

Tính hắn có mắt không quen anh hùng hán, không nghĩ đến như vậy một cái tiểu bạch kiểm cư nhiên còn là một mặt trên , hoặc là nói, cư nhiên còn có một khối tại mặt trên tâm.

May mắn nghe Lê Thanh ý tứ trong lời nói là hai người trước kia cũng không có phát sinh quan hệ, không phải Mộc Gia Thụ đến bị hắn cấp lôi tử, này đều cái gì ăn khớp.

Hắn cười như không cười mà nâng lên một bàn tay, che ở hai người chi gian, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi thượng ta, sau đó ta cho ngươi tiền? Như vậy ta cảm thấy không hảo."

Lê Thanh lăng chỉ chốc lát, khinh miệt nhìn hắn một cái: "Vậy ngươi chẳng lẽ còn tưởng tại mặt trên? Ngươi cũng xứng? ! Thẩm Thụ, ta khuyên ngươi biệt cho thể diện lại không cần, ta kiên nhẫn hữu hạn."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Thật sự là thiên đại hiểu lầm, hắn cũng không tưởng.

Hắn vừa muốn nói chuyện, phía sau bỗng nhiên có một bàn tay chụp thượng bờ vai của hắn, Vệ Tuân thanh âm mang theo một chút giận giận truyền tới: "Thẩm Thụ, ngươi làm gì đâu, chầm chậm chầm chậm !"

Cùng Lê Thanh ma tức như vậy nửa ngày, thật sự là nị oai, có thể tại loại này thời điểm nghe được Vệ Tuân thanh âm, quả thực làm nhân tinh thần phấn chấn.

Mộc Gia Thụ xem nhẹ hắn ác liệt khẩu khí, cơ hồ là dẫn theo điểm vui sướng quay đầu, sợ Lê Thanh vẫn cứ dây dưa, tận lực thay đổi một cái tương đối có uy hiếp lực cách gọi: "Lão bản."

Lê Thanh nguyên bản không biết Vệ Tuân là ai, nghe được Mộc Gia Thụ đến xưng hô sau đó ngẩn người, dùng một loại ánh mắt bất khả tư nghị nhìn về phía Vệ Tuân, lại quay đầu nhìn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ.

Vệ Tuân chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Mộc Gia Thụ, lưỡng đạo anh khí trường mi hơi hơi nhíu lại, mệnh lệnh hắn: "Hiện tại lập tức cho ta trở về ăn cơm trưa, ăn cơm xong buổi chiều còn muốn đi làm! Tìm ngươi nửa ngày, chạy loạn cái gì."

Mộc Gia Thụ thực khoái trá mà tiếp nhận rồi Vệ Tuân trách cứ: "Ngại ngùng, ta đây liền đi vào."

Vệ Tuân không nói thêm nữa, một bàn tay cắm ở tây túi quần trong, khốc khốc mà xoay người hướng đi trở về đi, từ đầu đến cuối liền không lấy nhìn thẳng nhiều xem qua Lê Thanh một chút, Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo phía sau hắn, vào công ty đại môn.

Lê Thanh nhìn hai người bóng dáng, nửa ngày không hề nhúc nhích, lại là ngạc nhiên lại là phẫn hận, nhất thời còn nghĩ không rõ ràng, trước giống con chó nhất dạng đi theo hắn Thẩm Thụ như thế nào liền biến đến như vậy cường thế, hơn nữa thoạt nhìn cư nhiên hỗn cũng không tệ lắm!

Quả nhiên là cánh ngạnh , cư nhiên dám không quản hắn!

Chính là rất nhanh hắn liền không thể lại duy trì cái này ngốc lập tạo hình đến biểu đạt kinh ngạc của mình chi tình — bảo an đã đi tới, có lễ phép mà thỉnh hắn rời đi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bảo bối nhóm đừng vội, ta đang tại hết sức hướng quen biết nhau tình tiết đẩy mạnh, cám ơn đại gia chờ mong, cấp say say một chút thời gian sao sao sao! (*/ω\\*) ta tôn tại thực cố gắng viết văn đâu, cũng sẽ căn cứ ý kiến châm chước như thế nào tài năng viết hảo, so tâm.

Vệ ca ca vội vã nhận thức, vội vã thổ lộ, xuẩn tác giả nằm ở cửa tủ thượng cười ha ha, chính là muốn đè nén không cho hắn thô đến ~

Cảm giác ngày nào đó nhất định sẽ bị chính mình văn trong sở hữu tiểu công liên hợp lại đánh một trận đâu (*/ω\\*), kỳ thật mụ mụ yêu các ngươi a ∩_∩.

Cám ơn sukirie cùng ta yêu Tô Du Bính bình đầu lôi, cám ơn an hi nếu thất tưới, chờ hai ngày nữa thử đều đã thi xong, nhất định cố gắng thô trường!

Chương 19: phụ tử

Hai người vào cửa vào thang máy, Vệ Tuân nghiêm nghị nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ xem hắn, lại đối với trong thang máy bóng loáng vách tường chiếu chiếu chính mình, cảm thấy ngọc thụ lâm phong, rất tốt.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Về sau không cho cùng không đứng đắn người do dự!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Vệ thiếu, người kia là bằng hữu của ta."

Vệ Tuân nhướng mày cười lạnh: "Bằng hữu? Ta xem là bạn trai cũ đi? Ta muốn là không đi qua, hai người các ngươi đều phải ôm ở cùng một chỗ! Rõ như ban ngày, có hỏng phong tục."

Mộc Gia Thụ thầm nghĩ quả nhiên ngươi có biết so với ta còn rõ ràng, kia còn làm bộ làm tịch làm gì: "Là. Hôm nay là bởi vì vi chuyện quá khứ sinh ra một ít tiểu khác nhau, về sau ta sẽ tận lực chú ý không lại nháo đến công ty bên này, ảnh hưởng công ty danh dự cùng hình tượng. Vệ thiếu, xin lỗi."

Mộc Gia Thụ này sai lầm thừa nhận thật sự là toàn diện lại cụ thể, làm Vệ Tuân cũng không thể nói gì hơn, đành phải "Hừ" một tiếng, đưa ánh mắt dời đi không lại nhìn hắn.

Chính là hắn quản nổi hai mắt của mình, quản không ngừng chính mình tâm.

Mộc Gia Thụ thi thể là hắn nhìn hoả táng , hủ tro cốt mai phục thời điểm hắn cũng ngay tại đương trường, muốn nói ai không tin Mộc Gia Thụ là thật chết, hắn cũng không có lý do gì không tin.

Cho nên Vệ Tuân cùng lúc tại nghiêm nghị cảnh cáo chính mình, không cần đem bất luận kẻ nào trở thành tiểu thụ, đó là đối hắn một loại vũ nhục, cũng là đối với đối phương không tôn trọng.

Nhưng về phương diện khác, hắn lại không thể tự ức mà cảm thấy Thẩm Thụ trên người có quá nhiều cùng Mộc Gia Thụ chỗ tương tự, thường thường làm hắn cảm thấy hoảng hốt.

Vệ Tuân hiện tại thậm chí không thể phân biệt, đây hết thảy rốt cuộc là bởi vì Thẩm Thụ người này bản thân vấn đề, vẫn là hắn quá tưởng niệm Mộc Gia Thụ mà xuất hiện ảo giác.

Lúc trước hắn cũng không phải không có thăm dò quá Thẩm Thụ, kết quả rõ ràng hai người không giống, huống chi kỳ thật hắn cái loại này thăm dò bản thân chính là thập phần vớ vẩn , học nhiều năm như vậy chủ nghĩa Mác, mệt chính mình còn là một tham gia quân ngũ , cũng không thể tin tưởng cái gì tinh thần bất diệt đi.

Nhìn không phân minh chân tướng dẫn đến hắn đối thái độ của hắn cũng là âm tình bất định, tưởng tiếp cận, lại bản năng kháng cự.

Ra thang máy sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ vừa muốn đi ăn cơm, lại bị Vệ Tuân gọi lại: "Từ từ."

Mộc Gia Thụ dừng bước, quay đầu lại nhìn hắn.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi cơm trưa ăn cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Mì ăn liền."

"Một đoán chính là." Vệ Tuân cười nhạt, rất không vừa lòng, "Lại ăn loại này không dinh dưỡng đồ vật! Thật không rõ ta cho ngươi phát tiền lương đều dùng đi đâu vậy. Vả lại bất luận loại này đồ vật đối thân thể được không, ngươi liền không nị sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không biết nên nói cái gì hảo, Vệ Tuân trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, dẫn hắn vào phòng nghỉ, trên bàn mặt bãi một phần cơm đĩa: "Ăn đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta ăn?"

"Chẳng lẽ còn là ta ăn ngươi xem rồi sao?" Vệ Tuân không biết vì cái gì hôm nay hỏa khí lớn như vậy, tức giận mà uống hắn một câu.

Mộc Gia Thụ sờ sờ cái mũi.

Ngược lại là Vệ Tuân lại có chút băn khoăn, dịu đi khẩu khí nói: "Ta ăn qua, Bình Chiêu không biết, lại giúp ta gọi một phần ngoại bán, vừa lúc nhiều ra đến , ngươi lại không ăn cơm trưa, phóng cũng lạ đáng tiếc . Ách, ta ngày hôm qua nhìn ngươi ăn cái gì khẩu vị cùng ta cũng không sai biệt lắm, giống như không có gì ăn kiêng ."

Lấy thân phận của hắn, khó được còn cùng người tâm bình khí hòa mà giải thích nhiều như vậy, đáng tiếc cơ bản nội dung tất cả đều là vô nghĩa.

Hắn giữa trưa lúc ăn cơm đi ngang qua Mộc Gia Thụ cái bàn, nhìn hắn đã không tại chỗ ngồi , đánh mắt đảo qua, biệt không phát hiện, trước nhìn thấy cái bàn bên cạnh một túi plastic mì ăn liền, quả thực không biết nên khóc hay cười.

Mãi cho đến lúc ăn cơm, trong lòng hắn vẫn là nghĩ như thế nào như thế nào khó, vì thế nhiều mua một phần cơm xách đi lên.

Vệ Tuân đợi một hồi không thấy Mộc Gia Thụ trở về, đi đến phía trước cửa sổ xuống phía dưới vừa thấy, vừa lúc thấy hắn cùng một cái khác tiểu thanh niên do dự, không chút nghĩ ngợi mà đã đi xuống lâu, bắt hắn cho lĩnh lên lầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn xem trên bàn cơm, cũng không biết là tín không tín, cười cười nói: "Ta đây triêm quang , cám ơn. Một hồi ta..."

Hắn vốn là muốn nói một hồi đem cơm tiền cấp Vệ Tuân, ngẫm lại lại cảm thấy làm kiêu, vì thế nói đến bên miệng sửa lời nói: "Một hồi ta nhất định hảo hảo đi làm."

Kỳ thật Vệ Tuân sự tình rất ít, Mộc Gia Thụ cái gọi là hảo hảo đi làm cũng bất quá là trông cửa cùng tuỳ tùng mà thôi, chẳng qua bởi vì lần trước giúp Lương Bình Chiêu vội thời điểm bị phát hiện "Đặc biệt tài năng", cho nên hắn đãi ngộ có điều tăng lên — Vệ Tuân đem Mộc Gia Thụ « oa oa hoạ báo » thăng cấp thành một notebook, cũng làm hắn "Không có việc gì thời điểm có thể học tập học tập, nếu một năm về sau thông qua được công ty khảo hạch, liền có hi vọng chuyển thành chính thức cương vị" .

Tuy rằng đối với trong truyền thuyết chính thức cương vị không phải thập phần chờ mong, nhưng này máy tính đích xác vi Mộc Gia Thụ cung cấp thực đại tiện lợi, làm hắn không cần phải đi võng đi là có thể trực tiếp hiểu biết các loại cổ phiếu cùng với mặt khác liên quan tài chính thị trường có quan động thái.

Đôi khi cẩn thận ngẫm lại, chết mà sống lại trải qua thật sự thực thần kỳ, thế giới vẫn là đi qua cái thế giới kia, nhưng thay đổi một loại thân phận cùng góc độ đến xem liền biến đến hoàn toàn bất đồng, rất nhiều trước kia dễ dàng là có thể được đến đồ vật yêu cầu lần nữa cố gắng tranh thủ, đi qua ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu thấy người quen nhóm cũng đều biến đến dao không thể thành.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhớ tới chính mình tại lúc còn rất nhỏ, Vệ Tuân đại ca vệ triệt còn tại đọc trung học, hắn tính tình phi thường ôn hòa, lại thích hài tử, tan học hồi việc nhà thường cấp hai cái đôi mắt trông mong đệ đệ đọc chính mình ngữ văn giáo tài.

Có một hồi hắn giảng đến một một câu chuyện làm Mộc Gia Thụ ấn tượng phi thường sâu khắc.

Kỳ thật lại nói tiếp rất đơn giản, chính là tại giảng cổ đại một người du hiệp vào núi khi đi lầm đường, thật vất vả tìm được nói ra sau đó, phát hiện thế sự vật đổi sao dời, đã qua ngàn năm lâu.

Người nhà của hắn, bằng hữu... Thậm chí cừu địch cũng đã không tại, hắn quen thuộc những cái đó địa phương cũng đã hôi phi yên diệt, Mộc Gia Thụ nhớ rõ Vệ Tuân lúc ấy cũng bất quá bát chín tuổi tuổi, còn tiểu đại nhân dường như cảm khái quá: "Vậy hắn còn một người còn sống, có ý gì a."

Đúng vậy, kỳ thật rất không có ý nghĩa . Mộc Gia Thụ đôi khi cơ hồ muốn cho là mình bản thân chính là Thẩm Thụ, cái gọi là Mộc Gia Thụ bất quá là một cái buồn cười phán đoán mà thôi, hắn rốt cuộc là sống lại vẫn là nổi điên , chuyện này thực khó phán đoán.

Bất quá may mắn còn có Vệ Tuân tại.

Tựa hồ vô luận hắn ở địa phương nào, biến thành ai, Vệ Tuân tổng là tại.

Hắn tựa như một cái liên tiếp khởi Thẩm Thụ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ ràng buộc, làm Mộc Gia Thụ nhưng để xác định đi qua chính mình là chân thật tồn tại quá , mà đều không phải là hắn đầu óc trung tinh thần xuất hiện ảo giác sau đó kết quả.

Trên cái thế giới này trừ hắn ra chính mình, còn có một người như vậy để ý "Mộc Gia Thụ" tồn tại, mà còn không chịu buông tha.

Điều này làm cho hắn tự đáy lòng cảm kích.

Giữa bất tri bất giác, như vậy ngày đã qua ba tháng , Vệ Tuân cấp Mộc Gia Thụ phóng một cái năm ngày tiểu nghỉ dài hạn, bởi vì hắn cũng muốn ngừng nghỉ đông — Mộc Gia Thụ biết lại hai ngày nữa vừa mới là Vệ Tuân ngoại tổ phụ sinh nhật.

Vệ Tuân tuy rằng được gọi là "Tam thiếu", nhưng này bối phận là từ đường huynh đệ chi gian sắp xếp xuống dưới , trên thực tế trong nhà hắn chỉ có hai hài tử, đại ca vệ triệt bên ngoài tỉnh trong quân công tác, hàng năm không thể hồi gia.

Cũng là cái này duyên cớ, mỗi hồi lão nhân sinh nhật Vệ Tuân là nói cái gì cũng muốn đến nơi , không phải một nhà hai hài tử ai cũng không xuất hiện, kia liền thật sự là không thể nào nói nổi . Chính là tại yến hội thượng luôn có người thất ngôn nhắc tới tiểu thụ, khó tránh khỏi lại muốn làm hắn khổ sở.

Ăn cơm xong tổng là có một chút hoặc sinh hoặc thục gương mặt thấu đi lên nói với hắn nói, những người này lớn lên không giống, trên mặt vẻ mặt ngược lại là đều không có sai biệt, cái loại này lấy lòng , nóng bỏng , nịnh nọt ý cười nhìn người thập phần không kiên nhẫn, Vệ Tuân tùy ý trả lời vài câu liền thoát khỏi đám người đi ra đại sảnh, về phía sau mặt hoa viên trong thông khí.

Mang theo ướt át hơi nước gió thổi qua sum suê cỏ cây, hắn điểm điếu thuốc phóng tới miệng thật sâu mà hút một hơi, nghe được đối diện truyền đến nhẹ nhàng tiếng bước chân, nhìn lại, phát hiện là Mộc Gia Thụ phụ thân Mộc Ngôn Duệ.

Trong lòng hắn bỗng dưng đau xót, trên mặt lại dẫn theo cười: "Mộc thúc thúc, ngài cũng đi ra thông khí sao?"

"Tiểu Tuân, ta là đi ra tìm ngươi ." Mộc Ngôn Duệ tay đặt tại bờ vai của hắn thượng, "Theo giúp ta đi một chút đi."

Vệ Tuân đối hắn quen thuộc trình độ gần với cha của mình, nghe vậy đáp ứng một tiếng đem yên ấn diệt, cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ thuận tiểu lộ đi về phía trước.

Vị này trưởng bối đã hơn năm mươi tuổi , nhưng mà bề ngoài như trước nhã nhặn tuấn mỹ — Mộc gia người tướng mạo đại đô lớn lên phi thường tốt.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng không nói biệt , chính là tùy tiện hỏi hỏi Vệ Tuân công tác cùng thân thể, lại cho hắn công ty đề đi một tí đề nghị, so với tánh khí táo bạo Vệ Thiệu Thành, nói với hắn nói hiển nhiên kiên định nhiều — tối thiểu không cần lo lắng không cẩn thận đã bị đá thượng một cái uất ức chân.

Thẳng đến con đường này sắp đi chấm dứt, Mộc Ngôn Duệ mới cười nói: "Người đã già chính là nói nhiều, như vậy nửa trời còn chưa có nói đến chính sự, ngươi biệt chê ta dong dài."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Như thế nào sẽ đâu. Ta liền thích nghe Mộc thúc thúc nói với ta nói."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cười cười, đem nhất trương tờ giấy nhỏ đưa cho Vệ Tuân.

Vệ Tuân triển khai nhìn nhìn, nhận thức đó là Mộc Ngôn Duệ chữ viết, nhưng mặt trên chỉ viết một cái thực xa lạ địa phương chỉ, lại không có những thứ khác tin tức: "Đây là?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Tiểu Tuân, còn có vài ngày trở về đi làm?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngày mai là giả kỳ ngày cuối cùng."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ gật gật đầu: "Vậy ngươi giúp ta một chuyện đi, nay minh hai ngày trừu cái không đến cái này địa chỉ đi, trông thấy một cái tên là 'Nhiếp kỳ' hài tử, phải là cái nam hài, so ngươi tiểu mấy tuổi. Ngươi cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, hiểu biết một chút tính cách của hắn làm người."

Vệ Tuân càng nghe càng cảm thấy không thích hợp, kinh nghi nói: "Người này là..."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ lẳng lặng yên nói: "Nếu như không có ngoài ý muốn, tính đứng lên phải là tiểu thụ cùng Hạo Xướng đệ đệ đi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn sắc vi bá vương phiếu lạc, mua!

Chương 20: hảo xảo a

Vệ Tuân nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì, Mộc Ngôn Duệ gia thế cao quý, tính tình ôn hòa, hơn nữa tướng mạo lại hảo, lúc tuổi còn trẻ là nổi danh hoa hoa công tử, bắt được phương tâm vô số.

Tính cách của hắn bản thân cũng là thích hưởng lạc, yêu rượu ngon, yêu giai nhân, có thể nói thiếu hạ vô số phong lưu nợ, chính bởi vậy, Mộc Gia Thụ đối hắn ý kiến thực đại, giữa phụ tử quan hệ vẫn luôn không tính thân cận.

Này đó Vệ Tuân đã sớm biết, theo lý cũng không có gì đáng kinh ngạc nhạ , chính là tại Mộc Gia Thụ qua đời sau đó, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đột nhiên lại lộng như vậy một cái tuổi xấp xỉ tư sinh tử đi ra, quả thực làm trong lòng hắn nói không nên lời không được tự nhiên, thật giống như có người tưởng muốn thay thế tiểu thụ nhất dạng.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ tẩm dâm thương trường nhiều năm, Mộc gia vốn là liền khổng lồ cơ nghiệp tại trong tay của hắn cơ hồ phiên một phen, đạo lí đối nhân xử thế phương diện cũng sớm đã thành tinh.

Hắn chỉ cần nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái cũng đã minh bạch hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, lắc đầu nói: "Tiểu thụ..."

Tên này giống như một cái gì tín hiệu dường như, Vệ Tuân một chút liền ngẩng đầu lên, Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói hai chữ này nguyên vốn là có chút không mở miệng được, bị hắn vừa thấy, cũng không khỏi thở dài nói tiếp:

"Tiểu thụ sinh ra kia sẽ, ta lần đầu tiên đương ba ba, cũng không biết cái gì mới tính là một cái hảo phụ thân. Khi đó lại tuổi trẻ, mê chơi, tổng cũng không cố thượng hắn, có một lần tâm huyết dâng trào tưởng cho hắn tắm rửa một cái, còn kém điểm đem hài tử chết đuối tại thủy bồn trong, biến thành hắn cảm mạo cảm mạo, bệnh nặng một hồi. Nhưng đứa bé kia khi còn bé ngây ngốc , mỗi hồi vừa thấy ta vẫn là rất cao hứng, ta ôm hắn nơi nơi đi, người người đều nói hắn lớn lên giống ta... Sau lại tiểu thụ hai tuổi thời điểm ta cùng hắn mụ mụ ly hôn, Hạo Xướng bị đưa đến nước Mỹ đi, hắn bị ta một đại nam nhân gập gập ghềnh ghềnh nuôi lớn, trong nhà bảo mẫu thay đổi một cái lại một cái, nhưng là không có một đầy đủ tận tâm , đành phải ta thường thường nhìn chằm chằm. Có đôi khi ta thật sự phiền , liền đem hắn ném tới nhà các ngươi, ta biết trong lòng của hắn hận ta, nhất là hắn mụ mụ qua đời về sau."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Mộc thúc thúc..."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ khoát tay áo: "Bất quá ta kỳ thật không đại để ý, ta đều như vậy lớn tuổi , này đó đã sớm đã thấy ra. Ta quả thật xin lỗi tiểu thụ, cũng xin lỗi Hạo Xướng, chỉ cần bọn họ quá đến hảo, nguyện ý hận ta liền hận đi... Ta chính là không nghĩ tới người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh, ngược lại là hắn trước..."

Vệ Tuân tim như bị đao cắt, chỉ cảm thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói thêm gì đi nữa chính mình sẽ chết , may mắn Mộc Ngôn Duệ thời gian này cũng ý thức được chính mình nói mãi lại có chút chạy đề: "Tính , nói này đó có ích lợi gì. Tiểu Tuân, ta chỉ là muốn nói cho ngươi biết, ta biết ngươi nhớ thương tiểu thụ, nhưng hắn là một người duy nhất ta mang theo trên người lớn lên hài tử, ta lại làm sao có thể không đau hắn."

Hắn nói tới đây cũng nhịn không được ngạnh một chút, mới điều chỉnh tốt khẩu khí chậm rãi nói: "Có một số việc có ta cùng ba ba của ngươi này đó trưởng bối đến làm là có thể , ngươi nếu đã quyết định không đi từ chính con đường này, thúc thúc cũng không hy vọng ngươi làm dơ chính mình tay. Tiểu Tuân, đừng làm cho đi qua ràng buộc chân của ngươi bước."

Vệ Thiệu Thành thanh sắc câu lệ mà răn dạy hắn, Vệ Tuân có thể phản bác, nhưng Mộc Ngôn Duệ khẩu khí tựa như đem hắn cho rằng một cái còn không có lớn lên thiếu niên, Vệ Tuân cái gì đều cũng không nói ra được.

Bất quá hắn biết, bọn họ vẫn là cũng đều không hiểu, bọn họ cũng đều không có khả năng khuyên nhủ động chính mình.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Đi giúp ta nhìn xem hài tử kia đi. Ta trước kia không biết chuyện này, rất là thất trách. Hiện tại biết , phân kia tâm nhưng cũng đã sớm phai nhạt... Ngươi trước không muốn nói minh ý đồ đến, nếu hắn quá đến hảo liền đừng quấy rầy hắn , nếu hắn quá đến không hảo, tưởng muốn tiền hoặc là tưởng muốn một thân phận, ta cũng có thể bồi thường hắn. Chuyện này không có phương tiện làm Hạo Xướng biết, ta mới tìm ngươi, Tiểu Tuân, ngươi minh bạch ý của ta sao?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ tưởng gánh vác khởi một cái phụ thân trách nhiệm, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ tử đã làm tâm hắn lực lao lực quá độ, hắn đối hài tử kia cũng không có bao sâu tình cảm, lại càng không tưởng bởi vậy làm khác một đứa con trai bất an, cho nên mới sẽ áp dụng phương thức này.

Vệ Tuân ngầm hiểu: "Mộc thúc thúc, ta minh bạch."

Hắn không có dẫn người, một mình tìm được cái kia địa chỉ. Đó là một mảnh thực cũ nát nhà ngang, chung quanh đổ đầy các loại kiến trúc phế liệu cùng vi quy dựng túp lều, tựa hồ liên giải tỏa làm đều quên lãng cái sừng kia lạc, xe căn bản là khai không đi vào.

Vệ Tuân tham gia quân ngũ thời điểm đã từng nhiều lần đến tai khu chấp hành nhiệm vụ, cái trường hợp đều gặp , bởi vậy cũng không phải tính kinh ngạc, lại từ sau bị rương trong xuất ra một cái lễ đâu, đi bộ xuyên qua thất quải bát cong hẻm nhỏ, đi vào.

Hắn tùy tính quán , không đi công ty đi làm thời điểm luôn luôn xuyên tùy ý, nhưng mày kiếm mắt sáng, anh tuấn bức người, dọc theo đường đi hấp dẫn không ít người ghé mắt.

Mặc dù là ban ngày, nhưng dương quang cơ hồ chiếu không tiến sát trắc hàng hiên, Vệ Tuân dùng di động chiếu lượng, thật cẩn thận mà nhiễu quá địa thượng tạp vật, đi lên lầu ba, xao hưởng phía bên phải môn.

Gõ nửa ngày, một cái lão thái thái run run rẩy rẩy giữ cửa rớt ra hơi có chút, từ trong khe cửa cảnh giác mà nhìn hắn: "Tìm ai?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngài hảo, thỉnh hỏi nơi này có hay không một cái tên là nhiếp kỳ người..."

Lão thái thái không kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Không có, không có!" Nói xong liền muốn đóng cửa.

"Ai ai ai!"

Vệ Tuân vội vàng dùng chính mình tay tại khe cửa nơi đó chống đỡ một chút, bồi khuôn mặt tươi cười nói: "Ngại ngùng a đại mụ, lại quấy rầy một chút, kia xin hỏi ngài nghe nói qua người này sao? Chính là... Ân, hắn có thể hay không tại kề bên này?"

Lão thái thái nhìn hắn không giống người xấu, phải là thành tâm thành ý muốn tìm người , trên mặt vẻ cảnh giác thả lỏng đi một tí: "Ta ở trong này trụ hảo vài thập niên, dù sao là chưa nghe nói qua người này."

Cái này lão thái thái trên mặt chỉ có không kiên nhẫn không có chột dạ, hẳn không phải là tại nói dối. Nhìn nàng mấy tuổi tuyệt đối không nhỏ, thần tình đều là nếp nhăn, liên thắt lưng đều thẳng không đứng dậy, cũng không biết ở trong này trụ vài thập niên, đều là đi như thế nào quá như vậy xoay mình thang lầu cùng bên ngoài kia gập ghềnh địa phương mặt .

Mộc Ngôn Duệ địa phương chỉ viết đến thực kỹ càng tỉ mỉ, Vệ Tuân không có khả năng tìm lầm, như vậy nên là này địa chỉ tại điều tra thời điểm xảy ra vấn đề, còn phải đi về hỏi rõ ràng mới được.

Dù sao hôm nay là không thể lại tìm , hắn thuận tiện bắt tay trong mang theo một rương sữa theo khe cửa đệ đi vào: "Ta biết , cám ơn ngài."

Kia lão thái thái hoảng sợ, vội vàng chống đẩy, Vệ Tuân nói: "Đây là mấy hộp sữa, hôm nay quấy rầy ngài, phi thường xin lỗi, ngài liền cầm đi."

Đối phương do dự một chút: "Ngươi liền hỏi ta một kiện sự này, cho ta một hộp là đến nơi."

Không nghĩ tới này lão thái thái còn rất có nguyên tắc, Vệ Tuân bật cười, không nói thêm nữa, thật sự xuất ra một hộp sữa đưa cho nàng, cáo biệt sau đó xoay người xuống lầu.

Mới vừa mới vừa đi tới hàng hiên khẩu, nghênh diện một đám đầu cao gầy nam tử đi đến, nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân muốn đi ra ngoài, vì thế lại lui về phía sau vài bước trước cho hắn nhường đường.

Hắn như vậy rời khỏi hàng hiên, ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở trên mặt, Vệ Tuân bật thốt lên nói: "Thẩm Thụ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng tay ngăn trở vẩy vào trên mặt dương quang, lúc này mới phân biệt xuất đứng trước mặt chính là ai, đồng dạng hết sức kinh ngạc: "Vệ thiếu, sao ngươi lại tới đây?"

Vệ Tuân đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút huyền, thầm nghĩ ngọa tào sự tình sẽ không như vậy đúng dịp đi? Chính là hắn liền kêu Thẩm Thụ này cũng không sai a.

Hắn hỏi: "Vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Mộc Gia Thụ này mới hiểu được Vệ Tuân không là tìm đến chính mình : "Nhà của ta ở tại nơi này."

Vệ Tuân ấn đường vi ngưng: "Đâu một nhà?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt không dấu vết đảo qua trong tay của hắn lễ đâu: "Tầng thứ ba tay phải biên."

Vệ Tuân: "... Ngươi nhận thức một cái tên là nhiếp kỳ người sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Chính là ta."

Hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau chỉ chốc lát, trong lòng cảm giác đều là thập phần phức tạp, Vệ Tuân thở dài nói: "Có thời gian hay không nói với ta hai câu nói?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hơi chờ một chút, ta đem dược cấp bà ngoại cầm lên đi."

Vệ Tuân nhớ tới cái kia đi đường run lên run lên lão thái thái, gật gật đầu.

Hắn đứng ở hàng hiên cửa nhà chờ Thẩm Thụ đi ra, trong lòng suy nghĩ rất nhiều. Nếu như nói Thẩm Thụ là tiểu thụ đệ đệ, hắn là tuyệt đối tin tưởng — dù sao bọn họ tướng mạo thượng tương tự người sáng suốt vừa thấy có thể phân biệt ra đến.

Nguyên lai huynh đệ chi gian có thể như vậy giống nhau, tính cách, lời nói, thói quen... Mà ngay cả Mộc Hạo Xướng đều chưa từng cho Vệ Tuân như vậy cảm giác quen thuộc.

Kia có lẽ hiện tại hắn cũng có thể triệt để không đi vọng tưởng đi, quả nhiên trên cái thế giới này không có cái loại này luân hồi chuyển thế chuyện tốt, cái gì mạc danh kỳ diệu tương tự, bất quá đều là huyết thống quan hệ tại quấy phá. Hắn rốt cục có thể hết hy vọng .

Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh đã đi xuống lâu, một bên tiếp Vệ Tuân trong tay đồ vật vừa nói: "Chúng ta đi tìm một chỗ uống điểm đồ vật ngồi một chút đi."

Hắn nói chuyện thời điểm trong lòng còn có chút kỳ quái, Vệ Tuân tìm đến người xách thượng một rương sữa không ngạc nhiên, ngạc nhiên chính là cái rương này nên cư nhiên là nửa mở .

Mộc Gia Thụ tưởng tượng thấy Vệ Tuân tặng lễ đưa đến một nửa cảm thấy khát , chính mình lấy ra hộp sữa uống cảnh tượng, lặng yên bị lôi một chút.

"Không cần, chính mình lấy."

Vệ Tuân ngăn Mộc Gia Thụ tay, ngoài ý muốn nói: "Có địa phương sao?"

Hắn một đường lại đây, tại phụ cận liên cái giống dạng tiểu tiệm ăn đều không thấy được, không nghĩ tới còn có uống đồ vật địa phương.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Vệ thiếu không chê liền có."

Hắn dẫn Vệ Tuân đến một nhà quầy bán quà vặt cửa nhà, vén rèm lên đi vào, phòng ở một góc ghế nằm thượng, một cái lục mười lăm tuổi đại gia đang tại quang cánh tay xem tv, đối với đi tới mà hai người miết đều không có miết liếc mắt một cái.

Mộc Gia Thụ đồng dạng không nói với hắn nói, tự động từ trên quầy lấy hai bình nước có ga — hắn không hỏi Vệ Tuân uống bộ dáng thế nào , bởi vì chỉ có này một loại.

Lục sắc bình thủy tinh trên người dùng màu trắng nước sơn ấn "Bắc Băng Dương" ba chữ, trừ bỏ hẻo lánh một chút quầy bán quà vặt, đã có rất ít địa phương tại bán.

Mộc Gia Thụ đem tiền đặt ở quầy bên cạnh hộp giấy tử trong, đồ uống thuận tay đưa cho Vệ Tuân, Vệ Tuân ngoan ngoãn nhận lấy giúp hắn cầm.

Mộc Gia Thụ lại lấy hai cái tiểu bàn , ghế đi đến trong viện, đặt ở lối vào cửa hàng nhất trương tiểu bàn vuông bên cạnh, cầm lại đồ uống bãi ở trên bàn, tùy tay chiết một chi đạm tử sắc hoa dại cắm ở cái bàn chính giữa chai không trong, xoay tay lại mang lên môn, lúc này mới cười làm một cái "Thỉnh" thủ thế: "Vệ thiếu, tọa."

Hắn như vậy một gây sức ép, cũng làm cho này nguyên bản hết sức bình thường nước có ga biến đến có tình cảm đứng lên, Vệ Tuân phát hiện cho dù dưới tình huống như vậy, chính mình đối mặt với Thẩm Thụ thời điểm cũng tổng có thể cảm nhận được tâm tình sung sướng.

Chương 21: vương tử cùng hồ ly

Hắn cầm lấy trước mặt bình thủy tinh, cũng không cần mượn dùng công cụ, đã đem kim loại nắp bình tay không vặn ra , giao cho Mộc Gia Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng thực thói quen mà nói tạ tiếp nhận, Vệ Tuân lại mở ra chính mình , dương quang thấu qua đỉnh đầu lên cây diệp kẽ hở đầu tại bình thủy tinh thượng, chiết xạ xuất lục sắc vết lốm đốm, phi thường mỹ lệ, hắn có chút xuất thần, đột nhiên cười một tiếng.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Như thế nào?"

Thanh âm của hắn làm Vệ Tuân phục hồi lại tinh thần, trong lòng không đại nguyện ý cùng ngoại nhân chia sẻ chính mình giờ khắc này tâm tình, hàm hồ mà trả lời: "Không có gì, nhớ tới một cái nhỏ hồ ly."

"A?" Mộc Gia Thụ chớp chớp đôi mắt, trong thanh âm mang theo ý cười, "Ngươi mỗi ngày tốt nhất tại giống nhau thời gian đến. Nói thí dụ như, ngươi buổi chiều tứ giờ đến, như vậy từ ba giờ khởi, ta mà bắt đầu cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Thời gian càng tới gần, ta liền càng cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Nhưng là, nếu ngươi tùy tiện cái gì thời điểm đến, ta cũng không biết cái gì thời điểm nên chuẩn bị tốt tâm tình. Hạnh phúc phải làm có nhất định được nghi thức. ① "

Hắn cười nói: "Ta cũng đồng ý nó quan điểm."

Vệ Tuân thần sắc khẽ nhúc nhích. Mộc Gia Thụ nói nói xuất từ « tiểu vương tử » trung hồ ly cùng tiểu vương tử đối thoại, vừa lúc là hắn ở trong lòng nhớ tới kia một đoạn — là như thế này, hạnh phúc phải làm có nhất định được nghi thức.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng hu khẩu khí, áp chế một khắc kia trong lòng thình lình xảy ra rung động: "Ta nghe Lương Bình Chiêu nói ngươi trước kia học quá tiếng Pháp, lúc trước cũng xem qua quyển sách này nguyên bản đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Là ."

Vệ Tuân trầm mặc một chút, dời đi đề tài: "Ta có thể biết ngươi vì cái gì sẽ dùng nhiếp kỳ tên này sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không hỏi hắn nguyên nhân: "Ta gia cảnh không hảo, trước một trận cần dùng gấp tiền, liền đem mẹ của ta qua đời trước lưu xuống một cái vòng tay xuất ra đi mượn nợ mượn tiền . Cái kia thời điểm dùng là một cái thân thích giấy căn cước, cho nên không có lưu ta tên của mình."

Vệ Tuân hồi tưởng một chút trước một chút Mộc Gia Thụ biểu hiện, không có tại hành vi của hắn trung phát hiện bất cứ dị thường nào, cũng không biết là gặp được sự tình gì, thế nhưng liền tới muốn mượn nợ mẫu thân di vật phân thượng, chính mình cư nhiên cũng không có lưu ý.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ làm hắn trước không muốn nói xuất thực tình, hiểu biết một chút đối phương tính cách, Vệ Tuân cảm thấy đối với Thẩm Thụ hắn đã không cần lại hiểu được, vì thế tùy tiện tìm cái lấy cớ: "Ta hôm nay tới chính là muốn tìm một chút cái kia vòng ngọc tử chủ nhân, trong nhà có vị thúc phụ thập phần thích cái kia vòng tay, tại cầm cố đi hỏi qua sau đó mới biết được đó là không bán ra , cho nên muốn hỏi một chút ngươi có chịu hay không chuyển nhượng."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Vệ thiếu, đó là gia mẫu di vật, xin lỗi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không quan hệ, ta trước là không biết, không phải liền không hỏi ngươi ."

Mộc Gia Thụ trật phía dưới, mỉm cười.

Vệ Tuân lại hỏi: "Ngươi nghĩ hay không đi lên đại học?"

Ngoài dự liệu của hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ lắc lắc đầu: "Không nghĩ."

Vệ Tuân có chút ngoài ý muốn: "Vì cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ hỏi ngược lại: "Vệ thiếu cảm thấy ta hiện tại quá đến không tốt sao?"

Vệ Tuân nghẹn lời. Hắn dừng lại một chút, ngửa đầu uống cạn cuối cùng một hơi đồ uống, đứng lên nói: "Hảo đi, nếu như vậy ta liền trở về ."

Mộc Gia Thụ đứng dậy đưa hắn, Vệ Tuân khoát tay áo: "Không cần đưa , trở về bồi cùng ngươi gia trưởng bối, ngày mai đi làm sớm một chút đến, buổi chiều theo giúp ta đi cái địa phương."

"Hảo."

Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là xuyên qua quanh co ngõ nhỏ, đem Vệ Tuân đưa đến xe trước, vừa mới xoay người sang chỗ khác, vừa mới bên cạnh một nhà kỳ bài thất cửa vừa mở ra, một người nam nhân từ bên trong đi ra.

Hắn thoạt nhìn ba bốn mươi tuổi, áo mũ chỉnh tề, tướng mạo nho nhã, rất có vài phần nhân mô cẩu dạng, Mộc Gia Thụ mới đầu cảm thấy có vài phần nhìn quen mắt, thẳng đến người nọ hướng về chính mình đi tới mới ý thức tới, người này cư nhiên là Thẩm Thụ phụ thân Tống Quyền.

Đương nhiên, hiện tại chứng minh hẳn không phải là thân sinh .

Tống Quyền lúc trước cùng Thẩm Thụ mẫu thân kết hôn thời điểm chỉ có hai mươi, ước chừng so thê tử nhỏ bảy tuổi. Nghe nói hắn xuất thân không sai, là vì cưới Thẩm Thụ mụ mụ mới cùng trong nhà quyết liệt , hiện tại tính tính toán hẳn là cũng chỉ có bốn mươi xuất đầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ trọng sinh lại đây sau đó vẫn là lần đầu tiên chân chính nhìn thấy người sống, hắn trước kia còn kỳ quái vì cái gì trong truyền thuyết cái túi xách kia nuôi Tống Quyền phú bà nghĩ như vậy không khai, mãn đường cái tiểu thịt tươi không tìm, tìm như vậy cái cao tuổi đã kết hôn nam nhân, hiện giờ lúc này mới có chút lý giải người nọ khả năng thật không phải là người mù — tối thiểu Tống Quyền lớn lên cũng không tệ lắm.

Tống Quyền cũng nhìn thấy hắn, ánh mắt hơi hơi nhíu lại, trực tiếp đi tới: "Ngươi ở đây trong làm gì?"

Này đối phụ tử quan hệ không tốt, Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên nói: "Chuyện không liên quan ngươi."

Tống Quyền phiền táo mà nhíu mày, chỉ vào hắn nói: "Ta cảnh cáo ngươi, đừng tưởng rằng ngươi giống con chó nhất dạng nơi nơi đi theo ta, ta liền sẽ cho ngươi kia biểu / tử mẹ tảo mộ đi, cút cho ta xa một chút có nghe thấy không? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe hắn vừa nói như thế mới nhớ tới, ngày nay vừa lúc là tiết thanh minh, đại khái trước Thẩm Thụ đã từng cầu Tống Quyền đi cấp hắn mụ mụ tảo mộ, cho nên Tống Quyền mới sẽ nói ra nói như vậy.

Hắn khe khẽ thở dài, Vệ Tuân đã bình tĩnh mặt đi về tới: "Người kia là ai?"

Tống Quyền ngẩn người, mắt thấy hắn từ một chiếc hào xe bên cạnh vừa đi tới, không dám gọi nhịp, do dự một chút: "Ngươi là..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Giới thiệu một chút. Tống Quyền, đây là ta lão bản. Vệ thiếu, đây là... Ba của ta."

Tống Quyền cả kinh, vội vàng thay đổi phó khuôn mặt tươi cười, hướng về Vệ Tuân vươn tay đi: "Nguyên lai là Vệ thiếu, thật sự là hạnh ngộ, ngài hảo ngài hảo!"

Vệ Tuân không có vươn tay, ngược lại vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi cũng hảo."

Tống Quyền thân thể run lên, sau đó cứng lại rồi.

Vệ Tuân sau khi nói xong liền đối Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Mau trở lại gia đi, không phải nói không cần đưa ta sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn nhìn Tống Quyền, mỉm cười, quay đầu đối Vệ Tuân nói: "Hảo , ngày mai gặp."

Vệ Tuân một vuốt cằm, thẳng đến hắn lên xe tuyệt trần mà đi, Tống Quyền mới dám nơm nớp lo sợ mà xốc lên quần áo nhìn nhìn chính mình bả vai, phát hiện đầu vai một mảnh ô thanh: "Tiểu tử này... Xuống tay thật ác độc."

Mộc Gia Thụ không để ý đến phía sau phát sinh sự, chậm rãi quay người hướng gia đi đến, trên mặt lộ ra một cái hơi châm chọc tươi cười.

Tại đem vòng tay mượn nợ đi ra ngoài trước, hắn cũng đã tính hảo sẽ có người tới tìm chính mình, nhưng không nghĩ tới người kia chính là Vệ Tuân, bất quá cẩn thận ngẫm lại, cũng đích xác nói được thông.

Lúc trước hắn ý thức được như vậy đồ vật bất đồng tầm thường, nhưng lấy chính mình hiện nay trên tay tài nguyên, căn bản liền không khả năng đối nó tiến hành điều tra, huống chi ngày đó Lê Chí Quốc đã cơ hồ muốn thượng tay đoạt, thứ này vẫn luôn ở lại chỗ của hắn cũng không an toàn.

Cho nên đem vòng tay mượn nợ đi ra ngoài là một cái một mũi tên tam điêu hành động, vừa có thể thắng được nhất bút quay vòng tài chính, lại có thể mượn người khác tay đi thăm dò nó lai lịch, đồng thời miễn đi hoài bích có tội phức tạp.

Mộc Gia Thụ đối cha mình thập phần hiểu biết, trước đã sớm suy đoán quá thân thể này có khả năng chính là Mộc Ngôn Duệ tư sinh tử, tuy rằng Vệ Tuân chưa nói, nhưng hắn đã đến đã chứng thật điểm này — dù sao Thẩm Thụ cũng không thể là Vệ Thiệu Thành nhi tử đi? Nhân gia chính là người đứng đắn.

Bởi vì Mộc Ngôn Duệ phong lưu tính cách, hắn từ tiểu liền đối các màu hướng phụ thân trước mặt thấu nữ nhân thập phần chán ghét, vì thế giữa phụ tử không biết nháo quá nhiều ít thứ, không nghĩ tới thiên đạo hảo luân hồi, lần này nữ nhân kia đảo thành hắn huyết thống ý nghĩa thượng thân mẹ.

Chứng thật điểm này sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng đối với Thẩm gia cũng có chút cách ứng.

Hắn về đến nhà, Vương Tú Phương đã đem cơm đã làm xong, mấy tháng này đến nàng xem ngoại tôn an phận thủ thường, đối đãi thái độ của hắn cũng khá nhiều. Mộc Gia Thụ tẩy tẩy tay, đi đến phòng bếp nhất nhất đoan đến trên bàn, không nói gì, ngồi xuống vùi đầu ăn cơm.

Kết quả Vương Tú Phương nhìn xem cái bàn, lại run rẩy đi vào phòng bếp, Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày, áp chế đáy lòng không kiên nhẫn, để đũa xuống đứng lên: "Muốn lấy cái gì? Ta đến đây đi."

Vương Tú Phương rất nhanh liền đi ra , cầm trên tay một hộp sữa, phóng tới trước mặt hắn trên bàn: "Uống đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ sửng sốt, cảm thấy đóng gói có chút nhìn quen mắt, Vương Tú Phương nói: "Vừa rồi đến cái tiểu tử tìm người, ngô u, kia một thân ăn diện vừa thấy chính là kẻ có tiền đến, hắn chỉ là hỏi ta thức không quen đến một cái tên là nhiếp kỳ sau sinh, ta như thế nào nghe qua người này? Đáp hắn mấy vấn đề, hắn liền cho ta đây cái, ta phóng tới oa cái thượng che nhiệt , ngươi uống nhanh. Ta cũng nếm thử kẻ có tiền đồ vật đều là cái gì vị."

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng tay cầm một chút, đích xác cảm giác đến hòm mặt trên ấm áp, cũng minh bạch Vệ Tuân kia nửa mở cái nãi rương là xảy ra chuyện gì.

Vương Tú Phương biểu tình có vẻ thật cao hứng, phỏng chừng tại lão thái thái trong cảm nhận, này hộp nãi liền là phi thường hiếm lạ đồ vật, chính mình luyến tiếc uống, còn muốn cấp ngoại tôn lưu trữ.

Vừa mới bởi vì "Tư sinh tử" ba chữ kia mà sinh ra bất bình bất mãn dần dần có chút tan rã, hắn đem hút quản cắm vào đi, uống khẩu sữa: "Ân, đích xác rất tốt uống . Bà ngoại, ngài lần sau một người tại gia thời điểm không cần tùy tiện mở cửa ."

Hắn vốn đang tưởng nói mình còn tại phụ cận gặp phải Tống Quyền , cân nhắc một chút lại nuốt trở vào.

Lão thái thái vừa lòng mà nhìn hắn đem nãi uống sạch sẽ, cảm thấy chiếm cái đại tiện nghi: "Hiểu được . Lần này có thể cho ta ngoại tôn tử đổi cái nãi uống, không mệt không mệt."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nghe nói công ty của ta trong năm trước ngũ một liền cho mỗi cái công nhân phát rồi một rương sữa, năm nay nói không chừng còn sẽ phát, đến lúc đó ta xách trở về, ngài cũng nếm thử."

Lão thái thái cảnh giác mà nói: "Ngươi nhưng biệt tiêu tiền mua."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Công ty phát cũng không cần tiêu tiền."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ① tiểu vương tử hỏi tiểu hồ ly, "Cái gì là nghi thức nha?"

Tiểu hồ ly nói cho hắn biết, "Nghi thức chính là sử một ngày nào đó với cái khác ngày bất đồng, sử mỗ thời khắc này với cái khác thời khắc bất đồng ~ "

∩_∩ nơi này nên có mật nước ngữ khí, thật giống như say say già mồm cãi láo mỗi lần uống sữa, đều phải ngã vào có tay bính trong suốt thủy tinh ly trong nhất dạng, hhh.

—

Ngày hôm qua vừa mới bị thành quản hành hung sau đó tạp tiểu xe đẩy xuẩn tác giả cố lấy dũng khí, vẫn là mặt mũi bầm dập mà bối chính mình hành trang, bãi mà quán xuất ra bán an lợi .

Nếu quấy rầy bảo bối nhóm nhìn văn vạn phần xin lỗi, không thích thỉnh nhảy quá liền hảo ^_^, bách với sinh kế, nay minh hai ngày dung say say lui tại góc tường bán hai phát, sau đó này thiên văn trên đường liền sẽ không lại đánh tiểu quảng cáo lạc, cúc cung thở dài.

« chỉ huy sứ, ngươi xem bói không chuẩn » — đây là một si hán năm năm trước thầm mến thượng chưa thấy qua mặt nam thần, lần thứ hai gặp lại nhận ra người về sau, truy tức phụ thêm nói thương yêu câu chuyện, trung khuyển đế vương công & mỹ nhân thần tử thụ. Cường cường, chủ thụ.

Công là si hán hoàng tử, thụ là tay đấm tiểu Hầu gia ^_^.

Dưới văn án:

Bạch cũng lăng một sớm mai xuyên qua Hầu phủ, vốn là thân phận hiển hách.

Nề hà từ tiểu bắt kịp sinh mẫu nhiều bệnh, bị ái thê sốt ruột lão cha cất bước, cùng người thay đổi một hạt cứu mạng viên thuốc, mà hắn thì thành hoàng gia ám vệ.

Sư phụ không đau cha mẹ không yêu, kia không quan hệ, ác quan cũng có chính mình phóng túng kiêu ngạo.

Thẳng đến mỗ Thiên Thánh chỉ một chút, đem hắn tạp cái đầu óc choáng váng.

— khiếp sợ! Đường đường thiên tử ban hạ mật chỉ, đúng là làm hắn trộm đi bái mỗ hoàng tử quần áo? !

Vi không bại lộ thân phận, bạch cũng lăng thân phi thầy bói mã giáp tiếp cận mục tiêu.

Quần áo không bái thành, mã giáp rụng sạch sẽ.

Bạch cũng lăng nhìn xem tiêu nguyên chưởng văn: "Ta bấm tay tính toán, điện hạ bản nguyệt mọi việc trôi chảy."

Tiêu nguyên ra cửa liền gặp được mai phục, bị người quan vào đại lao.

Bạch cũng lăng cùng hắn đồng thời ngồi xổm lao trong: "Ta bấm tay tính toán, tam ngày sau, nghi chạy thoát thân."

Qua ba ngày, tiêu nguyên nhảy ra đại lao, bị tường tiếp theo điều lão cẩu chó sủa đuổi theo nhị trong mà.

Bạch cũng lăng xuyên tân lang cát phục, kính tiêu nguyên một chén rượu: "Ta bấm tay tính toán, điện hạ nhất định có thể cùng ý trung nhân mỹ mãn đoàn viên, đầu bạc đến lão."

Tiêu nguyên không thể nhịn được nữa, đè lại liền thân: "Ngươi xem bói không chuẩn."

Nhất kiến chung tình, nhị thấy hứa bình sinh.

Một câu khái quát: Xuân phong mười dặm, không bằng ngủ ngươi.

Vô phùng khai văn, có hứng thú cầu cấp cái dự thu đi muamuamuamuamua!

Cuối cùng còn muốn cám ơn yên là dịch dinh dưỡng cùng sắc vi bá vương phiếu, cám ơn nê manh duy trì, so tâm ~

Chương 22: thiên giả thành khó dò

Ngày hôm sau liền khôi phục bình thường đi làm, hắn tại công ty nhìn hồi lâu cổ phiếu, đến buổi chiều, Vệ Tuân quả nhiên làm Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo hắn đi ra ngoài.

Hai người xuống lầu lấy xe, hắn cũng không nói cụ thể điểm đến, chính là chỉ điểm hắn thẳng đi, tả quải, nhiễu quá công viên... Như là tuần hoàn theo mỗ điều cố định lộ tuyến tìm tìm cái gì.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không nhiều hỏi, chính là thành thành thật thật mà lái xe.

Mở một đoạn ngắn sau đó, Vệ Tuân đột nhiên nói: "Nơi này... Ngày đó là ngươi đi?"

Hắn vấn đề không đầu không đuôi, Mộc Gia Thụ theo Vệ Tuân tầm mắt hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhìn liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện kia đúng là mình trọng sinh ngày nào đó bị đánh địa phương.

Ngày nào đó hắn vừa mới tỉnh lại, mãn nhãn sương mù, đưa mắt không quen, bị người đánh quỳ rạp trên mặt đất đi không đứng dậy, vừa nhấc mắt, liền nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân áo mũ chỉnh tề đứng ở trước mặt, vẫn là ngày cũ bộ dáng.

Mộc Gia Thụ khẽ cười cười: "Vệ thiếu, hảo nhãn lực."

Nụ cười của hắn sạch sẽ mà mát lạnh, thái độ thong dong, cử chỉ tao nhã, cùng hơn một tháng trước cái kia thần tình bùn đất máu tươi, chật vật trên mặt đất giãy dụa tiểu thâu tựa như hai người.

Vệ Tuân trong lòng bỗng nhiên có một loại nói không nên lời cảm giác, hắn xuất thân phú quý, cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có lĩnh hội quá vì sinh kế phạm sầu là dạng gì , mà Thẩm Thụ tựa hồ làm hắn va chạm vào một loại không đồng dạng như vậy nhân sinh.

Trước kia hắn cho tới bây giờ không từng nghĩ, một cái như vậy trưởng thành đứng lên người cũng có thể sinh hoạt thể diện thản nhiên, không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh. Kia tâm tình phảng phất là thấy tận mắt chứng một viên mầm mống một chút một chút đột phá nước bùn toát ra nhòn nhọn chồi, lại dần dần nở rộ quá trình.

Đây là một loại sinh mệnh cứng cỏi, thật giống như trở lại lúc trước hắn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ một chút khiêng qua ốm đau, từ từ lớn lên bộ dáng.

Mộc Gia Thụ không biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, như trước nghiêm túc mà lái xe, mặt nghiêng hình dáng tuyệt đẹp tú trí, tốt đẹp làm người hận không thể... Thân một hơi.

Vệ Tuân mãnh liệt triều ngoài cửa sổ dời đi chỗ khác đầu, làm chói mắt dương quang vô che vô ngăn đón chiếu vào trên mặt, trong nháy mắt đó mồ hôi đầm đìa, như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh.

Tiểu thụ, tiểu thụ! Van cầu ngươi làm ta thanh tỉnh thanh tỉnh đi! Đây hết thảy rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì... Cho dù là ngươi không tại, ta cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không thích thượng người khác , ta làm sao có thể sẽ thích người khác đâu? Này thật là đáng sợ.

Ta chỉ là cảm thấy, hắn thật sự thực dễ dàng khiến ta nhớ tới ngươi.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Vệ thiếu, đến xóa đầu đường."

Vệ Tuân nhìn nhìn hoàn cảnh chung quanh: "Quẹo vào đi, đứng ở cây đại thụ kia mặt sau, đối đối đối, bí mật điểm."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Nghe đi lên tựa hồ là tại theo dõi? Vệ gia thiếu gia, tự mình xuất môn theo dõi?

Bất quá mặc dù là trong lòng có chút kinh ngạc, hắn cũng không có tùy tiện hỏi ý kiến đối phương việc tư, chính là lẳng lặng ngồi ở một bên, cùng Vệ Tuân chờ đợi.

Không biết đợi bao lâu, tiền phương trong tiểu khu khai ra một chiếc xe, cửa sổ xe sưởng , Mộc Gia Thụ nghe thấy loa thanh ngẩng đầu, xa xa nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện người ở bên trong cư nhiên là Bàng Hưng!

Vệ Tuân cũng nhìn thấy, lời ít mà ý nhiều mà nói: "Đuổi kịp."

Đồng thời, hắn cầm lấy di động cấp Lương Bình Chiêu gọi điện thoại: "Bình Chiêu, ngươi liên hệ Bàng Hưng một chút, liền nói làm hắn trong chốc lát tam điểm tả hữu đến công ty chờ ta, ta có việc muốn hắn theo giúp ta đi ra ngoài."

Cúp điện thoại sau đó, Lương Bình Chiêu rất nhanh lại đánh đi qua, hắn tại điện thoại kia một đầu thanh âm liên Mộc Gia Thụ đều nghe được rõ ràng: "Vệ thiếu, Bàng Hưng nói hắn ăn phá hủy đồ vật tiêu chảy, chỉ sợ không đi được."

Vệ Tuân anh tuấn trên mặt xẹt qua một cái lạnh lẽo ý cười: "Đi, ta biết ."

Hắn cúp điện thoại, Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng lại loạn thành một đoàn, đột nhiên phát hiện tựa hồ có rất nhiều chuyện cũng không muốn xem đứng lên như vậy đơn giản. Hắn rốt cuộc vì cái gì sẽ bị người hại chết? Vệ Tuân rốt cuộc muốn làm gì? Trọng hoạt một lần, chính mình khả năng nắm giữ tin tức là tại quá thiếu thốn .

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp tục tay lái nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện vẻ mặt của hắn thập phần lạnh lùng, tâm niệm vừa động, "Thiện lương đôn hậu" mà mở miệng khuyên bảo: "Vệ thiếu đừng nóng giận, ta nghĩ Bàng ca nhất định là có cái gì việc tư không hảo xin phép mới có thể như vậy nói ."

Vệ Tuân nếu đem hắn lĩnh đi ra, liền không tưởng quá giấu hắn, cười lạnh nói: "Hừ, nếu không bởi vì hắn 'Việc tư', ta sẽ đem hắn cho tới công ty đến?"

Hắn chỉ nói này một câu liền không lại mở miệng, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ lại từ giữa bắt giữ đến một chút rất trọng yếu đồ vật — điều này nói rõ Vệ Tuân không là tại Bàng Hưng đến công ty sau đó mới phát hiện cái gì không đối, mà là sáng sớm chiêu dùng hắn thời điểm chính là có mục đích , như vậy hắn đối với Bàng Hưng phá lệ thân thiết thái độ cũng liền hảo giải thích ... Nhưng hắn tại Bàng Hưng trên người phát hiện cái gì đâu?

Hai bên ngã tư đường tài đầy ngô đồng mộc, ngoài cửa sổ ánh sáng lúc sáng lúc tối, Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi híp mắt.

Tuyệt đối sẽ không là biết hắn trước khi chết Bàng Hưng đá văng ra dược bình sự tình, Vệ Tuân cũng không phải là chính mình, hắn nếu thật sự biết sự kiện kia, cho dù là có thiên đại mục đích, cũng tuyệt đối trang không đi ra đối Bàng Hưng thân thiết thái độ, điểm này Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là dám xác định .

"Thao!"

Vệ Tuân đột nhiên bạo câu thô khẩu, nóng nảy mà một quyền nện tại chỗ ngồi.

Hai người tiền phương ngã tư đường chỗ, đột nhiên khai ra hảo mấy lượng ngoại hình tương tự xe, tả quải hữu nhiễu xen kẽ vài vòng sau đó, từng người phân biệt khai đi, đã làm người phân không rõ đâu lượng là đâu lượng .

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Bị phát hiện ?"

Vệ Tuân nghiến răng: "Không giống. Phải là quen dùng kỹ xảo, hôm nay ta sơ suất . Mẹ , theo dõi hắn là cho hắn mặt, hắn không thành thành thật thật chờ ở nơi đó làm lão tử đãi, còn dám đề phòng!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

"Vệ thiếu hà tất tự mình theo vào, huống chi chúng ta chỉ có hai người, lại không chuyên nghiệp, vẫn là thỉnh người hỗ trợ tương đối tốt đi?" Hắn nói.

Không riêng Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện dần dần tùy ý đứng lên, Vệ Tuân đối với hắn đề nghị cũng không có biểu hiện ra thập phần mâu thuẫn, chỉ tức giận mà nói: "Ngày đó ngươi cũng nghe thấy , ba của ta cái kia người bảo thủ không cho ta nhúng tay, ta phải lén lút ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... A."

Hắn đem xe đứng tại ven đường, cấp mặt sau chiếc xe nhượng xuất đạo. Sau một lúc lâu, Vệ Tuân đột nhiên thở dài, trên mặt tức giận dần dần rút đi, suy sụp lại phù đi lên, nhẹ giọng tự nói: "Kỳ thật... Ta biết ba của ta không có khả năng không quản tiểu thụ sự tình, chính là ta cũng nhất định làm điểm cái gì, ta muốn là cái gì đều mặc kệ, ta sẽ phát điên!"

Mộc Gia Thụ chợt nhớ tới đến, ngày nay là ngày mùng 6 tháng 4 — tiết thanh minh qua đi một ngày, hắn sinh nhật, cũng là hắn chết ngày.

Đây là thật đã chỉnh chỉnh hai năm a.

Hắn nắm chặt tay lái tay vô ý thức căng thẳng, nhắm mắt lại vững vàng một chút hô hấp, làm ra một cái quyết định.

Chờ hôm nay sau khi trở về, hắn muốn đem mình thân phận chân thật nói cho Vệ Tuân.

Chẳng qua nói như thế nào nói ra, như thế nào hướng hắn chứng minh đều là thực làm người khó khăn vấn đề, này cũng không phải tại chụp huyền huyễn kịch, nhưng phàm là cái người bình thường đều sẽ không tin tưởng chết mà sống lại như vậy thiên lôi cổn cổn sự tình.

Huống chi tưởng nịnh bợ Vệ gia vô số người, nghe Vệ Tuân cùng Vệ bá bá ý tứ, tựa hồ từ sau khi hắn chết, cũng có không ít người mượn thân phận của hắn làm văn, tiếp cận Vệ gia cùng Mộc gia, nếu tùy tiện mở miệng Vệ Tuân lại không chịu tin tưởng nói, liền tính không bị đưa đến bệnh viện tâm thần đi, cũng khó mà tránh khỏi không hảo ảnh hưởng.

Nhưng tuy rằng khả năng hiện nay đến nói không phải một cái hảo thời cơ, chính là không có cách nào , tại đây dạng nhìn Vệ Tuân lo âu đi xuống, Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy lương tâm của mình sẽ đau.

Hắn vừa muốn một bên hỏi ý kiến Vệ Tuân: "Vệ thiếu, hiện tại phải về công ty sao?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Nơi này là lan thạch nói?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Là."

Vệ Tuân hai mắt phóng không, nhìn một hồi phía trước, đột nhiên mở cửa xe: "Ta đi ra ngoài một chuyến, ngươi trở về đi, làm ta lẳng lặng."

Mộc Gia Thụ theo bản năng mà muốn không đồng ý, do dự một chút, nói đến bên miệng rẽ cái cong: "Hảo."

Phương bắc mùa xuân luôn luôn ngắn ngủi, lúc này chính trực xuân hạ giao giới, sớm tối như trước mát mẻ, nhưng sau giờ ngọ dương quang đã thập phần nhiệt liệt, ẩn ẩn có mùa hè hương vị. Vệ Tuân lấy phó kính râm đeo lên, xuống xe.

Ngã tư đường một bên là san sát cao chọc trời cao ốc, một khác trắc là lẳng lặng chảy xuôi sông đào bảo vệ thành.

Vệ Tuân dọc theo bờ sông đi về phía trước, gió sông phất động ngạch phát, áo sơmi một góc cao thấp tung bay, hắn dừng bước, tay vịn vòng bảo hộ, lặng im không nói mà nhìn chăm chú vào nước sông thao thao đông lưu.

Nhìn một hồi, đi qua đại kiều, đầu cầu đối diện chính là thị đệ nhất trung tâm bệnh viện.

Vệ Tuân không dám đến gần, tháo xuống kính râm biệt tại cổ áo, đứng ở đối diện xa xa mà nhìn, cảm thấy rất khó chịu.

Cửa bệnh viện xanh hoá làm không sai, lục sắc trên cỏ trường một mảnh thực tươi tốt hoa, hoa tên Vệ Tuân không thể nói rõ đến, dù sao không là cái gì quý báu chủng loại, thượng vàng hạ cám , cái gì nhan sắc đều có, nhưng như vậy sinh cơ bồng bột mà sinh trưởng cùng một chỗ, cũng thập phần sáng lạn.

Hắn nhớ rõ Mộc Gia Thụ lúc nhỏ lớn lên thập phần thanh tú, còn đặc biệt thích này đó hoa hoa thảo thảo, chính mình có một chút vẫn luôn đem hắn đương tiểu cô nương nhìn, có cái gì đẹp mắt đồ vật đều phải mang về gia cùng hắn khoe khoang.

Cho dù cái kia thời điểm Mộc Gia Thụ chính là tiểu tiểu một đoàn, cũng không lớn nghe hiểu được tiếng người, nhưng là vô luận chính mình nói cái gì, hắn đều sẽ vẫy tay nhỏ bé cười, cãi lại xỉ không rõ mà hướng chính mình gọi: "Ca! Ca!" Tương đương nể tình.

Cho nên Vệ Tuân thích nhất nói với hắn nói.

Chẳng qua tiểu hài tử thân thể không tốt, từ tiểu liền không béo đứng lên quá, trên người thịt thiếu đến đáng thương, cùng con nhà người ta một chút cũng không giống, chỉ có một đôi mắt to vụt sáng vụt sáng , hết sức chọc người thương yêu.

Mộc Gia Thụ tổng là bị phiết đến Vệ gia, nhà bọn họ nam hài tử dưỡng tháo, một đám ở bên ngoài dã quán , duy độc này chỉ từ bên ngoài phá lệ tinh tế, không riêng tại ăn dùng mặt trên thực chú ý, liên mỗi ngày ngủ trưa muốn ngủ bao lâu thời gian đều có quy định.

Cái kia thời điểm Vệ Tuân cũng chỉ có sáu tuổi, không biết Mộc Gia Thụ bệnh, chính là đối mỗi ngày trung buổi trưa không thể cùng đệ đệ cùng nhau chơi cảm thấy thập phần phẫn nộ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn lục cẩu cùng yên là dịch dinh dưỡng, uống ngon thật ~∩_∩

Chương 23: Tư Vô Nhai

Có một ngày trung buổi trưa, hắn hái được một đóa hoa bị kích động chạy về gia, kết quả phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ lại ngủ trưa đi, giống chỉ tiểu trư nhất dạng, gọi cũng gọi bất tỉnh, Vệ Tuân tự hỏi một chút, quyết định đem hoa cho hắn mang đến đầu thượng.

Kết quả thật vất vả miễn cưỡng kẹp đến lỗ tai mặt sau cố định trụ, Mộc Gia Thụ có thể là đang ở trong mộng cảm giác đến dương , không kiên nhẫn mà vứt hất đầu, hoa rớt.

Vệ Tuân tức giận đến tưởng đánh hắn, nhưng tuy rằng tuổi còn nhỏ chỉ số thông minh còn không cao, cũng đầy đủ hắn ý thức được, chính mình động tiểu tử này một cái ngón tay, phỏng chừng hắn ba có thể sống lột da hắn, bởi vậy đành phải kiên nhẫn lần thứ hai cầm lấy hoa hướng trên đầu của hắn dịch.

Kết quả Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng người.

Lại rớt...

Lại rớt.

Lại rớt!

...

Cuối cùng Vệ Tuân tưởng xuất một cái tuyệt diệu chủ ý — hắn dùng phao phao đường đem hoa dính vào Mộc Gia Thụ đầu thượng, quan sát một hồi, cảm thán đủ chính mình thông minh tài trí sau đó, chí đắc ý đầy đất đi rồi.

Đương nhiên làm như vậy kết cục cũng đã đã định trước, tuy rằng hắn không có đem Mộc Gia Thụ cứu tỉnh, càng không có đánh hắn, nhưng vẫn là đã trúng Vệ Thiệu Thành một cái uất ức chân.

Kết quả thực thần kỳ , từ nhỏ đến lớn đều không thế nào yêu khóc Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên lên tiếng khóc lớn lên.

Thậm chí rõ ràng liên vừa rồi khương thục bất đắc dĩ đem hắn dính phao phao đường kia một khối tóc cắt đi xuống thời điểm, hắn đều không có khóc.

Kết quả liên Vệ Thiệu Thành giật nảy mình, Mộc Gia Thụ từ trên giường đi xuống dưới, một bên khóc một bên nghiêng ngả lảo đảo chạy đến quỳ rạp trên mặt đất Vệ Tuân bên cạnh, dùng tiểu đoản cánh tay ôm lấy đầu của hắn, trên người hắn còn có một cỗ nãi vị, xuống tay không nhẹ không nặng , thiếu chút nữa đem Vệ Tuân cấp buồn tử.

Bất quá hắn cũng bởi vậy đã tránh được một kiếp.

Nhoáng lên một cái đều nhiều năm như vậy đi qua, hắn kia một thân nãi vị đệ đệ trưởng thành một cái đại tiểu tử, gặp chuyện bình tĩnh lãnh tĩnh, sẽ không bao giờ ngây ngốc mà rơi nước mắt, hắn vô luận làm như thế nào đều là ưu tú nhất , dần dần hấp dẫn rất nhiều người ánh mắt, trong đó cũng bao quát chính mình .

Vệ Tuân không có gì biệt trông cậy vào, hắn chính là tưởng có thể vẫn luôn bồi tại tiểu thụ bên người, thẳng đến hai người đều tóc trắng xoá , còn ở tại lẫn nhau cách vách, không có việc gì xuyến xuyến môn, hạ chơi cờ, chống can đi ra ngoài tán tản bộ.

Cho nên hắn vẫn muốn không thông, người này như thế nào sẽ không có đâu?

Hắn chưa từng có làm quá cái gì xin lỗi chuyện của người khác, hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn đều bị toàn gia nhân nâng ở lòng bàn tay trong, tuổi của hắn so với chính mình còn tiểu, vì cái gì tử không là chính mình đâu?

Nhà này bệnh viện, chính là tiểu thụ cuối cùng rời đi địa phương. Kỳ thật hắn từ trong nhà nâng đi ra thời điểm cũng đã không được, nhưng không ai không thể tin tưởng, kiên trì muốn đem hắn đưa đến bệnh viện.

Xe cứu thương chạy đến một nửa vừa mới gặp gỡ kẹt xe, ở nửa đường thượng một bước cũng di động không , Vệ Tuân bối hắn hướng xuống xe.

Phần sau đoạn lộ đều là hắn bối Mộc Gia Thụ hoạt sinh sinh chạy tới , chính là chạy tới trong bệnh viện, thầy thuốc lại chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ mà nói cho hắn biết, người bệnh đã xác định tử vong.

Không biết có phải hay không là đoạn đường này đã chạy tới thật sự quá mệt mỏi, hắn đương trường liền than tại địa hạ , hảo vài người sam đều sam không động. Hắn ngồi dưới đất bụm mặt, nghe thấy mẫu thân tiếng khóc, vốn là muốn nói câu, nước mắt cũng đã dẫn đầu bừng lên.

Đó là hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn nhất thân mật tay chân, yêu nhiều năm như vậy người. Hắn tận mắt nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ từ nhỏ như vậy một hài tử lớn lên, cứ như vậy không tại, rốt cuộc thấy không .

Kia sau đó có rất trường một đoạn ngày, hắn cơ hồ không biết mình là như thế nào ngao tới. Nếu không hắn còn có song thân thượng tại, Vệ Tuân quả thực cảm thấy chính mình một phút đồng hồ đều sống không nổi nữa.

Cho nên hắn nhất định phải đem Mộc Gia Thụ chuyện này làm rõ ràng, không làm rõ được trước hắn một ngày sống yên ổn ngày đều quá không đi xuống.

Ống quần bị cái gì vậy xả một chút, Vệ Tuân cúi đầu, phát hiện một cái bẩn hề hề chó lang thang tại vây quanh chân của hắn đảo quanh, uông uông mà nhỏ giọng kêu.

"Ngươi có biết ta đây quần bao nhiêu tiền sao?" Hắn lau mặt, cùng cẩu nói chuyện, "Đem cả nhà ngươi bán được thịt chó quán đi cũng không thường nổi."

Tiểu ngốc cẩu không biết đem hắn mà nói nghe thành cái gì, trong cổ họng phát ra khoái hoạt trượt băng nghê thuật.

Vệ Tuân cùng ngốc tử không nói giảng, hừ một tiếng, đi đến bên đường một cái tiểu quán bên cạnh mua hai bình đóng gói thập phần đơn sơ công nghiệp quân sự rượu xái, nghĩ nghĩ, lại mua một căn nướng tràng một chai nước khoáng.

Hắn ngồi xổm người xuống, nướng tràng ở trong tay tản ra hương khí, tiểu cẩu đã cấp khó dằn nổi đem móng vuốt đáp đến Vệ Tuân trên đầu gối, liều mạng phe phẩy cái đuôi, ý đồ đi cắn trong tay của hắn tràng.

"Hư, nóng!" Vệ Tuân tay một trốn, tiểu cẩu sẽ không có cắn được, cấp uông uông gọi.

Vệ Tuân trốn tránh nó, dùng nước khoáng đem mới vừa nướng đi ra lạp xưởng hướng hướng, thẳng đến cảm thấy không như vậy nóng bỏng sau đó mới phóng tới cùng nhau xem đứng lên tương đối sạch sẽ trên mặt đất: "Ai, này còn dư điểm nước khoáng, ngươi uống nước không... Ăn vội vã như vậy không sợ nghẹn sao?"

Hắn cố gắng đem toàn bộ lực chú ý đều tập trung ở này chỉ cẩu trên người, đối nó quan tâm cẩn thận, ngồi xổm ở nơi đó nhìn nó ăn một hồi, lại thì thào nói thầm một câu: "Kỳ thật ăn cơm trước hẳn là nhiều uống nước , mỗi lần đều phải ta nhắc nhở ngươi, xú tiểu tử..."

Không lương tâm tiểu cẩu ăn sạch sẽ bỏ chạy , không người lại bồi Vệ thiếu giải sầu vẻ u sầu. Chuyện cũ rốt cục tán sạch sẽ, Vệ Tuân mờ mịt nhìn tiền phương, nơi đó không có một bóng người.

Hắn sửng sốt một hồi, chán nản thở dài, ngồi ở bên đường trên ghế dài uống sạch hai cái chai rượu xái, lúc này mới đứng dậy, chậm rãi hướng phía bên đường đi đến.

Loại rượu này không được tốt lắm rượu, nhưng tác dụng chậm thực đại, đủ hướng đủ liệt, đi qua bọn họ tại bộ đội kia một chút, chiến hữu nhóm có khi sẽ trộm tụ đứng lên uống, Vệ Tuân chính mình một người làm hai bình, cho dù là tửu lượng không sai, lúc này cũng có chút phát mộng .

Hắn miễn cưỡng duy trì đầu óc vận tác, đi phụ cận tiệm bánh ngọt trong mua một cái bánh sinh nhật, tính toán lại đi cấp Mộc Gia Thụ thượng một viếng mồ mả.

Cũng không biết như vậy say khướt đi qua, tiểu thụ có thể hay không ghét bỏ chính mình, chính là rượu vào gan lớn gan, nếu không quán này thông rượu, hắn cũng căn bản cũng không dám đi.

Hắn nhìn không một hàng kia sắp xếp dại ra trầm trọng mộ bia, cũng nhìn không Mộc Gia Thụ dán tại mộ bia thượng ảnh chụp, hắn đã từng cảm thấy so toàn bộ thế giới đều phải trân quý người, liền như vậy biến mất tại một bồi hoàng thổ bên trong, cùng mặt khác bất luận cái gì biến mất sinh mệnh đều không có gì khác biệt.

Cho nên hắn lúc trước tình nguyện chạy đến bệnh viện bên ngoài hoá vàng mã tiền, cũng không muốn đi Mộc Gia Thụ trước mộ phần điểm thượng một nén nhang.

Hôm nay, hắn rốt cục muốn đi , không tại sao, chính là hắn thực muốn nhìn một chút hắn.

Vệ Tuân còn nhớ rõ, Mộc Gia Thụ dán tại mộ bia thượng ảnh chụp không là chuyên môn cái loại này màu trắng đen di ảnh, Mộc thúc thúc tuyển nhất trương sinh hoạt của hắn chiếu. Ảnh chụp thượng Mộc Gia Thụ tựa vào bờ sông lan can thượng, nhìn tiền phương, mặt mày gian mang theo nụ cười thản nhiên, phía sau hắn là thao thao đông lưu nước sông.

Hắn từng nghe người trong lúc vô ý nói qua, mỗi khi có người trải qua mộ bia thời điểm, nhìn thấy ảnh chụp thượng này người trẻ tuổi tuấn mỹ tiểu tử, đều sẽ cảm giác đến phi thường tiếc hận.

Chiếc xe cùng người đi đường tại trên đường lui tới, dương quang bị trên nhà cao tầng thủy tinh chiết xạ, phát ra huyễn mắt quang, Vệ Tuân cảm thấy có chút chói mắt, dùng tay chắn một chút, lại suýt nữa đụng vào nghênh diện mà đến người.

Hắn còn chưa kịp nói xin lỗi, người kia đã cúi đầu, cảnh tượng vội vàng mà đi tới.

Vệ Tuân cũng không đương hồi sự, theo bản năng quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, chỉ nhìn thấy một cái bóng dáng.

Hắn ngây ngẩn cả người.

Vệ Tuân vẫn duy trì quay đầu tư thế, gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm cái kia bóng dáng.

Đó là một tuổi trẻ nam tử, dáng người thon dài cao ngất, xuyên áo sơ mi trắng xứng màu đen tây trang quần dài, bởi vì thời tiết có chút nhiệt duyên cớ, hắn tay áo tùy tùy tiện tiện mà vãn hai chiết, lộ ra trên cổ tay một khối Patek Philippe nam biểu.

Đối phương vẫn luôn đưa lưng về phía Vệ Tuân, hồn nhiên bất giác hắn nhìn chăm chú, đi đến một chiếc màu trắng xe hơi bên cạnh, mở cửa xe, xoay người lên xe.

Cái này bóng dáng... Y phục này, này đồng hồ, xe này!

Hắn, hắn, hắn —

Dương quang lượng tựa như lưỡi dao nhất dạng.

Tại kia mãnh liệt mà chiếu xuống, chung quanh hết thảy đều tại sẽ cực kỳ nhanh xoay tròn , đầu óc trung có loại mê muội cảm giác. Sở hữu ồn ào thanh âm giống như thủy triều nhất dạng sẽ cực kỳ nhanh lui bước, thiên địa an tĩnh.

An tĩnh trầm mặc giống như tận thế.

Bị xe phát động thanh âm bừng tỉnh, Vệ Tuân trong tay bánh ngọt lập tức lạc ở trên mặt đất, hắn nổi điên nhất dạng hướng phía cái kia phương hướng chạy như điên đi ra ngoài.

Hắn cơ hồ là dựa vào bản năng né tránh trước người người đi đường cùng chiếc xe, bởi vì giờ này khắc này trong mắt của hắn đã nhìn không tới nhâm Hà Đông tây, chỉ có chiếc xe kia, chỉ có kia lượng đang tại cách hắn càng ngày càng xa xe!

Ô tô minh địch vang thành một mảnh, theo sát mà là chói tai phanh lại thanh, Vệ Tuân chỉ cảm thấy chính mình bả vai bị người mạnh mẽ một kéo, đi theo có người xông lên ôm lấy hắn, hắn theo bản năng mà tưởng muốn bỏ ra, đối phương lại tử không buông tay, hai người lảo đảo hảo vài bước té ngã trên đất, đồng thời lăn hai vòng mới ngừng lại được.

Gắt gao ôm lấy Vệ Tuân người buông lỏng ra hắn, lo lắng nói: "Ngươi có chuyện hay không? Đâu bị thương?"

Bên cạnh có người kinh hô: "Đổ máu , mau gọi xe cứu thương!"

Một người lái xe nhô đầu ra chửi ầm lên: "Đây là nơi nào tới bệnh thần kinh? Ngươi muốn tìm tử biệt liên lụy lão tử..."

Sở hữu thanh âm hỗn tạp tại một khối, ngược lại làm người cái gì đều nghe không rõ ràng lắm, Vệ Tuân vốn là liền uống rượu, vừa rồi lại như vậy lăn hai vòng, chỉ cảm thấy trời và đất đều tại lắc lư, trong lỗ tai tất cả đều là ong ong thanh âm, cũng cảm giác không đi ra chỗ nào đau.

Ngược lại là cái chỗ này cơ hồ ngay tại cửa bệnh viện, rất nhanh liền có thầy thuốc chạy tới — sau lâu là có thể, liên xe cứu thương đều không cần.

Vừa rồi kéo Vệ Tuân một phen đúng là Mộc Gia Thụ, Vệ Tuân làm hắn trở về thời điểm hắn cũng rất lo lắng, chẳng qua biết người này nói một không hai, chính mình lại không có gì ngăn cản đối phương lập trường, bởi vậy đem xe đứng ở phụ cận sau đó liền vẫn luôn lặng lẽ đi theo phía sau của hắn.

Coi như là hắn phản ứng mau, nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân đột nhiên chạy như điên lập tức không chút do dự vọt tới, liều mạng hết toàn lực mới tính đuổi kịp xe hơi chàng lại đây trước ngăn cản Vệ Tuân, nhưng là chấn kinh không phải là ít, thời gian này vẫn cứ có chút lòng còn sợ hãi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nha, tồn cảo rương không nhạy ...

Chương 24: quen biết nhau

Mộc Gia Thụ lau hạ thái dương mồ hôi — hơn phân nửa là dọa đi ra : "Thầy thuốc, xin hỏi tình huống của hắn thế nào?"

"Trừ bỏ cánh tay thượng có một vết thương ở ngoài, hẳn là không có mặt khác vấn đề."

"Hảo , cám ơn."

Mộc Gia Thụ tâm một buông xuống, lửa giận lập tức liền dâng lên, vươn tay xách khởi Vệ Tuân áo, hận không thể một cái miệng tử hồ đi lên: "Vệ Tuân, ngươi đang làm gì đó? ! Ngươi mẹ hắn không muốn sống nữa có phải hay không!"

Loại này thất thố đối với hắn mà nói nhưng quá ít thấy, càng thêm không phù hợp Thẩm Thụ thân phận, nhưng mà thời gian này Vệ Tuân cũng không thể từ giữa phát hiện có cái gì không đối, hắn thậm chí không có cách nào phân thần đi chú ý trước mắt nói chuyện rốt cuộc là ai, kia bị cồn ma tý đầu óc tại thời gian này cơ hồ là đờ đẫn , chỉ có thể cố hết sức mà mê hoặc mà hồi tưởng chuyện mới vừa rồi.

Đi bệnh viện... Nơi đó không có Mộc Gia Thụ... Vì thế ngồi ở phố vừa uống rượu. Tại trong mộng gặp được hắn, tại trong hiện thực cũng gặp được hắn...

Vệ Tuân nhất thời minh hiện tại chính mình nhất vốn là chuyện nên làm tình là cái gì, hắn bỏ ra Mộc Gia Thụ, nổi điên nhất dạng mà nhảy dựng lên hướng vọt tới trước, chạy vài bước, bỗng nhiên lên tiếng đại gọi tên của hắn: "Tiểu thụ! Tiểu thụ! Tiểu thụ!"

Mộc Gia Thụ muốn kéo tay hắn duỗi đến một nửa, ngạc nhiên mà khiếp sợ đứng ở tại chỗ, bên cạnh hắn một đám người nảy lên đi, liều mạng ngăn lại Vệ Tuân.

Mà Vệ Tuân đẩy ra người chung quanh, đột nhiên liền khóc.

Cách hắn gần nhất hai người dọa buông lỏng tay ra, Vệ Tuân nhưng cũng không nghĩ nữa muốn thử đồ hướng về vừa rồi xe khai đi phương hướng chạy như điên — vô số dòng xe cộ bên trong, hắn muốn tìm kia một chiếc cũng sớm đã không thấy.

"Tiểu thụ! Tiểu thụ! Tiểu thụ! Tiểu thụ!"

Thật lớn mất mát dưới, không biết đến tột cùng cái gì là hư ảo, cái gì là hiện thực. Hắn thần trí đã mơ hồ , thậm chí không thể ý thức được chính mình đang làm cái gì.

Hắn chỉ biết là trong lòng có nhiều như vậy khổ sở, chỉ có kêu tên này mới có thể tốt một chút, vì thế liền liều mạng cái mạng này nhất dạng, không quan tâm mà kêu kia hai chữ, cứ việc biết rất rõ ràng đã không có khả năng sẽ đem người kia cấp gọi về đến, cứ việc càng gọi càng là tuyệt vọng.

"Mau, trấn định tề đâu? Mau cho hắn tiêm vào trấn định tề!"

Mộc Gia Thụ lúc này mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, bước nhanh bắt kịp đi, tưởng phải giúp vội, nhưng nhìn Vệ Tuân hình dáng kia tử, hắn lại không biết nên như thế nào vươn tay đi.

Sau khi lớn lên lần đầu tiên, minh bạch cái gì gọi là chân tay luống cuống.

Cái loại cảm giác này giống như lúc nhỏ. Chính mình có một lần đánh nát Vệ bá bá thích nhất một cái cái gạt tàn thuốc, đương trường sợ tới mức khóc lớn, Vệ Tuân một bên cho hắn lau nước mắt, một bên vỗ bộ ngực hướng hắn cam đoan Vệ bá bá tuyệt đối sẽ không phát hiện, hắn tin là thật, lại không nghĩ rằng Vệ Tuân chạy đến cha hắn trước mặt đem việc này cấp đam xuống dưới, kết quả đã trúng một đốn béo đánh.

Hắn từ tiểu chính là cái hảo ca ca, nhưng mình tựa hồ cho tới bây giờ không có thể vi hắn làm điểm cái gì. Mộc Gia Thụ cho tới bây giờ cũng thật không ngờ, Vệ Tuân sẽ bởi vì chính mình tử biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này.

Nếu sớm biết rằng điểm này, hắn tuyệt đối ngay từ đầu liền sẽ không giấu diếm thân phận, không quản sẽ gánh vác cái dạng gì hậu quả.

Đây là hắn sai, phạm sai liền muốn bù lại.

Hắn thâm hút một hơi, bình phục hạ dồn dập hô hấp, lễ phép mà hướng thầy thuốc gật gật đầu, từ trong tay đối phương đem tiêm vào trấn định tề Vệ Tuân nhận lấy.

Vệ Tuân tỉnh lại thời điểm đúng là ban đêm, chung quanh một mảnh hắc ám, ánh mắt một hồi lâu mới thích ứng lại đây.

Ánh trăng xuyên thấu qua bức màn mỏng manh mà thấu nhập, trên mặt đất chiếu ra một mảnh nhẹ sương dường như tái nhợt, cũng đủ để cho hắn thấy rõ phía trước cửa sổ lẳng lặng đứng thẳng cái kia, nam tử hình dáng.

Trấn định tề tác dụng vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn biến mất, tứ chi vẫn cứ vô lực, Vệ Tuân cố gắng mà hồi ức một chút, chậm rãi nhớ tới trước chuyện đã xảy ra, chẳng qua trong trí nhớ tựa hồ còn có một khối đứt đoạn.

Hắn có thể nhớ lại đến chính mình uống nhiều quá đuổi theo xe, nhưng không biết đây là ở địa phương nào, cũng không nhớ rõ chính mình đến tột cùng là như thế nào tới.

Tại không có giải đối phương thân phận trước, Vệ Tuân cẩn thận mà không có phát xuất bất luận cái gì thanh âm, chính là vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nằm ở trên giường, lẳng lặng trợn tròn mắt đánh giá trong bóng đêm gian phòng hình dáng, làm ra phán đoán.

Có chút... Nhìn quen mắt?

Lúc này, tựa vào bên cửa sổ người kia lại giống như cùng hắn có tâm tính tự cảm ứng nhất dạng, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Tỉnh?"

Vệ Tuân: "... Ân."

Ngọa tào, thanh âm này cũng có chút quen tai a, nghe đứng lên rất giống nhà bọn họ bảo tiêu a.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Đây là nơi nào?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nhà ngươi."

... Quả nhiên.

Cái nhà này chỉ không phải Vệ gia, mà là Vệ Tuân lên đại học thời điểm chính mình mua một bộ nhà trọ. Trên cửa trang chính là mật mã khóa, nhưng không biết Thẩm Thụ là làm sao biết cái chỗ này, lại phá giải mật mã bắt hắn cho lộng vào.

Hôn mê mấy mấy giờ, cồn tác dụng đã hạ thấp, Vệ Tuân bất phát điên thời điểm là một cái sắc bén thanh niên, đắm chìm trong xã hội chủ nghĩa dương quang hạ, thờ phụng chủ nghĩa Mác, vẫn là không đến mức đem chuyện gì đều hướng tử trên thân người tưởng, đầu một cái cảm giác chính là có âm mưu.

Hắn trầm ngâm một chút, lộng không rõ cái này Thẩm Thụ rốt cuộc là như thế nào cái ý tứ, chẳng qua nhưng trong lòng có một loại vi diệu dự cảm, tựa hồ tổng có thể cảm giác được đối phương cũng không có ác ý.

Chính là hắn rốt cuộc muốn làm gì đâu?

Vệ Tuân đang suy nghĩ như thế nào hỏi ý kiến, đối phương đã mở miệng nói: "Còn có nhớ hay không trước xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Vệ Tuân: "... Ta uống nhiều quá."

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên mà nói: "Đâu chỉ là uống nhiều quá. Ngươi đuổi theo một chiếc xe mãn đường cái chạy, đã tạo thành giao thông bế tắc, bị ta kéo sau khi trở về tại một đám người vây xem hạ khóc lớn hô to, dọa chạy không ít tiểu hài tử. Cuối cùng thầy thuốc cho ngươi tiêm vào trấn định tề."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Hắn nhớ rõ trước kia Thẩm Thụ nói qua hắn ít đọc sách, này không phải nói chuyện còn rất có ăn khớp sao? Không hai câu, chính mình cũng có hình ảnh cảm .

Nhưng mà hắn cũng không muốn loại này hình ảnh cảm.

Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn cứ tại thành thành thật thật mà trần thuật sự thật: "Sau đó bọn họ liền hỏi ta, ngươi là bình thường cứ như vậy vẫn là đột phát tính , ta nói đột phát tính . Bọn họ lại hỏi, trong nhà của ngươi người có hay không cùng loại bệnh trạng... Kỳ thật ta cũng không biết, dù sao ta liền có nói hay chưa..."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Vì cái gì tiểu tử này ngữ khí rõ ràng thực đứng đắn, hắn lại có một loại đã bị chế nhạo cảm giác... Ảo giác sao?

"... Thầy thuốc nói rất nhiều chuyên nghiệp thuật ngữ, đại thể ý tứ chính là ngươi này có thể là đã bị phương diện này cái gì nguyên nhân dẫn đến kích thích, dẫn phát một loại đột phát tính bệnh thần kinh, đề nghị nằm viện trị liệu, ta cảm thấy không đại thỏa đáng, kiên quyết ngươi lộng trở lại."

Vệ Tuân: "... Cám ơn."

Nếu hết thảy đều là thật sự nói, hắn còn thật đến cảm tạ Thẩm Thụ không đem mình đưa đến thần kinh khoa, không phải đường đường kinh thành Vệ Tam thiếu cư nhiên thành bệnh tâm thần, vậy thì thật là toàn gia cao thấp ai cũng không muốn lại xuất môn .

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không nghĩ tới đến không bao lâu liền bị cúp điện. Bất quá dù sao vừa rồi cái kia thầy thuốc cũng nói với ta, nếu cùng người bệnh trong bóng đêm tuyệt đối thả lỏng trong hoàn cảnh câu thông, có lợi với giảm bớt đối phương nội tâm thế giới lo âu cảm... Hiện tại cảm giác tốt một chút sao? Đầu còn đau không?"

"..." Vệ Tuân nói, "Không cần ta chính là phát cái rượu điên mà thôi, không nghiêm trọng như vậy. Bất quá đến bây giờ mới thôi ta còn là không rõ, ngươi là như thế nào tìm tới nơi này ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ do dự một chút, không nói gì, đi về phía trước hai bước.

Vệ Tuân trong lòng sự nghi ngờ đốn khởi: "Ngươi cho ta đứng ở nơi đó! Trước đem nói nói rõ ràng !"

Mộc Gia Thụ quả nhiên bất động: "Yên tâm, ngươi không là cái gì thân kiều thể nhuyễn tiểu cô nương, ta sẽ không đối với ngươi làm cái gì."

Vệ Tuân cảnh giác mà nhìn hắn, chậm rãi ngồi dậy đến, cảm thấy chính mình thoáng có chút đau đầu, nhưng không nghiêm trọng, miệng lại giống như có một chút lưu lại nãi vị. Ánh trăng vẩy vào đầu giường thượng, hắn nhấp nhấp môi, khóe mắt thoáng nhìn nơi đó phóng nửa ly uống dư lại sữa.

Hắn vẫn luôn chính là như vậy, say rượu sau đó dễ dàng đau đầu, nhưng nếu uống điểm sữa giảm bớt một chút, liền sẽ hảo rất nhiều, chẳng qua rất ít người biết điểm này.

Một cái tiếp một cái trùng hợp, lần lượt hy vọng sau đó thất vọng...

Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi rốt cuộc là ai?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nguyên vốn là tính toán nói cho Vệ Tuân thân phận của mình , chính là mượn xác hoàn hồn loại sự tình này thập phần không thể tưởng tượng, vốn là khiến cho người không biết như thế nào biểu đạt, hơn nữa hiện nay Vệ Tuân còn giống như là cảm xúc không quá ổn định bộ dáng, hắn đột nhiên lại có chút lo lắng đem hắn dọa xuất cái tốt xấu, nói đến bên miệng, vẫn là không nói ra.

Trên cái thế giới này không có người nguyện ý thừa nhận chính mình là ngoại tộc, có một số việc trong lòng minh bạch là một chuyện, nói ra khỏi miệng đến lại là một chuyện khác. Mộc Gia Thụ hôm nay nhìn qua bất đồng tầm thường vô nghĩa nhiều, kỳ thật bất quá là tại che dấu chính mình khẩn trương.

Vệ Tuân sẽ sinh khí sao? Sẽ hoài nghi sao?

"Ta..."

Liền này một do dự công phu, Vệ Tuân mãnh liệt đề cao thanh âm: "Ngươi là ai? Ngươi là ai! Ta van cầu ngươi ngươi cùng ta nói câu, ngươi mẹ hắn rốt cuộc là ai a! Ngươi..."

"Tam ca!" Mộc Gia Thụ đánh gãy hắn, "... Xin lỗi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bảo bối nhóm, chu cho tới trưa nhận đến biên biên thông tri, bài này thứ tư muốn nhập v , ta sẽ vẫn luôn nghiêm túc đối đãi này thiên văn, rèn luyện hảo mỗi một câu, mỗi một cái tình tiết, phi thường hy vọng tiểu thiên sứ nhóm không cần vứt bỏ ta (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Đổi mới nói thứ tư ngày đó liền sẽ không chặt đứt, cũng là buổi tối mười hai giờ rưỡi tả hữu, vạn tự trường chương, thích coi trộm một chút nhìn một cái a.

Vệ ca ca, ngươi sẽ sinh khí sao? Sẽ hoài nghi sao? (*/ω\\*)

Chương 25: ta là Mộc Gia Thụ.

Vệ Tuân đột nhiên liền trầm mặc , chỉnh cái gian phòng sa vào đến một mảnh làm người ta hít thở không thông yên tĩnh đương trung, qua một lúc lâu, hắn mới chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi kêu ta cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tam ca, ta là Mộc Gia Thụ."

Nháy mắt sững sờ qua đi, Vệ Tuân đột nhiên đứng lên, nhào lên nắm lấy bờ vai của hắn, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, ánh trăng chiếu vào trong ánh mắt của hắn, bên trong chờ mong, khiếp sợ, mừng như điên, bi thương... Đủ loại cảm xúc bị ánh phân minh.

"Ta sẽ không... Lại là đang nằm mơ đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ngón tay cũng có chút khó phát giác run rẩy. Hắn chậm rãi bắt tay đặt tại Vệ Tuân mu bàn tay thượng, kiên nhẫn mà lập lại lần thứ ba: "Tam ca, ta là Mộc Gia Thụ. Ta biết này căn nhà này mật mã là ngươi sinh ra năm cùng ta sinh ra ngày thêm cùng một chỗ, ta biết ngươi say rượu sau đó hẳn là uống điểm sữa, ta biết từ nơi này đi ra ngoài tiếp qua hai con đường chính là chúng ta lên cấp ba địa phương, trường học bên cạnh có một nhà súp cay tổng hợp, tiểu học khi ngươi liền mang ta đi ăn quá... Ngươi, có tin hay không ta..."

Lời còn chưa nói hết, Vệ Tuân đã ôm cổ hắn. Hắn một bàn tay phúc tại Mộc Gia Thụ phía sau lưng thượng, một tay khác thì gắt gao ấn hắn cái ót hướng trong lòng ngực của mình áp, như là muốn đem hắn toàn bộ khảm nhập trong thân thể.

Vệ Tuân gắt gao mà ôm hắn, lẩm bẩm nói: "Liền tính ngươi là quỷ lại đây mang ta cùng đi, ta cũng nhận ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ bị hắn ôm thật chặt , tránh cũng tránh không ra, đành phải tựa vào trên bả vai hắn bất đắc dĩ nói: "Tam ca, xin lỗi, ta thật đúng là cá nhân."

Vệ Tuân phảng phất giống như không nghe thấy, vẫn không nhúc nhích mà lại bế hắn một hồi, đột nhiên đem Mộc Gia Thụ đẩy ra, hung hăng mà trừng hắn: "Trước ngươi ở bên cạnh ta lâu như vậy, vì cái gì không nói cho ta, a? ! Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi mẹ hắn cư nhiên dám gạt ta!"

Mộc Gia Thụ xem xét hắn, cũng không lên tiếng.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn hắn đều là như thế này, nhìn qua mặt hồ hồ , giống như không có gì tính tình, kỳ thật một bụng ý nghĩ xấu.

Mỗi lần phạm sai đem người làm cho tức giận, cũng cho tới bây giờ cũng không biết giải thích, chính là như vậy dùng cặp kia tối như mực mà ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm ngươi xem, biểu tình muốn nhiều vô tội có bao nhiêu vô tội.

Vệ Tuân tiếp tục rống: "Mấy ngày này ngươi rốt cuộc như thế nào quá ! Mỗi ngày liền ăn những cái đó phá ngoạn ý? Bệnh hảo không? Ngươi còn đi ra đương bảo tiêu... Thực sự ngươi , đương cái rắm bảo tiêu a! Thiếu tiền tìm ta muốn a! Uy, ta hỏi ngươi hiện tại thân thể thế nào, xuyên ít như vậy thật sự không thành vấn đề sao? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Nói đến nói đi, hắn giấu diếm Vệ Tuân lâu như vậy, được đến duy nhất trách cứ cũng chính là câu nói đầu tiên , điều này làm cho Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình cùng Vệ Tuân khi xuất ra thập phần tiểu nhân.

Nhiều như vậy băn khoăn lo lắng kỳ thật đều là không có tất yếu , tính ra tính đi, cái gì lý tính lõi đời, tại tình cảm trước mặt có vẻ như vậy buồn cười.

Mấy ngày này, hắn cân nhắc đoán, lần nữa đi bước một sờ đi lăn đánh mà bước ra tân sinh, không ngừng bức bách chính mình cùng đi qua phân rõ giới hạn, nhưng mà bỗng nhiên quay đầu thời điểm, mới phát hiện cựu nhân như cũ.

Mộc Gia Thụ muốn cười, lại tại há mồm thời điểm, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng mà, đột nhiên hơi hơi đỏ hốc mắt.

Hắn hít sâu vào một hơi: "Tam ca..."

Vệ Tuân bị một tiếng này gọi tâm đều phải hóa , vốn định nói chuyện lại suýt nữa phá âm, hắn nắm tay tại bên người nắm chặt, nửa ngày mới nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ta vừa rồi hỏi ngươi nói đâu."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếng nói có chút mất tiếng: "Hiện tại thân thể thực hảo, trừ bỏ có chút nghiện thuốc lá, vấn đề gì cũng bị mất."

Hắn còn nói: "Xin lỗi."

"Nếu biết sai, lúc trước vì cái gì không sớm một chút nói cho ta biết, a?"

Vệ Tuân rốt cục không ngăn chặn cổ họng trong âm rung, xót xa trong lòng cùng vui mừng đan chéo, trong lúc nhất thời chua ngọt đắng cay, câu thượng trong lòng: "Tiểu tử ngươi... Không nguyện ý nhận ta sao? Ngươi còn có hay không lương tâm ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tiểu thanh đạo: "Không là như vậy ."

Hắn dùng lực mà cắn hạ khớp hàm, nắm chặt Vệ Tuân tay: "Tam ca, không là như vậy . Ta... Nguyện ý nhận ngươi, ta mỗi ngày đều muốn muốn hay không nói cho ngươi biết đây hết thảy, hẳn là như thế nào nói cho ngươi..."

Vệ Tuân cái mũi lên men: "Chính là trước ngươi vẫn luôn chưa nói."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta..."

Vệ Tuân lẩm bẩm nói: "Ngươi biết rất rõ ràng ta có bao nhiêu tưởng ngươi, chính là ngươi đều không nói cho ta..."

Mộc Gia Thụ ách một chút, không lời nào để nói, rốt cục cười khổ nói: "... Đúng vậy."

Vẻ mặt của hắn lại bất đắc dĩ lại khổ sở, chậm rãi buông ra Vệ Tuân tay, Vệ Tuân lại lập tức đem hắn ấn vào trong ngực.

Mộc Gia Thụ nằm ở Vệ Tuân trên vai, tại trong bóng tối sẽ cực kỳ nhanh đưa tay, hủy diệt trên mặt một chuyến thủy tích: "Sở hữu sự tình đều là ta không hảo... Mỗi khi ban đêm ta ngủ không được thời điểm, tổng là muốn khởi các ngươi, ta nghĩ đem chuyện gì đều nói ra, lại để bất quá trong lòng do dự ngờ vực vô căn cứ. Ta cho tới bây giờ gặp được sự tình gì đều thích nhiều lần suy nghĩ, cân nhắc lợi hại, lại không nghĩ rằng ngươi cư nhiên có thể như vậy..."

Không quản ở mặt ngoài như thế nào dường như không có việc gì, trong lòng có chút bóng ma tổng là khó có thể hủy diệt , tử vong một khắc kia, sinh mệnh dần dần biến mất thống khổ là như thế rõ ràng, thế cho nên làm hắn tại ban đêm thường thường là quá khứ cảnh trong mơ mà bừng tỉnh.

Sau khi tỉnh lại, bên người hoàn cảnh là xa lạ, trong gương gương mặt đó cũng là xa lạ. Hắn đứng ở người khác trong thân thể nghiêm túc mà xem kỹ chính mình, nhưng, lại cái gì đều thấy không rõ lắm.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút không nguyện ý thừa nhận, nhưng lúc trước hắn sở hữu do dự chần chờ, kỳ thật có lẽ đều nơi phát ra với trong lòng yếu đuối.

Chẳng qua tại quyết định cùng Vệ Tuân quen biết nhau một khắc kia khởi, liền đại biểu cho hắn muốn lần nữa đứng ra đối mặt đi qua hết thảy, rất nhiều chuyện nếu thủy chung không cách nào tránh khỏi, vậy hắn liền sẽ không tái nhân nhượng .

Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt dần dần lãnh xuống dưới, huynh đệ quen biết nhau chỉ đổi đi hắn một khắc thất thố, lãnh tĩnh cùng khắc chế lần nữa chiếm lĩnh trong óc.

Không biết là không phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ cảm xúc, trong bóng tối, Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên buông hắn ra, một đôi tay đụng đến trên mặt của hắn.

Tại trong quân vài năm, Vệ Tuân ngón tay có chút thô ráp, động tác cũng rất nhẹ, ôn nhu mà mơn trớn hắn giữa mày, thái dương, mũi, hai gò má...

Mộc Gia Thụ lạnh như băng biểu tình biến đến có chút kinh ngạc.

Vệ Tuân nâng mặt của hắn, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Tại trong lòng ta, ngươi cùng nguyên lai bộ dáng một chút khác nhau đều không có."

Hắn trong bóng đêm ngưng mắt nhìn hắn, trên mặt còn có nước mắt, thản nhiên cười cười: "Ta không trách ngươi, là ta không bảo vệ tốt ngươi, chúng ta không đề cập tới cái này."

Mộc Gia Thụ sửng sốt một hồi, hu khẩu khí: "Hảo, không đề cập nữa!"

Vệ Tuân mỉm cười, ngón tay lưu luyến mà vuốt phẳng vài cái, lưu luyến mà buông hắn ra, cọ xát chính mình khóe mắt: "Ta đi rửa cái mặt."

Mộc Gia Thụ xuyên thấu qua bức màn khe hở nhìn lướt qua trong tiểu khu những thứ khác phòng ở, phát hiện lúc này rất nhiều nhân gia thủy tinh thượng đã tinh tinh điểm điểm lộ ra quất sắc quang mang: "Xem ra là tới điện . Ta đem đăng cho ngươi mở ra."

Vệ Tuân chấn động, vội vàng nói: "Không được!"

Mộc Gia Thụ phát ra một cái nghi vấn giọng mũi: "Ân?"

Vệ Tuân há miệng, nửa ngày mới nói: "Cái kia, ta sợ quang, trước làm ta thích ứng một chút."

Hai người mặt đối mặt mà đứng , chỉ có thể mượn dùng xuyên thấu qua bức màn chiếu vào mỏng manh ánh trăng mới có thể phân biệt đi ra lẫn nhau hình dáng, loại cảm giác này phi thường kỳ quái.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tam ca, ta nói ngươi thật sự không có việc gì đi? Không phải là... Cái kia, thật sự sinh ra mỗ ta tinh thần phương diện ... Vấn đề đi?"

"Sách! Tưởng cái gì đâu!" Vệ Tuân trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, nhẹ nhàng đảo hạ Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai, "Lời này mệt ngươi nói được."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói thầm nói: "Ta cảm thấy ngươi cũng không có như vậy mảnh khảnh thần kinh."

"Từ từ..." Vệ Tuân đạo, "Ngươi lời nói mới rồi là có ý gì?'Thật sự sinh ra mỗ ta tinh thần phương diện vấn đề' ... Hợp ngươi mới vừa nói những cái đó, thầy thuốc đề nghị ta đi tinh thần khoa cái gì, đều là gạt ta a?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "... Hợp ngươi cư nhiên thật sự tin tưởng a?"

Vệ Tuân: "... Tiểu nhóc con!"

Này quen thuộc xưng hô làm Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười rộ lên: "Hảo , mau đi trước rửa mặt đi."

Vệ Tuân lắc đầu, đem Mộc Gia Thụ xả đến bên người: "Đi, theo ta cùng đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cùng ngươi cùng đi buồng vệ sinh rửa mặt? Không cần đi, quái tễ ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta sợ bóng tối."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn rốt cuộc trong đầu có chút băn khoăn, vẫn là cùng Vệ thiếu gia tẩy sạch mặt, lau sạch sẽ, lại tinh tinh thần thần mà đi trở về phòng ngủ.

Hai người sờ soạng bả vai sóng vai ngồi ở mép giường thượng, một người lấy một vại Vệ Tuân vừa mới tại trong tủ lạnh tìm ra bia — tuy rằng bởi vì đình điện, này đã không lương.

Vệ Tuân vẫn có chút lo lắng: "Ta nói, ngươi bây giờ thật có thể uống rượu sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta đây không phải là thay đổi cái thân thể sao, cái gì tật xấu đều không có. Cũng là đúng dịp , người này vốn là liền kêu Thẩm Thụ..."

Hắn đem trọng sinh trở về chuyện tình sau đó một ngũ một Thập Địa cùng Vệ Tuân nói một lần, bao quát chính mình sở dĩ ngay từ đầu cũng không nói gì xuất chân tướng nguyên nhân.

Giữa bằng hữu quan trọng nhất chính là tín nhiệm, hắn nếu đã quyết định muốn thẳng thắn, liền sẽ không nói một nửa lưu một nửa, tại mỗ trên mặt đất phương thượng hàm hồ này từ, ngược lại càng thêm làm cho người nghi ngờ.

"Thao!" Vệ Tuân sau khi nghe được mặt, dương tay liền đem bia bình quán đi ra ngoài, tăng mà một chút đứng dậy, căm tức đạo, "Cư nhiên thật sự là Bàng Hưng! Ta mẹ hắn thật tưởng lộng tử hắn!"

Mộc Gia Thụ hiểu rất rõ hắn , sớm đang nói chuyện thời điểm cũng đã có chuẩn bị, nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân dương tay, hắn lập tức mau tay nhanh mắt mà tìm tòi cánh tay, vừa lúc đem còn không có mở ra bia sao ở tại trong tay, tùy tay đặt ở một bên.

Vệ Tuân hết sức thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, tại tại chỗ chuyển vài cái qua lại, thật vất vả mới đem lập tức liền muốn dâng lên mà xuất lửa giận áp đi xuống, nhưng mà vẫn là đến mức ngực một chút một chút buồn đau.

Trên thực tế nếu không Mộc Gia Thụ tại bên người, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy làm cho mình mạnh mẽ lãnh tĩnh.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không khuyên hắn: "Cho nên nói ta ngay từ đầu tại bên cạnh ngươi nhìn đến Bàng Hưng thời điểm phi thường khiếp sợ, mà còn sờ không chuẩn đây là có chuyện gì, cũng không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ. Ta ngay từ đầu tưởng, ngươi hoặc là liền là cái gì cũng không biết, muốn không phải là toàn bộ cũng biết..."

"Không là." Vệ Tuân lập tức nghe ra hắn trong lời nói che dấu thâm ý,, "Ngươi còn hoài nghi quá ta sẽ hại ngươi thì sao?"

Nói thật, mới đầu đích xác từng có cái này suy nghĩ.

Mộc Gia Thụ thành thành thật thật mà trả lời: "Ngay từ đầu... Là có điểm trông gà hoá cuốc. Nhưng nhìn đến mặt của ngươi sau đó, ta sẽ thấy cũng không cách nào tiếp tục hoài nghi là ngươi giết ta . Tam ca, chuyện này đích thật là ta nghĩ sai rồi... Ngươi muốn là chưa hết giận nói có thể đánh ta một trận, cứ việc ra tay độc ác, ta hiện tại thân thể vẫn còn tương đối kháng đánh."

Vệ Tuân lắc đầu thở dài, không có trách hắn: "Khi đó ngươi nói lên lầu thay quần áo, chúng ta làm sao có thể nghĩ đến tại nhà mình trong còn có thể xuất sự, kết quả ngươi nửa ngày không xuống dưới, ta vừa muốn đi tìm ngươi, liền nhìn thấy Bàng Hưng đem ngươi cấp bối ra rồi. Ta, ta lúc ấy thật là... Hồn phi phách tán..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hắn bối ta?"

Hắn hỏi này một câu, không đợi Vệ Tuân trả lời liền chính mình kịp phản ứng, Bàng Hưng nhất định là sợ bị người khác hoài nghi, nhìn hắn đình chỉ hô hấp sau đó tưởng giả bộ người tốt lập công, lúc này mới đem hắn từ trong phòng lộng đi ra.

Một chiêu này chợt nhìn rất cao minh, nhưng là dễ dàng lộ ra sơ hở, thật sự là biến khéo thành vụng.

Quả nhiên Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta lúc ấy đã cảm thấy có điều, chính là không thời gian cân nhắc này đó. Sau lại qua một chút, ta nhiều lần hồi tưởng chuyện ngày đó, Bàng Hưng nói hắn là gặp ngươi trở về phòng đã lâu không có xuống lầu, lo lắng rất nhiều đi lên gõ cửa. Nhưng không ai biết, này lầu hai đều là chủ nhân tư nhân không gian, cái gì thời điểm hắn tưởng đi thì đi ? Hơn nữa liền tính hắn không hiểu quy củ, ngày đó trong nhà lại nhiều người sự vội, không người ngăn đón hắn, khó như vậy đạo hắn phát hiện xao không mở cửa sau đó không nên đệ nhất thời gian báo cáo ta hoặc là Mộc thúc thúc, Hạo Xướng bọn họ sao? Nào có chính mình phá cửa mà nhập đạo lý, giống như là trước tiên biết ngươi sẽ xảy ra chuyện . Ta đảo không tưởng hắn sẽ có lá gan hại ngươi, chính là cảm thấy hắn biết cái gì."

"Cho nên ngươi liền đem hắn bỏ vào bên cạnh mình, tính toán đem cái kia phía sau màn người bắt được đến."

"Đối."

Vệ Tuân trong ngực thiêu đốt một phen hừng hực lửa giận, tuy rằng tạm thời áp đi xuống, nhưng sắc mặt như trước thập phần ủ dột, nói chuyện khi khẩu khí cũng so ngày xưa trầm thấp: "Ta làm bộ cảm kích hắn ý đồ cứu ngươi, đem hắn điều đến công ty sau đó đối hắn thập phần hậu đãi, liền ngóng trông người này ngày nào đó có thể lộ ra dấu vết, đáng tiếc thời gian dài như vậy cũng không có thu hoạch, ba của ta bên kia nhìn chăm chú đến lại khẩn. Ai... Sau lại ngươi đã đến rồi, ta liền biểu hiện đối với ngươi coi trọng có thêm, như vậy Bàng Hưng trong lòng nhất định sẽ lo lắng ngươi ảnh hưởng hắn địa phương vị, nói không chừng sẽ lộ ra cái gì sơ hở..."

Hắn dừng một chút, lại cùng Mộc Gia Thụ giải thích: "Bất quá thì phải là ngay từ đầu, sau lại ta đối với ngươi như vậy, đều là không kìm lòng nổi, ta chính là cảm thấy Thẩm Thụ rất giống ngươi. Ngôn hành cử chỉ, cũng giống như."

Mộc Gia Thụ không để ý những cái đó, nhưng từ Vệ Tuân trong lời nói, hắn có thể cảm nhận được đối phương hoa nhiều ít tâm tư đến tra chuyện này, vỗ vỗ Vệ Tuân bả vai, nâng cốc mở ra đưa cho hắn: "Tam ca, kính ngươi một cái."

Vệ Tuân nhắc đến khóe môi, tiếp nhận đến sau đó uống một hơi, động tác bỗng nhiên định trụ , nửa ngày không nói gì, Mộc Gia Thụ kỳ quái mà ngẩng đầu, phát hiện hắn có chút tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp.

"Tam ca?"

"Ta nhớ ra rồi, cho nên nói, ngày đó ta nói chuyện thời điểm, Thẩm Thụ đích xác đã là ngươi đi." Vệ Tuân đạo, "Ngươi một tỉnh lại liền đã trúng một đốn đánh? Ta cư nhiên... Ta cư nhiên nhìn thấy ngươi đều không phản ứng, còn ném xuống mấy trương tiền bước đi ... Dựa!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Còn tưởng rằng ngươi đang nói cái gì, nguyên lai chính là việc này, đi nha, đã sớm đi qua. Cái này Thẩm Thụ trộm nhân gia tiền, bị đánh cũng là hẳn là . Ta thay hắn ai một đốn đánh, hắn cho ta một cái mạng, nói như thế nào đều là kiếm ."

Vệ Tuân thật sâu mà hút một hơi, cái mũi có chút lên men: "Ân."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười : "Biệt ấp úng biết bụng , muốn hỏi cái gì cứ hỏi đi, mười mấy năm huynh đệ , ngươi dùng để ý như vậy cẩn thận?"

Đi qua cái loại này cảm giác quen thuộc đang tại một chút tăng trở lại, Vệ Tuân rốt cục có chút tin tưởng đây hết thảy đều là sự thật: "Này Thẩm Thụ gia cảnh không tốt lắm đâu? Ngươi bây giờ trong tay tiền có đủ hay không? Muốn hay không ta..."

"Ngươi muốn làm gì? Dưỡng ta a?" Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói, "Thôi đi, không có kia bao nhiêu khó khăn. Nếu ta nghĩ, tự nhiên có phát tài chi đạo, hiện tại đi công ty của các ngươi đương bảo tiêu, đây không phải là muốn tìm điều tiếp xúc đi qua cái kia vòng luẩn quẩn lộ sao."

"Thật không cần?" Vệ Tuân hoài nghi đạo, "Ta ca lưỡng muốn là còn khách khí kia đã có thể không có ý nghĩa a, bình thường ngươi vì cái gì tổng ăn mì ăn liền a?"

Mộc Gia Thụ vội ho một tiếng: "Ăn ngon."

"Có ăn ngon như vậy?"

"Ta trước kia chưa ăn quá."

"..."

Vệ Tuân đối mặt với Mộc Gia Thụ thời điểm, làm bộ làm tịch bản lĩnh luôn luôn so ra kém hắn, lắc đầu khẽ thở dài: "Tiểu thụ..."

Cho dù là tại đi qua thời điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng chưa bao giờ cho rằng lấy năng lực của mình còn cần dựa vào Mộc gia hoặc là vệ gia như thế nào. Huống chi anh em ruột cũng phải tính toán sòng phẳng, không quản cùng Vệ Tuân tình cảm bao sâu hậu, hắn cũng không có khả năng để đối phương đến nuôi chính mình quá cẩm y ngọc thực ngày.

Mộc Gia Thụ lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra tìm vài cái, ném vào Vệ Tuân trong ngực: "Ngươi chính mình nhìn."

Vệ Tuân dương tay tiếp được nhìn nhìn, sửng sốt: "Ta dựa, lúc này mới bao lâu thời gian, ngươi xào cỗ liền tránh tám mươi vạn... Tiểu thụ, ngươi đầu tư ánh mắt ta ngược lại là biết, chính là tiền vốn đâu tới?"

Cho dù bình thường lại bưng một bộ giả đứng đắn phái đoàn, có thể làm cho Vệ Tuân kinh ngạc vẫn là nhất kiện thực khoái trá sự tình, Mộc Gia Thụ rất có cảm giác thành tựu mà thưởng thức vẻ mặt của hắn: "Cái này muốn nhắc tới mặt khác một sự kiện . Còn có nhớ hay không ngươi trước hai ngày tìm ta khi nói đến quá cái kia vòng tay?"

Vệ Tuân suy nghĩ chuyển rất nhanh: "Cho nên nói ngươi đem vòng tay mượn nợ đi ra ngoài là vì cổ phiếu tiền vốn?"

"Cũng không đơn thuần là."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiến đến Vệ Tuân bên cạnh, một bàn tay tự nhiên mà vậy mà khoát lên bờ vai của hắn thượng, dựa vào hắn tìm kiếm di động bên trong ảnh chụp.

Thừa dịp hắn không có chú ý, Vệ Tuân lặng lẽ xoay đầu lại, ngưng mắt nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ mặt nghiêng, trong lòng có chút chua xót, bên môi lại tràn ngập khởi ý cười.

"Hảo , ngươi xem này ảnh chụp." Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu, phát hiện Vệ Tuân đang tại nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn chính mình, sửng sốt một chút, nhưng vội vã nói chuyện khác, cũng không nghĩ nhiều, "Chính là ta đã nói với ngươi Thẩm gia vòng tay, có phải hay không có chút nhìn quen mắt?"

Vệ Tuân nhìn ảnh chụp, một tay khác trái lại cầm Mộc Gia Thụ khoát lên chính mình đầu vai tay, Mộc Gia Thụ dừng một chút, nguyên bản muốn dời đi thân thể sẽ không có động, tiếp tục dựa vào hắn, hai người đồng thời nhìn di động màn hình.

"Đây là băng loại tử la lan phỉ thúy vòng ngọc đi? Rất ít thấy a."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Thế nào, ngươi xem hoa văn này, hình dạng, tỉ lệ... Giống hay không?"

Vệ Tuân nhớ lại đến: "Đối, ta nhớ kỹ giống như kia năm là... Ngươi bảy tuổi đi? Mộc thúc thúc làm ra như vậy cái vòng tay... Cái kia thời điểm ta vừa lúc còn tại nhà ngươi, ba của ta hỏi hắn tìm thứ này làm gì dùng, hắn nói muốn tặng cho người nào."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp lời nói: "Hơn nữa ta nhớ rõ hắn sau lại là không đưa ra ngoài, cấp bỏ vào trong thư phòng, lại sau lại ta sẽ không có chú ý qua."

"... Cho nên ngươi sớm chỉ biết Thẩm Thụ thân phận."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười như không cười mà trả lời một câu: "Cái này cũng không khó đoán."

Vệ Tuân không tự chủ được mà lảng tránh ánh mắt của hắn, chính mình cũng không biết chính mình tại chột dạ cái gì, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ chính là có như vậy bản lĩnh.

Tâm hắn nói thật sự là tà , Thẩm Thụ cũng không phải ta xuất quỹ sinh , ta đuối lý cái gì kính: "Hảo đi, tất cả đều tại ngươi dự kiến bên trong. Ngươi cố ý tại nhà các ngươi danh nghĩa cầm cố đi trong mượn nợ cái này vòng tay, khiến cho Mộc thúc thúc chú ý, cho nên ngày đó liền phái ta lại đây thăm ngươi đế, chẳng qua ta nhưng không nghĩ tới dĩ nhiên là ngươi."

Trong lòng của hắn sẽ cực kỳ nhanh tính toán cái gì: "... Không sai, cái này đối thượng , khi đó Mộc thúc thúc làm ta đi nhà ngươi cái kia địa chỉ tìm người, lại cái gì đều không có công đạo rõ ràng, ta vốn đang tại kỳ quái, vì cái gì hắn đều cảm thấy 'Nhiếp kỳ' là của hắn hài tử , nhưng không biết bất luận cái gì cụ thể tin tức, thì ra là thế."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nhướn đuôi lông mày: "Đã giật mình? Không biết ta có hay không làm Vệ thiếu cảm thấy vừa lòng đâu?"

Vệ Tuân tức giận mà nói: "Vừa lòng!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhớ tới hai người gặp lại cảnh tượng, nhịn không được "Hì hì" một tiếng bật cười, hắn nụ cười này Vệ Tuân cũng nhịn không được cười , tiếp tục nói: "Ta ngày đó sau khi trở về cùng Mộc thúc thúc nói ngươi đại khái tình huống, hắn nói làm hắn suy nghĩ một chút, nhưng ta phỏng chừng hắn sớm tối gặp ngươi một mặt . Dù sao nếu hắn không muốn thừa nhận Thẩm Thụ người này nói, lúc trước căn bản là sẽ không để cho ta đi nhà ngươi."

Hắn lời nói này nói thực trực tiếp, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không để bụng. Bởi vì qua nhiều năm như vậy, hắn đối với phụ thân này đó tình yêu sớm đã tập mãi thành thói quen, này đó căn bản không tạo được cái gì đả kích.

Nói đến Mộc Ngôn Duệ coi như là cái thế gia kỳ ba, hắn tuy rằng cẩm y ngọc thực lớn lên, nhưng không phải cái loại này chỉ biết là ăn chơi cờ bạc hoa hoa công tử, ngược lại năng lực cá nhân cực kỳ xuất chúng, vô luận là xã giao thủ đoạn vẫn là sinh ý đầu óc đều là quan trọng , hai mươi xuất đầu liền tiếp quản Mộc gia.

Nhưng chính là người như vậy, lại trời sinh sống tác phong thập phần thành vấn đề, tuổi trẻ thời điểm không ít gây sức ép, thẳng càng về sau chọc giận Mộc Gia Thụ gia gia, hung hăng mà thu thập hắn một đốn mới tính thành thật .

Nhưng cũng chính là bởi vậy, hắn cùng với Mộc Gia Thụ ở giữa phụ tử quan hệ vẫn luôn biệt biệt nữu nữu .

Chẳng qua Mộc Ngôn Duệ làm bừa là làm bừa, lại làm bừa rất có chừng mực, hắn từ đầu đến cuối cũng chỉ kết quá một lần hôn, ly hôn sau sẽ không có tái giá, hai đứa con trai cũng đều là trong giá thú tử, bị hắn bảo hộ phi thường tốt, cho tới bây giờ đều không có thụ quá bán điểm ủy khuất.

Lúc trước Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là lần đầu nghe nói mình cư nhiên có mặt khác huynh đệ, lại tưởng đến Thẩm Thụ này cũng coi là thập phần xui xẻo nhất sinh khi, tâm tình từng một lần có chút vi diệu.

Hắn phản xạ có điều kiện nhất dạng ghét cay ghét đắng chính mình dị mẫu đệ đệ, rồi lại không khỏi đối tâm hắn sinh đồng tình.

Mộc Gia Thụ suy nghĩ rất nhiều, lại cái gì đều chưa nói, tránh được lời này đề: "Cho nên ta chính là thông qua phương pháp này cho tới tiền vốn. Băng loại phỉ thúy giá cả ngươi cũng là biết đến, ta bắt nó mượn nợ đi ra ngoài mượn cho vay, sau đó mua mấy chi cổ phiếu tiến hành đầu tư, hiện nay xem ra xu thế cũng không tệ lắm."

Vệ Tuân thở dài, trong lòng cảm thấy kiêu ngạo đồng thời, vừa rồi cưỡng chế tới phẫn nộ đau xót ngược lại càng phát mãnh liệt. Mộc Gia Thụ đem hắn từ chết đến sinh phen này giãy dụa giảng nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, nhưng Vệ Tuân chỉ là tưởng tượng một chút có thể minh bạch, điều này sao có thể là nhất kiện sự tình đơn giản đâu?

Hắn bản thân vô luận tại cái gì trạng huống dưới đều có thể sinh tồn đi xuống, này đích thật là chuyện tốt, nhưng vứt đi chỗ đó bất đồng tầm thường tình cảm không nói, liền đơn chính là từ tiểu đem Mộc Gia Thụ trở thành thân sinh đệ đệ nhất dạng yêu thương điểm ấy, Vệ Tuân cũng không nguyện ý đối phương vất vả như vậy.

Tại trong cảm nhận của hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ nên từ tiểu cao cao tại thượng, chúng tinh phủng nguyệt, một chút ủy khuất cũng không thể thụ, một chút khổ đều không thể ăn.

Hắn lý trí thượng biết Mộc Gia Thụ không cần người khác tới thao phần này tâm, cũng biết hắn trưởng thành, năng lực xuất chúng, tính cách trầm ổn, nhưng tình cảm thượng chính là nhịn không được muốn đau lòng, muốn hao tâm tốn sức, cố tình còn cam tâm tình nguyện làm không biết mệt.

Vệ Tuân thấp thanh đạo: "Vậy ngươi nói cái kia Tống Quyền có biết hay không Thẩm Thụ không là hắn thân sinh ? Nếu biết, hắn lại có thể biết nhiều ít?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta xem thái độ của hắn, nhất định là biết Thẩm Thụ không là con của mình. Về phần Mộc gia bên này sự, ta liền không biết ."

Vệ Tuân dùng ngón tay các đốt ngón tay xao đánh mép giường: "... Hẳn là thăm dò."

Mộc Gia Thụ không thèm để ý chút nào mà đem sự vứt cho hắn: "Dù sao ta hiện tại không nhân thủ, ngươi tùy ý đi."

"Đi — Mộc thiếu sự, tiểu nhân nhất định tận tâm."

Vệ Tuân cười trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, đi theo lại nhịn không được thở dài, rất thất vọng bộ dáng: "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy ngươi bối ta trộm trưởng thành... Này hảo mấy tháng đều là làm một mình ngươi tới, trong lòng ta thật sự là, ai!"

Mộc Gia Thụ thanh thản mà ngồi ở trên giường, xuyên thấu qua bức màn khe hở nhìn xa chân trời lậu hạ minh nguyệt, quơ quơ bia vại:

"Đã từng ta mỗi một ngày đều là vô tri vô giác vượt qua, bởi vì sao đều đã có, cho nên cái gì cũng không muốn được đến, bởi vì thân thể không tốt, cho nên các ngươi đối ta cũng không có kỳ vọng quá lớn. Kỳ thật cái loại này ngày quá đến thoải mái, nhưng là nhàm chán. Bất quá hiện tại, ta tựa hồ vì mình tìm được một ít sinh hoạt ý nghĩa. Tam ca, ngươi biết không? Chỉ có nghiêm túc đối đãi sinh mệnh thời điểm, tài năng ý thức được mỗi một phút sát quá chỉ gian quang âm có bao nhiêu sao quý giá. Đương ngươi nhận thức đến thời gian quý giá, liền sẽ không lại dùng nó đến oán trời trách đất, oán giận chuyện này không công bình, này kiện sự tình không nên, đây là một loại thực mới lạ thể nghiệm, ta cảm giác..."

Mộc Gia Thụ hướng Vệ Tuân cử cử bia vại, chiếu trên tay hắn bình nhẹ nhàng một bính, đem dư lại cuối cùng một hơi uống một hơi cạn sạch: "Cũng không tệ lắm."

Đương vô lực thay đổi bên người hoàn cảnh khi, nên nghĩ biện pháp làm nó vi ta sở dụng, thuận thế mà vi; đương đem mỗi một đoạn lịch trình đều cho rằng một loại khó được ma luyện khi, một người cước bộ có lẽ sẽ thả chậm, lại có thể mại càng thêm leng keng.

Mộc Gia Thụ môi bên hàm tiếu, ánh trăng chiếu vào trên mặt của hắn, hơi có chút nhìn quanh thần phi ý tứ, kia là hơi thở của hắn, ngữ khí của hắn, gần trong gang tấc.

Vệ Tuân nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn, cũng không biết là tại tưởng hắn mà nói, vẫn là căn bản là xuất thần, thẳng đến trên tay bia uống bị Mộc Gia Thụ bính xuất một tiếng vang nhỏ, hắn mới như là về tới hiện thực, cười cười, cũng nâng cốc uống cạn tịnh .

Mộc Gia Thụ nói xong nói sau đó, nhịn không được tiểu tiểu mà đánh ngáp một cái. Vệ Tuân ngược lại là ngủ một buổi chiều thêm nửa buổi tối, hắn thật có chút mệt nhọc.

Vệ Tuân vội vàng ôm ôm bờ vai của hắn: "Mệt đi? Đều tại ta, theo như ngươi nói lâu như vậy, ngươi trước ngủ sẽ giác, có chuyện gì chúng ta ngày mai lại nói."

Hắn vừa nói một bên đứng dậy xuống giường, đem bức màn kéo kín kẽ.

Vệ Tuân cái này tiểu nhà trọ không thường trụ người, tổng cộng liền như vậy một cái giường, dù sao cũng không phải ngoại nhân, hai người liền tễ cùng một chỗ ngủ.

Hai người bả vai sóng vai nằm ở trên giường, Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh liền đang ngủ, Vệ Tuân lại nhẹ nhàng nghiêng người, ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt mà nhìn hắn, hắn thực lo lắng cho mình ngủ một giấc tỉnh dậy, Mộc Gia Thụ liền lại không thấy.

Mộc Gia Thụ nằm ở trên giường, hô hấp vững vàng, mặt mày nhu hòa, hiển nhiên nói ra đây hết thảy đối hắn tinh thần thượng cũng là một cái thực đại thả lỏng.

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn một hồi, thật cẩn thận mà vươn tay, tưởng muốn ôm bờ vai của hắn.

Chính là ngay tại tay muốn hạ xuống thời điểm, hắn lại nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ luôn luôn giấc ngủ không hảo, hiện tại mệt cả ngày, thật vất vả mới ngủ một giấc yên ổn.

Vốn là tưởng phóng trên bả vai thượng tay ngược lại rũ xuống, cầm hắn quần áo trong một góc.

Vệ Tuân chặt chẽ mà nắm chặt kia tiệt quần áo, qua thật lâu, mới chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

Ngủ hạ thời điểm đã là rạng sáng, sáng ngày thứ hai hai người đều dậy trễ, Vệ Tuân mở to mắt, cơ hồ là lập tức cũng nhớ tới chuyện xảy ra tối hôm qua, vẻ mặt khẩn trương về phía bên cạnh nhìn lại, Mộc Gia Thụ ôm chăn đưa lưng về phía hắn, ngủ đến chính thục.

Ánh mặt trời đã lượng, tuy rằng cách thật dày bức màn, nhưng so với ban đêm mơ hồ mông lung, hết thảy cũng đều rõ ràng rất nhiều, ngược lại càng thêm làm người cảm thấy hôm qua đủ loại, giống như nhất mộng.

Vệ Tuân xoay người ngồi xuống, yên lặng nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, trong lúc nhất thời thế nhưng cảm thấy đã lâu sợ hãi.

Mộc Gia Thụ giấc ngủ thiển, Vệ Tuân như vậy vừa động, hắn liền tỉnh, nhu nhu ánh mắt quay đầu, cũng sửng sốt sẽ mới kịp phản ứng.

"Tam ca." Hắn đánh cái bắt chuyện, nghiêng người cũng ngồi dậy, nắm lên di động nhìn thoáng qua, hai mươi chưa tiếp đến điện.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn ngẩng đầu, vốn là muốn cùng Vệ Tuân nói biệt , lại phát hiện hắn còn nhìn chính mình: "... Làm sao vậy?"

Vệ Tuân thật cẩn thận mà nói: "Cho nên thật là ngươi trở lại sao? Ngươi... Không sợ quang?"

"Ân?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhớ tới ngày hôm qua Vệ Tuân cố ý không cho bật đèn sự, đột nhiên minh bạch hắn đang nói cái gì, dở khóc dở cười, nguyên bản tưởng tổn hại hắn hai câu, nhưng thấy đối phương biểu tình nghiêm túc, trong lòng cũng không khỏi nổi lên đến một chút hoảng hốt.

Hắn dừng một chút, đứng dậy xuống giường, bước đi đến bên cửa sổ đem bức màn rớt ra, mờ mờ nắng sớm sái một thân, buộc vòng quanh nhanh nhẹn như ngọc hình mặt bên.

Hắn liền đứng ở phía trước cửa sổ rực rỡ nhất cái kia điểm thượng xoay người, hướng về Vệ Tuân đi về tới, thời gian này dương quang rõ ràng phải là một ngày đương trung tối nhiệt liệt, xinh đẹp nhất , chính là hắn khoác như vậy một thân hà màu, lại tựa hồ so dương quang còn muốn loá mắt.

Hắn khom lưng xuống, không chút do dự ôm cổ Vệ Tuân: "Tam ca, ngươi xem, ta đã trở về. Xin lỗi... Xin lỗi, đều tại ta không có sớm một chút nói cho ngươi biết."

Cảm nhận được đối phương nhiệt độ cơ thể, cảm nhận được cái này hữu lực mà ôm chầm, Vệ Tuân rốt cục tin tưởng hết thảy đều là thật sự, cho tới bây giờ một trái tim mới tính rơi xuống thực chỗ, trên mặt lộ ra ý cười.

Hắn vươn tay hung hăng mà ôm trở về đi: "Không trách ngươi! Đều là lỗi của ta, ta về sau sẽ không bao giờ cho ngươi gặp được nguy hiểm ."

Hai huynh đệ gắt gao tương ủng một hồi, Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới điều thành vang linh hình thức di động liền lại vang lên, hắn thoáng đẩy ra Vệ Tuân nhìn thoáng qua màn hình, trên mặt lộ ra cười như không cười biểu tình, nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi nói thật?"

Vệ Tuân: "... Làm chi cười một bụng ý nghĩ xấu. Ta đã nói với ngươi, mỗi lần ngươi như vậy ta đều có loại đặc biệt điềm xấu cảm giác."

Mộc Gia Thụ trả lời: "Ta đích thật là suy nghĩ hẳn là như thế nào trả thù ngươi."

Vệ Tuân: "?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không cùng hắn giải thích, tự cố tự tiếp điện thoại, chỉ tại mở đầu uy một câu, liền nửa ngày không có lên tiếng.

Vệ Tuân buồn bực mà tới gần hắn, nghe xong vài câu từ trong điện thoại truyền tới thanh âm, sắc mặt khẽ biến, bỗng nhiên trực tiếp từ Mộc Gia Thụ trong tay đem điện thoại đoạt đi qua: "Bàng Hưng, ngươi có chuyện gì trực tiếp nói với ta đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiểu thanh đạo: "Điện thoại di động của ngươi có phải hay không không điện tắt điện thoại?"

Ngày hôm qua đem Vệ Tuân mang sau khi đi, Mộc Gia Thụ đã cùng Lương Bình Chiêu đánh tiếp đón, nhưng tuy rằng biết hắn không có trở ngại, Vệ Tuân cũng rốt cuộc là thân phận bất đồng giống nhau, ai cũng không dám phớt lờ, sáng nay hai người lại đều không có đúng hạn đi làm, điện thoại cũng đánh không thông, khó tránh khỏi sẽ cho người lo lắng.

Trong đó thân là bảo vệ khoa khoa trưởng Bàng Hưng hơn nữa cảm thấy không có mặt mũi, đơn giản liền trực tiếp đánh cấp Mộc Gia Thụ đem hắn hung hăng giáo huấn một trận, lại không nghĩ rằng Vệ Tuân liền ở bên cạnh nghe xong cái rõ ràng.

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe hắn tại một khác đầu lời nói mau lẹ, thần sắc nghiêm nghị, chỉ đương bối cảnh âm, căn bản là không có đương làm một lần sự, ngược lại là Vệ Tuân lập tức liền phát hỏa.

Bàng Hưng thanh âm lập tức liền thấp hai cái bát độ, không biết nói những thứ gì, Vệ Tuân khẩu khí thực đạm, nhưng phá lệ đông lạnh: "Ta nghĩ đi đâu không muốn đi đâu, còn không tới phiên ngươi tới quản. Ta người bên cạnh càng là không phải do người khác nói nửa cái tự. Bàng Hưng, ta hôm nay đem nói lược này..."

Mộc Gia Thụ ở bên cạnh ho khan một tiếng, Vệ Tuân dừng lại một chút, ngữ khí lược hoãn: "Tóm lại về sau ngươi chú ý."

Hắn để điện thoại xuống, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi hà tất cùng người như vậy so đo, quá mất thân phận đi. Ngược lại là trách ta đem việc này nói cho ngươi sớm, ngươi đối hắn về sau vẫn là..."

Vệ Tuân đã biết Mộc Gia Thụ muốn khuyên nhủ chính mình cái gì, khoát tay đánh gãy hắn: "Tiểu thụ, này muốn là chuyện khác ta cùng hắn giả vờ giả vịt cũng thì thôi, chính là lần này không được, ta nhẫn không . Dù sao ta tại trên người hắn bào lâu như vậy cũng không tìm ra cái gì hữu dụng , con đường nào cũng tới thành La Mã, lão tử còn không cần hắn ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn sukirie bá vương phiếu, cám ơn khoai tây mại khắc er dịch dinh dưỡng cùng yên là tại « phong thuỷ đại sư » tưới, sao sao đát!

Quen biết nhau thành tựu get, thổ lộ nhiệm vụ tuyên bố trung... ∩_∩

ps: Bảo bối nhóm, lần này hơi chút có chút không khéo, vốn là hẳn là lập tức cố định hạ đổi mới thời gian , chính là vừa lúc say say mấy ngày nay muốn tham gia một cái vũ đạo diễn xuất, này phỏng chừng cũng là ta hơn mười năm vũ đạo kiếp sống một cái cáo biệt, cho nên thứ năm thứ sáu hai ngày tạm thời không thể cấp bảo bối nhóm cố định một cái cụ thể thời gian nha. Xin lỗi, cúc một cung trước tỏ vẻ xin lỗi.

Từ này thứ bảy bắt đầu, ta sẽ mỗi ngày cố định đến tối 20: 00 đổi mới, ngày càng, có ngoài ý muốn sẽ xin phép, đến lúc đó cũng quải văn án thượng, cảm tạ sự ủng hộ của mọi người, so tâm ~

Chương 26: thẩm vấn

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười , đứng dậy: "Hảo đi, tùy ngươi. Đi a, chúng ta đi trước đi làm... Ngươi hôm nay chính là lần đầu tiên đến trễ đi, lão bản?"

Vệ Tuân sắc mặt vi hoãn, cũng cười cười, hai người tới công ty thời điểm đã tới gần giữa trưa, hoa đỉnh sáng lập không đến một năm, nguyên bản nhận việc nhiều, Vệ Tuân từ buổi chiều hôm qua bắt đầu liền không lại công ty, đi vào đã bị một đống công vụ vây quanh .

Mộc Gia Thụ nguyên bản tại hắn văn phòng gian ngoài, nhưng nhìn người đến người đi , chính mình trên bàn chất đầy văn kiện, để tránh vướng bận, hắn cũng liền thối lui đến tổng tài văn phòng bên ngoài.

Hắn bình thường chức trách chính là tại Vệ Tuân lúc ra cửa đi theo, Vệ Tuân một vội hắn liền nhàn xuống dưới. Lương Bình Chiêu còn vội vàng, Bàng Hưng buổi sáng vừa mới xúc rủi ro, càng là căn bản là không có hướng bên này thấu, Mộc Gia Thụ không người quản, tìm một cái không bàn công tác ngồi xuống, dùng di động tìm tòi võng trang.

Sưu một hồi, hắn cảm thấy hơi mệt chút , ngẩng đầu hoạt động một chút cổ, lại vừa lúc đối thượng Vệ Tuân tầm mắt, hơi ngẩn ra.

Hai mươi sáu

Vệ Tuân hiển nhiên rất bận, đi lại vội vàng mà từ văn phòng đi ra, trên tay còn cầm một văn kiện kẹp, đang đứng tại cửa nhà nhìn hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ còn tưởng rằng hắn tìm chính mình có việc, cũng đã đứng lên , Vệ Tuân lại chính là nhìn hắn một cái, khoát tay, liền xoay người đi trở về văn phòng.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngẩn người, cách vách trên bàn Triệu tỷ lại lập tức bật cười.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo lễ phép mỉm cười: "Triệu tỷ hôm nay khí sắc tâm tình thoạt nhìn cũng không tệ."

Hắn tuy rằng không là văn chức, nhưng mấy ngày nay cùng công ty trong chính thức công nhân đều ở chung đến thực hảo, Triệu tỷ cười nói: "Ta là cười ngươi. Vừa rồi liền nhìn thấy lão bản đi ra nhiều lần, mỗi lần chỉ hướng bên này nhìn một cái rồi đi, ta còn tưởng rằng là chuyện gì, sợ tới mức đem đào bảo đều lui ra ngoài , nguyên lai lão bản là tại nhìn ngươi a. Mọi người đều nói một ngày không thấy như cách tam thu, lão bản ngược lại là mười phút không thấy được ngươi đều không được."

Mộc Gia Thụ bị nàng như vậy một tá thú mới kịp phản ứng, trong lòng chậm rãi nảy lên một loại khác cảm xúc, lần này bên môi ngược lại là đương thật lộ ra vài phần chân tâm thực lòng cười.

Triệu tỷ nói: "Ta đều nghe nói nha, ngày hôm qua lão bản ra tai nạn xe cộ, là ngươi cứu hắn đi? Chúng ta lão bản người này đặc biệt trượng nghĩa, xem ra lúc này là đem ngươi đương thân huynh đệ . Ai, tiểu Thẩm, lúc này ta có thể tưởng tượng yêu cầu ôm đùi ."

Nàng một khác trắc đồng sự nghe thấy hai người đối thoại, cũng đem đầu thăm lại đây thấu thú: "Ta xem lão bản ánh mắt kia chứa đầy tình ý , này không phải đương huynh đệ, quả thực giống đang nhìn mới vừa lấy về nhà tân tức phụ."

Công ty trong người tuy rằng cũng biết Vệ Tuân xuất thân cao, thân phận không tầm thường, nhưng hắn bình thường không quá yêu tự cao tự đại, bởi vậy công nhân nhóm sau lưng nói giỡn cũng là thường có sự, Mộc Gia Thụ không cho rằng ngỗ, đi theo cười nói: "Ta đây gả nhập hào môn, chẳng phải là muốn thăng chức rất nhanh ."

Ba người đồng thời cười , thẳng đến Vệ Tuân đã đi tới: "Cười cái gì đâu?"

Triệu tỷ cùng mặt khác một người đồng sự hoảng sợ, Mộc Gia Thụ mắt nhìn biểu: "Tan việc."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Ta biết, tan việc, cho nên tới tìm ngươi ăn cơm trưa. Tiểu triệu, thành nghị, hai người các ngươi cũng mau đi ăn cơm đi."

Mặt khác hai người đáp ứng hướng ra phía ngoài đi, Triệu tỷ tại thu dọn đồ đạc thời điểm, lại nhịn không được nhìn nhiều Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, đối phương chính cúi người ghé vào Mộc Gia Thụ bên cạnh vừa nói chuyện.

Tại nàng trong ấn tượng, lão bản trong ngày thường tuy rằng cũng thập phần bình dị gần gũi, nhưng nói không nhiều lắm, cũng cũng không thương cười, hôm nay lại giống như thay đổi một người nhất dạng nét mặt toả sáng, lời nói gian đuôi lông mày khóe mắt đều là ý cười, khiến cho kia trương nguyên bản liền tuấn lãng bất phàm mặt càng thêm giống như sẽ sáng lên dường như.

Hai cái thanh niên một cái xinh đẹp tuyệt trần một cái anh tuấn, thấu cùng một chỗ nói chuyện bộ dáng có vẻ phá lệ làm cho người chú mục.

Vệ Tuân hiện tại cũng đích xác như thế, Mộc Gia Thụ vừa về đến, hắn quả thực cảm thấy toàn bộ thế giới đều đã có sáng rọi, tuy rằng còn có rất nhiều khó bề phân biệt chân tướng ở phía trước chờ, nhưng là chỉ cần người tại bên người, điều tra điều này tâm tình cũng liền không giống đứng lên.

Trước hắn chậm chạp không có ra tay, là không biết Bàng Hưng đã từng làm quá cái gì, hiện tại nếu biết , không thu thập hắn quả thực đều thiên lý khó chứa. Chuyện như vậy Vệ Tuân cũng không muốn làm cho Mộc Gia Thụ nhúng tay, lại sợ tiểu tử kia chủ ý quá lớn, ngày nào đó lại không cùng chính mình thương lượng sẽ làm xảy ra chuyện gì đến, cho nên hắn quyết định vẫn là đoạt tại Mộc Gia Thụ phía trước đem này đó đi trước xử lý tốt.

Màn đêm buông xuống.

Đại bộ phận công nhân cũng đã tan việc, công ty trong không dư lại vài người, Bàng Hưng ngồi ở bảo an chỗ trong phòng làm việc hút thuốc, cửa vừa mở ra, Mộc Gia Thụ vô thanh vô tức mà đi đến.

"Ngươi sẽ không gõ cửa a!" Bàng Hưng uống một điếu thuốc, tức giận mà nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ không nghĩ tới hắn cũng ở trong phòng làm việc, này thật đúng là không thể buông tha, nghe Bàng Hưng nói không khách khí, vì thế nhìn hắn cười cười: "Bàng ca làm sao vậy, gần nhất tâm tình không tốt sao? Có phải hay không Vệ thiếu không coi trọng ngươi , cảm thấy có chút mất mát?"

Bàng Hưng nhìn hắn kia phó tiểu nhân đắc chí sắc mặt sửng sốt vài giây đồng hồ mới hiểu được Mộc Gia Thụ ý tứ, tức giận đến thẳng run run, yên rụng tại trên đùi, lại đem mình cấp nóng một chút, vỗ án dựng lên, chỉ vào Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi nói cái gì đó? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Không có gì, ta chính là có chút cảm khái, nhân sinh thật sự là vô thường. Trên cái thế giới này người người đều muốn tranh danh tranh lợi, kết quả đâu? Có người không biết xấu hổ, không cần lương tâm, cuối cùng lại cái gì đều mò không , thật đáng tiếc a."

Hắn lời này chẳng những chọc tâm, hơn nữa vừa lúc nói trúng rồi Bàng Hưng hiện nay trong lòng suy nghĩ, làm hắn cảm giác đến một trận sợ hãi. Cũng không biết Mộc Gia Thụ chính là tùy tiện như vậy vừa nói vẫn là biết điểm cái gì, dưới cơn thịnh nộ một cước đá ngã lăn ghế đứng lên, một đấm hướng về phía Mộc Gia Thụ liền đi qua: "Tiểu tử ngươi hôm nay muốn chết đúng không?"

Văn phòng không gian hẹp hòi, lại chất đống rất nhiều tạp vật, Mộc Gia Thụ không có chỗ trốn, thân thủ nhanh nhẹn mà tại trên bàn một chống đỡ, phi thân nhảy tới, thuận thế xoay người một cước đá trúng Bàng Hưng khuỷu tay, đem hắn đá về phía sau mặt lui hai bước, đứng vững sau phủi phủi quần áo thượng bụi, mỉm cười nói: "Ta là muốn chết a."

Hắn nói những lời này thời điểm, vẻ mặt cùng ngữ khí phi thường cổ quái, chỉ có một đôi mắt phi thường sáng ngời, thế nhưng cùng trong trí nhớ thập phần không nguyện ý nhớ tới khuôn mặt có nháy mắt trùng hợp, Bàng Hưng căng thẳng trong lòng, tại một khắc kia cực độ sợ hãi, không chút nghĩ ngợi mà kén khởi một cái ghế triều Mộc Gia Thụ tạp đi qua, hét lớn: "Cút ngay! Cút ngay!"

Ghế dựa nửa đường thượng bị người ngăn cản, sinh sôi định trụ , mới từ ngoài cửa vào Vệ Tuân đứng ở Mộc Gia Thụ trước người, một tay nắm chặt lưng ghế dựa, một tay sao tại trong túi, hét lên một tiếng: "Sảo cái gì!"

Mộc Gia Thụ không ngờ đến hắn đến, trước kêu một tiếng "Vệ thiếu", dừng một chút mới giải thích nói: "Không có gì. Rất bội phục Bàng ca thân thủ, hướng hắn thỉnh giáo thỉnh giáo."

Giờ khắc này, Vệ Tuân cùng Bàng Hưng trong lòng đồng thời toát ra một câu "Vô nghĩa" .

Vệ Tuân tại Mộc Gia Thụ ót thượng đạn một chút: "Không có việc gì đi?"

Cảm thấy có chút thật mất mặt Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Không có việc gì."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu, thuận tay cho hắn lý một chút cổ áo: "Vừa rồi bà ngoại không là còn cho ngươi sớm một chút hồi gia giúp cữu cữu thu quán sao, như thế nào bây giờ còn không đi, đi nhanh đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Lúc này đi . Vừa rồi chính là hồi văn phòng lấy một chút áo khoác." Không nghĩ tới nhìn thấy Bàng Hưng ở trong này, hắn không ngăn chặn tính tình, hai người liền đánh một trận.

Kỳ thật đánh xong còn rất thống khoái , nếu Mộc Gia Thụ biết Vệ Tuân kế tiếp muốn làm gì, khẳng định sẽ không nghe hắn mà nói ngoan ngoãn hồi gia.

Vệ Tuân ôn nhu mà nhìn theo hắn rời đi, quay đầu khi, ánh mắt đã biến đến lãnh khốc: "Bàng Hưng, ngươi đi theo ta."

Tính cách của hắn rõ ràng sảng khoái, càng làm Mộc Gia Thụ coi như trân bảo, hiện tại không quản có hay không phóng trường tuyến điếu đại ngư khả năng, cũng không cố thượng thời cơ đúng hay không, dù sao tưởng tượng là Bàng Hưng đem Mộc Gia Thụ hại thành như vậy, hắn liền một phút đồng hồ cũng không muốn nhẫn .

Bàng Hưng không biết Vệ Tuân gọi chính mình làm gì, nhưng nhìn hắn vừa rồi đối đãi cái kia tiểu bạch kiểm thái độ, chỉ biết đoán chừng là muốn ai huấn, cũng không dám hỏi nhiều, trực tiếp đi theo Vệ Tuân phía sau lên lầu, đi vào một gian trống rỗng văn phòng.

Hắn vào phòng, vừa - kêu một tiếng "Vệ thiếu", song chưởng đã bị hai người một tả một hữu giá trụ, di động bị lấy ra đến tống xuất phòng ngoại, đi theo đầu gối cong thượng thật mạnh đã trúng một cước, hắn thân bất do kỷ mà nằm úp sấp đi xuống, mặt dán trên mặt đất.

Này liên tiếp động tác nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện, cơ hồ làm người liên phản ứng thời gian đều không có đã bị chế phục .

Một đôi da giày xuất hiện ở trong tầm mắt, Vệ Tuân điểm điếu thuốc rút khẩu, bình phục một chút cảm xúc, tại khí trời sương khói trong chậm rãi hỏi: "Biết ta vì cái gì tìm ngươi sao?"

Bàng Hưng mặt bị đè nặng, này nghiêm trọng ảnh hưởng tới hắn nói chuyện, một bên gian nan mà giãy dụa , một bên mơ hồ không rõ mà nói câu "Không biết" .

Hắn xoay động một cái thân thể, miễn cưỡng đem mặt đang quá đến, còn nói: "Vệ thiếu, ta tốt xấu cũng đi theo ngươi mau hai năm , liền tính Vệ thiếu đối ta có cái gì bất mãn, chúng ta cũng hảo tụ hảo tán, không cần phải như vậy đi?"

"Hảo tụ hảo tán?"

Vệ Tuân cười lạnh một tiếng, đem tàn thuốc ném xuống đất dẫm diệt, đi theo lại điêu một căn, dùng cái bật lửa để sát vào châm, rồi mới hướng ấn Bàng Hưng hai người kia giơ giơ lên cằm.

Hai người cung kính hạ thân, buông ra Bàng Hưng, cùng đi ra , chỉ để lại Lương Bình Chiêu đứng ở Vệ Tuân phía sau — đương Vệ Tuân không cần hắn thời điểm, hắn hoàn toàn có đem mình tồn tại cảm hạ thấp linh bản lĩnh.

Bàng Hưng cả người là thổ, chật vật mà từ địa thượng đứng lên, không đợi hắn đứng thẳng thân thể, Vệ Tuân lạnh như băng thanh âm đã truyền tới: "Lúc trước Mộc thiếu rốt cuộc là như thế nào xuất sự, ngươi lại cho ta nói một lần."

Bàng Hưng sửng sốt, thân thể nháy mắt cứng ngắc.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Nói chuyện."

Ngữ khí của hắn thực bình tĩnh, nhưng ẩn ẩn có loại mưa gió nổi lên hương vị, Bàng Hưng nói: "Chính là bệnh tim phát tác. Ta nhìn thấy Mộc thiếu vào nhà thời điểm sắc mặt liền không hảo, trở lại gian phòng lại thật lâu không có xuống dưới, cảm thấy lo lắng, liền đi lên gõ cửa ."

Hắn lại cường điệu một bên: "Ta lúc ấy nhìn Mộc thiếu té xỉu , nóng vội không được, vội vàng đem hắn từ trên lầu bối xuống dưới, ai, đáng tiếc vẫn là chậm."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Khó khăn ngươi nhớ thương hắn, Mộc gia đối với ngươi nhất định thực hảo đi?"

Bàng Hưng có chút thả lỏng : "Rất tốt. Tiền lương rất cao , sự không nhiều lắm, cũng không kênh kiệu..."

Vệ Tuân nói hình như là từ hàm răng trong bài trừ tới: "Phải không? Một khi đã như vậy, ngươi vì cái gì muốn đem hắn dược đá đi?"

Giống như đột nhiên bị một đạo thiểm điện phách đa nghi bẩn, Bàng Hưng đột nhiên thu nhỏ miệng lại, dùng một loại giống như gặp quỷ ánh mắt nhìn về phía Vệ Tuân, này mới phát hiện Vệ Tuân sắc mặt xanh mét, vẻ mặt âm trầm tới cực điểm.

Bàng Hưng lắp bắp mà nói: "Ta, ta..."

Vệ Tuân đột nhiên hung hăng mà đạp hắn một cước, Bàng Hưng bị hắn đá đến trên tường, còn chưa kịp giãy dụa, Vệ Tuân đã đi nhanh tiến lên, phản thủ sờ thương ( súng ), lạnh như băng nòng súng đã để thượng cái trán.

Tưởng muốn phủ nhận Bàng Hưng cổ họng bên trong nghẹn lại, nói cái gì đều không có , phản ứng của hắn đã có thể chứng minh hết thảy.

Vệ Tuân nắm thương ( súng ) bính thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, áp lực cừu hận cuồn cuộn đi lên, gắt gao mà trừng hắn, nhất thời lại còn nói không xuất nói.

Ánh mắt của hắn thập phần đáng sợ, trong ánh mắt che kín tơ máu, giống như một cái mấy dục chọn ra người mà cắn dã thú. Tại trong nháy mắt đó, Bàng Hưng không chút nghi ngờ, chỉ cần nói sai rồi bất luận cái gì một câu, Vệ Tuân đều sẽ không chút do dự giết mình.

Vệ Tuân tựa hồ xem thấu hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi yên tâm, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không cho ngươi tử . Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không... Cho ngươi như vậy thống thống khoái khoái mà đi tìm chết!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đối đối đối đối xin lỗi, bảo bối nhóm ta tới rồi! Ngày hôm qua không có đổi mới thực hổ thẹn, hoàn hảo bắt kịp hôm nay cái đuôi đến canh một, về sau mỗi đêm tám giờ ngày lại càng không đến trễ, cám ơn đại gia chờ đợi, sao sao đát!

Bình luận hồi phục cùng đầu uy cảm tạ ngày mai nhất định theo vào, xin lỗi, ta... Hiện nay thật sự vây đến mắt mở không ra , bảo bối nhóm cũng đi ngủ sớm một chút ha ~

Chương 27: khói mù

Bàng Hưng run rẩy nói: "Vệ thiếu..."

Bộ dáng của hắn tựa hồ là tưởng cầu xin tha thứ, nhưng theo sát mà lại không biết nhớ ra cái gì đó, đem cầu xin tha thứ nói nuốt về tới trong bụng, ngược lại nói: "Ngươi tùy tiện đi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi thừa nhận ?"

Bàng Hưng nói: "Ngươi nếu liên cái này đều có thể điều tra ra, còn hỏi ta làm gì? Đối, là ta làm..."

Hắn lời còn chưa nói hết, liền biến thành hét thảm một tiếng, Vệ Tuân trong cơn tức giận, lắc lắc Bàng Hưng thủ đoạn cái tay kia thế nhưng ngạnh sinh sinh đem hắn cổ tay các đốt ngón tay cấp xoay thoát.

Bàng Hưng đau phát run, trong lòng cũng dâng lên sợ hãi, nhưng mà hắn ngừng một hồi, vẫn là kiên trì đem nói cho hết lời: "Dù sao nhà các ngươi có quyền thế, ngươi muốn thế nào, được cái đó. Ta không có gì có thể nói ."

Vệ Tuân trầm mặc chỉ chốc lát, ngược lại cười : "Rất có cốt khí, thật không có nhìn ra."

Bàng Hưng nhắm mắt lại.

Vệ Tuân mỉm cười, chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi sơ trung kia năm, bởi vì ở trong trường học đánh nhau ẩu đả bị thương người, bị quan vào thiếu quản sở, phóng sau khi đi ra liền vẫn luôn không có đến trường, trước sau đương quá khuân vác công, chức nghiệp tay đấm, bảo an, cuối cùng bị người dẫn tiến đến Mộc gia. Ngươi phụ mẫu đều mất, không kết quá hôn, một người ăn no cả nhà không đói, trách không được như vậy quang côn, là cảm thấy ta không có cách nào đối phó ngươi ?"

Bàng Hưng cười lạnh: "Các ngươi này đó kẻ có tiền cũng có không có biện pháp thời điểm, xứng đáng."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hại người còn như vậy hữu lý, ngươi vô sỉ trình độ thật làm cho ta kinh ngạc..."

Hắn đột nhiên đảo ngược thương ( súng ) bính hung hăng đập một cái đối phương cái trán, miệng vết thương nhất thời trào ra huyết đến, Vệ Tuân mãnh liệt đề cao thanh âm: "Kẻ có tiền liền mẹ hắn nên của ngươi? Có tiền là đoạt nhà ngươi ? Chính mình là một cái kẻ bất lực liền đi tỉnh lại, biệt hạt ghen tị người khác! Ngươi muốn là còn không nói lời nào, có tin ta hay không trước làm người chết con gái của ngươi?"

Bàng Hưng thân thể run lên, lập tức mở mắt nhìn về phía Vệ Tuân, một lát sau mới nói: "Ta liên hôn đều không kết, đâu tới nữ nhi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi là không kết hôn. Nhưng chẳng lẽ không phải vì vậy hôn còn chưa kịp kết, trần viên liền đi theo người khác chạy sao?"

Nghe được "Trần viên" hai chữ này thời điểm, Bàng Hưng trong mắt xẹt qua khiếp sợ, đi theo kia khiếp sợ lại chậm rãi biến thành tuyệt vọng. Hắn nhìn Vệ Tuân kia trương tuổi trẻ mà anh tuấn mặt, phát hiện cái này đại thiếu gia tựa hồ không giống chính mình tưởng tượng như vậy dễ dàng bị che đậy.

Vệ Tuân quan sát đến vẻ mặt của hắn, biết Bàng Hưng trong lòng đã có chần chờ, vì thế lại chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi chính mình thiếu đạo đức sự làm được quá nhiều, bạn gái ném xuống mới vừa sinh ra hài tử dứt áo ra đi, ngươi không dám đem hài tử mang theo trên người, liền dối xưng nàng là chính mình nhặt được đưa đến cô nhi viện. Bất quá ngươi ước chừng một năm sẽ đi gặp nàng năm sáu hồi, còn có một thứ thậm chí cho nàng mua một cái món đồ chơi hùng... Đan đan phải không? Đứa bé kia năm nay là chín tuổi vẫn là mười tuổi tới?"

Bàng Hưng nói: "Vệ thiếu! Ta đi theo ngươi thời gian dài như vậy , cảm thấy ngươi coi như là điều hán tử, bình thường đối người đủ ý tứ, ngươi khó xử cái hài tử vô tội tính cái gì bản lĩnh?"

Vệ Tuân cười lạnh, trong lòng lại tóc thẳng toan, hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nói: "Con gái của ngươi vô tội, đệ đệ của ta chẳng lẽ liền không vô tội? Hắn chỗ nào xin lỗi ngươi Bàng Hưng ? !"

Tính cách của hắn ngay thẳng lại không xúc động, bởi vậy Lương Bình Chiêu tại một bên vẫn luôn cũng không có lên tiếng, lúc này thấy Vệ Tuân cảm xúc kích động, khí tay không ngừng phát run, ngón trỏ khấu tại cò súng thượng giống như tùy thời đều phải đè xuống đi nhất dạng, rốt cục có chút lo lắng , vội vàng đi lên ngăn trở Vệ Tuân thủ đoạn, thấp giọng gọi: "Tam thiếu!"

Vệ Tuân bị hắn một trận, khôi phục đi một tí lý trí, nặng nề mà thở phào một cái, buông ra Bàng Hưng đứng thẳng thân thể, Lương Bình Chiêu nhân cơ hội đem súng của hắn lấy khai, Vệ Tuân cũng không có phản đối, chính là nói: "Nói, ngươi đem hết thảy đều cho ta nói rõ ràng. Ta kiên nhẫn đã đến cực hạn , Bàng Hưng, ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi đừng cho là ta nói lời nói suông hù dọa ngươi, ta hiện tại chuyện gì đều làm được."

Nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, ai cũng sẽ không hoài nghi những lời này có thể tin trình độ, Bàng Hưng dừng một chút, rốt cục vẫn là nói: "Có người tiêu tiền theo ta mua Mộc thiếu mệnh, người kia ta không biết, nhưng là hắn, hắn rất lợi hại."

Vệ Tuân chắp tay sau đít, dùng chính mình giày có một chút không một chút mà nghiền chấm đất thượng tàn thuốc, không nói gì, Bàng Hưng lẩm bẩm: "Từ đầu tới đuôi đều là hắn tại gọi điện thoại cho ta, ta chỉ nghe qua thanh âm, nhưng là chưa từng có gặp qua chân nhân. Ngay từ đầu hắn nói sau khi chuyện thành công cho ta hai mươi vạn, ta liền nói với hắn, trước cho ta năm vạn khối tiền đặt cọc, kết quả ta chi phiếu trong cư nhiên thật sự nhiều ra năm vạn đồng tiền. Ta... Ta ngay từ đầu không dám giết người, ta nghĩ cái gì đều mặc kệ, lấy không này năm vạn đồng tiền cũng liền đều đủ. Hắn một cái cố nhân giết người , chẳng lẽ còn có thể báo nguy bắt ta, nói ta lừa tiền sao? Người kia làm ta mười lăm hào động thủ, kết, kết quả ta kéo một tuần cái gì đều không có làm, tan tầm hồi gia trên đường đã bị người đánh một đốn, đến gia phát hiện đóng cửa không khai, nhưng là trong nhà đồ vật đều bị người tạp ."

Vệ Tuân từ chối cho ý kiến: "Cho nên ngươi liền sợ hãi?"

Bàng Hưng nói: "Khi đó đầu tiên là sinh khí, tức giận đến không được, ta liền vừa ngoan tâm tưởng bất cứ giá nào lão tử kia năm vạn đồng tiền từ bỏ, ta phải báo nguy đem cái này vương bát đản cấp bắt lại. Di động bị đánh phá hủy, điện thoại cũng bị tạp , ta xuất môn tưởng chính mình đi cảnh / sát cục báo án, ở nửa đường thượng liền lại bị người tráo túi áo đánh một đốn. Bọn họ còn lấy một cây đao dán ta chân đâm đi xuống, nói nếu không còn cần ta làm việc, liền tá ta một chân, chỉ một lần này thôi... Nhà của ta đến cục cảnh sát liền một con đường, ta mới vừa xuất môn bọn họ sẽ biết! Bọn họ chuyện gì cũng biết, nếu ngươi vi phạm người kia ý tứ, nhất định phải xui xẻo!"

Hắn nói tới đây đánh cái rùng mình, có vẻ thập phần sợ hãi, Vệ Tuân lại mang theo điểm trào phúng mà chọn môi dưới.

Nói đến đây phân thượng, hắn cũng đại khái là minh bạch , chỉnh chuyện cũng không có gì ngạc nhiên , chẳng qua là đối phương giả thần giả quỷ mà thôi, loại này xiếc sợ tới mức trụ Bàng Hưng, nhưng lừa gạt hắn không được.

Giống Bàng Hưng người như thế, từ tiểu không là cái gì thiện tra, rất thích tàn nhẫn tranh đấu, đại bản lĩnh tuy rằng không có, nhưng là cũng không phải cái loại này sẽ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời người, người khác muốn là theo hắn cứng đối cứng buộc hắn làm như thế nào, rất có thể đem Bàng Hưng cấp chọc nóng nảy, nhưng như vậy thần thần bí bí , lại cấp người một loại sâu không lường được cảm giác, ngược lại làm Bàng Hưng không dám lại có này ý nghĩ của hắn.

Việc này nghe tà hồ, kỳ thật tại Bàng Hưng trong nhà an cái theo dõi nên cái gì đều giải quyết , đối phương muốn là thật sự bổn sự lớn như vậy, kia tưởng muốn Mộc Gia Thụ mệnh hà tất còn muốn phí nhiều tâm sức mà tìm được Bàng Hưng trên đầu đâu?

Cũng không biết người này trên người hay không cũng an nghe trộm khí, bất quá hảo tại Vệ Tuân làm việc chu đáo, tại đem Bàng Hưng mang tiến vào trước liền cầm đi di động của hắn, cũng kiểm tra quá hắn tùy thân vật phẩm, trừ cái này ra, phòng này trong còn trang bị quấy nhiễu khí, có thể nói là tuyệt đối vạn vô nhất thất.

Vệ Tuân chưa cùng hắn vô nghĩa, ngưng thần tế tư chỉ chốc lát, tìm được một cái mấu chốt của vấn đề điểm: "Mộc Gia Thụ túi áo trong dược là ngươi đổi sao?"

Bàng Hưng mờ mịt.

Vệ Tuân tưởng hắn cũng tiếp cận không Mộc Gia Thụ quần áo, vì thế thay đổi loại cách hỏi: "Làm sao ngươi biết ngày đó Mộc Gia Thụ trở về phòng là muốn đi lấy dược ?"

Bàng Hưng nói: "Là người kia nói cho ta biết, ngày đó nhìn chăm chú hắn nhìn chăm chú khẩn một chút, nhìn thấy hắn trở về phòng liền nhanh chóng nhân cơ hội đuổi kịp..."

Nói như vậy... Là còn có một người trộm đem Mộc Gia Thụ dược thay đổi, lại từ Bàng Hưng tiến hành bước tiếp theo, cái kia gọi điện thoại người chính là bày ra giả.

Vệ Tuân trong lòng quả thực hận lấy máu, cố tình chính là nhéo không đi ra phía sau màn người kia. Hắn từ tiểu tính cách rộng rãi sáng sủa, cũng không yêu mang thù, duy độc tại chuyện này thượng mới lĩnh hội ra đến tột cùng cái gì gọi là khắc cốt minh tâm cừu hận.

Mộc Gia Thụ tử trước cảnh tượng hắn quả thực không nhẫn cũng không dám suy nghĩ, chính là đêm khuya mộng hồi thời điểm, một màn kia mạc tổng là từ trong đầu hiện lên, rõ ràng tựa như tận mắt nhìn thấy. Vệ Tuân biết lấy Mộc Gia Thụ tính cách, chuyện này đại khái đã giảng thập phần nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ , trên thực tế hắn trung gian giãy dụa thống khổ khẳng định đều không có cùng chính mình nói.

Hắn đứng ở nơi đó, một chữ cũng không có nói, một động tác cũng không có làm, nhưng này loại âm lãnh hận ý cho dù là bên người mặt khác hai người đều rõ ràng mà cảm giác đến .

Bàng Hưng nói: "Vệ thiếu, ta hiện tại đã biết sai... Ta kỳ thật đã sớm hối hận ..."

Vệ Tuân lúc này mới hồi phục tinh thần, lạnh lùng nói: "Chậm. Ta đã sớm phát quá thề, ta sẽ không bỏ qua bất luận cái gì một cái muốn thương tổn hại người của hắn."

Bàng Hưng sửng sốt, bản năng cảm thấy những lời này nghe đi lên có điểm gì là lạ, Vệ Tuân lại chính mình thì thào nói nhỏ một câu: "Người kia rốt cuộc là ai, ta tổng yếu bắt được tới."

Lương Bình Chiêu nói: "Tam thiếu, ngài trong nhà đã đánh tới hai điện thoại ."

Vệ Tuân biết hơn phân nửa là cha mẹ thúc chính mình hồi gia ăn cơm , gật gật đầu, cùng Lương Bình Chiêu nói: "Ngươi đem người này đưa đến cục cảnh sát đi thôi."

Lương Bình Chiêu cùng Bàng Hưng đồng thời sửng sốt một chút, Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi cùng bọn họ Chu cục trưởng nói, hắn trộm chúng ta gia đồ vật không chịu công đạo rơi xuống, ta yêu cầu tìm một chỗ lượng hắn vài ngày, Chu cục trưởng liền minh bạch ."

Bàng Hưng vừa định nói chuyện, Vệ Tuân lại cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi đem cái gì đều nói với ta , nếu không sợ cái kia gọi điện thoại người thần thông quảng đại, thật sự lại đây tá ngươi một chân hoặc là muốn mạng của ngươi, ngươi tẫn có thể đi bên ngoài lắc lư."

Lương Bình Chiêu đã kịp phản ứng, biết Vệ Tuân như trước đối Bàng Hưng còn nghi vấn, chẳng qua không biểu hiện ra ngoài thôi, trong lòng âm thầm tán thưởng cái này xử lý biện pháp quả thực tuyệt diệu: "Tam thiếu, ta biết ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Vất vả ngươi ." Xoay người ra gian phòng.

Công ty trong đã không có người, hắn đi nhanh tại tối đen hàng hiên trong đi tới, cước bộ càng mại càng nhanh, vừa đi một bên xuất ra điện thoại di động của mình thuần thục mà bát một chuỗi dãy số, vừa mới bá đi ra ngoài, do dự một chút, rồi lại cắt đứt .

Vệ Tuân nhìn di động màn hình khẽ thở dài một cái, vừa mới muốn thu hồi đến, di động màn hình đột nhiên sáng.

Là Mộc Gia Thụ càng làm điện thoại cho hắn bát trở về.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: say say phì tới rồi! Bất quá nói về tấn giang này trừu đích thực là... Ngày hôm qua cả đêm không có đổi mới cất chứa, ta buổi sáng vừa thấy đều mua hảo dây thừng tính toán treo ngược, kết quả bị cơ hữu đúng lúc ngăn cản.

Chờ cho tới hôm nay hảo mấy cái bình luận xét duyệt chưa thông qua, bá vương phiếu cùng dịch dinh dưỡng cũng xoát không đi ra đầu uy tên, chờ ngày mai hảo ta lại hồi ha ~mua!

Chương 28: cẩu nam nam

Vệ Tuân điêm điêm di động, đem điện thoại tiếp đứng lên.

"Tam ca?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thanh âm từ kia một đầu truyền tới, dẫn theo điểm giọng mũi, nghe đi lên lười biếng .

"Ân." Vệ Tuân nói, "Ngươi có phải hay không ngủ? Ngủ tiếp đi, ta đây không có việc gì, tay vừa trợt không quyết tâm bính màn hình."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đã trễ thế này, ngươi như thế nào còn không có hồi gia, là tại công ty sao? Mau trở về đi thôi."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Hắn đột nhiên có chút lý giải Bàng Hưng vừa rồi cảm giác sợ hãi, theo bản năng mà mọi nơi nhìn nhìn, cơ hồ cho rằng Mộc Gia Thụ ở nơi nào trang cameras.

Mộc Gia Thụ tựa hồ liên nghi ngờ của hắn đều đoán được: "Nói chuyện với ngươi thanh âm mang theo trong hành lang hồi âm a, cũng không thể là tại gia đi."

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được cười : "Xú tiểu tử, liền ngươi tinh."

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng cười, hai người tùy ý xả vài câu biệt , Vệ Tuân nói: "Hảo , ngươi mau ngủ đi, ta không hảo ngươi nói. Nhanh chóng đi ngủ a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng: "Ngươi cũng mau trở lại gia!"

Vệ Tuân: "Ta biết."

Qua vài giây đồng hồ, hai người ai cũng không có cúp điện thoại.

Vệ Tuân: "... Ngươi trước quải đi, ta tại chờ ngươi trước quải."

Mộc Gia Thụ lại cười cười, không lại cùng hắn nói lung tung, mà ngay tại hắn muốn cắt đứt thời điểm, Vệ Tuân thanh âm bỗng nhiên lại thấp thấp truyền tới: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi sẽ không lại làm ta tìm không thấy , đúng không?"

"Là ." Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh mà trả lời hắn, "Ngươi yên tâm đi!"

Điện thoại cắt đứt sau đó, Vệ Tuân trong lòng thoải mái không ít, trên mặt còn sót lại ôn nhu ý cười nhưng dần dần tán đi.

Hiện giờ hai người cho nhau ở giữa bí mật đã làm rõ, nhưng đến bây giờ mới thôi, Mộc Gia Thụ vừa không nói quá muốn đi, cũng một câu không có hỏi quá Mộc gia tình huống.

Vệ Tuân biết hắn có khúc mắc, hơn nữa hết thảy phát sinh quá đột nhiên, đại khái Mộc Gia Thụ cũng cần một chút thời gian đi an bài cùng quá độ. Dù sao hắn đảo ước gì đối phương cả đời cũng có thể như vậy cùng chính mình như hình với bóng, bởi vậy cũng liền không hỏi.

Chính là hắn trước đó lần thứ nhất tử vong chân tướng là cái gì, chuyện này đến bây giờ mới thôi càng ngày càng khó bề phân biệt, cái kia phía sau màn người nhằm vào rốt cuộc là Mộc gia vẫn là Mộc Gia Thụ ai cũng không tốt định luận. Nếu đối phương thật sự có tâm, Thẩm Thụ cũng là Mộc gia huyết mạch chuyện này giấu không được bao lâu, dưới tình huống như vậy, hắn một người ở bên ngoài, thật sự an toàn sao?

Vệ Tuân nghĩ như vậy , khẽ thở dài một cái.

Hắn nguyên ý là định dùng Bàng Hưng đương nhị đến điếu một cái đại ngư, đợi vài ngày kia một bên còn không có động tĩnh, ngược lại là có một ngày không có việc gì, tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên bàn phiên đến một quyển nhìn một nửa tự khảo kế toán.

Vệ Tuân này mới ý thức tới hắn mấy ngày này cũng không nhàn rỗi: "Ngươi đây là muốn tham gia thành người tự khảo... A, ta nói lần trước hỏi ngươi nghĩ hay không đọc đại học ngươi như thế nào cự tuyệt , nguyên đến chính mình đã có chủ ý."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đúng vậy, ta đều lớn như vậy , lại đi đại học trong sân trường thượng tứ năm quá chậm trễ thời gian. Thẩm Thụ trung học tốt nghiệp, không có văn bằng nói như thế nào cũng có chút không có phương tiện, ta tính toán trước lộng cái khoa chính quy học vị lại khảo nghiên."

Hắn đời trước chính là ở nước ngoài thạc bác liên đọc sau đó trực tiếp lấy tiến sĩ học vị, hiện tại chênh lệch thật sự quá lớn, Vệ Tuân cũng có thể dự đoán được Mộc Gia Thụ kia tâm cao khí ngạo tính cách nhất định là sẽ không cam tâm: "Việc này ta vốn là nghĩ quá một chút nói cho ngươi, ân... Chờ chút, cho ngươi cái này."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp nhận đến Vệ Tuân nhảy ra túi văn kiện mở ra, phát hiện bên trong là một phần văn bằng cùng mấy trương chứng minh: "Ngươi này..."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Vận dụng điểm quan hệ. Bất quá ta đây cũng không phải là lừa gạt ..., ngươi vốn là liền có cái này trình độ, lại khảo một lần căn bản không có ý nghĩa. Đến lúc đó trực tiếp báo nghiên cứu sinh đi, ân, cũng có thể khảo cái tại chức , thanh nhàn điểm."

Mộc Gia Thụ cầm đồ vật không nói chuyện. Vệ Tuân cầm lấy hắn trên bàn cái chén hướng hướng, lại đi đến máy đun nước trước cho hắn tiếp chén nước: "Uống nước."

"Ai, ta nói." Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục cười , bấm tay gõ gõ trên tay túi văn kiện, đối Vệ Tuân đạo, "Tam ca, cùng ngươi quen biết nhau thật cao hứng, ta có đôi khi cảm giác ngươi tựa như mẹ của ta nhất dạng, tại trên người của ngươi có thể cảm nhận được tình thương của mẹ, cho nên ta từ tiểu liền đặc biệt thích với ngươi tại một khối..."

Vệ Tuân triệt để nghẹn lại, nửa ngày không có hoãn quá khí, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là chiếu Mộc Gia Thụ đầu hồ một bàn tay: "Vô nghĩa!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được bật cười.

Vệ Tuân mới vừa đánh xong liền hối hận , lại duỗi thân tay thay hắn nhu nhu chính mình vừa rồi chụp trung địa phương, có chút lo lắng mà nói: "Ta không nên đi đầu a? Có đau hay không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đẩy ra tay hắn, mỉm cười nói: "Ngươi chính mình sử nhiều đại khí lực còn không biết, ta đầu cũng không phải giấy ."

Hắn đứng dậy: "Không nói nữa, hôm nay là Vệ bá bá cảnh vụ viên tới đón ngươi đi? Ta đây nhưng phải về nhà , bà ngoại còn làm ta cho nàng mang gọi món ăn trở về."

Vệ Tuân khó được nghe Mộc Gia Thụ nói ra nhân gian khói lửa khí nặng như vậy nói, ngược lại là thập phần không có thói quen, cố tình hắn gọi kia một tiếng "Bà ngoại" còn tự nhiên mà vậy, nhìn theo Mộc Gia Thụ hướng cửa nhà đi đến, hắn do dự một chút, rốt cục nói: "Tiểu thụ."

Mộc Gia Thụ xoay người, Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta... Hỏi ngươi sự kiện. Tiểu thụ, ngày hôm qua Mộc thúc thúc lại hướng ta hỏi ngươi , còn nói có cơ hội muốn trông thấy ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ "A" một tiếng, đình chỉ chốc lát nói: "Ba của ta thân thể thế nào?"

Tuy rằng cơ hồ chỉ cần mở ra tin tức là có thể nhìn thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ thân ảnh, nhưng đây là hắn lần đầu chủ động hỏi hắn gia nhân của mình, Vệ Tuân nói: "Hoàn hảo đi, ngươi cũng biết, với ngươi đi qua một cái tật xấu, nhưng là so ngươi nhẹ nhiều, bảo dưỡng lại hảo, cái gì đều không ảnh hưởng. Bất quá hắn rất nhớ ngươi... Ngươi nghĩ hay không đem chân tướng nói cho hắn?"

Nghe được "Hắn rất nhớ ngươi" này bốn chữ khi, Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày, Vệ Tuân nói: "Uy, ta nói thật, hắn không nói ta cũng có thể nhìn ra. Ngươi có tính toán gì không, nói với ta nói cũng hảo a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, từ trên mặt hắn thu hồi ánh mắt nói: "Không dễ nói."

Hắn bỏ lại một câu như vậy nói không tỉ mỉ nói sau đó, liền cũng không quay đầu lại mà ly khai.

Vệ Tuân nhìn theo bóng lưng của hắn, thật sâu mà nhíu mày, ngón tay xao đánh mặt bàn, một lúc lâu, lấy điện thoại di động ra phát rồi hai cái tin tức.

Thời tiết đã có chút nhiệt , Mộc Gia Thụ vừa đi ra khỏi công ty đại môn đã đem tây trang áo khoác thoát xuống dưới xách ở trong tay, bên đường đi bộ hồi gia.

Hắn đi ngang qua một nhà siêu thị, nhớ tới đồ ăn còn không có mua, vì thế rẽ cái cong tưởng đi vào, mới vừa đi vài bước, chợt nghe thấy phía sau có ô tô loa thanh không ngừng vang lên.

Này một mảnh con đường thập phần rộng mở, tuyệt đối không có khả năng xuất hiện xe không thông qua đi tình huống, Mộc Gia Thụ không quay đầu lại, trực tiếp dán ven đường đi, để tránh chính mình chắn lộ. Nhưng mà phía sau ô tô minh địch như trước một tiếng một tiếng, làm cho người có chút phiền lòng.

Hắn khẽ nhíu mày, quay đầu đi, phía sau khai lại đây một chiếc Audi đình ở trước mặt của hắn, cửa xe mở ra, hắn nhìn từ trên xe bước xuống hai người, nhất thời cảm thấy một trận cách ứng.

Nếu đem Mộc Gia Thụ người đáng ghét nhất liệt một cái thứ hạng bảng, Lê Thanh cùng Văn Thế Hòa tuyệt đối là việc đáng làm thì phải làm trước hai tên, hắn nghe Thẩm Trạch đề cập qua Lê Thanh cũng không lớn tưởng đi theo Văn Thế Hòa, cho nên năm đó mới có thể đem Thẩm Thụ đẩy dời đi đi làm bia ngắm, cũng không biết lúc này hai người bọn họ tại sao lại tiến đến một khối đi.

Văn Thế Hòa vốn là đã cho chặt một bộ cao cao tại thượng phái đoàn, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu ngược lại là lăng chỉ chốc lát, như là có chút không dám nhận thức, kịp phản ứng sau đó mới vươn tay ra cùng hắn chào hỏi: "U, Thẩm Thụ a, lại gặp mặt . Đây là muốn làm gì đi a?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cùng hắn nắm tay, nhưng mà Văn Thế Hòa chính là dùng đầu ngón tay chạm vào tay hắn, liền lập tức khinh mạn mà thu trở về, nhìn qua thập phần xem thường.

Mộc Gia Thụ tuyệt không để ý, chỉ nói: "Đi siêu thị."

Hắn trả lời Văn Thế Hòa thời điểm, liên ánh mắt đều không có triều Lê Thanh cái kia phương hướng đa phần thượng một chút, điều này làm cho Lê Thanh cảm thấy thập phần không cam lòng, nhịn không được cười trêu nói: "Đi siêu thị mua đồ vật một hồi còn muốn chính mình dẫn theo đi trở về gia sao? Vất vả như vậy không bằng lái xe đưa đưa ngươi? Ngươi nói ngươi cũng thế, mua không nổi xe hơi lộng cái xe đạp cũng có thể phương tiện rất nhiều a."

Mộc Gia Thụ biết thời gian này mới liếc mắt nhìn hắn, nếu có điều chỉ mà nói: "Ta nghĩ chiếc xe này cũng không thể được đưa ta hồi gia, ngươi phải là không có quyền quyết định đi?"

Lê Thanh nghẹn lại, một cái chớp mắt kia sắc mặt thanh bạch nảy ra, phỏng chừng cũng thật sự là bị Mộc Gia Thụ tức giận đến không nhẹ, không khỏi nói: "Ngươi đắc ý cái gì? Rốt cục có thể bám vào cái nam đã cảm thấy chính mình giỏi lắm ?"

Bên cạnh Văn Thế Hòa nhướng mày, Mộc Gia Thụ đã minh bạch Lê Thanh chỉ chính là ai, cũng không phản bác, ngược lại cười nói: "Đích xác không có gì nhưng đắc ý . Ngươi có thể nhân mô cẩu dạng mà đứng ở chỗ này cùng ta nói chuyện, chẳng phải bởi vì... Bám vào cái nam sao?"

Lê Thanh biểu tình phi thường khó coi, lặng lẽ nhìn Văn Thế Hòa liếc mắt một cái, không dám nói tiếp nữa. Nếu sớm biết rằng Mộc Gia Thụ hôm nay cứng như thế, hắn vừa rồi căn bản liền sẽ không mở miệng.

Trước không rõ tình huống, khó tránh khỏi đối ai đều có chỗ đề phòng, hiện tại cùng Vệ Tuân đem nói về mở, nên biết cái gì cũng biết không sai biệt lắm, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng là không có tất yếu lại lá mặt lá trái mà ở trong này cùng hai người bọn họ lời nói khách sáo, cho nên hắn căn bản là không tính toán cấp Lê Thanh mặt.

"Chậc chậc." Văn Thế Hòa đạo, "Tính tình thật sự là tăng trưởng, đến đến đến, nói một chút, bám vào cái gì nam ?"

Lê Thanh nhớ tới lần trước nhìn đến hình ảnh, nhỏ giọng nói: "Hình như là bọn họ công ty lão bản."

Lê Thanh không biết đỉnh phong lão bản cụ thể tên họ là gì, Văn Thế Hòa lại không có khả năng không biết, vừa nghe là Vệ Tuân, sắc mặt nhất thời biến đổi.

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc đầu, khiêm tốn mà trả lời: "Quá khen, hiện nay không có bám vào, còn cần tiếp tục cố gắng."

Văn Thế Hòa một cân nhắc cũng thế, Vệ Tuân tại vòng luẩn quẩn trong là nổi danh phong bình hảo, chưa bao giờ ở bên ngoài hạt chơi, như thế nào lại đột nhiên nổi điên coi trọng người như vậy, không nói cái khác, chính là hắn thân cha biết cũng phải đánh gãy chân của hắn.

Hắn phóng tâm, hừ cười một tiếng: "Ngươi đảo rất có tự mình hiểu lấy ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn sukirie, si sân nguồn gốc, Timothy, qua qua bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn quân lăng nguyệt cấp « nội dung vở kịch quân » bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn nhược thủy, giả người qua đường, lông xanh cầu, ta yêu con mèo nhỏ 1102, nặc nặc tang, mang mặt nạ ngư, mạt mạt, lục cẩu dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn mang mặt nạ ngư cấp « nhị thấy » dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn cầu biệt hố a, rượu chim bồ câu, mộc lạc Li, đêm trạch, yên là cho « phong thuỷ đại sư » dịch dinh dưỡng.

Thật cao hứng có bảo bối nhóm duy trì cùng làm bạn, các ngươi thật hảo ~ yên tâm đi, sở hữu văn đều sẽ rất nhanh một thiên một thiên khai đát, say say nhất định cố lên (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Chương 29: dưỡng phụ

Mộc Gia Thụ có thể cảm giác được Văn Thế Hòa giống như đặc biệt căm thù chính mình, hắn tổng cảm thấy đối với Văn Thế Hòa như vậy chán ghét Thẩm Thụ nguyên nhân, trước đó lần thứ nhất Thẩm Trạch giảng những cái đó còn chưa đủ — hắn bắt đầu đối Văn Thế Hòa như vậy căm thù lý do của mình cảm thấy hứng thú .

Làm hiện nay sở biết đến một người duy nhất cùng Thẩm Thụ cùng đi qua chính mình đồng thời có liên lụy người, Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy chỉ cần giỏi về dẫn đường, người này thân phận có lẽ có thực đại lợi dụng không gian.

Hắn chậm rì rì mà mỉm cười, bỗng nhiên quay đầu nhìn nhìn Lê Thanh, phát hiện đối phương cũng tại trừng chính mình, vì thế thu hồi ánh mắt, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói: "Đó cũng là đương nhiên . Giống Vệ thiếu Văn thiếu đều là thân phận gì, làm sao có thể là ta người như vậy tưởng nịnh bợ có thể nịnh bợ thượng . Con người của ta không biệt bản lĩnh, dư lại cũng chính là 'Tự mình hiểu lấy' bốn chữ ."

Không riêng Lê Thanh cảm thấy nan kham, liên Văn Thế Hòa sắc mặt cũng thay đổi, tuy rằng không tình nguyện, nhưng hắn vẫn là không thể không giải thích một câu: "Ta cũng không thể cùng Vệ thiếu đánh đồng... Ngươi người này... Ngươi không hiểu liền không nên nói lung tung nói."

Tại đây bên trong kinh thành, như Vệ gia, Mộc gia đều là căn cơ thâm hậu, hảo mấy đại đều chiếm cứ đứng đầu vị trí, về phần Văn gia gia thế liền muốn kém xa lắc, không quản bối cảnh nhiều thần bí, sau đài có bao nhiêu ngạnh, tại những cái đó đại đại truyền thừa uy tín lâu năm thế gia đương trung, bọn họ vĩnh viễn đều là thượng không đến mặt bàn nhà giàu mới nổi.

Huống chi trước vốn là cũng bởi vì một việc đắc tội Vệ Tuân, Văn Thế Hòa bị thu thập quá một đốn sau đó, nghe thấy tên này trốn còn không kịp, đương nhiên không dám cùng Vệ Tuân đánh đồng.

Đừng nói hắn bản thân không dám cùng Vệ Tuân so, cho dù là Mộc Gia Thụ những lời này thật sự truyền đi ra ngoài, cũng đủ hắn uống một hồ .

Mộc Gia Thụ khẽ cười một tiếng: "Văn thiếu thật khiêm tốn."

Hắn những lời này nói tự chân tâm, tự trào phúng, Văn Thế Hòa nhất thời thế nhưng không biết nên tiếp câu nói cái gì mới hảo, sửng sốt dưới, Mộc Gia Thụ đã nói: "Không dám chậm trễ Văn thiếu thời gian, ta đi rồi."

Hắn sau khi nói xong xoay người bước đi, từ đầu tới đuôi không có một chút lưu luyến, Lê Thanh nhịn không được đi về phía trước một bước: "Ai!"

Bất quá có chút chậm, Mộc Gia Thụ cái cao chân trường, như vậy một khắc công phu, thân ảnh của hắn đã không có vào trong bóng đêm, trong lúc mơ hồ như là quay đầu lại , cũng như là không có, dù sao Lê Thanh cũng không nghe thấy hắn đáp lại.

Văn Thế Hòa như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn thoáng qua cái kia phương hướng, xoay tay lại ngoắc ngoắc Lê Thanh cằm, cười lạnh nói: "Bảo bối, xem ra ngươi cái này tình nhân cũ đối với ngươi cũng chẳng phải thân thiện đi."

Lê Thanh biểu tình thực xấu hổ, nhưng là không dám cùng Văn Thế Hòa chống đối, đành phải miễn cưỡng cười cười.

Đi nhanh hướng về siêu thị đi đến Mộc Gia Thụ liễm hảo bên môi một tia hiểu rõ ý cười, nhún nhún vai, đẩy một chiếc mua sắm xe.

Hắn mua đi một tí đồ ăn lên lầu hồi gia, không có đăng hàng hiên thập phần hôn ám, Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn đi tới cửa, liền xa xa nhìn thấy thang lầu nhất thượng một bậc có một chút hồng sắc ánh lửa.

Ánh lửa mặt sau ẩn ẩn hiện ra một chút mơ hồ hình dáng, trong lúc mơ hồ phảng phất là có người chính ngồi ở chỗ kia, giống cái quỷ dường như. Hắn lá gan thực đại, không những không có cảm thấy sợ hãi, còn có ý đồ trước thấu thấu, thấy rõ người kia diện mạo.

Ngồi ở chỗ kia cư nhiên là Tống Quyền, Thẩm Thụ mẫu thân chồng trước, Thẩm Thụ trên danh nghĩa phụ thân.

Hắn vừa rồi phải là đang ngồi ở thang lầu thượng hút thuốc, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ sau đó lập tức đứng lên, đem yên ném xuống, gọi hắn một tiếng: "Thẩm Thụ."

Mộc Gia Thụ kịp phản ứng sau đó rất nhanh gật gật đầu, lễ phép nói: "Nguyên lai là Tống tiên sinh, thật xảo a. Phiền toái mượn quá một chút, ta phải về nhà."

Tống Quyền: "..."

Một khắc trầm mặc sau đó, hắn bất đắc dĩ mà hít một hơi, biểu lộ chính mình thỏa hiệp thái độ: "Ta là tới tìm ngươi , ngươi bà ngoại mỗi lần nhìn thấy ta đều sinh khí, cho nên ta sẽ không có đi vào. Ngươi có thể cùng ta đi ra ngoài ngồi một chút sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tự hỏi một chút, gật gật đầu.

Hắn đem đồ vật thả lại trong nhà, lại giúp đỡ Vương Tú Phương dọn xong ăn cơm dùng cái bàn cùng bát đũa, lúc này mới tùy tiện tìm cái lấy cớ từ trong nhà đi ra, đi theo Tống Quyền đến gần nhất một nhà quán cafe.

Vừa rồi ánh sáng không hảo, hai người mặt đối mặt ngồi xuống, Mộc Gia Thụ mới phát hiện đối phương tây trang giày da, thoạt nhìn phong độ nhẹ nhàng , hắn từ tiểu tại cẩm tú đôi trong lớn lên, đánh mắt đảo qua có thể nhìn ra này một thân ăn diện giá trị xa xỉ.

Tống Quyền vốn là cũng chỉ so nguyên lai Thẩm Thụ đại hai mươi tuổi nhiều một chút, hơn nữa mấy tuổi so chân thật tuổi muốn có vẻ tuổi trẻ, thoạt nhìn thực khó làm người đem hắn đương làm phụ thân.

Mộc Gia Thụ không từ nhớ tới trước một trận chính mình còn làm Vệ Tuân tra một chút, cái kia trong truyền thuyết bao dưỡng đối phương phú bà rốt cuộc là thần thánh phương nào, kết quả phát hiện hắn làm việc thập phần điệu thấp, bình thường không có cùng bất luận cái gì nữ nhân ở công khai trường hợp cộng đồng xuất nhập quá, cái kia cái gọi là "Bị bao dưỡng" nghe đồn ngược lại là càng giống hàng xóm phát hiện Tống Quyền biến đến có tiền sau đó tùy tiện nắm tạo tin đồn nhảm ngôn.

Bất quá điều này cũng không tính bạch điều tra, đối phương thân thế ngược lại là thật sự rất không tầm thường...

Nghĩ đến đây, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Tống Quyền còn không nói gì ý tứ, đơn giản trực tiếp mở miệng nói: "Xin hỏi Tống tiên sinh hôm nay tìm ta, chuyện gì?"

Tống Quyền nhìn ánh mắt của hắn giống như mang theo một ít hồi ức vẻ mặt, cùng trước đó lần thứ nhất ác ngôn tương hướng khi xuất ra, thái độ muốn tốt hơn rất nhiều.

Không, phải nói hắn vô luận là dáng vẻ, cử chỉ vẫn là phong độ, đều cùng trước đó lần thứ nhất thoạt nhìn không đại nhất dạng, trước giống như cố ý tại Vệ Tuân trước mặt trang túng dường như, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ không có đem mình ngoài ý muốn biểu hiện ra ngoài.

Tống Quyền nghe Mộc Gia Thụ hỏi không quá khách khí, giống như minh bạch hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, thở dài giải thích: "Lần trước, chính là tại tiết thanh minh ngày nào đó, ta uống chút rượu, tâm tình không tốt, ngươi không cần để ý. Ba ba lần này cũng không có gì khác sự tình, chính là thật lâu không có liên hệ , muốn nhìn ngươi một chút."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Khó hiểu cảm thấy chính mình bị mắng.

Hắn nhướng nhướng mày sao, dùng muỗng nhỏ tử có một chút không một chút giảo bắt tay biên cà phê, chậm rì rì mà nói: "Ta cũng không phải ngươi sinh , cái này phụ thân nói vậy Tống tiên sinh vốn là cũng đương không cam lòng, cần gì phải ở trong này làm bộ làm tịch đâu."

Tống Quyền sửng sốt một chút.

Mộc Gia Thụ không động thanh sắc mà đem ánh mắt của hắn thu vào đáy mắt: "Ta xem quá ngươi cùng ta mụ mụ giấy hôn thú, các ngươi là hai mươi mốt năm trước tháng mười hai mươi hai ngày kết hôn, mà ta sinh ra ngày tại năm thứ hai tháng sáu thập ngày... Cái này ngày, có chút không đúng sao?"

Nói vừa vào nhĩ trong lòng chính là căng thẳng, Tống Quyền bật thốt lên đã nghĩ nói câu "Nói hưu nói vượn", chính là bị Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt sáng quắc mà đe dọa nhìn, hắn cảm thấy phi thường chật vật, không tự chủ được mà quay đầu đi tránh đi.

Hắn cũng có chút kinh ngạc, chính mình cư nhiên sẽ tại một cái tuổi so với hắn nhỏ nhiều như vậy tuổi trẻ người trước mặt có một loại bị cảm giác áp bách. Tựa hồ tại hắn không biết trong thời gian, cái này dưỡng tử thay đổi rất nhiều.

Vẫn là chột dạ.

Kỳ thật sinh ra ngày cùng Thẩm Thụ có phải hay không Tống Quyền con trai ruột không có nửa mao tiền quan hệ, nhưng Tống Quyền vừa rồi hiển nhiên không nghĩ nhiều, lập tức liền lộ ra sơ hở .

Mộc Gia Thụ vô ý mà lắc lắc đầu: "Từ ngươi ngày đó 'Nhất thời thất thố' nói ra nói đến xem, ngươi hẳn là sớm chỉ biết ta không là ngươi con trai ruột. Bất quá — "

Hắn cố ý dừng lại một chút, mang theo ý cười hỏi: "Ta có chút tò mò, ta không là hài tử của ngươi, việc này ngươi là tại kết hôn sau đó biết đến, vẫn là hôn trước cũng đã trong lòng đều biết rồi đó?"

Tống Quyền khiếp sợ biểu tình tại trên mặt một lược mà qua, hơi chút thẳng thắn sống lưng, đồng thời thân thể hướng trước xê dịch, ngồi ở ghế dựa bên cạnh thượng.

Cho dù đúng lúc khống chế được biểu tình, hắn rất nhỏ tứ chi ngôn ngữ cũng đã rõ ràng mà biểu đạt ra trong lòng cảnh giác cùng khẩn trương.

Mộc Gia Thụ khẽ mỉm cười, lễ phép mà rũ xuống ánh mắt.

Tống Quyền tựa hồ cũng ý thức được nói về đến bây giờ cái này phân thượng, cái gì đều không thể gạt được hắn, trầm mặc sau một lát cười khổ nói: "Là, ta tại cùng nàng kết hôn trước cũng đã biết — nàng mang thai, nhưng ngươi không là hài tử của ta. Những điều này là mụ mụ ngươi chính nàng ta nói cho ta biết ."

Phía trước có dự đoán trước, nhưng nghe đến câu nói sau cùng Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là kinh ngạc một chút: "Chính nàng ta nói cho ngươi, nàng kia đối với ngươi... Vậy ngươi vì cái gì cùng với nàng kết hôn?"

Tống Quyền không có trả lời ngay vấn đề này, ngược lại yên lặng nhìn hắn một hồi, không nói lời nào cũng không lại mỉm cười.

Mộc Gia Thụ khí định thần nhàn mà uống một hơi cà phê, mặc hắn đánh giá.

Tống Quyền thấp giọng nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi bây giờ thay đổi rất nhiều."

Hắn dùng cái này xưng hô làm Mộc Gia Thụ không được tự nhiên một chút, mới nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà trả lời: "Có một số việc nguyên lai không hiểu, hiện tại suy nghĩ cẩn thận mà thôi. Ta nghĩ không ai có thể biết mình chân chính thân thế còn thờ ơ."

Tống Quyền thản nhiên cười cười: "Hảo đi, ngươi muốn là muốn biết, ta cho ngươi biết cũng không hề gì."

Hắn nói cho Mộc Gia Thụ sự tình kỳ thật không tính mới mẻ ly kỳ. Một ra thân thật tốt thiếu niên có một lần giận dỗi rời nhà trốn đi, người không có đồng nào thời điểm gặp được mưa to không chỗ để đi, bị lớn hơn mình bảy tuổi nữ hài nhặt hồi gia thu lưu một đoạn ngày, từ đó về sau liền ái thượng nàng.

Đáng tiếc tại cái cô bé kia trong mắt, hắn bất quá chính là cái đệ đệ nhất dạng tiểu hài tử, đối phương ái thượng một vị càng thêm thành thục, càng thêm tuấn mỹ quý công tử, đáng tiếc rất nhanh đoạn tình cảm này liền kết thúc.

Sau khi kết thúc quá hơi có chút thời gian, nữ hài phát hiện mình đã hoài thai, nàng không nghĩ nạo thai, lại không nguyện ý làm con của mình vừa ra đời sẽ không có phụ thân bị người khác nhạo báng, thời gian này thiếu niên nghĩa vô phản cố mà đề xuất nguyện ý cùng nàng kết hôn, trở thành hài tử phụ thân — kia năm hắn vừa mới mãn hai mươi tuổi. ①

Tống Quyền xuất thân không thấp, cha mẹ thân thích cũng đều là có uy tín danh dự nhân vật, thật sự là không tiếp thụ được hắn cưới như vậy một người vợ, vì thế sẽ cùng hắn đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, nhưng hắn vẫn là kiên trì cùng Mộc Gia Thụ mẫu thân sinh sống cùng một chỗ, thành Thẩm Thụ dưỡng phụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên mà nói: "Ngươi đã từ ngay từ đầu nên cái gì cũng biết, vì cái gì còn muốn đối nàng như vậy oán hận?"

Trước đó lần thứ nhất Tống Quyền nói chuyện khẩu khí hắn nhưng còn ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ, kia nhưng tuyệt đối không như là một cái vô oán vô hối si tình nam tử, cùng hắn hôm nay vì mình đắp nặn hình tượng có chút lệch lạc.

Một lúc lâu, Tống Quyền cười khổ nói: "Ngươi a... Ngươi là thật sự không rõ, vẫn là làm bộ như không rõ?"

Khẩu khí của hắn trung lộ ra cỗ thân mật, còn dẫn theo điểm khó phát giác bất đắc dĩ, trong nháy mắt này, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên ý thức được, Tống Quyền cùng Thẩm Thụ chi gian tựa hồ cùng chính mình trước lý giải nhìn nhau hai chán ghét không đại nhất dạng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: chú: Nơi này kết hôn tuổi không là bug ha, mặt sau sẽ có giải thích, sao sao đát!

Chương 30: cẩu nam nam tục

Hắn lập tức đề cao cảnh giác, không dám lại tùy tiện mở miệng, mà là cẩn thận mà lựa chọn một cái ba phải cái nào cũng được trả lời: "Ngươi cứ nói đi?"

Tống Quyền nói: "Ta biết ngươi hôm nay đối với ta cái thái độ này, liên ba ba đều không gọi , nhất định là oán ta trước một chút không phản ứng ngươi, nhưng là chẳng lẽ ngươi sẽ không có ý thức được, ta kỳ thật là tại sinh khí sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Cái này còn thật không có.

Hơn nữa người này... Không thích hợp a.

Tống Quyền mỉm cười một chút, tươi cười trong lại không có gì khoái trá ý tứ: "Ta lúc trước dựa vào một cỗ kính cưới mẫu thân của ngươi, tổng là tin tưởng chân thành sở tới kiên định, ta có thể không so đo ngươi không là hài tử của ta, nhưng ta hy vọng nàng thứ hai đệ ba hài tử đều là ta thân sinh cốt nhục. Nhiều năm như vậy cho dù là tảng đá đều che nóng hổi , nàng lại đến chết đều muốn ngươi cái kia thay lòng đổi dạ thân sinh phụ thân! Ta đích xác làm sai, ta ưng thuận hứa hẹn, sự kiên nhẫn của mình lại không giống trong tưởng tượng tốt như vậy, ta thích nàng, nhưng là qua nhiều năm như vậy nàng thủy chung không chịu tiếp nhận ta, ta cũng hận nàng."

Mộc Gia Thụ có thể lý giải Tống Quyền ý tưởng, cho nên hắn không nói gì, chính là nghiêm túc mà nghe.

Tống Quyền thoáng bình tĩnh một chút cảm xúc, tiếp tục nói: "Nhưng là ngươi không giống. Tiểu thụ, ngươi bằng tâm mà nói, từ nhỏ đến lớn ta có hay không bạc đãi quá ngươi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ theo ý tứ của hắn lắc lắc đầu.

Tống Quyền nói: "Ngươi khi còn bé kia một đoạn ngày, phải là ta đời này khó nhất ngao thời gian. Ta bị gia tộc vứt bỏ, chính mình thậm chí liên đại học đều còn không có tốt nghiệp, cũng không đủ năng lực tự lập, chỉ có thể dựa vào làm công công kiếp sau sống. Mẫu thân của ngươi đối ta khách khí cảm kích, nhưng là căn bản không yêu ta, phụ mẫu ta thậm chí hận không thể căn bản là không có quá ta như vậy cái con bất hiếu. Ta cảm thấy ta giống như lập tức xuyên qua đến người khác trên người, toàn bộ thế giới, toàn bộ cuộc đời cũng thay đổi! Sở hữu hết thảy đều yêu cầu lần nữa đi thích ứng, đi qua bằng hữu ta một cái cũng không dám thấy, không muốn làm cho bọn họ phát hiện được ta tình hình gần đây..."

Mộc Gia Thụ vi hơi động dung, nhìn đối phương liếc mắt một cái, Tống Quyền cũng ôn hòa mà hồi nhìn hắn:

"Nhưng ở kia đoạn trong cuộc sống, mỗi ngày về đến nhà, ngươi là nhất hoan nghênh người của ta, sẽ một bên kêu 'Ba ba trở lại', một bên cao hứng phấn chấn mà xông lên ôm ta chân; nhìn thấy ta tay tại công trường thượng ma phá, ngươi sẽ cau mày giúp ta thổi khí; ngươi ỷ lại ta, cần ta, không quản ta ở bên ngoài cỡ nào hèn mọn, ở trong lòng ngươi vĩnh viễn đều là một cái giỏi lắm phụ thân... Khi đó ngươi là trên cái thế giới này duy nhất chân tâm yêu người của ta, ta sẽ không quên!"

Mộc Gia Thụ đè cái trán, cảm thấy nếu như chính mình thật là Thẩm Thụ nói, thời gian này như thế nào cũng phải cảm động rối tinh rối mù, tiếng kêu "Ba ba" lệ hai hàng, ôm đầu khóc rống tố tâm sự cái gì.

... Còn rất áp vận .

Đáng tiếc, tuy rằng hắn vi đạt thành mục đích của chính mình luôn luôn cũng không thế nào để ý tiết tháo điểm mấu chốt các loại đồ vật, nhưng hiện tại không cái kia tất yếu, tùy tùy tiện tiện phối hợp loại này tiết mục liền tính đi, vì thế làm bộ như không biết làm sao giống nhau cúi đầu, tránh được Tống Quyền trong mắt kỳ ký.

Tống Quyền giống như có chút thất vọng: "Dần dà, không quản cùng mẫu thân của ngươi quan hệ như thế nào, ngươi cũng đã thành ta quan trọng nhất ... Thân nhân. Ngươi từ tiểu liền mẫn cảm thẹn thùng, tính cách cũng có chút quái gở, ta đã từng nghĩ đến ngươi sẽ vẫn luôn ỷ lại ta, ta không nghĩ tới ngươi sau lại cư nhiên sẽ như vậy thích Lê Thanh, còn vi hắn theo ta tranh luận. Ngươi nói Lê Thanh là cái gì ngoạn ý, ngươi hảo hảo tưởng tưởng, cái gì phụ thân nguyện ý nhìn con trai của mình cùng hắn tại một khối?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thầm nghĩ ngọa tào này ái hận tình cừu , Tống Quyền một cái bố dượng nói chuyện khẩu khí muốn hay không như vậy ai oán, nghe quá không được tự nhiên , trên mặt thì duy trì trụ một bộ an tĩnh trung hơi chút sầu não bộ dáng, thấp thanh đạo: "... Xin lỗi."

Tống Quyền nói: "Ta không có trách ngươi, trước cũng là nhất thời sinh khí. Ta hiện tại có đi một tí tư bản, nguyên bản còn muốn quá mấy ngày giúp ngươi tìm thân thể mặt công tác, không nghĩ tới ngươi trước hết đi Vệ thiếu công ty . Tiểu thụ, ngươi có biết những cái đó, là... Vệ thiếu nói cho ngươi biết sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không chút do dự đem chuyện này giao cho Vệ Tuân: "Là ."

Tống Quyền ôn hòa mà nói: "Vậy ngươi đối về sau có tính toán gì không sao? Nghĩ hay không hồi gia."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Còn không có tưởng hảo."

Hắn một bên trả lời, một bên nhanh chóng đem hai người vừa rồi đối thoại tại trong đầu chỉnh lý một chút.

Bởi vì trước lần đầu tiên Tống Quyền để lại cho hắn ấn tượng có một chút lệch lạc, cho nên Mộc Gia Thụ từ ngay từ đầu liền phạm một sai lầm — hắn vốn là lý lẽ đương nhiên cho rằng Tống Quyền đối với Thẩm Thụ vẫn là thờ ơ , căn bản là không có nghĩ đến giữa bọn họ phụ tử quan hệ xa xa so với chính mình đoán trước muốn thân cận, cho nên vừa mới bắt đầu đối đãi Tống Quyền thái độ có chút không thích hợp, hiện tại chỉ có thể tận lực cẩn thận một chút.

Bất quá điều này cũng không có gì trở ngại... Mộc Gia Thụ như có điều suy nghĩ mà dùng ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng đốt mặt bàn, quyết định rõ ràng liền lần này đem tưởng phải biết sự tình hỏi rõ ràng.

Bên tai Tống Quyền nghe hắn nói không nghĩ hảo, đang tại khuyên nhủ Mộc Gia Thụ không phải về đến Mộc gia, mà là đi theo hắn làm một trận, Mộc Gia Thụ cố ý do dự một chút, hỏi: "Ngươi mấy ngày này đi địa phương nào? Vì cái gì... Vì cái gì lại đột nhiên như vậy có tiền?"

Tống Quyền ngẩn người, đang tại tìm từ, Mộc Gia Thụ lại nói: "Mấy ngày này đều tìm không thấy ngươi... Ngươi có biết hay không kỳ thật ta cũng thực sinh khí! Ngươi nói thật, ngươi rốt cuộc là không giống là trong truyền thuyết như vậy cùng, cùng nữ nhân khác, ở cùng một chỗ?"

Đối giữa hai người quan hệ có điều hiểu biết sau đó, hắn lớn mật mà cải biến thái độ của mình, nói chuyện buông ra một chút, chẳng qua nghĩ đến Thẩm Thụ túng dạng, Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là cố ý đem nói về lắp bắp .

Tống Quyền lập tức nói: "Không là, ta không có, ngươi ngàn vạn đừng hiểu lầm!"

Mộc Gia Thụ chọn cao một bên đuôi lông mày: "Sau đó đâu?"

Tống Quyền không lay chuyển được hắn, bất đắc dĩ mà nói: "Ta cùng phụ mẫu ta hòa hảo ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nửa tin nửa ngờ mà nói: "Cho nên căn bản là không có trong truyền thuyết cái túi xách kia dưỡng nữ nhân của ngươi tại?"

Tống Quyền sắc mặt ngược lại hảo thoạt nhìn, đứng dậy vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, cười nói: "Đừng miên man suy nghĩ , hôm nay cũng không còn sớm, mau trở lại gia đi, quá mấy ngày ta trở lại thăm ngươi, hy vọng cái kia thời điểm ngươi đã làm ra quyết định . Mộc gia căn bản không dưỡng quá ngươi một ngày, ngươi cùng bọn họ lại không có tình cảm, hà tất trở về bị khinh bỉ đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không có xem nhẹ hắn trả lời khi kia ngắn ngủn trong nháy mắt chần chờ, hơi hơi rũ xuống mi mắt, gật gật đầu: "Hảo."

Chuyện này nhưng có ý tứ .

Hắn đi ra quán cafe sau đó vô ý quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện Tống Quyền đang tại nhìn theo chính mình rời đi.

Cùng cha mẹ hòa hảo... Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh tựa đầu chuyển trở về, tự hỏi đi nhanh hướng trong nhà đi đến.

Mới đầu Vệ Tuân bên kia điều tra người trở về nói cái này Tống Quyền là năm đó nghề bảo hiểm đầu sỏ tống sở thịnh nhi tử, Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng còn có chút hoài nghi là lầm . Bởi vì đồng dạng là thương giới tai to mặt lớn, hắn đối Tống gia hiểu biết tương đối thâm, hiện nay Tống thị sinh ý trên thực tế chủ yếu xử lý người, nghe nói đúng là chủ tịch tống sở thịnh con một Tống Chẩn, trước mắt lại toát ra tới một cái Tống Quyền có thể có điểm đột ngột a.

Bất quá hiện tại xem ra, Mộc Gia Thụ đảo cảm thấy này đó lộng không hảo thật đúng là sự thật. Vừa rồi hắn chú ý đến một chi tiết — Tống Quyền hai mươi tuổi liền cùng Thẩm Thụ mẫu thân lĩnh kết hôn chứng.

Nếu như là người thường, nam tử pháp định kết hôn tuổi phải là hai mươi hai tuổi, hai mươi tuổi cho phép kết hôn quy định hẳn là chỉ áp dụng với tiểu bộ phân dân tộc thiểu số khu. Theo Mộc Gia Thụ hiểu biết, tống sở thịnh vợ chồng đúng là bạch tộc nhân, trùng hợp như thế nhưng không giống như là ngẫu nhiên hiện tượng.

Mộc Gia Thụ vi nhíu mày xuống. Hắn đảo không đến mức quá đem Tống gia đương hồi sự, nhưng là Tống Quyền thân phận trung điểm đáng ngờ hãy để cho người cảm thấy có chút phiền phức.

Lão niên người làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thói quen với ngủ sớm dậy sớm, Mộc Gia Thụ khi về nhà, Vương Tú Phương đã đi phòng ngủ nghỉ ngơi, trong nhà vi tỉnh điện cũng không có cho hắn lưu đăng, Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ đóng cửa khẽ môn đi đến trong phòng bếp, trong nồi cho hắn lưu trữ cơm vẫn là nóng — một cái bánh bao, nửa bát cà chua xào trứng.

Hắn hiện tại đã cơ bản nắm giữ xoát bát cái này kỹ năng, qua loa ăn cơm sau đó cầm chén đũa thanh tẩy sạch sẽ đặt ở thụ trong, lại nương ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào ánh trăng thu thập một chút từ trong siêu thị mua trở về đồ vật, đột nhiên phát hiện mình thiếu mua một cái radio.

Vậy hay là trước đó lần thứ nhất Lê Chí Quốc đến nhà bọn họ thời điểm, đem Vương Tú Phương radio cấp đập hư , sau lại Mộc Gia Thụ tu một chút, lão thái thái liền được thông qua nghe, hắn vẫn muốn lại mua một cái tân , bất quá bởi vì sự tình nhất kiện tiếp nhất kiện, tổng là nghĩ không ra.

Mộc Gia Thụ quyết định lần sau nói cái gì cũng phải đi mua một cái trở về.

Kỳ thật lúc trước hắn đi cái kia siêu thị mặc dù cách gia rất gần, nhưng đoạn đường không tính phồn hoa, bán đồ vật chủng loại cũng cũng không nhiều, cho nên Mộc Gia Thụ cho rằng lần trước gặp phải Văn Thế Hòa hẳn là chính là cái ngoài ý muốn, lại không nghĩ rằng cách không vài ngày hai người gặp nhau lần nữa .

Hắn mua radio, vừa mới trả tiền xong, chợt nghe thấy có người tại kêu "Thẩm Thụ" hai chữ.

Mộc Gia Thụ đang tại thất thần, nguyên bản còn không có kịp phản ứng, đi vài bước nhớ tới Thẩm Thụ chính là chính mình, lúc này mới quay đầu, phát hiện kêu chính mình cư nhiên lại là thảo nhân ngại Văn Thế Hòa.

Văn Thế Hòa từ tính tiền khẩu bên cạnh đã đi tới: "Ta phát hiện gần nhất chúng ta thực có duyên phận a."

... Đây tuyệt đối là nghiệt duyên.

Mộc Gia Thụ trong tay mang theo mua sắm túi, xem hắn trống không một vật hai tay, rõ ràng không là quá tới mua đồ .

Hắn ảm đạm cười: "Đúng vậy, thực khéo. Kia Văn thiếu vội, ta đi trước?"

"Ai, ngươi gấp cái gì." Văn Thế Hòa chắn ở trước mặt của hắn, "Ta phát hiện tiểu tử ngươi so trước kia thú vị rất nhiều a, Lê Thanh căn bản là không cách nào với ngươi so... Thế nào, bây giờ còn là đối hắn như vậy khăng khăng một mực sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy hắn hôm nay đại khái thuần túy là nhàn , từ chối cho ý kiến, chỉ nói: "Văn thiếu nói như vậy, Lê Thanh nghe thấy muốn thương tâm ."

Văn Thế Hòa vung tay lên, thoạt nhìn tựa hồ thập phần tùy tùy tiện tiện mà nói: "Ai đi theo ta, muốn là còn điểm ấy đều nhẫn không , kia đã sớm sống không nổi nữa."

Mộc Gia Thụ có thể cảm giác đến Văn Thế Hòa vừa nói những lời này, một bên không dấu vết mà quan sát vẻ mặt của mình, vì thế nhấp nhấp môi, không nói được một lời mà xoay người, hướng về siêu thị bên ngoài đi đến.

Văn Thế Hòa đi theo hắn: "U, sinh khí? Ngày đó gặp phải trang cùng thật sự dường như, ta liền nói ngươi không có khả năng không nhớ thương Lê Thanh đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không để ý đến hắn, lập tức ra siêu thị đại môn. Này muốn là thay đổi người khác dám như vậy cùng hắn đùa giỡn tiểu tính tình, Văn Thế Hòa đã sớm không kiên nhẫn , chính là khoan hãy nói, làm vi một người nam nhân, cái này Thẩm Thụ vốn là liền lớn lên thiên về xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, sinh khí khi tiểu bộ dáng càng có vài phần ta thấy liền thương xót cảm giác, tuy rằng đối với hắn khuôn mặt này có loại bản năng mâu thuẫn, nhưng Văn Thế Hòa vẫn là không cẩn thận bị lóe một chút.

Hắn tự tay đi tiếp Mộc Gia Thụ trong tay gói to: "Đến, ta giúp ngươi xách đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn nguyên bản còn muốn nương này lý do đem Văn Thế Hòa cấp bỏ ra, lại không nghĩ rằng người này tựa hồ bị nhiễm một loại bá đạo tổng tài hoặc là hào môn thiếu gia thực dễ dàng mắc bệnh bệnh chung, tục xưng "Bị coi thường tống hợp chứng" — ngươi càng là không cấp hắn hoà nhã, hắn càng là tưởng hướng bên cạnh ngươi thấu.

Thật sự là không thể tưởng tượng, người này rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì, mấy ngày hôm trước không là còn đối với mình các loại chướng mắt sao? Nghe nói nhà bọn họ tổng là có hắc đạo lui tới, không phải là trước đi đêm lộ thời điểm bị người dùng ám côn đánh đầu đi?

Đúng lúc này, trong túi di động vang đi lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thoáng qua, không quản phía sau Văn Thế Hòa, rất nhanh mà đi vài bước vứt hạ hắn, tiếp khởi điện thoại: "Tam ca."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đáng thương tiểu thụ, hiện tại bữa tối chỉ có thể gặm gặm bánh màn thầu liền nửa bát cà chua xào trứng ... Bất quá trạch ở nhà gặm ba ngày rõ ràng mặt sau đó lần đầu tiên gọi ngoại bán, say say phát hiện cà chua xào trứng ăn thật ngon a, cho nên thân mẹ cho hắn định rồi đồ ăn này phổ...

Văn tra tra thật sự là thiếu một đốn thu thập a (*/ω\\*).

Cám ơn cố tranh bảo bảo cấp « bái nhất bái » hoả tiễn cùng « nội dung vở kịch quân » địa phương lôi, phi thường cảm tạ ngươi thích ta văn (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Chương 31: hồng lòng chảo

"Ở đâu đâu? Ngươi đầu kia tiếng gió thực đại." Vệ Tuân nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt nhu hòa xuống dưới, trong thanh âm cũng lộ ra nhẹ nhàng: "Mới từ siêu thị đi ra, còn chưa có về nhà, Vệ thiếu đây là có cái gì phân phó? Muốn tăng ca sao?"

"Đương nhiên." Vệ Tuân nghiêm túc nói, "Mệnh lệnh ngươi bồi lão bản ăn cơm chiều, hiện tại có thời gian hay không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Ngươi đều mệnh lệnh , ta dám không thời gian sao? Ở đâu?"

Vệ Tuân bị kích động: "Ngươi tại siêu thị nơi đó là đi, ta biết kia cái địa phương, ngươi đừng cử động, ta hiện tại liền lái xe đi qua tiếp ngươi."

"Hảo, xin đợi đại giá."

Mộc Gia Thụ mới vừa để điện thoại xuống, tiền phương bỗng nhiên có một cao vút nam tử thanh âm truyền đến: "Ta nói Mộc thiếu hôm nay bộ dáng như thế nào liền phá lệ anh tuấn tiêu sái đâu, nguyên lai là người gặp việc vui tinh thần thỏa mái. Mộc thiếu, ngươi rốt cuộc tại cười cái gì đâu, nói ra làm chúng ta nghe nghe được không? Coi như là dính dính không khí vui mừng."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe thấy "Mộc thiếu" hai chữ, phản xạ có điều kiện nhất dạng hướng cái thanh âm kia truyền đến phương hướng vọng đi qua, thẳng đến nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng thân ảnh, mới nghĩ vậy đã sớm không là tại gọi chính mình .

Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa mới từ quán bar đi ra, bên người vây quanh một đám người, xem bộ dáng là có chút uống cao , đi lại lảo đảo mà trải qua Mộc Gia Thụ bên người, cũng không có chú ý tới hắn.

Trên tay hắn còn tựa hồ thực thân mật mà ôm lấy bên người một người tuổi còn trẻ nam hài cổ, chẳng qua Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn người kia biểu tình, giống như sắp bị Mộc Hạo Xướng cấp lặc chết.

"Cười... Đương nhiên muốn cười... Vì cái gì đâu? Bởi vì, " hắn say khướt mà vung tay lên, "Ta ca chết, Mộc gia về sau đều là của ta, vui vẻ la. Ha ha... Ha ha ha ha..."

Chung quanh một tĩnh, lúc trước hỏi ý kiến người kia bị hắn sợ tới mức không dám nói lời nào, thầm kêu xui xẻo. Vòng trong người ai cũng biết Mộc Hạo Xướng người này lời nói và việc làm luôn luôn làm càn tùy tâm, hắn này nói rốt cuộc là chính nói vẫn là nói mát thật sự thực khó phán đoán. Hắn có thể nói ẩu nói tả, người khác chính là không thể tùy tiện loạn tiếp .

Ngược lại là bị hắn ôm người nam kia hài không biết trời cao đất rộng, nịnh hót một câu: "Đó là. Về sau Mộc gia đồ vật đều là Mộc thiếu , cũng chỉ có Mộc thiếu mới đương đến khởi..."

Nói còn chưa nói xong, hắn đã bị Mộc Hạo Xướng một phen vứt tại địa hạ, nhấc chân đạp đi lên.

"Phanh" mà nhất thanh muộn hưởng, tại loại này lặng ngắt như tờ không khí hạ phá lệ rõ ràng, Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt ý cười đều không biến một chút: "Ngươi tính là cái gì vậy? Nhà của ta sự cũng dám lắm mồm. Nhất trương tiện miệng ngay trước mặt ta đề ta ca tên, ngươi là thành tâm cách ứng ta ? Lăn! Biệt mẹ hắn làm ta lại nhìn gặp ngươi!"

Này mẹ hắn rõ ràng là ngươi chính mình trước mở đầu a!

Người nam kia hài lúc này trong lòng nhất định là như vậy gào thét .

Hắn nhìn diện mạo chính là yêu diễm đê tiện loại hình, bị Mộc Hạo Xướng nâng một trận cũng quán ra chút tiểu tính tình, đột nhiên đã trúng một cước này rất không cam lòng, nguyên bản còn muốn dây dưa, chính là đối thượng Mộc Hạo Xướng âm lãnh ánh mắt, rốt cuộc cái gì đều không nói ra, oán hận mà đứng lên, khập khiễng mà đi rồi.

Xem ra Mộc nhị thiếu mới vừa nói chính là nói mát — đã đối, từ khi Mộc Gia Thụ chết sau, này đều nhanh hai năm , các loại suy đoán lời đồn cho tới bây giờ liền không đình chỉ quá, đặt ai nghe đều nháo tâm. Này cũng may mà vừa rồi kia nam hài thức thời, chạy trốn mau, không phải khẳng định liền thành Mộc Hạo Xướng sống bia ngắm.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn bóng lưng của hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, âm dương quái khí mà nói: "Cái này cái , đều muốn nếu ta vi Mộc gia về điểm này đồ vật, đem đại ca của ta cấp khanh tử đi, thật đúng là hiểu biết ta a."

Không khí một lần phi thường xấu hổ, cách một hồi, mới có người vội vàng bồi khuôn mặt tươi cười hoà giải: "Mộc nhị thiếu lại nói giỡn , điều này sao có thể... Không có khả năng ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng giống như cũng chính là tùy tiện như vậy vừa nói, nghe lời này ha ha mỉm cười, không có việc gì người nhất dạng: "Chính là nói giỡn đi, đi thôi."

Rượu của hắn ý giống như vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn biến mất, vừa đi một bên bừa bãi mà xướng khởi ca đến: "Phải nhớ kỹ... Kia nhiệt tình yêu thương ngươi cô nương... Ngươi nhưng sẽ nghĩ tới ngươi cố hương..."

Hắn xướng cũng không biết là cái gì niên đại lão ca, hoang khang sai nhịp giai điệu quả thực muốn chạy đến nam bán cầu đi, người bên cạnh một đám nghẹn cười, còn muốn khen ngợi "Mộc thiếu xướng đến hảo", cũng là rất không dễ dàng .

Đoàn người sát quá Mộc Gia Thụ bên người thời điểm ai cũng không có nhìn thẳng nhìn hắn, mùi rượu ở trong không khí phiêu tán mở ra, bọn họ lại càng đi càng xa, thẳng đến bóng dáng cơ hồ biến mất tại các màu nghê hồng dệt thành đăng hải lý.

Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn luôn nhìn theo bọn họ, lúc này mới chậm rãi thu hồi ánh mắt, trong lòng cũng không biết là cái gì tư vị.

Phía sau Văn Thế Hòa đuổi theo, nhìn thoáng qua Mộc Hạo Xướng phương hướng ly khai, vẻ mặt rất có vài phần cổ quái: "Ngươi xem rồi bọn họ làm gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tâm niệm vừa động, mặt không đổi sắc mà thản nhiên trả lời hắn: "Ta cảm thấy ở giữa nhất cái kia xuyên áo sơ mi trắng người thoạt nhìn có chút nhìn quen mắt."

Văn Thế Hòa mày căng thẳng: "Ngươi cảm thấy hắn lớn lên giống ai?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cố ý do dự một chút, không nói gì.

Văn Thế Hòa nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn, tựa hồ đột nhiên minh bạch cái gì, khoái trá mà cười ra tiếng đến: "Ta biết , ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy Mộc nhị thiếu cùng ngươi lớn lên có một chút giống? Hừ, vậy là ngươi chưa thấy qua nhà hắn một cái khác..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Một cái khác?"

Văn Thế Hòa nói: "Hiện tại chết."

Hắn lại cảm thấy có chút xúi quẩy, khoát tay áo: "Đến , nói này làm chi, ngươi trụ đâu? Không bằng ta đưa ngươi hồi gia."

Xem ra Văn Thế Hòa đích thật là nhìn ra Thẩm Thụ cùng chính mình đi qua bộ dáng lớn lên rất giống , như vậy hắn đối với Thẩm Thụ bất đồng tầm thường thái độ, lại có thể hay không cùng này diện mạo có cái gì quan hệ đâu?

Văn Thế Hòa rõ ràng nhận thức Mộc Hạo Xướng, nhưng không có đi qua chào hỏi, ngược lại cách một hồi, chờ bọn hắn đi qua mới đuổi tới bên cạnh mình, này thoạt nhìn cũng có chút tận lực , này sự quan hệ giữa hai người...

Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy hắn không có giá trị lợi dụng , chuẩn bị vứt bỏ: "Không dám lao động Văn thiếu, ta một hồi có bằng hữu muốn lại đây."

Hắn sau khi nói xong xoay người muốn đi, lại không nghĩ Văn Thế Hòa một bước tiến lên kéo chặt cánh tay của hắn: "Thẩm Thụ, khẩu vị điếu nhiều đã có thể không có ý nghĩa . Ngươi một cái không đọc vài năm thư tiểu lưu manh, theo ta này giả đứng đắn cái gì đâu. Ta liền minh bạch nói đi, ngươi muốn là làm ta ngủ vừa lòng , phàm là nghĩ muốn cái gì kia đều không gọi chuyện này, ngươi muốn cự tuyệt nhưng cũng nghĩ rõ ràng . Ta lần trước có thể đánh đoạn chân của ngươi, lần này như trước có thể."

Mộc Gia Thụ hỏi: "Ngươi cùng với ta ở một chỗ sao?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Văn Thế Hòa sửng sốt một chút mới kịp phản ứng hắn là có ý gì, quả thực muốn cười ngốc: "Ngươi cũng thật có thể tưởng, kia làm sao có thể? Còn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ... . Ta là cho ngươi theo ta chơi một chút, đại gia cũng giải giải buồn. Bất quá yên tâm, cho dù là về sau ta coi trọng người khác, chỉ cần ngươi không dây dưa, thật là đưa cho ngươi chỗ tốt ta cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không thiếu ngươi ."

Văn Thế Hòa sau khi nói xong lại vỗ vỗ Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai: "Đừng có nằm mộng, tiểu tử, ngươi nói ngươi cũng hai mươi tới tuổi người, như thế nào còn thế nào thiên chân đâu? Nhà của chúng ta liền ta một đứa con trai, ta khẳng định đến nối dõi tông đường, về sau còn muốn tìm cái nữ nhân kết hôn đâu. Ngươi có thể sinh nhi tử sao? Ngươi xứng đôi ta gia thế sao? Nghĩ đến còn rất nhiều."

Mộc Gia Thụ lẳng lặng nhìn hắn trang một hồi bức, trong lòng phi thường chán ghét, không mặn không nhạt mà nói: "A, là như thế này a. Đó là ta hiểu lầm , ta còn tưởng rằng Văn thiếu là thật coi trọng ta rồi đó."

Văn Thế Hòa cũng không phải là sẽ xem sắc mặt liêu, tựa hồ bị hắn mà nói khơi dậy cái gì hồi ức, lay động thần, chậm rãi cười , nụ cười của hắn trung lộ ra nói không nên lời ái muội, để sát vào Mộc Gia Thụ: "Lời này thật cũng không tật xấu... Ta thật đúng là đã sớm coi trọng ngươi , ta vẫn luôn liền đặc biệt tưởng nếm thử, trường như vậy khuôn mặt người rốt cuộc là cái gì tư vị."

Mộc Gia Thụ phút chốc sửng sốt.

Tiếp theo là thình lình xảy ra một cổ họng: "Văn thiếu, ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

Này cái thanh âm thập phần bén nhọn, làm bị hoảng sợ hai người đều nhíu mày, Văn Thế Hòa quay đầu lại nhìn vừa mới đi tới Lê Thanh, trên mặt có chút phiền chán: "Kêu cái gì!"

Lê Thanh chiến thanh đạo: "Văn thiếu, ngươi tại sao lại đến nơi đây đến ? ! Ngươi cùng hắn, ngươi cùng Thẩm Thụ... Ngươi tại đây rốt cuộc là có ý gì?"

Văn Thế Hòa cười nhạo nói: "Nếu ta nhớ không lầm nói, ngươi đều tại ta này tránh một căn nhà này , cũng đã sớm không ngừng này phiến phá địa phương, ngươi lại là đã chạy tới làm chi ? Còn hỏi khởi ta đến !"

Lê Thanh nói: "Nhưng, chính là..."

Chính là này mẹ hắn đều lộn xộn cái gì! Không là rõ ràng hẳn là Văn Thế Hòa cùng Thẩm Thụ vì chính mình lẫn nhau phân cao thấp sao? Hai người bọn họ tại sao lại thông đồng thượng ?

Lúc trước Thẩm Thụ tam trinh cửu liệt , thà rằng bị đánh gãy chân đều không đi theo Văn Thế Hòa, còn đem hắn cũng cấp liên lụy quá, hiện tại lại là đâu một xuất?

Lê Thanh để ý nhất không là Văn Thế Hòa đối Thẩm Thụ có hứng thú, mà là vừa mới tại Văn Thế Hòa trong mắt, hắn bắt giữ đến chân chính nóng bỏng. Điều này sao có thể!

Có thể cùng Văn Thế Hòa quấy rầy nhiều năm như vậy, chính bởi vì hắn luôn luôn là cái rất có tự mình hiểu lấy người, đủ thức thời, nhưng Văn Thế Hòa tìm người khác cũng tìm , hắn như thế nào có thể... Chân tâm coi trọng Thẩm Thụ đâu?

Thẩm Thụ người này, lại âm u lại nhát gan, dễ lừa gần như ngu xuẩn, tại Lê Thanh trong ấn tượng, hắn giống như là một cái cống ngầm trong con chuột, bình thường đi đường khi đều phải đem vai cõng lui đứng lên, chưa bao giờ dám nhìn thẳng nhìn người, cho dù cái gì việc trái với lương tâm đều không có làm, cũng có thể ngạnh sinh sinh ảo xuất vài phần tiểu thâu độc đáo khí chất đến, chỉ có yêu cầu hắn vì mình làm chuyện gì khi, nhân tài này phá lệ dùng tốt.

Lê Thanh nghĩ như vậy , nhịn không được lại nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, tuy rằng nói hắn gần đây tựa hồ đích thật là thay đổi rất nhiều, nhưng rốt cuộc người vẫn là người kia, có năng lực bất đồng đi nơi nào đâu? Điều này làm cho hắn tại sao có thể cam tâm!

Mộc Gia Thụ không có hứng thú nhìn hai người bọn họ diễn trận này ái hận tình cừu cẩu huyết tuồng, không nói thêm nữa, xoay người tính toán rời đi, Văn Thế Hòa rồi lại một lần kéo chặt hắn: "Ngươi biệt cho thể diện lại không cần..."

Nói về đến một nửa, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên phản cầm chặt tay cổ tay của hắn, tiếp dùng sức một kéo, Văn Thế Hòa bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, bị hắn sinh sôi kéo cái lảo đảo, hướng trước đẩy ngã.

Mộc Gia Thụ thuận thế đem tay hắn phản ninh trong người sau, quỳ gối trước đỉnh, dùng sức va chạm, Văn Thế Hòa bị chàng trung bụng, dạ dày bộ đau nhức, suýt nữa nhổ ra.

Mộc Gia Thụ buông tay ra, ảm đạm cười: "Văn thiếu, ta thể diện cũng không dùng ngươi cấp."

Chương 32: súp cay tổng hợp

Lê Thanh vội vàng đi lên đỡ lấy Văn Thế Hòa, dùng một loại bất khả tư nghị mà ánh mắt nhìn hắn: "Thẩm Thụ, ngươi có phải điên rồi hay không? Nhưng hắn là Văn thiếu! Ngươi gần nhất rốt cuộc bị cái gì kích thích? Ngươi không sẽ cảm thấy đi đỉnh phong làm thượng mấy tháng, ngươi lão bản liền thật sự sẽ tráo ngươi đi? Ngươi, ngươi quả thực là..."

Lê Thanh cũng không biết nói như thế nào : "Ngươi rốt cuộc cái gì thời điểm tài năng nhận rõ vị trí của mình? Ngươi nguyên lai thích ta còn chưa tính, ngươi bây giờ liên Văn thiếu cũng dám đánh..."

Văn Thế Hòa nửa ngày mới nói ra được, cảm thấy miệng đều là huyết tinh khí, một phen đẩy ra Lê Thanh: "Ngươi tính là cái gì vậy, cũng mẹ hắn dám đụng đến ta! Cho thể diện lại không cần, có tin ta hay không tìm người làm tử ngươi?"

Hắn mới vừa nói xong câu đó, cổ bỗng nhiên căng thẳng, cả người bị Mộc Gia Thụ kéo chặt sau cổ tử, một phen kéo dài tới lối đi bộ trong trắc lan can bên cạnh, Mộc Gia Thụ cánh tay khửu tay tại hắn phía sau lưng thượng va chạm, mạnh mẽ đem hắn ấn đến kia có chút thấp bé vòng bảo hộ thượng, Văn Thế Hòa mặt lao xuống, lan can một khác đầu chính là phập phồng nước sông.

Này lan can lâu năm thiếu tu sửa, vốn là liền có chút bất ổn, bị hai cái thành niên nam tử mạnh mẽ một áp, phát ra khách chi khách chi thanh âm.

Văn Thế Hòa nhìn kia nước sông đã cảm thấy chóng mặt, run rẩy nói: "Ngươi, ngươi cư nhiên dám như vậy đắc tội ta? Lê Thanh, ngọa tào... Lê Thanh, ngươi chết sao? ! Cứu mạng a! Kẻ điên muốn giết người !"

Thẩm Thụ bộ dạng này thật là có điểm không bình thường, Văn Thế Hòa muốn là thật có một cái không hay xảy ra , vậy bọn họ một nhà đều không cần sống, Lê Thanh đi qua kéo Mộc Gia Thụ tay: "Ngươi mau thả ra! Ngươi thật điên rồi sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không lưu tình chút nào mà đem hắn táng đến một bên: "Cút ngay, này không chuyện của ngươi."

Hắn không quản Lê Thanh kinh ngạc cực kỳ biểu tình, cúi xuống thắt lưng đi nhẹ giọng đối Văn Thế Hòa nói: "Có nói mấy câu lần đầu tiên gặp mặt đã nghĩ cùng ngươi nói... Ngươi cái này bẩn tâm lạn phế vương bát đản, heo chó không bằng súc sinh! Trừ bỏ ỷ vào trong nhà mẹ ngươi về điểm này che chở, ngươi còn có cái gì bản lĩnh? Trang ngọn gió nào lưu đại thiếu gia, còn dám nhìn không thượng cái này nhìn không thượng cái kia, ngươi hảo hảo tại đây trong nước chiếu một chiếu! Có biết hay không người khác nhiều nhìn ngươi liếc mắt một cái đều cảm thấy ghê tởm?"

Văn Thế Hòa hướng tới tự cho mình siêu phàm, lần đầu bị người tổn hại như vậy không đáng giá một đồng tiền, trợn mắt há hốc mồm, liên nói đều nói không nên lời.

Mộc Gia Thụ lãnh đạm mà cười cười: "Muốn tìm người làm tử ta... Đây là hù dọa ai đó? Văn thiếu cảm thấy ta tiện mệnh một cái có phải hay không? Cũng đối, dù sao đầu trọc đâu sợ bị nắm tóc , ta cái gì đều làm được — vậy hôm nay chúng ta rõ ràng đồng thời từ này vòng bảo hộ bên ngoài nhảy đi xuống, so một lần ai tử càng nhanh một chút, ngươi nói thế nào?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thanh âm không đại, nhưng có cỗ nói không nên lời âm lãnh, hai dưới thân người lan can lảo đảo, nước sông mênh mông chảy qua, một luồng sóng vằn nước người xem quáng mắt.

Văn Thế Hòa nổi điên nhất dạng mà nói: "Hảo ! Hảo , ngươi đừng náo loạn! Ta dựa, này vòng bảo hộ thật sự muốn chặt đứt a, ngươi muốn chết cũng đừng kéo thượng ta... Thẩm Thụ, ta sai, ta sai! Ngươi mau thả ra a!"

Hắn cuối cùng vài chữ đã phá âm, Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rì rì tùng tay, Văn Thế Hòa lập tức theo lan can ngồi trên mặt đất, hắn tưởng cách đây cái nguy hiểm địa phương xa một chút, hai chân lại run run mà đứng không đứng dậy, đành phải tay chân cùng sử dụng, miễn cưỡng dịch ra hơi có chút khoảng cách.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn động tác của hắn, sắc mặt đã khôi phục bình tĩnh, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói: "Lần sau nhớ kỹ, ngàn vạn không cần chọc ta sinh khí."

Hắn sau khi nói xong lại nhìn nhìn Lê Thanh, Lê Thanh sợ hãi mà nhìn hắn, về phía sau thối lui, Mộc Gia Thụ giọng mỉa mai mà nói: "Không cần sợ, giống loại người như ngươi mặt hàng, quả thực đều không xứng với ta động thủ."

Ánh mắt của hắn trung quả thực liên chán ghét đều không có, có chính là tràn đầy khinh miệt cùng khinh thường nhất cố, chỉ là như thế này thoáng nhìn, Lê Thanh chỉ biết hắn nói chính là lời nói thật, hắn là thật sự khinh thường chính mình.

Tại Mộc Gia Thụ dưới ánh mắt, thậm chí liên hắn bản thân đều cảm thấy hắn thập phần hèn mọn dơ bẩn, tự biết xấu hổ. Kinh ngạc cùng sợ hãi ở ngoài, càng nhiều còn có mất mát.

Mộc Gia Thụ không lại phản ứng bọn họ, vốn là tính toán rời đi, kết quả còn không có xoay người liền dừng, nhìn ven đường sát trụ một chiếc xe hơi.

Cửa xe mở ra, bên trong xuyên một thân đồ thể thao người đi ra.

Trong mắt của hắn rốt cục mang lên chân chính ý cười: "Đến ? Rất nhanh ."

Xuống xe Vệ Tuân tự nhiên mà vậy địa thượng trước, tiếp nhận trong tay của hắn gói to, lần này Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có cự tuyệt. Vệ Tuân oán giận nói: "Ở nhà đã trúng đốn mắng, liên cơm cũng không cấp ăn, ta mau chết đói!"

Văn Thế Hòa vừa mới từ địa thượng đứng lên, cảm thấy chính mình tròng mắt sắp trừng đi ra , cơ hồ muốn hoài nghi cái này ân cần đầy đủ Vệ Tuân là Mộc Gia Thụ mướn đến giả mạo : "Vệ thiếu?"

Vệ Tuân chuyển hướng hắn thời điểm, sắc mặt lạnh không ít: "A, là ngươi a."

Hắn thản nhiên mà gật gật đầu, tảo liếc mắt một cái đối phương hỗn độn quần áo: "Nghe nói Văn gia đang tại hướng điện ảnh và truyền hình cái kia tuyến thượng phát triển, ta xem ngươi này tân tạo hình đích xác tiền vệ, Văn thiếu gần nhất thật sự là càng ngày càng uy phong , nghĩ đến trong nhà sinh ý thịnh vượng."

Văn Thế Hòa bị hắn châm chọc vẻ mặt huyết, cười khổ nói: "Vệ thiếu quá khen..."

Vệ Tuân không tính toán nghe hắn nói cái gì, ngắt lời đánh gãy: "Bất quá ta cho tới bây giờ nhất không thể gặp người khác so với ta hoành, ngươi này uy phong tốt nhất vẫn là thu hồi đến, chớ chọc ta mất hứng, nghe rõ sao? Văn Thế Hòa."

Văn Thế Hòa không dám đắc tội hắn, kinh sợ mà bồi khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Vệ thiếu nói như vậy minh bạch, ta về sau nhất định sẽ chú ý."

Vệ Tuân ánh mắt xẹt qua Lê Thanh, Văn Thế Hòa liền tranh thủ hắn hướng trước đẩy, lấy kỳ phủi sạch quan hệ, Lê Thanh sợ tới mức đầu cũng không dám ngẩng lên, Mộc Gia Thụ lại vào lúc đó nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói: "Ngươi lại không đói bụng ?"

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn một cái, nở nụ cười: "Đói a. Đi thôi."

Hắn vẻ mặt gian lãnh đạm diệt hết, thân mật mà vỗ vỗ Mộc Gia Thụ phía sau lưng, đi đến xe trước đem gói to phóng đi vào, hai người cùng tiến lên xe.

Văn Thế Hòa nửa ngày mới xoay đầu lại, trừng Lê Thanh: "Cái này Thẩm Thụ rốt cuộc là người như thế nào? Ngươi cho ta nói rõ ràng!"

Lê Thanh không nói gì, hắn hiện ở trong lòng so với ai khác đều phải mờ mịt.

Bất quá này bọn họ tuy rằng rối rắm, nhưng chuyện vừa rồi tại Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ trong mắt chẳng qua là một cái thập phần bé nhỏ không đáng kể tiểu nhạc đệm thôi, đối với lúc này hai người đến nói, hiển nhiên ăn cơm mới là quan trọng nhất .

Mộc Gia Thụ xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe nhìn bên ngoài xẹt qua một đám tiệm cơm: "Muốn ăn cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không biết, chưa kịp tưởng, thừa dịp ba của ta mắng ta mắng mệt uống nước công phu, ta liền nhanh chóng chạy đến — hôm nay buổi tối mẹ của ta không ở nhà, ta sợ hắn mắng tức giận thượng tay đánh ta đều không người ngăn đón."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười : "Ta phi thường đồng tình ngươi."

"Thiết, gọi có ích lợi gì." Vệ Tuân rất thất vọng, "Trước kia ta còn có thể tùy thời tùy chỗ hướng ngươi xin giúp đỡ, ba của ta thích ngươi thích đến không được, chính là hiện tại không có ngươi cái này kim bài ngoại viện, ngày là càng ngày càng khó quá lâu."

Mộc Gia Thụ không có tiếp hắn những lời này: "Bởi vì sao ai mắng?"

Hắn sau khi nói xong, lại vội vàng nói: "Dừng xe."

Vệ Tuân dừng xe tử: "Làm sao vậy?"

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng cằm hướng ngoài cửa sổ xe mặt giơ giơ lên, Vệ Tuân thăm dò vừa thấy, phát hiện một nhà súp cay tổng hợp cửa hàng chính đèn sáng, nhất thời cảm thấy thực kinh hỉ: "Là cửa hàng này, còn khai đâu!"

Hắn không có gì xác định điểm đến, vừa rồi dọc theo lộ mở một chút xe, vừa lúc đến hai người đi qua đến trường cái kia trên đường, cửa hàng này mở sau mười năm, coi như là lịch sử đã lâu , Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ăn cái này đi."

Vệ Tuân cao hứng mà đáp ứng một tiếng, hai người đồng thời xuống xe, lúc này đoạn phóng học học sinh cơ bản đều hồi gia , trong tiệm người không nhiều lắm, Mộc Gia Thụ đi đến rộng mở tủ lạnh phía trước chọn lựa xuyến hảo thực phẩm, Vệ Tuân bưng chén đĩa đi theo phía sau hắn, thỉnh thoảng chỉa chỉa chính mình muốn ăn , làm Mộc Gia Thụ kẹp lại đây.

Nước canh rất nhanh liền phí đi lên, mãn nồi lạt du đỏ rực phiêu tại mì nước thượng, nhìn qua làm người rất có muốn ăn, Mộc Gia Thụ đem đồ ăn một tia ý thức đảo đi vào, vừa mới ngồi xuống, ót thượng bỗng nhiên chợt lạnh, Vệ Tuân cười hì hì đem băng bia tại hắn trên trán dán một chút: "Thế nào, thỏa mái hay không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng chiếc đũa giảo đồ ăn, hướng hắn dương hạ cằm.

Vệ Tuân vì thế mở ra bia phóng tới hắn bên tay, ngồi xuống cảm khái nói: "Rốt cục có thể đồng thời ăn thứ này , lần trước tọa này thời điểm, này cửa hàng vừa mới khai không lâu đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nhớ rõ đảo rõ ràng, ngươi liền nhắc đến ăn đồ vật đầu tốt nhất sử... Này sinh trứng gà như thế nào đổ vào? Khái khai không liền đều chảy ra sao?"

Vệ Tuân bật cười nói: "Vẫn là ta đến đây đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ rõ ràng đem cái gì đều đưa tới trong tay của hắn, chính mình làm phủi tay chưởng quầy: "Khi đó này cửa hàng mới vừa mở cửa, cũng là ngươi tổng ở chỗ này của ta lải nhải hảo ăn đồ ngon , kiên quyết ta khuyến khích đi ra, cơm nước xong chúng ta còn đi ký túc xá lâu trong tắm rửa một cái mới dám hồi gia, kết quả vẫn là bị nhà ngươi ngốc cẩu đoán được ... Đã trúng mắng sau đó ta rốt cuộc không dám lại tới."

"Lời này nói , giống như ngươi thật ai mắng như vậy." Vệ Tuân phun tào đạo, "Mộc đại thiếu, hảo hảo ngẫm lại, từ đầu tới đuôi bị huấn chỉ có ta một người hảo sao? Rõ ràng ngươi phôi tâm nhãn nhiều nhất, kết quả vô luận một khối làm cái gì, bọn họ những cái đó đại nhân đều cảm thấy là ta đem ngươi mang phá hủy."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn thần kinh phế vị tương địa phương lôi cùng dịch dinh dưỡng (づ ￣3￣) づ, sao sao đát!

Chương 33: thủy tinh bánh bao

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Có thể ăn." Hắn cấp Vệ Tuân gắp một khối thiên diệp đậu hũ.

Tuyết trắng đậu hũ tại trong bát tản mát ra nhiệt khí, có vẻ hết sức mê người, Vệ Tuân vội vàng ngừng lại câu chuyện cắn một hơi: "Đối, trước kia tương liêu chính là cái này vị!"

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp tục nói sang chuyện khác: "Đối , ngươi mới vừa rồi còn không có nói cho ta biết, Vệ bá bá vì cái gì lại mắng ngươi?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hải, đó cũng là ta tự tìm , ngay từ đầu vốn là chính là chút lông gà vỏ tỏi việc nhỏ, hắn tùy tiện nói hai câu cũng liền xong rồi, chính là ngươi cũng biết, ta ai mắng thời điểm tổng thích tưởng điểm chuyện khác dời đi lực chú ý... Kết quả gần nhất tâm tình quá tốt, ai ai mắng, không cẩn thận cười ra tiếng đến , đương trường đã trúng hắn một cước..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Còn có thể sống được đi ra ăn cái gì, thật sự là muốn cảm tạ bình thường tích đức a.

Vệ Tuân bởi vì mở xe lại đây, bên tay phóng chính là ly nước trái cây, hắn quán một hơi, tiếp phun tào: "Ba của ta phỏng chừng cũng nhìn ra ta gần nhất không giống như trước như vậy tinh thần sa sút , trong lòng cảm thấy không kiên định, mấy ngày nay lão ám chọc chọc nhìn chằm chằm ta, hôm nay còn hỏi, ta mặt mày hớn hở , còn tổng là không trở về nhà, có phải hay không mỗi ngày ở bên ngoài cùng cái gì không đứng đắn người hỗn thượng ."

Không đứng đắn Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ngươi vừa nói như thế, ta đột nhiên nghĩ tới, giống như Vệ bá bá cùng khương a di chưa từng có thúc giục quá ngươi tìm đối tượng a, thật kỳ quái."

Vệ Tuân sống này hơn hai mươi năm, Mộc Gia Thụ trên cơ bản từ ba tuổi về sau mà bắt đầu toàn bộ hành trình chứng kiến , liền cho tới bây giờ không gặp hắn nói qua bất luận cái gì một hồi luyến ái. Theo lý thuyết Vệ Tam thiếu tính tình sảng khoái, lớn lên đẹp trai, gia thế hảo, tới chỗ nào đều là kim cương Vương lão ngũ cấp bậc , người giống như hắn vậy bất loạn làm đã rất tốt , chính là liên bạn gái đều không có quá, nghe đi lên thật có chút khoa trương.

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt, chiếc đũa tại chính mình tương liêu trong không hề mục đích loạn giảo hai cái, hàm hồ này từ mà nói: "Bọn họ phỏng chừng cũng là không có vừa ý con dâu người tuyển đi... Ai, mau ăn, này thang lại muốn phí lên đây."

Mộc Gia Thụ ghét bỏ mặt: "Ngươi trước dùng muôi vớt đem ngươi vịt huyết mò đi ra ngoài."

Vệ Tuân một bên mò vịt huyết vừa cười nói: "Còn tưởng rằng ngươi khẩu vị cũng thay đổi, nguyên lai vẫn là không thích ăn cái này, sớm biết rằng lúc trước dùng cái này thăm dò ngươi đã khỏe, ta thật sự là thất sách ."

Hắn nói những lời này thời điểm hoàn toàn không nghĩ nhiều, ngược lại là Mộc Gia Thụ tạp một chút.

Theo trong khoảng thời gian này ở chung xuống dưới, Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy đổi một thân phận lại đến nhìn cái này từ tiểu thân mật khăng khít huynh đệ, tựa hồ có thể phát hiện rất nhiều nguyên lai hắn sở nhìn không tới đồ vật. Hắn biết Vệ Tuân luôn luôn đem mình đương thân đệ đệ nhất dạng yêu thương, lại không nghĩ rằng hắn sẽ bởi vì chính mình qua đời thành như vậy một bộ bộ dáng.

Như vậy xem ra, ngay từ đầu vừa mới trở lại Vệ Tuân bên người chính mình, luôn luôn tại cân nhắc lại là cho thấy thân phận chân thật lợi và hại cùng an toàn tính, cùng Vệ Tuân khi xuất ra, có vẻ như vậy lạnh nhạt cùng ích kỷ. Nhưng Vệ Tuân biết sau đó, lại một chút cũng không có sinh khí.

Kỳ thật từ tiểu chính là như vậy, quan hệ của bọn họ mặc dù hảo, tính cách lại như là hai cái cực đoan, một cái nhiệt thành trong sáng, một cái lạnh lùng cao ngạo, đôi khi Mộc Gia Thụ thật sự nghĩ không rõ ràng, rõ ràng cũng là đại thiếu gia, chúng tinh phủng nguyệt lớn lên, vì cái gì Vệ Tuân sẽ nhường nhịn hắn, trân trọng hắn?

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình có chút không đáng như vậy đãi ngộ.

"Tiểu thụ!" Vệ Tuân dùng chỉ các đốt ngón tay gõ gõ mặt bàn, trong ánh mắt có lo lắng, "Tưởng cái gì đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ kịp phản ứng, thần thái tự nhiên mà cười nói: "Suy nghĩ ngươi nói vịt huyết. Ta không ăn nó hoàn toàn chính là tâm lý vấn đề, thật không hiểu ngươi, thứ này đỏ rực , rốt cuộc là như thế nào nuốt trôi đi a!"

Vệ Tuân đắc ý lấy chiếc đũa kẹp khởi một khối vịt huyết duỗi đến Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt run rẩy, thẳng đến hắn lộ ra vô cùng thê thảm biểu tình, lúc này mới nở nụ cười, thu hồi chiếc đũa, dùng muôi vớt trước đem một đống tròn vo tiểu hoàn tử múc đến bỏ vào trước mặt hắn trong bát.

Mộc Gia Thụ kinh ngạc mà nói: "Ngươi động tác thật mau, mau ăn cái gì đi, đừng động ta ."

Vệ Tuân: "Vốn là liền như vậy vài cái, làm ta tất cả đều lấy ra đến , ngươi lại tưởng ăn cũng không có."

Súp cay tổng hợp trong có một loại thủy tinh bánh bao, Mộc Gia Thụ thích ăn nhân lại không ăn da, vừa rồi Vệ Tuân liền đem bánh bao bên trong hoàn trạng nhân đều cho hắn lột đi ra, chính mình để lại một cái đĩa tử da, nhìn có chút khó coi.

Hắn cũng không quan tâm, trực tiếp dùng bánh bao da chấm điểm tương cắn một hơi, cảm khái nói: "Hiện tại rốt cục có thể quang minh chính đại mà đồng thời ăn thứ này cũng không người quản . Ai, tưởng thảo ngươi niềm vui cũng thật khó a, khi còn bé ta mỗi cho ngươi cười một lần, chính mình liền đến ai đốn đánh."

Bọn họ ngay từ đầu ngay tại nói lời này đề, sau lại bị Mộc Gia Thụ xóa đi qua, không nghĩ tới Vệ Tuân còn nhớ. Hắn nghe xong sau đó cười cười, hướng Vệ Tuân nâng chén ý bảo, uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Hai người ăn cơm xong, Vệ Tuân nhìn nhìn biểu nói: "Ta đưa ngươi trở về."

Từ khi đem thân phận làm rõ sau đó, giữa hai người ở chung địa phương vị tựa hồ đã xảy ra đảo ngược — từ nguyên lai Mộc Gia Thụ lái xe đưa Vệ Tuân hồi gia biến thành Vệ Tuân cũng không có việc gì kiên trì đưa hắn hồi gia.

Kỳ thật Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy như vậy đưa tới đưa đi hoàn toàn không có tất yếu, huống chi lấy hắn hiện tại thân phận, chỉ cần chính mình không đi gây chuyện, căn bản là không có người nào lại đối phó hắn. Cũng may mắn lúc trước Vệ Tuân tìm bảo tiêu bản thân liền là một cái tưởng muốn nuôi trồng thân tín lý do, không phải nếu thật sự có người muốn giết hắn, chỉ sợ này sẽ tam thiếu lại đầu thai cũng đã sẽ bú sữa mẹ .

"Không cần đi." Mộc Gia Thụ đạo, "Ta kia phá địa phương ngươi lại không phải không biết rằng, xe còn không thể nào vào được."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta đây cùng ngươi đi vào."

Mộc Gia Thụ bởi vì hắn cố chấp khẩu khí mà cười cười: "Kia đi thôi."

Đương xe không thể không dừng lại thời điểm, chung quanh ánh sáng đã thực tối sầm, Vệ Tuân lấy điện thoại di động ra chiếu địa thượng lộ, hai một người tài năng thật cẩn thận mà tránh đi loạn thất bát tao cáp điện cùng tạp vật, hướng phía Mộc Gia Thụ sở trụ cũ lâu đi đến.

Nơi này vốn là có đường đăng , sớm vài năm thời điểm cấp trên đề xuất "Thành hương đại biến dạng" chỉ thị, còn bát nhất bút khoản, này phiến thành hương kết hợp bộ cũng dính điểm quang, đứng lên một loạt đèn đường, bóng đèn làm thành màu trắng Viên Cầu trạng, thoạt nhìn nguyên bản thực thanh lịch, nhưng mà phóng tới hoàn cảnh này dưới liền có vẻ chẳng ra cái gì cả, hết sức buồn cười.

Bất quá chính là phần này buồn cười cũng không có duy trì lâu lắm, bên đường có thể lượng đèn đường càng ngày càng ít, chỉ có vẻ ngoài bạch cầu bị tay thiếu hán tử say đánh hạ đến đá đến góc, thoạt nhìn đảo như là một cái cái đầu lâu dường như. Trụi lủi đăng côn chi gian kéo thanh sắt, mặt trên không chú ý lượng các màu quần áo, không cẩn thận liền sẽ cái người một đầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ đã có kinh nghiệm, tay mắt lanh lẹ mà lôi kéo Vệ Tuân tránh qua, tránh né nhất kiện đón gió phấp phới nữ nhân nội y, trong lòng có chút buồn cười, thực muốn nhìn một chút cái này chết sống muốn cùng vào người chính là cái phản ứng gì.

Nhưng mà làm hắn ngoài ý muốn chính là, Vệ Tuân thế nhưng vừa không có phun tào cũng không có oán giận, chính là trầm mặc trái lại giữ chặt tay hắn, đi ở phía trước vi Mộc Gia Thụ mở đường.

Lúc trước hắn thụ Mộc Ngôn Duệ phó thác lần đầu tiên tới thời điểm cũng đã biết nơi này hoàn cảnh không xong, chẳng qua buổi tối lộ muốn càng thêm khó đi một ít. Huống hồ Mộc Gia Thụ thân phận thay đổi, hắn tâm tính cũng tùy theo thay đổi, trước kia đối Thẩm Thụ chính là đơn thuần cảm khái, hiện tại cũng rất đau lòng.

"Ta thật không nghĩ tới ngươi lại ở chỗ này trụ xuống dưới, trụ lâu như vậy."

Vệ Tuân trầm mặc thật lâu, rốt cục nói như vậy một câu.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngay từ đầu có chút chịu không nổi, bất quá sau lại đột nhiên phát hiện, con đường này rất tốt."

Vệ Tuân thật sự không thể tưởng được như vậy một con đường tại sao có thể dùng đến một cái đằng trước "Hảo" tự, đang tại nổi lên từ ngữ tưởng muốn biểu đạt hắn đối với Mộc Gia Thụ thẩm mỹ quan khiếp sợ cùng với trạng thái tinh thần sầu lo, đột nhiên cảm thấy có cái gì vậy nện ở trên đầu.

Hắn ngẩn người, vươn tay vừa sờ, phát hiện rơi xuống trên đỉnh đầu chính là một đóa tiểu hoa, thuần khiết hồng sắc, tại trong bóng tối đều thập phần chói mắt.

Vệ Tuân rối rắm mà vê nó, bởi vì thật sự khai quá kiều diễm , lại có chút luyến tiếc đem này hoa ném tới trong đất bùn đi: "Này thứ gì..."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười mang theo hắn đi về phía trước, nhiễu quá một cái vi chương dựng tiểu mộc lâu, ven đường rõ ràng xuất hiện mấy cây cao đại tươi tốt thụ.

Hai người trước mắt sáng ngời.

Trên cây khai hồng sắc hoa, gió đêm phất quá, dưới tàng cây cũng liền lạc đầy hồng sắc hoa, so với vừa rồi linh tinh mấy đóa bất đồng, nơi này hoa rơi là từng mảnh từng mảnh , cơ hồ phủ kín tiền phương lộ.

Vệ Tuân đầu ngón tay đóa hoa chảy xuống, cùng nó đồng bạn nhóm nằm ở đồng thời.

"Là rất thật tốt."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười : "Có thể từ Vệ thiếu miệng nghe thấy một câu chân tâm thực lòng lời hay, nhưng thật không dễ dàng a."

Lại là một trận gió đi qua, cảnh trong mơ nhất dạng hoa vũ trong, giống như liên Vệ Tuân luôn luôn trong sáng trong thanh âm đều trà trộn vào mấy phần ôn nhu: "Không có, ta là đột nhiên nhớ tới khi còn bé , chúng ta sơ trung trong sân trường cũng có như vậy mấy cây Phượng Hoàng thụ, khi đó không có việc gì tịnh chạy thụ dưới đánh bài , ngươi còn nhớ rõ sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đương nhiên nhớ rõ, hắn so Vệ Tuân nhỏ một cái niên cấp, hai cái ban mỗi Chu Chính hảo có một tiết hoạt động khóa là cùng trong lúc nhất thời , hắn khi đó bệnh còn không tính trọng, nhưng cũng không có thể quá mức kịch liệt vận động, Vệ Tuân sợ hắn nhàm chán, liền thường thường lôi kéo vài người dẫn hắn ghé vào thụ dưới đánh bài.

Có một lần vừa lúc là tứ nam tứ nữ, đại gia xen kẽ tọa, lấy hai phó bài poker đến chơi.

Ngay từ đầu còn có người hưng trí bừng bừng mà đề nghị đánh toa ha, đấu địa chủ chờ, kết quả chơi một hồi mới phát hiện trước hết đề nghị Vệ Tuân cư nhiên là một cái thối bài cái sọt, đánh cái gì đều thâu.

Mộc Gia Thụ tuy rằng không là cùng hắn một tổ, nhưng nhìn cũng nín thở, trong âm thầm cấp Vệ Tuân làm nhiều lần cục làm hắn thắng, đáng tiếc Vệ Tuân liền có cái kia bản lĩnh đem hắn đưa lên tới cơ hội đều cấp giảo thất bại, liên lụy Mộc Gia Thụ liên đương hảo vài lần đếm ngược thứ hai.

Người chung quanh cũng dần dần nhìn ra manh mối, trong lòng cảm thấy có ý tứ, rồi lại cố kỵ Vệ Tuân mặt mũi không dám cười ra tiếng đến, đành phải ở trong lòng nghẹn , Mộc Gia Thụ ngay từ đầu còn bưng nhất trương tứ bình bát ổn bình tĩnh mặt, cuối cùng cũng nhịn không được cười tràng , phất tay đem một phen bài ném tới đối diện Vệ Tuân trên người: "Vệ thiếu, ngươi cũng quá tâm thần mất trí , liên như vậy bài đều đánh đến đi ra?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn cố tranh bảo bối địa phương lôi (づ ￣3￣) づ ~

Chương 34: cho ngươi một nụ hôn

Vệ gia nhiều thế hệ quan quân xuất thân, gia giáo phi thường nghiêm khắc, Mộc Gia Thụ biết Vệ Thiệu Thành là không cho hắn ở nhà chơi điều này, đến trường học sau đó còn tưởng rằng Vệ Tuân là trường bản lĩnh , không nghĩ tới hắn chính là tại trang đầu to tỏi.

Đoàn người kỳ thật cũng đã bị Vệ Tuân một tay thối bài lôi sống không bằng chết, chẳng qua trừ bỏ Mộc Gia Thụ bên ngoài, ai cũng không dám cùng hắn nói như vậy. Vệ Tuân bị quăng một thân bài, quả nhiên không có sinh khí, cười lần lượt từng cái một nhặt lên: "Không có Mộc thiếu hảo đầu óc. Chúng ta đổi cái đơn giản được không?"

Hắn nếu nói như vậy, đương nhiên không có không được đạo lý, vì thế thay đổi đơn giản nhất cách chơi — chia đều phân bài, lấy đại quản tiểu, trước xuất tẫn tính thắng, cuối cùng dư lại người kia tính thâu.

"Cứ như vậy làm chơi không có ý nghĩa, nếu không chúng ta đến cái trừng phạt thi thố đi." Trịnh Kha cái kia thời điểm cũng là cùng bọn họ cùng giáo không cùng ban, đã nhẫn nửa ngày, rốt cục đãi đến cơ hội đề đề nghị.

Vệ Tuân giật giật môi, Mộc Gia Thụ đã cười nói: "Hảo a." Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn một cái, vội vàng nói: "Ta cũng duy trì."

Trịnh Kha giễu cợt hắn: "Mộc thiếu nói cái gì Vệ thiếu đều ủng hộ, ta đây hiểu, ngươi không cần lên tiếng ."

Vệ Tuân vẻ mặt tươi cười mà đạp hắn một cước.

Trịnh Kha cười hì hì né tránh: "Ta liền nói như vậy đi. Chúng ta liền nhau một nam một nữ là một tổ, ấn điểm tính. Đâu tổ thắng, đâu tổ nam đồng bào liền thu kẻ thua mỹ nữ thưởng cho môi thơm một cái, cũng coi như làm ca vài cái có chút động lực. Vệ Tam, thế nào, giữ vững tinh thần đến sao?"

Cùng Vệ Tuân cùng tổ nữ hài tử nổi danh chơi đến khai, nghe xong lời này cười rộ lên, ánh mắt tại vài cái nam hài tử trên người quét một vòng: "Ta đây cùng Vệ thiếu một tổ, này còn thật nói không hảo là mệt vẫn là kiếm ."

Trịnh Kha cười nói: "Như thế nào giảng?"

Nàng cười hì hì trả lời: "Ta cùng Vệ thiếu một tổ, hắn ta xem như nhớ thương không thượng , dư lại ba vị, muốn là thân đến Mộc thiếu là ta kiếm, muốn là thân đến các ngươi dư lại hai người, đây chẳng phải là liền thua thiệt lớn?"

Trịnh Kha cười to: "Phi!" Hắn xoay tay lại chỉ vào những người khác: "Thế nào, chơi không chơi?"

Với tư cách là tràng bài thua nhiều nhất cùng thắng nhiều nhất hai người, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, trong lòng đều có điểm mâu thuẫn, chính là vừa rồi nói nói ra , cũng không hảo đổi ý, Mộc Gia Thụ ôm may mắn cắn chặt răng: "Chơi."

Kết quả không nghĩ tới quả thật là thiên đạo hảo luân hồi, ván này kẻ thua cùng người thắng còn phân biệt là Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân, chẳng qua song phương rớt mỗi cái.

Sự tình quan trinh tiết đại sự, lúc này Mộc Gia Thụ còn thật không có cố ý cấp Vệ Tuân làm bài, hắn trí nhớ phi thường tốt, lại giỏi về quan sát, hai bộ bài tổng cộng một trăm lẻ tám trương, ai xuất quá cái gì, ai trong tay còn thừa lại cái gì, trên cơ bản đều có thể phỏng chừng cái tám chín phần mười, tại bài trên bàn có thể nói là tưởng thâu liền thâu tưởng thắng liền thắng, chỉ tiếc đây là hai người một tổ , đồng bạn của hắn lần này vận khí không hảo, kéo chân sau.

Vệ Tuân bạn gái trước bị liên lụy thảm , thật vất vả thành một hồi người thắng, phi thường đắc ý, cười nhạo bọn họ: "Văn Hữu Liên, ngươi làm sao, không phải là coi trọng Vệ thiếu, cố ý tha Mộc thiếu chân sau đi."

Cái này Văn Hữu Liên chính là Văn Thế Hòa thân muội muội, chẳng qua Mộc Gia Thụ cái kia thời điểm còn không biết Văn Thế Hòa, nàng bị người vừa nói như thế, mặt đỏ rần, vừa tức vừa vội mà nói: "Ngươi đừng nói bừa, ta không có cái kia ý tứ..."

Vệ Tuân vội ho một tiếng, không dám hướng cái kia phương hướng nhìn: "Đừng hồ nháo, nói đùa liền tính, lại không đến thật sự."

Mặt khác vài người khó được nhìn hắn sẽ ngại ngùng, vội vàng ồn ào: "Không nên không nên, nói chuyện giữ lời, biệt túng a Vệ thiếu!"

Trịnh Kha càng là e sợ cho thiên hạ bất loạn: "Vệ Tam, ngươi làm sao? Bình thường mỹ nữ vờn quanh đều chuyện trò vui vẻ , như thế nào hôm nay liên nhìn cũng không dám nhiều nhìn văn học muội liếc mắt một cái a? Muốn là thật sự có ý tứ, ca vài cái cho ngươi sáng tạo cơ hội ngươi trả không được?"

Hắn vung tay lên, dẫn vài người đồng thời nhượng: "Cho ngươi thượng, ngươi liền thượng, nhăn nhăn nhó nhó không giống dạng!"

Người khác cũng thì thôi, Mộc Gia Thụ không tham gia quá quân huấn, nghe thấy này một cổ họng, không từ cười to.

Vệ Tuân hàm răng ngứa, nắm tay càng ngứa, hận không thể đương trường nện Trịnh Kha một đốn, thầm nghĩ ta không phải không dám nhìn Văn Hữu Liên, ta đó là không dám nhìn tiểu thụ! Ngươi nha miệng đầy thư hoàng vạn nhất hắn thật đã cho ta thích Văn Hữu Liên làm như thế nào!

Vài người như vậy ồn ào, Văn Hữu Liên sắc mặt càng xấu hổ , Mộc Gia Thụ thu cười lắc đầu, nghiêm túc mặt nói: "Việc này nói cũng thế, nếu đáp ứng đương nhiên liền không thể quỵt nợ..."

Vệ Tuân nhíu mày: "Tiểu thụ, đừng làm rộn!"

Văn Hữu Liên cũng thiếu thốn mà nhìn hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ hướng nàng trấn an mỉm cười, đứng dậy bước đi đến Vệ Tuân bên người, đè lại bờ vai của hắn cực rõ ràng mà thân mặt của hắn một chút, thẳng khởi thắt lưng đến nói: "Thế nào? Ta cùng có liên là một tổ , lần này xem như thay nàng ."

Lần này thân quá rõ ràng , bên cạnh vài người đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó cười to hỗn loạn một trận gọi hảo thanh, đều nói Mộc thiếu thật sự là gia môn. Duy độc Vệ Tuân nghe xong những lời này, trong lòng vừa mới bởi vì cái kia thình lình xảy ra hôn dâng lên rung động lập tức lại bị Mộc Gia Thụ nói đánh gãy, thật có thể nói là ngũ vị trần tạp, đầu óc trung một mảnh hỗn loạn.

Hắn trên đầu vai vừa mới rơi xuống một mảnh Phượng Hoàng hoa đóa hoa, lại bị Mộc Gia Thụ bàn tay nghiền nát , toái hồng dính tại quần áo thượng, như có như không mà truyền đến yếu ớt mùi hoa.

Hắn nguyên vốn không phải một cái tình cảm nhẵn nhụi người, cái kia nháy mắt lại đến nay khó quên.

Mộc Gia Thụ thì dường như không có việc gì mà về tới vị trí của mình ngồi xuống, hắn bình thường thực kháng cự cùng người tứ chi tiếp xúc, bất quá thân Vệ Tuân một chút cũng không phải cái gì cùng lắm thì sự — hai người bọn họ "Nụ hôn đầu tiên" đại khái có thể ngược dòng đến ba tuổi trước .

Hơn mười năm sau hẻo lánh trên đường nhỏ, hắn hồi tưởng lại chuyện này, trên mặt thả lỏng vẻ mặt ngược lại thốn đi xuống, trầm mặc một chút, rõ ràng mà nói: "Tam ca, xin lỗi."

Vệ Tuân nguyên bản cầu tại bên môi ý cười cứng đờ, mang theo điểm kinh ngạc quay đầu nhìn hắn, cơ hồ là tiếp xúc đến Mộc Gia Thụ biểu tình đồng thời, hắn lập tức liền minh bạch đối phương đang tại vi cái gì mà giải thích, sắc mặt lập tức biến đến cổ quái đứng lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta lúc trước thật sự không biết ngươi thích Văn Hữu Liên, hơn nữa sau lại... Ta cùng nàng chi gian, ta kỳ thật không có chân chính cùng nàng hảo quá."

Kỳ thật tại Mộc Gia Thụ sinh nhật ngày đó buổi sáng, hắn cùng Vệ Tuân là đã từng cãi nhau một trận .

Lúc ấy Vệ Tuân vẫn luôn biết Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Văn Hữu Liên kia trận đi được rất gần, nhưng đó cũng không phải hắn phát giận trực tiếp nguyên nhân.

Hắn tuy rằng vẫn luôn thích Mộc Gia Thụ, chính là lại chưa từng có trông cậy vào quá cái gì, lại bởi vì hắn thân thể từ tiểu liền không hảo, cho nên Vệ Tuân hy vọng duy nhất chính là Mộc Gia Thụ hảo hảo còn sống, sống cao hứng.

Chỉ cần hắn tưởng muốn, không quan tâm coi trọng cái gì nữ nhân, cho dù là làm Vệ Tuân tự mình cho hắn cướp về đều không thành vấn đề.

Chính là ngày đó buổi sáng hắn sớm đến Mộc gia, lại vừa mới gặp phải Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Văn Hữu Liên ở nơi đó do dự, lúc ấy vốn là liền có chút không thoải mái, Văn Hữu Liên đi rồi sau đó, hắn đi qua làm bộ như không chút để ý mà hỏi ý kiến, Mộc Gia Thụ đã có chút không kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Tam ca, chúng ta hai cái sự ngươi liền không cần lo cho ."

Đây là hắn lần đầu tại Vệ Tuân trước mặt, cùng người khác hợp xưng "Chúng ta" .

Vệ Tuân nghe không nổi nữa, nhất thời không có khống chế được toan khí, hướng hắn nhượng vài câu, Mộc Gia Thụ luôn luôn hỉ giận không hiện ra sắc quán , thản nhiên mà nghe xong sau đó cũng không phản bác, chỉ nói: "Ta đi trở về." Liền phiết hạ hắn một người trở về nhà.

Vệ Tuân tính tình hảo, từ nhỏ đến lớn đối Mộc Gia Thụ ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, kia chỉ sợ là hai người từ sinh ra tới nay lần đầu tiên phát sinh xung đột.

Cũng chính bởi vì điểm ấy tiểu tiểu không thoải mái, dẫn đến hắn cũng không giống như ngày thường cùng Mộc Gia Thụ như hình với bóng, lại không nghĩ rằng chẳng qua là không đến nửa giờ thời gian, cư nhiên liền đã xảy ra chuyện.

Sau đó Vệ Tuân từng vô số lần nghĩ quá, tiểu thụ bệnh phát có khả năng hay không cùng chính mình có quan hệ, có thể hay không là bởi vì ngữ khí của hắn dẫn đến cảm xúc kích động, tuy rằng biết lấy Mộc Gia Thụ tính cách đến nói, như vậy khả năng tính thập phần chi tiểu, nhưng hắn như trước càng nghĩ càng là áy náy hối hận, nếu không cuối cùng Mộc Gia Thụ trở lại, quả thực liền muốn biến thành tâm ma.

Lần này trở về sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ là xác xác thật thật mà chết một hồi, liên Vệ Tuân đều giống như cảm thấy chính mình đi theo hắn đến Diêm Vương điện dạo qua một vòng, đương nhiên ai đều không có khả năng lại so đo những cái đó tiểu tranh chấp, chẳng qua cho nhau chi gian không biết đối phương ý tưởng, mỗi hồi nói chuyện đều rất có ăn ý mà tránh được "Văn Hữu Liên" tên này, Vệ Tuân thật sự không nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ sẽ tại thời gian này đột nhiên giải thích, nhất thời ấp úng, không biết ứng nên nói cái gì.

Mộc Gia Thụ không là một cái do dự người, hắn nếu đem nói nói ra miệng, liền nhất định muốn nói xong: "Có một số việc ta trước cảm thấy không tất yếu, liền không cùng ngươi đã nói, ta cùng Văn Hữu Liên sơ trung tốt nghiệp sau đó không là một cái ban , cũng không có cái gì liên hệ, liền tính trước kia đến trường khi quan hệ cũng giống nhau — này ngươi có biết. Lúc này là nàng từ nước ngoài trở về thời điểm chúng ta tại sân bay đụng phải, tùy tiện để lại điện thoại, sau lại nàng liền thường thường chủ động liên hệ ta, ta cảm thấy không đúng lắm, vì thế tìm người tra Văn Hữu Liên."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà kéo kéo khóe môi: "Nàng vốn là ở nước ngoài đọc sách, còn không có tốt nghiệp liền trước tiên về nước, nguyên nhân là thất tình, mới vừa bị bạn trai quăng. Nàng cùng nàng bạn trai cũ cùng một chỗ tứ năm, ta nghĩ mị lực của ta còn không có lớn đến làm cho nàng nhanh như vậy liền quên tiền nhiệm trình độ. Nhưng nàng nếu tưởng tiếp cận ta, ta đây cũng thực nguyện ý như nàng mong muốn, nhìn xem vị này bạn học cũ rốt cuộc muốn làm gì. Ngày đó buổi sáng bất quá là từng người làm bộ làm tịch mà thôi, chính là ngươi lại đây hỏi ta, ta cũng thật sự là không có cách nào giải thích."

Chương 35: hẻm nhỏ ngoài ý muốn

Vệ Tuân biết Mộc Gia Thụ tính cách vẫn luôn thực cẩn thận, gặp được loại sự tình này đệ nhất ý tưởng nhất định là đem đối phương điều tra cái đế rụng, chỉ bất quá hắn vẫn là thật không ngờ người này liên làm cái đối tượng đều giống như tại chụp điệp chiến phiến, cứng họng mà nhìn hắn, nửa ngày chưa nói xuất nói đến.

"Ta từ lần này trở về tới nay, vẫn luôn đi theo bên cạnh ngươi, không phát hiện ngươi cùng Văn Hữu Liên có cái gì lui tới, cũng không biết ngươi có phải hay không còn thích nàng. Nhưng là Tam ca, ta trước cùng nàng háo thời điểm đích xác không biết suy nghĩ của ngươi, bất quá liền tính ngươi sớm nói với ta , ta cũng sẽ kiên quyết phản đối ngươi cùng nàng cùng một chỗ."

Vệ Tuân rốt cục có thể sáp thượng một câu : "Vì cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nữ nhân kia tâm thuật bất chính, lẽ ra ngươi bình thường người cũng không ngốc, chính là gặp phải trong đó ý khẳng định sẽ đối nhân gia thật tâm thật lòng, chờ ngươi muốn là thật bị nàng hống ngũ mê tam đạo , nhất định muốn tài đại té ngã."

Vệ Tuân vốn là ngay từ đầu còn biểu tình nghiêm túc, nghe đến đó, trên mặt đột nhiên có điểm cười như không cười ý tứ, tà Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái — hai huynh đệ này từ tiểu đãi cùng một chỗ, hắn làm ra cái này biểu tình thời điểm, đảo cùng Mộc Gia Thụ có vài phần tương tự.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Vệ Tuân nhướng mày: "Ta bị nàng hống ngũ mê tam đạo? Này kinh nghiệm ngươi là từ ai trên người cấp với tay cầm ? Mộc đại thiếu, từ tiểu duy nhất có thể đem ta hống đến ngũ mê tam đạo người, không phải là ngươi một cái sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân đếm trên đầu ngón tay: "Khi còn bé mẹ của ta không cho ở trên giường ăn cái gì, ngươi mỗi lần ăn bánh bích quy ăn bánh ngọt loại này yêu bỏ đi ngoạn ý đều phải đã chạy tới theo ta đồng thời, ta khi đó còn tưởng rằng là ngươi thích ta, có chút ăn ngon đều nhớ thương lại đây, mỹ đến không được, chẳng sợ mới vừa cơm nước xong chống đỡ muốn chết cũng phải thông suốt mệnh cho ngươi cái này mặt mũi. Kết quả ngươi ăn ta một giường tra, ta chẳng những đã trúng đánh, ba của ta còn đem ta đánh thượng 'Tham ăn đệ đệ đồ ăn vặt' tội danh, ngươi ngược lại là thành 'Từ tiểu liền hiểu khổng dung làm lê' hảo hài tử... A, ngươi còn từ bên ngoài nhặt chó lang thang tắc ta trong ổ chăn, thiếu không thiếu đức? Lão tử dính một thân cẩu mao còn phải giúp ngươi giấu , đại buổi tối cẩu giường ngủ ta ngủ sô pha, nửa đêm bị nó cắn tỉnh đi phòng bếp trộm xương cốt..."

"Hảo hảo hảo." Người thành thật tính khởi nợ cũ tới cũng là khí thế bức người, Mộc Gia Thụ dở khóc dở cười, đành phải đầu hàng, "Tính ta nói sai rồi."

"Ngươi vốn là liền nói không đối." Vệ Tuân không lưu tình chút nào mà nói, "Ta cái gì thời điểm nói qua ta thích Văn Hữu Liên a! Ngươi xem ta giống sao?"

Ngược lại là thật không giống, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Trịnh Kha nói ... Từ từ, ngươi muốn là không thích nàng, ngày đó ngươi sinh lớn như vậy khí làm gì?"

Vệ Tuân ở trong lòng yên lặng chà đạp Trịnh Kha cái này bát quái nam, nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nói như vậy nói sửng sốt một chút, nhưng rất nhanh liền tìm được giải thích hợp lý: "Ta là nhìn nàng không vừa mắt, không thích ngươi cùng nàng nhiều tiếp xúc, sớm trước khuyên ngươi ngươi lại không nghe, ta sinh khí."

Lời hắn nói, Mộc Gia Thụ giống nhau sẽ không hoài nghi, thuận miệng nói: "Ngươi muốn là sớm nói như vậy, sẽ không có nhiều như vậy chuyện phiền toái ."

Vệ Tuân trong mắt xẹt qua một tia ảm đạm, lại rất nhanh ẩn đi, dường như không có việc gì mà nói: "Ta đây cũng nói cho ngươi biết một việc, nghe ý tứ của ngươi, ngươi nhất định không biết, ngươi... Xuất sự thời điểm, bên người rơi rụng rất nhiều trương Văn Hữu Liên cùng nàng bạn trai cũ tư mật ảnh chụp."

Mộc Gia Thụ thật đúng là không biết, hắn kinh ngạc mà nói: "Cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân hướng hắn gật gật đầu, lấy kỳ Mộc Gia Thụ không có nghe sai: "Cho nên chúng ta đều nghĩ đến ngươi là bị ảnh chụp kích thích mới có thể bệnh tim phát tác, lại ai cũng không biết kia ảnh chụp là từ đâu tới đây . Văn gia vì thế đã bị mộc vệ hai nhà không ít chỉ trích, chính là nói cho cùng ai đều minh bạch, Văn gia không có khả năng ngốc như vậy, dùng loại này đả thương địch thủ một ngàn tự tổn hại tám trăm phương pháp tính kế ngươi, cho chính mình tìm phiền toái, hung phạm còn không có tìm được."

Hắn mà nói đem Mộc Gia Thụ một chút mang nhập đến từ trước cái thế giới kia trung đi, hắn trầm ngâm nói: "Ta đảo cảm thấy..."

Mộc Gia Thụ còn không có cảm thấy đi ra cái gì, tiền phương tối đen trên đường, bỗng nhiên có một đạo đèn pin ánh sáng nhạt từ tả tới hữu đảo qua mà qua, đi theo một đạo bóng đen xuất hiện, nguyên bản hướng phía Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ phương hướng đã chạy tới, đang nhìn đến hai người sau đó dừng lại vừa xuống tay điện ánh sáng tại bọn họ trên mặt nhoáng lên một cái, thấy rõ sau đó lập tức quay đầu, đoạt mệnh chạy như điên.

Người này rõ ràng nhận thức bọn họ!

Vệ Tuân phản ứng cực mau, khẽ quát một tiếng: "Truy!" Người đã liền xông ra ngoài.

Hắn vừa chạy vừa phản xạ có điều kiện mà vừa sờ bên hông, lại sờ soạng cái không, lúc này mới nhớ tới không là tại trong nhiệm vụ không có xứng thương ( súng ), nghe thấy phía sau tiếng bước chân không có đoạn quá, biết Mộc Gia Thụ liền đi theo phía sau mình, cũng thoáng an tâm.

Vệ Tuân vốn là chính là quân đội luyện ra , truy người bắt đều là một phen hảo thủ, nơi này con đường thất quải bát cong, trung gian còn chất đống rất nhiều tạp vật, hắn chạy vài bước, phía trước người đem nhất trương què chân cũ cái bàn đá đi qua, Vệ Tuân liên tránh né động tác đều không có, trực tiếp dùng tay tại bàn duyên thượng nhấn một cái, phi thân phóng qua, hướng tiền phương mãnh liệt phác đi ra ngoài.

Mộc Gia Thụ hiển nhiên đối thân thủ của hắn thập phần hiểu biết, tuyệt không lo lắng, cước bộ ngược lại từ từ hoãn chậm lại, thần sắc khẽ nhúc nhích, xoay người hướng khác một cái phương hướng quải đi.

Vệ Tuân trăm vội bên trong gọi một tiếng: "Tiểu thụ!"

Mộc Gia Thụ khoát tay áo: "Không cần phải xen vào ta, một sẽ đi qua là được."

Bên cạnh một cái trên đường nhỏ, lẳng lặng nằm một người, vẫn không nhúc nhích, trong bóng đêm cũng nhìn đoán không ra sống hay chết.

Mộc Gia Thụ thập phần bình tĩnh, một tay đút túi, một tay khác đưa điện thoại di động thượng ánh sáng đánh vào trên mặt của hắn, trên cao nhìn xuống mà quan sát đến đối phương.

Quá thêm vài phần chung, Vệ Tuân cũng lại đây, trên tay mang theo nhất kiện áo khoác, trên nét mặt có vài phần căm giận.

Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu lại liếc hắn một cái, liền đem tầm mắt dời đi: "Chạy?"

Hắn hỏi thực tùy ý, tựa hồ sớm có sở liệu.

Vệ Tuân ảo não mà nói: "Ta dựa! Ta đều xách trụ hắn sau cổ tử , không nghĩ tới người này giống như thuộc vương bát , một tránh uốn éo, cư nhiên từ trong quần áo tránh đi ra ngoài! Bên cạnh chính là tường, hắn từ trên tường nhảy ra đi, ta vốn là muốn đuổi theo, kết quả tường bên kia còn có chuẩn bị tốt xe máy, bị tiểu tử kia kỵ chạy."

"Ngươi nói hắn không phải là nhẫn giả cái gì đi?" Vệ Tuân cuối cùng run rẩy trong tay quần áo, túi áo trong cái gì đều không có, hắn đã sờ qua , "Ninja rùa."

"Ngươi xem trước một chút địa thượng cái kia." Mộc Gia Thụ cầm quần áo tiếp nhận đến quan sát, hướng bên cạnh giơ giơ lên cằm, chậm rãi nói, "Ta vừa rồi đánh 120, vẫn là đem hắn trước đưa bệnh viện đi. Vệ thiếu, có thể hay không cho ngươi mượn pháp nhãn giúp ta phân rõ một chút, người này... Có biết hay không ."

Vệ Tuân tiếp nhận trong tay của hắn nguồn sáng, tiến lên hai bước cẩn thận phân rõ, nhất thời kinh — mà người trên mặt mũi bầm dập, tuy rằng đã bị đánh thành đầu heo, nhưng thật đúng là nhận thức .

"Đây không phải là ngày đó đến công ty tìm ngươi người kia sao? Vừa rồi chúng ta còn nhìn thấy tới, là cái kia Thẩm Thụ tình nhân cũ..." Vệ Tuân nói tới đây, đột nhiên liếc Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, "Là Thẩm Thụ đi?"

"Không phải của hắn chẳng lẽ còn là ta ?" Mộc Gia Thụ cơ hồ là lập tức liền minh bạch Vệ Tuân ý tứ, cười trả lời, "Ta đối nam nhưng một chút cũng không có hứng thú."

Vệ Tuân rũ xuống mắt, cũng thản nhiên cười cười, nghe thấy xa xa truyền đến xe cứu thương trường minh: "Chúng ta đem hắn dọn đi ra ngoài đi, bên trong này xe cứu thương vào không được."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta đến đây đi, ta còn phải cùng hắn đi bệnh viện, không phải không có người giao nộp phí làm thủ tục. Cũng không còn sớm, ngươi trở về đi."

Hắn xoay người muốn đem Lê Thanh nâng lên đến, lại không có nghe được Vệ Tuân trả lời, có chút kỳ quái mà ngẩng đầu, phát hiện hắn chính yên lặng nhìn chính mình.

Mộc Gia Thụ khó hiểu chột dạ, giải thích: "Ta tưởng biết là ai đánh hắn, vì cái gì đánh hắn, nhìn xem có thể hay không bộ đến giờ nói."

Vệ Tuân ôm bả vai xem kỹ hắn một khắc: "Ta cùng ngươi cùng đi."

Thẩm Thụ đi qua điện thoại đã tại lúc ban đầu cái kia bị đánh buổi tối báo hỏng, sổ truyền tin đều không có , không hiểu biết như thế nào liên hệ Lê Thanh gia nhân, đến bệnh viện sau chữa bệnh và chăm sóc nhân viên mới từ Lê Thanh áo khoác trong túi tìm đến di động liên hệ cha mẹ hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ biết được hắn chịu tổn thương đều không nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, không lâu có thể tỉnh lại sau đó, liền quyết định ở ngoài phòng bệnh mặt chờ một chút, hỏi ý kiến một chút sự tình.

Vệ Tuân vốn là ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, đột nhiên chuông điện thoại reo lên, hắn từ trong túi lấy ra điện thoại thời điểm biểu tình còn thực nhàn nhã, nhìn thoáng qua di động màn hình sắc mặt đột biến.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn một cái, ngầm hiểu: "Ba ngươi?"

Vệ Tuân giống cầm định / khi / nổ / đạn nhất dạng nơm nớp lo sợ mà đem di động nâng ở trong tay: "Là... Ta đi nghe."

Mộc Gia Thụ đồng tình mà gật gật đầu.

Hàng hiên trong tín hiệu không hảo, Vệ Tuân đi thẳng đi ra bên ngoài thiên thai thượng, tiếp mở điện thoại nói một tiếng "Uy" tự, sau đó ước chừng năm phút đồng hồ không có lên tiếng.

Cuối cùng hắn bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ba, ta hiện tại đã đến Trịnh gia , lại gây sức ép cũng quấy rầy nhân gia, liền ngày mai lại..."

Micro một khác đầu đã truyền đến vội âm.

Vệ Tuân bị thân lão tử phun vẻ mặt, cảm giác trong óc mặt quả thực có hồi âm, bất đắc dĩ mà lau một phen mặt, bấm một cái khác dãy số.

"Uy, Vệ Tam a, ngươi như thế nào hôm nay nhớ tới chủ động gọi điện thoại cho ta !"

Trịnh Kha thanh âm rất nhanh từ điện thoại bên kia truyền tới, Vệ Tuân không thể không lần thứ hai đem điện thoại lấy ly lỗ tai xa đi một tí.

Trịnh Kha không đợi hắn nói chuyện, lại tự cố tự mà oán giận đứng lên: "Ta hôm nay chỉnh chỉnh một ngày, quỷ mới biết có bao nhiêu nhàm chán! Buổi sáng tưởng xuất môn phao cái nữu kết quả nữu chạy, cấp ca vài cái gọi điện thoại lại không có người tiếp, thật vất vả chơi sẽ vương giả vinh quang đùa chính sảng, kết quả không nghĩ tới đội hữu là một cái ngốc bức. Ngươi nói hắn phát ra không được còn cuồng cấp đối thủ tặng người đầu, như vậy có tình yêu thật mẹ hắn không là tin phật sao, thật muốn từ màn hình bên này chui qua đi cấp nha thế cái đầu trọc..."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Nếu mặc kệ hắn như vậy đi xuống, Vệ Tuân lại muốn ước chừng năm phút đồng hồ nói không nên lời nói , hảo tại Trịnh Kha không là hắn ba ba, đánh gãy đứng lên không hề áp lực: "Ta tại bệnh viện."

Trịnh Kha cả kinh, ý nghĩ đầu tiên là Vệ Tuân lại đi hoài niệm Mộc Gia Thụ , cái thứ hai ý tưởng là hắn bản thân đến cái gì tật xấu: "Là đệ nhất bệnh viện nhân dân sao? Ngươi tại kia làm chi?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Bàn bạc sự. Ba của ta vừa rồi gọi điện thoại hỏi ta ở đâu, ta nói tại nhà ngươi, đừng cho ta nói lỡ miệng a."

Hắn nói chuyện luôn luôn rõ ràng minh bạch, lúc này hàm hàm hồ hồ "Bàn bạc sự" ba chữ ngược lại thập phần làm cho người xa tư, huống chi đệ nhất bệnh viện nhân dân lại đúng là Mộc Gia Thụ lúc trước qua đời địa phương, Trịnh Kha ngẫm lại lo lắng, vì thế nói: "Kia xảo , ta đây sẽ vừa lúc tại kề bên này mới vừa cơm nước xong, dù sao nhàn rỗi cũng là nhàn rỗi, ta đi xem ngươi đi. Ngươi chờ, ta lại cho ngươi đề cái quả rổ."

Vệ Tuân: "... Xem ta làm gì, ta không bệnh."

"Liền nói như vậy định rồi, quá năm phút đồng hồ các ngươi khẩu tiếp ta một chút a."

Trịnh Kha sau khi nói xong liền đem điện thoại treo, Vệ Tuân bất đắc dĩ, chính là cũng biết nhân gia là hảo tâm, không thể cường ngạnh ngăn cản, đành phải đi trở về đi đối Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Trịnh Kha muốn tới, hắn vừa lúc tại kề bên này, tưởng đến xem."

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng vẫn là nói: "Không có việc gì, đến liền đến đây đi."

Vệ Tuân thoáng yên tâm: "Ta đi xuống tiếp hắn."

Hắn vừa nói một bên vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp Mộc Gia Thụ phát đỉnh, đi nhanh đi ra ngoài.

Chẳng qua Vệ Tuân cũng thật sự thật không ngờ, hắn rời đi như vậy một lát, có thể nháo ra chuyện đến.

Mộc Gia Thụ đang ngồi ở hàng hiên ghế trên chờ, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy hành lang một khác đầu truyền đến hỗn độn tiếng bước chân, hắn vừa mới xem qua đi, đã có một cái việc khác lớn tiếng doạ người mà hướng phía hắn tạp đi qua.

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, nâng cánh tay tại trước mặt một trận, năm ngón tay thu nạp đem như vậy đồ vật bắt lấy, thấy là cái chất liệu thô nữ sĩ túi xách, liền tùy tay đặt ở một bên.

Một cái có chút mập ra trung niên phụ nữ xông lên chỉ vào hắn mắng to: "Tại sao lại là ngươi? Ngươi cái này đúng là âm hồn bất tán sao chổi, lúc trước tiểu thanh mụ nội nó cho ngươi hai cái cơm ăn, còn bị ngươi lại thượng đúng không? Ngươi mẹ hắn tổ tông bát đời đều là khiếu hóa tử sao? Biệt tổng là quấn nhà của chúng ta người được không..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe xong hai câu kịp phản ứng, cô gái này phải là Lê Thanh mẫu thân.

Lần trước Lê Chí Quốc tại Thẩm gia nháo xong việc sau đó, hắn liền đã từng nói bóng nói gió mà cùng Thẩm Trạch hỏi thăm quá, biết Lê Thanh nguyên bản cùng bọn họ là phát tiểu, đều là một khối ở bên ngoài dã đại , chỉ bất quá hắn tốt xấu cha mẹ câu toàn, trước kia thời điểm làm điểm tiểu sinh ý, bởi vậy trong nhà tình huống so Thẩm Thụ muốn tốt hơn một ít.

Thẩm Thụ khi còn bé ngày không tốt, Lê Thanh nãi nãi còn tại thế khi nhìn hắn đáng thương, thường xuyên trộm tiếp tế một chút, lại nói tiếp cũng bất quá là mấy cái bánh bao hoặc là một chén cháo, nhưng sau lại bị Lê Thanh mẫu thân phát hiện sau đó liền thường thường canh cánh trong lòng, lão cảm thấy Thẩm gia chiếm bọn họ thiên đại tiện nghi.

Mộc Gia Thụ không là Thẩm Thụ, không biết hắn nghĩ như thế nào, bất quá từ sau đến Thẩm Thụ đối Lê Thanh ta cần ta cứ lấy thái độ đến nói, hắn cảm thấy đối phương trong lòng khẳng định không thiếu đối Lê Thanh nãi nãi cảm kích.

Hắn lười nói chuyện, đưa tay hướng phía sau hàng hiên chỉ chỉ.

Lê Thanh mẫu thân bị hắn cái này mạc danh kỳ diệu mà động tác lộng sửng sốt, tiếng mắng dừng lại, theo bản năng mà theo Mộc Gia Thụ ngón tay phương hướng nhìn lại, phát hiện nơi đó dán "Cấm chỉ lớn tiếng ồn ào" quảng cáo.

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên nói: "Nhỏ giọng điểm."

Âm u hàng hiên trong tràn ngập tiêu độc thủy hương vị, hắn tựa vào nhan sắc tiên diễm plastic ghế dựa trung, hai tay chồng chéo ôm ở trước ngực, thanh thản mà giãn ra hai chân, lại phảng phất có loại ngồi ngay ngắn vương tọa thong dong tự nhiên.

Một loại giữ tại áp lực ở trong không khí chậm rãi tản ra, làm vừa mới còn tại chửi ầm lên trung niên phụ nữ nhất thời nghẹn lời.

Thời gian này, từ thang máy khẩu lại đi tới một cái râu ria xồm xàm hán tử say, y phục trên người bẩn hề hề , thật xa đều có thể ngửi được kia cỗ mùi rượu, thất tha thất thểu mà hướng phía bọn họ phương hướng đi tới.

Lê mẫu quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, lửa giận nhất thời lần thứ hai dâng lên, bất quá lúc này cũng không phải nhằm vào Mộc Gia Thụ : "Lê Chí Quốc ngươi cái này vương bát đản, nhi tử đều thành như vậy ngươi còn đi ra ngoài uống rượu!"

Lê Chí Quốc liếc mắt nhìn nhìn nàng: "Ngươi còn dám hướng lão tử kêu to một cái thử xem? Bại gia nương môn, ai cho ngươi đưa hắn đến cái này bệnh viện , không biết nơi này lừa tiền lừa nhất mẹ hắn ác sao? Ngươi thượng vội vàng lại đây làm người hố, cùng viện trưởng có một chân a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn uống rượu rượu, vốn là liền thần tình đỏ lên, như vậy trừng hai mắt càng thêm có vẻ bộ mặt dữ tợn, liên Lê mẫu đều có chút sợ hãi: "Cũng không phải ta đưa lại đây, ta cũng là vừa đến, ngươi có chuyện gì hỏi hắn a."

Mộc Gia Thụ không cần hắn hỏi, trực tiếp đứng lên: "Lê Thanh không biết bị người nào đả thương, tại nhà của ta phụ cận hôn mê, bị ta phát hiện sau đưa vào bệnh viện."

"Ta phi!" Lê Chí Quốc cười lạnh nói, "Thương thế của hắn nói không chừng chính là ngươi này nhãi ranh đánh đâu! Giả bộ làm gì, ngươi muốn là không bồi đủ tiền, lão tử liền muốn tới cảnh / sát cục cáo ngươi, cho ngươi bị kiện!"

Hắn thấu gần, trên người mùi rượu cùng mùi hôi khí tức càng là làm người ta ghê tởm, Mộc Gia Thụ lui về phía sau một bước, trong nháy mắt này, trong lòng thế nhưng dâng lên một tia quỷ dị mộng ảo cảm — từ trước Văn Thế Hòa đến bây giờ Lê Chí Quốc, hắn đến tột cùng là như thế nào lưu lạc đến hiện giờ như vậy thường thường liền cùng với bọn người kia xé bức địa phương bước a?

Đây rốt cuộc là Thẩm Thụ xui xẻo vẫn là chính mình xui xẻo?

Lê Chí Quốc vươn tay liền muốn kéo hắn: "Trốn cái gì trốn? Chột dạ đúng không!"

Tay hắn còn không có tiếp xúc đến Mộc Gia Thụ góc áo, đã cảm thấy khửu tay cong chỗ đã tê rần một chút, đi theo đầu gối tê rần, cả người đã bị quăng đi ra ngoài, ngã trái ngã phải mà lui về phía sau hai bước, đầu cháng váng não trướng.

Mộc Gia Thụ trực tiếp ngăn chặn Lê Chí Quốc đầu vai đem ấn ngồi ở ghế dựa trong, thản nhiên nói: "Uống nhiều quá liền nghỉ ngơi đi."

Lê mẫu sợ cháng váng, nửa ngày mới hô to gọi nhỏ mà đi qua dìu hắn.

Loại này rõ ràng lại đây ngoa tiền vô lại là không có khả năng giảng đạo lý , Mộc Gia Thụ cũng hiểu được cùng hắn nói chuyện với nhau thập phần hạ giá, vì thế không nói thêm nữa, lý lý quần áo, xoay người bước đi.

Hắn đang muốn xuất môn, lúc này trong bệnh viện lại tới nữa người bệnh, mấy người y tá nhân viên vội vàng vội vội phụ giúp một cái giường trải qua hàng hiên, giường người trên bị vây vào giữa, trên mặt còn mang theo hô hấp cơ, thấy không rõ lắm tướng mạo.

Mộc Gia Thụ liền tránh sang một bên cho bọn hắn nhượng xuất lộ, ồn ào xuôi tai thấy một câu truyền vào lỗ tai: "Đều cẩn thận một chút, vị này chính là mục chủ tịch!"

Hắn tại trong nháy mắt đó đột nhiên liền ngây dại.

Tính cách của hắn trời sinh tương đối lãnh tĩnh bình tĩnh, cho dù gặp gỡ chết mà sống lại chuyện như vậy đều có thể bức bách chính mình rất nhanh mà điều tiết thích ứng, dung nhập hoàn cảnh, nhưng mà giờ khắc này, chưa bao giờ có khủng hoảng dũng mãnh vào trái tim, đầu óc trung oanh lập tức, làm hắn cơ hồ không dám nhìn tới rõ ràng trên giường bệnh người bệnh mặt.

Mộc Gia Thụ cứng ngắc mà đứng , cảm thấy tựa hồ qua thật lâu, nhưng kỳ thật chính là ngắn ngủn một khắc, mắt thấy kia cái giường đã bị đẩy xa, hắn đột nhiên quay đầu, hướng phía cái kia phương hướng đuổi theo.

"Đánh người muốn chạy? Lão tử không để yên cho ngươi!" Lê Chí Quốc cũng kịp phản ứng , tránh ra Lê mẫu nâng tay, nổi điên nhất dạng hướng hắn tiến lên, một bàn tay vẫy hướng Mộc Gia Thụ mặt.

Mộc Gia Thụ trong đầu hốt hoảng , căn bản là đem hắn quên, lúc này mới dựa vào bản năng một trốn, cảm thấy trên mặt có chút đau, tựa hồ không có tránh ra, hắn cũng không thèm để ý, nhanh chóng đẩy ra Lê Chí Quốc, đuổi theo tiền phương một đám người.

"Ai ai! Người nào? Làm gì đâu!"

Hắn như vậy tiến lên đem vài cái hộ sĩ giật nảy mình, nhìn kỹ lại phát hiện cái này tiểu tử lớn lên nhã nhặn tuấn tú, không giống cái nháo sự , khẩu khí cũng dịu đi xuống dưới: "Vị tiên sinh này không cần chậm trễ người bệnh cứu giúp, thỉnh nhường một chút."

Mộc Gia Thụ hướng trên giường bệnh nhìn thoáng qua, đột nhiên đại nhẹ nhàng thở ra, vội vàng lui về phía sau nhường đường, đầu gối mềm nhũn, thiếu chút nữa ngồi dưới đất: "Xin lỗi."

Hắn nhìn rõ ràng, người này không là hắn ba ba, Mộc Gia Thụ lúc này đảo nhớ tới, kinh thành mấy đại thế gia trung, còn có một gia gia chủ họ mục, cùng bọn họ là âm cùng tự bất đồng, khả năng chính là vị này.

Đám người cuối cùng một người tiểu hộ sĩ tò mò mà nhìn hắn một cái, biên bưng khay đi đường biên hảo tâm mà nhắc nhở một câu: "Tiên sinh, ngài khóe miệng nứt , hẳn là cầm máu."

Mộc Gia Thụ thở phào một cái, không quá để ý mà cọ xát: "Cám ơn."

Ở dưới lầu Vệ Tuân cũng là nhìn kia cái giường bị từ xe cứu thương thượng đẩy xuống tới, hắn nhìn nhìn quen mắt, còn cố ý một bên chờ Trịnh Kha, một bên dùng di động tra một chút thức thời tin tức, phát hiện vị này đưa đến bệnh viện nguyên nhân là bởi vì chảy máu não.

Trịnh Kha lúc này ngược lại là khó được đáng tin, quả nhiên rất nhanh liền tới , hai người cùng lên lầu.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc là đến làm chi ?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Gặp được một cái té xỉu tại người ở phía ngoài, đưa hắn đến bệnh viện, không bệnh, cũng không nổi điên. Ngươi lòng hiếu kỳ quá tràn đầy đi."

Trịnh Kha hoài nghi mà nhìn hắn một cái, tuy rằng Vệ Tuân bộ dáng không giống như là tại nói dối, chính là hắn cư nhiên có thể thần thái bình thản mà đi vào nhà này bệnh viện, bản thân đã là nhất kiện thập phần không thể tưởng tượng sự tình, lão làm người cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào.

Hai người sóng vai đi ra thang máy, còn không có đi qua, liền nhìn thấy trong hành lang vây quanh một vòng người, cũng không riêng gì chữa bệnh và chăm sóc nhân viên, bên trong xuyên cái dạng gì quần áo đều có, như là xảy ra chuyện gì.

Trịnh Kha nói: "Di, y nháo sao?"

Vệ Tuân đến gần một chút, nghe thấy một người nam nhân chính thô giọng mắng to: "Ngươi mẹ hắn đánh trước con ta lại đánh ta, ngươi còn có lý ? Nói cho ngươi biết, hôm nay không bồi tiền mơ tưởng đi!"

Hắn cảm thấy có chút không ổn, vội vàng chen ra người xem náo nhiệt đi nhanh chạy tới, phát hiện bị vây vào giữa quả nhiên có Mộc Gia Thụ, hắn thoạt nhìn biểu tình rất bình tĩnh , chính là nửa bên mặt sưng lên, khóe môi tựa hồ còn có chút vết máu.

Vệ Tuân lúc ấy đã cảm thấy cấp giận giao bính, lại nghe thấy đứng ở Mộc Gia Thụ đối diện cái kia tửu quỷ còn tại kêu gào cái gì "Tin hay không lão tử đánh chết ngươi", lập tức cảm thấy một cỗ hỏa khí dâng lên, không từ phân trần mà tiến lên xách trụ hắn áo, một quyền vẫy tại Lê Chí Quốc trên mặt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bảo bối nhóm đều nói ta ngắn nhỏ, cho nên hôm nay say say song càng anh anh anh anh anh.

Tấn giang gần nhất thực trừu, nhưng này thiên văn nếu như không có xin phép, nhất định là từ sáng tới tối 8 điểm ngày càng , phi thường cảm tạ mỗi ngày tới nơi này truy văn bảo bảo, đôi khi không nghĩ càng , suy nghĩ một chút cư nhiên còn có người chờ ta, vừa vui vẻ lại sợ hãi, lập tức đã cảm thấy có động lực .

A, thật lo lắng cho cô phụ bảo bối nhóm chờ mong (*/ω\\*), ta sẽ cố gắng , cám ơn thân mến nhóm.

Đối với ngũ mê tam đạo Vệ ca ca đến nói, không thích Văn Hữu Liên chuyện này nhất định nói rõ ràng a, chúc mừng hắn ly thổ lộ lại vào một bước ∩_∩~

Chương 36: sự nghi ngờ

Lần này ở giữa mũi, Vệ Tuân thịnh nộ khi dùng khí lực lại thực đại, Lê Chí Quốc cơ hồ bị hắn nắm tay đánh trong óc đều vang ong ong, máu mũi nhất thời chảy xuống.

Lê mẫu tiếng thét trung, Trịnh Kha vội vàng từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy Vệ Tuân: "Ta dựa! Ngươi làm sao? Biệt xúc động! Vệ Tam? Vệ Tuân!"

Vệ Tuân bị hắn hao hết sức của chín trâu hai hổ về phía sau tha, vẫn là tránh mệnh lại đạp Lê Chí Quốc một cước, cả giận nói: "Ta mẹ hắn giết ngươi! Ngươi cư nhiên dám đánh hắn!"

Chung quanh loạn thành một đoàn, có kinh hô , có kêu người , Trịnh Kha so ra kém Vệ Tuân khí lực đại, bú sữa mẹ kính đều sử đi ra vẫn là kéo không ngừng hắn, đến bây giờ mới thôi liên xảy ra chuyện gì đều không làm minh bạch, quả thực muốn cười khổ đi ra: "Bên cạnh huynh đệ có hay không có thể tới giúp một tay , ta hold không ngừng a!"

Một bàn tay từ bên cạnh đưa qua đến, đặt tại Vệ Tuân trên vai: "Vệ thiếu!"

Vệ Tuân một đốn, chậm rãi buông xuống giơ nắm tay.

Trịnh Kha kinh ngạc mà quay đầu, phát hiện nói chuyện đúng là mấy tháng trước hắn đề nghị Vệ Tuân chiêu tiến công ty bảo tiêu, bởi vì này vóc người cùng Mộc Gia Thụ phá lệ giống, cho nên hắn ấn tượng cũng thực khắc sâu.

Chẳng qua hiện nay mặt của đối phương sưng lên bên, liên tưởng một chút Vệ Tuân lời nói mới rồi, Trịnh Kha lập tức hiểu được hắn là tự cấp ai xuất đầu .

Hắn nhất thời cả người đều "Ngọa tào" .

Cho nên hôm nay ngạnh kỳ thật là "Bá đạo tổng tài cùng tiếu bảo tiêu" sao? Loại này anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân khuôn sáo cũ tiết mục... Một đoạn ngày không chú ý, hắn có phải hay không phát hiện cái gì đến không được bí mật?

E ngại chung quanh còn có những người khác, Mộc Gia Thụ không hảo cùng Vệ Tuân nói thêm cái gì, chỉ có thể nói: "Thì phải là cái vô lại, ngươi không cần cùng hắn so đo, hắn cho rằng Lê Thanh là bị ta đả thương . Đừng nóng giận."

Hắn nói cuối cùng ba chữ thời điểm hơi chút đem thanh âm đè thấp hơi có chút, Vệ Tuân trong lòng mềm nhũn, nhưng như trước thực đau lòng: "Có đau hay không, ta đi cho ngươi muốn cái túi chườm nước đá phu một phu."

Hắn tại cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện thời điểm, tiếng nói lập tức nhu hòa xuống dưới.

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc đầu.

Lê Chí Quốc bị một đống người ấn , nguyên vốn hẳn là sợ hãi , chính là người tại mùi rượu cấp trên thời điểm lại tổng cảm thấy chính mình thiên hạ vô địch, miệng như trước không sạch sẽ mà mắng, nhìn qua rất muốn lại cùng Vệ Tuân đại chiến ba trăm hiệp.

Mộc Gia Thụ rớt ra Vệ Tuân, khẽ mỉm cười, bề ngoài chật vật tựa hồ đối hắn không hề ảnh hưởng: "Lê tiên sinh tỉnh dùng ít sức khí, ta đã báo nguy , ngươi có cái gì không hài lòng trực tiếp đi cùng cảnh / sát nói đi."

Trịnh Kha nhịn không được nhìn hắn một cái, tâm nói người này cũng là đủ hoành , căn bản là không giống ai khi dễ bộ dáng a.

Vệ Tuân tạm thời áp chế hỏa khí cấp Mộc Gia Thụ lấy đến túi chườm nước đá phu mặt, cảnh / sát đến rất nhanh, nghĩ đến là Mộc Gia Thụ từ ngay từ đầu liền gọi điện thoại.

Tới cảnh / sát nhìn qua năm mươi tả hữu tuổi, trước kia cũng vừa mới gặp qua Vệ Tuân, vừa tiến đến nhìn thấy dĩ nhiên là hắn ngồi ở chỗ kia, màu trắng quần áo thượng còn dính điểm loang lổ điểm điểm vết máu, cũng không biết là bị thương vẫn là đánh người, trong lòng nhất thời lắp bắp kinh hãi, không nghĩ tới trong kinh thành cư nhiên còn có người dám trêu cái này tổ tông.

Tuy nói Vệ gia thế lực chủ yếu tại quân đội hệ thống, mà cảnh / sát thì một phần của hành chính hệ thống, nhưng hai người ở giữa quan hệ đến đế chặt chẽ, Trương cảnh quan ngược lại là thật sự hận không thể đem người cung đứng lên, nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân khi liên sống lưng đều không tự chủ được mà thẳng thắn thêm vài phần, bước nhanh đi qua.

Lê mẫu thấy hắn xuyên một thân chế phục, trong lòng lập tức trước hết có chút sợ , vừa định tiến lên tính toán đánh đòn phủ đầu cáo thượng một trạng lại nói, liền nhìn thấy vị kia cảnh quan nhiễu quá chính mình trực tiếp đi hướng Vệ Tuân, mang trên mặt ân cần.

"Ngài hảo ngài hảo, ta kêu trương hạo, là phụ trách xử lý chuyện này cảnh / sát. Vệ thiếu, ngài đây là..."

Vệ Tuân một bàn tay khoát lên lưng ghế dựa thượng, một tay khác giúp Mộc Gia Thụ mang theo túi chườm nước đá, nhíu mày. Hắn mặc dù có khí, cũng không đáng cùng không quan hệ người tự cao tự đại, nhìn thấy Trương cảnh quan sau đứng dậy cùng hắn nắm tay, đơn giản nói sự tình trải qua.

Trương cảnh quan nói: "Lê Chí Quốc... Ta có ấn tượng, người này có án đế a, bởi vì đánh nhau đều bị tạm giữ quá nhiều lần đi, như thế nào , dạy mãi không sửa? Xem ra còn phải tiếp tục quan a."

Lê mẫu vội vàng chỉ vào Mộc Gia Thụ: "Cảnh quan, lần này là hắn đánh trước người ! Chúng ta căn bản là không có động thủ!"

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên mà nói: "Ta đánh hắn chỗ nào?"

"Ngươi..." Lê mẫu nghẹn lời. Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới cấp Lê Chí Quốc kia vài cái đau là đau, nhưng liên cái vết thương đều không lưu lại, ngược lại là Vệ Tuân nói một câu: "Mũi hắn là ta đánh ra huyết , bất quá người bên cạnh cũng có thể chứng minh, ta là phòng vệ chính đáng."

Vừa rồi phát sinh sự người bên cạnh cũng nhìn thấy rõ ràng, lập tức mồm năm miệng mười mà làm chứng, lại bởi vì Lê Chí Quốc vốn là liền có tiền khoa, Trương cảnh quan nhân tiện nói: "Người này nhiễu loạn công cộng trật tự, ta đây trước hết mang về cảnh cục đi."

Hắn vừa nói một bên quan sát đến Vệ Tuân biểu tình hay không vừa lòng: "Vệ thiếu, chuyện của ngươi một lát nữa còn có một cái đồng sự yêu cầu tới nơi này làm một chút ghi chép."

Vệ Tuân tuy rằng tức giận, nhưng vốn là không tính đại sự gì, còn không đến mức đi khó xử như vậy một cái tửu quỷ, nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái sau đó triều Trương cảnh quan gật gật đầu: "Ta nhất định phối hợp."

Mộc Gia Thụ suy tư một chút, đối Vệ Tuân đưa lỗ tai nói nhỏ vài câu, Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu, lại nói: "Đối , Trương cảnh quan, các ngươi cục trong có phải hay không còn có cái gọi vương thụy minh ?"

Trương cảnh quan cười nói: "Là có, vậy hay là chúng ta đội trưởng đâu, không nghĩ tới Vệ thiếu cũng nhận thức."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta cùng hắn đồng thời đương quá binh, ngẫm lại này cũng đã lâu không gặp , hắn gần nhất hảo sao?"

Hắn nói hai câu này nói, Trương cảnh quan rốt cục ngầm hiểu , tiếp lời nói: "Ha ha, kia cũng khéo , một hồi muốn tới làm ghi chép vừa lúc chính là vương đội, Vệ thiếu còn có thể cùng hắn tự ôn chuyện đâu!"

Vệ Tuân giơ giơ lên khóe môi: "Kia nhưng thật tốt quá."

Thẳng đến nhìn thấy hắn cái này đại biểu cho vừa lòng vẻ mặt, Trương cảnh quan mới xem như rất lớn tùng một hơi, mang theo Lê Chí Quốc đi trở về, Vệ Tuân thì đi theo sau chạy tới vương thụy minh làm ghi chép, cũng ám chỉ hắn chờ Lê Thanh sau khi tỉnh lại hỏi ý kiến một ít vấn đề, đi theo cũng cùng Trịnh Kha cùng Mộc Gia Thụ ly khai bệnh viện.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa đi vừa thuận tay đem Vệ Tuân ngạnh đưa cho hắn túi chườm nước đá ném vào thùng rác trong, cảm thấy như vậy điểm tiểu thương cầm này thứ gì thật sự quá làm kiêu.

Vệ Tuân nhìn thấy đảo cũng không nói gì, chính là Mộc Gia Thụ từ nhỏ đến lớn liên ở nhà đều không ai quá một ngón tay đầu, bên ngoài càng là không có gì người ăn gan hùm mật gấu cảm động cái này đại thiếu gia, lúc này nhìn trên mặt hắn thương, Vệ Tuân trong lòng vẫn là chẳng phải thoải mái, khuôn mặt trầm một đường.

Trịnh Kha bạch bạch đương một hồi vây xem quần chúng, mấy người ra bệnh viện đại môn sau đó cũng phải đi về , ba người đứng ở xe trước cáo biệt.

Trịnh Kha nói: "Ngươi còn muốn đi nhà của ta ngồi một chút sao?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không cần, đều đã trễ thế này, ngươi trở về đi, ta một hồi ở khách sạn."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe hai người bọn họ nói chuyện, cũng không xen mồm, tùy tiện hướng phía sau thân xe thượng một ỷ, bắt tay khửu tay khoát lên kính chiếu hậu cái giá thượng.

Ánh mắt của hắn không có nhìn về phía chính mình hai người đồng bạn, mà là dừng ở hơi chút xa một chút địa phương, tựa hồ tại mạn vô mục đích mà nhìn lui tới dòng xe cộ đám người, cũng không biết nhìn thấy cái gì, sắc mặt đột nhiên có chút khác thường.

Vệ Tuân dư quang liếc thấy ánh mắt của hắn: "Tiểu, cái kia, Thẩm Thụ, làm sao vậy? Là mệt sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hoàn hảo."

Vệ Tuân "Ân" một tiếng, nhìn hắn áo bên cạnh lạc một cắt đứt phát, thuận tay vê xuống dưới, xoay người tiếp đối Trịnh Kha nói: "Ngươi lái xe tới sao?"

Trịnh Kha nhưng không biết đang tại bởi vì sao mà xuất thần, sửng sốt một chút nói: "A?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta nói ngươi có hay không xe, trở về có được hay không? Không có phương tiện ta giúp ngươi đánh chiếc xe."

Trịnh Kha ngơ ngác mà nói: "Phương tiện phương tiện... Xe đình tại phía sau , cái gì kia, ta đây liền đi về trước ."

Hắn đi rồi sau đó Vệ Tuân còn có chút kỳ quái: "Hắn đây là làm sao vậy?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không thèm để ý mà nói: "Ai biết hắn làm sao vậy, dù sao ngẫm lại Trịnh Kha cũng không có khả năng có đại sự gì muốn làm đi. Ngược lại là ngươi, hôm nay phát lớn như vậy tính tình, muốn là thật đem Lê Thanh hắn ba đánh xảy ra chuyện gì đến, Vệ bá bá phỏng chừng muốn trước phế đi ngươi."

Vệ Tuân nhắc tới liền sinh khí: "Hừ, kia tại ba của ta đánh chết ta trước, ta cũng trước đến khiêng thương ( súng ) băng hắn! Ngươi cũng thế, ngươi ngốc a ngươi, về sau thiếu hướng người như thế trước mặt thấu được không? Nhìn xem này mặt, này nhiều đau a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ rũ mắt cười cười: "Nhìn ngươi nói, một cái bàn tay mà thôi, chỉ do ngoài ý muốn, chẳng lẽ ta còn có thể thật chịu thiệt? Đối , đừng quên chờ Lê Thanh tỉnh sau đó, cho ngươi cái kia chiến hữu đem sự tình hướng hắn hỏi rõ ràng."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Mộc thiếu phân phó sự, khẳng định để bụng."

Hai người đồng thời mỉm cười, một lát sau, Vệ Tuân còn nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi tính toán cái gì thời điểm trở lại Mộc gia?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày: "Vì cái gì hỏi như vậy?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi tại Trịnh Kha trước mặt không chút nào có che dấu chính mình ý tứ đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Ta chỉ là lười làm bộ làm tịch mà thôi, ta lại không có làm việc trái với lương tâm, che che lấp lấp sống qua ngày, kia đến tới khi nào đi? Lại nói , Trịnh Kha không hề gì ."

Vệ Tuân tiếp tục tay lái gật gật đầu: "Ngươi muốn thế nào đều được, nhưng là an toàn đệ nhất, nhất định không thể xảy ra chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn ."

"Đúng vậy, ngoài ý muốn nói, một lần thật sự đã đủ."

Mộc Gia Thụ hướng về trước mặt mở ra tay, cái tay kia chưởng trắng nõn mà thon dài.

Hắn nhìn một hồi chính mình chưởng văn, hữu lực mà thu nạp năm ngón tay, như là đem cái gì vậy nắm ở tại lòng bàn tay: "Sự tình trước kia đã vô pháp thay đổi, nhưng nếu thiên ý làm ta hồi đến nơi này, tương lai liền nắm chặt tại trên tay của ta. Ai cũng đừng nghĩ làm ta dễ dàng buông ra!"

Vệ Tuân kiếm dường như đỉnh mày khó phát giác mà nhíu một chút, lại rất nhanh giãn ra mở ra. Hắn đằng xuất một bàn tay, dùng bàn tay của mình bao ở Mộc Gia Thụ nắm tay, nặng nề mà nhéo nhéo, không có lại nói biệt .

Mà tại thời gian này, bị hai người nhắc tới Trịnh Kha, tâm tình đích xác thập phần khó nói thành lời.

Hắn hôm nay nhìn Vệ Tuân đối Thẩm Thụ thái độ, nguyên bản tưởng rằng hắn là bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, thấy cái cùng Mộc Gia Thụ lớn lên giống nhau người liền không kìm lòng nổi xum xoe, kết quả cuối cùng lại phát hiện, chính mình giống như cũng bị Vệ Tam bệnh thần kinh cấp lây bệnh .

Đặc biệt hôm nay Thẩm Thụ hướng xe thượng dựa vào là kia cái động tác, Trịnh Kha nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, Mộc Gia Thụ khi còn sống thời điểm thích nhất làm như vậy, có một lần đại gia còn đồng thời khai hắn vui đùa, nói là từ hạ lợi đến trên đường, vô luận cái gì xe bị Mộc thiếu như vậy một dựa, bức cách đều thăng một tiệt, hắn về sau không làm xe mô thật sự là đáng tiếc .

Lớn lên giống còn chưa tính, vì cái gì thói quen động tác cũng giống như? Thật sự là gặp quỷ .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ai, kỳ thật không quá sẽ viết lê ba loại này vô lại ... Bất quá phòng ngủ cửa sổ mặt sau vừa lúc đối với tiểu khu chỗ đậu xe, một đến tối thường xuyên có người bởi vì đoạt xe vị hoặc là dừng xe lẫn nhau quả cọ cãi nhau, ta yên lặng tránh ở bức màn mặt sau âm thầm quan sát hảo vài ngày, nghiêm túc ký lục chửi đổng trích lời, đi thô lấy tinh sau đó... Rốt cục hợp thành một hồi xé bức chiến dịch.

Đối , khả năng có bảo bối nhìn thấy say say cái kia thử đọc hố nhỏ hố, ta nhiều nói một câu, kỳ thật kia chính là vì làm chuyên mục trong không có chết héo tiểu thụ lộng đùa, rất nhiều văn ta chính thức phát biểu trước đều sẽ tu, sẽ không như vậy thô ráp, thỉnh thân các bạn yên tâm, bất quá có thích cái gì tiểu bảo bối cũng hoan nghênh tại bình luận trong điểm đơn a, đơn thuần giải trí đại chúng, không cần cất chứa tưới (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Cám ơn triều tác giả cúc hoa trong nhẹ nhàng mà, sắc vi, thần kinh phế vị tương, sukirie bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn, an cẩn ngôn _, võ vũ, giảo khoai lang dịch dinh dưỡng;

Đặc biệt ghi chú: Không là không cách, là một cái thật đáng yêu bảo bảo tên, cám ơn ngươi thường xuyên đầu uy.

Các vị bảo bối, cho các ngươi so tâm nha ~

Chương 37: đệ đệ

Đáng thương Trịnh thiếu cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ phát hiện một cái thực khủng bố lại khó để giải thích bí mật, vì thế trằn trọc hảo vài ngày, hắn nhưng không biết, trừ hắn ra bên ngoài, đồng dạng có một người cũng chú ý tới Thẩm Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ lúc ấy nhìn đến người là Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Mộc gia tình huống có chút đặc biệt, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng cha mẹ thuộc loại gia tộc đám hỏi, tình cảm vẫn luôn không tốt lắm, bọn họ trước kia ly dị, hai huynh đệ cá nhân bị vợ chồng song phương phân biệt nuôi nấng, sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ mẫu thân Mạnh Như xuất ngoại, cái kia thời điểm Mộc Gia Thụ chỉ có một tuổi nửa, Mộc Hạo Xướng lại được mới vừa sinh ra.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đi theo mẫu thân tại nước Mỹ vừa được mười một tuổi, thẳng đến Mạnh Như qua đời mới trở lại Mộc gia, cùng phụ huynh tình cảm không thể nói rõ là quá thân cận.

Bất quá tuy rằng không là từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, nhưng ít ra tại giống một cái dưới mái hiên trụ sau mười năm, Mộc Gia Thụ rất rõ ràng cái này đệ đệ tính cách cùng thói quen — Mộc Hạo Xướng tại nếu buổi tối ở bên ngoài uống nhiều quá rượu sau đó, là không sẽ cho người đem hắn đưa về nhà .

Hắn không thích tại không tỉnh táo trạng thái lần tới đến trong nhà, nhưng là không thích ở bên ngoài đêm túc, cho nên bình thường đều là tại khách sạn nghỉ ngơi thượng mấy mấy giờ tỉnh rượu, tỉnh rượu sau đó giống nhau mới có thể hồi gia, cho nên Mộc Gia Thụ trong lúc vô ý nhìn đến hắn xuất hiện, tuy rằng cảm thấy đúng dịp, nhưng là không tính thật bất ngờ.

Chính là hắn rất ngạc nhiên... Mộc Hạo Xướng tỉnh rượu sau đó, còn có nhớ hay không chính mình nói quá cái gì.

Hào môn tranh quyền là nhất kiện thực thông thường sự tình, nhưng mà Mộc gia gia đình thành viên đơn giản, trước đó Mộc Gia Thụ cũng cho tới bây giờ đều không có hoài nghi quá Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Cho tới bây giờ hắn mới bắt đầu muốn biết, tại chính mình tử vong trong, cái này thân sinh đệ đệ rốt cuộc có hay không tham dự quá, nếu có nói, lại chính là cái gì dạng nhân vật.

Cái này yêu cầu cùng hắn trông thấy mặt, Mộc Gia Thụ không có lại làm như thế nào, hắn cảm thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng y theo Mộc Hạo Xướng tính cách cùng với hắn đối chính mình tò mò trình độ, đã đầy đủ chủ động đưa lên cửa đến .

Tam ngày sau, Mộc Gia Thụ tại nhà mình dưới lầu gặp hắn tưởng chờ người.

Hai cái cường tráng nam tử tháp sắt dường như đứng ở hàng hiên khẩu, một tả một hữu chặn hắn con đường.

Nhân gia đây mới là chuyên nghiệp bảo tiêu, Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy thực hổ thẹn.

Hắn nho nhã lễ độ mà nói: "Nhị vị tiên sinh, mượn quá."

Không có người nhường đường, bên trái người kia hơi hơi vuốt cằm, ngữ khí cung kính mà khách khí, trong ánh mắt lại cất dấu khinh thường: "Thẩm tiên sinh, Mộc thiếu muốn gặp ngài."

Mộc Gia Thụ tựa hồ có chút ngoài ý muốn, cười hỏi ý kiến: "Thẩm tiên sinh... A, các ngươi là tới tìm ta sao? Mộc thiếu là ai, ta không biết."

Người kia nói: "Thẩm tiên sinh đi theo chúng ta đi sẽ biết."

Mộc Gia Thụ ảm đạm cười: "Không đi."

Hắn ỷ vào chính mình gầy, vừa nói vừa thật sự từ hai người trung gian khe hở tễ tới, lập tức hướng hàng hiên trong đi.

Đương bảo tiêu rất nhiều năm, cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua như vậy không biết điều người, hai đại hán đều sợ ngây người, Mộc Gia Thụ đi ra ngoài hai bước mới kịp phản ứng, vội vàng đuổi theo mau vươn tay đi ngăn đón.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn chắn ở trước mặt mình tay, khinh mạn mà dịch dịch mi tiêm, trực tiếp nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn vứt đến đi một bên. Mặt khác một người nam tử nhìn chính mình đồng bạn, trên mặt là không chút nào che dấu kinh ngạc, tựa hồ tại hỏi ý kiến hắn vì cái gì nhẹ nhàng như vậy khiến cho khai.

Người nọ cũng là có khổ nói không nên lời — hắn chỗ nào là cho Mộc Gia Thụ nhường đường, rõ ràng là đối phương nắm chắc thượng cổ tay hắn thời điểm không biết là bính đâu chỗ huyệt vị, làm hắn chỉnh điều cánh tay đều toan ma sử không xuất nửa phần khí lực.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngạo mạn mà liếc mắt nhìn hắn: "Ta không thích tùy tùy tiện tiện đi theo người khác đi, ai cho ngươi đến, ngươi làm hắn đến."

"Thẩm tiên sinh, ngươi nhưng biệt không biết điều."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Muốn đánh giá sao? Kia còn thật trùng hợp, ta mấy ngày hôm trước vừa mới bởi vì cùng người đánh nhau thấy cảnh sát, phỏng chừng tên kia cảnh quan còn nhớ rõ ta. Này hàng hiên cách âm không hảo, nhị vị muốn là muốn đi theo ta xuất cái danh, ta cũng nhất định hết sức."

Hai tên thật bảo tiêu không địch lại một người giả bảo tiêu, do dự một chút sau bại lui, ngày hôm sau Mộc Hạo Xướng đảo quả nhiên đến .

Hắn đuổi đến thời tiết không tốt lắm, chỉnh chỉnh một cái buổi chiều đều tại hạ vũ, thẳng đến chạng vạng thời gian cũng không thấy đình, trong không khí có ẩm ướt lãnh ý, một trản trản đèn hoa bị màn mưa vặn vẹo mơ hồ, gọi người thấy không rõ lắm, Mộc Hạo Xướng ngay tại này vũ trong lặng yên không một tiếng động mà quay cửa kính xe xuống, mỉm cười mà nhìn bị che ở xe một bên Mộc Gia Thụ: "Thẩm tiên sinh, ngày hôm qua thủ hạ người không hiểu chuyện. Hôm nay ta tự mình đến, có phải hay không liền đủ thành ý ?"

Đây là sau khi trọng sinh hai người bọn họ lần đầu tiên khoảng cách gần như vậy nói chuyện với nhau, Mộc Gia Thụ trầm mặc chỉ chốc lát, cũng đi theo Mộc Hạo Xướng cười cười: "Thật sự là thụ sủng nhược kinh."

Hắn mở miệng nói câu nói đầu tiên, Mộc Hạo Xướng thực rõ ràng mà sửng sốt một chút, ánh mắt đột nhiên lợi hại, nhìn chăm chú hắn liếc mắt một cái, Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên tiếp thu hắn đánh giá: "Hôm nay này vũ cũng không nhỏ, Mộc thiếu nếu có chuyện gì tình nhất định muốn ở trong này nói, xin mời nói ngắn gọn."

Mộc Hạo Xướng thu hồi ánh mắt, một chút giơ lên khóe môi, lần nữa treo lên ý cười: "Ngược lại là ta sơ sót. Thẩm tiên sinh, mời lên xe."

Mộc Gia Thụ thu tán, tiện tay đem chính mình tán dùng một cái túi plastic trang hảo, để tránh giọt nước mưa xuống dưới lộng thấp xe tòa.

Hắn lên xe sau đó, này lượng Rolls-Royce trực tiếp liền hướng ra phía ngoài mở đi ra ngoài, hai người sóng vai ngồi ở chỗ ngồi phía sau, trung gian cách một khoảng cách, ngay từ đầu ai đều không nói nói.

Một lát sau, lộ người trên dần dần thiếu, xe lại như trước tại khai, Mộc Hạo Xướng đột nhiên cười cười: "Ngươi sẽ không sợ ta là muốn tìm cái yên lặng địa phương đem ngươi giết vứt thi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ trả lời: "Ngày hôm qua có chút lo lắng, hôm nay cũng không phải sợ, giết người vứt thi loại sự tình này đại khái không cần phải Mộc thiếu tự thân xuất mã."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười to: "Nói đến hảo, như vậy có nhãn lực thấy, khó trách Vệ Tam ca đều phải đối với ngươi vài phần kính trọng . Yên tâm, hôm nay ta chính là nhìn Thẩm tiên sinh hợp ý, muốn mời ngươi ăn bữa cơm."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười: "Là ta không kiến thức, cũng không biết Kinh Giao nơi này còn có tiệm cơm."

Hai người khi nói chuyện xe dừng lại, đã đến điểm đến, Mộc Hạo Xướng biên xuống xe biên không chút để ý mà nói: "Vậy hôm nay khiến cho ngươi được thêm kiến thức đi."

Trên xe ánh sáng không hảo, Mộc Hạo Xướng lại là vẫn ngồi như vậy, bởi vậy Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn chưa chú ý hắn xuyên cái gì, lúc này thấy hắn đứng thẳng người mới hơi ngẩn ra, cảm thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng mặc trên người kia thân màu ngân hôi tây trang lại như là chính mình .

Giống bọn họ quần áo giống nhau đều là tư nhân đính chế, rất ít đi ra bên ngoài mua, Mộc Gia Thụ từ tiểu chú ý đến đại, mặc quần áo khi áo cổ tay áo đều có cố định hình thức, bởi vậy quần áo của hắn nhìn liếc mắt một cái có thể nhận ra đến .

Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa xuống xe lập tức có người chào đón, ân cần vi hắn bung dù, lại hữu ý vô ý đem Mộc Gia Thụ lượng ở tại một bên, Mộc Hạo Xướng hồi phía dưới, rất nhanh mà lại chuyển đi qua, trong mắt hình như có cười nhạo.

Mộc Gia Thụ không nhanh không chậm mà xuất ra chính mình tán tạo ra, theo đoàn người đi vào trước mặt một tòa hồng tường hắc ngói phục cổ kiến trúc.

Cái chỗ này hắn trước kia ngược lại là thật sự cũng không có lại tới, chỉ thấy một tòa này tiểu lâu bề ngoài mộc mạc, nhưng đi vào liền không giống . Bên trong là một cái thập phần rộng mở đại sảnh, thính đỉnh ước chừng treo tứ cái thật lớn thủy tinh đăng, trang sức xanh vàng rực rỡ, đại môn hai bên phân biệt đứng hai hàng phong tình khác nhau mỹ nữ, nhìn thấy bọn họ sau đó còn không biết như thế nào xưng hô, đảo trước cúi mình vái chào.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cố ý đem Mộc Gia Thụ ném ở phía sau, nguyên bản muốn nhìn hắn kinh ngạc bộ dáng, kết quả không cần thanh sắc mà quay đầu lại đảo qua, phát hiện nhân gia bình thản ung dung, vừa không bởi vì hoa mỹ hoàn cảnh mà câu nệ, cũng không có bị mỹ nữ hấp dẫn ánh mắt, không từ cảm thấy thực không thú vị.

Một cái ăn diện hợp thời trung niên nữ tử từ phía sau đi ra, nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng sau lập tức cười : "Hôm nay buổi sáng cửa nhà liền luôn là có hỉ thước tại gọi, ta còn tưởng nhất định là có khách quý tới cửa, quả nhiên liền có Mộc thiếu đại giá quang lâm, ngươi có thể có đoạn thời gian không có tới ."

Nàng nói chuyện khẩu khí thập phần rất quen, tươi cười cũng thực chân thành tha thiết, nhìn qua không giống như đang nói lời khách sáo, tựa hồ thật sự thực hoan nghênh Mộc Hạo Xướng đã đến.

So sánh với Mộc Hạo Xướng liền có vẻ có chút lãnh đạm , quyện quyện mà nói: "Là Văn tỷ a, không nghĩ tới này đại trời mưa xuống ngươi ngã vào — ta đã có ngày không có tới, đương nhiên là ngươi những thứ kia không mới mẻ , cảm thấy không khỏe, chẳng qua tốt xấu còn dư điểm khí phái, cho nên nay cái đến chiêu đãi chiêu đãi bằng hữu, gọi ngươi thuộc hạ kia giúp cô nương đều hảo hảo biểu hiện, biệt tảo ta mặt mũi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng tuy rằng xưng hô nàng một cái "Tỷ" tự, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ biết, người này chính là Văn Hữu Liên cùng Văn Thế Hòa mẫu thân Văn Tuệ, nàng tuy rằng thoạt nhìn hiển tuổi trẻ, kỳ thật ấn mấy tuổi đương Mộc Hạo Xướng mẹ đều giàu có dư dật .

Văn Tuệ nhìn qua cũng hơi chút có chút xấu hổ. Nhưng mà nàng hơi chút lược một chút tóc, nương động tác này che dấu, về điểm này thất thố cũng đã biến mất vô tung, rất nhanh cười nói: "Vậy làm sao dám."

Nàng một bên dẫn Mộc Hạo Xướng hướng bên trong đi, một bên giải thích: "Mỗi ngày ta cũng là không ở trong này , lúc này vừa mới Thế Hòa muốn lại đây, ta liền cũng tùy tiện đi dạo, không nghĩ đến như vậy xảo gặp phải Mộc thiếu.

Mộc Hạo Xướng có chút ngoài ý muốn nhướng mày: "Văn Thế Hòa? Hắn mới vừa cùng Tiết Giai Dĩnh đính thành hôn liền dám tới nơi này tán gái, tâm rất đại đi. Ngươi cũng không quản hắn?"

Văn Tuệ cười nói: "Làm sao có thể, liền tính hắn thật muốn tới nơi này chơi, ta cũng không có khả năng để Thế Hòa hồ nháo a. Hôm nay là Giai Dĩnh cũng tới, nói là muốn kiến thức kiến thức nơi này."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười như không cười mà nói một câu: "Tiết tiểu thư vẫn là như vậy... Sấm rền gió cuốn."

Thời gian này đã đến ghế lô cửa nhà, hắn liền không lại mở miệng, dẫn trước đi vào, lại chỉ vào Mộc Gia Thụ đối Văn Tuệ nói: "Ta vị bằng hữu kia, là liên Vệ thiếu đều coi trọng có thêm , cũng không thể làm người bình thường đến bồi, đem san san Anne đều cho ta kêu lên đến, bồi hảo có thưởng cho."

Lúc trước Mộc Hạo Xướng tự cố tự mà ở phía trước đi, mặt sau phần phật nha đi theo một bọn người, Văn Tuệ tâm tư đều tại trên người hắn, căn bản không biết hắn muốn chiêu đãi chính là cái nào, lúc này quay đầu mới phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ, sắc mặt nhất thời biến đổi.

Nàng vừa cẩn thận nhìn thoáng qua, lúc này mới che dấu tính mà cười cười: "Vị tiên sinh này lớn lên thật sự là tuấn tú, ta đều phải nhìn ngây người..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng phất tay nói: "Nhanh chóng đi, đừng nói nhảm ."

Chương 38: oán ngươi oán ngươi

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười không nói gì, trong lòng tại cân nhắc Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Văn Tuệ ở giữa bất đồng tầm thường.

Hắn trước kia cho tới bây giờ không phát hiện mình thân sinh đệ đệ cư nhiên có lớn như vậy mặt mũi — Văn Tuệ cũng không phải là cái gì nhân vật bình thường, nàng tuy rằng xuất thân không đủ hiển hách, nhưng là sau đài thập phần thần bí.

Đương mới đi tới cái thành phố này dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng, trên đường nhiều lần tại sinh ý thượng gặp được cửa ải khó khăn đều kỳ tích mà độ đi qua, cho tới bây giờ mới thôi, cũng không có ai biết giúp Văn Tuệ người rốt cuộc là ai.

Nữ nhân này nhìn dễ thân, tâm nhãn tuyệt đối không ít, hiện giờ đã dốc sức làm đến cái này địa vị, lại nói tiếp lại xem như trường đồng lứa người, cho dù là Mộc Gia Thụ chính mình đi qua ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy nàng, nói chuyện khi cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không như thế không khách khí.

Kết quả Mộc Hạo Xướng như vậy khẩu khí, tựa như sai sử nhà mình nha hoàn dường như, Văn Tuệ còn cố tình chợt nghe .

Không có cho hắn quá nhiều an tĩnh tự hỏi thời gian, oanh oanh yến yến các cô nương rất nhanh liền đi đến, toàn bộ bên trong phòng trừ bỏ phía sau tượng điêu khắc gỗ dường như sắp hàng bảo tiêu, ngồi ở rộng lớn trên ghế sa lông cũng chỉ có Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ hai người, mỹ nữ ngược lại là đến lục bảy cái, không chút nào khách khí mà vây quanh hai người phân biệt ngồi xuống, ân cần mà cho bọn hắn rót rượu, điểm yên.

Văn Tuệ đã đi ra ngoài, Mộc Hạo Xướng cười nói: "Thẩm tiên sinh, thỉnh."

Hắn đẩy ra tiểu thư tay, tự mình hướng hai chỉ cao chân chén rượu trong rót vào rượu đỏ, này nhan sắc quả thực hồng chói mắt, tại dưới ánh đèn chiết xạ xuất bảo thạch nhất dạng sáng bóng.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói cảm ơn, tiếp nhận chén rượu, hai người nhẹ nhàng một bính, Mộc Hạo Xướng ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch, Mộc Gia Thụ lại nhợt nhạt mà xuyết một hơi, liền đem chén rượu buông xuống.

Mộc Hạo Xướng phiêu liếc mắt một cái hắn cái chén, đảo cũng không nói gì, giương lên môi nói: "Thẩm tiên sinh — không, vẫn là gọi ngươi tiểu Thẩm đi, ta thật sự là phát hiện ngươi người này đặc biệt hợp ta nhãn duyên, về sau còn muốn thường lui tới."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Nhận được Mộc thiếu để mắt, ta nhất dạng cũng hiểu được ngươi xem rồi thập phần quen thuộc đâu."

Mộc Hạo Xướng một bên đầu, khuỷu tay khoát lên trên đầu gối, vươn ra một ngón tay quơ quơ: "Ta cũng không phải là tại cùng ngươi khách khí, tiểu Thẩm a, ngươi có biết Vệ Tam thiếu vì cái gì đối với ngươi tốt như vậy sao? Hắn có hay không nói cho ngươi quá... Sách, ngươi đặc biệt giống một người."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Mộc thiếu nói chính là lệnh huynh đi?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng đoán hắn theo Vệ Tuân này một trận, hẳn là đã nghe nói qua Mộc Gia Thụ sự, lại không nghĩ rằng hắn đem nói về như vậy gọn gàng dứt khoát, trong lúc nhất thời ngược lại tạp chỉ chốc lát, mới chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi có biết hắn?"

Hiểu biết Mộc Hạo Xướng người hẳn là minh bạch, lúc này hắn ngữ điệu đã có chút nguy hiểm .

Mộc Gia Thụ giống cái gì đều không có phát hiện nhất dạng đạm cười nhạt nói: "Nghe Vệ thiếu nhắc tới quá. Vệ thiếu nói Mộc đại thiếu khi còn sống, nhị vị quan hệ phi thường hòa hợp... Ai, thệ giả đã hĩ, Mộc thiếu nén bi thương thuận biến."

Hòa hợp... Hòa hợp sao?

Mấy lần gặp mặt xuống dưới, đối diện ngồi thanh niên hư hư thật thật, như là vô tri, lại như là cái gì cũng biết, Mộc Hạo Xướng vốn là tưởng sờ một chút lai lịch của hắn, thời gian này mới phát hiện mình cư nhiên càng sờ càng là nhìn không thấu người này .

Hắn không thể phân biệt Vệ Tuân có phải thật vậy hay không nói qua những lời này, nhưng suy nghĩ lại lập tức hãm đến hồi ức trong.

Hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đều không phải là từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên. Thậm chí mãi cho đến Mộc Hạo Xướng mười một tuổi trở lại nước Mỹ trước, hai huynh đệ đều cho tới bây giờ chưa từng gặp mặt, lẫn nhau chi gian cũng không quen thuộc.

Bất quá cho dù sau lại thấy cũng không có thế nào, Mộc Gia Thụ tính cách đạm mạc, đối đãi hắn vừa không bài xích, cũng không đặc biệt hoan nghênh, Mộc Hạo Xướng không biết trong lòng hắn như thế nào đối đãi chính mình, nhưng tại vẫn âm thầm quan sát đến Mộc Gia Thụ.

Nguyên lai cái kia cùng hắn đồng dạng thân phận, đồng dạng huyết mạch người cư nhiên là như thế này sinh hoạt .

Hắn không cần nhiều làm nói thêm cái gì, có thể đủ dễ dàng mà hấp dẫn người khác ánh mắt, bị chúng tinh củng nguyệt nhất dạng nâng ở lòng bàn tay, nghĩ muốn cái gì đều dễ như trở bàn tay. Hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không thất thố, vĩnh viễn đều cao như vậy ngạo mà lạnh lùng, đối với những cái đó ca ngợi cùng sủng ái liên liếc mắt hơn một cái đều chưa từng, ai cũng không biết nội tâm của hắn ý tưởng.

Hắn cũng nhìn không thấu hắn. Thẳng đến đối phương tử, hắn đều không có nhìn thấu quá người kia...

Mộc Hạo Xướng đã từng tự hỏi quá chính mình hay không ghen tị Mộc Gia Thụ, nhưng không có kết quả. Ý nghĩ của hắn thập phần mâu thuẫn — cố gắng tưởng biểu hiện ra đối Mộc Gia Thụ khinh thường, rồi lại không tự chủ được mà bắt chước hắn, hết toàn lực trở thành đồng dạng cao ngạo ưu tú "Mộc thiếu" .

Hắn một lòng một dạ tưởng muốn thắng quá huynh trưởng của mình, bất quá từ từ , Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng không biết chính mình làm như vậy là vì tại phụ thân trong mắt thắng quá đại ca địa phương vị, vẫn là căn bản là vi hấp dẫn Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt.

Thẳng đến ra sự kiện kia.

Uy hiếp lớn nhất tiêu thất, nhưng kia cái bí mật đem vĩnh viễn chôn dấu với tâm, cả ngày lẫn đêm đặt ở ngực... Trước ở mặt ngoài huynh hữu đệ cung, tại trong mắt người khác liền cũng coi là hòa hợp sao? Mộc Gia Thụ có hay không cùng Vệ Tuân cái này bạn bè nhắc tới quá chính mình, nhắc tới chính mình thời điểm, đại ca sẽ nói cái gì đó?

"Mộc thiếu?"

Thẳng đến Mộc Gia Thụ mở miệng gọi hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng mới phát giác chính mình lâm vào trầm tư. Chuyện cũ tan hết, lúc này dưới thân là mềm mại sô pha, bên cạnh người là mang cười mỹ nhân, chung quanh như trước tráng lệ, ca múa mừng cảnh thái bình.

Hắn nhìn kêu chính mình tên Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, không có tiếp tục đề tài vừa nãy, vỗ hạ bên cạnh nữ hài phía sau lưng: "Anne, biệt nện chân , cho ta nhu nhu huyệt thái dương. San san, đi qua cấp tiểu Thẩm thiết chi xì gà nếm thử, ngươi nha đầu kia, cũng không biết đãi khách, vây quanh ta làm như thế nào."

Tên kia tên là san san tiểu thư thản nhiên mỉm cười, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất thảm thượng nương chiếc kỷ trà thiết hảo một chi xì gà, châm sau hai tay nâng đến Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt, ân cần đầy đủ.

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp nhận đến sau kẹp ở trong tay, cũng không có trừu, nhâm nó tại đầu ngón tay tản ra sâu kín sương trắng, quay đầu nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng đã lười biếng mà tựa vào trên ghế sa lông, ba cái tiểu tỷ vây quanh hắn, một người nắm bả vai, một người nện chân, còn có một cá biệt hoa quả biến thành tiểu khối tiểu khối hướng trong miệng hắn uy, quán giống cái hoàng đế nhất dạng.

Vì thế Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không quấy rầy hắn, tự cố tự cùng bên người nữ hài nói giỡn, Mộc Hạo Xướng lại làm hai tên tiểu thư điểm mấy thủ ca đến xướng, ghế lô trong náo nhiệt đứng lên.

Mộc Hạo Xướng ánh mắt nửa mở nửa khép, nghe Mộc Gia Thụ cùng nữ hài tử đối thoại thanh truyền tới, trong lòng hừ lạnh một tiếng.

Hắn nguyên bản tưởng rằng Mộc Gia Thụ như vậy , khẳng định sẽ không thảo nữ nhân niềm vui, hiện tại mới phát hiện tiểu tử này khéo léo khôn khéo, tuyệt đối là gặp người nói tiếng người, gặp quỷ nói chuyện ma quỷ này chủng loại hình, chỉ cần hắn tưởng hống, có thể đem ai đều hống vô cùng cao hứng.

... Vậy hắn vì cái gì không hống ta? Cảm thấy ta không xứng?

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghiến răng, ánh mắt đảo qua Mộc Gia Thụ chén rượu.

Một lát sau, hắn tựa hồ là có chút ngán, từ trên ghế sa lông ngồi dậy, Mộc Gia Thụ thấy hắn nhìn chính mình, liền giơ tay lên trong cao chân chén rượu ý bảo một chút: "Đa tạ Mộc thiếu chiêu đãi, này ly kính ngươi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lười biếng mà mỉm cười, cũng không nâng chén: "Tiểu Thẩm a, ngươi chén rượu này kính không thành ý, ta không uống."

Mộc Gia Thụ không có lộ ra xấu hổ chi sắc, chỉ ảm đạm cười, xoay tay lại đem kia ly không kính đi ra ngoài rượu tùy tiện ngã xuống bên cạnh phế vật dũng trong: "Mộc thiếu lời này nói , ta đã có thể sợ hãi ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng khóe môi nắm thật chặt, rất nhanh lại dường như không có việc gì: "Này phấn trang điểm chu các là Văn gia mới mở bãi, địa phương không sai, các cô nương cũng đều xem như cảm kích thức thời, phàm là tới người chính là vì đồ cái vui vẻ, nhưng ngươi rượu không uống, yên cũng không hút, như vậy phóng không khai liền không có ý nghĩa . Là có tâm sự gì sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thở dài nói: "Mộc thiếu hôm nay như vậy cất nhắc ta, rồi lại không theo ta nói rõ ngọn ngành, ta nhận lấy có thẹn, đương nhiên tọa không an ổn."

Mộc Hạo Xướng híp mắt hừ cười một tiếng: "Ta đảo nhìn ngươi không giống như là không an ổn, mà là quá an ổn, như thế nào, trước kia là không là cùng Vệ thiếu cùng nhau chơi quán , cho nên ta đây mộc mạc chiêu đãi ngươi đều nhìn không vào mắt ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cong một cong khóe môi: "Mộc thiếu thật sự là hài hước, ta vừa đến đỉnh phong bất quá mấy tháng mà thôi, đâu có tư cách cùng Vệ thiếu xuất nhập cái gì trọng yếu trường hợp đâu. Bất quá là đi qua đi theo bằng hữu tại một ít tiệm cơm phòng khiêu vũ đánh quá công, bình thường đoan đoan chén đĩa gột rửa bát, cũng đã thấy nhiều."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghe xong hắn lời này, không từ cười ha ha, kéo bên người cái kia uy chính mình ăn hoa quả nữ tử nói: "Miệng đầy nói dối! San san, ngươi xem một chút hắn bộ dáng này, giống hay không đoan chén đĩa rửa chén ?"

Cái cô bé kia cũng nhịn không được cười, nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ một cái nói: "Vừa rồi ta một lúc tiến vào, đã cảm thấy vị ca ca này chẳng những lớn lên đẹp trai cực kỳ, mà ngay cả này một thân phái đoàn cũng là thiếu có , đang nghĩ tới là nhà ai công tử như vậy lạ mắt... Thẩm tiên sinh thật sự là vui đùa ."

Nàng nghe xong này một hồi cũng có thể minh bạch, không quản Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cuộc là thân phận gì, tóm lại hiện giờ Mộc Hạo Xướng mới là chủ gia, vì thế lại nịnh hót nói: "Bất quá không quản nói như thế nào, vẫn là cản không nổi Mộc thiếu là được."

Mộc Gia Thụ kinh hoảng chén rượu, cười mỉm mà nghe nàng bình phẩm từ đầu đến chân, nhìn qua tuyệt không để ý.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười đẩy nàng: "Ngươi xem ngươi nha đầu kia, quang hống ta làm gì, lời này cần phải đắc tội ta khách quý . Còn không mau cấp Thẩm tiên sinh mời rượu bồi tội? Nhìn chúng ta tiểu Thẩm tâm sự nặng nề , hôm nay ngươi nếu có thể đem hắn hống cao hứng, ta sẽ đưa ngươi một viên đại chui."

Nữ hài kia làm nũng nói: "Nhìn đem Mộc thiếu keo kiệt . Ta lập lớn như vậy công lao, quang cấp một viên chui sao được, ít nhất muốn xứng tại ngân trang sức thượng đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười nói: "Điều này cũng gọi chuyện này?"

Đối phương cười nói: "Kia liền nói như vậy định rồi."

Nàng bưng chén rượu đi đến Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt, trực tiếp ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn, giơ lên chén rượu hướng trước một đệ: "Thẩm tiên sinh, ta mời ngươi một ly, thỉnh Thẩm tiên sinh nhìn tại mặt mũi của ta thượng cười một cái đi, không phải Mộc thiếu nơi đó ta nhưng công đạo không đi qua nha."

Nàng sóng mắt doanh doanh, nói xong nói liền muốn đem rượu hướng Mộc Gia Thụ miệng uy.

"Mặt mũi của ngươi... Ngô, mặt mũi của ngươi thực đại sao?" Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, dùng mu bàn tay giá trụ kia chén rượu, nghiêng đầu nói, "Mộc thiếu, ta cùng ngươi nhất dạng, cũng không phải ai kính rượu đều uống ."

Ghế lô bên trong một trận xấu hổ an tĩnh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn la la cấp « nội dung vở kịch quân » bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn "", san 1212121, し ゆ う trạch dịch dinh dưỡng;

(づ ￣3￣) づ rõ ràng lưu loát một cái mua!

Kỳ thật ta cảm thấy không là nhị mộc phế, là đại mộc khí tràng quá mạnh mẽ thấy ai áp ai a (*/ω\\*).

Về phần kia trong truyền thuyết thầm mến, khiến cho nó theo gió đi thôi... Đệ đệ tình cảm phải là có sùng bái có ngưỡng mộ có thích, cũng có ghen tị không cam chinh phục dục, thực đan chéo một loại cảm giác. Hết thảy đều là ái muội, sẽ không phát sinh cái gì thực chất tính ân hừ...

Chủ yếu là say say hảo sợ bị báo cáo loạn / luân. Ta không có a ta nhưng tôn không có a, thiên địa sáng tỏ nhật nguyệt chứng giám hừ hừ hừ _(? _`" ∠)_.

Chương 39: Tam ca thượng tuyến

Cái kia tiểu thư ngẩn người, tuy rằng biết chính mình vừa rồi hành vi đích xác có chút không biết tự lượng sức mình, chính là cũng không nghĩ tới nàng ỷ vào Mộc Hạo Xướng thế đều có người dám vứt mặt, biểu tình ủy khuất, quay đầu cầu cứu dường như nhìn về phía Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng căn bản liền không là cái gì hảo tính tình người, gia thế lại là nhất đẳng nhất , bình thường đến địa phương nào đều có người nâng , chỉ bất quá lần này đối Mộc Gia Thụ tâm tồn vài phần thăm dò mới nhịn đến bây giờ, mắt thấy hắn cứng mềm đều không ăn, rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa, "Ba" mà một tiếng đem trong tay chén rượu ném đi ra ngoài.

Cái chén trong rượu sái đầy đất, ghế lô trong tiếng ca im bặt mà ngừng, một phòng người nhất thời liên đại khí cũng không dám ra ngoài.

Mộc Gia Thụ quét kia suất toái chén rượu liếc mắt một cái, đem bối sau này mặt một dựa, lẳng lặng yên nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng, thần thái của hắn nhàn nhã, cùng cả cái ghế lô trung khẩn trương không khí không hợp nhau, chỉ có ánh mắt phá lệ sáng ngời.

Mộc Hạo Xướng suất xong cái chén sau đó vốn là muốn phát giận, ngẫng đầu tiếp xúc đến Mộc Gia Thụ cái này bộ dáng lại nhất thời sửng sốt, nháy mắt trong lòng rung mạnh, tựa như một cái búa tạ hung hăng đập vào ngực, nhất thời lửa giận toàn tiêu, mà vô số suy nghĩ tâm tình trong phút chốc cuồn cuộn mà xuất, hô hấp biến dồn dập đứng lên.

Mọi người đều nhìn hắn, cho rằng Mộc Hạo Xướng sẽ nói điểm cái gì, nhưng hắn trầm mặc một tức, ánh mắt dời về phía cửa nhà, bỗng nhiên chậm rãi cười : "Nhị vị đến như thế nào cũng không nói một tiếng, liền ở bên ngoài đứng , làm ta sợ nhảy dựng."

Đi vào cửa chính là Văn Thế Hòa — này bản thân chính là bọn họ gia cửa hàng, nếu đã nghe nói Mộc Hạo Xướng đến , không đến đánh một tiếng tiếp đón thật sự không thể nào nói nổi, chính là cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ vừa lúc bắt kịp Mộc Hạo Xướng phát hỏa, càng không nghĩ tới ở trong này chính là Mộc Gia Thụ, sau khi vào cửa sắc mặt không quá tự nhiên.

Bên cạnh hắn kéo một vị dáng người đẫy đà tuổi trẻ nữ tử, trên mặt trang họa đến đậm, chợt nhìn rất xinh đẹp, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ lại thấy không rõ lắm cụ thể mặt mày ngũ quan, đó là Văn Thế Hòa vị hôn thê Tiết Giai Dĩnh.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trước liền nhận thức hai người bọn họ, phân biệt đánh tiếp đón, lại giống cái gì đều không có phát sinh nhất dạng giới thiệu Mộc Gia Thụ: "Vị này Thẩm tiên sinh là bằng hữu của ta, hôm nay thỉnh hắn tới nơi này chơi một chút."

Khẩu khí của hắn thập phần bình thường, cũng không nói gì không nên nói , nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ chính là ẩn ẩn cảm giác đến Mộc Hạo Xướng giọng điệu trong hàm một loại không Đại Minh hiển vui sướng khi người gặp họa.

Rất nhanh hắn liền minh bạch loại này vui sướng khi người gặp họa từ đâu mà đến.

Văn Thế Hòa bình thường phái đoàn mười phần, đến như là Vệ Tuân, Mộc Hạo Xướng đám người trước mặt cũng chỉ hảo cụp đuôi làm người, giống căn bản là không biết Mộc Gia Thụ nhất dạng đối hắn vươn tay đi: "Thẩm tiên sinh, ngươi hảo."

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng hắn nắm tay, Tiết Giai Dĩnh lại đột nhiên "Xuy" mà một tiếng bật cười, hữu ý vô ý hướng bên cạnh đứng một bước, nhẹ nhàng kéo chặt Văn Thế Hòa cánh tay, tựa hồ sợ Mộc Gia Thụ muốn cùng nàng bắt tay.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng nàng hiển nhiên càng quen thuộc một chút, trêu ghẹo nói: "Quả nhiên là người gặp việc vui tinh thần thỏa mái, biết ngươi vừa mới đính hôn, chính là tại ta đây cái người đàn ông độc thân trước mặt tú ân ái, nhưng không được tốt đi?"

Văn Thế Hòa nghe ra trong tiếng cười trào phúng, nhíu mày, nhìn Tiết Giai Dĩnh liếc mắt một cái, tựa hồ sợ nàng nói ra cái gì không nên nói nói đến.

Nhưng cái này vị hôn thê tính cách lợi hại, gia thế lại so với hắn cao, hắn tuy rằng xấu hổ, lại cũng không hảo điều giáo trực tiếp bác nàng mặt mũi, chỉ tiểu thanh đạo: "Giai Dĩnh."

Tiết Giai Dĩnh thật giống như không nghe thấy hắn nói chuyện dường như, cười hướng Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Mộc thiếu, ta là chê cười ngươi sao."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng không sinh khí, ngoài ý muốn nói: "Lời này nói , ta làm sao vậy?"

Tiết Giai Dĩnh tươi cười khả cúc: "Đi qua người người đều nói Mộc thiếu trượng nghĩa, làm việc chu đáo, vô luận là đối huynh đệ đối bằng hữu đều hảo không nói, gần nhất đây là như thế nào nha, ngươi nói Thẩm tiên sinh là bằng hữu tốt của ngươi, lại ngay cả mình bạn tốt gặp được phiền toái cũng không biết."

Văn Thế Hòa hết sức khó xử: "Ngươi không cần tại Mộc thiếu trước mặt nói lung tung, sao lại như vậy không lễ phép."

Tiết Giai Dĩnh hơi hơi nâng lên thanh tuyến: "Ta nhưng cái gì đều không có nói sai a, nhìn Mộc thiếu bộ dáng còn không biết đi. Liền tại phòng này trong, người nào đó nhìn qua nhân mô cẩu dạng , trên thực tế là một cái bị nợ bên ngoài bức không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể dựa thông đồng người khác vị hôn phu kiếm tiền kẻ lừa đảo! Hừ, còn không phải nhìn chuẩn Thế Hòa mềm lòng? Như vậy không da không mặt mũi , dám làm còn không dám làm người nói ? Mộc thiếu, ta khuyên ngươi chọn bạn muốn thận trọng, cùng cái loại người này giữ một khoảng cách mới hảo."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe đến đó, đại khái minh bạch nàng đang nói cái gì — trước Lê Thanh thiếu khoản tiền kia đã bị Văn Thế Hòa còn thượng , chính là Lê Thanh vay tiền thời điểm là đẩy ở tại Thẩm Thụ trên đầu, Tiết Giai Dĩnh hơn phân nửa liền cho rằng Văn Thế Hòa là vì Thẩm Thụ trả tiền lại, lúc này mới nháo lên.

Đáng tiếc nàng phỏng chừng sai lầm, Văn Thế Hòa sợ Vệ Tuân sợ muốn chết, tự từ lần trước chứng kiến Vệ Tuân đối Mộc Gia Thụ hậu đãi, căn bản không dám đắc tội cái này tổ tông, huống chi Mộc Gia Thụ chính mình cũng là ngoan nhân vật, hắn quả thực thấy một lần can đau một lần, đâu còn dám ôm cái gì biệt suy nghĩ. Tiết Giai Dĩnh mỗi một câu nói, Văn Thế Hòa đều cảm thấy chính mình nhiều tử hơi có chút.

Mộc Hạo Xướng khẳng định cũng đã sớm dự tính đến chuyện này, muốn mượn Tiết Giai Dĩnh nói cho chính mình một cái nan kham, không phải không quản nàng như thế nào sinh khí, cũng tuyệt đối không dám cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng lớn như vậy hô gọi nhỏ .

Ghế lô môn vốn là liền khai , Tiết Giai Dĩnh như vậy vừa gọi, liên bên ngoài hàng hiên trong đi tới đi lui người đều có thể nghe được rõ ràng, nàng vốn là cho rằng Mộc Gia Thụ sẽ hết sức khó xử, không nghĩ tới hắn ngược lại cười cười:

"Cư nhiên còn có chuyện như vậy? Kia cũng khó trách Tiết tiểu thư sinh khí. Văn thiếu, ta đây nên phê bình ngươi. Trước kia ngươi thế nào đều không hề gì, nhưng hiện tại nếu đính hôn , sinh hoạt tác phong vấn đề còn phải phải chú ý chú ý a. Như thế nào, chẳng lẽ Tiết tiểu thư lực hấp dẫn còn chưa đủ đại?"

Mộc Gia Thụ một ngữ hai ý nghĩa, trên thực tế là tại châm chọc chuyện này một cây làm chẳng nên non, chủ yếu vấn đề còn tại ở Văn Thế Hòa, còn nói Tiết Giai Dĩnh mị lực không đủ, quản không ngừng chính mình vị hôn phu.

Văn Thế Hòa giật giật miệng, cái gì đều chưa nói.

Tiết Giai Dĩnh dù bận vẫn ung dung tươi cười không nhịn được , nàng trước đã điều tra quá Thẩm Thụ bối cảnh, căn bản liền không để mắt hắn, không nghĩ tới này ăn cơm mềm tiểu bạch kiểm cư nhiên khó chơi như vậy: "Ngươi tính cái gì vậy, ta tại cùng Mộc thiếu nói chuyện, có ngươi xen mồm phân sao? !"

Văn Thế Hòa nói: "Đi a!"

Tiết Giai Dĩnh nói: "Tiểu tử này liền tốt như vậy? Ngươi cư nhiên còn quán hắn? Tính tình đều là bị ngươi sủng đi ra !"

Văn Thế Hòa: "..."

Gần nhất hắn thường xuyên hoài nghi nhân sinh, bởi vì không biết từ lúc nào khởi, trong cuộc đời của hắn, nơi chốn đều tràn ngập oán người của hắn.

Mộc Hạo Xướng không nói được một lời, cười tủm tỉm mà nhìn chăm chú vào vài người, tỏ rõ một bộ xem kịch vui bộ dáng.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Tiết Giai Dĩnh tức giận mặt, khóe môi chậm rãi cong lên, tinh xảo không rảnh mặt mày gian độ thượng một tầng ý cười, càng phát tuấn mỹ không giống chân nhân.

Hắn thời gian này vừa lúc đứng ở thủy tinh đăng một bên, lưu ly ngọn đèn đánh vào gầy mà cao to thân hình thượng, lôi ra tà tà hình mặt bên, tự dưng làm người nghĩ đến chi lan ngọc thụ.

Hắn tại phòng này trong là trẻ tuổi nhất, thân phận thấp nhất , chính là giờ này khắc này, lại bỗng nhiên làm mọi người đều cảm thấy một loại tự biết xấu hổ.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn chăm chú cái này tươi cười, cơ hồ trong nháy mắt này quên ước nguyện ban đầu, hắn có thể nghe thấy mình trái tim tại lồng ngực trung không ngừng mà nhảy lên, mang đến một loại bất an lại nóng rực run rẩy.

"Thẳng thắn... Thẳng thắn... Thẳng thắn..."

Như thế nào sẽ... Ở cái này người trước mặt, một mà tiếp, lại mà tam mà sản sinh như vậy ảo giác!

Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục mở miệng, trong giọng nói tựa hồ còn mang theo một chút kinh ngạc: "Không ta nói chuyện phân? Chẳng lẽ vừa rồi Tiết tiểu thư nói không là nói cho ta nghe sao?"

Nói ba xạo giao phong trung, quyền chủ động đã hoàn toàn nắm giữ ở trong tay của hắn, Tiết Giai Dĩnh nghẹn lời, đốn chỉ chốc lát mới tức đến khó thở mà nói: "Đối, chính là nói cho ngươi nghe . Ta cho ngươi biết, trong vòng một ngày vội vàng đem thiếu tiền còn thượng, thiếu nhất phân ngươi liền đừng nghĩ ở trong này hỗn đi xuống!"

Lúc này, một cái thanh âm quen thuộc ở phía sau hỏi: "A, Tiết tiểu thư lời này là nói thật?"

Người nói chuyện đang từ ghế lô ngoài cửa đi tới, bởi vì bên trong phòng an tĩnh, kia không nhanh không chậm tiếp cận tiếng bước chân cũng liền phá lệ rõ ràng, đến Mộc Gia Thụ bên người dừng lại.

Vệ Tuân mu bàn tay trong người sau, tuy rằng xuyên hưu nhàn, nhưng khí chất cương nghị, thắt lưng bối thẳng thắn mà đứng ở nơi đó, tự nhiên mà vậy liền có một loại trầm túc thần thái, lẳng lặng yên nhìn chằm chằm Tiết Giai Dĩnh.

Tiết Giai Dĩnh còn còn chưa nói hết lời nghẹn ở tại cổ họng trong, dừng hảo vài giây loại, mới lộ ra một cái xem như khéo léo tươi cười, tiến lên một bước vươn tay đi, hướng Vệ Tuân nói: "Vệ thiếu, ngài hảo."

Nàng tuy rằng duy trì trụ ở mặt ngoài lãnh tĩnh, chính là cái này "Ngài" tự vừa ra khỏi miệng, trên thực tế đã bị tiết lộ kích động. Vệ Tuân lạnh lùng phiêu Tiết Giai Dĩnh treo ở giữa không trung tay liếc mắt một cái, cũng không để ý tới, quay đầu hỏi Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ngươi đi ra chơi cũng không bảo cho ta, không có suy nghĩ đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ không hề gì mà nói: "Ngươi đây không phải là chính mình tìm tới sao?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "May mắn ta đến , không phải liền bỏ lỡ một hồi náo nhiệt nhìn. Ban đầu ta cũng không biết rằng Tiết tiểu thư bản lãnh lớn như vậy, có thể làm cho ngươi hỗn không đi xuống. Xem ra Tiết gia tại đây trong kinh thành là muốn một tay che trời ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Đại khái đây là chân nhân không lộ tướng. Hiện tại ngươi còn không bớt tranh cãi, không phải đem người đắc tội , nhất dạng cho ngươi cũng hỗn không đi xuống."

Văn Thế Hòa: "..."

Bị hai người ngươi một lời ta một ngữ mà coi nhẹ, Tiết Giai Dĩnh cũng đã ngây ngẩn cả người, nàng trăm triệu thật không ngờ nửa đường thượng sẽ toát ra tới một cái Vệ Tuân cấp Mộc Gia Thụ xuất đầu, càng thêm không ngờ cập Mộc Gia Thụ nói với hắn nói là như vậy tùy tiện.

Trong nơi này như là thượng hạ cấp quan hệ? Liền nói là bạn bè bạn bè thân thiết cũng không gì hơn cái này .

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hảo đi, ngươi không cho ta nói ta liền không nói."

Hắn từ trong túi lấy ra một tờ chi phiếu ký thượng tên, lướt qua Tiết Giai Dĩnh hướng ngay từ đầu liền không dám sủa bậy Văn Thế Hòa đưa tới: "Hắn thiếu ngươi bao nhiêu tiền, ta còn."

Chương 40: thân phận

Văn Thế Hòa nào dám tiếp, cười khổ nói: "Vệ thiếu..."

Vệ Tuân chợt nói: "A, ta đảo quên nhà ngươi phải là nữ nhân làm chủ. Tiết tiểu thư?"

Đến phần này thượng, Tiết Giai Dĩnh xem như mặt mũi trong ngoài đều không có , nhưng nàng rốt cuộc là cái co được dãn được nữ trung hào kiệt, biết nếu không thừa dịp thời gian này đem Vệ Tuân khí cấp thuận lại đây, vậy sau này liền tính triệt để đắc tội hắn , vì thế miễn cưỡng duy trì trụ doanh doanh ý cười: "Vệ thiếu, xin lỗi, ta... Là ta thất ngôn . Tiền này ta từ bỏ..."

Vệ Tuân lạnh như băng bắt tay đi phía trước một đệ: "Ngươi có ý tứ gì? Đương ta cấp không nổi?"

Tiết Giai Dĩnh còn không nói gì, tay hắn ngược lại trước bị người chặn, Mộc Gia Thụ trực tiếp từ Vệ Tuân chỉ gian đem kia trương chi phiếu rút ra, thuận tay tắc hồi hắn túi áo trong: "Vệ thiếu thật sự là tài đại khí thô , chính là ngươi không trước hỏi một câu tiền này ta rốt cuộc thiếu không thiếu, liền vội vàng giúp ta còn, về sau bị người ngoa làm như thế nào?"

Vệ Tuân cũng không nghĩ tới điểm này, này mới hiểu được Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi vì cái gì dù bận vẫn ung dung, một bộ xem kịch vui bộ dáng, nhịn không được trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười đem Vệ Tuân tay ấn trở về, chính mình thì từ túi áo trong móc ra mặt khác một trang giấy, trực tiếp ném tới Tiết Giai Dĩnh trước mặt: "Văn thiếu thay người trả tiền lại là thật , chẳng qua đối tượng không là ta, Tiết tiểu thư có thể giám định một chút bút tích. Lần tới hiểu rõ lại đến nói chuyện đi."

Lấy hắn tích thủy dấu diếm tính cách, trước nếu đã biết Lê Thanh vẫn luôn đem Thẩm Thụ đương coi tiền như rác đến hố sự tình, đương nhiên không sẽ tiếp tục thay hắn bối nồi, cùng nhất bang tên côn đồ đánh xong giá ngày hôm sau liền đi tìm một mảnh kia "Gáo đem tử", cũng chính là ngày đầu tiên Vệ Tuân trong miệng gọi đường ô vuông vị kia.

Thuyết phục một người đối với Mộc Gia Thụ đến nói căn bản không thành vấn đề, cho nên Lê Thanh sớm nhất viết giấy vay nợ đã sớm ở trên tay hắn .

Tiết Giai Dĩnh cứng ngắc mà cười cười, lần này lại cái gì đều không có nói ra, đã ý thức được Mộc Gia Thụ bất đồng tầm thường. Vệ Tuân nhìn xem nàng, lại nhìn nhìn Văn Thế Hòa, bắt tay khoát lên Mộc Gia Thụ trên vai, ôm hắn đi phía trước đẩy: "Đối , quên theo các ngươi giới thiệu, đây là Mộc gia tam thiếu gia, cũng là Gia Thụ cùng Hạo Xướng đệ đệ, cùng chính mình thân đệ đệ cũng không khác biệt. Về sau các vị nhiều chiếu cố đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ toàn thân cứng ngắc, quay đầu lại yên lặng nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, Vệ Tuân ôm vào trên vai hắn tay lại lập tức tăng lớn khí lực, không dung hắn tránh ra.

Vệ Tuân lại thêm một câu: "Tiết tiểu thư nếu trong lòng đối hắn có cái gì bất mãn, Mộc gia cùng Vệ gia đều chờ đợi."

Tiết Giai Dĩnh trợn mắt há hốc mồm, một hơi thiếu chút nữa không đi lên, Văn Thế Hòa lắp bắp mà nói: "Này, này, này làm sao..."

Muốn không phải nói chuyện người là Vệ Tuân, hắn khẳng định đều phải trách cứ đối phương nói hưu nói vượn .

Một khắc yên tĩnh sau đó, trầm mặc nửa ngày Mộc Hạo Xướng tại một bên chậm rãi nói: "Tam ca... Hôm nay việc này, có phải hay không có thể cho ta cái giải thích?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hạo Xướng, ta nói đều là sự thật, đi về hỏi ba ba của ngươi đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm lưỡng, thần tình đều là "Ngươi mẹ hắn tại đùa ta" biểu tình.

Kỳ thật thời gian này Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng cũng không có càng thêm bình tĩnh nhiều ít, Vệ Tuân không chào hỏi lập tức đem chuyện này chọn phá, cũng làm cho hắn cảm thấy thập phần bị động, hiện nay chính là ỷ vào chính mình so người khác có thể trang mà thôi.

Trong lòng hắn đồng dạng kêu "Ngọa tào", tứ bình bát ổn mà mang sang vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, hướng Mộc Hạo Xướng gật gật đầu.

Kia thanh "Nhị ca" vẫn có chút gọi không xuất khẩu, trước không gọi đi, nói vậy Mộc Hạo Xướng chính là nghe thấy được cũng không thấy được cao hứng biết bao nhiêu...

Tại thời gian này, cơ hồ là mọi người đều tại chú ý Mộc Hạo Xướng phản ứng. Tuy rằng đột ngột, nhưng Vệ Tuân nếu có gan vào lúc này nơi đây công bố xuất tin tức này, như vậy khẳng định không có khả năng là ăn nói bịa chuyện , nhưng Mộc Hạo Xướng hiển nhiên lúc trước đối với cái này cũng không biết chuyện, bên trong này sự tình cũng rất có tự hỏi đường sống.

Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt mấy biến, Vệ Tuân chính là khí định thần nhàn mà theo dõi hắn, trong ánh mắt ngầm có ý cảnh cáo.

Cuối cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng rốt cục cười : "Ta trước đích xác nghe ba nói qua muốn đem đệ đệ tiếp hồi gia đến, chính là không nghĩ tới thế nhưng chính là ngươi... Thẩm Thụ, chúng ta thật là có duyên a."

Hắn lời này hiển nhiên chính là thừa nhận Mộc Gia Thụ thân phận, đây là hiện nay sáng suốt nhất lựa chọn, dựa vào Mộc Hạo Xướng tính cách, Vệ Tuân không biết là ngoài ý muốn. Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Vốn là tưởng một hồi liền nói cho Nhị ca , không nghĩ tới lại bị Vệ thiếu giành trước ."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Này cũng không có thể trách ta, đây không phải là có đột phát trạng huống sao?"

Thân là "Đột phát trạng huống", Văn Thế Hòa cùng Tiết Giai Dĩnh hết sức khó xử, liên tưởng đến mấy ngày hôm trước cùng Mộc Gia Thụ xung đột, Văn thiếu bi thương phát hiện, hắn đã đem hai người kia đắc tội hai hồi .

Không quản Thẩm Thụ vốn là Mộc gia thiếu gia chuyện này là thật là giả, tóm lại Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đều thừa nhận , như vậy chuyện này không là thật sự cũng phải là thật sự. Hắn không nhìn Tiết Giai Dĩnh biểu tình, hướng về phía Vệ Tuân cười khổ mà nói: "Là chúng ta không hảo, quấy rầy vài vị chơi hưng, cái này ghế lô quá loạn , không bằng ta làm đông, lại cho Vệ thiếu cùng nhị thiếu tam thiếu khác khai một gian, thỉnh ba vị hảo hảo chơi một lần đi."

Vệ Tuân khóe môi tự kiều chưa kiều, trong mắt mang theo vài tia khinh thường, không phản ứng hắn, thực tùy ý mà bưng lên trên bàn bãi chén rượu giơ lên trước mắt, bên trong hồng sắc tàn rượu hơi hơi đung đưa, hắn nghe nghe mùi rượu, không chút để ý mà nói: "Lomani · khang đế? Này thật đúng là hảo tửu, Văn gia sản nghiệp đều là phúc địa, cái gì tốt đồ vật đều có a."

Văn Thế Hòa không biết trả lời như thế nào, Mộc Hạo Xướng ngược lại là bình thản ung dung: "Ta thành tâm thành ý thỉnh người đi ra chơi, đương nhiên cái gì đều phải chọn hảo ."

Mộc Gia Thụ dễ dàng đem câu chuyện tiếp nhận đi, đánh cái thái cực: "Đáng tiếc gần nhất ta cải tà quy chính, yên rượu không dính, ngược lại là uổng phí Nhị ca tỉ mỉ chiêu đãi. Ngày khác nhất định làm đông hướng Nhị ca đưa quà xin lỗi."

Hắn chuyển hướng Vệ Tuân: "Ta phải đi trở về, ngươi nếu tưởng ở trong này chơi một hồi nói, ta liền không giúp ngươi."

Vệ Tuân làm sao có thể làm hắn đi trước: "Cùng đi đi, ta đưa ngươi trở về."

Mộc Hạo Xướng ánh mắt khẽ nhúc nhích: "Kỳ thật ta đưa cũng là giống nhau ..."

Vệ Tuân chân thật đáng tin mà nói: "Ta đến."

Thẳng đến người đều đi sạch sẽ , Văn Tuệ mới vội vã đã đi tới — nàng vừa mới tại biệt ghế lô cùng người nói chuyện làm ăn, đi ra khi nhận đến tin tức đã chậm. Mới đầu nghe Văn Thế Hòa thuật lại vừa rồi phát sinh tin giựt gân khi, nàng biểu tình coi như trấn định, nhưng mà thấy được trên bàn rượu đỏ sau đó liền nhất thời thay đổi.

Văn Thế Hòa đã nhận ra mẫu thân dị thường, vội vàng câm miệng: "Mẹ, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Văn Tuệ nâng cốc ly giơ lên nghe nghe, lại từ giữa trám hơi có chút rượu phóng tới trong miệng nếm vị, sắc mặt càng ngày càng trắng.

Văn Thế Hòa nói: "Này... Vừa rồi Vệ thiếu cũng nghe thấy rượu này, chén rượu này rốt cuộc làm sao vậy?"

Văn Tuệ nói: "Chén rượu này trong bị bỏ thêm lay động / đầu / hoàn."

Văn Thế Hòa vẻ sợ hãi nói: "Cái gì? !"

Văn Tuệ vẻ mặt dễ thân tươi cười không thấy, giống như thay đổi một người, ánh mắt sắc bén ở trên bàn đi tuần tra , cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà nói: "Lại đem bọn họ vài cái vừa rồi đối thoại cho ta lặp lại một lần, một chữ cũng không muốn lậu! Ngươi cái này không đầu óc ngu xuẩn!"

Đứng ở một bên Tiết Giai Dĩnh nguyên bản muốn nói nói, kết quả cũng bị Văn Tuệ sợ tới mức không dám lên tiếng, thật cẩn thận mà đứng ở bên cạnh.

Văn Thế Hòa nghe xong mẫu thân nói nghĩ lại một chút, phát hiện mấy người kia còn thật sự chính là mỗi một câu đều trong lời nói có thâm ý, thậm chí bao quát rõ ràng hẳn là cái gì cũng đều không hiểu Thẩm Thụ cũng đồng dạng không đơn giản, hắn càng nghĩ càng thẩm đến hoảng, không quan tâm mẫu thân đối chính mình quở trách, lẩm bẩm nói:

"Vệ thiếu nghe thấy rượu này, chưa nói biệt , liền nói đây là hảo tửu, nhưng, sau đó Mộc nhị thiếu nói hắn là thành tâm thành ý thỉnh người đi ra chơi, Thẩm Thụ nói hắn hiện tại yên rượu đều không dính, cô phụ Mộc nhị thiếu tâm ý... Trời ạ, xem ra bọn họ ba cái cũng biết rượu này có vấn đề!"

Kết quả hắn đứng ở một bên giống cái ngốc tử dường như, cư nhiên cái gì đều không nghe ra đến!

Văn Tuệ khinh miệt mà nhìn con trai của mình liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi cái này gây thất vọng đồ vật! Muội muội của ngươi trước sự đã đem Mộc gia cấp chọc, bọn họ chẳng qua là nhất thời không đằng ra tay đến tính bút nợ này mà thôi! Mộc đại thiếu chính là kia hai nhà bảo bối tâm ái, không riêng họ mộc , Vệ gia cũng nhất dạng nghẹn khẩu khí, ta thật vất vả mới đem sự tình chu chuyển đi qua, chúng ta không thể lại đắc tội bọn họ, ngươi cho ta phóng thông minh điểm! Ta dưỡng ngươi thật giống như nuôi cái phế vật!"

Nàng luôn luôn không là cái từ mẫu, Văn Thế Hòa bị thẳng mặt mà mắng một trận, cũng là tương đương ủy khuất: "Nói đến nói đi, lần này không phải là Mộc nhị thiếu rõ ràng muốn chỉnh cái kia Thẩm Thụ một hồi, kết quả sớm đã bị nhân gia cấp xem thấu, lại không hiểu biết như thế nào đem Vệ thiếu đi tìm tới cứu tràng, điều này cùng ta có cái gì quan hệ, ta cũng oan a."

"Ngươi còn hảo ý tứ nói?"

Văn Tuệ nói: "Ta tra lâu như vậy Mộc Ngôn Duệ tư sinh tử, thật vất vả đem mục tiêu định tại trên người hắn, sự tình đã làm đến nước này, chính là cho ngươi xác nhận một chút, ngươi đều có thể cho ta làm hư hại . Ta nhiều năm như vậy chính là dưỡng con chó còn có thể nhìn gia hộ viện đâu!"

Văn Thế Hòa bị mắng không ngẩng đầu lên được, trong lòng cũng hận thượng làm việc bất lợi lê thị phụ tử, nhưng càng nhiều lại là đối mẫu thân hành vi không lý giải: "Nói đến nói đi, ngươi quan tâm Mộc gia sự tình không phải là vi Mộc nhị thiếu sao? Các ngươi bất quá là hợp tác quan hệ, cũng về phần như vậy thật tâm thật lòng ? Lại nói , Mộc Gia Thụ đều chết, Mộc nhị thiếu bây giờ là Mộc gia duy nhất đích tôn, lại có một họ Mạnh nhà ông bà ngoại, đừng nói hồi tới một cái tư sinh tử, chính là trở về mười cái kia cũng uy hiếp không đến hắn địa phương vị. Mẹ, ngươi vì cái gì đối người khác đều khuôn mặt tươi cười đón chào, ngươi liền không thể đối ta cũng hảo một chút sao?"

Đáng tiếc hắn cảm thấy chính mình thật tâm thật lòng, tình chân ý thiết, Văn Tuệ căn bản là không có để ý Văn Thế Hòa câu nói kế tiếp, ngược lại như có điều suy nghĩ: "Theo lý thuyết đích thật là như vậy, nhưng ta cảm thấy nhị thiếu tựa hồ cũng thực cố kỵ người này... Hắn lớn lên cùng Mộc đại thiếu cũng quá giống , ta hẳn là tìm cái lý do một mình trông thấy hắn."

Văn Thế Hòa nghẹn ngực đau, tức giận mà nói: "Cũng bởi vì lớn lên giống, cho nên mới tại hắn rượu trong kê đơn?"

Văn Tuệ bốc lên trên bàn nhất dạng đồ vật: "Có vấn đề chẳng lẽ chỉ cần là rượu sao?"

Trong tay nàng nắm bắt chính là một khối xì gà đầu. Thủ công xì gà thủ đoan đều là phong bế , lấy tới chuyện thứ nhất liền muốn đầu tiên đem dày đặc đầu cắt xuất một cái lề sách, nhưng mà thời gian này cắt xuống dưới bộ phận còn tại, chi kia xì gà cũng đã không có.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Vệ ca ca không thể nhẫn nhịn , rốt cục hướng tâm can của hắn bảo bối bá đạo một hồi, phải là tiểu thụ đều phải cầm lại đến a ^_^.

Cám ơn Kenneth ta bản mạng, windy4, chi, hồ, giả, dã, "", san 1212121 dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn sắc vi cùng sukirie bá vương phiếu;

(づ ￣3￣) づ sao sao đát!

Chương 41: hồi gia

Xì gà đương nhiên đã bị Vệ Tuân cầm đi.

Hai người một lên xe, Vệ Tuân sắc mặt liền suy sụp xuống dưới, từ túi áo trong lấy ra một nửa xì gà ném tới Mộc Gia Thụ trên người, chính mình không rên một tiếng mà lái xe.

Mộc Gia Thụ vốn đang muốn nói hắn hai câu, bị Vệ Tuân như vậy vung ra mặt, đành phải trước giải thích nói: "Ta không trừu. Rượu cũng chỉ là dính môi dưới, đều không có nuốt xuống."

Vệ Tuân chán nản: "Vậy cũng không được! Mộc Hạo Xướng nếu thật sự tưởng chỉnh ngươi, thứ này là ngươi nói không uống liền không uống sao? Ngươi ngại chính mình hiện tại thân thể hảo có phải hay không? Cùng hắn so cái gì kính! Thật muốn đến chơi sẽ không bảo ta cùng sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Uy, ta đều lớn như vậy người, ngươi biệt tổng đem ta đương ba tuổi. Ta còn chưa nói ngươi, ngươi vừa rồi làm gì đột nhiên nói như vậy, ngươi như vậy vừa nói, ta cũng chỉ có thể hồi Mộc gia ..."

Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên một cước phanh lại, đem xe đình đến ven đường, quay đầu nhìn chăm chú vào Mộc Gia Thụ, nghiêm túc mà hỏi: "Hồi gia không tốt sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nghẹn lời.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi làm việc cho tới bây giờ đều không dài dòng dây dưa , vì cái gì duy độc tại có trở về hay không chuyện này thượng như do dự dự? Tiểu thụ, đó là ngươi gia a."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hiện tại đã không phải."

Vệ Tuân không để ý tới hắn: "Ta không với ngươi xả những cái đó cái gọi là cao thấp giá cả thế nào vô nghĩa, chúng ta đường đường chính chính gia môn, ăn chút khổ thụ điểm mệt cũng đích xác không tính cái gì. Nếu ngươi thật là Thẩm Thụ, ngươi chính là cái bình thường tiểu thanh niên, không có những cái đó chuyện phiền toái, ngươi muốn làm gì làm gì, ta hai lời đều không có, chỉ cần ngươi vui vẻ. Nhưng ngươi là sao? Ngươi bối cảnh phức tạp, thân phận đặc biệt, mọi người đều nhìn chằm chằm ngươi, ngươi cho là gọi Thẩm Thụ ngươi liền thành hắn ? Ngươi chính là Mộc Gia Thụ! Ngươi cùng hắn căn bản liền không là một cái trong thế giới người, như vậy không trở lại thực dễ dàng chịu thiệt có biết hay không? Ngươi bây giờ hành vi chẳng khác nào trò chơi trong một cái xuyên bạch bản trang phải cứ cùng một đám người dân tệ người chơi PK, ngươi còn ngạnh nghĩ đem nhân gia đánh thắng, vậy ngươi không là điên rồi sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe đến đó, đảo nhịn không được cười .

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi còn cười? Đừng cười , tiểu hỗn đản! Ngươi ở bên ngoài ta sẽ thực lo lắng, ngươi rốt cuộc minh bạch hay không? Nhìn ngươi mỗi ngày như vậy sống qua ngày, trong lòng ta... Ngươi rốt cuộc là tại lãng phí ngươi chính mình vẫn còn là lãng phí ta?"

Mộc Gia Thụ liễm ý cười: "Tam ca, cùng kia không quan hệ..."

Vệ Tuân gõ một chút hắn ót: "Chúng ta biệt như vậy dối trá được không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Ta từ tiểu với ngươi quan hệ mật thiết lớn lên, ta có thể không biết ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì? Cái gì thời cơ kế hoạch , ngươi chính là sợ hãi! Tựa như ngươi lúc trước trốn trốn tránh tránh không nguyện ý theo ta thừa nhận thân phận nhất dạng, ngươi sợ Mộc thúc thúc không tiếp thu ngươi, ngươi sợ là Mộc Hạo Xướng làm hại ngươi, ngươi cảm thấy không cùng bọn họ tiếp xúc, là có thể đương những sự tình kia không tồn tại, làm bộ làm tịch mà lộ cho người khác nhất trương ngươi hỗn đến thực hảo, ngươi định liệu trước, hết thảy đều ở ngươi trong lòng bàn tay mặt. Như vậy ngươi liền không đuối lý ?"

Không thể không nói, tại Vệ Tuân trước mặt tưởng giấu điểm cái gì đều không dễ dàng, Mộc Gia Thụ nghẹn lời không lời gì để nói, tại đây trong nháy mắt, trong lòng bỗng nhiên nảy lên một loại thoải mái cùng toan trướng đan chéo cảm giác.

Đích xác, có lẽ đôi khi, hắn sở băn khoăn đồ vật thật sự là có chút nhiều quá mức...

Hắn biết như thế nào tính kế nhân tâm, khống chế nhân tâm, nhưng không biết như thế nào đi tiếp nhận, tín nhiệm một người.

"Trở về đi, tiểu thụ. Mộc thúc thúc rất nhớ ngươi, ta biết ngươi cũng nhớ thương hắn. Ngày đó tại bệnh viện ngươi vì cái gì sẽ như vậy thất thố, thế cho nên liên Lê Chí Quốc người như vậy đều sẽ bắn trúng ngươi? Ngươi đã cho ta không rõ sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ im lặng không nói.

Tay hắn bị cầm: "Ngươi yên tâm đi, tuyệt đối sẽ không lại có người có thể đủ làm hại tới ngươi, đã từng phát sinh quá sự cũng nhất định có thể nước rút đá lộ, ngươi tin tưởng ta."

Vệ Tuân chậm rãi ra một hơi: "Không quản ngươi năm nay ba tuổi vẫn là ba mươi tuổi, ta chỉ biết ngươi là của ta... Đệ đệ, bất cứ lúc nào, ta sẽ vĩnh viễn vô điều kiện mà đứng ở ngươi bên này."

"... Ta biết ." Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục nói.

Vệ Tuân lưỡi trán liên hoa, cơ hồ là đem nửa đời sau tài ăn nói đều dùng hết , mới tính khó được làm Mộc Gia Thụ cải biến một lần chủ ý, chẳng qua đối phương đoạn sổ rất cao, hắn trong lời nói mang vào tẩy não công năng đại khái chỉ duy trì không đến mười phút, thân mến đệ đệ liền khôi phục lý trí.

"Tam ca, ta như thế nào cảm thấy ngươi tại nói với ta này đó đạo lý trước, có lẽ cũng đã đem thân phận chân thật của ta nói cho ngươi Mộc thúc thúc đâu?"

Xe tại cửa nhà dừng lại thời điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ khẽ mỉm cười nói xong những lời này, lại vỗ vỗ bả vai hắn nói: "Đi rồi, tái kiến." Sau đó mở cửa xuống xe.

Lưu lại mặt sau một người ở trong xe Vệ Tuân đưa tay lau mặt, cảm giác có chút sợ.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng không có ở bên ngoài thấy hắn, cuối tuần thời điểm, Vệ Tuân trực tiếp mang theo Mộc Gia Thụ trở về nhà.

Hai người như là thường ngày hồi gia nhất dạng, ai cũng không có cố ý cấp Mộc Ngôn Duệ sự chào hỏi trước, Mộc gia tòa nhà tại sáng sớm ánh nắng trung trầm mặc mà đứng, Mộc Gia Thụ xuống xe ngửa đầu nhìn, con ngươi đen kịt , dương quang cũng không có chiếu vào đáy mắt của hắn.

Hắn ở trong này lớn lên, học được đi đường, nói chuyện, chạy trốn... Hai năm trước, hắn cũng là tại cái chỗ này chết đi.

Vệ Tuân không nói gì, cùng hắn lẳng lặng đứng một hồi, Mộc Gia Thụ hít vào một hơi, tiến lên ấn vang lên chuông cửa.

Hắn trở lại.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đều ở nhà, thêm đứng lên tổng cộng năm sáu trăm thước vuông trong phòng, trừ bỏ nấu cơm cùng quét tước vệ sinh a di bên ngoài cũng chỉ có này phụ tử hai người, Mộc gia gia phong nghiêm khắc, làm việc và nghỉ ngơi phi thường quy luật, lúc này điểm bọn họ vừa lúc vừa mới ăn quá sớm cơm.

Vệ Tuân đến Mộc gia là tới quán , a di nhìn đến hắn sau đó liền trực tiếp mở cửa, hắn dẫn Mộc Gia Thụ đi vào, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đang ngồi ở trong đại sảnh trên ghế sa lông xem báo chí, nghe thấy bọn họ tiếng bước chân ngẩng đầu lên, sau đó liền ngây ngẩn cả người.

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Mộc thúc thúc, xem ta mang ai tới ."

Mộc Gia Thụ không nói gì, trầm mặc mà đứng ở tại chỗ, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cầm trong tay báo chí, đồng dạng ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông vẫn không nhúc nhích, ngưng mắt nhìn con trai của mình, sau một lúc lâu, hắn nhẹ nhẹ thở phào một cái: "Tiểu thụ."

Tuy rằng Thẩm Thụ tên cũng là cái này, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ cơ hồ là dựa vào bản năng liền phân biệt ra Mộc Ngôn Duệ gọi người rốt cuộc là ai: "... Ân."

Hắn tưởng kêu một tiếng "Ba ba", chính là cổ họng lại giống ách nhất dạng, tử vong khi tuyệt vọng, sau trọng sinh mờ mịt, dùng hoàn toàn mới thân phận sinh tồn xuống dưới giãy dụa... Nguyên lai hắn không thể không có này đó cảm xúc, mà là thói quen đem chúng nó vùi lấp dưới đáy lòng, thẳng đến nhìn thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ mới lập tức phiên dâng lên, toàn bộ lồng ngực đều giống như sắp nổ mạnh.

Hắn đột nhiên lại có chút hối hận đứng ở chỗ này .

Mộc Ngôn Duệ từ trên ghế sa lông chậm rãi đứng lên, ánh mắt vẫn luôn không có rời đi Mộc Gia Thụ khuôn mặt, sắc mặt của hắn thập phần bình thản, nhìn kỹ dưới hai tay lại tại hơi hơi run rẩy, lại bị rất nhanh khắc chế .

Mộc Gia Thụ đem ánh mắt biệt khai.

Bên người vẫn luôn không có đánh nhiễu hai cha con Vệ Tuân đột nhiên giơ cánh tay lên, ôm Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai, tựa như khi còn bé, ban đêm sét đánh, ốm đau phát tác, mẫu thân qua đời khi như vậy, vô số lần gắt gao ôm hắn.

Vệ Tuân tại trên vai hắn vỗ vỗ, thật mạnh nhấn một cái, thấp thanh đạo: "Tiểu thụ, hồi gia ! Biệt ngẩn người, quá khứ cùng ba ba của ngươi trò chuyện."

Mộc Gia Thụ hít vào một hơi, Vệ Tuân liền đẩy hắn một chút, mạnh mẽ đem hắn đổ lên Mộc Ngôn Duệ trước mặt, chính mình lui ra phía sau hai bước, đứng xa xa .

Mộc Ngôn Duệ buông xuống đã bị nắm nhăn báo chí: "Trở về phòng nói đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo phía sau hắn, hai cha con vào thư phòng, Vệ Tuân nhìn nhìn đóng lại môn, đi đến sô pha trước ngồi xuống, cầm lấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ phóng ở nơi đó báo chí tùy tiện lật xem, nội dung lại không nhìn tiến bên trong đôi mắt đi, không ngừng mà hướng trên cửa trộm phiêu.

Như vậy một lát sau, hắn bản thân cũng ý thức được hiện nay cái gì đều nhìn không được, đơn giản cũng không trang , tùy ý đem báo chí bỏ qua, đứng ngồi không yên trong ở trong đại sảnh dạo qua một vòng, cuối cùng đứng ở một trận đàn dương cầm bên cạnh.

Cùng Vệ gia nhất dạng, này giá đàn dương cầm cũng là Mộc Gia Thụ , mặt trên tựa hồ còn lưu lại hơi thở của hắn.

Vệ Tuân dựa đàn dương cầm, một tay mở ra cầm cái, tùy tiện ấn xuất vài cái âm phù, bình tĩnh sôi nổi hỗn loạn nỗi lòng.

Hắn không kiên nhẫn học mấy thứ này, tài đánh đàn không tinh, bình thường đối với phương diện này hiểu biết chính là đi theo Mộc Gia Thụ mưa dầm thấm đất đi một tí, đè xuống mấy miếng phím đàn mơ hồ là trong trí nhớ hắn thường đạn một thủ lão ca.

Vệ Tuân còn không nhớ ra được bài hát này tên, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy trên lầu cửa phòng "Loảng xoảng" mà một thanh âm vang lên, tiếng đàn im bặt mà ngừng, hắn ngẩng đầu lên hướng về phía trước mặt xem qua đi.

Mộc Hạo Xướng thở dốc đứng ở lầu hai cửa thang lầu, ánh mắt xẹt qua Vệ Tuân mặt, lại cấp thiết mà tại trong sảnh quét một vòng, trong ánh mắt nào đó quang mang lập tức phai nhạt đi xuống.

"Vừa rồi là ngươi đang khảy đàn?"

Vệ Tuân có chút kinh ngạc biểu tình trầm xuống, "Ân" một tiếng. Mộc Hạo Xướng nếu có thể nghe được tiếng đàn, hiển nhiên vừa rồi cũng nghe thấy trong đại sảnh động tĩnh, chẳng qua là ở trong phòng giả chết mà thôi.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta nhàn rỗi nhàm chán, hạt xoa bóp vài cái. Ngươi không sao chứ, Hạo Xướng?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng biểu tình bất định, cách một phút đồng hồ, mới nói: "Không có việc gì, Tam ca đến còn không mau tọa sẽ, là ta chiêu đãi không chu toàn."

Vệ Tuân cười cười, khép lại cầm cái, lần nữa đi trở về sô pha biên ngồi xuống, Mộc Hạo Xướng đảo ly chanh thủy đưa cho hắn, Vệ Tuân đạo thanh tạ tiếp nhận.

"Tam ca thật đúng là... Tận tâm tận lực a."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đã hoàn toàn khôi phục thái độ bình thường, trong tay cũng cầm một cái khác cái chén, ngồi ở Vệ Tuân đối diện: "Ta thật không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ vì một cái tư sinh tử như vậy hao tâm tổn trí, là bởi vì hắn cùng ta ca lớn lên giống sao? Không nên đi, ngươi hẳn là biết, ta ca ghét nhất ba cùng nữ nhân khác thật không minh bạch ."

Vệ Tuân uống một hơi thủy, không chút để ý hỏi: "Ngươi tại thăm dò ta? Muốn biết cái gì đâu, trực tiếp hỏi là có thể ."

Chương 42: phụ cùng tử

Vệ Tuân uống một hơi thủy, không chút để ý hỏi: "Ngươi tại thăm dò ta? Muốn biết cái gì đâu, trực tiếp hỏi là có thể ."

Hắn muốn biết cái gì đâu — đương Vệ Tuân nói ra những lời này thời điểm, Mộc Hạo Xướng ngược lại không biết trả lời như thế nào , liên hắn bản thân đều căn bản không có manh mối, cũng không rõ chính mình rốt cuộc muốn biết cái gì, tại hoài nghi cái gì.

"Cũng không có gì, lập tức trong nhà liền muốn nhiều một cái người, ta đây trong lòng thấp thỏm a. Ngươi cũng biết, ta kỳ thật không quá thích cùng người xa lạ tiếp xúc."

Mộc Hạo Xướng trả lời có lệ, Vệ Tuân cũng không tiếp câu này không hề ý nghĩa nói chuyện tào lao, đem trong tay cái chén buông xuống đến, giãn ra một chút chân dài, từ túi áo trong lấy ra một cái dùng khăn tay bao đồ vật đưa cho Mộc Hạo Xướng: "Trả lại ngươi đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng tiếp nhận đến mở ra, phát hiện bên trong là một chi xì gà, hắn hơi chút ngẩn ra liền nhớ lại đến thứ này là chỗ nào tới, cười nhạo một tiếng, đương Vệ Tuân mặt tùy tay ném vào bên cạnh giấy vụn lâu trong: "Cám ơn Tam ca, bất quá thứ này ta đã không cần phải ."

Vệ Tuân cười một tiếng, trong mắt lại không hề ý cười: "Cũng thế, ngươi muốn là muốn lộng tự nhiên nhiều đến là, cũng không quan tâm này một căn."

Mộc Hạo Xướng một buông tay: "Tam ca nói đùa, ta đó là trước cùng Thẩm Thụ không quen, nghĩ chiêu đãi khách nhân cũng không thể thất lễ mới cố ý làm đến , hiện tại nếu là người một nhà, muốn nó còn có cái gì dùng?"

Vệ Tuân theo dõi hắn, chậm rãi nói: "Vậy là tốt rồi."

Lúc này Mộc gia chuông cửa lại một lần nữa vang lên, Mộc Hạo Xướng đứng dậy đi ra ngoài: "Ta đều quên, hôm nay hẹn Tĩnh Tránh tới, ta đi nghênh nghênh nàng."

Phía sau hắn, Vệ Tuân ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông không động, nhìn theo Mộc Hạo Xướng bóng dáng, trong mắt tràn ngập suy nghĩ sâu xa.

Vừa rồi hắn cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng trên thực tế đã đem nói về rất rõ ràng , Vệ Tuân giáp mặt đem xì gà cho hắn, trên thực tế chính là rõ ràng mà yêu cầu Mộc Hạo Xướng cấp xuất một cái giải thích hợp lý, mà Mộc Hạo Xướng trả lời trung, cường điệu xuất "Trước cùng Thẩm Thụ không quen", "Thứ này đã không cần phải ", trên thực tế là tại mịt mờ về phía Vệ Tuân tỏ vẻ, hắn tuy rằng tiếp xúc loại này vi / cấm / loại dược vật, nhưng là mình cũng không dính / độc, mà còn về sau nếu biết Thẩm Thụ là Mộc gia người, như vậy cũng liền sẽ không cử động nữa hắn.

Tuy rằng không biết là thật sự là giả, nhưng Vệ Tuân cảm thấy nếu Mộc Hạo Xướng có thể tuân thủ lời hứa, như vậy hắn sẽ thực vui mừng .

Hai người ở giữa giao phong dừng ở đây, một khác đầu Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ giữa phụ tử đối thoại thì vừa mới bắt đầu không lâu.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo Mộc Ngôn Duệ vào thư phòng, Mộc Ngôn Duệ xoay người tự mình cho hắn kéo một cái ghế: "Ngồi xuống đi, đứng ngốc ở đó làm gì. Ăn điểm tâm sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cùng Tam ca ở bên ngoài ăn ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ gật gật đầu, cầm lấy trên bàn bình thuỷ đổ ra một ly sữa đậu nành phóng ở trước mặt hắn: "Đem cái này uống. Ngươi nguyên lai không phải đã nói, thích nhất uống trong nhà dinh dưỡng sư xứng sữa đậu nành, bên ngoài cũng không phải cái kia hương vị, đây là ta hôm nay buổi sáng làm hắn tân làm ."

Mộc Gia Thụ một chút muốn ăn đều không có, cầm lấy cái chén nhấp một hơi liền thả lại đi, Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn hắn, một lát sau nói: "Tại cùng ba ba sinh khí sao? Là ba ba không có bảo vệ tốt ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên nói: "Không liên quan ngài sự. Đây đều là mệnh."

Hắn nói xong câu đó, phụ tử hai người đồng thời trầm mặc chỉ chốc lát, Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Đại khái tình huống, ta đều nghe Tiểu Tuân nói, Bàng Hưng liền giao cho ta đi, chuyện này như thế nào cũng muốn tra ra cái kết quả."

Mộc Gia Thụ không có phản bác, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói: "Cũng hảo."

Tuy rằng cùng Vệ Tuân là tuy hai mà một thiết ca lưỡng, nhưng cho dù là vi đối phương suy xét, hắn cũng không nguyện ý làm Vệ Tuân tại chuyện này thượng lại phí tinh lực — hắn đã làm quá nhiều sự .

Huống hồ có sự chỉ có thể hắn bản thân đến, người khác, bao quát là Mộc Ngôn Duệ, Vệ Thiệu Thành cũng đều làm không được, bởi vì rất nhiều chi tiết chỉ có thể dựa vừa là người bị hại lại là người chứng kiến Mộc Gia Thụ chính mình chậm rãi đi cân nhắc, bất quá này đó hắn cũng lười giải thích, liền chưa nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ thay đổi cái đề tài: "Thẩm Thụ cũng là con của ngài."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Ta... Biết , sinh mà không dưỡng, là ta xin lỗi hắn. Ta tính toán giúp hắn cữu cữu khai cái tiểu điếm, Thẩm Thụ ngoại tổ mẫu có phong thấp đúng không? Ngoại ô có gia viện điều dưỡng điều kiện phương tiện đều thực hảo, bên trong còn có chuyên môn mát xa sư cùng y sư, ngươi khuyên nhủ một khuyên nhủ nàng, làm cho nàng đi vào trong đó trụ đi."

Hắn nói kia gia viện điều dưỡng đích xác điều kiện vô cùng tốt, tuy rằng chào giá cực cao, có thể ở lại đi vào người phi phú tức quý, nhưng vẫn là làm cho người ta tranh nhau cướp tưởng cho tới danh ngạch, cơ hồ chật ních, nếu không Mộc gia có nơi đó công ty cổ phần, tưởng đi vào cũng không phải kiện chuyện dễ dàng.

Mộc Gia Thụ tự hỏi một chút: "Ngài như vậy an bài, là muốn cho ta hồi gia đến trụ đi?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ không hữu dụng "Nơi này là nhà của ngươi, ngươi hẳn là hồi gia" loại này Vệ Tuân mới có thể nói nói tới khuyên nói Mộc Gia Thụ, chính là nói: "Trên người của ngươi còn có rất nhiều sự không điều tra rõ ràng, cùng bọn họ đồng thời trụ nói, không sợ cấp Thẩm Thụ gia nhân mang đến phiền toái sao?"

Không thể không nói, phụ tử hai cái tư duy phương thức tương đối gần, Mộc Gia Thụ trầm ngâm một khắc gật gật đầu: "Thẩm gia bên kia ta đến phụ trách câu thông, viện điều dưỡng có thể rất nhanh an bài thượng sao? ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Chỗ nào có ta vì mình dự lưu một cái phòng, trước cấp Thẩm Thụ ngoại tổ mẫu đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ thập phần ngoài ý muốn ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, Mộc Ngôn Duệ thở dài nói: "Ba ba cũng già rồi, ta trái tim không hảo, lại có cao huyết áp, tiếp qua hai năm chịu không nổi , liền cũng phải đi viện điều dưỡng lâu. Chúng ta phụ tử hai cái vi tới những sự tình kia cương nhiều năm như vậy, nếu ngươi còn không chịu tha thứ ba ba, chỉ sợ ta cũng nhìn không ngươi vài năm ."

Tuy rằng biết rất rõ ràng Mộc Ngôn Duệ chỉ do trang đáng thương, Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là hơi động dung, ho khan một thanh đạo: "Ngài suy nghĩ nhiều, ta không có..."

Nhưng Mộc Ngôn Duệ đã rất nhanh dời đi đề tài: "Bây giờ trở về đến liền hảo, đem đi qua những cái đó không thoải mái sự đều quên đi. Quá một chút lại tìm trong đó ý bạn gái, ta cũng an tâm..."

Hắn không đề cập tới hoàn hảo, vừa nói bạn gái, Mộc Gia Thụ lại là một trận đến khí, xen lời hắn: "Ta không nghĩ tìm bạn gái, không muốn nói cái này, ngươi coi như ta thích nam đi."

Ai cũng biết lời này nhất xúc nhà bọn họ đại thiếu gia rủi ro, bình thường Mộc Ngôn Duệ đều không thế nào ở trước mặt hắn nhắc tới lời này tra , lúc này đây còn là bởi vì Mộc Gia Thụ trong phòng những cái đó Văn Hữu Liên ảnh chụp thật sự làm hắn lo lắng mới không thể không nói, nghe hắn nói khí nói ngược lại yên tâm, cười cười nói: "Nhiều đại người, còn giống hài tử dường như. Vô luận nam nữ , ngươi tương trung đều không có gì không thể."

Hắn tuổi trẻ thời điểm sở dĩ có thể thông đồng thượng nhiều như vậy nữu, trừ bỏ xoát mặt bên ngoài, tất cả đều là dựa miệng đầy lời ngon tiếng ngọt, Mộc Gia Thụ căn bản liền làm biếng tín, cười như không cười mà đứng lên nói: "Hảo, kia quá mấy ngày ta tìm cái nam , mang trở về cho ngài nhìn xem."

"Tiểu thụ!" Hắn vừa mới ấn tới cửa đem, chợt nghe thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ trong người sau nói, "Ngươi nhớ kỹ, ta là phụ thân của ngươi, không quản ngươi có nguyện ý hay không, ta đều vĩnh viễn chính là phụ thân của ngươi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cước bộ dừng lại, xoay người lại ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn hắn, há miệng, nhưng mà chung quy cái gì cũng không nói, bước nhanh đi ra ngoài, mang lên cửa thư phòng.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ khẽ thở dài một cái, nhắm mắt lại tựa đầu tựa vào phía sau lưng ghế dựa thượng, dương quang sái thượng mặt của hắn, thật lâu sau, hắn mới từ trên mặt bàn cầm lên một phần tư liệu, mở đầu đoan đoan chính chính viết "Thẩm Thụ" hai chữ, bên cạnh còn có một trương ảnh chụp, ảnh chụp thượng nam hài lớn lên cùng vừa rồi đi ra Mộc Gia Thụ giống nhau như đúc, nhưng mà khí chất huýnh dị.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ sờ sờ mặt của hắn, đem tư liệu khóa vào chính mình ngăn kéo trong.

"Con ta, tuy rằng chưa từng thấy qua ngươi, nhưng hy vọng ngươi tại thiên đường có thể hết thảy đều hảo, nếu có kiếp sau, gặp gỡ một cái xứng chức phụ thân."

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa đi ra khỏi đến, liền nhìn thấy trong đại sảnh ba người chính đứng chung một chỗ nói chuyện, sóng vai đối mặt với hắn chính là Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh, Vệ Tuân đứng ở bọn họ đối diện, tựa hồ đang chuẩn bị đưa hai người kia đi ra ngoài, vừa thấy được hắn, ba người đều tạm thời đình chỉ nói chuyện với nhau.

Mộc Gia Thụ lược một vuốt cằm: "Buổi sáng tốt lành, các vị."

Vệ Tuân bước nhanh nghênh đón, mang theo hỏi ý kiến ánh mắt nhìn hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ cười gật gật đầu, Vệ Tuân lúc này mới yên tâm, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, nghiêm trang chững chạc mà giới thiệu nói: "Đến, tiểu thụ, vị này chính là Phương gia tiểu thư Phương Tĩnh Tránh."

"Tiểu thụ" hai chữ vừa ra khỏi miệng, Phương Tĩnh Tránh cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đều nhìn chằm chằm Vệ Tuân, Vệ Tuân thần sắc không thay đổi, tiếp tục nói: "Vị này chính là Mộc gia tam thiếu, cùng hắn mụ mụ họ, tên là Thẩm Thụ, Tĩnh Tránh, ngươi so với hắn lớn hơn vài tuổi, có thể gọi hắn tiểu thụ."

Hắn những lời này xem như đem bãi viên trở về, biến thành giải thích vừa rồi như vậy xưng hô Mộc Gia Thụ nguyên nhân, chẳng qua Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhưng gọi không xuất khẩu, miễn cưỡng cười cười, đưa tay nói: "Mộc tam thiếu, ngươi hảo, lần thứ hai gặp mặt ."

"Phương tiểu thư hảo, ta lần trước còn không biết nguyên lai ngươi chính là Phương Tĩnh Tránh." Mộc Gia Thụ lễ phép mà nhẹ xúc nàng một chút đầu ngón tay, "Ta trước tại Vệ Tam ca công ty đi làm khi từng nghe nói qua Phương tiểu thư, lúc ấy chỉ biết là ngươi tại đầu tư ánh mắt cùng lý tài năng lực phương diện rất lợi hại, nhưng không biết nguyên lai Phương tiểu thư bề ngoài cùng năng lực của ngươi xuất chúng."

Chỉ cần hắn tưởng, có thể cho bất luận kẻ nào rất nhanh mà đối hắn sinh ra hảo cảm, quả nhiên một phen nói xuống dưới, rất nhanh liền đem Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói đùa, quay đầu đối Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Các ngươi Mộc gia trong đám người, ngươi nhất định là nhất sẽ không nói chuyện ."

"Ai kêu ta là người thành thật đâu?" Mộc Hạo Xướng nửa nói giỡn mà trả lời một câu, lại chuyển hướng Mộc Gia Thụ, "Tiểu thụ."

Hắn chậm rì rì mà từ răng bài trừ tên này: "Nếu chuẩn bị trở về đến , liền không thể tại Tam ca công ty đi làm đi? Ngươi có tính toán gì không sao?"

Cái này còn thật đến hảo hảo suy xét, Mộc Gia Thụ trầm ngâm một chút, phía sau cửa thư phòng đã bị đẩy ra, Mộc Hạo Xướng kêu một tiếng "Ba" .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn tiểu ngơ ngác ăn ngư bá vương phiếu, cám ơn ngựa vằn cô nương tưới, sao sao đát!

Tiểu thụ ngươi nói mang cái nam trở về cấp ba ba nhìn, là giảng thật đi.

Chương 43: quy định phạm vi hoạt động

Mộc Ngôn Duệ gật gật đầu, lại hướng về phía Phương Tĩnh Tránh cười cười, lúc này mới nói: "Ta vừa rồi đều muốn hảo , trước đem thụy cùng huy thịnh cấp đệ đệ của ngươi xử lý đi, đem Lưu Bân điều đến phía nam mới mở thành phố điện ảnh đi."

Mộc gia cùng Vệ gia bất đồng, Vệ gia chủ yếu tại chính giới phát triển, đến Vệ Tuân này đồng lứa, đại ca của hắn xem như con kế nghiệp cha, hắn làm trong nhà yêu tử, trên người không có gì áp lực, tùy hứng mà từ quân đội đi ra, mình mở làm công tư, trong nhà thật cũng không có ngăn trở.

Mà Mộc Gia Thụ ngoại công cùng cữu cữu thuộc loại chính giới quan lớn, phụ tộc bên này lại là thương giới đầu sỏ, bởi vậy hắn nếu là kinh thương, cần phải so Vệ Tuân phương tiện nhiều.

Mộc gia sinh ý vài năm này vừa mới đặt chân điện ảnh và truyền hình, thụy cùng huy thịnh thành lập không lâu, mới đầu phát triển trạng thái cũng không tệ lắm, nhưng gần nhất lại nhiều lần lỗ lã, đại bộ phận người cũng không biết nó là Mộc thị kỳ hạ, vừa lúc có thể cấp Mộc Gia Thụ thử tay nghề.

Mộc Gia Thụ không có cự tuyệt, lúc trước Mộc gia đánh vào điện ảnh và truyền hình vòng quy hoạch vốn là chính là hắn đề xuất , thời gian này từ hắn để hoàn thành cũng thuận tay, nhưng mà Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ biết thân phận của hắn cùng năng lực, mặt khác hai người cũng không minh ý tưởng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt hơi lộ ra cười lạnh, Phương Tĩnh Tránh đã có đốt cấp — nàng đối Thẩm Thụ rất có hảo cảm, thật sự cảm thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ làm hắn như vậy một tân thủ lập tức liền đi xử lý một cái công ty có chút lên mặt, cứ như vậy bồi tiền ngược lại là tiếp theo , Mộc gia cũng không có khả năng để ý chút tiền ấy, nhưng nếu Thẩm Thụ không thể đảm nhiệm công việc hạng này, đem càng thêm ảnh hưởng hắn về sau tại Mộc thị trung địa phương vị.

Chẳng qua nàng cũng không phải là Vệ Tuân, hiện tại lại vẫn chưa cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng chính thức xác định quan hệ, không có tư cách xen mồm Mộc Ngôn Duệ quyết định, tà Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện hắn mang trên mặt cười, thoạt nhìn cư nhiên thật cao hứng bộ dáng.

Cái này đại ngốc tử!

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Hạo Xướng, ngươi có hay không biệt ý tưởng, cũng có thể nói ra."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lộ ra một cái ý vị sâu sa mỉm cười: "Không có, ba, ta tất cả nghe theo ngươi."

Hắn những lời này nói ra khỏi miệng, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Vệ Tuân thế nhưng đồng thời đạt thành một loại quỷ dị tâm hữu linh tê — may mắn người nọ là Mộc Hạo Xướng, nếu nếu đổi lại là Mộc Gia Thụ đối mặt đồng dạng tình huống, tuyệt đối không có khả năng như vậy dễ dàng mà đồng ý, tưởng đương cái này tổ tông mặt cho hắn bài xích người an bài nhiệm vụ, thiếu nói cũng phải bái mấy tầng da xuống dưới, kết quả còn không nhất định có thể thành công.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Vệ Tuân nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, lại đồng thời phiêu hạ Mộc Gia Thụ, cuối cùng dời đi ánh mắt.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Đương hắn nhìn đoán không ra hai người này đang suy nghĩ gì sao? !

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhu nhu thái dương, xoay người lại hướng về gian phòng của mình đi đến: "Kia cứ như vậy, Hạo Xướng, ngươi muốn cùng Tĩnh Tránh đi ra ngoài nói bước đi đi, đừng làm cho Tĩnh Tránh sốt ruột."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh sau khi ra ngoài, trong đại sảnh liền dư lại Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ hai người, Mộc Gia Thụ trở lại ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông, tự đổ cho mình một ly rượu đỏ, quơ quơ cái chén, chậm rãi xuyết một hơi.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Tưởng cái gì đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ phóng giọng thấp lượng, chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi nói Hạo Xướng..."

Hắn nói xong này bốn chữ lại dừng lại, ngược lại mỉm cười: "Không có gì."

Vệ Tuân buồn bực mà "A" một tiếng: "Ta vừa rồi thăm dò hắn một chút, cảm thấy hắn mà nói như là thật sự, ngày đó hẳn là chính là nhìn ngươi không vừa mắt tưởng chỉnh chỉnh ngươi, hắn bản thân cũng không phải nhị thiếu, không có việc gì như thế nào sẽ dính độc — bất quá..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi theo ta có cái gì nhưng ấp a ấp úng ."

Vệ Tuân vội ho một tiếng, đem vốn là liền không lớn thanh âm đè nén: "Bất quá các ngươi Mộc gia người đi, không là sâu không lường được, chính là thần kinh hề hề, việc này ta cũng đem không chuẩn."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Kỳ thật cẩn thận ngẫm lại, lời này của ngươi nói thật cũng không tật xấu."

Hắn cố ý tại Mộc Hạo Xướng trước mặt vô ý chính là biểu hiện xuất một ít theo trước cái kia Mộc gia đại thiếu thập phần gần động tác nhỏ, liền là tưởng muốn thăm dò phản ứng của hắn, nhưng Mộc Hạo Xướng bộ dáng cũng không giống như là chột dạ hoặc là hoảng sợ.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngừng một chút, còn nói: "Ta cảm thấy hắn không làm như thế nào, nhưng khẳng định biết chút gì."

"Dù sao hắn nếu bị ngươi theo dõi, khẳng định liền chạy không thoát."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, muốn nói điểm cái gì, túi áo trong di động đột nhiên vang lên, hắn lấy ra phát hiện là điều tin nhắn, nhìn nhìn nội dung, biểu tình có vẻ có chút cổ quái.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ai?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "... Thẩm Thụ dưỡng phụ, chính là cái kia Tống Quyền, hắn gọi ta hôm nay buổi tối đi ra ngoài cùng hắn ăn cơm."

Vệ Tuân trước đã nghe Mộc Gia Thụ nói qua Tống Quyền sự , suy tư một chút nói: "Ngươi nói với hắn hôm nay buổi tối không thời gian, sửa đến ngày mai giữa trưa đi. Ta đính cái bàn, ngày mai giữa trưa ta thấy thấy hắn."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi thấy hắn?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta muốn là không thấy hắn, hắn còn đem mình đương ngươi người giám hộ nhìn đâu. Thẩm Thụ ta không quản, dù sao ngươi bây giờ cũng không phải là Tống gia người."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe lời mà cấp Tống Quyền phát rồi cái tin ngắn, lắc lắc đầu: "Hắn không là, chẳng lẽ ngươi là sao? Tưởng giả mạo ba của ta a?"

Vệ Tuân cười mắng: "Lăn ngươi . Huynh trưởng như cha nghe qua không? Ngươi bình thường bảo ta ca ta đều là do bảo ta ba tới nghe !"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười to, cửa thư phòng bỗng nhiên mở điều phùng, Mộc Ngôn Duệ từ bên trong nhô đầu ra, sâu kín mà nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái.

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Sợ cháng váng.

Mộc Gia Thụ tin ngắn phát đi qua sau đó, Tống Quyền cũng không có dị nghị, ăn cơm thời gian liền định ở tại giữa trưa ngày thứ hai.

Giống bọn họ người như thế ăn cơm, khẳng định liền không là bởi vì thèm ăn hoặc là tưởng điền đầy bụng , bữa tiệc thượng chú ý rất nhiều. Nói ví dụ ăn cơm người tuy rằng đều là mấy cái kia, nhưng là ai sân nhà ai mời khách khác biệt cũng rất đại, đó cũng là Vệ Tuân nhất định muốn sửa cái thời gian chính mình đến đính bàn nguyên nhân.

Bên này sự tình mới vừa định ra đến, Mộc Ngôn Duệ bỗng nhiên lại đẩy cửa đi ra , Vệ Tuân trước nhìn thấy hắn, kêu một tiếng "Mộc thúc thúc" .

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng xoay người lại, Mộc Ngôn Duệ gật gật đầu, hỏi Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ngươi tưởng trụ đâu cái gian phòng? Ta trước làm a di quét tước đi ra."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Vẫn là trụ nguyên lai gian phòng đi."

Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ đồng thời nhíu mày, Vệ Tuân nói thẳng: "Kia cái gian phòng không hảo, ngươi đổi một gian đi, ta xem cách vách cũng không tệ, là không , hoặc là Hạo Xướng gian phòng cửa đối diện."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói thẳng: "Có cái gì không hảo ? Bởi vì tử quá người điềm xấu sao?"

Vệ Tuân nghẹn lời.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta trụ kia gian thói quen, liền kia gian đi."

Vệ Tuân từ nhỏ đến lớn không một lần có thể ảo quá hắn, cấp gọi một tiếng: "Mộc thúc thúc, ngươi quản quản hắn!"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, biết nhi tử chủ ý đại đến thực, nói cũng là nói vô ích, ngừng một chút nói: "Ngươi tiểu tử này... Tính , muốn trụ liền trụ đi, Tiểu Tuân, ngươi không cần để ý đến hắn."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười , nói: "Ta lên lầu đi xem một chút!"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Đi thôi, trong phòng vẫn luôn có người quét tước."

Vệ Tuân vội vàng nói: "Mộc thúc thúc, ta cũng đi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ mới vừa gật gật đầu, hắn liền đuổi theo Mộc Gia Thụ, đi theo hắn cùng lên lầu thang.

Mộc Gia Thụ đẩy ra gian phòng của mình môn, đứng ở cửa nhà chần chờ một chút, Vệ Tuân tiếng bước chân đã từ phía sau truyền đến, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, hướng Vệ Tuân cười cười, đi vào gian phòng của mình.

Chính như Mộc Ngôn Duệ đã nói, từ khi Mộc Gia Thụ qua đời về sau, phòng này vẫn như cũ bị đánh tảo sạch sẽ sạch sẽ, sở hữu bố trí đều không có biến quá, một bên trên tường còn treo móc hắn bản thân trung học khi họa quá một bức tên là « trong rừng phòng nhỏ » bức tranh.

Mộc Gia Thụ ở trong phòng tha một vòng, giày dẫm quá hắn đi thế khi cuộn mình mảnh đất kia bản, lược dừng lại đốn, lập tức đi tới.

Ngược lại là Vệ Tuân luôn luôn tại nhìn hắn, trên nét mặt có chút khẩn trương.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi đến phía trước cửa sổ, xoát mà một tiếng đem nửa che che đậy bức màn triệt để rớt ra, đẩy ra ban công môn, dương quang nhất thời trút xuống mà nhập, tràn ngập chỉnh cái gian phòng.

Mộc Gia Thụ híp mắt, đón kia ánh sáng nhìn nhìn buổi sáng chín giờ thái dương: "Ta còn là thích phòng này."

Vệ Tuân rõ ràng nói thẳng: "Ta sợ ngươi ở nơi này sẽ có ám ảnh trong lòng... Buổi tối ngủ không ngon làm như thế nào? Tốt xấu cũng sửa chữa một chút đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười : "Nói thực ra, tâm lý bóng ma nói, kỳ thật thật là có điểm."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Vậy ngươi..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Chính là ta nếu mới vừa vừa về đến liền né tránh nơi này trụ đến nơi khác đi, như vậy dần dà, ta chỉ sẽ càng thêm không thể đối mặt cái chỗ này. Rõ ràng chính là một điểm nhỏ tiểu nhân chướng ngại tâm lý, liền sẽ phát triển trở thành một cái không thể đụng vào cấm kỵ. Ta một cái đại người sống, cũng không thể bị này đó tử đồ vật cấp đả bại đi? Nhưng là hiện tại ta vào được, ở vài ngày thói quen một chút, liền sẽ phát hiện, kỳ thật cái gì cũng không có, cái gì đều không biến."

Vệ Tuân chăm chú nhìn hắn một hồi, tại Mộc Gia Thụ xoay đầu lại trước kia dời đi ánh mắt, dùng sức nhu nhu tóc của hắn, cười thở dài: "Ngươi nói ngươi người này, như thế nào liền như vậy ninh đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhún vai: "Có sự đương đoạn liền đến đoạn. Lúc trước ta xuất sự thời điểm, kỳ thật ngươi cũng không nên..."

Hắn vốn là vẫn luôn ngay tại vì mình xuất sự mấy ngày này đối Vệ Tuân ảnh hưởng mà cảm thấy băn khoăn, cũng ẩn ẩn cảm giác đến Vệ Tuân đối chính mình coi trọng giống như có chút quá mức, trong lòng cũng cân nhắc nhiều lần muốn khai đạo hắn một chút, làm hắn đừng đem chuyện này coi quá nặng, lúc này thuận miệng liền đem trong lòng nói nói ra .

Mộc Gia Thụ nói tới đây, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy cùng Vệ Tuân nói như vậy không quá thích hợp, vì thế dừng.

Bất quá Vệ Tuân đã mới nói Mộc Gia Thụ câu nói kế tiếp, lắc lắc đầu, đi theo hắn đồng thời nhìn phía bên ngoài cửa sổ thái dương: "Đạo lý ta hiểu, bất quá có sự ngươi không rõ."

Mộc Gia Thụ lộ ra một chút nghi hoặc biểu tình, hắn quả thật không rõ.

Vệ Tuân cười cười, không giải thích.

Sở hữu với ngươi có quan sự — nếu như nói chỉ có quên đi những cái đó tài năng biến đến kiên cường, ta đây nguyện ý cả đời làm một cái người nhu nhược.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: viết cái này thời điểm là đột nhiên nhớ tới mấy ngày hôm trước tại công viên bên trong cùng mụ mụ đêm chạy, nửa đường thượng gặp được một cái tiểu xà xà, đem chúng ta hai cái đều đã giật mình, đứng ở nơi đó xem nó đi đi rồi, ta còn lòng còn sợ hãi, ta nói nếu không chúng ta từ nơi này chiết trở về đi.

Mụ mụ ta nói không được, chúng ta phải đem con đường này chạy xong.

Sau đó ta rõ ràng từ phía sau nhìn thấy nàng một bên chạy một bên run rẩy, lúc ấy cảm thấy đặc biệt buồn cười, ta nói ngươi đây cũng là cần gì chứ.

Mẹ của ta nói, ta phải huấn luyện ngươi, bởi vì cái kia xà kỳ thật không gặp nguy hiểm tính, chính là ngươi vượt qua không ngươi đối loại này đồ vật sợ hãi. Nếu ngươi hôm nay từ này đi trở về, vậy sau này chạy đến nơi đây thời điểm đều sẽ có bóng ma, con đường này ngươi khả năng vĩnh viễn cũng không dám lại đi, đây là không đúng. Chúng ta hôm nay chạy tới , ngươi liền sẽ cảm thấy không gì hơn cái này, về sau liền dám tiếp tục đi đường này .

... Ta lúc ấy cảm thấy ha hả, lại giáo dục ta , ngươi trước làm cho mình không run run lại nói lời này đi. Nhưng mà qua vài ngày nhìn chính mình viết ra đồ vật, đột nhiên cảm nhận được tâm lý ám chỉ lực lượng...

Não bổ một chút tiểu xà về nhà sau đối thoại —

Xà mụ mụ: Ngươi cái xui xẻo hài tử, cho ngươi biệt hướng nhiều người địa phương đi, xong rồi đi, thiếu chút nữa làm nhân loại nhặt trở về nấu đi?

Tiểu xà xà (siêu hung, lộ nha): Ha ha ha, mẹ ngươi là không biết, kia hai cái ngu xuẩn nhân loại bị ta sợ tới mức chân đều mềm nhũn đâu!

—

Thuận tiện nói câu đứng đắn , say say ngày mai bắt đầu muốn thêm càng , kính thỉnh bảo bảo nhóm giám sát (*/ω\\*), dưỡng phì thân thân mấy ngày nay đại khái... Có thể vừa thấy, sao sao đát!

Chương 44: thời gian lưu bạch

Hai người xem trọng gian phòng, Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy cũng không có gì nhưng thêm vào bố trí thu thập , vì thế liền cùng Vệ Tuân đồng thời đi xuống lầu. Vệ Tuân nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ, nói: "Kia ngươi hôm nay trước nghỉ ngơi một chút, ngày mai buổi sáng ta tới đón ngươi cùng Tống Quyền ăn cơm đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hiện tại đâu, có việc?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Buổi chiều ta muốn đi tranh cục công an, ngươi nghe nói đi, gần nhất coi như là nhiều tai nạn. Trước hai ngày trình đội trưởng tâm ngạnh phát tác tử vong, trịnh phó cục trưởng hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ, nhân thủ không đủ, muốn từ quân đội tạm thời điều tạm vài người đi qua."

Mộc Gia Thụ hiểu rõ. Nói như vậy quân đội quản lý nghiêm khắc, vi để tránh cho nảy sinh hủ bại hoặc là tạo thành hỗn loạn, sĩ quan chuyển đi điều lệnh thực khó phê chuẩn, nhưng là lấy Vệ Tuân thân phận, loại sự tình này gọi hắn đi làm ngược lại là rất thích hợp .

Hắn liễm đi ý cười, gật gật đầu: "Cẩn thận một chút."

Vệ Tuân ôn nhu mà trả lời: "Yên tâm đi."

Đầu hạ là một năm bên trong nhất phồn thịnh thời tiết, buổi sáng bát chín giờ thời điểm đã có chút nhiệt , Mộc Gia Thụ đứng ở nhà mình vườn hoa trước, thật lâu sau, khom lưng xuống phủ tiếp theo đóa nở rộ sắc vi.

Bóng dáng của hắn bị dương quang kéo dài, chiếu tại một mảnh kiều diễm bụi hoa trung, phía sau lại là một đạo bóng dáng chậm rãi dời qua đến, từ từ tới gần, cuối cùng cùng với bóng dáng của hắn trọng điệp cùng một chỗ.

Mộc Gia Thụ môi hơi hơi giơ lên, Vệ Tuân từ phía sau đáp trụ bờ vai của hắn: "Đang làm gì đó đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tại chờ ngươi. Đi thôi, chúng ta nếu muốn thỉnh Tống Quyền ăn cơm, nhất định phải trước tiên một ít đến ."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu, hai người đi ra Mộc gia, lên xe sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên nhớ tới ngày hôm qua sự, thuận miệng hỏi: "Ngày hôm qua ngươi đi cục công an còn thuận lợi đi?"

Hắn không biết Vệ Tuân nhiệm vụ lần này cũng không thể được ngoại truyện, cho nên cũng không cụ thể hỏi ý kiến, ngược lại là Vệ Tuân vừa nghe, trên mặt hiếm thấy mà xẹt qua một tia tối tăm.

Mộc Gia Thụ kỳ quái nói: "Đây là làm sao vậy, không có phương tiện nói đi?"

Vệ Tuân thở dài, lắc đầu: "Chuyện lần này không có gì không thể nói , chính là có chút thảm — ngươi còn nhớ mấy tháng trước chúng ta đi bệnh viện nhìn Lý nãi nãi, đi ra thời điểm gặp phải cái kia cầm đao nam tử sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ suy nghĩ một chút: "Chính là cái kia tại lầu một chém lung tung, sau lại bị ta ấn người đang ở?"

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu: "Ta hôm qua mới biết hắn vì cái gì sẽ thất thường — nữ nhi của hắn năm nay mười ba tuổi, có một ngày tan học khi về nhà bị người tại trên mặt chém thập đao, hủy dung ."

Mộc Gia Thụ "A" một tiếng, ngoài ý muốn rất nhiều cảm thấy có chút tiếc hận: "Còn có thể khôi phục sao? Loại này hủy dung nếu như đi chỉnh hình bệnh viện nói..."

Vệ Tuân cười khổ: "Khôi phục cái gì, hài tử kia đã chết. Lúc ấy có một đao trực tiếp khảm vào nàng hốc mắt trong, mất máu quá nhiều, đưa đến trong bệnh viện không bao lâu sẽ chết . Ngươi nói loại sự tình này ai tiếp thu được? Nghe nói nữ nhi của hắn hôn mê thời điểm vẫn luôn đang nói cái gì 'Xuyên tây trang thúc thúc' ."

Mộc Gia Thụ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, lập tức liên tưởng đến tiền căn hậu quả: "Cho nên ngay từ đầu hắn mới có thể cầm đao hướng ba ba của ta tiến lên, hắn chính là muốn tìm như vậy ngoại hình người đến cho hả giận."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu: "Hiện tại đang tại điều tra hại chết nữ nhi của hắn hung thủ, nghe nói trước đã có hảo mấy cọc như vậy án tử , vẫn luôn không giải quyết được gì, chẳng qua lúc này đây chuyện lớn mới coi trọng hơn đến."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày xuống, khi nói chuyện đã đến cơm lối vào cửa hàng, hai người liền đình chỉ cái này có chút không thoải mái đề tài, xuống xe.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi rửa tay, Vệ Tuân vừa mới vào phòng ngồi xuống, Tống Quyền liền đi đến.

Hắn vừa vào cửa nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân, sửng sốt một chút, lập tức nói: "Ngại ngùng, ta đi nhầm."

"Chờ một chút." Vệ Tuân đứng dậy nghênh đón, "Vị này chính là Tống tiên sinh đi?"

Tống Quyền trước đó căn bản cũng không biết Vệ Tuân muốn tới, gật gật đầu, buồn bực nói: "Xin hỏi ngài là?"

"Vị này chính là Vệ thiếu." Mộc Gia Thụ vừa lúc đi ra, giới thiệu nói, "... Vị này chính là Tống tiên sinh."

Tại Vệ Tuân trước mặt, nhưng hắn là thật sự kêu không được cái kia "Ba" tự.

Tống Quyền nhìn xem Vệ Tuân, lại nhìn xem Mộc Gia Thụ, mê hoặc rút đi, dần dần hiểu được hết thảy rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì, Vệ Tuân này rõ ràng chính là đoạt hài tử đến .

Trên mặt của hắn nháy mắt xẹt qua một tia tức giận, lại tại không người phát hiện dưới tình huống rất nhanh thu liễm.

Hắn cùng Vệ Tuân nắm tay: "Nguyên lai là Vệ thiếu, cửu ngưỡng đại danh."

"Cửu ngưỡng đại danh" cái từ này dùng thực có ý tứ, Vệ Tuân ảm đạm cười: "Tống tiên sinh khách khí , mời ngồi."

Tống Quyền ngồi xuống, Mộc Gia Thụ phiêu liếc mắt một cái hắn phóng trên mặt đất đồ vật, không nói gì, ngược lại là Tống Quyền chú ý tới ánh mắt của hắn, cười giải thích: "Ta nhớ rõ tiểu thụ thích ăn nhất cây vải, ta trước hai ngày từ Hải Nam trở về, mua hảo mấy rương, hôm nay đều mang lại đây. Trở về đặt ở trong tủ lạnh, có thể ăn thời gian thật dài."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta..."

Vệ Tuân đem nói đoạt tới: "Tống tiên sinh thật sự là khách khí , xa thật xa còn dẫn theo nhiều như vậy đồ vật, này chúng ta như thế nào hảo ý tứ."

Tống Quyền thầm nghĩ: Ta là cho ngươi ăn sao?

Bất quá tuy rằng trong lòng đã có đem Vệ Tuân một cước đá đến trên đường cái ý tưởng, trên mặt hắn vẫn là lộ ra tươi cười: "Vệ thiếu nói chỗ nào nói, Hải Nam bên kia chính tông cây vải nơi này giống nhau còn thật ăn không đến, chỉ cần tiểu thụ thích ăn, ta cũng không có gì phiền toái."

Vệ Tuân lấy mở chai rượu tử, trực tiếp cho hắn cùng Tống Quyền trước mặt chén rượu đều mãn thượng , lại nhiễu quá Mộc Gia Thụ, tùy tay lấy một hộp hối nguyên nước trái cây phóng tới trước mặt hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta uống rượu, một hồi ngươi lái xe."

Hắn bưng lên chính mình cái chén, hướng Tống Quyền nói: "Tống tiên sinh quả nhiên nghĩ đến chu đáo, ta trước cũng nghe tiểu thụ nhắc tới quá, những năm gần đây chúng ta có nhiều sơ sẩy, may mắn có ngươi chiếu cố hắn, trong lòng ta phi thường cảm kích. Chén rượu này ta mời ngươi, ta làm, Tống tiên sinh tùy ý."

Hắn sau khi nói xong, trực tiếp ngửa đầu đem trước mặt rượu trắng quán đi xuống, đi theo đảo ngược cái chén, bên trong quả nhiên một giọt cũng không dư lại.

Tống Quyền cười nói: "Vệ thiếu như vậy hào sảng, ta đương nhiên muốn liều mình bồi quân tử ."

Hắn sau khi nói xong, thế nhưng cũng nâng cốc uống cạn tịnh .

Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt tại hai người chi gian một chuyển, cảm thấy không khí khó hiểu có chút quỷ dị, Vệ Tuân cùng Tống Quyền chi gian loại này hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi cảm giác là xảy ra chuyện gì?

"Tiểu thụ." Tống Quyền tiếng kêu đánh gãy suy nghĩ của hắn, "Ngươi đây là quyết định phải về đến Mộc gia đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu: "Những năm gần đây cám ơn ngươi chiếu cố."

Lời giống vậy, hắn lại nói tiếp thậm chí không có Vệ Tuân tới thành khẩn — Tống Quyền luôn mồm đối Thẩm Thụ hảo, kỳ thật mua điểm đồ vật phóng hai câu miệng pháo lại có ích lợi gì đâu? Mộc Gia Thụ chỉ biết là tại Thẩm Thụ mẫu thân bối nợ nần nơi nơi làm công thời điểm, Tống Quyền không tại; tại Thẩm Thụ bị người đánh gãy chân một chút bò lại gia đi thời điểm, Tống Quyền cũng không tại; thậm chí cuối cùng thẳng đến hắn đến chết, Tống Quyền đều không có xuất hiện.

Hắn hiện tại loại này dệt hoa trên gấm ân cần lại có ích lợi gì đâu? Lại nói , hắn cũng không phải Thẩm Thụ.

Vệ Tuân nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nói sau đó, lại giống như mạc danh kỳ diệu tâm tình đại hảo , ha ha mỉm cười, cho hắn gắp gọi món ăn: "Hảo , biệt đến thăm nói, ăn cơm đi."

Nhà này tiệm cơm đồ ăn lượng thực đại, hơn nữa Vệ Tuân lại ước chừng điểm tràn đầy một cái bàn đồ ăn, thẳng đến ba người đều phải ly tịch , còn có hảo vài đạo đồ ăn không hề động quá.

Tống Quyền đều đứng lên , lại nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ tự nhiên mà vậy mà nói: "Người bán hàng, đóng gói đi."

Hắn ngạc nhiên mà nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, lại nhịn không được nhìn Vệ Tuân — giống loại này yến hội, ăn qua cơm sau đó cư nhiên còn muốn cầu đóng gói, này không khỏi cũng quá khó coi !

Tuy rằng hiện tại thoạt nhìn đích xác có chút không giống , xem ra Thẩm Thụ trong khung cái loại này không phóng khoáng vẫn là không có đổi, bất quá Vệ Tuân thật có thể nhẫn đến hắn? Hắn cùng Mộc gia tình cảm cũng thật tốt quá đi.

Vệ Tuân không những không có ngăn cản, còn chủ động cầm lấy bên cạnh hộp cơm thác ở trong tay, giúp đỡ đem một vài đồ ăn nhặt đi vào.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng thượng tay hỗ trợ, Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi một trang đồ ăn đều rớt, một bên ngồi đi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, còn nói: "Lại đến hai hộp cơm, cùng này đó trang đến đồng thời."

Tống Quyền thật sự nhịn không được : "Ngươi còn muốn mang về ăn?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn nhìn hắn: "Không có thể ăn sao?"

Tống Quyền: "... Có thể."

Thẳng đến ba người tại tiệm cơm cửa nhà tách ra, Vệ Tuân mới nhịn không được cười khúc khích: "Ngươi trông xem hắn vừa rồi biểu tình không có? Hắn khẳng định cảm thấy không là chúng ta điên rồi, chính là hắn điên rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi mỉm cười, đi đến ven đường, trực tiếp đem mấy hộp cơ hồ không hề động quá đồ ăn đưa cho bên đường kẻ lang thang, không chờ đối phương nói lời cảm tạ liền ly khai.

Hắn đi đến Vệ Tuân bên người, Vệ Tuân đã đem vừa rồi ăn dư mấy thứ thịt đồ ăn cùng xương cốt lấy ra mở ra, đặt ở phía sau cây, có mấy cái ở bên cạnh thùng rác trong bào rác rưởi tiểu cẩu xông tới, lang thôn hổ yết mà ăn cơm.

Vệ Tuân dùng chân nhẹ nhàng đá đá vẫn luôn tiểu cẩu khoan khoái chớp lên cái đuôi, ha ha mỉm cười.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đi thôi."

Bọn họ lúc nhỏ liền thường xuyên làm như vậy, ai cũng không đương cái đại sự, đồng thời về tới bên cạnh xe.

Mộc Gia Thụ cấp Vệ Tuân mở cửa xe, cười nói: "Vệ thiếu, lần này nhưng cho ngươi mở cửa xe , thỉnh?"

Vệ Tuân nhớ tới hắn vừa mới trọng sinh trở về, lần đầu tiên cho chính mình đương lái xe sự tình, nhịn không được cười , vỗ vỗ bả vai hắn: "Đây là khó coi ta đâu? Lúc ấy ta không biết là ngươi, không phải ta như thế nào cũng luyến tiếc làm chúng ta Mộc đại thiếu mở cửa cho ta a."

Hắn hô hấp chi gian mang theo một chút thản nhiên mùi rượu, nói chuyện khẩu khí trung có chút khó có thể nói ra ái muội, "Luyến tiếc" ba chữ nói dị thường mềm mại.

Mộc Gia Thụ trực tiếp đem Vệ Tuân đẩy mạnh ghế phụ vị trí, đóng cửa xe, nhiễu đến một khác trắc lên xe, cười nói: "Uống nhiều quá đi?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không có."

Mộc Gia Thụ lái xe tà hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Không có? Ta xem ngươi cùng Tống Quyền ngươi một ly ta một ly , uống rượu trắng tựa như quán nước máy nhất dạng, cư nhiên không có uống say, những năm gần đây tửu lượng tăng trưởng a."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta xem hắn không vừa mắt, ngươi xem hắn lấm la lấm lét luôn là hướng ngươi nơi đó phiêu, khẳng định không là cái gì thứ tốt."

Mộc Gia Thụ không thèm để ý nói: "Hắn nhìn chính là Thẩm Thụ, không là ta. Nguyện ý nhìn liền nhìn bái, ta là không hề gì."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Vậy không được! Ta không cho!"

"..." Mộc Gia Thụ từ sau chỗ ngồi cầm lấy nhất kiện ngưu tử áo khoác, tùy tay gắn vào Vệ Tuân đầu thượng, "Ngươi ngủ sẽ đi, đến địa phương ta kêu ngươi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Đây không phải là đều phải đến cửa tiểu khu sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..." Thật đúng là.

Vệ Tuân tuyển tiệm cơm bản thân liền rời nhà rất gần, Mộc Gia Thụ thuần thục mà đình hảo xe, hai người đi xuống, đứng ở hai nhà vườn hoa trung gian trên đường nhỏ cáo biệt.

Vệ Tuân uống rượu lên mặt, lúc này hai gò má vẫn như cũ có chút phiếm hồng, hướng Mộc Gia Thụ nhướng mày: "Ta còn nghĩ, ngươi này vừa mới về đến nhà, khẳng định sẽ trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang cái gì, xem ra là ta suy nghĩ nhiều."

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng nhướng mày: "Lại muốn nói ta một bụng âm mưu quỷ kế? Ta đảo thập phần tò mò, chúng ta quang minh lỗi lạc Vệ thiếu, hiện tại tưởng đều là cái gì vậy đâu?"

"Ta nha?"

Vệ Tuân cười cười, ánh mắt nói chuyện không đâu mà lạc ở phương xa, cuối con đường nhỏ là cỏ cây sum suê, một cái thúy sắc chim nhỏ chấn sí bay mất.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta chính là đột nhiên nhớ tới trước một chút tại trên weibo nhìn thấy một câu, câu nói kia là 'Cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ngày mới gọi thời gian, nếu không chính là vô ý nghĩa lưu bạch' ..."

"Uy!" Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười , "Một cái kỹ thuật chỉ huy chuyên nghiệp cao tài sinh, đột nhiên nói ra như vậy câu đến, trong lòng ta mặt thật sự là cảm thấy nói không nên lời kỳ quái. Quả nhiên vẫn là uống nhiều quá đi."

Vệ Tuân chưa cùng hắn đồng thời cười, hắn chính là trầm mặc mà nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

Mộc Gia Thụ sửng sốt, tại ánh mắt của hắn dưới, nụ cười trên mặt cũng dần dần tiêu thất.

Hai người bả vai sóng vai mà đi tới, lẫn nhau gian khoảng cách vẫn luôn rất gần, bởi vì bên cạnh vù vù tiếng gió, nói chuyện thời điểm vẫn không thể không hướng đối phương nghiêng lệch, bởi thế thời gian này, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác đến Vệ Tuân nhiệt độ cơ thể, cùng với tinh tế hô hấp.

Đối phương đang tại nháy mắt không nháy mắt mà nhìn chăm chú tại hắn, thâm lượng đồng tử trong có hai cái tiểu tiểu chính mình, nhưng mà Vệ Tuân vẻ mặt cũng là như có điều suy nghĩ , lại như là xuyên thấu qua Mộc Gia Thụ mặt nhìn thấy cái gì rất xa rất xa địa phương.

Vào giờ khắc này, như vậy Vệ Tuân làm Mộc Gia Thụ cảm giác thập phần xa lạ, phảng phất có một loại khó hiểu không khí tại hai người trung gian nảy sinh.

"Tiểu thụ, kỳ thật ta..."

Vệ Tuân đột nhiên đã mở miệng, Mộc Gia Thụ khen ngược giống hoảng sợ dường như, có chút nghi hoặc mà nhìn về phía hắn — trên mặt của hắn rất ít hoặc lộ ra như vậy biểu tình.

Vệ Tuân chà xát vừa xuống tay chỉ, muốn tránh khai ánh mắt của hắn, nhưng mà lại cũng có chút không bỏ được, lại ấp úng mà lập lại một lần: "Kỳ thật ta..."

"Uông uông uông!"

Cùng lúc đó, khoan khoái Địa cẩu tiếng kêu truyền đến, bao trùm Vệ thiếu câu nói kế tiếp.

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng đầu vừa thấy liền cười , nửa ngồi xổm xuống / thân thể: "Tuân tuân, lại đây!"

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Là ! Này điều ngốc cẩu chính là gọi tuân tuân! Tên của hắn lại nói tiếp vẫn là tổ truyền .

Đương nó mụ mụ vẫn là một cái liên lộ đều đi bất ổn chó con khi, Vệ Tam thiếu nguyên bản cho nó khởi quá một cái từng dùng danh , gọi mao mao. Vệ Tuân thừa nhận tên này hiện tại nghe đứng lên rất ngốc, nhưng là cái kia thời điểm thân làm một cái tứ tuổi tiểu hài tử, hắn đối chính mình mệnh danh trình độ đã thực kiêu ngạo !

Kết quả thế sự vô thường, tiểu cẩu đi vào trong nhà ngày thứ ba, hắn bị đưa đến ngoại tổ mẫu nhà ở một tuần, trong truyền thuyết kia một tuần trong, tiểu thụ nơi nơi đều tìm không thấy ca ca bồi chính mình chơi, cấp ôm cẩu thẳng khóc. Hắn cái kia thời điểm nói còn nói không lưu loát, liền sẽ một bên khóc một bên kêu: "Tuân! Tuân!"

Kết quả Vệ Tuân kia đối không có nguyên tắc thân sinh cha mẹ vi lấy lòng người khác gia nhi tử, liền đem này cẩu tên cải danh gọi tuân tuân .

Qua vài năm, tiểu cẩu biến thành đại cẩu, đại cẩu lại sinh tiểu cẩu, rất nhanh sẽ chết , trong nhà người đều cảm thấy thật đáng tiếc, vì thế tiểu cẩu kế thừa nó mụ mụ tên.

Duy nhất có thể làm cho Vệ Tuân cảm giác may mắn , chính là hiện tại này điều tuân nhị đại tốt xấu giới tính vi nam.

Này chỉ Samoyed càng lớn càng không biết xấu hổ, không riêng cùng hắn đoạt tên, còn dám cùng hắn cướp người, Vệ Tuân tiến lên nhẹ nhàng một cước đá vào chó má cỗ thượng, mặt đen lên nói: "Lăn đi một bên, chỉ biết tát tiện."

Tuân tuân không sợ hắn, ngày một thậm tệ hơn mà đem hai chỉ chân trước khoát lên Mộc Gia Thụ trên vai, cao hứng mà liều mạng hướng hắn lay động cái đuôi.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhu nhu nó lỗ tai, cười nói: "Trước mấy lần đều không ôm nó, bắt nó sẽ lo lắng."

Vệ Tuân sắc mặt bỗng dưng một nhu, cũng nhịn không được hít một hơi: "Trước mấy lần nó thấy ngươi cao hứng như vậy, ta còn kỳ quái tới, này ngốc cẩu tuy rằng chỉ số thông minh không cao, nhưng cũng không đến mức nhận giặc làm cha a. Kết quả suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày, nó cư nhiên đã sớm nhận ra ngươi đã đến rồi."

"Đúng vậy Vệ thiếu." Mộc Gia Thụ thở dài, thân mật mà vỗ vỗ đầu chó đứng dậy, "Ngươi đối với ta mẫn cảm trình độ cũng không như nó nha."

Vệ Tuân "Hừ" một tiếng, nói đến thời gian này vừa rồi không khí đã bị đánh gãy, hắn cái gì đều cũng không nói ra được, phiền táo mà dậm chân, quyết định trước không rối rắm chuyện này — lấy Mộc Gia Thụ tính cách, vừa rồi nhất định có thể nhìn ra hắn nói ra suy nghĩ của mình. Đối phương sẽ không đoán được Vệ Tuân muốn nói cái gì, nhưng nếu hắn không nói nữa nói, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng khẳng định sẽ không không ánh mắt truy vấn.

Phản ứng của hắn chỉ có thể là lễ phép mà trang làm cái gì cũng không biết, dường như không có việc gì mà đem chuyện này bóc đi qua.

Cái loại này trong khung sinh ra đã có sẵn cảnh giác cùng khoảng cách cảm, chẳng sợ chính mình là cùng hắn từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên phát tiểu, cũng sẽ không có bất luận cái gì ngoại lệ.

Vệ Tuân không tiếng động mà ở trong lòng thở dài, dùng giày đá đá sạch sẽ địa phương mặt, nhìn ra xa một chút nhà mình phương hướng: "Đều nhanh đến cửa nhà ta khẩu , không bằng đi vào ngồi một chút đi. Ta nghĩ thừa dịp hôm nay, rõ ràng ngươi nhất tịnh cũng cùng ba mẹ ta đem nói nói rõ ràng tính ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nói cái gì? Nói thân phận chân thật của ta sao? Ai, ngươi còn thật muốn đem chuyện này tuyên dương mọi người đều biết a."

Vệ Tuân đúng lý hợp tình: "Dựa vào Mộc thúc thúc cùng ba của ta quan hệ, chúng ta chính là không nói hắn cũng sẽ nói . Lại nói ngươi lại không có làm sai sự, vì cái gì không thể nói cho bọn hắn biết chân tướng? Nếu rõ ràng là trước kia thực thân cận người của ngươi hiện tại với ngươi tựa như người lạ, chẳng lẽ sẽ không thực khó chịu sao?"

Nói đến nói đi, hắn vẫn là sợ Mộc Gia Thụ chịu ủy khuất. Mộc Gia Thụ cười nhìn hắn: "Kia muốn là ta đã làm sai chuyện đâu?"

Vệ Tuân sảng khoái mà nói: "Hai ta đồng thời giấu , nếu không liền nói ta làm! Ngươi không phải từ tiểu cứ như vậy sao?"

Hai người đồng thời cười ha hả.

Tuân tuân không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, vòng quanh hai người tát hoan dường như điên chạy, cũng đi theo đồng thời uông uông gọi.

Vệ Tuân vỗ hạ nó đầu: "Cũng không biết là ai bắt nó trang sức cởi bỏ , lớn như vậy cẩu chính mình từ trong nhà chạy đến, vạn nhất muốn là dọa đến vị nào thủ trưởng, ta nhưng đam không nổi. Ba của ta không đánh chết ta không thể."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười : "Ngươi yên tâm đi, không có khả năng . Ta nhớ rõ trước kia nghe Vệ bá bá cùng khương a di nói qua, nói hắn mỗi lần đánh ngươi thời điểm đều phải hít sâu, yên lặng tự nói với mình, đây là thân sinh , đừng đánh chết."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

"Không cho cười, không phải đánh ngươi." Hắn nhéo Mộc Gia Thụ mặt một chút, bá đạo nói.

Động tác này thập phần thân mật, Mộc Gia Thụ không cảm thấy thế nào, phía sau lại đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng thật mạnh ho khan.

Vừa mới còn bị hai người trêu chọc Vệ Thiệu Thành chắp tay sau đít từ nhà mình viện môn trong đi bộ đi ra, sắc mặt nặng nề.

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Cũng không biết vừa rồi bọn họ nói Vệ Chính Ủy rốt cuộc có nghe thấy không, hắn lui lui bả vai, theo bản năng mà đã nghĩ hướng Mộc Gia Thụ phía sau trốn — cho dù vừa mới nghe nói chính mình thân cha giác ngộ cao như vậy, Vệ Tuân vẫn có chút sợ hãi hắn ngày nào đó quên nhắc nhở chính mình, kia đã có thể muốn thật sự gây thành huyết án .

Bất quá hắn quên lúc này bất đồng ngày xưa, thời gian này Vệ Thiệu Thành còn không biết Mộc Gia Thụ thân phận chân thật, cứu tinh công năng tạm thời mất đi hiệu lực, Vệ Thiệu Thành sắc mặt không chút nào có giảm bớt, ngược lại càng khó coi: "Ngươi đứng ở chỗ này không tiến gia môn, ngốc cười cái gì?"

Ngược lại là Samoyed triều hắn vọt tới, nó hiển nhiên vốn là cũng bị Vệ Thiệu Thành mang theo đi ra lưu cong .

Vệ Tuân nói: "Chính phải đi về đâu."

Vệ Thiệu Thành nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, lãnh đạm mà gật gật đầu, cũng không có tiếp đón hắn, ngược lại cùng Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi cho ta tiến vào."

Hắn dừng một chút, lại miễn cưỡng dịu đi khẩu khí — thật sự thập phần miễn cưỡng, cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tiểu Thẩm, ngươi hôm nay về nhà trước đi."

Vệ Tuân vội vàng nói: "Chờ một chút."

Vệ Thiệu Thành trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Làm hắn ở phòng khách chờ ta một chút đi, ba, ta có lời nói cho ngươi."

Vệ Thiệu Thành đột nhiên rống một câu: "Ta xem ngươi là điên rồi!"

Hắn sau khi nói xong xoay người bước đi trở về, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn xem Vệ Tuân, trong lòng cảm thấy thập phần ngoài ý muốn.

Vệ bá bá tuy rằng tính tình không hảo, nhưng kỳ thật trong lòng đối Vệ Tuân thập phần yêu thương, tổng cũng không đến mức vi điểm ấy việc nhỏ liền khí thành như vậy, nghe này phụ tử hai người đối thoại, đảo giống như còn có cái gì biệt hắn không biết sự nhất dạng.

Đối , trước lần đó đến Vệ gia trụ, bọn họ thái độ liền rất kỳ quái.

Mộc Gia Thụ tiễu thanh đạo: "Ngươi gần nhất rốt cuộc xông cái gì họa?"

Vệ Tuân đỏ mặt lên: "Không, không có."

Bộ dáng của hắn làm Mộc Gia Thụ càng thêm hoài nghi, bất quá hắn không yêu khiến người khó khăn, không có hỏi tới, chỉ nói: "Ngươi đi đi, ta liền ở chỗ này chờ ngươi, sẽ không đi , vạn nhất ba ngươi muốn đánh ngươi ngươi kêu hai tiếng, ta đi vào cứu ngươi."

Vệ Tuân kéo hắn: "Đi vào chờ, đứng ở nơi này làm gì, quái nóng."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Vệ bá bá vừa rồi xem ta cái kia ánh mắt... Ta sợ bị hắn ném ra. Vì cái gì ta cảm thấy hắn giống như đối ta rất bất mãn đâu?"

Vệ Tuân: "Trời ạ, ngươi vì cái gì cái gì đều phải cân nhắc cân nhắc! Không cần lo cho này đó nha, có ta ở đây ngươi sợ cái gì. Tiến vào tọa, một hồi ta nói với hắn ngươi là ai hắn liền sẽ không đuổi ngươi , dù sao tại nhà của chúng ta ngươi càng giống thân sinh ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Có kỳ quái.

Thẳng đến Vệ Tuân rốt cục đi vào hắn ba ba thư phòng khi, Vệ Thiệu Thành đã đợi hắn nửa ngày, lần này sắc mặt hắn tuy rằng như trước không hảo, nhưng không có tại đệ nhất thời gian phát giận — bởi vì vệ phu nhân khương thục cũng ngồi ở một bên.

Vệ Tuân bồi khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Ba, mẹ, ta..."

"Vệ Tuân, ta liền hỏi ngươi, ngươi nói ngươi lộng như vậy một người trở về, rốt cuộc là nghĩ như thế nào , a?" Hắn mới vừa vừa mở miệng quả nhiên đã bị Vệ Thiệu Thành phun vẻ mặt.

Vệ gia gia giáo thực nghiêm, đại nhân nói nói thời điểm vãn bối là tuyệt đối không thể xen mồm , huống chi này sẽ phụ thân còn đang tại nổi nóng, Vệ Tuân bất đắc dĩ, cũng chỉ dễ nghe .

"Trước ngươi cùng ta và mẹ của ngươi nói ngươi thích tiểu thụ, lúc ấy chúng ta tuy rằng khiếp sợ, nhưng là cũng biết chuyện này ai đều tả hữu không , vài năm này cũng không buộc ngươi thân cận tìm bạn gái. Ngươi cũng không biết ta mỗi lần nhìn thấy ngươi Mộc thúc thúc thời điểm trong lòng có bao nhiêu hư! Nhưng là chúng ta trách ngươi sao? Ngươi bây giờ lại làm ra một người như thế đến xem như là chuyện gì? Liền nhìn hắn cùng tiểu thụ lớn lên giống? Ta xem ngươi là bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, lão tử hôm nay đánh không chết ngươi!"

Mới đầu Vệ Tuân cùng cha mẹ ngả bài thời điểm đã đem sự tình nói được rõ ràng, hắn đối Mộc Gia Thụ chính là tương tư đơn phương, Mộc Gia Thụ không biết chuyện này, nhưng là hắn cũng không có khả năng thích thượng người khác, đương trường liền đã trúng Vệ Thiệu Thành một đốn béo đánh, vài ngày đều không xuống được giường.

Vệ Thiệu Thành từ mười mấy tuổi khởi mà bắt đầu tại quân đội hỗn, đối với loại này nam nam ở giữa tình cảm cũng không tính là xa lạ, chẳng qua thật sự không nghĩ tới sẽ phát sinh tại con mình cùng chất tử trên người thôi.

Đánh xong Vệ Tuân sau đó bình tĩnh vài ngày, lại bắt đầu đối Mộc gia người phi thường áy náy — hắn giúp đỡ bạn tốt chiếu cố hài tử, kia không có gì để nói , nhưng là chiếu cố chiếu cố , con mình còn nhớ thương thượng nhân gia , việc này lại thấy thế nào như thế nào đều có điểm không nói, biến thành hắn hảo vài ngày thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ đều nhiễu đường đi.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Vệ Tuân tỏ vẻ hắn nhớ thương là nhớ thương, bất quá tại Mộc Gia Thụ không cái kia ý tứ dưới tình huống, hắn cũng sẽ không cường bách đối phương làm ra cái gì hứa hẹn, đương nhiên, Mộc Gia Thụ trái tim không hảo, việc này Vệ Tuân cũng không dám nói với hắn.

Vệ Thiệu Thành cùng khương thục nghe xong sau đó, yên tâm là yên tâm, nhưng là cũng nhịn không được thực đau lòng nhà mình hài tử, sau lại... Sau lại liền ai cũng không nghĩ tới, Mộc Gia Thụ cư nhiên còn tuổi nhỏ liền qua đời.

Cũng chính là bởi vì nguyên nhân này, hắn sau khi chết, Vệ gia vợ chồng đều thập phần lý giải nhi tử thương tâm, không có quá quản thúc Vệ Tuân, tùy ý hắn rời đi quân đội, xây dựng công ty. Thẳng đến cuối cùng nhìn hắn thật sự điên không thể vãn hồi, lúc này mới không thể nhịn được nữa, không cho hắn tham dự Mộc Gia Thụ bất luận cái gì một việc.

Kết quả hiện tại cư nhiên phát triển đến nước này, ai đều có điểm thừa chịu không nổi.

Vệ Thiệu Thành không để ý tới Vệ Tuân ý đồ biện giải, đi lên đã nghĩ đá hắn, lại bị thê tử kéo lại.

"Mấy ngày hôm trước nhìn ngươi trên mặt rốt cục có cười bộ dáng , mụ mụ còn cùng ba ba của ngươi nói, đứa nhỏ này gần nhất tâm tình khá nhiều, mụ mụ vốn đang rất cao hứng , chính là ngươi nói ngươi, ngươi tại sao có thể làm xuất chuyện như vậy đến a? Một người không tại là có ý gì? Chính là trên cái thế giới này không còn có hắn ! Ngươi tìm ai đều vô dụng, như thế nào gây sức ép ngươi chính mình đều vô dụng! Tiểu Tuân ngươi rốt cuộc minh không rõ đi? Trước kia lời này ta không đành lòng nói cho ngươi, nhưng ngươi xem ngươi ngày nay thiên đều tại làm những thứ gì? Mụ mụ biết ngươi tưởng tiểu thụ, ta cùng ba ba của ngươi cũng tưởng hắn, cho nên ngươi mới càng không nên tại người khác trên người tìm bóng dáng của hắn, ngươi nói ngươi xứng đáng ai nha, a?"

Khương thục vừa nói một bên rơi nước mắt, Vệ Tuân nhịn không được nói: "Mẹ, không là..."

Khương thục đột nhiên nghĩ đến một cái khả năng tính: "Cái kia gọi Thẩm Thụ có phải hay không cố ý tiếp cận ngươi? Hắn có phải hay không..."

"Không là!" Vệ Tuân bất đắc dĩ nói, "Ngài tưởng chạy đi đâu , hắn không là người như vậy... Không là, hắn căn bản cũng không biết ta đối hắn có phân kia tâm."

Vệ Thiệu Thành hét lớn một tiếng: "Ngươi mới vừa rồi còn lại, hiện tại lại thừa nhận ? Ngươi cùng Thẩm Thụ quan hệ chính là không bình thường! Ngươi đối hắn cái gì tâm?"

"..."

Vệ Thiệu Thành còn nói: "Hảo, ngươi nói Thẩm Thụ không là người như vậy, vậy ngươi liền càng hỗn đản , ngươi chẳng những xin lỗi tiểu thụ, ngươi còn đem một cái khác đứng đắn hài tử cũng cấp chậm trễ . Vệ Tuân, ta dạy ngươi nhiều năm như vậy có phải hay không đều uy cẩu !"

Tuân tuân hợp với tình hình mà ở bên ngoài kêu to lên, tỏ vẻ này nồi nó không bối.

Vệ Tuân càng loạn càng nói không rõ, tưởng tâm bình khí hòa mà đem chuyện này nói linh tinh rõ ràng, nề hà cha mẹ vẫn luôn không cấp cơ hội hảo hảo nói chuyện, hắn nhịn không được lau mặt: "Ai nha ta đi, oan tử ta thật sự là... Thẩm Thụ chính là tiểu thụ, hắn chính là Mộc Gia Thụ, hai người bọn họ là một người, nói như vậy các ngươi có hiểu hay không!"

Hắn vừa nói vừa rút ra khăn tay, đi qua cấp khương thục lau nước mắt: "Mẹ, đều là ta không hảo, ngài đừng khóc , nhưng là ta nói đều là thật sự."

Khương thục không quan tâm biệt , một phen nắm lấy nhi tử tay, chiến thanh đạo: "Tiểu Tuân, ngươi nói hưu nói vượn cái gì? Ngươi đừng dọa hù mụ mụ, đã sớm nói cho ngươi đi nhìn bác sĩ tâm lý ngươi không đi, hiện tại vậy phải làm sao bây giờ."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Vẫn là không rõ.

Liên Vệ Thiệu Thành đều có điểm mao : "Ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

Bên ngoài lần thứ hai truyền đến chó sủa.

Vệ Tuân tức đến khó thở, đành phải lấy cẩu trút giận, quay đầu quát: "Ngốc cẩu! Biệt gọi !"

Môn bị xao vang, Mộc Gia Thụ thanh âm truyền vào đến: "Là ta."

Vô luận là cỡ nào hỗn loạn tình hình hạ, hắn vĩnh viễn có vẻ bình tĩnh mà lãnh tĩnh, những lời này giống như là một uông lạnh như băng thủy rót vào phí thang bên trong, làm vài người nóng nảy tâm tình đều hơi hơi nhất định.

Vệ Tuân đi qua đem cửa mở ra, cha mẹ hắn hồ nghi mà nhìn chăm chú vào hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi tới — xác thực mà nói, hắn là bị chó cắn ống quần kéo vào. Trước kia Vệ Tuân muốn bị đánh thời điểm, này chỉ cẩu liền tổng là lặng lẽ đem Mộc Gia Thụ mang lại đây, không nghĩ tới cách lâu như vậy, nó còn nhớ rõ.

Cẩu đều nhớ rõ, huống chi người đâu?

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Vệ bá bá, khương a di."

Hắn khẩu khí rất quen, thần thái tự nhiên, khương thục liên lau nước mắt đều quên, kinh ngạc mà theo dõi hắn nhìn, Vệ Thiệu Thành nói: "Tiểu, tiểu thụ?"

"Là ta, Vệ bá bá."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Vệ Thiệu Thành ánh mắt đảo qua chính mình thái dương, xoay tay lại sờ sờ, đạm cười nói, "Ba bốn tuổi thời điểm, ngài mang ta cùng Tam ca đi ra ngoài chơi, ta đuổi theo thiên thượng diều chạy, kết quả té ngã một cái, đầu đánh vào bồn hoa thượng để lại cái sẹo... Đáng tiếc hiện tại cái kia sẹo không có."

Vệ Tuân đã bị oan sợ, không đợi Vệ Thiệu Thành nói chuyện, chính mình trước phủi sạch một câu: "Đây cũng không phải là ta nói cho hắn biết ."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười nói: "Ân, đương nhiên không là, còn ngươi nữa không biết sự — khi đó ngươi thay răng không có thể ăn ngọt , Vệ bá bá phái ngươi mua cho hắn yên thời điểm, vụng trộm cho ta mua hai cái bánh trứng."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Thân cha?

Hắn chán nản nói: "Ta dựa, ta có chút hối hận đem ngươi lĩnh trở lại..."

Vệ Thiệu Thành cứng họng hơn nửa ngày mới kịp phản ứng, lần này là thật sự tin, may là hắn thấy nhiều quen mặt, cũng có chút nói năng lộn xộn: "Này, này... Đây quả thực là..."

Luôn luôn sát phạt quyết đoán người vào giờ khắc này nói năng lộn xộn, hắn bỗng nhiên bước đi đi lên, thật mạnh bế Mộc Gia Thụ một chút.

Vệ Thiệu Thành trên người có lo lắng cùng thản nhiên mùi thuốc lá mùi thơm ngát, cánh tay kiên cố mà hữu lực, tại phương diện này, Vệ gia phụ tử hai cái rất giống.

"Trở về liền hảo." Hắn rất nhanh mà buông ra Mộc Gia Thụ, vỗ vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn, nửa ngày cũng chỉ nói này bốn chữ.

So với trượng phu đến, khương thục liền muốn cảm tính nhiều, lôi kéo Mộc Gia Thụ tay hỏi han, Mộc Gia Thụ kiên nhẫn mà trả lời nàng vấn đề, thuận tiện dùng khăn tay lau đi trên mặt nàng lưu lại nước mắt.

Vệ Thiệu Thành đứng ở một bên, nghe được thập phần nghiêm túc, Vệ Tuân yên lặng lui ra phía sau hai bước, cảm thấy chính mình quả thực giống khỏa cải thìa. Trong lòng cũng không biết là hẳn là ghen tị Mộc Gia Thụ gần nhất càng làm ba mẹ hắn đoạt đi, hay là cần phải ghen tị cha mẹ hấp dẫn Mộc Gia Thụ lực chú ý.

Hắn nghĩ như vậy , nhấp nhấp khóe môi, vẫn là nhịn không được cười .

Nhưng mà chính tại thời gian này, Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến nhất kiện thập phần chuyện trọng yếu, tươi cười lập tức cương ở tại trên mặt, tại trong nháy mắt đó, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác chính mình thái dương toát ra mồ hôi lạnh.

"Cái kia... Tiểu thụ." Hắn cố gắng bình tĩnh một chút hô hấp, mới làm cho mình ngữ khí nghe đứng lên biến đến thực bình thường, "Ngươi là cái gì thời điểm tới? Lại nghe thấy ba của ta mắng ta đi, ha ha ha!"

Vệ Tuân thốt ra lời này, Vệ Thiệu Thành cùng khương thục cũng đồng thời quỷ dị mà dừng lại một chút, lập tức nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ đến trước vài người sở tham thảo Vệ Tuân tình cảm vấn đề, kích động dưới đại gia đều không có khống chế âm lượng, cũng không biết Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cuộc nghe thấy được nhiều ít.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Đã sớm dự đoán được ngươi sẽ ai mắng, ta ngay từ đầu cũng không đương hồi sự, sau tới nhìn ngươi tổng là không đi ra, tuân tuân lại tới cầu cứu, ta liền rõ ràng sang đây xem nhìn."

Vẻ mặt của hắn thái độ không có nửa phần không đối, nghe lời này ý tứ cũng có thể là cái gì đều không phát hiện, Vệ Tuân âm thầm tùng một hơi, đồng dạng nở nụ cười.

Tuy rằng điều này cũng cũng coi là mặt khác một loại ý nghĩa cửu biệt gặp lại, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có tại Vệ gia dừng lại rất dài thời gian, theo thân phận thay đổi, an trí Thẩm Thụ gia nhân, tiếp nhận tân công ty, điều chỉnh sinh hoạt tiết tấu... Đây đều là tùy theo lập tức đặt tại trước mắt vấn đề, hắn không có kéo dài thói quen.

Lúc ra cửa Vệ Tuân đưa hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ khoát tay áo, đột nhiên nói: "Tam ca, ta có chuyện muốn hỏi ngươi."

Vệ Tuân vốn là liền trong lòng chột dạ, nghe hắn như vậy giảng nhất thời lại là một cái giật mình, kiên trì "Ân" một tiếng.

Mộc Gia Thụ trầm ngâm chỉ chốc lát, hỏi: "Kỳ thật ta trước đã nghĩ hỏi, ngươi vì cái gì chọn kinh thương đâu? Ta nhớ rõ ta đi kia năm... Ngươi quân hàm vừa mới đến trung tá, nếu ngươi luôn luôn tại quân đội trong, hiện tại muốn lên chức thượng giáo cũng không phải cái sao chuyện khó khăn, quá vài năm, bên này quân phân khu phó tư lệnh viên không phải ngươi thì chẳng thuộc về ai, như vậy hảo tiền cảnh muốn là buông tha , cũng không tránh khỏi quá đáng tiếc ."

Vệ Tuân nghe hắn là hỏi cái này, tùng một hơi, suy nghĩ một chút quyết định nói thật: "Từ chính con đường này... Quá chậm . Bây giờ là hòa bình niên đại, ta chỉ có thể làm từng bước mà chậm rãi tấn chức, tưởng nếu không đem thế lực của mình đánh thượng ba của ta nhãn càng là không có khả năng sự. Kinh thương liền không giống ."

Vệ Tuân không có nói quá minh bạch, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ hay là nghe đã hiểu, đảo đi đảo lại, hắn cân nhắc vẫn là nghĩ biện pháp đem mình nguyên nhân chết làm minh bạch về điểm này sự.

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi ra một hơi: "Vậy bây giờ đâu? Ngươi có không có suy nghĩ qua đổi cái địa phương?"

Vệ Tuân quan sát hắn một hồi, ngược lại cười , bắt tay cái tại Mộc Gia Thụ đầu thượng, giống nhu cẩu như vậy dùng sức nhu nhu tóc của hắn: "Ta biết ý tứ của ngươi, kỳ thật chúng ta nghĩ đến một khối đi, việc buôn bán thật sự là thần phiền, cũng là ngươi loại này gian trá người tương đối thích hợp. Lúc trước nếu không là ba của ta ra nghiêm lệnh nơi nơi ngăn đón ta, ta cũng không đến mức cứ như vậy a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười như không cười mà tà hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Nghe Vệ thiếu ý tứ này, khen ngược giống ngươi rất đơn thuần dường như."

Vệ Tuân trong lòng "Lộp bộp" một chút, dùng dư quang len lén phiêu Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, tâm nói người này có ý tứ gì, như thế nào nghe như là trong lời nói có thâm ý đâu? Vẫn là hắn chính mình chột dạ suy nghĩ nhiều?

Mộc Gia Thụ nhưng không có tiếp tục trêu chọc, mà là chính sắc vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Tam ca, hồi quân đội đi thôi, ta biết ngươi vẫn luôn càng thích nơi đó."

Lấy Mộc Gia Thụ đối chính mình hiểu biết trình độ, điểm này cũng thật sự không thể ở trước mặt hắn phủ nhận, Vệ Tuân cũng không nói gì những thứ khác, chính là trầm ngâm nói: "Chính là công ty bên kia..."

"Đỉnh phong hiện tại phát triển tiền cảnh thực hảo, nếu dễ dàng qua tay thật sự quá đáng tiếc ." Mộc Gia Thụ biết Vệ Tuân băn khoăn, "Ta ở nơi đó này một đoạn thời gian cũng tiếp xúc không ít công ty nghiệp vụ, đối với cái này có điều hiểu biết, nếu Tam ca tin được ta, ngươi đi quân khu sau đó, ta nhưng nghĩ đến ngươi đề cử hai cái tin cậy giám đốc người tiến hành kinh doanh, cực trọng yếu văn kiện như trước từ ngươi xem qua ký tên còn có thể chấp hành, chờ về sau sinh ý thượng quỹ đạo, ngươi là có thể tọa hưởng chia hoa hồng . Dù sao ngươi ngay tại Kinh Giao, bình thường xuất nhiệm vụ cũng sẽ thường xuyên hướng trong nhà chạy."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Chúng ta ca lưỡng còn nói cái gì tin hay không nhâm kia liền không có ý nghĩa , chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý, công ty kia cho dù là cho ngươi có năng lực thế nào? Ta chính là sợ ngươi muốn quan tâm chuyện này quá mệt mỏi ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười nói: "Ngươi đều mệt lâu như vậy, hiện tại ta đã trở về, thì sợ gì."

Rất đơn giản một câu, Vệ Tuân lại bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chính mình chỉnh trái tim đều nóng hổi đứng lên, hắn nhịn không được che lấy trên vai Mộc Gia Thụ vỗ chính mình cái tay kia, lập lại một lần: "Ngươi nói đúng, ngươi đều trở về , ta còn có thể lại sợ cái gì..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn tung tình dịch dinh dưỡng cùng thần kinh phế vị tương bá vương phiếu (づ ￣3￣) づ, so tâm ~

Hôm nay thêm càng get√, ngày mai tiếp tục, thần thiếp trước đi đi hút khẩu âu khí (づ ￣3￣) づ, Tam ca ca nha, ngươi về điểm này thiếu nam tâm sự... (*/ω\\*)...

Chương 45: ngươi đoán ta đoán

Mộc Gia Thụ nụ cười trên mặt trung xẹt qua một tia nhỏ không dấu vết cứng ngắc, nhẹ nhàng rút vừa xuống tay, nhưng mà Vệ Tuân nhưng không có buông ra.

Hai người tiếp xúc một mảnh kia trên da thịt, cảm quan bị vô hạn phóng đại, nhanh chóng chiếm cứ toàn bộ ý thức, Mộc Gia Thụ kia phó dường như không có việc gì bộ dáng rốt cục có chút duy trì không nổi nữa, nhìn qua có chút bán thân bất toại nhất dạng lặng lẽ xê dịch chân.

Hảo tại Vệ Tuân vừa mới là xuất thần, cũng không có chú ý tới này chi tiết, rất nhanh buông lỏng tay ra, Mộc Gia Thụ áp chế đi lập tức cọ cọ mu bàn tay xúc động, hắng giọng một cái nói: "Ta đi rồi."

Vệ Tuân nghe thấy hắn thanh cổ họng, không biết vì cái gì, thanh âm của mình cũng có chút phát ách: "Hảo, trên đường cẩn thận một chút, chờ ngày mai ta đi giúp ngươi chuyển nhà."

"Gấp cái gì? Ngươi tổng cũng phải cho ta vài ngày thời gian thu thập an bài một chút, Thẩm gia bên kia còn phải dàn xếp hảo ." Mộc Gia Thụ đạo, "Lại nói dọn cái gia mà thôi, đâu dùng đến Vệ thiếu tự thân xuất mã? Ngươi nên vội liền vội đi, chính mình tìm người đi."

"Ai, tiểu thụ..." Vệ Tuân phiền muộn mà nói, "Ngươi liền cho ta cái xum xoe cơ hội đi..."

Hắn trước kia cũng thường xuyên nói như vậy, hiện giờ nghe đứng lên đã có chút làm người không được tự nhiên. Chính là đề tài tiến hành đến cái này phân thượng, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không hảo điều giáo cự tuyệt, hắn nhẹ nhàng một đốn sau đó đáp ứng: "Đi đi."

Hai người cáo biệt sau đó, Vệ Tuân vẫn luôn nhìn theo Mộc Gia Thụ bóng dáng biến mất, lập tức nhu nhu mặt, cảm thấy mặt bộ cơ bắp đã có chút lên men .

Bất quá hắn không có công phu lại quản cái này, hắn để ý vẫn là cái kia không đem chuẩn vấn đề — Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cuộc nghe thấy hay không bọn họ nói chuyện a!

Nếu thay đổi những người khác, cái này ứng phó tự nhiên thái độ nhất định sẽ không để cho Vệ Tuân tiếp qua nhiều hoài nghi cái gì, chính là Mộc Gia Thụ không giống, hắn làm bộ làm tịch bản lĩnh chẳng những gia học sâu xa, rất có là phụ chi phong, hơn nữa lúc này đã là trò giỏi hơn thầy, đạt đến đăng phong tạo cực trình độ, ai cũng nhìn đoán không ra cái gì manh mối.

Không thể không nói thân là phát tiểu, Vệ Tuân đối với Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là thập phần hiểu rõ — đối với vừa rồi Vệ gia tam khẩu nói chuyện nội dung, trong lòng hắn đích xác đã có sổ .

Muốn nói vừa rồi nói chuyện hắn toàn bộ đều nghe rõ ràng cũng không hẳn vậy, Vệ gia ván cửa cách âm không sai, nhưng chỉ là lộ đi ra đôi câu vài lời, đã đầy đủ Mộc Gia Thụ đem chỉnh sự kiện xâu chuỗi cùng một chỗ:

Vệ Thiệu Thành không cho phép Vệ Tuân nhúng tay Mộc Gia Thụ nguyên nhân chết điều tra hành động, Vệ Tuân khác tầm thường thống khổ, Vệ thị vợ chồng nhìn đến chính mình khi mất tự nhiên vẻ mặt, cùng với trong khe cửa lậu đi ra đứt quãng chữ — "Trước ngươi nói ngươi thích tiểu thụ... Lộng trở về như vậy một cái... Cùng hắn lớn lên giống..."

Sở hữu đáp án đã đặt tại trước mắt. Mộc Gia Thụ không phải một cái tự mình đa tình người, nhưng đầu óc của hắn tuyệt đối đầy đủ sắc bén.

Chính là việc này cũng quá hoang đường , này mẹ hắn nhưng làm như thế nào?

Mộc Gia Thụ ở nhà là lão Đại, mà còn trước sau mười năm vẫn luôn hưởng thụ là con một đãi ngộ, nhưng mà nói câu thổ một chút , ở trong lòng hắn, Vệ Tuân cũng cùng thân ca ca không có gì khác biệt , chính là Mộc Hạo Xướng cái kia có huyết thống quan hệ tại Mộc Gia Thụ nơi này cũng khẳng định so ra kém Vệ Tuân địa phương vị, hiện tại có ý tứ gì, ca ca muốn biến nữ... Không, bạn trai?

Tuyệt đối không có khả năng, đây không phải là vô nghĩa sao.

Huống chi đừng nói Vệ Tuân là một cái nam , hắn chính là người nữ vậy cũng không được, bởi vì vô luận từ mộc vệ hai nhà quan hệ đến xem, vẫn là từ hai người từ nhỏ đến lớn tình cảm nhìn lại, hắn cũng không phải Mộc Gia Thụ có thể ôm "Chính là vui đùa một chút" hoặc là "Không thích hợp lại phân" loại tâm tính này đi ở chung , về phần ái tình, hắn không hiểu rất rõ loại này đồ vật.

Hắn không thể lại yên tâm thoải mái hưởng thụ Vệ Tuân đặc biệt đãi ngộ, càng không thể rõ ràng không thể tiếp thu hắn tình cảm còn muốn cho hắn vô vị hy vọng, cái gọi là anh em ruột cũng phải tính toán sòng phẳng, sinh ý tràng thượng kiêng kị nhất chính là sát thục, hố ai cũng không có thể hố Vệ Tuân.

Mộc Gia Thụ bãi chính thái độ của mình, bắt đầu tự hỏi hẳn là như thế nào đi xử lý chuyện này.

Chính là tư duy kín đáo Mộc thiếu, tại lúc này đây lại xem nhẹ một cái quan trọng nhất vấn đề, thì phải là — tình cảm đều không phải là tiền tài, nó là không thể tính toán, không thể cân nhắc, cũng vô pháp đem khống .

Mộc Gia Thụ suy tính giống như rất minh bạch, vừa đến kế hoạch cụ thể phương diện liền tạp cơ , hắn có một ngàn một vạn loại phương pháp có thể làm cho Vệ Tuân hết hy vọng, lại không có biện pháp làm hắn không thương tâm.

Hắn không thể phủ nhận, từ khi chính mình nghe thấy cái kia tin tức tới nay, lòng tràn đầy kháng cự cùng vớ vẩn đương trung, thủy chung có một tia ẩn ẩn mềm mại, này nghiêm trọng ảnh hưởng tới hắn trong ngày thường làm việc quyết đoán phong cách.

Ai, Vệ Tuân...

Mộc Gia Thụ trở về an bài Thẩm gia sự, bởi vì hắn nói qua muốn chính mình đến, cho nên ngược lại là ai đều không có quá tới quấy rầy, chỉ bất quá hắn không nghĩ tới rời đi Thẩm gia trước ngày cuối cùng, cư nhiên còn có thể nhìn thấy Văn Tuệ.

Vài ngày thời gian, sự tình trên cơ bản đều xử lý không sai biệt lắm , nên có giải thích, công đạo, cáo biệt...

Vương Tú Phương đã bị hắn khuyên can mãi khuyên nhủ gật đầu, đưa đến phong cảnh hợp lòng người viện điều dưỡng, hiện nay này gian cũ nát tiểu trong phòng chỉ có Mộc Gia Thụ một người, môn bị xao vang sau, hắn mở ra vừa thấy, liền phát hiện Văn Tuệ đứng ở cửa nhà.

Mộc Gia Thụ thập phần ngoài ý muốn, dừng một chút, trong lòng có chút cảnh giác.

Hắn cố ý làm bộ như phân biệt một hồi bộ dáng, mới nói câu: "Vị này chính là... Văn lão bản?"

Văn Tuệ không có giống ngày đó tại Mộc Hạo Xướng trước mặt nhất dạng khuôn mặt tươi cười đón chào, lãnh đạm mà "Ân" một tiếng: "Ngươi nhớ người nhớ ngược lại là rõ ràng, ta có lời nói cho ngươi, đi ra."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Văn lão bản đều đến cửa nhà ta khẩu, hà tất còn gây sức ép đâu, nhà của ta không có người, có lời gì vẫn là tiến vào nói đi."

Văn Tuệ không nghĩ tới hắn còn dám nói như vậy nói, ngược lại là hơi kinh ngạc, phía sau nàng lập tức có người hỏi: "Văn tỷ, muốn đem tiểu tử này tha đi ra sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ lúc này mới chú ý tới Văn Tuệ phía sau còn mang theo hai tên hắc tây trang nam tử, thong dong mỉm cười, không để bụng.

Nói như thế nào hắn hiện tại thân phận đã bãi nơi này, nghĩ đến Văn Tuệ bất quá là nghĩ Thẩm Thụ chưa thấy quá cảnh đời hù dọa hù dọa hắn, nhiều lắm tiến hành một chút ngôn ngữ công kích, tuyệt đối không có khả năng thật sự động thủ.

Quả nhiên Văn Tuệ hừ một tiếng, nói: "Không cần, kia liền vào đi thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt thủy chung mang theo mỉm cười, nghiêng người tránh ra lộ.

Tiến đến cái này chật chội tiểu trong phòng, Văn Tuệ trên mặt liền lộ ra khinh bỉ vẻ mặt, hai người nam tử trung một người vội vàng đi qua đem cửa sổ mở ra, một người khác thì xuất ra một cái đệm, phô ở tại Thẩm gia cũ trên ghế sa lông, thỉnh lão bản tọa.

Trên cửa sổ trục xoay đã không dùng tốt , nửa ngày không có đẩy ra, mở cửa sổ hộ người kia không kiên nhẫn dưới vừa dùng lực, cửa sổ "Phanh" mà một tiếng đại sưởng, đồng thời, cánh tay của hắn khửu tay đem cửa sổ thượng bãi một chậu lục la đụng phải đi xuống.

Bên cạnh đi tới một người, không chút hoang mang mà xoay người một thác, vừa mới đem kia bồn lục la thác ở trong tay, lần nữa dọn xong.

Hắc tây trang nam tử rất là kinh ngạc mà nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, đối phương cái gì đều chưa nói, vỗ vỗ trên tay thổ, đi đến Văn Tuệ đối diện ngồi xuống.

Văn Tuệ nhìn chăm chú hắn liếc mắt một cái, lạnh lùng mà nói: "Cái này phá địa phương lập tức cũng không cần trụ, trong đầu rất cao hứng đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Văn lão bản hôm nay tới, là vì cho ta đưa thăng quan hạ lễ sao?"

"Hừ, có dựa núi, quả nhiên miệng cũng ngạnh không ít."

Văn Tuệ nghẹn một chút, mới lạnh lùng mà nói: "Bất quá ngươi cũng đừng cao hứng quá sớm , có biết hay không mẹ ngươi là người như thế nào?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói: "Nữ đi."

Văn Tuệ: "..."

Nàng lửa giận càng hơn: "Ta như vậy nói cho ngươi đi, mẹ ngươi chính là cái ai cũng có thể làm chồng biểu / tử, năm đó nàng thanh danh cũng đã lạn đường cái , tùy tiện hỏi thăm hỏi thăm người nào không biết! Ngươi bây giờ nhân mô cẩu dạng mà ngồi ở chỗ này chính là đi rồi đại vận, ta hôm nay tới là muốn xin khuyên ngươi, đem từ mẹ ngươi nơi đó kế thừa xuống dưới không biết xấu hổ thu liễm thu liễm, biệt si tâm vọng tưởng chút ngươi không xứng với đồ vật..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "A, chờ một chút... Ngại ngùng a, vị này nữ sĩ, ngươi là Văn lão bản không sai đi?"

Văn Tuệ phía sau một cái tay đấm nói: "Vô nghĩa!"

Mộc Gia Thụ hoang mang mà nói: "Vậy bây giờ Văn lão bản là tại cảnh cáo ta, muốn tại Mộc gia an phận thủ thường sao?"

Hắn nói chuyện thời điểm tăng thêm "Văn" tự cùng "Mộc" tự, hiển nhiên là tại nói Văn Tuệ ăn no chống đỡ xen vào việc của người khác.

Cái này tiểu tử nghèo nhìn qua văn văn nhược yếu, miệng đảo rất lợi hại, còn thật không là nói ba xạo có thể hù dọa . Văn Tuệ thâm thâm hút một hơi, qua một lúc lâu mới nói: "Ngươi trí nhớ nhưng đủ kém , nhanh như vậy liền quên trước kia thông đồng ta chuyện của con ? Ta là tại cảnh cáo ngươi, thật vất vả có thể đi Mộc gia quá phú quý ngày, ngươi liền muốn tích phúc, nếu lại dám dây dưa nhà của chúng ta Thế Hòa, cẩn thận ta đem ngươi những cái đó lạn sự tất cả đều cùng ba ba của ngươi vạch trần đi ra ngoài."

Mộc Gia Thụ thầm nghĩ lừa ngốc tử đi thôi, rõ ràng là con của ngươi thông đồng Thẩm Thụ. Lại nói , lúc trước Văn Thế Hòa đem Thẩm Thụ chân đều đánh gãy , nháo đến cái kia phân thượng Văn Tuệ không có ra mặt, hiện tại một bộ quan tâm nhi tử bộ dáng vội vã chạy đến cảnh cáo chính mình, vừa thấy chính là cái lấy cớ, giả, quá giả .

Mộc Gia Thụ trầm ngâm một chút, hồi ức trước hai người cùng xuất hiện, trước liền nhìn nàng cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng giao tình không sai, như vậy hoặc là có thể đoán Văn Tuệ lần này tới... Kỳ thật là sợ chính mình trở lại Mộc gia sau đó ảnh hưởng Mộc Hạo Xướng địa phương vị, do đó chặt đứt Văn gia bám vào Mộc gia cái kia tuyến, bởi vậy cố ý lại đây cảnh cáo hù dọa một phen mới đúng chứ.

Đáng tiếc nàng tìm lộn người.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Văn Tuệ lắc lắc đầu, mỉm cười mỉm cười.

Hắn nụ cười này thong dong tuấn lãng, mơ hồ còn chút rất giống năm đó Mộc Ngôn Duệ trà trộn bụi hoa khi kia phó quý công tử khí độ, trên nét mặt lại tựa hồ lại nhiều chút trào phúng khinh thường: "Văn lão bản, nói câu thật sự nói, ngươi kia con trai không chỉ cuồng vọng tự đại, hơn nữa còn là cái gì cũng sẽ không kẻ bất lực, ta đây thật đúng là nửa điểm đều chướng mắt, chỉ sợ hắn quỳ cầu ta, ta cũng sẽ không liếc mắt hơn một cái . Ngươi hà tất phí lớn như vậy kính đâu? Lấy cớ này nhưng không tốt lắm a."

Văn Tuệ nói: "Ngươi..."

Mộc Gia Thụ lẳng lặng yên nhìn nàng, thản nhiên mà nói: "Ngươi hôm nay là vì Mộc Hạo Xướng mà đến, xem ra Văn lão bản theo ta Nhị ca hợp tác quan hệ duy trì không tồi. Mộc thị sản nghiệp đề cập phòng điền sản, thông tin, châu báu, điện ảnh và truyền hình... Nhưng nổi danh nhất vẫn là tài chính đầu tư phương diện, này đó cùng Văn gia không nửa điểm đáp biên, cho nên ta có chút ngạc nhiên, các ngươi hợp tác thuộc loại đâu một loại đâu?"

Văn Tuệ trên mặt kiêu căng chi sắc chậm rãi rút đi, tại tiến nhập phòng này sau đó, nàng lần đầu nhìn thẳng vào Mộc Gia Thụ.

Nhưng mà Mộc Gia Thụ vẻ mặt tựa hồ từ ngay từ đầu sẽ không có biến quá, như cũ là trầm tĩnh cùng thong dong , nhưng nàng đối thượng cặp kia sáng ngời hai mắt khi, liền có một loại vi diệu cảm giác — người thanh niên này đang tại không động thanh sắc mà áp bách chính mình, từng bước một khống chế được thái độ của mình, phản ứng.

Tại đây hôn ám gian phòng đơn sơ trong, giống như hắn cả người đều tại rạng rỡ sinh huy dường như.

Này không nên... Là ảo giác sao?

Văn Tuệ tận lực bảo trì trụ chính mình khinh miệt khẩu khí: "Xem ra ngươi vi hồi Mộc gia làm rất nhiều công tác, bất quá, còn không có đứng vững chân liền quan tâm này đó, ngươi có phải hay không không khỏi có chút nóng vội hấp tấp ."

Mộc Gia Thụ không có tiếp lời của nàng, tâm bình khí hòa mà nói: "Hiện nay ta đối với Mộc gia bên trong hiểu biết cũng cận ngừng với này đó, tùy tiện người nào chỉ cần có tâm đều có thể biết. Trước đó vài ngày vị dương thành lập tân khu, thành an mới mở một chỗ lâu bàn, mà Nhị ca vừa mới đuổi ở cái này các đốt ngón tay điểm đi chỗ đó hai cái khoảng cách cũng không tính gần thành thị các dạo qua một vòng, xem ra hắn hiện tại chủ quản phải là phòng điền sản ."

Hắn nhìn Văn Tuệ cười một chút: "Nhưng theo ta được biết, Văn gia hiện nay tẩy trắng sau sinh ý hẳn là càng tới gần điện ảnh và truyền hình nghiệp phương diện đi? Ta trong tay vừa mới có như vậy tài nguyên, Văn lão bản có hứng thú hay không mở lại xuất một khác điều tuyến đến đâu?"

Tuy rằng Mộc Gia Thụ phía trước suy đoán đều là chính xác , chính là hắn vừa mới cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ quen biết nhau, liên công ty mao đều không đụng đến một căn, liền dám nói khoác mà không biết ngượng mà nói chuyện hợp tác, vẫn là không khỏi quá mức mạnh mẽ .

Văn Tuệ cảm thấy hắn buồn cười quá: "Chỉ bằng ngươi cũng tưởng theo ta hợp tác? Điện ảnh và truyền hình phương diện này ngươi hiểu nhiều ít? Sẽ không cho rằng lên cấp ba thời điểm xem qua mấy bộ phim liền thành chuyên gia đi?"

Phía sau nàng hai cái bảo tiêu cũng cười theo, Mộc Gia Thụ chính là khí định thần nhàn: "Điện ảnh và truyền hình phương diện sự đích xác đọc lướt qua không nhiều lắm, nhưng Văn gia sinh ý bất quá cũng là ý không ở trong lời, ta cho rằng này đó hẳn là không có gì ảnh hưởng."

Từ đầu tới đuôi, hắn sở hữu suy đoán đều là dùng câu trần thuật nói ra , hiển nhiên chân thật đáng tin.

Văn Tuệ ngẩn ra, Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể hơi hơi trước khuynh, đã hộc ra hai chữ: "Rửa tiền."

"Vô luận là điện ảnh và truyền hình vẫn là phòng điền sản, đều chẳng qua là một cái ngụy trang mà thôi, Văn gia hiện tại cần nhất vẫn là quang minh chính đại tài sản a." Mộc Gia Thụ đạo, "Gần nhất New York thị trường chứng khoán rung chuyển, đạo - Jones luỹ thừa, tiêu chuẩn phổ ngươi luỹ thừa nạp cùng tư đạt khắc luỹ thừa cũng không lớn ổn định, chỉ sợ là có chút không đáng tin cậy . Tưởng ở nước ngoài sử hết thảy phi pháp được đến tài sản hợp pháp hóa, ta cho rằng có càng hảo phương pháp... Bất quá đi, như thế nào lựa chọn, còn chờ Văn lão bản định đoạt."

Hắn đứng dậy, phong độ nhẹ nhàng mà đưa tay tiễn khách: "Bỉ chỗ đơn sơ, bất tiện lưu khách, hôm nay ta liền ngôn tẫn như thế ."

Theo Mộc Gia Thụ ý tứ, Văn Tuệ có chút hoảng hốt mà đứng dậy, cơ hồ quên lần này mình bản thân ý đồ đến.

Cái này Thẩm Thụ tài ăn nói cùng sắc bén trình độ, thế nhưng không thua gì năm đó từ nước Mỹ HBS tốt nghiệp Mộc đại thiếu . Nàng không thể không suy nghĩ, chẳng lẽ kỳ thật Mộc Ngôn Duệ luôn luôn tại âm thầm bồi dưỡng cái này ấu tử sao?

Nghĩ như vậy chạy tới cửa nhà, nàng nhịn không được lại quay đầu lại nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, đối phương thoáng thượng kiều đuôi mắt xuất giống như hàm nhất lũ mỏng manh ý cười, chỉ nói: "Ta chờ ngươi hồi âm."

Hắn ngụ ý tựa hồ đem mình trở thành là cùng Văn Tuệ nhất đại ngang hàng, thật sự là nửa điểm mệt cũng không chịu ăn, giọng điệu này thần thái lại thật sự cùng phụ thân của hắn có chút giống nhau.

Nàng rụt rè vuốt cằm, tốt xấu duy trì ở mặt ngoài lãnh tĩnh, xoay người rời đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ khoanh tay nhìn theo nàng bóng dáng trong đi, thật sự cảm thấy hôm nay vận nói không sai — hắn rõ ràng là một con sói, lại cố tình bị người trở thành tiểu bạch thỏ, duỗi thẳng cổ muốn hướng miệng mình biên đưa, như thế, làm sao có thể không thành toàn đâu?

Mộc Gia Thụ đóng cửa lại trở lại gian phòng, vừa mới nghe thấy di động vang lên, cầm lên vừa thấy, phát hiện là Vệ Tuân gửi tin nhắn dặn dò ngày mai nhất định muốn chờ hắn tới đón, không cần chính mình dọn đồ vật.

Trên mặt ý cười cứng đờ, Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được lại thở dài.

Ai, chân chính khó làm còn ở nơi này đâu, quả nhiên tình cảm cái gì, xa xa muốn so với trong thương trường ngươi tới ta đi phức tạp rất nhiều a.

Mộc Gia Thụ nắm chặt nắm chặt di động, cười khổ tự nói một câu: "Tam ca, ngươi nói ngươi nhưng làm ta như thế nào hảo."

Hảo tại chuyện này tuy rằng khó giải quyết, nhưng tạm thời cũng sẽ không tạo thành quá đại phức tạp.

Trong khoảng thời gian này Vệ Tuân muốn vì trở lại bộ đội làm một ít chuẩn bị, mà Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp nhận một cái tân công ty, chỉ biết so với hắn càng vội, chờ đến hết thảy đều an trí hảo thời điểm, đã ước chừng hơn hai nguyệt đi qua.

Bất quá tại hai cái này nhiều tháng trong thời gian, Vệ Tuân tuy rằng thân không thể tới, lại lúc nào cũng khắc khắc thông qua các loại hiện đại phát đạt thông tin thiết bị xoát tồn tại cảm.

"Hoàn hảo đi, ta có thể có chuyện gì... Chính là hôm nay buổi tối có một cái bữa tiệc, chờ người còn chưa tới." Mộc Gia Thụ biên nghe vừa đi xuất không khí có chút không suông sẻ ghế lô, nghênh diện lạnh gió thổi qua, đầu óc cũng thanh tỉnh hơi có chút.

Điện thoại bên kia Vệ Tuân tựa hồ là nhìn một chút thời gian, lập tức liền không hài lòng : "Hiện tại đều mấy giờ hắn còn chưa tới, ngươi liền vẫn luôn chờ không ăn cơm chiều sao?"

Hắn cùng với điện ảnh cục người nói nhất bộ phim nhựa chiếu phim vấn đề, bữa cơm này vốn là ước chính là buổi tối sáu giờ rưỡi, bất quá thời gian này đã sắp tám giờ , người lại còn chưa tới.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không quá ngoài ý muốn, hắn bị nhận trở về sự tình còn không có chính thức công khai quá, chỉ có tiểu phạm vi người mới biết được thân phận của hắn, tân thủ ra đi, công ty vừa mới khởi bước, gặp được cùng loại với như vậy làm khó dễ cũng là lại bình thường bất quá một việc.

"Hiện tại có việc cầu người, bọn họ tới trễ một hồi làm sao vậy." Mộc Gia Thụ nửa nói giỡn nói, "Chẳng lẽ Vệ thiếu sẽ không có đùa giỡn quá phái đoàn?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hừ, ta đương nhiên không..."

Nói về một nửa, hắn lại đột nhiên kịp phản ứng Mộc Gia Thụ ý tứ: "Ha, ngươi còn nhớ lần trước ta cho ngươi giúp ta mở cửa xe sự tình đâu? Ta đây không phải là không nhận ra đến ngươi đi."

Nói nói mấy câu sau đó, cái kia quen thuộc Vệ Tuân tìm trở về, Mộc Gia Thụ phát hiện mình vẫn không thể đem "Vệ Tuân" cùng "Tình nhân" hai cái này danh từ cùng cấp đứng lên, vui đùa cái gì vậy, quả nhiên ngày đó vẫn là hắn chính mình lý giải sai đi.

"Tiểu thụ?"

Ý nghĩ bị Vệ Tuân kéo trở về, Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng, nghe thấy đối phương lại hỏi: "Cuộc sống lúc này thế nào? Mệt không?"

Bầu trời đêm thâm trầm, tinh nguyệt giàn giụa, Mộc Gia Thụ ghé vào lan can thượng ngắm nhìn nơi xa phía chân trời, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy Vệ Tuân giờ khắc này thanh âm thập phần ôn nhu.

Môi của hắn biên vô ý thức mà dẫn theo điểm ý cười: "Gần nhất quá đến cũng không tệ lắm, ta vốn đang sợ Mộc Hạo Xướng cái kia xú tiểu tử cho ta tìm việc, kết quả ngươi sau khi đi ngày thứ ba, tỉnh ngoài phân công ty ra điểm vấn đề, hắn liền cũng cùng đi theo , ta như thế thanh tịnh."

Vệ Tuân kinh ngạc mà nói: "Phải không? Nghiêm trọng sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hẳn là không có gì vấn đề lớn đi, chỉ cần Vệ thiếu thủ hạ lưu tình thì tốt rồi."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Hắn nghe xong một hồi mới buồn bực mà nói: "Ta diễn xuất rất kém cỏi sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Dù sao ta có thể nhìn ra, Mộc Hạo Xướng lần này xuất môn nhất định là đảo quỷ, cẩn thận ba ngươi đánh ngươi."

Vệ Tuân ngược lại là không để ý câu nói sau cùng, chính là nhịn không được cảm khái một câu: "Ngươi nói trên đời này còn có chuyện gì có thể dấu diếm được ngươi."

Một câu sau khi nói qua, hai người đều vi diệu mà trầm mặc .

... Ha hả.

Ước chừng qua hai phút, Vệ Tuân tài cán cười một tiếng, vừa muốn nói chuyện, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy điện thoại đầu kia Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng mà "Y" một chút, vội vàng khẩn trương mà dò hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Mộc Gia Thụ bên kia hơi hơi một đốn, lúc này mới nói: "Không có việc gì, vừa rồi khoát tay, thiếu chút nữa đem kính mắt bính rớt."

"Nha, ngươi còn mang kính mắt đâu?" Vệ Tuân hiếm lạ mà cười rộ lên:, ta còn chưa thấy qua ngươi mang kính mắt cái dạng gì."

"Ta có chút tản quang."

Mộc Gia Thụ sau khi nói xong, trực tiếp rời khỏi trò chuyện mặt biên sau đó tự vỗ nhất trương ảnh chụp, dùng WeChat cấp Vệ Tuân phát tới, sau đó hắn nghe thấy điện thoại kia một đầu truyền đến phù một tiếng cười khẽ.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Mộc thiếu, ngươi mang kính mắt bộ dáng thật tuổi trẻ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đích thật là giảm linh thần khí, giống Vệ thiếu loại này thượng tuổi người, cũng có thể tìm phó kính mắt che lấp một chút."

Hắn nói xong câu đó sau đó liền thẳng khởi thắt lưng đến, hướng bên cạnh nhìn lại — cái kia phương hướng, chính có một người tuổi còn trẻ người đi tới.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta bên này người đến, trước treo."

Hắn cùng Vệ Tuân nói những lời này sau đó còn chưa kịp hoạt động màn hình quải cơ, người kia cũng đã ngăn ở trước người của hắn: "U, đây là cái gì tân đa dạng?"

Cách đến gần, Mộc Gia Thụ có thể thấy rõ ràng đối phương khuôn mặt, người này diện mạo cũng xưng đến thượng là anh tuấn, chẳng qua ánh mắt nói không nên lời tà khí, quan sát Mộc Gia Thụ sau một lát khoái trá mà thổi thanh khẩu hiệu: "Không sai, liền thích loại người như ngươi xuất ra bán còn giả đứng đắn tư thế, đi theo ta đi thôi."

"..."

A, phải không, kia khẩu vị của hắn còn rất trọng . Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên cảm thấy người này cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng tựa hồ hẳn là rất có tiếng nói chung.

Hắn tại mở đầu thời điểm sửng sốt một chút, đã minh bạch đối phương nhất định là đem mình trở thành khách sạn thiếu gia, vừa mới cùng Vệ Tuân phun tào xem qua kính là giảm linh thần khí, không nghĩ đến như vậy mau liền ứng nghiệm .

Nhận sai người mà thôi, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không đến mức vi như vậy một điểm nhỏ sự động khí, ngẩng đầu vừa lúc thấy mình đính hảo kia gian ghế lô đại cửa mở ra , hắn trợ lý đang tại thăm dò ngoắc, vì thế giải thích một câu: "Nhận nhầm người." Liền tính toán nhiễu khai đối phương trở lại ghế lô.

Không nghĩ tới người kia còn không dứt, vươn tay đã nghĩ kéo hắn: "Ai, ta nói ngươi tên là gì? Không quản ngươi là người như thế nào, theo ta khẳng định cũng không thiệt thòi, như vậy đi, ta trước mua ngươi một tuần thử xem thế nào?

Mộc Gia Thụ tránh đi đối phương lôi kéo, hắn trợ lý đã phát hiện không đối, vội vàng chào đón giải vây: "Vị tiên sinh này, lão bản của ta còn có khách nhân, đây là ta danh thiếp, ngươi nếu có cái gì yêu cầu hiệp đàm sự tình sau khi trở về liên hệ ta là có thể ."

Trên danh thiếp viết "Thụy cùng huy thịnh điện ảnh và truyền hình công ty hữu hạn" làm người này sửng sốt một chút, trên mặt xẹt qua một tia xấu hổ, ngay sau đó lại có một thanh âm truyền đến: "Triệu Bình Sơn?"

Triệu Bình Sơn xem qua đi, có chút ngoài ý muốn đánh cái bắt chuyện: "Cữu cữu, ngài cũng ở đây trong ăn cơm a."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn nhìn cái kia được gọi là "Cữu cữu" người từ chính mình đặt trước ghế lô bên trong đi ra đến: "Tình huống nào?"

Trợ lý vội vàng thấp giọng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ giải thích: "Vị này chính là điện ảnh cục phùng phó cục trưởng, vừa mới hắn đến , ta xem ngài còn tại bên ngoài, liền muốn tới đây tiếp đón ngài, không nghĩ tới..."

Khụ khụ, không nghĩ tới lão bản cư nhiên bị người cướp sắc .

Mộc Gia Thụ lược một vuốt cằm, trên mặt không có nửa phần tức giận hoặc là bối rối chi sắc, tự nhiên mà vậy địa thượng trước cùng điện ảnh cục phó cục trưởng Phùng Kiến Long nắm cái tay, lại hướng về phía Triệu Bình Sơn gật gật đầu, lộ ra không chê vào đâu được mỉm cười: "Việc này thật đúng là xảo . Nếu vị này triệu tiên sinh cùng Phùng cục trưởng nhận thức, không bằng cũng đồng thời tiến vào uống một chén đi."

Hắn nói chuyện khẩu khí thực khoái trá, quả thực làm người cảm thấy hắn là thật sự vi như vậy trùng hợp mà cảm thấy cao hứng, Triệu Bình Sơn theo dõi hắn mặt, nghiền ngẫm mà cười cười: "Hảo a, từ chối thì bất kính."

Trợ lý đi kêu người mang thức ăn lên, dư lại ba người thì khách khách khí khí mà vào cửa, giống như vừa rồi hết thảy không khoái đều không có phát sinh quá dường như, Mộc Gia Thụ đi ở cuối cùng, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy trong túi di động trung truyền đến có tiếng người nói chuyện, hắn cầm lấy điện thoại vừa thấy, lúc ấy liền ngoài ý muốn : "Uy, Tam ca, ngươi còn không có quải?"

Những lời này hỏi có chút nghĩa khác, vốn là liền ở bên kia lo lắng suông Vệ Tuân tức giận mà trả lời hắn: "Lại bị ngươi như vậy hù dọa mấy lần, không quải cũng muốn thật treo, ngươi bên kia rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì, không có việc gì đi ngươi? Đâu tới vương bát đản mắt bị mù, cư nhiên dám lại đây trêu chọc ngươi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười khẽ: "Có thể có chuyện gì, gần nhất chính thật nhàm chán, có người đưa lên cửa đến giải buồn, ta cũng không hảo điều giáo cự tuyệt. Huống chi Triệu Bình Sơn tên này, ta có phải hay không hẳn là nghe đứng lên có chút quen tai?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "... Nếu ngươi nói theo ta tưởng là một người, kia liền thật sự hẳn là quen tai ."

"Thật tốt quá, ta đêm nay tâm tình không tồi." Mộc Gia Thụ lại tùy ý nói hai câu liền cùng đối phương tái kiến , hắn lần này rõ ràng lưu loát mà cúp điện thoại không lại làm Vệ Tuân nghe lén, xoay người đi vào ghế lô.

"Trầm tổng thật đúng là quý nhân sự vội, điện thoại này một tên tiếp theo một tên ."

Hắn đi tới thời điểm, Phùng Kiến Long đã cùng Triệu Bình Sơn động khởi chiếc đũa, hai người còn mở một chai mao đài, ngươi một ly ta một ly mà uống, nhìn đến Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có đứng lên, ngược lại trong lời nói có thâm ý địa thứ hắn một câu.

Một cái làm quan ở bên ngoài không phẩm đến như vậy địa phương bước cũng là không thấy nhiều, bào đi người này đột nhiên điên rồi khả năng tính, Mộc Gia Thụ đã nhận thấy được đối phương đây là đối chính mình có cái gì bất mãn, hắn một tay cắm ở túi quần trong, tùy tay lấy mở chai rượu tử tự đổ cho mình một ly, hướng ngồi hai người cử cử: "Chậm trễ , ta tự phạt một ly, hướng nhị vị bồi tội."

Hắn uống chén rượu này, cùng với nói là thật sự tưởng muốn tiêu trừ hai người tức giận, chi bằng nói là tại không chút để ý mà đi một cái quá tràng, uống một hơi cạn sạch sau đó trực tiếp rớt ra ghế ngồi xuống, liên nói thêm nữa một câu hưng trí đều không có.

Phùng Kiến Long trong mắt xẹt qua một tia tức giận, thật cũng không có lập tức phát tác, chỉ nói: "Hôm nay đồ ăn cũng không tệ lắm, xem ra trầm tổng tiền nhiệm hai cái này nhiều tháng trong thật đúng là không ít tránh a."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, thoải mái hào phóng mà nói: "Không dối gạt Phùng cục trưởng, tránh nhiều tránh thiếu kia cũng đều là chuyện đã qua , lúc này vi chụp « đêm thăm » , trên cơ bản đại bộ phận tài chính đều đầu đi vào, cái này điện ảnh muốn là không thành, chỉ sợ ta chính là đập nồi bán sắt cũng không thường nổi, cho nên còn thỉnh Phùng cục trưởng ngàn vạn chiếu cố chiếu cố."

Phùng Kiến Long trong lòng không khoái bị hắn thẳng thắn thành khẩn áp chế đi vài phần, ha hả nở nụ cười: "Đây là đương nhiên , bất quá tiểu Thẩm a, các ngươi này điện ảnh kịch bản ta cũng xem qua, tuy rằng muốn khen ngươi một câu hảo ánh mắt, nhưng lão ca ta còn là nhiều lắm nói một câu, người này vật, tình tiết phương diện vẫn có chút đơn bạc a."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Phùng cục trưởng ý là..."

Phùng Kiến Long nói: "Này Quảng Lăng vương nhân thiết không sai, nhưng muốn ta nhìn, bên cạnh hắn còn thiếu cái nữ nhân, ân, một cái hữu tình có nghĩa ca sĩ nữ, bị hắn từ thanh lâu cứu sau khi đi ra liền toàn tâm toàn ý đi theo hắn, thay hắn bảo hộ hoàng hậu, cuối cùng vi cứu Quảng Lăng vương chắn đao mà chết, cái này có ý tứ nhiều đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cầm chén rượu tay dừng một chút, thật vất vả mới đem đã hàm đến miệng rượu nuốt xuống, không nghĩ tới cái này Phùng cục trưởng trưởng nhất trương thực có năm tháng tang thương cảm mặt, ở sâu trong nội tâm cư nhiên ít như vậy nữ.

Hắn hình dung tình kết tục là tục, nhưng là không thể phủ nhận , cái kia tân thêm vào ca sĩ nữ tuyệt đối là cái thực gặp may nhân vật, nhưng là nàng như vậy liền khó tránh khỏi giọng khách át giọng chủ , kia còn làm nữ chủ như thế nào hỗn?

Mộc Gia Thụ nhớ tới trước một chút bị hắn đổi đi một cái nữ diễn viên, có chút minh bạch đối phương mới đầu kia tức giận từ đâu mà đến , hắn mỉm cười một chút, chậm rãi nói: "Xem ra Phùng cục trưởng trong lòng đã có thích hợp diễn viên đề cử đi? Dù sao loại tính cách này phức tạp nhân vật không là người như thế nào cũng có thể đảm nhiệm ."

Phùng Kiến Long thực vừa lòng hắn thức thời, nói ra một cái Mộc Gia Thụ dự kiến bên trong tên.

"A, vị tiểu thư này ta cũng là gặp qua ." Quả nhiên chính là cái kia nữ diễn viên, Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rì rì mà nói, "Trên người nàng phong trần khí đậm, diễn ca sĩ nữ ngược lại là thích hợp, chẳng qua nhân tình vị phương diện này khả năng vẫn là kém hơi có chút ý tứ, nếu Phùng cục trưởng lên tiếng , ta liền trở về lại cùng biên kịch thương lượng một chút."

Hắn mà nói ba phải cái nào cũng được, nhưng hiển nhiên vẫn là không đồng ý ý tứ nhiều đi một tí, nói chuyện khẩu khí cũng là bất âm bất dương , Phùng Kiến Long không nghĩ tới chính mình thế nhưng phải nhận được một cái như vậy đáp án, sắc mặt trầm xuống, đem chén rượu thật mạnh dừng ở trên bàn.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "A, Phùng cục trưởng thật cho ta mặt mũi, uống rượu xong rồi a? Ta đây lại cho ngài tục thượng."

Hắn nâng má, một tay lấy mở chai rượu, đem Phùng Kiến Long chén rượu đổ đầy .

Nói như thế nào đâu?

Trong nháy mắt đó cảm giác giống như là ăn chỉ ruồi bọ còn nói không nên lời nhất dạng, nói không nên lời ghê tởm nghẹn khuất, Phùng Kiến Long hiện tại duy nhất muốn làm sự chính là xốc cái bàn chỉ vào đối phương cái mũi mắng thượng một câu: "Ai mẹ hắn cấp cho ngươi cái này mặt mũi!"

Sắc mặt hắn mấy biến, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt, lại cảm thấy chính mình rơi xuống hạ phong, thật vất vả đem hỏa khí áp chế đi, chỉ chớp mắt nhìn thấy Triệu Bình Sơn ánh mắt còn dính tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt, con ngươi xoay động, bỗng nhiên nói: "Bình Sơn, ngươi cùng trầm tổng nhận thức?"

Triệu Bình Sơn vội vàng cười cười: "Không biết, ta chính là — "

"Nói đến cũng không có thể hoàn toàn xem như không biết đi?" Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên sáp một câu miệng: "Ta cùng triệu tiên sinh đại khái còn cũng coi là đồng học đâu, ta sơ trung đọc chính là thị nhất trung."

Triệu Bình Sơn còn thật sự cũng là thị nhất trung tốt nghiệp , chính là nhìn xem Mộc Gia Thụ kia trương khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, cho dù là diện mạo lại nộn, cũng thật không giống có thể cùng hắn đến trường lên tới một khối người — thiếu nói điều này cũng đến kém cái tứ ngũ giới đi?

Không đợi hắn hỏi ý kiến, Mộc Gia Thụ đã tiếp tục nói đi xuống: "Nếu ta nhớ không lầm nói, triệu tiên sinh là thứ hai mươi bảy giới bị cử đi học đến nước Mỹ tháp phu đặc biệt trung học giao lưu học sinh chi nhất, ngươi ảnh chụp còn dán ở trường học tủ kính trong."

Nguyên lai là như vậy! Bởi vì loại chuyện này mà bị sau lại niên đệ nhớ kỹ thật đúng là một loại rất tốt thể nghiệm, Triệu Bình Sơn nụ cười trên mặt biến đến chân thành, hướng hắn cử cử chén rượu: "Hảo trí nhớ. Nếu là niên đệ, còn như vậy khách khí mà bảo ta triệu tiên sinh làm gì, "

Này vô hình trung chứng thật Mộc Gia Thụ nói, Mộc Gia Thụ đối với hắn thân cận từ chối cho ý kiến, chính là cười cười, đồng dạng giơ lên chén rượu.

"Ai, chờ một chút."

Hai người dừng lại động tác, nhìn về phía Phùng Kiến Long.

Phùng Kiến Long cười nói: "Ta gặp các ngươi duyên phận này nhưng đại , vừa lúc Bình Sơn đối trầm tổng cũng đặc biệt thưởng thức, không bằng các ngươi đổi cái tân đa dạng, uống cái hôn môi ly đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Ha? Muốn đùa như vậy kích thích sao?

Phùng Kiến Long giống như trêu ghẹo nhất dạng cùng Triệu Bình Sơn nói: "Cữu cữu đã có thể giúp ngươi đến này , tưởng yếu nhân liền đến bắt lấy cơ hội a."

Mộc Gia Thụ xác minh chính mình muốn biết đến sự, cũng có chút nị oai cùng cái này bụng dạ hẹp hòi người chu toàn , một cái điện ảnh cục phó cục trưởng hắn đảo còn không để vào mắt, vì thế liễm đi tươi cười, thản nhiên nói: "Không nghĩ tới Phùng cục trưởng cái này mấy tuổi người, tâm tính cư nhiên như vậy tuổi trẻ, bất quá ngại ngùng , gia phụ giáo dục nghiêm khắc, cái này ta chơi không nổi, này ly vẫn là ta mời nhị vị."

Hắn vừa nói một bên ngửa đầu nâng cốc uống cạn tịnh , sáng hạ ly đế, đứng dậy nói: "Này bàn đồ ăn đã treo ta trướng, nhị vị hảo hảo chơi, hôm nay thời gian quá muộn, ta muốn xin lỗi không tiếp được ."

Mộc Gia Thụ hai câu này nói về rất độc, đằng trước châm chọc Phùng Kiến Long già mà không kính không có gia giáo, mặt sau lại nhấc lên hắn đến trễ thế cho nên đem bữa cơm này tha cho tới bây giờ sự tình, sau khi nói xong cũng không lại nhiều dừng lại, gọi một tiếng trợ lý tên, hướng về ghế lô bên ngoài đi đến.

Một bên trợ lý đã nhìn ngốc, nghe được lão bản triệu hoán, lúc này mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, mại tiểu toái bước đi theo.

Mộc Gia Thụ tưởng đối, Phùng Kiến Long lúc này đây nguyên vốn là thành tâm thành ý tìm đến tra .

Nguyên bản từ lúc nửa năm trước, bị hắn bao dưỡng tên kia nữ diễn viên cũng đã bị nội định một cái thật tốt nhân vật, vốn là cho rằng ván đã đóng thuyền sự, kết quả không nghĩ tới điện ảnh còn không có chụp ảnh-quay phim, công ty lão bản cũng đã thay đổi.

Cái này Thẩm Thụ cũng không biết từ nơi này toát ra, tuổi còn trẻ, làm ra chuyện đến ngược lại là không chút nào mềm tay, tân quan tiền nhiệm ba bàn hỏa, sửa lại kịch bản, thay đổi diễn viên, cũng không biết là hữu ý vô ý, tổng là ai mặt mũi đều chưa cho lưu. Phùng Kiến Long tại đến trước đã bị ước chừng thổi hai ba ngày gió thoảng bên tai, đương nhiên không có khả năng cho hắn hoà nhã sắc nhìn.

Hắn cũng không nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ ác như vậy, người khác tính tình là thật một chút cũng không quen , lúc này mặt mũi trong tử đều không có , quả thực là giận tím mặt, đương trường suất chén rượu, chỉ vào hắn mắng to: "Cho thể diện lại không cần! Ngươi mẹ hắn trang cái gì giả đứng đắn! Ngươi hôm nay muốn là dám đi ra cái này ghế lô đại môn, ngươi liền cho ta chờ xem."

Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, thế nhưng cười rộ lên. Bình tĩnh mà xem xét, đây là từ lúc bọn họ gặp mặt sau đó hắn cười chân thành nhất một lần, mặt mày cong cong, thoạt nhìn nói không nên lời tuấn tú bức nhân.

"Hảo a, tự nhiên xin đợi."

Hắn nói xong câu đó sau đó liền xoay người ra ghế lô.

Mộc Gia Thụ tiền nhiệm sau đó, công ty phổ thông công nhân phương diện không có tiến hành cái gì điều chỉnh, hắn hiện tại sở dụng trợ lý vẫn là trước một đời lão bản lưu lại , trước kia cũng từng cùng Phùng Kiến Long đánh quá mấy lần giao tế, biết người này luôn luôn nhất là không phẩm, sau khi đi ra nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là nhắc nhở Mộc Gia Thụ: "Lão bản, ngươi vẫn là cẩn thận một chút đi. Phùng cục trưởng không là cái gì hảo ở chung người, nghe nói nhà bọn họ trong còn có người cùng người của xã hội đen có lui tới, hắn cái kia cháu ngoại trai là trong bộ đội mặt quan quân, ngươi chọc bọn họ, bình thường giờ đi làm đều phải cẩn thận điểm, sẽ bị đánh."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngoài ý muốn nói: "Phải không, như vậy kiêu ngạo?"

Trợ lý thầm nghĩ tiểu thí hài gì cũng không hiểu, sợ hãi đi, hướng về phía hắn gật gật đầu.

Không nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ giống như là cảm thấy rất thú vị, cười nói: "Quả nhiên vẫn là hắn nhóm tham gia quân ngũ nhất hoành."

Trợ lý: "... ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn nói: "Đi thôi, mới vừa rồi còn chưa ăn cơm, hiện tại ta mời khách, chúng ta trước ăn bữa cơm tối đi."

Hai người tùy tiện tìm cái địa phương ăn cơm xong, đã sắp tiếp cận buổi tối thập điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không hữu dụng trợ lý đưa, chính mình đánh cái xe hồi gia.

Xe taxi tại khoảng cách tiểu khu còn có mười thước ở ngoài địa phương liền muốn dừng lại, Mộc Gia Thụ xuống xe về sau theo tiểu lộ chậm rãi đi phía trước đi, mới vừa đi ra ngoài không rất xa, một trận có chút dồn dập cước bộ từ phía sau truyền tới.

Trong nháy mắt này, Mộc Gia Thụ bỗng nhiên có loại thực vi diệu cảm giác, đột nhiên quay đầu lại: "Tam ca?"

Tới người thế nhưng thật là hẳn là tại Kinh Giao sân huấn luyện Vệ Tuân!

Vệ Tuân trên người còn xuyên mê muội màu huấn luyện phục, này một thân xuyên tại trên người hắn càng có vẻ phá lệ anh tuấn, hắn bước nhanh đi tới, ấn Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai đánh giá hắn một khắc, phát hiện đối phương áo mũ chỉnh tề, liên kia phó tú khí tản quang kính mắt đều êm đẹp đặt tại trên sống mũi, biết nhất định là không bị tổn hại gì, lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn xuyên sơn lục ca, một đường hướng ấm, trần tiểu cười dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn lục cẩu cùng sukirie bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn giang tìm ý ^_^ cấp « bái nhất bái » dịch dinh dưỡng;

Sao sao đát!

Ngày mai tiếp tục thêm càng, ấn tiến độ, ta nhìn ra thổ lộ gần trong gang tấc ...

Nhị vị thiếu gia chính thức tiến vào ngươi đoán ta đoán phân đoạn ヘ (_ _ ヘ)—

Tam ca: Hắn rốt cuộc có biết hay không?

Tiểu thụ: Hắn rốt cuộc có biết hay không ta biết?

Ha ha ha!

Chương 46: không tái kiến

Mộc Gia Thụ mặc hắn ấn : "Ngươi..."

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn ngoài ý muốn biểu tình nở nụ cười: "Đương nhiên chính là ta. Ngươi vừa rồi đem điện thoại treo sau đó ta suy nghĩ vẫn là không yên lòng, vừa lúc hôm nay buổi tối tuần doanh chính là ta thuộc hạ binh, ta một cân nhắc, rõ ràng liền lái xe quay lại đến , sáng mai còn phải sớm một chút trở về."

Tính tính thời gian, hai người kết thúc trò chuyện cũng bất quá hai cái đến giờ, nói cách khác Vệ Tuân đại khái là cúp điện thoại sau đó liên quần áo đều chưa kịp đổi liền xuất môn , thời gian này muốn là lái xe lại đây rất vừa vặn. Mộc Gia Thụ cũng biết từ khi chính mình xuất quá sự về sau, Vệ Tuân đại khái là có điểm trông gà hoá cuốc, cũng không có trêu chọc hắn.

Trên thực tế Vệ Tuân cũng không phải là yêu làm đặc quyền người, bình thường huấn luyện nhiệm vụ nhất dạng không rơi, chính là mỗi lần gặp phải Mộc Gia Thụ, sở hữu kỷ luật liền đều thành giấy vụn, trước kia tại quân doanh thời điểm hai người cơ hội gặp mặt cũng là không nhiều lắm, hắn như vậy suốt đêm trở về không chỉ một lần .

Rõ ràng hẳn là sớm thành thói quen sự tình, nhưng mà biết đi một tí chân tướng sau đó lại thoạt nhìn, tổng là làm cho lòng người trung nhiều đi một tí không thể nói rõ xấu hổ cùng động dung.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Xe của ngươi đâu?"

Vệ Tuân tháo xuống mũ phiến phong, Mộc Gia Thụ từ trong túi lấy ra khăn tay đưa cho hắn, hắn một bên lau mồ hôi vừa nói: "Đứng ở các ngươi ăn cơm kia gia nhà ăn bên ngoài , ta thuận đường đã chạy tới tìm ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đến nhìn thoáng qua, mặt trên quả nhiên có hai cái Vệ Tuân điện thoại, chính là hắn tại cùng người nói chuyện làm ăn thời điểm thói quen tĩnh âm, bởi vậy cũng không có nhận đến.

Mộc Gia Thụ thu hồi di động ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Ngươi trụ đâu? Muốn là thời gian này hồi gia đi, Vệ bá bá khẳng định sẽ đánh chết ngươi ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Cho nên nói ngươi hôm nay buổi tối chỉ sợ đến thu lưu ta — ta đi ra thời điểm tiền cùng giấy căn cước đều không mang."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Vệ đại ngốc tử."

Kỳ thật những lời này hắn đã sớm muốn nói .

Vệ Tuân kháp trụ hắn sau cổ, cảnh cáo nói: "Đánh ngươi a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cổ sợ nhất dương, vội vàng né tránh: "Rồi rồi rồi, sợ ngươi , đi theo ta."

Hai người không dám trực tiếp tiến đại môn, gấu mèo nhất dạng vòng quanh Mộc gia bên ngoài dạo qua một vòng, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đại sảnh đăng lượng ... Ba của ta trong thư phòng mặt không người, hắn lúc này hẳn là đã nghe nói buổi tối sự tình, tại lầu một chờ ta. Ta đi vào cùng hắn nói chuyện, ngươi theo thụ đi đến ta trong phòng đi thôi. Ngươi có thể trước tắm rửa một cái nằm một hồi, lộng đi rồi hắn ta liền đi lên."

Bởi vì Mộc Gia Thụ lần này trở về vẫn là trụ trước kia gian phòng, Mộc Hạo Xướng còn âm dương quái khí hảo vài ngày, hảo tại hiện tại bị chi đến tỉnh ngoài đi. Vệ Tuân biết cái kia phòng ở phía bên ngoài cửa sổ đối diện một gốc cây đại thụ thân cây, với hắn mà nói muốn đi đi vào không hề khó khăn, gật gật đầu: "Đi, ngươi đi vào trước."

Mộc Gia Thụ bất hòa hắn dong dài, ném xuống Vệ Tuân xoay người vào đại môn, Mộc Ngôn Duệ quả nhiên đang ngồi ở trong đại sảnh phía trên ghế sa lon nhìn tạp chí.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn lướt qua, màu sắc rực rỡ phong trên mặt viết "Giải trí tuần san" tứ chữ to.

Đây là lại coi trọng ai ? Hắn vừa muốn một bên ngồi xuống: "Ba."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn thấy nhi tử mang đến như vậy một bộ kính mắt, phản ứng cùng Vệ Tuân giống nhau như đúc, cũng không khỏi nở nụ cười, vươn tay liền muốn thay Mộc Gia Thụ đi xuống trích: "Như thế nào nhớ tới mang kính mắt , đảo giống cái học sinh trung học dường như, cũng đừng tổng là đội, dễ dàng choáng váng đầu."

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi né một chút không có né tránh, Mộc Ngôn Duệ một bàn tay đè lại bờ vai của hắn, trực tiếp đem kính mắt hái xuống ném tới trên bàn trà, giống cái gì đều không phát sinh nhất dạng lần nữa ngồi trở lại sô pha: "Hôm nay buổi tối ở bên ngoài bị người khi dễ , cũng không sao muốn nói với ta sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cần ta cho ngươi một cái cơ hội đem những người đó bộ thượng bao tải đánh một trận, đến tìm lại làm phụ thân tôn nghiêm sao?"

"Ngươi tiểu tử này." Mộc Ngôn Duệ cười mắng một câu, khẩu khí trung lại mang theo cưng chiều, "Ta mới đầu vốn là nghĩ trước cho ngươi ở trong công ty mặt làm một trận lập lập uy tín, cũng nhân tiện nuôi trồng một chút nhân thủ, chờ đến đầu tháng bảy sinh nhật của ta thời điểm sẽ đem ngươi giới thiệu đi ra ngoài, cũng không có vẻ như vậy gióng trống khua chiêng. Không nghĩ tới hiện tại không mọc mắt người thật sự là nhiều, không bằng chúng ta cuối tuần này trước làm cái yến hội, cũng làm cho đại gia đều biết nhận thức ngươi đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc lắc đầu: "Không cần phải, chiếu ngươi nguyên kế hoạch là được."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ "A" một tiếng, Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười nói: "Liên học sinh trung học tiếng Anh đọc trung cũng biết muốn viết 'Trứng gà không thể thả tại giống một cái rổ trong', ta lại như thế nào sẽ ngốc đến đem toàn công ty phiên bàn cơ hội đều ký thác tại một bộ phim thượng, chiếu phim nói ta nên làm sự tình làm được , dư lại hắn muốn tạp liền tạp đi, tốt nhất cho ta tạp đến kỳ nghỉ hè đương chiếu phim, ta còn muốn cám ơn Phùng cục trưởng đâu."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ biết chính mình nhi tử bản lĩnh, nghe đến đó cũng sẽ không có kiên trì, chỉ nói: "Như vậy tùy ngươi đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi chọn môi.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Ở bên ngoài vội một ngày, uống chén sữa, đi ngủ sớm một chút. Ta làm a di đem sữa phóng tới ngươi trên bàn ."

Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng, tuy rằng như trước có chút lãnh đạm, nhưng tốt xấu cũng coi như nghe lời, Mộc Ngôn Duệ vỗ vỗ đầu của hắn, xoay người liền muốn lên lầu.

Hắn vừa mới đi ra ngoài hai bước, nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ gọi một tiếng "Ba" . Kỳ thật vô luận là xuất sự trước vẫn là hiện tại, Mộc Gia Thụ đều là rất ít chủ động gọi hắn , Mộc Ngôn Duệ lập tức trở về quá mức đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ đứng dậy, đem kia bản tạp chí đưa cho hắn: "Ngươi quên lấy thư ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn hắn một cái, đem thư tiếp nhận đi, cái gì cũng không nói liền lên lầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi phòng bếp nhìn thoáng qua, tìm điểm ăn sau đó cũng trở về phòng, Vệ Tuân đã tắm xong, tu hú chiếm tổ mà nằm ở giường của hắn thượng dùng di động chơi trò chơi.

Mộc Gia Thụ bắt tay trong đồ vật triều hắn ném đi qua: "Bắn nhau thực kịch liệt sao? Nói nhỏ chút a Tam ca, phát hiện sau đó bị đánh tử khẳng định không là ta."

Vệ Tuân nhanh nhẹn mà tiếp được cơ hồ muốn nện ở trên mặt đồ uống, xoay người từ trên giường ngồi xuống, trước nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, cau mày nói: "Tại sao lại mất hứng ?"

Bị hắn liếc mắt một cái nhìn thấu, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không tưởng giấu hắn, nói thẳng: "Ba của ta hôm nay đi qua hoàng cung hội sở."

Vệ Tuân vừa nghe tên này sẽ biết, hoàng cung hội sở cũng là Văn Tuệ thủ hạ câu lạc bộ đêm chi nhất, ở kinh thành đều thập phần nổi danh, bên trong nghe nói là rượu trì thịt lâm đều không đủ — bất quá hắn thục không là bởi vì chỗ kia tên tuổi đại, mà là Mộc Gia Thụ mới vừa qua đời thời điểm, hắn tự mình tới cửa tạp quá.

"Làm sao ngươi biết?"

"Trên tay hắn lấy bản tạp chí, gáy sách thượng dán hoàng cung hội sở nhãn đâu, phải là mát xa trong phòng cấp khách nhân cho hết thời gian dùng ."

Chính là Mộc Ngôn Duệ vì cái gì muốn đem như vậy một quyển sách cấp cầm lại đến liền không được biết rồi.

Vệ Tuân cũng biết Mộc Gia Thụ tâm bệnh, dừng một chút không biết nói cái gì cho phải, chỉ có thể tái nhợt mà nói một câu: "Ai, Mộc thúc thúc cũng như vậy lớn tuổi , ngươi không cần lại cùng hắn so đo cái này..."

"Ta biết, đều đi qua, ta cũng không muốn thế nào." Mộc Gia Thụ không nghĩ dây dưa loại này không có ý nghĩa sự, trực tiếp ngưng hẳn đề tài.

Vệ Tuân xuống giường, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, ra vẻ khoan khoái mà từ trên bàn xách khởi nhất dạng đồ vật: "Chính là, ta không muốn, nhìn đây là cái gì, đương đương đương — "

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười nhạo hắn: "Một phen tuổi còn bán manh, thật sự là một chút cũng không đáng yêu... Thiết cao?"

Vệ Tuân đắc ý nói: "Hắc hắc, chỉ biết ngươi yêu ăn cái này, hiện tại quản được nghiêm, bên ngoài bán đều không chính tông , ta vừa rồi tới thời điểm vừa lúc gặp phải cái lão gia gia bán loại này truyền thống , liền mua cho ngươi một khối."

Mộc Gia Thụ mở ra sau đó, trên mặt biểu tình biến đến thập phần khó nói thành lời: "Ngươi này..."

Chỉnh chỉnh một đại khối thiết cao mặt trên khảm đầy các loại mứt, cũng không phải bởi vì này thiết cao dùng liêu phá lệ túc, mà là Vệ Tuân này một chỉnh khối đều là từ tầng thứ nhất phiến xuống dưới .

Loại hành vi này tựa như ăn bánh bao chỉ ăn nhân, ăn trắng đồ ăn chỉ ngờ vực, ăn cắt miếng bánh mì chỉ ăn đệ nhất phiến cùng cuối cùng một mảnh như vậy thiếu đòn.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi không là liền thích ăn tầng thứ nhất đi, ta làm kia bán thiết cao gia gia đem nhất mặt trên tầng kia mang theo quả nhân đều cấp phiến ra rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "... Ngươi thật sự không bị đánh sao? Hoặc là ngươi đem nhân gia cấp đánh? Ngươi yêu cầu trụ nhà của chúng ta, không phải là sợ hãi ngày mai buổi sáng nhất bang dân tộc thiểu số huynh đệ tới cửa đến đổ ngươi đi?"

Vệ Tuân đoạt lấy thiết cao, không từ phân trần mở ra bọc giấy lần nữa bao một chút, đem một mặt sau khi lộ ra lại nhét đến Mộc Gia Thụ trong tay: "Mau ăn! Ta đương nhiên cấp đủ tiền , ta cấp tiền đủ đem kia một đại khối đều cấp mua lại ."

Mộc Gia Thụ buổi tối tuy rằng ăn cơm, nhưng nửa đường thay đổi địa phương cũng không có cái gì khẩu vị, ngược lại là thật sự chưa ăn nhiều ít, trầm mặc mà cắn hai cái thiết cao, rốt cục vẫn là nhịn không được, sâu kín chỉ ra chỗ sai: "Vừa rồi ngươi nói ngươi không mang tiền, cho nên phải ở đến nhà của chúng ta đến..."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Hắn dừng lại một chút, trực tiếp về phía sau một ngưỡng, tứ ngưỡng bát xoa (*Hình chữ X) mà nằm ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên giường: "Nhìn lời này của ngươi nói , ta chính là muốn tại đây ngủ, ngươi là muốn đem ta đuổi đi ra vẫn là như thế nào ?"

"Kia không dám." Mộc Gia Thụ cũng ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, biên ăn cái gì biên cùng Vệ Tuân nói chuyện — hắn tại người khác trước mặt là không có khả năng như vậy không chú ý , "Ta sai, ta kỳ thật vừa rồi chính là tưởng cùng Tam ca nói, không quản trên người của ngươi có tiền hay không, đều đến nơi này, đó là nhất định phải trụ đến nhà của chúng ta tới đi, ngươi muốn là đi ra ngoài ở, thì phải là khinh thường ta, ta khẳng định không thể đáp ứng a."

Vệ Tuân vừa lòng : "Này còn không sai biệt lắm."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, nhìn đến chính mình đầu giường phóng sữa, biết là Mộc Ngôn Duệ dựa theo đi qua thói quen làm a di chuẩn bị , hắn cầm lên: "Ngươi uống không uống?"

Vệ Tuân nhìn thoáng qua: "Cho ta lưu nửa ly."

Mộc Gia Thụ uống hai cái sữa, thật sự cấp Vệ Tuân để lại nửa ly đưa tới, Vệ Tuân tiếp nhận đến uống một hơi cạn sạch, uống sạch sau đó lại xoát nha, trở lại trên giường: "Ngươi còn không có tắm rửa đi? Mau đi đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười một tiếng, xốc lên chăn trực tiếp "Hô" một chút đem hắn cả người đều cái đi vào: "Quản ta làm gì, ngươi sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi, ngày mai còn phải sáng sớm. Ta vừa rồi đi phòng bếp lấy cho ngươi bánh mì cùng sữa đậu nành đương bữa sáng, ngươi ngày mai trước khi đi được thông qua ăn chút."

Vệ Tuân đem chăn từ trên mặt mình xả xuống dưới, kinh ngạc nói: "Ngươi đây là muốn đi đâu ngủ a?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nghẹn một chút. Cái nhà này trong năm sáu trăm bình diện tích, tổng cộng liền trụ ba người, rất nhiều gian phòng đều tại để đó không dùng, có giường trừ hắn ra nhóm phụ tử ba người phòng ngủ bên ngoài, liền dư lại trước kia Vệ Tuân tại Mộc gia gian phòng .

Bất quá từ khi hắn đi thế sau đó Vệ Tuân liền không còn có đến ở qua, thời gian này cũng đã không trang trí thật lâu, hiện tại đã trễ thế này muốn thu thập khẳng định cũng không kịp, nếu bất hòa Vệ Tuân đồng thời trụ nói, kia cũng quá tận lực .

Vẻ mặt của hắn rất nhanh liền tự nhiên : "Đây chính là ta gian phòng, còn có thể đi đâu a. Ta chính là sợ tắm rửa đi ra ngươi đã đang ngủ, trước nói cho ngươi một tiếng."

Vệ Tuân "Ân" một tiếng ngáp một cái, xoay người dùng chăn bao lấy chính mình, cấp Mộc Gia Thụ lưu lại nửa cái giường vị trí: "Ta thật đúng là mệt nhọc."

Mộc Gia Thụ quỳ gối giường một khác trắc, lướt qua Vệ Tuân đầu vai xuất ra chính mình khăn mặt: "Vây liền ngủ."

Hắn vào phòng rửa mặt đóng cửa lại, phía sau lưng dán tại trên ván cửa sửng sốt một hồi, đột nhiên đưa tay cho mình một bàn tay.

Mộc Gia Thụ tắm rửa một cái sau đó lau tóc, im ắng mà run rẩy khai mặt khác một cái chăn nằm ở Vệ Tuân bên người, bên người Vệ Tuân bọc chăn vẫn không nhúc nhích, hô hấp vững vàng, phải là đã đang ngủ.

Mộc Gia Thụ không tiếng động mà hu khẩu khí, trong bóng đêm trợn tròn mắt nhìn một hồi trần nhà, cũng phiên cái thân tính toán đi ngủ.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, bọn họ như vậy "Cùng giường cộng chẩm" thời điểm thật sự là nhiều lắm, tự nhiên đến làm người liên một chút bất an cảm đều không có, buồn ngủ cũng đã dâng lên.

Mông mông lung lung sắp ngủ thời điểm, hắn tựa hồ cảm giác một đôi tay nhẹ nhàng đem mình long vào trong ngực, chẳng qua thật sự quá vây, còn không kịp phân biệt xuất cảnh trong mơ cùng hiện thực chênh lệch, hắn liền lại đã ngủ.

Vệ Tuân mặc dù có một chút không hồi bộ đội, nhưng nhiều năm dưỡng thành thói quen làm hắn buổi sáng cho dù bất định đồng hồ báo thức cũng chưa bao giờ sẽ ngủ quá hạn gian, mở mắt thời điểm sắc trời còn có chút phát ám, hắn nhẹ nhàng mà đem cánh tay rút về đến, cho mình ba phút đồng hồ nhàn rỗi dùng để chăm chú nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ khuôn mặt.

Kia thật là nhất trương thập phần có lực hấp dẫn mặt, ngủ thời điểm hơn nữa so trong ngày thường nhiều thêm vài phần không đề phòng nhu hòa, Vệ Tuân ngón tay lưu luyến mà trống rỗng tại hắn mặt mày thượng phủ một chút, biết Mộc Gia Thụ đi ngủ thiển, bởi vậy cuối cùng cũng không có rơi xuống.

Vào giờ khắc này, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình thực lý giải Hán Ai Đế lúc trước không nhẫn kinh động đổng hiền ngủ ngon, mà tự đoạn một tay áo khi tâm tình.

Ngón tay tại giữa không trung nhẹ nắm, Vệ Tuân thu tay lại xuống giường, ăn mặc chỉnh tề.

Hắn chân tay khẽ khàng mà đem bức màn xốc lên một đường nhỏ, tính toán lần nữa theo thụ đi đi xuống, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ thanh âm: "Chờ một chút."

Vệ Tuân quay người lại, nhìn thấy hắn đã xốc lên chăn ngồi dậy, liền nói: "Ngươi bây giờ giấc ngủ sao lại như vậy kém, ta còn nghĩ biệt đem ngươi đánh thức ."

Mộc Gia Thụ không tiếp hắn mà nói: "Tình huống không ổn a, ngươi không nghe thấy chó sủa sao?"

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt, ngậm miệng nghe xong một hồi: "Ta dựa, thật là có..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta đánh đố, chúng ta này phạm vi tám trăm trong trong vòng liền nhà ngươi kia chỉ chó sủa nhất vang, Vệ bá bá này sẽ khẳng định ở bên ngoài lưu nó."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

"Ta đột nhiên không dám ra đi." Hắn buông xuống bức màn nói, thực ưu thương mà nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, "Bên ngoài là ta ba thi đỗ khu a, sẽ tai nạn chết người ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Bằng không ta đi dẫn dắt rời đi hắn."

Vệ Tuân còn không nói gì, trong phòng máy nội bộ đã vang lên, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn xuống điện báo biểu hiện tiếp đứng lên: "Ba."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Ngươi cùng Tiểu Tuân hạ tới dùng cơm đi, ta xem ngươi Vệ bá bá hiện tại ở bên ngoài, hắn tạm thời đi không . A di đã đem Tiểu Tuân điểm tâm chuẩn bị đi ra ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân cũng nghe được Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói nói, chờ Mộc Gia Thụ buông xuống ống nghe sau đó, lặng yên cùng hắn liếc nhau: "Nhà các ngươi người thật đáng sợ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ đáp lễ nói: "Tối thiểu hiện nay đến xem, sẽ không so ba ba của ngươi càng đáng sợ."

Hai huynh đệ người rửa mặt sau đó đồng thời đi xuống lầu, Mộc Ngôn Duệ ngồi ở trước bàn, bữa sáng đã dọn xong , là ba người phân , Vệ Tuân cười khan một tiếng: "Mộc thúc thúc."

Vì cái gì sẽ có một loại cùng loại với "Bị bắt gian tại trận" chột dạ cảm? Hắn nhưng cái gì đều không có làm, này không khoa học!

Mộc Ngôn Duệ gật gật đầu: "Ăn cơm trước đi, ăn cơm xong sau đó ta đi nhà các ngươi đi một vòng, làm tiểu thụ lái xe đưa ngươi trở về."

Đây là nói Mộc Ngôn Duệ tính toán tự thân xuất mã giúp hắn dẫn dắt rời đi đáng sợ lão cha, Vệ Tuân lập tức an tâm: "Cám ơn Mộc thúc thúc."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ba, ngươi làm sao sẽ biết Tam ca đến ?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ chăm chú nhìn con trai của mình một khắc, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi sau khi đi, ngươi tại ngươi bên ngoài phòng đối diện cửa sổ cây đại thụ kia thượng an một cái cameras."

Vệ Tuân thiếu chút nữa đem miệng sữa đậu nành phun ra đến: "Hợp ta ngày hôm qua còn đến cái đại đặc tả..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đúng vậy, phỏng chừng trên tay ngươi xách thiết cao đều một khối thượng kính ."

Hai hài tử hữu ý hoà giải, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đương nhiên cũng sẽ không nói cái gì mất hứng nói, nghe xong sau đó cũng cười cười: "Tiểu thụ lớn như vậy vẫn là thích ăn khi còn bé đồ vật. Ngươi hai tuổi thời điểm vi một khối thiết cao thiếu chút nữa từ ngăn tủ trên đỉnh rơi xuống, nếu không tam ca của ngươi đem ngươi tiếp được , khẳng định đã sớm suất thành cái tiểu ngốc tử."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ta như thế nào không nhớ rõ."

Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên nói: "A, ta có ấn tượng! Chính là cái kia ngăn tủ đi."

Hắn chỉ chỉ bàn ăn phụ cận dựa vào tường mặt bãi phóng một cái gỗ lim quỹ: "Ngươi khi còn bé có một lần đích thật là đột nhiên từ phía trên phác xuống dưới, ta vừa lúc ngay tại cái bàn dưới chơi, nhìn thấy ngươi đi xuống rụng, lúc ấy cũng không tưởng biệt , ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng liền cho ngươi đương đệm lưng — lúc ấy hoạt hoạt bị ngươi tạp hảo mấy phút đồng hồ không đứng lên a. Đối , ngươi đem ta tiểu phi cơ đều tạp biển ."

Mộc Gia Thụ hồ nghi mà nhìn xem hai người, luôn có loại bị bọn họ liên thủ lừa dối cảm giác: "Nhưng là cái kia thời điểm ngươi cũng chỉ có năm tuổi tả hữu không đến đi?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cười nói: "Tiểu Tuân nói là sự thật, lúc ấy trên bàn phóng một khối thiết cao, chúng ta đều cảm thấy ngươi nhất định là tại quỹ trên đỉnh nhìn thấy muốn ăn mới đập xuống đến, ta vừa lúc vừa mới muốn vào nhà ăn môn, nhìn thấy ngươi đi xuống rụng cũng không kịp , không nghĩ tới Tiểu Tuân có thể tiếp được ngươi — ta còn là lần đầu nhìn hắn động tác nhanh như vậy. Lúc ấy ta còn với ngươi Vệ bá bá nói giỡn, nói Tiểu Tuân cứu ngươi một mạng chúng ta cũng không cách nào báo đáp, không bằng về sau đem ngươi đưa đến nhà bọn họ đương tức phụ đi đến ."

Thực tầm thường một cái vui đùa, nhưng là bởi vì Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân lúc này đều có chút tâm mang ý xấu, thế nhưng không hẹn mà cùng mà đem đầu thấp đi xuống, Vệ Tuân nhẫn nhẫn nhịn không được, hướng về phía trước mặt cái đĩa nhếch nhếch miệng, cái đĩa thượng phản xạ xuất một cái mơ hồ khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại bổ sung nói: "A, bất quá sau lại việc này vẫn là tính , bởi vì chúng ta phát hiện tiểu thụ sở dĩ sẽ chạy đến cái kia ngăn tủ trên đỉnh, vẫn là Tiểu Tuân ôm đi lên."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ phiêu hạ vẻ mặt của hắn, xì một tiếng bật cười.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Vệ Tuân nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ đối điện ảnh chiếu phim chuyện này một chút cũng không lo lắng, biết hắn phải là trong lòng đều biết, bởi vậy đều không có nhiều can thiệp, mà kia bộ phim quả nhiên tại Mộc Gia Thụ dự kiến bên trong, bị tạp .

Mộc Gia Thụ giống sự tình gì đều không phát sinh nhất dạng, nên làm gì làm gì, tựa hồ rất có đem kia không điện ảnh vứt bỏ chi bất kể tư thế, ngược lại là Phùng Kiến Long bên kia cuối cùng thiếu kiên nhẫn , trăn trở thác người cho hắn dẫn theo nói.

"A... Làm ta bãi tiệc rượu hướng hắn bồi tội, đổi mới nữ chính, lại đem thụy cùng huy thịnh thập phân chi thập cổ phần danh nghĩa phân cho hắn..."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngón tay chậm rãi xao đánh cái bàn, mỉm cười mỉm cười: "Đi a."

Đứng ở phía sau hắn trợ lý ho khan hai tiếng, trộm ở phía sau kéo hắn một chút.

Mộc Gia Thụ đáp ứng ánh mắt đều không nháy mắt một chút, quả thực không cần quá thoải mái, ngược lại là đem hắn hoảng sợ. Sự tình lần này thập phần khó giải quyết, kia bộ phim vẫn là ngay từ đầu Lưu Bân tại thời điểm làm ra đầu tư, đích thật là có chút liều lĩnh , cơ hồ trút xuống toàn bộ công ty đại bộ phận tài chính, bị tạp sau đó căn bản là quay vòng không lại đây.

Trừ phi Mộc Gia Thụ là cái gì hào môn chi tử, ẩn hình phú hào lại đây chơi phiếu, sau lưng còn có hùng hậu tài chính duy trì — đương nhiên đây cũng quá xả , loại này tình tiết chỉ có những cái đó cẩu huyết tác giả tài năng tại ngôn tình tiểu thuyết trong biên đi ra... Sở dĩ vì dịu đi Phùng Kiến Long bất mãn, bọn họ nhất định cúi đầu.

Nhưng đối phương đề xuất này đó điều kiện bên trong, sau hai cái vẫn là vật ngoài thân còn chưa tính, chỉ bằng ngày đó Triệu Bình Sơn biểu hiện, trợ lý dám trăm phần trăm đích xác định, cái kia "Bãi tiệc rượu bồi tội" sự tình phía sau tuyệt đối không đơn giản.

Người khác gia công ty đều là quy tắc ngầm diễn viên, bí thư... Như thế nào đến nhà bọn họ liền thành lão bản bị tiềm ?

Đương nhiên, hiện tại trợ lý tiên sinh lo lắng hỏi đề không phải Mộc Gia Thụ ăn thiệt thòi. Từ ngày đó ăn cơm khi thái độ của hắn đến xem, vị này tuổi trẻ thủ trưởng tuyệt đối không là chịu thiệt liêu, hắn lo lắng nhất Mộc Gia Thụ nói "Đi a" hai chữ này thời điểm, căn bản là khôi hài gia đùa.

Nếu như thật là như vậy, kia đã có thể chơi đại a!

Không thể không nói hắn có thể nghĩ như vậy là đã đối Mộc Gia Thụ tính cách có điều hiểu biết, truyền lời người nhưng không biết, nhìn đối phương đáp ứng như vậy thống khoái, nhiều ít có chút khinh thường: "Đáp ứng cũng sắp điểm làm đi, muốn là không thành ý Phùng cục trưởng khẳng định cũng sẽ không dễ dàng đem chuyện này buông tha đi . Nói đến nói đi, còn là của các ngươi kịch bản biên có vấn đề, cho dù là chiếu phim cũng không có khả năng ăn khách, bị Phùng cục trưởng tạp cũng là căn cứ nghiêm túc phụ trách thái độ làm công làm."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đó là đương nhiên. Chúng ta người làm ăn chính là chú ý hòa khí phát tài, ta sẽ làm Phùng cục trưởng nhìn đến thành ý của ta ."

Hắn vừa nói một bên từ trên bàn làm việc cầm lấy nhất trương màu sắc và hoa văn thanh lịch thiệp mời đưa tới: "Nhận được Phùng cục trưởng để mắt, còn đuổi theo nói những lời này nhắc tới điểm ta. Vừa lúc ngày mai chính là gia phụ sinh nhật, chỗ này của ta có trương thiệp mời, muốn là Phùng cục trưởng rảnh rỗi, hoan nghênh bớt thời giờ đến hàn xá tụ một tụ."

Thật sự là cho hắn mặt , chính mình bên này phóng ngoan nói, hắn còn dám yếu nhân ra mặt cho hắn ba sinh nhật? Hắn ba tính cái gì a!

Truyền lời người tức giận mà tiếp nhận thiệp mời, đương Mộc Gia Thụ mặt liền muốn phiên, Mộc Gia Thụ lại vươn tay áp một chút, mỉm cười nói: "Vị tiên sinh này, thiệp mời không là cho ngài , như vậy mở ra không khỏi không đại lễ mạo đi."

Bị hắn vừa nói như thế, người nọ trên mặt cũng có chút không nhịn được , hừ một tiếng, cầm thiệp mời đứng dậy xuất môn, sau khi ra ngoài mới phiên liếc mắt một cái, đương trên mặt đất chỉ chỗ nhìn đến "Tĩnh nhã sơn trang" thời điểm, sắc mặt lập tức liền thay đổi.

Này, đây là...

Hắn vội vàng tại ngẩng đầu chỗ tìm kiếm chủ gia tên, rõ ràng nhìn thấy cao nhất đoan viết "Mộc Ngôn Duệ" ba cái tiểu tự.

Hắn lập tức nhớ tới trước nghe nói qua mỗ cái nghe đồn, dọa khẽ run rẩy, vội vàng thật cẩn thận mà vươn tay đem thiệp mời thượng bị chính mình nặn ra nếp uốn địa phương vuốt lên. Đồng thời trong lòng hồi ức một chút vừa rồi đối với Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt, nhất thời sợ run cả người.

Thân là trong kinh thành cao nhất thế gia, ai cũng không phải người mù kẻ điếc, trước Mộc gia tựa hồ nhận hồi một cái lưu lạc bên ngoài tư sinh tử sự tình rất nhiều người đều có chỗ nghe thấy, nhưng này toàn gia người cũng giống như hồ ly biến , sự tình còn chưa có công khai trước làm việc tương đương điệu thấp, ai cũng thăm không đi ra nửa điểm khẩu phong, thẳng đến Mộc Ngôn Duệ tại sinh nhật thiệp mời thượng chính thức viết rõ, lúc này mới sôi nổi dám xác định xuống dưới, trong lòng đều đối "Mộc tam công tử" có chút tò mò.

Tĩnh nhã sơn trang là Mộc gia tại Kinh Giao khai phá khu một ngôi biệt thự, nơi sân tương đối lớn, Mộc Ngôn Duệ suy xét lần này thỉnh người tương đối nhiều, liền cố ý đem địa điểm định ở tại nơi này.

Từ khi hai năm trước Mộc gia đại thiếu qua đời, Mộc gia đã thật lâu không có tổ chức như vậy yến hội , xuất phát từ đối Mộc tam thiếu tò mò cùng Mộc gia coi trọng, yến hội bắt đầu trước cũng đã có rất nhiều người đến nơi, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đóng cửa lại cùng vài cái lão bằng hữu nói chuyện, Mộc Gia Thụ thì không biết chạy đi nơi đâu , chiêu đãi tân khách người liền thành vừa mới từ tỉnh ngoài trở về Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Đối với điểm này, trong lòng hắn cũng thực khó chịu. Phiền sau đó đơn giản phủi tay không quản, đem việc vặt vãnh giao cho quản gia, chính mình ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông tùy tiện mở một bình rượu đến uống.

Một lát sau liền có mấy cái hồ bằng cẩu hữu lại đây cùng hắn nói chuyện tào lao, Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt xẹt qua một cái hơi châm chọc cười, có một câu không một câu mà trò chuyện, chỉ còn chờ đối phương đông kéo tây xả nông nỗi nhập chính đề.

Quả nhiên, đề tài rất nhanh liền chuyển dời đến Mộc Gia Thụ trên người, Mộc Hạo Xướng lười biếng tựa vào trên ghế sa lông, nghe bọn hắn ý không ở trong lời đoán mò, cũng không đáp lời.

Có người liền cười hỏi hắn: "Mộc nhị thiếu, không biết ngươi vị kia tân nhận trở về đệ đệ là bộ dạng thế nào ?"

Người nọ là Trần gia lão Nhị Trần Tử Triết, bình thường cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng coi như là đáp đến thượng nói , bởi vậy mới dám như vậy trực tiếp hỏi lên.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng cười: "Còn có thể bộ dáng thế nào? Tả hữu bất quá một cái cái mũi hai con mắt, ngươi làm ta nói như thế nào."

Hắn lời này nói tương đương vô nghĩa, Trần Tử Triết thật vất vả trương một lần miệng, đương nhiên không chịu bỏ qua: "Nói cụ thể điểm a, chính là diện mạo thế nào? Ăn diện thế nào? Nghe nói nhà hắn trước kia nghèo đến không có gì ăn, người này có thể hay không thoạt nhìn quê mùa cũ kĩ ."

Lời này đã có chút không tôn trọng , nhưng một người khác nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt mang cười, có một hơi không một hơi xuyết cái chén trong rượu, một bộ thực không thèm để ý bộ dáng, cũng nhịn không được tò mò, đi theo xen mồm nói: "Đối , ta cũng nghe người ta nói lúc trước hắn vừa mới là tại Vệ thiếu công ty làm việc , Vệ thiếu đối hắn đặc biệt hảo, quả thực tựa như năm đó đối đãi Mộc đại thiếu như vậy. Có người nói cái kia gọi... A đối, Thẩm Thụ , hắn cùng Mộc đại thiếu lớn lên thập phần tương tự, kia có thật không? Hai người bọn họ khi xuất ra thế nào..."

Hắn lời còn chưa nói hết, vừa mới còn cười Mộc Hạo Xướng đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, người kia tiếp xúc đến ánh mắt của hắn, chỉ cảm thấy lại lãnh lại lệ, sửng sốt dưới, nói liền nghẹn ở tại miệng, Mộc Hạo Xướng thì bỗng nhiên đem nhẹ buông tay, trong tay hắn cái chén liền "Ba" mà một tiếng rơi xuống địa thượng, rượu thủy văng khắp nơi, bên cạnh nhất thời một tĩnh.

Mộc Hạo Xướng suất cái chén, sau đó ngược lại là dường như không có việc gì nhất dạng, cười nói: "Này cái gì phá rượu, uống đến miệng phát sáp, cho ta đổi một chai."

Hắn một lên tiếng, ngồi ở sô pha nhất ngoại trắc người vội không ngừng đứng dậy đi ra ngoài phân phó Mộc gia người hầu quét tước thủy tinh cùng đổi rượu, Mộc Hạo Xướng lúc này mới nâng vừa nhấc mắt: "Đối , mới vừa nói cái gì tới? A, đang nói đệ đệ của ta cùng đại ca của ta giống hay không a?"

Ai cũng không dám nói tiếp , Trần Tử Triết khô cằn mà cười một tiếng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghiêng đầu làm bộ suy nghĩ một chút, cười lắc đầu, giống như thật sự thực khó xử nhất dạng: "Xuân hoa thu nguyệt các hữu này mỹ, đây là không giống vậy so ."

Có hắn vừa rồi ném một lần, cho dù là giống vậy so cũng không ai dám hỏi . Bất quá từ Mộc Hạo Xướng trong lời nói ngược lại là có thể truyền đạt xuất một cái thực tin tức trọng yếu, thì phải là nếu có thể bị quan lấy như vậy hình dung, cái kia Thẩm Thụ nhất định không đơn giản.

Dù sao năm đó Mộc gia đại thiếu bộ dáng còn không có ai có thể dễ dàng quên, có thể cùng hắn đánh đồng người...

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ một câu, càng thêm khơi dậy mọi người đối với Mộc Gia Thụ tò mò, đáng tiếc thời gian này hắn cũng không tại tĩnh nhã trong sơn trang, mà là nhận đến điện thoại sau đi ra cửa tiếp xe nửa đường không du Vệ Tuân .

Mộc Gia Thụ đến thời điểm, Vệ Tuân chính tựa vào hắn quân dụng việt dã thượng hút thuốc, ánh mắt nhìn thiên cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, cả người khó được an tĩnh, thân ảnh kia thoạt nhìn liền nói không nên lời cô đơn.

Mộc Gia Thụ trực tiếp đi qua đập bả vai hắn một chút: "Ngươi thiếu trừu điểm đi! Như thế nào cảm giác ngươi bây giờ nghiện thuốc lá càng lúc càng lớn ."

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn đến , nhanh chóng tiêu diệt yên cười cười, ánh mắt gian lây dính vui sướng, can đảm diệt hết: "Hảo , không hút không hút . Này phá xe thật sự là chậm trễ sự, bên kia mau khai tịch đi? Chúng ta nhanh lên đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Xe của ngươi phiết ?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta kêu xe tải công ty, lại có năm phút đồng hồ Tiểu Ngụy cũng đến , hắn sẽ cho người đem xe này kéo hồi gia , chúng ta không cần phải xen vào — chìa khóa xe đâu? Ta khai đi."

Tiểu Ngụy là Vệ Thiệu Thành cảnh vệ viên, Mộc Gia Thụ nghe nói hắn tới cũng không lo lắng , dương tay đem cái chìa khóa triều Vệ Tuân trong ngực một ném, chính mình ngồi trên ghế phụ.

Giống mỗi lần nhất dạng, Vệ Tuân lái xe, Mộc Gia Thụ ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn có một câu không một câu mà trò chuyện, thỉnh thoảng nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ xe phong cảnh, hai người ở chung quá thói quen quá tự nhiên, hắn cơ hồ muốn cảm thấy ngày nào đó nghe được quá nội dung bất quá là một giấc mộng mà thôi.

Ngoài cửa sổ xe mặt hiện lên một cái bóng dáng hấp dẫn hắn lực chú ý, Mộc Gia Thụ hướng phía ngoài nhìn lại, hơi hơi chi đứng lên tử, Vệ Tuân nhìn thấy động tác của hắn, lập tức chậm lại tốc độ xe: "Làm sao vậy, muốn đảo trở về sao?"

"A, không cần." Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói, "Ta chính là nhìn thấy một cái Weibo thượng chuyển quá hoa quả quán."

Vệ Tuân thần tình dấu chấm hỏi, theo Mộc Gia Thụ ngón tay phương hướng thăm dò nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện ven đường là một cái lão đại gia tại bãi quán bán lê, trước mặt bài tử thượng viết bốn có chút nghiêng lệch chữ to "Ngọt quá mối tình đầu" .

Vệ Tuân cũng xoát đến quá cái kia thực hỏa Weibo, hắn xoay người lại tiếp tục lái xe: "A, ta có ấn tượng, bất quá hình ảnh thượng giống như là một cái lão thái thái tại bán quýt đi... Ha ha, cái này cũng rời núi trại bản ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cho tới bây giờ chỉ thích cùng hắn tranh cãi: "Làm sao ngươi biết là sơn trại bản? Nói không chừng nhân gia chính là lão hai cái đâu, lão thái thái mùa đông bán quýt, lão gia tử mùa hè bán lê."

Vệ Tuân cảm thấy hắn cái này ý tưởng thật đáng yêu: "Hắc, này thật cũng không chuẩn, nghe đi lên còn rất lãng mạn ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Ngươi không nhìn nhân gia đều viết 'Ngọt quá mối tình đầu' sao, đây nhất định hiểu lắm tình cảm a."

Vệ Tuân nguyên bản cười mỉm , nghe xong hắn những lời này sửng sốt một chút, không biết nhớ ra cái gì đó, bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi nói mối tình đầu rất ngọt sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ý thức được chính mình giống như mở ra một cái có chút xấu hổ đề tài, sờ sờ cái mũi trả lời hắn: "Không luyến quá, không biết."

Vệ Tuân giống như nghiêm túc lại giống như nói giỡn: "Ta cảm thấy không quản nói như thế nào, mối tình đầu đều khẳng định không phải là ngọt vị đi."

Này muốn là đặt trước kia cái gì cũng không biết thời điểm, nói không chừng Mộc Gia Thụ còn sẽ cùng theo chế nhạo hai câu "Vệ thiếu cũng đã có mối tình đầu ? Bộ dáng thế nào , ta cư nhiên không biết, mau giảng tới nghe một chút", chính là hiện tại loại tình huống này, hắn chính là lại có thể trang cũng nói không nên lời như vậy hỗn đản nói đến , đành phải một mạch trầm mặc xuống dưới.

Hai cái đại lão gia nhóm nói cái này, kỳ thật đích thật là có chút kỳ quái, Vệ Tuân đại khái cũng không trông cậy vào hắn có thể trả lời ngốc như vậy vấn đề, bởi vậy cũng không nói gì thêm.

Trầm mặc bên trong, xe sẽ cực kỳ nhanh xẹt qua bóng đêm, bên đường âm hưởng trong tiệm lớn tiếng mà phóng ca, ca từ từng câu rõ ràng mà truyền vào trong xe.

"... Không cần vi ta thương cảm, biệt bị tuyệt vọng đánh gãy, không thể cùng nhau đầu bạc, cũng đừng làm phong tuyết nhiễm... Tha thứ nâng hoa ta trang phục tham dự chỉ vì bỏ qua ngươi, cầu nguyện thiên tai nhân họa phân cho ta chỉ cho ngươi mùi thơm này... ① "

Vệ Tuân đi theo âm nhạc khẽ hừ nhẹ hai tiếng, lại thấp thấp tái diễn niệm biến cuối cùng một câu ca từ, "Cầu nguyện thiên tai nhân họa phân cho ta, chỉ cho ngươi mùi thơm này."

"Cái gì?" Thanh âm của hắn bị âm nhạc tròng lên, Mộc Gia Thụ không nghe rõ.

"Không có gì, chính là ca từ." Vệ Tuân cười trả lời hắn.

Đến sơn trang bên ngoài, Vệ Tuân còn không có đem xe đình hảo, Mộc Gia Thụ điện thoại liền vang lên, Mộc Hạo Xướng trực tiếp tại một khác đầu nói: "Tới chỗ nào ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngoài cửa."

Hai huynh đệ đối thoại thập phần rõ ràng, Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Hảo, mau vào, ta phiền chết." Điện thoại liền cắt đứt .

Mộc Hạo Xướng cúp điện thoại, đối với người chung quanh cười nói: "Không là rất muốn một đổ hình dáng sao? Người đã đến."

Không cần hắn nói, chuông cửa đã vang lên, lộng lẫy huy hoàng đại sảnh đương trung tụ tập toàn bộ trong kinh thành nhất nhất lưu thế gia đại biểu, mỗi cái áo mũ chỉnh tề, khí chất bất phàm, nhìn thấy đại cửa mở ra, trong mắt hoặc tìm tòi nghiên cứu hoặc tò mò, đều nhìn tới.

Một đám đầu cao gầy thanh niên từ nặng nề trong bóng đêm đi vào sái mãn trần bì ngọn đèn lối vào, mặt mày càng là ánh quang minh phân minh, đúng là một bộ văn nhã nho tú hảo tướng mạo, thực dễ dàng làm người nghĩ đến cổ đại thi văn trung cúi đầu và ngẩng đầu phong lưu Giang Nam tài tử.

Chỉ bất quá hắn xuyên kiện áo sơ mi trắng phối hợp màu đen tây khố, một tay thanh thản mà cắm ở túi quần trong, cử chỉ gian có loại bình tĩnh phong thái, so với thư sinh đến liền lại nhiều thêm vài phần nhuệ khí.

Mọi người đều chú mục với hắn, nhưng tựa hồ mọi người đều không có thể nhập đến hắn mắt, môi của hắn giác cầu tươi cười, tươi cười chưa đạt đáy mắt.

Đây là một thập phần lạnh lùng cao ngạo, thập phần không dễ dàng tiếp cận người.

Vệ Tuân theo sát mà từ Mộc Gia Thụ phía sau tiến vào, cánh tay tùy ý mà tại trên bả vai hắn đáp một chút, đem hắn hướng trước đẩy, chính mình từ phía sau tễ đi lên, trước cười đánh cái bắt chuyện: "Ngại ngùng a, ta đã tới chậm."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng vừa mới cùng người nói xong nói đi ra, thân thiết mà nói: "Không có việc gì đi?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Chính là xe không du , còn liên lụy tiểu thụ tiếp ta chuyến này, ai."

Vệ Tuân thanh âm không nhỏ, hiển nhiên là vì nói cho đại gia hai người tới trễ là của hắn trách nhiệm, bất quá lấy thân phận của hắn cùng hiện nay quân hàm, đương nhiên cũng sẽ không có người nói cái gì, đơn giản hàn huyên vài câu, mà bắt đầu yến hội.

Đến người tới chỗ này trước đều làm công tác, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đã đối Thẩm Thụ có điều hiểu biết, nhưng ai cũng không nghĩ tới cái kia trong truyền thuyết xuất thân bần hàn tư sinh tử cư nhiên là như vậy người, hơn nữa nhìn Mộc Ngôn Duệ bộ dáng, tựa hồ còn đối cái này tiểu nhi tử tương đương yêu thương, trong lòng đều từng người có tính toán, Mộc Gia Thụ bên người rất nhanh tụ tập khởi không ít người.

Loại này trường hợp hắn thấy được nhiều, ứng phó đứng lên thành thạo, chỉ chốc lát đem người đều đuổi đi , Mộc Gia Thụ lúc này mới tìm trương góc sô pha ngồi xuống hơi chút nghỉ ngơi.

Cách đó không xa Vệ Tuân nhìn đến sau, thí điên thí điên đã chạy tới, đem một cái tiểu cái đĩa đặt ở hắn trước người trên bàn.

Chén đĩa bên trong đều là Mộc Gia Thụ thích ăn , phải là Vệ Tuân vừa mới tại bãi phóng thực vật trên bàn dài nhặt đi ra, hắn hiến xong ân cần sau đó, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà vỗ vỗ Mộc Gia Thụ đầu: "Nhanh ăn đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ chỉ tới kịp ngẩng đầu hướng hắn cười một cái, cách đó không xa nhất bang quan nhị đại mà bắt đầu kêu Vệ Tuân tên, gần nhất Vệ Tuân bất luận hồi bộ đội vẫn là thăng quân hàm, đều tính là một cái rất trọng yếu biến hóa, có chút nhân mạch cũng có thể lần nữa nhặt lên, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi mau đi qua đi."

Vệ Tuân đáp ứng một tiếng quay đầu đi rồi.

Hắn cười nhìn theo đối phương bóng dáng, tùy tay nhặt một khối tiểu bánh ngọt ăn, đầu bếp còn là trước kia đầu bếp, hương vị một chút cũng không có đổi.

Mộc Gia Thụ xuyết một hơi rượu đỏ, nhìn thấy một người bối quang triều chính mình đã đi tới.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: chú: ① là « không tái kiến » ca từ, cảm thấy bài hát này rất êm tai.

Ngày mai tiếp tục thêm càng, run rẩy trảo, Emma thật sự là dùng yêu phát điện a _(? _`" ∠)_.

Hôm nay cấp tiểu thụ một cái chính thức lượng tương + nhị vị tiểu □□ thường ∩_∩~

Chương 47: các loại gặp quỷ

Mộc Gia Thụ híp mắt thấy rõ ràng đối phương khuôn mặt, vì thế không có ý định đứng lên, thân thể trực tiếp hướng sô pha nội trắc nhích lại gần, vi người tới đằng ra một cái tọa vị trí.

Mộc Hạo Xướng an vị ở tại hắn bên cạnh, chậm rì rì mà nói: "Trước đó lần thứ nhất hai người chúng ta ngồi cùng một chỗ, ta còn gọi ngươi 'Thẩm tiên sinh', không nghĩ tới này chỉ chớp mắt ngươi liền thành đệ đệ của ta, nhân sinh a, thật sự là kỳ diệu."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Đó là chúng ta hữu duyên. Về sau liền thác lại Nhị ca chiếu cố ."

"Ta vì cái gì muốn chiếu cố ngươi?" Mộc Hạo Xướng không chút khách khí mà trả lời: "Hai ta cũng không phải là cùng phụ cùng mẫu thân sinh huynh đệ, mẹ ngươi là tiểu tam."

Mộc Gia Thụ thở dài nói: "Xin lỗi. Đáng tiếc ta sinh ra thời điểm còn không biết chuyện này, không phải một bị mẹ của ta sinh ra đến, ta nhất định lập tức bóp chết chính mình cùng mộc phu nhân tạ tội."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Chỉ đùa một chút."

Mộc Hạo Xướng mặt sau vốn đang nói ra suy nghĩ của mình, kết quả bị nghẹn quên từ , dừng lại một chút mới tìm hồi ý nghĩ của mình, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà hừ một tiếng, nâng chén cùng Mộc Gia Thụ một bính: "Ta vừa rồi cũng là nói giỡn , lão Tam ngươi đừng để ý a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Nhị ca liền tính không là tại nói giỡn, ta cũng có thể hiểu được, chuyện thường tình của người."

Mộc Hạo Xướng kinh hoảng chén rượu, ngọn đèn xuyên thấu qua màu đỏ sậm chất lỏng chiết xạ đến trên mặt của hắn, nước gợn nhất dạng hơi hơi đung đưa, vi chỉnh trương gương mặt bằng thêm thêm vài phần quỷ dị: "Ngươi đại khái không biết, ta mới vừa sinh ra thời điểm ba của ta liền cùng mẹ của ta ly hôn , ta ca bị phán cho ba của ta, ta đâu, liền đi theo mẹ của ta đi nước Mỹ, một quá chính là sau mười năm, đối ba của ta cùng ta ca trên cơ bản không có nửa điểm ấn tượng. Này sau mười năm, ta liền không nghe nàng đề cập qua ba của ta một câu, mỗi ngày đi ra ngoài bính địch uống rượu phao nam nhân, đem nhi tử hướng bên trong nhà một ném, sống đến đặc biệt tiêu sái tự tại. Kết quả sau lại chơi thoát, tại làng chơi làm người cấp đâm chết ... Ngươi nói, giống ta mẹ loại này nữ trung hào kiệt, chính nàng ta đều khám phá hồng trần, hiểu rõ cuộc đời ảo huyền vô ưu vô lự, ta nào có tất yếu vi nàng với ngươi không qua được a."

Mộc Hạo Xướng một ngưỡng cổ, đem rượu trong chén uống một hơi cạn sạch, đặt chén rượu xuống chi sau phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ yên lặng nhìn chính mình, khẽ cười nói: "Làm sao vậy? Nghe thấy cái này cảm thấy thực kinh ngạc đi, đường đường Mộc gia phu nhân, tổng lý nữ nhi, sống thành như vậy, cũng không biết là ai làm nghiệt."

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi nói: "Ta từng nghe nói, mộc phu nhân tại cùng ba ba ly hôn thời điểm, thực cố gắng mới tranh thủ đến ngươi nuôi nấng quyền."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhún nhún vai: "Đi a, ngươi có biết cũng không ít. Chuyện này ta cũng vẫn luôn thực nghĩ không rõ ràng, nàng mang theo ta đi nước Mỹ rốt cuộc đồ cái gì đâu? Đại khái là vì cách ứng lão cha, muốn không phải là... Ăn no chống đỡ ?"

Hôm nay khó được nói nhiều như vậy, đây là muốn tăng mạnh giao lưu hỗ động a, Mộc Hạo Xướng như vậy thẳng thắn thành khẩn, Mộc Gia Thụ đương nhiên phối hợp.

Hắn giống như thực cảm thán nhất dạng lắc lắc đầu, theo Mộc Hạo Xướng muốn nghe đề tài tán gẫu đi xuống: "Ta khi còn bé cũng không sai biệt lắm đi. Mẹ của ta rất sớm liền qua đời, ba của ta... A, không là cái này ba, nguyên lai cái kia gọi Tống Quyền , vẫn luôn xem ta đặc biệt không vừa mắt, ta liền đi theo bà ngoại trụ, tổng là ăn không đủ no cơm, ta cái kia thời điểm trong lòng thật giận cha mẹ ta ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng khẽ cười một tiếng.

Mộc Gia Thụ còn nói: "Hôm nay vừa nghe, không nghĩ tới giống Nhị ca người như vậy, cùng ta cư nhiên vẫn là đồng bệnh tương liên, cũng không biết đại ca khi còn bé quá thế nào, đi theo ba bên người, như thế nào cũng có thể so hai người chúng ta cường đi."

Vạch áo cho người xem lưng, người này rốt cuộc mẹ hắn có ý tứ gì? Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt cổ quái một chút, tổng là cảm thấy từ đối phương trong miệng nghe được về nhâm gì chuyện của đại ca đều có loại nói không nên lời không hợp.

Hắn không thích người khác dùng nghị luận khẩu khí nhắc tới Mộc Gia Thụ, chính là vừa rồi hắn có thể suất cái chén rượu đến hù dọa những cái đó không mọc mắt nhị đại nhóm, hiện tại đồng dạng chiêu thức đối với người trước mặt hiển nhiên không có khả năng hảo sử — từ lúc hai người còn không có quen biết nhau thời điểm, hắn cũng đã lĩnh hội tới đối phương cứng mềm đều không ăn bản lĩnh .

Hắn vỗ vỗ Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai, ngữ mang cảnh cáo: "Lão Tam, ta liền nói lần này, không cần tùy tùy tiện tiện đem bất luận kẻ nào cùng đại ca so, bao quát ngươi chính mình."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng kéo kéo khóe môi, chậm rãi mà đem Mộc Hạo Xướng cánh tay từ đầu vai của chính mình đẩy ra: "Vì cái gì không thể đề đâu?"

Ngươi là bởi vì tôn trọng người chết không muốn nghe, vẫn là... Sợ nghe?

Hắn cũng là thật tâm muốn biết Mộc Hạo Xướng trong lòng rốt cuộc là cái gì ý tưởng.

Đáng tiếc những lời này vừa mới nói ra, phía sau khung cửa sổ thượng truyền đến kẽo kẹt một tiếng vang nhỏ, hai người đồng thời nhìn tới, liền đem Mộc Gia Thụ cái kia vấn đề đánh gãy .

Nguyên lai là bên ngoài lại gió nổi lên, thổi cây cối đông lay động tây hoảng, xa xa nhìn lại, rất có vài phần quần ma loạn vũ cảm giác.

Mộc Hạo Xướng xoay đầu lại, bỗng nhiên cằn nhằn cằn nhằn mà đè thấp thanh âm: "Ngươi biết không, cái này ngọn núi đầu, nguyên lai tử quá hảo những người này."

Mộc Gia Thụ "A" một tiếng: "Chưa nghe nói qua."

Mộc Hạo Xướng thần bí mà ngưng mắt nhìn hắn: "Ngươi sợ quỷ sao?"

"Tử không nói quái lực Loạn Thần." Mộc Gia Thụ từ chối cho ý kiến mà cười cười, hỏi ngược lại, "Nhị ca chẳng lẽ còn tín này đó?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Khó nói a. Ngươi xem, đều nói không làm việc trái với lương tâm, không sợ quỷ gõ cửa, nhưng là trên cái thế giới này người, làm chưa làm qua việc trái với lương tâm cũng chỉ có trong lòng mình rõ ràng nhất. Nhà chúng ta nơi này hướng không hảo, hoặc là ngươi ngày nào đó nửa đêm đứng lên, có thể nhìn thấy có cái cái gì vậy ở bên ngoài phiêu phiêu đãng đãng mà nhìn ngươi sao..."

Hắn giảng quỷ câu chuyện thiên phú không sai, cần phải nói hướng không hảo thì phải là vô nghĩa , có thể trụ người ở chỗ này, đâu một nhà phòng ở không là thỉnh tốt nhất thầy địa lý xem qua mới có thể vào ở .

"Giết người phóng hỏa kim đai lưng, tu kiều bổ lộ vô thi hài." Mộc Gia Thụ cong ánh mắt chậm rãi cười cười, lắc đầu nói, "Báo ứng là cái gì vậy, ta không tin cái này."

Giống, thật sự là quá giống, không thể nói rõ cái gì cụ thể phương diện, nhưng hắn nói chuyện khi thần thái, ngữ khí, động tác nhỏ, đều toát ra một loại dị thường rất quen cảm giác, Mộc Hạo Xướng đem phía sau lưng thật mạnh tựa vào trên ghế sa lông, ngọn đèn ly khai khuôn mặt của hắn, nặng nề ám ảnh bao phủ xuống dưới.

Hắn vô luận nói cái không có thể thành công mà làm Mộc Gia Thụ thất thố, như có như không thăm dò đều bị đối phương chắn trở về, chính là trong lòng cái loại này không xuống dốc bất an cảm lại càng phát mãnh liệt .

Đang tưởng xuất thần, một đôi tay từ sô pha phía sau dấu đi qua, cái ở tại ánh mắt của hắn thượng. Mộc Gia Thụ thẳng hạ thân, đang nhìn đã đến người đối chính mình lắc đầu ý bảo thời điểm liền lại lại gần trở về.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh kháp cổ họng cười nói: "Đoán coi ta là ai?"

Theo nàng đã đến, hai huynh đệ người ở giữa không khí vừa chậm, Mộc Hạo Xướng vươn tay cái ở trên tay của nàng, cười nói: "Trừ bỏ Phương Tĩnh Tránh, trên thế giới còn có ai nguyện ý cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng như vậy nhàm chán người chơi chơi trốn tìm a?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh buông tay ra mỉm cười, từ sô pha sau nhiễu đến Mộc Hạo Xướng trước người, lôi kéo tay hắn đem hắn kéo đứng lên: "Rõ ràng là nhà các ngươi yến hội, các ngươi ca lưỡng không nói chiêu đãi khách nhân, trốn ở chỗ này nói cái gì lặng lẽ nói đâu!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng theo nàng lực đạo đứng lên, hướng Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Nhìn xem, bất quá như vậy một hồi, nhân gia liền có ý kiến , nữ nhân, sách! Lão Tam, ta đi rồi a."

Mộc Gia Thụ đứng lên, lại hướng Phương Tĩnh Tránh gật gật đầu: "Hảo."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cười nói: "Tam thiếu, vậy ngươi hảo hảo chơi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa mới xác định quan hệ không có rất dài thời gian, nhận thức lại có rất nhiều năm, Mộc Hạo Xướng biết nàng khẳng định cũng là ở trong đại sảnh ngốc bực mình , vì thế hai người đi ra cửa mặt sau hoa viên trong đi dạo.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh tùy tiện hỏi nói: "Hai người các ngươi vừa rồi đang nói cái gì a, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc."

Mộc Hạo Xướng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, có chút thất thần, cách một hồi mới nói: "Nghiêm túc sao? Chúng ta hai cái chẳng lẽ không đều là cười tủm tỉm mới đối?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cười một chút: "Ngươi nhưng đánh đổ đi! Ta lớn như vậy liền chưa thấy qua ngươi cười tủm tỉm là cái bộ dáng thế nào."

Mộc Hạo Xướng ha ha mỉm cười: "Nói hưu nói vượn, ta đâu thứ tại trước mặt ngươi không là bồi khuôn mặt tươi cười , tuyệt đối mô phạm bạn trai."

Trên miệng hắn tuy rằng nói như vậy, vẻ mặt đã có chút hốt hoảng , hiển nhiên tâm tư căn bản là không ở trong này.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh "Xì một tiếng khinh miệt, còn không trả lời hắn, dưới chân liền không cẩn thận đã dẫm vào một khối nhô ra rể cây, thân thể quơ quơ thiếu chút nữa ngã sấp xuống. Mộc Hạo Xướng vội vàng nghiêng người kéo chặt nàng cánh tay, đem nàng xách đứng lên.

"Cẩn thận một chút!"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh đứng vững vàng thân thể, bỗng nhiên không hề dự triệu mà thuận thế trên lầu Mộc Hạo Xướng cổ, kiễng chân đến hôn môi của hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng không hề chuẩn bị, bị nàng chàng lui ra phía sau một bước, sau dựa lưng vào đại thụ thượng.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhắm mắt lại hôn hắn, biểu tình thập phần nghiêm túc, Mộc Hạo Xướng sợ run hai giây, giơ tay lên đến chậm rãi đặt ở hông của nàng thượng.

Hắn tưởng muốn một cùng đầu nhập, chính là lại một lần, trước mắt lại hiện ra một người khác mặt, mỉm cười , lạnh nhạt , lãnh túc ... Một người biến thành hai cái, biến thành ba cái, biến thành vô số!

Bọn họ đều tại vây quanh hắn, lại giống như ngay tại trong ngực của hắn... Không, không, bọn họ không chỗ không tại!

Liền bởi vì chính mình đã từng phạm quá cái kia sai lầm, đem vĩnh viễn không phải nhận được tha thứ, vô luận Mộc Hạo Xướng làm như thế nào, đi hướng chỗ nào, bọn họ đều vẫn luôn vây quanh ở bên cạnh hắn, như bóng với hình.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trên tay dùng sức, đột nhiên lập tức đẩy ra Phương Tĩnh Tránh.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh về phía sau lui lại mấy bước, ngẩng đầu nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng thâm hút một hơi, bật thốt lên nói: "Tĩnh Tránh, chúng ta chia tay đi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh không dám tin mà nhíu mày xuống đầu: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nguyên bản trong lòng lo lắng, nhìn nàng này phúc bộ dáng lại dâng lên một ít áy náy, dời đi ánh mắt thấp thanh đạo: "Tĩnh Tránh, xin lỗi, ta còn là..."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh sắc mặt tái nhợt dọa người, quá thêm vài phần chung, lại đột nhiên chậm rãi cười cười: "Còn là cái gì? Ngươi ngược lại là đem nói cho hết lời a? Là không thích ta? Hoặc là vẫn là quá không trong lòng ngươi kia đạo khảm? !"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghe được cuối cùng một câu, mãnh liệt hút một hơi, Phương Tĩnh Tránh lại không lại cho hắn nói chuyện cơ hội: "Đánh ngươi từ nước Mỹ lại tới đây, mười lăm tuổi thời điểm ta liền vẫn luôn thích ngươi, ngươi mới đầu đều không nhìn thẳng nhìn ta, vì cái gì sau lại đột nhiên liền nguyện ý cho ta hoà nhã sắc ? Là bởi vì ngươi trông xem Mộc Gia Thụ rất tốt với ta! Ta cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nhận thức muốn so với ngươi buổi sáng tốt lành vài năm, ngươi thấy chúng ta quan hệ hảo, liền cho rằng Mộc Gia Thụ thích ta, ngươi vi chứng minh ngươi so đại ca ngươi cường, đã nghĩ cùng hắn nữ nhân ở đồng thời, ta không có nói sai đi? Chúng ta tại một khối ba tháng, ngươi mỗi lần đương hắn mặt liền đối ta phá lệ ân cần, kết quả thế nào, không có thể kích thích đại ca ngươi, ngược lại mỗi lần đem ngươi chính mình khí quá. Phát hiện chúng ta hai cái ở giữa quan hệ không là như ngươi nghĩ, ngươi liền cùng ta chia tay , Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngươi đây là tâm lý có vấn đề ngươi có biết hay không? Ngươi cái này đồ vô liêm sỉ!"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh thanh âm càng lúc càng lớn: "Ngươi đã cho ta nhìn đoán không ra sao? Ngươi vừa rồi đối với Thẩm Thụ nói chuyện bộ dáng, ánh mắt kia cùng đi qua nhìn đại ca ngươi giống nhau như đúc! Hai người chúng ta lần này rõ ràng đều ở cùng một chỗ, ngươi vì cái gì đột nhiên lại chịu không nổi , ngươi vừa rồi trong lòng cứu lại nhớ ra cái gì đó? Nhớ tới ai?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng dồn dập mà thở hổn hển hai cái, sau bị dính sát vào nhau thân cây, cách chỉ chốc lát chậm rãi nói: "Tĩnh Tránh, ta biết ngươi có ý tứ gì, ngươi cảm thấy ta thích đại ca của ta... Ta có thể minh bạch nói cho ngươi biết, không phải. Ta đối chính mình nhận thức rất rõ ràng, nếu thật sự muốn nói ta thích ai, muốn cho ai làm thê tử của ta, kia trên cái thế giới này chỉ có ngươi một cái. Ta muốn là thật thích hắn, lúc trước làm sao có thể mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Văn Hữu Liên xuất hiện ở bên cạnh hắn?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh không nói gì.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trầm mặc một hồi, cũng tìm được ý nghĩ, hắn thành khẩn mà nói: "Tĩnh Tránh, trừ ngươi ra bên ngoài, lời này ta sẽ không theo người thứ hai nói. Ta đối cái... Đích thật là thực chú ý, ta trước kia còn vì thế nhìn quá bác sĩ tâm lý, ta không là thương hắn, yêu một người là toàn tâm toàn ý vi người kia hảo, nhưng ta không là."

Hắn ngữ điệu không tự giác địa thượng dương: "Ta muốn đánh bại hắn, ta tưởng hấp dẫn hắn lực chú ý, ta nghĩ làm hắn hướng ta thần phục, ta tại nước Mỹ thời điểm, mẹ của ta mỗi ngày đều muốn nàng đại nhi tử, ta hồi quốc, ngoại công, ba ba, cữu cữu... Nhất dạng mỗi ngày đem hắn nâng ở lòng bàn tay trong, ta không rõ, ta cũng không cam chịu tâm... Còn có hắn, hắn vì cái gì cho tới bây giờ cũng không chịu đem ta trở thành đối thủ đâu? Hắn chưa bao giờ phòng bị ta, không quan tâm ta khiêu khích, hắn khinh thường ta! Ta một ngày nào đó, đến làm..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngay từ đầu nói còn có trật tự, càng nói đến mặt sau càng nói năng lộn xộn, hắn bỗng nhiên kinh giác, lập tức câm mồm.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh lạnh lùng mà nói: "Một ngày nào đó như thế nào đâu, người đều chết."

Nàng sau khi nói xong chính mình cười lạnh một tiếng: "Cũng thế, ngươi hôm nay thẳng thắn thành khẩn giống như sống thấy quỷ, muốn là hắn còn sống, ta phỏng chừng đời này đều nghe không được ngươi một câu chân tâm nói . Cho nên nói ngươi theo ta chia tay, còn thật là tốt với ta ?"

Nàng có thể nhìn ra Mộc Hạo Xướng nói đều là thật tâm nói, cũng đúng như Mộc Hạo Xướng đã nói, trên cái thế giới này, hắn khả năng liền nguyện ý cùng chính mình nói như vậy vài câu chân tâm nói , chính là Phương Tĩnh Tránh trong lòng tuyệt không cao hứng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đối với Mộc Gia Thụ, có lẽ thật không có giống như người yêu giống nhau tình cảm, càng không liên quan tình dục, chính là chú ý một người đến cái này phân thượng, thật sự là đã áp đảo sở hữu tình cảm phía trên .

Có phải hay không ái tình lại có cái gì quan hệ, không quản chán ghét, ghen tị vẫn là chinh phục dục, dù sao Mộc Gia Thụ mới là tánh mạng hắn trong người trọng yếu nhất.

Kỳ thật trước đó, Phương Tĩnh Tránh cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng vẫn luôn ở chung thực hảo, nàng có thể cảm giác được Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng thực thích cùng chính mình cùng một chỗ, chính là ái tình đối với Mộc Hạo Xướng đến nói, vĩnh viễn không phải là khẩn yếu nhất , hắn tưởng được đến chính là cái loại này kỳ phùng địch thủ bị nhận đồng cảm, cái này chính mình cấp không .

Phương Tĩnh Tránh đã ẩn ẩn minh bạch Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng chính mình chia tay ý tứ — Mộc Hạo Xướng nói yêu một người chính là toàn tâm toàn ý hy vọng người kia hảo. Hắn không thể đem mình để ở trong lòng đầu cao nhất vị trí, bởi vậy cũng không nguyện ý liên lụy chính mình.

Chính là dù vậy, như cũ không đủ để giải thích Mộc Hạo Xướng toàn bộ hành vi.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhắm mắt lại lãnh tĩnh một chút, lại mở miệng khi ngữ khí cũng bình hòa hoãn lại: "Mộc Hạo Xướng, ta là thích ngươi, nhưng ta cũng không phải không có nguyên tắc cấp lại cái loại người này. Ngươi nói chia tay, đi, chúng ta hảo tụ hảo tán, nhưng ta hôm nay liền hỏi ngươi một vấn đề — đối với Mộc Gia Thụ tử, ngươi có phải hay không biết cái gì? Vì cái gì hắn đi thế về sau, ngươi mỗi lần nhắc tới ngươi đại ca khi phản ứng càng ngày càng kỳ quái ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cảnh giác mà nói: "Ta cái gì cũng không biết, ta không nghĩ lại nói cho ngươi về chuyện của hắn. Ta với ngươi chia tay cùng kia không quan hệ, có thể đi bên ngoài tùy tiện chơi nam nhân chơi nữ nhân, nhưng ngươi không giống, ta không nghĩ chậm trễ ngươi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh trong mắt có thất vọng, nhưng cũng biết chính mình là không thể thuyết phục Mộc Hạo Xướng , đành phải nói: "Hắn là bạn tốt của ta, là ngươi thân sinh ca ca, liền tính cùng ngươi không thân cận, hắn cũng chưa từng có làm quá xin lỗi chuyện của ngươi. Ngươi muốn đánh bại hắn, nhất định cũng là muốn quang minh chính đại mà đả bại hắn, ta thật sự không hy vọng cái chết của hắn cùng ngươi có bất luận cái gì quan hệ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng không nói chuyện, Phương Tĩnh Tránh lui ra phía sau vài bước, xoay người cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi rồi.

Nàng đi rồi thời gian rất lâu, Mộc Hạo Xướng đều vẫn như cũ đem phía sau lưng dính sát vào nhau tại trên thân cây, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Trong bóng tối, Mộc Gia Thụ hình ảnh tựa hồ lại giống vô số ban đêm như vậy, chậm rãi hiện lên tại trước mắt, mặt mày tú trí, vẻ mặt an ổn.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn nhìn, giống như chậm rãi mê, bờ vai của hắn không lại buộc chặt, hơi chút tùng suy sụp xuống dưới, hướng về phía trước mặt phương hướng vươn tay đi.

Nhưng mà ngay tại sắp va chạm vào đối phương thời điểm, cảnh tượng trước mắt bỗng nhiên thay đổi, Mộc Gia Thụ hai mắt đang tại chậm rãi nhắm lại, Mộc Hạo Xướng đại thanh đạo: "Không cần! Không cần nhắm mắt lại! Ngươi cho ta mở! Ta biết sai! Ta lúc này đây nhất định, nhất định sẽ không..."

Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt nhắm lại, một chuyến máu tươi theo mắt của hắn giác chảy xuống, thân ảnh của hắn một chút một chút trở thành nhạt, Mộc Hạo Xướng liều lĩnh hết thảy mà nhào lên, giống như lại nghe được Thẩm Thụ thanh âm như trước tại đối chính mình nói: "Cái gọi là báo ứng, ta là không tin . Ngươi thì sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng đầu gối mềm nhũn, cơ hồ là đầu rạp xuống đất mà nằm úp sấp ở trên mặt đất, nửa ngày mới kịp phản ứng, chính mình giống như lại xuất hiện ảo giác.

Tuy rằng biết đã không có người nghe, hắn vẫn là thấp giọng trả lời một câu: "Báo ứng thứ này, ta nguyên lai cũng không tin, nhưng nhìn thấy ngươi, ta lại đột nhiên tin tưởng."

Hắn một người tại hoa viên trong ngây người thật lâu, quản gia tìm không thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng, lại không hảo đánh gãy Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói chuyện, đành phải hướng thoạt nhìn tương đối thanh nhàn Mộc Gia Thụ báo cáo: "Tam thiếu, vừa rồi Phương tiểu thư lâm thời có việc trước tiên đi rồi, làm ta hướng ngài hội báo một tiếng."

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút kinh ngạc nói: "Hạo... Nhị ca chưa cùng nàng ở một chỗ sao?"

Quản gia cung kính mà trả lời: "Cũng không có nhìn thấy nhị thiếu, điện thoại cũng đánh không thông, bất quá ta đã an bài người đưa Phương tiểu thư ."

Mộc Gia Thụ liếc một cái Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa mới tọa quá sô pha, yên lặng đem nhất dạng đồ vật nhặt lên đặt lên bàn: "Hắn di động lạc này ."

Quản gia: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không quan hệ, Lưu bá ngươi đi giúp đi, Nhị ca hắn lớn như vậy một người , tại nhà mình trong tổng sẽ không đi ném."

Đem quản gia đuổi đi, hắn tùy tiện cầm lấy Mộc Hạo Xướng di động nhìn nhìn, phát hiện người này tuy rằng bình thường tiêu tiền tiêu tiền như nước , dùng di động cư nhiên thực trường tình, hai năm trước kiểu dáng đến bây giờ còn không có đổi.

Đúng lúc này, màn hình lượng lên, di động tại lòng bàn tay của hắn chấn động — có người cấp Mộc Hạo Xướng gọi điện thoại.

Mộc Gia Thụ cúi đầu vừa thấy, phát hiện trên màn ảnh trực tiếp cho thấy số điện thoại, cũng không có điện báo giả tính danh, hắn do dự một chút không có tiếp, điện thoại rất nhanh đã bị một khác đầu cắt đứt , điện báo mặt biên sau khi biến mất cho thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng khóa bình, dĩ nhiên là trong nhà phụ tử ba người chụp ảnh chung.

Mộc Gia Thụ ấn đen di động của hắn, thả lại tại chỗ, trong lòng trăm vị trần tạp.

Mộc Hạo Xướng người này, hắn liền không hiểu quá.

Hắn đột nhiên không nghĩ ở trong này một người ngồi, ngẩng đầu đảo qua, lập tức liền phát hiện Vệ Tuân đang bị một đám người kéo cụng rượu, cũng không phải Mộc Gia Thụ mắt sắc, chủ yếu là Vệ Tuân tại trong đám người vĩnh viễn đều là nhất xông ra cái kia — một đống ngã trái ngã phải công tử ca trong, liền hắn thắt lưng bối thẳng thắn, một thân anh khí, tư thế ngồi có thể trực tiếp phóng tới sách giáo khoa thượng, trong bộ đội huấn luyện nhiều năm như vậy, sớm thành thói quen.

Vệ Tuân chính đang nói chuyện: "Hôm nay ca vài cái gặp mặt, nói chuyện phiếm còn chưa tính, uống gì rượu. Lại nói ta còn có việc đâu, muốn đi rồi a."

Người khác liền hống hắn: "Liền là bởi vì ca vài cái đã lâu không gặp lúc này mới muốn uống a, biết Vệ thiếu hiện tại quan đại nhân vội, cũng không kém này hai ly đi?"

Ly Vệ Tuân gần nhất người kia cười hì hì tránh ra một bình rượu đặt tới trước mặt hắn: "Vệ thiếu, hôm nay không có mỹ nhân, lưu không được ngươi này anh hùng các huynh đệ cũng minh bạch, ngươi đem này bình thổi, chúng ta liền thả ngươi đi."

Nói đều nói đến đây phân thượng, lại không uống kia liền thực sự điểm già mồm cãi láo, Vệ Tuân sảng khoái mà một vãn tay áo, chỉ vào một vòng người nói: "Hảo a, ta uống, uống xong nói chuyện giữ lời, nên thả ta đi a."

Hắn cầm lấy cái chai, trực tiếp đối với miệng ùng ục ùng ục quán đi xuống, mặt không đổi sắc tâm không nhảy, lau miệng buông xuống không bình: "Đi đi?"

Chung quanh truyền đến một mảnh gọi hảo, tại một bên nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không khỏi hơi hơi nhấp môi dưới, nhưng tiếp hắn một chuyển xem qua quang liền phát hiện luôn luôn huyên náo mà Trịnh Kha lẳng lặng ngồi ở bên cạnh, thần tình rối rắm, cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

Bất quá Mộc Gia Thụ lực chú ý không có tại trên người hắn dừng lại lâu lắm, đã bị hướng về chính mình đi tới Vệ Tuân đánh gãy : "Tiểu thụ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Rất tốt, nhận được ta là ai, đi đường cũng còn có thể bảo trì thẳng tắp, tửu lượng của ngươi có thể a... Đang tìm cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Liền cái kia Phùng Kiến Long a, ngươi không là cho hắn thiệp mời sao? Người đâu, ta muốn đi hù dọa hắn, ta hôm nay buổi tối đến nhưng chủ yếu chính là vì cái này."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Vậy ngươi chỉ sợ không cơ hội , ba của ta mới vừa đe dọa quá hắn, đem người dọa chạy. Ngươi mấy tuổi ?"

"Chậc chậc." Vệ Tuân nói, "Này cùng mấy tuổi có cái gì quan hệ, không chưng bánh màn thầu còn tranh khẩu khí đâu, dù sao ta nhẫn không . Lần trước không thu thập hắn chính là cho hắn mặt , sau lại cư nhiên còn dám với ngươi phóng nói. Còn có cái kia Triệu Bình Sơn, hừ, cảm động ngươi một ngón tay đầu ta mẹ hắn làm hắn không chết!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hảo đi ngươi vui vẻ liền hảo, ngày nào đó thật gặp phải Triệu Bình Sơn, giết chết trước đừng quên trước đem nên hỏi sự tình hỏi rõ ràng a.

Vệ Tuân khẩu khí trung vô ý toát ra ngoan ngoãn phục tùng ôn nhu: "Đi. Ngươi lời nhắn nhủ sự ta đều nhớ kỹ đâu."

Nguyên lai hắn thường xuyên nói như vậy, Mộc Gia Thụ nghe cũng không thế nào, hiện tại lại cảm thấy có chút chói tai đứng lên, trong lòng càng là không lý do sinh ra một cỗ không khoái: "Ta chính là như vậy tùy tiện vừa nói, không là muốn công đạo ngươi cái gì, ngươi biệt tổng là như vậy đem lời của ta đương nói. Ta muốn là muốn làm gì tìm ai không được, Triệu Bình Sơn tính cái gì vậy, còn dùng đến ngươi tự mình ra mặt? Ngươi... Không phải như vậy!"

Nói nói tới đây, không chỉ Vệ Tuân sửng sốt, liên Mộc Gia Thụ chính mình cũng nói không được nữa. Hắn luôn luôn lãnh tĩnh kiềm chế, đây là lần đầu tiên cùng người nói như vậy nói, chính mình cũng cảm thấy chính mình không phong độ. Huống chi nói nửa ngày, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không biết hắn đây là muốn biểu đạt cái gì.

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt một hồi, nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ lại hít một hơi, chậm rãi nói: "Tam ca, xin lỗi."

Chính là đơn giản như vậy năm chữ, trong lòng của hắn đột nhiên sinh ra vô hạn thương tiếc mềm mại đến, một chút cũng sinh không khí đứng lên, ngược lại lắc lắc đầu: "Ngươi đây là đang thay ta ôm bất bình sao? Cảm thấy ta cho ngươi làm việc, làm không đáng giá?"

Muốn nói so với tâm nhãn, mười cái Vệ Tuân thêm đứng lên khả năng đều cản không nổi Mộc Gia Thụ, kết quả hắn gần nhất không biết có phải hay không là năm xưa bất lợi, mỗi khi bị người thành thật phản đem một quân.

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe thấy Vệ Tuân một ngữ nói toạc ra, ngẩn người, cũng nhịn không được ở trong lòng phản hỏi mình: "Ta mới vừa nói nói thời điểm đang suy nghĩ gì? Ta dĩ nhiên là tại thay hắn quan tâm cho ta trả giá quá nhiều cuối cùng hồi không bản? Ta tại... Đau lòng hắn?"

Không có khả năng, này quá buồn nôn .

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn không nói lời nào, trong lòng cũng không biết là cao hứng vẫn là mất mát, chính là nhìn chằm chằm Mộc Gia Thụ không rời mắt được, Mộc Gia Thụ chỉ cùng ánh mắt của hắn đối một chút liền dời đi, lần nữa lãnh tĩnh một chút, nói: "Tam ca, ngươi hôm nay ngay tại này trụ đi, phòng của ngươi đã thu thập đi ra , muốn là hiện tại mệt có thể trước đi nghỉ đi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi thì sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ giơ giơ lên cằm: "Văn gia người đến, ta nghĩ cự ly xa vây xem một chút."

Vệ Tuân sắc mặt khó phát giác mà trầm xuống, bất quá giữa hai người cổ quái không khí vừa mới bị đánh phá, hắn cũng không nguyện ý lại nói thêm cái gì chọc Mộc Gia Thụ không khoái nói, chính là nhắc nhở nói: "Ngươi ly Văn Hữu Liên xa một ít."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười nói: "Yên tâm, ta từ ngay từ đầu chính là đề phòng nàng . Lại nói , trước một chút ba của ta còn thúc ta nhanh lên thân cận tìm bạn gái, ta như thế nào cũng phải cho chính mình chừa chút hảo thanh danh đi."

Vệ Tuân biểu tình đọng lại chỉ chốc lát, cơ hồ là theo bản năng mà thì thào nói một câu: "Muốn tìm bạn gái ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ thần sắc đã khôi phục bình tĩnh, dường như không có việc gì mà trả lời: "Đúng vậy, ngươi muốn là không nắm chặt, nói không chừng ngày nào đó ta liền đuổi kịp ngươi đằng trước . Khi còn bé chính là nói tốt rồi một ngày kết hôn ."

Vệ Tuân nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, Mộc Gia Thụ hướng hắn mỉm cười.

Vệ Tuân hắng giọng một cái, lúc này mới đồng dạng xả xuất ý cười: "Ân... Ngươi, ngươi nói đúng, ta nhớ kỹ chúng ta là nói như vậy quá. Vậy ngươi mau đi đi, ta rượu kính thật là có điểm lên đây, ta phải đi nằm sẽ, liền không giúp ngươi "

Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu lại gọi Vệ gia cảnh vệ viên lại đây, làm hắn đưa Vệ Tuân lên lầu, chính mình hơi chút chỉnh lý một chút quần áo, hướng về cửa nhà đi đến, tại xoay người trong nháy mắt đó, hắn bên môi ý cười đã biến mất.

Vệ Tuân nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ bóng dáng biến mất tại trong đám người, trong lòng cảm thấy thực khổ sở, đi lên lầu Mộc gia thuộc về mình kia cái gian phòng.

Cảnh vệ viên nhìn trên mặt hắn đỏ lên, cũng có chút lo lắng, liền nói: "Tam thiếu, vừa rồi ngươi cũng không ăn cái gì vậy, không bằng ta xuống lầu lấy cho ngươi điểm ăn đến đây đi."

Vệ Tuân miễn cưỡng cười cười, nói: "Không cần, ngươi đi đi."

Đối phương chần chờ một chút mới đáp ứng, ra cửa lại cảm thấy lo lắng, hồi phía dưới, lại từ trong khe cửa nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân thẳng tắp ngã xuống trên giường, cầm lấy gối đầu che mặt mình.

Cảnh vệ viên hoảng sợ, còn chưa kịp hỏi ý kiến, một giây sau liền nhìn thấy mình gia vị này tiểu tổ tông nhấc chân liền đem bên giường một cái ghế đá ngã lăn .

Hắn càng thêm không dám đi rồi, cũng không dám tiến lên đem ghế dựa nâng dậy đến, đành phải đứng ở cửa nhà cùng, hảo tại Vệ Tuân chỉ chốc lát liền điều chỉnh lại đây, đem gối đầu ném tại một bên từ trên giường ngồi dậy, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy hắn còn chưa đi, hơi ngẩn ra.

Vệ Tuân hoãn hạ sắc mặt, hướng hắn khoát tay nói: "Ta không sự, ngươi cũng đi xuống ăn cái gì đi. Cẩn thận một hồi ba của ta tìm ngươi."

Cảnh vệ viên nói: "Tam thiếu..."

Vệ Tuân chính mình đem ghế dựa nâng dậy đến dọn xong, thản nhiên nói: "Đi thôi."

Tâm phiền ý loạn người không ngừng Vệ Tuân một cái, Trịnh Kha đêm nay thượng cũng vẫn luôn không yên lòng , hoàn toàn không là hắn trong ngày thường phong cách.

Bằng hữu khác lại đây gọi hắn, hắn cũng không thế nào phản ứng, một lát sau người khác liền đều thức thời phát hiện Trịnh thiếu đây là tâm tình không tốt, cũng bất quá đến tự tìm phiền phức , Trịnh Kha chỉ có một người ngồi ở chỗ kia, trong đầu lăn qua lộn lại đều là nghĩ Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Thẩm Thụ hai người kia, cùng với Vệ Tuân vừa rồi biểu hiện.

Vì cái gì giống như vậy, này mẹ hắn chính là không khoa học! Người nọ là không là có âm mưu gì a? Chính là theo đạo lý... Mộc Ngôn Duệ như vậy ngưu người, hẳn là sẽ không nhìn đoán không ra đi?

Trịnh Kha nhịn không được hướng phía Mộc Gia Thụ phương hướng nhìn nhìn, vừa mới phát hiện hắn chính nhìn đi theo Văn Tuệ phía sau Văn Hữu Liên, lập tức lại nghĩ tới theo như đồn đãi, lúc ấy tại Mộc Gia Thụ trước khi chết xuất hiện ở trong phòng của hắn những cái đó ảnh chụp, nhất thời cảm thấy sau lưng âm phong từng trận, sợ run cả người thấp giọng tự nói: "Thật sự là thấy quỷ ."

Trịnh Kha đuổi thời cơ cũng là đúng dịp, kỳ thật Mộc Gia Thụ chính là xa xa mà nhìn Văn Hữu Liên liếc mắt một cái sẽ thu hồi ánh mắt, chính mình đoan ly rượu đỏ, giống như không chút để ý mà đùa nghịch khởi điện thoại di động, nhưng thực tế thượng vẫn luôn chú ý Văn gia người biểu hiện.

Văn Tuệ là mang theo Văn Thế Hòa cùng Văn Hữu Liên cùng lên tới , thời gian này yến hội đã sắp kết thúc, có một số người đã ly tràng, mẫu tử ba người tới rất điệu thấp, cũng không khiến cho người nào chú ý, nhưng mà Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn đến bọn họ thời điểm sắc mặt vẫn có chút không dễ nhìn.

Hắn cho tới nay đều là một cái xử sự tương đương khéo đưa đẩy người, rất ít như vậy rõ ràng chính là biểu hiện xuất không khoái chi sắc, Mộc Gia Thụ tuy rằng hơi chút biết nguyên nhân, vẫn có chút ngoài ý muốn.

Hắn không là trước một trận vừa mới đi xong Văn gia hoàng cung hội sở sao? Xem ra nói không quá khoái trá.

Văn Tuệ gặp người nói tiếng người, gặp quỷ nói chuyện ma quỷ, đối mặt Mộc Ngôn Duệ loại này cấp bậc nhân vật, nàng đảo không giống trước đó lần thứ nhất Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thấy như vậy cả vú lấp miệng em.

Đối mặt với Mộc Ngôn Duệ âm trầm, nàng tựa như nhìn đoán không ra dường như, đầy mặt tươi cười, giống như bình thường tân khách như vậy cùng hắn đạo hạ.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ thản nhiên gật gật đầu, ánh mắt lại tại Văn Hữu Liên trên người đảo qua, nói: "Văn tiểu thư, ngươi hôm nay đến sai chỗ ."

Văn Hữu Liên biến sắc.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ làm cái "Thỉnh" thủ thế: "Ngại ngùng, ta sẽ làm quản gia đưa ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngồi ở nhất góc sô pha trong, hơn phân nửa cá nhân đều lung tại trong bóng ma, vừa lúc có thể nghe thấy phía sau hai cái tân khách nhỏ giọng nói chuyện với nhau:

"Bọn họ Mộc gia người cư dời khí, dưỡng dời thể, không là luôn luôn tu dưỡng hảo đến không được sao? Như thế nào Mộc tiên sinh hôm nay cư nhiên khó xử như vậy cái vãn bối, lại là tiểu cô nương, này cũng có chút quá mất thân phận đi."

"Đây là có nguyên nhân . Trước Mộc đại thiếu tử cùng Văn gia có quan hệ sự kiện kia ngươi có biết đi?"

"Có cái gì quan hệ, không phải là có mấy trương Văn tiểu thư cùng nàng bạn trai cũ ảnh chụp sao? Này tưởng nghĩ cũng biết khẳng định không là Văn gia chính mình phóng , ai khả năng như vậy thiếu tâm nhãn, chính mình lưu nhược điểm."

"Chính là liền tính không là bọn hắn phóng , nhưng ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, kia Mộc đại thiếu nhiều năm như vậy giữ mình trong sạch, thật vất vả mới có cái người mình thích, cố tình còn chứng kiến như vậy ảnh chụp, kia có thể không phạm bệnh tim sao? Như thế nào Văn gia cũng phải có hơn một nửa trách nhiệm đi. Lúc trước Vệ thiếu hãy bỏ qua nói, nói về sau đừng làm cho hắn lại nhìn thấy Văn tiểu thư. Hôm nay Vệ thiếu đến , kia dựa vào này lưỡng gia giao tình, Mộc tiên sinh làm sao có thể lại làm Văn tiểu thư đãi tại trong gian phòng đó? Vậy cho dù vi cấp Vệ thiếu cái này mặt mũi cũng nhất định nói những lời này a."

"Nguyên lai là như vậy! Lại nói tiếp Mộc đại thiếu còn là một đa tình mầm mống, này tử cũng là oan a."

... Đi ngươi muội đa tình mầm mống, Mộc Gia Thụ đích xác cảm thấy thực oan.

Này giúp bát quái nam, thanh danh cái gì tất cả đều làm cho bọn họ cấp giày xéo không có!

Văn Hữu Liên bị Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói một câu như vậy, quả thực mặt mũi quét dọn, má của nàng phút chốc đỏ, nguyên bản còn muốn vì mình tranh luận vài câu, Văn Tuệ lại quay đầu lại nhìn chăm chú nàng liếc mắt một cái.

"Hữu Liên, ngươi đi trên xe chờ ta cùng ca ca ngươi đi."

Văn Hữu Liên một hơi nghẹn tại ngực trong, nửa vời , buồn buồn đáp ứng một tiếng, xoay người ra cửa.

Nàng trong lòng trừ bỏ sinh khí bên ngoài, kỳ thật càng nhiều là sợ hãi, nguyên tưởng rằng thời gian sẽ hòa tan hết thảy, nhưng Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Vệ Tuân thái độ vô không minh xác tỏ vẻ chuyện này bọn họ tuyệt đối sẽ không dễ dàng bỏ qua.

Tuy rằng ảnh chụp sự Văn Hữu Liên là đích đích xác xác không biết chuyện, chính là nàng làm quá những cái đó vạn nhất nếu như bị giũ đi ra, kia có thể sánh bằng ảnh chụp muốn nghiêm trọng nhiều.

Đối hiện nay tạm thời an ổn may mắn cùng đối với tương lai không thể đoán trước sợ hãi đan chéo, làm cho nàng hoảng sợ không chịu nổi một ngày, lại không biết hẳn là như thế nào ứng đối, như vậy lo lắng đề phòng ngày, thật sự là làm người cảm thấy quá nhiều một ngày chính là một ngày dày vò.

Nàng cắn chặt môi, tận lực nhìn không chớp mắt mà tại các sắc nhân chờ ánh mắt khác thường trung đi ra Mộc gia đại môn, làm bộ như không thèm để ý giống nhau để bảo toàn chính mình tôn nghiêm. Không từ nhớ tới, đương Mộc Gia Thụ còn khi còn tại thế, chưa từng có người dám như vậy đánh giá chính mình.

Nghĩ như vậy đến, không quản có hay không tình cảm, Văn Hữu Liên đều không phải không thừa nhận, Mộc Gia Thụ có thể đem bất cứ sự tình đều làm chu đáo lại cẩn thận, thật sự làm người muốn ngừng mà không được, thực khó dứt bỏ.

Nàng nhịn không được hít một hơi, không biết mình là không là hối hận , chậm rãi mở cửa xe, lên xe.

Trong xe không phải chỉ có nàng một cái, ghế lái thượng còn ngồi cái trung niên nam nhân.

Văn Hữu Liên tuyệt không kinh ngạc, người nọ là Văn Tuệ bạn trai chi nhất, hai người đã chỗ đã nhiều năm , hắn đem Văn gia mẫu tử ba người đưa lại đây liền luôn luôn tại trên xe chờ, không có tiến Mộc gia đại môn, cho nên cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, nhìn thấy Văn Hữu Liên còn rất ngoài ý muốn: "Hữu Liên, làm sao vậy?"

Văn Hữu Liên cười khổ mà nói: "Còn có thể như thế nào, bị đuổi ra ngoài."

Đối phương hiển nhiên cũng biết nội tình, thở dài: "Nói cho cùng, còn là vì Vệ thiếu kia lần nói."

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Cũng không riêng gì Vệ Tuân... Mộc Ngôn Duệ xem ta ánh mắt cùng dao nhỏ dường như, hắn xưa nay liền đem hắn cái kia đại nhi tử đương tròng mắt nhất dạng, việc này khẳng định không thể dễ dàng buông tha đi. Bất quá ngươi nói muốn đơn là bọn hắn Mộc gia người không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ còn chưa tính, cố tình Vệ gia người còn đến trộn lẫn cùng, này hắn cữu cữu bên kia còn không có tính thượng đâu. Muốn là Mạnh gia cũng..."

Văn Hữu Liên suy nghĩ một chút đã cảm thấy đau đầu, dời đi đề tài: "May mắn bọn họ không có bằng chứng, trừ phi Mộc Gia Thụ sống lại chính mình mở miệng, không phải ai cũng không có thể chứng minh hắn là bị người hại chết . Bất quá ta liền kỳ quái , những cái đó gặp quỷ ảnh chụp rốt cuộc là chỗ nào tới!"

Nam nhân này nghe đến đó, nhịn không được ho khan một tiếng.

Văn Hữu Liên nói xong "Gặp quỷ" hai chữ cũng hối hận , chỉ cảm thấy sau lưng một cỗ lương khí theo xương sống vẫn luôn thăng đi lên, trong xe nhất thời lâm vào trầm mặc, này trầm mặc thì làm người càng thêm cảm thấy tâm thần không yên.

Sau một lúc lâu, vẫn là nam nhân này nói: "Bất quá là phải cẩn thận , ta như thế nào nghe nói Vệ thiếu bên kia giống như có cái gì tân tiến triển."

Văn Hữu Liên cả kinh, vẻ sợ hãi nói: "Thật sự?"

"Không biết, nghe người khác nói . Bất quá chuyện này, Vệ thiếu cũng không đích thật là luôn luôn tại tra sao? Thật tra ra cái gì cũng không giống nhau định."

Văn Hữu Liên oán hận mà nói: "Vệ Tuân tưởng đơn giản, hắn đã cho ta liền sẽ làm ngồi ở chỗ này chờ chết ?"

Đối phương không có tiếp lời, Văn Hữu Liên lại phiền táo mà gõ xuống xe tòa: "Mẹ hòa ca như thế nào còn không ra! Cùng bọn họ có cái gì hảo tán gẫu ?"

Kỳ thật còn thật không có gì hảo tán gẫu , Văn Hữu Liên đi sau khi ra ngoài, đối mặt với Mộc Ngôn Duệ mặt lạnh, cho dù Văn Tuệ lại như thế nào biểu hiện dường như không có việc gì, trường hợp cũng có chút xấu hổ, Văn Thế Hòa ngẫm lại chính mình trước kia đối Thẩm Thụ làm quá những sự tình kia, càng là cơ hồ một câu cũng không muốn nói.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn tế trạch, ta yêu con mèo nhỏ 1102, giảo khoai lang, san 1212121, thủ? Dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn sukirie, sắc vi bá vương phiếu;

Sao sao đát! (づ ￣3￣) づ

Thuận tiện nói một chút, không có từ ngay từ đầu truy văn bảo bối nhóm, không cần cho ta bổ phân ha, bổ phân quá mệt mỏi nha. Kỳ thật có thể nhìn thấy tân độc giả, có thể có người nguyện ý nhìn xuống dưới, ta liền thật cao hứng cũng thực vinh hạnh , hạnh phúc giá trị mãn điểm. Không phải nhìn các ngươi bổ phân vất vả như vậy, say say ngược lại rất đau lòng .

Đương nhiên là có bất luận cái gì muốn nói đều siêu hoan nghênh lưu bình, thấy được nhất định sẽ hồi đát, rất vui vẻ có thể đồng thời bình luận khu nói chuyện phiếm đi ∩_∩!

Còn có giải thích một chút, ngày hôm qua say say nói "Loại này tình tiết chỉ có những cái đó cẩu huyết tác giả tài năng tại ngôn tình tiểu thuyết trong biên đi ra" là tại tự giễu chính mình, chỉ đùa một chút mà thôi, không có mặt khác bất luận cái gì ý tứ ha (*/ω\\*), Weibo thượng có bảo bảo tư tín hỏi ta, ta suy nghĩ, vẫn là nói rõ ràng đi...

Chương 48: ăn dấm

Văn Tuệ tại trong đám người nhìn quanh một vòng, không có nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ, nhân tiện nói: "Hôm nay như thế nào không gặp đến tam thiếu đâu? Trọng yếu như vậy trường hợp, hắn không có khả năng không lại đây đi? Chẳng lẽ là hồi gia sau đó còn không có thích ứng lại đây? Ta trước cùng tam thiếu gặp qua vài lần, cảm thấy đi theo hài tử rất hợp ý, còn muốn lại tán gẫu một chút đâu."

Nàng khẩu khí tuy rằng nhiệt tình, nhưng là trong lời nói mặt có loại thực làm người không thoải mái đồ vật tại, thật giống như này đây Mộc Gia Thụ cái gì chính quy trưởng bối tự cho mình là nhất dạng.

Mộc Gia Thụ tựa vào trên ghế sa lông, không phản ứng nàng.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ không mặn không nhạt mà nói: "Bất quá quá cái sinh nhật mà thôi, ta nguyên bản chỉ gọi đi một tí thân bằng bạn tốt, cũng không tính toán quá mức hưng sư động chúng, không nghĩ tới Văn lão bản khách khí như vậy, còn chuyên môn lại đây quan tâm khuyển tử, đều làm ta không biết nên như thế nào hoan nghênh mới hảo . Nếu đến liền xin chờ một chút, ta đây khiến cho quản gia cấp nhị vị an bài vị trí, các ngươi trước đứng ở chỗ này chờ hai phút đi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói một chút mặt mũi đều bất lưu, trực tiếp đem Văn Tuệ uống trở về, nói nàng là không mời mà tới, còn ám chỉ phòng này trong căn bản là không có dự lưu nàng vị trí.

Văn Tuệ biến sắc, không có vẻ giận dữ, ngược lại như là có chút khổ sở, miễn cưỡng cười một chút: "Không cần, ta chính là... Sang đây xem vừa thấy, lúc này đi . Trong tiệm còn có việc."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ không có giữ lại, chính là tại người sau khi đi phân phó quản gia một câu: "Đem bọn họ lấy đến đồ vật văng ra."

Vẫn luôn chú ý bọn họ Trịnh Kha thu hồi ánh mắt, cảm giác như là nhìn một xuất điệp chiến phiến — nhìn hồi lâu tâm đều dẫn theo, kết quả cuối cùng cái gì cũng không minh bạch.

Rốt cuộc là đã xảy ra gì?

Mộc Ngôn Duệ sinh nhật qua đi, hắn vốn là muốn tìm Vệ Tuân đi ra uống chung hai ly, kết quả hỏi một chút mới biết được nhân gia ngày hôm sau trở về bộ đội, cũng liền đành phải thôi. Chính mình tìm một gian nhà ăn, vừa mới đi vào ngồi xuống, chợt nghe thấy có người tại gọi tên của hắn.

Trịnh Kha vừa thấy, phát hiện dĩ nhiên là Phương Tĩnh Tránh một người ngồi ở nhà ăn trong góc phòng, hắn thực kinh ngạc mà đi qua đánh cái bắt chuyện: "Đây không phải là Phương tỷ sao, thật xảo a, tới dùng cơm?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Ân, hôm nay cuối tuần khó được có thời gian, đi ra ăn một bữa cơm."

Trịnh Kha nói: "Ngươi không là mỗi cái cuối tuần đều hồi gia nhìn Phương tiên sinh sao, như thế nào hôm nay chính mình ở trong này, ai, nhà ngươi Mộc nhị đâu?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh hiển nhiên tâm tình rất không hảo, nói chuyện đều là từng chữ từng chữ mà ra bên ngoài bính: "Phân . Ba của ta bảo ta thân cận, phiền."

Trịnh Kha hoảng sợ: "Thiệt hay giả? Hai ngươi mới chính thức tại một khối vài cái cuối tuần cũng chưa tới đi?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Vô nghĩa! Ngươi đương lão nương nhàn rỗi không có việc gì đùa ngươi chơi a."

Trịnh Kha không dám trêu chọc cái này đại tỷ, vội vàng cười làm lành mặt: "Không không không, ta không là cái kia ý tứ. Ngươi xem việc này, ai, này cũng không cách nào nói, duyên phận không đến. Ta hôm nay thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm đi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh đánh giá hắn một chút, bỗng nhiên nói: "Nếu không... Hôm nay ta thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm, ngươi cho ta bạn trai đi."

Trịnh Kha: "..."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Ai nha, cũng không phải thật sự, ngươi về phần dọa thành như vậy sao. Chính là giúp ta hống hống ba của ta, miễn cho hắn tổng bảo ta tương hôn cái gì , quá phiền người."

Nàng vừa nói cảm thấy đến chính mình cái này chủ ý hảo: "Liền như vậy khoái trá mà quyết định , đến, tỷ tỷ cho ngươi điểm vài cái thích ăn đồ ăn."

Trịnh Kha: "..."

Đây là quả thực liên nói đường sống cũng không cho hắn lưu a.

Hắn dở khóc dở cười, mắt thấy Phương Tĩnh Tránh đi đồ ăn đều điểm hảo , thật là có mấy thứ là mình thích ăn , đành phải nói: "Phương tỷ, chuyện này không là ta không giúp ngươi, ngươi cũng biết ta này thanh danh... Ai, ta có chút lo lắng sẽ bị bá phụ đánh chết. Chúng ta cũng là từ tiểu liền nhận thức , ngươi không thể như vậy hố ta a."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh an ủi hắn: "Yên tâm, ngươi là đương ta bạn trai, cũng không phải đương Vệ Tuân bạn trai, ba của ta không như vậy bạo lực, không chết được . Tiền thuốc men ta bao."

Đồ ăn rất nhanh liền lên đây, nàng ân cần mà cấp Trịnh Kha gắp cái chân gà.

Xong rồi, đây coi như là bị lại thượng . Trịnh Kha còn muốn sắp chết giãy dụa một chút, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy lân bàn thổi qua đến một câu: "Ta chính là không rõ, hắn Mộc gia bất quá chính là kinh thương mà thôi, Mộc Ngôn Duệ như thế nào có thể lợi hại thành như vậy, liên điện ảnh cục cục trưởng đều có thể nói làm xuống dưới liền làm xuống dưới?"

"Mộc gia" hai chữ này rất mẫn cảm , Trịnh Kha cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh lập tức đều an tĩnh , cho nhau nhìn chăm chú liếc mắt một cái, Phương Tĩnh Tránh làm cái "Hư" thủ thế, Trịnh Kha gật gật đầu, lặng lẽ đem cái ghế của mình về phía sau xê dịch, ly cách bàn gần đi một tí.

Một cái khác thanh âm nghe đứng lên muốn năm nhẹ một chút, nhưng là mang theo cỗ nói không nên lời lãnh ý: "Ếch ngồi đáy giếng! Ngươi cho là Mộc gia chỉ là thương nhân đơn giản như vậy? Kinh tế kia là một quốc gia cây trụ, thương kiêu ngạo chính là chính! Mộc Ngôn Duệ chính là quốc gia thủ tịch kinh tế cố vấn, ngươi cho là ngươi đùa giỡn ? Ngươi có biết hay không nhà bọn họ có bao nhiêu công ty là cùng quốc gia liên hợp cổ phần khống chế ! Đơn xem bọn hắn ở tại cái gì trong tiểu khu ngươi nên minh bạch, Mộc Ngôn Duệ sờ đi lăn đánh nhiều năm như vậy, không là cái gì giản cá nhân vật. Cũng không tưởng tưởng tượng, vì cái gì hắn nơi nơi trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt, nhưng mãi cho đến cuối cùng ly hôn đều không có cùng hắn nhạc phụ gia xé rách mặt? Chúng ta vị kia qua đời mộc phu nhân, đây chính là tiền nhiệm tổng lý nữ nhi, hiện tại tổ chức bộ trưởng thân muội muội, ngươi đến tột cùng là ăn sai thuốc gì cảm thấy chính mình cư nhiên đắc tội khởi Mộc gia? Còn dám phóng nói làm Mộc tam xin lỗi, không đi cùng được ngươi cháu ngoại trai, ngươi điên rồi đi?"

Mới đầu người kia như là bị sợ ngây người, nửa ngày mới lúng ta lúng túng mà nói: "Ta ngay từ đầu không biết thân phận của hắn a. Lại nói cái kia Thẩm Thụ, hắn liên mộc đều không họ, thì phải là cái tiểu lão bà sinh , Mộc gia như thế nào sẽ coi trọng như vậy..."

"Hư! Nhỏ giọng điểm, ngươi có biết cái kia Thẩm Thụ đến tột cùng là người như thế nào sao?"

Bên cạnh Phương Tĩnh Tránh cùng Trịnh Kha cơ hồ muốn đem lỗ tai dựng thẳng lên đến, nghe thấy người kia hỏi: "Cái, cái gì người? Hắn nguyên lai không phải là một cái tiểu lưu manh sao?"

"Ngươi gặp qua cái gì tiểu lưu manh giống hắn như vậy? Ngươi hảo hảo tưởng tưởng! Kia làm việc thủ đoạn hòa phong cách, có phải hay không cùng trước kia Mộc gia đại thiếu giống nhau như đúc? Lại nói , Vệ Tam thiếu kia là thân phận gì? Bọn họ Vệ gia liên bốn đời đều có quân giới nhân vật trọng yếu, đọa một dậm chân này kinh thành muốn đều phải run rẩy tam run rẩy , ngươi cảm thấy trên cái thế giới này còn có người thứ hai có thể làm cho hắn Vệ Tuân như vậy ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, đi theo làm tùy tùng sao?"

"Ngươi rốt cuộc có ý tứ gì? Chính là Mộc đại thiếu đều chết hai năm !"

Trầm mặc.

Trịnh Kha cảm thấy chính mình lòng bàn tay giống như toát mồ hôi, không tự chủ được mà tại quần thượng cọ xát, nhưng không dám phát xuất bất luận cái gì thanh âm. Hắn đã nghe ra đến cái thứ hai nói chuyện tuổi trẻ người là ai . Người này tên là trương minh, thân phận không tính cao, nhưng phụ thân của hắn nguyên lai đã từng đảm nhiệm quá Mộc Gia Thụ ngoại tổ phụ tư nhân bí thư, bởi vậy nhà bọn họ tin tức vẫn luôn muốn so với người khác linh thông rất nhiều.

Bất quá đó là tại mấy năm trước, hiện tại Mộc Gia Thụ ngoại tổ phụ về hưu, trương minh phụ thân đổi đi nơi khác, Trương gia sớm đã không phục năm đó. Nhưng cố tình trương minh còn đặc biệt yêu tìm tồn tại cảm, tổng là đi ra ngoài hạt lừa dối, sống thoát thoát một cái bọn bịp bợm giang hồ, người khác ở sau lưng đều quản hắn gọi "Trương xe lửa" .

Nhưng cho dù là một người như thế, Trịnh Kha lúc này đột nhiên cảm giác hắn mà nói giống như có chút đáng tin .

Phùng Kiến Long có thể là lặng lẽ cấp trương minh tắc cái gì vậy, trương minh cười một tiếng, lại đồng ý mở miệng tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi cảm thấy Mộc Gia Thụ thật đã chết rồi sao? Ngươi nhìn thấy thi thể của hắn sao? Ta cho ngươi biết a, này nhìn sự cũng không thể quang nhìn mặt ngoài. Có biết hay không bây giờ người ta đều là như thế nào đoán ? Này Mộc gia hơn phân nửa là đưa hắn đi nước ngoài địa phương nào trị bệnh lại chỉnh cái dung, thay hình đổi dạng trở lại!"

Hắn vừa nói một bên cảm khái: "Chậc chậc, nhắc tới Mộc gia chính là có bản lĩnh, một cái thân phận giả, thế nhưng làm thiên y vô phùng, vô luận người như thế nào điều tra, đều giống như trên đời này thật sự có Thẩm Thụ người như vậy nhất dạng..."

Thốt ra lời này đi ra, vô luận là quang minh chính đại nghe vẫn là nghe lén giật nảy mình, Phùng Kiến Long thất thanh đạo: "Không thể nào đâu! Kia Mộc gia đồ cái gì a, Mộc Gia Thụ lại không có giết người phóng hỏa, hắn không có việc gì chỉnh dung làm gì? Hắn chỉnh dung còn cùng trước kia bộ dáng chỉnh giống như vậy, còn một chút cũng không che dấu chính mình..."

Trương minh bị nghẹn lại , mất hứng mà nói: "Ta đây làm sao biết, bọn họ nhà cao cửa rộng bên trong sự nhiều đâu, có bản lĩnh ngươi hỏi Mộc Gia Thụ đi a. Lại nói , tựa như ngươi nói, hắn lại không giết người phóng hỏa, che dấu chính mình làm gì?"

Phùng Kiến Long vội vàng nói: "Ta không phải không tín ý tứ của ngươi, ta chính là quá kinh ngạc . Trương thiếu, vậy ngươi nhìn chuyện này chúng ta cũng nói nhiều như vậy, còn có biện pháp nào..."

"Không có cách nào." Trương minh đứng lên vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, tiếc nuối mà nói, "Ta nói nhiều như vậy, chính là vì với ngươi nghiệm chứng một chút, đắc tội Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi xong rồi."

Hai người đi rồi về sau thật lâu, Phương Tĩnh Tránh cùng Trịnh Kha mới kịp phản ứng, thức ăn trên bàn cũng đã lương, hai người liếc nhau, đều có chút không biết nên nói cái gì.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Này tính cái gì thuyết pháp a, gạt người đi."

Trịnh Kha nói: "Thành thật nói cho ngươi biết, này muốn không phải nói chuyện người là trương xe lửa, ta không nói hai lời liền tin tưởng, hắn nói chuyện quá khoa trương . Năm trước còn thổi dương thị trưởng con dâu cùng nàng tiểu thúc tử có một chân, thiếu chút nữa bị dương thiếu cấp đánh chết. Chính là..."

Chính là cho dù là khoa trương, tổng cũng có chút thật sự đồ vật ở bên trong, mới có thể thổi như vậy rất sống động .

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Ý của ngươi là... Ngươi cũng hiểu được Thẩm Thụ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ rất giống?"

Trịnh Kha nhớ tới mấy lần gặp mặt, chậm rãi gật gật đầu.

Này làm sao tưởng đều sẽ cảm giác đến có chút khủng bố a, Phương Tĩnh Tránh trầm mặc một chút, đánh nhịp làm ra quyết định: "Đi , ngươi có thể đi rồi."

Này thật là một cái đột nhiên kinh hỉ, đáng tiếc Trịnh Kha đang suy nghĩ Mộc Gia Thụ sự tình, không quá đầu óc liền trực tiếp nói ra: "Ngươi không cần ta đương ngươi bạn trai ?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Ngươi muốn là rất muốn nói..."

"Không không không, ta không nghĩ, thật không tưởng." Trịnh Kha thập phần hối hận chính mình miệng thiếu, nhìn Phương Tĩnh Tránh trừng hắn, lại nhanh chóng nói, "Phương tỷ, ngươi cũng biết con người của ta chính là mê chơi, nam nữ thông ăn, với ai chơi đều được, chính là không ăn oa biên thảo..."

"Ân minh bạch , cho nên ta cũng không cần ngươi , đi thôi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh xách khởi chính mình tay túi: "Oan có đầu nợ có chủ, Mộc Gia Thụ tiểu tử thúi kia thiếu ta cái bạn trai, ta tìm hắn muốn đi!"

Trịnh Kha đã bị kinh hách: "Ngươi không phải là muốn đi tìm Thẩm Thụ đi? Uy, hắn nhưng còn không nhất định thật chính là Mộc Gia Thụ đâu!"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh đã tính toán đi ra ngoài : "Có phải hay không hỏi một chút không được sao."

Trịnh Kha: "..."

Thật sự là điều hán tử.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh đi rồi hai bước đột nhiên lại lộn trở lại đến, hạ giọng nói với hắn: "Trịnh tiểu đệ, vạn nhất ta nếu như bị họ mộc kia toàn gia giết người diệt khẩu , ngươi đừng quên nói cho ta biết ba là ai sát ta a. Gọi hắn ngàn vạn biệt báo thù cho ta, dắt díu con cái, có xa lắm trốn rất xa, không thể trêu vào."

Trịnh Kha buồn rười rượi nói: "Hảo. Vậy ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn biệt đem ta cấp khai ra đến a, ta so ngươi tuổi trẻ, còn muốn sống lâu hai năm, nhà của ta tam đại con một mấy đời..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhận đến Phương Tĩnh Tránh điện thoại thời điểm, tâm tình kỳ thật không tốt lắm.

Rõ ràng là hắn bản thân quyết định chủ ý nhất định không thể cùng Vệ Tuân như vậy đi xuống, chính là nhớ tới ngày đó Vệ Tuân miễn cưỡng cười cùng chính mình nói chuyện khi bộ dáng, trong lòng hắn vẫn là cảm thấy thực không thoải mái.

Nhưng không có cách nào a, phàm là muốn là kiện không sai biệt lắm sự, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng hắn hồ nháo còn chưa tính, nhưng đây là một bối tử sự, hắn tuy rằng không có nói qua bạn gái, cũng tự nhận tính thủ hướng bình thường, trước đó liên "Đồng tính luyến ái" ba chữ kia đều thực xa lạ, thẳng đến trước một chút bù lại rất nhiều thưởng thức, ám chọc chọc mà quan sát một chút, cũng không cảm thấy Vệ Tuân chỗ nào như là trời sinh thích nam , hẳn là còn có cứu lại đường sống.

Ngày đó tại Vệ gia trong đại sảnh, hắn không có nghe rõ Vệ gia cha mẹ cụ thể nói gì đó, nhưng là có thể từ mơ mơ hồ hồ truyền ra lời nói trong cảm nhận được vợ chồng hai người mất mát cùng thống khổ, Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy thực xin lỗi bọn họ.

Chính là sẽ đối Vệ Tuân hạ nhẫn tâm, lại thật sự có thực đại nạn độ... Ai, này nhưng như thế nào hảo.

Hắn chưa bao giờ là một cái dài dòng dây dưa người, duy độc tại chuyện này thượng do dự, chính tâm phiền , di động bỗng nhiên vang lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thoáng qua biểu hiện điện thoại di động thượng dãy số, kinh ngạc một chút tiếp đứng lên, quen thuộc giọng nữ truyền vào tai của hắn đóa: "Mộc thiếu ngươi hảo, còn nhớ rõ ta sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ trấn định mà nói: "Ngại ngùng..."

"Hảo đi, ngươi không nhớ kỹ cũng không có việc gì, dù sao chúng ta không quen." Phương Tĩnh Tránh đạo, "Tự giới thiệu một chút, ta là ca ca ngươi trước bạn gái Phương Tĩnh Tránh, muốn mời ngươi giúp ta cái vội."

Cứ việc Phương Tĩnh Tránh làm việc phong cách luôn luôn chính là thực sấm rền gió cuốn kia một loại, Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn còn là nàng khẩu khí trung bắt giữ đến một loại tiềm tàng nguy hiểm: "Ách, là, nếu như có thể giúp đến thượng ta nhất định hết sức..."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Ân, ta hiện tại lập tức liền muốn thân cận , tưởng tìm một người giả trang ta bạn trai. Muốn gia thế hảo, diện mạo hảo, có phong độ, không ngốc, ngươi minh bạch chưa? Muốn là đem sự tình làm hư hại nói ta tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tha ngươi, mau tới đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa định nói chuyện, điện thoại treo.

"..."

Hắn đối với màn hình cười khổ một chút, vẫn là nhận mệnh mà đứng dậy thay quần áo, dựa theo Phương Tĩnh Tránh tin ngắn phát tới địa chỉ xuất môn.

Cùng Vệ Tuân nhất dạng, Phương Tĩnh Tránh cùng Mộc Gia Thụ coi như là từ tiểu liền nhận thức, chẳng qua ngay từ đầu Mộc Gia Thụ là không quá thích cùng tiểu cô nương cùng nhau chơi , cho nên hai người đi cũng không gần.

Thẳng càng về sau có một lần hắn phát bệnh, Vệ Tuân lại không ở bên cạnh, vẫn là Phương Tĩnh Tránh tìm được dược lại dùng thủy cho hắn ngạnh rót hết, hắn mới xem như nhặt hồi một cái mạng, từ đó về sau, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh quan hệ cũng dần dần hảo đứng lên, có mấy lần còn bị người tưởng lầm là bọn họ tại nói thương yêu.

Kỳ thật cũng không có, Phương Tĩnh Tránh coi trọng chính là sau lại về nước Mộc Hạo Xướng, nàng thích biến / thái một chút .

Nhưng lại nói tiếp Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh chia tay tựa hồ còn có trách nhiệm của chính mình — Mộc Gia Thụ kỳ thật đến bây giờ cũng không làm minh bạch là xảy ra chuyện gì, chính là có một ngày Mộc Hạo Xướng hỏi hắn có phải hay không thích Phương Tĩnh Tránh, khi đó Mộc Gia Thụ biết hai người bọn họ đã ở cùng một chỗ, cố ý giải thích rõ ràng hắn cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh chi gian một chút ái muội quan hệ đều không có, nhưng sau lại Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt vẫn là biến đến thật không tốt nhìn, ngày hôm sau hai người liền chia tay .

Tuy rằng không biết lần này hai người kia lại là tại nháo cái gì, nhưng tóm lại là thiếu một cái mạng, lại thiếu cái bạn trai, Mộc Gia Thụ giống nhau sẽ không cự tuyệt Phương Tĩnh Tránh yêu cầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ đến sau đó, Phương Tĩnh Tránh đang cùng một cái tây trang giày da tuổi trẻ nam nhân ngồi đối diện, người kia đang tại thao thao bất tuyệt mà nói chuyện, Phương Tĩnh Tránh ngồi ở đối diện có một chút không một chút mà khu móng tay, không khí trung có một loại mê chi xấu hổ.

Nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ đi vào, Phương Tĩnh Tránh lập tức đầy mặt tươi cười mà đứng lên, kéo chặt tay hắn: "Lữ tiên sinh, giới thiệu một chút, đây là ta bạn trai Thẩm Thụ, hiện tại tan tầm tới đón ta, ta trước hết xin lỗi không tiếp được ."

Mộc Gia Thụ một cái cánh tay bị nàng ôm gắt gao , trên người có chút không được tự nhiên, ở mặt ngoài ngược lại là không hiển lộ ra đến, vươn tay hướng đối phương nói: "Lữ tiên sinh hảo."

Người kia cùng hắn nắm tay, trên nét mặt có mê mang cùng ngoài ý muốn: "Ngươi hảo. Ngươi... Ngày đó Mộc gia yến hội thượng ta đã thấy ngươi, ngươi không là Mộc tam thiếu sao?"

Hắn vừa nói một bên không xác định mà nhìn về phía Phương Tĩnh Tránh, tựa hồ liền nàng trước còn tại cùng Mộc nhị thiếu nói thương yêu, không vài ngày lại đổi thành Mộc tam thiếu này một cái thực tế não bổ ra một xuất luân lý tuồng.

Mộc Gia Thụ tuy rằng không quan tâm nói dối viên đi qua, nhưng rốt cuộc cảm thấy có chút đuối lý, liền không trả lời, Phương Tĩnh Tránh cười nói: "Đối, chính là hắn, hắn người này cần phải so ca ca hắn tốt hơn nhiều ."

Lữ tiên sinh sắc mặt có chút không dễ nhìn: "Cho nên ngươi tuy rằng Mộc nhị thiếu chia tay , hiện tại cũng không phải độc thân?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh xin lỗi mà nói: "Xin lỗi a, bởi vì lần này thân cận là ba ba của ta an bài , chúng ta hai cái lại là vừa mới xác định quan hệ, cho nên không có đúng lúc nói cho ngươi biết..."

"Cái gì đều đừng nói nữa!" Lữ tiên sinh vẫy vừa xuống tay đánh gãy nàng, đem trên bàn cái chén đều phiên quá đến, hắn cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh mỗi người trước mặt bãi ba cái, lại đổ đầy rượu, "Ngươi muốn là thành tâm giải thích, liền đem rượu này uống, ta coi như bạch xuất chuyến này môn."

Hắn làm như vậy khả năng có chút không phong độ, nhưng đích thật là Phương Tĩnh Tránh bên này có sai, làm cho đối phương không có mặt mũi, nàng cũng không có dị nghị: "Lữ tiên sinh là nói, ngươi tam ly ta tam ly..."

Lữ tiên sinh nói: "Ta vì cái gì muốn uống rượu? Đây là làm hai người các ngươi uống , hai người các ngươi một người tam ly."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh vừa rồi tại cùng hắn giao lưu thời điểm đã cảm thấy người này có chút lăng, thời gian này đã nhưng để xác định người này thật là có chút lăng, đảo là có chút hối hận làm Mộc Gia Thụ lại đây — nếu đối phương thật là Mộc Gia Thụ nói.

Liền hắn kia tiểu thân thể, đừng nói tam ly, lớn như vậy cái chén chính là một ly chỉ sợ cũng muốn gục xuống.

Nàng nhận mệnh mà tính toán đi lấy cái chén: "Chuyện này đều tại ta, theo ta bạn trai không có vấn đề gì, này lục ly ta uống đi."

Tay còn không có tiếp xúc đến cái chén, đã bị Mộc Gia Thụ chặn: "Nam nhân sự ngươi không cần phải xen vào."

Hắn khe khẽ thở dài: "Thân vì người khác bạn trai, ta cũng không thể như vậy không xứng chức a."

Lữ tiên sinh: "..."

Cảm giác càng tâm tắc .

Cuối cùng Mộc Gia Thụ uống xong kia lục chén rượu, lại cùng Lữ tiên sinh nghiêm túc nói khiểm, lúc này mới lôi kéo Phương Tĩnh Tránh đi ra cửa tiệm, trừ bỏ trên mặt hơi hơi phiếm hồng bên ngoài, hắn như là một chút cũng không có say.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh kéo hắn, thần tình đều là cười: "Có ngươi như vậy bạn trai cứu tràng thật đúng là quá có mặt mũi."

Xác định trong tiệm người nhìn không tới hai người bóng dáng , Mộc Gia Thụ mới rút ra cánh tay của mình, tà liếc nàng nói: "Ngươi cũng biết cái gì?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nụ cười trên mặt lập tức tiêu thất, nhìn hắn một cái, cũng lấy đồng dạng giọng điệu hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi lại đều đã trải qua cái gì?"

Chính như Mộc Gia Thụ vừa thấy nàng tính toán vì mình chắn rượu hành động liền minh bạch Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhất định là nghe nói điểm đồ vật, Phương Tĩnh Tránh nghe hắn như vậy một câu hỏi, cũng ý thức được , người trước mặt thập có bát / cửu thật sự chính là Mộc Gia Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhu nhu cái trán, nói: "Ngươi nói trước đi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh: "..."

Nàng nhịn không được kiễng một chút chân, nhéo Mộc Gia Thụ áo: "Đều loại này lúc ngươi còn chơi cái gì thâm trầm? Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì... Ngươi mau cấp lão nương nói rõ ràng a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không phải là Trịnh Kha, bị nàng một dọa liền lui thành một đoàn lạnh run, hắn chính là tà liếc mắt một cái chính mình áo: "Ngươi đem ta nút thắt kéo mở, lại không bỏ ta thật sự sẽ kêu phi lễ a."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh buông tay ra, đạp hắn tiểu thối một cước, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không trốn, nghe nàng mang theo phẫn nộ ngữ điệu súng máy nhất dạng đem sự tình trải qua nói một lần, cảm thấy không biết nên khóc hay cười.

Không nghĩ tới trương minh não động đại có thể, cư nhiên liên này đều biên đi ra, như vậy có thể tưởng hắn như thế nào không đi viết tiểu thuyết đâu?

Bất quá hắn như thế cũng cấp Mộc Gia Thụ cung cấp một cái thực hảo ý nghĩ, hắn càng cân nhắc càng cảm thấy cái này giải thích thật sự có thể có — tuy rằng chỉnh dung đổi thân phận cái gì nghe đứng lên thực cẩu huyết, nhưng tối thiểu cũng muốn so với chính mình trọng sinh chuyện này tới có thể tin một chút.

Vì thế hắn thực thành khẩn mà nói cho Phương Tĩnh Tránh: "Trương minh nói đều là thật sự, ta chính là Mộc Gia Thụ."

Cho dù trong lòng đã biết đáp án, nhưng nghe hắn tự mình nói ra một khắc kia, vẫn là sẽ cảm thấy dị thường vớ vẩn.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cứng họng mà nhìn hắn, trong lòng có kinh hỉ, có không dám tin, cũng có phẫn nộ, thẳng đến Mộc Gia Thụ nói câu xin lỗi, đưa qua một trang giấy khăn, Phương Tĩnh Tránh mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh.

Nàng lung tung lau đem mặt mình, chất vấn nói: "Ngươi như vậy gây sức ép rốt cuộc là vì cái gì? Nhìn phụ thân ngươi cùng Vệ Tuân đối thái độ của ngươi, bọn họ khẳng định cũng biết chuyện này... Hạo Xướng biết sao? Chẳng lẽ còn có thể có người làm ngươi ở đây cái trong kinh thành hỗn không đi xuống, cần phải muốn thay hình đổi dạng mới được? Làm sao có thể!"

Mộc Gia Thụ chỉ trả lời nàng một vấn đề: "Hạo Xướng không biết... Trước không muốn nói cho hắn."

"Không biết..." Phương Tĩnh Tránh thấp giọng lặp lại, trong lòng phát sáp, "Ta trước thật khờ, mệt ta còn nói với hắn ngươi đã chết, làm hắn thanh tỉnh thanh tỉnh, kỳ thật nhất hẳn là thanh tỉnh chính là ta mới đối. Mỗi lần đều là bởi vì ngươi, ta ở trong lòng hắn mặt, mà ngay cả ngươi một cái ngón tay đều so ra kém..."

Trên đường cái ngựa xe như nước, người thanh ồn ào, Mộc Gia Thụ không biết Phương Tĩnh Tránh tại lầm bầm lầu bầu cái gì, vừa mới nghi vấn mà "Ân" một tiếng, đã bị đối phương kén khởi bao đập một cái, Mộc Gia Thụ đưa tay ngăn trở, Phương Tĩnh Tránh đã xoay người nổi giận đùng đùng mà đi về phía trước.

"Ngươi thiếu không thiếu đức ngươi, loại sự tình này vì cái gì không sớm một chút nói cho ta biết, vì cái gì không nói cho Hạo Xướng, ngươi ngược lại là tiêu sái , nghĩ quá tâm tình của chúng ta sao? !"

Nàng nói mãi, lại là một trận xót xa trong lòng nảy lên đến, không quản cùng Mộc Gia Thụ quan hệ cỡ nào hảo, nhưng nghĩ đến Mộc Hạo Xướng, trong lòng vẫn là khó tránh khỏi sẽ có bất bình. Này thật đúng là trước sau hai hồi đều tài đến cùng trên người một người, cố tình đối phương còn hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, quả thực không biết tìm ai nói lý đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút ngoài ý muốn, hắn không nghĩ tới Phương Tĩnh Tránh sẽ tức giận như vậy, cũng không Đại Minh bạch nàng tại khí cái gì, đành phải đi theo nàng mặt sau cười khổ nói: "Phương tỷ, đừng nóng giận . Lần sau nếu lại có tình huống như vậy, ta nhất định cái thứ nhất nói cho ngươi biết."

Hắn câu nói sau cùng vốn là muốn hòa hoãn không khí chỉ đùa một chút, nhưng Phương Tĩnh Tránh nghe lại càng thêm không là tư vị. Nàng cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng, một cái cầu mà không đến, một cái điên điên khùng khùng, đều cùng trước mặt người này thoát không khỏi liên quan, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ liên nàng vì cái gì sẽ sinh khí cũng không biết.

Hắn đem mình cho rằng hảo tỷ tỷ, đại khái cho rằng cho là mình sinh khí cũng là bởi vì vi giống Vệ Tuân như vậy quá quan tâm hắn mới sẽ như thế, nhưng kỳ thật không phải, kỳ thật nàng liền là phi thường, vô cùng ghen tị Mộc Gia Thụ.

Thật có phải hay không tình địch, hơn hẳn tình địch a.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nổi giận đùng đùng đi về phía trước hai bước, Mộc Gia Thụ vươn tay đi kéo nàng, bị Phương Tĩnh Tránh một phen bỏ ra, nhưng mà ngay sau đó hắn liền dùng lực kéo chặt Phương Tĩnh Tránh cánh tay, đem nàng đổ lên bên cạnh vòng bảo hộ thượng.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, dùng tay để ở Mộc Gia Thụ ngực, kinh ngạc nói: "Ngươi làm gì?"

Vừa dứt lời, một trận dòng nước liền phô thiên cái địa tưới xuống dưới, Phương Tĩnh Tránh bị Mộc Gia Thụ chặn, còn hơi chút hảo một chút, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng là bị hoạt sinh sinh tưới cái tinh tinh lượng xuyên tim.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ buông nàng ra, lau đem mặt thượng thủy, cười khổ nói: "Tỷ tỷ, ngươi không phát hiện sái guồng nước sao?"

Hắn phía sau lưng toàn bộ ướt đẫm, đầy mặt và đầu cổ đều là bọt nước, bị dương quang tìm ra trong suốt vầng sáng, gần gũi xem qua đi, một giọt thủy theo lông mi thật dài lăn rơi xuống, lại xẹt qua cằm chảy vào áo.

Cái này nhan sắc thật sự là có chút trí mạng, cho dù trong lòng đã có người mình thích , Phương Tĩnh Tránh vẫn là nhịn không được lay động thần.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa động trên tóc sẽ có bọt nước rơi xuống, hơn nữa xuyên kiện áo sơ mi trắng, bị thủy một tưới quả thực tựa như trong suốt nhất dạng, hắn chật vật mà đẩy ra hai bước, để tránh trên người thủy tiên đến Phương Tĩnh Tránh trên người: "Ngươi tay áo cùng tóc cũng ướt, trở về thay quần áo đi."

"Hảo đi." Phương Tĩnh Tránh khẽ thở dài một cái, tiểu thanh đạo, "Tha thứ ngươi ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cho rằng nàng đã nói tha thứ riêng là chỉ trước chính mình giấu diếm thân phận sự tình, chính là cười cười, cũng không có đương hồi sự.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh đánh xe đi rồi, hai người bọn họ không cùng đường, Mộc Gia Thụ đứng ở bên đường do dự một chút, đang định gọi cái cho thuê, liền có một chiếc màu đen xe hơi vô thanh vô tức đứng tại bên cạnh hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi ngẩn ra, cửa xe mở ra, lộ ra Vệ Tuân mặt trầm như nước mặt, ngắn gọn mà nói: "Lên xe."

Mộc Gia Thụ dừng một chút, lên xe, Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn nghe lời, khẩu khí cũng dịu đi hơi có chút: "Trước đem quần áo ướt sũng thay đổi đi, ngươi như vậy phi cảm mạo không thể."

Mộc Gia Thụ cầm lấy chỗ ngồi phía sau thượng chỉ túi trong quần áo, phát hiện nhãn còn không có sách xuống dưới, trừ cái này ra còn có một điều sạch sẽ khăn mặt để ở một bên, cẩn thận mà dùng túi plastic gói kỹ. Hắn đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì: "Vừa rồi ngươi đều nhìn thấy? Ngươi đến đây lúc nào?"

Vệ Tuân khẩu khí thản nhiên , hoàn toàn không giống ngày thường bộ dáng: "Ngươi anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân thời điểm, ta cũng tại cửa hàng này ăn cơm."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hợp hắn cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh do dự trận này tuồng, bị Vệ Tuân nhìn cái toàn bộ hành trình.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút xấu hổ, nhưng Vệ Tuân lại không có hỏi, hắn nếu thượng vội vàng giải thích chính mình cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh cái gì đều không có, ngược lại có chút giấu đầu hở đuôi ý tứ , đành phải nói: "Lần trước ba của ta sinh nhật qua đi ngươi không trở về bộ đội sao? Tại sao trở về ?"

Vệ Tuân giống như phản ứng trì độn nhất dạng nhìn tiền phương, qua hồi lâu mới nói: "Ta có việc muốn nói cho ngươi."

Lời này ngược lại là thật sự, hắn gấp trở về đích thật là có đứng đắn sự muốn nói, gặp phải Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh kia hoàn toàn chính là một hồi ngoài ý muốn.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ sinh nhật qua đi vừa mới bắt kịp tân binh tập huấn, Vệ Tuân phân đến năm cái tiểu đội, đành phải tại ngày hôm sau liền lập tức chạy về bộ đội, hắn vốn là trong lòng liền đến mức hoảng, một đoạn huấn luyện sau khi chấm dứt ai cũng không tưởng phản ứng, chính mình ngậm căn yên ngồi xổm doanh trại phía sau nhìn vân.

Một lát sau yên trừu xong rồi, Vệ Tuân lại xuất ra một căn, còn không có đốt lửa, bên người liền ân cần mà đệ lên một cái cái bật lửa, đánh hỏa hướng hắn thấu đi lên.

Vệ Tuân nghiêng đầu né tránh, nhìn đối phương trên người huấn luyện viên phục: "... Vương đội trưởng, ngươi đây là có chuyện gì không?"

Hắn là năm cái tiểu đội người tổng phụ trách, huấn luyện thời điểm phụ trách qua lại tuần tra giám sát, mỗi cái tiểu đội có khác một vị đội trưởng đảm đương huấn luyện viên, phụ trách giáo các tân binh đánh quân thể quyền.

Cái này Vương đội trưởng tên đầy đủ là vương nham, chính là đệ tam tiểu đội đội trưởng, Vệ Tuân vốn là nhận thức hắn, chính là vừa rồi tuần tra thời điểm không yên lòng, này sẽ mới kịp phản ứng.

Vương nham cười tiến đến bên cạnh hắn, thấp thanh đạo: "Vệ thiếu, ta nghĩ cùng ngài nói một sự tình."

Vệ thiếu... Còn dùng thượng cái này xưng hô . Vệ Tuân trong lòng có chút cảnh giác, không động thanh sắc mà nói: "Ngươi nói."

Vương nham nói: "Là có chuyện như vậy, chính là chúng ta đệ nhất tiểu đội đội trường có cái cữu cữu, tại điện ảnh cục công tác, sau đó đâu, không cẩn thận đem Mộc tam thiếu cấp đắc tội . Chuyện đó không đi qua bao lâu, hắn cữu cữu vị trí này liền mạc danh kỳ diệu bị người đỉnh , hiện tại đang tại gia chờ thông tri... Ai, muốn nói kỳ thật bên trong này cũng đều là hiểu lầm, triệu đội trưởng nghe nói Vệ thiếu ngươi cùng Mộc gia người đều rất thục , đã nghĩ tại ngươi này cầu cái tình, không được nói chính là đệ hạ tin tức thấu cái khẩu phong cũng hảo, nhìn xem này Mộc thiếu như thế nào tài năng nguôi giận, triệu đội trưởng lại nghĩ biện pháp bổ cứu."

"Úc, là có chuyện như vậy a." Vệ Tuân ngăn chặn tức giận, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nói, "Kia Vương đội trưởng nếu thượng chỗ này của ta đệ nói đến , cũng có thể thật sự điểm nói rõ ràng, cụ thể bọn họ đến tột cùng là như thế nào đắc tội Mộc thiếu , ngươi không thể để cho ta không minh bạch liền đi cùng huynh đệ của ta biện hộ đi?"

Vương nham tưởng tượng cũng là như vậy cái đạo lý, bất quá muốn nói cụ thể là xảy ra chuyện gì mà ngay cả hắn cũng không phải rất rõ ràng, vì thế thử thăm dò nói: "Vệ thiếu muốn là không để ý, không bằng ta đem triệu đội trưởng kêu đến tự mình nói cho ngươi đi?"

Vệ Tuân ôn hoà mà gật gật đầu, tiện tay đem chi kia căn bản là không trừu quá yên ném tới địa thượng dùng chân nghiền nghiền, ngay tại phụ cận quan vọng Triệu Bình Sơn đã đi tới .

Vệ Tuân không kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Muốn nói gì, nói mau đi."

Triệu Bình Sơn sửng sốt một chút, thầm nghĩ vừa rồi vương nham còn nói Vệ Tuân người này không có gì thiếu gia cái giá, bình thường rất hảo nói chuyện đâu, hắn cũng không nhìn ra này hảo nói chuyện ở nơi nào nha.

Vẻ mặt của hắn biến đến càng cẩn thận : "Cũng không phải đại sự gì, chính là..."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Sự đại sự tiểu chính mình sẽ phán đoán, ngươi nếu tìm được ta , liền thành thành thật thật nói chuyện, biệt xả kia vô dụng hình thức xã giao."

Triệu Bình Sơn không dám hồ biên, đành phải một ngũ một Thập Địa đem ngày đó cùng Mộc Gia Thụ ăn cơm khi hắn cùng Phùng Kiến Long nói nói từ đầu chí cuối lập lại một lần, cuối cùng lại rất có kỹ xảo mà bổ sung nói: "Chúng ta cái kia thời điểm thật là không biết tam thiếu thân phận, đích thật là đắc tội , vẫn muốn giáp mặt cùng tam thiếu giải thích, chính là không thấy được người. Tuy rằng lại nói tiếp, chuyện này bên trong tam thiếu chính là một chút mệt đều chưa ăn, nhưng không chịu nổi trong lòng ta băn khoăn. Vệ thiếu, ngươi xem..."

Nói còn chưa nói xong, Vệ Tuân phủi tay đứng dậy, một phen nắm lấy hắn cổ áo đem hắn xách lại đây, thanh âm giống như từ hàm răng trong bài trừ tới: "Ngươi còn muốn làm hắn ăn chút cái gì mệt?"

Triệu Bình Sơn vội vàng nói: "Ta không có ý tứ này, không có ý tứ này..."

Không phải là một cái nam bị miệng thượng đùa giỡn hai câu sao? Đùa giỡn cũng không phải hắn, sinh khí lớn như vậy làm gì. Triệu Bình Sơn đánh giá Vệ Tuân biểu tình, nhịn không được lại bổ sung một câu: "Trong bộ đội mặt không cho tư đấu..."

"Làm gì đâu? Tập hợp không nghe thấy a! Vệ thượng giáo, thả tay ra khai!"

Một tiếng quát lớn đúng lúc ngăn trở Triệu Bình Sơn bị đánh, đi tới người là bọn hắn đã từng huấn luyện viên đặng lập, hiện tại đã tứ năm mươi tuổi tuổi , ánh mắt thập phần lợi hại.

Vệ Tuân buông tay ra, Triệu Bình Sơn vội không ngừng mà lui về phía sau.

Đặng lập nhìn chằm chằm Vệ Tuân, nghiêm nghị nói: "Làm gì!"

Vệ Tuân hít vào một hơi nói: "Báo cáo trưởng quan, ta mới vừa mới phát hiện triệu đội trường ở huấn luyện tân binh quân thể quyền thời điểm có mấy cái động tác không tiêu chuẩn, muốn cùng hắn luận bàn một chút, thỉnh đặng thiếu tướng phê chuẩn."

Đặng lập nhìn hắn một hồi, Vệ Tuân trên mặt sắc mặt giận dữ đã dấu đi, biểu tình thập phần trầm ổn, hắn liền nói: "Kia hai người các ngươi liền đi biểu thị một chút đi."

Thẳng đến hai người mặt đối mặt mà đứng ở sân huấn luyện trung gian , Triệu Bình Sơn nội tâm vẫn là mờ mịt , hắn có chút không làm rõ được sự tình như thế nào sẽ phát triển trở thành cái dạng này?

Rõ ràng là cầu tình tới, vì cái gì cùng với hắn đánh nhau? Vệ Tuân rốt cuộc tại khí cái gì? Vị này tiểu gia chính là Vệ gia tổ tông, hắn là khẳng định không dám thắng , chính là nếu làm hắn mà nói, hẳn là như thế nào làm tài năng có vẻ không động thanh sắc, làm cho đối phương ra khẩu khí này mà không phải cảm thấy bị coi thường, cũng là không dễ làm.

Triệu Bình Sơn thực khó xử, nhưng là rất nhanh, hắn liền sẽ phát hiện mình thật là tưởng quá nhiều.

Vệ Tuân rớt ra tư thế, quát một tiếng: "Động thủ! Phát cái gì ngốc!"

Triệu Bình Sơn khẽ cắn môi, nhấc chân quét ngang, đá hướng Vệ Tuân vai phải, Vệ Tuân xuất chưởng, cắt ngang, giá trụ chân của hắn, phản thủ uốn éo, đem Triệu Bình Sơn về phía sau đẩy dời đi đi vài bước.

Triệu Bình Sơn lảo đảo lui về phía sau, nghĩ nếu không mượn cơ hội này làm bộ ngã sấp xuống nhận thua, còn không có tưởng hảo, Vệ Tuân đã một cái hữu hư bước lên trước, hai tay thành chưởng đồng thời nội khảm, đánh về phía Triệu Bình Sơn hai bên xương sườn.

Một chiêu này "Hư bước trảm lặc" là quân thể quyền tiêu chuẩn động tác, Triệu Bình Sơn chính mình cũng luyện, cũng là lần đầu gặp người khiến cho nhanh như vậy, trong lòng hoảng hốt, cũng không kịp nghĩ đến có không , song chưởng ngoại phiên, giá trụ Vệ Tuân tay sau đó nhanh chóng phản khấu cổ tay hắn.

Vệ Tuân khóe môi hơi chút thượng chọn, không nói được một lời trên đầu gối đỉnh, ở giữa Triệu Bình Sơn bụng, Triệu Bình Sơn thủ sẵn tay hắn lập tức liền tùng , vội vàng toàn thân phi đá.

Vệ Tuân một cái xoay người thoải mái tránh đi, hai chân lần lượt thay đổi biến thành mã bộ, nắm tay quét ngang đánh trúng đối phương hạ hài, ngay sau đó bay lên một cước, Triệu Bình Sơn nháy mắt bay đến hai thước khai ngoại.

Vệ Tuân thong dong đứng vững, trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn Triệu Bình Sơn, chậm rãi nói: "Chiêu này 'Bắn ngược đánh thọc sườn' yếu điểm chính là hạ bàn ổn, động tác chuẩn, không thể chỉ cần theo đuổi tốc độ. Ngươi bước chân thái hư."

Chung quanh bộc phát ra thật lớn âm thanh ủng hộ, Vệ Tuân đi đến Triệu Bình Sơn trước người, vươn tay đem hắn kéo đến, kính cái lễ thản nhiên nói: "Triệu đội trưởng, ngại ngùng."

Triệu Bình Sơn kinh hồn chưa định, chật vật mà thở dốc, cười khổ nói: "Không quan hệ... Là ta tài nghệ không tinh."

Vệ Tuân xoay người, cúi chào: "Báo cáo trưởng quan, diễn tập hoàn tất!"

Đặng lập không nhiều lắm đánh giá, liền đại biểu đồng ý Vệ Tuân thuyết pháp: "Về đơn vị, tiếp tục huấn luyện."

Triệu Bình Sơn đi trở về chính mình tiểu đội phía trước, Vệ Tuân đứng ở ở giữa nhất mệnh lệnh: "Toàn viên — nghỉ! Lập — chính! Quân tư, hai giờ."

Giống cái gì đều không có phát sinh nhất dạng, huấn luyện tiếp tục.

Huấn luyện sau khi chấm dứt, Triệu Bình Sơn lại một lần kiên trì tiến đến Vệ Tuân trước mặt: "Vệ thiếu..."

Vệ Tuân đánh gãy hắn: "Không cần nói nữa, lời của ta liền đại biểu Mộc gia thái độ, ta hiện tại có thể trực tiếp nói cho ngươi biết, chuyện này chúng ta sẽ không lại truy cứu. Chẳng qua ngươi cữu cữu bị mất chức, xét đến cùng cũng là bởi vì vi hắn bản thân có hắc liêu, chính mình làm ra kết quả chính mình chịu trách nhiệm đi."

Nói nói đến đây phân thượng, mới vừa đã trúng đánh Triệu Bình Sơn cũng không dám lại có cái gì dị nghị. Vệ Tuân thực hiện đã thực ra ngoài dự liệu của hắn, tuy rằng hiện ở trên người còn có vài chỗ ẩn ẩn làm đau, nhưng đều là da thịt thương.

Làm bọn họ chuyến đi này , muốn là thật tưởng hắc nhân, dùng điểm kỹ xảo đem người cấp đánh ra nội thương còn làm bề ngoài cái gì đều nhìn đoán không ra không phải nhất kiện việc khó, Vệ Tuân hiển nhiên khinh thường làm như vậy.

Triệu Bình Sơn trên người tuy rằng đau, nhưng kỳ thật là tùng một hơi , hắn biết giống Vệ Tuân loại hành vi này quang minh người, muốn nói không truy cứu vậy khẳng định chính là thật sự sẽ không truy cứu.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tam ca ca, ngươi sinh khí a, vậy ngươi liền không cần sơ suất thượng đi (*/ω\\*).

Chương 49: thổ lộ

Cho nên nói giống hắn loại hành vi này quang minh người, muốn nói không truy cứu thì phải là thật sự sẽ không truy cứu, chẳng qua việc này từ đầu tới đuôi bị đắc tội Mộc Gia Thụ đều không có làm xuất bất luận cái gì phản ứng, một bộ tiên khí phiêu phiêu tay không dính trần tư thế, ngược lại là Vệ Tuân cái này thân phận hiển hách công tử ca tự giác chủ động mà lao tới chắn ở phía trước, đem mình biến thành rất giống cái tùy tùng bảo tiêu nhất dạng, cũng không biết trong đầu đang suy nghĩ gì, này Mộc gia cùng Vệ gia quan hệ thật đúng là có ý tứ.

Tưởng là nghĩ như vậy, Triệu Bình Sơn tuyệt không dám biểu lộ ra: "Cám ơn Vệ thiếu, cám ơn Mộc thiếu."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Tạ cũng không phải tất , ta còn có một chuyện muốn tìm ngươi hỗ trợ."

Tại đây chờ đâu... Triệu Bình Sơn trong lòng lộp bộp một chút, trên mặt đôi khởi cười đến: "Vệ thiếu quá khách khí, có cái gì phân phó cứ việc nói."

Vệ Tuân trầm ngâm nói: "Ta nhớ kỹ chúng ta đều là tại một khu nhà trung học trong niệm thư, ngươi lúc ấy ở trong trường học có phải hay không cùng một cái tên là Hà Mậu Lâm người quan hệ thực hảo?"

Triệu Bình Sơn trong lòng liền nạp buồn , hắn một tiểu nhân vật, lúc trước ngược lại là cùng Vệ Tuân thượng một trường học, bất quá ở trong trường học cho tới bây giờ cũng không sao cùng xuất hiện, Vệ Tuân hơn phân nửa liên trên thế giới có hắn người như vậy đều không rõ ràng lắm, gần nhất nhưng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, trước một trận Mộc Gia Thụ liền đề cập qua một lần, hôm nay Vệ Tuân lại hỏi tới .

Hắn vừa nghĩ biên trả lời nói: "Là không sai, chúng ta hai cái lúc ấy trụ một gian phòng ngủ ngủ cao thấp phô, sau lại tốt nghiệp cũng liên hệ quá mấy lần, bất quá gần hai năm ta sẽ không có tái kiến quá hắn ."

Vệ Tuân mười ngón chồng chéo, cười như không cười, vành nón che hắn anh khí mặt mày, tại trên mặt lộ ra thản nhiên bóng ma: "Ta mới hỏi một câu như vậy, ngươi liền cấp thẳng phủi sạch, như thế nào, Hà Mậu Lâm gần hai năm là đang làm cái gì trái pháp luật loạn kỷ sự tình, ngươi sợ liên lụy đến ngươi trên đầu sao?"

Triệu Bình Sơn lấy lại bình tĩnh nói: "Vệ thiếu ta không có cái kia ý tứ, bất quá ta là thật thật lâu không liên hệ quá hắn ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngô, ta đây liền hỏi một chút chuyện quá khứ đi. Hắn cùng Văn Hữu Liên ở giữa sự ngươi có biết nhiều ít?"

Triệu Bình Sơn nói: "Biết bọn họ cùng một chỗ quá, sau lại lại chia tay ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Làm sao ngươi biết bọn họ chia tay , Hà Mậu Lâm nói cho ngươi ?" Thấy đối phương gật đầu, hắn lại hỏi: "Hà Mậu Lâm lúc ấy là nói như thế nào , ngươi cho ta giảng một giảng."

Triệu Bình Sơn hồi ức một chút, nói: "Hà Mậu Lâm người này... Tuy rằng ta cùng hắn quan hệ không sai, cũng không thể không nói một câu, người của hắn phẩm không tính quá tốt, hơn nữa hoa tâm..."

Nói tới đây, Triệu Bình Sơn nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân xem xét chính mình, vội ho một tiếng giải thích: "Vệ thiếu, ta mặc dù tại tình cảm phương diện cũng tương đối loạn, nhưng ta vẫn luôn sẽ không có quá bạn gái, cũng không có quá bạn trai. Hắn không giống, hắn từ đến trường thời điểm liền cùng Văn Hữu Liên cùng một chỗ, một bên không nguyện ý chia tay, một bên lại thích ở bên ngoài làm loạn."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi nói hắn không nguyện ý chia tay."

Triệu Bình Sơn nói: "Là. Văn Hữu Liên lớn lên xinh đẹp, trong nhà có tiền, lại bỏ được cấp Hà Mậu Lâm hoa, hắn đương nhiên không nguyện ý không có này một người bạn gái, chính là tốt nghiệp vài năm sau đó, có một lần đôi ta gặp mặt, hắn lại đột nhiên nói với ta hắn muốn cùng Văn Hữu Liên chia tay, ta lúc ấy đặc biệt kinh ngạc, liền hỏi hắn vì cái gì."

Triệu Bình Sơn lắc đầu: "Lúc ấy Hà Mậu Lâm là nói, trước kia đơn biết Văn Hữu Liên trong nhà có tiền, là việc buôn bán , kết quả gần nhất mới phát hiện các nàng gia sinh ý là hắc đạo sinh ý, hắn sợ tới mức không được, nói là sợ về sau ở bên ngoài đùa thời điểm bị người chém chết, cái này tay nhất định đến phân."

Vệ Tuân nghe được cũng có chút dở khóc dở cười: "Không nghĩ tới hắn còn rất có khí tiết , vi theo đuổi tự do, kim chủ cũng không muốn ."

Triệu Bình Sơn nói: "Hắn chính là cũng tại do dự chuyện này, cảm thấy chia tay sau đó liền lộng không đến tiền ... Hà Mậu Lâm tuy rằng mới đầu hỗn giới diễn nghệ, nhưng là liền hỏa quá như vậy một tiểu trận, rất nhanh lại không được , cũng không có nhiều ít thông cáo, hắn lại hảo mặt mũi, tiêu tiền tiêu tiền như nước , ly Văn Hữu Liên thật đúng là quá không đi xuống. Ta nghe hắn nói như vậy, trong lòng còn rất đồng tình Văn Hữu Liên , chính là chuyện này ta cũng không hảo điều giáo quản, sau lại Hà Mậu Lâm theo ta mượn ít tiền bước đi ."

Lúc này Vệ Tuân không có xen mồm — hắn biết khẳng định còn có đến tiếp sau.

Quả nhiên Triệu Bình Sơn cảm khái mà thở dài, lại tiếp tục nói: "Ta cũng biết hắn là cái gì tính tình, lúc ấy đem tiền mượn cho hắn liền không trông cậy vào hắn có thể còn, kết quả không nghĩ tới lại quá hơn phân nửa năm hắn tới tìm ta, không riêng tiền đưa ta , còn thỉnh ta ăn bữa cơm. Bữa tiệc thượng hắn nói với ta đã cùng Văn Hữu Liên chia tay , còn nói mình tìm được cái đến tiền mau biện pháp tốt."

Vệ Tuân thân thể trước khuynh: "Biện pháp gì?"

Triệu Bình Sơn nói: "Ta lúc ấy nghĩ không phải gạt chính là đánh cuộc, nói không chính xác hắn lại bàng thượng cái gì phú bà đâu, ta không đương hồi sự, cũng liền không cụ thể hỏi lại — đó là ta cuối cùng một lần thấy hắn, sau lại liền liên lạc không được ."

Vệ Tuân yên lặng nhìn Triệu Bình Sơn một khắc, gật gật đầu: "Hảo đi, vậy hôm nay liền cám ơn ngươi ."

Triệu Bình Sơn những lời này bên trong tin tức lượng thực đại, Vệ Tuân nghẹn một bụng nói muốn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói, lại cảm thấy trong điện thoại giảng không rõ ràng lắm, thật vất vả lại nhịn vài ngày chờ đến huấn luyện kết thúc, lập tức vội vàng vội vội nhập ngũ doanh lái xe chạy tới trong thành phố.

Hắn tới thời điểm nguyên bản còn sớm, nhưng nhớ tới ngày đó Mộc Gia Thụ nói qua nói, đột nhiên có chút không dám thấy hắn, tại ven đường tùy tiện tìm gia nhà ăn đi vào ăn một bữa cơm lãnh tĩnh lãnh tĩnh, không nghĩ tới toàn bộ hành trình vây xem một hồi tuồng, không ăn cơm hảo, dấm ngược lại là trước uống một hồ.

Hắn không nói lời nào, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không phải nói nhiều người, hai người một đường trầm mặc mà đến gia, Vệ Tuân nói: "Đi ta nơi đó đi, nhà của ta không người."

Mộc Gia Thụ không nói gì, chính là thuận theo mà cùng tại phía sau hắn vào Vệ gia môn. Hắn đối nơi này quá quen thuộc, Vệ Tuân cũng không quản hắn, vào cửa sau đó quần áo đều không đổi, trực tiếp đi phòng tắm thu thập phóng thủy, lại nhảy ra một bộ tân áo ngủ đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ: "Tắm rửa đi thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ há miệng, tiếp nhận đồ vật vào phòng tắm.

Đơn giản hướng tẩy qua đi, trên người cái loại này mãnh liệt khó chịu cảm phai nhạt không ít — hắn có một chút khiết nghiện, tiếp xúc quá loại này nơi phát ra không rõ thủy sau đó nếu không nhanh chút tẩy sạch sẽ, quả thực cảm thấy cả người da đều tại ngứa, điểm này Vệ Tuân hiển nhiên phi thường hiểu biết.

Vệ Tuân đang ngồi ở cửa sổ sát đất trước cá nhân trên ghế sa lông chờ hắn, Vệ gia bố trí thiên về âu thức phong cách, từ nơi này có thể nhìn ra xa khi đến ngọ thái dương cùng mây mù vùng núi thập phần mỹ lệ, cũng sấn đến Vệ Tuân có chút nhỏ bé.

Mộc Gia Thụ giữ vững tinh thần, tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống: "Đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao?"

Vệ Tuân quay đầu thời điểm mặt vốn đang là bình tĩnh, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ thời điểm lại sửng sốt một chút.

Hắn vừa mới tắm rửa xong, tóc xoã tung, sắc mặt bị hơi nước huân đến có chút đỏ lên, cả người nhiều đi một tí khó được trẻ con, có vẻ hết sức mềm mại, vài sợi tóc có chút hỗn độn mà phất tại trên trán, nhoáng lên một cái nhoáng lên một cái , Mộc Gia Thụ như là không có cảm giác, Vệ Tuân trong lòng ngược lại nổi lên một trận tô dương, rất muốn thay hắn đem tóc phất khai.

Hắn không dám nhìn, mạnh mẽ đưa ánh mắt chuyển qua sàn nhà thượng, lại nhìn đến hai người bóng dáng liền ai cùng một chỗ, như vậy ngược lại so chúng nó chủ nhân đều phải thân mật rất nhiều.

Làm người cảm thấy nếu thời gian có thể dừng lại vào giờ khắc này thì tốt rồi, nếu qua trong giây lát cả đời này có thể đi qua thì tốt rồi.

Vệ Tuân hút một hơi, nói thẳng chính sự: "Ta đã hỏi Triệu Bình Sơn về Hà Mậu Lâm sự tình..."

Mộc Gia Thụ mới đầu nhìn mặt hắn sắc, còn tưởng rằng là trừ bỏ cái gì không đến đại sự, nghe Vệ Tuân như vậy một giảng mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Nghe đứng lên Hà Mậu Lâm tính cách phải là tham tài háo sắc, nhát gan sợ phiền phức, ta cảm thấy phóng ảnh chụp người không giống hắn. Nhưng nếu như nói có người giá cao từ chỗ của hắn mua ảnh chụp vứt nữa đến phòng của ta trong, ta ngược lại là tín."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi nói hắn như vậy một cái ăn cơm mềm tiểu bạch kiểm, đột nhiên cùng người khác nói tìm được đến tiền mau biện pháp, này sẽ là biện pháp gì? Huống hồ ngày chính là tại ngươi xuất sự chi mấy tháng trước, không biết là có chút thật trùng hợp sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ phản ứng rất nhanh: "Ý của ngươi là hắn nguyên ý là muốn dùng những cái đó ảnh chụp vơ vét tài sản tiền? Kia liền có tam cái địa phương giải thích không thông."

Thấy Vệ Tuân nhướng mày, hắn giải thích nói: "Đệ nhất, nếu muốn vơ vét tài sản, kia tối thiểu hẳn là đem điều kiện khai ra đến, không có khả năng đơn chỉ có ảnh chụp không đầu không đuôi mà phiết ở nơi đó. Cho nên vô luận ảnh chụp có phải hay không Hà Mậu Lâm chiếu , trung gian tối thiểu còn có một người đã tham dự chuyện này; thứ hai, giống Hà Mậu Lâm như vậy một cái nghe nói Văn Hữu Liên gia thế sau đó, sợ tới mức muốn cùng nàng chia tay người, vì cái gì sẽ có lá gan dùng Văn Hữu Liên thân mật chiếu vơ vét tài sản tài vật đâu? Này hắn liền không sợ hãi sao? Đệ tam, cho dù là vơ vét tài sản, hắn cũng có thể đưa đến Văn gia đi, đem ảnh chụp cho ta làm gì."

Vệ Tuân nghe được cuối cùng một câu, có chút nhịn không được, lương lương mà nói: "Này còn không hảo giải thích, bởi vì ngươi khi đó là Văn Hữu Liên bạn trai a, vơ vét tài sản ngươi cùng vơ vét tài sản Văn gia có cái gì khác nhau. Lại nói , cũng nói không hảo là Hà Mậu Lâm cái này bạn trai cũ hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ, cảm thấy mình thích vẫn là Văn Hữu Liên, cho nên ghen tị ngươi, mới cố ý ký này đó ảnh chụp khí ngươi sao."

Mộc Gia Thụ ra vẻ không có nhận thấy được tâm tình của hắn, nói giỡn nói: "Kia sức mạnh của ái tình nhưng thật vĩ đại a, có thể đem Hà Mậu Lâm như vậy người nhát gan đều cấp bức đến phần này thượng."

Vệ Tuân trên mặt viết đều là "Bổn thiếu gia thực khó chịu", ôm bả vai tà hắn liếc mắt một cái.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tam ca, ta trước không là cũng cùng ngươi nói sao, ta chính là muốn nhìn một chút Văn Hữu Liên vì cái gì chủ động tiếp cận ta, mới..."

Vệ Tuân không chút khách khí mà ngắt lời hắn: "Kia Phương Tĩnh Tránh đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ dở khóc dở cười: "Đều là hiểu lầm, ta cùng nàng cũng không quan hệ."

Vệ Tuân hai tay thành quyền khoát lên chính mình trên đầu gối, thân thể hơi hơi trước khuynh: "A, với ai đều không có vấn đề gì, chẳng qua là xem xét thời thế, cảm thấy cái gì thời điểm hẳn là diễn một tuồng kịch , liền diễn một hồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là liền thập phần gầy còm ý cười chậm rãi từ trên mặt trầm xuống, trầm mặc mà nhìn hắn.

Vệ Tuân dùng gần như mệnh lệnh mà khẩu khí nói: "Ngươi rốt cuộc là nghĩ như thế nào ? Nói chuyện!"

Mộc Gia Thụ bị động mà nói: "Cái gì nghĩ như thế nào ?"

Những lời này triệt để chọc giận Vệ Tuân: "Đều đến thời gian này ngươi còn tại theo ta làm bộ làm tịch! Ngày đó ta cùng ba mẹ ta nói nói, ngươi căn bản là nghe thấy được, có phải hay không? Ngươi sau đó luôn luôn tại tránh né ta ám chỉ ta, thật đương ta nhìn đoán không ra sao? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ lại không nói.

Cãi nhau sợ nhất gặp gỡ như vậy hàng, Vệ Tuân nghẹn muốn chết, đứng dậy nổi giận đùng đùng ở trong phòng chuyển cái vòng luẩn quẩn, bỗng nhiên một nhịp cái bàn, trở lại dùng ngón tay Mộc Gia Thụ, oán hận mà nói:

"Hảo, không quản ngươi nghe thấy hay không, ta hiện tại liền đem lời thuyết minh trắng, ta thích ngươi!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn sukirie, nại nại, tế trạch, ta yêu con mèo nhỏ, giảo khoai lang, san 1212121 tưới dịch dinh dưỡng;

Nói về ta xem có tiểu bảo bối tưới thời gian đã khuya a, cám ơn hơn nửa đêm còn đầu uy ta, bất quá phải chú ý nghỉ ngơi (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Nói về say say nhớ rõ bản nhân tuổi trẻ thời điểm cũng là vui vẻ, ngao cái đêm cũng không phải sự, hiện tại già rồi, nhất thời cảm giác chính mình không bao giờ ban đêm chi tiểu tinh linh ... hhh.

Cám ơn tam nấm lạnh cấp « bái nhất bái » dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn con nai lộc lộc, ca ca ta muốn muốn đi cùng sắc vi bá vương phiếu;

Sao sao đát!

Hảo Vệ ca ca rốt cục khốc huyễn khí phách đem nói về thô đến ! Ly ngọt ngọt ngọt còn sẽ xa mắng ta ~

Chương 50: mụ mụ uy vũ

Mộc Gia Thụ nắm cái chén một bàn tay phút chốc buộc chặt.

Vệ Tuân theo dõi hắn nói: "Lúc trước ngươi tử quá một hồi, ta một cái mạng cũng đi theo không có! Ta chính là nhìn không cho ngươi bị thương khổ sở, chính là nhìn không cho ngươi cùng người khác dây dưa không rõ, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, ta thích ngươi thích muốn điên rồi! Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi lúc này nghe rõ ràng sao? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ ngồi ở ghế trên, sống lưng rất thẳng tắp, trầm mặc nửa ngày mới mở miệng.

Cùng Vệ Tuân nóng bỏng kịch liệt so sánh với, thanh âm của hắn vẫn như cũ có vẻ bình thản mà lãnh tĩnh: "Tam ca, ngươi cũng biết con người của ta , cũng hiểu biết phụ mẫu ta ở giữa sự, tình cảm đối với ta đến nói, chẳng qua là một cái lợi thế, vô luận là hôn nhân vẫn là luyến ái quan hệ, cũng chỉ là một loại duy trì ích lợi đồng minh bảo đảm. Ta muốn cùng người khác hợp tác, liền thích song phương đem sự tình nói rõ ràng minh bạch, theo như nhu cầu, nhưng từ tiểu huynh đệ, ta cũng không thể hố ngươi."

Hắn đem ngôn ngữ tổ chức phi thường cẩn thận, nhìn Vệ Tuân, khẩn thiết mà nói: "Ta không tin ngươi liền thật sự không thích nữ nhân, vì cái gì không thử đi tiếp xúc một chút đâu? Ngươi nói ngươi thích ta, chính là ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, ta căn bản là không thích..."

"Đừng nói nữa."

Vệ Tuân lớn như vậy đều không có sợ hãi quá, chính là giờ khắc này hắn cảm thấy thập phần sợ hãi nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nói ra nói. Hắn không chút nghĩ ngợi mà một tay kháp trụ Mộc Gia Thụ cổ, ngăn trở từ trong miệng hắn nói ra cuối cùng một chữ.

Vệ Tuân kháp một chút cũng không trọng, Mộc Gia Thụ lại theo lời ngậm miệng lại. Đầu của hắn bị bắt hơi hơi dương , đối thượng Vệ Tuân ánh mắt, sắc mặt bình tĩnh.

Ngoài cửa sổ Vân Ảnh thấp thoáng hạ ánh nắng dừng ở hắn thanh nhã mặt mày thượng, kim sắc vầng sáng lưu sóng nhất dạng phất quá, sấn đến cả người vẻ mặt đều đen tối không rõ.

Vệ Tuân tim như bị đao cắt, thanh âm thấp đi xuống, lại bất ngờ tiết lộ ra trong giọng nói run rẩy: "Chẳng lẽ ở trong lòng ngươi, liền chưa từng có một chút mà để ý quá ta..."

"Để ý." Mộc Gia Thụ không cần nghĩ ngợi mà trả lời hắn, "Nhưng ta chỉ là đem ngươi cho rằng huynh trưởng nhất dạng."

Vệ Tuân ngón tay căng thẳng, một tay khác khấu tại đầu vai hắn, đột nhiên nghiêng người phúc trụ bờ môi của hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ theo bản năng mà tránh một chút, chẳng qua cổ còn bị Vệ Tuân kháp, lần này sẽ không có tránh ra, đối phương trên người quen thuộc khí tức nhất thời vây quanh hắn, trên môi cảm thấy nóng rực độ ấm. Từ nơi này khoảng cách đến xem, Vệ Tuân nhăn lại đỉnh mày có vẻ chỉnh khuôn mặt hết sức cương nghị.

Mộc Gia Thụ bị ấn gắt gao , căn bản nhúc nhích không , qua nửa ngày cảm giác đối phương khí lực hơi chút tùng , lúc này mới khúc khửu tay chàng hướng Vệ Tuân ngực, khiến cho hắn sau lóe, chính mình tùy theo hai tay chế trụ đối phương bả vai, một tháp vung ra, đem Vệ Tuân đẩy ra.

Hắn cũng đi theo từ ghế trên nhảy dựng lên, lau miệng, nửa ngày không biết nói cái gì.

Vệ Tuân bị hắn bỏ ra lui về phía sau sau vài bước đứng vững, kinh ngạc mà nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, biểu tình lại là mất mát lại là khổ sở, đáy mắt ẩn ẩn ngấn lệ.

Mộc Gia Thụ trường trường ra một hơi, tại thời gian này nghe đứng lên thật giống như là thở dài nhất dạng.

Rõ ràng bị cường bách chính là hắn, nhưng đối mặt với Vệ Tuân, nhưng trong lòng chút nào sinh không xuất lửa giận: "Tam ca, ngươi lãnh tĩnh lãnh tĩnh đi."

Hắn nói xong câu đó, cũng rất mau mà xoay người ra Vệ gia.

Vệ Tuân yên lặng nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, cái gì đều chưa nói, thẳng đến Mộc Gia Thụ biến mất tại tầm mắt của hắn trong phạm vi , Vệ Tuân mới đỡ sô pha ngồi xuống, không xương cốt tự mà dựa ở nơi đó, vừa động cũng không tưởng động.

Không biết qua bao lâu, sắc trời đều đen xuống , đại sảnh đăng bị người mở ra, hắn dùng tay che một chút ánh mắt, quay đầu đi, phát hiện là khương thục trở lại.

"Mẹ."

Vệ Tuân điều chỉnh một chút tâm tình của mình, dường như không có việc gì mà gọi nàng một tiếng.

Chính là dù sao cũng là chính mình sinh , khương thục lập tức liền nhìn ra nhi tử không đúng lắm kính, đi đến bên cạnh hắn trực tiếp bắt tay cái đến trán của hắn thượng: "Tại sao lại ở chỗ này dựa vào cũng không bật đèn, sinh bệnh sao?"

Vệ Tuân miễn cưỡng cười cười: "Không có, chính là vừa trở về thời điểm có chút mệt, không cẩn thận đang ngủ."

Khương thục nói: "Kia mà ngay cả cơm đều không ăn? Trước không là nói cho ngươi biết sao, ta đều đem thức ăn chuẩn bị tốt , phóng tới vi ba lô trong nóng lên là được. Có mấy thứ điểm tâm nhỏ là nhà chúng ta tân thỉnh bánh kem sư làm , ngươi cùng tiểu thụ khẳng định đều thích ăn, ta vốn đang muốn cho ngươi đem tiểu thụ kêu đến chúng ta một khối ăn đâu, ba ngươi hôm nay cũng không trở về nhà."

Vệ Tuân hô hấp ngưng trệ một chút, rốt cục nói: "Ta cùng tiểu thụ cãi nhau ."

Nói xong câu đó sau đó, trong lòng của hắn cái loại này hốt hoảng khổ sở giống như cũng biến thành thực chất, nhịn không được dùng sức dùng tay tại đầu thượng hồ loát một phen, một đầu tóc ngắn lộn xộn : "Ta không muốn sống chăng."

"Nói bậy gì đó!" Khương thục không quá đương hồi sự, lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười mà vỗ nhi tử một bàn tay, "Bất quá hai người các ngươi ngược lại là thật sự rất ít cãi nhau, này là bởi vì chuyện gì?"

Vệ Tuân không muốn nói: "Không đại sự gì."

Khương thục đánh giá nhi tử: "Nhìn ngươi này túng ba ba bộ dáng, khẳng định chính là ngươi lại làm chuyện xấu, đem tiểu thụ cấp chọc. Như vậy đi, hôm nay là không còn kịp rồi, ngày mai mụ mụ làm điểm ăn ngon , lại gọi điện thoại đem tiểu thụ kêu đến ăn cơm, có chuyện gì hai người các ngươi nói mở."

Vệ Tuân lập tức cảm thấy chính mình thấy được sinh hy vọng, đột nhiên ngồi thẳng người, ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh : "Thật sự, sáng suốt như vậy?"

Khương thục tức giận mà nói: "Không khai sáng làm như thế nào? Trước đánh cũng đánh, mắng cũng mắng, ngươi đều không nghe, ta cùng ba ba của ngươi cũng là không có biện pháp nào. Ta đó cũng là nhìn ngươi đáng thương, lại nói ngươi cùng tiểu thụ vốn là cũng tựa như thân huynh đệ nhất dạng, cãi nhau nên nghĩ biện pháp hòa hảo, đó cũng là bình thường . Ta trước cảnh cáo ngươi, ta nhưng không cho ngươi làm biệt !"

Vệ Tuân sờ sờ cái mũi, vội ho một tiếng không nói chuyện.

Khương thục nhìn hắn, không từ lắc lắc đầu. Chính như nàng trước đã nói, trên đời này không có cái gì cha mẹ có thể thản nhiên tiếp thu con của mình thích thượng đồng tính, huống chi Vệ gia loại này gia đình luôn luôn gia phong nghiêm khắc, lúc trước Vệ Tuân ngả bài thời điểm thiếu chút nữa đem toàn bộ gia đều cấp xốc lại đây.

Bọn họ vợ chồng một cái xướng mặt đỏ một cái vai phản diện, cái chiêu gì đều thử qua , Vệ Thiệu Thành chỉ là đánh liền đem Vệ Tuân đánh trụ một tuần viện, cuối cùng đau lòng còn là chính bọn hắn, cứ như vậy đều không có thể đem cái này xú tiểu tử cấp hòa nhau đến, kia cũng chỉ có thể buông tha .

Sau lại kỳ thật khương thục cũng nghĩ qua, nếu Vệ Tuân thật sự chỉ có thể thích nam nhân, nàng kia đảo tình nguyện người kia là Mộc Gia Thụ — từ tiểu nuôi lớn hài tử, không nói phẩm hạnh tướng mạo sáng suốt đều là mọi thứ không đến chọn, chỉ là tình cảm thâm hậu điều này chính là người khác so không được, này muốn là một cái nữ hài tử, nàng xoay người liền vô cùng cao hứng lôi kéo Vệ Thiệu Thành thượng Mộc gia sinh ra đi.

Nhưng có biện pháp nào đâu? Tiểu thụ hắn căn bản là không có hướng trên con đường này đi ý tứ, nàng cũng không có thể vi nhi tử nhà mình liền đi ngộ đạo con nhà người ta, huống chi Mộc Gia Thụ sinh mẫu cùng nàng quan hệ cũng phi thường phi thường thân mật, khương thục đối Mộc Gia Thụ đồng dạng thập phần yêu thương.

Lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay đều là thịt a, chính là trong lòng vẫn là khó tránh khỏi sẽ cảm thấy tiểu nhi tử nhiều năm như vậy cô đơn , quá đáng thương .

Khương thục nghĩ đến đây, lại nhịn không được thở dài: "Tiểu Tuân, ngươi nói tiểu thụ đối với ngươi cũng không phần này tâm, chúng ta không thích tiểu thụ , hắn về sau còn vẫn cứ là đệ đệ của ngươi. Chúng ta đổi cá nhân được không? Đổi cái thích ngươi , mẹ cũng không chọn là nam hay là nữ ."

Vệ Tuân lắc đầu.

Khương thục bất đắc dĩ mà nói: "Ta thật sự là đời trước thiếu ngươi . Một hồi a di đến , ngươi đi nói cho nàng ngày mai mua thức ăn đi, ta tự mình xuống bếp."

Vệ Tuân cảm khái nói: "Có mẹ thật hảo, có mẹ hài tử giống khối bảo."

"Thiếu vuốt mông ngựa." Khương thục nguýt hắn một cái, "Đều tại ngươi, hiện tại biến thành ta nghi thần nghi quỷ , xem ai đều không bình thường, tổng cảm thấy ba ba của ngươi cùng ngươi Mộc thúc thúc như là một đôi."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

A di đà phật, lỗi lầm lỗi lầm.

Hắn vội vàng nói: "Mẹ, ta cảm thấy ngươi đây có thể yên tâm, ba của ta tuyệt đối không phải loại người như vậy."

Khương thục phiền muộn mà nói: "Ta còn nhìn ngươi không giống cái loại người này đâu."

Vệ Tuân: "... Ta không là ý tứ này, ta là nói, nếu ba thật sự cùng Mộc thúc thúc có cái gì nói, Mộc thúc thúc tuyệt đối không dám như vậy hoa tâm — hắn tìm một nữ nhân đầu tiên thời điểm, phỏng chừng ba của ta có thể đào thương ( súng ) băng hắn."

Khương thục nhịn không được cười , cười xong sau đó lại một túc mặt: "Không quy củ! Không cho nói bậy."

"Là là." Vệ Tuân cợt nhả mà nói, "Nhất định vâng theo lãnh đạo chỉ thị."

Khương thục điện thoại đánh thực thuận lợi, lời của nàng Mộc Gia Thụ đương nhiên không thể phản bác, Vệ Tuân nằm úp sấp ở bên cạnh quang minh chính đại mà giám sát, nghe thấy hắn thoáng chần chờ một chút phải trả lời nói: "Hảo khương a di, ta biết ."

Hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lúc này mới phóng tâm mà lên lầu, vừa về tới trong phòng của mình, vừa rồi tại mẫu thân trước mặt làm ra khuôn mặt tươi cười liền suy sụp đi xuống.

Vệ Tuân đứng ở gian phòng của mình trung ương sửng sốt một hồi, nhịn không được lấy điện thoại di động ra đến, chỉ tìm hai cái liền tìm được Mộc Gia Thụ ảnh chụp. Điểm này đều không khó, bởi vì di động của hắn tương sách trong cơ bản thượng tất cả đều là Mộc Gia Thụ.

Ảnh chụp trong hắn khóe môi vi kiều, xuyên thấu qua sáng lên màn hình nhìn chăm chú vào chính mình, mang theo ý cười ánh mắt nhìn qua phi thường xinh đẹp.

Vệ Tuân sờ sờ Mộc Gia Thụ mặt, không thể không suy nghĩ, hắn hiện tại sẽ đang làm cái gì đâu?

Quần áo đã đúng lúc đổi qua, cũng tẩy sạch nước ấm tắm, hẳn là sẽ không cảm mạo, nhưng vừa rồi như vậy chật vật mà trở về nhà, hắn có hay không nhớ rõ ăn cơm chiều đâu?

Có thể hay không nghĩ đến chính mình, lại có thể hay không sinh chính mình khí?

Hiện tại đã đã trễ thế này, nên ngủ đi? Thức đêm đối thân thể không tốt.

Vệ Tuân vào giờ khắc này, phi thường phi thường mà muốn gặp đến Mộc Gia Thụ.

Hắn trường hu một hơi, đem di động ném ở trên giường, điểm khởi một điếu thuốc điêu tại miệng, lững thững đi lên ban công, đỉnh đầu một vòng minh nguyệt nhô lên cao, đối diện gian phòng muội đèn .

Vệ Tuân ghé vào lan can thượng phun ra một điếu thuốc, ngay sau đó chỉ thấy đến đối diện bức màn vừa động, Mộc Gia Thụ hơi thấp đầu vén rèm lên, từ phòng trong đi ra, vừa đi vừa điểm yên.

Hắn vừa mới ngẩng đầu, liền thấy được đối diện Vệ Tuân, cũng là sửng sốt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: lão Vệ × lão mộc này đối cp thật sự là hoàn toàn mụ mụ não bổ a ha ha ha ha ha!

Chương 51: thích hắn

Bọn họ gian phòng bản thân liền vừa mới đối diện, lúc ấy bởi vì hai hài tử quan hệ hảo, này ban công vẫn là cố ý tại sau lại nhiều hơn thượng , như vậy càng làm trung gian khoảng cách lui ngắn một đoạn, nếu đồng thời duỗi trường cánh tay, thậm chí có thể cách ban công lan can nắm cái tay — đương nhiên, hiện nay ai cũng không có như vậy nhã hứng.

Hạ xuống khói bụi nóng đến Vệ Tuân đầu ngón tay, hắn lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, run lên tay đem tàn thuốc ném xuống.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không có việc gì đi?"

Vệ Tuân vội vàng nói: "Không có việc gì, không có việc gì."

Hai người lại đều không nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ còn muốn chạy, chính là nhìn Vệ Tuân một bộ thật cẩn thận bộ dáng, chung quy vẫn là không đành lòng, cũng liền cắm túi quần tại tại chỗ đứng , ngửa đầu nhìn thiên thượng ánh trăng.

Vệ Tuân thấy hắn đưa ánh mắt dời đi, liền len lén nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, từng đợt ban đêm gió lạnh từ phía sau hắn thổi qua đi, lại giơ lên Mộc Gia Thụ góc áo, hắn mặt mày chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài, bởi vì tuổi biến tiểu , mang theo cỗ nguyên lai không có trẻ con, vẻ mặt trầm tĩnh ngược lại là tựa như năm xưa.

Vệ Tuân thật vất vả mới nhịn được không có hướng về phía hắn vươn tay đi, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Đã trễ thế này, mau trở về ngủ đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ không nghĩ tới là hắn trước nói những lời này, ngoài ý muốn quay đầu nhìn xuống Vệ Tuân, tiếp xúc đến ánh mắt của hắn hắn liền minh bạch , Vệ Tuân là trước kia dưỡng thành thói quen, hiện tại cũng thật sự lo lắng hắn ngủ chậm sẽ sinh bệnh.

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu: "Tam ca, ngươi cũng trở về đi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta biết."

Hắn dừng một chút, lại nói: "Trở về cái hảo chăn, cẩn thận biệt cảm lạnh."

Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng, đứng ở nơi đó vừa không động đậy cũng không nói nói, qua một hồi lâu, mới còn nói: "Hảo ."

Vệ Tuân thật sâu mà nhìn hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ lại không lại dừng lại, trực tiếp xốc lên bức màn trở về phòng.

Hắn cảm thấy trong lòng phi thường phiền muộn, nghe nghe trên người mình còn có thực đại một cỗ yên vị, càng thêm không thoải mái, đang định lần nữa tắm rửa một cái, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng tại tà đối diện trong phòng rống lên một tiếng: "Ngươi biệt phiền , đi nhanh đi! Lần trước nên nói cũng đã nói rõ ràng , vô luận ngươi tại hạ mặt đứng bao lâu, ta cũng sẽ không lại xuống lầu."

Hắn sau khi nói xong, Mộc Gia Thụ lại nghe thấy "Phanh" mà một tiếng, xem chừng là Mộc Hạo Xướng đem di động cấp tạp .

Hắn thân sinh đệ đệ không biết xấu hổ, từ nhỏ đến lớn không riêng làm loạn nam nữ quan hệ, còn làm loạn nam nam quan hệ, bất quá dám như vậy tìm hắn tìm tới gia môn đến còn gọi điện thoại cho hắn , Mộc Gia Thụ cũng đã nghĩ đến một cái.

Hắn bản thân tâm tình liền không hảo, vốn là có chút lười nhúc nhích, nhưng do dự hai phút, vẫn là thay cho dép lê xuất môn.

Quả nhiên, Mộc Gia Thụ từ lúc nhà mình trong viện đi ra, liền nhìn thấy Phương Tĩnh Tránh kia lượng hồng sắc chạy chậm.

Hắn ngừng một chút, còn không có nghĩ ra được chính mình muốn nói điểm cái gì, Phương Tĩnh Tránh đã nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ, "Đích đích" xoa bóp hai cái loa.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi qua, lên xe, ngồi ở ghế phụ.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh không nhìn hắn, ôm cánh tay tựa vào xe chỗ ngồi, ánh mắt thẳng tắp mà lạc tại kính chắn gió phía trước thượng, mặt không đổi sắc, nước mắt từng chuỗi theo hai má rơi xuống.

Mộc Gia Thụ cúi đầu, nhìn thấy Phương Tĩnh Tránh tay cầm thành quyền trạng, xương ngón tay đã nắm chặt trắng bệch , hắn liền vỗ vỗ tay nàng, đem Phương Tĩnh Tránh nắm tay triển khai, cái gì cũng không nói.

"Ta còn là... Thực thích hắn."

Thật lâu sau, Phương Tĩnh Tránh mới nói ra một câu như vậy nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn mặt nàng sắc thanh bạch, thần sắc mờ mịt, khen ngược giống thật là thập phần tuyệt vọng dường như.

Hắn cũng không biết hẳn là như thế nào an ủi, đành phải nói: "Các ngươi làm sao vậy? Ta nhớ rõ Hạo Xướng trước cùng ngươi chỗ thực hảo, vì cái gì lại đột nhiên chia tay?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh xoay đầu lại nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, nhịn không được trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút không rõ lí do, nhưng mà hắn đối Phương Tĩnh Tránh luôn luôn không có đề phòng, lại biết nàng hiện tại tâm tình không tốt, cũng không nghĩ nhiều, còn nói: "Có cần hay không ta vì ngươi làm như thế nào?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh ý thức được chính mình thất thố, lắc lắc đầu, cười khổ nói: "Ngươi có thể làm cái gì đấy? Tính . Tóm lại đều tại ta chính mình, ai làm ta thích hắn, ta đây không phải là xứng đáng sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được nói: "Thích một người... Thật sự thống khổ như vậy sao?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh sửa đúng nói: "Nếu ngươi thích người kia không thích ngươi, hoặc là thích người khác, liền sẽ phi thường thống khổ. Là toàn bộ thế giới thượng để cho người khổ sở sự."

Mộc Gia Thụ trầm mặc một chút, hắn mày tại hắn bản thân đều không có ý thức được dưới tình huống gắt gao mà nhăn lại đến, ngược lại có vẻ lưỡng đạo mày kiếm càng phát tuấn khí bức người, Phương Tĩnh Tránh nương bên ngoài đèn đường quang nhìn hắn một cái, cảm thấy chính mình bị đánh bại phi thường triệt để.

Nàng thở dài: "Ngươi nha, nói cho ngươi cái này lại có ích lợi gì. Tha thiết chúc phúc ngươi về sau tìm bạn gái, tìm cái giống như ta vậy hiểu chuyện , cũng ít ăn chút mệt."

Cái này không hợp thời vui đùa làm tâm sự nặng nề hai người đều nhịn không được bật cười, Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Ngươi xem ta giống ăn thiệt thòi người sao?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh không chút khách khí mà nói: "Liền ngươi? Ngươi còn không phải a. Ngươi đối với ngoại nhân một trái tim thượng hận không thể trường đầy tâm nhãn, động động não chính là bảy tám cái hư chủ ý. Nhưng muốn là nhận định ai, lại một chút cũng không đi đề phòng, trước kia vi này ăn mệt còn chưa đủ đại sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tươi cười vừa thu lại, không nói gì.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên nói: "Hỏi ngươi một vấn đề."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi nói."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhìn hắn, nói thẳng: "Ngươi đến tột cùng là như thế nào xuất sự?"

Mộc Gia Thụ dừng lại một chút, đạm cười nói: "Ta cũng hỏi ngươi một vấn đề đi — ngươi cùng Hạo Xướng đến tột cùng vì cái gì sẽ chia tay?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nghẹn lời.

Nàng biết Mộc Gia Thụ không là thật sự muốn cho nàng trả lời, mà là tại tự nói với mình, ai đều có không nguyện ý hoặc là vô pháp nói sự tình.

Chẳng qua vấn đề này tại Mộc Gia Thụ không biết chuyện dưới tình huống còn thật là trát tâm .

Hai người từ tiểu hỗ tổn hại, nói chuyện đều không có gì cố kỵ, Phương Tĩnh Tránh thật cũng không cảm thấy có cái gì, chỉ cười cười: "Lời này ngươi đi hỏi cái kia bệnh thần kinh đi, nếu hắn nguyện ý nói cho ngươi, ngàn vạn nhớ rõ chuyển cáo ta một tiếng."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười: "Hảo."

Khó nhất quá thời điểm tốt xấu có người cùng, nói như vậy một hồi nói, Phương Tĩnh Tránh tâm tình cũng khá một chút, thật dài hu khẩu khí, tại Mộc Gia Thụ phía sau lưng thượng vỗ một bàn tay: "Hảo , ta phải về nhà , ngươi cũng cút nhanh lên đi."

"Không cần ta đưa ngươi trở về?"

"Cám ơn, ta không thích bị so với ta đẹp mắt người bảo hộ, cái loại cảm giác này không được tốt."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh vừa nói một bên trực tiếp đẩy Mộc Gia Thụ, đuổi hắn nói: "Mau đi xuống! Ta thật muốn đi rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nhạo một tiếng, thấy nàng biểu tình kiên quyết, liền mở cửa xe xuống xe, lại hướng về cửa sổ xe cung hạ thân.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cho là hắn còn muốn cùng chính mình đấu võ mồm, vừa muốn nói gì, Mộc Gia Thụ lại chính là dặn dò một câu: "Trên đường cẩn thận một chút, đến gia sau cho ta phát cái tin ngắn... Đi ngủ sớm một chút, không có việc gì ."

Bọn họ hai huynh đệ cái tuy rằng cùng phụ cùng mẫu, tính cách lại tuyệt không giống, nhưng mà lúc này Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện ngữ khí thần thái, thậm chí trong lời nói nội dung, thế nhưng cùng trước Mộc Hạo Xướng có kỳ tích mà trùng hợp.

Cưỡng chế đi chua xót đột nhiên xông lên xoang mũi, Phương Tĩnh Tránh vội vàng phiến diện đầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe thấy nàng lẩm bẩm nói: "Mọi người đều nói, ái tình chính là adrenalin cùng nhiều ba an phân bố quá thừa mà thôi, mấy tháng liền sẽ mất đi hiệu lực, vì cái gì qua lâu như vậy, ta còn là như vậy thích hắn?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không biết phải nói lại cái gì, trái tim lại giống như bị cái gì vậy nhéo một chút, đành phải nói: "Không cần khổ sở, sự tình đều sẽ đi qua ."

Hắn lần thứ hai lúc về đến nhà đã là đêm khuya , vài ngày xuống dưới suy nghĩ quá trọng, giấc ngủ lại không đủ, nằm đến trên giường chỉ cảm thấy thiên toàn địa chuyển, đầu óc một trận ngất đi, cố tình càng là mỏi mệt càng là ngủ không được, trong lòng lăn qua lộn lại mà lại nghĩ tới Vệ Tuân.

Mấy năm nay hắn là như thế nào quá ? Hắn cũng sẽ giống Phương Tĩnh Tránh như vậy thống khổ khổ sở sao? Vì cái gì hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không có biểu lộ quá?

Mộc Gia Thụ huyệt thái dương một trận đau nhức, nhịn không được đưa tay nhu nhu.

Lúc trước hắn thể hư, hơi chút hao tâm tổn sức liền sẽ thường thường có tình huống như vậy, trong lòng thầm kêu không hảo, còn tưởng rằng lần này nói không chừng lại muốn bệnh nặng một hồi. Không nghĩ tới cuối cùng nằm nằm liền đang ngủ, ngày hôm sau đứng lên sau đó một chút việc cũng không có.

Nhưng cái bệnh này cây non tuy rằng mãn huyết sống lại, thân thể hảo một khác chỉ ngày gần đây đại khái là lao tâm lao lực quá mức, tối hôm qua thổi như vậy một hồi gió lạnh, ngày hôm sau lại không đứng lên giường.

Vệ Thiệu Thành hôm nay chính hảo ở nhà, đãi đến nhi tử cư nhiên công nhiên nhàn hạ không đi thần luyện, vì thế tự mình thượng Vệ Tuân phòng ngủ tới bắt hắn, kết quả phát hiện hắn phát sốt đốt thần tình đỏ bừng, hoảng sợ, nhanh chóng gọi điện thoại đem bác sĩ gia đình gọi đi qua.

Vệ Tuân trừ bỏ phát sốt ở ngoài đảo không có gì biệt đại mao bệnh, chỉ là bởi vì từ tiểu cũng rất ít sinh bệnh, lúc này đây thoạt nhìn cũng liền phá lệ suy yếu, đánh châm sau đó khương thục liền thúc hắn trở về phòng đi ngủ.

Vệ Tuân đầu cháng váng não trướng , còn băn khoăn giữa trưa làm Mộc Gia Thụ ăn cơm chuyện này: "Ba, mẹ, ta liền ngủ một hồi, đợi lát nữa tiểu thụ đến , các ngươi bảo ta đứng lên a. Đừng quên a."

Vệ Thiệu Thành thiếu chút nữa chiếu đầu hắn phiến một bàn tay, tốt xấu nhớ kỹ nhi tử sinh bệnh đâu không có đánh đi xuống: "Đều bệnh thành như vậy còn nhớ thương ăn cơm, đi ngủ đi! Một hồi tỉnh ngủ lên uống cháo, ta làm tiểu thụ ngày mai tiếp qua đến."

Vệ Tuân ngày hôm qua mới vừa đem Mộc Gia Thụ cấp chọc, tại ban công nói như vậy nói mấy câu cũng không nói khai, vốn là cả đêm liền thấp thỏm bất an , nhiều chờ một ngày nhìn không thấy hắn tha thứ chính mình là nhiều một ngày dày vò, cau mày nói: "Ba, ta không sự."

Vệ Thiệu Thành nói: "Hồ nháo! Mặt đều đốt đỏ không có việc gì..."

Khương thục nói: "Đi ! Ngươi đừng nói nữa. Tiểu Tuân nhanh chóng đi ngủ, giữa trưa mụ mụ gọi ngươi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Mẹ, nói chuyện với ngươi giữ lời a."

Hắn nói mặc dù là hướng về phía khương thục nói , nhưng ánh mắt nhìn cũng là Vệ Thiệu Thành phương hướng. Vệ Thiệu Thành lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, nhìn hắn đều bệnh thành như vậy, cũng thật sự không đành lòng lại răn dạy: "Mau ngủ đi!"

Vệ Tuân cười cười, này mới an tâm về phía sau một nằm, đưa tại gối đầu thượng, chỉ trong chốc lát liền ngủ đi qua.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: khổ nhục kế các lộ trợ công ∩_∩, Vệ Tam a, mẹ chỉ có thể giúp ngươi đến này .

Chương 52: thăm bệnh

Vệ gia vợ chồng hai người liếc nhau, chân tay khẽ khàng mà ra gian phòng, vi nhi tử mang lên môn.

Vệ Thiệu Thành tiểu thanh đạo: "Ly giữa trưa cũng liền còn có hơn một giờ, ngươi sẽ không thật muốn đem hắn gọi đứng lên đi?"

Khương thục nói: "Hài tử đều thành như vậy, như thế nào gọi? Một hồi tiểu thụ lại đây, chúng ta ba cái ăn đi, dù sao tại nhà ai đều là nhất dạng ."

Vệ Thiệu Thành nói: "Chính là..."

Khương thục nói: "Cũng không biết này hai hài tử ngày hôm qua vì cái gì cãi nhau, chờ tiểu thụ ăn cơm xong, nói với hắn Tiểu Tuân bị bệnh, làm hắn thượng đi xem, đem nói về khai cũng dễ làm thôi. Tiểu thụ cũng không phải lòng dạ hẹp hòi hài tử."

Vệ Thiệu Thành do dự một chút: "Ngươi biết rõ Tiểu Tuân hắn..."

Khương thục nói: "Ta là biết rõ Tiểu Tuân thích tiểu thụ, hai người bọn họ ở giữa tình cảm vấn đề ta không quản, nhưng là ngươi liền nhìn nhi tử như vậy tội nghiệp , sinh bệnh còn băn khoăn đưa quà xin lỗi, ngươi không đau lòng sao? Hắn lại không có khả năng làm như thế nào. Lại nói , muốn là thật cãi nhau, tiểu thụ khẳng định trong lòng cũng không thoải mái, làm hắn thượng đi xem làm sao vậy."

Vệ Thiệu Thành tưởng tượng cũng thế, cũng không phải muốn tác hợp hai người bọn họ, huynh đệ sinh bệnh nhìn xem cũng bình thường, vì thế gật gật đầu.

Hai người đồng thời xuống lầu, một lát sau, hắn lại nhịn không được thở dài: "Lão bà, chúng ta này có tính không lừa mình dối người ?"

Khương thục đạp hắn một cước, cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi rồi.

Bào trừ này đó loạn thất bát tao sự tình không nói, Vệ Thiệu Thành cùng khương thục vẫn là thập phần thích Mộc Gia Thụ , từ tiểu đem hắn đương con của mình chiếu cố đại , hơn nữa lần này tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, càng nhiều thêm vài phần đau lòng.

Mộc Gia Thụ vào cửa sau đó tự nhiên mà vậy mà vén tay áo lên liền đi phòng bếp giúp đỡ làm việc, lại bị khương thục đuổi đi ra: "Đi . Ngươi không phải làm cái này, đi ra ngoài cùng ngươi bá bá nói chuyện đi, cơm lập tức liền hảo."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói câu "Không có việc gì, cũng không thể làm a di một người vất vả", lại cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, nhìn quanh một vòng, do dự một chút hay là hỏi: "Tam ca đâu?"

Khương thục nói: "Hại, miễn bàn ngươi cái kia Tam ca , không cho người bớt lo. Hắn phát sốt , trên lầu đi ngủ đâu."

Từ tiểu rất ít nghe nói Vệ Tuân sinh bệnh, Mộc Gia Thụ giật mình nói: "Ngày hôm qua hoàn hảo hảo đâu, hôm nay liền phát sốt ? Lợi hại sao, ta thượng đi xem hắn."

Hắn nói xong câu đó sau đó quay người lại, vừa mới nhìn thấy Vệ Thiệu Thành đang tại cách báo chí trộm từ phía sau nhìn chính mình, biểu tình trong lộ ra như vậy điểm thật cẩn thận, không từ sửng sốt.

Vệ Thiệu Thành cũng có chút xấu hổ, ho khan một tiếng buông xuống báo chí: "Không cần để ý đến hắn, tiểu thụ, ngươi ăn cơm trước."

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng rất nhanh thần sắc như thường : "Không quan hệ, các ngài ăn trước đi, ta còn là đi xem."

Hắn quen thuộc mà lên lầu, trực tiếp đẩy ra Vệ Tuân cửa phòng đi vào, trong phòng lôi kéo bức màn, ánh sáng có chút ám, Vệ Tuân ngủ chính trầm.

Giường của hắn biên có một ghế dựa, Mộc Gia Thụ liền nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống, cầm lấy tủ đầu giường thượng nhiệt kế nhìn thoáng qua buông xuống, lại cúi người nhìn Vệ Tuân mặt.

Sắc mặt của hắn đích xác không tốt lắm, môi làm đều có chút khởi da , tại Mộc Gia Thụ ấn tượng trong, Vệ Tuân đại đa số dưới tình huống đều là thần thái phi dương .

Hắn không chỉ là bạn thân, còn là một cái có thể dựa vào huynh trưởng, nhiều khó xử sự hắn đều cái thứ nhất đứng ra, ai ngã xuống hắn đều sẽ không ngã xuống, như bây giờ an an tĩnh tĩnh mà nằm ở trên giường, thật làm cho người có chút không có thói quen.

Ma xui quỷ khiến mà, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên rất muốn sờ một chút Vệ Tuân mặt.

Tay hắn đã duỗi đi ra ngoài, mắt thấy liền muốn tiếp xúc đến đối phương hai gò má , lại đốn tại giữa không trung.

Buồn cười quá, ta đây là đang làm cái gì đâu?

Mộc Gia Thụ vội không ngừng mà đem lấy tay về, nắm thành quyền bối tại sau lưng mình, giống như tưởng muốn che dấu cái gì vậy dường như, hắn sửng sốt hai giây, từ ghế trên đứng dậy, liền muốn hướng ra phía ngoài đi.

Bối trong người sau tay đột nhiên bị người nắm chắc. Bắt lấy hắn người này lòng bàn tay thực nóng.

Mộc Gia Thụ cước bộ dừng một chút, chậm rãi xoay người, Vệ Tuân nằm ở trên giường nhìn chính mình, ánh mắt lượng lượng , trên mặt nhưng không có ý cười.

"Tam ca, ngươi đã tỉnh."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngừng tạm, đã điều chỉnh tốt biểu tình cùng ngữ khí: "Cảm giác thế nào, khá hơn chút nào không?"

Vệ Tuân lẳng lặng yên cười, tiếng nói vẫn có chút ách: "Nhìn thấy ngươi liền tốt hơn nhiều. Ta vốn là nói không nói cho ngươi , cho ngươi ăn cơm cũng ăn không ngon. Đến, ngồi xuống."

Mộc Gia Thụ do dự một chút, chính mình cũng không biết có cái gì không dám tọa . Vệ Tuân trên tay đã dùng sức, đem hắn kéo khom lưng xuống , hai tay tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên vai nhấn một cái, làm hắn ngồi ở chính mình mép giường thượng.

Giữa hai người khoảng cách gần quá , thực dễ dàng làm người nghĩ đến ngày hôm qua sự, Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi nghiêng đầu đi, che dấu trong lòng khẩn trương, khẽ thở dài: "Tam ca..."

"Ngày hôm qua sự... Xin lỗi." Vệ Tuân nói, "Tiểu thụ, là ta không hảo, ta không nên vi phạm ngươi ý nguyện, ngươi đừng sợ."

Mộc Gia Thụ muốn nói ta không sợ, ai sẽ sợ ngươi a, Vệ Tuân đã tiếp tục nói tiếp : "Nhưng là ngươi chớ né ta, thật sự. Tại ngươi có biết trước ta cũng đã thích ngươi rất nhiều năm , đây không phải là cũng như vậy lại đây sao. Ta sẽ không cường bách ngươi tiếp thu ta, chính là chúng ta cũng không thể liên huynh đệ đều không làm đi? Ta chỉ cần có thể bồi tại bên cạnh ngươi, ta chỉ cần có thể nhìn ngươi khỏe mạnh ... Ta, ta liền..."

Hắn nói không được nữa.

Còn có thể nói cái gì đó? Có thể nói chỉ phải như vậy chính mình liền cảm thấy mỹ mãn sao? Kia không có khả năng.

Hắn tưởng hoàn hoàn toàn toàn có được người này, tưởng làm cho mình cũng trở thành đối phương sinh mệnh quan trọng nhất người kia, thổ lộ nói cũng đã nói qua , cũng sớm đã hồi không đầu. Hắn không cách nào lại cùng Mộc Gia Thụ cam đoan chính mình có thể che dấu hạ tình cảm của mình, cũng không có khả năng buông tha đối hắn theo đuổi.

Cuối cùng, Vệ Tuân cũng chỉ có thể thì thào mà nói một câu: "Chỉ cần ngươi hảo, ta tổng là thật cao hứng ."

Mộc Gia Thụ minh bạch ý tứ của hắn, nhịn không được thật sâu hít một hơi, nhu nhu thái dương.

Này gọi là gì sự? Hắn thế nhưng phân không rõ là tại vì mình phiền toái quấn thân phiền não, vẫn là vi Vệ Tuân cầu mà không đến phiền não.

Mộc Gia Thụ chân tâm thực lòng mà nói: "Tam ca, ngươi vì cái gì muốn đem vị trí của mình phóng đến thấp như vậy? Ngươi... Gia thế hiển hách, thiên tư lại cao, tại toàn bộ trong kinh thành đều là số một số hai , tương lai tiền đồ bất khả hạn lượng..."

Rõ ràng ngươi mới là cái kia hẳn là bị người truy nâng, bị thật cẩn thận ủng hộ người. Vì cái gì muốn tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ?

Vệ Tuân tay vẫn như cũ nắm chặt tại bờ vai của hắn thượng, thật sâu mà nhìn hắn, ánh mắt ôn nhu: "Ai làm ta người trước mặt là ngươi thì sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nghẹn lời. Hắn có chút chịu không nổi Vệ Tuân ánh mắt, vội vàng tránh đi.

Cửa phòng bị nhẹ nhàng xao vang, bên ngoài truyền đến khương thục thanh âm: "Tiểu thụ, Tiểu Tuân đi lên sao?"

Cái gì đều không có làm hai người đồng thời đỏ mặt, Vệ Tuân không tha mà buông tay ra, Mộc Gia Thụ vội vàng đứng dậy mở cửa.

Khương thục sau khi đi vào, trực tiếp tiến lên sờ sờ nhi tử cái trán: "Giống như so vừa rồi hảo một chút. Tỉnh liền uống điểm cháo đi, làm tiểu thụ cũng ăn cơm trước."

Vệ Tuân vội vàng nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi còn không có ăn cơm? Nhanh đi ăn! Đừng động ta ."

Hắn biết chính mình mẫu thân tâm tình, lòng bàn tay mu bàn tay đều là thịt, đau lòng chính mình, nhưng lại cảm thấy tác hợp hai người quá xin lỗi Mộc Gia Thụ, cho nên mới có thể như vậy như do dự dự , cũng không nói phá: "Mẹ, ta tốt hơn nhiều, ta cùng tiểu thụ cái này xuống lầu, ngươi biệt quan tâm ."

Mộc Gia Thụ lấy lại bình tĩnh nói: "Hạ cái gì lâu, ngươi đều như vậy . Ngươi chờ một chút, ta đem cơm cho ngươi bưng lên. Khương a di, ngài cũng nhanh ăn cơm đi, ta đi lên cùng Tam ca một khối ăn."

Khương thục nghĩ nghĩ: "Như vậy cũng được. Vốn là hôm nay muốn gọi ngươi ăn nhiều một chút, kết quả tiểu tử này một bệnh, còn có hảo vài đạo đồ ăn đều chưa kịp làm. Tiểu thụ, ngươi chờ ngày mai giữa trưa còn đến a."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "... Không cần khương a di, quá phiền toái... Hảo."

Khương thục trừng hai mắt, hắn sở hữu phản đối ý kiến đều bị nghẹn trở về, Vệ Tuân nhịn không được ở bên cạnh nhạc một chút.

Mộc Gia Thụ từ dưới lầu đoan cơm, lại tại Vệ Tuân bàn học bên cạnh tìm được một cái giường thượng dùng gấp tiểu cái bàn, cho hắn chi đứng lên, ở trước mặt hắn phóng một chén cháo: "Ăn đi."

Vệ Tuân giống như sợ hắn đổi ý nhất dạng, vội vàng bưng lên bát đến uống một hơi, hai người ai cũng không nói nói, đem cơm ăn xong.

Mộc Gia Thụ khởi tới thu thập cái bàn: "Ta ngày mai quá tới dùng cơm, hậu thiên xuất ngoại một chuyến."

Vệ Tuân vốn là đều phải nằm xuống, nghe hắn vừa nói như thế lại dừng lại: "Đi nơi nào?"

"Mossefort." Mộc Gia Thụ nói cái lạ địa phương danh, Vệ Tuân ngược lại là biết này tựa hồ là một cái tài nguyên khoáng sán thập phần phong phú Đông Nam Á quốc gia.

Hắn nhịn không được nói: "Nơi đó khí hậu không hảo, này sẽ đúng là nóng thời điểm, ngươi đi qua làm gì. Nếu như là bởi vì ta nói..."

"Tưởng đi đâu vậy." Mộc Gia Thụ lộ ra hắn cái này buổi tối đầu một nụ cười, "Cái gì a cũng bởi vì ngươi, chúng ta người làm ăn đến tránh tiền cơm. Nơi đó khai ra vài cái quặng, cùng Mộc thị công ty có hợp tác, ta muốn đi qua khảo sát một chút, nói chuyện làm ăn."

Hắn ngày hôm sau tại trên bàn cơm cũng cùng Vệ Thiệu Thành cùng khương thục nói chuyện này. Đảo không vi biệt cái gì, chính là Mộc Gia Thụ làm việc thói quen chu toàn, lớn như vậy người hành tung dù sao cũng phải công đạo rõ ràng, muốn là không rên một tiếng liền trốn được ai cũng tìm không thấy địa phương đi làm người lo lắng, kia liền quá không hiểu chuyện .

Khương thục nghe qua sau đó cùng Vệ Tuân phản ứng nhất dạng, có chút không đồng ý mà nói: "Nói chuyện làm ăn còn muốn ngươi tự mình đi sao? Kia cái địa phương an không an toàn? Ta nhớ rõ một mảnh kia đều là bộ lạc dân tộc, nguyên trụ dân tính cách hung hãn, ngươi chính mình đi qua quá nguy hiểm ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Không có việc gì, ta đi địa phương là người Hoa cảng, coi như phồn hoa, lại là người Hoa tụ tập khu, rất an toàn ."

Vệ Thiệu Thành ngược lại là không khuyên nhiều hắn, chỉ nói: "Đi qua thân thể không tốt, cũng không thể nơi nơi đi một chút, nam hài trưởng thành, bây giờ là khai nhãn giới thời điểm, đi thì đi . Chính mình đem đồ vật mang toàn, nhiều chú ý chú ý là được."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn ca ca ta muốn muốn đi bá vương phiếu cùng thông du mì sợi dịch dinh dưỡng, (づ ￣3￣) づ, sao sao đát!

Tiểu thụ tưởng đổi cái bản đồ lẳng lặng... Thiếu niên, ngươi quá ngây thơ rồi (*/ω\\*).

Chương 53: ái tình

Mộc Gia Thụ đáp ứng một tiếng, Vệ Thiệu Thành lại nói: "Ba ba của ngươi hiện tại mấy tuổi từ từ đại , cũng không hảo điều giáo tổng làm hắn bôn ba, vừa lúc ngươi cùng Hạo Xướng cũng có thể đồng thời giúp hắn phân ưu."

Hắn nói xong câu đó, tự giác rất bình thường , đột nhiên phát hiện vùi đầu ăn cơm lão bà nhi tử đồng thời nâng lên ánh mắt, quỷ dị mà nhìn chính mình.

Vệ Thiệu Thành: "... Làm sao vậy?"

Khương thục sâu kín mà nói: "Không có việc gì, chính là cảm thấy ngươi rất quan tâm Mộc Ngôn Duệ ."

Vệ Thiệu Thành đầu óc lơ mơ, ngẫm lại lại cảm thấy không mao bệnh: "Ân... Ta là rất quan tâm hắn a."

Vệ Tuân ngủ một đêm, tuy rằng vẫn cứ có chút phát sốt, nhưng là hảo không sai biệt lắm , ngồi ở Mộc Gia Thụ bên cạnh, trộm cho hắn gắp căn chân gà, ở mặt ngoài trang không có việc gì người nhất dạng cùng Vệ Thiệu Thành nói: "Ba, ta khuyên ngươi... Vẫn là ăn cơm đi."

Vệ Thiệu Thành: "..."

Gì ý tứ?

Mộc Gia Thụ tâm tình cũng phi thường phức tạp, đây là tự lần trước thẳng thắn thành khẩn thân phận tới nay hắn lần thứ hai đến Vệ gia ăn cơm. Ngày hôm qua Vệ Tuân một bệnh chưa kịp nghĩ nhiều, hồi gia sau đó mới đột nhiên ý thức được, từ lần trước nói chuyện nội dung đến xem, Vệ gia hai tên trưởng bối toàn cũng biết Vệ Tuân thích chuyện của hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ tổng cảm thấy trong lòng chột dạ, rõ ràng hắn bản thân cái gì đều không có làm, vẫn có loại mê nhất dạng áy náy cảm — nhất là phát hiện Vệ Thiệu Thành cùng khương thục đối thái độ của mình như trước không có thay đổi sau đó.

Ách, chẳng lẽ bình thường thực hiện không phải nói hẳn là tìm hắn nói chuyện, làm hắn cùng Vệ Tuân giữ một khoảng cách, hoặc là... Làm hắn đem nói cùng Vệ Tuân nói rõ ràng cái gì mới đối sao? Cái thái độ này, tổng cảm thấy là không đúng chỗ nào bộ dáng đâu.

Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng cân nhắc , cũng chưa quên tiếp Vệ Thiệu Thành nói: "Vệ bá bá, ta hiểu được, nhất định sẽ chú ý . Ba của ta cũng thường xuyên nói, thiệt nhiều sự đều phải cám ơn Vệ bá bá cùng khương a di đâu."

Khương thục cười : "Muốn nói có thể nói, dù sao tiểu thụ là đến ba ba của ngươi chân truyền ."

Lão bà mỉm cười, cho dù không rõ rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì, Vệ Thiệu Thành vẫn là cảm thấy chung quanh không khí buông lỏng.

Hắn vui mừng mà vỗ vỗ Mộc Gia Thụ đầu, cũng cho hắn gắp cái chân gà.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Một con gà tổng cộng cũng chỉ có hai cái đùi, hiện tại đều chạy đến hắn trong bát đến , còn có quen thuộc gãi đầu sát, Vệ gia này đối phụ tử cũng là nhất mạch tương thừa giống a.

Mộc Gia Thụ đem chính mình lúc này đây xuất môn sự nói nhẹ, đó là bởi vì trên bàn mặt khác ba người ai cũng không có chân chính đặt chân quá Mossefort, cũng sẽ tin hắn chuyện ma quỷ, trên thực tế, này phiến thổ địa thập phần hoang vắng đồi bại, này vừa xuống máy bay liền đó có thể thấy được đến.

Mở mang, hoang vắng, miểu không có người ở, cho dù là tại nhất hẳn là nhân khẩu dày đặc sân bay cũng chẳng qua ít ỏi mấy người mà thôi, cảnh sắc nơi này đều không phải là vết chân hãn tới chưa kinh khai phá cái loại này hoang vu, mà là bị phá hư cùng đoạt lấy sau đó tường đổ.

Cây cối cùng lâu □□ sai thấp thoáng, mã bên đường chính là mênh mông nước sông, bởi vì nơi này địa phương thế không lắm bằng phẳng, quá đại chênh lệch khiến cho con sông trung đoạn hình thành rất nhiều thác nước cùng nhánh sông.

Mã bên đường lan can đã mục nát, người đi ở chỗ này nhất định muốn phá lệ cẩn thận, nếu rơi xuống nước, rất có thể bị hướng mất đi tung tích.

Mộc Gia Thụ ôm tay tại đầu đường đứng một hồi, đánh giá thỉnh thoảng lui tới mọi người, di động sáng lên, một người hợp tác đồng bọn tại nửa nói giỡn nhất dạng hỏi ý kiến hắn "Mộc thiếu cảm tưởng như thế nào, có hay không bị như vậy rách nát địa phương dọa đến" .

"Chỉ có phế tích trung mới có khả năng 'Trùng kiến' hy vọng." Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, hồi phục đạo, "Ta nhìn thấy thật lớn thương cơ."

Nơi này thời tiết đích xác thập phần nóng bức, trên đường hành tẩu nhân trung vô luận nam nữ đều mang theo đầu sa, để tránh bị mặt trời chói chang làm bỏng làn da, thỉnh thoảng có đường quá người tò mò mà nhìn cái này đội mũ lưỡi trai cùng kính râm tiểu tử, đại khái cũng cảm nhận được hắn cùng này phiến thổ địa không hợp nhau.

Mộc Gia Thụ đè nén vành nón ngăn trở dương quang, dựa theo bản đồ đi rồi một đoạn đường, tìm được hắn trước đó liền xem trọng một nhà cho thuê xe việt dã cửa hàng, giao phó tiền thế chấp sau đó thuê một chiếc xe, khai nó trực tiếp đến người Hoa cảng.

Nơi này đích xác hẳn là xem như Mossefort phồn hoa nơi , đến người Hoa cảng sau đó, trên đường người đi đường đều nhiều hơn, ngẫu nhiên còn có thể nghe được một đôi lời trung văn.

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng ước hảo sinh ý đồng bọn chắp đầu, hai người nói thỏa sau đó lại cộng đồng lái xe đến quặng thượng dạo qua một vòng, sau đó hắn lễ phép mà xin miễn đối phương mời mời ăn cơm hảo ý, một mình một người về tới người Hoa cảng.

Một đường đi tới, nơi xa dòng nước thanh vẫn luôn cùng với tả hữu, bánh xe nghiền quá trên mặt đất chết héo cây mây cùng bạch cốt, Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng âm thầm tính toán lần nữa sửa chữa này phiến địa giới vốn yêu cầu tài chính — nếu hắn tưởng muốn ở trong này khai thác mỏ nói, đương nhiên lựa chọn bản địa giá rẻ sức lao động mới là nhất có lời .

Nơi này tuy rằng người ở rất thưa thớt, nhưng công tác cơ hội đồng dạng thiếu, đại lượng chiêu công thế tất khiến cho nhân khẩu hướng nơi này tụ tập, cùng với kéo thương nghiệp phát triển. Đương nhiên, này còn cần được đến chính phủ duy trì, bất quá người Hoa cảng xuất hiện bản thân cũng đã đại biểu quốc gia một loại thái độ không phải sao? Có lẽ hắn sau khi trở về, có thể cùng Vệ bá bá cùng cữu cữu nói chuyện.

Sắc trời tiệm vãn, người đi đường ít dần, thực trường một đoạn đường thượng đều chỉ có hắn bản thân tại lái xe trải qua mờ mịt hoang dã, Mộc Gia Thụ vừa muốn một bên liếc một cái kính chiếu hậu, đột nhiên một cái đại quẹo vào sát trụ xe.

Hắn từ chỗ ngồi bên cạnh lấy ra một phen □□, mở cửa xuống xe, lưu loát mà rớt ra chốt, nòng súng nhắm ngay tiền phương: "Theo ta như vậy lâu thật sự khổ cực, vị tiên sinh này muốn hay không hơi chút nghỉ ngơi một chút... Tam ca?"

Giạng chân ở việt dã mô-tơ người trên tháo xuống mũ giáp, Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức nghẹn lời, một lúc lâu, yên lặng thu hồi thương ( súng ).

"Bị ngươi phát hiện ." Vệ Tuân cười cười, lộ ra một hơi rõ ràng nha — Mộc Gia Thụ không biết hắn cụ thể là thời gian nào tới, bất quá từ màu da biến hóa trình độ đến xem, hiển nhiên Vệ Tuân theo chính mình thực không ngắn một đoạn đường.

Hắn hiện tại phi thường hối hận cùng đối phương khai báo hành tung của mình: "Ngươi tới làm gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười khổ nhu nhu cái trán: "Liền tính trong bộ đội mặt không có chuyện, đây cũng không phải là một cái nghỉ phép hảo địa phương, Tam ca!"

Vệ Tuân ghé vào trên đầu xe, thon dài chân đốt mặt đất, cả người nhìn qua biếng nhác mà giàu có dã tính, có chút như là rừng cây liệp báo: "A, ta đảo cảm thấy cũng không tệ lắm, nơi này cảnh quan phi thường rất khác biệt. Đối tiểu thụ, ngươi không cần phải xen vào ta a, ngươi đi nói chuyện làm ăn đi, ta chính là tùy tiện đi dạo, vừa mới đi theo ngươi một con đường. Ta không phiền lụy, cũng không phơi nắng, càng không biết là đói, ta đây còn có nửa bình nước khoáng đâu, hoàn toàn đủ uống!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..." Không biết xấu hổ.

Trang bức sợ nhất gặp gỡ không biết xấu hổ.

Hắn nén khí chỉ chỉ Vệ Tuân "Tọa kỵ" : "Ngươi liền dựa cái này?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Taxi trong tiệm mặt liền dư nó ."

Cũng là, Mộc Gia Thụ trước tiên làm công khóa, biết nơi này taxi nghiệp vụ phi thường đoạt tay, hắn là bởi vì trước tiên có hẹn trước tài năng đứng hàng một chiếc, Vệ Tuân phỏng chừng liền không có làm phương diện này chuẩn bị .

Làm như thế nào, chẳng lẽ còn có thể thật sự làm hắn khai này lượng tội nghiệp tiểu thiết lư đi theo xe của mình mông phía sau sao?

Mộc Gia Thụ bất đắc dĩ địa hạ xe, đem Vệ Tuân từ mô-tơ thượng nhéo xuống dưới, nghẹn cả giận: "Vương tử điện hạ, theo ta đem ngươi 'Tuấn mã' nâng đến hậu bị rương trong đi, ngươi muốn đi đâu, ta hộ tiễn ngươi một đoạn đường."

Hắn cúi người bắt lấy xe máy chỗ ngồi phía sau, tính toán cùng Vệ Tuân đồng thời hợp lực bắt nó nâng lên đến, nhưng mà Vệ Tuân vươn tay, nhưng không có dừng ở tay lái thượng, mà là nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn.

"Tiểu thụ."

Lúc này đây thanh âm thực đứng đắn, không giống vừa rồi như vậy trêu tức.

Mộc Gia Thụ cánh tay khẽ run lên, quay đầu nhìn Vệ Tuân.

Hai người khoảng cách gần trong gang tấc, giữa hai bên hô hấp tương nghe, Vệ Tuân thậm chí có thể đem Mộc Gia Thụ từng đám cây lông mi nhìn xem phân minh, ánh mắt của hắn hạ dời, dừng ở đối phương trên môi, không thể ức chế mà nhớ tới mấy ngày hôm trước sự.

Lúc này đây, là Mộc Gia Thụ mất tự nhiên mà dời đi ánh mắt.

Đối mặt Vệ Tuân, đánh hắn không hạ thủ được, mắng lại không há được miệng, hảo hảo nói với hắn hắn không nghe, trốn được nước ngoài hắn đều có thể truy lại đây, điều này làm cho Mộc Gia Thụ tại sinh thời lần đầu sinh ra một loại không đường có thể trốn vớ vẩn cảm.

Nếu như không có sau khi trọng sinh đi theo Vệ Tuân bên người kia đoạn ngày, hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết Vệ Tuân vì chính mình gánh vác nhiều ít, có lẽ tâm địa còn sẽ ngạnh một chút, nhưng hiện tại, cũng là vô luận như thế nào đều làm không được .

"Tam ca, buông tay đi, đã không còn sớm, đừng chậm trễ thời gian." Mộc Gia Thụ nghe thấy mình thản nhiên thanh âm.

Vệ Tuân cũng không biết tại sao mình lại đột nhiên bắt lấy hắn. Ngay tại Mộc Gia Thụ để sát vào thời điểm, tại đây phiến dị tộc thổ địa thượng, tịch dương cuối cùng một tia ánh chiều tà độ xuất hai người bóng dáng, miểu không có người ở đại địa thượng tựa hồ mãi mãi tới nay cũng chỉ có hai người bọn họ gắn bó làm bạn.

Chính mình có thể nhìn thấy hắn mặt nghiêng, cảm nhận được hơi thở của hắn, bên tai vang lên thanh âm của hắn... Giống như chân thật, lại giống như cảnh trong mơ.

Có lẽ ngay tại mỗ một cái nháy mắt, Pandora thần bí ma hộp bị lặng yên mở ra, đã có cái gì không biết tên hấp dẫn làm Vệ Tuân quên chung quanh hết thảy, chỉ là muốn dựa vào bản năng bắt lấy hắn, không cho hắn rời xa.

Trái tim mỗi một lần nhảy lên đều mang theo càng thêm khắc sâu mê luyến, ái tình tư vị theo máu chảy - khắp toàn thân các hẻo lánh, Vệ Tuân đem Mộc Gia Thụ tay đặt tại chính mình trong tim, bản năng cúi người đụng vào hắn hai gò má.

Mộc Gia Thụ bị Vệ Tuân cùng phía sau xe máy kẹp ở tại trung gian, cơ hồ là nửa dựa nửa nằm ở xe chỗ ngồi, căn bản là không cách nào nhúc nhích, vừa mới nhíu mày nói câu "Buông ra", Vệ Tuân đầu gối đứng vững chân của hắn, môi đã từ Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt dời đi, đem hắn mà nói đổ trở về.

Đây là bọn hắn hai cái lần thứ hai hôn môi , cùng lần đầu tiên khi cái loại này bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng phẫn nộ cùng bối rối bất đồng, lúc này đây hôn không là bởi vì tưởng muốn phát tiết cảm xúc, mà chính là đơn thuần bị mê hoặc, so sánh với muốn ôn tồn rất nhiều.

Đầu lưỡi đảo qua răng nanh, chiếm hữu thỏa mãn cùng hạnh phúc cảm tràn ngập toàn bộ lồng ngực, Vệ Tuân có thể rõ ràng mà cảm giác đến, chính mình phi thường, phi thường mà thương hắn.

Tim đập như nổi trống, cánh tay càng thu càng chặt.

Hận không thể đem hắn áp tiến trong ngực, nhu tiến trong khung, hận không thể đem tâm đào ra nâng đến trước mặt của hắn, hận không thể đem toàn bộ sinh mệnh đều tập trung vào hắn linh hồn.

Đây là ái tình sao? Đây là ái tình.

Chương 54: dao động

Đã từng có như vậy hai năm quang âm, Vệ Tuân cho là mình đem Mộc Gia Thụ ném. Hắn thương tâm muốn chết, nơi nơi tìm a tìm a, phát hiện trên đời này giống như chỗ nào đều không có hắn, nhưng hắn lại phân minh ngay tại chính mình trong lòng.

Đã từng cho rằng sau này nhất sinh cũng liền không gì hơn cái này, chính là hiện tại hắn trở lại, thật hảo.

Hai người nhiệt độ cơ thể càng ngày càng cao, thân thể tiếp xúc tựa hồ cũng đồng dạng có thể đem cảm xúc truyền lại, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không biết chính mình rõ ràng là ý đồ chống đẩy tay cái gì thời điểm nâng trụ Vệ Tuân hai má, thẳng đến Vệ Tuân hôn dừng ở hắn xương quai xanh thượng, nguyên bản đỡ tại hắn trên lưng hai tay cũng không tự giác địa hạ dời, Mộc Gia Thụ mới lập tức tỉnh táo lại.

"Tam ca!" Hắn nặng nề thấp quát một tiếng, trong thanh âm lại lộ ra khàn khàn.

Vệ Tuân dừng lại động tác, nằm ở trên vai hắn hoãn sau một lát, buông ra hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhanh chóng đẩy ra hắn đứng thẳng thân thể, hữu tay nắm chặt nắm tay, lại chậm chạp không có chém ra.

Đến cái này phân thượng, Vệ Tuân ngược lại bất cứ giá nào , lãnh tĩnh mà thản nhiên mà nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi muốn đánh ta liền đánh đi, ta biết là ta không hảo. Nhưng là ta không có khả năng buông tay ."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngón tay thả lỏng lại buộc chặt, một đấm nện ở xe đĩa thượng, mặt không đổi sắc mà nói: "Lên xe."

Đến cái này phân thượng, Mộc Gia Thụ ngược lại cũng không sinh khí , nội tâm của hắn duy trì một loại quỷ dị bình tĩnh, nhìn qua rất có trật tự, rất có kết cấu, trên thực tế liên hắn bản thân cũng không biết kế tiếp rốt cuộc nên mẹ hắn làm như thế nào!

Như vậy Vệ Tuân làm hắn cảm giác thập phần xa lạ, chính như Vệ Tuân chính mình đã nói, trên thực tế hắn chính là đã điên rồi đi?

Mộc Gia Thụ thật sâu mà hít vào một hơi, cùng Vệ Tuân hợp lực đem xe máy nâng đến hậu bị rương trong, hai người không nói được một lời địa thượng xe.

Đương Mộc Gia Thụ tính toán ngồi trên ghế lái thời điểm, Vệ Tuân ở phía sau không tiếng động mà kéo hắn một chút, Mộc Gia Thụ lược một do dự, xuống xe thay đổi ghế phụ, đem lái xe vị trí tặng cho Vệ Tuân.

Thiên đã hắc đi xuống.

Tại đây dạng nhấp nhô mà hôn ám trong không gian lái xe phi thường hao tâm tổn sức, Vệ Tuân tập trung lực chú ý phân rõ trước mắt con đường, cũng không hạ nói cái gì nữa, Mộc Gia Thụ tựa vào bên cạnh hắn nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Nói cũng kỳ quái, rõ ràng có thể nói là mới vừa bị Vệ Tuân "Tập kích" quá, nhưng mình như vậy một cái tính tình đa nghi người, như trước có thể an an ổn ổn dựa ở bên cạnh hắn nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Bất quá này cũng không có thể thuyết minh cái gì, dù sao cũng là từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên .

Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêm cẩn mà phân tích chính mình nội tâm, ý đồ đem hết thảy tình cảm lượng hóa xuất một cái tiêu chuẩn trị số. Nhưng mà cuối cùng cái gì kết quả đều không có phân tích đi ra, này với hắn mà nói quá ít thấy, bởi vì Mộc Gia Thụ rất ít sẽ vô pháp khống chế tâm tình của chính mình.

Mà "Không khống chế được" căn nguyên hay không đang tại với cái gọi là "Tâm động" ?

Hắn không nguyện ý lại tưởng .

Vừa lúc đó, tốc độ xe phóng hoãn, Vệ Tuân quay đầu hỏi hắn: "Hướng tả vẫn là hướng hữu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ quay kiếng xe xuống phân biệt một chút, không có trả lời ngay, hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi trụ ở đâu?"

Vệ Tuân tạp một chút, tình thế cấp bách trung không hiểu biết như thế nào biên: "Ta, ta, ta quên."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến, hai ngày này hắn luôn luôn tại không ngừng bôn ba, nói chuyện làm ăn, đi quặng thượng, thăm dò thị trường, Vệ Tuân nếu không theo sát một chút rất khó tìm đến hành tung của hắn. Nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ sở trụ kia gia khách sạn... Đối, chỉ có thể gọi khách sạn, nơi này còn không có chỗ nào dừng chân điều kiện có thể thượng khách sạn cấp bậc.

Kia gia khách sạn đã là nơi này duy nhất một nhà không sai biệt lắm có thể không có trở ngại , sinh ý vẫn luôn thực hảo, Mộc Gia Thụ bởi vì có dự định cho nên có thể thứ nhất là tìm được chỗ ở, kia Vệ Tuân trước cái kia buổi tối là đang ở nơi nào, tài năng vẫn luôn đi theo chính mình?

Mẹ đản.

"Hướng hữu khai đi, còn đi ta ngày hôm qua chỗ ở... Ngày hôm qua ngươi ở đâu ở đây ?"

Vệ Tuân chuyển tay lái không nói gì.

Mộc Gia Thụ hồi ức một chút: "Một mảnh kia chỉ có một nhà khách sạn, hộ gia đình cũng không nhiều, khách sạn tiền thính... Không, hẳn là cũng tễ không được. Ngươi sẽ không tại đối diện hai mươi bốn giờ nhà ăn ngồi cả đêm đi?"

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Cùng thần thám đương tiểu đồng bọn cảm giác thật sự là thật là đáng sợ.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Cho dù đã đoán đúng, hắn cũng thật sự không có cao hứng đi nơi nào.

Vì thế trong lúc vô tình khổ nhục kế thành công , người thành thật lại một lần nữa chiếm thượng phong — Mộc Gia Thụ thỏa hiệp mà đem Vệ Tuân lĩnh vào gian phòng của mình.

Trong phòng chỉ có một cái giường, một bộ đệm chăn, liên trương dư thừa sô pha đều không có. Nơi này ngày đêm độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày quá lớn, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không già mồm cãi láo, lại đi ra ngoài giao tiền thế chấp, từ lão bản nơi đó nhiều lĩnh một bộ đệm chăn ôm trở về đến.

Bôn ba một ngày, hai người đều phi thường mỏi mệt, chưa từng có nhiều giao lưu liền sóng vai nằm ở trên giường.

Nhưng bọn họ cũng đều biết đối phương không có ngủ .

Một lát sau, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn trần nhà nói: "Tam ca, ngươi ngày mai liền trở về đi. Này vạn nhất muốn là làm Vệ bá bá biết , lại đến thu thập ngươi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hắn biết."

Mộc Gia Thụ sửng sốt, cùng với nói là không kịp phản ứng, chi bằng nói có chút khó có thể tin: "Hắn biết cái gì? Hắn cư nhiên biết ngươi xuất tới tìm ta?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hắn cái gì cũng biết. Biết ta thích ngươi, biết ta đi ra tìm ngươi, cũng biết ta không có khả năng lại cùng người khác qua. Ta đây là chinh đến hắn cho phép ."

Nguyên bản chính không chút để ý nhìn chăm chú ngoài cửa sổ bóng đêm Mộc Gia Thụ mãnh liệt xoay đầu lại, yên lặng nhìn Vệ Tuân.

Cho dù không cần quay đầu cũng có thể tưởng tượng đến đối phương là như thế nào một bộ biểu tình , Vệ Tuân khóe môi lặng yên giơ lên, lại vội vàng hé miệng che dấu chính mình nụ cười thản nhiên.

Mộc Gia Thụ muốn nói nói, lại không cẩn thận cắn đầu lưỡi: "Ngươi đang nói cái gì? Ba mẹ của ngươi cư nhiên đều, cũng biết ngươi muốn tới còn khen cùng? Ngươi... Ngươi vô nghĩa đâu đi?"

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được cười ha ha, ván giường hơi hơi mà chớp lên, ngoài cửa sổ truyền đến "Vỗ cánh lăng" một tiếng đêm điểu chấn sí động tĩnh, một cái lam ban bát sắc đông cắt qua vắng vẻ bóng đêm, hướng về phương xa bay đi.

"Đại khái bọn họ trong lòng so ngươi rõ ràng hơn một chút, ta đối chuyện này nghiêm túc trình độ đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ á khẩu không trả lời được, xốc bỗng chốc bị tử phiên quá thân đi, dùng phía sau lưng hướng về phía Vệ Tuân, tính toán đi ngủ.

Hắn cái này rõ ràng kháng cự nói chuyện với nhau động tác tại loại này thời điểm thoạt nhìn có chút tính trẻ con, Vệ Tuân cười , dùng tay đem Mộc Gia Thụ góc chăn dịch một chút, ngón tay trong lúc vô tình xẹt qua đối phương cổ bên cạnh làn da, hắn hơi ngẩn ra, nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ không có phản ứng, này mới thu tay về, nhẹ nhàng vê một chút ngón tay của mình.

Ngủ không được.

Thẳng đến Vệ Tuân tay thu hồi đi nửa ngày, Mộc Gia Thụ mới thật cẩn thận mà giơ tay lên bối tại chính mình trên cổ cọ xát — hắn luôn là cảm thấy kia khối da có điểm gì là lạ, lại nhiệt lại dương.

Phía sau Vệ Tuân không có động tĩnh, Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng tai nghe xong một hồi, phát hiện đối phương tiếng hít thở thập phần đều đều, hiển nhiên đã đang ngủ. Người này quả nhiên là người ngốc tâm nhãn thực, nhận chuẩn một sự kiện liền không lo lắng nữa cân nhắc, cứ như vậy cũng thoải mái đến thực.

Mộc Gia Thụ lẳng lặng nằm một hồi, vẫn là không có mảy may buồn ngủ, ngược lại có chút tưởng hút thuốc. Hắn từ trên giường lặng lẽ mà ngồi dậy đến, phủ thêm áo khoác, đang định xuyên hài, Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên phiên cái thân, mơ mơ màng màng mà tại hắn vừa rồi vị trí sờ soạng một vòng.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Làm sao vậy?"

Vệ Tuân đại khái là ban ngày quá mệt mỏi , cũng không có tỉnh, vừa rồi chẳng qua là theo bản năng động tác, bờ môi của hắn giật giật, nhẹ nói hai chữ.

"Tiểu thụ."

Mộc Gia Thụ ma xui quỷ khiến nhất dạng bắt tay đưa tới, ngay sau đó hắn đã bị Vệ Tuân kéo chặt, bị bắt mà cúi người, cúi người, cả người nằm ở trên giường, bị ôm lấy.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..." Đều tự trách mình thiếu!

Vệ Tuân cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà buộc chặt cánh tay, lại an tĩnh lại.

Hắn lớn lên anh khí, lại từ tiểu tại quân đội huấn luyện, ban ngày trong nhìn tổng là có vẻ khí thế lăng người, thời gian này lẳng lặng yên nằm, thoạt nhìn liền muốn ôn nhu rất nhiều. Nhưng lưỡng đạo trường mà thâm nùng mày kiếm, cùng với nhẹ nhàng mân khởi môi mỏng, như cũ hiện ra một loại kiên nghị an ổn khí chất.

Tránh thoát hắn không là nhất kiện thực chuyện khó khăn, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ không quá tưởng đối mặt thanh tỉnh trạng thái hạ Vệ Tuân, cũng liền cũng không hề nhúc nhích. Hắn vốn là tính toán chờ một lát nữa Vệ Tuân tiêu pha sau đó lại thoát thân, lại không nghĩ rằng nằm ở đối phương trong ngực, vừa rồi vẫn luôn chậm chạp không đến buồn ngủ ngược lại dần dần dâng lên, hắn cũng rất nhanh liền đang ngủ.

"Xong rồi, ta bị Tam ca lây bệnh ngốc bệnh."

Đây là Mộc Gia Thụ tại ngủ trước, đầu óc trung nghĩ đến câu nói sau cùng.

Ngày hôm sau sau khi tỉnh lại thái dương đã đi ra , Vệ Tuân buông ra Mộc Gia Thụ thời điểm biểu tình có chút lo sợ, như là sợ hắn sinh khí, Mộc Gia Thụ đảo như trước thản nhiên , chỉ nói câu: "Lần sau đi ngủ mua cho ngươi cái hùng ôm."

Vệ Tuân cười lắc đầu: "Ngươi hôm nay còn có cái gì hành trình an bài?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tìm hảo ngoạn địa phương chuyển một chuyển đi."

"Ân?" Vệ Tuân lúc này là thật kinh ngạc , bởi vì vô luận như thế nào nhìn, Mộc Gia Thụ đều không giống như là cái loại này tại xử lý xong công sự trước có hứng thú nơi nơi du ngoạn người.

Mộc Gia Thụ tà hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Dù sao vô luận ta nói như thế nào, ngươi đều không có khả năng đi trở về, ta cũng không thể thật sự cho ngươi đáng thương hề hề mà cưỡi cái tiểu phá mô-tơ đương một đường tuỳ tùng đi? Chúng ta tới trước chỗ đi dạo, nhìn xem có cái gì không cảnh điểm đặc sản , cũng có thể cấp trong nhà mang... Tam ca, bán thảm bán thắng, cao hứng sao?"

Tuy rằng đạt đến mục đích, nhưng bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị người trong lòng vạch trần gốc gác cảm giác cũng là tương đương mất mặt, Vệ Tuân giận mà quát lớn: "Không lớn không nhỏ , phản ngươi ! Ta thì phải là không chuẩn bị tốt, không tìm được thích hợp địa phương!"

"Hảo hảo hảo." Mộc Gia Thụ cử nhấc tay, "Tóm lại đi trước cấp xe cố lên đi."

Vệ Tuân mắng xong người liền túng , nhìn hắn không sinh khí, ngoan ngoãn nói: "Ân."

Hai người cứ như vậy mạc danh kỳ diệu mà còn nói đến đồng thời, đại khái là từ nhỏ đến lớn ở chung quá quen thuộc quá tự nhiên , giữa bọn họ xấu hổ cơ hồ duy trì bất quá mười phút liền muốn tan rã, kỳ thật phóng tại loại này tình trạng dưới, cũng là kiện thực làm người ta phiền não sự.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn lộc từ cùng tụ nham dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn con nai lộc lộc bá vương phiếu;

So tâm ~

Chương 55: gặp nạn

Mộc Gia Thụ nghĩ đến đây, nhịn không được buồn rầu mà nhu nhu huyệt thái dương.

Bái Vệ Tuân ban tặng, hắn hiện tại cũng đã không rõ chính mình trong đầu rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì đồ vật — mang ngày hôm qua còn cường hôn chính mình phát tiểu đi ra ngoài căng gió? Dựa!

Nơi này trạm xăng dầu đồng dạng không nhiều lắm, hai người ăn điểm tâm sau đó đi theo hướng dẫn mở thật lâu xe, cơ hồ muốn đem sở hữu du đều hết sạch thời điểm, mới tại vùng ngoại thành tìm được một chỗ.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi vào thời điểm cảm thấy đuôi xe bị tạp một chút, quay đầu vừa thấy mới bật cười nói: "Cư nhiên quên đem ngươi mô-tơ buông xuống."

Bởi vì xe máy thể tích không tiểu, hậu bị rương cũng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khép kín, lộ đi ra kính chiếu hậu tạp ở tại trạm xăng dầu cửa song sắt côn thượng.

Vệ Tuân xuống xe đem mô-tơ dịch xuống dưới đặt ở cửa nhà, Mộc Gia Thụ đi vào cố lên, Vệ Tuân thấy bên cạnh có một cái bán ướp lạnh nước khoáng tiểu sạp, liền đi qua mua thủy.

Buổi sáng thập điểm nhiều, thiên đã thực nhiệt , dương quang vô che vô ngăn đón mà bỏ ra đến, nướng tại làn da thượng cơ hồ có một loại cháy bỏng cảm giác, trạm xăng dầu trong người còn không ít, Mộc Gia Thụ bên này đã thêm hảo du đem xe dịch ra, Vệ Tuân còn tại một khác đầu xếp hàng.

Hắn sưởng cửa xe ngồi ở ghế lái thượng, hai tay hoàn ngực, như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn chằm chằm Vệ Tuân bóng dáng.

Hắn hôm nay khó được xuyên một thân màu trắng đồ thể thao, thoạt nhìn tựa như cái trung học đại nam hài nhất dạng, dưới ánh mặt trời mặt thanh tân chói mắt, đi ngang qua người cũng nhịn không được muốn nhiều nhìn hắn hai mắt.

Vừa lúc đó, phía sau đột nhiên phát ra "Oanh" mà một tiếng vang thật lớn.

Trong nháy mắt trầm mặc sau đó, tiếng thét liên tiếp mà vang lên, Vệ Tuân nghe thấy động tĩnh lập tức trở về đầu, sắc mặt nhất thời liền thay đổi, một bên hướng về cái này phương hướng đã chạy tới, một bên lớn tiếng kêu: "Tiểu thụ, xuống xe!"

Đuôi xe đột nhiên châm lửa!

Cho dù tọa ở phía trước tạm thời còn không có bị lan đến trong xe đều có thể cảm giác đến kia cỗ sóng nhiệt, Mộc Gia Thụ đầu óc chỗ trống một cái chớp mắt, liền nhanh chóng làm ra phản ứng — thời gian này hắn xuống xe chạy trốn còn kịp, nhưng nếu nói vậy, xe liền sẽ tại trạm xăng dầu trong hoàn toàn thiêu cháy, hậu quả thiết tưởng không chịu nổi, đại bộ phận người đều sẽ bị lan đến.

Duy nhất biện pháp cũng chỉ có thể là... Phát động ô tô!

Gần chết khi tâm tình lại một lần nữa tràn ngập lồng ngực, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ cơ hồ là tại một khắc liền khôi phục trầm tĩnh cũng làm ra quyết định, hắn cắn răng một cái, không những không có theo lời chạy trốn, ngược lại nhanh chóng vặn vẹo tay lái...

Sau đó đầu vai truyền đến đau nhức, Mộc Gia Thụ bị một bàn tay sinh sôi kéo ra thùng xe vứt đến địa thượng, Vệ Tuân một cái bước xa nhảy lên ghế lái, thay thế được vị trí của hắn.

Mông hơi nước xe giống như bị phóng ra đi ra ngoài đạn pháo nhất dạng, khai ra trạm xăng dầu.

Tại trong nháy mắt đó, Mộc Gia Thụ thậm chí không có thấy rõ ràng Vệ Tuân biểu tình, không có tới cập cùng hắn giao lưu một câu, hắn duy nhất ấn tượng, chính là Vệ Tuân kia đơn giản là hết toàn lực nắm chặt bờ vai của hắn bạo khởi gân xanh tay.

Hắn chật vật mà trên mặt đất đánh cái lăn, miệng vô ý nghĩa địa bật ra một câu lời thô tục, động tác lại tuyệt không hàm hồ, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh từ dưới đất đứng lên, hướng phía xe việt dã phương hướng truy tới.

Vệ Tuân đặt ở cửa tiểu mô-tơ làm ra mấu chốt tính tác dụng, Mộc Gia Thụ đem mã lực phát động đến lớn nhất, kỵ đi thời điểm quả thực có thể cảm giác được phong giống dao nhỏ nhất dạng thổi qua hai gò má.

Hắn cổ họng trong tràn ngập huyết tinh khí, đang nhìn đến kia lượng xe việt dã thời điểm, hết toàn lực hô lớn: "Quẹo trái! Cái kia phương hướng có hà, chạy đến hà đi vào bên trong — Vệ Tuân!"

Không biết Vệ Tuân có phải thật vậy hay không tại như vậy hỗn độn tình huống dưới nghe thấy được Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện, xe bỗng nhiên một cái đại chuyển biến phá tan bên cạnh lan can, oanh oanh liệt liệt phá khai hai khỏa bờ sông biên tiểu thụ, quay cuồng rơi vào chảy xiết trong nước sông.

Mộc Gia Thụ xuống xe, không chút do dự đi theo từ cái kia lỗ thủng nhảy xuống.

Thật sự là không lý trí, sau đó hắn cái này hành vi đã từng bị vô số người phân tích chỉ trích. Nếu hắn phản ứng đầu tiên không là đi theo Vệ Tuân nhảy đi xuống, mà là liên hệ sưu cứu đội, liên hệ xe cứu thương, lại mang theo một ít tất yếu vật phẩm xuống lần nữa đi sưu tầm, có lẽ hai người sau đó đều không cần lớn như vậy trắc trở là có thể rất nhanh được cứu vớt .

Hoặc là nói, tối thiểu Mộc Gia Thụ chính mình là nhất định có thể sống sót , Vệ Tuân sinh tồn tỷ lệ cũng không phải không có, cho dù là dựa theo ích lợi lớn nhất hóa nguyên tắc, hắn cũng không nên như vậy xúc động.

Chính là hắn liền như vậy nhảy xuống, không có biệt , chính là bản năng.

Tại một cái chớp mắt kia, trong lòng vừa động, ẩn ẩn có cái gì vậy miêu tả sinh động, chính là không rảnh nghĩ nhiều.

Thủy từ bốn phương tám hướng mạn đi lên, ôn nhu mà đem người vây quanh, lại cùng dạng ôn nhu mà che lại hắn tai mắt mũi miệng, hít thở không thông cảm dâng lên. Tiềm càng sâu càng có thể phát giác con sông này dòng nước chảy xiết, cái đáy tựa hồ ẩn ẩn có một cỗ mạch nước ngầm đang không ngừng bắt đầu khởi động, vạn hạnh chính là, Mộc Gia Thụ đã lấy nhanh nhất tốc độ trên mặt đất độ phát hiện Vệ Tuân cũng kéo chặt cánh tay của hắn, đem hắn từ tắt lửa phế trong xe kéo đi ra.

Xe tại vào nước một cái chớp mắt kia đột nhiên ngộ lãnh, đã xảy ra tiểu biên độ nổ mạnh, Vệ Tuân trên người không có rõ ràng vết máu cùng ngoại thương, nhưng đã mất đi ý thức.

Mộc Gia Thụ đã có thể cảm giác đến không đối, nhưng là không hề ứng đối thi thố, hắn một bàn tay gắt gao kéo chặt cửa xe, chống cự lại dưới nước mạch nước ngầm, đồng thời nâng lên Vệ Tuân đầu, đem lồng ngực trung không khí độ tới.

Hắn biết không có thể lại trì hoãn, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh từ trên xe bài tiếp theo khối đã phân không xuất bộ vị trượng, tại quần áo thượng cọ một tay thượng máu tươi, lôi kéo Vệ Tuân nhanh chóng hướng về phía trước du.

Mạch nước ngầm một trận một trận xô đẩy hai người thân thể, Mộc Gia Thụ du cong vẹo, tại đầu toát ra mặt nước đồng thời, hắn nắm kia khối trượng hướng bờ sông thổ trên vách đá hung hăng cắm xuống, đem hai người cố định trụ, lại nâng lên Vệ Tuân thân thể, tính toán đem hắn trước đẩy lên bờ.

Nhưng vẫn là không được.

Tại hắn dùng lực đồng thời, kia khối lại lấy chống đỡ trượng đột nhiên gãy, Mộc Gia Thụ lực tay buông lỏng, hai người liền đồng thời bị nước trôi đi xuống.

Mẹ , phía trước là... Thác nước.

Sở hữu sự tình phát sinh tốc độ đều quá nhanh, làm người thật sự không hảo ứng đối, trong hỗn loạn, Mộc Gia Thụ cố gắng duy trì cân bằng, đem Vệ Tuân bảo vệ, hai người theo đáy nước đoạn nhai trực tiếp lăn đi xuống.

Cái chỗ này cao thấp địa thế chênh lệch cực đại, bọn họ bị chạy ra khỏi rất xa, liên tục trợt xuống vài cái tiểu thác nước, mới cuối cùng "Bùm" một tiếng, rơi vào thác nước cuối cùng tụ tập thủy đàm.

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng phía sau lưng thay Vệ Tuân chắn một chút, thật lớn dòng nước lực đánh vào đánh đến hắn tạng phủ một trận đau nhức, nhưng đáng được ăn mừng chính là, hai người rốt cục dừng lại .

Hắn chậm rãi bò lên ngạn, chỉ cảm thấy chính mình đã sức cùng lực kiệt, cố chống đỡ đem Vệ Tuân đặt ở một khối nhô ra trên tảng đá, khống xuất hắn lồng ngực nội thủy, đi theo dùng tay niết trụ Vệ Tuân cái mũi, hít sâu vào một hơi, lại cúi đầu, đem khẩu khí này độ cấp Vệ Tuân, đồng thời kìm lồng ngực của hắn.

Liên tiếp vài cái sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ khom lưng xuống, đem đầu dán tại Vệ Tuân ngực, nghe tâm của hắn nhảy.

Nhẹ mà hữu lực.

Không hiểu biết như thế nào hồi sự, cái mũi bỗng dưng đau xót.

Mộc Gia Thụ quỳ trên mặt đất, cảm thấy cả người đau nhức, đầu gối như nhũn ra, mấy có lẽ đã đi không đứng dậy, liền duy trì này tư thế, lẳng lặng yên tại Vệ Tuân ngực nằm úp sấp một hồi.

"Tiểu thụ, ta là ca ca, đến, tiếng kêu ca — ca — "

"Ai khi dễ ngươi , ngươi nói cho ta biết, ta đánh không chết hắn!"

"Tiểu thụ đều không tại a, ta còn sống làm gì? Cái mạng này ta đã sớm không muốn ..."

"Ta chính là nhìn không cho ngươi bị thương khổ sở, chính là nhìn không cho ngươi cùng người khác dây dưa không rõ, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, ta thích ngươi thích muốn điên rồi!"

"Tiểu thụ..."

Chuyện cũ từng chuyện chảy qua trái tim, nguyên lai Vệ Tuân nói qua nói, chính mình cũng nhớ rõ như vậy rõ ràng.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, vẫn là người này bồi tại bên người, mấy có lẽ đã bồi thành thói quen, vô luận là tử vong vẫn là thổ lộ, hắn đều chưa từng có tự hỏi quá sinh hoạt trung mất đi Vệ Tuân khả năng tính, thời gian này mới ý thức tới lúc trước chính mình qua đời, Vệ Tuân chính là một loại như thế nào tâm tình.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục đằng xuất một bàn tay đến, cái tại trên mặt mình, thật dài mà thở dài.

Có người đang sờ tóc của hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngẩng đầu lên, Vệ Tuân rũ mắt mỉm cười mà nhìn hắn, biểu tình ấm áp bình thản, cùng bình thường không có gì khác biệt.

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi nói: "... Tam ca."

Vệ Tuân mỉm cười nói: "Ân."

Hắn dùng tay chống mà chậm rãi ngồi xuống, tựa vào phía sau trên tảng đá, lại nói: "Có bị thương không, làm ta nhìn xem."

Mộc Gia Thụ bình tĩnh mặt trả lời một câu: "Sính anh hùng chính là ngươi không là ta, trước cố hảo ngươi chính mình đi."

Hắn nói xong câu đó, tự giác có thất phong phạm, Vệ Tuân lại nở nụ cười.

Hai người lúc này từng người mặt xám mày tro, chật vật không được, trên người hảo mấy chỗ đều tại ẩn ẩn làm đau, hắn cư nhiên ở trong này mạc danh kỳ diệu mà cao hứng, trong tiếng cười lộ ra phát ra từ nội tâm thoải mái vui sướng.

Mộc Gia Thụ không thể lý giải: "Ngươi vừa rồi khái chấm dứt sao?"

Vệ Tuân cười nhìn hắn, đột nhiên thấu đi qua, tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái: "Tiểu thụ, cám ơn ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ta có phải hay không đối với ngươi thật tốt quá?"

Này thật đúng là trước lạ sau quen, được đà lấn tới điển phạm, chỉ bất quá hắn không cần soi gương cũng có thể tưởng tượng xuất từ mình hiện nay này một bộ thần tình là nê mặt mày, Vệ Tuân là như thế nào thân đi xuống ?

Vệ Tuân sau này một dựa: "Ai, tiểu thụ, ta bây giờ là không khí lực hoàn thủ, ngươi muốn đánh liền đánh đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ giúp đỡ hắn một phen, nhịn không được phun tào: "Ngươi cho là ngươi có khí lực hoàn thủ, ta cũng không dám đánh?"

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Cho nên ngươi căn bản là vẫn là không đành lòng động thủ đi..."

Nụ cười của hắn cứng đờ, đột nhiên phản chế trụ Mộc Gia Thụ thủ đoạn: "Tay ngươi bị thương."

Mộc Gia Thụ thời gian này mới cảm giác được lòng bàn tay hỏa lạt lạt một trận đau, vừa rồi từ ô tô thượng đem kia khối trượng bài xuống dưới đối với hắn mà nói hoàn toàn thuộc loại vượt xa người thường phát huy, hiện tại toàn bộ lòng bàn tay huyết nhục mơ hồ, mấy có lẽ đã bị quả lạn .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn ca ca ta muốn muốn đi bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn phồn linh dịch dinh dưỡng;

(づ ￣3￣) づ so tâm ~

Tiểu thụ, ngươi thật sự là điều hán tử, có bản lĩnh ngươi tiếp tục bưng a ~

Nói về có người uống qua lúa mạch nếu diệp đi, vốn là nhìn nhan sắc lục lục thực phiêu nhưỡng tưởng nếm thử một chút, không nghĩ tới hương vị thật sự là... Một lời khó nói hết.

Phát tiểu còn nói cho ta biết kia cùng lá sen ma thành phấn không sai biệt lắm một cái vị... Này tinh , ta sao cảm giác là liên lá sen thượng cáp / mô cũng đồng thời cấp ma a ╭(╯^╰)╮, đau lòng cáp / mô ca cũng đau lòng chính mình, càng lo lắng ngày mai tỉnh lại ta liền xuyên thành nó, như vậy liền không thể đổi mới rồi đó...

Chương 56: tróc kê

Vệ Tuân nhíu mày, giống như bị thương chính là mình nhất dạng, thật cẩn thận đem tay hắn thác tại lòng bàn tay trong: "Đau không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hoàn hảo."

Vệ Tuân phía sau lưng ỷ trong người sau đại thạch đầu thượng, nửa quỳ gối ngồi, từ túi quần trong lấy ra một phen gấp tiểu đao, đem chính mình quần áo trong một góc cắt xuống dưới, cấp Mộc Gia Thụ thanh lý một chút miệng vết thương, lại cắt lấy một khối coi như sạch sẽ vải dệt gói kỹ.

Mộc Gia Thụ hoạt động một chút ngón tay, Vệ Tuân bao rất có kỹ xảo, không ảnh hưởng hành động của hắn. Hắn nhìn Vệ Tuân trên tay tiểu đao liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi còn mang theo thứ này?"

Vệ Tuân cười khổ nói: "Cũng chỉ có nó . Thương ( súng ) cùng hai người chúng ta ba lô đều ở trên xe, lúc ấy cũng không bắt lấy đến."

Mộc Gia Thụ thuận miệng nói: "Còn sống liền không tệ, ngươi còn muốn nhiều như vậy? Lúc này là vạn hạnh xe không tại trạm xăng dầu trong nổ mạnh, không phải không biết muốn chết bao nhiêu người... Ta đỡ ngươi đứng lên đi, chúng ta đến từ nơi này đi ra ngoài."

Vệ Tuân bị hắn giá đứng dậy, sắc mặt lại bỗng dưng một bạch, tay chống đỡ bên cạnh đại thụ, Mộc Gia Thụ vội vàng ôm lấy hắn, lại đỡ hắn ngồi xuống: "Không được, ngươi nhất định là não chấn động kính còn không có đi qua, đừng động ."

Vệ Tuân đánh giá hoàn cảnh chung quanh: "Chúng ta..."

Mộc Gia Thụ đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi xổm xuống: "Đi lên, ta cõng ngươi."

Vệ Tuân nhéo nhéo vai hắn bối, quả thực luyến tiếc áp lên đi: "Ta thực trầm ."

Mộc Gia Thụ không kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Áp bất tử ta, đi lên."

Hắn kiên nhẫn nhất quán không sai, nói như vậy ngược lại là hiếm thấy, Vệ Tuân bất đắc dĩ mà lắc đầu, chân tay khẽ khàng mà ghé vào trên lưng hắn, ôm Mộc Gia Thụ cổ.

Tuy rằng hai người gia thế tương đương, nhưng đại khái là thụ trong nhà ảnh hưởng, Vệ Tuân từ tiểu đã cảm thấy tiểu thụ cùng chính mình không giống, chính mình là một cái có thể tùy tiện suất đập đánh tháo hán tử, hắn cũng là trân quý , vỡ nát , yêu cầu người nâng ở lòng bàn tay trong.

Đánh cái không quá thỏa đáng cách khác, các màu trân bảo hắn gặp qua vô số, chính là tại Vệ Tuân trong lòng, trên cái thế giới này nhất quý báu đồ vật chính là Mộc Gia Thụ.

Hiện tại hắn thật cẩn thận mà nằm ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên người, một cử động cũng không dám, sợ cho hắn nhiều gia tăng một chút gánh nặng, đệ đệ cước bộ rồi lại mau lại ổn, làm người không khỏi an tâm.

Thật sự là trưởng thành.

Lại đi rồi không biết bao lâu thời gian, Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là không có dừng lại ý tứ, bất quá hắn phía sau lưng thượng quần áo đều ướt đẫm, trên cổ cũng đều là hãn, Vệ Tuân thật sự nhịn không được : "Nghỉ một lát đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ không nói chuyện, lại đi rồi hai bước, tại một chỗ thụ dưới tàng cây đem Vệ Tuân buông xuống đến: "Chúng ta có phải hay không lạc đường?"

Vệ Tuân khẳng định mà nói: "Lộ khẳng định không đi nhầm, nhưng là nơi này triền núi quá nhiều, thực tế khoảng cách so nhìn qua có vẻ xa... Điện thoại di động của ngươi còn có tín hiệu sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Trả di động? Sớm không biết rụng chạy đi đâu ."

Tại dã ngoại cầu sinh phương diện, Vệ Tuân cái này trải qua huấn luyện hiển nhiên muốn so với hắn có kinh nghiệm nhiều, Mộc Gia Thụ nghe hắn nói lộ không đi nhầm sau đó an tâm, lập tức cũng đi theo ngồi xuống, dùng tay áo lau mặt.

Vệ Tuân di động ngược lại là ở trên người, bởi vì tính năng chất lượng tương đối tốt, bị bọt nước sau đó cũng không có cái gì trở ngại, chẳng qua vừa mới không có tín hiệu, hiện tại thì đã không điện tắt điện thoại.

Hắn tính toán một hồi, chính sắc nói: "Tiểu thụ, kỳ thật ta là càng đề nghị ngươi chính mình đi trước, nhưng là ngươi khẳng định không nguyện ý, cho nên ta cũng không nhiều nhiều lời. Hiện tại có hai lựa chọn, đầu tiên là hai người chúng ta chỗ nào cũng không đi, liền tại đây chờ người đi tìm tới cứu viện. Nhưng là nơi này là nước ngoài, cứu viện người cũng không biết cái gì thời điểm tài năng đi tìm đến, trong rừng cây lại khả năng sẽ có một chút độc trùng dã thú, như vậy quá không an toàn . Thứ hai chính là đi trước, đi sau khi ra ngoài nghĩ biện pháp liên hệ người... Ta hiện tại cảm thấy đầu không như vậy hôn mê, một hồi chúng ta tìm điểm đồ ăn, ta hẳn là có thể chính mình đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ yên lặng thử hạ trán của hắn, gật gật đầu tính làm đồng ý, quá thêm vài phần chung còn nói: "Kỳ thật hai loại lựa chọn kia trung, đều có một vấn đề."

Vệ Tuân nghĩ nghĩ, bỗng nhiên giương mắt nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ cũng đang tại thật sâu mà nhìn chính mình, hai người trăm miệng một lời mà nói: "Xe vì cái gì lại đột nhiên châm lửa?"

Mộc Gia Thụ bên môi hiện lên tươi cười nhìn qua hơi chút có chút lạnh lẽo: "Tuy rằng nói thời tiết quá nhiệt cũng có khả năng dẫn phát bình xăng cực nóng châm lửa, nhưng là chuyện này ta tổng cảm thấy không là như vậy thực thích hợp."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Là không đối, thật trùng hợp, thời gian, địa điểm... Cố tình là tại trạm xăng dầu, cho dù ngươi có thời gian chạy xuống xe đi, cũng khó tránh khỏi sẽ bị hại đến... Thao!"

Hắn tức giận rất nhiều mắng câu lời thô tục, dùng tay hung hăng mà đập một chút bên người thụ: "Thượng bút trướng còn không có tính rõ ràng, những người này còn không dứt ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ như trước thực bình tĩnh, làm làm một cái đã từng bệnh tim người bệnh đến nói, quan trọng nhất bảo mệnh bí kíp chính là tại bất luận cái gì trạng huống dưới cũng không muốn làm tâm tình của chính mình quá mức kích động, qua nhiều năm như vậy, này đã sớm trở thành thói quen của hắn.

"Gấp cái gì, chỉ cần có thể còn sống trở về, còn sợ không có tính sổ cơ hội sao? Ta hiện tại lo lắng nhất chính là, bên ngoài còn sẽ có người tiếp tục vây đổ chúng ta. Chúng ta hiện tại căn bản liên lạc không được giúp đỡ, lại không có vũ khí, tình cảnh rất nguy hiểm."

Vệ Tuân trầm ngâm một chút nói: "Không quan hệ, đi trước xuất này phiến lại nói, chúng ta hiện tại rơi xuống phần này thượng, có thể bị người tìm được cũng không dễ dàng. Dựa theo Mossefort tình huống đến xem, đi ra ngoài về sau nhất định là có một chút dân cư , chỉ muốn liên lạc với đến địa phương cảnh sát hoặc là đại sứ quán người liền tuyệt đối sẽ không ra lại vấn đề, bọn họ chẳng lẽ còn có thể minh mục trương đảm mà đuổi giết sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ngẫm lại cũng thế, liền không lại nhiều lo lắng, hắn nhắm mắt lại tựa vào trên thân cây nghỉ ngơi một hồi, cảm thấy toàn thân cơ bắp đều đau nhức vô cùng, nửa ngày mới mở to mắt, phát hiện Vệ Tuân chính nhìn chính mình.

Thấy hắn mở mắt, Vệ Tuân thực ôn nhu mà nói: "Lại nghỉ một lát đi, nhìn ngươi mệt ."

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc lắc đầu, nhìn quanh một chút chung quanh, phát hiện cách đó không xa có một dòng suối nhỏ lẳng lặng chảy xuôi, hắn đi đến bên dòng suối rửa mặt, lại cầm quần áo mảnh nhỏ tẩm ướt, lộn trở lại đi đưa cho Vệ Tuân lau mặt.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta tìm cái gì vậy cho ngươi trang uống chút nước?"

Vệ Tuân đỡ thân cây đứng lên, lắc đầu, cảm thấy mới đầu bởi vì nổ mạnh đã bị đánh sâu vào nhỏ không ít: "Chính mình đi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn đi đường vẫn có chút chột dạ, nhíu mày, kỳ thật không riêng gì Vệ Tuân, chính là liên hắn chính mình cái này thời điểm thể lực cũng có chút cạn kiệt , quang uống nước không được, dù sao cũng phải tìm điểm đồ ăn.

Mossefort ngày đêm độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày thực đại, này chính là buổi chiều, còn có thể cảm giác được dương quang, chờ tiếp qua mấy mấy giờ vào đêm, vốn là liền lãnh, hơn nữa đói, mới vừa nhặt trở về mạng nhỏ lại đến cấp Diêm vương gia lui một nửa trở về.

Hắn nghĩ cái này rất trọng yếu vấn đề, ánh mắt đảo qua bên cạnh cây cối cùng bụi cỏ, muốn nhìn một chút có cái gì không dã quả các loại đồ vật có thể tạm thời lót lót.

Chính đang uống nước Vệ Tuân đột nhiên bị Mộc Gia Thụ một phen nắm lấy cánh tay, tay run lên, cúc tại lòng bàn tay trong thủy liền sái vẻ mặt, hắn cũng hoảng sợ, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là đem Mộc Gia Thụ lâu đến phía sau mình: "Làm sao vậy?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Kia có một con gà..."

Vệ Tuân theo hắn ngón tay phương hướng xem qua đi, phát hiện trong bụi cỏ thật sự có một cái thực đại gà rừng tham đầu tham não mà kiếm ăn, trên người lông chim ngũ thải ban lan, cũng không biết tên khoa học hẳn là gọi là gì, nhìn qua rất hung, phát hiện Vệ Tuân đang nhìn nó chẳng những không trốn, ngược lại hướng về phía hai người vỗ cánh quát to một tiếng, một bộ hùng hổ bộ dáng.

Mộc Gia Thụ ở mặt ngoài vẫn là không có gì biểu tình, nhưng nắm Vệ Tuân cánh tay tay theo bản năng mà buộc chặt một chút.

Vệ Tuân thật sự nhịn không được : "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Mộc thiếu luôn luôn đem mình uy hiếp che dấu không sai, nhưng người khác không biết, thân là phát tiểu nhân hắn lại thập phân rõ ràng, Mộc Gia Thụ lúc nhỏ có một lần tay thiếu, ở bên ngoài nhìn đến một cái lớn bạch ngỗng sau đó nhéo nhân gia một căn lông chim, thành công mà đem cái nhà này cầm giới côn đồ cấp chọc mao , đuổi theo hắn biên trác biên chạy hảo mấy trăm mễ, từ đó về sau, hắn liền đối hết thảy trưởng cánh còn thích tại địa hạ chạy đồ vật có bóng ma, tỷ như kê, con vịt, ngỗng...

Vệ Tuân rất hưởng thụ loại này Mộc Gia Thụ khó được sẽ yếu thế ỷ lại cảm giác của hắn, đơn giản hướng về phía kia con mắt thần hung ác gà rừng vươn ra hai ngón tay nhếch một cái: "Cô cô cô, tiểu hoa kê, lại đây lại đây — "

Mộc Gia Thụ cơ hồ muốn nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Vệ Tuân!"

Vệ Tuân phản thủ vỗ vỗ hắn: "Không sợ a, tiểu hoa kê đây là tự mình cấp ta đưa cơm chiều đến ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ai, xin lỗi bạn hữu." Thủ đoạn một phen, đem mở ra gấp tiểu đao ném đi, ở giữa gà rừng cổ.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, buông ra Vệ Tuân cánh tay, Vệ Tuân trong lòng có chút tiếc nuối, nhưng lại rất nhanh bị đói khát dời đi lực chú ý, xoa tay mà nói: "Thật tốt quá, chờ ta thu thập thu thập nó là có thể ăn thịt !"

Mộc Gia Thụ sợ người lạ không sợ thục , đẩy Vệ Tuân bả vai một chút đứng dậy: "Ngươi giết ngươi phụ trách, ta đi nhóm lửa."

Vệ Tuân còn không nghĩ tới vấn đề này: "Đúng vậy, chúng ta còn phải nghĩ biện pháp bắt nó lộng thục đâu. Nhóm lửa... Nha, ngươi như thế nào nhóm lửa?"

Mộc Gia Thụ phút chốc lộ ra một cái có chút giảo hoạt tươi cười, xuất ra một cái cái bật lửa hướng Vệ Tuân quơ quơ.

Vạn hạnh trong bất hạnh, thứ này bị hắn đặt ở trong túi một đường xóc nảy, thế nhưng không rụng.

Vệ Tuân thực kinh hỉ, tiếp nhận tới thử thử, kim loại xác ngoài không thấm nước tính thực hảo, cái bật lửa quả nhiên có thể sử dụng.

Hắn cảm thấy Mộc Gia Thụ quả nhiên là cái thiên sứ, khoan khoái mà nói: "Hảo , ta đi lộng kê."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhắc nhở hắn: "Ngươi không cần bắt nó toàn bộ phóng tới trước mặt của ta đến."

Cuối cùng hai người đem phiến thành một mảnh nhỏ một mảnh nhỏ thịt gà xuyên tại mộc côn thượng nướng, trung gian còn hỗn loạn vài cái Vệ Tuân trước tại trong bụi cỏ mặt phát hiện dã cái nấm, tuy rằng không có bất luận cái gì gia vị, nhưng là ngày như vầy nhưng hương khí cũng đủ để cho đói bụng thật lâu hai người ngón trỏ đại động.

Chương 57: nhận thua

Vệ Tuân tâm linh thủ xảo mà dùng mộc chi đáp cái cái giá, đem xuyến hảo xiên thịt từng dãy bãi tại mặt trên, bên cạnh đống lửa biên dịch nhiên cỏ dại đã bị thanh lý sạch sẽ, hắn lại dùng thảo trên mặt đất phô thật dày một tầng, thoạt nhìn tựa như hai cái đệm dường như, làm Mộc Gia Thụ ngồi ở bên trên, chính mình ghé vào trước đống lửa chuyển động nhánh cây.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo hắn đồng thời gà nướng xuyến, nhìn màu da chậm rãi từ bạch biến thành vàng óng ánh, nướng tiêu hương bốn phía, hai cái hào môn xuất thân đại thiếu gia không hẹn mà cùng mà giật giật hầu kết.

Vệ Tuân từ tiểu thân thể tố chất liền hảo, vừa rồi bởi vì rơi xuống nước đúng lúc, cũng không có bởi vì xe châm lửa đã bị quá nghiêm trọng thương tổn, bị Mộc Gia Thụ bối đi kia một đoạn ngắn thời điểm cũng đã hoãn lại đây không ít, hiện tại bổ sung thực vật, xem như triệt triệt để để khôi phục lại , hắn đứng lên thu thập một chút đồ vật: "Ngươi ngủ một hồi đi, ta gác đêm."

Mộc Gia Thụ đứng dậy hướng tây nhìn ra xa, nhìn nơi xa tịch dương đang tại chậm rãi trầm xuống, thoạt nhìn sắc trời đích thật là không còn sớm, hắn xoay đầu lại, lại nhìn xem đang tại xoay người thu thập đất trống cung hai người nghỉ ngơi Vệ Tuân, môi giật giật muốn nói cái gì, nhưng mà một cái "Tam" tự hình dáng của miệng khi phát âm đều làm ra đến , rốt cục vẫn là không có phát ra âm thanh.

Hắn đi qua, cùng Vệ Tuân đồng thời dùng mềm mại ra thảo bày ra hai cái chỗ nằm, cũng không cùng hắn nhún nhường, chính là ngồi xuống thực ngắn gọn mà nói: "Chờ đến ánh trăng lên tới giữa không trung thời điểm đem ta kêu tỉnh đổi với ngươi ban."

Vệ Tuân ngậm căn thảo ngồi ở bên kia, nhẹ nhàng mà nói: "Hảo."

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút lo lắng mà cảnh cáo: "Ngươi không cần chính mình cậy mạnh, nếu ngươi ngày mai lại không đứng dậy nổi, ta liền đem ngươi ném tại đây cho gà ăn."

Vệ Tuân nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, cười nói: "Kê không là ăn chay sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ngưng mắt nhìn hắn, cũng phút chốc mỉm cười: "Vệ thiếu có muốn thử một chút hay không?"

Vệ Tuân sách hai tiếng, lắc đầu tỏ vẻ không dám, Mộc Gia Thụ cười vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, nằm xuống tính toán đi ngủ.

Nhiệt độ không khí đã dần dần hạ, chung quanh giống như có chút gió nổi lên, bên người có Vệ Tuân dùng thạch đầu đáp thành một cái giản dị hỏa lò, ánh lửa tại khe đá gian nhảy nhót, phát ra mỏng manh nhiệt độ, Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là cho rằng như vậy ác liệt dưới điều kiện chính mình thực khó ngủ, không nghĩ tới cơ hồ là vừa mới vừa nằm xuống liền mất đi ý thức.

Quá mệt mỏi .

Vệ Tuân ôm đầu gối chán đến chết mà nhìn trời, một lát nữa, chậm rãi tiến đến Mộc Gia Thụ bên người, nhìn hắn ngủ say, liền nhẹ nhàng đem mình rách rưới áo khoác khóa lại trên người hắn, nhẹ tay khẽ vuốt quá trán của hắn giác, đẩy ra vài lọn tóc mỏng, khẽ cười .

Nhưng mà còn chưa tới nguyệt tới trung thiên thời điểm, Vệ Tuân cũng cảm giác được không thích hợp, bên người gió càng lúc càng lớn, phất quá chung quanh cây cối, phát ra một trận một trận ba đào minh vang, hắn nhíu mày, đầu tiên là cầm lấy cái tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên người áo khoác xuyên trở về để tránh hắn phát hiện, lúc này mới vỗ nhè nhẹ bờ vai của hắn: "Tiểu thụ? Tiểu thụ."

Mộc Gia Thụ mơ mơ màng màng mà ngồi xuống, nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân sau quăng phía dưới làm cho mình thanh tỉnh: "A, nên ta đúng không?"

Vệ Tuân biểu tình sầu lo, trầm thanh đạo: "Gió nổi lên, chúng ta không thể đãi tại đây."

Mộc Gia Thụ thời gian này cũng cảm giác đến mọi nơi dũng tới tật phong một trận mau tự một trận, chung quanh có nhánh cây đã phát ra kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt gãy thanh, một ít thật nhỏ cát đất bị giơ lên, đánh vào trên mặt có chút làm đau.

Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức đứng lên: "Không kịp đi rồi! Tìm một chỗ kín đáo gục xuống!"

Cái này khu vốn là liền thường có gió to, tuy rằng so với sa mạc trung cái loại này đủ để trí mạng long quyển phong đến nói muốn ôn hòa nhiều, chính là muốn mệnh ngay tại với hai người hiện nay vị trí vị trí — một bên là rừng cây, một khác trắc lại là bằng phẳng lòng chảo, phong chính là từ lòng chảo kia trắc không có ngăn cản địa phương quét ngang tới, thế cho nên bọn họ căn bản là không có địa phương tránh né.

Ánh mắt của hắn bay nhanh tại phụ cận dạo qua một vòng, kéo Vệ Tuân hướng trước chạy hai bước, đồng thời tránh ở một khối đại thạch đầu mặt sau, quay cuồng phấn chấn cuồng giống nhau quét ngang tới, cơ hồ đem tiểu trong sông thủy đều xốc thành một mảnh trong suốt cái chắn.

Vệ Tuân ôm Mộc Gia Thụ ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng, tránh thoát đón đầu nện xuống tới bọt nước, nhanh chóng thoát hạ thân thượng áo khoác chiếu vào trên đầu của hắn, dùng sức đem Mộc Gia Thụ hộ ở tại trong lòng ngực của mình.

Ngay tại trong nháy mắt đó, một căn tráng kiện nhánh cây đón đầu hướng về hai người tạp xuống dưới, không đợi Mộc Gia Thụ thấy rõ ràng, tầm mắt cũng đã bị Vệ Tuân che ở, hắn chỉ có thể nghe thấy "Phanh" mà một thanh âm vang lên, cũng không biết là nện ở Vệ Tuân trên người vẫn là tạp ở trên mặt đất.

"Tam ca!"

Vệ Tuân gắt gao ngăn chặn Mộc Gia Thụ, nghiêm nghị nói: "Đừng lộn xộn!"

Dừng một chút, hắn lại chậm lại thanh âm: "Không có việc gì ."

Thiên cùng mà chi gian giống như chỉ còn lại có cuồng phong gào thét thanh âm, kia tựa hồ có thể thổi quét hết thảy phong vuốt cây cối, con sông, cự thạch, cũng vuốt người thân thể, nhưng đặt tại vai cõng thượng tay kiên định hữu lực, còn mang theo nhiệt độ cơ thể áo khoác tựa đầu mặt hộ nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, vi hắn chống đỡ ra một mảnh an toàn cái chắn, Mộc Gia Thụ tránh mấy lần cũng không thể tránh ra.

Tại thời gian này, cái gì thông minh tài trí, xảo trá ứng biến đều nửa điểm không phải sử dụng đến, có thể chiếm cứ thượng phong chỉ có lực lượng tuyệt đối.

Mộc Gia Thụ không lại giãy dụa , ngược lại vươn tay đi, hồi ôm lấy Vệ Tuân.

Vệ Tuân muốn an ủi hắn hai câu, chính là gió thổi đến người không mở ra được mắt, mở không nổi miệng, hắn căn bản là nói không ra lời. Nhưng ở này từ từ tối đen đêm dài trong, nguy cơ tứ phía rừng rậm bên cạnh, ngực của hắn là mãn , tâm cũng là mãn .

Vô luận như thế nào, Mộc Gia Thụ là vì hắn truy đến nơi đây, đương nghĩa vô phản cố mà đem kia lượng hỏa xe khai ra đi khi, trong lòng không thể không có tiếc nuối không tha, hắn cũng sẽ sợ chết, cũng có nhớ nhung, chính là Quỷ Môn Quan trong dạo qua một vòng, mở to mắt nhìn đến Mộc Gia Thụ thời điểm, Vệ Tuân đột nhiên cảm thấy, hắn cả đời này kỳ thật cũng đã đủ.

Phong dần dần mà hòa hoãn lại, chung quanh đã là một mảnh đống hỗn độn, Vệ Tuân vừa mới buông ra khí lực, Mộc Gia Thụ liền một phen kéo hạ đầu thượng quần áo, vừa mới Vệ Tuân vừa mới cúi đầu nhìn hắn, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, ai đều không nói nói, trong mắt còn lưu lại lòng còn sợ hãi lo sợ không yên.

Một lát sau, Mộc Gia Thụ trường ra một hơi: "Không có việc gì đi?"

Vệ Tuân cho hắn cọ xát trên mặt thổ, kết quả phát hiện bàn tay của mình lại là huyết lại là nê, thoạt nhìn càng thêm chật vật một chút, liền không đụng chạm Mộc Gia Thụ: "Bả vai đập một cái, nhưng không có gì trở ngại. Cám ơn trời đất, vừa rồi không đấm vào ngươi, chúng ta nhanh chóng rời đi nơi này đi, không cần nghỉ ngơi, cái quỷ gì địa phương."

Mộc Gia Thụ mạn lên tiếng, lại nằm trên mặt đất không hề động.

"Tiểu thụ?" Vệ Tuân lo lắng mà lắc lắc hắn, "Sẽ không vẫn là chỗ nào bị thương đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc lắc đầu, nhìn Vệ Tuân dính bùn đất anh tuấn khuôn mặt, chậm rãi nói: "Hôm nay có hai lần, ta còn tưởng rằng hai người chúng ta đều phải chết , bất quá cư nhiên đều không có."

Vệ Tuân trì độn mà "Ân" một tiếng, cho là hắn là nghĩ mà sợ, từ nhỏ đến lớn, hắn rất ít nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ sợ hãi bộ dáng, trong lòng càng thêm thương tiếc, từ trên người hắn đi xuống dưới sau đó càng làm Mộc Gia Thụ kéo đến, dùng tay áo cho hắn xoa xoa mặt, an ủi nói: "Không có việc gì , liền tính ta chết cũng sẽ không cho ngươi có việc."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày xuống: "Ngươi về sau không cần tùy tiện nói như vậy . Lần này còn chưa đủ xui xẻo sao? Còn về sau."

Vệ Tuân sau khi nói xong cũng hiểu được có chút điềm xấu, vội vàng "Phi" một tiếng: "Không có chết hay không... Kỳ thật ta còn muốn sống với ngươi tại một khối đâu."

Hắn phồng lên dũng khí đề một câu như vậy, lại sợ Mộc Gia Thụ mất hứng, chính mình bổ sung: "Chỉ đùa một chút..."

"Hảo a." Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói, "Cùng một chỗ đi."

Vệ Tuân muốn là một cái tiểu động vật, trong nháy mắt đó hơn phân nửa đã đem mao nổ thành cầu: "... Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thực kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Ta nói, nếu ngươi thật sự muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ nói, vậy chúng ta liền cùng một chỗ đi. Ta không biết chúng ta có thể kiên trì bao lâu, cũng không dám với ngươi cam đoan cái gì, nhưng từ ta nói xuất những lời này bắt đầu, ta nhất định tẫn ta toàn lực đi duy trì cái này quan hệ. Tam ca, ngươi thật sự tưởng hảo ?"

Vệ Tuân cứng họng mà nhìn hắn, nhịn không được hung hăng kháp bắp đùi của mình một chút, nửa ngày mới tìm tiếng vang âm: "Không là, tiểu thụ, chờ, chờ một chút..."

Mộc Gia Thụ vững vàng mà trả lời: "Ta tại nghe."

Vệ Tuân thanh âm run rẩy: "Lời này của ngươi rốt cuộc là thiệt hay giả? Ta cho ngươi biết, nếu như là giả , này vui đùa ngươi cũng không thể loạn khai, ngươi không thể cho ta hy vọng. Ngươi, ngươi muốn là một khi làm ta xem thấy một chút hy vọng, đã có thể rốt cuộc vứt không hạ ta . Ta thật sự không nghĩ miễn cưỡng ngươi, ta chính là tưởng ngươi có thể mỗi ngày đều quá thật vui vẻ , chính là ta lại nhịn không được, ta, ta..."

Hắn nói năng lộn xộn, chính mình cũng không biết chính mình đang nói cái gì, Mộc Gia Thụ lại đột nhiên cười , dùng tay lau một chút mặt mình, lớn tiếng nói: "Uy! Ta khó được nói câu chân tâm nói, ngươi này là có ý gì a!"

Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không cùng người nói qua nói như vậy, lại càng không dùng đề đối phương vẫn là đồng thời lớn lên phát tiểu, thật vất vả tứ bình bát ổn mà nói xong , kết quả không nghĩ tới Vệ Tuân là như vậy một bộ phản ứng, cuối cùng vẫn là không đoan trụ, liên bên tai tử đều đỏ.

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn mặt đỏ tai hồng bộ dáng, dần dần hiểu được, Mộc Gia Thụ nói là sự thật!

Hắn yên lặng nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, miệng càng liệt càng lớn, đuôi lông mày khóe mắt đều lộ ra ý cười, đột nhiên "Aha" một tiếng, xông lên trước ôm cổ hắn, hung hăng mà thân Mộc Gia Thụ một chút.

Mộc Gia Thụ kinh cười nói: "Uy!"

Hắn một bên cười một bên dùng tay đi đẩy Vệ Tuân, Vệ Tuân rồi lại buông tay ra cánh tay, chính mình vòng quanh phía trước đất trống chạy nửa vòng.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình nội tâm tình triều mênh mông, cơ hồ không thể tự ức, nhiều năm tâm nguyện rốt cục trở thành sự thật, đã từng trải qua những cái đó tuyệt vọng cùng thống khổ nháy mắt biến đến không đáng giá nhắc tới, cái gì đều so ra kém trước mắt khoái hoạt, trong lòng cảm xúc mãn sắp tràn ra đến, quả thực không có chỗ phát tiết.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân lần nữa đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực bế một hồi, chờ hai người đều bình tĩnh một chút, kéo Mộc Gia Thụ tay, liên thanh đạo: "Tiểu thụ, cám ơn ngươi, cám ơn ngươi! Ngươi yên tâm đi, ta về sau nhất định sẽ đối với ngươi hảo , ta nhất sinh nhất thế chỉ đối một mình ngươi hảo."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: không tạo là bởi vì đại di mụ còn là bởi vì uống cáp / mô, hai ngày này thật sự là không quá thoải mái, ngày càng như trước, nhưng bình luận ngày mai hồi ha bảo bối nhóm, xin lỗi.

Tiểu thụ rốt cục bị phá được , cùng một chỗ thành tựu get√

Bước tiếp theo lên cây (*/ω\\*)

Chương 58: quỷ nghèo

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười nói: "Ngươi bây giờ liền đối ta thực hảo . Về sau ta cũng sẽ hảo hảo đối với ngươi."

Hai người hơn hai mươi tuổi đại nam nhân, chân chân chính chính nói thương yêu đều là lần đầu tiên, biểu đạt khởi tâm ý đến, ngốc vụng quả thực giống hai cái mối tình đầu tiểu hài tử quá gia gia nhất dạng, nhưng cho nhau đều có thể nghe ra đối phương thành khẩn.

Vệ Tuân nhìn chằm chằm Mộc Gia Thụ, thấy thế nào như thế nào cao hứng, chỉ cảm thấy thân tâm thư sướng, là mấy năm nay trong chưa từng có quá nhẹ nhàng thỏa mãn.

Mộc Gia Thụ tránh đi ánh mắt của hắn: "Chúng ta đi nhanh đi, rời đi trước nơi này."

Vệ Tuân như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, vội vàng nói: "Đối, đối, ta đều quên. Đi nhanh đi, chờ hồi gia , ta muốn nói cho cha mẹ ta, Mộc thúc thúc, Mạnh cữu cữu..."

Hắn nói mãi, lại nhịn không được cười ra tiếng đến.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút buồn cười, nhưng cũng bị tâm tình của hắn bị nhiễm, bất tri bất giác quên hết trong lòng hết thảy băn khoăn, chính là cảm thấy vô cùng cao hứng vui sướng.

Hắn biết Vệ Tuân nhất định phi thường phi thường kinh ngạc chính mình thế nhưng lại đột nhiên đáp ứng, trên thực tế, liên hắn bản thân đều cảm thấy có chút giống nằm mơ nhất dạng, nhưng là kỳ thật thật không có cái gì nguyên nhân khác, hắn chính là bỗng nhiên cảm thấy, nhân sinh ngắn như vậy tạm, có lẽ hẳn là nhiều một chút nghĩa vô phản cố.

Hắn còn phát hiện, nguyên lai hắn là như thế không thể mất đi Vệ Tuân.

Vệ Tuân vui sướng làm Mộc Gia Thụ thanh âm cũng đi theo thoải mái đứng lên: "Đi Tam ca! Đi rồi!"

Lúc này đây, đi theo hai người cả ngày hư vận khí tựa hồ cũng bị trong lòng vui sướng hòa tan, tại Vệ Tuân hướng dẫn, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân đi rồi hai giờ sau đó, thành công mà tại hừng đông trước đi ra này phiến hoang vu nơi.

Ra sơn phúc, bên ngoài tuy rằng như trước rách nát, nhưng tốt xấu là có thể nhìn đến một ít dân cư .

Thưa thớt nhà trệt phân bố tại cũ nát ngã tư đường hai bên, cấp người một loại đi vào tám mươi niên đại hắc bạch lão ảnh chụp cảm giác, Vệ Tuân nhìn một người dị tộc lão giả chậm rì rì đạp xe đạp từ bên cạnh mình trải qua, nhịn không được nói: "Ta đột nhiên cảm thấy chúng ta giống như đồng thời xuyên qua , thực dễ dàng làm người nhớ tới 'Ta đây kia lượng tật xấu hạt đại phá xe kéo tay' ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp lời nói: "Trừ bỏ lang đang không vang đâu đều vang đại nhị bát?"

Hai người đồng thời nở nụ cười.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi mệt đi, chúng ta tìm cái xe tọa, lại đi ăn chút cơm."

Mộc Gia Thụ thực bình dân hỏi hắn: "Ngươi còn có tiền sao?"

Vệ Tuân lớn như vậy còn không có vì tiền phát quá sầu, nghe xong hắn mà nói sửng sốt, vươn tay tại mỗi cái túi áo trong sờ soạng nửa ngày, lấy ra mấy tờ giấy tệ, đã bị bọt nước nhăn nhiều nếp nhăn, mặt trên còn dính điểm nê.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân dùng tay đem tiền lần lượt từng cái một vuốt bình, tốt xấu làm nó nhìn qua chẳng phải mộc mạc. Hắn điểm điểm, càng làm trong đó hỗn nhất trương nhân dân tệ lần nữa tắc hồi trong túi, cùng Mộc Gia Thụ cười khổ nói: "Bốn mươi hai khối bát."

Mộc Gia Thụ đem trong tay mình nhất trương linh tiền giấy "Ba" mà một tiếng chụp vào Vệ Tuân lòng bàn tay: "Năm mươi hai khối bát."

Số này mắt tại Trung Quốc cũng liền tương đương với hai mươi đồng tiền tả hữu, miễn cưỡng có thể cho hai cái tiểu tử ăn thượng hai mì bát lớn điền đầy bụng, rất cao nhu cầu liền không thể suy nghĩ.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng thật sự là mệt, hắn nguyên bản thể lực liền không bằng Vệ Tuân hảo, tối hôm qua lại đi rồi nhiều như vậy lộ, xoay người nhìn xem mặt sau có một té trên mặt đất thạch tảng, rõ ràng nhắc tới ống quần ngồi lên, nâng má lười biếng mà nói: "Ngươi nói số tiền này chúng ta xài như thế nào? Hiện tại tiền bao giấy căn cước đều đi theo xe trầm , tại liên hệ thượng đại sứ quán trước, liên mượn nợ giấy chứng nhận biện pháp đều không thể thực hiện được."

Hắn nói xong câu đó về sau, nhịn không được ngáp một cái.

Vệ Tuân cởi quần áo ra cái tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên vai: "Đại buổi sáng độ ấm còn không có đi lên, ngươi cẩn thận cảm mạo. Ta xem nơi đó giống như có một quầy bán quà vặt, ngươi chờ ta đi qua, nghĩ biện pháp gọi điện thoại."

Mộc Gia Thụ híp mắt ghé vào chính mình trên đầu gối, bị Vệ Tuân dùng áo khoác bao lấy sau đó thoạt nhìn tiểu tiểu một cái, lười biếng mà hướng hắn gật gật đầu.

Vệ Tuân tinh thần phấn khởi kỳ còn không có đi qua, lúc này ngược lại là sức sống dồi dào, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn xa xa đón nắng sớm chạy tới bóng dáng, nhịn không được cảm khái một chút: Người này thật đúng là cái gì thời điểm đều vui vẻ a.

Vệ Tuân trở về tốc độ rất nhanh, trong tay còn cầm một chai thủy cùng hai bao đồ ăn vặt, người còn không có chạy đến trước mặt cũng đã nói: "Này một mảnh thông tín đường bộ phá hủy, muốn đánh công cộng điện thoại vẫn phải là đi phía trước."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "A... Mua cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Điểm tâm a. Ta vừa rồi so đối nửa ngày, liền cái này rõ ràng mặt tiện nghi nhất khối còn đại . Nước khoáng hảo quý, muốn tứ đồng tiền một chai, ta cũng chỉ mua một chai, hai ta uống chung."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười : "Vệ thiếu tính toán tỉ mỉ bộ dáng còn thật đáng thương a... Nguyên lai cái chỗ này còn có rõ ràng mặt? Lại đây cho ta xem."

Vệ Tuân ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, trước đem nắp bình vặn ra đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ làm hắn uống nước, lại giơ tay lên trong rõ ràng mặt tỉ mỉ: "Vừa rồi cái kia chủ tiệm nghe không hiểu lắm tiếng Anh, địa phương thổ ngữ ta còn nói đến không hảo, ý tứ của hắn hình như là này thứ gì là Trung Quốc đặc sản... Ta nhìn xem có phải hay không tiểu gấu mèo rõ ràng mặt a? Tê, này tiểu gấu mèo trường có chút... Nó không có cái đuôi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đem thủy đưa cho Vệ Tuân, thuận miệng nói: "Vốn là chính là phim hoạt hoạ, thật gấu mèo như thế nào sẽ trưởng thành đóng gói thượng bộ dáng... Đây là gấu mèo sao? Đây không phải là gấu mèo sao?"

Vệ Tuân liền Mộc Gia Thụ uống dư lại thủy quán hai cái, nghe thấy hắn nói chuyện thiếu chút nữa phun ra đến: "Đó là gấu mèo?"

"Vô nghĩa, gấu mèo nào có màu trắng đen ."

Mộc Gia Thụ khinh bỉ nói: "Ngươi còn thật cho rằng đây là từ trung quốc nhập khẩu a? Mặt trên tất cả đều là ngoại văn hảo sao?" Hắn vừa nói vừa đem đóng gói túi thượng một chuyến ngoại văn phiên dịch lại đây: "Gấu trúc rõ ràng mặt..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Vệ Tuân nhịn không được cười rộ lên, "Đây tuyệt đối là sơn trại bản đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ phun tào nói: "Bởi vì muốn giả mạo Trung Quốc đặc sản cho nên mới muốn gọi gấu trúc rõ ràng mặt phải không? Nhiều lắm cũng có thể lừa lừa ngươi người như vậy."

Vệ Tuân phẫn nộ mà nói: "Cái gì gọi là ta người như vậy, cẩn thận ta thu thập ngươi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ ha ha mỉm cười, Vệ Tuân quay đầu trừng hắn, vốn là muốn dùng ánh mắt đe dọa đe dọa tiểu tử này, tiếp xúc đến Mộc Gia Thụ nhiễm sáng mờ lông mi sau, ánh mắt của hắn lại phút chốc nhu hòa xuống dưới, thấu quá thân tại hắn mí mắt hôn lên hạ.

Mộc Gia Thụ mãnh liệt đóng hạ ánh mắt, lại mở, phát hiện Vệ Tuân mang điểm thấp thỏm nhìn chính mình, tựa hồ tại thăm dò phản ứng của hắn, hắn cười cười, rũ xuống mắt, chậm rãi thấu đi qua, cũng nhẹ nhàng hôn hôn Vệ Tuân mặt.

Mộc Gia Thụ hành động cũng không thuần thục, mang theo chút khó phát giác chần chờ, hắn lực đạo rất nhẹ, mềm mại cánh môi dừng ở trên hai gò má, tựa như một cái hồ điệp nhẹ nhàng phi lạc dường như.

Không quản nói như thế nào, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên chủ động...

Vệ Tuân cảm thấy hồ điệp cánh đang tại chính mình trái tim trong vỗ, ngứa , ma ma , Mộc Gia Thụ cũng đã ngồi thẳng thân thể, nói: "Ăn cái gì đi."

Vệ Tuân "Ân" một tiếng, trong tay nắm bắt rõ ràng mặt lại không động, sau một lúc lâu nói: "Ta thật cao hứng."

Mộc Gia Thụ sửng sốt một chút mới hiểu được, đáy mắt dần dần nhiễm thượng ý cười: "Ta cũng là."

Gấu trúc rõ ràng mặt tuy rằng tiện nghi, nhưng là hương vị ngoài ý muốn ăn ngon, hai người ăn xong sau đó đều còn có chút ý như chưa hết, Vệ Tuân nhìn xem Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ngươi còn ăn sao? Muốn hay không ta lại đi mua một túi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ý động nói: "Chúng ta còn có bao nhiêu tiền?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Bốn mươi ba..."

Mộc Gia Thụ tự hỏi một khắc lắc lắc đầu: "Không cần, đi tìm địa phương gọi điện thoại đi! Đến giữa trưa có thể trực tiếp ăn cơm trưa."

Vệ Tuân lại là đau lòng lại là buồn cười, đành phải nói: "Chờ hồi quốc, ta làm người tới nơi này mua hắn cái ba bốn rương cho ngươi khiêng trở về."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nhạo hắn: "Tưởng cái này trước trước nói một chút chúng ta phía dưới lộ phải làm gì đi, chẳng lẽ còn cần nhờ đi vẫn luôn tìm được có điện thoại địa phương sao?"

Ăn cơm vẫn là đi đường, đây mới thật là một vấn đề. Vệ Tuân theo bản năng mà sờ sờ mấy trương nhiều nếp nhăn tiền mặt, phiền muộn mà nói: "Ai, tiểu thụ, ta tổng cảm thấy chính mình tại thượng cái gì chân nhân tú biến hình kế các loại tiết mục..."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười khổ nói: "Nếu là như vậy, ta hy vọng có một cái đạo diễn nhảy ra kêu tạp."

Vệ Tuân đồng ý mà gật đầu: "Sau đó ta muốn đánh hắn một đốn."

Mộc Gia Thụ lương lương mà nói: "Ngươi liên tiền thuốc men đều không thường nổi, quỷ nghèo."

Vệ Tuân: "..." Hắn yên lặng che ngực.

Bị "Đến từ tiểu thụ cười nhạo" đánh trúng, đã bị bị thương nặng, sinh mệnh giá trị hạ hàng 50%.

Hắn nói: "Ngươi nói chúng ta muốn là cùng người ta nói trước xa trướng cũng không thể được a? Dù sao hai ta lớn lên như vậy chính phái..."

Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên nhỏ giọng nói: "Chờ một chút, ngươi xem người kia."

Vệ Tuân theo hắn ngón tay phương hướng xem qua đi, phát hiện một cái thoạt nhìn phong trần mệt mỏi tuổi trẻ nam nhân đi đến ven đường, giống bọn họ ở quốc nội đánh xe nhất dạng chờ giây lát, hướng về phía một cái phương hướng phất phất tay.

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân đồng thời trừng mắt to, quá thêm vài phần chung, một chiếc "Ma bính bính" khai đi qua.

Kia người trẻ tuổi nam nhân thở phào một cái, đi ra phía trước nói hai câu địa phương thổ ngữ, Mộc Gia Thụ nhỏ giọng phiên dịch: "Hắn là ở trong này du lịch ba lô khách, tiền mặt dùng xong , nơi này không có chỗ thay đổi, tại hỏi người kia cũng không thể được trước xa trướng."

Hắn vừa mới nói xong, chỉ nghe kia lượng ma đích xác chủ nhân thực lớn tiếng mà nói câu cái gì, cùng chi tương đối còn dùng lực vẫy xuống tay, lên xe tử tuyệt trần mà đi.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hắn nói cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Không có tiền còn muốn ngồi xe, đi tìm chết đi."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Thái dương thăng đến càng ngày càng cao, nướng ở trên người đã có cực nóng cảm giác, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không tưởng tại nơi này lề mề , dùng tay chống đầu gối, chậm rãi mà đứng lên, cùng Vệ Tuân nói: "Đi thôi, đi phía trước nhìn nhìn lại, nói không chừng không cần đi bao xa đâu."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn thành nam gia bí đỏ, xuyên sơn lục ca, tự loại a ấn dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn thần kinh phế vị tương, tiểu ngơ ngác ăn ngư, phồn lũ bá vương phiếu;

Sao sao đát! (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Làm sáng tỏ một chút, ta nói uống cáp / mô, chính là trước hai ngày cái kia cáp / mô vị lúa mạch nếu diệp a (*/ω\\*), ta khả năng uống giả lúa mạch nếu diệp...

Chương 59: kiếm tiền

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn, ngẫm lại hai người đoạn đường này rơi xuống nước, đi bộ, đêm túc vùng ngoại ô, gặp được gió to, cũng là thập phần vất vả, huống chi Mộc Gia Thụ còn đeo hắn đi rồi thật dài một đoạn lộ, lúc này khẳng định mệt đến không được. Hắn một trận đau lòng, hạ quyết tâm: "Không đi, chúng ta ngồi xe, ngươi chờ ta đến hỏi một chút tiền xe."

Không chờ Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện, hắn liền vội vàng chạy xa, một lát sau trở về nói: "Ta kêu một chiếc xe ở phía trước chờ, đi thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ không hề động chân, cẩn thận tính cách làm hắn thói quen mà tưởng vì mình chừa chút đường lui: "Bao nhiêu tiền?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không quý, ba mươi lăm."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi gọi điện thoại tối thiểu còn muốn hoa hai tắc tệ, chiếu như vậy tính cuối cùng cũng chỉ còn lại có lục tắc tệ, thật sự phải như vậy sao?"

Vệ Tuân kéo tay hắn lôi kéo hắn đi phía trước đi, bá đạo nói: "Đi ngươi không cần phải xen vào, ta còn có thể hỗn liên cái xe đều luyến tiếc cho ngươi tọa sao? Cho ngươi đi ngươi liền đi, tiền sự không cần ngươi quan tâm."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, đột nhiên cảm thấy cũng đích thật là không có gì ghê gớm , cười nói: "Hảo, kia bước đi!"

Số tiền này kỳ thật tiêu phí cũng không tính mệt, đương xe dừng lại thời điểm, chung quanh cảnh sắc đã cùng vừa rồi đại không giống. Quanh co khúc khuỷu hà đạo cùng sâu thẳm yên lặng ngõ nhỏ hài hòa mà đan chéo cùng một chỗ, phong cách cổ xưa kiến trúc chi chít như sao trên trời, vách tường bong ra từng màng ở mặt ngoài có rêu xanh sinh trưởng, tại dương quang chiếu xuống yên tĩnh mà lại nhiệt liệt, cổ xưa không thất tao nhã.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Thời Trung cổ thời điểm, này cũng từng là một mảnh phồn hoa quốc thổ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Cái chỗ này không sai, thủy nhiều cũng mát mẻ, ngươi ở đây chờ ta một hồi, ta đi gọi điện thoại, thuận tiện nhìn xem có thể mua điểm cái gì."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nhìn hắn: "Lục tắc tệ?"

Vệ Tuân đạn hạ trán của hắn giác, cười nói: "Cho nên nói không hiếu kỳ ta sẽ mua được vật gì không? Cấp trong lòng mình chừa chút chờ mong đi."

Hắn đang nói chuyện đồng thời, còn đi tới bên đường một cái tên là bán lão phụ nhân bên người, tiêu phí ba cái tắc tệ mua một ly đậu xanh thang, đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ngươi đi trước cái kia ghế đá ngồi một hồi đi, chờ ta trở về."

Mộc Gia Thụ lòng hiếu kỳ ngược lại là thật sự bị hắn kích đi lên, gật gật đầu, nhìn Vệ Tuân phất phất tay xoay người đi rồi.

Thẳng đến Vệ Tuân rời đi, Mộc Gia Thụ mới nhíu mày ngồi xuống, cúi người đè lại chân của mình hõa — trước một ngày tại đi đêm lộ thời điểm hắn bởi vì không có thấy rõ, không cẩn thận đánh vào một khối góc cạnh bén nhọn trên tảng đá, lúc ấy sợ Vệ Tuân lo lắng cũng liền vẫn luôn không hé răng, hiện tại vừa sờ, quả nhiên đã sưng lên đến một khối.

Hắn cẩn thận mà đè, biết không thương tổn đến xương cốt, cũng liền việc không đáng lo , đứng lên đi tâm đường công viên ở trung tâm suối phun nơi đó rửa tay, trở về cầm lấy đậu xanh thang uống một hơi.

Kia đậu xanh thang là ướp lạnh quá , vừa vào cổ lạnh lẽo ngọt lành, làm người cảm thấy phi thường sảng khoái, chính là thẳng đến Mộc Gia Thụ đem nửa ly đều uống xong , cũng không gặp Vệ Tuân trở về.

Hắn nhíu mày, đứng dậy tại phụ cận dạo qua một vòng, sợ Vệ Tuân tìm không thấy chính mình cũng không dám đi xa, kết quả vẫn là không thấy được tên kia bóng dáng.

Mộc Gia Thụ đành phải trở về tiếp tục chờ, nội tâm sinh ra một cái có chút không thể tưởng tượng suy nghĩ — hắn nên không phải là đi đoạt ngân hàng đi...

Hảo tại vẫn luôn không nghe thấy thương ( súng ) vang cùng còi cảnh sát thanh. Mộc Gia Thụ lại đợi thời gian rất lâu, trên đường người đi đường càng ngày càng ít, phụ cận dân cư trong truyền đến đồ ăn hương vị, Vệ Tuân rốt cục lảo đảo mà trở lại.

Hắn áo khoác khoát lên trên vai, quần áo tay áo cao cao mà kéo, trên trán đều là mồ hôi, biểu tình ngược lại là thoạt nhìn thật cao hứng, Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức đứng dậy: "Ngươi đi đâu ?"

Hắn cao thấp đánh giá một chút Vệ Tuân, tổng cảm thấy như vậy mấy mấy giờ không thấy, người hình như là đen: "Tam ca, ngươi không sao chứ? Vừa rồi đi công trường thượng khiêng gạch ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là cùng Vệ Tuân chỉ đùa một chút, nói chuyện thời điểm đều không có quá đầu óc, nhưng một câu nói ra, hắn đột nhiên kịp phản ứng: "Ngươi không phải là thật sự..."

Vệ Tuân hào khí mà từ túi áo trong xuất ra mấy trương tiền mặt, toàn bộ đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ: "Cầm hoa!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân trong thanh âm đều lộ ra cao hứng: "Ta vừa rồi khi ở trên xe liền nhìn thấy, phía trước con đường kia thượng có một cửa hàng, tại chiêu tuyên truyền viên, chính là mặc vào phim hoạt hoạ nhân vật quần áo cùng tiểu hài tử chụp ảnh chung cái loại này, tiền lương ấn giờ kết. Ta vừa thấy cơ hội này quả thực quá khó được , liền đi qua giả trang một hồi chuột Mickey. Ai, đáng tiếc di động không điện , không phải nhất định muốn tự chụp nhất trương cho ngươi kiến thức kiến thức, cái gì là trên thế giới đệ nhất soái chuột."

Mộc Gia Thụ khô cằn mà phụ họa: "Thật sự là quá đáng tiếc ."

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn không vươn tay, cũng liền đem tiền trang hồi chính mình túi áo trong: "Dù sao ta cầm cũng nhất dạng, đi thôi, ca thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm."

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút phiền muộn mà hút một hơi, muốn nói cái gì lại lại không có nói ra, hắn gặp qua rất nhiều cái loại này sắm vai phim hoạt hoạ nhân vật tuyên truyền viên, cho dù chưa từng có đặc biệt chú ý quá, cũng có thể tưởng tượng đến Vệ Tuân tại đầu đường cùng dị quốc tiểu bằng hữu nhóm chụp ảnh chung bộ dáng... Thời gian này thức thời nhiệt độ không khí như thế nào cũng vượt qua ba mươi độ !

Kỳ thật đối với Mộc Gia Thụ đến nói, từ nhỏ sinh hoạt điều kiện quyết định hắn cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có đem tiền để ở trong lòng quá, tại trong cảm nhận của hắn, tiền tài liền giống như than đá quặng, cây cối, nhân mạch, thời gian... Nói cho cùng bất quá là một loại tài nguyên mà thôi, điểm này vô luận tại hắn trọng sinh chi trước vẫn là sau khi trọng sinh đều không có thay đổi quá.

Hắn tiêu tiền thời điểm, sở hữu suy tính đều là bị vây thói quen tưởng cầm trên tay có thể lợi dụng tài nguyên làm ra nhất ưu phối trí, mà không phải bởi vì mặt khác.

Vệ Tuân vậy đại khái là đem hắn trở thành những cái đó muốn ăn đường đậu lại mua không nổi tiểu đáng thương , Mộc Gia Thụ dở khóc dở cười mà tưởng.

Nhưng là hắn một chút cũng cười không nổi.

Một bữa cơm mà thôi, hắn không đương hồi sự, chẳng lẽ Vệ Tuân ngay tại hồ sao? Hắn là thế gia công tử ca, trong kinh thành đầu một phần đại thiếu gia, tuổi còn trẻ cũng đã là trong quân quan lớn, từ nhỏ đến lớn chúng tinh phủng nguyệt, khí phách phấn chấn, hắn cư nhiên tại như vậy trời nóng khí trong, xuyên rất nặng buồn cười phim hoạt hoạ quần áo cùng người chụp ảnh, liền vi tránh đủ một bữa cơm tiền, hơn nữa phần này công hắn còn đánh cao hứng phấn chấn.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Tiểu thụ?"

"Ngươi trở về quá chậm ." Mộc Gia Thụ nói, "Uống đi, cho ngươi lưu , đều không băng ."

Hắn đem kia nửa ly để lại gần tới hai giờ đậu xanh thang đưa tới, cười hướng đối phương nhướng mày phong: "Bất quá hiện tại ngươi có tiền , một hồi có thể lại mua một ly."

Vệ Tuân đuôi lông mày khóe mắt đều nhiễm thượng một tầng ý cười, chậm rãi uống một hơi chỉ ly trong thang, có chút luyến tiếc một hơi uống sạch: "Ta chợt nhớ tới một câu, nương tựa lẫn nhau..."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp lời nói: "Hơn xa tương quên với giang hồ."

Hai người không từ đồng thời vi những lời này cười , Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi sẽ không đem gọi điện thoại quên đi?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Kia sao có thể, ta đánh trước điện thoại. Một hồi sẽ qua sẽ có phi cơ phái lại đây, đại khái một hai giờ đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngoài ý muốn nói: "Nhanh như vậy?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Nhà các ngươi toàn viên xuất động, Mộc thúc thúc cùng Hạo Xướng đều đến . Đại sứ quán làm sao có thể chậm trễ."

Vệ Tuân tới rất điệu thấp, hơn phân nửa thời gian này hắn xuất sự tin tức còn không có truyền trở về, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ liền không giống , hắn đối tượng hợp tác tại thu được này vị thiếu gia xuất sự tin tức khi quả thực là quá sợ hãi, lập tức ở đệ nhất thời gian liên hệ Mộc gia, bổn ý là muốn đối phương hiểu biết tình huống sau dành cho một ít viện trợ, đảo không ngờ đến Mộc gia người cầm quyền sẽ đích thân ra mặt.

Liên Mộc Gia Thụ đều ngoài ý muốn , hắn nhăn lại mày, thấp giọng nói một câu: "Một phen tuổi , gây sức ép cái gì. Ai nói cho hắn biết , nhiều chuyện."

Về Mộc Ngôn Duệ sự, Mộc Gia Thụ mạnh miệng cũng không phải một ngày hai ngày , Vệ Tuân tập mãi thành thói quen, liền nói: "Mộc thúc thúc là quan tâm ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ từ chối cho ý kiến: "Ăn cơm đi thôi."

Phụ cận liền có một nhà tiểu tiệm ăn, cùng nơi này đại đa số kiến trúc nhất dạng, nhìn qua cổ xưa mà phong cách cổ xưa, chẳng qua thập phần sạch sẽ. Vệ Tuân trước kia chưa từng có tại đây dạng địa phương ăn cơm xong, Mộc Gia Thụ ngược lại là đã tập mãi thành thói quen, nhặt một cái tới gần cửa vị trí ngồi xuống, cầm lấy thức ăn trên bàn đơn nhìn lướt qua, đối Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta đem tên cho ngươi phiên dịch một lần?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không cần, ngươi điểm cái gì ta ăn cái gì, tùy tiện điểm, có tiền."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Dù sao hắn thích ăn Mộc Gia Thụ đích xác cũng đều biết, nghĩ nghĩ, dùng địa phương thổ ngữ cùng lão bản nương nói hai câu nói, khép lại thái đơn hướng Vệ Tuân giơ giơ lên cằm.

Vệ Tuân trả tiền, cái kia lão bản nương cười meo meo mà nhìn hai người, cảm thấy tại cái chỗ này rất ít có thể nhìn thấy diện mạo như thế xuất chúng tuổi trẻ người, cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói một câu nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười đáp một câu, lão bản nương sắc mặt có chút kinh ngạc, nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái sau đó cũng cười, lại cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói câu cái gì, lúc này mới đi ra ngoài chuẩn bị đồ ăn.

Vệ Tuân hiếu kỳ nói: "Các ngươi đang nói cái gì a?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nàng nói chúng ta tình cảm thực hảo, hỏi ta ngươi có phải hay không ca ca ta. Ta nói chúng ta là tình lữ, nàng liền nói, thực xứng đôi."

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Như thế nào nha, sợ hãi nha?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta cảm thấy ta giống như đang nằm mơ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ đem bưng lên thực vật đưa cho hắn, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà đề nghị: "Ngươi có thể hung hăng đánh chính mình một bàn tay thử xem."

"Ngô..." Vệ Tuân nói, "Tiểu thụ đệ đệ, ngươi quan tâm vẫn là không đủ đúng chỗ a. Bất quá như vậy ta liền có một chút chân thật cảm ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Thỉnh cụ thể trình bày."

Vệ Tuân đắc ý dào dạt mà nói: "Chính là nếu thay đổi ta, ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết, muốn là cảm thấy đang nằm mơ, liền đánh ta một chút thử xem."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn nghẹn một hồi mới nắm chắc Vệ Tuân ăn khớp: "... Cho nên ngươi chân thực cảm là thành lập tại ta là không như trước hỗn đản trụ cột thượng?"

Kỳ quái, hắn cả ngày đều tại cao hứng cái gì kính?

Chương 60: thổ phỉ thụ

Vệ Tuân cười rộ lên, không lại nói chuyện này, đi bên cạnh lấy xan cụ đặt ở Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt, có chút tiếc nuối mà nói: "Không nghĩ tới chúng ta vừa mới cùng một chỗ, không mang ngươi tọa xa hoa du thuyền hoàn du thế giới, không tại hai vạn thước Anh nhiệt khí cầu thượng ôm hôn, liền tọa tại cái chỗ này ăn như vậy một bữa cơm, cảm giác thực áy náy a."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Gần nhất đang nhìn « trăm triệu không nghĩ tới » sao? Ta cảm thấy bữa cơm này ăn rất có ý nghĩa, Vệ thiếu bán cu li tránh tới, đời này phỏng chừng cũng liền như vậy một hồi."

Vệ Tuân cười trả lời một câu: "Này có cái gì khó , ngươi muốn là muốn, ta mỗi ngày đương chuột Mickey cũng được a, còn không có tại bộ đội đứng quân tư mệt."

Mộc Gia Thụ xem như đã nhìn ra, Vệ Tuân đại khái vẫn là bị bọn họ đột nhiên tiến triển quan hệ cấp dọa sợ, sợ chính mình đổi ý, đây là đang vắt hết óc ở trước mặt hắn biểu hiện ân cần.

Hắn lắc lắc đầu, không có nhiều làm giải thích, loại chuyện này, chỉ có thể thông qua thời gian để chứng minh.

Đồ ăn rất nhanh liền lên đây, Vệ Tuân vốn là đối chính mình bán cu li tránh tới bữa tiệc lớn thập phần chờ mong, kết quả nhìn thoáng qua sau đó lập tức chấn động, bật thốt lên nói: "Đây đều là cái gì vậy?"

Khó trách hắn kinh ngạc, một bàn này tử đồ ăn phảng phất là trong truyền thuyết hắc ám xử lí, nó mặt khác đặc điểm không nhìn ra, hiện nay mới thôi liền là một cái tự, hắc.

Nếu trước mặt ngồi không là Mộc Gia Thụ, đổi một người dám dùng vật như vậy chiêu đãi Vệ thiếu, chỉ sợ Vệ Tuân đều phải hất bàn tử chạy lấy người .

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, không nói gì, dùng dĩa ăn chọc một chút trước mặt đồ vật, đoán được là chính mình điểm bên nào sau đó, tại Vệ Tuân chén đĩa bên trong một khối: "Muốn hay không nếm thử? Chiêu bài đồ ăn."

Vệ Tuân: "... Đây là cái gì? Vì cái gì đen như vậy?"

Tại Mossefort, hoặc là nói tại đại đa số quốc gia, tố thái thời điểm đều không có "Xào" cái này trình tự, này trên bàn bãi mấy thứ đồ vật chủ yếu là nướng hoặc là nấu đi ra , nhìn qua bán tương có chút không tốt.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Mật bánh ngọt, nướng hỏa hậu đại ."

Vệ Tuân thập phần hoài nghi thứ này nhưng thực dụng tính, tại hắn xem ra đây quả thực như là một khối than, bất quá nếu Mộc Gia Thụ kẹp cho hắn , hắn liền không từng nghĩ không ăn, phi thường thật sự mà giơ lên cắn một miệng lớn.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Thế nào?"

Vệ Tuân lập tức nói: "Ăn ngon!"

Lúc này thật không là muội lương tâm lấy lòng — thứ này không có hắn tưởng tượng cứng như vậy, ngược lại phi thường xốp giòn, bánh ngọt hương hỗn thượng mật ngọt, có khác một phen phong vị, nhẵn nhụi mang theo sa chất khẩu cảm làm hắn cái này không thích ăn đồ ngọt người đều có chút kinh diễm .

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Chỉ biết ngươi khẳng định thích ăn. Này đạo thang càng thêm đặc biệt, ngươi xem nó nhan sắc là màu đen , là bởi vì đây là dùng mực ngao đi ra , bên trong có mực thịt. Khẩu vị thực độc đáo."

Có vừa rồi nếm thử, Vệ Tuân đối hắc ám xử lí có tin tưởng, vui vẻ vươn tay, đang muốn đi đoan, bỗng nhiên từ cửa hàng ngoại xông tới một người, hướng về phía hai người liền quỳ xuống, vươn tay muốn ôm Mộc Gia Thụ chân.

Vệ Tuân duỗi cánh tay tại Mộc Gia Thụ trước người ngăn cản, lệ thanh đạo: "Đang làm gì!

Hắn dưới tình thế cấp bách nói chính là Hán ngữ, trừ bỏ Mộc Gia Thụ không người có thể nghe hiểu, bất quá hai người cũng thấy rõ ràng , người trước mặt quần áo tả tơi, trên người bẩn hề hề , quỳ trên mặt đất, phải là tên ăn mày.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhăn lại mày, nhận thấy được đối phương có kéo chính mình ống quần tính toán, lập tức đứng dậy né tránh. Tuy rằng hắn hiện tại quần áo cũng hảo không đến đâu đi, nhưng là không chê chính mình nhưng không có nghĩa là không chê người khác.

Hắn lại không nghĩ rằng chính mình như vậy một trốn, vừa mới còn quỳ trên mặt đất người lập tức phác đi lên, đem Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt kia bát thang "Ùng ục ùng ục" uống cái sạch sẽ, đi theo nắm lên trên bàn bánh ngọt cùng một khác bàn bọn họ không hề động quá lạp xưởng, liều mạng hướng miệng tắc.

Hai người bất ngờ, đều ngốc.

Vệ Tuân: "Ngọa tào!"

Đối phương nâng lên nhất trương bẩn hề hề mặt, hướng về phía Vệ Tuân phun một hơi thực vật cặn, ghê tởm hắn lập tức kéo Mộc Gia Thụ về phía sau nhảy vài bước.

Mộc Gia Thụ so Vệ Tuân còn muốn yêu sạch sẽ, càng thêm da đầu run lên: "Tính , hắn có phải hay không người điên..."

Lời này còn chưa nói xong, người kia bưng lên Vệ Tuân kia bát thang uống một hơi, đột nhiên hướng về phía bọn họ phương hướng phun lại đây, may mắn hai người phản ứng đều rất nhanh, vội không ngừng mà tránh ra , Vệ Tuân tức đến khó thở mà mắng một câu, lại ngẫng đầu, người đã không có.

Bên cạnh Mộc Gia Thụ phản ứng muốn càng nhanh một chút, thế nhưng đẩy ra Vệ Tuân đi theo đuổi theo, vừa mới từ sau trù cùng đi ra lão bản nương lớn tiếng nói câu cái gì, nhìn biểu tình tựa hồ tại ngăn cản hắn, Vệ Tuân sửng sốt một chút, cũng vội vàng đi theo Mộc Gia Thụ mặt sau hướng ra phía ngoài chạy: "Tiểu thụ! Tiểu thụ? Ngươi cùng người điên so cái gì kính!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cước bộ không có dừng lại, đơn giản mà giương giọng hướng về phía phía sau Vệ Tuân nói một câu nói.

"Hắn vừa rồi từ trên bàn đem điện thoại di động của ngươi lấy mất."

Vệ Tuân ăn cơm khi đích xác thuận tay đem mình cái kia một chút lượng điện đều không thừa di động đặt ở bàn giác, bất quá mới vừa rồi còn thật không có chú ý bị cầm đi. Nguyên vốn không phải cái gì quý trọng đồ vật, nhưng hắn lập tức liền kịp phản ứng Mộc Gia Thụ vì cái gì muốn truy — nếu thật là tinh thần có vấn đề kia còn chưa tính, nhưng dùng loại này giả điên thủ đoạn quấy rầy bọn họ cơm chiều không nói còn muốn cướp bóc, cái này nhất định đến thu thập a!

Quốc nội cũng tồn tại người như vậy... Không, nói như vậy không là một người, phải là một cái đội, chuyên môn hố không quen thuộc tình huống người bên ngoài.

Vệ Tuân liên tưởng một chút lão bản nương ngăn cản Mộc Gia Thụ đuổi theo ra đi hành động là có thể kết luận, bên ngoài hơn phân nửa là có người tiếp ứng. Trước hết cái kia phẫn khất cái người phải là phụ trách đem bọn họ dẫn tới hẻo lánh địa phương, nhìn đến hai người lạc đơn sau đó lại thực thi bước tiếp theo cướp bóc.

Hắn đo lường là chính xác , Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo người kia một đường truy vào một cái cái hẻm nhỏ trong, hẻm nhỏ ở chỗ sâu trong lập tức lại có ngũ sáu người bao xông tới, đem hắn chắn ở bên trong.

Vệ Tuân theo ở phía sau, trực tiếp đi qua đem Mộc Gia Thụ xả đến bên cạnh mình, biểu tình ngược lại là cười như không cười , cũng không có đem lần này nguy cơ để ở trong lòng.

Vào đầu người kia đánh giá hai người một chút, thế nhưng thao nửa đời không quen mà Hán ngữ nói: "Đem trên người đáng giá đồ vật đều giao ra đây."

Đến này sẽ, mới vừa rồi còn xuất hiện tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt sắc mặt giận dữ ngược lại không thấy, hắn ôm bả vai tiếp một câu: "Khách khí , cũng không cần biệt , đơn bồi tiền là được." Vừa nói vừa quay đầu lại hỏi Vệ Tuân: "Chúng ta bữa cơm kia bao nhiêu tiền?"

Vệ Tuân nói một vài mắt, Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu: "Nghe thấy được sao? Đem cơm tiền bồi thượng, hơn nữa tinh thần tổn thất phí, lấy đến đây đi."

Hắn hướng trước vươn ra một cái trắng nõn thon dài tay, lòng bàn tay hướng về phía trước bình mở ra.

Đi đầu người kia đưa ánh mắt dừng ở trên tay hắn, ước chừng sửng sốt ba giây đồng hồ mới kịp phản ứng, giận tím mặt: "Ta là hướng ngươi muốn tiền!"

Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt thản nhiên, thu hồi tay nói: "A, ý tứ của ngươi chính là không bồi ?"

"Bồi mẹ ngươi!"

Nương theo lấy chửi rủa chính là một phen đón đầu khảm tới dưa hấu đao.

Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt lạnh như băng , nghiêng đầu nghiêng người, trực tiếp nắm lấy cổ tay của đối phương đem đao đoạt đi qua, một đao chém vào bộ ngực hắn thượng.

Tuy rằng khảm chính là bộ vị yếu hại, nhưng hắn lực tay khống chế không sai, vừa mới có thể cam đoan chính là khảm mở ngực tầng ngoài cơ bắp mà không có thương tổn hại đến lồng ngực trung khí quan, nhưng may là như thế, người kia cũng phát ra một tiếng thật dài kêu thảm thiết, về phía sau ngã xuống.

Mang theo gia hỏa đến đánh cướp, không nghĩ tới điểm quan trọng quá ngạnh, ngược lại là người một nhà bên này trước tiên gặp huyết, đây quả thực quá có tổn hại thân làm một cái kiếp phỉ tôn nghiêm! Mặt sau vài người lập tức hét to một tiếng, sôi nổi cầm đồ vật hướng về phía Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân múa may lại đây.

Mộc Gia Thụ dẫm thượng bên tường dựa thế toàn đá, một cước đem một người đá phi, đi qua bả vai suất lại giải quyết một cái, trăm vội bên trong giương giọng cùng Vệ Tuân nói một câu: "Nhất bẩn cái kia giao cho ngươi , đừng làm cho hắn chạy!"

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Hắn lớn tiếng hồi kêu: "Uy, chạy một cái không có việc gì đi, ta cũng sợ bẩn a."

Mộc Gia Thụ lãnh mặt nói: "Ta nhất định đến đánh hắn."

"Hảo đi." Nghe Mộc Gia Thụ khẩu khí kiên quyết, Vệ Tuân lập tức lại không có nguyên tắc cải biến lập trường, "Vậy hay là ta đi."

Nhưng này cái phẫn thành khất cái người đại khái là hàng năm làm này đó dễ dàng bị đánh sống, thân thủ phi thường linh mẫn, nghe thấy hai người đối đáp đồng thời cũng đã lập tức hướng viễn chỗ chạy tới. Vệ Tuân hơi chút một trì hoãn, thế nhưng không đuổi theo hắn.

Hắn đột nhiên nhanh trí, nhìn thấy ngõ nhỏ trung gian hoành một căn lượng quần áo dây thép, lập tức phác đứng lên hai tay kéo chặt, tiếp này cỗ lực đạo treo trên bầu trời rung động, hai chân hung hăng đá hướng đối phương sau tâm!

Mà liền ở cái này đồng thời, phía sau đột nhiên có tiếng gió, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cẩn thận!"

Vệ Tuân thân thủ nhanh nhẹn mà chợt lóe, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, phát hiện là Mộc Gia Thụ từ phía sau hắn trực tiếp đem một người cấp đá phi , vừa lúc đánh vào tên kia khất cái trên người, hai người lăn thành một đoàn.

Một cây đao bay đến một nửa lại hạ xuống, nện ở Vệ Tuân bên chân.

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được "Sách" một tiếng, phát hiện cái này thật đúng là khí không rõ a.

Hắn xoay tay lại nhéo một cái đạo tặc áo, trực tiếp một quyền thật mạnh vẫy tại đối phương trên mặt: "Mẹ hắn, thật sự là ai ngươi cũng dám chọc!"

Vài người rất nhanh đã bị đánh ngã, Mộc Gia Thụ xoay người nhặt lên một cây đao, phóng ở trong tay nhìn nhìn, ngữ khí bình thản hỏi: "Biết ta là ai không?"

Kiếp phỉ: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười lạnh một tiếng, bả đao "Ba" mà ở trước mặt hắn một xao: "Tiền bao đều cho ta giao ra đây!"

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Hắn thiếu chút nữa cười tràng, bị Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng mà nhìn thoáng qua sau đó liền tranh thủ mặt bản đứng lên, nhéo cách mình gần nhất người kia sau cổ tử đem đầu của hắn nâng lên đến: "Nói cho ngươi nói đâu! Nhanh lên!"

Người kia run run rẩy rẩy mà xuất ra túi áo trong tiền bao, Mộc Gia Thụ thế nhưng thật sự không nhiều lắm muốn, chỉ từ bên trong lấy ra vừa rồi tiền cơm, thuận tay nhét vào Vệ Tuân túi áo trong, càng làm tiền bao ném trở về, dùng một người khác điện thoại phân biệt gọi xe cứu thương cùng cảnh sát.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn thành nam gia bí đỏ cùng" " tưới, cám ơn surkire bá vương phiếu, thỉnh tạm thời dễ dàng tha thứ một cái ngắn nhỏ thoát phá tác giả quân, say say sẽ cố gắng nghẹn đại chiêu (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Tiểu thụ chuyện này... Ai, trước một trận cùng bằng hữu đi bên ngoài ăn hỉ gia đức sủi cảo, cũng gặp phải quá như vậy một người. Chúng ta vài người ngồi ở cạnh cửa, hắn đột nhiên từ bên ngoài xông tới, hướng về phía chúng ta liền quỳ, còn tới bắt ta vạt quần, lúc ấy ta sợ tới mức liền đứng lên , sau đó mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn hắn uống trước mặt của ta nửa bát tảo tía đản hoa thang cũng đoan đi rồi một bàn sủi cảo...

Để cho ta sinh khí là, hắn nhìn ra chúng ta vài cái đều là nữ hài, không tính toán công nhiên đem sủi cảo cướp về hoặc là ẩu đả hắn, đoan xong rồi cư nhiên còn hướng chúng ta muốn tiền, ta lúc ấy thật là tưởng, lão nương còn không có với ngươi muốn sủi cảo tiền a đại ca!

Lúc ấy trong tiệm tương đối vội, chúng ta lại là dựa bên ngoài , trong tiệm công nhân qua nửa ngày mới lại đây kéo hắn, ta một người bằng hữu đều phải trả tiền , ta là tức giận phi thường không nghĩ quán hắn, ngăn đón bằng hữu không cho cấp, cuối cùng hắn bị nhân viên cửa hàng đuổi ra cửa hàng sau đó ngay tại cửa hàng trước trên bậc thang nằm, quả thực vô lại tới cực điểm.

Kỳ thật người như vậy là một cái lão nhân hoặc là tiểu hài tử ta đều có thể lý giải, giống nhau tại trên đường cái nhìn đến muốn tiền lão nhân, cho dù biết có có thể là kẻ lừa đảo, ta còn là sẽ cho tiền, cảm thấy mấy tuổi thực đại , đi ra một chuyến cũng rất không dễ dàng . Nhưng là giống người như thế, hắn rõ ràng chỉ có 30 xuất đầu, tứ chi kiện toàn, nhân gia rất nhiều lão gia gia lão nãi nãi còn tại cố gắng sinh hoạt, hắn dùng loại này phương pháp cùng người chơi xấu, ta cũng rất phẫn nộ rồi.

Thật sự cảm thấy người như thế không thể quán , hồi gia còn cấp ba ba giảng, hắn nói ngươi cũng là rất lợi hại , gặp gỡ người như vậy còn cùng người ta phân cao thấp, ngươi đương chính mình lưu / hồ / lan a.

Ta nói không được, ta thật tiếc nuối ngươi khi còn bé không đem ta đưa đi học võ công, không phải ta nhất định hảo hảo giáo dục hắn ╭(╯^╰)╮.

Một cái bài sơn đảo hải, kết thúc công việc, chống nạnh, ngửa mặt lên trời cười to.

Ha ha ha!

Sau đó hôm nay rốt cục yy một phen...

Chương 61: Nhị ca

Hắn hướng ra phía ngoài đi vài bước, đương đi ngang qua lúc ban đầu kia tên ăn mày thời điểm, bỗng nhiên lại dừng lại nhìn hắn một hồi: "Ngươi là... Người Hoa?"

Đối phương kinh hoàng mà nhìn hắn.

Vừa rồi hắn cùng Vệ Tuân nói chuyện thời điểm tốc độ nói không chậm, nói chuyện nội dung cũng không thuộc về cái gì hằng ngày dùng từ, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ có thể cảm giác đến đối phương lực chú ý lập tức liền tập trung lại đây, rõ ràng là có thể nghe hiểu bộ dáng.

Hơn nữa hai người mới vừa vừa đi vào trong ngõ nhỏ liền bị người dùng Hán ngữ lệnh cưỡng chế giao ra trên người tài vật, hắn ước chừng có thể phỏng chừng đi ra, người này hơn phân nửa đã là cái trợ giúp địa phương cư dân ức hiếp chính mình từ bên ngoài đồng bào tay già đời .

Nếu hắn là lão nhân hoặc là hài tử, như vậy có lẽ còn có thể làm nhân sinh xuất vài phần trắc ẩn chi tâm, nhưng nhìn kỹ đi, hắn trên thực tế nhiều lắm sẽ không vượt qua ba mươi tuổi, liên Vệ Tuân mới đến ngôn ngữ không thông, chỉ dựa vào cùng người ta khoa tay múa chân đều có thể tại trên đường cái tìm được tuyên truyền viên công tác, chẳng lẽ hắn sẽ không có biệt lộ nhưng đi rồi sao?

Nói cho cùng, vẫn là tưởng không làm mà hưởng, ỷ vào người bình thường không dám cùng như vậy cái vô lại so đo, liền được đà lấn tới.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười lạnh một tiếng, buông lỏng tay, hắn còn nắm tại lòng bàn tay chuôi này dưa hấu đao liền thẳng tắp mà rớt xuống, vừa lúc dừng ở đối phương trước mặt.

Người kia sợ tới mức hô một cổ họng, bị Mộc Gia Thụ một cước đá vào trên người: "Liền phiền các ngươi loại này ở bên ngoài cấp quốc gia mất mặt xấu hổ mặt hàng! Còn lãng phí lương thực, thiếu đòn!"

Dù sao hắn đã báo cảnh, cũng không tất yếu lại dây dưa đi xuống, Mộc Gia Thụ sau khi nói xong tính toán gọi Vệ Tuân cùng đi, quay đầu lại lại phát hiện ánh mắt của hắn liền dừng ở trên người mình, mang trên mặt chút ý cười.

Mộc Gia Thụ sửng sốt một chút: "Tam ca, ngươi cười cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân mỉm cười, giúp hắn vỗ vỗ đánh nhau khi quần áo thượng cọ đến thổ, nói: "Không có gì. Rất ít nhìn ngươi phát lớn như vậy hỏa, rất mới mẻ ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ cười khẽ một tiếng: "Trở về đi, cơm còn không có ăn xong, lúc này đến lượt ta thỉnh ngươi."

Hai người sau khi trở về, khách hàng tăng thêm lão bản nương một phòng người nhìn thấy bọn họ cư nhiên giống như lông tóc vô thương bộ dáng, không từ đều mở to hai mắt nhìn, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có giải thích ý tứ, không coi ai ra gì mà lập tức vào cửa. Tuy rằng vừa rồi kia trương cái bàn đã bị quét sạch sẽ, nhưng hắn cũng không có tâm tình đi ngồi, thay đổi một vị trí, thanh thản điểm cùng vừa rồi đồng dạng thực vật, lại cùng Vệ Tuân về phía sau mặt tẩy tẩy tay.

Mộc Gia Thụ động tác muốn nhanh một chút, trước với Vệ Tuân sau khi đi ra vừa mới ngồi xuống, cửa hàng ngoại liền lại một lần có người vào được, hắn theo bản năng mà ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, động tác tạm dừng vài giây, dương thanh đạo: "Lão bản, lại đến một phần mực thang, một khối mật bánh ngọt, hai xuyến thịt nướng."

Sau đó quay đầu nói: "Nhị ca, mời ngồi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cau mày nhìn chăm chú hắn một hồi, kéo đem ghế dựa ngồi ở Mộc Gia Thụ bên cạnh, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nói: "Xem ra ngươi cũng không có ta nghe nói thảm như vậy a. Ta cùng ba ba đi suốt đêm đến Mossefort, thủy đều chưa kịp uống một hơi, ngươi đảo ở trong này ăn thượng cơm ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ba ba đâu?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng tổng cảm thấy một cái còn không quá thục người cùng tự mình đồng dạng gọi một tiếng này "Ba ba", làm trong lòng hắn nói không nên lời khó, nhưng mà cũng không hảo điều giáo nói cái gì, chỉ tức giận mà nói một câu: "Đại sứ quán chờ, chính mình cùng phi cơ trực thăng tới. Ta mới nghe nói vệ... Tam ca cũng ở đây trong, hắn ở đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ bình tĩnh mà nói: "A, trước không có tiền ăn cơm, chúng ta hai cái đi ra ngoài đoạt ít tiền vừa trở về, hắn là đi rửa tay ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ lại nói: "Nhị ca khổ cực, cám ơn ngươi." Vừa lúc thời gian này hắn điểm đồ vật cũng bị đã bưng lên, vì thế đem Mộc Hạo Xướng kia một phần giao cho hắn: "Thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm, nếm thử đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhưng xa không có Vệ Tuân ngốc như vậy ngoan , chỉ tại trên mặt bàn quét hạ liền vẻ mặt chán ghét về phía ngửa ra sau thân: "Này cái gì phá ngoạn ý, ta không ăn."

Mộc Gia Thụ tùy tay cầm lấy Mộc Hạo Xướng trước mặt dĩa ăn xoa một ổ bánh bao, tay trái hung hăng tại trên đùi hắn kháp một chút.

Mộc Hạo Xướng bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng: "A!"

Mộc Gia Thụ đem bánh mì nhét vào trong miệng hắn, trấn định mà đem dĩa ăn thả lại đến trước mặt hắn: "Đến đều đến , như thế nào cũng phải nếm thử, rất tốt ăn ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Bởi vì quá mức khiếp sợ, hắn nửa ngày mới kịp phản ứng miệng đồ vật hương vị, không phải không thừa nhận, thật đúng là rất tốt ăn .

Nhưng mà —

"Thẩm Thụ! Ngươi đã cho ta không dám đánh ngươi có phải hay không?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng mới vừa chỉ vào mũi hắn nói một câu như vậy, Vệ Tuân đã vội vàng chạy tới, thấy thế lập tức che ở Mộc Gia Thụ phía trước: "Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngươi làm gì đâu?"

"Hắn, hắn..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng khí nói đều nói không lưu loát , không nói hiện tại lấy thân phận của hắn địa vị không ai dám cường bách hắn làm quá chuyện gì, liền nói lúc nhỏ trong nhà đại nhân nhóm cũng biết đứa nhỏ này tính cách không được tự nhiên lại quy mao - khùng khùng, chưa bao giờ ăn người khác kẹp cho hắn đồ vật, cũng không thích người khác dùng hắn vật phẩm, ai cũng không dám dễ dàng trêu chọc.

Sau lại về nước sau đó, gặp được cái khắc tinh Mộc Gia Thụ, Mộc Hạo Xướng liền mỗi ngày cùng hắn phân cao thấp, hiện tại Mộc Gia Thụ chết, không nghĩ tới này lại toát ra một cái.

Có lẽ vào lúc đó, Mộc Hạo Xướng chính mình cũng phân không rõ chính mình sở phẫn nộ rốt cuộc là Thẩm Thụ hành vi, hay là đối với phương lại một lần làm hắn nhớ tới người kia.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nửa ngày mới nói: "Hắn dám đem ăn nhét vào ta miệng."

Vệ Tuân không cho là đúng: "Ăn không bỏ miệng để chỗ nào? Lại không ném ngươi trên mặt, ngươi biệt không có việc gì tìm việc."

Mộc Hạo Xướng oan chết, hắn cũng không thể nói là Mộc Gia Thụ trước kháp hắn đùi một chút lừa hắn đem miệng mở ra đi? Loại này mất mặt sự hai người biết đều ngại nhiều.

Hắn dừng một chút, mới nghẹn khí nói: "Tam ca, nguyên lai ta cùng đại ca của ta xung đột thời điểm, ngươi liền tổng che chở hắn, đi, ta đây cũng có thể hiểu được, ai cho ngươi lưỡng quan hệ mật thiết lớn lên . Hiện tại tiểu tử này đến sau đó ngươi lại một lòng một dạ đứng ở hắn một bên, cái này không thể nào nói nổi đi!"

Vệ Tuân không thể tưởng tượng: "Vậy ngươi vì cái gì nhất định muốn cùng ca ca của ngươi đệ đệ xung đột đâu? Khẳng định cũng là ngươi có vấn đề a, ngươi xem ta liền không."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Vệ Tuân còn muốn lên tiếng, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ thời gian này nói một câu: "Ngồi xuống trước đã, đại gia đều nhìn các ngươi đâu."

Mộc Hạo Xướng ánh mắt đảo qua, phát hiện quả nhiên nửa cái đại sảnh ánh mắt đều tập trung ở hắn trên người chúng, do dự một chút, nén giận mà ngồi xuống, thần sắc âm trầm mà nhìn chăm chú Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái.

Mộc Gia Thụ có mắt không tròng, ngược lại là Vệ Tuân cũng đi theo ngồi xuống, không nhanh không chậm mà nói: "Đi , đều ăn cơm. Nơi này ban đêm gió lớn, phi cơ trực thăng hẳn là phi không , ăn xong sau đó sớm một chút tìm địa phương nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai đứng lên lập tức đi đại sứ quán, đừng làm cho Mộc thúc thúc chờ lâu."

Hắn một mặt khởi mặt đến, Mộc gia hai huynh đệ đều không nói, ba người ăn cơm xong, tìm gần nhất khách sạn từng người nghỉ ngơi, chỉ còn chờ ngày hôm sau xuất phát.

Mộc Gia Thụ vào gian phòng, do dự một chút không khóa môn, tắm rửa xong thay đổi quần áo, quả nhiên nghe được môn bị lặng lẽ mà đẩy ra, hắn nhìn bế một cái gối đầu Vệ Tuân, nhịn không được cười nói: "Chỉ biết ngươi khẳng định sẽ trộm lại đây."

Vệ Tuân nắm chặt tay hắn: "Trong lòng ta nhớ thương ngươi, tổng là lo lắng. Mộc Hạo Xướng..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không cần để ý đến hắn, ngươi lại không phải không biết rằng hắn là người như thế nào. Đối phó tiểu tử này ta sở trường nhất ."

Vệ Tuân ảm đạm cười, tuy rằng Mộc Gia Thụ cái gì đều chưa nói, nhưng trong lòng hắn minh bạch, Mộc Gia Thụ đối Mộc Hạo Xướng không phải không tình cảm chút nào — đương nhiên, nơi này tình cảm chỉ chính là thân tình.

Này giữa hai người quan hệ hết sức kỳ quái, nếu bàn về thân mật trình độ thượng tựa hồ cũng không khá lắm huynh đệ, tính cách cũng không đầu, nhưng cố tình lưu trữ đồng dạng huyết, cố tình tại một cái dưới mái hiên qua nhiều năm như vậy.

Bọn họ tựa hồ tổng là tại cho nhau chán ghét, cho nhau đề phòng, rồi lại cho nhau yên lặng chú ý đối phương.

Mộc Hạo Xướng tính cách cổ quái, lòng dạ thâm trầm, làm người thực khó phán đoán hắn rốt cuộc là địch là bạn, làm quá cái gì, Mộc Gia Thụ ở mặt ngoài vân đạm phong khinh, nhưng trong lòng không có khả năng hy vọng thân sinh đệ đệ cùng chính mình tử vong nhấc lên cái gì quan hệ.

Vệ Tuân cũng đồng dạng không nghĩ, nhưng hắn quản không nhiều như vậy, một người nhất sinh nhất trân ái người chỉ khả năng có một.

Vệ Tuân suy nghĩ một hồi, vẫn là nói: "Dù sao cẩn thận một chút tổng là không có sai ."

Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt hơi đổi.

Vệ Tuân lập tức liền lại hối hận : "Xin lỗi! Chúng ta đều ở cùng một chỗ, vốn là lại đây là muốn nói điểm cao hứng sự, ta lại... Tính không đề cập nữa, đương ta chưa nói quá. Dù sao có ta ở đây, ngươi nhỏ không nhỏ tâm đều không quan hệ."

Mộc Gia Thụ không có để ý hắn giải thích, chính là nói: "Tam ca, ngươi nói..."

Vệ Tuân nghiêm túc mà nhìn hắn, tính toán lắng nghe, Mộc Gia Thụ rồi lại thu khẩu: "Cũng không có gì có thể nói , đi ngủ đi."

Vệ Tuân biết Mộc Gia Thụ muốn nói nói thời điểm tự nhiên liền sẽ lại nói, cũng không truy vấn, ôm chính mình gối đầu phóng ở bên cạnh hắn, cười hì hì nói: "Ta liền dẫn theo một cái gối đầu!"

Mộc Gia Thụ bất đắc dĩ mà nói: "Kia liền cái ta chăn — giống như ta không đồng ý ngươi liền không có thể như vậy làm dường như."

Vệ Tuân ha ha mỉm cười, xoay người nằm ở trên giường, Mộc Gia Thụ lắc lắc đầu, vừa mới chậm rãi mà kéo qua chăn, đã bị Vệ Tuân mãnh liệt một kéo, cũng ngã xuống.

Hai người chóp mũi đối với chóp mũi, Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi rũ xuống ánh mắt: "Ngươi hôm nay tâm tình giống như đặc biệt hảo?"

Vệ Tuân chớp chớp mắt cười nói: "Ngươi hôm nay vì cái gì phát giận?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi nói là khất cái sự sao? Cái này ta cũng rất muốn hỏi, hắn đều như vậy kiêu ngạo , ngươi vì cái gì không vội!"

Vệ Tuân nghiêm túc chỉ ra: "Cho nên bình thường đều phải là ta trước sinh khí đi, ngươi liền sẽ ở bên cạnh, mang theo kia vẻ mặt trang bức bài bình tĩnh, nói với ta, 'Tam ca, người như vậy cũng đáng được ngươi đi so đo? Trực tiếp gọi điện thoại báo nguy đi', tiểu thụ, chẳng lẽ không hẳn là đây mới là ngươi chính quy phản ứng?"

Vệ Tuân học hắn học giống như thật, Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười một chút, quay đầu đi.

Chương 62: có không

Vệ Tuân "Sách" một tiếng, nắm bắt hắn cằm xoay lại đây, làm Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thẳng vào chính mình: "Ta vừa thấy ngươi tức giận như vậy, tâm tình liền hảo, tâm tình một hảo, liền phát không xuất tính tình đến."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Biến thái."

Vệ Tuân nghiêm túc mặt: "Biệt cố tả hữu mà nói hắn, nói! Ngươi có phải hay không bởi vì ta làm công mua đồ vật bị người ta đạp hư mới có thể tức giận như vậy."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân cũng không chỉ vào hắn thật có thể nói, tự cố tự mà cười: "Cho nên nói ngươi hay là đối với ta..."

Hắn mà nói bị trên trán ấm áp xúc cảm đánh gãy .

Mộc Gia Thụ bỗng nhiên thân thể trước khuynh, dùng cái trán để Vệ Tuân cái trán: "Cho nên ngươi tưởng chứng minh cái gì đâu? Ta đương nhiên là vi cái này mà tức giận. Tam ca, khổ cực."

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt một hồi, kịp phản ứng thời điểm mặt mày trung uẩn ý cười.

Hắn nâng lên hai tay nâng trụ Mộc Gia Thụ hai gò má, ôn nhu mà vuốt ve, thân thượng bờ môi của hắn.

Động tác của hắn vô cùng sủng nịch quý trọng, hữu ái liên ôn nhu, cũng có được chiếm hữu khát vọng, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là ngừng lại, đem chăn kéo đến che lấy hai người: "Ngủ đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng âm thầm tùng một hơi, thừa dịp Vệ Tuân không chú ý, trộm bắt tay tâm tại chính mình quần áo thượng cọ xát. Vào giờ khắc này hắn phi thường cảm kích Vệ Tuân thông cảm, bởi vì trong lòng cũng không có chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, vô luận cự tuyệt vẫn là nghênh hợp đều sẽ làm hắn phi thường khó xử.

Hai người thân thể khoảng cách xa, Mộc Gia Thụ lại cảm thấy tâm giống như lại càng thêm gần. Hắn nhìn Vệ Tuân tại gối đầu thượng cọ có chút hỗn độn tóc ngắn, lông xù rất giống nào đó tiểu động vật, đột nhiên nhớ tới đối phương giống như thực thích sờ tóc của chính mình, cũng nhịn không được tại trên đầu của hắn sờ soạng một chút.

Vệ Tuân cảm thấy trong lòng ngứa , thở dài khép lại Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt: "Ngủ ngon!"

Đồng dạng còn không có đi vào giấc ngủ còn có một tường chi cách Mộc Hạo Xướng, trong lòng hắn tổng là cảm thấy địa phương nào thập phần cổ quái, nhưng lại bắt giữ không đến cái kia làm hắn cảm giác không thích hợp điểm, thẳng đến trằn trọc nửa đêm, hắn đột nhiên ngồi dậy.

Không đối.

Vì cái gì Thẩm Thụ đối với Mossefort thổ ngữ nắm giữ tốt như vậy? Hắn rõ ràng chỉ là một cái trung học tốt nghiệp!

Cùng Vệ Tuân bất đồng, Mộc gia nhiều năm cùng rất nhiều công ty ngoại quốc có sinh ý lui tới, vô luận là Mộc Ngôn Duệ, Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là Mộc Hạo Xướng, đều biết một chút những quốc gia khác ngoại ngữ... Chính là Thẩm Thụ mới hồi Mộc gia bao lâu? Này không khỏi cũng có chút thuần thục không bình thường .

Mộc Hạo Xướng mang trên mặt suy tư biểu tình, chậm rãi nằm xuống, trên mặt hiện lên một cái không đại thân mật ý cười.

Trang giống như thành thành thật thật, cái gì đều bất đồ, như vậy vừa thấy này còn thật đến có chuẩn bị a.

Hữu ý vô ý mà bắt chước đại ca, học tập những cái đó nguyên vốn không có khả năng dùng đến thượng kỹ năng... Thẩm Thụ, ta đảo muốn nhìn ngươi một chút rốt cuộc muốn làm gì.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, bọn họ vừa mới thu thập xong tính toán nhích người, đi ra lữ điếm thời điểm lại gặp một cái không tưởng được người.

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đồng thời gọi một tiếng "Ba", Vệ Tuân chậm một bước, hết sức kinh ngạc mà hô câu "Mộc thúc thúc" : "Ngài như thế nào đến ? Chúng ta đang muốn đi qua đâu."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ trước vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn: "Tiểu Tuân không có việc gì đi?" Đi theo lại trực tiếp đem Mộc Gia Thụ kéo đến bên người tỉ mỉ hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút không được tự nhiên mà rũ xuống ánh mắt, Mộc Hạo Xướng tại một bên thản nhiên mà nhìn bọn họ phụ tử.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn nhi tử giống như không có gì sự, lúc này mới nói: "Hạo Xướng ngày hôm qua đi rồi sau đó, bên này vẫn luôn không có tin tức, tín hiệu cũng là đứt quãng, ta gọi điện thoại không có đánh thông, liền rõ ràng cũng cùng sang đây xem nhìn."

Bên này tín hiệu đích xác không hảo, Vệ Tuân lúc trước gọi điện thoại xin giúp đỡ chính là cố ý tìm máy bay riêng, nhưng Mộc Ngôn Duệ những lời này hãy để cho tam người trẻ tuổi người biểu tình đều ngạc nhiên một chút.

Vệ Tuân liền không cần phải nói, bản thân hắn chính là cùng lại đây kẻ chạy cờ , dù sao không là Mộc gia người, báo bình an loại sự tình này về tình về lý cũng không nên đến phiên hắn. Mộc Gia Thụ lại là vẫn luôn cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ không tính thân cận, thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng đều đến , lý lẽ đương nhiên mà cho rằng Mộc Ngôn Duệ trong lòng khẳng định có sổ, cũng liền không tưởng nhiều như vậy. Hai người cũng nhịn không được nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc mắt một cái.

Làm Mộc Ngôn Duệ phái tới người, việc này Mộc Hạo Xướng đích xác trách nhiệm lớn nhất, hắn vuốt tay, không đại để ý mà nói: "Nguyên lai ta mỗi lần đi chỗ nào cũng cho tới bây giờ đều không có đã gọi điện thoại, ba ngươi cũng không có hỏi a."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Giống nhau bên cạnh ngươi có người biết hành trình thời điểm, ta liền không cần ngươi lại một mình nói."

Mộc Hạo Xướng sửng sốt hạ, mãnh liệt nhìn cha của mình liếc mắt một cái, Mộc Ngôn Duệ không có trách cứ hắn, ôn hòa mà nói: "Đi thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng kịp phản ứng Mộc Ngôn Duệ ý là nói, Mộc Hạo Xướng mỗi một lần lúc ra cửa hắn nhìn qua chẳng quan tâm, trên thực tế là bởi vì vẫn luôn hiểu biết đối phương an toàn trạng huống.

Như vậy chính mình đâu?

Trước hắn mỗi lần đi ra ngoài làm việc thời điểm cũng vẫn luôn cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng có đồng dạng ý tưởng, hắn chưa bao giờ hướng Mộc Ngôn Duệ công đạo chính mình cụ thể hành trình, bởi vì Mộc Ngôn Duệ không hỏi cũng không quan tâm, nhưng nói như vậy, kỳ thật là bởi vì hắn cũng biết sao?

Vài người rốt cục về tới kinh thành, tuy rằng chính là ngắn ngủn vài ngày, nhưng lần nữa bước trên này phiến thổ địa thời điểm, Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đều có một loại phảng phất giống như cách một thế hệ cảm giác.

Quan trọng nhất còn không phải tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, mà là bọn hắn tâm tính đã thay đổi.

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng khóe mắt lặng lẽ quét Vệ Tuân một chút, vừa lúc nhìn thấy hắn hướng về phía chính mình không tiếng động mà cười cười.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng ở phía trước đi, liền hơi chút đè thấp đi một tí điểm thanh âm cùng Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta đây về nhà trước , ngươi cũng trở về nghỉ ngơi một chút đi."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Hảo. Ta ngày mai buổi sáng trực tiếp hồi bộ đội, chờ đến cuối tuần thời điểm lại trở về tìm ngươi."

Hắn kỳ thật cũng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài như vậy thanh nhàn, trở về cũng không kịp nhiều nghỉ một chút, lập tức liền đến đi bộ đội .

Mộc Gia Thụ dừng một chút, nói: "Tùy thời hoan nghênh."

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn, lại có điểm luyến tiếc đi.

Bọn họ vừa mới xác định quan hệ không có bao lâu, Mộc Gia Thụ khẳng định vẫn không thể hoàn toàn thói quen. Cho tới bây giờ, hắn thậm chí vẫn không thể xác định tại đối phương trong lòng, có bao nhiêu bởi vì thích mà đồng ý cùng chính mình cùng một chỗ, lại có bao nhiêu là bởi vì làm chính mình cái này quan hệ thân mật phát tiểu khổ sở.

Tuy rằng lý trí nói cho hắn biết Mộc Gia Thụ không là cái loại này sẽ bởi vì xúc động mà qua loa quyết định người, nhưng tình cảm thượng vẫn là khó tránh khỏi lo được lo mất, sợ chính mình đi vài ngày liền lại bị đối phương cấp quên.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn không động đậy, có chút ngoài ý muốn nói: "Không đi sao?"

Vệ Tuân thăm dò nhìn hắn, muốn thuyết minh điểm trắng, lại sợ Mộc Gia Thụ không nguyện ý, tìm từ đều thật cẩn thận : "Chờ ta trở lại, đi nhà của ta ăn cơm được không? Ba mẹ ta đều... Ân ân..."

Mộc Gia Thụ hô hấp dừng một chút, lập tức rất nhanh mà cười rộ lên: "Hảo a."

Vệ Tuân an tâm , trên mặt cũng dẫn theo cười, đem tầm mắt ở chung quanh quét một vòng, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hôn một cái Mộc Gia Thụ cái trán, khoát tay áo, xoay người vào Vệ gia sân.

Mộc Gia Thụ về đến nhà sau đó, muốn cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói một câu sinh ý thượng sự tình, Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhưng không muốn nghe, chính là thúc giục hắn nhanh chóng trở về phòng đi ngủ, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng đúng là mệt, vì thế không có dây dưa, trở lại gian phòng rất nhanh tắm rửa một cái.

Hắn bình thường không quá thích khai điều hòa, gian phòng cửa sổ thường xuyên sưởng , thời gian này quốc nội mùa hạ trên cơ bản đã qua, bên ngoài quát vào phong lộ ra vài tia lạnh ý, Mộc Gia Thụ đi qua đang muốn đóng cửa sổ, đột nhiên nghe thấy một tiếng huýt sáo, cái gì vậy xuyên qua cửa sổ hướng phía hắn ném tới.

Hắn tự tay một sao, giơ lên trước mắt nhìn nhìn, phát hiện là một cái đầu gỗ điêu thành tiểu nhân. Vật liệu gỗ mang theo thản nhiên hương khí, là Mossefort đặc biệt có khúc tát thụ, tiểu nhân ngũ quan có chút thô ráp, nhưng cư nhiên có thể từ phía trên nhìn ra một chút chính mình bóng dáng.

Hắn nhịn không được muốn cười, nhìn nhìn đối diện, Vệ Tuân gian phòng bức màn hơi hơi đung đưa, hắn nhưng không có lại lộ diện.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi đến giá sách bên cạnh, từ tầng cao nhất bắt lấy đến một chút hộp nhỏ, mở ra sau đó, bên trong tất cả đều là dùng đầu gỗ điêu khắc thành tiểu mã, con thỏ, súng lục... Hắn đem tiểu nhân cũng bỏ vào dọn xong, nằm đến trên giường.

Hắn tinh thần phi thường sinh động, thân thể cũng rất mỏi mệt, rơi vào mềm mại ra giường lớn sau đó, cơ hồ cảm thấy toàn thân các đốt ngón tay đều kẽo kẹt chi rung động, không mấy phút đồng hồ liền tiến nhập mộng đẹp.

Hắn ngủ sau đó lại qua thật lâu, cửa phòng bị không tiếng động mà đẩy ra.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ rón ra rón rén đi vào Mộc Gia Thụ gian phòng, đứng ở bên giường nhìn nhi tử một hồi, nhẹ nhàng vi hắn lý lý trên trán loạn phát, đem trong tay đồ vật đặt ở hắn bên gối, liền lại đi ra ngoài.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không biết chính mình đến tột cùng ngủ bao lâu thời gian, thẳng đến bị chuông điện thoại đánh thức, lúc này mới mơ mơ màng màng mà mở mắt, phát hiện bên ngoài thiên vẫn là lượng .

Hắn đầu óc còn có chút không tỉnh táo, không kiên nhẫn mà nắm lên điện thoại, "Uy" một tiếng.

Người đối diện nói: "Gia Thụ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng, thuận miệng nói: "Trịnh ca a?"

Trịnh Kha: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Cơ hồ là tại cùng trong nháy mắt, Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức liền tinh thần , một cái xoay người từ trên giường ngồi dậy, không kịp nghĩ đến rõ ràng trước đã báo hỏng ở tại Mossefort di động như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện tại gối đầu biên, đệ nhất thời gian đem điện thoại từ chính mình bên tai dời xa.

Trịnh Kha đột nhiên đề cao thanh âm quả nhiên lập tức từ kia một đầu truyền tới: "Ta dựa, cư nhiên thật là ngươi? Ngươi cư nhiên thật sự... Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi lăn ra đây cho ta đem nói nói rõ ràng!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được biên cười biên thở dài: "Hảo. Ta thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm! Ngươi chờ ta một hồi."

Hai người trực tiếp ước ở tại một nhà Trịnh Kha bình thường tương đối vừa ý chủ đề nhà ăn, Mộc Gia Thụ nhanh chóng rửa mặt một chút liền ra cửa, đến cư nhiên so với hắn còn muốn sớm, thẳng đến đem một ly nước đá đều uống xong , Trịnh Kha mới xuất hiện tại phòng cửa nhà.

Mộc Gia Thụ buông xuống cái chén đứng lên: "Trịnh ca..."

Trịnh Kha nhìn chăm chú hắn một khắc, hướng lại đây ôm cổ Mộc Gia Thụ, thật mạnh tại hắn phía sau lưng thượng tạp một quyền, lớn tiếng nói: "Ta còn tưởng rằng tiểu tử ngươi thật sự mọc cánh thành tiên rồi đó! Không nghĩ tới a không nghĩ tới, Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi quả nhiên chính là cái âm hiểm giả dối phúc hắc thiếu đạo đức hỗn đản!"

Mộc Gia Thụ phế thiếu chút nữa bị hắn chuy đi ra, đẩy ra hắn nhướng mày: "Ngô, nghe đứng lên ngươi đối với ta rất bất mãn?"

Trịnh Kha tùy tùy tiện tiện tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống: "Chẳng những rất bất mãn, hơn nữa thực bị thương... Cho nên ngươi hôm nay nhất định hảo hảo theo ta bồi tội."

Hắn biên đem mình trước người cái chén cầm lên, thật mạnh đặt ở cái bàn trung gian, mệnh lệnh nói: "Rót rượu!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, cho hắn đem cái chén đảo mãn, đưa tới: "Xin lỗi."

Trịnh Kha vừa lòng mà bưng lên đến uống một hơi cạn sạch: "..."

"Ngươi đây là nước lạnh đi?" Hắn nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười to, đem thái đơn đưa cho hắn: "Đích thật là, trước cho ngươi hàng hạ nhiệt độ, rượu cùng đồ ăn ta đều không có điểm, chờ ngươi tới đây chứ."

Trịnh Kha cười nhạo một tiếng, cũng không nhìn thái đơn, trực tiếp đem người bán hàng kêu đến điểm một cái bàn đồ ăn, lại muốn bình rượu trắng chính mình uống.

Hắn cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhất dạng, đều cho rằng Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể còn chưa khỏe, nháo là nháo, nhưng rốt cuộc cũng không dám quán hắn. Ngược lại là Mộc Gia Thụ chủ động kính tam ly, quyền cho rằng là cho Trịnh Kha "Bị thương tổn tình cảm" đưa quà xin lỗi.

Trịnh Kha cầm lấy chiếc đũa vừa muốn gắp đồ ăn, đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, hỏi Mộc Gia Thụ: "Uy, ngươi thật là người không sai đi, ca trước kia nhưng không đắc tội quá ngươi, có thể hay không mấy thứ này ta một hồi ăn đến một nửa, mới phát hiện là cái gì tro cốt, nhân tâm, tròng mắt các loại?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói: "Như thế nào sẽ đâu? Kỳ thật trước kia vẫn luôn không nói cho ngươi quá, ta sẽ đoạt nhà."

Trịnh Kha cười to, căn bản không đương thật.

Hai người bắt đầu ăn cơm, từng người nói đi một tí tình hình gần đây, hắn tuy rằng thoạt nhìn tùy tùy tiện tiện , trên thực tế làm sự tình rất có chừng mực, biết có thể làm cho Mộc Gia Thụ làm ra như vậy hành động khẳng định không là tầm thường sự tình, bởi vậy tuy rằng ngoài miệng trách cứ hắn giấu chính mình, nhưng về Mộc Gia Thụ trước xuất sự kia một đoạn nguyên nhân gây ra còn là cái gì cũng không hỏi.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có tận lực dặn dò Trịnh Kha giữ bí mật các loại, sống đến bọn họ loại tình trạng này, nếu chuyện như vậy còn muốn cố ý nói, kia đã có thể quá không có ý nghĩa .

Trịnh Kha chợt nhớ tới nhất kiện chuyện khác: "Hợp Vệ Tam là sớm chỉ biết ngươi là ai ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không so ngươi sớm bao lâu, ta ngay từ đầu cũng chưa nói cho hắn biết."

Trịnh Kha thở dài: "Ngươi đi hai năm nay, hắn là rất không dễ dàng , về sau đối hắn hảo điểm a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười một chút: "Ta sẽ ."

Trịnh Kha nói: "Sách, ngươi lần này trở về... Ngoan rất nhiều a."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Phân người. Đối Tam ca sẽ, đối với ngươi sẽ không."

Trịnh Kha: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ lại hỏi: "Ngươi lái xe sao? Một hồi ăn qua cơm dùng hay không ta đưa ngươi trở về?"

Trịnh Kha lắc đầu: "Ta muốn đi tranh thương trường cho ta ba mua điều cà- vạt, ngày hôm qua nhìn hắn kia cà- vạt thật khó nhìn a, sinh hoạt trợ lý kia phẩm vị, không thể nào nhẫn nổi."

Mộc Gia Thụ biết hắn cùng phụ thân quan hệ vẫn luôn thực hảo, đề nghị nói: "Từ nơi này đi ra ngoài đối diện liền có một thương trường, lầu hai có một nhà chuyên môn mua cà- vạt cửa hàng rất tốt, nếu không ngươi đi xem đi."

Trịnh Kha vừa nghe chỉ biết Mộc Gia Thụ nói chính là an nguyên cao ốc, đó là Mộc gia sản nghiệp.

Hắn cười nói: "U, Mộc thiếu hôm nay chiêu đãi thực toàn diện a, đây là làm ta đi quải ngươi trướng? Vậy làm sao hảo ý tứ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Đưa bá phụ một cái cà- vạt mà thôi, hạt khách khí cái gì, đi thôi."

Hai đại nam nhân quyền đương tiêu thực, một đường đi băng băng đi thương trường, Trịnh Kha mua cà- vạt thời điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ đứng ở một bên chờ hắn, cũng nhịn không được tùy tay lật lật, hắn bình thường không tham dự trọng yếu trường hợp thời điểm không thế nào yêu đeo caravat, nhưng phát hiện có một màu sắc và hoa văn thực thích hợp Mộc Ngôn Duệ.

Trịnh Kha nhìn hắn một cái, bỗng nhiên nói: "Cho ngươi ba cũng mua một cái đi, hắn khẳng định cao hứng. Lão gia nhà ta tử liền ăn này bộ."

Mộc Gia Thụ do dự một chút, nói: "Tính ."

Trịnh Kha cũng biết bọn họ phụ tử gian khúc mắc, bình tĩnh mà xem xét, Mộc Ngôn Duệ phong lưu tại toàn bộ trong kinh thành đều là nổi danh, hắn đồng dạng làm nhi tử, cũng thực lý giải Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thụ, bất quá lúc này đây Mộc Gia Thụ xuất sự, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cường ngạnh tác phong cùng với vi hắn làm quá sự, làm bàng quan Trịnh Kha ẩn ẩn cảm giác đến, hắn đối đãi nhi tử thái độ cũng không giống chính mình trong tưởng tượng như vậy thờ ơ.

Tại hắn xem ra, Mộc Gia Thụ người này thật vất vả trở lại, giữa phụ tử có chuyện gì cũng không cần quá so đo, vì thế liều mạng cổ động, trực tiếp làm hướng dẫn mua viên đem Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi sờ qua cái kia cà- vạt bọc lại, mạnh mẽ đưa cho hắn.

"Mua mua mua, ngươi kém chút tiền ấy sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ theo bản năng mà nhéo một chút lòng bàn tay di động, này cái điện thoại vô luận là loại kiểu dáng vẫn là điện thoại tạp dãy số, đều cùng lúc trước hắn dùng giống nhau như đúc, đi ngủ trước còn không có, tỉnh ngủ sau đó ngay tại gối đầu bên cạnh phóng , không cần nghĩ cũng biết là ai.

Coi như có qua có lại . Hắn cùng chính mình nói.

Hai người mua xong rồi yêu cầu đồ vật, đều đối đi dạo thương trường không có gì hứng thú, cùng đi đến thang cuốn khẩu chuẩn bị đi xuống, .

Trịnh Kha bỗng nhiên bật cười, xả hạ Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ngươi xem nữ kia , còn thật chấp nhất a, đùa tử ta ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn lại, đối diện thang máy khẩu một nhà tiệm giày trong, một cái trung niên phụ nữ đang ngồi ở nhất đương trung ghế sô pha thượng thử một đôi da giày.

Này song da giày hài đồng chung quanh còn có một vòng thỏ mao, vừa thấy chính là mùa đông giày vi thanh thương mà phản quý tiêu thụ, như vậy hài giống nhau cũng đều đoạn mã .

Giày thập phần khéo léo xinh đẹp, duy nhất khuyết điểm chính là cùng tên kia phụ nữ chân loại không quá xứng đôi, hiện nay nàng đang tại dùng hết toàn lực dùng sức đem chân hướng bên trong đạp, liên mặt đều tránh đỏ.

Người bán hàng bây giờ nhìn không nổi nữa, đi ra phía trước hỏi: "Ngài hảo nữ sĩ, này đôi giày nếu không thích hợp nói, ta giúp ngài tìm một đôi mặt khác hình thức đến đây đi."

Cái kia phụ nữ đảo trắng mắt một cái, cũng không thèm nhìn, còn tại dùng sức kéo giày, lại không cẩn thận trượt tay, giày rơi xuống địa thượng, trọc một khối, tay nàng thượng thì nắm chặt một dúm giày đồng bên cạnh mao.

Người bán hàng: "..."

Cảnh tượng này thật sự là buồn cười quá, Trịnh Kha cười rộ lên, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng nhịn không được nhấp nhấp môi.

Tên kia phụ nữ ước chừng cũng hiểu được rất không có ý nghĩa, oán hận mà đem hài ném tới một bên, nói câu: "Cái gì phá ngoạn ý, chất lượng một chút cũng không hảo."

Nàng sau khi nói xong liền đứng lên, thế nhưng tính toán dứt áo ra đi.

Người bán hàng thấy thế, vội vàng ngăn lại nàng: "Nữ sĩ ngại ngùng, này đôi giày là bị ngài làm hỏng , hẳn là chiếu giới bồi thường."

Người nọ lập tức liền trừng khởi ánh mắt: "Ngươi có ý tứ gì? Ép mua ép bán có phải hay không? Này hài là ta làm hỏng sao? Ta còn nói là ngươi làm hỏng đâu!"

Người bán hàng còn là một hai mươi tới tuổi tiểu cô nương, làm bất quá loại này thâm niên người đàn bà chanh chua, nghe xong lời của nàng có chút không biết làm sao, chỉ có thể ngăn đón nàng không cho nàng đi: "Ngươi người này như thế nào như vậy, này hài rõ ràng chính là ngươi..."

Tên kia phụ nữ không quan tâm liền đi ra ngoài, tiểu cô nương kéo nàng một chút, nàng lập tức trở về đầu đại mắng: "Như thế nào ? Ngươi còn muốn đánh người a? ! Lừa bịp tống tiền có phải hay không? Ngươi nói ta đem hài làm hỏng , ai nhìn thấy?"

"Ta..."

"Ta nhìn thấy."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Trịnh Kha liền muốn tiến lên thấy việc nghĩa hăng hái làm, tay mắt lanh lẹ mà đem hắn xả trở về, chính mình tiếp nhận câu chuyện.

"Ngươi là đâu căn thông... Thẩm Thụ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không chút để ý mà nói: "Đúng vậy, lưu nữ sĩ, lại gặp mặt , chính là thời cơ không quá xảo."

Nói đến sự tình cũng đúng dịp, nguyên lai nữ nhân này đúng là trước đó lần thứ nhất Mộc Gia Thụ trước tại bệnh viện gặp qua Lê Thanh mẫu thân lưu yến.

Lưu yến sửng sốt một chút, lập tức quắc mắt nhìn trừng trừng: "Tiểu tạp chủng, ngươi dựa vào cái gì quản lão nương sự? Có thời gian còn không bằng nhiều cho ngươi cái kia tử mẹ đốt điểm tiền giấy đi!"

Trịnh Kha từ nhỏ đến lớn vẫn là đệ nhất hồi nghe thấy có người dám chỉ vào Mộc Gia Thụ cái mũi như vậy mắng, trong lòng cảm thấy rất thượng hoả, nhưng là lấy thân phận của hắn khẳng định còn chưa tới có thể giải phóng bản thân cùng đối phương đồng thời chửi đổng trình độ, đành phải nín thở mà cười lạnh một tiếng, bất âm bất dương mà nói:

"Thế giới chi đại, vô kì bất hữu, ta hôm nay xem như trưởng kiến thức . Hắn không tư cách quản? Chỉ cần là phát sinh tại đây thương trường trong sự hắn sẽ không có không tư cách quản ."

Lưu yến không nghe hiểu, Mộc Gia Thụ thì trực tiếp đối bên cạnh người bán hàng nói: "Đem kinh lý của các ngươi kêu đến. Làm hắn điều lấy nơi này video giám sát."

Người bán hàng do dự một chút: "Tiên sinh, vi bảo hộ hộ khách riêng tư, chúng ta nơi này video giám sát là không thể tùy tiện điều lấy ."

Mộc Gia Thụ từ chối cho ý kiến: "Ngươi làm hắn cầm máy tính lại đây là đến nơi."

Bán tràng giám đốc rất nhanh liền tới , tới thời điểm nguyên bản trên mặt còn có vài phần kinh nghi, nhìn đến Mộc Gia Thụ hoảng sợ, vội vàng thay một bộ khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Nguyên lai là tam thiếu, ngài hôm nay như thế nào tự mình lại đây?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tùy tiện dạo chơi, không nghĩ tới đụng phải điểm tranh cãi. Máy tính cho ta đi."

Bán tràng giám đốc vội vàng cung kính mà đem máy tính mở ra, hướng Mộc Gia Thụ cất kỹ, còn chưa quên đem chuột máy tính đặt tại bàn tay hắn cầm nhất thuận tay địa phương.

Lưu yến khiếp sợ nhìn một màn này, cũng không biết nên nói cái gì , nàng là nhìn Thẩm Thụ từ tiểu lớn lên , tại nàng trong lòng, đối phương yếu đuối tối tăm bộ dáng đã ăn sâu bén rễ, thật sự làm không hiểu vì cái gì sẽ có người sẽ đối hắn như vậy cúi đầu khom lưng .

Huống chi đó là giám đốc ai, đó là kẻ có tiền, đại nhân vật.

Mộc Gia Thụ mở ra mặt biên, dùng chính mình quyền hạn đăng nhập, tại mặt trên thâu nhập một chuyến mệnh lệnh, theo dõi trang mặt bính đi ra, hắn nhìn một chút thời gian, đang muốn đem vừa rồi kia một đoạn điều đi ra, một người đột nhiên kêu một câu: "Thẩm Thụ!"

Nguyên bản chung quanh vài người đều đang nhìn hắn, ai cũng không nói nói, này cái thanh âm liền đại có chút đột ngột.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn "" cùng con nai lộc lộc dịch dinh dưỡng (づ ￣3￣) づ ~

Đều nói nhân gia ngắn nhỏ, thêm càng một ngày nha, có loại quỷ nghèo còn muốn tiêu xài phung phí trên người cuối cùng một phân tiền toan sảng cảm _(:з" ∠)_.

Chương 63: giao phong

Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng dọa khẽ run rẩy, nhưng trang bức nhiều năm, cơ bản tố chất vẫn phải có, ở mặt ngoài duy trì trụ chính mình hình tượng, quay đầu đi thản nhiên liếc liếc mắt một cái: "Lê Thanh."

Lưu yến mua hài thời điểm, Lê Thanh kỳ thật vẫn luôn tại phụ cận, chủ yếu là cảm thấy quá thật xấu hổ chết người ta rồi, bởi vậy sẽ không có thấu lại đây, dù sao hắn cũng tin tưởng lấy mẹ hắn khóc lóc om sòm thực lực khẳng định sẽ không ăn mệt, kết quả không nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ cư nhiên cũng ở đây trong.

Tuy rằng hắn cũng không biết Thẩm Thụ như thế nào sẽ mạc danh kỳ diệu biến thành tam thiếu, là chỗ nào tam thiếu, nhưng tốt xấu muốn so với lưu yến thức thời, đành phải kiên trì đứng ra nói: "Thẩm Thụ, ngươi này một trận đi đâu ? Ta vẫn luôn không tìm được ngươi, trong lòng còn rất lo lắng , ngươi có thể hay không đi theo ta một chút, ta có lời cùng với ngươi nói."

Hắn vừa nói một bên lộ ra lại là lo lắng lại là cao hứng biểu tình, giống như thật sự là cùng lo lắng thật lâu tình nhân ngoài ý muốn gặp lại nhất dạng. Đáng tiếc diễn nhiều so ra kém mắt mù , Mộc Gia Thụ thói quen đem hắn không muốn xem thấy đồ vật tự động xem nhẹ luôn.

Hắn không nhanh không chậm mà nói: "Thật tốt quá, ta cũng có nói cùng với ngươi nói, chờ ta trước nhìn xong theo dõi đi."

Lưu yến vội vàng nói: "Còn nhìn cái gì theo dõi, có cái gì nhưng nhìn , không phải là một đôi giày sao? Như vậy so đo làm gì. Nếu không Lê Thanh mụ nội nó khi còn bé cho ngươi bánh màn thầu cho ngươi cháo, ngươi có thể lớn như vậy sao? Ta cho ngươi biết làm người cũng không thể vong bản."

Trịnh Kha: "..."

Hắn lặng lẽ hỏi Mộc Gia Thụ: "Cô gái này rốt cuộc đang nói gì đấy?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng lặng lẽ mà nói: "Người này có bệnh tâm thần, điên rồi đã nhiều năm , nàng nhi tử lại vẫn luôn không đưa bệnh viện cấp trị, liền thành như vậy, ngươi cẩn thận một chút, chớ chọc nàng."

Thì ra là thế, Trịnh Kha vội vàng gật gật đầu, lại nhỏ giọng nói: "Bất quá ta nhìn này tuổi còn trẻ rất hợp ta khẩu vị, mi thanh mục tú."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười như không cười: "Cái gì đều ăn, cẩn thận đến bệnh bao tử."

Khi nói chuyện, hắn ngẩng đầu lên, đem máy tính màn hình chuyển hướng đại gia, lúc này video giám sát đã bị điều đi ra, mặt trên đem sự tình phát sinh trải qua chiếu rõ ràng.

Tất cả mọi người nhìn lưu yến, như vậy một hồi, bên cạnh đã vây quanh một vòng nhỏ người, trong đám người phát ra khẽ cười.

Lưu yến mặt trướng đến đỏ bừng, đành phải phẫn nộ mà nói một câu "Tính ta xui xẻo" .

Mộc Gia Thụ vươn tay hướng quầy so đo: "Kia liền phiền toái đem trướng kết đi."

Lưu yến nói: "Ta không có tiền!"

Mộc Gia Thụ tà Lê Thanh liếc mắt một cái, khẽ mỉm cười: "Vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi sẽ không cũng không có tiền đi?"

Lê Thanh nguyên bản còn trông cậy vào hắn có thể niệm một chút chuyện cũ, giúp chính mình còn số tiền này, không nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ thật là một tia tình cảm đều không có ý định lưu, hắn gần đã cùng Văn Thế Hòa chia tay , bất quá vừa mới tránh chia tay phí còn tại trong túi sủy , vừa giận dỗi liền lấy ra chi phiếu đi đến tính tiền khẩu: "Ta đương nhiên là có tiền, không cần ngươi quan tâm!"

Thu ngân viên quét một chút mã: "3998 nguyên."

Lưu yến gọi đứng lên: " mắc như vậy? !"

Nàng đem Lê Thanh kéo đến một bên: "Nhi tử, tiền này chúng ta không thể cấp. Thẩm Thụ hiện tại là xảy ra chuyện gì? Phát đạt liền đối chúng ta cái thái độ này? Ngươi cùng hắn nói một chút, hắn có tiền, này hài làm hắn bồi."

Lê Thanh còn chưa nói nói, Mộc Gia Thụ đảo trước cười cười: "Không sai, ta là có tiền. Bất quá có tiền cũng không nợ các ngươi. Tiền này ta chính là đưa cho heo đưa cho cẩu, cũng sẽ không tại các ngươi như vậy liên mặt cũng không muốn trên thân người dùng nhiều nhất phân."

Khẩu khí của hắn không nhanh không chậm : "Nói cho các ngươi biết, ta đối càn quấy người, kiên nhẫn vẫn luôn rất có hạn. Nhớ kỹ sao?"

Sau khi nói xong, hắn trực tiếp đối bán tràng giám đốc nói: "Chuyện nơi đây liền giao cho ngươi ."

"Là, tam thiếu yên tâm." Đối phương gật đầu đáp ứng xuống dưới, hắn tuy rằng không có quyền hạn điều lấy theo dõi, nhưng là quản lớn như vậy một cái thương trường, muốn là liên khách hàng nháo sự không trả tiền đều giải quyết không , kia cũng có thể từ chức hồi gia dưỡng lão , "Tam thiếu đi thong thả, Vệ thiếu đi thong thả, muốn hay không ta phái vài cái bảo an hộ tống?"

Hắn biết Mộc gia cái này mới trở về thiếu gia bản tính lãnh đạm, chỉ cùng Vệ gia ấu tử quan hệ tương đối tốt, lại nhìn Trịnh Kha quần áo không giống người thường, liền đem hắn nhận thành Vệ Tuân. Dù sao cũng không phải đại sự gì, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Trịnh Kha đều lười sửa đúng, Mộc Gia Thụ tùy ý khoát tay áo, trực tiếp ra bán tràng.

Trịnh Kha vây xem một hồi trò khôi hài, giống như minh bạch cái gì, đi theo Mộc Gia Thụ đi xuống thang máy, đột nhiên nói: "Ta hiểu được, cái kia Thẩm Thụ ban đầu thực sự một thân, không là Mộc gia trống rỗng làm ra tới thân phận... Ngươi thế thân hắn, phải không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cũng có thể nói như vậy."

Trịnh Kha nói: "Vậy ngươi vì cái gì... Không che dấu một chút chính mình? Ân, liền nói dựa theo Thẩm Thụ tính cách bắt chước hắn ngôn hành cử chỉ. Như vậy liền sẽ không bị người đã nhìn ra."

"Ta vì cái gì muốn bắt chước người khác?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười hỏi lại: "Thân phận ta thiên y vô phùng, những người khác chính là lại nghi ngờ, không có chứng cứ rõ ràng thời điểm, cũng không dám giáp mặt tới hỏi ta. Mà đương người đối một việc như thế nào tự hỏi cũng lộng không rõ chân tướng thời điểm, thường thường liền thích tự động não bổ, chính bọn hắn đương nhiên sẽ nghĩ tới tự cho là giải thích hợp lý, không cần ta phí đầu óc."

Trịnh Kha một cân nhắc thật đúng là có chuyện như vậy, bất quá đạo lý là như thế này giảng, người bình thường thực khó có thể có phân kia tâm lý tố chất làm được Mộc Gia Thụ tình trạng này. Hắn triều Mộc Gia Thụ dựng thẳng hạ ngón tay cái, rồi lại nói: "Ta thật không nghĩ tới lấy tính tình của ngươi, vừa rồi như thế nào sẽ cùng như vậy cái nữ nhân so đo đứng lên."

Mộc Gia Thụ biết chính mình chuyện vừa rồi đích xác làm có chút hạ giá, bất quá từ khi biết Thẩm Thụ là chính mình đệ đệ sau đó, tâm tình của hắn vẫn luôn rất vi diệu , lưu yến lại thuộc loại cái loại này vô sỉ trung cực phẩm, thế cho nên Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới liền không có thể ngăn chặn tính tình. Này còn thật không hảo cùng Trịnh Kha giải thích, hắn chỉ nhún vai.

"Thẩm Thụ!"

Phía sau có người truy lại đây, Lê Thanh thở hồng hộc mà ngăn lại hắn: "Ta có lời cùng ngươi nói."

Mộc Gia Thụ dừng bước lại, tay ở bên cạnh Trịnh Kha trên vai ấn xuống một cái: "Hôm nào tái tụ?"

Trịnh Kha không hề gì mà nói: "Đi a, kia ta đi trước."

Trước khi đi, hắn mang theo ý cười nhìn Lê Thanh liếc mắt một cái, lúc này mới thanh thản xoay người mà đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ biết Trịnh Kha săn diễm tật xấu lại tái phát, bất quá cũng rõ ràng hắn luôn luôn cũng không tới thật sự, sẽ không có khuyên nhiều, chỉ đối Lê Thanh nói: "Chuyện gì?"

Lê Thanh lắc lắc đầu: "Thẩm Thụ, ta biết ngươi hận ta."

Mộc Gia Thụ cao thấp đánh giá hắn một khắc, từ chối cho ý kiến: "Sau đó đâu?"

Nguyên lai hai người ở chung thời điểm, chiếm tuyệt đối chủ đạo địa vị đều là Lê Thanh, kết quả gần nhất không hiểu biết như thế nào hồi sự, mỗi một lần gặp mặt thời điểm hắn đều mạc danh kỳ diệu mà bị Mộc Gia Thụ nắm mũi dẫn đi, ngược lại quên chính mình tiếp cận mục đích của hắn. Lần này Lê Thanh đã làm xong sung túc chuẩn bị tâm lý, quyết tâm muốn cùng hắn hảo hảo nói chuyện, làm minh bạch đây hết thảy rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì.

Hắn ôn nhu nói: "Ta cảm thấy ngươi khả năng hiểu lầm ta , ngươi nghe ta giải thích..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn xem người đến người đi thương trường, cảm thấy cái chỗ này thật sự không thích hợp "Nghe hắn giải thích", vì thế đánh gãy Lê Thanh: "Đi theo ta."

Hai người đi thẳng đến kề bên này tâm đường công viên, lúc này, nhảy quảng trường vũ lưu cong đại gia đại mụ đều còn không có bắt đầu qua lại, chung quanh thập phần an tĩnh, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đi , nói đi."

Lê Thanh ý đồ ôm Mộc Gia Thụ, bị hắn lui ra phía sau hai bước tránh đi, sắc mặt hơi đổi: "Ta biết ngươi hận ta, ngươi không thích ta cùng Văn thiếu tổng là đãi cùng một chỗ, chính là Văn gia gia đại nghiệp đại, ta có thể có biện pháp nào? Nhà của chúng ta tình huống ngươi cũng không phải không biết rằng, mẹ của ta trước tiên về hưu, ba của ta lại là cái tửu quỷ, nếu ta lại không nghĩ biện pháp lộng tiền, ngày ấy còn thế nào quá? Ngươi chê ta không cốt khí cũng hảo, cảm thấy là ta xin lỗi ngươi cũng hảo, chính là ngươi có biết ta quá đều là ngày thế nào sao? Ta nằm mộng cũng muốn đương thân thể mặt người, để cho người khác không lại khinh thường ta..."

Hắn vừa nói một bên lặng lẽ quan sát Mộc Gia Thụ biểu tình, hy vọng có thể đủ nhìn đến hắn động dung bộ dáng, dù sao tại Lê Thanh xem ra, cái này không tiền đồ bạn trai cũ có thể hỗn cho tới hôm nay vị trí này, khẳng định cũng là đáp thượng ai tuyến, hẳn là cùng hắn rất có đồng cảm mới đối.

Làm hắn thất vọng chính là, Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt không có bất luận cái gì biến hóa, chính là thản nhiên mà nói: "Cho nên ngươi bây giờ tới tìm ta, là cảm thấy này đó ta cũng có thể cho ngươi ?"

Lê Thanh thấu đi qua, bắt lấy cánh tay của hắn nói: "Không riêng gì ta nghĩ như thế nào, mấu chốt là ta mẹ nghĩ như thế nào, ngươi cũng nhìn thấy nàng đối thái độ của ngươi , ngươi lúc trước lại nghèo lại khiếp nhược, còn là một nam , nàng làm sao có thể đồng ý ta với ngươi cùng một chỗ? Nhưng hiện tại không giống , hiện tại ngươi có tiền ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy lời như thế nghe nhiều thật sự bất lợi với thân tâm khỏe mạnh, lại không có gì hắn muốn nghe đồ vật, vì thế kéo ra Lê Thanh, trực tiếp hỏi: "Ngươi cùng Văn Thế Hòa cái gì thời điểm phân tay?"

Những lời này hỏi quá đột nhiên, Lê Thanh sửng sốt, theo bản năng mà nói cái thời gian.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "A, vậy cũng là nói, đây là đang ta phát hiện ngươi bị đánh cũng đem ngươi đưa hướng bệnh viện chuyện sau đó ? Vậy ngươi khi đó dầu gì cũng là Văn Thế Hòa người, hắn chính là vì chính mình mặt mũi, cũng có thể thay ngươi xuất đầu mới đối, như thế nào chuyện này liền không giải quyết được gì rồi đó?"

Lê Thanh biến sắc, hắn rõ ràng là tưởng muốn làm minh bạch Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cuộc là mượn ai thế, kết quả không nghĩ tới trái lại bị đối phương hỏi trụ. Lần trước từ phòng bệnh tỉnh lại, có một vị cảnh / sát lại đây đề ra nghi vấn hắn thật lâu, Lê Thanh đều có thể không động thanh sắc mà qua loa tắc trách đi qua, nhưng đối mặt với Mộc Gia Thụ, hắn cảm thấy một loại chưa từng có quá cảm giác áp bách.

Lúc này đây, vừa mới hận không thể dính tại đối phương trên người Lê Thanh lui về phía sau hai bước, phía sau lưng dán đến trên cây.

Mộc Gia Thụ ôm bả vai đợi một hồi, không đợi đến đáp án, ánh mắt của hắn dừng ở Lê Thanh trên khuôn mặt, vẫn luôn nhạt nhẽo mà lạnh lùng trên mặt đột nhiên hiện lên một nụ cười: "Như vậy liền dư lại một loại khả năng tính — đánh người của ngươi là Văn gia phái đi qua . Ngươi nhận thức, có phải hay không?"

Chương 64: cỏ hoang mà

Hắn sở dĩ đối Lê Thanh bị đánh sự như vậy chấp nhất, không là bởi vì quan tâm Lê Thanh, mà là ngày đó đánh người giả nhìn thấy hắn cùng Vệ Tuân sau đó xoay người bỏ chạy, chiếu kích động trình độ đến xem, ít nhất nhận thức hai người bọn họ đương trung một cái, đây mới là Mộc Gia Thụ để ý nhất điểm.

Hiện tại lại xuất hiện tân vấn đề, giống Lê Thanh như vậy tiểu nhân vật, Văn gia thì tại sao còn chuyên môn phái người đi làm khó hắn? Văn Tuệ tại cảnh cáo hắn, không muốn làm cho hắn cùng Văn Thế Hòa hỗn cùng một chỗ? Vẫn là... Không, hẳn không phải là hắn biết cái gì không thể cho ai biết bí mật, vậy hắn khẳng định liền sẽ không còn sống đứng ở chỗ này .

Mộc Gia Thụ suy tư, ánh mắt vô ý thức xẹt qua Lê Thanh túi áo, ánh mắt hơi hơi một đốn, nhưng rất nhanh lại dời đi, hắn chậm rãi nói: "Nói cho ta biết, ngày đó đánh ngươi rốt cuộc là người như thế nào, hắn vì cái gì muốn đánh ngươi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ là một cái thực đáng sợ người. Đương hắn tại hỏi ý kiến một người vấn đề thời điểm, để ý không phải cái kia đáp án, mà là đối phương tại trả lời trong quá trình vẻ mặt, động tác, ngữ khí... Tóm lại chỉ cần nói chuyện, vô luận nói thật hay giả, đều thực dễ dàng làm Mộc Gia Thụ từ giữa bắt giữ đến có dùng tin tức.

Lê Thanh đã có điểm ý thức được điểm này, hắn không nói gì.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút tiếc nuối mà thở dài: "Không muốn nói chuyện, kia nghĩ hay không ngồi tù?"

Lê Thanh khẩn trương mà nói: "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nâng lên một bàn tay, mềm nhẹ mà, thong thả mà xoa hắn túi áo, động tác triền miên mà lại ái muội, nhưng ánh mắt của hắn thực lãnh: "Đây là cái gì?"

Lê Thanh quá sợ hãi, một tay lấy hắn đẩy ra, thất tha thất thểu về phía bên cạnh chạy hai bước, Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi đề cao thanh âm: "Đứng !"

Hắn như là sinh ra nên vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến người, ngữ khí tuy rằng thản nhiên , lại thành công làm Lê Thanh cước bộ vừa chậm, trong lòng khẩn trương tới cực điểm, tim đập như sấm, không chút nghĩ ngợi mà xuất ra túi áo trong tay / thương ( súng ), nhắm ngay Mộc Gia Thụ.

Lê Thanh xuyên chính là nhất kiện màu trắng ống tay áo quần áo trong, tính chất rất mỏng, Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi đã nhìn thấy hắn túi áo trong súng lục hình dáng, lúc này không chút nào cảm thấy kinh ngạc. Hắn tiếp xúc thứ này cơ hội có thể sánh bằng Lê Thanh muốn nhiều nhiều lắm , bị nòng súng chỉ vào cũng không kích động, không nhanh không chậm đón hắn đi phía trước đi, Lê Thanh xuất mồ hôi trán: "Ngươi đừng cử động! Ngươi, ngươi..."

Hắn cũng là cái ngoan nhân vật, tại loại này thời điểm còn có thể nhớ lại đến chính mình rốt cuộc là muốn nói cái gì: "Ngươi muốn là dám đem chuyện này nói ra, ta còn không bằng nổ súng trước đánh chết ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc đầu cười khẽ: " « hình pháp » đệ 125 nội quy định quá — phi pháp chứa đựng súng ống, đạn dược, chất nổ , chỗ ba năm ở trên mười năm dưới tù có thời hạn; tình tiết nghiêm trọng , chỗ mười năm ở trên tù có thời hạn, ở tù chung thân hoặc là tử hình. Ngươi chưa từng học qua sao?"

Khi nói chuyện, hắn chạy tới Lê Thanh trước mặt, Lê Thanh khẩn trương dưới tay thẳng run run, không cẩn thận bóp cò.

Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt đều không trát một chút, khóe môi hơi hơi một hoa: "Như vậy không đối, vẫn là ta dạy cho ngươi đi."

Hắn dễ dàng mà nắm lấy cổ tay của đối phương, khẩu súng từ Lê Thanh cầm trong tay đi qua, đẩy ra lôi kéo, chậm rãi mà giải thích một câu: "Vừa rồi ngươi không có kéo chốt, giống như bây giờ mới có thể — "

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa nói, một bên thay đổi nòng súng, để tại Lê Thanh ngực trái khẩu chỗ.

Liền vào giờ khắc này, Lê Thanh gần gũi thấy rõ ràng vẻ mặt của hắn, lãnh khốc, âm trầm, mang theo điểm khó có thể hình dung hàn ý.

Tại một khắc kia, Lê Thanh cơ hồ cảm thấy hắn không là cái người sống, mà là cái gì từ trong địa ngục bò đi ra lấy mạng ác quỷ.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Nói như vậy, khấu động cò súng khi mới có viên đạn đi ra, ngươi muốn thử xem sao?"

Lê Thanh cái trán toát ra mồ hôi lạnh, môi thẳng run run: "Ta, ta ta..."

Hắn cơ hồ muốn than trên mặt đất, bị Mộc Gia Thụ thật sự giá trụ: "Văn gia vì cái gì phái người đánh ngươi? Ngươi rốt cuộc tại sợ hãi cái gì? Ngày đó đánh người của ngươi là ai?"

Lê Thanh run run nửa ngày, rốt cục nghẹn xuất một câu: "Ta nhìn thấy một cái tử nhân."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi nhận thức hắn?"

"Liền, chính là đánh ta người kia."

Lê Thanh miễn cưỡng lấy lại bình tĩnh, không biết có phải hay không là tâm lý tác dụng, hắn cảm giác Mộc Gia Thụ để chính mình nòng súng đang tại hơi hơi nóng lên: "Ta không biết hắn là ai vậy. Hắn là Văn lão bản phái tới, ngay từ đầu nói là muốn giáo huấn ta một chút, nói, nói Văn thiếu muốn kết hôn , làm ta thành thật điểm."

Hắn nói tới đây có chút chần chờ, Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức liền bắt giữ đến , trên tay thương ( súng ) nắm thật chặt, mỉm cười nói: "Kia ngươi nói gì đó?"

Lê Thanh há miệng, ngược lại nói: "Ngươi trước đáp ứng ta một cái điều kiện..."

Sau đó hắn chợt nghe thấy "Cùm cụp" một tiếng vang nhỏ.

Mộc Gia Thụ bóp cò!

Tại một khắc kia, Lê Thanh cảm thấy toàn thân máu cực nhanh dâng lên, đầu óc trung có một loại khó có thể khống chế mê muội cảm, song chân mềm nhũn, nhất thời đặt mông ngồi xuống địa thượng.

Bị sinh mệnh đã bị uy hiếp bóng ma bao phủ, cái loại này sợ hãi là khó có thể hình dung , thống khổ cùng tuyệt vọng thổi quét toàn thân, trái tim cơ hồ muốn nhảy ra trong ngực.

Mộc Gia Thụ không cần nhìn cũng biết Lê Thanh chính là một loại cái dạng gì cảm giác, đối với tử vong thể có thể hay không có người so với hắn rõ ràng hơn : "Đừng sợ, chỉ đùa một chút mà thôi, vừa rồi ta đã đem viên đạn đã lấy ra."

Lê Thanh trừng mắt nhìn hắn, tròng trắng mắt thượng đều là tơ máu. Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu đem băng đạn đẩy mạnh trong súng, lần nữa tổ hợp hảo, ngả ngớn mà dùng nòng súng nhíu nhíu hắn cằm: "Theo ta nói điều kiện, ngươi còn không xứng, nói thẳng đi."

Lê Thanh rốt cục hoàn toàn nhận thức đến đối phương đáng sợ, không dám có một chút tạm dừng mà nói: "Ta vừa nghe người kia là vì chuyện này đánh ta, liền nói với hắn Văn thiếu thích không là ta, là ngươi. Người kia lập tức liền hỏi ta có phải hay không với ngươi rất quen thuộc, ta liền đem chúng ta quan hệ đều nói cho hắn biết . Sau lại hắn bước đi , chờ ta từ bệnh viện đi ra vài ngày sau, Văn lão bản phái người tìm ta, liền cho ta mang một câu nói, làm ta 'Không nghĩ lại bị đánh liền đi thăm thăm lai lịch của ngươi' . Chính là ta cái gì đều đánh nghe không được!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày, Lê Thanh lại đột nhiên oán giận đứng lên: "Từ khi ngươi phát đạt sau đó, đối ta vẫn là này phúc thái độ, ta đến bây giờ liên ngươi đến tột cùng giao cái gì tốt vận cũng không biết, ta thượng chỗ nào thăm lai lịch của ngươi? Ta bị cảnh cáo sau đó cùng Văn Thế Hòa chia tay, lại tìm không thấy ngươi, mỗi ngày xuất cái môn đều phải lo lắng đề phòng ! Hận không thể che mặt đứng lên, kết quả có một ngày ta mau khi về nhà, vừa lúc đụng phải cái kia đánh người của ta ở trên đường đi."

Lê Thanh nói tới đây, sợ run cả người, như là nghĩ tới điều gì thập phần đáng sợ sự tình, bản năng hướng Mộc Gia Thụ phương hướng thấu thấu, Mộc Gia Thụ đem hắn đẩy đi trở về.

Lê Thanh: "..."

Hắn oán hận cắn miệng môi dưới, nói tiếp đi: "Ta vừa thấy hắn lập tức liền sợ hãi, xoay người bỏ chạy, kết quả không nghĩ tới hắn không có tới truy ta, ngược lại một đầu té trên đất . Ta chờ hai phút, cảm thấy không thích hợp, đi lên vừa thấy, mới phát hiện hắn đã chết!"

Mộc Gia Thụ ấn đường nhất ngưng: "Chết như thế nào? Ngươi báo án có hay không?"

Lê Thanh nói: "Bộ ngực hắn thượng có một cái động, huyết đều chảy tới trên người của ta , ta cũng không biết cụ thể là như thế nào cái chết kiểu này... Hắn trước một trận mới vừa đánh quá ta, cái này chết, vẫn là tử ở trước mặt ta, ta làm sao dám báo nguy! Cho nên ta liền đem thi thể của hắn cấp ném tới lão tường thành mặt sau cỏ hoang trong đất . Nhưng là ta nhắm mắt lại, tổng là có thể nhìn thấy mặt của hắn... Trước Văn thiếu cùng ta hảo thời điểm đã cho ta một khẩu súng, ta liền tìm ra mỗi ngày mang theo, ta không là muốn đối với ngươi như vậy..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Lão tường thành mặt sau cỏ hoang mà?"

Lê Thanh tiểu thanh đạo: "Chính là vứt thi tràng. Nơi đó ba ngày xử lý một lần, ta là ngày hôm qua đi ."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngay từ đầu còn không rõ, nghe thấy "Vứt thi tràng" khi, lập tức liền kịp phản ứng Lê Thanh đem thi thể ném đi nơi nào dụng ý, cười cười nói: "Nhìn đoán không ra, ngươi còn rất thông minh ... Hơn nữa kiến thức rộng rãi."

Hắn trước kia liền nghe nói qua, mỗi tòa thành thị đều có như vậy vài cái bí ẩn địa phương, chuyên môn làm một ít màu đen sản nghiệp hậu bị kho hàng.

Câu lạc bộ đêm trung bị ngược / đãi chí tử bồi rượu tiểu thư, hút / độc quá lượng khách nhân, quyền anh tràng thượng đã bị bị thương nặng chức nghiệp tay đấm... Cùng loại những người này thi thể đều sẽ bị giấu tới đó, mỗi quá mấy ngày phái người xử lý một hồi, xem ra cái này cái gọi là "Lão tường thành mặt sau cỏ hoang mà" chính là một chỗ, Lê Thanh cùng Văn Thế Hòa cái này hắc đạo thiếu gia lăn lộn thời gian dài như vậy, khẳng định cũng là biết cái chỗ này, mới cố ý đem thi thể ném đi nơi nào .

Hắn làm như vậy, liền tương đương với trực tiếp thuận tiện để cho người khác giúp chính mình đem thi thể cũng miễn phí xử lý , vừa phương tiện lại có thể nghe nhìn lẫn lộn.

Mộc Gia Thụ giải quyết một vấn đề, nụ cười này mặt mày giãn ra, làm Lê Thanh bỗng giật mình giống như thấy được đi qua cái kia Thẩm Thụ.

Hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh, đỡ bên cạnh thụ từ địa thượng đứng lên, thấy đối phương thuận tay đem mình thương ( súng ) trang lên, vội vàng hướng hắn vươn tay: "Đưa ta."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi muốn có ích lợi gì? Ngươi cũng sẽ không sử, ta đoạt lại ."

Nguyên lai còn thật không nhìn ra hắn còn có không biết xấu hổ cái này tính chất đặc biệt, nhất là loại này giả đứng đắn không biết xấu hổ càng làm cho người nén giận, Lê Thanh nhịn không được nói: "Ngươi, ngươi đây không phải là minh đoạt sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đã xoay người tính toán muốn đi rồi, không chút để ý mà trả lời một câu: "Đúng vậy, ngươi báo nguy bắt ta a?"

Lê Thanh: "..."

Hắn cao thấp đánh giá Mộc Gia Thụ một khắc, đột nhiên phóng nhu thanh âm: "Thẩm Thụ, trong lòng ngươi vẫn là không buông ta xuống, có phải hay không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Lê Thanh tưởng đi lên những năm tháng ấy đối phương đối đãi chính mình bộ dáng, vẫn là như thế nào cũng không thể tin tưởng đối hắn như vậy ngoan ngoãn phục tùng một người sẽ một chút tình cảm đều không có , lăn qua lộn lại tổng tưởng thử một lần: "Ngươi không cần lại náo loạn, hiện tại ta đã cùng Văn Thế Hòa chia tay , hai người chúng ta hảo hảo cùng một chỗ không được sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..." Ngươi cũng không cần lại cho chính mình thêm diễn .

Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, cảm thấy đối mặt một người như thế, thực sự loại phân phân chung hồ hắn vẻ mặt xúc động, như vậy không hảo.

"Tiểu thụ."

Vừa lúc đó, Mộc Gia Thụ chợt nghe phía sau có người gọi chính mình.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn lục cẩu cùng xuyên sơn lục ca dịch dinh dưỡng, nhìn thấy nê manh còn tại thật vui vẻ ~

Ta biết bảo bối nhóm không thích tiểu thanh thanh, ta cũng không thích ∩_∩, mặc dù là, say say làm hắn chán ghét ... emmmmm bất quá bồi tiểu thụ đi xong rồi nội dung vở kịch, hắn cũng nên triệt nha, đừng nóng vội đi, yêu nê manh ~

Chương 65: giằng co

Trên đời này có thể như vậy gọi hắn không nhiều lắm, hắn quay đầu lại, Mộc Ngôn Duệ mang theo một đám người, từ tâm đường công viên một khác trắc chậm rãi mà đi đến, nhìn qua rất giống hắc / giúp sống mái với nhau cảnh tượng, xa xa vài cái lưu điểu đại gia mang theo điểu bỏ chạy .

Mộc Gia Thụ một tiếng "Ba ba" nhất thời nghẹn ở tại cổ họng trong mắt, không kêu lên đến không nói, ngược lại thiếu chút nữa nghẹn tử hắn bản thân.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ đại khái là cùng ai vừa mới nói xong sinh ý đi ra, phía sau ước chừng dẫn theo năm sáu cái thân xuyên hắc tây trang người vạm vỡ, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nhất tề một xoay người, một khối kêu một tiếng "Tam thiếu" !

Trên cây không có đại gia lưu dã điểu cũng sôi nổi bay mất.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ngươi uống rượu ?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ khoát tay cánh tay khoát lên nhi tử trên vai, trên người mùi rượu càng thêm rõ ràng, ngữ khí cũng có chút say khướt : "Tiểu thụ, ngươi ở đây làm gì đâu? Ngày hôm qua mệt mỏi như vậy như thế nào không ở trong nhà ngủ thêm một lát?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đã nghỉ ngơi lại đây, đi ra thấy người bằng hữu... Ngươi như thế nào uống nhiều như vậy, mau trở lại gia đi."

"Thẩm Thụ!"

Phụ tử lưỡng nói như vậy hai câu nói, Lê Thanh lại hiểu sai : "Ngươi, ngươi cùng hắn... Đây là ngươi cái kia..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Kết hợp vừa rồi nói chuyện ngữ cảnh cùng cao thấp văn, hắn lập tức liền lĩnh hội Lê Thanh ý tứ.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ tuy rằng đã hơn năm mươi tuổi người, nhưng là luôn luôn được bảo dưỡng nghi, nhìn qua muốn so với chân thật tuổi có vẻ tuổi trẻ rất nhiều, hơn nữa ăn mặc tao nhã quý khí, còn còn sót lại lúc tuổi còn trẻ phong lưu phóng khoáng bộ dáng, Lê Thanh hủ mắt thấy người cơ, khẳng định cảm thấy đây chính là hắn bàng thượng "Kim chủ" .

Hắn cảm thấy có chút lôi, nhưng lại nghĩ tới đuổi Lê Thanh ý kiến hay.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ không kịp phản ứng, đầu óc lại không rõ ràng, một bàn tay ôm chặt nhi tử, cảnh giác nói: "Ta là hắn ba ba, ngươi có việc hướng về phía ta đến..."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp lời nói: "Đối, ta cha nuôi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ: "..."

Rõ ràng là con trai ruột, sao liền thành cha nuôi rồi đó?

Hắn muốn nói cái gì, Mộc Gia Thụ đã xoay đầu lại, nhìn Mộc Ngôn Duệ sắc mặt đỏ bừng, biết hắn không ít uống, cau mày phân phó mặt sau mang người: "Đỡ tiên sinh một chút, hồi gia."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Ngươi vì cái gì không đỡ ta? Bọn họ cũng không phải con ta, ta muốn ngươi đỡ ta."

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, Mộc Gia Thụ rất ít nhìn thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ chân chính uống rượu quá, nhưng biết hắn mỗi lần uống nhiều quá chính là này tính tình, cũng không kinh ngạc, trực tiếp đỡ lấy hắn nói: "Đi thôi."

Lê Thanh khiếp sợ nhìn, bởi vì ngay từ đầu đã nghĩ trật, cho nên thấy thế nào như thế nào cảm thấy hai người kia không thích hợp, hơn nữa như vậy không thích hợp hai người, còn muốn ba ba nhi tử kêu, quả thực thật là làm cho người ta mất thể diện.

Nguyên lai kẻ có tiền đều hảo này một hơi a!

Hắn nhớ tới chính mình lời nói mới rồi, trên mặt đặc biệt không nhịn được, tổng cảm thấy hắn cùng người khác hảo có thể, nhưng Thẩm Thụ thật sự không thuộc về hắn , liền thập phần làm người không tiếp thụ được.

Trong lòng hắn nghẹn một hơi, muốn nói điểm khó nghe , chính là nhìn thấy hai người phía sau những cái đó hắc y bảo tiêu mỗi cái đối Thẩm Thụ cung kính, biết hắn tại Mộc Ngôn Duệ trong cảm nhận địa phương vị nhất định là không thấp, há miệng, rốt cuộc cũng không dám mở miệng, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn đoàn người đi rồi.

Mộc Gia Thụ xuống xe, làm theo vẫn là đem Mộc Ngôn Duệ sam vào phòng, phân phó bảo mẫu cho hắn rót một chén mật thủy, Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại không uống, thân thể mềm mềm mà ngồi phịch ở trên ghế sa lông, ngửa đầu cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

Mộc Gia Thụ bắt tay trong cà- vạt để qua một bên: "Ba, ngươi đừng ở chỗ này ngồi , thượng đi ngủ đi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ giống như giống như không nghe thấy, một lát sau, mới nói: "Hiện tại ngươi trừ bỏ nói như vậy, đều không có gì biệt tưởng nói với ta . Ngươi lúc nhỏ, mỗi ngày từ nhà trẻ trở về, chơi cái gì, ăn cái gì, đại đại tiểu tiểu sự đều muốn nói với ta buổi sáng, hiện tại liền như vậy không nguyện ý cùng ba ba ở chung?"

Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng có chút không là tư vị, cũng không biết hẳn là trả lời cái gì, đành phải lại lập lại một lần: "Ba, ngươi uống nhiều quá, sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi. Ta cũng trở về phòng ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ chỉ vào hắn, bỗng nhiên quát một tiếng: "Ngươi cho ta ngồi xuống, ta cho ngươi cùng ta, cái gì thái độ!"

Nếu là hắn vẫn luôn ôn tồn hoà nhã cũng còn thôi, như vậy một nhượng, Mộc Gia Thụ bướng bỉnh tính tình lập tức liền phạm : "Ta không nghĩ cùng ngươi được không?"

Hắn lời kia vừa thốt ra, Mộc Ngôn Duệ bỗng nhiên tùy tay từ trên bàn sao khởi nhất dạng đồ vật liền hướng về Mộc Gia Thụ tạp tới: "Nhãi ranh, ngươi mẹ hắn nói cái gì? !"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ bình thường tổng là hào hoa phong nhã , hướng tới một bộ hỉ giận không hiện ra sắc bộ dáng, đối lòng này yêu trưởng tử càng là liên răn dạy thiếu có, lần này động thủ thập phần đột ngột, Mộc Gia Thụ khẩn cấp dưới phát huy vượt xa người thường, nhanh chóng lắc mình né tránh, vật kia tạp đến địa thượng suất đến dập nát, nguyên lai là một cái cái gạt tàn thuốc.

Trong lòng hắn kinh hãi, ngẩng đầu nhìn Mộc Ngôn Duệ liếc mắt một cái, chỉ thấy phụ thân ngực không ngừng phập phồng, sắc mặt đỏ lên, hiển nhiên là thật tức giận.

Cùng hắn một cùng đem Mộc Ngôn Duệ lộng vào lái xe còn chưa kịp xuất môn, thấy thế quá sợ hãi, sợ Mộc Ngôn Duệ động thủ lần nữa, liên bước lên phía trước đè lại hắn: "Tiên sinh! Tiên sinh, đây là tam thiếu, ngài, ngài không thể đánh a."

"Không quan hệ."

Mộc Gia Thụ hoãn hoãn thần, ngược lại là bình tĩnh trở lại : "Trương thúc, nơi này không có việc gì, ngươi đi ra ngoài trước đi."

Trương thần theo Mộc Ngôn Duệ mười mấy năm, đối cái này chuyện trong nhà cũng biết một ít, nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nói như vậy, còn là có chút không yên lòng, do dự một chút lại dặn dò: "Tam thiếu, tiên sinh uống nhiều quá rượu chính là cái dạng này , ngươi không cần cùng hắn ngạnh đỉnh, cũng đừng để trong lòng..."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, trương thần lúc này mới cẩn thận mỗi bước đi đi rồi, sắp lúc ra cửa, hắn nghe thấy cái này mới trở về tam thiếu cùng cha của mình nói: "Dù sao ta cái mạng này cũng là nhặt trở về , ngươi muốn đánh liền đánh chết ta đi."

Trong lòng hắn trầm xuống, nhưng mà cũng không có thể nhiều nghe, đành phải từ bên ngoài đem cửa đóng lại .

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Ta xem ngươi bây giờ là càng ngày càng không quy củ , ngươi liền như vậy theo ta tranh luận, còn có nhớ hay không ta là ba ngươi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nổi nóng lên hướng, nhiều năm ứ đọng hiềm khích bất mãn lập tức dâng lên, bật thốt lên nói: "Kia trong lòng ngươi mặt rốt cuộc có nhận biết hay không vi ta là con của ngươi? Ngươi không là cùng cữu cữu nói, ta không biết là nhà ai đồ vô liêm sỉ, chạy đến ngươi nơi này đến đòi nợ sao?"

Hắn phẫn nộ dưới nói không lựa từ, đem những lời này nói ra, nhưng mà lập tức liền hối hận , mân trụ môi, chờ Mộc Ngôn Duệ một bàn tay đánh đi lên.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại giống như lập tức bị cái gì vậy định trụ , nửa ngày, không nói gì cũng không có động thủ, chính là sâu kín mà nhìn chằm chằm Mộc Gia Thụ.

Thái dương một chút hạ xuống đi, trong phòng ánh sáng đen xuống, nhưng mà giằng co phụ tử hai người ai cũng không nghĩ muốn bật đèn.

Hôn ám trung, Mộc Ngôn Duệ chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi nói là cái gì thí nói!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cắn miệng môi dưới: "Ta bảy tuổi kia năm, cữu cữu đến trong nhà đến , ngươi cùng cữu cữu tại trong thư phòng cãi nhau, ngươi nói ngươi cũng không có gì xin lỗi mẹ của ta địa phương, các ngươi bất quá là mỗi người chơi riêng , lúc trước nàng cũng không ít ở bên ngoài lêu lổng. Ngươi giúp nàng nuôi cái không biết với ai sinh nhi tử, nàng tại nước Mỹ tiêu dao khoái hoạt, liên trở về nhìn một cái cũng không biết..."

Ngữ khí của hắn bình tĩnh, từng chữ từng chữ nói cực kỳ rõ ràng, hiển nhiên lúc ấy tuổi mặc dù tiểu, nhưng là đối phụ thân nói ấn tượng thập phần khắc sâu.

Kỳ thật sau khi lớn lên, Mộc Gia Thụ đương nhiên minh bạch Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói nhất định là khí nói, hắn có phải hay không phụ thân thân sinh , chỉ cần phụ tử lưỡng đứng chung một chỗ chiếu soi gương sẽ biết, hiện tại Thẩm Thụ đều không có hắn đi qua kia phó dung mạo cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ lớn lên giống. Chính là tại trẻ người non dạ thời điểm, lời nói này cho hắn đả kích lại thật sự thực đại.

Đối mẫu thân hoài nghi, đối phụ thân sợ hãi, đối với không biết thân thế bất an... Hắn khi còn bé nhiều lần làm ác mộng bị phụ thân ném, kết quả tại Vệ gia trên giường khóc tỉnh, là Vệ Tuân mơ mơ màng màng nhu ánh mắt đã chạy tới, ôm hắn đồng thời ngủ.

Hắn hiện tại đã không là cái kia chỉ biết khóc sướt mướt tiểu nam hài, tại năm tháng cọ rửa hạ mặc vào thuộc về mình áo giáp, giống người đàn ông nhất dạng đội trời đạp đất, nhưng là mỗi người khi còn bé thụ quá thương cũng là bị chắn áo giáp phía dưới, tuy rằng nhìn không thấy, lại như trước chân thật mà tồn tại .

Loại này cảm thụ cha mẹ giống nhau thực khó lý giải, bình thường cảm thấy là nhóm trẻ con ấu trĩ cáu kỉnh, Mộc Ngôn Duệ sợ run nửa ngày mới nói: "Ngươi, ngươi đứa bé này như thế nào như vậy mang thù? Nhỏ như vậy sự tình, ta là nói với hắn khí nói mà thôi, ta từ tiểu đối với ngươi cái dạng gì, ngươi liền..."

Mộc Gia Thụ biết hắn đại khái thực thương tâm, cảm thấy chính mình mang thù không nhớ hảo, là dưỡng không quen bạch nhãn lang, nhưng là cái kia thời điểm hắn bản thân cũng thực thương tâm.

Hắn biểu tình lạnh lùng, ôm tay không nói chuyện, hai mươi tới tuổi người, thế nhưng hảo sinh phát tác một hồi trung nhị bệnh.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt có tơ máu. Toàn thân của hắn đều tại hơi hơi mà phát run, có như vậy trong nháy mắt, Mộc Gia Thụ cơ hồ cảm thấy đối phương là muốn xông lên bóp chết chính mình.

Hắn dựa vào một cỗ khí phách đứng ở tại chỗ không động, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đã từ từ về phía sau một ngưỡng, quán tại phía sau mình sô pha chỗ tựa lưng thượng, giống như mệt chết đi .

Hắn lẩm bẩm nói: "Ngươi hận ta. Lúc trước nàng liều chết liều sống tưởng rời đi ta, hiện tại lại đến phiên ngươi ... Mẹ con các ngươi hai người như thế nào đều như vậy ninh?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thẳng đến nghe thấy câu nói sau cùng, mới ý thức tới Mộc Ngôn Duệ miệng "Nàng" chỉ chính là mẫu thân của mình Mạnh Như.

Đây là Mộc Gia Thụ lần đầu tiên tại phụ thân trong miệng trực tiếp nghe được hắn nhắc tới mẫu thân, tuy rằng đây cơ hồ tương đương cái gì đều chưa nói, nhưng cũng chỉ không có gì đặc biệt một câu, mắt của hắn vành mắt thế nhưng bỗng dưng nóng lên, liên vội vàng cúi đầu, lấy tay nắm tay để một chút mũi, trong lòng về điểm này không minh bạch hỏa khí đột nhiên lập tức hành quân lặng lẽ, thay thế , là một loại thản nhiên sinh ra chua xót.

Thời gian này Mộc Ngôn Duệ, giống như lập tức liền già đi rất nhiều.

Mộc Gia Thụ hoãn một chút, rốt cục phóng thấp thanh âm nói: "Ba, ngươi hôm nay uống rượu , trước đi nghỉ ngơi đi. Xin lỗi, ta không nên cùng ngươi tranh luận."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: thương thương thương ba ba tới cũng ~

Xin lỗi bảo bối nhóm, Tam ca ca muốn ngày mai gặp _(:з" ∠)_.

Tam ca ca tại tiểu hắc trong phòng đá ván cửa: "Phóng lão tử đi ra ngoài! ! !"

Nên phối hợp ngươi diễn xuất say đạo làm như không thấy:).

Chương 66: có chuyện nói thẳng

Mộc Ngôn Duệ không có nghe thấy hắn nói chuyện, cũng có lẽ hắn nghe thấy được, nhưng căn bản là không nghĩ để ý tới: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi nói các ngươi như thế nào đều ác như vậy tâm? Ngươi còn nhỏ như vậy, nàng liền cùng với ta quyết liệt, nàng vi không muốn gặp ta, liên ngươi cũng không muốn , một người mang theo Hạo Xướng nhiều năm như vậy không chịu về nước. Sau lại Hạo Xướng bối túi sách, trong tay nâng nàng tro cốt đàn đi đến trước mặt của ta, ta đã cho ta đời này thống khổ nhất chính là một khắc kia ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ tưởng đánh gãy hắn, trung gian liên gọi hảo vài tiếng ba, chính là Mộc Ngôn Duệ mắt điếc tai ngơ: "Nhưng sau đó chính là ngươi... Nàng đời này cái gì đều chưa cho ta lưu lại, cũng chỉ hai người các ngươi, cũng chỉ hai người các ngươi người... Nhi tử, nhi tử..."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiến lên nắm lấy hắn duỗi hướng chính mình tay, một tay khác sờ lấy điện thoại ra, cấp bác sĩ gia đình gọi điện thoại.

Cửa phòng mở thanh truyền đến, đại sảnh đăng lập tức sáng, Mộc Hạo Xướng một tay mang theo cái chìa khóa, một tay cởi ra cà- vạt, chậm chậm rì rì từ lối vào hoảng vào đại sảnh, ngẩng đầu thấy đến hai người ở nơi đó do dự, lại khóc lại nhượng , sợ hãi nhảy lên, trong nháy mắt đó thiếu chút nữa cho là mình đi nhầm phim trường: "Đây là làm chi đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đơn giản mà trả lời: "Ba uống nhiều quá."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cau mày tiến đến bên cạnh hắn nhìn Mộc Ngôn Duệ, sắc mặt đen tối không rõ, sau một lúc lâu, hắn thẳng khởi thắt lưng đến, phát ra một tiếng cười nhạo: "Chúng ta trước tổng cộng tứ miệng ăn sẽ chết lưỡng, đặt ai trong lòng cũng không chịu nổi, ba đây là tưởng mẹ , muốn không phải là tưởng đại ca , thói quen liền hảo."

Trên miệng hắn nói rất không là đồ vật, trong tay lại không nhàn rỗi, Mộc Gia Thụ bị Mộc Ngôn Duệ kéo thoát không khai thân, Mộc Hạo Xướng liền đem bên cạnh đã phóng lương mật thủy đảo, lần nữa lại hướng một ly ôn , tiến đến Mộc Ngôn Duệ bên người làm hắn uống vài hớp, động tác cẩn thận mà thuần thục.

Phụ tử ba người dựa vào là rất gần, bóng dáng ra phủ đỉnh đại đăng đầu đến đồng thời chiếu vào trên tường, đã phân không rõ cái gì là ai .

Thầy thuốc rất nhanh liền tới , cấp Mộc Ngôn Duệ tìm đánh thức men, lại khuyên nhủ hắn lên lầu đi ngủ, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, chậm rãi đỡ sô pha chỗ tựa lưng ngồi xuống, cảm giác phi thường mỏi mệt.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn hắn một hồi: "Hắn nói chính là mẹ của ta, ngươi đi theo khóc cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đè huyệt thái dương, miễn cưỡng kéo kéo khóe môi: "Không khóc."

Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc hạ Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt nước mắt, không lại phản ứng hắn, xoay người tính toán trở về phòng.

"Nhị ca." Mộc Gia Thụ thanh âm từ phía sau hắn truyền đến, "Phụ thân hắn trước kia cũng thường xuyên như vầy phải không?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng đầu đều không hồi: "Đại ca sau khi chết, hắn uống nhiều quá liền có thể như vậy, thói quen liền hảo."

Hắn sau khi nói xong liền tính toán tiếp tục đi, Mộc Gia Thụ lại bảo: "Nhị ca."

Mộc Hạo Xướng mãnh liệt quay đầu lại, không kiên nhẫn nói: "Làm gì a ngươi, gọi hồn đâu? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ xem xét hắn cười cười: "Nhị ca, trong lòng ta có chút khó chịu, ngươi theo giúp ta đãi một hồi đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng không kiên nhẫn biểu tình cương tại trên mặt, nhất thời nghẹn lời.

Mộc Gia Thụ khó được thấy hắn cái dạng này, khẽ cười cười, thon dài đuôi mắt chỗ thượng mang theo một chút đỏ sậm, Mộc Hạo Xướng nói hắn khóc, hắn lại cố tình không tiếp thu. Thời gian này tối đen mắt đồng bị ngọn đèn một ánh, có vẻ sáng lấp lánh , giống như tinh quang rực rỡ.

Dĩ vãng bất luận, ít nhất giờ khắc này, Mộc Hạo Xướng cảm thấy chính mình vô pháp cự tuyệt hắn.

Hắn khoảng cách Mộc Gia Thụ xa một chút trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống, bởi vì chính mình thỏa hiệp, trong thanh âm còn dẫn theo điểm khó phát giác ảo não ý: "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rì rì mà từ bàn trà phía dưới nhảy ra hai bình tuyết bích, vứt cho Mộc Hạo Xướng một chai, bị hắn sao ở trong tay.

"Không có gì. Ta là cảm thấy chúng ta huynh đệ muốn lại nói tiếp, còn không có chân chính mà ngồi cùng một chỗ tán gẫu một chút đâu đi."

Những năm gần đây, không quản bọn họ huynh đệ chi gian có bao nhiêu sao không thân cận, nhưng dù sao cũng là cùng phụ cùng mẫu tay chân, qua nhiều năm như vậy luôn có chút linh linh toái toái tốt đẹp ký ức rơi rụng tại qua lại thời gian bên trong, làm lòng người sinh mềm mại.

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe phụ thân nhắc tới mẫu thân, trên thực tế trong lòng phi thường khổ sở, mà ở trên đời này, cùng cái kia hắn cơ hồ chưa từng có gặp qua nữ nhân nhất thân cận , trừ hắn ra chính mình bên ngoài, chính là cái này đệ đệ .

Rất ít xuất hiện yếu ớt cảm xúc, làm Mộc Gia Thụ đối Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng sinh ra một loại tính làm là đồng bệnh tương liên thân thiết, thậm chí liên đối phương kia trương thiếu đòn mặt thời gian này tại trong mắt của hắn đều có vẻ đáng yêu đứng lên.

Cho nên nghe tới Mộc Hạo Xướng nói "Có cái gì nhưng tán gẫu " khi, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có sinh khí: "Nhị ca, mẫu thân của ngươi là một cái hạng người gì đâu?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cảnh giác mà nhìn hắn một cái: "Ngươi hỏi cái này để làm gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta trở lại cái nhà này tới nay, nghe được quá rất nhiều thuyết pháp. Có người nói phụ thân từ bỏ nàng, nàng tính cách nhu nhược, không nguyện ý ở bên trong này đối này đó, cho nên mang theo ngươi đi nước ngoài, mãi cho đến qua đời cũng không chịu trở về, liên trưởng tử mấy lần bệnh phát nằm viện đều chẳng quan tâm. Cũng có người nói nàng cùng phụ thân chi gian không có tình cảm, vốn là chính là một hồi vi lợi ích của gia tộc đám hỏi mà thôi, hai người tuy rằng kết hôn, nhưng cho tới bây giờ đều là mỗi người chơi riêng , thậm chí nàng hành vi so phụ thân còn muốn khác người. Rất nhiều tin đồn trung, đều tại hoài nghi đại ca không là Mộc gia ..."

Hắn lời còn chưa nói hết, cổ áo đột nhiên bị người mãnh lực một xả, thân thể một cái lảo đảo hướng trước khuynh đi, trong tay tuyết bích thiếu chút nữa sái một thân.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đe dọa nhìn hắn, hung hăng mà nói: "Không quản nàng là cái hạng người gì, đều cùng ngươi cái này tình nhân dưỡng đi ra tư sinh tử không có vấn đề gì! Vô luận mẹ của ta vẫn là đại ca của ta, thân phận của ngươi đều còn không xứng đề, đem miệng cho ta bế kín !"

Mộc Gia Thụ không có giãy dụa cũng không có tức giận, ngửa đầu nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngữ khí bình tĩnh: "Không sai, ta là tư sinh tử, nhà của ta nghèo, thân phận hèn mọn, chính là mẫu thân của ta vô luận cỡ nào gian nan cũng không có vứt bỏ ta. Ngươi ở qua nhà ngang sao? Ngươi tại rạng sáng tứ điểm rời giường bãi quá mà quán sao? Ngươi thấy thành quản sẽ giống chuột thấy mèo nhất dạng, bị truy nơi nơi chạy sao? Ta có đôi khi thật sự không rõ, cho dù như vậy ngày, trầm... Chúng ta đều có thể cùng một chỗ rất xuống dưới, vì cái gì mẹ... Mộc phu nhân muốn bỏ xuống con của mình. Ngươi biết không?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Mắc mớ gì tới ngươi..."

"Còn ngươi nữa." Mộc Gia Thụ đánh gãy hắn, "Vì cái gì Nhị ca tổng là như thế này âm dương quái khí? Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy chính mình thực thảm, quá đến thực không vui? Chính là ngươi thảm ở đâu ? Có ăn có uống có mệnh tại, ngươi có cái gì nhưng khổ đại cừu thâm ? Ngươi rốt cuộc tại hận ai, ngươi tại hận cái gì? Ngươi có chuyện có thể nói hay không nói đi ra?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nắm lấy Mộc Hạo Xướng nắm tay, nhìn thẳng hắn, đem tay hắn từ chính mình cổ áo thượng xả xuống dưới, lý lý quần áo đứng lên: "Những thứ này là không liên quan ta sự, ta chính là nhìn ngươi mỗi ngày âm dương quái khí bộ dáng cảm thấy không vừa mắt, trong lòng mất hứng."

Mộc Hạo Xướng bị tân nhận hạ đệ đệ thẳng mặt giáo huấn một trận, quả thực khiếp sợ liên tính tình đều phát không đi ra , nửa ngày mới mắng một câu: "Bệnh thần kinh a!"

Hắn sinh thời còn có thể mắng thượng người khác một câu bệnh thần kinh, coi như là công đức viên mãn, đáng tiếc Mộc Gia Thụ đang nói xong nói sau đó thẳng lên lầu, không có chứng kiến đến này lịch sử tính một khắc.

Hắn huấn Mộc Hạo Xướng một đốn, cảm thấy trong lòng úc khí tán đi không ít, trở lại gian phòng cầm lấy điện thoại vừa thấy, phát hiện có năm cái chưa tiếp đến điện, tất cả đều là Vệ Tuân đánh tới , vì thế nhanh chóng cho hắn bát trở về.

Cơ hồ là tại vang lên tiếng chuông đồng thời, điện thoại liền đường giây được nối .

"Tam ca?"

Vệ Tuân lập tức ở điện thoại một khác đầu đề cao thanh âm: "Vừa rồi đánh nhiều như vậy điện thoại ngươi như thế nào đều không tiếp? Làm ta sợ muốn chết!"

Không biết vì cái gì, vừa nghe thấy hắn loại này hơi chút mang theo chút ảo não thanh âm, Mộc Gia Thụ nháy mắt bật cười: "Xin lỗi. Mới vừa rồi không có nhìn đến."

Vệ Tuân dù sao cũng sẽ không bỏ được thật sự trách hắn, nghe xong những lời này liền dời đi lực chú ý: "Vừa rồi đang làm gì đó?"

"Không có gì." Mộc Gia Thụ đi đến chính mình bên giường ngồi xuống, lười biếng nói, "Hầu hạ uống nhiều lão cha, giáo dục kiệt ngạo bất tuân đệ đệ, giống như ta vậy một cái ở nhà chống lên nửa bầu trời nam nhân, tổng là muốn bận rộn một ít."

Hắn nói xong câu đó, hai người đồng thời cười ha ha, Vệ Tuân nói: "A? Nhà của ta tiểu thụ đã như vậy có khả năng ? Ta phải thưởng cho ngươi mới được. Muốn ăn cái gì, ngày mai cho ngươi mang."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ngày mai? Ta nhớ rõ ngươi vừa mới mới vừa hồi bộ đội đi?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Muốn chấp hành một cái ngoại xuất nhiệm vụ, ta liền tranh thủ. Ban ngày xuất nhiệm vụ, đêm mai hẳn là có thể hồi gia. Tưởng ngươi đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ bên môi giơ lên ý cười: "Thật tốt quá. Tam ca, ta cũng nhớ ngươi."

Vệ Tuân run run một chút, Mộc Gia Thụ có thể nghe thấy hắn bên kia có cái gì vậy rớt thanh âm: "Làm sao vậy?"

"Tiểu hỗn đản, ngươi cứ việc nói thẳng đi." Vệ Tuân dẫn theo điểm thấy chết không sờn khẩu khí, "Có phải hay không lại muốn mưu hoa cái gì chuyện xấu bảo ta ra trận?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Ta muốn đi lão tường thành mặt sau kia phiến cỏ hoang mà."

Vệ Tuân: "... Đó là cái gì địa phương?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tiểu thanh đạo: "Vứt thi địa."

"Không được." Vệ Tuân hơn nửa ngày mới nói, "Ngươi không thể đi cái loại này địa phương, tưởng làm chuyện gì ta..."

"Tam ca, ta nhất định tự mình đi. Ta lo lắng, ngươi minh bạch đi? Ngươi muốn là không mang ta đi, ta liền chính mình đi."

Vệ Tuân chần chờ một chút, hắn ngược lại là hoàn toàn có thể lý giải Mộc Gia Thụ loại này tâm tình, chính là trong lòng vẫn là tưởng thử ngăn cản một chút: "Nếu ta nói ta cũng không cho ngươi đi, sẽ có cái gì thực nghiêm trọng hậu quả sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tự hỏi một chút: "Ta không để ý ngươi?"

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ bổ sung nói: "Không bao giờ phản ứng ngươi ."

Vệ Tuân cảm giác chính mình đã bị bạo đánh.

"Hảo đi, ngươi chờ ta trở về." Hắn cuối cùng chán nản nói, "Thật là ngoan . Ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn biệt chính mình hành động a, không phải ta phi đánh ngươi không thể."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Hảo, chờ ngươi." Liền cúp điện thoại.

Chương 67: tiểu ấm áp

Hắn đơn giản mà rửa mặt một chút nằm ở trên giường, cũng không có kéo bức màn, hai tay chồng chéo gối sau đầu, nhìn bên ngoài tinh tinh.

Toàn bộ tiểu khu đều là yên tĩnh , chỉ có hơi xa một chút địa phương mới mơ hồ truyền đến người ngữ ồn ào náo động, đèn đường hôn ám chiếu sáng vào phòng, đem sở hữu hết thảy đều buộc vòng quanh mơ mơ hồ hồ hình dáng, đối diện Vệ Tuân gian phòng hắc đăng, đồng dạng cũng không có kéo bức màn.

Mộc Gia Thụ trong bóng đêm cười cười, nhớ tới chính mình đối Mộc Hạo Xướng nói nói, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính là như vậy, kỳ thật chính mình cũng không có gì nhưng oán hận cũng không bình . Sinh hoạt của hắn cũng đã thực hảo.

Hắn kỳ thật mệt chết đi , vì thế phiên cái thân nhắm mắt lại, ngoài cửa sổ có một đám mây bị gió thổi qua đến, chặn bên bầu trời đêm, Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh liền đang ngủ.

Sinh hoạt của hắn vẫn luôn thực quy luật, sáng ngày thứ hai cứ theo lẽ thường rời giường, cũng không nghĩ tới chính mình thế nhưng thành toàn gia trễ nhất . Mộc Hạo Xướng luôn luôn không thích ban ngày thành thành thật thật ở nhà đãi , lúc này đã ăn mặc chỉnh tề, chính ngậm một túi nãi, tại trong tủ lạnh ra bên ngoài đào ăn .

Mộc Gia Thụ xuyên áo ngủ dò xét phía dưới, chào hỏi nói: "Nhị ca."

Mộc Hạo Xướng còn nhớ ngày hôm qua cừu, ngẩng đầu nguýt hắn một cái, xuất ra một cái Sandwich, suất môn đi rồi.

Mộc Gia Thụ sớm thói quen, không thèm để ý mà vào đại sảnh, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng chính đi ra ngoài, nhìn thấy hắn sửng sốt một chút, sau một lát, lộ ra một cái cơ hồ là hơi lấy lòng tươi cười: "Tiểu thụ, đi lên?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thấy vẻ mặt của hắn chỉ biết hắn hơn phân nửa là đối ngày hôm qua say rượu chuyện tình sau đó còn có chút ấn tượng, cũng không nói biệt , như nhau ngày thường mà gật gật đầu: "Ba, ngươi hôm nay sớm như vậy, muốn đi ra ngoài sao?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ tựa hồ không động thanh sắc mà thở phào một cái: "Đúng vậy, hôm nay muốn đi một chuyến thị chính phủ. Ngươi chính mình ăn cơm đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ lên tiếng, phụ tử hai người lại không có gì có thể nói , Mộc Ngôn Duệ do dự một chút, liền muốn đi ra ngoài, cửa nhà chờ hắn trợ lý đã chào đón, khom người tiếp nhận Mộc Ngôn Duệ trong tay công văn bao.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không biết mình là nghĩ như thế nào , nhìn Mộc Ngôn Duệ bóng dáng, lại nghĩ tới hắn ngày hôm qua bộ dáng, lại đột nhiên rất muốn nhiều lời điểm nói: "Ba..."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ quay đầu lại, hỏi ý kiến mà nhìn hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ chần chờ một chút, nghĩ tới một câu có thể nói : "Ta xem ngươi ngày hôm qua uống nhiều quá, đem, đem đem cà- vạt đều nhu nhíu, mua cho ngươi một cái cà- vạt."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ: "?"

Mộc Gia Thụ biết chính mình lời này quá xả — ngày hôm qua Mộc Ngôn Duệ say sau đều trễ như vậy , hắn làm sao có thời giờ đi ra ngoài mua cái gì cà- vạt!

Hắn cảm thấy có chút uể oải, không nghĩ lại nói biệt , hồi một chút đầu, tại trên ghế sa lông phát hiện cái kia gói to, liền xách lại đây đưa cho Mộc Ngôn Duệ, khoát tay áo: "Không có việc gì, ta liền tùy tiện vừa nói, ngươi đi đi làm đi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ sửng sốt một hồi, trợ lý nhịn không được trộm ngẩng đầu nhìn lão bản của mình liếc mắt một cái, hắn lúc này mới như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh mà mở ra trong tay gói to: "Này cà- vạt... Thực đẹp mắt. Ta vừa lúc thiếu một cái cà- vạt."

Mộc Gia Thụ liếc hắn một cái, Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại xoay người hướng trước gương đi: "Ta đây liền thay!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "... Không muốn đổi , đi nhanh đi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cười nói: "Thời gian còn sớm đâu, ta hôm nay muốn dẫn nhi tử mua cà- vạt đi đi làm."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhún vai, liền không lại nói chuyện, nhìn Mộc Ngôn Duệ đổi hảo cà- vạt xuất môn, cũng đứng dậy đi nhà ăn ăn cơm .

Hắn ra một chuyến kém, lại ở trong nhà nghỉ ngơi hai ngày, công ty trong đã tích không ít chuyện, vẫn luôn vùi đầu xử lý đến bầu trời tối đen mới không sai biệt lắm kết thúc.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhu nhu huyệt thái dương, tựa vào phía sau lưng ghế dựa thượng, cầm lấy di động nhìn một chút, phát hiện Vệ Tuân cũng không có gọi điện thoại cho hắn, phỏng chừng này hắn bên kia nhiệm vụ vẫn chưa hoàn thành, vì thế thừa dịp cái này chỗ trống nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Hắn nghỉ ngơi hai phút, cảm thấy có chút khát nước, nhắm mắt lại vươn tay ở bên cạnh trên bàn trà sờ cái chén, còn không có đụng đến, tay đột nhiên bị người nhẹ nhàng cầm, đi theo một chén nước tiến đến bên môi.

Mộc Gia Thụ hoảng sợ, mở to mắt, Vệ Tuân đang đứng tại hắn bên cạnh người nửa cong thắt lưng, một tay nắm chặt tay hắn, một tay khác hoàn quá phía sau lưng của hắn, đem cái chén đưa qua, này tư thế tương đương với đem Mộc Gia Thụ cả người nửa ôm vào trong ngực.

Mộc Gia Thụ liền tay hắn uống hai cái thủy, kinh ngạc cười nói: "Tam ca, ngươi chừng nào thì vào, đều không có thanh âm."

Vệ Tuân đem cái chén để qua một bên, dùng sức nhu nhu tóc của hắn: "Thực sự ngươi , nhắm mắt lại sờ cái chén, đánh nát trát tới tay làm như thế nào?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không thèm để ý mà cười nói: "Sẽ không đâu."

Vệ Tuân nhiễu quá đến ỷ tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên bàn làm việc, cùng hắn mặt đối mặt, nhìn hắn trước mắt có chút phát thanh, nhất thời đau lòng, thanh âm cũng không tự giác mà phóng nhu : "Mệt đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ngáp một cái nói: "Kỳ thật hoàn hảo. Hôm nay đem đọng lại công tác xử lý xong, ngày mai sẽ không có nhiều như vậy sự tình, trong lòng kiên định."

Vệ Tuân thân thể trước khuynh, vươn tay cho hắn đè huyệt thái dương, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng tại Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt thượng hôn một cái: "Tiểu nhãi ranh, ngươi hôm nay đều làm cái gì tốt sự a?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ha?"

Hắn mạc danh kỳ diệu mà nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi giảng sai lời kịch đi?"

Vệ Tuân cười như không cười: "Sai lầm rồi sao? Hôm nay buổi sáng vẫn chưa tới bảy giờ, Mộc thúc thúc liền cho ta ba gọi điện thoại, khoe khoang hắn có một hiểu chuyện lại săn sóc nhi tử, mua cho hắn điều siêu đẹp mắt cà- vạt. Vậy là ai nha? Không phải là Hạo Xướng đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân trường ra một hơi: "Sau đó ta còn tại hướng bên này trên xe đâu, đã bị ta lão tử điện thoại giáo dục một đốn, liên lỗ tai đều đã tê rần."

Mộc Gia Thụ vẻ mặt nghiêm túc lắc lắc đầu: "Hạo Xướng tiểu tử kia, quá có tâm nhãn , lại bối ta cấp ba ba xum xoe."

Hắn vừa nói một bên nhịn không được cười , Vệ Tuân cũng đi theo cười, ấn Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai, bỗng nhiên tại lỗ tai hắn thượng cắn một chút, thấp thanh đạo: "Lại hại ta ai mắng, còn muốn nói sạo chống chế."

Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể mềm nhũn, về phía sau né tránh, cơ hồ toàn bộ rơi vào mềm mại ghế da thượng, da đầu một trận run lên.

Hắn không muốn toát ra chính mình luống cuống, ra vẻ trấn định nói: "Ta trước liền cấp Vệ bá bá cùng khương a di chuẩn bị lễ vật, chẳng qua vẫn luôn không nhớ ra được đưa, ngươi cầm cho bọn hắn đi."

Vệ Tuân hôn hôn hắn chóp mũi, trong mắt tràn đầy sủng nịch, cười nói: "Quá một chút đi, cũng không hảo điều giáo quá thường xuyên."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ân?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta... Hắc hắc, ta trước mới vừa cho bọn hắn đưa xong rồi đồ vật, nói là ngươi đưa ."

Mộc Gia Thụ kinh ngạc mà nói: "Ngươi vì cái gì... A, ngươi tại giúp ta lấy lòng ba mẹ ngươi?"

Vệ Tuân chính là cười: "Cũng không tính là, bọn họ vốn là cũng rất thích ngươi."

Hắn nói chuyện thời điểm, ấm áp hô hấp liền thổi tới Mộc Gia Thụ bên tai, có chút tinh tế ma ma dương, hai người cơ hồ là mặt dán mặt, Mộc Gia Thụ cả người đều bị Vệ Tuân vòng vào trong ngực. Vệ Tuân trên tay khí lực thực đại, cơ hồ đem hắn ấn tựa vào ghế trên, làm người cảm giác đến một loại bị áp chế khẩn trương.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa - kêu một tiếng "Tam ca", liền lại bị hắn đổ trở về, đối phương hôn tinh tế mật mật, hôn môi của hắn giác, hai má, cổ, cặp kia tay đã từ bả vai chuyển qua trên lưng.

Mộc Gia Thụ dồn dập mà thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, có thể nghe thấy Vệ Tuân hô hấp cũng có chút ồ ồ, đại gia đều là nam nhân, có một số việc không cần phải nói cũng minh bạch. Cẩn thận ngẫm lại, giống như hắn bản thân cũng không có cái gì lý do cự tuyệt, nhưng tâm lý liền là có chút nói không nên lời không được tự nhiên cùng kháng cự.

Hắn tưởng muốn làm cho mình thói quen, lại vẫn là bản năng về phía sau rụt lui, Vệ Tuân lại không quan tâm, dùng sức mà đem Mộc Gia Thụ lãm vào trong ngực.

Mộc Gia Thụ đầu để tại Vệ Tuân trên ngực, hai người phía sau rơi ngoài cửa sổ tinh nguyệt giàn giụa, vạn gia ngọn đèn dầu rực rỡ, hai tương chiếu rọi.

Mộc Gia Thụ đã hoành quyết tâm đến , Vệ Tuân lại không lại có bước tiếp theo động tác, nhẹ nhẹ vỗ lưng hắn, ôn tồn hoà nhã mà nói: "Xin lỗi, là ta... Ngươi đừng sợ."

Khẩu khí này, đảo còn giống lấy hắn đương tiểu hài tử nhất dạng, Mộc Gia Thụ sợ run một chút, đã bật thốt lên nói: "Ta không sợ."

Vệ Tuân không nói chuyện, lại thật mạnh bế hắn một chút, mới xoay người bước nhanh đi toilet.

Hắn qua quýt mà đuổi đi chính mình, rửa tay, mặt trong gương kinh ngạc đứng một hồi, đột nhiên ảo não mà đập một chút đầu của mình.

Trong lòng hắn có chút phát không, cũng không biết là tự trách mình quá nóng vội làm Mộc Gia Thụ khó xử, còn là bởi vì đối phương thái độ cảm thấy mất mát. Lấy lại bình tĩnh, mới đẩy cửa ra đi ra ngoài.

Hắn ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, Mộc Gia Thụ thời gian này đã từ ghế trên đứng lên , đứng trước tại phía trước cửa sổ trầm tư. Nơi này là hai mươi chín lâu, hắn trên cao nhìn xuống mà quan sát chỉnh tòa thành thị, trên mặt vẻ mặt thản nhiên , không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Vệ Tuân gọi hắn một tiếng, Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu: "Hiện tại cũng không còn sớm, chúng ta đi đi?"

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn biểu tình tự nhiên, cũng thả lỏng hơi có chút, ra khẩu khí, chậm rãi đi đến sô pha biên ngồi xuống, trực tiếp cầm lấy Mộc Gia Thụ cái chén uống một hớp: "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn đi chỗ đó sao một cái chuyên môn vứt thi địa phương làm gì? Lại là làm sao biết nơi đó là vứt thi địa ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ sâu kín mà nói: "Ta đã giết người, muốn đi ném."

"Phốc!"

Vệ Tuân này cả kinh không phải là nhỏ, trực tiếp đem thủy phun tới, chỉ vào hắn ho khan mà nói không nên lời nói.

Thân là người khởi xướng, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không nghĩ tới Vệ Tuân phản ứng lớn như vậy, cười không được, liên bước lên phía trước rút mấy tờ giấy khăn đưa cho hắn.

Vệ Tuân trực tiếp nắm Mộc Gia Thụ tay đem khăn tay hướng chính mình bên miệng ấn, tức giận mà nói: "Tiểu tử ngươi điện ảnh học viện chính quy xuất thân a, thiếu chút nữa không hù chết ta."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Vậy ngươi coi như ta nghĩ muốn hành hiệp trượng nghĩa, đem cái chỗ này cấp đoan đi."

"Thôi đi, vậy ta còn là cảm thấy loại thứ nhất thuyết pháp có thể tin một chút." Vệ Tuân nguýt hắn một cái, "Thành thật công đạo."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, không lại đùa hắn, đem Lê Thanh nói nói một lần.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn san 1212121 dịch dinh dưỡng (づ ￣3￣) づ ~

Trích yếu dùng chu đổng « điềm điềm » ca từ, chợt nhớ tới một câu thơ, "Cười gặp nhau, tự giác ngọc thụ quỳnh chi tương ỷ, trời ấm áp minh sáng mờ lạn", đều là thật vui vẻ cảm giác.

Luyến ái, chính là muốn vui vẻ như vậy (*? Thảo `*)~

Hì hì hi, nói là nói như vậy, nhưng ta đoán đến nê manh nhìn xong chương này: Sẽ kêu gào cái gì...

Chương 68: tìm thi

Vệ Tuân nghe xong sau đó như có điều suy nghĩ, dùng ngón tay gõ gõ trán của mình, chậm rãi nói: "Kia phiến địa phương quy củ ta nghe nói qua một chút, không là mùa hạ nói đại khái là năm ngày thanh một lần, hiện tại thời tiết đã không tính thực nhiệt , đi nói hẳn là có thể phát hiện cái gì. Chẳng qua ta nhớ rõ ngươi đã nói, Lê Thanh cùng Lê Chí Quốc là phụ tử đi? Việc này quái."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi là tại kỳ quái ngay từ đầu Lê Chí Quốc tới nhà của ta tìm vòng tay sự tình đi? Hiện tại đã thực rõ ràng , không quản trước ta chết chuyện này cùng Văn Tuệ có không có vấn đề gì, tối thiểu nàng vẫn luôn thực chú ý Mộc gia sự..."

Vệ Tuân nghe đến đó "Sách" một tiếng, vỗ hạ Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai đánh gãy hắn: "Ngươi như thế nào nói chuyện như vậy không chú ý, ngày từng ngày tử a sống a , có khó không nghe? Ngươi bây giờ không là hảo hảo mà ở trong này đi, nguyền rủa chính mình làm gì! Mau, xao một chút đầu gỗ."

Mộc Gia Thụ lúc này mới kịp phản ứng hắn đang nói cái gì, dở khóc dở cười, tưởng muốn nói nói, Vệ Tuân đã từ trên bàn tìm một cái mộc chế ống đựng bút, thật sự tắc lại đây làm hắn chụp.

Mộc Gia Thụ bất đắc dĩ, đành phải gõ một chút, Vệ Tuân lúc này mới đem ống đựng bút thả lại đi phất phất tay: "Đi , tiếp tục nói đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười đưa tay sờ sờ Vệ Tuân mặt.

Vệ Tuân đem tay hắn kéo xuống đến nắm tại lòng bàn tay trong, Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp tục nói: "Ta là nghĩ như vậy, ban đầu Lê Chí Quốc đi Thẩm Thụ gia, hẳn là chính là được đến Văn gia gợi ý, thăm dò một chút Thẩm Thụ theo ta ba rốt cuộc có không có vấn đề gì, kết quả không khéo đụng phải ta, Lê Chí Quốc đem sự cấp làm hư hại . Mà Lê Thanh trước vẫn đối với phụ thân làm quá cái gì không biết chuyện, trước kia cùng Thẩm Thụ kết giao cũng không có cái gì nguyên nhân khác, thẳng đến lần này bị người truy đánh, trong lúc vô ý nhắc tới Thẩm Thụ, mới vừa mới bị Văn gia nhớ tới nguyên lai hắn cùng Thẩm Thụ quan hệ cũng rất tốt, cho nên muốn hắn tới thăm dò một chút, xem ta rốt cuộc có cái gì bản lĩnh, vừa mới trở lại Mộc gia liền đứng vững vàng gót chân."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Có đạo lý. Chính là Văn gia vì cái gì như vậy quan tâm Mộc gia sự?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhún vai.

Vệ Tuân cũng biết chính mình là nhiều này vừa hỏi, Mộc Gia Thụ lại làm sao có thể biết này đó. Hắn mắt nhìn đồng hồ, đứng dậy duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng: "Hảo đi. Thời gian không sai biệt lắm , chúng ta đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi gọi không làm người khác?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Chúng ta đi trước. Ta tìm vài cái trong bộ đội người xa xa đi theo, cũng không cùng bọn họ nói là làm gì đi, lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu: "Người tin cậy liền hảo."

Vệ Tuân cười khổ nói: "Mộc đại công tử, điểm này ngươi tẫn có thể yên tâm. Ta chỉ sẽ so ngươi càng sợ bọn họ miệng không khẩn. Muốn là làm ba ba của ta... Còn có Mộc thúc thúc biết ta cư nhiên dám mang theo ngươi đi cái loại này địa phương, khẳng định sẽ đạp chết ta ."

Mộc Gia Thụ vỗ bờ vai của hắn an ủi hắn: "Sẽ không đâu. Ta sẽ cùng bọn họ nói đều là ta chủ ý, ta bức ngươi đi ."

"Cám ơn ngươi nha." Vệ Tuân không hề có thành ý mà nói, "Ta cảm thấy bọn họ một chữ đều sẽ không tin tưởng."

Hai người xuống lầu lên xe, Vệ Tuân cái gì cũng không có làm, nhưng bọn họ cũng đều biết xe khai ra sau đó, tự sẽ có người theo ở phía sau.

Màu đen xe hơi sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hoa vào đêm sắc bên trong, rất nhanh liền tới lão tường thành kia phiến đất hoang phụ cận, Vệ Tuân tìm cái bí mật địa phương dừng xe, cùng Mộc Gia Thụ các lấy một khẩu súng, hắn bản thân lại tìm ra một cái ba lô trên lưng, thật cẩn thận mà xuống xe.

Vệ Tuân phán đoán một chút phương vị, theo bên trái nhiễu tới, lại triều mặt sau phất phất tay, ý bảo Mộc Gia Thụ đuổi kịp, không đi hai bước, liền xa xa nhìn thấy một cái plastic bản đáp thành giản dị phòng nhỏ, chợt nhìn có chút như là sách báo đình.

Hai người bọn họ vận khí không sai, thời gian này đúng là dạ thâm nhân tĩnh, đại khái liên nhìn bãi người đều không muốn đến địa phương quỷ quái này thật là có người ăn no chống đỡ đến đi dạo, vì thế yên tâm lớn mật mà đi ngủ đây, Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ không phí công phu gì thế, liền thành công mà lưu đi vào.

Nơi này chợt nhìn không có gì dị thường, phóng nhãn nhìn lại chính là thành từng mảnh cao hơn nửa người cỏ dại, lại hướng trước tiếp cận một chút, giống như ẩn ẩn có thể nhìn thấy một đổ lùn tường bên cạnh bị rào tre vây quanh một vòng tròn.

Vệ Tuân cũng không quay đầu lại về phía sau vươn tay, đem Mộc Gia Thụ sau này đẩy, chính mình nhiễu quá đi thăm dò vừa thấy, không từ đảo hút một hơi lương khí.

Mộc Gia Thụ thanh âm tại loại này khủng bố không khí hạ có vẻ phá lệ trầm ngưng: "Là nơi này đi."

Vệ Tuân xác định không có gì nguy hiểm, thoáng tránh ra thân thể, không tiếng động mà vỗ vỗ Mộc Gia Thụ phía sau lưng, ý bảo hắn nhìn.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thoáng qua, mà lấy hắn lãnh tĩnh, cũng nhịn không được mãnh liệt về phía sau lui hai bước.

Vệ Tuân vội vàng đỡ lấy hắn, chính mình cũng đồng dạng cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị, hạ giọng nói: "Cái này địa phương quỷ quái... Cư nhiên có nhiều như vậy thi thể!"

Trước tuy rằng hai người đều nghe nói qua có vứt thi địa như vậy địa phương, nhưng tận mắt nhìn thấy thấy vẫn là lần đầu, đến trước nguyên bản còn không có quá mức để ý, hiện tại mới phát hiện là hoàn toàn tưởng xóa rồi.

Nơi này thi thể không là trong tưởng tượng một khối hai cỗ, mà là chỉnh chỉnh một loạt, khoảng cách gần như vậy lại một chút thi thối vị đều không có, hiển nhiên đã trải qua bước đầu đặc biệt xử lý.

Tựa như thu về đứng rác rưởi nhất dạng, này cư nhiên cũng đã hình thành quy mô .

Mộc Gia Thụ lấy lại bình tĩnh: "Đi xem."

Hai người đi đến gần chỗ nhìn một chút, phát hiện thi thể trung nữ có nam có, trong đó bộ phận trên thân người có một chút khi còn sống lưu xuống vết thương.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Quá đáng."

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng lắc lắc đầu, lại nói: "Ta có một biện pháp."

Vệ Tuân: "?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Ta nhớ kỹ lần trước nghe Vệ bá bá đề cập qua, ngày mai cùng với văn phòng thành phố người ăn cơm, đến nơi trừ hắn ra ở ngoài, còn có công an bộ phó bộ trưởng tống kỳ phong, ngươi đến lúc đó kháp hảo thời gian, tìm người gọi điện thoại nặc danh báo nguy. Không quản trước hắn là thật sự không biết chuyện vẫn có màng tim tí, chuyện này đương người nhiều như vậy mặt tại trên bàn cơm bị thống đi ra, nếu không cấp cái công đạo, chỉ sợ Chu cục trưởng cũng không quá hảo ý tứ đi?"

Vệ Tuân ngẫm lại Mộc Gia Thụ chủ ý, cũng nhịn không được cười : "Quả nhiên là ninh chàng chuông vàng một chút, không xao mõ ba nghìn. Liền loại người như ngươi một bụng ý nghĩ xấu người biện pháp nhiều nhất."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nói: "Ngươi mỗi ngày cùng ta như vậy cái một bụng ý nghĩ xấu người cùng một chỗ, sớm tối có một ngày bị hố liên quần đều đến đương đi ra ngoài."

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được cười : "Ta thật đúng là cầu còn không được."

Hai người ngoài miệng nói lung tung đồng thời một chút cũng không nhàn rỗi, theo vô số cỗ thi thể đi tìm đi, Mộc Gia Thụ nhỏ giọng nói: "Lê Thanh nói hắn nhớ không rõ ném ở đâu , nhưng ta nghĩ lá gan của hắn nhỏ như vậy, đến loại địa phương này nhất định bối rối sợ hãi không được, hơn phân nửa là ném xuống bỏ chạy, bởi vậy thi thể nên ở cạnh ngoại trắc vị trí."

Hắn vừa mới nói xong, Vệ Tuân đã từ trong bao xuất ra hai phó duy nhất khẩu trang cái bao tay, trước đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ một bộ, đi theo chính mình cũng đeo lên khom lưng xuống đi: "Là cái này đi?"

Vệ Tuân chỉ chỏ cỗ thi thể kia là nơi này duy nhất một khối không có trải qua xử lý , mặt bộ triều hạ, xuyên hắc y hắc khố, để sát vào đã đó có thể thấy được có một chút hư thối.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nghe nói bộ ngực hắn có thương tích..."

Vệ Tuân đem thi thể phiên đi qua, hai người đồng thời cúi đầu nhìn: "..."

Hai giây sau đó, Vệ Tuân lắc lắc đầu: "Ta không nhìn lầm đi? ."

Hắn nói xong nói sau đó, phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là như có điều suy nghĩ mà đứng ở nơi đó không hề động, vì thế nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi nói này... Thật là Bàng Hưng?"

Chính là Bàng Hưng không là hẳn là tại Mộc Ngôn Duệ trên tay sao? Chẳng lẽ hắn chạy đến ? Một khi đã như vậy, vì cái gì không có nghe Mộc Ngôn Duệ đề cập qua?

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên mỉm cười: "Tam ca, ngươi hậu bị rương trong hẳn là có kiện áo khoác, lấy tới đây một chút hảo sao?"

Vệ Tuân tuy rằng không biết Mộc Gia Thụ có ý tứ gì, nhưng vẫn gật đầu: "Ngươi đứng ở chỗ này chờ ta, đừng có chạy lung tung, có nghe thấy không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ bật cười: "Yên tâm đi, ta còn có thể đi đâu a, không có việc gì."

Vệ Tuân sẽ cực kỳ nhanh chạy đến xe của mình biên, mở ra hậu bị rương phiên một trận, quả nhiên phát hiện nhất kiện nam tử áo khoác, tính chất rất kém cỏi, cũng không thuộc về hắn hoặc là Mộc Gia Thụ.

Hắn đầu óc chuyển đồng dạng không chậm, cầm quần áo trở về chạy thời điểm, đã hơi chút có chút minh bạch .

Mộc Gia Thụ quả nhiên đứng ở tại chỗ chờ hắn, thấy Vệ Tuân trở về, lập tức tiếp nhận quần áo nhìn thoáng qua, lại xoay người phân biệt một chút: "Quả nhiên là một bộ a."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Này bộ y phục vẫn là ta ngày đó truy ẩu đả Lê Thanh người kia thời điểm, từ trên người hắn xả xuống dưới , cùng người chết xuyên này thân là tam kiện bộ... Lê Thanh nói đánh hắn chính là Văn gia người! Bàng Hưng... Bàng Hưng..."

Vệ Tuân càng nói càng minh bạch , nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nói: "Chuyện này quả nhiên cùng Văn gia không thoát khỏi quan hệ!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Lê Thanh ngày đó bị đánh thời điểm ánh sáng hôn ám, nghĩ đến cũng kích động, hơn phân nửa là không nhận ra đến này hai lần thấy cư nhiên là cùng một người đi."

Vệ Tuân cười lạnh nói: "Hiện tại phát hiện cũng không muộn."

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc đầu: "Tam ca, đừng nóng giận. Ngươi xem trước một chút vết thương này, ta tuy rằng không hiểu lắm, chính là cũng hiểu được hắn hình như là bị ngộ sát ."

Vệ Tuân cúi đầu nhìn một chút người kia bộ ngực, cũng phát hiện vấn đề này: "Vết thương này thực bất quy tắc, hơn nữa vị trí hơi chút có chút thiên, như là tùy tiện trảo một cái việc khác thống . Nếu không khẩu tử quá lớn, phỏng chừng người cũng không chết được."

Mộc Gia Thụ đồng ý mà gật gật đầu, đứng lên: "Chúng ta đi đi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Lúc này đi ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ giống như không chút nào có đã bị ảnh hưởng, ngược lại cười nói: "Đương nhiên. Ngươi còn muốn đem người nâng trở về làm thành tiêu bản sao? Ngày mai cảnh / sát tới thời điểm, tự nhiên sẽ tra minh cái chết của hắn bởi vì, không cần chúng ta lao lực. Đi nhanh đi, đả thảo kinh xà còn thế nào báo nguy."

Hắn tha Vệ Tuân lần nữa đi ra này phiến địa phương, trở lại bên cạnh xe thời điểm, hai người liếc nhau, đều thở phào một hơi dài, vừa mới cảm thụ quá tử vong, thời gian này phá lệ cảm giác có thể sống thật sự là thật tốt quá.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay có kiện không vui sự, chính là say say phòng ngủ phía bên ngoài cửa sổ, nguyên bản trụ một cái đặc biệt bày mưu nghĩ kế đại con nhện, nó đem võng từ phía trước cửa sổ đại thụ thượng vẫn luôn kết đến cửa sổ dưới, qua đường tiểu sâu đều bị nhất cử bắt lấy, ta không sự liền đi xem nó, có đôi khi còn uy nó thịt tra tra ăn.

Kết quả tối hôm qua hạ một trận mưa, buổi sáng đứng lên phát hiện đại con nhện không thấy chọc T^T! Chờ tới bây giờ cũng không trở về, trước kia có mưa nó tránh thoát đi sau đó đều sẽ lần nữa trở về đem võng bổ hảo , nha nha nha... _(:з" ∠)_.

Thật là khổ sở, ta chuẩn bị hơi có chút thịt tra phóng phía bên ngoài cửa sổ , cũng không biết nó còn có thể hay không lại đây, hai tay thác má chờ...

Chương 69: tâm như điệp dũng

Vệ Tuân nói: "Chuyện bây giờ đã đến cái này phân thượng, cũng không thể hai người chúng ta lại một mình hành động , trở về ta theo ta ba nói chuyện. Ngươi cũng... Nếu không ngươi..."

Hắn nói tới đây, cũng phạm khó, tuy rằng tình cảm thượng cảm thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói cái gì cũng sẽ không hại con trai của mình, chính là từ khi Mộc Gia Thụ tại phòng ngủ của mình trong xuất sự sau đó, Vệ Tuân liền biến đến có chút nghi thần nghi quỷ , hắn bản thân còn như thế, lại như thế nào trông cậy vào Mộc Gia Thụ có thể toàn tâm toàn ý mà tín nhiệm ai đó?

Đó cũng là vì cái gì rất nhiều chuyện bọn họ tình nguyện chính mình đi thăm dò, cũng không nguyện ý cùng người khác nhắc tới, Vệ Tuân càng có thể mơ mơ hồ hồ cảm giác đến, Mộc Gia Thụ tại đối đãi điều tra chính mình nguyên nhân chết chuyện này thượng cũng không tích cực, cùng hắn dĩ vãng làm việc phong cách thập phần không hợp, hắn tựa hồ cũng không quá tưởng tiếp xúc đến cái kia chân tướng.

Nhưng ngoài dự liệu của hắn, lần này Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu: "Ta cũng cùng ba ba nói một tiếng đi."

Vệ Tuân thực giật mình mà nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái: "Kỳ thật ba của ta nói với ta cà- vạt sự tình khi ta đã nghĩ hỏi, phụ tử các ngươi gần nhất đây là... Giải hòa ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Chính là nghĩ thông suốt một sự tình. Hắn mấy tuổi lớn như vậy , trước kia ta cũng có chút không hiểu chuyện... Người một nhà, vẫn là đem lời thuyết minh bạch hảo."

Vệ Tuân nhẹ nhàng mà cười cười: "Vậy thì tốt quá."

Hai người lên xe, Mộc Gia Thụ còn nói: "Kỳ thật biết Bàng Hưng là Văn gia phái ra người về sau, trong lòng ta tùng một hơi. Bởi vì ta trước vẫn cảm thấy..."

Vệ Tuân tiếp lời nói: "Trước ngươi hoài nghi quá Mộc Hạo Xướng đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nói: "Là."

Vệ Tuân tuyệt không ngoài ý muốn gật gật đầu: "Kỳ thật ta cũng với ngươi có đồng cảm, ta tổng cảm thấy mỗi lần nhắc tới ngươi thời điểm, phản ứng của hắn đều có điểm kỳ quái. Bất quá cũng có thể là chúng ta suy nghĩ nhiều."

Mộc Gia Thụ không cùng Vệ Tuân nhắc tới quá trước đó lần thứ nhất nghe được Mộc Hạo Xướng nói kia lần nói, đi theo cười cười nói: "Phải là suy nghĩ nhiều. Hắn từ tiểu tính cách liền cực đoan, chúng ta ở chung cũng không tốt lắm, đôi khi nói hai câu khí nói cũng là khó tránh khỏi, chúng ta không nên cái gì đều đương thật."

Vệ Tuân nói thầm nói: "Ta nghe cũng không giống khí nói, chính là hắn cả người đều rất kỳ quái..."

Hắn âm lượng thực tiểu, Mộc Gia Thụ đang tại xuất thần, cũng không có nghe được, một lát sau mới nói: "Tam ca, kỳ thật ta vẫn luôn suy nghĩ, Mộc gia thế hệ này chỉ có chúng ta hai người, Hạo Xướng từ tiểu liền đi theo mẹ ở nước ngoài, ngày quá đến cũng không hảo điều giáo, vài thứ kia nếu là hắn tưởng muốn liền đều cho hắn tính , ta cũng lười cùng hắn tranh, dù sao liền tính tịnh thân xuất hộ, ta cũng không đói chết... Thân ca, ngươi xem ta làm gì, nhìn xe!"

Hắn vừa nói chuyện, Vệ Tuân một bên mặt mang mỉm cười mà nhìn hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục nhịn không được nhắc nhở một câu vị này không xứng chức lái xe.

Vệ Tuân đơn giản đem xe đứng tại ven đường, thò người ra đi qua nắm chặt tay hắn, cười nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ: "Không quản ngươi muốn thế nào, cũng có thể!"

Mộc Gia Thụ sửng sốt một chút, cũng cười.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Lần đầu tiên nghe ngươi nói như vậy, kỳ thật trong lòng ta thật cao hứng. Cứ như vậy đi! Chờ đến chuyện này nhanh một chút giải quyết , chúng ta ai cũng không hận, cái gì vậy cũng không nhớ thương, liền hảo hảo sống qua ngày. Ta đến lúc đó liền đi cầu Mộc thúc thúc, nói với hắn ta muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo đối với ngươi, ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì ta đều nghĩ biện pháp cho ngươi làm ra, ta, ân, ta chính là muốn đối với ngươi thực hảo thực hảo..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe hắn bừa bãi mà nói nửa ngày, liền sẽ nói cái "Hảo" tự, ngay từ đầu còn nhịn không được mà cười, dần dần mà nhưng cũng cười không nổi .

Vệ Tuân đang nói chuyện, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức cởi bỏ đai an toàn thấu hướng chính mình: "Tiểu thụ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đè lại hắn hai vai, chăm chú nhìn hắn, nhẹ nhàng mà nói: "Muốn trả giá nhiều như vậy, ngươi cư nhiên thật sự còn nghĩ như vậy cùng ta cùng một chỗ? Ngươi không biết là ủy khuất sao?"

Vệ Tuân ngây người, tựa hồ chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua như vậy vấn đề, không biết rõ Mộc Gia Thụ ý tứ.

Mộc Gia Thụ khe khẽ thở dài, thu hồi tay, nói: "Tam ca..."

"Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi có biết hay không hiện tại ta duy nhất sẽ cảm thấy ủy khuất sự tình là cái gì? Là ngươi muốn ta việc làm quá ít ."

Vừa mới thu hồi tay tại giữa không trung bị nắm lấy, Vệ Tuân giống khi còn bé như vậy, dùng cái trán đụng phải một chút trán của hắn: "Ta biết yêu một người loại sự tình này là không có cách nào cân nhắc , nhưng là ta còn là hy vọng ta yêu ngươi so ngươi yêu ta nhiều... Ta chính là thích chiếu cố ngươi, giúp ngươi làm việc, ngươi vô luận cho ta nói cái gì dạng yêu cầu ta cũng có thể làm được, ta sợ nhất chính là ngươi cái gì cũng không muốn, cái gì đều muốn chính mình đi làm."

Vệ Tuân phi thường tưởng chỉ mình lực lượng lớn nhất đến đối Mộc Gia Thụ hảo, muốn đem hắn nâng ở lòng bàn tay trong, thỏa mãn hắn sở hữu nguyện vọng, đáng tiếc Mộc Gia Thụ quá muốn cường cũng quá tự tin, từ khi sau khi lớn lên, hắn yêu cầu Vệ Tuân địa phương tựa hồ càng ngày càng ít .

Mộc Gia Thụ khó có thể tin mà nói: "Vì cái gì?"

Hắn chỉ hỏi ba chữ kia, Vệ Tuân lại giống như lập tức chợt nghe đã hiểu, hắn ôn nhu mà nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ: "Bởi vì ngươi là Mộc Gia Thụ."

Mộc Gia Thụ bỗng nhiên nâng trụ Vệ Tuân mặt, nhẹ nhàng mà tại ánh mắt hắn thượng hôn một chút, lại xuống phía dưới hôn hôn hắn thẳng thắn mũi.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Tiểu thụ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp tục thân bờ môi của hắn, đôi môi đụng vào nhau khi, có ấm áp mà mềm mại xúc cảm, hắn cắn hạ Vệ Tuân cánh môi, hàm hàm hồ hồ mà nói: "Chính là ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, nếu sự tình gì đều cho ngươi làm nói, ta cũng sẽ thực đau lòng."

Lời của đối phương giống như một đóa chợt khai hoa trong lòng gian thịnh phóng, trong phút chốc trải ra thành ngàn dặm hoa hải.

Vệ Tuân mở to hai mắt nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, kích động tới cực điểm, đầu óc trung thế nhưng cảm thấy có chút ít mê muội, hắn đỡ lấy Mộc Gia Thụ thắt lưng, đảo khách thành chủ mà thân đi lên.

Cùng Mộc Gia Thụ cái loại này không nhanh không chậm tiết tấu bất đồng, Vệ Tuân hôn môi thật giống như hỏa nhất dạng, mang theo không thể điều khiển tự động nhiệt tình cùng xúc động. Này đem hỏa từ một người lan tràn đến một người khác, rất nhanh, hai người thái dương liền đều đã có hơi hơi hãn ý.

Mộc Gia Thụ có thể cảm giác đến Vệ Tuân vội vàng, nhưng là của hắn lực đạo lại như trước khống chế thực hảo, động tác cũng thực ôn nhu, giống như trong ngực ôm cái gì hi thế trân bảo nhất dạng, không cẩn thận liền muốn đánh nát.

Vệ Tuân tay không cẩn thận đụng phải chỗ ngồi bên cạnh, xe tòa chỗ tựa lưng lập tức mới hạ xuống, hai người bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, lập tức đều ngã xuống, Vệ Tuân thiếu chút nữa đặt ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên người, vội vàng dùng tay chống đỡ một chút.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình thật sự là nhịn không được : "Tiểu thụ, ta có thể hay không..."

Câu nói kế tiếp biến mất tại nhỏ vụn hôn môi bên trong, Mộc Gia Thụ đầu óc trung mơ mơ màng màng, đã loạn thành một đoàn, kia đem hỏa giống như đốt rụi hắn vẫn luôn vì thế kiêu ngạo lý trí. Hắn nói không ra lời, chỉ là dùng sức mà ôm Vệ Tuân vai cõng, cảm giác đến tay của đối phương tiến vào y phục của mình trong.

Ngay từ đầu cảm giác cũng không tốt đẹp, hắn vi Vệ Tuân miễn cưỡng chính mình đi thích ứng, nhưng đương hai người chân chính thân mật khăng khít thời điểm, vui thích cảm giác bắt đầu một chút từ trong thống khổ sinh dài ra, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên minh bạch ái tình tồn tại ý nghĩa.

Loại này nghe đứng lên hư vô mờ mịt, văn nghệ lại già mồm cãi láo đồ vật, thật sự phi thường, vô cùng mỹ lệ.

Thân thể va chạm bên trong, cũng có cái gì vậy đột phá trái tim thượng ngạnh xác phá kén mà xuất, hắn còn giống như là trước kia cái kia hắn, lại giống như có cái gì vậy, triệt để không giống .

Hắn đời này vô luận là sống hay chết, chưa từng có trước bất kỳ ai khuất phục quá, lại càng không sẽ đem chính mình hết thảy giao cho người khác đến chưởng khống, loại cảm giác này quá mức xa lạ, hắn cảm thấy theo Vệ Tuân từng cái động tác, chính mình cảm quan cũng bị vô hạn phóng đại, tuy rằng đã cực lực nhẫn nại, trong cổ họng vẫn là nhịn không được phát ra một tiếng kêu đau đớn.

Thân thể có một loại khác thường no trướng cảm, Mộc Gia Thụ cắn chặt môi của mình, kiết khẩn nắm chặt thành nắm tay.

Mà hàm răng của hắn còn chưa kịp hoàn toàn tiếp xúc khi đến môi, đã bị một cái ấm áp mà mềm mại đồ vật nhẹ nhàng cạy mở , Vệ Tuân phi thường triền miên mà cho hắn Mộc Gia Thụ một nụ hôn.

"Ngươi muốn cắn liền cắn ta đi, sau này sở hữu muốn chịu tổn thương, muốn ăn khổ, ngươi đều phân cho ta đi."

Bên ngoài không biết từ lúc nào bắt đầu hạ khởi tích tí tách lịch tiểu vũ, từng chuỗi giọt mưa đánh vào trên cửa sổ, giống như xâu chuỗi khởi kiếp trước kiếp này. Mộc Gia Thụ quả thực không biết mình là như thế nào ngủ , hắn đối mặt sau ký ức cũng chỉ còn lại có hôn ám thùng xe, cửa sổ xe thượng đầu hạ đen sì bóng cây, dưới thân mềm mại xe tòa cùng với... Vệ Tuân kia trương mang theo mồ hôi , anh tuấn bức nhân mặt.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình thật giống như bị lần nữa tháo dỡ một lần, toàn thân không một chỗ thoải mái , tỉnh lại sau đó thoáng vừa động thắt lưng liền toan không được, lập tức liền nhắc nhở hắn nhớ tới ngày hôm qua xảy ra chuyện gì.

Ngoài cửa sổ vũ còn không có đình, hơn nữa càng hạ càng lớn, nhưng hiện tại đích xác đã là ban ngày .

Đêm qua vừa mới nhìn xong tử nhân, Vệ Tuân mang đi ra binh còn ở phía sau xa xa đi theo, hai người bọn họ đó là ngay tại bên đường thượng, liền ở trong xe, không có bất luận cái gì chuẩn bị! Ta dựa...

Thật là, quá xúc động !

Mộc Gia Thụ nâng nâng tay, giác đến thủ đoạn thượng có chút hỏa lạt lạt , hắn nhìn thoáng qua, trắng nõn làn da thượng có một vòng bị nắm chặt đi ra , rõ ràng hồng ngân, mặt trên cũng không biết bị lau điểm thuốc gì cao, có chút lạnh, nhìn qua cũng tịnh không là thực nghiêm trọng.

Dương quang vẩy vào trên mặt, Mộc Gia Thụ híp mắt quay đầu, phát hiện Vệ Tuân đang tại trên ban công hút thuốc, chỉ cho hắn để lại một cái có chút gầy yếu bóng dáng, Mộc Gia Thụ này mới ý thức tới, nơi này không phải bọn họ bất cứ người nào gia, phải là nơi nào đó khách sạn.

Hắn mặt không đổi sắc mà trừng trần nhà phát rồi nửa phần chung ngốc, "Hô" mà một chút, dùng chăn mông trụ đầu của mình.

Lần này động tĩnh rốt cục bị Vệ Tuân nghe thấy được, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, vội vàng vứt bỏ yên bước nhanh đi trở về phòng, cách chăn ôm Mộc Gia Thụ: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi làm sao vậy? Có phải là không thoải mái hay không? Đối, xin lỗi."

Mộc Gia Thụ không động đậy, Vệ Tuân càng thêm sốt ruột, kéo hắn chăn: "Làm ta nhìn xem!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: a ha hả ha hả a ~

Chương 70: sóng ngầm

Thật sự là một chút cũng không hàm súc, Mộc Gia Thụ không được tự nhiên bị hắn đánh tan, vạch trần chăn, thấy Vệ Tuân có chút khẩn trương mà nhìn chính mình, đành phải cười khổ nói: "Ngươi e lệ hay không?"

Vệ Tuân liếc mắt liền thấy được kia đạo hồng ngân, biểu tình áy náy, dùng ngón tay thật cẩn thận mà sờ sờ Mộc Gia Thụ thủ đoạn: "Là ta không hảo, ngày hôm qua ta quá nóng vội . Ta... Sau lại tra, cái này, cái này vốn là hẳn là trước tiên chuẩn bị điểm đồ vật , có phải hay không rất đau?"

Mộc Gia Thụ quả thực không biết nói cái gì, Vệ Tuân càng làm tay cái tại hắn trên trán, nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "May mắn không phát sốt. Ngày hôm qua ta giúp ngươi tắm qua , cũng thượng dược, nếu ngươi vẫn là không thoải mái nói, chúng ta đi bệnh viện nhìn xem."

Mộc Gia Thụ đỡ thắt lưng chậm rãi ngồi xuống, cũng là không tính tình : "Đi a Tam ca, đi cái gì bệnh viện, không có việc gì."

Kỳ thật hắn biết Vệ Tuân đã phi thường nhỏ tâm , tại kia loại dưới điều kiện, chính mình cư nhiên đều không thụ cái gì đại thương, lại nói này ngươi tình ta nguyện sự, cũng không có gì nhưng già mồm cãi láo .

Mộc Gia Thụ không muốn xem hắn ở trước mặt mình được lòng, hắn chính là cảm thấy có một trọng yếu phi thường vấn đề yêu cầu làm rõ ràng: "Phía sau ngươi đi theo kia hai cái binh..."

Vệ Tuân biết tiểu tử này tử sĩ diện, vội vàng giải thích: "Ngươi yên tâm đi, ta trước không muốn làm cho bọn họ biết Bàng Hưng sự, cũng đã nói qua, vô luận như thế nào dạng, chỉ cần ta không gọi điện thoại, liền không cần thấu lại đây, bọn họ sẽ không nhìn thấy . Hơn nữa ngày hôm qua kia đều nửa đêm , ven đường không có người trải qua, chúng ta phụ cận cũng không có theo dõi..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được phủ hạ cái trán, thầm nghĩ này trộm đạo , đều là chuyện gì.

Hắn nói: "Ngươi hôm nay không cần hồi bộ đội ? Tối hôm qua thượng hai ta đều không hồi gia..."

Vệ Tuân dùng tay ôm bờ vai của hắn: "Ta xin phép . Trong nhà bên kia sáng nay thượng cũng gọi điện thoại, nói chúng ta có việc muộn chút lại trở về, ngươi yên tâm đi, không có quan hệ... A, đối , giữa trưa báo nguy người ta an bài hảo , ngươi cũng không cần vội vã trở về đi làm, ta đi một chuyến ngươi văn phòng, chuyện của ngươi ta cũng xử lý không sai biệt lắm , quay đầu lại ngươi tiếp qua một chút mắt là được."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân cầm di động cho hắn chiếu khán phiến: "Ta đem ngươi trên bàn không xử lý tốt văn kiện đều chỉnh lý một chút, yêu cầu ngươi ký tên đặt tại bên phải, bên trái bản kế hoạch đều xem xong rồi, liên quan ý kiến viết đến cái này tập vở thượng, trở về có không thỏa đáng địa phương ngươi lại sửa một chút là được..."

"Đình." Mộc Gia Thụ kinh ngạc nói, "Ngươi đây là cái gì thời điểm làm?"

Vệ Tuân có chút ngượng ngùng: "Ta đêm qua ngủ không được..."

Hắn ngày hôm qua cả ngày, ban ngày xuất nhiệm vụ, buổi tối lại đi lấy thi địa, cũng là thập phần mỏi mệt, đem Mộc Gia Thụ đưa đến khách sạn dàn xếp hảo sau đó, vốn là tưởng nghỉ ngơi một hồi, chính là trong lòng bị điền tràn đầy , tất cả đều là hưng phấn vui sướng, như thế nào cũng ngủ không được.

Vệ Tuân phi thường phi thường tưởng giúp Mộc Gia Thụ làm điểm cái gì, quả thực hận không thể đem toàn bộ thế giới đều cấp nâng lại đây, làm hắn ngày hôm sau vừa mở mắt tinh liền có thể nhìn đến, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui rốt cục tìm ra nhất kiện chính mình có thể làm , vì thế rạng sáng hơn hai giờ đánh kê huyết nhất dạng chạy đến Mộc Gia Thụ văn phòng, đem mình có thể giúp hắn xử lý công vụ đều cấp làm xong, lại chạy về đến chờ hắn rời giường.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Vệ Tuân biểu tình, rốt cục hậu tri hậu giác mà cảm nhận được hắn lần này khúc chiết tâm lý hoạt động, lắc lắc đầu, vốn định chế nhạo vài câu, ngẩng mặt, lại nhịn không được hướng Vệ Tuân mỉm cười.

Hắn chân chính cười khai bộ dáng đặc biệt hiếm thấy, nhưng là cũng đặc biệt đẹp mắt, ánh mắt cong giống nguyệt nha nhất dạng, mũi hơi hơi mà nhăn , Vệ Tuân nhịn không được nhéo nhéo mũi hắn, trong lòng nói không nên lời thích.

Mộc Gia Thụ đẩy ra tay hắn, cười nói: "Hồi gia đi."

Vệ Tuân "Ân" một tiếng, vui sướng mà nói: "Ngươi nói hồi gia sau đó, ba của ta cùng Mộc thúc thúc có thể hay không đánh chết ta?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ta đề nghị ngươi đi chiếu soi gương, nếu ngươi bảo trì như vậy tươi cười nói, rất có thể."

Vệ Tuân đem quần áo đưa cho hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện cũng là tân mua , không nói gì, chậm rãi mặc vào , Vệ Tuân ngồi ở bên giường nhìn hắn mặc quần áo, Mộc Gia Thụ làn da vẫn luôn phi thường trắng nõn, tổng là làm hắn nghĩ đến "Phu như nõn nà" bốn chữ, Vệ Tuân không dám đem cái này suy nghĩ nói cho đối phương, lại nhịn không được thượng tay sờ sờ eo của hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ đem tay hắn đẩy ra, Vệ Tuân mỉm cười, tươi cười trung đảo có chút như có điều suy nghĩ dường như, bỗng nhiên nói: "Chúng ta lưỡng len lén hồi gia, từ sau cửa sổ bò đi lên, như vậy liền sẽ không gặp phải người."

Mộc Gia Thụ động tác ngừng một chút, kinh ngạc hỏi hắn: "Ngươi thật sự như vậy sợ hãi?"

Vệ Tuân làm ra một cái trọng yếu quyết định: "Trong lòng ta tổng cảm thấy không kiên định, ba mẹ ta bên kia còn đi, nhưng là Mộc thúc thúc ta còn không có thu phục đâu, vạn nhất có cái gì khúc chiết sẽ không tốt. Không bằng chúng ta tiên trảm hậu tấu, một hồi trở về ta liền đi trộm hộ khẩu bản, ta lại cầm lên giấy căn cước cùng hộ chiếu, đi trước Mexico đem kết hôn lại nói!"

Mộc Gia Thụ trên tay áo khoác lập tức rụng đến địa thượng.

Vệ Tuân nhìn qua, hắn bình tĩnh mà đem áo khoác nhặt lên, vỗ vỗ mặt trên thổ: "Đi."

Hai người xuống lầu, Vệ Tuân khai vẫn là tối hôm qua chiếc xe kia, liền đứng ở khách sạn bên ngoài, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thấy chiếc xe này thời điểm, cước bộ hơi hơi dừng một chút, Vệ Tuân xem xét xem xét hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ bên tai có chút hồng, sờ sờ cái mũi, dường như không có việc gì mà lên xe.

Vệ Tuân ngồi ở ghế lái thượng: "Đem, đem đai an toàn hệ một chút."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "A."

Hai đại nam nhân chân thực tuổi thêm đứng lên đều nhanh muốn năm mươi, cư nhiên còn ngây thơ đến cái này phân thượng, thật sự là để bản thân hắn đều đối chính mình cảm thấy không lời gì để nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ tuy rằng nghĩ như vậy, nhưng ngồi ở đây lượng tràn ngập đêm qua hồi ức trong xe, vẫn có chút ngại ngùng, không biết nói gì nên tìm đề tài mà nói: "Cũng không biết trong nhà có không có người."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không quản có hay không người, ám trộm không được ta liền minh đoạt, ta nhưng chờ không được rồi, nhất định muốn đem kết hôn !"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Thổ phỉ."

Bọn họ lấy vì tất cả sự tình đều muốn có một kết thúc, cuộc sống tốt đẹp cũng muốn nghênh tới một cái tân bắt đầu, trên đường hết thảy đều hi vọng.

Hoặc là đương ngươi yêu một cái đằng trước người thời điểm, hắn chính là ngươi toàn bộ hi vọng.

Nhưng mà đôi khi, cùng với nói sinh hoạt là một cái vọng không đến đầu lộ, chi bằng nói nó càng giống một cái không thấy đến cuối con sông, không có phong trong cuộc sống, nó ở mặt ngoài vĩnh viễn thật yên lặng, nhưng phía dưới dấu diếm đá ngầm cùng đoạn nhai tổng là tại nhất không có đề phòng dưới tình huống xuất hiện tại tiền phương, làm người trở tay không kịp.

Vệ Tuân cái này thổ phỉ rốt cuộc là không có trở thành, ngay tại hắn vừa muốn khởi động xe thời điểm, chuông điện thoại bỗng nhiên vang lên, hắn tiếp đứng lên "Uy" một tiếng sau đó liền nửa ngày không nói gì, sắc mặt nhưng dần dần nghiêm túc đứng lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ không nghe thấy đầu kia nói gì đó, thẳng đến Vệ Tuân cúp điện thoại mới hỏi: "Chuyện gì?"

Vệ Tuân nhìn nhìn hắn: "Bên kia đem đoạn đường theo dõi video điều đi ra, sát Bàng Hưng người bị bắt ."

Hai người đều không nghĩ tới sự tình làm được cư nhiên nhanh như vậy, Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày xuống: "Đi xem."

Nói ba chữ kia thời điểm, vẻ mặt của hắn đã thập phần lãnh tĩnh, chút nào nhìn đoán không ra vừa mới toát ra mềm mại cùng sung sướng .

Vệ Tuân gật đầu một cái, rớt cái phương hướng đem xe hướng văn phòng thành phố mở ra.

Bởi vì này kiện không quá khoái trá chuyện tới đế có chút mất hứng, cho nên xe đến cảnh cục thời điểm, hai người vẻ mặt đều có vẻ có chút lạnh. Cục trưởng cùng phó cục trưởng đều là từ quân đội hệ thống điều đi ra , Mộc Gia Thụ ở trong này còn có vẻ hơi chút có chút mặt sinh, Vệ Tuân thì trên cơ bản tương đương đến nhà mình địa bàn , hắn vừa đến lập tức đã có người tiến lên đón: "Vệ thiếu đến !"

Đối phương nặng nề mà nắm chặt Vệ Tuân tay quơ quơ.

Vệ Tuân cùng hắn bắt tay sau hơi gật đầu: "Chu cục trưởng." Hắn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, đơn giản mà giới thiệu nói: "Vị này chính là Mộc thiếu."

Tuy rằng không biết trước mặt Mộc Gia Thụ cụ thể là vị nào thiếu gia, nhưng "Mộc" cái này dòng họ hãy để cho Chu cục trưởng bày ra nhiệt tình khuôn mặt tươi cười: "Mộc thiếu hảo."

Hắn vừa định đồng dạng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ bắt tay, Vệ Tuân lại hữu ý vô ý mà nắm Mộc Gia Thụ cánh tay đem hắn hướng bên cạnh mình kéo một chút, vừa mới đem Chu cục trưởng tay ngăn : "Chu cục trưởng, người liền ở bên trong sao?"

Điều này hiển nhiên là câu vô nghĩa, bất quá Chu cục trưởng rất nhanh liền ý thức được Vệ Tuân không kiên nhẫn, vội vàng nói: "Đối, hiện tại đã quan đến phòng thẩm vấn , ta mang nhị vị đi qua."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Hảo , cám ơn Chu cục trưởng."

Hắn này vừa mở miệng, từ mới vừa mới bắt đầu vẫn luôn bản khuôn mặt Vệ Tuân thần sắc dịu đi xuống dưới, cũng cười theo cười, Chu cục trưởng không động thanh sắc mà dời đi ánh mắt, ở phía trước dẫn đường.

Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đến phòng thẩm vấn sau đó khiến cho những người khác đều đi ra ngoài trước, Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt tại phòng thẩm vấn trong đảo qua, trực tiếp thoát hạ áo khoác hướng về ốc giác một ném, quần áo chuẩn xác không có lầm mà tròng lên cameras.

Phương pháp ghi hình trong phòng thao tác viên: "Ngọa tào!"

Hắn nhìn màn hình phân cách trong một khối đột nhiên hắc rụng hình ảnh, đang muốn đứng dậy nhìn xem đây rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì, đã bị bên người đồng sự kéo lại, hướng hắn khoát tay áo: "Nói là bên trên đến hai vị đại thiếu gia, này sẽ vừa mới đi vào, chuyện của bọn họ không hảo trộn lẫn cùng, chúng ta giả câm vờ điếc thì tốt rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ làm xong chuyện này sau đó, thản nhiên tại Vệ Tuân bên người ghế trên ngồi xuống, đánh giá ngồi ở chính mình người đối diện, đảo là có chút ngoài ý muốn — không là trong tưởng tượng dáng người khôi ngô trung niên nam tử, mà là một cái rất thanh tú tuổi trẻ người...

Ân, thực quen thuộc...

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Hà Mậu Lâm?"

Vệ Tuân vừa mới đã giật mình qua, đem thẩm vấn bản đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn: "Chính là hắn, Văn Hữu Liên bạn trai cũ."

Mộc Gia Thụ không lại nói chuyện, chậm rãi nhìn kia vài tờ chỉ.

Vệ Tuân trực tiếp một nhịp cái bàn, hướng đối diện ánh mắt nửa mở nửa khép nam tử quát một tiếng: "Trang cái gì tử, nói chuyện! Hà Mậu Lâm, ngươi vì cái gì muốn giết hại Bàng Hưng? Thành thật công đạo, nếu không tự gánh lấy hậu quả!"

Đối phương run lên một chút.

Chương 71: phương pháp ghi hình

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi buông xuống trong tay tập vở, nhìn nhìn Vệ Tuân, nếu cái này mặt đỏ nhân vật đối phương đã việc đáng làm thì phải làm, như vậy hắn đương nhiên cũng muốn phối hợp.

"Ngươi biệt kích động như vậy."

Hắn làm bộ làm tịch mà ngăn cản Vệ Tuân một chút, chậm rãi nói: "Hà Mậu Lâm, đạo bên đường theo dõi đã chụp đến , số bảy buổi tối 22 điểm tả hữu, ngươi tại một minh lộ cùng Bàng Hưng vô tình gặp được, cũng rất nhanh phát sinh tranh chấp, hắn ý đồ cướp đi điện thoại di động của ngươi, tại tranh đoạt trong quá trình ngươi bị đẩy ngã xuống đất, cùng sử dụng phía sau hoa sạn thống vào lồng ngực của hắn. Vụ án hiện tại cơ bản minh , ngươi còn có cái gì muốn nói sao?"

"... Mộc thiếu." Tựa hồ không nghe rõ ràng Mộc Gia Thụ vấn đề, hảo một lúc lâu, Hà Mậu Lâm mới toát ra một câu như vậy nói. Tại phòng thẩm vấn ngọn đèn hôn ám trung, hắn chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên, môi có chút run rẩy, "Ngươi, không có chết a..."

Mộc Gia Thụ này mới ý thức tới, hắn không phải mới vừa giả chết, mà là sợ hãi. Hắn cùng Hà Mậu Lâm lẫn nhau chi gian cũng không quen thuộc, lại là rất nhiều năm không gặp, đối phương không có nhìn ra chính mình biến hóa cũng là thực bình thường .

Vệ Tuân hỏa đại đạo: "Thao! Nói chuyện với ngươi chú ý một chút, ngươi mẹ hắn mới chết!"

Hắn lúc này chính là thật cấp, kia cỗ từ quân đội trong mang đi ra lưu manh kính lập tức đem Hà Mậu Lâm nghiền áp, lập tức lại túng đi trở về không lên tiếng nữa.

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, tại cái bàn dưới đạp Vệ Tuân một cước, vì thế Vệ Tuân cũng túng đi trở về.

Mộc Gia Thụ không có chính diện trả lời Hà Mậu Lâm vấn đề, mà là đuôi lông mày giương lên, hỏi ngược lại: "Ta ngược lại là rất muốn biết , vì cái gì ngươi trông xem ta sống sẽ như vậy kinh ngạc đâu? Cho dù nghe được một ít có quan với phương diện này nghe đồn, ban ngày ban mặt nhìn thấy ta, còn có Vệ thiếu cùng, cũng không đến mức đi?"

Thân thể hắn hơi hơi trước khuynh: "Ngươi tại sợ hãi cái gì, ân?"

Hà Mậu Lâm thần tình đều là tuyệt vọng, lẩm bẩm: "Ta cho tới bây giờ... Cho tới bây giờ đều không từng nghĩ muốn giết người, ta cũng không biết sự tình vì cái gì sẽ biến thành như vậy... Ngươi cũng không phải ta làm hại a!"

Hắn những lời này bên trong tin tức lượng thực đại, Vệ Tuân tại cái bàn đế đã hạ thủ hơi hơi căng thẳng, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không là ngươi, vậy là ai?"

Hà Mậu Lâm lắc lắc đầu, không biết là không muốn nói vẫn là không biết.

"Ân... Như vậy Bàng Hưng đoạt điện thoại di động của ngươi làm gì?"

"Hắn, hắn khả năng thiếu tiền đi... Ta cũng không biết a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ tùy tay từ bên cạnh cầm lấy vật chứng túi trực tiếp mở ra, hắn không có bính chuôi này làm hung khí vứt đi hoa sạn, mà là từ giữa lấy ra một cái khác kiểu cũ sửa chữa di động nhiều lần tỉ mỉ, di động nhan sắc nhìn qua có chút phù khen, mặt trên còn dán một tầng màu sắc rực rỡ màng bảo hộ, hắn không cần hỏi chỉ biết đây nhất định là Hà Mậu Lâm — cùng hắn thực xứng đôi.

Mộc Gia Thụ đối cái này rõ ràng có lệ đáp án từ chối cho ý kiến, chính là cười cười: "Hà Mậu Lâm, ngươi có sợ chết không?"

Những lời này từ một cái mười mấy phút đồng hồ trước còn tại chính mình trong cảm nhận bị trở thành là tử nhân người lẳng lặng hỏi ra khỏi miệng, thật sự làm người không rét mà run, Hà Mậu Lâm không tự chủ được về phía sau rụt lui.

Mộc Gia Thụ đã tiếp tục nói: "Bởi vì mặt khác phạm nhân đánh nhau ẩu đả mà bị ngộ thương, ở trong ngục chết bệnh, ý đồ vượt ngục bị đánh gục... Này đó chết kiểu này cũng không khó làm, ta cùng Vệ thiếu cũng không phải cảnh sát, chúng ta không thể quyết định lúc này đây thẩm vấn kết quả, nhưng là chúng ta có thể quyết định ngươi tương lai."

Hà Mậu Lâm mờ mịt mà nhìn hắn, tự có lẽ đã bị sợ cháng váng, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không nóng nảy, tùy ý lật xem di động, cho hắn lưu xuất phản ứng thời gian, nhưng mà kia kiểu cũ di động "Lạc đát lạc đát" ấn phím thanh giống như mang theo một loại áp lực vô hình, làm Hà Mậu Lâm sắc mặt càng ngày càng tái nhợt.

"Hảo. Liền tính ngươi giết Bàng Hưng là ngoài ý muốn thất thủ, như vậy ngươi lúc trước cấp Mộc thiếu ký ngươi cùng Văn Hữu Liên ảnh chụp lại có mục đích gì?"

Trầm mặc bên trong, Vệ Tuân thình lình hỏi một câu như vậy nói, Mộc Gia Thụ khóe môi hơi hơi thượng dương, Hà Mậu Lâm bật thốt lên nói: "Kia ảnh chụp ta không là ký cấp Mộc thiếu a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "A? Đó là ký cho ai ?"

Hà Mậu Lâm dừng một chút, bị hai người bọn họ ngươi một câu ta một câu, hỏi tâm loạn như ma, thật sự biên không đi ra hợp lý lời nói dối, đành phải nói: "Là ký cấp Mộc tiên sinh ."

Mộc Gia Thụ sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nghĩ hai cái này ở giữa quan hệ: "Nguyên nhân?"

Tại hỏi những lời này đồng thời, trong tay của hắn đột nhiên truyền tới một cái rất kỳ quái thanh âm, giống là có người tại từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở dốc, Mộc Gia Thụ cúi đầu vừa thấy, phát hiện mình trong lúc vô ý đem kia cái điện thoại trong một đoạn video điểm mở.

Động tác của hắn đột nhiên dừng lại

— kia hình ảnh trong là hắn bản thân, là hắn trước khi chết cảnh tượng.

Vệ Tuân có chút kỳ quái mà thấu đi qua, vừa mới nhìn thấy hình ảnh bên trong Mộc Gia Thụ một chút hướng trước tìm hiểu tay đi, nhưng mà hắn sắp đủ đến dược bình bị người một cước đá văng ra.

Năm đó kia đoạn ở trong lòng tưởng tượng vô số lần cũng không thể tiêu tan chuyện cũ, thế nhưng như vậy tại một cái không hề phòng bị thời cơ xuất hiện tại trước mặt của hắn.

Vệ Tuân đầu "Ông" một tiếng, tay lập tức liền lương, đầu sung huyết não, tim đập gia tốc, cái loại cảm giác này giống như chính mình cuối cùng nhất phân sinh cơ cũng đi theo bị đoạn tuyệt nhất dạng.

"Ba!"

Không đợi hắn tiếp tục thấy rõ ràng, Mộc Gia Thụ đã đem di động cái cấp khép lại , Vệ Tuân theo bản năng mà đè lại hắn mu bàn tay, tựa hồ tưởng muốn ngăn cản.

Mộc Gia Thụ giá khai tay hắn, trực tiếp đem di động bỏ vào túi áo trong, đối Hà Mậu Lâm nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói: "Trách không được ngươi trông xem ta sẽ như vậy sợ hãi."

Hắn tại bàn hạ vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp Vệ Tuân, Vệ Tuân lập tức phản qua tay đến cầm thật chặt tay hắn. Hà Mậu Lâm lúc này thì đã hiểu được hai người nhìn thấy cái gì, bối rối mà nói: "Mộc thiếu, ta thật sự không hại ngươi, video này là Bàng Hưng lục ! Hắn lục xong sau đó phát đến có liên hắn mụ mụ trên điện thoại di động, đây là ta từ nàng di động thượng dùng lam nha truyền tới !"

Vệ Tuân cứng rắn mà nói: "Là nàng làm Bàng Hưng hại nhân ?"

"Ta không biết... Ta chỉ biết nhiều như vậy..." Hà Mậu Lâm thì thào mà nói, "Ta ngay từ đầu không biết có liên trong nhà là làm hắc đạo , kết quả có một lần nàng trong lúc vô ý nhắc tới, ta mới biết được mẹ của nàng chính là Văn Tuệ, ta đều nhanh hù chết ! Sau lại ta nghĩ tới nghĩ lui thật sự sợ hãi, liền cùng có liên chia tay, chính là ta cái kia thời điểm thiếu rất nhiều tiền, cho nên muốn cầm những cái đó ảnh chụp vơ vét tài sản một khoản tiền, ta không dám ký cho bọn hắn làm hắc đạo , cho nên liền thay đổi một người..."

Vậy tại sao ngươi liền muốn ký cấp ba ba của ta?

Những lời này tại Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng đánh cái chuyển, nhưng trước Hà Mậu Lâm liền cố ý lảng tránh vấn đề này, hắn nhìn Hà Mậu Lâm thật vất vả mở miệng, không nguyện ý đánh gãy hắn, cho nên vẫn là không có hỏi.

Hà Mậu Lâm tiếp tục nói: "Mộc thiếu, chính là ta thật sự không muốn hại ngài! Cũng không biết vì cái gì ảnh chụp ký đi qua sau đó ngài liền đã xảy ra chuyện, ta cũng không muốn tới tiền, ta thật sự không biết!"

Vệ Tuân hu khẩu khí, đè nặng hỏa hỏi: "Ngươi chỉ ký ảnh chụp sao? Bên trong không có bí mật mang theo vơ vét tài sản tín cái gì?"

Hà Mậu Lâm nói: "Có a."

Nhưng là không có người nhìn thấy quá này phong trong truyền thuyết vơ vét tài sản tín. Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ liếc nhau, Hà Mậu Lâm đã nói đi xuống:

"Chia tay sau đó có liên không cam lòng, tổng là tìm ta, có một ngày cư nhiên gọi người đem ta giá đến nhà bọn họ đi, còn chưa nói nói mấy câu, mẹ của nàng sẽ trở lại , nhìn thấy ta sau thực sinh khí, đem có liên đưa đến trong phòng nói chuyện, liền đem ta một người tại các nàng gia trong đại sảnh lượng ..."

Hà Mậu Lâm một người ngồi ở Văn gia trong đại sảnh, trong lòng thấp thỏm bất an, đợi nửa ngày cũng không gặp người đi ra. Tuy rằng trong lòng cảm thấy kia đối mẹ con hẳn là không biết chính mình ký ảnh chụp sự tình, nhưng hắn nhớ tới TV thượng rất nhiều tình tiết, cơ hồ có chút lo lắng nếu Văn Hữu Liên cố ý muốn cùng chính mình cùng một chỗ, Văn Tuệ sẽ tìm người làm rụng hắn.

Chính miên man suy nghĩ, một trận rất nhỏ chấn động thanh truyền tới, Hà Mậu Lâm quay đầu vừa thấy, phát hiện bên người là vừa mới Văn Tuệ tùy tiện suất tại trên ghế sa lông túi xách, khóa kéo nửa khai, một cái nữ thức di động một bên chấn động một bên trượt đi ra, chỉ thị đăng chợt lóe chợt lóe .

Điện thoại không có người tiếp, rất nhanh liền treo, tiếp lại tích một tiếng, biểu hiện có người gửi đi lại đây một cái video văn kiện.

Hà Mậu Lâm ma xui quỷ khiến địa điểm mở.

Hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ là cùng giáo bất đồng cấp đồng học, tuy rằng Mộc Gia Thụ đại khái đối hắn không có gì khắc sâu ấn tượng, nhưng vị này đại thiếu gia mỗi khi xuất cái phòng học môn đều phải tiền hô hậu ủng , hắn lại không có khả năng không biết, trước một trận cũng đã được nghe nói Mộc Gia Thụ qua đời sự tình, nhưng chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua này tại trong hiện thực sẽ cùng chính mình có cái gì quan hệ.

Trong nháy mắt đó, Hà Mậu Lâm sợ tới mức liên thủ đều lương, hắn thẳng ngoắc ngoắc nhìn màn hình, cơ hồ cảm thấy bên trong một chút dịch hướng dược bình Mộc Gia Thụ lại đột nhiên xuyên đi ra đánh về phía chính mình nhất dạng.

Video rất nhanh liền kết thúc, may mắn trong lúc này Văn thị mẹ con không có xuất môn.

Hắn tại cực độ khẩn trương dưới, đầu óc ngược lại so bình thường thanh tỉnh không ít, rất nhanh ý thức được này có thể là một cái tự bảo vệ mình nhược điểm. Hà Mậu Lâm thật cẩn thận mà tả hữu nhìn quanh một vòng, cấp hoang mang rối loạn mà cúi đầu, ngón tay sẽ cực kỳ nhanh di động tới, dùng lam nha đem đoạn này video phát cho mình, đi theo lại thanh trừ truyền dấu vết.

Hắn kiểm tra một chút phát video người kia tên, phát hiện mặt trên viết "Bàng Hưng" .

Vệ Tuân nghe đến đó, không từ nghĩ tới những sự tình khác: "Ngươi trước đó nhận thức Bàng Hưng sao?"

Nếu không biết nói, liền tính hai người chi gian có tầng này quan hệ, gặp lại thời điểm cũng thực khó liền tranh chấp đứng lên đi. Hiện tại thực rõ ràng là Hà Mậu Lâm sử dụng đoạn này video đe dọa Bàng Hưng, thu nhận Bàng Hưng thượng để cướp đoạt di động, hắn dưới tình thế cấp bách mới sai tay giết người.

Vệ Tuân nói không thành vấn đề, khẩu khí rồi lại cấp lại hướng, giống như tại gắt gao áp lực cái gì cảm xúc, tùy thời đều có khả năng nổ mạnh.

Đầu óc hắn trung nhiều lần mà truyền phát tin chính mình tưởng tượng đi ra cái kia hình ảnh, một bên là Mộc Gia Thụ vi nhất tuyến sinh cơ đau khổ giãy dụa, bên kia, Bàng Hưng trên cao nhìn xuống, đắc ý , khinh thị , thậm chí mang theo thú vị đi chụp cái kia video.

Vệ Tuân quả thực muốn đem nha cấp cắn nát , chỉ hận Bàng Hưng chết sớm.

Hà Mậu Lâm bị hắn hoảng sợ, một chút không có do dự mà trả lời: "Chính là hắn đem ta giá đến Văn gia ."

Chương 72: bình thường

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Xem ra Bàng Hưng chính là cấp Văn gia làm việc ?"

Hắn những lời này khẩu khí là một cái nghi vấn, tuy rằng sự thật đặt tại trước mắt, nhưng trong lòng tổng cảm thấy có chỗ nào không đối, cho nên còn không dám xác định.

Vệ Tuân cũng nhớ tới trước chính mình thẩm vấn Bàng Hưng sự, cảm thấy hắn lúc ấy nói chuyện bộ dáng cũng không giống nói dối, trong lòng đồng dạng còn nghi vấn, bất quá có một chút cũng là thực rõ ràng : "Không quản nói như thế nào, khẳng định cùng Văn gia không thoát khỏi quan hệ."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, trầm ngâm một chút, cảm thấy không có mặt khác muốn hỏi , vì thế lại lập lại một lần cái kia vấn đề: "Ngươi lúc trước vì cái gì muốn đem ảnh chụp ký cấp Mộc tiên sinh tiến hành vơ vét tài sản đâu?"

Hà Mậu Lâm cắn chặt hàm răng, không nói.

Có thể hù dọa vừa rồi cũng đã nói, đến phần này thượng cư nhiên còn có có thể làm cho Hà Mậu Lâm không lên tiếng địa phương, Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày trầm ngâm, bên cạnh hắn Vệ Tuân lại bỗng nhiên "Phanh" mà một tiếng đem nắm tay nện ở trên bàn, đứng dậy.

Từ mới vừa mới nhìn đến kia đoạn video bắt đầu mạnh mẽ khắc chế cảm xúc thật sự có chút khống chế không được , hắn cắn răng nói: "Ta đi trừu điếu thuốc." Sau đó ai cũng không nhìn, đè nặng hỏa khí bước nhanh lái xe gian bên ngoài hàng hiên trong, châm một điếu thuốc sau thật sâu mà hút một hơi.

— hắn sợ ở trong phòng hút thuốc sẽ sặc đến Mộc Gia Thụ, tuy rằng đối phương trái tim đã không có vấn đề , thậm chí hiện tại cũng đồng dạng là một cái hút thuốc người, nhưng Vệ Tuân vẫn là đã sớm dưỡng thành như vậy cái thói quen.

Mới vừa rút hai cái, thình lình một bàn tay đưa qua đến, trực tiếp kháp giết hắn yên sau vứt trên mặt đất, Vệ Tuân không cần quay đầu lại chỉ biết Mộc Gia Thụ lại đây — bào đi quen thuộc cảm không nói, ở trong này cũng không người khác có cái này lá gan.

Hắn trái lại đến nắm lấy tay của đối phương, nhíu mày nói: "Không cho ta trừu nói một tiếng không liền đến , ngươi còn thượng cái gì tay? Làm ta nhìn xem nóng không có."

"Ta sẽ đần như vậy?" Mộc Gia Thụ thoải mái mà nói, "Ngược lại là ngươi, ít hút thuốc đi. Ta xem ngươi bây giờ nghiện thuốc lá là càng lúc càng lớn ."

Hắn không biết, tại hắn xuất sự kia không đến trong hai năm, Vệ Tuân đôi khi ban đêm ngủ không yên, hút thuốc hung đứng lên có thể đem mình trừu đến hộc máu.

Vệ Tuân nghe Mộc Gia Thụ nói như vậy, cũng không có phản bác hoặc là giải thích, trầm mặc một chút nói: "Ta về sau tận lực giới."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn, đột nhiên bực mình mà thở dài một tiếng: "Ngươi tiểu tử này, ta thật sự là... Ai! Nhưng như thế nào hảo a."

Hắn cũng không để ý đây là đang cục cảnh sát hàng hiên trong, vi Mộc Gia Thụ lý lý trên trán lọn tóc mỏng, tại hắn giữa mày nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái.

Không mang theo bất luận cái gì tình / dục sắc thái, nụ hôn kia trung tự có lẽ đã truyền lại ra Vệ Tuân sở hữu vô pháp nói ra ngoài miệng thương tiếc đau lòng.

Nhưng như thế nào hảo a, ta xem gặp ngươi, thật sự sẽ cảm thấy thực đau lòng.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nhìn hắn, nói: "Ngươi không là tưởng kết hôn sao? Hồi gia đi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi không có gì muốn hỏi ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ bình tĩnh nói: "Hắn sẽ không nói thêm nữa . Dù sao những người đó sớm tối cũng muốn thu thập , ngươi đừng có gấp. Ta đã nói rồi, đừng cho chuyện đã qua đem hiện tại vướng trụ."

Vệ Tuân biểu tình tối tăm, không nói gì, phiền táo mà nghiền chấm đất thượng tàn thuốc, mặt nghiêng hình dáng băng gắt gao .

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta biết ngươi lo lắng ta, chính là liên chết mà sống lại chuyện như vậy ta đều trải qua , trên thế giới còn có cái gì có thể đại khuyết điểm đi sinh mệnh? Quan trọng là ta sống , giả lấy thời gian, sở hữu sự tình đều có thể nước rút đá lộ, ta không hy vọng ngươi có áp lực lớn như vậy, ta cũng không nguyện ý nhìn đến ngươi vi những cái đó loạn thất bát tao sự tình ảnh hưởng tâm tình. Có cái gì nhưng cấp ?"

Hắn dừng một chút: "Còn có cái gì so đến thượng ngươi cao hứng quan trọng hơn?"

Vệ Tuân động dung, ngẩng đầu nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, Mộc Gia Thụ nắm chặt hắn khẩn nắm chặt nắm tay, đem ngón tay của hắn từng đám cây bài khai, Vệ Tuân ngưng mắt nhìn hắn phát đỉnh, hai người đều không nói nói.

Vệ Tuân phản thủ chế trụ Mộc Gia Thụ tay, trầm mặc chỉ chốc lát, rốt cục giữ vững tinh thần: "Ân, đi thôi, hồi gia trộm hộ khẩu bản đi! Chuyện khác ta sẽ an bài."

"... Uy, ngươi không cần tại cảnh / sát cục đem trộm tự nói được lớn tiếng như vậy được không?"

Hai người ly khai cảnh / sát cục, Chu cục trưởng vẫn luôn đem bọn họ đưa đến ngoài cửa, Vệ Tuân vừa mới mở cửa xe, còn chưa kịp đi lên, Mộc Gia Thụ di động cũng vang lên.

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thoáng qua điện báo biểu hiện, phát hiện là chính mình bí thư đánh tới , cười khổ nói: "Xuất môn không nhìn hoàng lịch, đại khái hôm nay không nên kết hôn."

Hắn tiếp khởi điện thoại nghe xong một hồi, đơn giản phân phó hai câu liền cúp điện thoại, Vệ Tuân đã không tính tình : "Phải về công ty sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn qua tâm tình thực hảo, ngồi vào trong xe, điện thoại ở lòng bàn tay vỗ vỗ: "Ta xem Vệ thiếu gần nhất mây đen áp đỉnh, như là tâm tình không đại vui sướng, muốn mời ngươi đi tham gia cái hoạt động đi đi xúi quẩy, ý hạ như thế nào a?"

Vệ Tuân lộ ra cảm thấy hứng thú bộ dáng, đuôi lông mày giương lên: "Mộc thiếu mời cũng không dám cự tuyệt, núi đao biển lửa cũng theo tới đế — ngươi muốn mang ta đi đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi còn có nhớ hay không trước công ty của ta kia bộ phim công chiếu cho phép bị tạp ? Sau lại ta liền đem kia bộ phim tạm thời gác lại xuống dưới, dời đi một chút lực chú ý. Tại ta tiếp nhận công ty trước, nguyên bản còn có một bộ phim đã kế hoạch quay năm năm, bởi vì tài chính không đủ vẫn luôn khó có thể khởi động, tên gọi « huyền hoàng » . Ta thỉnh người đem kịch bản sửa lại một chút, lần nữa quay phim đi một tí màn ảnh, quá mấy ngày chính là khởi động máy nghi thức."

Hắn vừa nói như thế, Vệ Tuân đạo cũng nghĩ tới: "A, ta biết ... Trước hai ngày ngươi khương a di xem tv thời điểm ta giống như nghe hơi có chút, này bộ phim tuyên truyền lực độ thực đại a, nhìn qua rất xa hoa ."

Mộc Gia Thụ thần bí cười: "Đó là đương nhiên sẽ không sai, Vệ thiếu chính là đại cổ đông a."

Vệ Tuân ngạc nhiên mà nói: "Ta?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi quên, thụy cùng huy thịnh đại bộ phận tài chính đều tạp tại « đêm thăm » phía trên, « huyền hoàng » tiền khẩn..."

Vệ Tuân lúc này mới nhớ tới: "A, đối , vậy hay là đỉnh phong đầu tư , ta đã lâu không quản chuyện của công ty, thiếu chút nữa quên."

Mộc Gia Thụ bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ tới một sự kiện: "Bất quá các ngươi quân đội trong có kỷ luật đi? Ngươi tham gia loại chuyện lặt vặt này động có thể hay không không có phương tiện."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Xảo , quá một tháng về sau còn thật không chuẩn, nhưng là hiện nay không có vấn đề, ta hồ sơ còn không có điều xong, có rảnh tử có thể chui, ngày đó ta nhất định sẽ cùng ngươi!"

Hắn vừa nói một bên chuyển động tay lái, ngữ khí có chút thân thiết: "Cần ta hiện tại trực tiếp đưa ngươi đi công ty sao? Hôm nay bận rộn như vậy, ngươi... Thân thể chịu được sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ mạc danh kỳ diệu: "Ta có cái gì..."

Nói vài chữ, hắn kịp phản ứng Vệ Tuân tại hỏi cái gì, lập tức thu thanh.

Vệ Tuân vội ho một tiếng, sờ sờ cái mũi, đau lòng nói: "Hại, trách ta, sớm biết rằng sự nhiều như vậy, ta ngày hôm qua, ta ngày hôm qua khống chế một chút chính mình..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Đình! Đình! Mời vào đi tiếp theo đề tài."

Vệ Tuân "Hắc hắc" mỉm cười, có chút ôn nhu lại có chút đắc ý, mắt thấy trên mặt hắn tuy rằng không có thế nào, bên tai tử cũng là hồng thấu , trong lòng nói không nên lời thích, duỗi trưởng cánh tay sờ sờ Mộc Gia Thụ lỗ tai.

"Ai, chờ một chút." Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên nhớ tới, "Tam ca, ngươi đến phía trước trước điều một chút đầu, ta bắt tay biểu dừng ở vừa rồi khách sạn ."

Vệ Tuân lưu loát mà đáp ứng một tiếng, trước đem Mộc Gia Thụ đưa đến khách sạn.

Khách sạn nguyên vốn là Mộc thị kỳ hạ sản nghiệp, hai người không phí công phu gì thế liền về tới tối hôm qua gian phòng, nơi này đã bị chuyên gia thu thập chỉnh tề , đồng hồ ngược lại là êm đẹp mà đặt ở tủ đầu giường thượng.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi qua cầm lên, Vệ Tuân không có việc gì mà đi bộ đến trên ban công chờ hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ mang hảo biểu, dương thanh đạo: "Tam ca, đi rồi."

Vệ Tuân quay đầu mạn lên tiếng, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên nhớ tới, hôm nay buổi sáng sau khi tỉnh lại, Vệ Tuân chính là như vậy ghé vào khách sạn trên ban công hướng phía ngoài nhìn.

Hắn đi đến Vệ Tuân bên người, bỗng nhiên có chút ngạc nhiên: "Ngươi buổi sáng thời điểm tại hướng phía ngoài nhìn cái gì? Nhìn như vậy nghiêm túc."

Vệ Tuân nghĩ nghĩ, minh bạch Mộc Gia Thụ tại hỏi cái gì, nhướng nhướng mày, biểu tình trung hiện ra vài phần đắc ý đến.

Hắn lông mày lớn lên phi thường tốt nhìn, vừa đen vừa dài, giống như bị Mặc Nhiễm đi ra , anh khí mười phần, trên sách cái gọi là "Mày kiếm" hẳn là chính là cái dạng này .

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Bởi vì hôm nay bên ngoài phong cảnh đặc biệt đẹp mắt."

Hắn cảm thấy hắn vĩnh viễn cũng quên không được ngày nay , từ trong mộng sau khi tỉnh lại, Mộc Gia Thụ ngay tại trong ngực của mình, hắn hoàn hoàn toàn toàn thuộc về mình , chỗ nào cũng sẽ không đi.

Đến bây giờ Vệ Tuân còn có thể rõ ràng mà hồi tưởng lại buổi sáng ban công bên ngoài phong cảnh, dưới lầu bán bánh rán trái cây đại thúc tại rao hàng, một vị tóc trắng xoá lão nhân một tay mang theo đồ ăn đâu, một tay kia lôi kéo chính mình tiểu cháu gái chậm rãi đi qua đường cái, màu nâu tiểu cẩu bị xuyên quần áo thể thao cô nương dắt ở trong tay, một cùng dọc theo bên đường chạy tới... Càng nhiều bình thường mà hạnh phúc người tại đầu đường lui tới, thái dương một chút dâng lên đến, ngày nay giống như cùng hắn trong đời mỗi một cái ngày đều không có gì khác nhau, nhưng thật thật tại tại mà bất đồng.

Vệ Tuân đã từng cho là mình vĩnh viễn cũng chờ không đến như vậy một ngày, nhưng bởi vì đối phương là Mộc Gia Thụ, hắn vẫn là nguyện ý đứng ở xa xa tiến hành loại này vô vọng chờ đợi, nhưng là hiện tại hắn cư nhiên thành công , Vệ Tuân suy nghĩ một chút đã cảm thấy rất bội phục mình.

Mộc Gia Thụ không biết hiểu là không hiểu, mỉm cười mỉm cười.

Bởi vì liên tiếp trời xui đất khiến, hai người kết hôn sự tình chỉ có thể tạm thời gác lại, mà ngũ ngày sau, từ thụy cùng huy thịnh điện ảnh và truyền hình truyền thông công ty hữu hạn xuất phẩm « huyền hoàng » tại hoa thiên quảng trường tổ chức khởi động máy nghi thức.

Thụy cùng huy thịnh vừa mới khởi bước không lâu, nguyên bản cũng không quá làm người hiểu biết, nhưng mà gần đây này kỳ hạ bồi dưỡng đi ra vài tên tân xuất đạo nghệ nhân đều tại tuyển tú tiết mục thượng lấy được thật tốt thành tích, hơn nữa trước một chút vi tân điện ảnh phô thiên cái địa tuyên truyền tạo thế, nhân khí cũng liền từ từ cao lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: xin lỗi a bảo bối nhóm, gần nhất có chút việc, ta cũng quên ngày hôm qua là thất tịch tiết (*/ω\\*), thêm càng sẽ có , trước xa vài ngày, ta nhất định nhớ kỹ.

Chương 73: cẩu tử

Thụy cùng huy thịnh vừa mới khởi bước không lâu, nguyên bản cũng không quá làm người hiểu biết, nhưng mà gần đây này kỳ hạ bồi dưỡng đi ra vài tên tân xuất đạo nghệ nhân đều tại tuyển tú tiết mục thượng lấy được thật tốt thành tích, hơn nữa trước một chút vi tân điện ảnh phô thiên cái địa tuyên truyền tạo thế, nhân khí cũng liền từ từ cao lên.

Thẳng đến bởi vì « đêm thăm » bị tạp, thụy cùng huy thịnh cùng điện ảnh cục mâu thuẫn nháo sau khi đi ra, rất nhiều người mới biết được nhà này mới phát công ty điện ảnh và truyền hình cư nhiên là Mộc gia sản nghiệp, mà hiện tại lão bản đúng là Mộc tam thiếu.

Cứ như vậy, nguyên bản không quá bị coi trọng khởi động máy nghi thức cũng bị thụ mời giả sôi nổi nhắc tới nhật trình biểu thượng thủ vị, chẳng những truyền thông nghe tin lập tức hành động, đông đảo minh tinh tai to mặt lớn tiến đến cổ động, mà ngay cả thị ủy thư ký cùng thị trưởng cũng đều đi ra tịch .

Chính mình sân nhà, đương nhiên muốn sớm một chút đi qua, Mộc Gia Thụ trước tiên đến nơi, an bài dừng chân diễn tập cửa khách sạn mấy có lẽ đã bị phóng viên vây quanh , lại xa một chút thì là vì từng người thần tượng mà đến miến, trước đó phô hảo hồng thảm hai bên tất cả đều là đăng bài hòa khí cầu, theo minh tinh lục tục mà nhập tràng, không ngừng có người phát ra hưng phấn tiếng thét, trường hợp phi thường náo nhiệt.

Hảo tại hắn sớm có đoán trước, tham dự nghi thức âu phục đã sớm làm người đưa đến khách sạn, Mộc Gia Thụ chỉ mặc một thân phổ thông trang phục bình thường, khai lượng phổ thông xe hơi đi trước điệu thấp đến nơi, thành công tránh được phóng viên vây truy chặn đường.

So với bên ngoài sắc màu rực rỡ, khách sạn phía dưới mấy tầng thì an tĩnh cực kỳ, trước sân khấu tiếp đãi nhìn thấy có người im ắng từ cửa hông gần đây, vội vàng tưởng muốn đứng dậy hỏi ý kiến, đã thấy người kia tháo xuống mũ hướng chính mình phút chốc mỉm cười, khoát tay áo đi lên lầu .

Nhận ra nhà mình lão bản tiếp đãi tiểu thư có chút đỏ mặt, lần nữa lại ngồi xuống.

Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức thượng tầng cao nhất, còn chưa tới liền ngầm trộm nghe thấy tiếng âm nhạc truyền đến. Nơi này là một hồi yêu cầu biểu diễn nghệ nhân diễn tập địa phương, hắn im ắng mà đi vào, mọi người đều vội đến xoay quanh, không có người đặc biệt chú ý cái này xuyên vệ y cùng quần bò tuổi trẻ người.

Âm nhạc từng đợt dũng lại đây, giống như là thủy triều nhất dạng, lúc này đây phim nhựa là dân quốc điệp chiến diễn, giảng thuật một cái sắm vai thành con hát quan quân nằm vùng cuối cùng nổ hủy quân địch bộ chỉ huy, vi quốc hy sinh truyền kỳ câu chuyện.

Mộc Gia Thụ tại giai đoạn trước tuyên truyền bày ra cùng với kịch bản biên định phương diện đầu nhập vào rất nhiều chú ý, tuyển giác thời điểm lại vừa mới xuất ngoại. Mộc gia cùng không ít điện ảnh và truyền hình phương diện thập phần hiểu công việc đạo diễn đại già đều có giao tình, hắn đem sự tình giao cho bọn hắn cũng yên tâm, như bây giờ gần gũi mà quan sát diễn viên, xem bọn hắn nghiêm túc mà diễn tập tiết mục, còn cảm thấy thực có ý tứ.

Nam nhân vật chính viên nhạc đình là một cái mới xuất đạo không lâu tân nhân, tướng mạo thập phần anh tuấn, tuy rằng hắn biểu diễn nhìn qua còn thoáng có chút trúc trắc, nhưng giơ tay nhấc chân chi gian rất có linh khí, Mộc Gia Thụ xa xa mà đứng nhìn một hồi, hồi ức một chút kịch bản, trong lòng tương đối vừa lòng.

Chính nhìn, bờ vai của hắn bỗng nhiên bị người đẩy một chút, quay đầu lại, một cái xuyên tràng vụ quần áo trung niên nam nhân đầu đầy mồ hôi mà đem nhất kiện nước khoáng thật mạnh phóng trên mặt đất, một bên lau mồ hôi một bên thở hổn hển: "Tiểu tử ngươi ở đâu hỗ trợ ? Thất thần làm chi. Mau, giúp ta đem này đó nước khoáng cấp viên tiên sinh bọn họ đưa qua! Không gặp viên tiên sinh đều hát như vậy nửa ngày sao?"

Viên nhạc đình đợi muốn biểu diễn chính là hí khúc xuyến đốt, điều này cũng phù hợp hắn tại diễn trung nhân vật, xướng đứng lên đích xác rất phí cổ họng , Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn nhìn hắn, trả lời một tiếng "Hảo", dọn khởi kia rương nước khoáng đưa tới.

Vừa rồi kia cái trung niên nam tử thở phào một cái, không quan tâm mà đặt mông ngồi trên mặt đất — chạy này cho tới trưa, hắn cũng thật sự là mệt.

Mộc Gia Thụ xoay người đem thủy phóng trên mặt đất: "Viên tiên sinh, nước đây, nghỉ ngơi một hồi đi."

Viên Nhạc Lâm tiếng ca dừng lại, đảo không nói gì, hắn người đại diện có chút không khoái: "Sao lại như vậy không nhãn lực thấy, nhìn thấy tiểu viên đang luyện ca ngươi liền đừng quấy rầy hắn..."

Hắn nói tới đây, nhìn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ mặt, đảo có chút huấn không nổi nữa — dựa vào này người tướng mạo, hắn nếu nguyện ý hỗn giới giải trí, ngược lại là hẳn là rất có tiền đồ. Bất quá tiền đề là đến thức thời hiểu chuyện.

"Không có việc gì." Không biết là địa vị còn không đủ trình độ đùa giỡn đại bài trình độ vẫn là tính cách bản thân cho phép, Viên Nhạc Lâm thái độ ngược lại là thực hảo, cười nói, "Dù sao ta một đoạn này cũng có chút tìm không thấy cảm giác."

Mộc Gia Thụ đem một chai thủy đưa cho hắn, thuận miệng nói: "Ngươi động tác không đối."

Viên Nhạc Lâm sửng sốt.

Mộc Gia Thụ giải thích nói: "Hí khúc biểu diễn chú ý 'Xướng niệm làm đánh', làm chỉ chính là vũ đạo hóa hình thể động tác, ngươi là múa ba-lê diễn viên xuất thân, ta cũng cũng không muốn nói nhiều, nhưng đánh thì yêu cầu đánh võ ngạch đổ xuống tài nghệ, ngươi tại kịch trung diễn chính là võ tịnh, phương diện này là nhất định muốn chú ý . Ngươi có thể đem động tác làm được vị, nhưng lý giải có lầm, liền đem con hát cho rằng thiên về nữ tính hóa hình tượng, cho nên cảm giác ra không đến, đương nhiên cũng sẽ ảnh hưởng phía trước phụ xướng niệm hiệu quả."

Viên Nhạc Lâm yên lặng trầm tư, Viên Nhạc Lâm người đại diện thì không phải không có trào phúng mà nhếch một cái khóe môi: "Ngươi như vậy hiểu, như thế nào còn thành cái bang nhân dọn thủy ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, khóe mắt dư quang đột nhiên phiêu đến cách đó không xa bạch quang chợt lóe, lập tức quay đầu, hai tên cầm micro khiêng máy quay phóng viên chạy tới.

Cư nhiên có thể ở trong này nhìn đến phóng viên, hội nghị giám đốc hoảng sợ, liên bước lên phía trước nói: "Hai vị, chúng ta nơi này là không cho phép phỏng vấn , mời các ngươi..."

"Ai nha, bất quá là tùy tiện hỏi mấy vấn đề, tuyệt đối bất quá kích, dàn xếp một chút."

Hội nghị giám đốc nhíu mày, phía sau bảo an nhân viên đã tới rồi lại đây, Viên Nhạc Lâm xa xa nhìn, ánh mắt có chút lo lắng.

Cầm đầu bảo an bị hội nghị giám đốc trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái, liên bước lên phía trước ngăn trở, mới vừa nói nói cái kia phóng viên giãy dụa nói: "Cấp chút mặt mũi a, tiến đều vào được, muốn là không có làm việc trái với lương tâm nói vì cái gì như vậy chột dạ người phải sợ hãi hỏi..."

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi nhướng mày, nghe thấy bên cạnh người đại diện khó xử mà cùng hội nghị giám đốc tiễu thanh đạo: "Người này chính là lưu chúc, ngoại hiệu 'Lưu tổn hại miệng', tại vòng bên trong là nổi danh khó chơi, cái gì vậy cũng dám hỏi dám yêu sách, làm người lại keo kiệt, ngươi mạnh như vậy đi đem hắn ngăn lại, nói không chừng hắn sẽ đi ra bên ngoài nói lung tung..."

Trong hỗn loạn, một người khác phóng viên kêu to: "Đánh phóng viên nha!"

Hội nghị giám đốc đầu cháng váng não trướng, cũng không biết phải làm gì, lung tung phất phất tay đem phóng viên phóng vào được.

Kết quả mới vừa rồi còn nói xong "Sẽ không hỏi qua kích vấn đề" lưu tổn hại miệng vừa mới bị buông ra liền ngữ xuất kinh người: "Nhạc Lâm, gần nhất tin tức ngươi thấy được sao? Đồn đãi nói ngươi có thể bắt được này bộ phim nam nhân vật chính sắc, là bởi vì bị Mộc gia tân nhận trở về tam thiếu gia bao dưỡng, xin hỏi này có phải thật vậy hay không?"

Viên Nhạc Lâm nhíu mày: "Đương nhiên không là, ta căn bản là không có gặp qua hắn."

Hắn vừa mới nói xong câu đó, hạ một vấn đề đã ngay sau đó đuổi kịp: "Vì cái gì thụy cùng huy thịnh làm một nhà mới phát công ty điện ảnh và truyền hình, tuyển giác lại như vậy qua loa, ngươi thân là « huyền hoàng » nam nhân vật chính, cư nhiên liên lão bản đều chưa từng thấy qua, rốt cuộc là ngươi tại nói dối, vẫn là trong đó có cái gì không muốn người biết tin tức?"

Viên Nhạc Lâm xuất đạo không lâu, so ra kém những cái đó thái cực tay già đời, nghe thấy như vậy bắn liên hồi một trận hỏi quả thực ngốc — Mộc Gia Thụ có chút hoài nghi hắn liên vấn đề đều không kịp phản ứng.

"Nội, tin tức?" Viên Nhạc Lâm vẻ mặt mộng bức, "Chụp cái điện ảnh còn có tin tức?"

Người đại diện vội vàng kéo ra hắn, thần tình tươi cười mà nói: "Lưu phóng viên, dương phóng viên, vừa rồi rõ ràng nói tốt , hai vị như vậy nhưng chỉ có không có suy nghĩ a..."

Lưu chúc phí nửa ngày lực, tùy thời cũng có thể bị kéo ra ngoài, kết quả còn không có tại Viên Nhạc Lâm trên người lấy xuất bất luận cái gì có giá trị đồ vật, trong lòng đồng dạng hấp tấp nóng nẩy, trực tiếp đem người đại diện vung ra, miệng vỡ mắng: "Cái gì vậy! Phỏng vấn ngươi là cho ngươi mặt, nếu không cùng Mộc thiếu nhấc lên quan hệ, ai quản ngươi cái tam tuyến tiểu minh tinh!"

Bình thường vòng luẩn quẩn trong liền nhất trí cho rằng muốn nói không phẩm đương thuộc lưu chúc, hắn thật đúng là không cô phụ cái này đánh giá. Người ở chỗ này quả thực đều sợ ngây người, lưu chúc lớn tiếng hỏi: "Viên Nhạc Lâm, ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi rốt cuộc thật sự chưa thấy qua Mộc tam thiếu hoặc là giả trang chưa thấy qua? Hắn có phải hay không kỳ thật chính là trong truyền thuyết đã qua đời Mộc Gia Thụ?"

Cái này kính bạo tính vấn đề hỏi sau khi đi ra, không có trong tưởng tượng ngạc nhiên cùng kinh hô, tràng thượng ngược lại một mảnh trầm mặc.

Chỉ cần không ngốc, ai cũng biết có bát quái có thể nghe, có thì dính vào một chút cũng là đại phiền toái.

Hai tên nhân viên công tác tại giám đốc ám chỉ hạ vội vàng vội vội mà đi xuống lầu.

Lưu chúc chính là dựa vào yêu sách mưu sinh , hắn tuy rằng tâm hắc miệng ngoan, người đủ thiếu đạo đức, nhưng gần mấy tháng qua vẫn luôn không có đào móc đến giá bao nhiêu giá trị quá lớn tin tức, mắt thấy cẩu tử nhất ca địa vị khó giữ được, cho nên nóng nảy mắt liên Mộc gia liêu cũng dám lấy, những người khác đều còn không có điên.

Hơn nữa lưu chúc thật sự không rõ tình huống, có lẽ đối với những thứ khác công ty điện ảnh và truyền hình đến nói, đệ nhất bộ có thể chiếu phim phim nhựa khẳng định sẽ thập phần để bụng, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ từ mười lăm tuổi bắt đầu liền đi theo Mộc Ngôn Duệ tiếp xúc sinh ý thượng sự tình, đối này đó an bài đã sớm không là người học nghề — một cái hảo người chỉ huy, không là muốn sự tình gì đều tự thân vận động, mà là muốn hợp lý điều động lợi dụng hảo mọi người lực tài nguyên.

Điểm này hắn cưỡi xe nhẹ đi đường quen, công ty mỗi ngày giờ đi làm công nhân cũng thì thôi, đoàn phim trong thành viên cũng rất ít có người gặp qua Mộc Gia Thụ, từ những người này miệng hắn căn bản liền không khả năng hỏi ra cái gì đến.

Mắt thấy không người trả lời, bên cạnh đồng sự luôn luôn tại ca ca chụp ảnh, lưu chúc còn muốn tại hỏi, đã có một người thản nhiên nói: "Đây là đâu tới cẩu ở trong này gọi bậy, cắn được người làm như thế nào? Bảo an ở nơi nào, còn không đem hắn đuổi đi ra."

Lưu chúc chợt nghe thấy này một câu, có trong nháy mắt căn bản không kịp phản ứng là tại chửi mình. Hắn hai năm nay diễu võ dương oai quán , ỷ vào sau lưng có người, cái gì cũng dám yêu sách, bị hủy thanh danh người còn muốn nén giận, quả thực cho là mình đệ nhất thiên hạ lợi hại, đâu tưởng đến có người dám như vậy nói với hắn nói.

Hắn buồn bực dưới quay đầu đi, nhìn thấy một cái trắng nõn trắng nà tuổi trẻ người chậm rãi tháo xuống trên đầu mũ, lại thoát vận động áo khoác, đang tại hoạt động thủ đoạn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn tụ nham dịch dinh dưỡng, cám ơn lăng tam cấp « giết chết nội dung vở kịch quân » dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát!

Ngại ngùng ha bảo bối nhóm, một hồi ta trở về bình luận, nhìn thấy Weibo bảo bối nhưng có thể biết, say say móng trái tử bị thương bãi công, cho nên một tay dùng di động có chút khó khăn, hai ngày này chậm trễ _(:з" ∠)_, bất quá bình luận ta đều nhìn nha, hậu thiên liền thêm càng a.

Trước không là bảo bối nhóm nhắc nhở, căn bản quên đêm thất tịch chuyện này (*/ω\\*), hai ngày này ngược lại là phát hiện chức nữ xuất quỹ tiểu bí mật, cảm giác còn rất có ý tứ , cùng có hứng thú tiểu đồng bọn chia sẻ hạ ~

« thái bình quảng nhớ » quách hàn thiên ghi lại một cái chức nữ chủ động hạ giới liêu tiểu ca ca câu chuyện:

Bọn họ gặp nhau, là chức nữ chủ động đi tìm quách hàn:

Hàn chỉnh y khăn, xuống giường bái yết viết: "Không nghĩ tôn linh huýnh hàng, nguyện rủ đức âm."

Nữ mỉm cười viết: "Ngô thiên thượng chức nữ cũng."

Sau lại đương nhiên chính là tốt hơn , có đoạn rất hương diễm anh nhi xe:

Là dắt tay đăng đường, cởi áo cộng nằm. Này sấn thể nhẹ lụa đỏ y, tự tiểu hương túi, khí doanh một phòng. Có đồng tâm long não chi chẩm, phúc song lũ uyên văn chi khâm. Nhu cơ nị thể, thâm tình mật thái, nghiên diễm vô cùng.

— thật sự là mỹ nhân a ~

Sau lại thục , quách hàn nói giỡn hỏi chức nữ, ngưu lang biết sao làm:

Sau này hàng đêm đều đến, tình chuyển biến tốt đẹp thiết. Hàn diễn chi viết: "Dắt lang ở chỗ nào? Kia dám độc hành?" Đối viết: "Âm dương biến hóa, quan cừ chuyện gì? Vả lại sông ngân ngăn cách, không thể phục biết; tung phục biết chi; không đáng để lo."

— tiểu tỷ tỷ khí phách hồi phục: "Biết không , liền tính biết cũng không có việc gì, quản hắn ."

Tương đương bằng phẳng a ha ha ha!

Nghe nói bên trong này liền thể hiện nữ quyền tư tưởng manh nha, "Thiên y vô phùng" cái kia thành ngữ cũng là câu chuyện này trong đi ra , rất thú vị ∩_∩.

Chương 74: bao che khuyết điểm

Lưu chúc lập tức biết lời này là hắn nói , chộp đoạt quá đồng sự trong tay máy chụp hình, chiếu đối phương liền vỗ mấy trương: "Ta nói lời của ta, quan tiểu tử ngươi chuyện gì? Hay là ngươi cùng Viên Nhạc Lâm có một chân đi? Có tin ta hay không hôm nay khiến cho ngươi thượng đầu đề..."

Vài cái bảo an hướng lưu chúc đi qua, lưu chúc kiêu ngạo mà xao xao trong tay máy chụp hình: "Như thế nào , còn muốn minh đoạt phải không? Dám bính ta một chút ta cáo các ngươi đánh phóng viên tin hay không?"

Vài cái bảo an mặt lộ vẻ chần chờ, lưu chúc đắc ý dào dạt mà xoay người, nhưng mà hắn máy chụp hình vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn buông xuống đến, trên mặt liền đã trúng hung hăng một cái câu quyền, một quyền này trực tiếp đem hắn máu mũi đều đánh đi ra, cả người xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo về phía bên cạnh té ngã.

Lưu chúc cả người đều là mộng : "Ngươi mẹ hắn..."

Hắn còn không có chân chính mà ngã xuống, đã bị một bàn tay nắm lấy áo kéo trở về, đối phương đầu gối thật mạnh chỉa vào lưu chúc trên bụng, Mộc Gia Thụ theo sát mà buông tay ra, mặc hắn run rẩy nằm vật xuống.

Hắn vỗ vỗ ống tay áo, thuận tiện một cước đem vừa rồi chiếu có chính mình ảnh chụp cái kia máy chụp hình dẫm phá hủy, lúc này mới không chút hoang mang mà nhặt lên vừa mới ném khai áo khoác mặc vào, thoáng làm một thủ thế: "Nếu ngươi quản không hảo miệng mình, vậy sau này cũng liền không cần phải nói nói ."

Mộc Gia Thụ thình lình xảy ra cái này xem ra làm ở đây tất cả mọi người cảm thấy trong lòng ra một hơi ác khí, nhưng mà hội nghị giám đốc vừa mới tùng một hơi sau đó, lại lập tức nhíu mày nghĩ tới điều gì.

Lưu chúc lệ thuộc vạn thần truyền thông kỳ hạ, vừa mới vạn thần lão tổng con một Chu Dương hôm nay cũng thụ mời lên sân khấu, hắn vừa rồi ý bảo công nhân đem Chu Dương mời đi theo, vốn là tính toán đối phương liền tính e ngại Mộc gia mặt mũi, khẳng định cũng không thể khiến nhà mình không có thuyên lao chó điên như vậy loạn cắn.

Chính là hiện tại... Giám đốc vội vàng lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cấp vừa mới đi ra ngoài kia hai tên viên chức gọi điện thoại, ngóng trông đối phương không cần lại đây.

Nơi này không người nào dám cùng lưu chúc lôi kéo, đương nhiên không là bởi vì hắn biết cái gì võ lâm tuyệt học, vừa ra tay không có người đánh thắng được, mà là sợ người này ở bên ngoài lung tung đưa tin. Hiện tại Mộc Gia Thụ động thủ là nhất thời thống khoái , hắn lại còn phải nghĩ biện pháp ra vẻ đáng thương, cân nhắc như thế nào đem chuyện này cấp che đi xuống.

Ai u, người trẻ tuổi, quá xúc động!

Vừa rồi lưu chúc nổi điên, Chu Dương lại đây là bọn hắn đuối lý, thời gian này lại làm Chu thiếu nhìn thấy như vậy một xuất, như vậy thụy cùng huy thịnh đánh người sự tình đã có thể tọa thực , hắn cũng là làm công , thật sự đam không nổi trách nhiệm này.

Đáng tiếc, thời gian này gọi điện thoại đã chậm, không đợi ấn xong dãy số, Chu Dương cũng đã lên đây.

Chu đại thiếu nguyên bản đang xem mỹ nhân uống rượu đỏ, tuyệt không tưởng nhúc nhích, nghe đến sự cư nhiên cùng Mộc gia nhấc lên quan hệ, lúc này mới vội vàng giữ vững tinh thần đuổi đi qua, vốn là liền không đại thống khoái, lại nhìn thấy mình người cư nhiên trên mặt đất nằm, sốt ruột vội hoảng đem hắn kêu đến kia nhất bang thì êm đẹp đứng ở nơi đó, nhất thời liền nóng nảy: "Này có ý tứ gì, theo ta thị uy đâu?"

Hội nghị giám đốc quả thực muốn điên, lau đem hãn bồi khuôn mặt tươi cười tưởng giải thích, Chu Dương lại vung tay lên: "Ngươi đừng nói chuyện! Ta liền hỏi ai đánh?"

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi mà nói: "Ta."

Chu Dương nhìn hắn một cái: "U a, đánh người ngươi còn rất đắc ý đúng không? Ngươi, ngươi ai a ngươi? Ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi muốn là bắt hắn cho đánh phế đi đánh cho tàn phế , muốn bồi tiền chính là hai đời ngươi cũng không thường nổi! Ai, vương giám đốc, các ngươi thụy cùng huy thịnh cư nhiên ỷ vào thế động thủ đánh người, còn có hay không đạo đức ? Hôm nay cũng đừng trách ta không cho các ngươi mặt mũi..."

"Ta có chính là tiền, không cần phải Chu thiếu quan tâm; ta cũng có chính là mặt mũi, không cần ngươi cấp."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười như không cười mà đánh gãy hắn: "Lúc này ló đầu ngược lại là thống khoái, trước lưu chúc khiêu khích nháo sự thời điểm ngươi đã chạy đi đâu? Hắn hồ ngôn loạn ngữ lâu như vậy, đào móc người khác riêng tư, cái kia thời điểm trong miệng ngươi đạo đức chạy đi nơi đâu ? Chu Dương, tốt nhất đem ngươi uy phong thu thu, chớ ở trước mặt ta sung bộ dáng!"

Hắn lời nói này nói ra, Chu Dương ngược lại sửng sốt. Hắn không là ngốc tử, liền hướng về phía đối phương nói chuyện khí thế, cũng tuyệt đối có thể nhìn ra Mộc Gia Thụ không là giống nhau thân phận, ngữ khí lập tức cẩn thận đứng lên: "Đợi lát nữa, thỉnh, xin hỏi ngươi là..."

"Tiểu thụ!"

Tại giương cung bạt kiếm không khí hạ, một cái nhẹ nhàng thanh âm vang lên đến, có vẻ thập phần đột ngột, cơ hồ một nửa người đều quay đầu xem qua đi, hướng chính đi tới vị kia anh tuấn cao ngất thanh niên đi chú mục lễ.

Vệ Tuân đi đến Mộc Gia Thụ bên cạnh, trực tiếp bắt tay khoát lên trên vai hắn: "Chạy nơi này lề mề cái gì đâu, phía dưới mau bắt đầu, ta tìm ngươi nửa ngày."

Khẩu khí của hắn không khách khí trung mang theo thân mật, Mộc Gia Thụ hàm cười nói: "Ngươi tới ngược lại là sớm."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Tối hôm qua tại Kinh Giao đại doanh trách nhiệm, sau đó liền trực tiếp lại đây. Cũng là ngươi tiểu tử khôn khéo, ta trực tiếp từ cửa chính tiến vào, thiếu chút nữa bị kia giúp phóng viên tễ tử."

Mộc Gia Thụ phun tào: "Vậy hẳn là là ngươi ngốc đi."

Vệ Tuân nhéo bả vai hắn một chút.

Thẳng đến hai người nói không sai biệt lắm , Chu Dương mới sáp thượng nói gọi một tiếng "Vệ thiếu", ánh mắt kinh nghi bất định mà tại hai người chi gian dạo qua một vòng.

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu, vỗ hạ Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai: "Chu thiếu cũng tại. Giới thiệu một chút, vị này chính là Mộc tam thiếu... Ai, Chu thiếu sắc mặt nhưng không được tốt nhìn a, nhị vị là nháo cái gì mâu thuẫn sao? Không nên a."

Chu Dương cười khan nói: "... Nguyên lai là Mộc tam thiếu, là ta mắt vụng về. Chúng ta..."

Hắn còn chưa nghĩ ra nói như thế nào, Vệ Tuân đã chính mình sau đó nữa : "Chu thiếu, tiểu thụ người này ta vẫn là biết, bình thường tính tình tu dưỡng đó là nhất đẳng nhất hảo, chưa bao giờ sẽ cùng người mặt đỏ. Các ngươi đây nhất định là có cái gì hiểu lầm , Chu thiếu ngàn vạn đừng để trong lòng a."

Lời kia vừa thốt ra, Chu Dương liền hận không thể phi hắn vẻ mặt.

Cái gì gọi là "Tính tình tu dưỡng hảo", cái gì gọi là "Chưa bao giờ sẽ cùng người mặt đỏ", Vệ Tuân lời này nghe giống khuyên can, trên thực tế không phải là tương đương đang nói, vô luận ai cùng Mộc Gia Thụ khởi tranh chấp, vậy khẳng định đều là một khác phương sai sao?

Bao che khuyết điểm cũng không mang như vậy đi!

Đáng tiếc Vệ Tuân là thân phận gì, đừng nói gia thế ở nơi đó bãi , cho dù là hiện tại bằng hắn bản lãnh của mình, quân hàm cũng đã không tính thấp, Chu Dương nói cái gì cũng không dám cùng hắn giang. Lại nói Mộc Gia Thụ còn tại đứng một bên đâu, nhất dạng cũng là không dễ chọc , hắn chỉ có thể nắm bắt cái mũi nhẫn : "Vệ thiếu nói đúng, vừa rồi là ta nói chuyện không cẩn thận, mạo phạm Mộc thiếu, thật sự là ngại ngùng."

"Khách khí ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, cười hướng Chu Dương lắc đầu: "Vệ thiếu cũng không có ý tứ gì khác, Chu thiếu ngươi đừng để ý. Không quản nói như thế nào, cẩu nghe không hiểu tiếng người, trong nhà chó điên cắn người, nghĩ cũng biết khẳng định không là chủ nhân ý tứ, Chu thiếu vừa rồi không biết tình huống, ta đương nhiên sẽ không hướng trong lòng đi, bất quá về sau nếu vạn thần có thể đem thuộc hạ người miệng đều quản nghiêm một chút, ta đây cũng thật phải hảo hảo cám ơn Chu thiếu ."

Mộc Gia Thụ càng tổn hại, lời trong tiếng ngoài, rõ ràng chính là đang nói Chu Dương cùng chó điên là một cái tư duy, Vệ Tuân trực tiếp không nể tình cười ra tiếng đến.

Chu Dương sắc mặt lãnh xuống dưới, thiếu chút nữa nhịn không được chửi ầm lên, nhưng mà hắn nhìn chăm chú Mộc Gia Thụ một khắc, đã bị Vệ Tuân chắn đi qua. Đối phương bên môi còn cầu lưu lại ý cười, cánh tay lười biếng mà khoát lên Mộc Gia Thụ trên vai, ánh mắt thì thập phần nghiêm nghị, ám mang cảnh cáo.

Chu Dương sắc mặt mấy biến, rốt cục vẫn là cười cười: "Mộc thiếu yên tâm, lưu chúc cho dù là bố trí ai cũng không dám bố trí đến Mộc gia trên đầu đi. Bất quá có sự tình, là thật là giả chỉ có người trong lòng mình mới biết được, đối tại chúng ta làm tin tức , lời nói dối mới gọi bố trí, nói thật nhiều lắm là ăn ngay nói thật, đúng không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ mặt mày cong cong: "Phi thường có đạo lý."

Vệ Tuân ôm bả vai đứng ở một bên, kiên nhẫn mà chờ hai người bọn họ nói xong nói, lại thúc giục nói: "Tiểu thụ, đi thôi, ngươi còn phải thay quần áo đâu."

"Hảo ." Mộc Gia Thụ đạo, "Chu thiếu, xin lỗi không tiếp được."

Vệ Tuân liền cũng đi theo nói một câu: "Xin lỗi không tiếp được."

Chu Dương cười như không cười mà nhìn chăm chú liếc mắt một cái Vệ Tuân đắp Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai tay: "Nơi này thang lầu có chút xoay mình, nhị vị đi thong thả."

Mộc Gia Thụ lại phân phó một câu: "Đến hai người, giúp Chu thiếu đem lưu phóng viên nâng đi xuống."

Hắn sau khi nói xong liền trực tiếp cùng Vệ Tuân xuống lầu, viên nhạc đình người đại diện sắc mặt có chút khó coi, thấy hảo vài người đều tại trộm nhìn chính mình, ho khan hai tiếng muốn nói điểm cái gì giảm bớt xấu hổ, nhưng cũng không tìm được thích hợp tìm từ, hội nghị giám đốc nói: "Hảo , tiếp tục diễn tập đi, đầy đủ mà luyện một lần liền muốn xuống lầu. Tranh thủ... Tranh thủ lần này tiết mục có thể làm cho Mộc thiếu lưu cái ấn tượng tốt."

Âm nhạc lần nữa vang lên đến.

Vệ Tuân một chút lâu liền nhíu mày: "Ngươi nói vạn thần là có ý gì, bọn họ tưởng lấy thân phận của ngươi làm văn sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Làm văn? Tam ca, ngươi nói bọn họ liền tính chứng minh rồi ta là Mộc Gia Thụ, không là Thẩm Thụ, có năng lực thế nào?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Cho nên nói ta không hiểu a, đám người kia đồ cái gì? Nói thật, ta đảo tình nguyện đại gia đều còn đem ngươi trở thành nguyên lai cái kia Mộc đại thiếu, như vậy liền sẽ không tổng là có không mọc mắt lại đây chọn sự ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi không biết, đó là bởi vì trước điện ảnh cục đổi cục trưởng sự sau khi đi ra, trương xe lửa nói qua nhất đoạn văn — hắn suy đoán Thẩm Thụ chính là Mộc Gia Thụ."

Vệ Tuân: "... Ha?"

Mộc Gia Thụ khẩu khí trong đều là trêu chọc: "Vị này cảm thấy ta trước là bởi vì nào đó không muốn người biết nguyên nhân không thể dùng thân phận của mình quá đi xuống, sau đó liền chỉnh cái dung, qua hai năm sau đó thay hình đổi dạng hóa cái danh trở lại Mộc gia, khẳng định đang tại nổi lên cái gì nghịch thiên âm mưu, hoặc là có cái gì thật lớn nhược điểm."

"Chậc chậc, này bạn hữu sức tưởng tượng, có thể a." Mộc Gia Thụ vừa nói như thế, Vệ Tuân liền có thể hiểu được , "Cho nên nói vạn thần không là thật sự trông cậy vào có thể đem ngươi kia cái gọi là 'Nhược điểm' đào ra, bọn họ cũng không dám, mà là chỉ vào dùng cái này đến hù dọa ngươi, cho là mình phát hiện cái gì đến không được sự đâu."

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rì rì gật đầu, hai người liếc nhau, cười ha ha đứng lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: muốn khai giảng thật là khổ sở _(:з" ∠)_.

Chương 75: khởi động máy nghi thức

Mộc Gia Thụ còn nói: "Vừa rồi ngươi không gặp lưu chúc kia phó bộ dáng, ta cảm thấy hắn là tưởng tin tức tưởng điên rồi, Chu Dương biết ta là hạng người gì, liền tính vạn thần tưởng lấy ta liêu, cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không tìm lưu chúc như vậy một cái thượng không mặt bàn người ló đầu. Nhưng ai cũng không nghĩ tới ta ngay tại đương trường, cho nên lưu chúc như vậy một nháo, hắn mới không thể không theo ta trước tiên phóng ngoan nói..."

Vệ Tuân "Hì hì" mỉm cười: "Dám hù dọa ngươi? Ta đảo tưởng xem bọn hắn toàn bộ Chu gia thêm cùng một chỗ có thể xưng thượng cái bao nhiêu cân lượng."

Khi nói chuyện hai người đã vào gian phòng, Mộc Gia Thụ rớt ra y thụ lựa chọn chính mình chính trang, không quá để ý mà trả lời một câu: "Tam ca, ngươi nhưng an phận điểm đi. Ta còn có thể trị không được hắn?"

Hắn tùy tiện tìm một thân tây trang, mới vừa vừa mới chuẩn bị lấy ra, thắt lưng đã bị Vệ Tuân từ phía sau ôm, Vệ Tuân đem cằm để tại bờ vai của hắn thượng, nhẹ nhàng quơ quơ Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể: "Ta biết ngươi lợi hại, ta là không nghĩ ngươi mệt ."

Hắn dừng một chút, lại nói: "Tiểu thụ, ta cũng không tưởng ngươi tổng là muốn những cái đó chuyện không vui."

Mộc Gia Thụ tại Vệ Tuân trong ngực xoay đầu lại, trắc mắt thấy hắn, ngắn ngủn tóc đem Vệ Tuân hai má cọ có chút ngứa.

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được tại hắn phát biên hôn một chút, buộc chặt cánh tay, cảm thấy Mộc Gia Thụ thắt lưng phi thường tế, giống như chính mình một bàn tay có thể lãm lại đây dường như.

Trong lòng của hắn càng phát cảm thấy thương tiếc, chợt nhớ tới cái gì, đem mặt của hắn bản lại đây hỏi: "Ngươi hôm nay có phải hay không không ăn điểm tâm tới rồi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Không cảm thấy đói."

Vệ Tuân cau mày, có chút tự trách mình quá sơ ý, tới thời điểm cũng không biết cấp Mộc Gia Thụ mua điểm đồ ăn, đành phải cảnh cáo nói: "Lần tới nhất định đúng hạn ăn cơm! Ta sẽ gọi điện thoại giám sát ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Hảo đi."

Dưới lầu truyền đến một trận ồn ào, phải là cái gì minh tinh đã nhập tràng , Vệ Tuân biết thời gian không còn sớm, lưu luyến mà nhìn hắn, liền muốn buông tay ra: "Hảo , vậy ngươi... Thay quần áo đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, đem vừa rồi liền chọn hảo quần áo lấy ra, đóng lại y thụ.

Vệ Tuân vừa mới muốn cho khai vị trí, Mộc Gia Thụ lại tiện tay đem quần áo hướng bên cạnh một quải, xoay người nâng trụ mặt của hắn, môi dừng ở Vệ Tuân trên môi.

Mộc Gia Thụ động tác thực đột nhiên, cũng thực ôn tồn, Vệ Tuân sửng sốt.

Mộc Gia Thụ so với hắn hơi chút lùn thượng một chút, bị hắn nâng mặt Vệ Tuân chỉ có thể khẽ cúi đầu, hai người đều không có nhắm mắt lại, cho nhau tại đối phương trong mắt thấy được chính mình.

Mộc Gia Thụ chuồn chuồn lướt nước nhất dạng tại Vệ Tuân trên môi chạm vào, sau đó thăm dò mà vươn ra chính mình đầu lưỡi, hoa khai môi của hắn phùng, tham nhập môi của hắn xỉ chi gian.

Ấm áp , mềm mại xúc cảm, giống như mang theo cỗ huân nhưng men say, Vệ Tuân trên mặt ngạc nhiên rút đi, đáy mắt nhiễm thượng ý cười, ánh mắt của hắn chuyên chú dừng ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt, đỡ lấy eo của hắn, đem Mộc Gia Thụ dùng sức ấn tiến trong lòng ngực của mình, đảo khách thành chủ mà làm sâu sắc cái này hôn môi, môi răng triền miên, lưu luyến không tha.

Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục nhắm hai mắt lại.

Kỳ thật trải qua tử vong người, giống nhau đều không quá thích hắc ám, cái loại này bị thế giới vứt bỏ khủng hoảng cùng trống rỗng là thực khó dễ dàng vượt qua . Tuy rằng nội tâm của hắn đầy đủ cường đại, chưa từng có đem loại này tâm tình biểu hiện tại bên ngoài thượng, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ kỳ thật có thể thực rõ ràng mà ý thức được chính mình đa nghi cùng lạnh lùng.

Bất quá hiện tại, Vệ Tuân khí tức đã đủ để cho hắn cảm thấy an tâm.

Theo nụ hôn này, trong lòng cái loại này bởi vì chuyện cũ tản ra không đi phẫn hận cùng khói mù lập tức liền tản ra , sinh hoạt màu lót vẫn như cũ là tinh không vạn lí giống nhau xanh thẳm, như vậy chân thành mà từ cảm quan vẫn luôn lan tràn đến ở sâu trong nội tâm.

Bất luận hắn trải qua cái gì, bất luận hắn sắp trải qua cái gì, hắn biết Vệ Tuân tổng là lại ở chỗ này , trong lòng sở hữu có vui vẻ hay không sự tình cũng có thể không hề bảo lưu mà nói cho hắn biết, mà hắn cũng sẽ vô điều kiện mà duy trì chính mình. Trong đời nhất vật trân quý đã được đến, còn lại càng vô hắn cầu.

Hai người kia chậm chạp không có xuống lầu, đến nơi người càng ngày càng nhiều, Chu Dương cũng đồng dạng tìm được chỗ ngồi của mình, sắc mặt không được tốt nhìn mà ngồi xuống.

Tuy rằng không có tại trường hợp này phẩy tay áo bỏ đi dũng khí, chính là nhớ tới chuyện mới vừa rồi, trong lòng vẫn như cũ cảm thấy thập phần nín thở, hắn mọi nơi nhìn quanh một vòng, không có nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân, trong lòng vừa động, đứng dậy đi đến hội trường góc, cầm lấy di động phát rồi một điều tin nhắn.

Chu Dương vừa mới gửi đi thành công, chợt nghe thấy một thanh âm tại bên tai vang lên: "Chu thiếu làm cái gì vậy đâu?"

Hắn hoảng sợ, thiếu chút nữa đem di động rơi trên mặt đất, nhìn lại, bưng một ly rượu đỏ Mộc Hạo Xướng đứng ở phía sau mình.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn hắn luống cuống tay chân bộ dáng, cảm thấy thập phần thú vị, cười ha hả, một chút mặt mũi đều bất lưu.

Tiếp thu đến bên cạnh tò mò vọng tới ánh mắt, Chu Dương sắc mặt càng không dễ nhìn .

Bọn họ Mộc gia người một đám không là dấu đầu lộ đuôi chính là thần đạo thần đạo, đều có bệnh đúng không? Cái gì gen a đây là!

Hắn không sợ bệnh thần kinh, nhưng là hắn sợ có tiền có thế bệnh thần kinh. Chu Dương đè nặng tính tình nhếch lên một nụ cười: "Không có gì, cấp bằng hữu phát cái tin ngắn mà thôi, không nghĩ tới hôm nay nhị thiếu cũng lại đây."

Mộc Hạo Xướng không chút để ý mà nói: "Ta không ở trong này ở lâu, chính là làm việc đi ngang qua, tùy tiện nhìn xem, ta đây cái đệ đệ cửa nhỏ nhà nghèo xuất thân, sợ hắn lộng không hảo ném ta mặt."

Chu Dương bị Mộc Hạo Xướng những lời này nói có chút kinh ngạc, tỉ mỉ vẻ mặt của hắn không giống như là tại nói giỡn, trong lòng bỗng nhiên dâng lên một cái có chút không có hảo ý suy nghĩ, cố ý nói: "Nhị thiếu nói đùa, bằng lệnh huynh bản lĩnh, làm sao có thể một cái khởi động máy nghi thức liền đem hắn làm khó ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngây ra một lúc, sau đó sắc mặt rất nhanh liền trầm xuống dưới, nói thẳng: "Chu thiếu nói bậy bạ gì đấy? Người chết làm trọng, ngươi nếu lấy đại ca của ta nói giỡn, cũng đừng trách ta trở mặt."

Đều cũng có thân phận người, hắn có thể đem nói về như vậy trực tiếp không khách khí, hiển nhiên là thật nóng nảy, Chu Dương trong lòng nắm chắc, cảm thấy rất đắc ý, đều không có lo lắng vi Mộc Hạo Xướng thái độ mà tức giận: "Ai? Nhị thiếu này là có ý gì, Mộc đại thiếu rõ ràng sống đến hảo hảo , như thế nào lập tức liền thành người chết . Hiện tại chuyện này tuy rằng không là mọi người đều biết, bình thường đùa hảo đến như thế nào cũng có thể đoán được điểm, ca vài cái có hay không ý xấu, các ngươi hà tất che giấu , nhị thiếu giả bộ như vậy hồ đồ đã có thể không có ý nghĩa ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng trầm mặc một hồi, chậm rãi hỏi: "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

Hắn không có la to, biểu tình thập phần bình tĩnh, nhưng là nói những lời này thời điểm, trong giọng nói chất chứa đồ vật lại làm cho Chu Dương tự dưng co rúm lại một chút, trong lòng bỗng nhiên có chút hối hận.

Bất quá hiện tại đã là đâm lao phải theo lao, Chu Dương hoãn khẩu khí, lúc này mới vẫn duy trì vừa rồi bộ dáng đem nói nói tiếp: "Mộc nhị thiếu, Thẩm Thụ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ, nguyên vốn là là một người đi?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng theo dõi hắn, không nói chuyện.

Chu Dương kiên trì đem nói cho hết lời: "Muốn nói Thẩm Thụ một cái tư sinh tử, đâu tới lớn như vậy mặt mũi, liền Mộc gia cùng Vệ thiếu đối hắn cái kia thái độ, người sáng suốt vừa thấy sẽ biết, nhị thiếu, ngươi..."

Hắn lời còn chưa nói hết, Mộc Hạo Xướng đột nhiên cười ha ha đứng lên.

Chu Dương lời nói bao phủ tại tiếng cười của hắn đương trung, gần như kinh hãi mà nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng thiếu chút nữa đem nước mắt cấp bật cười.

Mộc Hạo Xướng quả thực hết sức vui mừng, giống như tám trăm năm chưa từng nghe qua chê cười nhất dạng, cười khom lưng xuống đi, rất nhiều ánh mắt đánh giá lại đây, muốn nhìn một chút ai tại trường hợp này như thế thất lễ, đương phát hiện là Mộc Hạo Xướng sau đó, lại vội không ngừng mà dời đi chỗ khác .

Mộc Hạo Xướng qua hơn nửa ngày mới lau khóe mắt, nói ra nói đến: "Ngươi rốt cuộc tại bậy bạ cái gì? Là đầu óc hư rớt sao? Ta ca, Mộc gia đại thiếu, là ta tận mắt nhìn thấy bị đẩy mạnh đốt thi lô , xương cốt đều đốt thành tra , cư nhiên còn có người ở trong này đoán mò! Các ngươi cũng biết ? Ta như thế nào không biết! Ta có đôi khi mẹ hắn thật cảm thấy... Trên cái thế giới này người đều có bệnh đi?"

Quan hệ thân cận đều chính mắt nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ tử vong, cảm thấy những cái đó phỏng đoán cùng lời đồn đãi quả thực đều là thiên phương dạ đàm, nhưng mà không rõ ý tưởng người lại khó tránh khỏi nửa tin nửa ngờ, Chu Dương kinh nghi bất định, chính đang tự hỏi Mộc Hạo Xướng nói là thật là giả, thình lình cả người đã bị nhéo tới.

Mộc Hạo Xướng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nói: "Nếu thật sự quá nhàn , đua xe hạp dược chơi nữ nhân tùy ngươi chọn, thiếu ở trong này giống bà ba hoa nhất dạng tiêu khiển lão tử! Cũng nói cho họ Trương bọn họ vài cái, lại mẹ hắn dám đề ta ca một câu, đừng trách ta ra tay độc ác!"

Hắn sau khi nói xong, buông ra Chu Dương cổ áo, nghênh ngang mà đi.

Thẳng đến Mộc Hạo Xướng đi rồi sau đó, Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới mới vừa ra khỏi phòng, song phương cũng không có chạm mặt. Vệ Tuân hạ đến lầu một thời điểm cước bộ lược đình, ánh mắt không động thanh sắc về phía bên cạnh đảo qua.

Mộc Gia Thụ đã nhận thấy được động tác của hắn: "Làm sao vậy?"

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Không có việc gì! Hôm nay là ngươi sân nhà, mau đi đi."

Hai người nhiễu quá một người rất cao hoa thụ, bên cạnh là bày đầy hoa tươi cùng kẹo bàn đăng ký, Mộc Gia Thụ vừa đi vừa hỏi: "Vệ đại cổ đông không cùng ta đồng thời?"

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Không dám cùng Mộc thiếu tranh phần này phong cảnh, ta ngay tại phía dưới nhìn ngươi."

Hắn sau khi nói xong, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nhìn xuống bốn phía, thấy không có người chú ý, đem vừa rồi từ trên bàn thuận đi một khối socola giấy gói kẹo lột khai, nhét vào Mộc Gia Thụ miệng: "Chưa ăn cơm liền ăn khối socola, nhưng ngọt nha."

Mộc Gia Thụ bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị hắn tắc vừa vặn, ngọt vị từ miệng khuếch tán mở ra, hắn ngơ ngác mà liếm liếm socola, lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, bắt nó hàm tại quai hàm một bên, để tránh ảnh hưởng chính mình nói chuyện.

Vệ Tuân cảm thấy có chút đáng yêu, hì hì cười một tiếng: "Đi thôi."

Hai người đi vào hội trường thời điểm thật sự không còn sớm, khởi động máy nghi thức trên cơ bản đã chuẩn bị sắp xếp, đây là Mộc Gia Thụ hồi gia tới nay lần đầu tiên công nhiên tại truyền thông trước mặt lộ diện, Vệ Tuân dùng bả vai giúp hắn ngăn chật chội đám người, các phóng viên lực chú ý rất nhanh bị hấp dẫn lại đây, đèn flash lóe thành một mảnh.

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, thần thái khôi phục thong dong, trực tiếp đi đến tuyên truyền phim nhựa chủ đề bối cảnh bản trước làm phóng viên chụp ảnh, vô số đạo huyễn mắt đèn flash sáng lên.

Hắn xuyên một thân cắt quần áo Hợp Thể màu trắng tây trang, vừa mới phụ trợ xuất chân dài chật hẹp thắt lưng, thoạt nhìn phong độ nhẹ nhàng, ngũ quan xinh xắn tại màn ảnh hạ có vẻ phi thường tuấn mỹ, người xem khu một ít không quen thuộc hắn miến cũng nhịn không được bắt đầu tiếng thét, tưởng vị nào mới vừa mới xuất đạo minh tinh.

Người chủ trì cao hề hoa cũng là Mộc thị cố ý mời mời đi theo , trước tiên đã cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đã làm xong câu thông, chờ hắn chiếu xong rồi tương lập tức cười mở cái vui đùa: "Mộc tam thiếu, ngươi hôm nay thật sự là anh tuấn phi phàm, quả thực làm người ánh mắt đều luyến tiếc trát ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Hề hoa quá khen, ta quả thực thụ sủng nhược kinh. Bất quá chờ đến « huyền hoàng » này bộ phim chiếu phim sau đó, chỉ sợ cũng không có người có hứng thú xem ta ."

Cao hề hoa ở trong lòng lắc lắc đầu, kỳ thật nàng cảm thấy từ cá nhân thẩm mỹ đến nói, Mộc Gia Thụ sắc đẹp đã là nàng đã thấy nhất xuất chúng , mấu chốt là khí chất cũng không bình thường. Nhưng hôm nay mọi người đứng ở chỗ này mục đích đều là vì cấp « huyền hoàng » làm tuyên truyền, cao hề hoa đương nhiên không thể phá, theo Mộc Gia Thụ khởi câu chuyện nói: "Là , ta cũng nghe nói này bộ tân kịch có đông đảo tuấn nam mỹ nữ tham diễn, nội dung vở kịch cũng thập phần thoải mái phập phồng, thật sự là ngẫm lại khiến cho người siêu cấp chờ mong a. Làm thụy cùng huy thịnh lão bản, ngươi cũng vì thế đầu nhập vào rất nhiều tinh lực, thật sự là thực vất vả."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Kỳ thật ta cảm thấy tạo ra nhất bộ phim nhựa là nhất kiện rất thú vị vị tính sự, cũng là ta vẫn luôn chờ mong, này còn chưa nói tới tân không khổ cực, nếu « huyền hoàng » có thể đang làm việc sinh hoạt rất nhiều cấp cho đại gia một ít thả lỏng, ta mới là nhất..."

Vệ Tuân chính nhìn chuyên chú, di động bỗng nhiên chấn động một cái, hắn cầm lên nhìn thoáng qua, đứng dậy ly tòa, ra nơi sân.

"Vệ thiếu."

Vệ Tuân hướng về phía thủ hạ của mình gật gật đầu: "Nắm chắc?"

Một cái bốn mươi lăm tuổi nam tử vội vàng hội báo: "Vừa rồi ngài theo chúng ta nói có người chụp ảnh ngài cùng Mộc thiếu, chúng ta điều tra một chút, hẳn là chính là cái này người... Nơi này là hắn máy chụp hình."

Vệ Tuân tiếp nhận máy chụp hình, trước nghiêng đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái bên cạnh bị chấp trụ hai tay nam nhân, có chút khinh thường: "Liền sẽ chơi chụp ảnh này bộ, thật sự là lại xuẩn lại không trưởng trí nhớ."

Hắn lật xem một chút máy chụp hình trong ảnh chụp, phát hiện bên trong có rất nhiều đều là vừa mới chụp được chính mình và Mộc Gia Thụ ảnh chụp, không có gì thực đặc biệt màn ảnh, bất quá từ giữa liếc mắt một cái liền đó có thể thấy được quan hệ của hai người thực hảo.

Vệ Tuân có chút minh bạch , này hơn phân nửa là vạn thần còn chưa chết tâm, muốn nhận tập một ít chứng minh Thẩm Thụ chính là Mộc Gia Thụ chứng cứ, tội nghiệp tưởng cái gì kinh thiên đại liêu, thậm chí còn ý nghĩ kỳ lạ mà định dùng loại này đồ vật áp chế Mộc gia.

Hắn quả thực tưởng cười ra tiếng đến, tiện tay đem máy chụp hình hướng bên cạnh một đệ.

Lập tức có người hơi hơi xoay người tiếp tới, cẩn thận mà dò hỏi: "Tam thiếu, muốn hay không đem này máy chụp hình..."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Không cần, người này trình độ không sai, đem chúng ta còn chụp rất xinh đẹp , giữ đi, ta trở về tuyển mấy trương."

Hắn lại mắt nhìn cái kia chụp ảnh chính mình , thực nhìn quen mắt phóng viên: "Cho ta đem hắn đánh một trận văng ra, nếu như vậy không trưởng trí nhớ, ta liền giúp hắn làm sâu sắc một chút ấn tượng."

Hắn thật mạnh vỗ vỗ bả vai của đối phương: "Đầu năm nay, cho rằng dựa vào chính mình nhất trương phá miệng hồ liệt liệt có thể lên trời? Bạn hữu, thanh tỉnh chút đi, nhớ kỹ lần sau gặp được không thể trêu vào người ngươi liền ly xa chút! Không phân tốt xấu gặp ai cắn ai, cũng không sợ băng nha."

Hắn xử lý xong chuyện này sau đó lại trở về, vừa lúc nghe thấy người chủ trì đang nói: "Hảo , cám ơn Mộc thiếu."

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng cười trả lời một câu: "Cám ơn hề hoa."

Hắn xuống đài sau đó ngồi xuống Vệ Tuân bên cạnh vị trí, người phía sau một tên tiếp theo một tên đi lên, lưu trình tiến hành phi thường thuận lợi. Cameras thỉnh thoảng đảo qua Mộc Gia Thụ phương hướng, cũng tựa hồ có người ở đằng xa gọi gọi hắn cười một cái, hắn tựa như không có phát hiện dường như, thực thanh thản mà duỗi thẳng chân ỷ tại chỗ ngồi, cùng Vệ Tuân nhỏ giọng nói nhỏ.

Hắn bên cạnh bị từng đợt lóng lánh ngọn đèn thoảng qua, giống như giống như ngưng sương tuyết, thấy thế nào đều là cái nhẹ nhàng thời đại hỗn loạn đen tối giai công tử, chính là dung sắc như cũ là trước sau như một lạnh lùng.

Nơi xa Văn Hữu Liên chậm rãi đưa ánh mắt thu trở lại.

Nàng trật một chút đầu, phía sau bảo tiêu ân cần thấu đi lên: "Nhị tiểu thư?"

Văn Hữu Liên đè nặng cổ họng nói: "Ngươi vừa rồi... Thật sự nghe thấy Chu Dương là nói như vậy ?"

Kia bảo tiêu nói: "Là, thiên chân vạn xác. Chẳng qua Mộc nhị thiếu tựa hồ là không tin, nhất định nói hắn là tận mắt nhìn thấy Mộc đại thiếu hoả táng ."

Văn Hữu Liên xinh đẹp trên khuôn mặt xẹt qua một tia cười lạnh: "Vốn là cho là mình tại Mộc gia có thể một tay che trời , dễ đối phó đệ đệ đột nhiên lại biến thành thật vất vả làm đi xuống đại ca, này đối Mộc nhị thiếu đến nói, tựa hồ có chút tàn khốc không phải sao? Hắn là thật không tin vẫn là không nguyện ý tín, ai lại biết đâu?"

Nàng ngữ khí không phải không có châm chọc, nhưng đặt ở trên đầu gối tay lại vô ý thức mà nắm chặt .

Phía sau bảo tiêu không có phát hiện Văn Hữu Liên ở sâu trong nội tâm khẩn trương, lại bởi vì lời của nàng mà khiếp sợ vô cùng, Văn Hữu Liên ý tứ tựa hồ cũng là tin tưởng hiện tại ngồi ở chỗ kia người chính là Mộc Gia Thụ.

"Nhị tiểu thư, ngươi là cảm thấy..."

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Ta nguyên lai chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua như vậy ly kỳ sự tình, bất quá hôm nay Chu Dương vừa nói như thế, ta nhìn hắn... Thật đúng là càng xem càng giống. Ngươi nói người giống như hắn vậy, trên thế giới còn thật khả năng sẽ có cái thứ hai sao? Ta không quản Mộc Hạo Xướng như thế nào cảm thấy, tóm lại ta chưa từng thấy qua Mộc Gia Thụ thi thể, cũng không tận mắt nhìn thấy hắn hoả táng, cho nên không quản làm như thế nào, ta nhất định muốn đem chuyện này làm minh bạch, nếu không cơm không nuốt được, ngủ bất an tẩm!"

Đệ nhất sắp xếp người đối phát sinh ở trong góc sự tình hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, trên đài tiết mục diễn náo nhiệt, Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cuộc là người tổng phụ trách, mới vừa cùng Vệ Tuân nói nói mấy câu đã có người đi lên hướng hắn xin chỉ thị sự tình, Vệ Tuân liền cúi đầu nhìn di động.

Hắn một bên là Mộc Gia Thụ, một khác trắc lại là danh đạo diễn kiêm sản xuất người quách thủ lâm. Quách thủ lâm gần nhất đang định chụp nhất bộ hiện đại quan quân đề tài điện ảnh, đối Vệ Tuân cái này quân nhị đại thực cảm thấy hứng thú, vẫn muốn cùng hắn đáp lời, chính là chen vào không lọt đi, thời gian này nhìn Vệ Tuân rảnh rỗi , liền cười tùy tiện tìm cái đề tài: "Vệ thiếu đây là đang nhìn cái gì đấy, mặt mày hớn hở ."

Vệ Tuân quay đầu thời điểm trên mặt còn mang theo còn sót lại ý cười, nhìn thấy quách thủ lâm đang cùng mình nói chuyện, liền đem di động đưa tới chỉ cho hắn nhìn: "Quách đạo ngươi xem, ta vừa rồi xoát tin tức xoát đi ra , có phải hay không rất xinh đẹp? Tiểu thụ còn rất ăn ảnh đi?"

Quách thủ lâm nhìn liếc mắt một cái di động của hắn, quả thực có chút dở khóc dở cười.

Phía trên là trên mạng thả ra phát sóng trực tiếp tiệt đồ, Mộc Gia Thụ gần đối mặt như quan ngọc, ngọc thụ lâm phong, đích thật là tuấn mỹ bất phàm... Bất quá Vệ thiếu, người an vị tại bên cạnh ngươi, chẳng qua mấy phút đồng hồ không cùng nói chuyện với ngươi mà thôi, ngươi liền về phần chạy đến nơi đây đến xoát tin tức sao?

Trong cảm nhận của hắn quan quân tuyệt đối không có khả năng là như vậy hoa si!

Quách thủ lâm cười khổ nói: "Đẹp mắt, đẹp mắt."

Hắn nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, đột nhiên lại bắt đầu sinh xuất mặt khác một loại suy nghĩ — chụp quân lữ loại hình điện ảnh đi, đương nhiên là nam tính nhân vật tương đối nhiều, có lẽ có thể thích hợp gia tăng một ít giữa nam nhân cái loại này cởi mở ... Hữu tình? Nói thí dụ như giống Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ như vậy, cũng đồng dạng rất có xem chút đi.

Đạt được linh cảm quách thủ lâm vội vàng cúi đầu múa bút thành văn, không lại cùng Vệ Tuân nói chuyện.

Vệ Tuân tiếp tục nhìn tin tức, một bàn tay bỗng nhiên từ bên cạnh đưa qua đến, tròng lên di động của hắn màn hình.

Hắn theo tay vừa thấy, Mộc Gia Thụ đang tại nghiêm trang chững chạc mà cùng cấp dưới công đạo sự tình, biểu tình nghiêm túc giống như chuyện xấu căn bản liền không là hắn làm.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng mà đem Mộc Gia Thụ tay từ trên mặt bàn bắt lấy đến, đặt ở chính mình trên đầu gối, mở ra chính mình tay, một căn một căn cùng hắn mười ngón tương khấu, sau đó nắm chặt.

Đang tại cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện công nhân phát hiện lão bản của mình tựa hồ đột nhiên thản nhiên mà cười một chút, vội vàng lo sợ dừng lại, còn tưởng rằng Mộc Gia Thụ có dặn dò gì muốn nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ hướng hắn lắc lắc đầu: "Không có việc gì, tiếp tục nói đi."

Tên kia công nhân nhìn vừa xuống tay trong tập vở, hội báo nói: "Phía dưới lập tức chính là phỏng vấn phân đoạn , ngô giám đốc nói chúng ta phía trước tiết mục thực phấn khích, nhưng là hỗ động thiên thiếu, hỏi ngài phía dưới là không là có thể gia tăng cùng phóng viên cùng người xem hỗ động, làm không khí hơi chút thoải mái hoạt bát một ít."

"Có thể." Mộc Gia Thụ trầm ngâm một chút, hỏi, "Phóng viên bên kia đều an bài hảo sao?"

Công nhân vội vàng nói: "Vừa rồi ngài lần đầu tiên phân phó thời điểm đã đều câu thông hảo , không có người còn dám nói lung tung ."

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi vuốt cằm: "Cứ như vậy đi."

Hắn nói "Cứ như vậy đi" bổn ý là muốn cho các phóng viên nhiều hỏi ý kiến vài tên diễn viên chính một ít vấn đề, cũng thuận tiện vi kỳ hạ nghệ nhân gia tăng một ít cho hấp thụ ánh sáng độ, không nghĩ tới so sánh với, những người này đảo tựa hồ đối hắn cùng Vệ Tuân càng cảm thấy hứng thú.

Mà ở các phóng viên trong lòng, phỏng vấn minh tinh còn chưa tính, giống loại này hào môn đại thiếu hảo tính tình mà ngồi ở chỗ này, tùy ý bọn họ hỏi vấn đề cơ hội nhưng thật sự không nhiều lắm, huống chi tướng mạo anh tuấn, trẻ tuổi giàu có nguyên vốn là một loại xem chút, hơn nữa "Hảo cơ hữu" nhân thiết, tuyệt đối thập phần bác người nhãn cầu.

Trước Mộc Gia Thụ đã làm người chào hỏi , mới đầu các phóng viên vấn đề đều thập phần ôn hòa, Mộc Gia Thụ tư duy nhanh nhẹn, lại là đánh thái cực tay già đời, một hỏi một đáp chi gian cơ hồ liên chần chờ công phu đều không có, thẳng đến một cái phóng viên đột nhiên hỏi nói: "Mộc tam thiếu, thụy cùng huy thịnh hiện tại phát triển thế phi thường tốt, nhưng so với toàn bộ Mộc thị gia tộc tài sản đến nói, thật sự liên chín trâu mất sợi lông đều không tính là, ngươi làm mộc đổng con trai ruột, trong lòng có thể hay không đối phụ thân an bài như thế cảm thấy không cam đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ dừng lại một chút, không động thanh sắc mà nhìn lướt qua hắn micro trước đánh dấu.

Phía sau hắn hai người nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt, vội vàng đứng lên, vừa muốn so xuất đuổi người thủ thế, Mộc Gia Thụ đã về phía sau phất phất tay, ý bảo bọn họ ngồi xuống.

"Ta lúc nhỏ, " hắn lược làm suy tư, đối với micro nói một câu như vậy nói, thanh âm không đại, nhưng rất dễ dàng mà làm vừa rồi có chút xôn xao trường hợp an tĩnh lại, Vệ Tuân ghé mắt.

Hắn nói tiếp: "Thực thích ăn đồ ngọt, cũng hưởng qua rất nhiều bất đồng chủng loại điểm tâm ngọt phẩm, bất quá hiện tại cũng đã không có gì ấn tượng , thẳng đến bảy tuổi kia năm ba ba của ta sinh nhật, ta nghĩ đưa cho hắn một cái bánh sinh nhật... ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói tới đây, rất nhiều người đều là không hiểu ra sao, chẳng qua không người nào dám đánh gãy hắn, chỉ có Vệ Tuân tựa hồ ý thức được hắn muốn nói cái gì, hơi hơi lộ ra điểm ý cười.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới cũng nhìn hắn một cái, tiếp tục giảng đạo: "Ta sở hữu tiền xài vặt đều là cha ta cho ta , không có cách nào trở thành đưa cho hắn đồ vật. Một cái tiểu bằng hữu cho ta xuất chủ ý, nói cho ta biết nghe nói nước khoáng cái chai cùng giấy vụn cũng có thể bán tiền, với là chúng ta liền mỗi ngày khóa gian đều đi nhặt phế phẩm, ước chừng nhặt hai tháng, mới thấu đủ mua một cái nhỏ nhất bơ bánh ngọt giá cả."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói tới đây, nhịn không được mang theo ý cười lắc lắc đầu, như là cảm thấy năm đó chính mình rất ngốc, thiên về lãnh đạm khuôn mặt vì vậy cười mà có vẻ sinh động đứng lên.

Đã bị tâm tình của hắn bị nhiễm, ở đây rất nhiều người xem cùng phóng viên đều lộ ra thân mật ý cười, tưởng tượng thấy như vậy một cái phong độ nhẹ nhàng thanh niên còn có ngốc như vậy khi còn bé, thực dễ dàng làm người cảm thấy tương phản manh.

Mộc Gia Thụ không động thanh sắc mà dịu đi tràng nội không khí, đem mọi người đưa đến hắn ngôn ngữ cấu tạo trong thế giới, lại tiếp tục nói: "Hiện tại ta trưởng thành, khi còn bé rất nhiều chuyện cũng đã không lại nhớ rõ, nhưng là ngay lúc đó ta đem bánh ngọt lấy sau khi trở về, chờ ba ba của ta tan tầm hồi gia chờ mong tâm tình, nhìn thấy hắn kinh hỉ bộ dáng, cùng với sau lại cái kia bánh ngọt hương vị, lại vẫn cứ rõ ràng tựa như ngày hôm qua vừa mới phát sinh quá nhất dạng."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thẳng tên kia đặt câu hỏi phóng viên, phát sóng trực tiếp màn hình lớn thượng hắn khí chất thong dong, thần thái tự nhiên, đối phương ngược lại có chút trốn tránh mà lảng tránh ánh mắt.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Xin lỗi vừa mới đông kéo tây xả, chậm trễ đại gia một chút thời gian, hiện tại ta qua lại đáp vị tiên sinh này vấn đề. Ta cá nhân cho rằng, chỉ có thông qua chính mình trả giá mà được đến đồ vật, tài năng cấp người mang đến chân chính thỏa mãn cảm, ta thích ủng có tài phú rất nhiều, cũng đồng dạng hưởng thụ một chút tích lũy khởi này đó tài phú quá trình, cho nên ta phi thường cảm tạ ta hiện tại phụ thân, có thể cấp như ta vậy một cái cơ hội."

Hắn nói xong lời nói này sau đó, đặt câu hỏi phóng viên nghẹn lời, hội trường vỗ tay như sấm.

Kỳ thật đây chỉ là một cái đơn giản đến thậm chí có chút bình thường câu chuyện, nhưng đả động người khác yếu điểm, chưa bao giờ ở chỗ ngươi diễn thuyết cỡ nào kinh thiên động địa, cỡ nào cảm động sâu vô cùng, trọng điểm là làm người nghe sinh ra một loại nhận đồng cảm cùng với cộng minh.

Hiển nhiên ở cái này phương diện, Mộc Gia Thụ kinh nghiệm tương đối nhiều.

Mà còn hắn tại giảng thuật đoạn này sự tình thời điểm, cũng không quên thân phận của mình kỳ thật là "Thẩm Thụ", đối với rất nhiều bối cảnh cùng tên khác đều nói thập phần mơ hồ, mà ngay cả Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng là tại Mộc Gia Thụ mười hai tuổi sau đó mới hồi quốc, căn bản chưa nghe nói qua chuyện này. Mộc Gia Thụ tuy rằng nói không ít, lại làm cho người khó có thể từ trong lời nói mặt điều tra hắn chân chính thân thế, có thể nói là hết sức cẩn thận.

Vấn đề Mộc Gia Thụ, các phóng viên lực chú ý lại chuyển dời đến Vệ Tuân trên người, chẳng qua lúc này vấn đề cần phải ôn hòa nhiều, trên cơ bản là quay chung quanh điện ảnh cùng Vệ Tuân bản nhân sinh hoạt thượng một ít râu ria việc nhỏ đảo quanh.

"Vệ thiếu, ngươi làm bộ phim điện ảnh này cổ đông chi nhất, lúc này đây đầu tư có thể nói là thập phần danh tác . Xin hỏi ngươi là xuất phát từ cái gì nguyên nhân như vậy xem trọng bộ phim điện ảnh này đâu?"

Vệ Tuân thê Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, cười nói: "Bởi vì tin tưởng Mộc thiếu ánh mắt a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cong cong khóe mắt, tên kia phóng viên nhìn hai người hỗ động, không từ cười nói: "Nhị vị tình cảm thật hảo, về sau nếu Vệ thiếu có bạn gái, chỉ sợ đều phải ghen tị Mộc thiếu đi. Không biết Vệ thiếu tính toán tìm một cái cái dạng gì bạn gái đâu?"

Vệ Tuân hoảng sợ, vội vàng phủi sạch nói: "Ta không có tìm bạn gái tính toán..."

Này nhưng thật một kẻ ngốc, Mộc Gia Thụ không thể không suy nghĩ, hắn vừa rồi muốn là tùy tiện hồ nói hai câu, lời này đề cũng liền đi qua, càng nói như vậy phóng viên chẳng phải là càng phải truy vấn?

Hắn một bên cân nhắc, một bên lại không thể không suy nghĩ cười, có đầy hưng trí mà nghe Vệ Tuân kế tiếp nói như thế nào.

Mộc Gia Thụ sở liệu tất trung, phóng viên quả nhiên tò mò đứng lên, nửa giống như nói giỡn hỏi: "Vệ thiếu trường đẹp trai như vậy, lại tuổi trẻ tài cao, từ nhỏ đến lớn thích ngươi nữ hài tử khẳng định không ít đi? Như thế nào sẽ không có giao bạn gái tính toán đâu?"

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt một chút, bỗng nhiên đưa tay ôm Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai, đem hắn hướng bên cạnh mình dẫn theo mang, cười nói: "Đời này liền tính toán cùng hắn qua, như thế nào còn sẽ tìm người khác. Nếu thật nói vậy, ta mà không sợ bạn gái ghen tị, ta liền sợ chúng ta Mộc thiếu mất hứng, kia nhưng tuyệt đối không được."

Chờ xem náo nhiệt Mộc Gia Thụ hoàn toàn ngoài ý liệu, giật mình mới lần nữa điều chỉnh biểu tình, cười nói tiếp: "Ngươi nói như vậy, ta đã có thể đương thật nói nghe xong. Xem ra ta bên này cũng là tuyệt đối không thể có người khác a."

Hai người càng như vậy nói, càng không có người hoài nghi quan hệ giữa bọn họ, tiếng thét cùng huýt sáo rất nhanh truyền đến, tựa hồ mọi người đều đem này cho rằng một cái thú vị vui đùa, nhưng kỳ thật chỉ có bọn họ biết, đó cũng không phải vui đùa.

Vệ Tuân hướng Mộc Gia Thụ cười một chút, Mộc Gia Thụ nhưng không có nhìn hắn, chính là mặt nghiêng có chút đỏ lên, nếu không là khoảng cách gần căn bản là nhìn đoán không ra.

Vệ Tuân trong lòng rung động, không thể nói rõ cái gì tư vị.

Hắn bản thân cho chính mình trong lòng điểm một mồi lửa, cảm thấy lại nhiều nhìn chăm chú Mộc Gia Thụ một hồi đã có thể thật sự muốn thất thố , vội vàng buông tay ra ngồi thẳng thân thể, che dấu tính mà bát bát micro, chờ đợi hạ một vấn đề.

"Ta phát hiện Vệ thiếu trải qua thật là phi thường phong phú, ngươi đã từng có một đoạn thời gian xuất ngũ đặt chân thương nghiệp, hiện tại lại về tới trong bộ đội. Hơn nữa mọi người đều biết, Vệ thiếu từ tiểu gia cảnh cũng là phi thường nhiều ưu tú ... Ta nghe nói đôi khi các ngươi xuất nhiệm vụ, ở bên ngoài ngủ đều là nhất giản dị tấm ván gỗ giường, thật là thực vất vả . Ngươi trải qua nhất ác liệt giấc ngủ điều kiện là dạng gì , cũng không thể được cùng đại gia hình dung một chút đâu?"

Vệ Tuân nghĩ nghĩ, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Thảm nhất một lần là lúc ra cửa ra ngoài ý muốn, khi đó không ở quốc nội, địa phương lại không quen, chỉ có thể tại vùng hoang vu đất hoang trong được thông qua, thời tiết thực lãnh, trên người có thương, ta dùng thảo phô một tầng, nằm trên mặt đất ngủ."

"A, kia thật là thực thảm a, lúc ấy tâm tình là dạng gì ?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta hạnh phúc đến không được."

Mãn tràng đều tại cười, ngoài ý muốn với Vệ Tuân cùng tưởng tượng bên trong hoàn toàn bất đồng hài hước, Vệ Tuân lại bỗng nhiên một đốn, cảm giác một bàn tay từ bàn hạ đưa qua đến, nhất bút một hoa mà tại chân của hắn thượng viết ba chữ:

"Ta cũng là."

« huyền hoàng » khởi động máy nghi thức xong thành phi thường thuận lợi, tuyên truyền hiệu quả cũng hoàn toàn vượt ra khỏi mong muốn, sau khi chấm dứt thời gian đã không còn sớm, Mộc Gia Thụ rõ ràng lưu tại trong khách sạn.

Vệ Tuân nhìn nhìn phòng của hắn, hướng Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi vãn thượng hảo hảo đi ngủ, biệt luôn là cân nhắc này cân nhắc kia , ta đi về trước ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng là vừa mới biết hắn ngày hôm sau còn có nhiệm vụ: "Sớm biết rằng liền không gọi ngươi đã đến rồi, cứ như vậy còn phải gây sức ép trở về."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Như vậy có ý tứ sự làm sao có thể không đến, ngươi muốn là không gọi ta ta sẽ trở mặt !"

Mộc Gia Thụ xin lỗi mà nói: "Xin lỗi, ta vốn là không muốn cho phóng viên phỏng vấn ngươi , không nghĩ tới bọn họ hướng về phía chúng ta bên này tới rồi, có thể hay không cho ngươi mang đến cái gì không hảo ảnh hưởng?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi theo ta như thế nào còn nói như vậy nói, không có việc gì , trong lòng ta đều biết. Gần nhất lần trước với ngươi cũng nói, chúng ta tuy rằng đi trở về, thủ tục còn không có làm tốt, nghiêm khắc lại nói tiếp không tính vấn đề gì. Hơn nữa ta không là phụ trách nhiệm vụ bí mật , loại này lộ diện không có việc gì."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, không lại nói cái này: "Ta làm lái xe đưa ngươi trở về đi, hắn lộ thục, như vậy có thể nhanh một chút, ngươi cũng có thể nằm ở chỗ ngồi phía sau thượng nghỉ ngơi một chút."

Vệ Tuân cười nhướng mày: "Trọng điểm ở chỗ tốc độ nhanh vẫn là ta nghỉ ngơi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói: "Đương nhiên là vì để cho ngươi nghỉ ngơi tốt , ngày mai đừng quá mệt. Không phải ta sẽ thực lo lắng ."

Vệ Tuân vừa lòng , hướng hắn khoát tay nói: "Hảo, đem lái xe gọi tới đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ gọi điện thoại gọi người, cắt đứt sau lại mỉm cười, bỗng nhiên lấy tay đi sờ Vệ Tuân túi áo: "Ngươi vừa rồi lén lút ẩn dấu cái gì tốt đồ vật, không có ý định làm ta kiến thức kiến thức lại đi sao?"

Vừa rồi tan cuộc thời điểm, hắn phân minh nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân lặng lẽ từ trên bàn lấy cái gì vậy nhét vào túi áo trong , chính là không có thấy rõ ràng, trong lòng đã tò mò nửa ngày.

Vệ Tuân vội vàng bưng túi áo né một chút, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ động tác không hề dự triệu, lại phi thường nhanh chóng, hắn không né tránh, bị đối phương từ trong túi sờ soạng nhất dạng đồ vật đi ra.

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ biểu tình có chút cổ quái: "Ngươi trộm chính là cái này..."

Trên tay hắn cầm một cái plastic tạp phiến làm thành tiểu nhân, thứ này đến nơi tiếp thu phỏng vấn mỗi người một cái, là căn cứ mọi người hình tượng làm thành Q bản nhân vật đồ, vừa mới dán tại trước bàn mặt đương hàng hiệu đến dùng, Vệ Tuân cư nhiên một mình đem Mộc Gia Thụ cái kia khu xuống dưới giấu vào túi áo trong.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta cảm thấy cái này làm rất xinh đẹp..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hai người đối diện một khắc, Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười ha ha.

Tuy rằng đạo hạnh cao thâm, chính là này sẽ Vệ Tuân lão kiểm cũng thật sự có chút không nhịn được , từng thanh Mộc Gia Thụ trên tay tiểu nhân đoạt trở về.

Mộc Gia Thụ một bên cười một bên lóe, thình lình bị Vệ Tuân ôm thắt lưng phóng ngã xuống trên giường. Vệ Tuân nhân cơ hội tại trên mặt hắn hôn một cái, run rẩy khai trên người chăn đem Mộc Gia Thụ tráo đi vào, chính mình xoay người bỏ chạy .

Mộc Gia Thụ đem chăn bắt lấy đến kéo vào trong ngực, vẫn là nhịn không được cười một hồi, nửa ngày mới đứng lên, đi toilet lý lý tóc, đem mình lần nữa xử lý hồi người dạng.

Lầu một hội trường hẳn là còn có người không rời đi, Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là tính toán lại đi xuống xem một chút, không đợi đi ra ngoài, phòng của hắn môn đã bị người xao hưởng.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngoài ý muốn nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ, dương thanh đạo: "Mời vào."

Hắn nghĩ không ra ai đã trễ thế này trả trở về trong phòng tìm chính mình, cửa vừa mở ra, lại nghe thấy có người cười một tiếng: "Mộc tam thiếu, xuyên chỉnh tề như vậy, là muốn đi ra ngoài sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức chợt nghe ra này cái thanh âm thuộc loại vị nào cố nhân, động tác của hắn đình trệ một chút, bất quá cũng chính là lần này.

Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh mà nghênh đón, giữ cửa hoàn toàn rộng mở, nho nhã lễ độ mà cười cười, dò hỏi: "Văn tiểu thư, có chuyện gì không?"

Văn Hữu Liên nhìn hắn, đồng dạng cũng là cứng đờ.

Nàng vốn là đã làm xong sung túc chuẩn bị tâm lý mới xao vang cánh cửa này , nhưng hiện tại gần gũi nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, đã cảm thấy cùng trước kia người kia càng giống .

Kỳ thật Mộc Gia Thụ tính cách cao ngạo, chưa từng có tận lực che dấu chính mình ý tứ, mỗi một cái quen thuộc người của hắn thấy đến bây giờ Thẩm Thụ, đều khó tránh khỏi sẽ có cảm giác như thế.

Khác nhau chỉ tại với có một số người chính mắt nhìn thấy hắn chết trải qua, chỉ đơn thuần cảm thấy hai người giống nhau, có người lại không rõ ý tưởng, tổng là hoài nghi Mộc gia có âm mưu gì, ngược lại ngoài cuộc tỉnh táo, dễ dàng cảm thấy Mộc Gia Thụ chính là Thẩm Thụ, người trước tỷ như Mộc Hạo Xướng, Vệ Tuân, người sau chính là hiện tại Văn Hữu Liên .

Nàng âm thầm cắn răng, đem tâm một hoành, đơn giản nói thẳng: "Gia Thụ, ngươi theo ta còn nói như vậy, nhưng sẽ không có ý tứ ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn nàng, không có mở miệng.

Hắn vừa rồi nhìn thấy Văn Hữu Liên thời điểm, liền có điểm đoán được đối phương tới ý đồ, hiện tại đang suy nghĩ như thế nào ứng đối.

Thừa nhận thân phận của mình — muốn, vẫn là không cần?

Văn Hữu Liên tươi cười lại tại Mộc Gia Thụ trầm mặc dưới có chút không nhịn được .

Tuy rằng hai người chi gian đã từng hư tình giả ý mà diễn một hồi động tình ngôn ái tuồng, nhưng trên thực tế Văn Hữu Liên trong lòng mình rõ ràng, nàng đối người nam nhân này vẫn luôn có chút nói không nên lời sợ hãi.

Lúc trước cùng một chỗ thời điểm, người người đều hâm mộ nàng cư nhiên có thể vào này trong kinh thành đầu một vị quý công tử pháp nhãn, Mộc Gia Thụ đối đãi nàng thái độ cũng đích thật là không thể soi mói. Chính là Văn Hữu Liên tự mình biết, cùng Mộc Gia Thụ ở chung cảm giác, đại khái chỉ có thể dùng "Như đi trên băng mỏng" bốn chữ mới có thể hình dung.

Người này hoàn mỹ đến trình độ nhất định, hắn nhất cử nhất động, thậm chí một câu, một cái mỉm cười, đều hình như là tỉ mỉ thiết kế đi ra , Văn Hữu Liên chính mình bản thân chính là mang theo mục đích tiếp cận Mộc Gia Thụ , lại thật sự đoán không ra tâm tư của hắn.

Nàng cảm thấy Mộc Gia Thụ phải là thật sự thích chính mình, dù sao hắn đem sở hữu sự đều làm như vậy săn sóc chu đáo, chính là người này đại khái trời sinh liền không là cái loại này có thể làm cho người thân cận đứng lên loại hình, tổng là làm người cảm thấy cách cái gì.

Văn Hữu Liên thừa nhận chính mình tại vô số nháy mắt bị hắn mê hoặc, nhưng loại này mê hoặc để bất quá trong lòng phòng bị, hiện giờ, cái này gọi nàng sợ hãi nam nhân cư nhiên lại một lần hoạt sinh sinh xuất hiện !

Nàng không biết Mộc Gia Thụ còn có thích hay không chính mình, không biết tình cảm bài hay không hữu dụng, nhưng hiện nay tình hình, cũng chỉ có thể như vậy.

Cùng lúc đó, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng làm ra quyết định.

— giống như cũng không có gì không thể nói , giấu che đậy dịch cảm giác mệt chết đi. Nàng hôm nay nếu đến , vừa lúc có thể làm kết thúc.

Mộc Gia Thụ tưởng hảo , ngược lại không lại nói chuyện, lập tức đi trở về phòng, trực tiếp thoát áo khoác ném tới trên giường, dựa vào ở giữa sô pha ngồi xuống, hướng Văn Hữu Liên giơ giơ lên cằm, bày ra một bộ tính toán trường nói tư thế.

Văn Hữu Liên bị hắn lượng ở ngoài cửa, chính mình do dự một chút, đi theo vào gian phòng, phản thủ đem kia môn mang lên, tại Mộc Gia Thụ đối diện ngồi xuống, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Thật là ngươi, đúng không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi mỉm cười, từ hộp thuốc lá trong rút ra điếu thuốc điêu tại miệng, động tác thuần thục mà dùng cái bật lửa điểm thượng.

Màu trắng sương khói lượn lờ bay lên, mơ hồ hắn thanh tuyển mặt mày.

Mà Văn Hữu Liên biểu tình lại biến đến có chút không xác định đứng lên — nàng biết Mộc Gia Thụ chưa bao giờ hút thuốc, thân thể cũng không hảo điều giáo.

Mộc Gia Thụ hút hai cái yên, đạn đạn khói bụi, chậm rãi mà nói: "Ngươi tới không chính là vì thăm dò xuất cái đáp án sao, cần gì phải cố làm ra vẻ . Là ta, kia thì thế nào?"

Văn Hữu Liên thất thanh đạo: "Thật là ngươi?"

Nàng đem nói nói ra, mới phát hiện mình cổ họng đều ách .

Mộc Gia Thụ khẽ mỉm cười: "Hữu Liên, ngươi đây là thất vọng đâu, vẫn là cao hứng đâu?"

Văn Hữu Liên cảm thấy chính mình trái tim nhảy đến vừa nhanh vừa vội, cơ hồ muốn từ cổ họng trong mắt toát ra đến. Nàng mắt thấy trước mặt có một chai uống một nửa rượu trắng, vì thế ôm đồm đứng lên, tự đổ cho mình nửa ly, ùng ục ùng ục quán đi xuống.

Mộc Gia Thụ lãnh mắt thấy nàng uống rượu, cũng không ngăn cản.

Cảm giác say dâng lên, trên người có điểm nóng lên, Văn Hữu Liên khiếp đảm đi thêm vài phần. Biết Mộc Gia Thụ luôn luôn khôn khéo, đơn giản mượn rượu giả điên, một cái bắt được tay hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi híp mắt, nhìn lướt qua hai người hai tay giao ác địa phương, không tránh ra: "Ngươi làm gì?"

Văn Hữu Liên lại khóc lại cười: "Ngươi rõ ràng còn sống, vì cái gì đều không nói cho ta? Chẳng lẽ lúc trước ngươi theo ta cùng một chỗ đều là giả sao? Ta là bạn gái của ngươi a Mộc Gia Thụ! Ngươi vì cái gì không nói cho ta! Nhìn ta thích ngươi vì ngươi sốt ruột, chơi rất vui có phải hay không?"

Nàng bộ dạng như vậy đảo thật có vài phần lê hoa đái vũ tư thế, vừa nói một bên nhào vào trong ngực của hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ có thể có có thể không mà ỷ tại trên ghế sa lông, nhâm Văn Hữu Liên ôm chính mình thắt lưng, không chút để ý mà vỗ vỗ bả vai của nàng, đẩy ra một chút: "Đừng khóc ."

Văn Hữu Liên nghẹn ngào từ trong lòng ngực của hắn ngẩng đầu lên: "Ngươi rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì? Ngươi vì cái gì phải như vậy..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngô, ngươi muốn biết nguyên nhân... Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết? Ngươi này tự tin là từ đâu tới đây ?" Hắn trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn Văn Hữu Liên, tùy tay nhếch một cái cằm của nàng, "Chỉ bằng khuôn mặt?"

Mộc Gia Thụ khẩu khí động tác đều thập phần khinh mạn, Văn Hữu Liên biến sắc, theo bản năng mà tưởng bỏ ra tay hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ lại không bỏ, hai người lôi kéo vài cái.

Mộc Gia Thụ khí lực thực đại, Văn Hữu Liên không tránh động, phát hiện đối phương nắm bắt cằm của nàng, thế nhưng làm bộ muốn hướng về phía nàng cúi thấp đầu xuống.

Văn Hữu Liên thẳng đến thời gian này mới ý thức tới, Mộc Gia Thụ cư nhiên là muốn hôn môi chính mình.

Hai người bọn họ trước cùng một chỗ dài như vậy thời gian, đều không có quá như vậy thân mật tiếp xúc. Văn Hữu Liên biết Mộc Gia Thụ thế gia xuất thân, lại luôn luôn căng ngạo, chỉ đương hắn là làm dáng, vừa lúc điều này cũng đúng lúc hợp nàng ý, cho nên rõ ràng cái gì cũng không chủ động, luyến ái nói so học sinh tiểu học đều phải ngây thơ.

Mộc Gia Thụ tinh xảo mặt một chút tiếp cận, cùng lúc đó, hắn một tay khác tựa hồ cũng muốn theo Văn Hữu Liên phía sau lưng xuống phía dưới phủ đi, Văn Hữu Liên quả thực liên nổi da gà tất cả đứng lên , không thể nhịn được nữa mà bỏ ra tay hắn, từ trên ghế sa lông nhảy dựng lên.

Nàng hoảng sợ mà cảnh giác mà nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, ý thức được nếu hắn hôm nay thật sự tưởng cùng chính mình phát sinh điểm cái gì, chính mình chẳng những không có khả năng tránh thoát, hơn nữa cho dù là sau đó cũng nhất định không có chỗ nói lý đi. Văn Hữu Liên là thật sợ hãi.

Nhưng mà Mộc Gia Thụ không có tiếp tục đi xuống ý tứ, ngược lại cất tiếng cười to, một bên cười một bên lắc đầu lần nữa ngồi thẳng, đem vừa rồi dừng ở trên bàn trà tàn thuốc ấn diệt ở bên cạnh trong cái gạt tàn thuốc: "Cái này lộ hãm , thật đúng là không đủ chuyên nghiệp, Văn Hữu Liên, đừng giả bộ , bên ngoài sân khấu kịch tử đều triệt , ngươi diễn cho ai nhìn đâu, ân?"

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Ngươi..."

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng khăn lông ướt cẩn thận mà lau tay, tự cố tự nhắc tới trên bàn ấm trà, tự đổ cho mình chén nước uống.

Hắn nơi này là làm người chuyên môn phao bích loa xuân, vừa mới đổ ra liền là mùi thơm lạ lùng xông vào mũi, thấm vào ruột gan.

Chẳng qua hiện nay hai người tâm tư đều không tại lá trà mặt trên, Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rì rì mà xuyết một miệng nước trà, rõ ràng là thực bình thường hành động, nhưng Văn Hữu Liên xem ở trong mắt, cũng không biết vì cái gì, đã cảm thấy hết sức khẩn trương, không từ mở to hai mắt nhìn chặt chẽ theo dõi hắn nhất cử nhất động.

Mộc Gia Thụ đem cái chén đặt lên bàn, phát ra "Đinh" một tiếng vang nhỏ, Văn Hữu Liên thân thể cũng vô ý thức mà tùy theo co rụt lại, đi theo lại rất nhanh lần nữa ưỡn ngực đến, làm ra không thẹn với lương tâm bộ dáng.

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếc nuối nói: "Ngươi thật sự thích quá ta sao? Không có đi. Có liên, ngươi từ tiểu liền không thích cùng người tiếp xúc, ta còn nhớ rõ sơ trung thời điểm chúng ta vui đùa đánh bài, ngươi nói cái gì cũng không chịu đi thân Tam ca sự tình. Lớn như vậy, ta duy nhất gặp qua cùng ngươi thân cận nam nhân chính là Hà Mậu Lâm. Ngươi không thích ta tiếp xúc ngươi, đã cho ta nhìn đoán không ra sao?"

Đã thật lâu không có người tại trước mặt nàng nhắc tới "Hà Mậu Lâm" tên này, Văn Hữu Liên trong lòng chấn động, cảm thấy trong lòng lại là chua xót, lại là phẫn nộ, nhưng cũng nói không hảo này tính tình là hướng về phía ai .

Nàng bật thốt lên nói: "Ngươi câm miệng! Đừng cùng ta đề hắn!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không sinh khí, chỉ chậm rì rì mà mệnh lệnh: "Lại đây."

Văn Hữu Liên không có nghe hắn mà nói, nhưng là không đi, thình lình Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức đứng lên, thật sự đem nàng kéo đến bên cạnh mình.

Văn Hữu Liên phát hiện không ổn, sợ tới mức giẫy dụa một cái, lại không dùng được, dưới tình thế cấp bách một quyền hung hăng nện tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên vai.

Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt vẫn luôn dừng ở trên mặt của nàng, ngăn trở tay nàng, khóe miệng hơi hơi hướng về phía trước nhắc tới, thế nhưng cười .

Hắn cái này tươi cười có chút lạnh run, tựa như đao phong dường như, nói không nên lời lợi hại.

"Hữu Liên."

Mộc Gia Thụ gọi hắn một tiếng, đè thấp thanh âm: "Có chuyện ta trước vẫn luôn nghĩ không rõ ràng, bất quá ta vừa rồi giống như đột nhiên minh bạch ."

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi trước buông, có chuyện hảo hảo nói."

Mộc Gia Thụ mắt điếc tai ngơ, ngữ khí ngược lại là thập phần ôn nhu: "Ngươi có biết đi, ta trước đã từng tử quá một hồi."

"! ! !"

Văn Hữu Liên vốn là liền đầy bụng kinh nghi, nghe đến câu càng phát kích động đứng lên, không biết là tâm lý tác dụng vẫn là sự thật như thế, nàng càng phát cảm thấy Mộc Gia Thụ ngón tay lạnh lẽo, thật giống như không là người sống độ ấm giống nhau.

Nàng sợ hãi dưới dùng sức vung ra, đem mình tay từ Mộc Gia Thụ nơi đó rút về đến, lui ra phía sau hai bước, hoảng sợ mà trừng hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không thèm để ý, thản nhiên nói: "Sinh nhật của ta ngày nào đó bệnh tim phát tác, tại túi áo trong tìm dược thời điểm, lại phát hiện dược bình không , ta trước luôn luôn tại tưởng đến tột cùng là ai có cơ hội này... Ngươi ngược lại là rất có năng lực , trách ta đánh giá thấp đảm lượng của ngươi."

Văn Hữu Liên như tao lôi cắn, nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ nói không ra lời.

Mỹ lệ nữ tử cùng tuấn tú nam tử lẫn nhau đối diện , một cái thần tình đều là hoảng sợ, một cái khác tuy rằng mang theo nụ cười thản nhiên, đáy mắt lại cuồn cuộn ám trầm cảm xúc.

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc lắc đầu, tiếc hận nói: "Ta đây nhưng xem như lật thuyền trong mương. Ngươi hôm nay động tác, liền cùng lần đó giống nhau như đúc..."

Hắn không có tiến hành tường tận miêu tả, nhưng ngày nào đó sự tình, Văn Hữu Liên nhớ rõ rõ ràng, hơn nữa nàng trong lòng minh bạch, chính mình là đến chết cũng sẽ không quên , mà Mộc Gia Thụ chỉ biết so nàng nhớ rõ càng lao.

Mộc Gia Thụ sinh nhật ngày đó buổi sáng, hai người đứng chung một chỗ, mặt đối mặt nói chuyện... Hắn ngày đó xuyên kiện thật dài áo gió, thân hình gầy, giống như chi lan ngọc thụ nhất dạng, nàng trong lòng có chút do dự, nhưng càng nhiều là sợ hãi...

Mộc Gia Thụ cụ thể đều nói những thứ gì, Văn Hữu Liên căn bản không có chú ý đi nghe, lòng của nàng thẳng thắn nhảy , chỉ nhớ rõ mình nhất định muốn tìm một cơ hội, đem kia bình dược từ hắn áo bành tô trong túi đổi đi ra... Nàng chỉ cần làm tốt một kiện sự này là đến nơi, những chuyện khác là có thể không cần quan tâm.

Nàng tựa như hôm nay như vậy ôm Mộc Gia Thụ thắt lưng, lặng lẽ bắt tay thăm tiến hắn túi áo trong, đem kia bình dược đổi thành chai không, Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, tựa hồ thân thể không đại thoải mái, cũng không có phát hiện.

Nhưng rất nhanh Vệ Tuân tới rồi, nhìn như là không quá cao hứng, Văn Hữu Liên thập phần sợ hãi, cơ hồ cho là hắn là phát hiện cái gì, bất quá từ sau đến Vệ Tuân phản ứng đến xem, nàng phải là suy nghĩ nhiều. Vệ Tuân căn bản không có nhìn nàng, chính là một lòng cùng với Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện.

Vệ Tuân tuy rằng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ là nổi danh bạn bè thân thiết, nhưng đối nàng thái độ vẫn là lạnh lẽo , Văn Hữu Liên đương nhiên sẽ không cùng hắn so đo, nàng cũng so đo không nổi.

Thừa dịp hai huynh đệ nói chuyện, nàng giống là sự tình như thế nào đều không phát sinh nhất dạng về tới đại sảnh, trên mặt giống như dẫn theo nhất trương ra vẻ trấn định mặt nạ, cùng người đàm tiếu như trước, hưởng thụ lấy "Mộc gia đại thiếu bạn gái" cái này danh hiệu sở được hưởng đặc biệt đãi ngộ.

Không lâu sau đó liền có Mộc Gia Thụ xuất sự tin tức truyền đến, dự kiến bên trong còn kèm theo một chút không chân thực, nàng vĩnh viễn cũng quên không được khi đó cảm giác — sợ hãi, kích động, như trút được gánh nặng, còn có một điểm điểm khó có thể phát hiện bi thương.

Bất quá không quản trong lòng như thế nào làm tưởng, ở mặt ngoài đều phải chú ý khiếp sợ cùng bi thương, không cần phí cái gì khí lực, nước mắt liền bừng lên. Văn Hữu Liên cảm thấy chính mình nhất cử nhất động liền giống như đề tuyến rối gỗ, trà trộn tại các sắc nhân đàn trung, diễn thuộc về mình nhân vật.

Kỳ thật đây là thực bình thường , nàng tưởng. Lại có vài người phản ứng là bởi vì Mộc Gia Thụ là Mộc Gia Thụ, mà không phải vi "Mộc đại thiếu" cái này danh hiệu đâu?

Văn Hữu Liên tại Mộc Gia Thụ mới vừa xuất sự kia một đoạn trong cuộc sống, đã từng có thời gian rất lâu ngủ không yên. Mộc gia Vệ gia đều tìm đến quá Văn gia, Vệ Tuân thậm chí nhiều lần trực tiếp động thủ, bất quá bọn hắn đều không có chứng cớ, sự tình nổi bật cũng cứ như vậy dần dần mà đạm đi.

Nàng cũng từ ngay từ đầu thấp thỏm lo âu biến đến bình tĩnh, nàng cảm thấy chính mình chỉ cần không thèm nghĩ nữa chuyện này, là có thể trở thành không có phát sinh nhất dạng, thậm chí dần dà, cơ hồ muốn cho rằng Mộc Gia Thụ tử căn bản là cùng nàng không có vấn đề gì.

Văn Hữu Liên như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra còn có một thiên, Mộc Gia Thụ sẽ lần nữa hoạt sinh sinh xuất hiện tại trước mặt của mình, mà còn biết nhiều như vậy.

Bối rối cùng tuyệt vọng một luồng sóng mà mạn thượng trong lòng, nàng biết Mộc Gia Thụ là cái hạng người gì, cũng biết Mộc gia có như thế nào thực lực, hiện tại hết thảy đều xong rồi.

Văn Hữu Liên cảm thấy Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt giống như là một cây đao, đem nàng toàn thân huyết nhục một chút thế cái sạch sẽ, chỉ để lại một thân bạch cốt cùng không sạch sẽ nội bộ, sở hữu xấu xa dơ bẩn đều không chút nào bị che dấu mà hiện ra tại đối phương trước mặt, làm người cảm thấy khuất nhục cùng phẫn nộ, nhưng cố tình lại lấy hắn không có cách nào.

Mộc Gia Thụ lẩm bẩm: "Chuyện này khẳng định không là ngươi chính mình ý tứ... Ngươi lấy đi dược bình, Bàng Hưng đá đi dược bình, trước sau tổng cộng cũng không kém đi ra bao nhiêu thời gian, hợp tác tốt như vậy, ta đảo thật có chút ngạc nhiên các ngươi này sau lưng đứng , đến tột cùng là phương nào cao nhân rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ đầu óc xoay chuyển mau, cùng hắn biện giải, lộ ra sơ hở chỉ biết càng ngày càng nhiều, Văn Hữu Liên cơ hồ tưởng muốn đi lên cầu xin Mộc Gia Thụ, đem hết thảy đều nói ra, chính là còn sống lý trí nói cho nàng, mình tuyệt đối không thể làm như vậy.

Bởi vì nàng trong lòng rõ ràng, nếu thật sự cái gì đều nói cho Mộc Gia Thụ, nàng kia mới xem như liên cuối cùng con bài chưa lật đều không có , nàng đem sẽ bị không lưu tình chút nào mà trở thành khí tử.

Nàng run rẩy môi, bỗng nhiên nhắm mắt lại, kiễng mủi chân, hướng Mộc Gia Thụ trên môi đến gần.

Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục sợ run một chút, không nghĩ tới đây cũng là đột nhiên toát ra đâu một xuất, hắn nghiêng đầu tránh thoát, cau mày nói: "Làm gì?"

Như vậy một trốn, cũng chứng minh rồi lúc trước hắn những cái đó cùng với Văn Hữu Liên thân mật động tác cũng bất quá là làm vẻ ta đây mà thôi.

Văn Hữu Liên còn không có ý thức nói: "Ngươi khai điều kiện đi, đến tột cùng muốn ta làm như thế nào ngươi tài năng không so đo chuyện này? Trước kia là ta không đối, từ nay về sau ta nhất định nghe lời ngươi nói, ngươi làm ta làm như thế nào ta cũng sẽ không phản kháng ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười như không cười mà dịch hạ mi tiêm, động tác này bị hắn làm khinh mạn lại tao nhã: "Ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ cho ngươi làm như thế nào?"

Hắn chậm rãi mà nói: "Trên giường? Ở chung? Kết hôn? Hãy để cho ngươi làm tình nhân của ta — trong lòng tưởng là điều kiện như vậy sao? Nếu thật sự đã cho ta từng yêu quá lời của ngươi, Văn tiểu thư không khỏi tự cho mình quá cao ."

Văn Hữu Liên kinh ngạc mà nhìn hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên nói: "Lúc trước kia tràng luyến ái, ngươi không coi trọng ta, ta cũng chưa thấy đến có bao nhiêu thích ngươi, diễn kịch thôi, công bằng thực. Nếu ta Mộc Gia Thụ thật sự tưởng muốn cái gì, làm sao tu như thế phí nhiều tâm sức? Ta cùng ngươi chơi kia một hồi, không là rất hợp ngươi ý sao?"

Văn Hữu Liên sau lưng mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, không biết phải nói lại cái gì, tay lại theo bản năng mà nắm lấy Mộc Gia Thụ góc áo, giống như đó là cuối cùng cứu mạng rơm rạ.

Nàng trước kia phi thường sợ Mộc Gia Thụ đối chính mình dây dưa không dứt, hiện tại lại nổi điên nhất dạng mà cầu nguyện hắn có thể thật sự yêu thượng chính mình.

Nhưng mà không như mong muốn.

Mộc Gia Thụ nắm chặt tay nàng, chậm rãi kéo khai, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói: "Hữu Liên, ngươi có biết ta là người như thế nào, ta cũng hiểu biết ngươi, ta khuyên ngươi vẫn là thức thời chút đi. Ta hiện tại không động Văn gia, bất quá là bởi vì thời cơ không đến, ngươi biết rõ làm nũng cầu tình kia bộ ở chỗ này của ta đều vô dụng, đảo không ngại tỉnh dùng ít sức khí, thừa dịp hiện tại lại vài ngày nữa ngày lành."

Hắn mỉm cười: "Thượng một hồi ngươi thắng, ván kế tiếp chúng ta mỏi mắt mong chờ. Nếu còn có con bài chưa lật, ngàn vạn phải nhanh chóng tung đến bảo mệnh ."

Văn Hữu Liên cắn chặt môi, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng hận ý từng đợt cuồn cuộn đi lên, cố tình Mộc Gia Thụ dung mạo tuyệt hảo, khí chất xuất chúng, nhất cử nhất động tao nhã lại bá đạo, khóe môi cầu kia một tia mỏng manh ý cười, làm nhiều người nhìn hai mắt, giống như liền muốn hãm đi vào dường như.

Nàng trong lòng từng đợt phát lạnh, cũng đích xác biết nói cái gì đều vô dụng , đơn giản cắn răng nói: "Kia hảo, vậy chúng ta chờ xem! Ta xem ai có thể cười đáp cuối cùng."

Tiếng nói vừa dứt, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên đưa tay, thật mạnh cho nàng một bạt tai. Nam nhân khí lực vốn là liền đại, hắn này một bàn tay lại không chút nào có lưu tình, Văn Hữu Liên lập tức ném tới trên ghế sa lông, liên khóe miệng đều nứt .

Mộc Gia Thụ rút tờ giấy khăn, khoan thai xoa xoa tay, mạn vô ý mà liếc nàng liếc mắt một cái: "Hại người còn đúng lý hợp tình, thật là vô sỉ . Này một bàn tay ta là cho ngươi nhớ kỹ hôm nay nói qua nói, hy vọng ngươi về sau đừng hối hận mới hảo."

Hắn từ đầu đến cuối chưa từng che dấu mục đích của chính mình, sự tình đến tình trạng này, đã đề cập đến toàn bộ Văn gia, khẳng định cũng không phải Văn Hữu Liên cá nhân nguyên nhân, Mộc Gia Thụ hôm nay chính là tưởng hù dọa nàng.

Hắn không sợ đả thảo kinh xà, bởi vì chỉ có đả thảo kinh xà, bị dọa đến xà mới có thể thất kinh, lộ ra dấu vết.

Hắn chờ nhìn lần này, Văn gia còn muốn lại đi hướng ai cầu viện.

Văn Hữu Liên đi rồi, Mộc Gia Thụ lại tại khách sạn trụ cả đêm, thẳng đến ngày hôm sau nên đưa khách nhân đều cất bước, sở hữu sự cũng an bài hảo sau đó mới hồi gia, lúc này đã sắp giữa trưa.

Trong nhà không người, Mộc Gia Thụ mở ra tủ lạnh nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện bên trong bãi một bàn tâm hình khúc kỳ.

Này vừa thấy chính là Mộc Hạo Xướng làm, người này đem tao nhã trù nghệ trở thành là một loại hưởng thụ, hơn nữa cường bách chứng phi thường lợi hại, làm ra đồ vật nhất định muốn bãi thành cái gì hình dạng mới có thể, ai bính loạn hắn đều phải sinh khí.

Kia khúc kỳ chẳng những bị bãi thành tâm hình, mỗi một khối hình dạng cũng đều là tâm hình , thoạt nhìn thập phần rất khác biệt, Mộc Gia Thụ sợ run một chút, không gì kiêng kỵ mà cầm lấy một khối khúc kỳ bỏ vào trong miệng, cảm thấy hương vị thượng nhưng, vì thế lần nữa đóng lại tủ lạnh trên cửa lâu.

Hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn cấp Mộc Hạo Xướng đảo loạn nhiều lắm, lương tâm tuyệt không đau, trở lại trong phòng đơn giản rửa mặt một chút nằm ở trên giường, chỉ chốc lát liền đang ngủ.

Hai ngày này thật sự là quá mệt mỏi .

— mệt đều chậm trễ hắn không được thiếu đạo đức. Từ nơi này mặt thượng giảng, đích xác cũng không trách Mộc Hạo Xướng từ tiểu đem Mộc Gia Thụ hận nghiến răng.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngủ rất say, là bị một trận tất tất tốt tốt động tĩnh cấp cứu tỉnh .

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng trung cảm giác có cái gì vậy tại xả chính mình dưới thân áp một nửa chăn, híp mắt lấy tay vừa sờ, đụng đến một tay mao.

Mộc Gia Thụ đem ánh mắt mở ra.

Bên giường, tuân tuân chính cắn chăn một góc ra sức lôi kéo, tưởng cấp cho Mộc Gia Thụ cái ở trên người, bị hắn vừa sờ, lập tức ý thức được chủ nhân tỉnh, buông xuống chăn, khoan khoái mà phe phẩy đuôi to thấu đi qua, cầu vuốt ve.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhu nhu đầu chó, bật cười nói: "Ngươi như thế nào chạy đến lầu hai đến ? Nhưng ngàn vạn đừng làm cho Hạo Xướng nhìn thấy, hắn phi điên rồi không thể."

Tuân tuân bị hắn sờ đến thực thoải mái, hạnh phúc mà từ trong cổ họng phát ra nha nha thanh, không quản Mộc Gia Thụ đang nói cái gì.

Ngược lại là Mộc Gia Thụ đánh mắt đảo qua, phát hiện nó trên cổ lông rậm trong tựa hồ có cái gì vậy, đẩy ra vừa thấy, là trương hệ ở nơi đó tiểu trang giấy.

Trang giấy thượng là Vệ Tuân kia một tay quen thuộc chữ khải, đoan đoan chính chính mà viết: "Cái hảo chăn. Đúng hạn ăn cơm. Không cho mệt . Không phải trở về đánh ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười : "Người này!"

Hắn từ trên giường xuống dưới, vỗ vỗ đại cẩu đứng lên cái đuôi tiêm: "Chúng ta xuống lầu."

Mộc Gia Thụ tìm hai cây chân giò hun khói tràng, đem cẩu lĩnh đến hoa viên đi vào bên trong, làm chính nó ăn cơm, nếu không Mộc Hạo Xướng trở về gặp đến nhất định sẽ phát giận. Hắn xoay người vào cửa, phát hiện Mộc Ngôn Duệ đang từ trong thư phòng đi ra.

Mộc Gia Thụ vì thế nói: "Ba, ngươi hồi gia . Trở về lúc nào?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ vốn là muốn hồi đáp hắn, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ môi sắc trắng bệch, mày lại nhăn lại, nói đến bên miệng biến thành trách cứ: "Đêm qua lại không có nghỉ ngơi tốt sao? Ta nói ngươi như thế nào thời gian này đi ngủ, trở lại cũng không biết ăn cơm trước. Còn như vậy đi xuống, công ty không cấp ngươi quản ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ: "Khởi động máy nghi thức đi qua cũng không sao sự . Lại nói ta hiện tại thân thể thực hảo, ba, không cần ngươi quan tâm cái này."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại là đau lòng lại là bất đắc dĩ, tự từ ngày đó say rượu sự qua đi, đại khái là đem nói về khai đi một tí, giữa phụ tử quan hệ thân mật rất nhiều, hắn hiện tại phi thường quý trọng Mộc Gia Thụ so dĩ vãng thân cận không ít thái độ, bởi vậy cũng không nhẫn thâm nói hắn, chỉ nói: "Tóm lại phải chú ý một chút."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, không muốn nói này đó không có ý nghĩa sự tình: "Ba, ta tối hôm qua nhìn thấy Văn Hữu Liên ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ thần sắc vừa động: "Ngươi nói kỹ càng tỉ mỉ điểm."

Mộc Gia Thụ lý lý suy nghĩ, chậm rãi đem hai người đối thoại trung hữu dụng bộ phận lấy ra đến nói một lần, còn nói: "Ta xem đây là ước chừng chính là chính là sau lưng có cái gì người xuất với nguyên nhân nào đó muốn cho ta chết, xui khiến Văn Hữu Liên cùng Bàng Hưng, người này hiển nhiên giấu thực thâm, không biết có phải hay không là trong truyền thuyết Văn gia sau lưng sở dựa vào thế lực. Bàng Hưng nơi đó có cái gì đột phá sao?"

Hắn nói xong nói sau đó, Mộc Ngôn Duệ nửa ngày không trả lời, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn một cái, thấy sắc mặt hắn xanh mét: "Ba?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay thêm càng get, cảm giác chính mình giống như điên rồi... _(:з" ∠)_.

Chương 76: nhu thuận bảo bảo

Mộc Ngôn Duệ phục hồi lại tinh thần nói: "Không có. Việc này ta biết , ngươi làm ta hảo hảo cân nhắc một chút, tiểu thụ... Ngươi yên tâm đi, về sau sẽ không bao giờ phát sinh chuyện như vậy ."

Mộc Gia Thụ trong mắt hiện lên một đạo ám mang: "Ta cũng là cả đời sơ suất như vậy một lần là đủ rồi."

Phụ thân cũng không nói gì Bàng Hưng chết sự tình, là không biết, vẫn là có an bài khác?

Mộc Gia Thụ do dự một chút: "Bàng Hưng..."

Hắn vẫn không có thể đem những lời này nói xong, bên ngoài liền truyền đến một trận chó sủa, Mộc Hạo Xướng thanh âm tức đến khó thở mà vang lên: "Ta dựa, đây không phải là Vệ gia phá cẩu sao? Nó là vào bằng cách nào! Thẩm Thụ, ngươi cút cho ta lại đây!"

Cũng coi như hắn đều bị bức thành như vậy đầu óc còn chuyển rất nhanh, lập tức đã nghĩ đến mang cẩu vào trừ bỏ tân nhận đệ đệ không có khả năng lại có người khác, Mộc Gia Thụ bị điểm danh, nhịn không được cười một tiếng.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng cười, tại đại nhi tử phía sau lưng thượng vỗ một chút: "Còn không đi ra ngoài đem tuân tuân dắt đi, Hạo Xướng muốn dọa sợ."

Mộc Gia Thụ xuất môn, đem cẩu trực tiếp trục xuất hồi Vệ gia, một lát sau, huynh đệ hai người một trước một sau vào cửa, Mộc Hạo Xướng tức đến khó thở mà vỗ quần áo. Nhìn thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ, hơi chút hoãn hạ khẩu khí: "Ba."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ mang theo kính mắt, liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng ống quần thượng mấy căn cẩu mao, liền nói: "Nhanh đi thay quần áo đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng phẫn nộ mà nhìn Thẩm Thụ liếc mắt một cái, lên lầu thay quần áo đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngược lại là bình thản ung dung: "Tính tình vẫn là lớn như vậy."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cười nói: "Hạo Xướng tại nước Mỹ qua hơn mười năm đều không người quản, duy ngã độc tôn quán , cố tình hồi gia sau đó gặp phải ngươi cái này tiểu bá vương, liền ngươi lão chọc hắn, lớn như vậy còn làm ta đau đầu."

Mộc Gia Thụ không cho là đúng nói: "Hắn mới nhiều đại tuổi, này không được vậy không được, một thân tật xấu, đều là ngươi quán ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười: "Chẳng lẽ ta không quán ngươi sao? Này không phải dưỡng nhi tử, rõ ràng là nuôi hai cái tổ tông. Từ tiểu cũng không biết làm điểm đệ đệ của ngươi, ngươi thuận ý tứ của hắn không được sao."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cẩu chính là chính mình chạy vào ..."

Hắn không có cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ tranh luận rốt cuộc, kỳ thật nội tâm đối phương thức này tương đối không đồng ý. Tại Mộc Gia Thụ trong mắt, Mộc Hạo Xướng liền thuộc loại cái vấn đề thiếu niên, ngươi càng quán hắn càng được đà lấn tới, loại này hài tử, tưởng cùng với hắn thân cận đứng lên, thực sự trở thành hắn nhận cùng gia nhân, vẫn thật là đến trị hắn.

Chẳng qua phụ thân giáo dục phương thức quá mức cưng chiều, hắn cái này đại ca... Bình tĩnh mà xem xét, hai người tuổi kém không đại, trung nhị kỳ cơ bản đều là trùng hợp , Mộc Gia Thụ hỗn đản thời điểm cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng không phân cao thấp, sau lại hiểu chuyện nhưng cũng đã chậm, huynh đệ chi gian thủy chung không đại hòa thuận.

Thẳng đến lần này trọng sinh trở về, Mộc Gia Thụ mới ý thức tới, Mộc Hạo Xướng trong lòng tựa hồ có rất nhiều ý tưởng là hắn chưa từng có hiểu biết quá , hắn tổng cảm thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng nhất định biết cái gì, nhưng lại không nguyện ý hoài nghi hắn cùng chính mình tử vong có quan.

Rốt cuộc máu mủ tình thâm.

"Thẩm Thụ, ngươi cút cho ta lại đây!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Đi mẹ hắn máu mủ tình thâm, suốt ngày chỉ biết làm yêu.

Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa mới đổi hảo quần áo, này một cổ họng giống như sấm dậy đất bằng, đem phụ huynh giật nảy mình, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cau mày nói: "Hạo Xướng, biệt ở nhà hô to gọi nhỏ ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đoan cái này tiểu điệp từ phòng bếp đi ra, ba một chút phóng tới trên bàn trà: "Ba, ngươi xem một chút! Đây nhất định là Thẩm Thụ động !"

Tiểu điệp trong bãi cố ý hình khúc kỳ vừa lúc tại mũi nhọn thiếu một khối, Mộc Ngôn Duệ hiểu rất rõ nhà bọn họ hai cái này tổ tông, vừa thấy liền hiểu biết như thế nào hồi sự .

Hắn nhịn không được liếc Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, Mộc Gia Thụ thành thực quả thực thiếu đòn: "A, cái này ta ăn một khối."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ta biết chính là ngươi! Ai cho ngươi đụng đến ta đồ vật ! Đến cái nhà này ngươi liền đến thủ cái nhà này quy củ, tư sinh tử chính là tư sinh tử, không da không mặt mũi lên không được mặt bàn."

Hắn bình thường tuy rằng tính tình không hảo, nhưng lòng dạ thâm trầm, âm dương quái khí mà coi nhẹ người há mồm liền đến, chửi ầm lên thời điểm cũng là không nhiều lắm, chính là mỗi lần thấy cái này Thẩm Thụ, kia áp không ngừng tính tình quả thực không đánh một chỗ đến, làm người phong độ hoàn toàn không có.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nghe hắn nói đến khó nghe, trầm thanh đạo: "Hạo Xướng!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng phẫn nộ mà nói: "Hắn mang cẩu tiến vào, còn ăn ta khúc kỳ, ta không là làm cho hắn ăn ! Nhiều năm như vậy trừ bỏ đại ca không ai dám làm như vậy, đại ca còn chưa tính, hắn tính cái gì vậy!"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ dở khóc dở cười, nhu nhu ấn đường, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nhị ca, xin lỗi a, nếu không ta lần nữa giúp ngươi bãi một chút..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cả giận nói: "Uy cẩu đi thôi! Ta từ bỏ!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ai, đừng nóng giận a..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng càng phát ra cảm thấy hắn diện mục khả tăng, quả thực tưởng phi hắn vẻ mặt, đè nặng hỏa phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Hắn sau khi rời khỏi, Mộc Gia Thụ lại lấy một khối khúc kỳ ăn.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ: "..."

Nhi tử này nhìn ổn trọng, trên thực tế cũng là thiếu tay hàng, một lớn một nhỏ không một cái bớt lo .

Mộc Gia Thụ cư nhiên còn đưa cho hắn một khối: "Ba, ngươi muốn hay không nếm thử?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ tức giận mà nói: "Không cần."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngài còn không có ăn quá Hạo Xướng làm điểm tâm đi? Hương vị cũng không tệ lắm, không hiếu kỳ sao?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ lại nói: "Dù sao này hắc oa ta đều bối ra rồi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ đem khúc kỳ ăn, ăn thời điểm hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới vừa rồi Mộc Hạo Xướng làm Mộc Gia Thụ đem thứ này "Uy cẩu đi thôi" .

Mộc Ngôn Duệ: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Ăn ngon đi. Bắt kịp nửa cái chuyên nghiệp tiêu chuẩn , vừa thấy chính là học quá."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ ngón tay mấy không thể nhận ra run lên, sắc mặt như thường: "Mụ mụ ngươi đi qua cũng rất thích làm này đó điểm tâm nhỏ, Hạo Xướng hơn phân nửa là thụ nàng hun đúc."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười, không động thanh sắc mà thu hồi ánh mắt, càng làm vừa rồi vấn đề nuốt trở vào.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ đương nhiên không có khả năng để hắn đem thứ này đương cơm ăn, gọi bảo mẫu cấp Mộc Gia Thụ lần nữa làm cơm, hắn ăn xong sau đó, phụ tử lại đàm luận đi một tí sinh ý thượng sự tình, chờ Mộc Gia Thụ lại trở lại gian phòng thời điểm, đã là chạng vạng tối.

Trong phòng không có kéo bức màn, cũng không có bật đèn, Mộc Gia Thụ đi vào, ngoài cửa sổ ánh trăng đem mộc tính chất bản chiếu ra loang lổ hoa văn, bàn làm việc thượng, một cái lục sắc quang điểm tại hắc ám lúc trước sâu kín chớp động.

Có chưa tiếp đến điện.

Hắn cũng không bật đèn, trực tiếp ngồi ở phía trước cửa sổ ghế xoay thượng, hoa khai di động, buổi chiều này không có nhìn điện thoại, hảo mấy cái tin tức lập tức bính đi ra, Mộc Gia Thụ lời ít mà ý nhiều mà tiến hành hồi phục, cuối cùng còn có năm cái chưa tiếp đến điện, đều là Vệ Tuân .

Hắn đem điện thoại bát trở về, mới vừa vang lên một tiếng liền đường giây được nối : "Tiểu thụ."

"Ân." Mộc Gia Thụ đạo, "Gọi điện thoại chuyện gì?"

Vệ Tuân hỏi trước: "Tại sao lâu như thế mới nghe, sợ tới mức ta đều chạy trở về ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi là con thỏ sao? Một dọa bỏ chạy. Ta vừa rồi di động không có tại bên người, bất quá ta nhớ rõ ngươi bây giờ hẳn là tại tập huấn doanh, trên nguyên tắc không thể đánh điện thoại đi?"

"Nguyên tắc, cái gì nguyên tắc? Nguyên tắc của ta gặp phải ngươi thật giống như bị cẩu ăn." Vệ Tuân phun tào một câu, tuy rằng bình thường rất ít làm đặc biệt, nhưng lấy thân phận của hắn, tưởng gọi điện thoại vẫn có biện pháp .

Vệ Tuân biết Mộc Gia Thụ cũng chính là tùy tiện vừa nói, cũng không có cụ thể giải thích, ngược lại nói: "Có hay không nhìn đến ta tín?"

"Thấy được." Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, "Chơi lãng mạn sao? Thư của ngươi sử thiếu chút nữa đem Hạo Xướng cấp bức điên rồi."

Hắn chỗ ngồi đối diện Vệ Tuân phòng ngủ cửa sổ, sắc trời đã tối, bên ngoài sở hữu cảnh sắc đều giống như lung một tầng hắc sa dường như, phong từ một khác đầu mênh mông thẳng vào, gió tây gợi lên bóng cây, bất tri bất giác đã là thu sớm thiên.

Mộc Gia Thụ kia một tiếng cười khẽ thông qua sóng điện từ trực tiếp đánh tại Vệ Tuân màng nhĩ thượng, tinh tế , ma ma , làm trong lòng hắn đều dâng lên một loại nói không nên lời dương, tay hắn nhịn không được vô ý thức mà mang tới một chút, giống như tưởng muốn mềm nhẹ mà xoa ai hai gò má.

Khóe môi hơi hơi giơ lên, tiếng nói bất tri bất giác biến đến ôn nhu: "Ngô, nếu nói như vậy, không bằng chúng ta dọn đi ra trụ đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ngoài ý muốn nói: "Dọn đi ra ngoài? Có ý tứ gì, liền hai người chúng ta đi ra ngoài ở sao?"

Điện thoại bên kia truyền đến Vệ Tuân tiếng cười, cũng không có lại cụ thể thuyết minh, Mộc Gia Thụ còn tưởng rằng hắn là tại cùng mình mở vui đùa , liền không đương hồi sự.

Chẳng qua cùng Vệ Tuân nói chuyện tào lao như vậy hai câu, tâm tình của hắn cũng hảo đứng lên một ít: "Ngươi chừng nào thì trở về, trước tiên nói với ta một tiếng, đến lúc đó ta đi tiếp ngươi đi."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Kia còn phải có vài ngày đâu, ngươi cho ta tại gia ăn cơm thật ngon, nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, gặp mặt muốn là làm ta phát hiện ngươi gầy, khẳng định không tha cho ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhướng mày: "Lại làm ta sợ?"

"Ha ha." Vệ Tuân nhịn không được cười tràng , còn nói, "Hảo , ngươi đi ngủ sớm một chút đi. Chờ thêm một trận ta nghĩ biện pháp triệu hồi đi, cũng không cần như vậy hai đầu chạy nóng ruột nóng gan . Mỗi ngày nhìn không thấy ngươi, tổng cảm thấy thiếu điểm cái gì."

Mộc Gia Thụ thầm nghĩ người này da mặt thật sự là càng ngày càng dầy , nửa là vui đùa nửa là nghiêm túc mà đối với đầu kia nói một câu: "Hảo, đến lúc đó cũng phương tiện cho ngươi cái danh phận."

"Ngô." Vệ Tuân đạo, "Nhất định muốn cưới hỏi đàng hoàng bát nâng đại kiệu a, sính lễ thiếu ta bất quá môn ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

"Hảo đi." Hắn trả lời, "Nếu đến ngày đó chúng ta không có bị Vệ bá bá Song Song đánh chết nói, ta sẽ thanh toàn ngươi lòng này nguyện."

Vệ Tuân cười to, hai người lại tùy tiện xả vài câu liền thu tuyến, Mộc Gia Thụ để điện thoại xuống, trên mặt biểu tình dần dần trầm xuống.

Thon dài ngón tay nhẹ xao mặt bàn, tháp tháp vang nhỏ tại hắc ám đương trung có vẻ phá lệ rõ ràng, sau một lát, hắn đột nhiên vừa quay đầu, phía sau là quan kín kẽ cửa phòng, cái gì đều không có.

Mộc Gia Thụ biết là chính mình thần kinh quá nhạy cảm , chính là vô hình đương trung, hắn trọng sinh tới nay trải qua hết thảy, cũng đều giống như lúc này che sa mỏng hắc ám giống nhau, làm người ta nhìn không phân minh.

Không ngừng cho rằng bị khai quật đi ra chân tướng lại không ngừng đảo điên, loại cảm giác này nói cái gì cũng không tính là khoái trá.

Mộc Gia Thụ khom lưng xuống, từ bàn làm việc một bên chỉ trong rương lấy ra đến một chai vại trang bia, rớt ra kéo hoàn, trực tiếp quán nửa bình đi xuống.

Cay độc chất lỏng giống như mang theo một đạo hỏa diễm, một đường từ yết hầu đốt tới dạ dày trong.

"Thực hảo." Mộc Gia Thụ thấp thấp tự nói, "Loại này khó khăn trạm kiểm soát rốt cục có chút làm ta giữ vững tinh thần đến , dù sao ai nguyện ý suốt ngày cùng một ít nhàm chán ngu xuẩn phân cao thấp đâu..."

Cùng hắn đồng thời cúp điện thoại Vệ Tuân sẽ không có nhiều như vậy ý tưởng , hắn huýt sáo đưa điện thoại di động thả lại trong túi, cảm thấy tâm tình phi thường tốt.

Phóng sau khi trở về nghĩ nghĩ, lại nhịn không được móc ra, nghiêm túc mà điện thoại di động trên màn ảnh đánh hạ "Ngủ ngon" hai chữ, tưởng cấp Mộc Gia Thụ phát đi qua.

Vệ Tuân còn là trước kia đến trường thời điểm nghe cái gì nữ sinh nói qua, "wanan" ý tứ chính là "Ta yêu ngươi yêu ngươi", bất quá đánh tiếp sau đó hắn lại sợ hãi Mộc Gia Thụ không rõ, do dự một chút, vẫn là san .

Trên màn ảnh tự đổi thành "Ta yêu ngươi" .

Vệ Tam ca chính mình là một cái con người rắn rỏi, thật vất vả buồn nôn một lần cũng rất ngại ngùng, vi khẽ mím môi môi đè xuống gửi đi, nhưng mà trong lòng ngọt ngào vẫn là một tầng một tầng dâng lên, cảm thấy thế gian này hạnh phúc đều cùng lắm cũng chỉ như thế này thôi .

Phía sau đi tới người vừa mới đánh lên vệ thượng giáo lấy di động phát hoa si một màn, cước bộ dừng một chút, Vệ Tuân đã trở lại: "Có chuyện gì sao?"

Đối phương nhìn không chớp mắt, hội báo nói: "Đưa tin thất có ngài điện thoại, là Chu cục trưởng."

Vệ Tuân đáp ứng một tiếng, sắc mặt đã túc xuống dưới, một khấu cổ tay áo liền đi ra ngoài tiếp máy bay riêng .

Gọi điện thoại cho hắn chính là thị cục công an cục trưởng, nói lên lại là một hồi trước kia cọc án tử.

Trước Vệ Tuân có một trận bị điều tạm đến văn phòng thành phố đi, cũng từng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nhắc tới quá kia mấy cọc có người cầm đao cấp nữ tính hủy dung liên hoàn án, chỉ bất quá hắn trong tay sự tạp, qua một trận liền lại bị điều trở về, cái kia thời điểm đã bắt được một vị ngại phạm, cũng không biết hiện tại tiến độ như thế nào .

Tuy rằng Vệ Tuân hiện nay người không ở nơi đó, nhưng hồ sơ thượng còn viết tên của hắn, về tình về lý, vụ án có cái gì tân hướng đi, Chu cục trưởng đều phải cùng vị này trong quân Thái tử gia công đạo một câu, lấy kỳ tôn trọng.

Bất quá hắn giảng cũng không phải là cái gì tốt tin tức, Vệ Tuân chỉ nghe hai câu liền nhăn lại mày đến: "Lần trước bắt đến tội phạm cũng đã nhận tội hình phạt , vì cái gì còn sẽ phát sinh đồng dạng án tử? Chẳng lẽ là nắm nhầm người?"

Đối phương khẩu khí cũng có chút không xác định, nhưng vẫn là thực minh bạch mà trả lời Vệ Tuân vấn đề: "Chúng ta trước đã trải qua rất nhiều điều tra, trong đó một ít Vệ thiếu cũng tham dự . Tên kia tội phạm phạm tội sự thật thập phần vô cùng xác thực, các loại chi tiết đều ăn khớp không có lầm, hồ ngọc nhất định là hắn sát ."

Chu cục trưởng trong miệng "Hồ ngọc" chính là lúc trước tại trong bệnh viện bị Mộc Gia Thụ chế phục tên kia nam tử nữ nhi, Vệ Tuân bởi vì cũng thấy tận mắt chứng này khởi thảm án, bởi vậy vẫn luôn thập phần để bụng, này vừa nghe chợt nghe xuất vấn đề đến : "Ngươi nói hồ ngọc nhất định là hắn sát , kia người khác đâu?"

Chu cục trưởng sửng sốt: "... Đây là một khởi liên hoàn giết người án, hung thủ ..."

Nói tới đây, hắn bỗng nhiên nghe thấy điện thoại một khác đầu có người tại kêu: "Vệ thượng giáo, ăn cơm !"

Vệ Tuân bọn họ ban ngày vội một ngày, vừa mới kết thúc nhiệm vụ trở lại doanh địa liền cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện điện thoại, đến bây giờ liên cơm đều chưa kịp ăn. Chu cục trưởng lời còn chưa nói hết, nhưng nghe đến một câu như vậy, cũng không dám chậm trễ nữa Vệ Tuân thời gian, vội vàng nói: "Vệ thiếu, ngài trước đi ăn cơm đi!"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không cần." Hắn phóng thấp micro, hướng về phía bên ngoài đồng dạng hô trở về, "Các ngươi ăn trước, không cần phải xen vào ta."

Chu cục trưởng dừng một chút, đành phải nhanh hơn tốc độ nói: "Mỗi một vụ giết người phạm tội đối tượng, phạm tội thủ pháp đều thập phần tương tự, muốn nói không có liên hệ, ta cảm thấy khả năng không lớn."

Vệ Tuân quyết đoán mà nói: "Tương tự không là giống nhau, cụ thể chi tiết còn cần cẩn thận đối lập, chiếu ta xem phạm tội hung thủ không tất chỉ có một, có lẽ đây là một phạm tội đội, cũng có lẽ là hai ba người hợp tác, này đều không nhất định."

Chu cục trưởng trước liền cùng Vệ Tuân đánh quá giao tế, biết ở kinh thành này đó nhị đại tam đại trung, này vị thiếu gia vô luận là nhân phẩm vẫn có thể lực ý chí lực đều thập phần vượt qua thử thách, xem như khó được không đọa gia phong, về sau lên chức chi lộ nói vậy cũng sẽ xuôi gió xuôi nước.

Hắn gật gật đầu, đồng ý Vệ Tuân ý tưởng: "Vệ thiếu, là chúng ta làm việc bất lợi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Cái này cũng không cần nói, bất quá hiện nay vẫn không thể thả lỏng cảnh giác a, Chu cục trưởng nhiều vất vả."

Chu cục trưởng vội vàng nói: "Vệ thiếu khách khí , đây là ta phải làm ."

Tại hắn nói chuyện đồng thời, Vệ Tuân cảm giác túi quần trong di động chấn động một cái, biết phải là đến tin tức , trái tim của hắn cũng nhẹ nhàng run lên, nói: "Kia hảo, nếu nhân thủ không đủ, Chu cục trưởng tùy thời liên hệ ta."

Những lời này cũng đại biểu cho không nghĩ lại tiếp tục trò chuyện ý tứ — đương nhiên, sự tình cũng nói xong , Chu cục trưởng thức thời mà cúp điện thoại.

Vệ Tuân đem di động móc ra, trong nháy mắt còn có chút không dám nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ cho chính mình khôi phục cái gì, lại là khẩn trương lại là chờ mong, kết quả mở màn hình chi sau phát hiện cư nhiên là 10086 phát tới một điều tin nhắn:

"Ngài ngạch trống đã không đủ thập nguyên..."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mẹ đản về sau không cần Trung Quốc di động ! Ba ba mỗi tháng gọi điện thoại gửi tin nhắn tạo lưu lượng bắt nó lôi kéo lớn như vậy, kết quả là vẫn là chỉ biết muốn tiền!

Hắn nhịn không được mở ra WeChat thượng chính mình cùng Mộc Gia Thụ khung thoại nhìn thoáng qua, còn có chút không tin hắn thật sự không cho chính mình hồi phục, kết quả vừa mới nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ bên kia biểu hiện "Đối phương đang tại đưa vào" .

Vệ Tuân chờ.

Mộc Gia Thụ thâu nhập một hồi, sẽ không có .

Không có tin tức phát lại đây, hắn an tĩnh một hồi, lần nữa đưa vào.

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Quả nhiên, đưa vào rất nhanh biến mất, Mộc Gia Thụ bên kia triệt để không động tĩnh , xem ra rối rắm nửa ngày, vẫn là tính toán làm bộ như không có nhìn đến.

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt hạ, đột nhiên ha ha mỉm cười, lại đem di động sủy trở về.

Hắn thật là có tật xấu, biết rất rõ ràng tiểu thụ tính cách nội liễm, chính mình động kinh cũng thì thôi, còn trông cậy vào nhân gia cùng hắn đồng thời bệnh thần kinh sao? Dù sao vô luận Mộc Gia Thụ có trở về hay không phục đều hảo, hắn chính là thương hắn, này cùng đối phương hay không đáp lại căn bản là không có cái gì quan hệ đi.

Vệ Tuân lắc lắc đầu, vỗ vỗ đầu óc của mình, đi nhanh đi về phía phòng ăn.

Thẳng đến đi ngủ trước, đặt ở gối đầu biên di động nhẹ nhàng chấn động, cách lâu như vậy, Mộc Gia Thụ tin tức rốt cục hồi phục đi qua.

Hắn một chữ cũng không đánh, chỉ gửi đi một cái anime biểu tình. Trên màn ảnh, ngồi xổm nhu thuận bảo bảo so ra vô số hồng tâm, từng khỏa hướng hắn bay tới.

Biểu tình thực bình thường, nhưng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ người như thế liên hệ đứng lên, liền thấy thế nào như thế nào không bình thường, Vệ Tuân cười nện giường, tỉ mỉ trên màn ảnh đầu trọc mỉm cười tiểu nhân, thấy thế nào như thế nào đáng yêu, nhịn không được "Ba kỷ" một tiếng thân hạ điện thoại di động của mình.

Hắn phi thường muốn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ gặp mặt, hảo tại đây cũng không dùng được vài ngày .

Vệ Tuân trở về thời điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ quả nhiên tại đường cao tốc khẩu tiếp hắn, hắn bên này trong bộ đội xe còn không có sát trụ, xa xa mà liền nhìn thấy một cái xuyên màu đen mỏng áo gió nam tử dựa cửa xe đứng ở tại chỗ, hai tay cắm ở túi áo trong.

Kia đầu người nửa ngưỡng , tựa hồ đang nhìn nơi xa đường chân trời ngẩn người, thân hình giống như cắt hình giống nhau, nhất trương tuấn mỹ mặt bị cam vàng sắc ngọn đèn câu xuất hình dáng, giống một bức họa.

"Đó là Mộc thiếu đi? Vệ ca, đến tìm ngươi ?"

Vệ Tuân không tự giác mà mỉm cười, trả lời mắt sắc chiến hữu: "Đúng vậy, hắn tới đón ta, một hồi phía trước lộ khẩu ta đã đi xuống."

Trên xe một người khác tựa hồ thập phần tò mò, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ hảo vài lần, ánh mắt lại tại Vệ Tuân trên mặt một chuyển: "Ta nghe nói này Mộc tam thiếu mới vừa hồi Mộc gia liên một năm cũng chưa tới, với ngươi nhận thức cũng không bao lâu đi? Nhanh như vậy các ngươi liền thục đi lên? Ta nói ngươi cũng thật sự là lòng nhiệt tình."

Khẩu khí của hắn nghe đi lên tùy ý, trên thực tế có loại khó phát giác thân mật, lại mang theo chút đối Mộc Gia Thụ bình phẩm từ đầu đến chân giọng điệu.

Vệ Tuân bên môi mỉm cười chợt tắt, ngữ khí đạm xuống dưới: "Trên đời này có bạch đầu như tân, có khuynh cái như cũ, nhận thức bao lâu cũng không tính vấn đề gì — đại khái là hắn trời sinh liền nhận người thích đi."

Mặt của đối phương sắc thoáng biến đổi, dù sao cũng là đồng thời xuất sinh nhập tử quá chiến hữu, Vệ Tuân cũng không tưởng quá không nể tình, nói xong câu đó sau cảm thấy xe một sát, vì thế vỗ vỗ đối phương bả vai cười nói: "Đi , Điền Dũng, nhà ngươi xa, trên đường chú ý an toàn, ca vài cái, ta đi rồi a."

Điền Dũng sắc mặt không dễ nhìn lắm, nhưng vẫn là miễn cưỡng cười cười, nhìn theo Vệ Tuân từ trên xe nhảy xuống, ba bước cũng làm hai bước hướng lộ khẩu chạy tới.

Xe lại phát động .

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi nghe thấy phanh lại thanh liền nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân xe, cũng không có tiến lên nghênh hắn, đứng ở tại chỗ mỉm cười mà nhìn hắn chạy hướng chính mình.

Vệ Tuân trước xả quá Mộc Gia Thụ ấn tiến trong ngực dùng sức bế ôm, đem hắn sưởng áo gió mượn sức: "Đứng đã bao lâu, như thế nào không đi trên xe chờ, có lạnh hay không a?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Lãnh cái gì, ta mới vừa xuống xe ngươi đã tới rồi, lên đây đi."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu, nhìn liếc mắt một cái xe của hắn, phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ thay đổi một chiếc Anh quốc song môn chạy chậm, không từ sách một tiếng: "Xe này có thể a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Tiếp bạn trai tan tầm, chạy chậm phải là tiêu xứng đi."

Vệ Tuân ngẩn người, lập tức nhạc : "Như thế nào, Mộc thiếu hôm nay hưng trí đại phát, còn muốn mang ta căng gió sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Căng gió có thể, còn có hoa hồng nhẫn kim cương công viên trò chơi, ngươi đều tùy tiện chọn."

Vệ Tuân ho khan hai tiếng, Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt nhìn hắn: "Làm sao vậy, không nghĩ cấp cái này mặt mũi."

"Không có hay không, vậy làm sao dám." Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta đây là bị thình lình xảy ra hạnh phúc hướng hồ đồ thần trí, đi đi đi, trước cùng ngươi thử xem xe."

Xe chậm rãi sử thượng bằng phẳng trống trải con đường, hai mặt cửa sổ xe đều khai , chạng vạng phong trực tiếp xông vào, đoạn này lộ còn thuộc loại đại học thành một mảnh vùng ngoại thành, trên đường chiếc xe phi thường thiếu.

Mộc Gia Thụ lên xe sau đó liền không nói nữa, Vệ Tuân nhìn ngoài cửa sổ phong cảnh an tĩnh một hồi, bỗng nhiên nói: "Tiểu thụ, xảy ra chuyện gì? Nói một chút."

Mộc Gia Thụ giống như không nghe thấy hắn mà nói, một lát sau, mới nói: "Đi qua Văn gia kia mấy nhà mới mở hội sở sao?"

Hắn vấn đề này ngược lại là rất ra ngoài Vệ Tuân dự kiến , sửng sốt một chút, thật cẩn thận mà dò xét mắt Mộc Gia Thụ biểu tình, nghĩ thầm rằng ngọa tào không có cái gì gian thần vào lão tử cái gì lời gièm pha đi: "Ta nhưng tuyệt không thích đi cái loại này địa phương lêu lổng, ngươi có biết ."

Mộc Gia Thụ biểu tình vẫn luôn thản nhiên , thẳng đến thời gian này mới có thêm vài phần ý cười, tà hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Ta xem ngươi lần trước đi Văn Thế Hòa cái kia động tiêu tiền tìm ta thời điểm quen thuộc, cũng không giống lần đầu tiên vào cửa người a."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta dựa, Mộc Gia Thụ, này bút trướng ngươi cũng coi như, còn có hay không thiên lý . Ta tổng cộng liền đi quá hai hồi, đều là vì ngươi cái này tiểu nhóc con — lần đầu tiên là ngươi mới vừa xuất sự thời điểm, trong lòng ta đến khí, đi chọn bãi tạp cửa hàng, lần thứ hai chính là đi mò ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Thành công sao?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Làm phá hư đơn giản như vậy, còn có không thành ? Nháo bái. Chính là cuối cùng bị ba của ta nắm đi trở về."

Mộc Gia Thụ xem như minh bạch vì cái gì lần trước hắn bị Mộc Hạo Xướng mang đi qua, Vệ Tuân có thể đi nhanh như vậy, hơn nữa dọc theo đường đi thông suốt, vô thanh vô tức liền vào bọn họ ghế lô môn — nhân gia trong tiệm bảo an khẳng định đều bị hắn tạp ra bóng ma, vệ thổ phỉ tại Văn gia phía dưới sản nghiệp trong coi như là phát hỏa.

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, chậm rãi nói: "Văn gia hội sở, không chỉ phục vụ thực nổi danh, bên trong đầu bếp tự chế món tráng miệng cũng là nhất tuyệt, nghe nói vẫn là năm đó từ trong cung lưu truyền tới nay bí phương, hương vị trong veo, hình dạng tinh xảo, dẫn tới rất nhiều người chạy theo như vịt."

Cái này Vệ Tuân đương nhiên cũng đã được nghe nói, hắn biết đây nhất định chính là Mộc Gia Thụ lời dạo đầu mà thôi, trọng điểm còn tại phía sau, cũng không có xen mồm, an tĩnh mà nghe đi xuống: "Mấy ngày hôm trước ta khi về nhà, tại nhà của ta trong tủ lạnh mặt phát hiện một kiểm kê tâm, nhìn hình dạng cùng bãi phóng bộ dáng, cùng lần trước tại cửa hàng này bên trong gặp qua một đạo 'Tâm tự tô' giống nhau như đúc, lần đó vẫn là Hạo Xướng điểm . Ta nếm một cái, tuy rằng hỏa hậu còn kém vài phần, nhưng hương vị cũng thực giống nhau."

Vệ Tuân nhất thời không kịp phản ứng: "Ý là nhà các ngươi có người mua giả mạo tâm tự tô? Bên trong có độc sao?"

Một cái nhợt nhạt ý cười tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt một lược mà qua, lập tức biến mất, hắn nói: "Ngươi khả năng không biết, Hạo Xướng không có việc gì thời điểm liền thích nghiên cứu điểm trù nghệ, hắn có chính mình chuyên môn bát điệp, người khác đều không cho bính, vật kia ta vừa thấy chính là hắn chính mình làm ra."

Vệ Tuân đảo không phải không biết rằng, chẳng qua bình thường không quá chú ý Mộc Hạo Xướng, cũng liền không hướng nơi nào đây tưởng. Hắn đầu óc cũng không chậm, lúc này nghe Mộc Gia Thụ nhắc tới, đột nhiên minh bạch : "Nếu là mật không truyện ra ngoài, Mộc Hạo Xướng là như thế nào sẽ ? Hắn cùng Văn gia quan hệ cư nhiên tốt như vậy?"

Nếu như là những chuyện khác, như là ăn một bữa cơm đưa cái lễ, vô luận là Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là Vệ Tuân cũng sẽ không như vậy đương hồi sự, mặt mũi tình mà thôi, không tất yếu đại kinh tiểu quái.

Ngược lại càng là loại này phổ thông mà việc nhà sự ngược lại càng có thể hiện ra đến quan hệ thân mật, đây cũng không phải là đơn giản "Hợp tác quan hệ" trình độ , vượt ra khỏi Mộc Gia Thụ trước dự đoán, làm người quả thực không cách nào không hướng trong lòng đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ lời còn chưa nói hết: "Sau đó ta càng làm cái kia điểm tâm cho ta ba ăn..."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Tuy rằng này không hợp thời, nhưng hắn đột nhiên có chút muốn biết, vị này tiểu gia là làm như thế nào đến đem Mộc Hạo Xướng đồ vật phân đến phân đi cuối cùng còn toàn thân trở ra a!

"Theo ta được biết, hắn xuất nhập Văn gia hội sở nhưng không chỉ một lần hai lần, ta có thể nhìn ra , ba của ta hắn không có khả năng nhìn đoán không ra, nhưng là hắn cái gì đều chưa nói."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngữ khí phi thường đạm mạc, Vệ Tuân lại lập tức nhăn lại mày, trên mặt không dễ nhìn đứng lên: "Này đều gọi là gì phá sự? Văn Tuệ thật đúng là thật sự có tài."

Giống nhau gặp được loại tình huống này, thường thường Mộc Gia Thụ còn không có như thế nào , hắn đều ngược lại là càng sinh khí cái kia: "Ngươi chờ, ta cần phải đem chuyện này làm rõ ràng không thể! Ta trở về liền tra."

Cái này đem sự lãm đến hắn bản thân trên đầu, Mộc Gia Thụ không từ mỉm cười, đáy mắt úc sắc đạm đi một tí: "Thôi đi, ta ứng phó đến ."

Nói đến nói đi, cũng không phải Mộc Hạo Xướng không cẩn thận, mà là này đó vốn là đều là quá bé nhỏ không đáng kể việc nhỏ, phóng tới người bình thường trên người chỉ sợ nửa điểm cũng sẽ không nghĩ nhiều. Cố tình Mộc Gia Thụ cái này quái thai không chỉ tâm tư sắc bén, mà ngay cả trí nhớ đều hảo thần kỳ, mới lập tức nhìn thấu không đối, những người khác chỉ sợ còn nửa điểm cũng không biết tình.

Vệ Tuân không lại nói biệt , chỉ nói: "Vẫn phải là trước tra rõ ràng lại nói, ngươi đừng có gấp. Nói không chừng, nói không chừng bọn họ là sợ ngươi quá xúc động đâu."

"Cũng không phải là không có khả năng." Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói, "Ân, hết thảy vẫn đều là không biết bao nhiêu, này đó không thuyết minh gì cả, ta không vội."

Hắn cùng Vệ Tuân nói xong chuyện này sau đó, tâm tình rõ ràng khá nhiều, hai người ở trên xe tùy tiện trò chuyện, lại hướng trong thành phố mở một hồi, sắc trời tiệm vãn, trên đường càng ngày càng lạnh thanh, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ: "Ngươi bây giờ cảm giác thế nào?"

Vệ Tuân một lòng đùa hắn vui vẻ: "Có ngươi tại bên người, cảm giác phi thường không tồi. Hiện tại đại khái có thể đi ra ngoài đánh lão hổ. Mộc công tử, ngươi muốn ăn lão hổ thịt sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ kiều kiều khóe môi, lại nói: "Không được nhiều tạ, cái này ân cần có thể tạm gác lại ngươi ngày sau lại hiến. Vậy ngươi đem đai an toàn hệ hảo , ta hiện tại rất muốn đua xe."

Ngữ khí của hắn bình thản, nhưng Vệ Tuân lại lập tức vươn tay đi, kiểm tra rồi Mộc Gia Thụ đai an toàn.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Ngươi chừng nào thì xem ta sơ sẩy quá? Chính mình thuyên rắn chắc là có thể ."

Vệ Tuân mới vừa vừa mới nói cái "Hảo" tự, thân thể liền đột nhiên ngửa ra sau, kia xe đã "Vèo" mà một tiếng biểu đi ra ngoài, hai bên ngọn đèn giống như lưu tinh giống nhau không ngừng hiện lên, cơ hồ gắn bó nhất tuyến.

Phong lại doanh đầy toàn bộ không gian, hai người quần áo đều tại bay phất phới, chỉnh chiếc xe, mang theo tình cảm mãnh liệt cùng nhiệt huyết, giống như vẫn luôn muốn chạy đến thế giới cuối đi.

Không riêng gì Mộc Gia Thụ, mà ngay cả ngồi ở bên cạnh Vệ Tuân, đều cảm giác đến một cỗ sắp sôi trào cảm giác theo mạch máu vẫn luôn thiêu đốt vào trong óc, cả người giống như đều tiến nhập một loại cực độ khẩn trương lại cực độ thả lỏng trạng thái.

Bọn họ cùng nội thành còn có một khoảng cách, Mộc Gia Thụ xe sao gần lộ, từ trên đường cái xuống dưới sau đó trực tiếp khai thượng một mảnh đất hoang, mênh mông vô bờ cánh đồng bát ngát thượng liên nhân ảnh đều không có, giống như thiên cùng mà chi gian chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ.

Lại một lát sau, đường cái lần nữa xuất hiện tại tiền phương cách đó không xa, hai chiếc xe một tả một hữu khai ở phía trước, Mộc Gia Thụ vặn vẹo tay lái, dưới chân dùng sức, chân ga vẫn luôn đạp tới cùng, xe tà thứ liền xông ra ngoài, tinh chuẩn mà từ hai chiếc xe chi gian xuyên tới, phía trước chính là ba phần lối rẽ khẩu.

Cũng mệt Vệ Tuân tại loại này thời điểm còn đầu óc thanh tỉnh, nhìn thoáng qua tiền phương, nói thẳng: "Hắc, tả quải!"

Mộc Gia Thụ tay mắt lanh lẹ mà một tá tay lái, xe hướng bên trái hoa tới, bất quá như vậy quấy rầy một cái, tốc độ của hắn cũng chậm lại, xe thể thao vững vàng mà khai thượng một cái tương đối phồn hoa ngã tư đường, đây đã là đến nhị hoàn trong vòng .

"Chậc chậc." Vệ Tuân đạo, "Ngươi xe này kỹ không nói, thật sự là càng ngày càng tốt , hăng hái."

Mộc Gia Thụ triển nhan nói: "Cái gì thời điểm so một hồi?"

"Chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý, tùy thời phụng bồi." Vệ Tuân quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, chỉ thấy Mộc Gia Thụ trên gương mặt có chút đỏ lên, thái dương còn xảy ra điểm hãn, so với hắn bình thường kia phó không thực nhân gian khói lửa bộ dáng, thoạt nhìn có vẻ sức sống rất nhiều.

Hắn từ trên xe nhảy ra bao khăn tay, một tay nhẹ véo nhẹ lấy Mộc Gia Thụ hạ hài, cho hắn lau mồ hôi.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Làm ta quẹo vào, đây là muốn đi đâu a?"

Vệ Tuân nhìn nhìn tiền phương lộ, nói: "Nhanh đến . Ngươi liền chiếu đông sơn phương hướng khai, sau đó đâu cái vòng nhiễu đến ngọn núi kia phía sau đi là đến nơi."

Mộc Gia Thụ không có hỏi địa phương nào: "Ngươi không ăn cơm chiều đi, không trước ăn một bữa cơm? Ta nhớ kỹ nơi đó nhưng không có gì tiệm cơm."

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Ta mang ngươi tìm cái hảo địa phương, hôm nay chúng ta chính mình làm ăn có được hay không? Đi trước siêu thị mua ít thức ăn."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghi hoặc mà nhìn hắn một cái: "Hôm nay là ngày thế nào?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngày thế nào cũng không phải, chính là hôm nay ta cao hứng."

Mộc Gia Thụ không từ cười : "Vệ thiếu cao hứng? Ân, như thế cái thiên đại lý do, đi thôi."

Hai người cùng đi siêu thị, Vệ Tuân đẩy cái tiểu xe đẩy, một bên nhìn hàng giá thượng đồ vật một bên hướng bên trong ném, Mộc Gia Thụ hai tay sao đâu, ở bên cạnh nhàn nhàn đi theo.

Hắn phát hiện Vệ Tuân trừ bỏ mua thực phẩm bên ngoài, còn mua rất nhiều xan cụ, nồi bát gáo bồn đầy đủ mọi thứ, tâm niệm vừa động, đã ý thức được người này hơn phân nửa là tân mua một chỗ phòng ở, muốn dẫn chính mình đi qua nhìn.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, chính là trang làm cái gì đều không đoán được bộ dáng, cùng hắn tán gẫu đi qua từng dãy hàng giá.

Bọn họ đều đối đi dạo phương diện này không có gì hứng thú, xuống tay cũng không do dự, trực tiếp chọn lựa bình thường thường dùng bài tử, lấy xong đồ vật rất nhanh liền đi xếp hàng tính tiền .

Cô thu ngân khó được thấy hai cái soái ca đồng thời đến siêu thị mua đồ, thái độ phi thường nhiệt tình: "Tổng cộng 3786 nguyên."

Mộc Gia Thụ không mang tạp, hướng Vệ Tuân dương từng cái ba, quay đầu phát hiện Vệ Tuân không cần hắn nói, đã đem chi phiếu đưa tới .

Cô thu ngân nói: "Hai vị không lại mua điểm khác sao? Mua sắm mãn 3999 nói, có thể tham gia phi tiêu đại đĩa quay trừu thưởng trò chơi một lần, vận khí tốt nói sẽ có ngoài ý muốn kinh hỉ đâu."

Vệ Tuân theo nàng chỉ phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện nhập khẩu trước đất trống chỗ quả nhiên có một đĩa quay, mặt trên phân cách viết không ít phần thưởng.

Hắn quay đầu hướng Mộc Gia Thụ tiếu ngữ nói: "Phải thử một chút sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ hướng cô thu ngân nói cám ơn, cũng không nhiều nhìn, trực tiếp gần đây tùy tay xách bình rượu đỏ đặt ở trên quầy, ý bảo đồng thời tính tiền, thấu đầy mua sắm kim ngạch: "Ngươi thử đi, thứ này ta không được, bất quá đối với ngươi vẫn là rất có tin tưởng ."

Vệ Tuân vui vẻ: "Có ngươi những lời này ta cũng phải hảo hảo biểu hiện biểu hiện."

Hắn dùng tiểu phiếu thay đổi miếng phi tiêu, đi đến đĩa quay chính tiền phương hoành tuyến chỗ đánh giá một chút, bên cạnh hi hi ha ha người xem náo nhiệt còn không ít.

Vệ Tuân cười hỏi: "Tiểu thụ, nghĩ muốn cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ lười biếng mà nói: "Tùy tiện đi, ngươi cao hứng liền hảo."

Vệ Tuân sách một tiếng, tảo liếc mắt một cái đĩa quay, cũng không làm bộ ngắm trúng, trực tiếp bắt tay trong phi tiêu vèo mà một tiếng ném đi ra ngoài.

Ở giữa.

Hắn vóc người soái, này tay lại thật sự xinh đẹp, lập tức hấp dẫn không ít nữ hài tử ánh mắt.

Mộc Gia Thụ xa xa đứng ở một bên, nhìn bên cạnh vài cái lấy di động lén lút chụp ảnh nữ hài, cười mà không nói.

Phụ trách thay đổi chính là cái chừng năm mươi tuổi đại thúc, thực kinh ngạc mà nói: "Đi a tiểu tử, đây là luyện qua ?"

Vệ Tuân cười pha trò: "Cũng không có, đúng dịp vận khí tốt."

Cái kia đại thúc nhìn một chút ô vuông, đi cho hắn lấy quà tặng, cũng hiểu được là cái này tiểu tử vận khí tốt — nếu là hắn thật có lòng có thể ngắm chuẩn như vậy, khẳng định phải đem phi tiêu hướng quý nhất năm trăm nguyên mua sắm tạp mặt trên trát, lại nếu không điện cơm bảo cùng cầu lông chụp cũng hảo a, tổng không phải là cố ý tuyển một hộp tiện nghi nhất đức phù tâm ngữ socola đi.

Vệ Tuân ngược lại là không chút nào có tiếc nuối chi sắc, vô cùng cao hứng tiếp nhận socola, một qua tay nhét vào Mộc Gia Thụ trong ngực, chính mình từ trong tay hắn tiếp nhận mua sắm túi: "Đi thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiện tay đem socola hướng áo bành tô trong túi một sao, đi theo Vệ Tuân đi rồi.

Đại thúc: "..."

Vẫn là cảm thấy giống như không đúng chỗ nào bộ dáng.

Ban đêm đông sơn, trong không khí có sương sớm thanh lương, vô số thu trùng tê minh từ trong bụi cỏ truyền đến, Mộc Gia Thụ nhiễu đến phía sau núi, xe thể thao theo bàn sơn đạo vẫn luôn hướng về phía trước, dưới chân núi thành thị từ từ rời xa, vô số tinh tinh điểm điểm ngọn đèn dầu giống như vạn hộc châu quang rơi rụng, mơ hồ quang ảnh bị bọn họ vứt đến phía sau.

Vệ Tuân tân mua phòng ở giữa sườn núi, hai người xuống xe, Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi khẳng định đoán được ta là muốn dẫn ngươi xem phòng ở đi?"

Hắn đều như vậy hỏi, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không hảo điều giáo giả bộ, chỉ có thể nói: "Nhưng là ta không nghĩ tới là như vậy cái địa phương, rất tốt, không khí không sai, cũng thanh tịnh."

Vệ Tuân cười nhẹ đẩy bờ vai của hắn: "Đáng tiếc kinh hỉ nói còn không phải cái này, ngươi lại hướng trong đi vừa đi."

Đá cuội phô thành tiểu bên đường đủ loại cây ngô đồng, con đường uốn lượn, hơi có chút khúc kính thông u ý tứ hàm xúc, Mộc Gia Thụ theo tiểu lộ quải hai cái cong, mới xem như nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân này ngôi biệt thự toàn cảnh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn đát đát đát dịch dinh dưỡng (づ ￣3￣) づ, yêu ngươi ~

WeChat biểu tình bên trong, thật sự siêu thích nhu thuận bảo bảo, siêu đáng yêu ≧? ≦.

Chương 77: dã phong

Đó là một đống mộc chế ba tầng tiểu lâu, viện môn nửa sưởng, trong viện tử trồng xen một mảng lớn thâm lục sắc khoan diệp thực vật, quả nho giá thượng đã quả thực chồng chất, làm mùa thu đến nơi đây đều biến đến sinh cơ dạt dào.

Phòng ở hết thảy xuất hiện tại trước mắt, may là Mộc Gia Thụ có chuẩn bị tâm lý, thời gian này vẫn là nhịn không được ngây ngẩn cả người: "Ngươi cái này phòng ở cái ... Này, này..."

Vệ Tuân cười hồ loát một phen hắn tóc ngắn: "Nhìn quen mắt sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói không ra lời, chỉ cảm thấy như đang ở trong mộng, khẩn đi vài bước đi vào, Vệ Tuân dùng cái chìa khóa đánh mở cửa phòng.

Phòng ở hết thảy hiện ra tại trước mắt, hắn nhẹ thanh đạo: "Ta họa?"

Dựa theo thế giới cơ bản quy luật, giống nhau kẻ có tiền tổng là thích ở nhà treo lên mấy phúc danh họa, cứu này nguyên nhân, đại khái là người có vật chất trụ cột, liền tổng sẽ tại tinh thần mặt có nhiều hơn nhu cầu — nói thí dụ như không quản chính mình có hay không nghệ thuật tế bào, tìm điểm đồ vật đến giả trang bức, đều đủ để sung sướng thân tâm khỏe mạnh.

Nhưng Mộc gia bất đồng, nhà cũ trung sở hữu họa tất cả đều xuất từ với Mộc Gia Thụ tay, trong đó bắt tại hắn bản thân trong thư phòng kia một bức liền kêu « trong núi phòng nhỏ » , vậy hay là Mộc Gia Thụ trung học thời điểm họa , ở trường học đến nhất đẳng thưởng.

Hắn vẫn luôn thực thích làm kiến trúc thiết kế, này bức họa trừ bỏ theo đuổi mỹ cảm ở ngoài, cũng bao hàm đi một tí chuyên nghiệp thiết kế ý tưởng, Mộc Gia Thụ từng theo Vệ Tuân nói giỡn, nói đó là chính mình về sau dưỡng lão lý tưởng nơi ở, nhưng là hắn xác xác thật thật không nghĩ tới Vệ Tuân thật sự sẽ chiếu một bức họa cái một đống phòng ở.

Trên đời này, không vài người sẽ đem nói như vậy đương thật đi.

Phòng này háo khi nhất định không ngắn, phải là từ hắn trước khi chết mà bắt đầu cái , nhưng nhìn một cái gia cụ vách tường tân cũ trình độ, hoàn công đại khái cũng ngay tại năm nay.

Thực khó tưởng tượng, Vệ Tuân tại Mộc Gia Thụ chết sau, là hoài như thế nào tâm tình đem nơi này một chút bố trí đứng lên, dựng một tòa như là sẽ chỉ ở trong mộng tài năng xuất hiện phòng nhỏ.

Hắn cái gì cũng không biết, Vệ Tuân vi hắn làm quá cái gì cho tới bây giờ đều không sẽ nói cho hắn biết. Hắn chính là lặng yên chỉ mình sở hữu khí lực, vi Mộc Gia Thụ đem sở hữu tâm nguyện thỏa mãn, đem sở hữu sự tình đảm đương xuống dưới.

Mọi người đều nói hắn thông minh, kỳ thật Mộc Gia Thụ biết, hai người bọn họ chi gian, vẫn là Vệ Tuân tại lặng yên chờ hắn, chờ hắn quay đầu lại nhìn một cái, chờ hắn học sẽ như thế nào đi yêu một người.

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng tay vuốt phẳng quá hoa văn nhẵn nhụi khung cửa, mỉm cười nói: "Cám ơn."

Vệ Tuân nghiêng đầu hôn một chút hắn thái dương, ngữ khí thân mật: "Tiểu tử ngươi vừa rồi rõ ràng đoán được ta là muốn dẫn ngươi xem phòng ở, còn cố ý không nói lời nào hống ta cao hứng, nhưng ta hôm nay chính là hạ quyết tâm muốn dọa ngươi cái nhảy này . Ha ha ha."

Ngữ khí của hắn nhẹ nhàng, trên tay cũng rất quý trọng mà vi Mộc Gia Thụ phủi đi trên vai dính vào sương sớm, dẫn hắn vào đại sảnh.

Mộc Gia Thụ đã từ vừa rồi kinh ngạc trung hoãn thần lại, Vệ Tuân phóng đồ vật thời điểm, hắn luôn luôn tại từ trên xuống dưới đánh giá này đống ba tầng tiểu lâu.

Nghe được phía sau tiếng bước chân, Mộc Gia Thụ dùng ngón tay các đốt ngón tay gõ gõ ốc giác đầu gỗ cái bàn, cũng không quay đầu lại hỏi: "Ngươi mua địa phương, tìm người cái phòng ở? Này đó gia cụ cũng là định chế sao?"

"Ân." Vệ Tuân nói, "Đem áo khoác thoát, mặt trên đều dính lương khí ."

Hắn kéo Mộc Gia Thụ tay áo trực tiếp đem hắn áo khoác xả xuống dưới, tùy tay ném tới trên ghế sa lông, liếc liếc mắt một cái hắn xao quá cái kia cái bàn: "Bất quá đây là chính mình làm ."

Đó là một bộ rất có phục cổ phong cách cái bàn, ba cái tiểu viên y kỳ thật chính là trải qua gia công đánh bóng thô thụ cọc, cái bàn bên ngoài còn mang theo một vòng vỏ cây, nhìn qua lại tục tằng lại đẹp đẽ quý giá, trên bàn mặt thậm chí còn bãi một cái làm bằng bạc giá cắm nến.

Mộc Gia Thụ "A" một tiếng, không cùng Vệ Tuân nói đây là sở hữu gia cụ trung hắn thích nhất một bộ.

Nhìn đến xuất hiện tại chính mình họa bên trong đồ vật trở thành có thể va chạm vào hiện thực, loại cảm giác này thật sự là thực vi diệu.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi chừng nào thì lộng ? Muốn thật lâu đi?"

Vệ Tuân cười mà không nói, cầm lấy đồ vật đi làm đồ ăn, Mộc Gia Thụ vén tay áo lên, đi phòng bếp cho hắn trợ thủ.

Hai đại nam nhân tại phòng bếp đổi tới đổi lui, nhiều ít cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, Mộc Gia Thụ đem tẩy hảo cà chua đưa cho Vệ Tuân, bọn họ liếc nhau, cũng nhịn không được cười .

"Ngươi hệ vây quần bộ dáng rất soái a." Mộc Gia Thụ nói, "Chợt nhìn ta còn có chút xa lạ."

"Ngay từ đầu bị ta lão cha oanh đến trong bộ đội mặt đi, đầu một năm bị ném tới hải quân, ở trên thuyền thật sự là... Kia nói nói như thế nào tới, miệng có thể đạm xuất cái điểu đến, mỗi ngày cân nhắc làm như thế nào ăn ngon ." Vệ Tuân cẩn thận mà dùng một phen thìa tại bánh mì phiến thượng mạt tương, "Sau lại nên cái gì đều sẽ hơi có chút, ta khi đó còn đáng tiếc ngươi không tại, muốn làm cho ngươi ăn đâu... Bất quá cũng may mắn ngươi không tại, ta nhưng luyến tiếc cho ngươi thụ cái kia tội."

Mộc Gia Thụ chính là hàm tiếu, không có tiếp lời, đem Vệ Tuân đặt ở bát thụ trong tân chén đĩa một đám thanh tẩy sạch sẽ.

Vệ Tuân quả nhiên trù nghệ thành thạo, chỉ chốc lát liền mân mê không ít đồ vật đi ra: "Hiện tại cũng không còn sớm, đơn giản ăn chút đi."

Hắn trang xong rồi bàn, nhất dạng dạng đoan đến trên bàn, đánh mắt vừa thấy, cũng không ít.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi trợ thủ thời điểm không yên lòng , cũng không chú ý Vệ Tuân làm là cái gì, tẩy xong rồi tay sau đó hướng trước bàn ngồi xuống, mới có chút trợn tròn mắt: "Ngươi này... Đều là cái gì vậy?"

Hắn dùng chiếc đũa kẹp khởi tay phải biên một mảnh bánh mì: "Phía trên này tương sẽ không chính là ta tưởng cái kia tương đi?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi nghĩ muốn là lão mẹ nuôi, kia liền đã đoán đúng, ta đã dùng lò nướng nướng qua. Thật là, ngươi cái gì kia biểu tình, không nguyện ý ăn bánh mì còn có cơm, nếm thử?"

Ngược lại là cũng có cơm, nhưng là lúc này không cần hỏi, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng có thể phát hiện cơm cao nhất thượng đánh một cái sinh trứng gà, trứng gà thượng tát điểm chi ma cùng rong biển toái.

"..."

Còn có quả táo phiến trám cây ớt muối, kia liền không tất đề .

Hắn dùng chiếc đũa gõ phía dưới trước thang chung — đây là hiện nay trên bàn thoạt nhìn để cho người thuận mắt đồ vật: "Ngươi này ngọt phẩm lộng là cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân: "Trà sữa tào phớ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Vệ thiếu, ta xem ngươi lớn lên rất đáng tin , hôm nay sao lại như vậy xúc động đã nghĩ xuống bếp phòng rồi đó? Có cái gì luẩn quẩn trong lòng sự cùng huynh đệ nói, hà tất như vậy làm khó dễ ngươi chính mình."

"Ta phi!" Vệ Tuân lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, "Ngươi trước nếm thử lại tổn hại ta!"

Hai người vừa đứng ngồi xuống, bóng dáng bị đèn treo ánh trên mặt đất, loại này việc nhà thân mật ấm áp vô hạn, giống như làm không khí đều biến đến dính trù, Vệ Tuân nhìn nửa ngưỡng mặt nhìn phía chính mình Mộc Gia Thụ, trong lòng ngọt , tưởng làm bộ bản mặt, đáy mắt ý cười lại bất ngờ toát ra đến.

Mộc Gia Thụ nửa là đùa hắn nửa là đương thật, dùng thìa yểu điểm cái trứng gà dịch cơm, đưa đến miệng nếm một hơi.

"Thế nào?"

Vệ Tuân ôm tay nhìn hắn, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ biểu tình khi, khóe miệng một tà, nhịn không được lộ ra cái có chút đắc ý tiếu dung.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..." Di?

Mùi vị kia cư nhiên tương đương không tồi a.

Cơm là vừa mới vừa xuất nồi , còn mang theo bốc hơi nhiệt khí, vừa mới có thể đem trứng gà dịch nóng đến một cái năm phần thục trình độ, Vệ Tuân hẳn là còn bỏ thêm điểm sinh trừu, hương vị lại tiên lại nộn, còn không có mùi tanh.

Mộc Gia Thụ có chút dũng khí, lại nếm nếm trong truyền thuyết trà sữa tào phớ, tào phớ không có phóng lỗ, đậu hương cùng trà sữa hương vị kết hợp lại, sảng hoạt trong veo, khẩu cảm tuyệt hảo.

Mộc Gia Thụ đứng dậy, nho nhã lễ độ mà rớt ra chính mình bên cạnh ghế dựa: "Vệ đại trù mời ngồi đi, tiểu đệ hôm nay phục ."

Vệ Tuân nhướng mày, tại ghế trên ngồi xuống, vừa lòng nói: "Ân, hôm nay cho phép ngươi ăn no."

Nói là như thế này giảng, dù sao đều đã trễ thế này, Mộc Gia Thụ bản thân lượng cơm ăn cũng không lớn, ăn nửa chén cơm liền buông đũa xuống.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Lại ăn chút!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ăn không hết ."

Vệ Tuân liền thuận tay đem hắn trong bát cơm bát cho chính mình một chút: "Nhạ, ta giúp ngươi ăn chút, dư lại này đó đều ăn sạch — tổng cộng cũng không nhiều ít , như vậy sao được."

Mộc Gia Thụ hu khẩu khí, hay là nghe nói mà đem cơm ăn xong, hai người đồng thời thu thập trên bàn bát đũa, Vệ Tuân xoát bát, Mộc Gia Thụ lau sạch sẽ cái bàn sau đó lại quét mà, không có việc gì mà tựa vào phía trước cửa sổ, đối với bóng đêm châm một điếu thuốc.

Xa xa ẩn ẩn có tiếng ca, như là ai xe tái âm hưởng đang tại công phóng, Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng tai ngưng thần lắng nghe một hồi, chỉ có vài câu ca từ theo gió thổi qua đến: "Ngày cũ pháo hoa... Tối nay nghê hồng... Âm thầm lưu tại trong lòng..."

Hắn cảm thấy có chút quen tai, nhưng còn không có phân biệt ra đây là đâu một ca khúc, phía sau truyền đến Vệ Tuân tiếng bước chân, Mộc Gia Thụ không quay đầu lại: "Tẩy xong rồi?"

Vệ Tuân từ phía sau ôm lấy eo của hắn, đem mặt chôn ở vai hắn thượng, nhẹ nhàng cọ xát.

Mộc Gia Thụ mặc hắn tùng tùng ôm, thấp giọng mỉm cười.

Vệ Tuân lại nhíu mày: "Ngươi chừng nào thì nghiện thuốc lá lớn như vậy ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tại Vệ Tuân trong ngực xoay người, sau lưng của hắn chính là cửa sổ, hai người khoảng cách rất gần, cơ hồ chóp mũi ai chóp mũi.

Mộc Gia Thụ thanh thản mà đem một bàn tay sao tại trong túi, triều Vệ Tuân trên mặt phun một điếu thuốc sương mù, càng làm yên điêu thượng : "Chính mình là cái người nghiện ma tuý, còn muốn quản ta sao?"

Vệ Tuân xem hắn, bỗng nhiên một bên đầu, dùng nha cắn Mộc Gia Thụ chi kia yên bên cạnh, thế nhưng đem yên quyển từ trong miệng của hắn đoạt xuống dưới, xoay người phun đến địa thượng, dùng chân đạp diệt.

Động tác này làm hơi chút có chút sắc khí, Mộc Gia Thụ không có né tránh, yên đã không có, hắn khẽ cười một tiếng, ngứa mà truyền vào Vệ Tuân lỗ tai.

Vệ Tuân thân thân mặt của hắn: "Đồng thời cai thuốc đi."

"Hảo a." Mộc Gia Thụ thực không hề gì, lười biếng nói, "Tam ca, ta phỏng chừng cái này ta cần phải so ngươi dễ dàng rất nhiều. Như thế nào đột nhiên nhớ tới cai thuốc đến ?"

Vệ Tuân ôm hắn nghĩ nghĩ: "Tưởng sống lâu hai năm đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ bật cười: "Ngươi thật đúng là trắng ra."

Vệ Tuân không cười, nghiêm túc mà nói: "Cũng không biết người đã chết sau đó còn có thể hay không gặp lại, đoán chừng là không thể . Ta nghĩ sống lâu trường cửu lâu , mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn thấy ngươi, chờ chúng ta không có việc gì thời điểm, hảo hảo bố trí một chút nơi này phòng ở, loại điểm hoa cỏ, dưỡng mấy cái con thỏ... Mỗi ngày buổi sáng chúng ta đồng thời rời giường đi làm, tan việc đồng thời trở về ăn cơm chiều, buổi tối đi ngủ khi nằm ở cùng trên một cái giường, ta đã nói với ngươi, ngủ ngon, tiểu thụ, ta yêu ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ không cười, cũng lắng nghe nghiêm túc hắn nói, Vệ Tuân lại nói: "Như vậy ngày, ta hy vọng có thể vẫn luôn quá đi xuống, chẳng sợ sống lâu một ngày đâu."

"Ngươi nói đúng." Mộc Gia Thụ mồm miệng rõ ràng, "Tam ca, ta cũng yêu ngươi."

Hạnh phúc tựa như trên biển ba đào, thổi quét mà đến đảo mắt ngập đầu, ôn nhu mà lại mãnh liệt mà đem người bao vây trong đó. Vệ Tuân cô tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên lưng hai tay trượt xuống, đỡ ở tại hắn xương hông hai bên, dùng sức đem Mộc Gia Thụ mang hướng chính mình, phủ đầu chuyên tâm mà cùng hắn hôn môi.

Kia lượng phóng ca xe theo bàn sơn đạo càng khai càng gần, tiếng ca cũng càng phát rõ ràng, tại Vệ Tuân khí tức bao vây dưới, Mộc Gia Thụ chợt nhớ tới tên của hắn, phải là tên là « dã phong » :

"... Chờ một lần tâm niệm chuyển động, chờ một lần tình triều cuồn cuộn, cách một thế hệ cùng ngươi gặp lại. Ai có thể đủ thờ ơ... Tình triều nếu là cuồn cuộn, ai có thể đủ thong dong, dễ dàng buông tha yêu tăm hơi. Như ba đào chi mãnh liệt, tự băng tuyết chi tan rã..."

Tình triều nếu là cuồn cuộn, ai có thể đủ thong dong?

Trên môi truyền đến nhỏ vụn đau đớn, Vệ Tuân lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười mà cắn hắn một chút: "Ngươi đây đều có thể thất thần?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ách... Ta nghĩ, lần trước nói trộm hộ khẩu vốn cũng không trộm thành, cải lương không bằng bạo lực, ngày mai đi tranh Mexico?"

"Cầu còn không được a." Vệ Tuân tiếng nói hơi hơi khàn khàn, gần như nỉ non, "Bất quá bây giờ còn là chuyên tâm làm tốt chuyện ngày hôm nay đi..."

Muốn chuyên tâm làm tốt chuyện này thật sự không dễ dàng, kia cũng không phải dốc sức, đến bán mạng. Mộc Gia Thụ trực tiếp vừa cảm giác ngủ thẳng tới giữa trưa ngày thứ hai, Vệ Tuân nhiều năm sinh vật chung sớm thành thói quen, ngược lại là đúng hạn ấn điểm tỉnh, thân Mộc Gia Thụ một hơi liền rời giường đi chạy bộ làm điểm tâm.

Mộc Gia Thụ rời giường sau đó tại Vệ Tuân bức bách hạ đơn giản ăn chút gì, nhìn xem biểu ước chừng là buổi chiều hai điểm tả hữu . Hắn mở ra công ty hòm thư phát rồi mấy phong bưu kiện, hỏi Vệ Tuân: "Đi sao, hồi gia lấy đồ vật đi Mexico."

Vệ Tuân nhìn ánh mắt hắn phía dưới một vòng ô thanh, có chút đau lòng: "Không vội, ngươi lại nghỉ ngơi một chút đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ biết hắn kỳ thật thực nhớ thương chuyện này, bởi vì trước đã trong lúc vô ý nhìn thấy quá, Vệ Tuân đã đã sớm đem hắn kia một bên sở hữu giấy chứng nhận đều chuẩn bị đầy đủ hết .

Hắn cười nói: "Đi Mexico cũng là chơi, ở nơi nào nghỉ ngơi không giống? Ta nghĩ xuất ngoại tán giải sầu."

Bọn họ lên xe thời điểm, bên ngoài rơi xuống chút tiểu vũ, trong không khí lạnh ý càng sâu, Vệ Tuân tâm tình lại phi thường hảo — Mộc Gia Thụ chơi di động, đã nghe thấy hắn vừa lái xe một bên hừ tiểu khúc .

Bởi vì tính toán một sẽ trực tiếp ngồi máy bay, hai người đi trước Vệ gia lấy ba lô, Mộc Gia Thụ tại Vệ Tuân thu dọn đồ đạc thời điểm đứng ở hắn phòng ngủ trên ban công xuống phía dưới mặt nhìn: "Ngươi xem kia hai chiếc xe cũng không đình tiến ga ra... Ba của ta giống như tại gia, cái này như thế nào xuống tay?"

Cho dù có câu tục ngữ gọi làm việc tốt thường gian nan, Vệ Tuân cũng không tưởng lại kéo, quyết đoán nói: "Theo cửa sổ đi đi vào."

Mộc Gia Thụ bật cười nói: "Ngươi thật đúng là nhiều chờ một lát cũng không được sao? Muốn ta nói còn không bằng từ cửa chính tiến đâu, nhà của ta có theo dõi ngươi quên."

Vệ Tuân cười hắc hắc: "Không quên, ta vừa rồi tìm đem cung, khi còn bé đánh điểu dùng , phá hư cái cameras không thành vấn đề."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ngươi cư nhiên vẫn là từ quân đội đi ra ? Ta đánh tâm nhãn trong cảm thấy loại người như ngươi người lại nhiều vài cái, ảnh hưởng xã hội ổn định hài hòa."

Hắn mạnh mẽ đem Vệ Tuân cái này ý nghĩ kỳ lạ gia hỏa kia mãn đầu óc phản xã hội suy nghĩ bóp chết ở tại tã lót trung, làm hắn tại Vệ gia đợi mệnh, chính mình từ cửa chính hồi đối diện.

Mộc Gia Thụ chân tay khẽ khàng mà dùng cái chìa khóa mở cửa đi vào, phát hiện bảo mẫu cũng không ở nhà, mà lầu một Mộc Ngôn Duệ cửa thư phòng khép, bên trong ẩn ẩn truyền đến nói chuyện thanh âm.

Giống như có khách nhân.

Tuy nói hơi chút có chút ngạc nhiên, bất quá vẫn là chính sự quan trọng, Mộc Gia Thụ không quan tâm suy đoán là ai ở cái này điểm tới cửa, quyết định đi trước lầu hai đem hộ khẩu bản thu vào tay lại nói.

Tại nhà mình làm tặc cảm giác vẫn là rất toan sảng , may mắn hắn không xuyên giày da, đặt chân không tiếng động, rất nhanh hiện lên nửa khép cửa thư phòng sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ giống chỉ chuột chũi nhất dạng, rón ra rón rén mà lên lầu.

Trong nhà có một cái phòng vẫn luôn để đó không dùng, là mẹ của hắn đã từng đã dùng qua thư phòng.

Mạnh Như chết sau, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đem sở hữu trọng yếu văn kiện đều đặt ở kia trong phòng một cái ngăn kéo trong, Mộc Gia Thụ mở cửa đi vào, trong phòng các loại bố trí tựa như năm xưa.

Sở hữu gia cụ, thậm chí cả bãi phóng vị trí, hắn đã nhìn chừng hai mươi năm, cho tới bây giờ đều không có biến quá, liên chống bụi tráo đều không có, nhưng mà bởi vì mỗi ngày đều có người quét tước, mấy thứ này mới tinh như lúc ban đầu.

Trên bàn thậm chí còn ném một quyển nửa khai khúc phổ, ngọc thạch cái chặn giấy áp tại mặt trên, tiêu đề thượng lộ ra vài chữ là « hồng lòng chảo » .

Thời gian cước bộ giống như ở trong này đình trú , Mộc Gia Thụ biểu hiện thập phần bình thản, cũng không có quá nhiều dừng lại, lập tức rớt ra ngăn kéo đem đồ vật bắt được tay.

Hắn trở lại gian phòng của mình thổi thanh huýt sáo, Vệ Tuân lập tức đi vào ban công, Mộc Gia Thụ giương một tay lên đem hộ khẩu bản ném tới.

Vệ Tuân khoái trá mà búng tay một cái, bên ngoài vũ thế có chút tăng lớn, hắn xoa xoa hộ khẩu bản plastic da mặt trên thủy tí.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Hết thảy thu phục, bên ngoài chờ ta."

Vệ Tuân đáp ứng một tiếng, hắn liền lại theo gian phòng của mình thang lầu đi xuống.

Trải qua Mộc Ngôn Duệ cửa thư phòng thời điểm, hắn vẫn là sẽ cực kỳ nhanh chợt lóe, liền từ kia khe hở chỗ hoảng đi qua, Mộc Ngôn Duệ khai môn mục đích kỳ thật hoàn toàn là phòng ngừa có người nằm úp sấp ở ngoài cửa nghe lén, lại không nghĩ rằng cái này đại nhi tử càng muốn sống tiền đồ, cư nhiên sẽ nhà mình trong trộm đạo.

Không có bị lão cha phát hiện, Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng còn rất có cảm giác thành tựu , chính nhẹ nhàng hướng ra phía ngoài đi, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy được tên của mình.

Người bình thường đều đối tên của mình tương đối mẫn cảm, cước bộ của hắn không từ một đốn.

Nói chuyện không là Mộc Ngôn Duệ, mà là một thanh âm hơi chút có chút quen thuộc nữ nhân: "Tiểu thụ tiểu thụ! Ngươi chỉ biết nhớ thương ngươi cái kia đại nhi tử! Chẳng lẽ Mộc Gia Thụ là ngươi thân sinh , Hạo Xướng liền không là? Mộc Ngôn Duệ, ngươi làm như vậy cũng quá nặng bên này nhẹ bên kia đi? ! Một cái tử nhân..."

"Ba" mà một tiếng, cái gì vậy đánh nát , trong phòng thình lình xảy ra một tĩnh.

Mộc Gia Thụ lòng nghi ngờ bị câu đi lên, thật cẩn thận mà dịch hai cái, đem sau dựa lưng vào cửa thư phòng biên trên vách tường, cách một khắc, Mộc Ngôn Duệ thanh âm cũng truyền tới: "Ngươi nháo đủ chưa?"

Đây là Mộc Gia Thụ lần đầu nghe được cha của mình dùng loại này lãnh đạm , thậm chí mang theo chán ghét khẩu khí cùng người nói chuyện. Cũng không phải nói Mộc Ngôn Duệ sẽ không có người đáng ghét, mà là hắn không quản đối mặt với ai, giống nhau đều có thể đem mình ngụy trang thực hảo — điểm này bọn họ phụ tử không có sai biệt.

Đối phương hiển nhiên cũng dừng lại một chút, Mộc Gia Thụ lúc này ngược lại nhớ tới kia nói chuyện nữ nhân thân phận — Văn Hữu Liên mẫu thân Văn Tuệ.

Này giữa hai người quan hệ...

Một cỗ lạnh ý theo lồng ngực của hắn nảy lên đến, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đã mở miệng lần nữa: "Ta trước liền đã cảnh cáo ngươi, ly Hạo Xướng xa một chút, ta là không rõ ngươi tiếp cận hắn đánh cái gì chủ ý, nhưng này chút không trọng yếu. Ta nói rồi, ngươi nếu không nghe lời của ta, về sau sẽ không có lại liên hệ tất yếu — ta cũng đã sớm không muốn cùng ngươi liên hệ . Văn Tuệ, ngươi đi đi, ta tự hỏi mấy năm nay đối với ngươi tận tình tận nghĩa..."

Thanh âm của hắn lạnh như băng , cho dù vô pháp nhìn thấy phụ thân biểu tình, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng có thể từ giữa cảm giác một cỗ dày đặc mỏi mệt, thái độ của hắn rõ ràng là thập phần chán ghét nhìn thấy Văn Tuệ.

Văn Tuệ hiển nhiên cũng ý thức được điểm này, hơn nữa cảm thấy thực bị thương, thanh âm của nàng đè nặng, ngữ khí lại có vẻ dồn dập mà phẫn nộ: "Mộc Ngôn Duệ, ngươi còn có mặt mũi theo ta đề 'Tận tình tận nghĩa' này bốn chữ? Ngươi đâu tới tư cách nói như vậy! Lúc trước ngươi xuống nông thôn thời điểm, nếu không ba ba của ta đáp thượng một cái mạng từ đại trong đống tuyết đem ngươi kéo trở về, ngươi có thể sống đến bây giờ sao? Ta không danh không phận theo ngươi hai năm, là ta trước nhận thức ngươi ! Ngươi chính là ta , ta sẽ không để cho bất luận kẻ nào đem ngươi cướp đi! Ta thật vất vả mới chờ đến Mạnh Như tử, ngươi đừng lại tưởng bỏ ra ta!"

Văn Tuệ mười tám tuổi nhận thức Mộc Ngôn Duệ, đối hắn nhất kiến chung tình, đối với mộc phu nhân kia vị trí có thể nói là mong nhớ ngày đêm, sau lại Mộc Ngôn Duệ cưới Mạnh Như, Văn Tuệ xuất thân trăm triệu không có biện pháp cùng nàng so sánh với, liều mạng bất quá cũng cũng chỉ có thể háo . Chính là không nghĩ tới thật vất vả háo chết Mạnh Như, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng rốt cuộc không chịu cưới thê .

Cũng không riêng gì Văn Tuệ, thân phận của hắn đặt ở nơi đó, không biết có bao nhiêu người mẻ đầu tưởng tiến Mộc gia, lại đều bị Mộc Ngôn Duệ kiên định mà cự tuyệt — hắn nói hắn lo lắng những người này sẽ không thiện đãi hắn hài tử.

Chính là Văn Tuệ lại biết, từ khi Mạnh Như qua đời, qua nhiều năm như vậy, Mộc Ngôn Duệ không có lại tìm quá bất luận cái gì một nữ nhân, nàng ỷ vào đi qua tình cảm trong âm thầm dây dưa không dứt, Mộc Ngôn Duệ tuy rằng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn cùng nàng đoạn tuyệt liên hệ, nhưng hai người gian cũng không có lại thân cận quá.

Nghĩ vậy một chút, Văn Tuệ liền đem Mạnh Như hận nghiến răng, quả thực hận không thể đào mộ tiên thi mới hảo.

Nghe lén Mộc Gia Thụ cũng từ bọn họ trong lời nói bắt giữ đến hữu dụng tin tức — Mộc gia sổ Đại gia đế phong phú, □□ thời điểm đã từng đã bị liên lụy, khi đó Mộc Ngôn Duệ vốn là tại tô liên lưu học, bởi vì này sự kiện bị bắt về nước xuống nông thôn tiếp thu cải tạo.

Tuy rằng chỉ dùng ngắn ngủn hai năm, Mộc gia liền lần nữa xoay người, Mộc Ngôn Duệ trở lại kinh thành, bất quá đoạn thời gian kia cũng đầy đủ hắn cùng Văn Tuệ nhận thức .

Hai người bọn họ chi gian cư nhiên còn có như vậy một tầng quan hệ, như vậy trước Văn Tuệ đối với Mộc gia quá độ quan tâm liền có giải thích...

Chính là nàng vì cái gì muốn tiếp cận Hạo Xướng, nàng muốn làm gì? Nàng nếu như vậy oán hận mẫu thân, hẳn là cũng đồng dạng đối chính mình hai huynh đệ không có thiện ý mới đúng a.

Mộc Gia Thụ cường bách chính mình vứt bỏ những cái đó khả năng ảnh hưởng lý trí cảm xúc, tận lực lấy khách quan ánh mắt đối đãi chuyện này, tự hỏi Văn Tuệ mục đích, dư quang bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy di động tại trong túi chợt lóe chợt lóe , lấy ra vừa thấy, là Vệ Tuân chờ đến lâu lại gọi điện thoại cho hắn.

May mắn Mộc Gia Thụ làm người cẩn thận, trước khi vào cửa liền điều tĩnh âm, không làm kinh động những người khác. Hắn hơi làm do dự, đem Vệ Tuân điện thoại cắt đứt, đơn giản mà hồi hai chữ: "Chờ."

Trong phòng Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại mở miệng : "Ta là thiếu ngươi hai cái mạng, nhưng những năm gần đây từ ngươi đến kinh thành bắt đầu, nhưng có điều cầu, phàm là năng lực có thể đạt được , ta cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có từ chối quá. Ta kết hôn sau đó vốn là không nghĩ với ngươi có điều liên lụy, cũng vẫn luôn thủ chi lấy lễ, ngươi mỗi một lần tới tìm ta thời điểm, đều nói với ta, đây là cuối cùng một lần cầu ta ... Nhưng ngươi mỗi một lần đều không nói đến làm được. Nếu không là ngươi lần đó tính kế ta, Mạnh Như lại như thế nào sẽ mang theo Hạo Xướng xuất ngoại?"

Thanh âm của hắn thập phần khinh miệt: "Văn Tuệ, ngươi như vậy lòng tham không đáy nữ nhân ta thấy nhiều, đừng cho là ta không biết ngươi đánh là cái gì chủ ý. Những cái đó chuyện cũ năm xưa ta không nguyện ý nhắc lại, chính là Bàng Hưng bị ta nhốt tại giao đông trong biệt thự, cũng có người ngày đêm trông coi, là ai cho hắn cái kia bản lĩnh chạy trốn ... Ngươi vì cái gì phải giúp Bàng Hưng?"

Hai cái mạng? Văn Tuệ nhắc tới chỉ có một lần, vì cái gì phụ thân muốn nói hai cái mạng?

Còn có Bàng Hưng. Mộc Ngôn Duệ quả nhiên biết hắn đã chạy sự, cũng quả nhiên là cố ý giấu chính mình.

Hắn xưa nay sớm tuệ, lúc này đã ẩn ẩn có loại dự cảm không tốt, đối với lần này đối thoại không nghĩ lại nghe đi xuống, dưới chân lại dịch không động bước chân.

Trong lòng tựa như bị cái gì vậy tránh nứt một cái lỗ hổng lớn, sau đó dao nhỏ nhất dạng phong nha nha mà quán đi vào, lại lãnh lại đau. Có chút giống khi còn bé mỗi lần phát bệnh cảm giác, chính là hắn thay đổi một viên hảo trái tim, vẫn là như vậy đau.

Văn Tuệ cười lạnh: "Vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi điều tra con của ngươi nguyên nhân chết, làm gì còn che che lấp lấp , sợ người biết? Ngươi phòng ai đó? Vệ gia tên tiểu tử kia ngươi cũng là đương nửa con trai nhìn , cũng không thể là phòng hắn đi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ trở nên đứng dậy: "Câm miệng!"

Hai chữ này hắn nói phi thường âm lãnh, chính là không có ngăn cản trụ Văn Tuệ phía dưới nói: "Ta lo lắng cùng ngươi lo lắng là nhất dạng ! Ngươi không phải là tại sợ hãi ngươi hai đứa con trai huynh đệ tương tàn sao? ! Ngươi cảm thấy là Hạo Xướng hại chết Mộc Gia Thụ... Hạo Xướng là chúng ta hài tử, chúng ta đều muốn bảo hộ Hạo Xướng, này có cái gì sai?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đầu óc trung oanh lập tức, giống như một đạo sấm rền trực tiếp từ hắn thiên linh cái phách xuống dưới, một hơi nửa vời mà ngăn ở ngực, trước mắt biến thành màu đen, cơ hồ cảm thấy chính mình bệnh tim lại tái phát.

Muốn là lúc này có thể ngất xỉu đi coi như là bớt lo, cố tình dưới tình huống như thế, hắn thần chí ngược lại dị thường thanh tỉnh, còn có thể yên lặng đứng ở tại chỗ, một chút thanh âm đều bất phát đi ra.

Nếu có gương nói, Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy chính mình khẳng định liên biểu tình đều không chút nào sửa.

Bởi vì hắn mẹ hắn đã mộc !

Chỉ nghe thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ thanh âm đồng dạng khiếp sợ: "Ngươi tại nói hưu nói vượn cái gì? Ngươi điên rồi sao? Hạo Xướng với ngươi có cái gì quan hệ?"

Chính là, Mộc Hạo Xướng từ một tuổi khởi đã bị Mạnh Như đưa đến nước ngoài , mẹ cùng Văn Tuệ có cái gì quan hệ? !

Văn Tuệ tiêm thanh đạo: "Đương nhiên có liên quan tới ta hệ! Ngươi còn muốn giả ngu, ngươi lừa ta nhiều năm như vậy còn muốn tiếp tục gạt ta..."

Văn Tuệ nói bừa bãi, Mộc Gia Thụ nghe xong nửa ngày, không sai biệt lắm xem như hiểu rõ — nguyên lai lúc trước tại Mộc Hạo Xướng sinh ra đồng thời, Văn Tuệ cũng sinh một hài tử, hài tử vừa mới xuất thế không lâu, có một người Mạnh gia đối thủ tưởng bắt cóc Mạnh thủ trưởng ngoại tôn, vì thế tính toán hướng Mộc Hạo Xướng xuống tay, kết quả bởi vì nhìn thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ đi Văn Tuệ nơi đó nhìn hài tử, hiểu lầm Văn Tuệ mới là mộc phu nhân Mạnh Như, liền mang đi nàng mới vừa sinh nhi tử, hơn nữa cuối cùng giết con tin.

Tương đương là Văn Tuệ hài tử thay Mạnh Như chết, cho nên Mộc Ngôn Duệ mới có thể nói là "Thiếu hai cái mạng" .

Chính là không hiểu biết như thế nào làm , đi qua nhiều năm như vậy, Văn Tuệ đột nhiên kiên trì nói lúc trước bắt cóc người căn bản là không tính sai, đã trộm đem chân chính Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng nàng hài tử đổi trở lại, cho nên hiện tại Mộc Hạo Xướng mới là nàng thân sinh cốt nhục.

Bị Mạnh Như nuôi sau mười năm , nàng thân sinh cốt nhục.

Nếu đây là thật đích xác nói, còn thật sự là không hảo phán đoán, nàng cùng Mạnh Như đến tột cùng ai hơn thảm một ít.

Nhưng là lấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ làm người, hắn khả năng bị chẳng hay biết gì? Này quá không phù hợp ăn khớp .

Mộc Ngôn Duệ xem ra là thật không biết chuyện này, hắn giật mình trình độ không thua gì Mộc Gia Thụ, một lúc lâu mới nói: "Không có khả năng."

Cho tới nay liên yêu thương nhi tử đều muốn thật cẩn thận, Văn Tuệ nghẹn lâu như vậy bí mật rốt cục nói ra , sợ nhất liền là bị người phủ định chính mình: "Ta làm quá thân tử giám định!"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Vậy ngươi sẽ thấy làm một cái."

Văn Tuệ: "..."

"Dù sao chuyện này tuyệt đối không có khả năng là thật !"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói khẳng định vạn phần, nói xong câu đó sau đó, hắn lại miễn cưỡng nại hạ tính tình, nói: "Ta biết tâm tình của ngươi, nhiều năm như vậy khẳng định chịu khổ sở, nhưng là Hạo Xướng với ngươi quả thật không có vấn đề gì, ngươi không cần đi quấy rầy hắn. Có liên cùng Thế Hòa cho dù không là ngươi thân sinh hài tử, cũng từ tiểu bị người nuôi dưỡng thành người, bọn họ sẽ hảo hảo hiếu thuận ngươi ."

"Ngươi bậy bạ!" Văn Tuệ bỗng nhiên lớn tiếng kêu một câu, hai người bọn họ nói chuyện thời điểm cảm xúc tuy rằng vẫn luôn kích động, nhưng trước tốt xấu vẫn đều nhớ rõ ngăn chặn cổ họng, lúc này đột nhiên nhượng này một câu, làm môn nội môn ngoại phụ tử hai người giật nảy mình.

"Mộc Hạo Xướng chính là con ta! Chính là con ta!"

Mộc Gia Thụ tuy rằng nhìn không thấy Văn Tuệ rơi lệ đầy mặt, nhưng cũng có thể nghe ra giọng nói của nàng trung nghẹn ngào: "Đồng dạng là ngươi cốt nhục, vì cái gì Mạnh Như sinh ngươi coi như thành thích trong lòng, ta sinh ngươi liền hận không thể hắn đã chết mới hảo? Ngươi ghét bỏ ta cho ngươi kê đơn phát sinh quan hệ, tức giận bỏ đi Mạnh Như, bởi vậy ngươi cũng ghét bỏ đứa bé này... Kia Thẩm Thụ cái kia tiểu tạp chủng đâu, ngươi lại dựa vào cái gì đem hắn tiếp trở về cùng con ta đối nghịch? Tin hay không đem ta chọc nóng nảy ta giết chết hắn! Ta cho ngươi biết Mộc Ngôn Duệ, ngươi đừng nghĩ đem con ta cướp đi, đừng nghĩ khi dễ hắn! Hiện tại hắn có mẹ !"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ đột nhiên cho Văn Tuệ một bạt tai.

Này một bàn tay đem Văn Tuệ thanh âm cấp đánh gãy .

Trong phòng binh bàng một trận loạn hưởng, Mộc Ngôn Duệ hình như là đem Văn Tuệ từ chỗ ngồi xả lên, hắn từng chữ không ngừng, từng chữ mắt đều giống như từ hàm răng trong ma đi ra : "Ngươi dám động con ta, ta liền sống lột da của ngươi. Văn Tuệ, ta cảnh cáo ngươi, vô luận là tiểu thụ vẫn là Hạo Xướng, ngươi đều cho ta cách khá xa xa ."

Hắn khinh miệt mà xem thường mà đem Văn Tuệ vứt trên mặt đất: "Hạo Xướng cùng Gia Thụ tử một chút quan hệ đều không có, ai phái ngươi tới đây trong nói huyên thuyên? Thu hồi ngươi kia bộ xiếc đi, ta không bao giờ khả năng tin tưởng ngươi ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ một trận ù tai, có chút nghe không rõ ràng lắm Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói nói, mặt sau hai người tựa hồ cũng không nói cái gì nữa hữu dụng , Văn Tuệ luôn luôn tại mắng Mộc Ngôn Duệ không lương tâm, Mộc Ngôn Duệ thì giống như muốn đuổi nàng đi.

Hắn hốt hoảng mà lui về phía sau hai bước, cái xác không hồn nhất dạng, từng bước một lui trở lại lầu hai đi, trở lại gian phòng của mình, ngồi ở trên giường ngây người, rời đi thời điểm cư nhiên còn nhớ rõ muốn chân tay khẽ khàng, hai người kia đang tại dây dưa, ai đều không có phát hiện hắn.

Hắn đầu óc trung vô số suy nghĩ đổi tới đổi lui, ngược lại đem cả người đều chuyển phóng không , ngây người một hồi bỗng nhiên cảm giác giống như có người gọi chính mình, đờ đẫn đứng dậy đi đến trên ban công.

Vệ Tuân đã đợi một hồi lâu , cũng không biết Mộc Gia Thụ bên này đã xảy ra chuyện gì, lo lắng không được, thật vất vả thấy người sống, ra khẩu khí: "Ngươi đây là như thế nào nha... Tiểu thụ?"

Hỏi ý kiến nói về đến một nửa, hắn đã phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ biểu tình không đối, sắc mặt phi thường khó coi.

Vệ Tuân lo lắng: "Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Cách rã rời màn mưa, Mộc Gia Thụ xem xét hắn liếc mắt một cái, ngữ khí dị thường bình tĩnh: "Ngươi nghỉ ngơi một chút, làm chính mình an tĩnh an tĩnh. Ngày mai ta hồi tới tìm ngươi."

Đây là đang không đầu không đuôi nói cái gì? Vệ Tuân còn còn muốn hỏi, nói đến bên miệng rẽ cái cong: "... Ngọa tào!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói xong nói sau, trực tiếp một cước dẫm nát cửa sổ thượng, tay phải kéo lấy thân cây hướng trước một phác, đi theo theo hắn phía trước cửa sổ kia khỏa đại dung thụ nhảy xuống.

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Hắn lớn như vậy, lần đầu nhìn thấy như thế lưu loát đi thụ động tác, Mộc Gia Thụ giống như liên sợ hãi cũng không biết nhất dạng, liền như vậy đi xuống, ngược lại là đem hắn dọa xuất một đầu mồ hôi lạnh, may mắn người không có suất .

Mộc Gia Thụ hai chân vừa chạm đất, liền cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi rồi, hắn sống lưng rất đến thẳng tắp, bước dài vào vũ trong, y phục trên người nháy mắt bị tưới cái ướt đẫm.

Vệ Tuân nhìn bóng lưng của hắn sửng sốt hai giây mới kịp phản ứng, vội vàng từ nhà mình cũng xoay người xuống lầu, hướng hắn đuổi theo.

Qua lâu như vậy, vũ một chút dừng lại dấu hiệu đều không có, ngược lại càng hạ càng lớn, quần áo lại thấp lại lãnh, dính hồ dán da thịt. Mộc Gia Thụ mạn vô mục đích, chỉ nghĩ muốn cách này cái địa phương càng xa càng tốt, tiếng gió tại bên tai nha nha rung động, đầy đất đều là hoàng lục giao nhau diệp tử.

Cuồng phong cùng cấp vũ, tổng là dễ dàng nhất làm toàn bộ thế giới đều có vẻ hiu quạnh, đậu mưa lớn châu bùm bùm đánh vào người, từng đợt lạnh cả người, cái loại này lạnh ý tựa hồ vẫn luôn xuyên qua quần áo, thấu nhập làn da, sấm vào trong khung đầu, rồi lại làm người có một loại tự ngược thống khoái.

Hắn tưởng muốn lớn tiếng mà hô lên đến, chính là cổ họng thật giống như ách nhất dạng, chỉ có thể tại trong mưa đi nhanh, kỳ thật trong lòng tựa hồ cũng không thấy đến có bao nhiêu phẫn nộ ủy khuất.

Hắn không có giận dỗi, chính là cảm thấy giống như có vô số mê mang phiền não nghẹn tại lồng ngực bên trong, yêu cầu thông qua một cái phương thức phát tiết đi ra.

Mãn thế giới đều là mưa rơi thanh, giống như chỉ có hắn một người tại vô biên vô hạn vũ trong, cái khác nhân loại đều biến mất không thấy, một đạo thiểm điện bổ ra bầu trời đêm, trong phút chốc chiếu sáng nửa bầu trời, ầm ầm vang sấm rền tiếng vang lên.

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới Mộc Ngôn Duệ, nhớ tới Mộc Hạo Xướng, nhớ tới Vệ Tuân, nhớ tới vừa mới nghe được những lời kia, trong lòng ngũ vị trần tạp, cước bộ cũng dần dần chậm lại.

Trên đời này người, muốn là cũng có thể vô cùng đơn giản mà phân chia "Yêu " cùng "Hận ", vậy cũng tốt, sẽ không để cho người như vậy suy nghĩ trước sau, sẽ không để cho người khó như vậy lấy lựa chọn.

Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng thập phần hỗn loạn, thiên ti vạn lũ chuyện phiền toái tổng cũng lý không xuất cái manh mối đến, chỉ hận không thể đem mọi sự đều buông xuống, mọi sự đều không so đo, cái gì cũng không cần lại tưởng .

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình thập phần buồn cười, người người đều nói hắn trầm tĩnh đạm bạc, nói khó nghe điểm hoặc là chính là lạnh lùng vô tình, nhưng cố tình liên tiếp hai đời, trong đời quan trọng nhất lựa chọn thượng, hắn đều lần nữa xử trí theo cảm tính, lo trước lo sau, hiện giờ đương đoạn không ngừng, phản thụ này loạn, cuối cùng đã tạo thành như vậy bị động cục diện.

Huynh đệ tính kế, phụ thân lừa gạt, hắn trọng sinh một lần trở về, giống như cái gì đều không có thể cải biến.

Kỳ thật Mộc Gia Thụ biết, sự tình biến đến phức tạp như thế, rất nhiều vấn đề đều là bởi vì hắn kéo dài. Hắn kỳ thật cũng không có đối cái gọi là điều tra chân tướng, thay chính mình báo thù đầu chú quá nhiều tinh lực, thường thường đều phải chờ tới có người tìm tới đến mới đi ứng đối, thái độ phi thường tiêu cực.

Chính là người trọng hoạt một lần rốt cuộc có cái gì ý nghĩa?

Đời trước lâm chung trước thống khổ đích xác làm người khó có thể quên, nhưng mới tinh nhân sinh lại không nên lãng phí tại cừu hận mặt trên, từ loại nào ý nghĩa đi lên nói, trên thế giới đích thật là không có Mộc Gia Thụ người này , trả thù ai không trả thù ai cũng không lại trọng yếu, hắn sự tình cần làm rất nhiều, đi qua không thoải mái không nên trở thành sinh hoạt trọng tâm.

Huống chi hắn chết địa phương là trong nhà, bên người đều là gia nhân bạn tốt, khả năng điều điều tra ra kết quả Mộc Gia Thụ không nguyện ý nhìn thấy, nhưng cho tới bây giờ tình trạng này, đã không là hắn muốn chủ động mà giải quyết vấn đề, mà là ngày xưa bóng ma dây dưa không dứt.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được tại bên cạnh đại thụ thượng đập một quyền, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Mộc Hạo Xướng, đôi khi ta thật sự muốn đem đầu của ngươi mở ra đến xem, ngươi rốt cuộc là nghĩ như thế nào ."

Hắn lầm bầm lầu bầu, giống như cây kia thật sự biến thành Mộc Hạo Xướng: "Ba thay ngươi che lấp, ta tức giận phi thường, chính là kỳ thật rất nhiều chuyện vốn hẳn là ai đều không thể gạt được ta , ta sớm nên đi thăm dò, nhưng ta không dám! Bởi vì ta liền là tưởng muốn trốn tránh, ta không nguyện ý đem cái gì đều hướng trên người của ngươi suy nghĩ."

"... Đời trước, rốt cuộc là không là ngươi giết ta? Nếu ngươi muốn cho ta chết, ngươi lại tại sao phải làm như vậy?"

Đối với Mộc Hạo Xướng... Hắn không phải không hoài nghi, không phải không đề phòng, hắn đương nhiên biết chính mình cùng hắn huynh đệ chi gian quan hệ không gần, thậm chí từ nhỏ đến lớn đều ở chung không tính hài hòa, chính là hắn thủy chung không muốn đi tưởng sẽ có khả năng là Mộc Hạo Xướng giết mình.

Sẽ sao?

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng vô pháp phán đoán.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: xin lỗi bảo bối nhóm, tay hoạt _(:з" ∠)_, tồn cảo điểm thành phát biểu... Đại gia tha thứ ta lúc này đây đi...

Chương 78: Mộc gia huynh đệ

Lại là một đạo cự lôi lấy xé rách trời cao chi thế từ đỉnh đầu đánh xuống, dưới chân đại địa đều lâm vào chấn động, bên người một gốc cây lão Liễu thụ chi làm "Răng rắc" một chút tại trước mặt gãy, một bàn tay hữu lực mà kéo lấy cổ tay của hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ bị thất tha thất thểu mà kéo tới.

Mưa to như chú, đánh người cơ hồ muốn mắt mở không ra, hắn còn chưa kịp thấy rõ ràng Vệ Tuân trên mặt biểu tình, đã bị hắn không từ phân trần kéo vào trong ngực bảo vệ.

Tiếng sấm rất nhanh liền đi qua, Vệ Tuân buông hắn ra, dùng chính mình đồng dạng đã ướt đẫm tay áo lau Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt mưa, lớn tiếng nói: "Đi, chúng ta trước tìm một chỗ tránh mưa — càng hạ càng lớn , cái này phá thiên khí!"

Đích thật là như vậy, hiện tại hẳn là cũng bất quá là buổi chiều tứ năm giờ đồng hồ bộ dáng, thiên cũng đã hắc giống bát mặc nhất dạng, hơn nữa mật mật vũ liêm, trước sau thấy không rõ lắm con đường, dưới chân giọt nước ngược lại là càng ngày càng sâu, mấy có lẽ đã không tới mắt cá chân.

Trên đường người đi đường rất thưa thớt, phụ cận mấy nhà cửa hàng cũng đã đóng cửa , Vệ Tuân lôi kéo Mộc Gia Thụ trốn được một chỗ mái hiên dưới, lúc này mới tạm thời tùng một hơi: "Liền vi cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đưa khí, đem ngươi chính mình tưới cùng ướt sũng nhất dạng, không biết là mệt sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không hề phòng bị mà bị hắn đột nhiên như vậy đến một câu, không từ có chút thẹn quá thành giận, khẩu khí lạnh lùng: "Ngươi chừng nào thì truy tới? Nghe thấy ta nói chuyện còn không ra."

Hắn có rất ít như vậy không phong độ thời điểm, Vệ Tuân ngược lại cười : "Ai, ngươi nói ta oan không oan, lời của ngươi tổng cộng liền như vậy vài câu, ta đã chạy tới thời điểm cũng đã nghe không sai biệt lắm , chẳng lẽ ta còn có thể cố ý nghe lén không thành, như vậy không khỏe sự, ai nguyện ý nghe?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy chính mình đầu gối trúng một súng, bình tĩnh mặt nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, cái khuôn mặt kia tuấn tú nhã nhặn gương mặt bản đứng lên thời điểm, rất có vài phần trầm túc.

Bất quá Vệ Tuân đối cái này nhưng miễn dịch, hắn sờ sờ Mộc Gia Thụ lạnh lẽo tay, thoát hạ ướt sũng áo khoác cho hắn phủ thêm.

Lạnh gió thổi qua, Vệ Tuân chính mình đảo trước sợ run cả người: "Đem quần áo gói kỹ lưỡng , tuy rằng cũng ướt, bất quá có chút ít còn hơn không đi, tốt xấu chắn chắn gió."

Hắn dừng một chút, lại thở dài nói: "Ta mới vừa nói sai lầm rồi sao? Không có đi. Này vốn là liền không là cái gì cùng lắm thì sự, cũng đã phát sinh qua, có phải hay không hắn cũng cái gì đều thay đổi không , ngươi nói ngươi tiểu tử thúi này hạt gây sức ép cái gì, chúng ta nên điều tra, nên giải quyết giải quyết, ai chọc giận ngươi ta đánh hắn đi, chạy lung tung có ích lợi gì? Ngày mai bị cảm làm như thế nào? Không biết ta đau lòng a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ngươi lại còn nói như vậy nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ?"

Vệ Tuân nghiêm trang chững chạc nói: "Ngươi còn tiểu, việc này nhiều trải qua trải qua thì tốt rồi đi. Ta lúc nhỏ bị ba của ta nhất nể trọng một cái phó quan — không biết ngươi còn có hay không ấn tượng, chính là họ Trương, mang kính mắt, lớn lên thực ôn hòa cái kia, ta vẫn luôn quản hắn gọi Trương thúc thúc... Ta thiếu chút nữa đã bị hắn vụng trộm cấp trầm giang , đây không phải là cũng rất thảm . Khi còn bé thật giận hắn , bị cứu ra trở lại gia, ta còn dùng bút bi chọc hắn ảnh chụp tới, hiện tại ngẫm lại cũng liền như vậy hồi sự đi, dù sao ta sống không liền đến ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn phát hiện chuyện gì bị Vệ Tam vừa nói đều sẽ biến đến đặc biệt đơn giản, bất quá cân nhắc cân nhắc, lại giống như thật sự là như vậy hồi sự. Hắn yên lặng không lời gì để nói thời điểm, Vệ Tuân liền đang nhìn hắn, tuy rằng mang trên mặt cà lơ phất phơ tươi cười, ánh mắt lại phi thường nhu hòa.

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng hài tiêm đá đá một mảnh tại giọt nước trung không ngừng xoay tròn lá rụng: "Ta vừa rồi ở nhà đụng tới Văn Tuệ , nàng cùng ba của ta nói chuyện, nói chính nàng ta là Mộc Hạo Xướng thân mẹ..."

Vệ Tuân trong lòng cả kinh, lập tức minh bạch chuyện này đối Mộc Gia Thụ ảnh hưởng sẽ có bao nhiêu, thần sắc của hắn tại trong nháy mắt đó biến đến lãnh ngạnh, nhưng ở Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn đến trước, lại rất nhanh lần nữa treo lên ý cười, đem Mộc Gia Thụ đầu nâng lên đến: "Cho dù như vậy, có năng lực thế nào? Nói đến nói đi, bất quá chính là Văn Tuệ hôm nay đi nhà ngươi hạt kêu to một trận không biết thiệt giả đồ vật, nàng nguyện ý đương Mộc Hạo Xướng mẹ, khiến cho chính nàng ta đương đi bái. Thực hiếm lạ sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cằm bị Vệ Tuân nâng, mang theo như có điều suy nghĩ mà vẻ mặt cùng hắn đối diện một khắc, sau đó đưa tay, "Ba", đem Vệ Tuân tay mở ra.

Vệ Tuân: "..."

"Nói cũng thế." Mộc Gia Thụ ngược lại cười rộ lên, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói: "Việc này đích xác theo ta không có gì đại quan hệ — có mẹ giỏi lắm a? Có mẹ ngưu bức ? Ta tuy rằng không mẹ, nhưng là ta có Vệ Tam ca a."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc đầu, lúc này ngược lại là thật tưởng mở, Mộc Hạo Xướng bên kia cũng là giống nhau... Nên điều tra, nên thu thập thu thập, không quản nói như thế nào, đây không phải là kết quả còn không có đi ra đi! Hôm nay thật đúng là vờ ngớ ngẩn .

Hắn thay Vệ Tuân vỗ vỗ tóc ngắn thượng tán loạn bọt nước, sảng khoái mà thừa nhận sai lầm: "Ngươi coi như ta hôm nay đầu óc nóng lên đột nhiên động kinh đi, còn liên lụy ngươi ai tưới , xin lỗi."

Vệ Tuân còn không có từ "Lại bị trở thành mụ mụ" đả kích trung hoãn thần lại, "Thiết" một thanh đạo: "Miệng giải thích có cái gì thành ý, muốn tới liền đến điểm thật sự ."

Trên mặt của hắn đột nhiên dẫn theo điểm cười xấu xa: "Đêm qua đề nghị của ta, ngươi xem một chút cái này..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Vậy coi như dù sao cũng là ngươi chính mình muốn cùng đi ra , tưới thành như vậy xứng đáng sao, ta chính là khách khí khách khí, Vệ thiếu ngàn vạn biệt đương thật a."

Đối với sự tình hôm nay, Vệ Tuân kỳ thật là thực đau lòng Mộc Gia Thụ , nhưng là hắn không nguyện ý đem loại này đau lòng đặt tại bên ngoài thượng làm hai người đều không được tự nhiên, chính như Mộc Gia Thụ giờ này khắc này ra vẻ thoải mái.

Vì thế Vệ Tuân cố ý "Phi" hắn một tiếng, lại nhìn xem mái hiên bên ngoài vũ thế: "Như vậy không được, tại giọt nước liền muốn đem chúng ta đứng cánh cửa cũng không đi qua, ta xem phía trước kia khối có một chỗ ánh sáng, nếu không trước đi vào trong đó đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ khối này thân thể ánh mắt không được tốt sử, cũng thấy không rõ rốt cuộc có hay không, dù sao Vệ Tuân nói đi thì đi , vì thế gật gật đầu nhấc chân liền mại, này nhất giẫm, thân thể lại đột nhiên một cái lảo đảo.

Vệ Tuân vội vàng đem hắn kéo trở về, kinh ngạc mà nói: "Ta dựa, nước này đều sâu như vậy ."

Hai người bọn họ đến thăm nói chuyện, đều không có chú ý, dưới bậc thang thủy mấy có lẽ đã không đầu gối, phụ cận một chút ánh sáng đều không có, đen sì một mảnh, căn bản là thấy không rõ lắm.

Vệ Tuân mở ra trên điện thoại di động đèn pin chiếu một chút, lập tức nói: "Đi nhanh lên đi, đến phía trước ta lại gọi điện thoại gọi người tới đón chúng ta, lại không đi muốn chết đuối ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười một chút, Vệ Tuân đã đem di động nhét vào trong tay của hắn: "Giơ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... ?"

Vệ Tuân đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi xổm xuống: "Sâu như vậy thủy, ngươi liền tính đi, ngươi đi lên, ta cõng ngươi đi qua."

Di động ánh sáng chiếu xuống, trên lưng hắn quần áo ướt sũng dính sát vào nhau da thịt, hiển lộ ra tuyến điều duyên dáng hình dáng đến, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn trước mặt phía sau lưng, tại mặt trên vỗ một bàn tay, trực tiếp càng làm Vệ Tuân áo khoác cho hắn phi trở về: "Ta cũng là cái cao chân trường trẻ tuổi hảo đi, dùng ngươi bối? Đứng lên, đồng thời chạy tới đi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ai..."

Mộc Gia Thụ đã một cước đã giẫm vào trong nước, càng làm hắn cũng kéo đi xuống.

Hảo tại hai người bọn họ vận khí không sai, kia chỗ ánh sáng vừa lúc là một cái quán mì, bởi vì trời mưa xuống duyên cớ, bên trong trống rỗng .

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân cả người là thủy chạy vào đi, ngồi ở bên cạnh xem tv béo lão bản còn có chút không nguyện ý, Vệ Tuân sờ sờ đâu, tốt xấu tiền bao da là không thấm nước , vì thế trực tiếp lấy ra tiền đưa tới: "Đến hai chén mặt, này có hay không chưa dùng qua làm khăn mặt? Phiền toái lão bản giúp ta tìm hai cái."

Nhìn Vệ Tuân trên tay vé mời tử, mặt của đối phương sắc nháy mắt ôn hòa xuống dưới, vội vàng đáp ứng đi chuẩn bị .

Vệ Tuân lại quay đầu trở lại đến, phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ đứng ở phía trước cửa sổ, chắp tay sau đít nhìn bên ngoài như chú mưa to, thần sắc đã như thường.

Mộc Gia Thụ thấy Vệ Tuân đang nhìn chính mình, vì thế dường như không có việc gì mà nói: "Thật sự là vờ ngớ ngẩn , đi ra cũng không lấy đem tán."

Vệ Tuân xem xét xem xét dưới mái hiên mặt mưa to dường như mưa, lại xem xét xem xét hắn, thầm nghĩ nói lời này mới là thật ngốc đi? Này ô che nhưng ngăn không được, lúc ấy liền không nên ra bên ngoài mặt chạy.

Mộc Gia Thụ sau khi nói xong cũng kịp phản ứng: "..."

Hắn bản thân nghẹn lời, Vệ Tuân ngược lại nháy mắt bật cười, cho Mộc Gia Thụ một cánh tay khửu tay: "Ngươi thôi đi, cùng chỗ này của ta còn đánh cái gì thái cực, ngươi tính thế nào , nói một chút."

Từ khi biết chuyện này bắt đầu, hắn vẫn là như vậy một bộ tầm thường đối đãi thái độ, làm Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng ủ dột đạm đi xuống rất nhiều, cũng nguyện ý mở miệng : "Không quản Hạo Xướng bên kia thế nào, Văn gia ta nhất định phải thu thập."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Trước chôn lâu như vậy chuẩn bị ở sau, rốt cục tính toán động ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi ngẩn ra, cười như không cười mà nói: "Tuy rằng không có tất yếu giấu ngươi, bất quá... Ngươi có biết ta làm cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân thành thực mà nói: "Kỳ thật là không đại biết. Bất quá Mộc thiếu như vậy giảo hoạt không thiệt thòi, khẳng định tại sớm nhất ý thức được Văn gia không được thời điểm liền cho bọn hắn chôn cái đinh . Không quản mò không lao ngư, lưới hay là trước muốn bố trí hảo, có phải hay không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe xong hắn đối chính mình đánh giá, cũng nhịn không được cười : "Đương nhiên so ra kém Vệ thiếu quang minh chính đại, ta chuẩn bị ở sau tóm lại là so tạp cửa hàng muốn vu hồi một ít — bất quá chuyện lần này cũng không phải là ta không có suy nghĩ, Văn Tuệ chủ động đưa lên cửa đến muốn theo ta việc buôn bán, ta cự tuyệt không quá thích hợp đi?"

"Nàng, nàng cùng với ngươi việc buôn bán?" Vệ Tuân tương đương giật mình, không Đại Minh bạch Văn Tuệ là đâu luẩn quẩn trong lòng , "Nàng không có việc gì đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhún nhún vai: "Hảo đi, kỳ thật là nàng lại đây cảnh cáo ta đến Mộc gia muốn an phận thủ thường tới, ta nhàn rỗi không có việc gì, liền thuận tiện lừa dối nàng một chút, nói ta có thể giúp nàng tẩy tiền đen..."

Mộc Gia Thụ lừa dối người bản lĩnh đây tuyệt đối là chuyên nghiệp tiêu chuẩn, Vệ Tuân không chút nghi ngờ Văn Tuệ cuối cùng sẽ chiếu Mộc Gia Thụ ý tứ đến: "Cho nên?"

"Cho nên nàng có thể là xem ta gần nhất làm cũng không tệ lắm, Văn gia đã có hơn phân nửa vốn lưu động bị bộ đến chỗ này của ta , liền xem ta cái gì thời điểm thu võng. Ý kiến của ta là, chờ một trận, còn có thể nhiều mò nhất bút."

Mặt cùng làm khăn mặt đều lấy đi qua, hai người tùy tiện xoa xoa làm được trước bàn, ma lạt mặt bên trong rất nhiều hồ tiêu phấn, uống một hớp đi xuống, nóng rát cảm giác thấu đến ngũ tạng lục phủ, lập tức xua tán đi trên người hàn ý.

Vệ Tuân nghiêm túc mà nói: "Ta biết sinh ý thượng sự ngươi chính mình rõ ràng, bất quá Văn gia làm cũng không phải chính đạo thượng sự, ngươi chính mình cẩn thận đừng dính thượng."

Mộc Gia Thụ trêu chọc hắn: "Không hổ là xuất thân từ gia đình đảng viên hồng tam đại, Vệ thiếu tư tưởng giác ngộ cao thực đâu."

Vệ Tuân: "Sách!"

"Yên tâm đi!" Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi chọn môi, "Ta có sổ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Kia Mộc Hạo Xướng bên kia ngươi đều biết sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn không có.

Vệ Tuân lần này nhưng không có cười hắn, mà là trám trên bàn bọt nước, tại trên mặt bàn ấn trình tự viết xuống "Bàng Hưng, Văn Hữu Liên, Văn Tuệ, Mộc Hạo Xướng" bốn tên.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn này bốn tên, thủy tí rất nhanh liền làm, bất quá con mắt của nó quang không có dời đi, như có điều suy nghĩ.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi như vậy thông minh, nhất định biết ta muốn nói cái gì. Ta điều tra chuyện của ngươi điều tra lâu như vậy, rất nhiều chuyện cũng dám nói không có người so với ta rõ ràng hơn. Đầu tiên là Bàng Hưng, ta có thể nói cho ngươi biết, ta cố ý tra quá, hắn cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng không có bất luận cái gì cùng xuất hiện."

Vệ Tuân nói khẳng định, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng sẽ không có hỏi lại hắn như thế nào phán đoán , mà là nói: "Như vậy Văn Hữu Liên liền cũng đồng dạng..."

"Đối." Vệ Tuân điểm điểm cái thứ hai tên, "Trước ngươi... Xuất sự, có thể nói là Bàng Hưng cùng Văn Hữu Liên đồng thời tạo thành, nhưng Văn Hữu Liên đồng dạng cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng không thân cận. Mà có thể đồng thời sai sử hai người kia sẽ là ai đâu? Có cùng Mộc thúc thúc tầng kia quan hệ, chúng ta có phải hay không có thể suy đoán là Văn Tuệ?"

Vệ Tuân tầm mắt chuyển qua cái thứ ba tên thượng: "Nàng hôm nay chạy đến ba ba của ngươi nơi đó nói hưu nói vượn một trận, còn nâng xuất Mộc Hạo Xướng đến dời đi Mộc thúc thúc lực chú ý, đây cũng không phải là không có khả năng . Dù sao trước kia đoạn video chính là từ nàng di động trong truyền tới ."

Mộc Gia Thụ thon dài ngón tay xao cái bàn, chậm rãi lắc đầu: "Còn có một chỗ nói không thông, nếu không về điểm này nói không thông, ta đã sớm sẽ không dễ dàng tha thứ Văn gia ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ảnh chụp."

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng hắn liếc nhau, vuốt cằm.

Không thể giải thích chính là lúc ấy hắn chết thời điểm, bên người vì cái gì sẽ ra ngoài Văn Hữu Liên cùng Hà Mậu Lâm những cái đó thân mật ảnh chụp, đây rốt cuộc sẽ là ai làm?

Hà Mậu Lâm nói hắn ký cấp Mộc Ngôn Duệ, nhưng là Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng không thể ăn no chống đỡ đi Mộc Gia Thụ trong phòng ném ảnh chụp đi?

Vệ Tuân đột nhiên nói: "Ta nhưng xem như biết Hà Mậu Lâm vì cái gì muốn đem ảnh chụp ký cấp Mộc thúc thúc , hắn khẳng định cảm thấy Văn Hữu Liên là Mộc thúc thúc nữ nhi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Có đạo lý. Nhưng là ta càng có khuynh hướng ba của ta căn bản là không thu được ảnh chụp."

Vệ Tuân tán đồng gật đầu, Mộc Gia Thụ lại bỗng nhiên mỉm cười: "Cái này đơn giản, Hà Mậu Lâm giết người, cho dù không là có ý định mưu sát, thiếu nói cũng xử là cái ở tù chung thân đi, Văn Hữu Liên như vậy chuyện cũ khó quên, biết chuyện này sau đó, khẳng định sẽ muốn cùng hắn nói tạm biệt đi."

Vệ Tuân ấn đường mở ra: "Chuyện này dễ làm!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Như vậy..."

Hắn hướng về phía vừa rồi viết "Mộc Hạo Xướng" ba chữ địa phương giơ giơ lên cằm: "Như thế nào ?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hắn đi, khẳng định không giống những cái đó a miêu a cẩu nhất dạng hảo điều tra, ta giống nhau đều là dùng bài trừ pháp, nói bóng nói gió mà nhìn xem có hiềm nghi người cùng hắn có hay không cùng xuất hiện. Mộc Hạo Xướng đích xác cùng Văn gia đi được gần, bởi vì sinh ý thượng có hợp tác, ta đây cũng không để ý, bất quá đi được đặc biệt gần cũng chính là gần đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ đầu tim nhảy dựng, không tự chủ được mà đè thấp thanh âm: "Ngươi là ám chỉ ta... Hắn có lẽ hiện tại đã biết hôm nay Văn Tuệ những lời kia nội dung ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta đoán là như thế này, bất quá việc này thiệt hay giả vẫn là không dễ nói — ngươi không phải nói Mộc thúc thúc luôn luôn tại phủ định sao? Ta thật sự cảm thấy chuyện này nếu như là thật sự, hắn không tất yếu nói dối... Nhưng là thân tử giám định là xảy ra chuyện gì a."

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc lắc đầu.

Một lát sau, hắn nói: "Ta cảm thấy không là hắn."

Vệ Tuân biết hắn nói chính là Mộc Hạo Xướng: "Hy vọng như thế. Bất quá Mộc thúc thúc không có khả năng vô duyên vô cớ mà hoài nghi hắn, trung gian khẳng định có cái gì chúng ta không biết sự."

Mộc Gia Thụ không nói chuyện, cúi đầu ăn hai cái mì sợi, bỗng nhiên nói: "Trên cái thế giới này sự thật vớ vẩn, ta cư nhiên muốn ở trong này giống phá giải thiên cổ chi mê nhất dạng, đi suy đoán cha ta cùng đệ đệ của ta là nghĩ như thế nào . Tam ca, ngươi nói bọn họ... Bọn họ rốt cuộc đều là hạng người gì?"

Vệ Tuân ôm bờ vai của hắn, ôn hòa mà nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi hỏi sự tình ta cũng không biết, nhưng là ta cam đoan với ngươi, ta cả đời này, tuyệt đối sẽ không lừa ngươi hại ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ ảm đạm cười: "Ta biết."

Hắn lấy ra khăn tay lau miệng: "Ngày mai còn có đi hay không Mexico?"

"Đi a." Vệ Tuân không cần nghĩ ngợi mà sau khi nói xong, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến Mộc Gia Thụ có thể là không có phần này tâm tình, do dự một chút lại hỏi, "Chủ yếu vẫn là nhìn ngươi, ta đều được , ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười trả lời: "Ta đương nhiên càng đi."

Cho dù như vậy quyết định , tại đây dạng đêm mưa, này phúc ướt sũng trạng thái hạ, hai người bọn họ vẫn là chỗ nào đều không đi được. Vệ Tuân gọi điện thoại gọi tới người cuối cùng đột phá gian nan hiểm trở, lái xe lại đây, phân biệt đem hai vị chật vật bất kham đại thiếu gia đưa về nhà trong.

Nói thật ra , vừa rồi chạy đến thời điểm dựa vào một khang khí phách, hiện tại một trở về phòng, Mộc Gia Thụ mới cảm thấy chính mình hôm nay việc này làm thật sự là ngốc thấu , tối thiểu từ giờ khắc này đến giảng, lại không có gì so thay cho quần áo ướt sũng tắm nước ấm càng thêm làm người cảm thấy vừa lòng .

Hắn đem thân thể thả lỏng mà chìm vào bồn tắm lớn bên trong, nước ấm từ từ mạn thượng làn da, dần dần đuổi đi trong cơ thể lạnh ý. Mộc Gia Thụ đem nước ấm khai đến thực đại, trong phòng tắm rất nhanh liền khí trời khởi màu trắng hơi nước, hắn cảm thấy không khí có chút lưu thông không khoái, đơn giản đem cửa phòng tắm cấp đẩy ra.

Đầm đìa tiếng mưa rơi lập tức xông vào.

Ngoài cửa sổ gió thảm mưa sầu, trong phòng lo lắng dung dung, giống như đã thành hai cái thế giới, Mộc Gia Thụ đem thân thể trượt xuống dưới hoạt, nhắm mắt lại, bởi vì động tác của hắn mà dạng khởi nước gợn bị ngọn đèn chiết xạ đến trên mặt của hắn, đem vốn là không lộ vẻ gì gương mặt ánh càng phát mơ hồ.

"Thẩm Thụ, ngươi — "

Mộc Gia Thụ nguyên bản đã có chút vây ý , nghe được bất thình lình một cổ họng, mở choàng mắt, đối thượng một đạo kinh ngạc ánh mắt.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "... Ngươi đang làm gì đó?"

Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là liền đúng là nhìn hắn không vừa mắt thời điểm, hiện tại lại bị như vậy thô lỗ quấy rầy, cũng có chút tức giận, từ trong nước ngồi thẳng người, bắt tay cánh tay khoát lên bồn tắm lớn bên cạnh thượng: "Ngươi không tắm qua sao? Vẫn là chưa thấy qua người khác tẩy?"

Bọt nước theo hắn xương quai xanh hoạt rơi xuống, lộ tại thủy bên ngoài làn da trơn bóng trắng nõn, đặt ở bồn tắm lớn thượng cánh tay cơ hồ làm người phân không rõ chỗ nào là bạch sứ, chỗ nào lại là của hắn tay, Mộc Hạo Xướng khó được có chút xấu hổ, hơi hơi bỏ qua một bên đầu, nói thầm nói: "Vậy ngươi không đóng cửa... Ta ở bên ngoài gõ nửa ngày."

Mộc Gia Thụ thầm nghĩ lãnh tĩnh lãnh tĩnh, thật cùng hỗn đản này không chấp nhặt liền sống không được nhiều năm như vậy : "A, kia xin hỏi Nhị ca tìm ta là có chuyện gì a?"

Hắn cảm thấy đại gia đều là nam nhân, tắm rửa một cái cũng không có gì ghê gớm , bởi vậy phản ứng ngược lại là thực bình thản, Mộc Hạo Xướng vội ho một tiếng, cũng sửa sang lại sắc mặt: "Ta là hỏi ngươi, hôm nay trong nhà có phải hay không người đến?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà "Ngô" một tiếng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Tới là ai a? Ba đâu? Vì cái gì trong nhà bảo mẫu quản gia một cái đều không tại?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ba ba ngủ đi, hôm nay ngủ tương đối sớm. Bảo mẫu cái gì, đại khái bị hắn tạm thời đuổi đi ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "... Ân?"

Đây là thấy ai lớn như vậy trận trượng, cư nhiên còn muốn đem người đều lộng đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ trước hỏi ngược lại: "Làm sao ngươi biết trong nhà người đến?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng trực giác thượng cảm thấy Thẩm Thụ hôm nay đối thái độ của mình có chút không khách khí, bất quá hắn hiện nay tâm tư không ở trong này, khó được cũng không so đo, ngược lại giải thích một câu: "Có người tại ta gian phòng trên bàn phóng điểm ăn , cũng không thể là ngươi đi?"

Hắn muốn cười không cười mà kéo kéo khóe môi, vẫn là nhịn không được thêm một câu: "Nếu như là ngươi tưởng dựa chất độc kia tử ta, cũng không tránh khỏi quá thô bạo ."

Mộc Gia Thụ đồng dạng chọn môi mỉm cười: "Làm Nhị ca thất vọng rồi, ta là không có như vậy hảo thủ nghệ, hôm nay tới người là Văn lão bản, Văn Tuệ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt hơi đổi.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nhẹ nhướng đuôi lông mày, từ đuôi đến đầu nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng, giữa hai người, hắn chưa sợi nhỏ, lại là bị người trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xuống, nhưng thoạt nhìn thong dong tự nhiên, ngược lại giống như thành nắm giữ quyền chủ động người kia.

Mộc Hạo Xướng chậm rãi rủ mắt, ánh mắt cùng Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt đối thượng, hai người mỉm cười lạnh lùng, không khí hết sức quỷ dị.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đột nhiên nhẹ cười rộ lên, chậm rãi lắc lắc đầu: "Văn Tuệ? Kia liền càng không có thể, nàng như thế nào sẽ cho ta đưa ăn đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không chút để ý mà nói: "Đúng vậy, như thế nào sẽ đâu? Chiếu ta xem cũng rất có thể là tôn a di, dù sao nàng buổi sáng thời điểm hẳn là đang ở nhà đâu."

Mộc Hạo Xướng khóe môi cầu cười, từ chối cho ý kiến: "Ba cùng Văn Tuệ nói cái gì ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ kinh ngạc mà nhìn hắn một cái: "Ta đây làm sao sẽ biết? Bọn họ là tại thư phòng nói . Ta hôm nay chính là trên đường hồi tranh gia lấy đồ vật, nhận ra Văn lão bản xe mà thôi."

"A... Nguyên lai là như vậy a." Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng không biết là tin vẫn là không tín, bên môi ý cười làm sâu sắc, chậm rì rì mà kéo dài ngữ điệu, "Vậy được rồi, ngươi tiếp tục, ta đi rồi."

Hắn xoay người, Mộc Gia Thụ ở sau lưng vẫn luôn nhìn hắn, phát hiện Mộc Hạo Xướng trên vai có một chút thủy tích, ống quần thượng cũng dính chút nê điểm, hiển nhiên cũng là vừa mới đột phá trận này phô thiên cái địa mưa to trở về, liên quần áo đều không đổi liền tới hắn nơi này đến .

Mộc Hạo Xướng không là muốn biết cho hắn đưa đồ người là ai, hắn là tưởng thăm dò chính mình có biết hay không, hoặc là nói... Nghe thấy hay không cái gì.

Vào giờ khắc này, hắn bỗng nhiên xúc động mà làm ra một cái quyết định.

"Nhị ca." Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên mở miệng gọi hắn lại.

Mộc Hạo Xướng hơi dừng bước lại: "Làm gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nhị ca luôn luôn tại cùng Văn gia việc buôn bán, cùng Văn lão bản cũng rất quen thuộc đi?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng lần nữa xoay đầu lại, nhìn chăm chú hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Mắc mớ gì tới ngươi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tựa hồ không có cảm giác đến ánh mắt kia trung bén nhọn, dường như không có việc gì mà tiếp tục nói: "Ta hôm nay ở nhà nhặt được một cái cũ di động, ngẫm lại hẳn là cũng chỉ có thể là Văn lão bản , đáng tiếc ngày mai muốn xuất tranh xa nhà, nếu các ngươi quen như vậy ... Không bằng vất vả Nhị ca giúp ta còn một chút đi?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng không chút để ý — hoặc là nói chính là ở mặt ngoài không chút để ý mà trả lời: "Đi a, ở đâu đâu?"

Ách, cái này sao...

Mộc Gia Thụ thình lình xảy ra mà nghẹn một chút, thẳng đến Mộc Hạo Xướng có chút kỳ quái mà nhìn qua, hắn mới vội ho một tiếng, từ trong nước đứng dậy, đứng dậy đồng thời đã nắm chính mình dục bào, trực tiếp ướt đẫm phi ở tại trên người.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhanh chóng càng làm ánh mắt dời đi, hắn cảm thấy chính mình có chút biến thái — cuộc sống riêng tư của hắn luôn luôn hỗn loạn, nam nữ thông ăn, đã sớm là một cái ước / pháo tay già đời, thay đổi nếu ai như vậy xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng tuyệt đối có bản lĩnh làm cho đối phương mặt đỏ tai hồng liên đầu đều nâng không đứng dậy.

Chính là hôm nay đến chính mình dị mẫu đệ đệ nơi này, hắn cũng không biết trúng tà cái gì, cư nhiên giống cái ngây thơ tiểu tử nhất dạng cảm thấy ngại ngùng!

Phi, xấu xa!

Có lẽ là Thẩm Thụ thái độ quá thong dong, cũng có lẽ là thân thể hắn thật sự sinh thực hoàn mỹ — cho dù chính là vừa rồi không cẩn thận liếc liếc mắt một cái, Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng có thể nhìn ra đối phương dáng người phi thường tốt, gầy mà không kém, đường cong mượt mà, chính là những cái đó xanh tím dấu vết...

Vi giảm bớt xấu hổ, cũng vì... Vãn hồi tôn nghiêm, Mộc Hạo Xướng thuận miệng trêu đùa: "Ta nói ngươi đây là đâu tìm nữu, đủ dã a."

Mộc Gia Thụ đi đến bàn học bên cạnh rớt ra ngăn kéo, dừng một chút, dường như không có việc gì mà trả lời: "Ta liền thích như vậy ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng thiếu chút nữa phun, bật cười nói: "Phải không? Ai, kia không khéo , ta thích nhu thuận hiểu chuyện ... Bất quá về sau có cơ hội, Nhị ca ngược lại là có thể cho ngươi giới thiệu giới thiệu, ta nhận thức vài cái, tuyệt đối đủ dã đủ lạt, bao ngươi vừa lòng."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêm trang chững chạc mà nói: "Kia nhưng thật sự là quá tốt."

Hắn xoay người, trong tay là lần trước Bàng Hưng bị giết sau đó rơi xuống sửa chữa di động, Mộc Gia Thụ khó phát giác mà do dự một chút, trực tiếp đưa cho Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng có chút ngoài ý muốn tiếp nhận đến, hiển nhiên không quá tin tưởng này chính là Văn Tuệ đồ vật, nhưng không quản nói như thế nào, hắn cầm tổng so dừng ở trong tay đối phương cường.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Đi, cho ta đi, ngày mai ta phái người cho nàng đưa đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười: "Cám ơn Nhị ca."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đi rồi, hắn cũng không có tâm tình lại tẩy đi xuống, đem tóc lau khô sau đó liền lên giường.

Mộc Gia Thụ mới vừa nằm xuống không nhiều lắm một hồi, di động liền vang lên, hắn từ gối đầu biên sờ soạng một hồi, trực tiếp tiếp khởi điện thoại, nhìn đều không nhìn: "Tam ca."

Quả nhiên là Vệ Tuân thanh âm: "Ta tại ban công đều có thể nhìn thấy ngươi phòng ngủ vẫn sáng đăng, như thế nào còn không liên quan đăng?"

Mộc Gia Thụ lười biếng mà nói: "Ân."

Sau đó hắn liền đem đăng cấp quan .

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Cái này không hàn huyên, muốn cúp điện thoại sao? Chính là trong lòng còn có chút luyến tiếc.

Hắn dừng một chút, đơn giản thực không biết xấu hổ mà nói: "Sớm như vậy, ngươi ngủ được sao? Ngủ không được ta cùng ngươi tán gẫu sẽ thiên đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi rốt cuộc tưởng tìm hiểu cái gì... Không cần nói bóng nói gió , ta cho ngươi biết, Mộc Hạo Xướng Mộc nhị thiếu đích xác đã hồi gia , ta không đem hắn thế nào, hắn cũng không đem ta thế nào."

Vệ Tuân không tin nói: "Ân?"

Mộc Gia Thụ vội ho một tiếng: "Ta đem cú điện thoại kia cho hắn ."

Hắn đơn giản mà đem vừa rồi chính mình và Mộc Hạo Xướng đối thoại nói nói — đương nhiên chưa nói đây hết thảy đều là hắn tắm rửa tẩy đến một nửa thời điểm tiến hành .

Muốn là thay đổi người khác, Mộc Gia Thụ liền muốn phí võ mồm giải thích một phen, Vệ Tuân ngược lại là giây hiểu: "Cho nên nói ngươi chơi hắn một phen?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tài này đem tang lại thiếu đạo đức lại cao minh — ngươi muốn nói kia di động có phải hay không Văn Tuệ , khẳng định không là; nhưng là cố tình kia di động bên trong video nàng thật là có, cho dù là nói cũng nói không rõ ràng .

Huống chi kia di động vừa thấy chính là mấy năm trước vật cũ, dừng ở Mộc Hạo Xướng trong tay, hắn không có khả năng không hiếu kỳ.

Vệ Tuân lại không nói gì thêm, chính là nhẹ nhàng mà thở dài, hắn tuyệt không ngẫm lại khởi kia đoạn video.

"Ngươi a, ngươi cũng không điểm cố kỵ... Ngay cả mình đều xuất ra đi làm văn."

"Không có việc gì, di động cũng không phải nguyên lai cái kia, là ta tìm người chiếu hàng nhái ."

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi cười lạnh: "Hắn cùng ta vòng quanh lộng mê hoặc, vậy ta còn nhất định phải từ trên người hắn tìm một đáp án không thể. Nhiều nhất bất quá là thân phận của ta bại lộ, vậy thì có cái gì, cùng lắm thì cứng đối cứng, chẳng lẽ ta liền sẽ sợ sao?"

Thủ đoạn của hắn đơn giản trực tiếp, nhưng là đích xác phi thường hữu hiệu — muốn biết Mộc Hạo Xướng đến tột cùng có hay không tham dự tử vong của hắn, như vậy trực tiếp cho hắn nhìn một cái Mộc Gia Thụ trước khi chết cảnh tượng không là có thể ?

Trở lại Mộc gia sau đó lâu như vậy, Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục ra tay — đem này đàm vốn là liền không rõ triệt thủy giảo đến càng hồn đi một tí.

Vệ Tuân rất ít nghe hắn nói xuất nói như vậy đến, trong lòng biết Mộc Gia Thụ là đi lên hỏa khí , hắn đơn giản mà nói: "Ta biết . Ngươi không cần từ bên ngoài tìm người, âm thầm theo dõi cùng giám thị chuyện của bọn họ liền giao cho ta đi, chân chính nhận không ra người cũng không phải là ngươi a."

Cái này thật đúng là hắn bên kia dễ dàng hơn một chút, Văn Tuệ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng không phải phổ thông thân phận, tưởng điều tra bọn họ, nếu ngay cả Vệ Tuân thuộc hạ người đều làm không được, kia người khác cũng làm không được.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hảo ."

Hắn bản thân giữa trưa mới rời giường, cũng không phải vây, Vệ Tuân chính là từ buổi sáng đến bây giờ vẫn luôn không có nhàn rỗi, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đi , ngươi cũng đi ngủ sớm một chút đi, buổi chiều ngày mai còn muốn ngồi máy bay."

Nhắc tới cái này, tâm tình của hai người đều thoải mái đứng lên, Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Mau đương tân lang , ngủ không được... Ai, ngươi đứng đến trên ban công đến, cho ta xem."

Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng mạc danh kỳ diệu mà có chút ngượng ngùng, vội ho một tiếng: "Đừng náo loạn! Ngủ a!"

Vệ Tuân ha ha mỉm cười: "Hảo, ngủ ngon."

"Ngủ ngon."

Điện thoại cắt đứt sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ nằm một hồi, bỗng nhiên xuống giường, đi đến ban công trước cửa, rớt ra bức màn —

Đối diện trên ban công, Vệ Tuân đứng ở màn mưa mặt sau hạ, tay vịn lan can, dáng người cao ngất, chính cười mỉm mà nhìn hắn.

Hắn mang cười mặt mày tổng là có vẻ phá lệ tuấn dật, Mộc Gia Thụ phản xạ có điều kiện mà lui về phía sau một bước mới kịp phản ứng, bị Vệ Tuân tức cười : "Đại buổi tối ngươi bình thường một chút được không! Tại đây đứng ngốc ở đó làm gì? Làm ta sợ nhảy dựng!"

Vệ Tuân cười hì hì nói: "Tưởng ngươi bái, ta tại cùng chính mình đánh đố, nhìn ngươi là quá năm phút đồng hồ đi ra, vẫn là quá mười phút đi ra... Dù sao ngươi kỳ thật cũng biết ta cũng sẽ không đi đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ dở khóc dở cười: "Hiện tại ngươi xem xong rồi, còn có dặn dò gì sao?"

Vệ Tuân muốn nói lại thôi, vẫn là nói: "Không có, trở về đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Vệ Tuân, nhất thời không hề động, hắn đột nhiên phát hiện Vệ Tuân so với chính mình vừa trở về thời điểm gầy.

Vệ Tuân từ nhỏ đến lớn đều là như thế này, vô luận gặp được chuyện gì đều là chẳng hề để ý , tựa hồ không có nhâm Hà Đông tây có thể cải biến hắn trời sinh khí phách phấn chấn, đi qua Mộc Gia Thụ đã từng cho rằng Vệ Tuân thật sự không quan tâm, chính là gặp qua chính mình sau khi qua đời bộ dáng của hắn, hắn lại không còn như vậy suy nghĩ.

Kỳ thật cho tới nay, nhất phí sức hao tâm tổn sức đều là hắn, chẳng qua bởi vì hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không biểu lộ ra, cho nên làm mỗi người đều cảm thấy tâm tư của hắn không nhiều lắm, hắn sẽ không phiền não, sẽ không mệt, sẽ không thống khổ.

Mà Vệ Tuân sở dĩ có thể làm được như vậy, là bởi vì hắn có nhất dạng chính mình, thậm chí cả những người khác đều không có đồ vật, thì phải là ý chí.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười vài bước tiến lên, lướt qua vòng bảo hộ vươn tay cánh tay: "Đi ra chuyến này, quang nhìn xem có phải hay không có chút mệt? Ta cảm thấy chúng ta còn có thể lại nắm cái tay."

Cơ hồ là tại hắn vươn tay đồng thời, lập tức đã bị Vệ Tuân cầm, Vệ Tuân gắt gao mà nắm chặt Mộc Gia Thụ tay một chút, Mộc Gia Thụ tay có chút lạnh, Vệ Tuân lòng bàn tay lại thật ấm áp.

Hắn rất nhanh buông ra, đem Mộc Gia Thụ cánh tay đẩy trở về: "Hồ nháo cái gì, đều tưới nước !"

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười nói: "Ngươi trở về nghỉ ngơi thật tốt đi, không cần lo lắng cho ta, nhân sinh làm sao có thể cái gì khảm đều không gặp được đâu. Không quản cái dạng gì trải qua đều là trải qua, đi qua thì tốt rồi, ngươi nhưng biệt đem ta nghĩ giống quá yếu ớt."

"Là." Vệ Tuân sửng sốt một chút, cũng đi theo cười rộ lên, "Ta sống quá không thoải mái, đã được đến bản thân muốn đồ vật , vừa rồi kia một chút bắt tay đem vận khí tốt truyền đưa cho ngươi, hy vọng ngươi cũng nhất dạng!"

Hai người bọn họ thanh âm đều không cao, sung sướng tâm tình chút nào bị nhiễm không đến chung quanh, tối thiểu đối với một tường chi cách Mộc Hạo Xướng đến nói, đây là một làm hắn cực kỳ không muốn trở về ức ban đêm.

Hắn từ Mộc Gia Thụ gian phòng sau khi rời khỏi, cũng đơn giản mà hướng tẩy sạch một chút nằm đến trên giường, cầm lấy vừa mới đặt ở tủ đầu giường thượng di động, trong bóng đêm tỉ mỉ.

Này loè loẹt xác ngoài cùng quá hạn kiểu dáng, cho dù rót nữa lui vài năm cũng không tính là là hàng cao đẳng, Mộc Hạo Xướng ngược lại là thật sự rất tò mò Văn Tuệ như thế nào sẽ dùng như vậy một cái điện thoại , lại như thế nào sẽ bây giờ còn tùy thân mang theo.

Hắn đương nhiên sẽ không trăm phần trăm tín nhiệm chính mình cái kia tà trong tà khí chính là huynh đệ, bất quá lại suy nghĩ, hôm nay hắn sẽ đi Mộc Gia Thụ gian phòng bản thân chính là tùy cơ sự kiện, hai người hội đàm đến Văn Tuệ càng là tùy cơ trung tùy cơ, Mộc Gia Thụ khẳng định không thể biết trước, trước tiên chuẩn bị tốt một cái đã sớm đình sản cũ di động đến chờ hắn a.

Không hề động cơ...

Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa muốn một bên xoa bóp hạ khởi động máy kiện, di động rất nhanh sáng lên, trong phòng không có bật đèn, trên màn ảnh u lam sắc ánh sáng hoảng ở tại trên mặt của hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng hơi hơi có chút khó chịu mà mị hạ ánh mắt.

Di động bối cảnh màn hình là nhất trương nữ nhân ảnh chụp, Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện người kia cư nhiên là Văn Hữu Liên — bọn họ tuy rằng không quen, nhưng thấy mặt số lần còn thật không tính thiếu, hắn lập tức liền nhận đi ra.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhướng nhướng mày, lại đi phiên trò chuyện ký lục cùng tin ngắn, phát hiện này hai lan cũng đã bị thanh không .

Hắn mất hứng cắt một tiếng, đem di động ném tới một bên, tính toán đi ngủ.

Đáng tiếc nằm một hồi, không hiểu biết như thế nào tổng là muốn khởi Thẩm Thụ, nghĩ hắn nói chuyện khi vẻ mặt ngữ khí, lăn qua lộn lại tổng là khó có thể ngủ say.

Mộc Hạo Xướng phiền táo mà mắng một tiếng, móc ra điện thoại di động của mình.

QQ, Weibo, bằng hữu vòng, đi ngủ trước tam đại pháp khí ai cái xoát một lần, ngược lại càng ngày càng tinh thần, ngược lại là di động không điện .

Mộc Hạo Xướng đem điện thoại di động của mình ném tới một bên, lại lần nữa lật xem Mộc Gia Thụ cho hắn kia cái điện thoại.

Lúc này đây hắn nhìn tế đi một tí, chính là folder trong đại đa số cũng không trống rỗng, không có gì có ý tứ , tương sách trong có mấy trương ảnh chụp, tất cả đều là Văn Hữu Liên cười tươi như hoa bộ dáng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhàm chán , điểm mở cuối cùng một văn kiện kẹp, bên trong có một mp4 cách thức văn kiện.

Hắn thuận tay đem văn kiện điểm khai, chỉ nhìn hai mắt, sắc mặt đột nhiên biến, tay bắt đầu phát run.

Phía trên này... Này, này, này!

Theo màn hình trong Mộc Gia Thụ một chút duỗi hướng kia bình dược, Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt cơ bắp vặn vẹo đứng lên, lộ ra một cái tự khóc tự cười biểu tình, hắn không biết giờ khắc này trong lòng mình đang suy nghĩ gì, chính là cảm thấy ngực trái chỗ giống như bị một phen lưỡi dao sắc bén đột nhiên xuyên qua.

Mộc Gia Thụ dược bị đá đi rồi, Mộc Hạo Xướng trừng mắt to, miệng nửa trương, phí công mà lại hàm hồ mà hô một tiếng: "Đại ca!"

Đáng tiếc đại ca của hắn đã chết hai năm , sẽ không bao giờ trả lời hắn .

Tại loại này mưa to trời thu mát mẻ thời tiết trong, Mộc Hạo Xướng trên người áo ngủ đã bị mồ hôi lạnh sũng nước , hắn từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở dốc, nắm di động tay không ngừng mà run rẩy.

Mộc Hạo Xướng chậm rãi đem di động buông xuống đến, chính là tay vẫn còn là run rẩy, hắn vì thế dùng một tay khác đem tay phải ấn ở trên giường, sững sờ mà vẫn duy trì này tư thế, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Có thủy đánh vào mu bàn tay thượng, đánh vào sàng đan thượng, một giọt, hai giọt, sau đó càng ngày càng nhiều.

Mộc Hạo Xướng mãnh liệt cung hạ thân đi, gắt gao mà dùng chăn bao lấy đầu của mình, gào khóc.

Hai năm ! Hắn cho là hắn là cái thứ nhất chứng kiến đại ca tử vong người, nguyên lai không là, hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng Mộc Gia Thụ tử chính mình muốn phụ thực đại trách nhiệm... Nguyên lai cũng không phải là như thế.

Cái kia đau khổ khốn thủ bí mật căn bản là một truyện cười, nếu hắn lúc ấy có thể lại dũng cảm một chút, lại thẳng thắn thành khẩn một chút, có lẽ Mộc Gia Thụ sẽ không phải chết .

Chỉnh chỉnh hơn hai năm thời gian liền như vậy hoang phế ! Hắn buông tha hung thủ thật sự, trục xuất chính mình, cũng mất đi Mộc Gia Thụ!

Nguyên lai là như vậy! Nguyên lai dĩ nhiên là như vậy!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ngày vạn qua đi mắt đầy sao xẹt, phiêu phiêu dục tiên... _(:з" ∠)_

Sờ sờ đệ đệ...

Chương 79: Mộc Hạo Xướng

Mộc Hạo Xướng vô lực mà nằm úp sấp ở trên giường, một đoạn tàn nhẫn video, phỏng Phật Tương hắn mang về ngày xưa quang âm.

Giống như về tới hơn hai năm lấy trước kia cái phổ thông sáng sớm, gió mát ấm áp, trời xanh không mây, ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở trên người ấm dào dạt .

Phụ huynh đều không ở nhà trung, Mộc Hạo Xướng thay phụ thân ký nhận một phần chuyển phát nhanh.

Chuyển phát nhanh có chút kỳ quái, ký kiện người kia nhất lan là không , thu kiện người cũng chỉ viết địa chỉ cùng "Mộc tiên sinh" ba chữ, kỳ thật nghiêm túc lại nói tiếp, cái nhà này trong ba vị cũng có thể tên là Mộc tiên sinh , bất quá mặt trên điền viết ngược lại là hắn ba ba số điện thoại.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ đồ vật giống nhau đều trực tiếp ký đến công ty đi, Mộc Hạo Xướng nhéo nhéo, đồ vật tại túi văn kiện trong trang , bất quá cầm lên còn rất có phần lượng, khẳng định không là mấy tờ giấy mà thôi, hắn nhất thời tò mò, mở ra chi sau phát hiện bên trong dĩ nhiên là Văn Hữu Liên cùng một cái xa lạ nam nhân thân mật ảnh chụp.

Này...

Mộc Hạo Xướng sửng sốt một hồi, thẳng đến đem ảnh chụp đều xem xong rồi mới kịp phản ứng, nhịn không được phát ra một tiếng cười lạnh.

Văn Hữu Liên tại Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt thời điểm thuần đến không được, hai cái hơn hai mươi tuổi người, cư nhiên chính ở chỗ này chơi Plato thức tinh thần luyến ái, nói ra người khác đều không tin. Mộc Hạo Xướng mới vừa nhìn đến này đó ảnh chụp thời điểm tức giận phi thường, bất quá khí qua sau, trong tim của hắn ngược lại nảy lên một loại ẩn ẩn mừng thầm.

Có ý tứ, thật sự là quá có ý tứ , Văn Hữu Liên không hổ là Văn gia người, thật đúng là có thể trang a.

Lúc trước Mộc Gia Thụ tìm Văn Hữu Liên thời điểm, bên cạnh hắn cơ hồ không có một người là tán đồng, từ Mộc Ngôn Duệ, Vệ Tuân, mãi cho đến Mộc Hạo Xướng, đều minh lý ám lý khuyên can quá hắn, đáng tiếc Mộc Gia Thụ từ tiểu chú ý liền chính, tìm đối tượng phương diện này càng là khư khư cố chấp, cuối cùng vẫn không có người nào có thể ảo đến quá hắn.

Từ đó về sau, Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn thấy Văn Hữu Liên liền sinh khí. Hắn cảm thấy cái loại này tâm tính kỳ thật là chính mình cần kiệm tiết kiệm ý thức tại quấy phá — nhìn một viên hảo cải trắng bị heo đẩy , là một cái người bình thường liền muốn đau lòng, huống chi này cải trắng vẫn là hắn nhóm trồng trọt nhân tạo đi ra .

Đáng tiếc cải trắng không lĩnh cái này tình, có một hồi Mộc Hạo Xướng cố ý tại một lần Mộc gia yến hội thượng đem Văn Hữu Liên coi nhẹ khóc, Mộc Gia Thụ tuy rằng lúc ấy cấp đệ đệ lưu túc mặt mũi, sau đó lại một mình đối Mộc Hạo Xướng tiến hành nghiêm khắc cảnh cáo.

Mộc Hạo Xướng không phục, nhưng nói câu thật sự nói, hắn còn thật lấy Mộc Gia Thụ không có biện pháp.

Kết quả lúc này nhưng hăng hái , không quan tâm ảnh chụp là ai ký , nâng ở lòng bàn tay bạn gái bối chính mình cư nhiên là như thế này một bức diễn xuất, liền tính Mộc Gia Thụ là một cái nê Bồ Tát, phỏng chừng thời gian này cũng đoan không thể đi.

Mộc Hạo Xướng từ khi biết Mộc Gia Thụ có bạn gái, mỗi ngày đều cảm thấy chính mình hàm răng ngứa, hiện tại nhìn thấy này ảnh chụp quả thực giải hận, hắn thật sự không thể chờ đợi được tưởng xé mở Mộc Gia Thụ kia phó bình tĩnh bề ngoài, nhìn xem huynh trưởng thất thố bộ dáng. Làm cái kia vĩnh viễn cao cao tại thượng vĩnh viễn tin tưởng tràn đầy người nhìn xem, hắn cũng có mắt mù phạm xuẩn thời điểm!

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, hắn nếm thử quá vô số lần đều không có thành công, cái này đưa lên cửa tới cơ hội nhất định muốn nắm chắc!

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghĩ nghĩ, thừa dịp trong nhà không người, trộm chạy vào Mộc Gia Thụ gian phòng, đem này mấy trương ảnh chụp kẹp ở tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên bàn thường nhìn vài cuốn sách trong, sau đó đem bưu kiện ngoại da xé dập nát ném vào thùng rác — dù sao chỉ cần hắn không nói, Mộc Ngôn Duệ bận rộn như vậy, nhất định nhớ không đứng dậy đến hỏi điểm ấy việc nhỏ .

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghĩ tiếp qua một ngày chính là Mộc Gia Thụ tiệc sinh nhật, ngày đó Văn Hữu Liên tính cả Văn gia người cũng khẳng định đều phải đến nơi, nếu hai người có thể đương đại gia mặt sảo đứng lên liền càng hảo , để cho người khác đều nhìn xem, này Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu kém, đây là tìm cái cái gì mặt hàng! Nhìn hắn về sau còn trường hay không trí nhớ!

Cái kia thời điểm, hắn một lòng một dạ muốn cho Văn gia xấu mặt, hắn còn không biết, chính mình và Văn gia rốt cuộc là một loại thế nào quan hệ.

Nhưng mà Mộc Gia Thụ mấy ngày nay thật sự là bận quá, đêm đó đến gia thời điểm đã là thập điểm nhiều, tự nhiên không công phu gì thế đọc sách, ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, hắn lại bị khương thục gọi vào Vệ gia, cùng cố ý từ bộ đội trở về cho hắn sinh nhật Vệ Tuân lăn lộn một ngày, buổi tối trực tiếp trụ hạ, cuối cùng thẳng đến Mộc Gia Thụ sinh nhật cùng ngày sáng sớm, Mộc Hạo Xướng mới nhìn thấy hắn cùng Vệ Tuân cùng nhau về nhà đến .

Hắn đã đối với Mộc Gia Thụ tại sinh nhật trước có thể phát hiện những cái đó ảnh chụp không báo trông cậy vào, nhìn Văn Hữu Liên quá khứ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện, cũng liền hừ lạnh một tiếng chính mình đi đại sảnh tiếp đãi khách nhân, kết quả một lát sau, Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại đây hỏi hắn có hay không nhìn thấy ca ca.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lười biếng mà nói: "Ca ca? Đại khái là cùng tẩu tử nói chuyện yêu đương đâu đi."

Hắn âm điệu âm dương quái khí, Mộc Ngôn Duệ tại đầu hắn thượng quạt một bàn tay, chỉ chỉ hữu tiền phương: "Hữu Liên không là tại đây trong đại sảnh sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng sửng sốt, phát hiện thật là.

"Mộc thúc thúc, tiểu thụ trở về phòng thay quần áo đi." Vệ Tuân ở bên cạnh xa xa mà đáp một câu, không biết vì cái gì, Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn sắc mặt của hắn cũng không phải thực đẹp mắt.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhíu mày: "Tiểu tử này, đổi cái quần áo thay đổi lâu như vậy."

Muốn là đặt bình thường, Vệ Tuân khẳng định đã sớm xung phong nhận việc đi ra ngoài tìm hắn , lúc này lại chính là cười cười, không nói tiếp — hắn còn tại cho rằng Mộc Gia Thụ cũng là bởi vì vi hai người tranh chấp sự tình sinh khí, cho nên nhất thời không có đi ra.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trong lòng lại đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút huyền — nếu Mộc Gia Thụ trở về phòng, như vậy những cái đó ảnh chụp hắn có khả năng hay không nhìn đến? Hắn thấy được sẽ là phản ứng gì? Đại ca muốn đoán chuyện gì, luôn luôn chuẩn cùng cái quỷ nhất dạng, hắn có thể hay không lập tức liền liệu đến ảnh chụp là chính mình phóng ?

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghĩ đến đến muốn đi, quyết định hay là đi tìm một vòng Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn xem.

Nhưng mà vận mệnh trung chính là có nhiều như vậy không cho người hảo thụ trùng hợp, hắn thời cơ quá đúng dịp, vừa lúc cùng vừa mới đi ra Mộc Gia Thụ cửa phòng Bàng Hưng hoàn mỹ bỏ qua.

Vô luân Mộc Hạo Xướng vẫn là Vệ Tuân, thậm chí liên Mộc Gia Thụ chính mình cũng không biết, Bàng Hưng tại đem hắn dược bình một cước đá sau khi đi, cũng không có lập tức đem Mộc Gia Thụ bối xuống lầu, mà là trước ra phòng của hắn, dường như không có việc gì mà ở phía trước dạo qua một vòng.

Hắn là sợ Mộc Gia Thụ không có chết thấu, tưởng chờ hắn triệt để không còn thở lại trở về nhặt cái này ân cứu mạng tiện nghi.

Ngay tại Bàng Hưng hai lần vào cửa khoảng cách bên trong, Mộc Hạo Xướng xao hưởng Mộc Gia Thụ cửa phòng: "Đại ca, ba để cho ta tới gọi ngươi đi xuống đâu."

Không có người hồi âm, Mộc Hạo Xướng tăng thêm trên tay mình lực đạo: "Đại ca? Đại ca! Ngươi mau điểm đi, sinh nhật của ngươi, ngươi đem nhân gia đều lượng tại kia, điều này cũng không thích hợp đi."

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng Mộc Gia Thụ hơn phân nửa là tâm tình không tốt, hoặc là đoán được ảnh chụp là chính mình phóng , không nghĩ phản ứng chính mình, nhưng mà đến đều đến , như thế nào cũng phải đem người kêu lên đến mới được, kiên trì hô hai câu này sau đó, mới giác xuất có chút không đối.

Mộc Gia Thụ... Cũng không phải là như vậy bốc đồng người a.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đột nhiên nhớ tới Mộc Gia Thụ bệnh tim.

Bởi vì bình thường bệnh trạng không tính nghiêm trọng, hơn nữa tính cách quá mức cường thế, này thường thường làm người xem nhẹ Mộc Gia Thụ trên thực tế là một cái người bệnh, tối thiểu tại trong cảm nhận của hắn, hắn cái này đại ca có thể sánh bằng người bình thường khó ứng phó nhiều.

Chính là giờ này khắc này, Mộc Hạo Xướng thái dương chảy ra đi một tí mồ hôi lạnh.

Nếu hắn thật sự thấy được những cái đó ảnh chụp... Nếu hắn đối với Văn Hữu Liên tại có lẽ đã vượt qua chính mình tưởng tượng, kia...

Mộc Hạo Xướng một cước đá vào trên cửa, lầu một như trước hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, cũng không có nghe được nơi này động tĩnh.

Hắn lại liên tiếp đạp hảo mấy đá, mới đem môn đá văng, vừa vào cửa liền nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ té trên mặt đất, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, môi sắc có một loại không bình thường xanh tím, bên cạnh hắn bàn giác chỗ là một quyển rộng mở thư, bên trong sách ảnh chụp rơi rụng một mà.

Thẳng đến tại vừa rồi cái kia video cuối cùng một màn trong, Mộc Hạo Xướng mới nhìn đến Mộc Gia Thụ kỳ thật chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy quá những cái đó ảnh chụp, đây chẳng qua là tại hắn lâm chung trước ý thức hoảng hốt thời điểm đụng phải cái bàn, mới có thể đem quyển sách kia cấp đụng tới địa thượng.

Hắn lúc ấy căn bản cũng không biết, cũng không cố thượng tưởng, hoang mang rối loạn bổ nhào vào Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt, lại không dám đụng vào hắn, đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, vươn tay tại hắn cái mũi dưới thử thử.

Này thử một lần, Mộc Hạo Xướng cảm giác giống như vào đầu bát xuống dưới một chậu nước lạnh, toàn thân hắn đều lương. Tại một khắc kia cũng không có cái gì đau lòng bi thương cảm giác, chính là giống như cả người đều là chết lặng .

Hắn chết lặng mà nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, chết lặng mà đứng dậy, khóe mắt dư quang liếc đến địa thượng ảnh chụp, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, cư nhiên là chính mình tự tay đem mình ca ca cấp hại chết !

Làm như thế nào? Làm như thế nào? Ta phải nghĩ biện pháp cứu hắn... Không, chuyện này tuyệt đối không thể để cho người khác biết!

Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt âm tình bất định, đột nhiên xoay người sang chỗ khác, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà ly khai phòng này, tại tân khách trung tìm được một cái cùng hắn quan hệ cá nhân quá đốc thầy thuốc, chẳng qua không đợi Mộc Hạo Xướng mang theo thầy thuốc lên lầu, cùng hắn trước sau chân vào cửa Bàng Hưng cũng đã đem Mộc Gia Thụ cấp bối ra rồi.

Chuyện này sau đó, Mộc Hạo Xướng chỉnh chỉnh bệnh nặng ba tháng, có người cảm thấy là hắn vi ca ca tử mà cảm thấy thương tâm, cũng có người cảm thấy hắn diễn trò đã làm đầu.

Hắn hiện tại mới biết được, kỳ thật Mộc Gia Thụ không phải là bị chính mình cái kia ác liệt vui đùa hại chết , chính là kia có cái gì khác biệt đâu? Nếu hắn lúc trước mới đến một lát nói, là có thể ngăn cản Bàng Hưng , nếu hắn không là bởi vì mình tư tâm do dự chần chờ, mà là trực tiếp kêu đến thầy thuốc, nói không chừng Mộc Gia Thụ còn có thể cứu giúp lại đây...

Chính là nói cái gì đều chậm.

Này một loạt trời xui đất khiến, lại nói tiếp cũng chỉ có thể cảm thán một câu tạo hóa lộng người. Mỗi người đều sẽ phạm sai lầm, nhưng bọn họ vi sai lầm mà trả giá đại giới, lại không khỏi quá trầm trọng .

Thậm chí liên Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không biết nguyên lai chân tướng thế nhưng là như vậy, lại càng không sẽ dự đoán được cái này video đối Mộc Hạo Xướng ảnh hưởng sẽ lớn như vậy.

Tưởng niệm cùng thống khổ đều là vô pháp chặt đứt đồ vật, chúng nó từ từ tại thảm đạm trái tim thượng mọc rể nẩy mầm, lan tràn thành gông xiềng giống nhau độc thảo, làm người ta khốn thủ trong đó, ngày đêm khó an.

Mộc Hạo Xướng toàn thân từng đợt lạnh run, hắn từ trên giường nhảy xuống, quang chân hướng ra khỏi nhà, vọt vào trong đêm mưa.

Hắn vô tri vô giác, lái xe mạn vô mục đích mà khai , cho là mình không chỗ để đi, thẳng đến nhìn thấy kia phiến mộ địa sau đó, mới ý thức tới nguyên lai hắn trong tiềm thức là muốn tới nơi này.

Vũ đã muốn hạ thấu , vũ thế tiệm tiểu, tầng mây mặt sau giãy dụa xuất ẩn ẩn ánh trăng, đem một đám mộ bia thượng ảnh chụp ánh phân minh, Mộc Hạo Xướng không uổng cái gì khí lực liền tìm được Mộc Gia Thụ.

Hắn mộ bia phía trên thế nhưng lập một phen màu đen đại tán, ở cái này bấp bênh trong đêm khuya mặt, an ổn che chở dưới thân nhất phương yên lặng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng sửng sốt một chút liền kịp phản ứng, này nhất định là Vệ Tuân làm, từ khi Mộc Gia Thụ qua đời sau đó, hắn chưa từng có lại tới, nhưng tổng là sẽ đúng lúc phân phó thủ hạ người đem nơi này xử lý thỏa đáng.

Hắn tư duy lúc này phi thường rõ ràng, đang nhìn đến Mộc Gia Thụ một cái chớp mắt kia, hắn lập tức liền bình tĩnh trở lại.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đi qua, không để ý ẩm ướt địa phương mặt, ngồi xuống Mộc Gia Thụ trước mộ bia mặt.

Hắn đưa tay sờ sờ kia trương ảnh chụp, xúc tua lạnh lẽo, huynh trưởng tú trí ngũ quan tại ánh trăng chiếu xuống, càng có vẻ mặt mày như họa.

Hắn còn như vậy tuổi trẻ.

Hắn vươn ra song chưởng, nhẹ nhàng mà hoàn quá thấp lãnh mộ bia, liền giống như lúc nhỏ có một lần Mộc Gia Thụ đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực nhất dạng.

Cái kia thời điểm Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa mới từ nước Mỹ trở về, một người mới nhận thức bằng hữu ước hắn đi mã tràng đánh cuộc mã.

Loại này tụ hội mục đích chủ yếu đương nhiên không thuần là vì giải trí, rất nhiều trọng yếu tư tấn đạt được, cùng với hợp tác quan hệ thành lập đều là từ nơi này bắt đầu, cho nên Mộc Gia Thụ cũng đi, chẳng qua ngày đó sắc mặt của hắn không được tốt nhìn, phải là thân thể khó chịu, toàn bộ hành trình vẫn luôn lẳng lặng yên ngồi ở một bên, không có tham dự cái này hoạt động.

Thẳng càng về sau, vài vị công tử ca nhìn chán người khác biểu diễn, tự mình lên sân khấu người cưỡi ngựa thời điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ mới biểu hiện ra có chút hứng thú bộ dáng, ly khai chỗ ngồi, đứng ở mã bên sân duyên vây xem.

Kỳ thật Mộc Hạo Xướng biết, hắn phải là đối đồng dạng tham gia trận đấu Vệ Tuân cảm thấy hứng thú — mặc dù tại bên này ngày không trưởng, nhưng hai cái vị này ca lưỡng hảo hắn coi như là thấy tận mắt chứng .

Chính là Mộc Gia Thụ càng không nhìn hắn, hắn càng muốn làm văn nhược ca ca kiến thức kiến thức chính mình lợi hại.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cố ý chọn một thoạt nhìn tính cách thực liệt ngựa đực, nhận đăng thượng mã, cũng không cần người khác, chính mình nắm thật chặt bụng ngựa dây lưng, động tác thuần thục mà lưu mã chạy chậm vài vòng, ánh trời xanh lục thảo, thoạt nhìn cũng đích thật là thập phần tiêu sái.

Có người là thật tâm thực lòng, có người là vì nịnh bợ hắn, tóm lại ủng hộ thanh âm vang thành một mảnh.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cái kia thời điểm tuổi chưa đủ lớn, trong lòng dấu không được chuyện, có chút đắc ý tà đứng ở cách đó không xa Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, vừa mới phát giác hắn cũng tại nhìn chính mình, trong mắt tựa hồ ẩn ẩn dẫn theo chút ý cười.

Đều là nửa đại tiểu tử, bị người nâng ở lòng bàn tay trong lớn lên , một cái mới đến tưởng đứng vững gót chân, một cái khác cảm thấy người lạ vào cửa thực không được tự nhiên, có thể nghĩ bọn họ hai huynh đệ bình thường ở chung quan hệ có bao nhiêu không được tự nhiên. Mộc Hạo Xướng rất ít thấy Mộc Gia Thụ đối với mình lộ ra như vậy nhu hòa thần sắc, ngược lại sợ run một chút cơ hồ quên chính mình vẫn ngồi ở trên lưng ngựa.

Không đợi hắn hoãn thần lại, bên cạnh đại thụ thượng một tiệt cây khô chi vừa mới bị gió thổi lạc, nện ở Mộc Hạo Xướng sở kỵ con ngựa kia trên đầu.

Này mã vốn là liền không ôn thuần, lại bị cành khô lập tức tạp đến ánh mắt, lập tức liền không làm, liều mạng đá quyết, lại điên lại nhảy, Mộc Hạo Xướng liền vội vàng kéo dây cương, lại một chút tác dụng đều không khởi, trực tiếp bị mã té xuống.

Tại ngã xuống trong nháy mắt đó, hắn liên sợ hãi đều không cố thượng, trước ở trong lòng hung hăng bạo một câu thô khẩu.

Sát, quả nhiên là trang bức không thành, tao trời phạt , mất mặt xấu hổ!

Mộc Hạo Xướng ánh mắt nhắm lại, vốn là đã làm tốt suất cái gần chết chuẩn bị, lại không nghĩ rằng chính mình vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn rụng đến địa thượng, bỗng nhiên liền rơi vào rồi một cái ôm ấp.

Hắn ngạc nhiên mở mắt, gần trong gang tấc chính là ca ca kia trương vĩnh viễn lãnh đạm mặt — vừa rồi ở bên cạnh vây xem Mộc Gia Thụ không biết cái gì thời điểm chạy tới, đúng lúc ôm Mộc Hạo Xướng ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng, tránh qua, tránh né ngựa dẫm đạp.

Con ngựa kia như là triệt để bị sợ hãi, hí dài một tiếng còn muốn nhấc chân, Vệ Tuân vội vội vàng vàng từ bên cạnh chạy tới, trực tiếp từ chính mình trên lưng ngựa thẳng khởi thắt lưng hướng trước một phác, kéo lại Mộc Hạo Xướng con ngựa kia dây cương.

Ngựa người lập dựng lên, Vệ Tuân lòng bàn tay nháy mắt đã bị lặc đỏ, nhưng là cũng không có buông tay, ngược lại cánh tay dùng sức trực tiếp vùng, nương này cỗ kính bỏ qua rồi chính mình bàn đạp, nhào tới kinh lập tức mặt.

Bên cạnh một mảnh kinh hô, mã tràng nhân viên công tác chạy tới, chỉ thấy Vệ Tuân hai tay chặt chẽ ôm mã cổ, đã đem con ngựa kia chế phục .

Sợ ngây người mọi người một ủng mà lên, có đi nâng dậy Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng, có vây quanh Vệ Tuân hỏi han, Vệ Tuân lòng bàn tay huyết theo ngón tay hoạt xuống dưới, chính mình cũng không cố thượng bao, đẩy ra chắn người hướng Mộc Gia Thụ chạy tới: "Tiểu thụ! Không có việc gì đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là thản nhiên , buông ra Mộc Hạo Xướng, chính mình vỗ vỗ trên người thổ: "Không có, mã không đụng tới ta."

Vệ Tuân lại nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc mắt một cái, thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng lắc lắc đầu, lúc này mới nói: "Vậy là tốt rồi, hai người các ngươi thật sự là hồ nháo! Làm ta sợ muốn chết."

"Cố hảo ngươi chính mình đi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân tay, vội vàng nói: "Thầy thuốc đã tới sao? Còn không mau tiêu độc!"

Mã tràng tràng chủ nhìn thấy thương chính là Vệ gia Công tử gia, đương trường dọa ra một trán mồ hôi lạnh, vội vàng đem thầy thuốc mời đi theo, ai cái cấp ba người kiểm tra.

Mộc Hạo Xướng một chút việc đều không có, chủ yếu là trong lòng bị thương — cái này mặt ném có chút đại phát.

Bất quá hắn thật sự không nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ cư nhiên sẽ quá tới cứu mình, vừa rồi Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn thấy bả vai hắn một mảnh đã khái tử , sắc mặt cũng không lớn đẹp mắt.

Hắn lắp bắp thấu đi qua, ma ma chít chít há há mồm, cuối cùng ấp úng biết bụng mà hô hai chữ đi ra: "Đại ca..."

Vệ Tuân vốn là chính uống nước, đương trường liền phun.

Mộc Gia Thụ thực bình tĩnh, vừa không có huấn hắn, cũng không có khoe khoang ân cứu mạng, chỉ nói một câu: "Kỵ không hảo liền đừng cậy mạnh, lưng ngựa rất cao, không an toàn."

Nghe thấy "Kỵ không hảo" ba chữ, Mộc Hạo Xướng lại buồn bực — là chính mình kỵ không tốt sao? Còn không phải hắn không có việc gì hạt cười lộng !

Qua thật lâu hắn mới trong lúc vô ý nghe Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhắc tới, kỳ thật Mộc Gia Thụ cũng sẽ kỵ mã, hơn nữa thuật cỡi ngựa còn thập phần kỹ càng, chẳng qua bình thường bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân, hắn không thường xuyên chơi cái này thôi.

Sau lại Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng nghĩ qua, hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ ở giữa mâu thuẫn đại khái ngay tại với, chính mình hy vọng Mộc Gia Thụ có thể đem hắn trở thành một cái đối thủ hoặc là ngang hàng đối đãi, muốn cho hắn kinh ngạc, thưởng thức thậm chí sùng bái, chính là mãi cho đến tử, chỉ sợ tại Mộc Gia Thụ trong cảm nhận, hắn đều chẳng qua là một cái kiệt ngạo bất tuân , không hiểu chuyện đệ đệ.

Tựa hồ hắn mỗi một lần tại Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt chương hiển tài hoa của mình, đều sẽ làm cho mình có vẻ càng phát ngu xuẩn.

Dần dà, "Làm Mộc Gia Thụ thần phục" mấy có lẽ đã thành Mộc Hạo Xướng một cái chấp niệm.

Bây giờ nói gì cũng đã chậm, kỳ thật lúc ấy bị Mộc Gia Thụ ôm vào trong ngực cảm giác, Mộc Hạo Xướng vẫn luôn nhớ rõ, bất quá giống chuyện như vậy, huynh đệ chi gian tốt nhất hồi ức, cũng liền như vậy một hồi.

Hắn đem mặt dán tại ảnh chụp thượng, lẳng lặng yên đãi một hồi, đứng dậy đem Mộc Gia Thụ này một mảnh mộ địa thu thập sạch sẽ, lại đến bên cạnh chà lau Mạnh Như mộ bia.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lau hai cái, nhịn không được tự giễu mà cười : "Nhớ rõ khi còn bé hạ vũ sét đánh , chúng ta liền nằm ở trên một cái giường, cũng không bật đèn, ngươi ôm ta cho ta kể chuyện xưa, ta nói ta thích nhất trời mưa xuống... Mụ mụ, kỳ thật ta còn là tưởng đương con của ngươi, chẳng qua ngươi thân sinh hài tử bị ta cấp hại chết , ngươi nhất định rất hận ta đi?"

Hắn lắc lắc đầu, cái loại này mang theo châm chọc , cười như không cười biểu tình lại về tới trên mặt, thở dài nói: "Tính ! Phỏng chừng hai người các ngươi không một nguyện ý nhìn thấy ta , ta còn có rất nhiều chuyện muốn làm, đi rồi a. Tử người đã chết, còn sống người tốt xấu cũng phải sống cái minh bạch, ta phạm sai, cũng chỉ có thể bồi thường một chút là một chút."

Văn Hữu Liên mãnh liệt từ trên giường ngồi dậy, nàng dồn dập mà hô hấp , trong ánh mắt tất cả đều là hoảng sợ, nửa ngày mới hoãn thần lại.

Tự từ ngày đó gặp qua Mộc Gia Thụ sau đó, nàng đã là vô số lần như vậy từ trong mộng bừng tỉnh , nàng bọc khẩn chăn, cảm thấy phi thường kích động.

Chuyện này Mộc Gia Thụ nhất định sẽ không liền tính như vậy , Văn Hữu Liên nhiều lần muốn đem Mộc Gia Thụ nói qua nói nói cho mẫu thân, chính là nàng cũng không dám.

Nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, tại nàng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đã gặp mặt ngày hôm sau, một cái tự xưng là vệ thượng giáo thủ hạ tuổi trẻ người đưa cho nàng một cái phong thư, nói cái gì cũng không nói bước đi .

Văn Hữu Liên mở ra sau đó, phát hiện bên trong cư nhiên là nhất trương Hà Mậu Lâm ảnh chụp.

Nàng lập tức sẽ biết, đây là Vệ Tuân đối cảnh cáo của mình.

Nàng đành phải cái gì cũng không làm, cái gì cũng không nói, chờ Vệ Tuân tìm đến chính mình, đồng thời còn muốn phân tâm suy nghĩ, Hà Mậu Lâm rốt cuộc thế nào .

Văn Hữu Liên buổi tối ngủ không ngon, ban ngày lại không có tinh thần, hảo tại nàng là thiên kim đại tiểu thư, không cần vì sinh kế hối hả ngược xuôi, tâm tình không tốt thời điểm có thể một lòng một dạ trốn ở nhà sợ hãi.

Nàng nhìn thoáng qua di động, phát hiện thời gian này vừa mới mới vừa buổi sáng lục điểm nhiều một chút, vì thế mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại, thân thể về phía sau một ngưỡng, tính toán ngủ tiếp một cái thu hồi giác.

Không đợi nàng hoàn toàn nằm xuống, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy nhà mình trong viện truyền đến một trận huyên náo.

Văn Hữu Liên xuống phía dưới nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện tới người cư nhiên là Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Nàng biết Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng nhà mình có sinh ý lui tới, cùng mẫu thân quan hệ tựa hồ thực hảo, nhưng cũng không có sớm như vậy cứ tới đây đạo lý, trong lòng cảm thấy có điểm gì là lạ, vội vàng thay đổi thân quần áo xuống lầu.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trong lòng vốn là liền nghẹn một cỗ hỏa khí, sau khi vào cửa lại bị quản gia đề ra nghi vấn, tâm tình có thể là nói đã phẫn nộ tới cực điểm, ngược lại mặt không đổi sắc, vào cửa, đẩy ra vội vàng lại đây hỏi ý kiến bảo mẫu, lạnh lùng nói: "Văn Tuệ đâu?"

Văn Hữu Liên vừa lúc xuống lầu, tuy rằng không đại tưởng cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng giao tiếp, nhưng là nghe hắn hỏi như vậy , vội vàng nghênh đón nói: "Mộc nhị thiếu..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nguyên bản hoàn hảo, nhìn thấy nàng về sau đột nhiên giận dữ nói: "Ngươi cút cho ta!"

Hắn một cước đá ngã lăn bên người một phen chiếc ghế, hét lớn: "Ta mẹ hắn hỏi các ngươi Văn Tuệ đâu! Đều điếc đúng không?"

Văn Tuệ vội vàng từ trên lầu đi xuống, hiển nhiên cũng là mới vừa khởi, nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng như vậy lời nói mau lẹ, thần sắc nghiêm nghị, kinh nghi bất định mà nói: "Ta tại đây... Ngươi đây là..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười lạnh nói: "Ta đương nhiên có chuyện!"

Hắn lập tức ở đại sảnh ở giữa trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống, lạnh lùng mà nói: "Làm cho bọn họ đều lăn ra đi, ta nói ra suy nghĩ của mình."

Văn Tuệ đối hắn ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, quả nhiên gọi trong nhà bảo mẫu quản gia, thậm chí còn Văn Hữu Liên đều đi địa phương khác , chính nàng ta ngồi vào Mộc Hạo Xướng đối diện, hỏi dò: "Hạo Xướng, ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn chằm chằm mặt của nàng, châm chọc mà cười cười: "Ta làm sao vậy ngươi không bằng đoán một cái, tâm nhãn không là rất nhiều sao?"

Văn Tuệ đối với cái này mất mà có lại nhi tử bảo bối đến tận xương tủy, nhìn không đến hắn có một chút không thoải mái, chính là hiện tại Mộc Hạo Xướng không tốt khẩu khí trung ẩn ẩn mang theo mưa gió nổi lên hương vị, chính là liên ngốc tử đều có thể nghe ra đến, nàng do dự một chút, thử thăm dò nói: "Ba ba của ngươi đem ta ngày hôm qua cùng lời hắn nói nói cho ngươi biết ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng hờ hững nói: "Ngươi vì cái gì cùng với hắn nói những lời kia?"

Văn Tuệ nói: "Nhi tử, xin lỗi, mẹ kỳ thật không muốn đem ngươi chân chính thân phận nói ra, chính là ngày hôm qua không có khống chế tốt cảm xúc... Bất quá ngươi yên tâm hảo , ta biết ba ba của ngươi tính cách, hắn liền tính sinh khí, cũng không có khả năng đem ngươi không là Mạnh Như con trai ruột chuyện này nói cho Mạnh gia ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Thật không."

"Cái này ta có nắm chắc. Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, lúc trước đại ca ngươi chết, vốn là liền đối ông ngoại hắn đả kích thực đại, bây giờ còn tại bờ biển an dưỡng, nếu làm cho bọn họ lại biết liên ngươi cũng không phải Mạnh Như thân sinh hài tử, Mạnh gia làm sao có thể tiếp thu được? Cho dù là vi lão gia tử thân thể suy nghĩ, hắn cũng khẳng định sẽ không nói. Lại nói , ngươi dù sao cũng là hắn con trai ruột, hắn sẽ không hại ngươi ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng "Ân" một tiếng, cười lạnh nói: "Các ngươi ngày hôm qua chỉ nói cái này sao?"

Văn Tuệ sửng sốt.

Nàng qua hai phút mới ý thức tới, Mộc Hạo Xướng là tại bộ chính mình nói, hắn căn bản cũng không biết chính mình cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói này đó.

Vậy hắn đến tột cùng là vì cái gì mà tức giận?

Văn Tuệ đang nghĩ tới, Mộc Hạo Xướng đã đem nhất dạng đồ vật "Ba" mà một tiếng ném vào giữa hai người trên bàn trà, thứ này hắn nhất định là luôn luôn tại lòng bàn tay chặt chẽ nắm chặt , bởi vậy liên cái đào động tác đều không có liền trực tiếp lấy ra .

"Kia ngươi xem một chút, đây là cái gì?"

Không có trong tưởng tượng sắc mặt đại biến, Văn Tuệ nhìn thoáng qua trên bàn trà sửa chữa di động, nghi hoặc mà cầm lên: "Này cái điện thoại... Có vấn đề gì sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Có vấn đề gì sao? Đương nhiên là có vấn đề! Ngươi không nhớ rõ ? Cũng thế, ngươi Văn gia tại trên đường lăn lộn nhiều năm như vậy, làm quá thiếu đạo đức sự nhiều đếm không xuể, muốn cái gì đều nhớ rõ rõ ràng minh bạch lại cũng có chút khó khăn... Ta giúp ngươi hồi ức hồi ức đi!"

Văn Tuệ kinh ngạc mà nhìn hắn, nàng tuy rằng biết Mộc Hạo Xướng tính tình không hảo, nhưng chưa từng có thấy hắn như vậy quá, bao quát trước một chút khuyên can mãi mang theo hắn đi bệnh viện kết thân tử giám định thời điểm, Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt cũng không tốt nhìn, nhưng cũng không có lộ ra giống hiện giờ như vậy nóng nảy thần sắc.

Hắn biết cùng Văn Tuệ ở giữa huyết thống quan hệ sau, tuy rằng không mở miệng kêu lên nàng một tiếng mẹ, nhưng là nên có tôn trọng cũng không có rơi xuống, hôm nay cư nhiên có thể như vậy nói châm chọc, thật sự quá không tầm thường.

Nàng còn không có tưởng hảo như thế nào mở miệng hỏi ý kiến, di động đã bị chộp trốn tới, Mộc Hạo Xướng xoa bóp hai cái, đem di động chụp đến trước mắt của nàng: "Vậy ngươi mẹ hắn nhìn xem đoạn này video! Ngươi là gặp qua vẫn là chưa thấy qua!"

Văn Tuệ một cúi đầu, liền nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ mặt tái nhợt, giống như hướng chính mình lấy mạng lệ quỷ, trong nháy mắt đó toàn thân máu cấp tốc dâng lên, nàng bản năng hét lên một tiếng, từ trên ghế sa lông nhảy dựng lên.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lạnh lùng mà nói: "Ngươi quả nhiên đã biết ."

Văn huệ trên mặt huyết sắc lập tức thốn đi xuống, nửa ngày không có hoãn thần lại.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lời tuy nhưng không xuôi tai, nhưng không có sai lầm, những năm gần đây sờ đi lăn đánh, một hai điều mạng người tại nàng trong lòng đã sớm không đương thành một sự việc, nàng sợ hãi cũng không phải Mộc Gia Thụ tử, mà là đoạn này video xuất hiện quá mức quỷ dị — nàng thật sự căn bản là chưa thấy qua này cái điện thoại, vì cái gì bên trong này thế nhưng sẽ tồn trữ vật như vậy? !

Văn Tuệ nói: "Hạo, Hạo Xướng, ngươi nói cho mẹ, thứ này là như thế nào chạy đến trong tay ngươi đi ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngữ khí lãnh đạm đáng sợ: "Cái này còn có trọng yếu không?"

Văn Tuệ một cúi đầu, chỉ thấy nhi tử tay nắm chặt tử khẩn tử khẩn, thành quyền trạng khoát lên trên đầu gối, vẫn đang không ngừng mà run rẩy, nàng tim đập mạnh và loạn nhịp một khắc, ý thức được vừa rồi chính mình thật sự là thất thố , trước mắt chuyện trọng yếu nhất, phải là trấn an hảo Mộc Hạo Xướng mới đối.

Nàng hít một hơi thật sâu, cường bách chính mình lãnh tĩnh, lần nữa chậm rãi ngồi xuống, thấp thanh đạo: "Hạo Xướng, ngươi nói đúng, đoạn này video ta đích xác xem qua."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Là ai? Là ngươi sao?"

Văn Tuệ biết cho tới bây giờ cái này phân thượng, khẳng định không có khả năng lại lừa hắn cái gì, vì thế nói: "Vốn là ta một thủ hạ..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngắt lời đánh gãy: "Kia cùng là ngươi cũng cũng không khác gì là ... Vì cái gì?"

Hắn mà nói rét căm căm từ hàm răng trong bức đi ra: "Ngươi vì cái gì muốn giết ta ca ca!"

Văn Tuệ nói: "Hài tử ngốc, ngươi lấy hắn đương ca ca, hắn nhưng không thấy đến bắt ngươi đương huynh đệ, ta đều là vì ngươi hảo, vạn nhất về sau Mộc gia..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đã nghẹn nửa ngày, những lời này một hỏi lên, hắn cũng không tưởng lại nghe Văn Tuệ nói những cái đó vô dụng , cười lạnh nói: "Hừ, thiếu lời ngon tiếng ngọt nói xạo ! Ta biết, ngươi luôn luôn tại ghen tị mẹ của ta, ngươi cảm thấy nàng xuất thân Mạnh gia, là đại gia tiểu thư, cái gì đều so ngươi cường, cuối cùng đoạt nam nhân của ngươi ngươi cũng chỉ có thể tự nhận xui xẻo, cho nên ngươi tự ti! Ngươi hại chết ta ca , ngươi đã cảm thấy con của ngươi có thể cười đáp cuối cùng, ngươi thắng nàng ! Ngươi rõ ràng chính là vì ngươi chính mình, còn muốn luôn miệng nói tốt với ta... Ngươi có hay không hỏi qua ta rốt cuộc nghĩ hay không muốn Mộc gia, rốt cuộc có nghĩ tới hay không muốn hắn chết!"

Văn Tuệ nói: "Ngươi nhìn rõ ràng! Ngươi tại quản ai kêu mẹ? Ta mới là mẹ ngươi, ta tháng mười hoài thai đem ngươi sinh ra đến liền tiện nghi nữ nhân kia, chẳng lẽ ta không nên hận sao? Ta là thích ba ba của ngươi, kia thì thế nào? Này không có gì đáng xấu hổ ! Mộc Gia Thụ tử cũng là hơn hai năm chuyện trước kia , ta hỏi ngươi cái gì? Ta liên ngươi là con ta cũng không biết, ta thượng chạy đi đâu hỏi ngươi!"

Nàng cũng là bị Mộc Hạo Xướng giận nóng nảy, lời nói mau lẹ, thần sắc nghiêm nghị mà nói như vậy một phen nói, Mộc Hạo Xướng nghe xong lại nửa ngày không có tiếp lời, Văn Tuệ ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ thấy hắn thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn chằm chằm trên bàn di động, trong ánh mắt một mảnh mờ mịt chi sắc, cũng không biết trong đầu tại cân nhắc cái gì, ngược lại sợ hãi đứng lên, gọi một tiếng: "Hạo Xướng?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng không nói chuyện, Văn Tuệ lại giải thích nói: "Ta biết phương pháp này có chút tàn nhẫn, chính là lấy Mộc Gia Thụ đích xác thân phận, ta còn có thể có biện pháp nào? Ta..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đột nhiên nói: "Không đối."

Văn Tuệ cả kinh, sợ hãi mà nhìn hắn.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ngươi chính là làm người cầm đi hắn dược mà thôi sao? Vậy ngươi làm sao sẽ biết hắn sẽ tại ngày nào đó đột nhiên phát bệnh?"

Một cái phi thường đáng sợ ý tưởng đột nhiên nảy lên hắn trong óc, người đã đến hỏng mất bên cạnh, giờ này khắc này tư duy ngược lại dị thường rõ ràng, Mộc Hạo Xướng thanh âm đều biến điệu : "Ngươi còn ở trong đó làm cái gì tay chân? !"

Hắn biết cha của mình là một cái tâm tư kín đáo mà thâm trầm người, bình thường tình cảm phương diện chính là tại hỗn loạn, cũng cho tới bây giờ đều xách thanh, không quản Văn Tuệ cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ quan hệ như thế nào, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đều nhất định sẽ không cho nàng cơ hội nhúng tay Mộc gia sự.

Tại Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng tuổi nhỏ không có tự bảo vệ mình lực thời điểm, Mộc Ngôn Duệ thượng có thể cam đoan hai đứa con trai an toàn, cho nên Mộc Gia Thụ chuyện này tại chỗ của hắn không có khả năng xuất hiện cái gì chỗ trống đến làm Văn Tuệ chui.

Cho nên Mộc gia duy nhất dư lại người chính là... Chính mình.

Mộc Hạo Xướng từng chữ mà nói: "Tại ta ca sinh nhật trước một tuần, ta đã từng thác người từ tương bắc cho hắn dẫn theo một rương địa phương đặc sản dã kha nước, bởi vì ta nghe nói kia thứ gì khỏe mạnh dưỡng sinh, hơn nữa thích hợp trái tim không người tốt dùng để uống."

Văn Tuệ miễn cưỡng cười cười: "Có chuyện này sao? Ta không rất rõ ràng."

Nàng những lời này âm cuối còn không có rơi xuống, chỉ thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng tốc độ cực mau mà từ áo túi áo trong lấy ra một tay / thương ( súng ), đi theo cò súng khấu động thanh âm vang lên đến, Văn Tuệ chỉ cảm thấy bên tai nóng lên, tà phía sau liền nhiều một cái vết đạn.

Mộc Hạo Xướng kia miếng tử / đạn, là sát nàng thái dương lướt qua đi .

Văn Tuệ đầu óc trung trống rỗng, không dám tin mà nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng, lúc này chỉ có một suy nghĩ — hắn muốn giết ta!

Nàng trong lòng trống rỗng , chỉ cảm thấy chính mình thương tâm tới cực điểm, cái loại này thương tâm, chỉ có lúc trước biết Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Mạnh Như kết hôn chuyện này tài năng so sánh với,

"Ngươi cư nhiên vi Mạnh Như hài tử triều ta nổ súng?"

Thanh âm của nàng nhẹ nhàng , cổ họng đều ách : "Ngươi chỉ thấy được ta không hảo, bởi vì ngươi từ tâm nhãn trong ghét bỏ ta là mẫu thân của ngươi. Qua nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi có biết hay không ta quá ngày thế nào? Ta ở bên ngoài nhìn thấy người khác tiếp hài tử tan học, mẫu tử hai cái tay dắt tay hồi gia... Nhìn thấy người khác một nhà ba người hòa hòa mỹ mỹ sống qua ngày, ngươi không biết ta có nhiều hâm mộ. Ta tình nguyện không cần này đó vật ngoài thân, tình nguyện chúng ta ba cái có thể thường thường phàm phàm sinh hoạt, nhưng là phụ tử các ngươi hai người đều hướng về Mạnh Như, các ngươi đều chướng mắt ta cảm thấy ta ác độc... Nếu ta giống nàng nhất dạng sinh ra chính là thiên kim đại tiểu thư, vậy ta còn dùng đến đi tranh đoạt này đó sao? Ngươi tại sao có thể vi Mộc Gia Thụ liền đối với ngươi thân sinh mẫu thân nổ súng?"

Văn Tuệ cố nhiên có thể liên địa phương, nhưng là hoàn toàn là người đáng thương tất có chỗ đáng giận, nàng một lòng chỉ nghĩ chính mình không Như Ý, liền lý lẽ đương nhiên mà đem người khác sinh mệnh đều thị như rơm rác, nàng tưởng niệm chính mình thân sinh hài tử, chính là cũng không có đối chính mình dưỡng tử dưỡng nữ trả giá quá bán điểm ôn nhu, nói cho cùng, nàng trong lòng để ý vẫn là chỉ có cảm thụ của mình thôi.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lẳng lặng chờ Văn Tuệ đem nói cho hết lời, mặt không đổi sắc, chỉ đem thương ( súng ) một phen vỗ vào trên bàn: "Cây súng này, là ngươi làm ra cho ta dùng để phòng thân, ta hôm nay tới trước cố ý mang lên . Ta chỉ nói cho ngươi, này toàn kinh thành không người không biết ta chính là người điên, muốn là đến giờ này ngày này ngươi còn không có một câu thành thật nói, ta đây cũng không để ý từ đầu đến đuôi mà điên một hồi. Từ hắn chết ngày nào đó, ta liền không là cái người bình thường ."

Hắn căn bản không tiếp Văn Tuệ phía trước nói, hiển nhiên là quyết tâm .

Văn Tuệ trầm mặc một hồi, đành phải nói: "Nịnh bợ người của ngươi nhiều như vậy, ngươi Mộc nhị thiếu tưởng lộng cái gì vậy, há miệng liền truyền ra, ta nghe Thế Hòa nói chuyện này, ngay tại ngươi cầm dã kha nước muốn khi về nhà cố ý thỉnh ngươi đi đêm đều sẽ sở. Ta... Dùng ống chích tại mỗi một vại uống phẩm bên trong đều tiêm vào mà qua tân pha loãng dung dịch. Ta khi đó không biết chúng ta quan hệ, ta nếu biết ta tuyệt đối sẽ không lợi dụng ngươi..."

Mà qua tân, lại danh cường tâm tố, dùng quá lượng dễ dàng khiến cho tâm luật thất thường, đau đầu mê muội, cảm xúc hậm hực thậm chí thần chí thác loạn, đối tim đau thắt, cơ tim tắc nghẽn người bệnh thận dùng.

Mà thứ này là thân thủ của hắn đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ, hắn còn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói... Đối thân thể hảo, nhất định muốn uống!

Mộc Hạo Xướng xanh cả mặt, toàn thân lạnh như băng, bưng ngực lập tức từ trên ghế sa lông hoạt ngồi xuống địa thượng, từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở dốc, toàn thân trên diện rộng độ mà co rút.

Văn Tuệ quá sợ hãi, cũng không cố đắc kế so chuyện mới vừa rồi, vội vàng chạy tới đỡ lấy hắn, dùng sức kháp người của hắn trung: "Hạo Xướng!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng hoãn quá một hơi đến, một tay lấy nàng đẩy ra: "Ngươi cút cho ta!"

Văn Tuệ bị hắn đổ lên tại một bên, phía sau lưng đụng phải bàn trà một góc, đau đến nói không ra lời, vừa lúc lúc này Văn gia đại cửa vừa mở ra, một đêm chưa về Văn Thế Hòa vào cửa .

Hắn cả người mùi rượu, trên mặt còn mang theo son môi dấu ấn, mới từ ôn nhu hương rời đi, lại không nghĩ rằng vừa tiến đến chính là như vậy một bộ hỗn loạn bất kham trường hợp, nhất thời sững sờ ở cửa nhà, thẳng đến nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng còn muốn đi nhéo Văn Tuệ, mới vội vàng chạy lên tiến đến, đem Mộc Hạo Xướng đẩy ra: "Mẹ! Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Văn Tuệ nhất thời nói không ra lời, Mộc Hạo Xướng không kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Lăn ngươi biên đi, này không chuyện của ngươi!"

Bị người khi dễ đến gia môn thượng , Văn Thế Hòa chính là lại túng cũng không có khả năng một chút tính tình đều không có, nghe xong hắn mà nói đầu óc nóng lên, nhéo Mộc Hạo Xướng: "Ngươi cũng quá không đem người để vào mắt !"

Mộc Hạo Xướng tránh ra tay hắn, một quyền vẫy tại Văn Thế Hòa trên mặt: "Ta kêu ngươi cút đản ngươi mẹ hắn nghe không hiểu tiếng người sao? !"

Hai người rất nhanh đánh thành một đoàn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn nhạn nhạn tử cùng" " dịch dinh dưỡng;

Cám ơn sukirie bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn các vị bảo bối nhóm làm bạn, sao sao đát (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Mưa gió qua đi có thải hồng, mộc tiểu đệ, chịu đựng, say đạo xem trọng ngươi nha ~

Chương 80: Mộc Hạo Xướng hoài nghi

Văn Thế Hòa máu mũi chảy xuống , hướng Mộc Hạo Xướng hô to: "Ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi biệt khinh người quá đáng!"

Hai người xô đẩy vài cái, theo lý thuyết Văn Thế Hòa xa xa không là Mộc Hạo Xướng đối thủ, chính là Mộc Hạo Xướng một đêm không ngủ, hơn nữa tinh thần hoảng hốt, bị hắn đẩy ra, thình lình xảy ra một trận mê muội, trên tay hơi chút một chậm, liền rắn rắn chắc chắc đã trúng Văn Thế Hòa một đấm.

Văn Tuệ hoãn quá mức đến đứng dậy, nhìn thấy một màn này cũng gấp, dùng sức kéo khai Văn Thế Hòa, đưa tay liền là một bạt tai: "Ngươi làm gì? !"

Văn Thế Hòa sửng sốt, nhìn xem Mộc Hạo Xướng, lại nhìn xem Văn Tuệ, cơ hồ là hoài nghi nàng đánh nhầm rồi người.

Văn Tuệ từ tiểu liền lấy hắn đương trút giận dũng, tức giận mà nói: "Ta cho ngươi động thủ sao? Được việc không đủ bại sự có thừa phế vật!"

Bình thường nàng liền tả một câu phế vật hữu một câu phế vật , Văn Thế Hòa vốn là cũng đã quen rồi, nhưng hiện tại đương Mộc Hạo Xướng mặt mắng ra đến liền phá lệ làm người không xuống đài được, Văn Thế Hòa phẫn nộ mà áp lực mà nói: "Ngươi, ngươi vì cái gì tổng là đối với ta như vậy... Ta rõ ràng là vi ngươi mới..."

Hắn rốt cuộc không là Mộc Hạo Xướng, không dám nhận mặt gọi nhịp, bị Văn Tuệ nghiêm nghị trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái, phía dưới nói liền không nói tiếp, nhưng mà trong lòng áp lực phẫn nộ nhưng không có nửa điểm giảm bớt, hung hăng cắn răng một cái, quay đầu bước đi, vứt môn mà đi.

Trải qua này hắn quấy rầy một cái, Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng hơi chút lãnh tĩnh hơi có chút, tránh đi Văn Tuệ tưởng muốn xem xét vết thương của hắn tay, chậm rãi xoay người, từ địa thượng nhặt lên kia đem rơi xuống tay / thương ( súng ).

Văn Tuệ cũng tỉnh táo lại , sờ đi lăn đánh nhiều năm, nàng dù sao cũng không phải cái phổ thông nữ nhân, nàng nhìn thẳng vào Mộc Hạo Xướng hai mắt, thản nhiên mà nói: "Nếu ngươi muốn giết ta cấp đại ca ngươi báo thù, vậy ngươi liền động thủ đi. Dù sao lấy ba ba của ngươi bản lĩnh, ngươi cho dù là đem toàn bộ Văn gia cấp diệt môn , cũng sẽ không ngồi tù."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cầm thương ( súng ) tay không ngừng phát run, trên mặt xẹt qua một tia cười thảm, suy sụp đem tay / thương ( súng ) thu hồi túi áo trong.

Hắn thật sự có thể đối Văn Tuệ xuống tay sao? Kia dù sao cũng là hắn huyết mạch tương liên thân sinh mẫu thân!

Sẽ không ngồi tù lại như thế nào? Hắn cũng sớm đã trốn không được hắn bản thân tâm lao.

Hắn nhìn Văn Tuệ, từng câu từng chữ, mồm miệng rõ ràng mà nói: "Oan có đầu, nợ có chủ, ta là không thể bắt ngươi thế nào, nhưng làm quá sự, sớm muộn là muốn gặp báo ứng ."

Sau khi nói xong, hắn quay đầu bước đi, không bao giờ nguyện ý tại phòng này trong nhiều dừng lại một khắc!

Mộc Hạo Xướng ra Văn gia đại môn, nghênh diện có phong từ đến, lập tức cảm thấy mới mẻ không khí dũng mãnh vào chính mình lồng ngực. Hắn thật sâu mà hô hấp, đuổi đi vừa rồi tại kia cái tràn ngập huyết tinh cùng tối tăm trong phòng mặt lây dính đến mục nát khí tức — tuy rằng này phần lớn xuất phát từ tâm lý tác dụng.

Thủ đoạn có chút đau nhức, hắn cúi đầu, phát hiện mình còn vẫn luôn đem cái kia sửa chữa di động nắm chặt ở lòng bàn tay trong.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trong lòng nổi lên một trận kịch liệt cực kỳ bi ai, trong một đêm, hắn giống như trải qua một hồi tàn khốc tinh thần lễ rửa tội, cánh tay giương lên, theo bản năng mà muốn đem kia cái điện thoại văng ra, nhưng mà cân nhắc một chút, hắn vẫn là chậm rãi thu trở về.

"Mộc nhị thiếu."

Sau lưng có người dùng thực tiểu nhân thanh âm gọi hắn.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trắc phía dưới, phát hiện gọi chính mình người là Văn Hữu Liên, không tính toán phản ứng nàng, sắc mặt âm trầm mà lập tức hướng phía ngoài đi.

Văn Hữu Liên vội vàng đuổi theo hai bước, chạy đến trước mặt của hắn, liên thanh đạo: "Mộc nhị thiếu, hơi chờ một chút, ngươi... Ngươi có thể đem kia cái điện thoại cho ta nhìn một chút không?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng không kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Tránh ra, ngươi đừng ép ta động thủ."

Cước bộ của hắn mại lại đại lại mau, Văn Hữu Liên chạy chậm theo ở phía sau, nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng không có dàn xếp tỏ vẻ, vội vàng nhanh hơn tốc độ nói: "Này cái điện thoại là ai đưa cho ngươi? Đây không phải là mụ mụ ta di động. Mộc nhị thiếu, này cái điện thoại có phải hay không Vệ thiếu đưa cho ngươi? Bằng không chính là tam thiếu?"

Miệng nàng trong cái kia "Tam thiếu" chỉ đương nhiên là Thẩm Thụ.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đi nhanh trung cước bộ đột nhiên một đốn.

Văn Hữu Liên thiếu chút nữa đụng vào trên người hắn, vội vàng thật cẩn thận mà lui về phía sau hai bước, vừa rồi trong phòng tranh chấp thanh âm quá lớn, nàng ở bên ngoài nghe được một ít, lúc này nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng có chút sợ hãi, chính là không quản nói như thế nào, nàng đều nhất định muốn làm rõ ràng, bởi vì kia di động là Hà Mậu Lâm !

Mộc Hạo Xướng thời gian này cũng nhớ tới di động bên trong Văn Hữu Liên ảnh chụp , hắn không là ngốc tử, thông quá di động bộ dáng cùng Văn Tuệ phản ứng đã có thể phán đoán, đây thật không phải là Văn Tuệ đồ vật, trở về còn hẳn là làm rõ ràng rốt cuộc là không là Thẩm Thụ tiểu tử kia giở trò quỷ. Nhưng không quản nói như thế nào, Văn Tuệ chính mình làm cái gì, nàng đã nhận .

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngữ khí lạnh lẽo: "Ngươi tưởng nhìn cái gì? Này di động là ngươi ?"

Văn Hữu Liên vội vàng nói: "Không là ta ! Không là ta ! Ta cái gì cũng không biết."

Nàng điều chỉnh một chút cảm xúc, mới nói: "Ta chỉ là có thể xác định cái này khẳng định không là mẹ của ta di động, Mộc nhị thiếu, cấp điện thoại di động của ngươi người khẳng định có cái gì biệt mục đích, thứ ta nói thẳng, ta cảm thấy tam thiếu người này... Rất kỳ quái."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lạnh lùng mà nhìn nàng, ánh mắt kia như là tại trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn một con chó, một con kiến.

Hắn nếu hôm nay có thể cùng Văn Tuệ khắc khẩu đến như vậy địa phương bước, liền khẳng định không biết Mộc Gia Thụ hiện nay chân chính thân phận. Văn Hữu Liên e ngại Vệ Tuân cảnh cáo không dám nói thẳng, chính là ám chỉ một chút vẫn là có thể làm được, bởi vì Mộc Hạo Xướng cầm trong tay tuyệt đối là Hà Mậu Lâm di động.

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Ta đi qua cùng Gia Thụ cùng một chỗ cũng đã lâu rồi..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lạnh lùng mà đánh gãy nàng: "Có việc liền nói, miễn bàn ta ca tên, ngươi không xứng."

Nếu là hắn biết Mộc Gia Thụ tử chính mình cũng đồng dạng tham dự , chỉ sợ sẽ là không miệng cảnh cáo sự , bởi vậy Văn Hữu Liên nửa điểm hỏa khí đều không có, thức thời mà không lại vòng quanh: "Ta không biết vì cái gì, theo ta đối Mộc đại thiếu hiểu biết, ta luôn có loại cảm giác... Chính là cảm thấy tam thiếu tính cách cùng hắn rất giống, cái đó và ta đi qua nghe nói qua Thẩm Thụ không quá nhất dạng."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?"

Văn Hữu Liên ánh mắt chợt lóe, rũ xuống mi mắt: "Ta cũng không biết, ta chỉ là đơn thuần mà cảm thấy sự tình cổ quái, muốn mời nhị thiếu chú ý một chút, không cần đơn thuần đưa ánh mắt đặt ở Văn gia trên người."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghĩ nghĩ, chậm rãi nói: "Ta hiểu được."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Này cái điện thoại đích thật là hắn cho ta , xem ra thật không phải là Văn Tuệ đồ vật, ta trở về sẽ tra một chút, cái này rốt cuộc là hắn từ nơi này làm ra ."

Văn Hữu Liên kiềm chế hạ nội tâm kích động gật gật đầu, làm bộ vô ý mà nói một câu: "Bất quá một đoạn video, ai đều có khả năng khảo đến di động đi vào bên trong, lại không nhất định cùng di động chủ nhân có quan hệ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghe nàng dùng như vậy nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ khẩu khí đàm luận kia đoạn video, trong lòng hận lấy máu, trên mặt ngược lại sáng lạn mà nở nụ cười: "Ngươi nói quá đúng! Ta kỳ thật hoài nghi này vốn là chính là Thẩm Thụ điện thoại di động của mình đâu, ngươi nói hắn có phải hay không thầm mến ngươi? Bên trong này có thể có ngươi ảnh chụp a."

Bên trong... Có nàng ảnh chụp?

Hà Mậu Lâm tuy rằng cùng nàng chia tay , lại điện thoại di động bên trong bảo lưu lại nàng ảnh chụp?

Văn Hữu Liên trái tim một trận kinh hoàng, nhịn không được nói: "Mộc nhị thiếu, ngươi, có thể làm cho ta nhìn xem cái kia ảnh chụp sao? Nói không chừng ta còn có thể cho ngươi cung cấp đầu mối gì đâu!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng mở ra di động tìm ra nhất trương ảnh chụp, hướng Văn Hữu Liên cử đi qua, miệng nói: "Ngươi xem một chút. Chờ ta trở về điều tra ra này cái điện thoại nơi phát ra lại thông tri ngươi, ngươi cũng ngẫm lại có hay không ấn tượng."

Mộc Hạo Xướng tay vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn đưa tới, Văn Hữu Liên cũng đã phân biệt xuất điện thoại di động trong kia trương ảnh chụp đích thật là chính mình, là nàng lúc trước dùng Hà Mậu Lâm di động tự chụp , còn nói cho Hà Mậu Lâm không cho xóa sạch, không nghĩ tới hắn thật không có xóa sạch.

Văn Hữu Liên không từ vươn ra hai tay đi tiếp kia di động, tưởng thấy rõ một chút, nhưng mà còn không có chờ nàng tiếp nhận đi, đột nhiên "Ba" mà một tiếng, kia di động trước cái ngay tại trước mặt nàng khép lại .

Văn Hữu Liên ngạc nhiên, ngẫng đầu, đối thượng Mộc Hạo Xướng ác ý mỉm cười: "Rất muốn nhìn đi? Cũng muốn biết thứ này đâu tới, lừa dối ta cho ngươi tra, có phải hay không liền nhớ thương nghe ta vừa rồi kia nói mấy câu đâu?"

Nàng lúc này mới kịp phản ứng: "Ngươi đùa bỡn ta?"

"Ngốc bức!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng khinh thường mà mắng một câu: "Ngươi là cảm thấy Văn gia thực vô tội vẫn là như thế nào? Nằm mơ giữa ban ngày đâu đã chạy tới tính kế ta! Ngươi cảm thấy ngươi nói với ta như vậy hai câu chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài nói, ta liền sẽ với ngươi trao đổi tình báo? Nhà các ngươi người biệt tổng là đem người khác đương ngốc tử được không? Không là mọi người đều có thể cho các ngươi đùa bỡn với vỗ tay bên trong."

Văn Hữu Liên mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn hắn đem di động lại thu trở về, chỉ vào cái mũi của mình cảnh cáo nói: "Ngươi tốt nhất cho ta an phận một chút, cẩn thận ta thu thập Văn gia, trước hết bắt ngươi khai đao!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng sau khi nói xong cũng không dừng lại, xoay người rời đi, tại hắn quay đầu lại một cái chớp mắt kia, trên mặt âm lãnh vẻ mặt rút đi, lúc trước Chu Dương kia lần nói bất ngờ nảy lên trong lòng:

"Mộc nhị thiếu, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Thẩm Thụ, nguyên vốn là là một người đi?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng trên thân thể đã mỏi mệt bất kham, trong lòng còn băn khoăn muốn tìm Thẩm Thụ đem chuyện này đều hỏi rõ ràng, hồi gia tìm một vòng phát hiện không người, gọi điện thoại còn tắt điện thoại, hắn lúc này mới nhớ tới đối phương tựa hồ nói qua muốn xuất một chuyến xa nhà, hiện tại đại khái là tại trên phi cơ.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đứng ở bên trong phòng khách ngẩn người, Văn Hữu Liên cùng Chu Dương nói không ngừng ở trong lòng hắn bồi hồi, quen biết tới nay Thẩm Thụ đủ loại lời nói và việc làm nhất nhất nảy lên trong lòng, làm hắn đứng ngồi không yên.

Chính là chính như hắn cười nhạo Chu Dương nói nhất dạng, Mộc Gia Thụ chết sau hoả táng, hiện tại liên xương cốt đều đốt thành bột phấn , huống hồ lúc trước hắn cũng điều tra quá, Thẩm Thụ người này từ nhỏ đến lớn lý lịch rõ ràng, không hề điểm đáng ngờ, hắn đương nhiên biết Thẩm Thụ năng lực đã vượt qua trên tư liệu hình dung, nhưng nếu Mộc Ngôn Duệ là bối chính mình đem nhi tử nhận trở về , cũng khó bảo không là thật lâu trước kia mà bắt đầu tài bồi Thẩm Thụ , này giải thích thông.

Cho nên chính mình rốt cuộc là tại hạt cân nhắc cái gì?

Thật điên rồi phải không?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn "" cùng "Tiểu thất" dịch dinh dưỡng,

Cám ơn con nai lộc lộc bá vương phiếu,

Cúc cung, phát động tình yêu công kích biubiubiu~

Bảo bối nhóm đừng vội ha, này thiên văn tình tiết tuyến vẫn chưa xong, dù sao thiện ác rồi cũng báo là ngốc say nhất quán kịch bản nha _(:з" ∠)_.

Khai giảng , điên đuổi luận văn trung... T^T, hôm nay say say là một cái yếu ớt say.

Chương 81: đánh cờ

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhu nhu huyệt thái dương, phía sau cửa phòng mở, xoay người nhìn thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ từ phòng ngủ đi ra, hắn vì thế giữ vững tinh thần nói: "Ba, không đi đi làm?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn thấy hắn chật vật bộ dáng, tựa hồ có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng là cũng không có hỏi nhiều: "Hôm nay công ty không sự tình gì, ta liền không đi. Ngươi đi trước đổi cái quần áo đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng trì độn mà gật gật đầu, đốn chỉ chốc lát lại nói: "Đối , lão Tam đâu?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Nói là muốn xuất môn vài ngày, hắn bản thân có chủ ý, ta cũng không có hỏi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng ừ một tiếng, đẩy ra chướng mắt sương mù sau đó, hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được, từ khi Mộc Gia Thụ chết sau, phụ thân hai năm nay mà đối đãi thái độ của mình vẫn luôn khách khí mà xa cách, phụ tử hai người đã thật lâu không có hảo hảo nói chuyện nhiều .

Ban đầu không có nghĩ lại quá, hiện tại Mộc Hạo Xướng bỗng nhiên minh bạch , kia dư lại nửa rương dã kha nước bên trong có như thế nào bí mật, chỉ sợ Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng sớm đã phát hiện . Chính là chính mình hiện tại liền tính biết rất rõ ràng cũng không có thể phản bác, nếu làm Mộc Ngôn Duệ cho rằng hết thảy đều là hắn làm , nhất hư cũng không gì hơn cái này, nhưng nếu cho hắn biết Văn Tuệ động tay chân, chỉ sợ Văn Tuệ liền thật không có đường sống .

Mộc Hạo Xướng muốn nói lại thôi, rốt cục chính là tự giễu mà cười cười, nói: "Đi, hắn trở lại ta lại tìm hắn."

Hắn náo loạn như vậy một hồi, không riêng chính mình chịu khổ sở, Văn gia tức thì bị giảo đến long trời lỡ đất.

Văn Tuệ từ dưỡng tử dưỡng nữ lúc nhỏ liền đợi bọn hắn không thân cận, tuy rằng quản ăn quản uống, nhưng rốt cuộc cũng chưa cho quá một cái mẫu thân ôn nhu, Văn Hữu Liên cùng Văn Thế Hòa nhìn nàng tâm tình không tốt, cũng không muốn thượng vội vàng đi tìm ai mắng, vào lúc ban đêm đều tự tìm lấy cớ, ai cũng chưa có về nhà.

Văn Tuệ đau đầu muốn nứt ra, tự giam mình ở trong phòng nằm một ngày, mơ mơ màng màng mà liền đang ngủ, thẳng đến bầu trời tối đen mới tỉnh.

Nàng tỉnh lại thời điểm, chỉnh cái gian phòng tối như mực , bởi vì không có kéo bức màn, ngược lại là từ bên ngoài thấu vào mấy giờ tinh quang, ngược lại đem những cái đó tối đen góc làm nổi bật càng phát tối đen.

Tối nay không có ánh trăng, xem ra ngày mai lại là cái trời đầy mây .

Văn Tuệ nguyên vốn cũng không sẽ cảm thấy có cái gì, chính là ước chừng ban ngày trong Mộc Hạo Xướng kia vài câu có quan báo ứng nói về quá ngoan, nàng một người ngồi ở đây dạng hoàn toàn phong bế trong phòng, thế nhưng cảm thấy những cái đó không có ánh sáng địa phương, như là ảnh ảnh lay động có cái gì vậy tại chớp lên, thật giống như tùy thời sẽ có người một chút bò đi ra dường như.

Văn Tuệ trong lòng đột nhiên cảm thấy sợ hãi, nàng mở ra đầu giường đăng, vẫn là cảm thấy không đủ, vì thế lại xuống giường đẩy ra gian phòng của mình môn.

Từ lầu hai nhìn đi xuống, lầu một một mảnh hắc ám, thượng buổi trưa quản gia cùng bảo mẫu đã bị nàng đuổi đi , không nghĩ tới Văn Thế Hòa cùng Văn Hữu Liên một cái cũng đều không trở về. Muốn là ngày thường còn có thể lạc cái thanh tịnh, chính là hôm nay, nàng vừa mới cực kỳ không nguyện ý một chỗ.

"Gặp được sự một cái đều không dùng được, thật sự là nuôi không hai cái lương tâm cẩu phế bạch nhãn lang."

Văn Tuệ mắng một câu, lấy điện thoại di động ra gọi điện thoại: "Ngươi bây giờ ở nơi nào? Tới nhà của ta."

Nàng cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ như gần như xa rất nhiều năm, tuy rằng chuyện cũ khó quên, chính là từ khi cùng Mạnh Như kết hôn sau đó, trừ bỏ nàng lần đó dụng tâm kín đáo thiết kế, Mộc Ngôn Duệ liền không còn có chạm qua Văn Tuệ, Văn Tuệ chính mình cũng có mấy cái cố định bạn giường, hiện tại gọi điện thoại gọi cái này, cùng nàng quan hệ lâu nhất, cũng nhất ổn định.

Kỳ thật Văn Tuệ đã thật lâu không có tìm hắn , bất quá hôm nay nàng thật sự tịch mịch.

Tựa như trước mỗi một lần nhất dạng, đối phương nhận đến nàng điện thoại, quả nhiên rất nhanh chạy tới, hắn trường nhất trương rất tốt mặt — nếu Mộc Gia Thụ ở trong này, nhìn thấy người này nhất định sẽ cảm thấy phi thường kinh ngạc.

Bởi vì tới người là Tống Quyền.

Tống Quyền vừa vào cửa liền cười : "Đều nhiều hơn đại người, như thế nào liên hài cũng không biết xuyên? Thật là tưởng ta ?"

Bị vắng vẻ lâu như vậy, vừa thấy mặt hắn như trước ôn nhu săn sóc, giống sự tình gì đều không có phát sinh quá nhất dạng, từ hài thụ trong quen thuộc mà cấp Văn Tuệ lấy ra một đôi mao nhung dép lê phóng tới bên chân: "Mau mặc vào."

Văn Tuệ sắc mặt hơi chút dịu đi đi một tí, đem hài mặc vào, ngữ khí lãnh đạm: "Đừng giả bộ không có việc gì nhất dạng, nếu không ta hôm nay thật sự tìm không thấy người, ta cũng sẽ không điện thoại cho ngươi."

Tống Quyền tập mãi thành thói quen, cũng không sinh khí: "Được rồi, chính là ngươi đánh đều đánh, nếu đơn thuần vi đem ta kêu đến mắng một trận, có phải hay không có chút mệt?"

Hắn làm việc cường bách mà ôm Văn Tuệ ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông: "Đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Hảo đi, người này lớn nhất ưu điểm chính là cảm kích thức thời, gọi người không thể cự tuyệt.

Văn Tuệ đúng là yêu cầu an ủi thời điểm, hít một hơi nói: "Hạo Xướng hôm nay theo ta sảo một cước, vi hơi có chút việc nhỏ."

Nàng nói như vậy, hiển nhiên không nguyện ý nói cho Tống Quyền là cái gì "Việc nhỏ", Tống Quyền cũng liền không có hỏi, chỉ khuyên nhủ nàng: "Đâu hài tử không cùng cha mẹ cãi nhau? Điều này nói rõ hắn với ngươi thân cận. Nhà của ta đứa bé kia, ở bên ngoài ngoan cùng cái gì nhất dạng, hồi gia thấy ta, còn không phải cũng lợi hại đến không được."

Trước mặt hắn nói nói đến hảo nghe, Văn Tuệ sắc mặt vốn là đã dịu đi , sau khi nghe được đầu lại lần nữa bản lên: "Biệt lấy cái kia Thẩm Thụ theo chúng ta Hạo Xướng so, hắn cũng không xứng. Lại nói , bây giờ người ta cũng không phải là 'Nhà ngươi hài tử', nhân gia trèo lên cao chi, chính là Mộc tam thiếu."

Nghe đến câu thời điểm, Tống Quyền sắc mặt nhanh chóng trầm một chút, rất nhanh lại điều chỉnh lại đây, cười nói: "Như thế nào, còn sinh khí đâu?"

Văn Tuệ nói: "Ta sống đến bây giờ, chân tâm , giả ý , cũng đều gặp không ít, luôn luôn hận nhất người khác gạt ta. Ngươi biết rất rõ ràng Thẩm Thụ là Mộc Ngôn Duệ loại, cư nhiên còn giấu diếm ta lâu như vậy, nếu không ngươi quấy rối, ta đã sớm đem hắn tra rõ ràng, chỗ nào còn có thể dung đến hạ hắn đi Mộc gia cấp Hạo Xướng chướng mắt? Bất quá là cái tiểu tiện nhân sinh dã loại, nguyên bản cấp Hạo Xướng xách giày cũng không xứng, khó trách Hạo Xướng nhìn thấy hắn liền muốn sinh khí. Ngươi nói, phạm hạ lớn như vậy sai, có trách ta hay không vắng vẻ ngươi?"

Nàng nói tới đây, nhìn Tống Quyền không có phụ họa, không kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Ngươi tại sao không nói chuyện?"

Tống Quyền cười cười, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà tránh được lời này đề: "Không có, ta chính là suy nghĩ, Mộc nhị thiếu sinh ngươi khí, này nhưng như thế nào hảo đâu?"

Văn Tuệ nhắc tới chuyện này liền sầu đến hoảng, cũng bị dời đi lực chú ý: "Đứa bé kia từ tiểu bị Mạnh Như mang phá hủy, tính tình bướng bỉnh đến thực, ta cũng đang rầu rĩ cái này."

Tống Quyền nói: "Khoan giải sầu, chờ về sau hắn có bạn gái thì tốt rồi... Hiện tại nhị thiếu là độc thân không sai đi?"

Văn Tuệ thở dài: "Đúng vậy, không sai, việc này ta cũng phạm sầu. Đi qua hắn là có một người bạn gái , ta hỏi thăm nếu Phương gia đại tiểu thư, nguyên bản cảm thấy xuất thân còn xứng đôi chúng ta Hạo Xướng, chính là nữ hài kia tính tình không hảo, vừa thấy chính là có đại chủ ý , vạn nhất bọn họ thật sự kết hôn , còn không đem Hạo Xướng đắn đo dễ bảo? Ta đây lại càng không có địa vị , may mắn là không thành."

Tống Quyền như có điều suy nghĩ: "Cho nên ngươi không muốn làm cho hắn tìm thế gia nữ hài?"

Văn Tuệ lập tức nói: "Vậy khẳng định không được, cửa nhỏ nhà nghèo đi ra , ai biết các nàng là yêu tiền còn là người yêu? Kỳ thật ta nhìn nhạc gia hài tử không sai, ba ba của nàng gần hai năm khả năng muốn lên chức , bằng không chính là Ngô gia, nước Mỹ lưu học vừa trở về, trong nhà liền như vậy một cái con gái một, về sau những cái đó tài sản không đều vẫn là nàng ?"

Tống Quyền tiếc nuối mà thở dài: "Ai, đáng tiếc ngươi nói không tính."

Văn Tuệ: "..."

Tống Quyền giống như không có nhận thấy được chính mình thất ngôn nhất dạng, hưng trí bừng bừng mà cho nàng xuất chủ ý: "Kỳ thật ta còn có một cái ngoại sinh nữ, tính cách đặc biệt không sai, lớn lên cũng đẹp mắt, chỗ này của ta liền có ảnh chụp, ngươi có thể cầm cấp Mộc nhị thiếu nhìn xem đi, chưa chừng hắn liền tương trung rồi đó..."

"Ngươi nhưng biệt cân nhắc ."

Văn Tuệ cười lạnh đánh gãy hắn: "Nói không phải là ngươi đại tỷ gia hài tử sao? Địa phương thượng đi ra , cũng không có gì kiến thức, về sau có thể cùng Hạo Xướng có cái gì tiếng nói chung. Ta biết, ngươi muốn mượn chúng ta mẫu tử tay từ ngươi cái kia sau tìm trở về đệ đệ trong tay đem Tống gia cấp lộng trở về, nhưng là ta cảnh cáo ngươi, đừng đánh Hạo Xướng chủ ý."

"Ngươi xem ngươi, không được lại không được, sinh tức giận cái gì." Tống Quyền lắc lắc đầu, cười nói, "Nếu bàn về xuất thân, ngươi nhưng cũng không tính là nhà giàu a, năm đó Mộc Ngôn Duệ còn không phải liếc mắt một cái liền..."

"Ngươi hôm nay xảy ra chuyện gì? Ta cái kia thời đại cùng bọn họ như thế nào so đến , cái kia thời điểm giàu nghèo nơi đó phân đến như vậy rõ ràng!"

Liên bị Tống Quyền oán hai hồi, Văn Tuệ cũng gấp.

Tống Quyền liên vội vàng ôm nàng lại, cười nói: "Là ta sẽ không nói... Tỷ tỷ, ngươi đừng nóng giận, ta cho ngươi bồi tội được không?"

Văn Tuệ so Tống Quyền đại lục, bảy tuổi, hai người bọn họ thân thiết thời điểm, Tống Quyền liền thường thường yêu gọi tỷ tỷ của nàng, Văn Tuệ vốn là cũng là bởi vì vi giấu diếm Thẩm Thụ sự tình mà tức giận, thật lâu không có thấy hắn, nghe hắn vừa nói như thế cũng mềm lòng , tượng trưng tính đẩy Tống Quyền vài cái sẽ không có lại kháng cự.

Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đi không đúng dịp, bắt kịp là một cái đại trời đầy mây, về nước thời điểm thời tiết ngược lại là đã trong sáng , cuối thu khí sảng, xanh thẫm vân đạm.

Vệ Tuân vô dụng người tiếp, ra sân bay liền đánh một chiếc taxi, lái xe xe tái radio bên trong luôn luôn tại tận tình ca, dương quang đem đạo hai bên đường ngô đồng diệp tử thượng chiết xạ xuất ánh vàng rực rỡ nhan sắc, nhỏ vụn vết lốm đốm xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe si ở trên người, hắn luôn luôn tại phía dưới nắm Mộc Gia Thụ tay, hai người ngón tay thượng cùng khoản nhẫn ai cùng một chỗ, Mộc Gia Thụ tránh vài cái không tránh ra, liền cũng từ hắn lôi kéo.

Trương tín triết tại bi thương mà thâm tình mà xướng : "Như thế nào nhẫn tâm trách ngươi phạm sai, là ta cho ngươi tự do qua hỏa..."

Vệ Tuân một bên nghe một bên cười rộ lên, tọa ở phía trước lái xe tiên sinh từ kính chiếu hậu trong quái dị mà nhìn hắn một cái.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

"Xin lỗi, không có việc gì." Vệ Tuân cũng biết hắn lúc này cười thật sự có chút biến thái, chủ yếu là trong lòng cao hứng thật sự không nín được, xua tay tìm cái lấy cớ, "Ta chính là cảm thấy này bạn hữu thật sự là, xui xẻo a."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ha hả."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: xin lỗi bảo bối nhóm, gần nhất thật sự là bận rộn tăng thêm cảm mạo, quá khó tiếp thu rồi, khai quải say biến thành phế say, ta sẽ bảo đảm ngày càng , nhưng xin tha thứ ngắn nhỏ _(:з" ∠)_, hy vọng các vị không cần ghét bỏ ta, yêu nê manh.

Bình luận cái kia phát biểu tình thâu nghiệm chứng mã hảo phiền, bảo bối nhóm quý trọng ta biểu tình đi, mỗi một cái đều thua rất nhiều nghiệm chứng mã tài năng đánh ra đến a... ╭(╯^╰)╮

Chương 82: trên đường đi gặp xui xẻo trịnh

Bọn họ gần nhất đều là sự vụ phức tạp, thật vất vả trừu cái không đi ra trước đem chứng lĩnh , cũng không tính toán ở bên ngoài trì hoãn lâu lắm, cái gì vậy đều không mang, còn chưa tới hai nhà phụ cận cái kia ngã tư đường, Mộc Gia Thụ khiến cho lái xe dừng lại, cấp tiền xuống xe.

Vệ Tuân đi theo hắn xuống dưới, hỏi: "Không nghĩ hồi gia sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười hướng phía trước một lóng tay: "Nhìn thấy người quen , chào hỏi đi?"

Vệ Tuân đi theo hắn nhìn thoáng qua, phát hiện là đã lâu không gặp Trịnh Kha.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hắc! Họ Trịnh !"

Trịnh Kha đang tại cùng một cái ăn diện hợp thời cô nương do dự, nghe thấy thanh âm quay đầu lại, phát hiện là Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ, vội vàng tiếp đón một tiếng: "Nha, hai ngươi a..."

Thừa dịp hắn nói chuyện, cô nương kia quay đầu bước đi, Trịnh Kha vội vàng câm mồm đi kéo.

Mộc Gia Thụ rõ ràng mà nghe thấy nữ hài hướng hắn rống: "Nhân gia đều khí thành cái dạng này ngươi còn cùng người khác chào hỏi! Ở trong lòng ngươi rốt cuộc là chào hỏi trọng yếu vẫn là ta trọng yếu? Ngươi muốn là cảm thấy bằng hữu đều so nhân gia trọng yếu, vậy ngươi liền đi cùng bằng hữu quá cả đời đi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Nữ hài rống xong bước đi, Trịnh Kha cùng mặt sau truy, cũng không quay đầu lại mà kêu một câu: "Quay đầu lại có rảnh lại tìm hai ngươi đi a!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn ra xa bóng lưng của hắn, Vệ Tuân hỏi: "Ngươi đoán cái này có phải là thật hay không yêu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Trước cái gì không là chân ái?"

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Muốn hay không đánh cuộc?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Mười phút trong vòng."

Vệ Tuân "Sách" một tiếng: "Đó là đánh cuộc không đứng dậy , ta cùng ngươi nghĩ nhất dạng."

Hắn vừa nói một bên mọi nơi nhìn xung quanh một phen, đề nghị nói: "Quang ngốc đứng bực này quá nhàm chán , không bằng ta đi mua hai cây kem que ăn đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hảo a."

Vệ Tuân chạy đến bên đường đồ uống lạnh quán mua hai chỉ kem, lột khai bao bên ngoài trang đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ, nhìn hắn cắn một hơi: "Ăn ngon sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Cho ta cắn một hơi ngươi ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Tuy rằng cầm trên tay kem đưa tới , hắn vẫn là nhịn không được phun tào nói: "Nếu ta không hạt nói, hai người chúng ta giống như giống nhau như đúc."

Vệ Tuân cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà liền Mộc Gia Thụ cắn quá địa phương cắn một hơi: "Không giống, ngươi ăn quá đặc biệt ăn ngon."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Làm như thế nào? Cảm giác từ khi cùng một chỗ sau đó, Vệ Tam càng ngày càng biến thái rồi đó? Đây là trong truyền thuyết "Bị nhà tư bản hủ / thực quan binh chiến sĩ" sao?

Hai người giống học sinh trung học nhất dạng đứng ở bên đường ăn xong rồi kem, không đến mười phút công phu, Trịnh Kha quả nhiên ủ rũ mà trở lại, nhìn thấy bọn họ còn đứng ở tại chỗ, lập tức "Phi" một tiếng: "Lại xem ta chê cười! Còn có hay không nhân tính?"

Vệ Tuân chịu đựng cười hỏi hắn: "Lại hay sao?"

Trịnh Kha hừ nói: "Hừ, không thành đánh đổ, ai hiếm lạ dường như... Đi đi đi, trước tìm địa phương ăn cơm, đói chết ta . Vệ Tam ngươi thỉnh a, ta tiền bao phóng nàng túi xách trong bị thuận đi rồi."

Ba người tìm gia gần đây liên tỏa chủ đề nhà ăn, Vệ Tuân nhìn thoáng qua bài tử liền nhạc , quay đầu cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tùy tùy tiện tiện vừa đi, đều có thể tiến nhà ngươi cửa hàng."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười hồi hắn: "Đừng tưởng rằng nói như vậy ngươi là có thể không trả tiền ."

Hắn cùng Vệ Tuân mới vừa ăn cơm xong không lâu, đều không có gì muốn ăn, mắt thấy Trịnh Kha cho hả giận dường như điểm một đống ăn đồ vật, cứ án đại nhai.

Mộc Gia Thụ một tay thác má, dùng tiểu sứ muỗng giảo cái chén trong cà phê: "Lúc này vậy là cái gì sự?"

Trịnh Kha phẫn nộ mà nói: "Kia nữu quá làm kiêu! Vừa lúc, ngươi là bách sự thông, ngươi cho ta phân tích phân tích hiện tại nữ nhân này một đám đều là sao tưởng ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Chăm chú lắng nghe."

Hắn nói chuyện thời điểm, không có để ý khí lực dùng đại , ly trung cà phê có một giọt không cẩn thận tiên đến mu bàn tay thượng, Vệ Tuân từ bên cạnh xả tờ giấy khăn, nắm quá Mộc Gia Thụ tay, giúp hắn lau.

Trịnh Kha xem ở trong mắt, cảm thấy giống như chỗ nào có điều, bất quá này ca lưỡng từ tiểu liền dính dính oai oai , hắn cũng thói quen, cái loại này khác thường cảm xúc chính là từ trong lòng một lược mà qua, liền lại đắm chìm ở tại chính mình ủy khuất trong.

"Ta hôm nay, liên vương giả vinh quang đều không đánh, bất cứ giá nào một ngày thời gian bồi nàng đi dạo phố, này hy sinh đại , đủ có thành ý đi?"

Vệ Tuân nghiêm nghị khởi kính: "Thật là không nổi."

Trịnh Kha nói: "Chúng ta nhìn quần áo, nàng tương trung ta liền nói mua, nàng hỏi thế nào ta liền nói tốt nhìn, vốn là này phố đi dạo rất hài hòa, kết quả nghênh diện lại đây lưỡng nữ , nàng liền hỏi ta, này lưỡng nữ cái nào đẹp hơn."

Nữ khảo nam kinh điển đề hình chi nhất không hề ngoài ý muốn mà ở trong này xuất hiện, Mộc Gia Thụ hỏi: "Ngươi nói như thế nào ?"

Trịnh Kha nói: "Ta muốn là đi qua cái kia thiên chân thuần phác ta, khẳng định nói cho nàng cái kia xuyên màu vàng tiểu váy ngắn xinh đẹp, nhưng là ta hiện tại có kinh nghiệm a, ta nói nàng đẹp mắt. Kết quả nàng còn nói, là làm ta từ kia hai người nữ bên trong tuyển, không thể nói nàng... Vệ Tam, muốn ngươi ngươi nói như thế nào?"

Vệ Tuân thình lình bị ra một đạo suy nghĩ đột nhiên thay đổi, sửng sốt một chút, thử thăm dò nói: "Nói... Rất khó coi?"

Trịnh Kha lấy khang nắm điều mà nói: "Ngươi người nam nhân này như thế nào liền yêu chọn nữ nhân tật xấu nha? Các nàng không dễ nhìn chẳng lẽ ngươi hảo nhìn? Chọn tam lấy tứ tật xấu ai quán đi ra ? Ta phiền nhất không đại khí người!"

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Trịnh Kha tay một quán, khôi phục bình thường ngữ điệu: "Ta trước trước bạn gái nói ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "... Vậy ngươi như thế nào trả lời?"

Trịnh Kha: "Ta còn là kiên định mà nói, không cách nào tuyển, chính là nàng đẹp mắt. Người khác lại đẹp mắt, cũng không bằng nàng."

Mộc Gia Thụ không khen hắn: "Sau đó đâu?"

Trịnh Kha thở dài: "Sau đó nàng đem giản đáp đề biến thành trình bày và phân tích đề, làm ta cụ thể giải thích vì cái gì không nàng đẹp mắt, chỗ nào không nàng đẹp mắt. Sau đó ta liền nói, bên phải cái kia không bằng ngươi ngực đại, bên trái cái kia đùi so ngươi thô, nàng liền nóng nảy."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười , Trịnh Kha nói: "Ngươi nói vì sao? Ngươi liền nói ta sai đâu ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi vẫn là đem mặt sau sự một hơi nói xong đi, nói xong ta lại đồng thời nói cho ngươi biết."

Trịnh Kha kỳ quái nói: "Ai, làm sao ngươi biết mặt sau còn gì nữa không — ta xem nàng rất mất hứng , liền hỏi nàng có phải hay không sinh khí, nàng nói không có, ta nghĩ vậy khẳng định là ta suy nghĩ nhiều, kia liền tiếp đi dạo đi, kết quả đi vài bước, nàng nói làm ta đừng cùng nàng, nàng muốn đi cho nàng mẹ mua cái vòng cổ, làm ta chơi ta trò chơi đi thôi."

"Vừa lúc bên cạnh liền có cái võng đi, ta xem nàng như vậy thiện giải nhân ý cũng thực vui mừng, liền nói ta đi võng đi bên trong đánh một phen, đánh xong đi trang sức cửa hàng tìm nàng, nàng bước đi ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Sau đó nàng liền sinh khí?"

Trịnh Kha nói: "Nàng nói nàng không sinh khí nha, lại nói nàng làm ta đùa, vậy thì có cái gì nhưng sinh khí, ta đánh xong một ván đi ra ngoài tìm nàng, nàng còn tại trang sức trong tiệm chờ ta đâu. Ta sau khi đi vào, nàng còn rất cao hứng lấy xuyến vòng cổ hỏi ta có phải hay không thực đẹp mắt, nói nàng đặc biệt thích."

"Ta vừa thấy, kia vòng cổ là không sai, nhưng là nàng mang còn đi, cho nàng mẹ mua liền không thích hợp , ta liền hảo ý nói cho nàng, này không thích hợp mẹ ngươi, ta xem bên kia treo kia xuyến đàn mộc phật châu cũng không tệ lắm, kết quả nàng liền nóng nảy, các ngươi tới thời điểm ta đang bề bộn hống đâu. Sau lại ta mẹ hắn hống một hồi nghĩ thông suốt , cô gái này nhất định là có tật xấu, hảo hảo đâu nhiều như vậy vấn đề, còn không bằng tìm bản « mười vạn cái vì cái gì » đi làm đối tượng, lão tử không kia kiên nhẫn phiền, liền rút về tới tìm ngươi lưỡng ăn cơm, dù sao ta ba đều là độc thân cẩu, làm làm bạn cũng rất tốt."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Ngươi còn thật là rất tuyệt bổng a.

Vệ Tuân bất mãn nói: "Ai là độc thân cẩu, ta còn có tiểu thụ đâu."

Trịnh Kha nói: "Hảo hảo hảo, biết hai ngươi trúc mã trúc mã tình cảm thâm hậu, ta sẽ không bên thứ ba chen chân ... Gia Thụ, ngươi nói những nữ nhân này trong lòng rốt cuộc là nghĩ như thế nào ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi mà nói: "Ngươi ngay từ đầu nói đều không mao bệnh, bất quá nếu thay đổi ta, bạn gái hỏi ta nữ nhân khác chỗ nào không nàng đẹp mắt, ta sẽ nói, ở trong mắt ta chỉ có một mình ngươi đáng giá ta nhìn kỹ, những người khác là cái dạng gì, ta cũng sẽ không đặc biệt để ý."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Trịnh Kha nói: "Cho nên lời của ta chỗ nào cản không nổi ngươi câu này ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Ngươi hình dung như vậy cụ thể, muốn là không cẩn thận nhìn chằm chằm kia hai cái nữ hài, như thế nào sẽ nhìn như vậy rõ ràng?"

Trịnh Kha á khẩu không trả lời được, Mộc Gia Thụ lại nói: "Kỳ thật lúc này vấn đề còn không có nghiêm trọng như vậy, chính là mặt sau ngươi cũng không hảo hảo nắm chắc cơ hội a Trịnh thiếu, biết nàng mặt sau nói cho ngươi 'Ta không sinh khí' là có ý gì sao? Điều này nói rõ tâm tình của nàng xen vào một cái sinh khí, cũng không phải thực khí trung gian mà mang. Ngươi không đi lên hống còn chạy võng đi chơi game?"

Trịnh Kha liền không hiểu: "Nàng như vậy còn nói tự cái không sinh khí? Nàng kia muốn là không sinh khí đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Sẽ chửi hỗn đản, đại kẻ lừa đảo, người xấu đi... Nội dung cụ thể còn muốn kết hợp ngữ cảnh."

Trịnh Kha: "... Nếu thực sinh khí nói..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Gặp mặt mang mỉm cười, có lễ phép về phía ngươi cáo từ."

Trịnh Kha: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ uống khẩu cà phê, nói xong chính mình cuối cùng giảng bài nội dung: "Cho nên nói nàng trên thực tế vẫn là tưởng cho ngươi một cái cơ hội , mới có thể tại cửa hàng trang sức trong đợi lâu như vậy, ngươi đi sau đó..."

Trịnh Kha nói: "Ta đi sau đó chính là thành tâm thành ý giúp nàng chọn đồ vật, một chút cũng không có có lệ a! Chính là kia vòng cổ thật không thích hợp mẹ của nàng..."

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi đồng tình mà nhìn Trịnh Kha, giống như nhìn thấy hắn trên đỉnh đầu chói lọi tiêu "Chú cô sinh" tam chữ to.

"Chỉ cần nàng hỏi ngươi 'Xem được hay không' này bốn chữ, ý kiến của ngươi cũng đã không có ý nghĩa , duy nhất chính xác đáp án chính là nói cho nàng — "

Mộc Gia Thụ thấy Trịnh Kha cùng Vệ Tuân đều ánh mắt sáng quắc nhìn chính mình, ho khan một tiếng: "Ta mua cho ngươi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn tiểu ngơ ngác ăn ngư cùng đát đát đát dịch dinh dưỡng, (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Chương 83: như tình tự yêu

Trịnh Kha giống như chợt có giác ngộ, vỗ đùi: "Thì ra là thế, nguyên lai nhiều như vậy kịch bản! Ta biết ! Quả nhiên là các ngươi Mộc gia người hiểu lắm này một bộ đi, trách không được năm đó không riêng Văn Hữu Liên, ở trường học người nhiều như vậy đều đối ngươi khăng khăng một mực ."

Vệ Tuân hừ một tiếng, tà Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái nói: "Cũng không phải là đi."

"Quá khen."

Mộc Gia Thụ sờ sờ cái mũi, trấn định tự nhiên mà nói: "Cùng kia không quan hệ, đây đều là ấn chỉ số thông minh cấp bậc phân chia ."

Trịnh Kha: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ tiểu tử này tổn hại khởi người đến tận hết sức lực, hắn đang muốn trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai, Mộc Gia Thụ chuông điện thoại di động liền vang lên.

Hắn nhìn nhìn màn hình, liễm đi thoải mái ý cười, hướng hai người ý bảo một chút: "Ta đi nhận điện thoại."

Hắn sau khi ra ngoài, Vệ Tuân cảm thấy có chút khát nước, đưa tay dùng trà hồ đem hai người cái chén đều rót đầy, uống một hớp cùng Trịnh Kha nói: "Vừa rồi đến thăm nói chuyện , ngươi lại ăn chút đi."

Hắn như vậy khoát tay, ngón tay thượng vừa mới có thứ gì chiết xạ ánh nắng, đem Trịnh Kha lung lay một chút, Trịnh Kha không chút để ý mà triều Vệ Tuân trên tay phiêu liếc mắt một cái, ánh mắt đột nhiên liền thẳng .

Vệ Tuân nói: "Làm sao vậy?"

Trịnh Kha nói: "Không phải đâu, ngươi cái kia, cái gì kia, đây không phải là nhẫn kết hôn sao?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Đúng vậy, bất quá không làm hôn lễ, trước mua cái đối giới mang theo, trở về có rảnh bổ bàn thỉnh ngươi, nhất định đến a."

Trịnh Kha nói: "A nhất định nhất định, nhất định đi... Không là, từ từ sẽ, đây không phải là trọng điểm, ngươi tại sao có thể đột nhiên liền kết hôn rồi đó? Ba mẹ của ngươi biết sao? Ta không gặp ngươi cùng đâu người nữ..."

Hắn nói tới đây, nhìn Vệ Tuân cười mà không nói, đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, run rẩy mà nói: "Ngươi sẽ không thật sự cùng Gia Thụ..."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Muỗng rụng địa hạ ."

Người bán hàng lại đây cấp Trịnh Kha thay đổi thìa, hắn vẫn cứ đắm chìm tại một loại mộng ảo cảm giác trong: "Chính là ngươi đến tột cùng là làm như thế nào đến ? Ta thật sự là phục . Liên như vậy ngươi đều có thể thu vào tay..."

Hắn kích động dưới dùng từ không quá tôn trọng, Vệ Tuân mất hứng mà gõ gõ cái bàn: "Ai ai ai, như thế nào nói chuyện đâu. Ta cùng tiểu thụ này vốn là chính là lâu ngày sinh tình."

Trịnh Kha ngây ngốc mà nói: "Kia Văn Hữu Liên..."

Vệ Tuân quả thực tức cười : "Văn Hữu Liên? Ngươi còn dám theo ta đề Văn Hữu Liên! Ngươi không nói ta đều quên, ai kêu ngươi lúc trước cùng tiểu thụ nói ta thích nàng ? Ngươi đâu con mắt xem ta thích nàng?"

Trịnh Kha cười khan một tiếng: "Ta cũng không phải cố ý , đây không phải là theo chúng ta ký túc xá đánh bài thua sao... Ta đều cùng người đánh đố , nếu không tìm Gia Thụ nói cái này, liền đến cùng chủ nhiệm lớp hét lớn ba tiếng 'Ngươi là heo', huynh đệ cũng là không có biện pháp a."

Vệ Tuân nhìn chăm chú hắn một hồi, từ chỗ ngồi trước đứng dậy: "Ta đi rồi, thật sự là sợ lại với ngươi tọa một hồi liền nhịn không được động thủ đánh ngươi."

Trịnh Kha tự biết đuối lý, bồi cười nói: "Ai, Vệ thiếu chớ đi a, nhiều như vậy đồ ăn ta một người cũng ăn không hết, ngươi xem, nhiều lãng phí."

"Không nhọc ngươi hao tâm tổn trí."

Vệ Tuân ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nói: "Ta cái này kêu là người bán hàng lại đây đem này đó đều đóng gói mang đi, ta cùng tiểu thụ hồi gia ăn, đói chết ngươi cái vương bát đản."

Trịnh Kha: "..."

"Các ngươi nói cái gì đó?"

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa lúc từ nhà ăn bên ngoài tiến vào, kinh ngạc nhìn hai người liếc mắt một cái, tùy tay tại Vệ Tuân trên vai một áp, đem hắn ấn hồi chỗ ngồi, chính mình ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn: "Hậu thiên có chuyện hay không? Chu Dương muốn mời ăn cơm."

Trịnh Kha mặt dày mày dạn đến gần: "Ngươi là tại nói với hắn nói vẫn là đang nói chuyện với ta?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hai người các ngươi. Hắn lần này thỉnh không ít người, hẳn là còn sẽ phát thiệp mời."

Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, ngầm hiểu: "Khó được hắn làm đông, chính là không thời gian cũng muốn đằng đi ra a!"

Về nước ngày đầu tiên liền ngoài ý muốn tao ngộ xui xẻo Trịnh Kha, cùng hắn ăn bữa cơm, sau đó hai người cũng chưa có về nhà, mà là trực tiếp đi Vệ Tuân đến trường khi chính mình mua cái kia tiểu nhà trọ, ly ăn cơm địa phương đi bộ cũng chỉ cần mười phút tả hữu.

Vệ Tuân từ khi Trịnh Kha đi rồi liền một bộ nửa chết nửa sống bộ dáng, suy sút mà lấy quá Mộc Gia Thụ trong tay ba lô, ưu thương mà giữ chặt tay hắn, tịch mịch mà cùng hắn đồng thời vào gia môn, chán nản thu thập xong sô pha, yên lặng tọa tại mặt trên không nói lời nào.

Mộc Gia Thụ vội ho một tiếng, đi qua ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, dùng ngón tay chọc chọc Vệ Tuân.

Vệ Tuân nghiêm mặt né một chút.

Làm nũng?

Mộc Gia Thụ chớp chớp đôi mắt, vươn tay đem mặt của hắn ban lại đây: "Tam ca, ngươi sẽ không thật sự giận ta đi?"

Vệ Tuân không hảo cùng hắn ninh kính, bị bắt quay đầu, đối thượng Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi cong lên khóe mắt, lập tức không hề sức phản kháng, nguyên bản đến bên miệng nói rẽ cái cong, biến thành : "Ta không có sinh giận dữ với ngươi."

"Ngô."

Mộc Gia Thụ làm bộ làm tịch mà sờ sờ cằm: "Nói 'Không có sinh khí', vậy ngươi cái này giai đoạn chính là sinh khí cũng không phải thực khí, xem ra ta cần nói điểm dễ nghe ?"

"Cút đi!"

Vệ Tuân muốn cười, thật vất vả nhẫn trở về, ngữ khí hung ba ba : "Lấy ta làm nữ nhân hống?"

"Sao có thể a." Mộc Gia Thụ vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, "Ta bắt ngươi đương... Nhất gia chi chủ đến hống."

"Nhất gia chi chủ" bốn chữ nói ra, hai người tâm đều hơi hơi mềm mại một chút, giống như từ đi Mexico bắt đầu, cái loại này lâng lâng cảm giác rốt cục lạc về thực chất, chân thật mà ý thức được từ một khắc kia bắt đầu, cả đời này đều đã có tin tức, loại cảm giác này quá ngọt mật, ngọt ngào giống một giấc mộng, lại cố tình lại là thật sự.

Đầy người mưa gió ta từ trên biển đến,

Nguyên lai ngươi như trước ở trong này.

Vệ Tuân vừa rồi tuy rằng đích thật là có chút ăn dấm, nhưng cũng không đến sinh khí trình độ, Mộc Gia Thụ nói cười hành động tổng có thể dễ dàng mà mê hoặc hắn, vừa rồi kia một chút không thoải mái nhất thời vèo mà một tiếng bay đến lên chín tầng mây đi, mãn đầu óc mãn nhãn đều là một người như thế.

Người này chỗ nào đều hảo, hắn thích đến không được.

Hắn quyết định hảo hảo hưởng thụ một chút cái này tân tấn nhất gia chi chủ đãi ngộ, hoa thực đại lực khí mới khắc chế chính mình không có đem Mộc Gia Thụ kéo vào trong ngực, đại mã kim đao mà đem phía sau lưng hướng trên ghế sa lông một dựa, cố ý nghiêm mặt nói: "Hảo, vậy ngươi hống đi, có cái gì dễ nghe cứ việc nói."

Mộc Gia Thụ khóe môi vi kiều, suy nghĩ một chút, cười đứng lên: "Mọi người đều nói nói không bằng xướng dễ nghe, không bằng ta cho ngươi đạn thủ khúc đi."

Hắn đi đến trước dương cầm ngồi xuống, lược hơi trầm ngâm, đè xuống phím đàn.

Có thể nói là làm mỗi người đều nghe nhiều nên thuộc giai điệu từ Mộc Gia Thụ đầu ngón tay chảy xuôi đi ra, lại ở cái này ngày mùa thu sau giờ ngọ phá lệ động nhân, trước mắt giống như lần nữa xuất hiện vừa rồi hai người trải qua cái kia kim hoàng sắc đại đạo, tại sáng sủa dương quang hạ rạng rỡ sinh huy, xa xa là trời cao vân đạm, gần chỗ, lá cây kẽ hở gian lộ ra loang lổ quang ảnh.

Ấm áp cùng triền miên đan chéo, âm nhạc ảo thuật gia Paul · tắc Neville tác phẩm tâm huyết, lưu quang giống nhau xuyên qua quá dài lâu thời gian cùng không gian, chàng loạn tiếng lòng.

A comme amor, Vệ Tuân trong lòng xẹt qua tên này, trừ bỏ trung văn danh "Ngày mùa thu nói nhỏ" ở ngoài, kỳ thật này thủ khúc danh tiếng Pháp nguyên ý là — như tình tự yêu.

Hắn ngưng mắt nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, tựa hồ cảm thấy trước mặt có từng bước từng bước tinh tế mềm mềm keo kiệt phao không ngừng từ hắc bạch giao nhau phím đàn thượng nhảy nhót đi ra, có đạm phấn, có thiển lam, có xanh nhạt... Tóm lại đều là những cái đó đáng yêu mà ấm áp sắc điệu, lẫn nhau va chạm , sau đó hòa tan tại trong không khí, trong không khí liền tràn ngập hạnh phúc .

Vệ Tuân nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng mặt, ngoài cửa sổ trời xanh cao viễn, một chuyến nam thiên chim én hoành lược mà qua, lại biến mất tại bạch vân giữa.

Hắn bỗng nhiên từ trên ghế sa lông đứng lên, bước đi đi qua, sau này mặt hoàn qua Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai, đàn dương cầm thượng tấu xuất nhạc thanh dừng lại, sau đó lại là leng keng đông đông một trận loạn hưởng, Mộc Gia Thụ nửa nghiêng người dựa đàn dương cầm, nhiệt liệt mà mê loạn hôn môi đảo loạn hắn bình tĩnh hô hấp, lại bá đạo công thành đoạt đất, làm người căn bản hoãn bất quá khí.

Vệ Tuân giống như là một phen liều lĩnh hết thảy hỏa, cái loại này cuồng nhiệt ái tình tổng có thể dễ dàng châm hắn an tĩnh, Mộc Gia Thụ tay đặt ở lồng ngực của hắn, vốn là tưởng đẩy, lại bất tri bất giác nắm chặt kia khối vạt áo.

Thẳng đến Vệ Tuân tay kéo ra quần áo đặt ở eo của hắn thượng, kia nóng bỏng độ ấm tiếp xúc hơi lạnh da thịt, Mộc Gia Thụ như là bị cái gì nóng một chút, nhất thời kịp phản ứng, khuỷu tay tại bộ ngực hắn va chạm, dùng sức đem người đẩy ra.

Vệ Tuân thoáng đứng dậy, hô hấp vẫn cứ có chút dồn dập, hai tay chống cầm cái đem hắn vòng ở bên trong, hai người chóp mũi đối với chóp mũi, nhất thời ai đều không nói nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ hắng giọng một cái: "Đừng náo loạn, một hồi sẽ qua ngươi ước người liền muốn tới ."

Vệ Tuân ảo não mà đập một chút cầm cái, cả giận: "Ta đây liền đem bọn họ khóa ở bên ngoài!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười một tiếng, nhìn Vệ Tuân thật là có tiếp tục ý tứ, vội vàng ngăn trở tay hắn, thấp người từ Vệ Tuân cánh tay vây quanh gian chui đi ra: "Không xong rồi có phải hay không? Vệ thiếu còn có xấu hổ hay không ?"

Vệ Tuân cười hì hì kéo chặt Mộc Gia Thụ, rốt cuộc vẫn còn là trên mặt hắn hôn một cái: "Cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, ta liền thích không biết xấu hổ."

Lời vừa nói ra, bên ngoài liền vang lên gõ cửa thanh âm.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Dựa, tới cũng quá nhanh ."

Mộc Gia Thụ sợ hắn còn muốn hồ nháo, vội vàng đẩy Vệ Tuân một chút: "Ngươi đi mở cửa, ta trở về phòng rửa cái mặt."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu, dùng mu bàn tay tại trên mặt hắn cọ xát, ôn nhu mỉm cười, đứng dậy mở cửa.

Hắn vừa mới đem cửa mở ra, nghênh diện liền có một người đi nhanh lại đây thật mạnh ôm chầm hắn một chút, buông ra Vệ Tuân sau đó trong sáng cười nói: "Thế nào, có phải hay không không nghĩ tới ta sẽ đến?"

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt một chút, trên mặt nhưng không có xuất hiện cùng đối phương đồng dạng vui sướng chi sắc: "Điền Dũng?"

Cái này còn thật không nghĩ tới.

Từ mới vừa vào ngũ bắt đầu chính là giống một cái quân đội, Điền Dũng đối Vệ Tuân vẫn luôn có một chút "Phương diện kia ý tứ", hắn minh kỳ ám chỉ , trên cơ bản này cũng đã là một cái công khai bí mật, Vệ Tuân tuy rằng cho tới bây giờ cũng không quá quan tâm đương hồi sự, nhưng rốt cuộc không nguyện ý làm Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thấy hắn.

Chương 84: ngược cẩu

Hắn ngay từ đầu bị đưa đến quân đội đi thời điểm tương đương điệu thấp, ai cũng không biết vị này chính là trong kinh thành phải tính đến đệ tử, bình thường hi hi ha ha quán , cũng không có gì cái giá, bất quá hắn tự nhận là đối với Điền Dũng thái độ đã thực rõ ràng, đối phương còn như vậy không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ , kia đã có thể làm người không chào đón .

Điền Dũng cũng không biết là giả bộ hồ đồ, vẫn là thật không có phát hiện hắn không ngờ, tự cố tự vỗ Vệ Tuân bả vai vào cửa: "Nha, ngươi cái này phòng ở không tồi a, ta còn là lần đầu đến, tân mua ?"

Vệ Tuân thản nhiên nói: "Sớm mua."

Trong lòng hắn có chút khí, không phản ứng Điền Dũng, trở lại giữ cửa ngoại xấu hổ đứng một cái khác người trẻ tuổi làm tiến vào.

Người nọ gọi Dương Cốc, lính trinh sát xuất thân, vốn là bị Vệ Tuân phái đi Văn gia theo dõi , bình thường tuy rằng không là một cái bộ đội, nhưng hai người quan hệ cũng thục. Chỉ bất quá hắn rất rõ ràng, đối với loại này hồng tam đại, Vệ Tuân không làm dáng là hắn có tu dưỡng, những người khác lại không có khả năng cũng giống như Điền Dũng như vậy không biết chính mình cân lượng.

Dương Cốc nhìn ra Vệ Tuân không quá cao hứng, vì thế nhỏ giọng giải thích: "Vệ thiếu, chuyện của ngươi ta với ai đều không đề, chẳng qua lúc ra cửa đụng phải điền trung tá, nghe nói ta muốn đến nhất định muốn đi theo, này, dù sao các ngươi đều là đi ra tới, hắn quân hàm tại ta mặt trên, ta cũng không hảo điều giáo..."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu: "Ta biết."

Hắn hoãn hoãn sắc mặt, cười nói: "Chuyện lần này đã làm phiền ngươi, ta còn chưa kịp nói lời cảm tạ đâu, ngươi ngược lại cẩn thận thượng , thật sự là... Hôm nào thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm."

Dương Cốc vội vàng nói câu "Vệ thiếu khách khí", bị hắn lĩnh đến phòng khách trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống.

Điền Dũng cũng đi qua đến, tự nhiên mà vậy ngồi ở Vệ Tuân bên người, cười nói: "Ta xem ngươi gần nhất thần thần bí bí , ba ngày hai đầu ra bên ngoài mặt chạy, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì, còn muốn liên ta đều giấu hay sao? Ngươi nói một chút, nói không chừng ta cũng có thể giúp đến thượng vội đâu."

Vệ Tuân phiền lòng kính một đi lên ai mặt mũi đều lười cấp, lãnh mặt nói: "Ngươi giúp không được gì."

Hắn nói xong câu đó, thuận tay điểm điếu thuốc, còn nói: "Minh bạch nói đi, ta hôm nay là có việc, không rảnh chiêu đãi ngươi, cho nên ngươi hay là trước..."

Mộc Gia Thụ từ buồng trong đi ra, vừa lúc nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân hút điếu thuốc, vì thế trực tiếp đi qua đem yên từ trong miệng hắn rút ra, tùy tay đặt tại trên bàn trong cái gạt tàn thuốc mặt.

Điền Dũng cùng Dương Cốc đều là sửng sốt, đồng thời nhìn cái này động thủ trên đầu thái tuế tuổi trẻ người, ánh mắt khiếp sợ.

Mộc Gia Thụ hướng bọn họ hơi gật đầu, cười nhạt đánh cái bắt chuyện: "Hai vị huynh đệ đến a. Vừa rồi không đi ra nghênh đón, thật sự là ngại ngùng."

Nghe hắn khẩu khí này, nói chuyện đảo giống người chủ nhân dường như, Dương Cốc ý thức được là ai, vội vàng nói: "Vị này chính là Mộc thiếu đi? Mộc thiếu quá khách khí!"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi đi đường đều không thanh âm a, làm ta sợ muốn chết. Đương đồng sự mặt, cũng không nói cho ta cái mặt mũi."

Hắn mà nói tuy rằng như là tại oán giận, nhưng nói lời này thời điểm, thần sắc trong luôn có loại nói không nên lời sắc mặt vui mừng, giống như bị người quản không cho hút thuốc là kiện thực hạnh phúc sự tình.

Dương Cốc là một cái thực thành người, nhiều lắm cảm khái một chút này lưỡng thiếu gia quan hệ thật không sai, trụ đều phải ở cùng một chỗ, Điền Dũng sắc mặt lại hơi đổi, trong lòng dâng lên phiền táo.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi một bên lấy mấy vại đồ uống đặt ở trên bàn, ngữ khí hàm tiếu: "Đến khách nhân ngươi không biết chiêu đãi, chính mình ngồi ở đây hút thuốc?"

Vệ Tuân ha ha mỉm cười, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Điền Dũng liếc mắt một cái, không tọa sô pha, từ bên cạnh dọn đem ghế dựa ngồi xuống.

Hai người thân mật từ phổ thông đối thoại trong đều có thể cảm giác ra đến, Điền Dũng nhìn hắn một cái, cố ý chưa cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện, ngược lại chuyển hướng Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta ngay từ đầu còn tưởng rằng đây là ngươi gia, mới muốn tới đây tìm ngươi vui đùa một chút, hiện tại xem ra, nguyên lai đây là Mộc thiếu chỗ ở, ta đây liền không quấy rầy ."

Đối với loại này kéo cấp bậc châm chọc, Mộc Gia Thụ ảm đạm cười, liên hồi đều lười hồi, Vệ Tuân cau mày, đem mới vừa rồi bị đánh gãy nói cho hết lời: "Nơi này chúng ta hai cái đồng thời trụ, ta vốn là liền không tính toán chiêu đãi bằng hữu. Hôm nay quả thật có việc, ngươi tới không khéo, vẫn là đi về trước đi."

Lời này cùng "Cút đi" khác nhau cũng chính là số lượng từ hơi chút nhiều một chút , Điền Dũng lập tức đứng lên, sắc mặt khó coi.

Vệ Tuân sắc mặt trầm xuống, nhìn hắn một cái, hắn tại quân đội nhiều năm, nghiêm túc thời điểm tự nhiên mà vậy liền có một loại đoan trang khí thế, Điền Dũng lập tức liền muốn dũng mãnh tiến ra nói tại cổ họng trong nghẹn lại, cuối cùng vẫn là không dám nói ra, xoay người liền hướng ngoài cửa đi.

Đi vài bước, hắn nhịn không được quay đầu lại trừng mắt nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện đối phương cũng đang tại nhìn theo chính mình rời đi.

Đối thượng Điền Dũng ánh mắt, Mộc Gia Thụ không né không tránh, mỉm cười nói: "Chiêu đãi không chu toàn, đi thong thả."

Điền Dũng vốn là muốn nói điểm cái gì, nhưng đối thượng Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt, nhìn hắn tuấn mỹ mà bình tĩnh khuôn mặt, hắn trong nhất thời rồi lại không biết phải nói lại cái gì, lo sợ không yên rời đi tầm mắt, xoay người đi rồi.

Hắn đi rồi về sau, mới cuối cùng có thể nói chính sự , Dương Cốc biết Vệ Tuân sốt ruột nghe, cũng không nhiều dong dài, đi thẳng vào vấn đề mà nói: "Mộc nhị thiếu bốn ngày tiến đến quá Văn gia ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Thời gian nào?"

"Sáng sớm... Không, rạng sáng hơn năm giờ một chút."

Dương Cốc thay đổi một cái càng thêm chính xác thuyết pháp, nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, liền nói tiếp đi: "Mộc thiếu đi Văn gia sau đó, cảm xúc tựa hồ phi thường kích động, đánh trước ngăn đón hắn không cho vào môn quản gia, lại xốc Văn gia cái bàn, Văn Tuệ sau khi đi ra, Mộc nhị thiếu đem Văn gia sở hữu người khác đều đuổi ra đến, cùng nàng một mình nói nói."

Vệ Tuân: "... Nói cách khác, nói chuyện nội dung liền không có thể biết ?"

Dương Cốc nói: "Ta nghĩ quá biện pháp tại Văn gia an nghe trộm khí, nhưng là không có thành công, bây giờ có thể biết đến chính là, nhị thiếu cảm xúc phi thường kích động, cùng Văn Tuệ đại cãi nhau một trận, còn mở thương ( súng ), bất quá không có đánh trung. Văn Thế Hòa sau khi trở về, hai người đã xảy ra tứ chi xung đột, bị Văn Tuệ ngăn cản, nhị thiếu chỉ vào Văn Tuệ cái mũi nói gì đó, xem ra như là cảnh cáo."

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân liếc nhau, Vệ Tuân do dự một chút, nhẹ nói: "Ta xem không là hắn."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ân, không là hắn. Hắn nhất định sớm liền biết chính mình cùng Văn Tuệ quan hệ ... Lúc trước ta mới vừa khi về nhà hắn hẳn là còn không biết, xem ra chính là trong lúc này sự."

Hắn khó phát giác mà thở phào một cái.

Vệ Tuân suy tư một chút, đồng ý mà gật gật đầu.

Bọn họ đối thoại Dương Cốc nghe không hiểu, cũng không có tận lực đi nghe, dừng lại một hồi, nhìn hai người bọn họ không lại có nói về , nói tiếp: "Nhị thiếu rời đi khi đụng mặt Văn Hữu Liên, hai người bọn họ nói hơn nửa ngày nói, lúc này là tại sân bên ngoài, ta nghe thấy được một chút, sơ suất phải là Văn Hữu Liên muốn cùng nhị thiếu hợp tác, bị hắn cự tuyệt — nàng giống như đối Mộc nhị thiếu trong tay di động phi thường cảm thấy hứng thú."

Vệ Tuân tìm người quả nhiên chuyên nghiệp, có thể từ Văn gia nơi đó đem sự tình khu như vậy minh bạch, đã là thật không đơn giản , Mộc Gia Thụ sau khi nói cám ơn đem Dương Cốc cất bước, quay đầu câu nói đầu tiên chính là: "Ta cảm thấy ta đã biết hậu thiên bữa tiệc, Chu Dương thỉnh chúng ta là muốn làm gì ."

Vệ Tuân nhíu mày: "Chu gia cùng Văn gia quan hệ không sai, Văn Hữu Liên nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng con đường kia không thông, đây là còn muốn quay lại đến từ chúng ta bên này tìm biện pháp thấy Hà Mậu Lâm, hừ, thiên chân."

Mộc Gia Thụ nửa thật nửa giả mà cảm khái một câu: "Hỏi thế gian tình là gì... Đáng thương."

Triền miên thơ từ bị hắn thản nhiên khẩu khí niệm đến thường thường bản bản, Vệ Tuân xích mà một tiếng cười , từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn, đem chính mình cằm đặt tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên vai: "Vừa rồi giống như có chuyện không làm xong liền bị đánh gãy , trách không được ngươi không biết tình là vật chi, muốn hay không lĩnh hội một chút..."

Thanh âm của hắn biến mất ở tại liên tiếp khẽ hôn mặt sau, Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy trên cổ tô tê dại ma, dương không được, nhịn không được cười ra tiếng đến, đẩy Vệ Tuân cánh tay tưởng tránh ra hắn.

Vệ Tuân rất bất mãn: "Vì cái gì mỗi lần ngươi đều muốn đẩy ra ta? Là ta không có lực hấp dẫn sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tuyệt không sẽ bị hắn hù dọa: "Ngươi có biết liền hảo, lại không buông tay ta liền đá ngươi !"

Vệ Tuân đuôi lông mày một chọn: "Hảo a, đến a, hôm nay trướng còn không có tính với ngươi đâu!"

Mộc Gia Thụ còn chưa kịp lại hồi vài câu, đã bị Vệ Tuân lập tức ngăn chặn miệng, hắn tránh hạ thật sự tránh không ra, cũng liền không phản kháng , ngược lại nâng trụ Vệ Tuân mặt, đồng dạng thân đi lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi hôn Vệ Tuân môi, hắn bình thường tuy rằng không thể không có chủ động, nhưng rốt cuộc hiếm thấy, Vệ Tuân trong lòng lập tức nổi lên một cỗ ngọt ý đến, nhất thời hồ đồ thần trí, sắc lệnh trí hôn ôm lấy Mộc Gia Thụ thắt lưng, cúi người tưởng làm sâu sắc cái này hôn môi.

Muốn chính là cái này thời cơ! Mộc Gia Thụ trong mắt hiện lên một tia giảo hoạt, trên tay ôm Vệ Tuân cổ một cái dùng sức, dưới chân một vướng, lần này xuất kỳ bất ý, Vệ Tuân cư nhiên bị hắn ám toán thành công , hai người đồng thời hướng bên cạnh sô pha ngã xuống, Mộc Gia Thụ đặt ở Vệ Tuân trên người, dùng sức nhấn một cái, đem hắn khống chế.

Vệ Tuân đều ngây người, nửa ngày mới kịp phản ứng: "Dựa... Tiểu tử ngươi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ trên cao nhìn xuống mà cúi người nhìn hắn, nhịn không được cười ha ha.

Hắn rất ít như vậy cười — ánh mắt nheo lại đến, cái mũi nhăn , nhìn qua giống cái vô ưu vô lự hài tử nhất dạng, giống như một mảnh bầu trời đều sáng, quả thực gọi người hoa mắt thần mê.

Hắn bình thường già như vậy thành trầm tĩnh, như là trời sinh lạnh nhạt, chỉ có tại nhất thân cận người trước mặt, mới có thể bất ngờ lộ ra như vậy một mặt, làm người phát giác, hắn cũng là sinh động , cũng là chân thật có thể đụng vào , phát hiện càng nhiều, lại càng mê muội.

Vệ Tuân một phen nắm lấy Mộc Gia Thụ cánh tay, làm bộ nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Đi a tiểu tử, lá gan càng lúc càng lớn , xem ta thu thập ngươi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ dựa vào giảo hoạt thắng hiểm một ván, Vệ Tuân gần nhất thật sự liền hoàn toàn không là đối thủ , hai người động vài cái tay, hắn liền toàn bộ lại bị Vệ Tuân phiên đến dưới thân.

Mộc Gia Thụ bị hắn gắt gao nắm lấy thủ đoạn, vung ra tay, cánh tay không cẩn thận đánh vào bên cạnh trên bàn trà, phịch một tiếng, gọi người nghe đã cảm thấy đau đến hoảng.

Vệ Tuân đau lòng quá, vội vàng lại cấp Mộc Gia Thụ nhu, cuối cùng tại đỏ lên địa phương hôn một cái: "Đau sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi đứng lên liền không đau!"

"Khó mà làm được!" Vệ Tuân hôn lên khóe miệng của hắn, "Không bao giờ thượng ngươi đương , hôm nay ta phi báo thù không thể!"

Nụ hôn của hắn nhiệt liệt mà mềm mại, Mộc Gia Thụ bị Vệ Tuân ấn , cả người hãm tại mềm mại ra sô pha trong, hoàn toàn không có phản kháng đường sống, đành phải tùy ý hắn làm ẩu.

Vừa mới tại ba người nói chuyện thời điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ lấy tới đồ uống là tam nghe bắt mắt, bọn họ từng người uống một ít, vì thế nụ hôn này liền mang lên quả táo nước có ga trong veo.

Ý loạn tình mê trung, Vệ Tuân tay không biết cái gì thời điểm theo y phục của hắn vạt áo thăm đi vào, động tác mãnh liệt mà cuồng loạn, hắn giống như là một đám trong đêm tối thiêu đốt ngọn lửa, tổng có thể dễ dàng đánh nát Mộc Gia Thụ sở hữu lãnh tĩnh.

Mộc Gia Thụ hô hấp từ từ dồn dập, rốt cục nhịn không được buồn hừ một tiếng.

Vệ Tuân như nguyện dĩ thường, hung hăng mà "Báo thù", Mộc Gia Thụ cuối cùng ngủ thời điểm cân bì kiệt lực, không bao giờ tưởng chọc cái này tinh lực quá thừa gia hỏa , về phần những cái đó làm người mất hứng sự, hắn cũng không có nửa điểm cân nhắc tâm tư.

Chương 85: ác mộng

Có lẽ là ban ngày tưởng sự quá nhiều, cũng có lẽ là buổi tối đi ngủ trước bị Vệ Tuân gây sức ép đến quá mệt mỏi, Mộc Gia Thụ đêm nay thượng ngủ cực không kiên định.

Hắn phảng phất là làm một giấc mộng, trong mộng có cái gì lại hốt hoảng nhớ không rõ.

Hình như là... Hắn đứng ở một cái tứ phía đều không có cửa sổ trong phòng, gian phòng trừ bỏ trung ương nhất một cái bàn bên ngoài lại không có mặt khác bất luận cái gì gia cụ, trên bàn mặt bãi một căn ngọn nến, ánh nến sâu kín mà đung đưa, hôn ám ánh sáng đem người bóng dáng đánh vào trên tường, cũng đi theo run nhè nhẹ.

Mộc Gia Thụ không biết đây là cái gì địa phương, chính là bản năng cảm giác đến nguy hiểm.

Hắn vọt tới bên tường, bắt đầu dùng chân mãnh lực đá vách tường, muốn rời khỏi nơi này. Một bên vách tường rất nhanh đã bị hắn gạt ngã , ngay sau đó phòng ở tứ phía vách tường đều tiêu thất, ánh nến phút chốc tối sầm lại, ngọn nến giống như lập tức khoảng cách hắn vô hạn xa xôi, bốn phương tám hướng hắc ám tựa hồ đột nhiên biến thành nào đó thực chất tính vật thể, hội tụ cùng một chỗ, giương nanh múa vuốt mà hướng phía hắn đánh tới.

Mộc Gia Thụ xoay người hướng về ánh sáng truyền đến địa phương chạy như điên, mặt sau hắc ám theo đuổi không bỏ, giống như tùy thời đều có khả năng xông lên đem người cắn nuốt.

Ngay tại hắn cơ hồ muốn cân bì kiệt lực thời điểm, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy một thanh âm tại nhẹ nhàng kêu tên của mình: "Tiểu thụ... Tiểu thụ? Tiểu thụ!"

Mộc Gia Thụ mở choàng mắt ngồi dậy đến, tim đập như sấm.

Nằm ở bên cạnh Vệ Tuân đã nửa chi đứng người dậy, chính nghiêng đầu lo lắng mà nhìn hắn, thấy Mộc Gia Thụ tỉnh, nhẹ nhàng cho hắn xoa xoa thái dương mồ hôi lạnh, đem tay phúc ở tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên trán, phát hiện hắn cũng không có phát sốt mới tùng một hơi.

"Vừa rồi xảy ra chuyện gì, làm ác mộng ? Ngươi xem ngươi, mặt mũi trắng bệch."

Mộc Gia Thụ dồn dập mà thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, một lát sau mới nói: "Ân."

Vệ Tuân từ đầu giường cầm lấy một ly đã sớm lượng hảo thủy, trực tiếp uy hắn hai cái: "Này sẽ mới ba giờ hơn, ngươi ngủ tiếp sẽ đi, ta ôm ngươi liền không sợ hãi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thoáng qua biểu, phát hiện là tam điểm hai mươi bốn, hắn không biết vì cái gì đối số này tự ấn tượng đặc biệt thâm, cự tuyệt Vệ Tuân nói: "Không có việc gì, không cần... Cái gì thanh âm?"

Vệ Tuân: "Ân? Cái gì..."

Hắn bỗng nhiên câm mồm, cũng nghe đến ngoài cửa sổ từ xa tới gần truyền đến một trận lộn xộn cước bộ, nghe đi lên như là một cái người tại liều mạng mà chạy như điên.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Giày cao gót thanh âm... Là một cái nữ nhân?"

Giống như là muốn xác minh Vệ Tuân nói nhất dạng, theo chạy trốn thanh âm càng ngày càng gần, đã có thể nghe thấy chạy bộ trong tiếng hỗn loạn từng ngụm từng ngụm tiếng thở dốc, theo sát mà một nữ nhân thanh âm vang lên: "Cứu mạng a! Giết người nha! Giết người nha! Giết người nha! — "

Thanh âm này cuồng loạn mà vạch tìm tòi đêm tối yên tĩnh, Vệ Tuân lập tức liền từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn ra xa, một tay khác như trước đặt ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên vai.

Mộc Gia Thụ mới từ ác mộng trung tỉnh lại, đầu óc vẫn là mơ hồ , bị này cổ họng một kêu, còn đương thật thiếu chút nữa dọa đi ra cơ tim tắc nghẽn, cơ hồ cho là mình lại về tới ngủ mơ đương trung cảnh tượng.

"Làm gì? Cùng người phát sinh xung đột vẫn là..."

Vệ Tuân nắm bả vai hắn tay bỗng nhiên khẩn một chút, kinh nghi bất định mà nói: "Không... Giống như thật là có người đuổi giết nàng?"

Này cũng không trách bọn họ đều kinh sợ , chủ yếu là hiện thực sinh hoạt trung như vậy nhất thiết thực thực phát sinh tại bên cạnh mình mạng người án quá ít, lại là tại đây dạng thời gian, lấy như vậy hình thức, thật sự làm người không thể tin được.

Mộc Gia Thụ rất nhanh cũng kịp phản ứng, đẩy Vệ Tuân một phen: "Điện thoại đâu? Báo tường cảnh!"

Vệ Tuân quyết định thật nhanh, cầm lấy ném tại bên giường quần áo, một bên bộ một bên sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nói: "Cứu người quan trọng. Ta đi xuống, ngươi báo nguy, chính mình cẩn thận!"

Hắn sờ soạn Mộc Gia Thụ mặt, xoay người bỏ chạy đi ra ngoài.

Mộc Gia Thụ lấy lại bình tĩnh, gọi điện thoại lời ít mà ý nhiều mà báo cảnh, lúc này chung quanh rất nhiều hộ gia đình đều bị kinh động , có người gia đăng sáng lên, phòng chủ tránh ở bức màn mặt sau xuống phía dưới tìm kiếm, càng nhiều người thì lựa chọn tiếp tục ngủ — dù sao loại chuyện này, thực dễ dàng làm người cảm thấy chính mình là chưa tỉnh ngủ chính đang nằm mơ.

Mộc Gia Thụ báo xong rồi cảnh, lập tức cũng đứng dậy hảo quần áo. Hắn một bên chú ý ngoài cửa sổ động tĩnh, một bên nhanh chóng ở nhà nhảy ra Vệ Tuân một cái rằn ri ba lô, từ bên trong tìm ra một tay / thương ( súng ) nhét vào trong túi, vọt tới cạnh cửa liền muốn mở cửa xuống lầu.

Này một khai, Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cũng mắng một câu, Vệ Tuân tên hỗn đản nào, tại kia sao vội vàng tình huống dưới còn chưa quên giữ cửa nhiều biệt một đạo, đem hắn khóa trái ở tại trong phòng.

Mộc Gia Thụ từ tủ để giày thượng tầng thụ tử trong xuất ra cờ lê, trực tiếp trở thành cây búa dùng, không chút do dự chiếu đóng cửa một tạp, một tiếng vang thật lớn qua đi đóng cửa phát tùng, đại môn bị hắn một cước phi đá triệt để mở ra.

Có phía trước nữ nhân kia tiếng thét làm làm nền, chung quanh hàng xóm nghe được nhà bọn họ trong phát ra lớn như vậy động tĩnh cũng không dám ra tiếng.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi nhanh xuống lầu liền xông ra ngoài.

Hắn hướng sau khi ra ngoài, chung quanh tối như mực một mảnh, cư nhiên không có nửa điểm thanh âm, nữ nhân kia, truy người của hắn, thậm chí liên Vệ Tuân cũng không biết chạy đi đâu . Trong bóng đêm tựa hồ còn lưu lại trước khủng bố, tổng làm người cảm thấy tùy thời đều có khả năng bật ra người đến.

Mộc Gia Thụ không động thanh sắc mà đem bàn tay tiến áo bành tô đâu, cầm thương ( súng ) bính.

Hắn lẳng lặng yên đứng một hồi, đột nhiên mãnh một cái xoay người, nòng súng chỉ hướng bên cạnh một mảnh xanh hoá mang phương hướng, quát khẽ nói: "Còn dám chạy liền nổ súng !"

Cơ hồ đang cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói xong câu đó đồng thời, một khác phiến đại lâu mặt sau lao tới một người, đang tại vội vàng hướng Mộc Gia Thụ cái này phương hướng chạy.

Chung quanh tĩnh hai giây, Mộc Gia Thụ nòng súng đối diện địa phương phút chốc nhảy lên một đạo bóng đen, đoạt mệnh chạy như điên!

Mộc Gia Thụ không có giống đe dọa như vậy thật sự nổ súng, hướng về phía bóng đen đuổi theo hai bước, đại lâu mặt sau lao tới người kia đã mãnh liệt thả người hướng trước một phác, nhéo bóng đen cổ áo đem hắn ấn ngã xuống đất.

Bóng đen giãy dụa đứng lên, nhưng một cái khác hiển nhiên nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện, rõ ràng lưu loát mà một quyền đem hắn lần thứ hai đánh bại, phản thủ một ninh, đem bóng đen song chưởng ninh trong người sau, đầu gối đơn đầu gối một quỳ, đứng vững sống lưng.

Mộc Gia Thụ đã chạy tới, thuận tay lại cho người kia một súng thác, trực tiếp đem hắn đánh ngất xỉu , rồi mới hướng khống chế người của hắn nói: "Không có việc gì đi?"

Vừa rồi lao tới người kia đúng là Vệ Tuân, hắn lắc lắc đầu, không nhẹ không nặng mà gõ Mộc Gia Thụ cái trán một chút: "Còn thật năng lực, này đều có thể chạy đến. Thật làm cho ta quan tâm."

Chỉ bằng Mộc Gia Thụ bình thường kia phó làm bộ làm tịch cao lãnh kính, trên đời cũng liền Vệ Tuân động thủ động không hề áp lực tâm lý , hắn ngược lại là tập mãi thành thói quen, ngược lại nhìn thoáng qua Vệ Tuân tay: "Trên tay ngươi dính máu ... Như thế nào, vừa rồi cũng thuận tiện giết cá nhân?"

Vệ Tuân hoảng sợ: "Phi, thiếu hãm hại ta... Đây là kia người nữ bị thương lưu huyết."

Mộc Gia Thụ thu cười, lộ ra vài phần thân thiết đến: "Tình huống thế nào?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Bị thương ngoài da, tạm thời hẳn là không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng, ta cho nàng cầm máu . Ta không có điện nói, lại dùng điện thoại di động của nàng đánh 120, này nam tuyệt đối trong lòng có tật xấu, ngươi là không nhìn cái kia thương..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhướng mày, Vệ Tuân do dự một chút, hạ giọng nói: "Đều tại trên mặt."

Tại trên mặt... Vô luận là tưởng mưu tài vẫn là sát hại tính mệnh, đều khảm không đến kia cái địa phương đi, Mộc Gia Thụ trong đầu hiện lên một suy nghĩ trong đầu, nhìn bị chính mình một súng thác đánh ngất xỉu người: "Vị này thấy thế nào đều khuyết thiếu đi một tí biến thái sát nhân cuồng khí chất a, nói thật ta đối ngoại hình của hắn có chút thất vọng."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi đối với ta một người ôm có chờ mong là đủ rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Biệt đùa giỡn lưu manh , ngươi xem cảnh / sát tới bắt ngươi ."

Vừa mới hắn gọi điện thoại báo nguy gọi tới cảnh / sát rốt cục tìm được người rồi, xa xa mà hướng phía Vệ Tuân bọn họ đã chạy tới, còn không thấy rõ ràng cũng đã rút ra thương ( súng ).

Vệ Tuân thấy rõ ràng đi đầu người, mang tới xuống tay: "Vương đội trưởng, là ta."

"A... A! Nguyên lai là Vệ thiếu!" Đối phương thấy rõ ràng người, ngược lại càng giật mình , "Vệ thiếu tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Chúng ta báo cảnh, cái này, " hắn đá xuống đất thượng bị Mộc Gia Thụ một súng thác tạp hôn nam nhân: "Là người bị tình nghi, người bị hại tại cây đại thụ kia dưới, lập tức xe cứu thương cũng nên đến ... Ta xem nàng đến trước đưa bệnh viện."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta xem trước một chút nàng thương."

Vệ Tuân chuyển hướng hắn thời điểm, thanh âm nhất thời liền nhu xuống dưới: "Đi thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ lập tức đi, Vương đội trưởng không từ nhìn cái này khí chất phi phàm tuổi trẻ người liếc mắt một cái, Vệ Tuân nói: "Đây là Mộc thiếu." Hắn mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

Mộc Gia Thụ thực mau trở về đến , hướng Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi lại đây, ta có lời nói cho ngươi."

Bởi vì vẻ mặt của hắn thực nghiêm túc, lời này lại nói tiếp thật giống như tại mệnh lệnh một cái tiểu tuỳ tùng dường như, vương đội cơ hồ hoảng sợ — liền Vệ Tam công tử cái kia tính tình, dám cùng hắn nói như vậy người trước chưa từng thấy quá, này sợ không phải phải làm tràng đánh nhau.

Hắn không nghĩ tới Vệ Tuân cư nhiên không hề phản kháng tinh thần địa điểm cái đầu, liền như vậy ngoan ngoãn đi theo Mộc Gia Thụ đi đến một bên.

"Tam ca, ta nhớ kỹ trước ngươi theo ta đề cập qua đồng thời liên hoàn tính giết người án." Mộc Gia Thụ cau mày, "Cái kia chuyên môn cấp nữ tính hủy dung sau đó lại giết người vứt thi án tử, ta rõ ràng nghe nói đã kết án , kết án khi nói đây là một phạm tội đội, phải không?"

Loại này án kiện tin tức, cảnh sát giống nhau rất ít hướng phía ngoài tuyên dương chi tiết, Mộc Gia Thụ sợ đương người khác mặt nhắc tới Vệ Tuân cùng chính mình giảng quá ảnh hưởng không hảo, lúc này mới cố ý đem hắn gọi đến một bên.

Vệ Tuân minh bạch hắn trong lời nói chưa hết ý: "Là, kết án thời điểm nói như thế . Ngươi... Có phải hay không cảm thấy cái này án tử cùng trước ta cùng ngươi đề cập qua rất giống?"

Thấy Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta vừa rồi nhìn một chút cũng có đồng cảm — thủ pháp, công cụ, mục tiêu... Bất quá còn phải chờ thẩm vấn sau đó mới có thể biết kết quả. Nếu như nói là cái kia phạm tội đội trong cá lọt lưới, người này khẳng định cũng không có thể buông tha ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn con nai lộc lộc bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn lục cẩu, tiểu ngơ ngác ăn ngư, tiểu thất dịch dinh dưỡng;

So tâm ∩_∩~

Ta phì đến bảo bối nhóm, một hồi liền đi qua hồi bình luận, mấy ngày nay bệnh tương đối lợi hại, cho nên nằm một trận, may mắn giống nhau có trước tiên chuẩn bị một ít khẩn cấp tồn cảo thói quen mới không đoạn, cám ơn bảo bối nhóm còn tại, sao sao đát.

Mặt khác lắm miệng một câu ∩_∩, ta viết văn tình tiết, đi hướng đều là đã sớm an bài hảo , trên cơ bản đều sẽ có ý nghĩ về sau, ít nhất quá bán năm mới khai văn, tuy rằng trình độ hữu hạn có lẽ viết không hảo, nhưng là say thật sự tại tẫn lớn nhất năng lực hoàn thành mỗi một thiên tiểu thuyết, khả năng phân chương thời điểm không chuẩn bị cho tốt, có chương và tiết bình thản , bất quá ta phát tất cả đều là ấn trình tự còn tiếp bài này nội dung, không có lừa càng ý tứ nha, ta đây chu liên bảng đơn đều không có , nơi này cùng nghi ngờ thân thân giải thích một chút (づ ￣3￣) づ. Chờ say say cố gắng nhiều tồn điểm bản thảo, nhất định sẽ lại thêm càng, cúc cung.

Xin lỗi, hôm nay vô nghĩa nhiều nha, chỗ nào nói không ổn xin tha thứ ta, hy vọng sẽ không quấy rầy bảo bối nhóm nhìn văn, yêu nê manh.

Chương 86: hồi gia

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc lắc đầu: "Trước chính là nghe ngươi đề cập qua một chút, nhưng là ta hôm nay tận mắt nhìn thấy thấy, cảm thấy này nhưng không giống như là như vậy hồi sự a. Biệt không nói, ngươi chú ý người này đem vừa rồi vị kia tiểu thư trên mặt chém ra tới miệng vết thương có hay không? Kia vị trí."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Khi đó vội vã truy hung thủ, không nhìn kỹ, chỉ biết là tại trên mặt."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi nói, nếu ngươi một lòng tưởng hủy ta dung, kia vừa thấy được ta sau đó, ngươi sẽ hướng chỗ nào khảm?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ai nha, ta đây nhưng luyến tiếc!"

"Hảo đi, kia liền ta khảm ngươi!" Mộc Gia Thụ tương đương sảng khoái mà tại Vệ Tuân trên mặt so đo làm ý bảo, "Ta muốn muốn đem mặt của ngươi khảm hủy, kia vừa thấy ngươi liền chiếu ở giữa nhất tà lại đây như vậy mấy lần, như vậy Vệ thiếu này trương anh tuấn mặt khẳng định lập tức xong đời, vận khí tốt một chút, nói không chừng trực tiếp mệnh cũng khai báo."

Vệ Tuân: "... Ta như thế nào cảm thấy ngươi những lời này nói , rất là giải hận a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, nói tiếp đi: "Chính là người bị hại thương, đều tại hai má bên cạnh bộ phận, cơ hồ tới gần cằm , nàng cho dù là trốn, cũng không có thể đem hảo mấy đao đều trốn đi ra như vậy cái hiệu quả đi? Cuối cùng cái kia trên cổ tạo thành huyết lưu không ngừng đại thương khẩu, cho dù hung hiểm, nhưng là cũng không chém tới động mạch cổ thượng, không phải người trực tiếp sẽ chết ."

Vệ Tuân sắc mặt cũng biến đến ngưng trọng, hắn suy nghĩ một hồi, hỏi Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ý của ngươi là cái kia giết người cố ý phóng thủy? Chính là hắn vì cái gì muốn cố ý phóng thủy..."

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa muốn nói chuyện, Vệ Tuân cũng đã nói ra : "Chờ một chút, hắn có phải hay không... Không hạ thủ? Ta tại nắm hắn thời điểm cũng có thể cảm giác được, người này cũng thật không giống cái kẻ tái phạm. Kia nếu nói như vậy, hắn còn thật khả năng không là cái gì phạm tội đội bên trong ."

"Trước đã phát sinh quá hảo mấy khởi, định án thời điểm nói là phạm tội đội, ta xem cũng đồng dạng không nhất định đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cuối cùng lắc lắc đầu: "Dư lại sự chỉ có thể đến hỏi hắn bản thân , ngươi đi cùng những cái đó cảnh / sát nói chuyện đi, ta hồi gia ."

Lấy hắn bình thường tính tình lãnh đạm, kỳ thật đối với cái này án tử bản thân không có gì hứng thú, chẳng qua vừa mới từ cái kia trong mộng mặt tỉnh lại liền gặp như vậy một sự kiện, Mộc Gia Thụ không thể không suy nghĩ: Vừa rồi nếu tại hạ mặt chạy như điên kêu cứu chính là ta, vậy phải làm thế nào?

Cái loại này tuyệt vọng, cái loại này bất lực thống khổ, hắn một nhắm mắt lại liền có thể tưởng tượng đi ra.

Trên đầu ấm áp, Vệ Tuân sờ sờ tóc của hắn: "Hảo, mau trở lại gia đi, ta đi nói, nói xong liền trở về cùng ngươi."

"Coi như hết, ngươi hoàn toàn có thể nhiều lời một hồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ trả lời một câu, đem mình áo gió thoát ra ném cho Vệ Tuân: "Hơn nửa đêm đi ra nắm tặc liền xuyên nhất kiện t-shirt, cũng không sợ cảm mạo."

Vệ Tuân cười mặc vào y phục của hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ này bộ y phục mua có chút đại , hắn mặc vào ngược lại là chính thích hợp, Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn đem quần áo hảo, chính mình liền chuyển trên người lâu.

Gây sức ép xong chuyện này sau đó, sắc trời đã ẩn ẩn tỏa sáng, Mộc Gia Thụ sau khi trở về rõ ràng cũng không ngủ, Vệ Tuân không tại hắn cũng lười ăn điểm tâm, cho chính mình pha tách cà phê, tọa trước máy tính bắt đầu xử lý công ty việc vặt.

Vệ Tuân rốt cuộc không có lập tức sẽ trở lại, Mộc Gia Thụ lường trước hắn tính tình cũng biết, cái này án tử trước vốn là liền vẫn là Vệ Tuân đi theo , hắn nói xong lời cuối cùng khẳng định vẫn là muốn đi cảnh / sát cục coi trọng một chuyến tài năng an tâm.

Điểm ấy hắn cấp Vệ Tuân quần áo thời điểm liền đoán được, một lát sau di động chợt lóe, quả nhiên nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân mượn điện thoại cho hắn gửi tin nhắn nói trước không quay về , dặn hắn bản thân tại gia ăn cơm thật ngon nghỉ ngơi.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa muốn hồi phục, di động màn hình lần thứ hai sáng lên, là Phương Tĩnh Tránh đang tại gọi điện thoại cho hắn.

"Phương tỷ?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói chuyện cho tới bây giờ đi thẳng vào vấn đề: "Ngươi bây giờ ở kinh thành sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng: "Ngày hôm qua vừa đến, có việc?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Ngươi không ở nhà đúng không? Ta vừa rồi cấp Mộc thúc thúc gọi điện thoại nói hôm nay giữa trưa nhìn hắn, ngươi muốn là không chuyện có thể hay không hồi gia một chuyến? Không phải vạn nhất gặp phải Mộc Hạo Xướng, bên cạnh lại không cái cảm kích hoà giải, ta quá xấu hổ ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hảo. Có thể hay không nói cho ta biết ngươi vì cái gì muốn đi nhà của ta?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh lời ít mà ý nhiều: "Ba ba của ngươi ngày hôm qua thân thể không thoải mái, hôm nay nghe nói là hảo đi một tí, ta đi xem."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói chuyện thời điểm quả thật có chút bất mãn, cảm thấy Mộc gia hai huynh đệ này vô tư tới vô tâm, lão phụ thân sinh bệnh , cư nhiên một cái hai cái đều không tại bên người, nàng chính là cảm thấy chính mình rốt cuộc là một cái ngoại nhân, không nên đối việc này vung tay múa chân, cho nên chưa nói biệt , nhưng trong giọng nói không khách khí Mộc Gia Thụ không có khả năng nghe không hiểu.

Điện thoại đầu kia rõ ràng dừng một chút mới lần nữa truyền đến hồi âm, Mộc Gia Thụ trong thanh âm nghe không ra cảm xúc: "Ta biết , kia một hồi ta đi công ty của các ngươi tiếp ngươi."

"Hảo, treo, bai bai."

Cúp điện thoại sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ lẳng lặng yên trước máy tính ngồi hai phút, trong đầu cũng không biết là cái gì tư vị, cuối cùng vẫn là thở dài đứng dậy, đơn giản mà thu thập một chút xuất môn.

Trong nhà đóng cửa bị hắn buổi sáng dùng bạo lực phá hủy, Mộc Gia Thụ gọi điện thoại phân phó chính mình trợ lý dẫn người đến tu, hắn thì trước lái xe đến siêu thị, đi vào tại bán dinh dưỡng phẩm địa phương dạo qua một vòng.

Cô bán hàng thực ân cần hỏi: "Vị tiên sinh này muốn mua điểm cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cha ta sinh bệnh , tưởng mua cho hắn điểm đồ vật..."

Hắn nói tới đây cũng hiểu được thực không có ý nghĩa, kỳ thật Mộc Ngôn Duệ cái gì vậy cũng không thiếu, hắn yêu cầu ăn cái gì, muốn ăn cái gì, đều có bác sĩ gia đình cùng sinh hoạt trợ lý đến an bài thỏa đáng, chỉ là ngoại nhân đưa các loại hộp quà đều một mình đôi một cái phòng, ngược lại là Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng hai cái này thân nhi tử cũng sáp không thượng cái gì tay.

Mới vừa huống chi lại nhìn lướt qua hàng giá, càng là không biết nên khóc hay cười — này siêu thị xa hoa dinh dưỡng phẩm bên trong, nhà bọn họ đi ra ngược lại là chiếm nửa giang san.

Mộc Gia Thụ do dự một chút, ngược lại là cô bán hàng đầy nhiệt tình mà nói: "Chúng ta nơi này tân thượng một đám hàng, tất cả đều là thích hợp lão niên người ..."

Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là xách một đống đồ vật đi ra, bỏ vào hậu bị rương trong, lại đi đem Phương Tĩnh Tránh tiếp đi ra, hai người đồng thời hướng Mộc gia phương hướng đi.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh lên xe liền cười: "Ta hôm nay thật đúng là mặt mũi đại , vừa rồi ngươi xuống xe chờ ta thời điểm, nửa cái công ty nữ công nhân đều chạy đến cửa sổ đi trước ngoại nhìn, trộm hỏi thăm ai bạn trai đẹp trai như vậy, kết quả nhìn thấy là ta đi ra ngoài, tròng mắt đều phải trừng đi ra."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Sớm biết rằng liền mua bó hoa hồng ."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh khoái trá mà nói: "Chỉ cần Mộc đại thiếu có tâm, về sau cơ hội còn nhiều là."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, không nói nữa, hắn bình thường nói liền không nhiều lắm, nhưng hôm nay đảo có chút tâm sự nặng nề , Phương Tĩnh Tránh không từ hỏi: "Đây là làm sao vậy? Ngươi lo lắng bá phụ sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp Phương Tĩnh Tránh tin tức cũng đã gọi điện thoại hỏi qua bí thư , biết Mộc Ngôn Duệ thân thể không xuất không là cái gì vấn đề lớn, cho nên tuy rằng trong lòng không quá thoải mái, cũng không đến mức quá bối rối. Hắn càng phiền muộn kỳ thật là không biết hẳn là dùng cái gì thái độ đến đối mặt Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng, nhưng là nghe Phương Tĩnh Tránh hỏi như vậy , cũng liền thuận thế gật gật đầu: "Hắn không có việc gì đi?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Chuyện gì mới gọi không có việc gì? Muốn là ra vấn đề lớn ngươi cũng không có khả năng hiện tại mới biết tình ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười : "Vài năm không thấy, nói chuyện vẫn là lợi hại như vậy."

"Ta đã nói với ngươi câu chân tâm nói đi." Phương Tĩnh Tránh không đi theo hắn cười, sắc mặt ngược lại nghiêm túc một ít, "Chúng ta vài cái đều là từ tiểu liền nhận thức, nhà ngươi những sự tình kia ta cũng biết một ít. Nói thật, nếu ta là ngươi, ta khẳng định đã đối phụ thân có khí, nói không chừng sẽ không làm so ngươi càng hảo ... Bất quá ba ba của ngươi dù sao cho ngươi sinh mệnh, cho ngươi ăn mặc, đem ngươi dưỡng đến lớn như vậy."

Mộc Gia Thụ không nói chuyện, Phương Tĩnh Tránh lại nói: "Ngươi muốn là không muốn nghe, coi như ta lắm miệng, dù sao có rất nhiều sự khả năng ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, kỳ thật ngươi hôm nay nguyện ý theo giúp ta hồi gia, ta là thực cảm tạ ."

"Sẽ không." Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục đạo, "Ngươi nói ta minh bạch."

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh trở về thời điểm là bảo mẫu mở cửa, nhìn thấy hắn sau đó cao hứng phi thường, nói: "Tam thiếu gia đã về rồi."

Mấy ngày này liên trong nhà bảo mẫu cũng biết, tiên sinh rất yêu thương cái này không có tới nhiều ít ngày tam thiếu gia, mỗi hồi hắn tại gia thời điểm, tiên sinh tính tình đều phá lệ hảo.

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, đem Phương Tĩnh Tránh làm vào cửa, lại hỏi: "Phụ thân cùng Nhị ca đâu?"

"Tiên sinh tại phu nhân trong phòng, nhị thiếu gia hảo vài ngày không trở lại."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh không nghĩ tới nàng như do dự dự thật lâu, cuối cùng lại tìm đến Mộc Gia Thụ thêm can đảm, kết quả Mộc Hạo Xướng cư nhiên không ở nhà, trong lòng ngược lại có chút thất vọng, rũ xuống ánh mắt không nói chuyện.

Mộc Gia Thụ cho nàng tìm một đôi tân dép lê, ý bảo bảo mẫu đi vội nàng chuyện của mình, ý bảo Phương Tĩnh Tránh ngồi xuống, cho nàng rót chén trà: "Hai ngày nữa ngươi nếu còn muốn đến, ta cũng có thể cùng ngươi."

"Tính ." Phương Tĩnh Tránh tự giễu mà cười cười, "Không duyên phận tới nơi nào đều không duyên phận, ta cưỡng cầu cái gì. Chính là cảm thấy hôm nay tới trước lo lắng thấp thỏm lo lắng, rất là có bệnh."

Mộc Gia Thụ không nói chuyện, hắn cảm thấy chính mình hồi cái gia lo lắng thấp thỏm lo lắng, cũng rất là có bệnh.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ rất ít sẽ đi Mạnh Như gian phòng, Mộc Gia Thụ không để cho bảo mẫu quấy rầy hắn, cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh mặt đối mặt mà ngồi một hồi, Mộc Ngôn Duệ chính mình liền ra rồi.

Hắn thình lình nhìn thấy hảo vài ngày không gặp nhi tử, ngược lại là thật sự thật cao hứng, nhìn xem Mộc Gia Thụ lại nhìn xem Phương Tĩnh Tránh, cười nói: "Hôm nay đây là cái gì ngày, hai ngươi cư nhiên cùng lên tới ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Thân thể thế nào?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Không có gì vấn đề lớn, chính là đi qua về điểm này bệnh cũ , ngày hôm qua nghỉ ngơi một ngày chuyện gì đều không có, ta cũng không nói cho ngươi biết cùng Hạo Xướng. Chính là trước Tĩnh Tránh nghe ba ba của nàng nói, còn cố ý đã chạy tới một chuyến."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Bá phụ quá khách khí, tôn a di tay nghề tốt như vậy, ta là hận không thể mỗi ngày đều có thể lại đây cọ cơm đâu."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cười : "Tiểu thụ, ngươi đi nói cho một tiếng, ăn cơm đi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: xin lỗi, hôm nay say say đuổi xe lửa, trước càng nha sao sao đát!

Chương 87: băng tràng

Mộc gia quét tước vệ sinh , nấu cơm , giữ gìn hoa viên cũng không phải cùng một người, cái gọi là thuật nghiệp có chuyên tấn công, làm ra đồ ăn đích xác ngon miệng.

Tôn a di còn cố ý cấp mỗi người đoan một chung chim én vàng oa, tiếu a a mà nói: "Đây là tam thiếu gia mang tới, bị ta đôn chút."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ ngoài ý muốn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi còn mua đồ vật?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Vừa lúc đi ngang qua siêu thị..."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ giống như là đột nhiên cao hứng đứng lên bộ dáng: "Vẫn là con ta sẽ mua đồ. Ngày hôm qua Trương bí thư lại đây, dẫn theo một đống loạn thất bát tao ngoạn ý, tất cả đều là người khác đưa tới, ta đều không thích, liền này tổ yến còn hợp khẩu vị."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ trong lời nói lấy lòng ý quá rõ ràng , Mộc Gia Thụ lay một chút chính mình trong bát cơm, cũng không biết ứng nên nói cái gì.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cấp hai cái tiểu bối giảng: "Lúc trước ta bỏ xuống đến nông thôn thời điểm, năm thứ nhất mùa đông, đại niên ba mươi còn nhượng xuất đi đến trên sông tạp hố băng, cấp thôn bí thư chi bộ gia tróc ngư. Ta không kinh nghiệm, làm việc lại chậm, trở lại đi ngủ lều thời điểm cũng đã hơn chín điểm , lại lãnh lại mệt, vào lúc ban đêm liền phát rồi đốt."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ rất ít đề chuyện quá khứ, không riêng Phương Tĩnh Tránh, liên Mộc Gia Thụ nghe xong sau đó đều rất giật mình, tuy rằng cũng biết hắn từng có một đoạn tại nông thôn khi trải qua, nhưng bọn hắn vẫn là khó có thể đem loại này việc tốn thể lực cùng sống an nhàn sung sướng vài thập niên Mộc Ngôn Duệ liên lạc với đồng thời.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "... Ta khi đó đốt mơ mơ màng màng, mãn đầu óc tưởng đều là ăn tổ yến, khả năng trong mộng cũng nói hai câu mê sảng, kết quả cư nhiên thật sự giống như ăn đến , chính là cái kia hương vị có chút quá ngọt, không quá chính tông. Tỉnh sau đó mới biết được, là mụ mụ ngươi nhịn một tô mì hồ hồ, ở bên trong trộn lẫn thượng đường trắng đưa lại đây cho ta ăn. Cũng mệt nàng nghĩ ra, bất quá khi khi đường trắng coi như là thực hiếm lạ đồ vật , ha ha ha."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ một bên giảng, một bên chính mình lắc lắc đầu cười , trên nét mặt tràn đầy hoài niệm.

Mộc Gia Thụ rất ít nghe được hắn đề khởi chuyện quá khứ, suy nghĩ một chút này tựa hồ vẫn là đệ nhất hồi, nguyên lai tại phụ thân trong miệng mẫu thân là như vậy.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhìn trầm mặc Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, tiếp nhận nói tra: "Ngài sớm như vậy liền cùng bá mẫu nhận thức a?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Đúng vậy, rất sớm. Ta xuống nông thôn nửa năm sau đó, nàng đi với ta một cái thôn, bất quá đó là bởi vì tiểu thụ cùng Hạo Xướng ngoại công công tác điều động, cùng ta đây loại bị phạt là không đồng dạng như vậy."

Mộc Gia Thụ không biết trung gian còn có như vậy một chuyện, lại cùng trước Văn Tuệ nói một xác minh, Mộc Ngôn Duệ phải là trước nhận thức Văn Tuệ sau đó lại gặp được Mạnh Như, cũng tại kết giao trong quá trình chậm rãi động tâm.

Hắn bát bát trong bát cơm, cảm thấy không hề khẩu vị, nguyên bản tưởng sáp câu, vừa mới ngẩng đầu, lại vừa mới nhìn thấy ngồi ở chính mình tà đối diện Mộc Ngôn Duệ hai tấn hoa râm, giống như tại trong mấy ngày này lại nhiều không ít đầu bạc phát.

Hắn mang trên mặt ý cười, mà nụ cười này càng thêm rõ ràng mà hiện ra khóe mắt tinh tế nếp nhăn.

Ba ba già rồi... Mộc Gia Thụ trong đầu nhất thời hiện lên một câu như vậy nói, trong lòng ngũ vị trần tạp, vừa mới muốn nói ra ngôn ngữ bị lần nữa nuốt trở vào.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh tò mò mà nói: "Vậy cũng là nói, bá mẫu phụ trách quản ngài ?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cười nói: "Lúc ấy ba thuộc loại đến nơi đây đến thể nghiệm và quan sát dân tình, quản ta chính là đại ca, có một ngày đại ca vừa mới sinh bệnh, lâm thời lại đây giám sát ta làm việc liền thành tiểu như ."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh phản ứng một chút mới hiểu được, hắn nói ba cùng đại ca, chỉ chính là Mộc Gia Thụ ngoại công cùng cữu cữu.

"Hãy để cho ngài lao ngư sao?"

"Đương nhiên không chỉ là lao ngư một kiện sự này , bọn họ đa dạng nhưng nhiều đâu, mấy ngày nay vừa lúc bắt kịp mùa đông lạnh nhất thời điểm, □□ tiểu tổ người cho ta một thùng nước, một cái cái muỗng, làm ta thôn phía trước đất bằng phẳng thượng tưới xuất một mảnh băng tràng đến."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày, Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Quá thiếu đạo đức ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Cái kia thời điểm người, làm chính trị đấu tranh đã nhập ma , đâu thèm ngươi cái gì đức không đức . Bọn họ làm người tại mùa đông khắc nghiệt bên trong một gáo một gáo yểu thủy, thủy ở tại trên tay rất nhanh liền đông trụ, trước đã có hảo vài người vi cái này hai tay tàn phế, cho nên ta lúc ấy vừa nghe, tâm đều lương."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thoáng qua tay hắn, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cười nói: "Ta tay nhưng không có việc gì, khi đó cho ta đem thùng nước đề tới chính là mụ mụ ngươi, nàng đem dũng đưa cho ta, lại lặng lẽ đưa cho ta một bộ cái bao tay, ta mang lên cái bao tay, lập tức liền cảm giác không đến thủy lương."

Hắn nhớ rõ cái kia thời điểm, chính mình một gáo một gáo mà hướng địa hạ tưới thủy, Mạnh Như liền xuyên kiện thật dài quân áo bành tô ở bên cạnh nhìn, gió Bắc đem mặt của nàng thổi đến đỏ bừng , Mộc Ngôn Duệ ngẫu nhiên ngẫng đầu, có thể đối thượng ánh mắt của nàng, sau đó hai người liền đồng thời cười một cái.

Ngày đó hắn đem băng tràng tưới thực đại thực đại, bởi vì hắn hy vọng như vậy thời khắc có thể trường một ít, lại trường một ít.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh ánh mắt tại giữa phụ tử một chuyển, trong lòng không tiếng động mà thở dài, nghe xong Mộc Ngôn Duệ câu chuyện, lại suy nghĩ câu chuyện trong kia người trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp cô nương đã qua đời nhiều năm, ngược lại càng thêm thương cảm.

Nàng đang suy nghĩ này đó loạn thất bát tao sự tình, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy phía sau cửa phòng mở, theo bản năng mà quay đầu đi, vừa mới nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng đứng ở cửa nhà.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh lúc ấy liền sửng sốt, trong lúc nhất thời thế nhưng không biết nói cái gì cho phải, chính là kinh ngạc mà nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng, Mộc Hạo Xướng ánh mắt cũng rất mau xẹt qua nàng, rơi xuống bên người nàng Mộc Gia Thụ trên người.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nụ cười trên mặt hơi chút vừa thu lại, sau đó lại khôi phục bình thường: "Hạo Xướng đã về rồi? Hôm nay ngược lại là cái ngày lành, đệ đệ của ngươi cùng Tĩnh Tránh cũng là vừa qua khỏi đến không bao lâu."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lẳng lặng yên nói: "Đụng phải Vệ bá bá, nghe nói ba không quá thoải mái. Tĩnh Tránh... Tiểu thụ, các ngươi cũng tại."

Hắn hai ngày này giống như gầy đi một tí, trên mặt tuyến điều càng thêm trong sáng, trên cằm có chút thanh thanh hồ tra, hiện ra vài phần tiều tụy, nhưng lấy trước kia loại có chút tối tăm cay nghiệt khí chất lại giống như lập tức cải biến, giờ này khắc này chính sắc nói chuyện bộ dáng nghiêm cẩn mà hữu lễ, cùng ngày xưa khác nhau rất lớn.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Ăn cơm chưa? Chưa ăn ngồi xuống, làm a di cho ngươi lại làm điểm tân ."

"Ta ăn qua, ba." Mộc Hạo Xướng vẫn luôn nhìn bắt đầu lại từ đầu không cùng hắn nói chuyện nhiều Mộc Gia Thụ, "Trước ngươi xuất ngoại ? Ngày nào đó trở về ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ ngẩng đầu đối thượng ánh mắt của hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng đáy mắt ô nặng nề , nhìn không ra cảm xúc, chính là như vậy theo dõi hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Là, hôm trước trở về ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng "Ân" một tiếng, Phương Tĩnh Tránh bỗng nhiên nói: "Bá phụ, ngại ngùng, ta nhớ tới đến công ty còn có chút sự, ta... Tưởng đi trước."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Nếu công ty có việc liền mau đi đi, Hạo Xướng, đưa đưa Tĩnh Tránh."

Mộc Hạo Xướng một đốn, lúc này mới đưa ánh mắt từ Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt dời đi: "Tĩnh Tránh, đi thôi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh yên lặng không lời gì để nói, đứng dậy đi theo Mộc Hạo Xướng phía sau đi rồi, ngày mùa thu sau giờ ngọ phá lệ an tĩnh, an tĩnh chỉ còn lại có hai người cước bộ cùng vù vù tiếng gió.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đột nhiên ngừng một chút, Phương Tĩnh Tránh không kịp phản ứng, thiếu chút nữa đụng vào phía sau lưng của hắn thượng, vội vàng ngẩng đầu lên.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Xe của ngươi đâu?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói với hắn nói thời điểm, tổng cảm thấy trong lòng hốt hoảng: "Tọa Thẩm Thụ xe tới, ta không có khai."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghe nói như thế, không từ nhìn nàng một cái, hắn vốn là khác có tâm sự, nhưng mà lúc này vừa thấy, mới phát giác Phương Tĩnh Tránh hốc mắt đỏ lên, vẻ mặt kinh ngạc.

Hắn cũng sửng sốt một chút, nhịn không được nói: "Tĩnh Tránh."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nói: "Đi , ngươi cái gì đều đừng nói nữa, ta cũng không cần ngươi đưa, ta đánh xe đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Xin lỗi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cường cười nói: "Ngươi xin lỗi ta cái gì."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ngươi nếu mỗi hồi nhìn thấy trong lòng ta đều khó, ta đây về sau sẽ tận lực tránh đi ngươi. Ta biết ta trước với ngươi chia tay đối với ngươi thực không công bình... Ta đời này không là người tốt người, nhưng là ta hy vọng ngươi không cần thụ ta ảnh hưởng. Ngươi hẳn là lại tìm một cái bạn trai..."

"Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngươi hôm nay trúng tà đi? Không biết là chính mình quản có chút khoan sao?" Phương Tĩnh Tránh phút chốc đánh gãy hắn, "Ta độc thân hoặc là lại tìm cái bạn trai bạn gái đều với ngươi không nửa mao tiền quan hệ. Ngươi không cần như vậy nói bóng nói gió , ta chính là dám nói, đối, cho dù chia tay , ta bây giờ còn yêu ngươi, còn thích ngươi, chẳng sợ ngươi thật không là thứ gì. Thái độ của ngươi không hề gì, ta thích ngươi, với ngươi như thế nào đối ta là hai chuyện khác nhau, cho nên ngươi không cần can thiệp ta, không cần mang theo đồng tình theo ta nói như vậy!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng giật mình, mệt mỏi nhìn nàng một cái, cái gì cũng không nói, bước đi .

Phương Tĩnh Tránh đứng ở tại chỗ nhìn theo bóng lưng của hắn, nàng cảm thấy chính mình như là đánh một hồi thắng trận, nàng làm Mộc Hạo Xướng không lời nào để nói , chính là trên thực tế, trong lòng của nàng vắng vẻ , như là lậu một cái thật lớn động, lại bị trong viện phong nha nha mà xuyên qua.

Bởi vì nàng ái tình, không có chỗ sắp đặt.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh đi ra ngoài về sau, trên bàn cơm liền dư phụ tử hai người, không có người nói chuyện không khí có chút cổ quái, Mộc Gia Thụ không ngẩng đầu lên, một chút một chút bát trong bát hạt cơm.

Trên đỉnh đầu truyền đến Mộc Ngôn Duệ thanh âm: "Tiểu thụ, ta cùng Văn Tuệ ngày đó nói nói, ngươi đều nghe thấy được đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không có lộ ra kinh ngạc biểu tình, trầm mặc một hồi, nói: "Là."

Hắn rất rõ ràng cha mình làm người cùng tâm cơ, không ngoài ý muốn Mộc Ngôn Duệ sẽ biết chuyện này, sở dĩ do dự, là tại tưởng muốn hay không đem về Văn Tuệ sự tình nói cho hắn biết. Tại về đến nhà trước, có như vậy trong nháy mắt, Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng đã hiện lên cái này suy nghĩ, hắn muốn nhìn một chút Mộc Ngôn Duệ hối hận bộ dáng, nhưng này điểm ý tưởng đang nhìn thấy phụ thân đầu bạc cùng nếp nhăn khi, đã triệt để đánh mất .

Cho nên hắn chỉ nói cái này tự.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nửa ngày không nói chuyện, áy náy chi sắc tại trên mặt hắn một lược mà qua, Mộc Gia Thụ cho là hắn sẽ giải thích, nhưng Mộc Ngôn Duệ môi giật giật, chính là hỏi hắn: "Ngươi tính toán làm như thế nào?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đè huyệt thái dương, thanh âm có chút mỏi mệt: "Trong lòng ta thực loạn... Ba, ta sự tình khiến cho chính mình xử lý đi. Ngươi không cần nhúng tay ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ thở dài, giơ tay lên, sờ sờ tóc của hắn, lại giúp hắn chỉnh lý một chút áo.

Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể có một chút cứng ngắc, nhưng là không có trốn tránh, hắn cho rằng Mộc Ngôn Duệ sẽ giải thích điểm cái gì, kết quả đối phương làm xong động tác này sau đó, liền đứng dậy ly khai bàn ăn.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được nói: "Ba..."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cước bộ dừng lại một chút, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Kỳ thật ngươi cùng mẹ chi gian có rất nhiều hiểu lầm, khi còn bé cữu cữu hỏi ngươi, ngươi cái gì đều không nói, các ngươi đánh một trận. Ta cùng Hạo Xướng lớn lên sau đó, ngươi cũng chưa bao giờ theo chúng ta giải thích, ngươi, vì cái gì..."

Trong lòng hắn loạn, nói về không đầu không đuôi, nói đến mặt sau cũng không biết chính mình tưởng biểu đạt cái gì, ngược lại là Mộc Ngôn Duệ lý giải nhi tử ý tứ, xoay người lại, lẳng lặng yên nói: "Tiểu thụ, mẫu thân ngươi đã qua đời."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghẹn lời.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Người làm chuyện gì, khẳng định đều cũng có lý do . Nhưng là không quản có bao nhiêu cái bất đắc dĩ lý do, đó cũng là chính mình làm xuất quyết định. Như vậy, quyết định này tạo thành thống khổ, oán hận, cũng đều chỉ có thể chính mình gánh vác. Giải thích trừ bỏ lừa mình dối người ở ngoài, cái gì đều vãn hồi không . Ta chỉ hy vọng ngươi cùng Hạo Xướng, làm chuyện gì đều phải trước tiên suy nghĩ một chút, trong lòng quan tâm nhất đến tột cùng là cái gì, không cần giống ta nhất dạng. Ta, xin lỗi hai người các ngươi."

Chương 88: Hồng Môn Yến

Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng không biết phụ huynh nói chuyện nội dung, hắn rời đi Phương Tĩnh Tránh sau đó, nhiễu quá nhà mình hoa viên trong một gốc cây đại thụ, bỗng nhiên ma xui quỷ khiến mà dừng bước.

Hắn do dự một chút, đứng ở phía sau cây xoay người, lặng lẽ sau này nhìn.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn thấy Phương Tĩnh Tránh vẫn không nhúc nhích mà tại tại chỗ đứng một hồi, đột nhiên dùng tay hung hăng mà lau một phen mặt bước đi .

Mộc Hạo Xướng rất nhanh liền nhìn không tới nàng bóng dáng, hắn vì thế lại dường như không có việc gì mà xoay người, về tới trong nhà.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đều không tại lầu một, phòng bếp có cho hắn lưu cơm, Mộc Hạo Xướng chưa ăn, hướng bảo mẫu hỏi ý kiến vài câu Mộc Ngôn Duệ tình huống, biết không có trở ngại, liền thượng lầu hai.

Mộc Gia Thụ cửa phòng sưởng , hắn đeo lên kính mắt, đang tại đưa lưng về phía cửa phòng nhìn máy tính, Mộc Hạo Xướng yên lặng nhìn một hồi bóng lưng của hắn, lần này ngược lại là quy củ, trước không đi vào, gõ gõ bên cạnh khung cửa.

Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu nhìn thấy hắn, ảm đạm cười, đẩy hạ kính mắt: "Nhị ca đến , mời vào."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đi vào phòng của hắn, tuy rằng Mộc Gia Thụ không đở trụ màn hình ý tứ, hắn vẫn là không có hướng máy tính phương hướng nhìn, mà là chuyên chú nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ mặt: "Ngươi mang kính mắt?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đúng vậy, thị lực không hảo, dùng máy tính cùng đọc sách thời điểm muốn mang."

Mộc Hạo Xướng chậm rãi nói: "Bình thường cho tới bây giờ đều không mang kính mắt, đột nhiên mang lên, sẽ không có thói quen đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, thần thái tự nhiên: "Như thế nào sẽ, ta từ tiểu học năm thứ ba mà bắt đầu đeo. Cái kia thời điểm bị trong ban đồng học mắng tứ mắt cẩu, còn tạp quá ta một bộ kính mắt."

"Phải không?" Mộc Hạo Xướng đạo, "Ngươi cũng thật không giống như là người dễ bị khi dễ như vậy a."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Người đều có ngốc quá thời điểm, lại khôn khéo người cũng khó tránh khỏi chịu thiệt, lại thành thật người cũng chưa chắc không có làm quá sai sự."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cứng lại, Mộc Gia Thụ lại giống như chính là tùy tiện nói hai câu nói dường như, lại vô ý mà tại máy tính thượng gõ vài chữ.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn hắn thật sự không hề kiêng dè chính mình ý tứ, cũng liền theo hướng máy tính thượng xem qua đi: "Tiểu bạc hà thôn... Ngươi muốn đi nơi này?"

Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng: "Ta trước hai ngày đi viện điều dưỡng xem ta ngoại tổ mẫu thời điểm nghe nàng đề vài câu, mẹ của ta khi còn bé chính là tại thôn này trong lớn lên , đọc quá vài năm thư, sau lại trong thôn mặt duy nhất tiểu học bị đất đá trôi cấp áp sụp, nàng sẽ thấy không từng đi học. Nghe ta ngoại tổ mẫu ý tứ thật đáng tiếc, lão nhân gia không có gì khác tâm nguyện, ta tính toán đi qua nhìn một chuyến, bỏ vốn kiến một khu nhà hy vọng tiểu học."

Mộc Hạo Xướng không biết tại hồi vị cái gì, theo Mộc Gia Thụ làn điệu nói một câu: "Ngươi ngoại tổ mẫu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không tránh không cho đón nhận ánh mắt của hắn: "Có vấn đề gì sao?"

Hai người ánh mắt tương đối, thăm dò, hoài nghi, đánh giá, nghi kỵ... Càng có một loại không rõ nguyên nhân sầu não.

Ngoài cửa sổ đại thụ không ngừng chớp lên, chi làm vuốt phẳng, sàn sạt rung động. Mộc Gia Thụ khóe môi vẫn duy trì nhất quán độ cung, nụ cười thản nhiên trung phảng phất có vô số lên xuống phong trào, từng tấc một ánh mắt tại trôi giạt bóng cây trung tới gần.

Hoảng hốt thủy giống nhau ôn nhu, hoảng hốt lại giống thủy giống nhau phiền muộn.

Ngươi rốt cuộc là ai? !

Mộc Hạo Xướng sắp từ lồng ngực trung phát ra xuất vấn đề lại bị này bó ánh mắt áp trở về.

Hắn ngưng mắt nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, liên ánh mắt đều không nguyện ý trát nháy mắt, rốt cục chậm rãi nói: "Ta có thể cùng ngươi cùng đi sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thần sắc ngẩn ra, tĩnh chỉ chốc lát, bên môi bỗng nhiên giơ lên ý cười: "Nhị ca đi qua làm gì? Chúng ta cái loại này thâm sơn cùng cốc địa phương, ngươi hơn phân nửa sẽ không thích ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng điểm điểm máy tính thượng địa phương đồ: "Ta cảm thấy cái chỗ này nghèo là nghèo, nhưng là rất có tiềm lực, bối sơn mặt thủy, phong cảnh tú dật, vừa mới gần nhất trong tay có một cái kiến làng du lịch kế hoạch án không có tìm được thích hợp địa phương chỉ, ta xem nơi này liền không tồi... Có tiền kiếm địa phương ta như thế nào sẽ không thích?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn ngón tay điểm đến địa phương, mỉm cười: "Hảo đi."

"Cái gì thời điểm?"

"Ngày mai ta có cái xã giao, nếu Nhị ca phương tiện nói, không bằng liền hậu thiên đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng vuốt cằm, thực rõ ràng mà ly khai phòng của hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ đã nói xã giao, tự nhiên chính là Chu Dương mở tiệc chiêu đãi. Chính như lúc trước hắn dự đoán trước như vậy, hắn cùng Vệ Tuân một trước một sau đến phòng khiêu vũ thời điểm, quả nhiên xa xa nhìn thấy Văn Hữu Liên thân ảnh.

Mộc Gia Thụ không biết Văn Hữu Liên mục đích rốt cuộc là cái gì, trong lòng âm thầm đề phòng, Vệ Tuân vốn là muốn quá đi thăm dò một chút, bị hắn kéo lại.

"Vệ thiếu! Mộc tam thiếu! Nhị vị đến ." Chu Dương làm yến hội đông gia, đứng ở cửa nhà tiếp khách, lúc này tươi cười thập phần chân thành tha thiết, nửa điểm cũng nhìn không ra trước vài người chi gian phát sinh khập khiễng, "Hoan nghênh hoan nghênh, chỗ này của ta thật sự là vẻ vang cho kẻ hèn này a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Trước Chu thiếu gọi điện thoại cho ta thời điểm, chỉ nói là nhất thời nghĩ ra, tùy tiện tụ tụ, nhưng tục ngữ nói người gặp việc vui tinh thần thỏa mái, ta xem Chu thiếu hôm nay thần thái phi dương, còn như là có cái gì chuyện tốt a."

Người này thật sự là khó khiến cho thực! Mộc gia cũng không biết là cái gì gen. Chu Dương không có đem oán thầm nội dung hiển lộ ra đến chút nào, chính là đồng dạng cười trả lời: "Không nghĩ tới tam thiếu đa tài đa nghệ, thế nhưng liên xem tướng đều sẽ — đích thật là có một chút tiểu nhân sự tình, trước chưa nói là sợ không hảo tại Vệ thiếu cùng Mộc thiếu trước mặt bêu xấu. Gần nhất ta mới mở làm một nhà công ty niêm yết, tuy rằng vẫn không được như thế nào khí hậu, nhưng dầu gì cũng là bá phụ tín nhiệm biểu hiện, cho nên thỉnh các huynh đệ ăn một bữa cơm, nhạc vui vẻ."

Trước kia Chu Dương mặc dù là Chu gia thiếu gia, nhưng phụ thân của hắn đều không phải là trưởng tử, Chu gia đại bộ phận tài sản vẫn là nắm giữ ở đại bá của hắn trong tay, bởi vậy địa vị vẫn luôn tương đối xấu hổ, nhưng nếu có chính mình công ty, kia liền không giống , đích xác đáng giá ăn mừng.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Chúc mừng."

Chu Dương trong lòng trên thực tế vẫn có chút khoe khoang , vừa muốn nói vài câu trường hợp nói, liền nghe Vệ Tuân ở bên cạnh chậm rì rì nói: "Chu gia cùng Văn gia lần này hợp tác, không có tuyển tại điện ảnh và truyền hình, thế nhưng tính toán tại tân nguồn sinh lực này một mảnh khai cương thác thổ, thật sự là có quyết đoán. Tiểu thụ, kỳ thật ta đảo cảm thấy ngươi cũng có thể thử xem."

Chu Dương sửng sốt, Mộc Gia Thụ đã nói một câu "Không dám cùng Chu thiếu làm vẻ vang", liền cùng Vệ Tuân đồng thời nhập tràng , lưu lại Chu Dương đứng ở nơi đó sửng sốt nửa ngày thần, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng.

Hai người kia, nay Thiên Minh bãi đến trước nên cái gì cũng biết !

Hắn sở dĩ trước không có nói cho Mộc Gia Thụ tổ chức trận này yến hội mục đích, chính là tránh cho đề cập Văn gia, sợ hắn sẽ được mà cự tuyệt đến nơi, kết quả vừa mới Mộc Gia Thụ tại cửa nhà hỏi chính mình như vậy một câu, thực rõ ràng chính là đã sớm đối chuyện này trong lòng đều biết — hắn không là cái loại này nhàn rỗi không có việc gì nói vô nghĩa người.

Mà Vệ Tuân mặt sau tiếp một câu kia liền càng có thâm ý , làm cái gì vậy, đương chính mình mặt khuyến khích Mộc Gia Thụ đoạt bát cơm sao? Khẳng định không là đơn giản như vậy.

Chu Dương vốn là đem hết thảy đều bố trí thỏa đáng, như vậy gần nhất trong lòng ngược lại có chút lơ mơ, không từ tràn ngập thấp thỏm về phía trong đại sảnh nhìn thoáng qua.

Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai sóng vai đi vào, tùy ý cùng nghênh diện tới mấy người quen hàn huyên vài câu liền tìm cái địa phương ngồi xuống, Vệ Tuân nhịn không được cười : "Ngươi đại ngư mắc câu rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Còn nhiều hơn tạ ngươi hạ nhị."

Vệ Tuân nghiêm trang chững chạc: "Chỗ nào chỗ nào, không dám đoạt Mộc thiếu công lao."

Mộc Gia Thụ rủ hạ lông mi, che lại đáy mắt ý cười: "Ngươi nói những lời này thời điểm, có thể đem tay từ ta trên lưng lấy khai sao?"

"Khụ khụ!"

Vệ Tuân nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ mặt nghiêng, vừa định nói vài câu dễ nghe nói, chợt nghe thấy có người lớn tiếng ho khan, trong lòng hắn như có sở ngộ, ngẫng đầu, phát hiện như vậy chọc người chán ghét, quả nhiên là Trịnh Kha.

Trịnh Kha cười hì hì đứng ở hai người trước mặt, trong tay bưng cái khay, khay bên trong là tam chén rượu.

"Hai người các ngươi mỗi ngày nị cùng một chỗ, thật vất vả đi ra một hồi, còn muốn chạy đến nơi đây kề tai nói nhỏ, phạt rượu!"

Trên thực tế muốn tới đây mời rượu không ít người, dù sao từ khi Mộc Gia Thụ qua đời sau đó, trừ bỏ người trong nhà sinh nhật, sẽ thấy không gặp Vệ Tuân tham gia quá như vậy tụ hội , gặp hắn một lần cũng là không dễ dàng, Trịnh Kha hiển nhiên là lại đây đánh cái đội quân tiền tiêu.

Vệ Tuân không nói hai lời, trực tiếp đem khay trong tam chén rượu đều uống cạn tịnh , sáng ngời ly đế.

Trịnh Kha "Sách" một tiếng: "Đủ sảng khoái, ngươi như vậy sảng khoái, ta đều ngại ngùng quán chúng ta Mộc thiếu ."

"Ngươi quán ta một cái còn chưa đủ sao." Vệ Tuân đạo, "Ta vừa rồi liền nhìn thấy ngươi cùng kia một đám người vừa nói chuyện một bên hướng chỗ này của ta nhìn, lại tạo cái gì lời đồn?"

Trịnh Kha ha ha cười không ngừng: "Quả nhiên không hổ là trước một chút mới vừa ở cục cảnh sát hỗn quá a, ánh mắt như vậy sắc bén... Cũng không nói gì, liền hoài niệm hoài niệm đi qua xanh mướt năm tháng bái..."

Ở bên cạnh vẫn luôn không nói chuyện Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, suy đoán nói: "Hoài niệm Vệ thiếu thầm mến Văn Hữu Liên?"

Trịnh Kha: "..."

Vệ Tuân: "... ."

"Ta đi đại gia mày Trịnh Kha!" Vệ Tuân lập tức không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ mà đồng dạng đảo tam ly rượu trắng, "Mỗi ngày ở bên ngoài bại hoại lão tử thanh danh, cho ta uống!"

Hắn nói chuyện, chân trái tại cái bàn dưới lấy lòng dường như chạm vào Mộc Gia Thụ tiểu thối, bị Mộc Gia Thụ đạp ra.

Mộc Gia Thụ ỷ tại trên ghế sa lông, mang theo mỉm cười nhìn hai người bọn họ cụng rượu.

Hắn sở dĩ đoán chuẩn như vậy, là bởi vì vừa rồi liền nhìn thấy Văn Hữu Liên cùng Văn Thế Hòa đều tại vây quanh nói chuyện vài người trong, Văn Thế Hòa nói gì đó, Trịnh Kha phụ họa hai câu, Văn Hữu Liên liền cau mày xả hạ ca ca quần áo.

Hơn nữa Trịnh Kha lại đây vừa nói, Mộc Gia Thụ liền trên cơ bản có thể đoán được này nói chính là cái gì sự .

Chẳng qua Trịnh Kha là cái gì cũng không biết tình, Văn Thế Hòa bình thường sợ Vệ Tuân cái kia tính tình rất giống chuột thấy mèo, hôm nay cư nhiên dám bát cái này có lẽ có quẻ, nghĩ như thế nào đều có điểm kỳ quái a.

Mộc Gia Thụ cân nhắc một chút, không cân nhắc đi ra, tạm thời đem sự ném tới một bên, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn, phát hiện Văn Thế Hòa đã không ở nơi đó .

Văn Thế Hòa là bị Chu Dương lôi đi .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Hạo Xướng khởi nghi tâm lạc.

Chương 89: sờ sờ tay nhỏ bé

Chu gia cùng Văn gia quan hệ quả thật không sai, nhưng rốt cuộc đến không vệ mộc lưỡng hai nhà như vậy thân cận, Chu Dương nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, nghĩ đến Mộc Gia Thụ gương mặt đó đã cảm thấy trong lòng lơ mơ, vẫn là quyết định cùng với Văn Thế Hòa nói chuyện: "Văn thiếu, ngươi nói hôm nay việc này... Thật sự có nắm chắc không? Ta lớn như vậy, nói thật, mọi chuyện là không ít chọc, nhưng là họ Vệ ... Cái này họ Vệ thật sự là không thể trêu vào a."

Văn Thế Hòa nói: "Ta không muốn chọc hắn, ngươi xem hắn cái kia hoành kính, ai dám chọc hắn? Chính là mỗi hồi tưởng đối phó Thẩm Thụ, ta bên này liên nói đều không nhiều lời vài câu, Vệ Tam liền vội vàng vội vội nhảy ra cho hắn chắn súng, đem người nhìn cùng tròng mắt nhất dạng, cũng không biết là cái gì tật xấu, ta dù sao cũng phải trước thu phục hắn a."

Chu Dương cười khổ: "Chính là ngươi chiêu này xuất cũng quá..."

Văn Thế Hòa nói: "Ngươi vừa rồi cũng nghe thấy , Trịnh thiếu cùng bọn họ luôn luôn đi được gần đi? Hắn đều nói Vệ Tuân vẫn luôn thích muội muội của ta, vậy khẳng định là không chạy, Vệ gia gia phong thực chính, chỉ cần có thể làm hai người bọn họ đáp đến một khối, không dùng được là cái gì chiêu, chỉ cần có liên không biết chuyện, kia lấy Vệ Tuân tính tình, cuối cùng khẳng định đến phụ cái này trách, nhà của chúng ta cùng Vệ gia cũng không tính nhấc lên thân thích. Đến lúc đó nếu giống như ngươi nói vậy, Thẩm Thụ thật sự chính là Mộc Gia Thụ, kia Vệ Tuân chính là cho hắn đeo đỉnh đầu nón xanh (cắm sừng!), hai người bọn họ tuyệt đối đến trở mặt không thể... Nếu không là, qua nay ngày sau hắn cũng xong rồi. Cho nên nói, không có gì nhưng lo lắng ."

Chu Dương nhíu mày, quá thêm vài phần chung mới hỏi: "Văn thiếu, ta liền không rõ , ngươi vì cái gì nhất định muốn cùng Mộc tam thiếu đối nghịch đâu?"

Như vậy đối nghịch, đã không là cái gì sử âm hạ ngáng chân , này thật đúng là liên muội muội đều có thể đáp thượng, cái gì huyết hải thâm cừu biến thành như vậy?

Văn Thế Hòa trên mặt xẹt qua một tia cười khổ, vỗ vỗ Chu Dương bả vai: "Lão Chu, nói cho ngươi lời nói thật đi, ta cùng Thẩm Thụ đi qua từng có một ít ma xát, nguyên bản đến không ngươi chết ta sống phân thượng, ngươi cũng biết ta khẩu vị, kỳ thật cái khuôn mặt kia khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn ta còn rất cảm thấy hứng thú . Từ Mộc Gia Thụ tử trước ta liền nhận thức hắn, tiểu tử kia tam chân đá không đi ra một cái thí, ngay từ đầu ngươi theo ta nói hoài nghi hắn chính là Mộc Gia Thụ, ta kỳ thật tuyệt không tín."

Chu Dương khô cằn mà cười một tiếng, oán giận chính mình miệng thiếu.

Văn Thế Hòa nói tiếp đi: "Bất quá ngươi nhắc tới cái, tính cách của hắn đích xác cùng trước kia không đại giống nhau, cho nên ta liền thà tin là có đi, cẩn thận ngẫm lại, nếu như là thật sự, Mộc gia tại sao phải làm như vậy? Trước kia Thẩm Thụ chạy đi nơi đâu ? Ta đây cột sống đều lạnh run. Nhưng là cứ như vậy đem hắn đến chết đi chỉnh, không là ý của ta, là ta mẹ ý tứ."

Chu Dương sửng sốt, Văn Thế Hòa lại nói: "Ngươi cũng không cần hỏi vì cái gì, liên chính mình cũng không biết vì cái gì, tóm lại lúc này ngươi tân công ty tài chính quay vòng là không cần lo lắng , trở về ký hợp đồng, chúng ta bên này đầu tư nhất định theo vào, ngươi không tin ta, tổng nên tin ta mẹ đi. Chu thiếu, lần này là cho ngươi thêm phiền toái, nhưng ta cũng không có biện pháp."

Chu Dương nhịn không được thở dài: "Ngươi không cần phải nói cái này, ta trước đều đáp ứng , hiện tại khẳng định sẽ không đổi ý, nên an bài đều an bài , người cũng thỉnh , ta đâu còn trích đi ra..."

Hắn vốn đang muốn nói "Chẳng qua ngươi xem một chút Vệ Tuân đối Thẩm Thụ kia ân cần đầy đủ bộ dáng, muốn châm ngòi hai hắn đích quan hệ, chỉ sợ một cái Văn Hữu Liên cũng không đủ phân lượng", chẳng qua ngẫm lại đều đến phần này thượng, nói cũng vô dụng, sẽ không có mở miệng.

Yến hội thượng những người khác thấy Trịnh Kha lại đây nói nói mấy câu mở đầu, cũng liền sôi nổi thấu đi lên cùng Vệ Tuân mời rượu nói chuyện với nhau. Vệ Tuân tuy nói tại Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt ngoan ngoãn phục tùng , kỳ thật tuyệt đối không là cái gì thật kiên nhẫn người, sinh ra một bộ điển hình đại thiếu gia tính tình, nhất là hai năm nay càng nhiều thêm vài phần quái gở, ai cùng hắn đáp lời đều muốn thật cẩn thận .

Tuy rằng như vậy, nhưng dù sao có thể nói thượng nói chính là có một cơ hội, chung quanh hắn cũng vẫn luôn vô cùng - náo nhiệt, nói một hồi nói sau đó, đại gia sôi nổi phát hiện Vệ thiếu hôm nay tâm tình giống như phá lệ hảo, quả thực bình dị gần gũi.

"Ngươi rượu này, cũng không sai biệt lắm đi?"

Lại một vòng mời rượu qua đi không đương, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên toát ra đến một câu như vậy nói.

Lời hắn nói nắm bắt thời cơ thực hảo, vừa sẽ không để cho trước kính quá rượu người cảm thấy xấu hổ, cũng hợp thời ngăn trở phía dưới tính toán tiếp tục cùng Vệ Tuân uống xuống người.

Vệ Tuân quơ quơ đầu, cảm thấy đầu đích xác có chút phát trầm, hắn tuy rằng có thể uống, nhưng là vừa rồi đem Mộc Gia Thụ rượu đều chắn trở về, vẫn luôn uống song nhân phân, lúc này cũng đích thật là có chút cấp trên .

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Vệ Tuân thần tình đỏ bừng, cùng người bán hàng muốn ly ướp lạnh sữa, tiếp nhận đến cho hắn đưa tới, Vệ Tuân cũng không tiếp, hàm hàm hồ hồ mà nói: "Ngươi... Uy ta uống."

Người bên cạnh cười ha ha, một cái thoạt nhìn hai mươi xuất đầu tuổi trẻ có người nói: "Vệ thiếu uống nhiều quá, thật đúng là liền nhận Mộc thiếu a."

Hắn nói xong câu này vui đùa nói, bên cạnh bỗng nhiên tĩnh một chút — Vệ Tuân uống nhiều quá liền nhận một người, này không sai. Đáng tiếc..."Mộc tam thiếu" không phải "Mộc đại thiếu" .

Thất ngôn người kia sửng sốt một chút, kịp phản ứng chính mình nói gì đó, xấu hổ qua đi nhìn thoáng qua Mộc Gia Thụ, nội tâm bỗng nhiên một trận phát lạnh.

Hắn vì cái gì sẽ nói ra nói như vậy? Bởi vì hắn trong tiềm thức cảm thấy, trước kia Mộc Gia Thụ cùng trước mặt người này, thật sự là quá giống.

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên đắm chìm trong mọi người hoặc sáng hoặc tối đánh giá trong ánh mắt, giống như cái gì đều không cảm nhận được nhất dạng, chính là cười cười nói: "Hắn người này cứ như vậy."

Hắn vừa nói, một bên thật sự thực hảo tính tình mà đem cái chén đưa tới Vệ Tuân bên miệng.

Vệ Tuân cảm thấy mỹ mãn, trên mặt lộ ra một nụ cười, nắm Mộc Gia Thụ thủ đoạn, một hơi đem chỉnh ly sữa đều quán đi xuống, còn nhân tiện sờ soạng một phen.

Hắn rõ ràng lấy đến trụ cái chén, vì cái gì không chính mình uống? Đây là đang làm nũng sao? Hai người kia cũng quá không coi ai ra gì đi!

Vệ Tam a, đừng nhìn ngươi bây giờ uy phong, tỉnh rượu sau đó, ngươi liền xong nha.

Trịnh Kha yên lặng dùng tay che hạ mặt, cảm thấy khó trách khuất nguyên năm đó oan muốn nhảy sông, loại này mọi người đều say ta độc tỉnh cảm giác thật sự là quá khó chịu! Rõ ràng cùng chính mình không quan hệ, vì cái gì hắn muốn như vậy lo lắng đề phòng ngượng ngùng nan đương a!

Còn có người bên cạnh, như vậy rõ ràng phấn hồng phao phao đều nhìn đoán không ra, vẫn đều ở bên cạnh cường thế vây xem, cái này cái chính là đều mù sao như vậy không ánh mắt!

Vệ Tuân bị lạnh lẽo sữa một kích, đầu ốc sáng tỏ đi một tí, lắc lắc lắc lắc mà đứng lên: "Ta trước nghỉ một lát đi, các ngươi tiếp tục."

Hắn vừa nói một bên nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, Vệ Tuân lại thêm một câu: "Ngươi cũng đừng uống, vốn là dạ dày liền không hảo."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Nhất định cẩn tuân Vệ thiếu chỉ thị."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu, đứng lên bước đi , nơi này mỗi người đều có đã sớm đính dùng tốt làm nghỉ ngơi gian phòng, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng tương đối yên tâm, sẽ không có theo sau.

Hắn lại ngồi một hồi, Trịnh Kha cùng vài người đi địa hạ đánh cuộc xúc xắc, Mộc Gia Thụ chưa cùng đi, chung quanh còn thừa lại vài cái uống nhiều , một chút an tĩnh không ít.

Mộc Gia Thụ kỳ thật đã có điểm mệt nhọc, nhưng vẫn là ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông không động đậy, trong lòng hắn có chút kỳ quái, theo lý thuyết Chu Dương bữa cơm này, nhất định là vi Văn gia bắc cầu làm như thế nào, hiện tại hắn ở chỗ này chờ nửa ngày, cư nhiên không người đến?

Chính nghĩ như vậy , bên người sô pha một hãm, một người ngồi ở vừa rồi Vệ Tuân vị trí, từ từ rót hai chén rượu, đem trong đó một ly giao cho Mộc Gia Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được mỉm cười: "Nhọc lòng thỉnh Chu thiếu an bài này xuất Hồng Môn Yến, ta chỉ biết Văn tiểu thư luyến tiếc không đến. Nói đi, ngươi còn có chuyện gì?"

Văn Hữu Liên nhẹ thanh đạo: "Gia Thụ, ngươi đừng nói như vậy nói, ta nghe trong lòng khó chịu."

Mộc Gia Thụ liếc nàng liếc mắt một cái, không hé răng.

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Đi qua thời điểm, hai người chúng ta thật tốt a, ta nghĩ đi nơi nào ngươi đều cùng ta, ta nói cái gì ngươi đều nghe, kỳ thật có một chút ta thật sự cảm thấy, với ngươi như vậy quá cả đời cũng rất tốt. Ngươi nói hai người chúng ta hiện tại như thế nào liền biến thành như vậy."

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên mà nói: "Ai làm ta không là Hà Mậu Lâm đâu."

Văn Hữu Liên lần này đảo tưởng là thật bất cứ giá nào , nghe xong hắn mà nói cũng không kích động, ngược lại cười cười: "Ngươi cũng biết . Cũng thế, ngươi như vậy thông minh, trên cái thế giới này rất ít có chuyện gì có thể dấu diếm được ngươi. Ta là thích Hà Mậu Lâm, hắn chỗ nào cũng không bằng ngươi, chính là nhiều năm như vậy , ta chính là quên không được hắn."

"Phải không?" Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rì rì đạo, "Ngươi thích ai không thích ai, theo ta có cái gì quan hệ sao?"

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Ta hôm nay thẳng thắn thành khẩn lấy đãi, ngươi cũng không cần châm chọc ta. Ta ăn ngay nói thật đi, lúc trước là ta mẹ muốn cho ngươi tử, nàng đáp ứng ta, nếu giúp nàng làm xong chuyện này, là có thể làm ta cùng Hà Mậu Lâm kết hôn... Khi đó Hà Mậu Lâm tại địa hạ sòng bạc thiếu năm trăm vạn nợ khoản, sau đó hắn... Trốn nợ , ngươi hẳn là minh bạch, trừ bỏ mẹ của ta, ta tìm không thấy người khác giúp hắn. Giống hắn người như vậy, nếu ai tưởng chỉnh tử, thật sự là rất dễ dàng ."

Có thể khai đến khởi địa hạ sòng bạc người đều có nhất định được hắc đạo bối cảnh, ở bên trong đùa người, thiếu cái mấy trăm vạn lơ lỏng bình thường, chính là nếu thiếu tiền sau đó liên công đạo đều không có trực tiếp trốn nợ, kia liền thành đối quyền uy khiêu khích, nếu không có người ra mặt người bảo đảm nói, này Hà Mậu Lâm mạng nhỏ thật đúng là nguy hiểm .

Văn Hữu Liên mẹ con chi gian ích lợi hóa ở chung hình thức, Văn Tuệ giết hắn nguyên nhân, Hà Mậu Lâm sau khi mất tích hướng đi... Nếu trước Văn Hữu Liên nói ra như vậy một phen nói đến, nói không chừng Mộc Gia Thụ còn sẽ thoáng động dung, mà hiện giờ, hắn bính đồ trên cơ bản đã liều mạng tiếp đầy đủ, chân tướng gần trong gang tấc, việc này hơi chút tưởng tượng liền minh bạch .

"Bởi vì ngươi muốn cùng ngươi người mình thích cùng một chỗ quá an ổn ngày, ta thì phải chết, cái này hy sinh lý do thật sự thật vĩ đại a."

Mộc Gia Thụ hàm cười: "Bất quá ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, Hà Mậu Lâm cái loại này nhát như chuột người, vì cái gì sẽ đi địa hạ sòng bạc đâu? Là ai dụ dỗ hắn? Thì tại sao muốn dụ dỗ hắn?"

Văn Hữu Liên đột nhiên ngơ ngẩn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Văn thiếu, ngươi thực thiên chân đâu _(:з" ∠)_.

Cám ơn thấm thoát cùng sukirie bá vương phiếu, xin lỗi, gần nhất phản ứng có chút chậm, mới vừa khai giảng sự nhiều lắm _(:з" ∠)_.

Chương 90: chân ý hiển lộ

Mộc Gia Thụ từ áo bành tô trong túi lấy ra một phần lời khai, nhất trương địa hạ sòng bạc ra vào bằng chứng: "Ngươi vừa rồi cho ta một cái minh bạch, còn cá nhân ngươi tình hảo ."

Văn Hữu Liên không tiếp, Mộc Gia Thụ đem chỉ đặt ở trước mặt nàng trên bàn: "Mẫu thân của ngươi, thật sự là một người thủ đoạn quá người nữ sĩ, trách không được Văn gia hiện tại như vậy thịnh vượng."

Đương nhiên , nàng ngay cả mình nhi nữ đều trở thành quân cờ, vì để cho Văn Hữu Liên ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, cố ý dụ dỗ Hà Mậu Lâm thiếu hạ nợ cờ bạc, vi Văn Thế Hòa trở thành trong tay công cụ, từ tiểu hướng dẫn hắn đối Mộc Gia Thụ khởi tà niệm, chẳng qua Văn Thế Hòa chung quy không dám đối Mộc Gia Thụ xuống tay, ngược lại tìm Thẩm Thụ làm thay thế phẩm, điểm này phỏng chừng Văn Tuệ là bất ngờ .

Văn Hữu Liên ngơ ngác mà nhìn trên bàn chỉ, bỗng nhiên bắt lại vài cái tê cái dập nát, ném đầy đất đều là, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có nhìn nàng, cầm lấy rượu trên bàn, uống nửa ly.

Văn Hữu Liên lãnh mặt nói: "Cám ơn Mộc thiếu hao tâm tổn trí giúp ta điều tra những thứ này — ngươi nhưng thật lợi hại."

"Một điểm nhỏ thủ đoạn, cũng không đáng đương cái gì." Mộc Gia Thụ khẽ mỉm cười, "Lại nói tiếp còn để không thượng ngươi vi ta phí tâm."

Văn Hữu Liên nghe rõ hắn chân chính tưởng biểu đạt ý tứ — chúng ta có qua có lại, ta mất hứng, như vậy ngươi liền cũng không cần phải rất cao hứng .

Nàng trầm mặc một chút, ôm lấy bả vai hướng trên ghế sa lông một dựa, trong giọng nói đã không có trước cố làm ra vẻ: "Nói cách khác, ngươi nói là cái gì đều có thể không chịu tha thứ ta ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười: "Lời này liền không có ý nghĩa . Ngươi nếu đã trong lòng có đáp án, cần gì phải hỏi ta đâu."

"Ta nghe nói trên cái thế giới này nhất có thể bảo thủ bí mật người chính là tử nhân. Ngươi hôm nay theo ta đem cái gì đều nói như vậy minh bạch, chỉ sợ không phải giảng hòa, mà là tuyên chiến đi?" Hắn thản nhiên quơ chén rượu, nhìn chăm chú bên trong màu đỏ thẫm chất lỏng, "Đồ đã nghèo, có liên, ngươi chủy thủ ở nơi nào?"

"Quả nhiên liệu sự như thần."

Văn Hữu Liên mắt nhìn biểu, cười như không cười mà nói: "Thời gian cũng không còn nhiều lắm , không bằng đổi cá nhân đến cùng Mộc thiếu giải thích đi."

Cơ hồ cùng lúc đó, Mộc Gia Thụ di động linh vang lên đến.

Điện báo biểu hiện không có tên, chính là một chuỗi con số, nhưng cố tình Mộc Gia Thụ trí nhớ không sai, đời trước đã từng tồn quá cái này dãy số, một chút sẽ biết đối phương thân phận.

Hắn nhìn Văn Hữu Liên liếc mắt một cái, Văn Hữu Liên như là lập tức tìm về bãi, cười so cái "Thỉnh" động tác.

Mộc Gia Thụ tiếp khởi điện thoại.

Văn Hữu Liên nhìn hắn một cái, đứng lên, chậm rãi mà ly khai sô pha.

"Mộc thiếu, ngươi hảo a."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười: "Tiết lão bản hảo. Nghe nói Tiết lão bản gần nhất trên biển gửi vận chuyển nghiệp vụ đúng là thuận lợi đủ đường thời điểm, như thế nào hôm nay cư nhiên có công phu rất hân hạnh được đón tiếp liên hệ ta đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ kỳ thật cùng cái này gọi Tiết Tuấn hắc đạo đại ca không tính quen thuộc, nhưng trước tại sinh ý thượng từng có mấy lần tiểu tiểu ma xát, biết hắn những năm trước đây dựa buôn lậu làm giàu, thật sự không là cái gì thứ tốt.

Tiết Tuấn thân thế cũng rất khúc chiết, Tiết gia vốn là chỉ có một con gái một nhi, chính là Văn Thế Hòa cái kia vị hôn thê Tiết Giai Dĩnh, hắn lại là từ cô nhi viện nhận nuôi trở về , cùng nhà này một chút huyết thống quan hệ đều không có, chẳng qua người này tâm độc thủ ngoan, lợi ích là trên hết, mấy năm nay sinh ý làm được không tiểu, nhiều ít tính một nhân vật. Không nghĩ tới Văn Hữu Liên vi đối phó chính mình liên hắn đều thuyết phục, này còn thật làm Mộc Gia Thụ ngoài ý muốn một chút.

Đối phương đánh cái ha ha: "Nói chính là, khó được cấp Mộc thiếu gọi điện thoại. Mộc thiếu như vậy vừa mở miệng liền nói móc người, xem ra là đối ta có ý kiến gì a."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Chỗ nào chỗ nào, là ta thất ngôn . Chính là Tiết lão bản cho tới bây giờ vô sự không đăng điện tam bảo, đột nhiên cho ta đánh như vậy điện thoại, gọi trong lòng người chột dạ a."

Tiết Tuấn nói: "Ai, lời này nói , thật bảo ta hổ thẹn. Mộc thiếu, cũng không phải là ta vô sự không đăng điện tam bảo, là các ngươi Mộc gia gần nhất sự thật tại có chút quá nhiều . Trước một trận nửa đạo tiệt hồ chúng ta gia địa phương, như thế nào lần này mình rồi lại rớt trang sức a? Ngươi đem nhược điểm đưa lên cửa đến, ta thật sự là từ chối thì bất kính, đành phải cảm tạ một chút."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe đến đó thật đúng là sửng sốt, may mắn Tiết Tuấn vội vã cùng hắn đàm luận, không có thừa nước đục thả câu ý tứ, trực tiếp liền nói, nguyên lai là Mộc gia phân công ty một thuyền hàng hóa trang đến Chu gia trên thuyền gửi vận chuyển, kết quả hướng trên thuyền trang thời điểm, cư nhiên tra ra bên trong có dấu băng / độc.

Không biết Văn Hữu Liên là dùng biện pháp gì nói động Tiết Tuấn một khối đến cấp Mộc gia quấy rối, bất quá Tiết Tuấn chính mình chiêu số liền bất chính, sẽ không dễ dàng báo nguy, hiện tại mấu chốt là lập tức đem chuyện này cấp áp chế đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ ôn hoà mà nói: "Tiết lão bản sinh ý bận rộn như vậy, còn cố ý còn chiếu cố tiểu đệ gia hàng hóa bị vu oan điểm ấy sự, phần nhân tình này ta nhớ kỹ. Như vậy đi, ta lập tức liền phái vài người đi qua đem đồ vật lộng trở về, cẩn thận kiểm tra, tranh thủ đem sự tình mau chóng điều tra rõ ràng, không cấp Tiết lão bản thêm phiền toái."

Hắn cùng Tiết Tuấn tha thời gian, một tay khác đem Vệ Tuân vừa rồi khoát lên sô pha tay vịn thượng không có lấy đi áo khoác kéo lại đây, ở bên trong sờ mó, quả nhiên tìm được hắn quên ở túi áo trong di động.

Mộc Gia Thụ một bên có lệ Tiết Tuấn, một bên dùng Vệ Tuân di động tra đồ vật, nghe đầu kia đối phương trả lời.

Tiết Tuấn tại bên kia nghe, quả thực đều muốn tức cười , tiểu tử này trò giỏi hơn thầy, quả thực vô sỉ ra tân độ cao: "Mộc thiếu cũng quá có ý tứ ! Hợp huynh đệ vài cái tân tân khổ khổ cho các ngươi bù đắp, Mộc thiếu một câu nói kia liền cấp đuổi đi, tính toán tay không bộ bạch lang? Ta mệt điểm ngược lại là không quan hệ, ai làm chúng ta ca lưỡng tình cảm hảo, đến giảng nghĩa khí đâu. Chính là ta thủ hạ huynh đệ chỉ sợ sẽ có câu oán hận, muốn là cái gì tính tình một đi lên, đi ra ngoài nói gì đó... Ai, Mộc thiếu, này đều nói không hảo a."

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng Vệ Tuân WeChat đem một đám người chỉ huy xoay quanh, đối với điện thoại đầu kia ngữ khí như cũ là không nhanh không chậm : "Tiết lão bản nghĩa khí ta là biết đến, bất quá ngươi vừa rồi cũng nói, này bất quá chính là làm việc nhỏ, vu oan chính là vu oan, Mộc gia dính không dính này đó không thể gặp quang đồ vật, tin tưởng hơi chút điều tra một chút có thể nước rút đá lộ... Nói cho cùng, vẫn là Tiết ca ngươi người phúc hậu, đối đãi thủ hạ quá dung túng , như vậy bọn họ về sau nói không hảo chính là muốn ăn mệt. Ngươi muốn là không hạ thủ được, huynh đệ nghĩa bất dung từ, giúp ngươi quản giáo quản giáo thế nào?"

Tiết Tuấn tại điện thoại đầu kia nhíu mày, tâm nói cái này đại thiếu gia hoạt không lưu tay, trong ngày thường cùng người chu toàn thời điểm nhân mô cẩu dạng, một đôi thượng lưu manh hắn so lưu manh còn muốn lưu manh, nói lên nói đến thật sự lao lực.

Hắn rõ ràng nói: "Mộc thiếu là một cái sảng khoái người, ta đây cũng liền có nói nói thẳng đi... Mộc thiếu, lần trước các ngươi người tiệt ta nhất bút sinh ý, biến thành ta hiện tại thiết bị tài chính đều đã có, duy độc thiếu mảnh đất da. Ta nhìn ngoại ô kia một mảng lớn đất trống không sai, không biết Mộc thiếu có chịu hay không bỏ được yêu thích a?"

Mộc Gia Thụ điểm khai mới vừa vừa lấy được một phần văn kiện, qua loa xem một lần, khóe môi hơi hơi giơ lên, hướng về phía điện thoại đầu kia nhàn nhàn nói: "Hình như là có có chuyện như vậy, bất quá ta nhớ kỹ trước kia bút sinh ý tựa hồ là họ Văn không họ Tiết, nguyên lai Tiết lão bản cùng Văn gia quan hệ cư nhiên hảo đến phần này thượng. Không biết cái gì thời điểm có thể uống Văn thiếu cùng lệnh muội rượu mừng? Đến lúc đó ngươi muốn là nguyện ý cấp tiểu đệ cái cọ cơm cơ hội, tiểu đệ khẳng định bao một phần đại lễ."

"Mộc thiếu, ta thành ý tràn đầy, ngươi lại như vậy đông kéo tây xả , đã có thể làm người thương tâm."

Mộc Gia Thụ thở dài: "Tiết lão bản ngươi xem một chút, ta hôm nay nhất định là uống nhiều quá, tịnh ở trong này hồ ngôn loạn ngữ , quên trước ngươi cùng Tiết tiểu thư cái này làm muội muội thanh mai trúc mã hảo năm sáu năm, hiện tại Tiết tiểu thư muốn kết hôn , tâm tình không tốt đi? Quái ta người này sẽ không nói, vạch áo cho người xem lưng. Bất quá Chu lão bản nghĩ thoáng chút, nghe nói Tiết tiểu thư trước hai ngày điều tra ra đã hoài hài tử, lão ca ngươi vậy cũng là là có người kế tục, là việc vui, nên cao hứng."

Ta cao hứng cái đầu mẹ ngươi!

Qua hảo một lúc lâu, Tiết Tuấn thanh âm mới sâu kín từ một khác đầu truyền tới: "Mộc thiếu, ngươi nhưng rất có thủ đoạn a."

Mộc Gia Thụ chân thành tha thiết mà nói: "Tiết ca, ta đây là quan tâm ngươi, cho ngươi nhắc nhở a. Việc này ngươi che không kín, vạn nhất nếu như bị Văn gia biết , Văn Thế Hòa đại khái không quá tưởng đương cái này tiện nghi cha đi? Giữ bí mật công tác còn phải tăng mạnh."

"Ta thật sự là cám ơn chiếu cố ." Tiết Tuấn chậm rãi nói, "Sớm chỉ biết Mộc thiếu đủ ý tứ, ta lúc này giúp ngươi giúp cam tâm tình nguyện. Cái gì độc / phẩm a, Mộc gia làm sao có thể dính vào loại sự tình này? Ta đây liền phái người đem hàng đưa trở về, Mộc thiếu hảo hảo sắp xếp tra sắp xếp tra."

Mộc Gia Thụ ha ha mỉm cười: "Kia nhưng cám ơn Tiết lão bản ."

Hắn nói xong câu đó, bên kia lập tức liền đem điện thoại cắt đứt , Tiết Tuấn đoán chừng là sợ lại cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nhiều nói một câu chính mình liền sẽ bạo can mà chết, nửa giây đều không nguyện ý cùng hắn nhiều chỗ.

Văn Hữu Liên chiêu này rất độc, phỏng chừng không nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ cuối cùng còn có thể đem Tiết Tuấn tính kế cấp chắn trở về, bất quá nàng tạm thời là vô pháp được đến tin tức — Văn Hữu Liên mới vừa vừa ly khai Mộc Gia Thụ, đã bị Văn Thế Hòa xả đến một lần.

"Thế nào?" Văn Thế Hòa còn khờ dại cho rằng Mộc Gia Thụ đối Văn Hữu Liên dư tình chưa xong, "Tốt như vậy cơ hội, các ngươi làm gì không nói nhiều một hồi?"

Văn Hữu Liên tay còn tại hơi hơi phát run, kết quả Văn Thế Hòa đưa tới đồ uống, một hơi uống đi xuống: "Nhiều lời một hồi? Ngươi nói đơn giản! Ngươi cũng phải nhìn xem nhân gia đại thiếu gia có nguyện ý hay không phản ứng ta."

Văn Thế Hòa đi lòng vòng con mắt: "Ngươi không là luôn miệng nói vị này chính là ngươi bạn trai cũ sao? Lúc trước Mộc Gia Thụ đối với ngươi ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, hắn còn có thể không để ý ngươi?"

Văn Hữu Liên nghe xong hắn mà nói quả thực muốn cười khổ, hiện ở cái này trong nhà, Văn Thế Hòa không biết lúc trước Mộc Gia Thụ tử vong chân tướng, Văn Tuệ không biết Thẩm Thụ chính là Mộc Gia Thụ, nói đến nói đi còn chỉ có nàng siêu xui xẻo, đem cái gì đều cấp nghe được rõ ràng, mỗi ngày lo lắng đề phòng, hai vị này còn tại làm mộng tưởng hão huyền đâu.

Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Hắn có thể phản ứng ta? Ngươi đừng nói giỡn. Ta xem thấy gương mặt đó lòng ta đều run run... Liền người như vậy, ngươi còn chưa tin hắn là Mộc Gia Thụ? Ngươi hảo hảo tưởng tưởng, trên thế giới trừ hắn ra còn có người thứ hai có thể... Có thể như vầy phải không?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ách, ta cho rằng hôm nay có thể Tam ca ... Ngày mai đến _(:з" ∠)_. Hôm nay là một gốc cây tiểu bĩ thụ.

Chương 91: phá cục

Văn Thế Hòa trầm mặc một chút, ẩn ẩn cảm giác đến Văn Hữu Liên phải là làm quá cái gì xin lỗi Mộc Gia Thụ sự, nhưng hắn không tưởng quá nghiêm trọng, chỉ nói: "Hay là trước giấu mẹ đi. Nàng biết , còn không nhất định phải như thế nào nổi điên đâu."

Đối , cái này tên ngốc tử dường như đại ca khẳng định cũng không biết Mộc Hạo Xướng là Văn Tuệ con trai ruột. Văn Hữu Liên cười khổ một tiếng: "Ta biết."

Văn Thế Hòa nhìn nàng một cái, trong ánh mắt có một tia do dự, nhưng rất nhanh liền biến đến kiên định , hắn nói: "Mặt trên có phòng của ngươi, ngươi hay là trước đi nghỉ ngơi một chút đi."

Cũng không biết Tiết Tuấn bên kia có thể hay không tạm thời đem Mộc Gia Thụ đắn đo trụ, nhưng là hiện tại nàng có chút không nghĩ tuân hỏi kết quả này, Văn Hữu Liên mệt mỏi gật gật đầu, không có chú ý Văn Thế Hòa biểu tình, tiếp nhận phòng tạp lập tức lên lầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ cúp điện thoại, cầm lấy trên bàn vừa mới dư kia nửa ly rượu đỏ trực tiếp một ngưỡng cổ quán đi xuống, đi theo lại đảo chén thứ hai, ngửa đầu một quán, đặt chén rượu xuống đứng dậy, từ trên ghế sa lông xách khởi Vệ Tuân áo khoác.

Chu Dương xa xa nhìn thấy, vội vàng lại đây nói: "Mộc thiếu đây là muốn đi sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ im hơi lặng tiếng mà ngưng mắt nhìn hắn, Chu Dương trong lòng càng thêm không được tự nhiên, cười khan nói: "Mộc thiếu..."

Mộc Gia Thụ lại cười nói: "Hôm nay đa tạ Chu thiếu khoản đãi, làm ta... Phi thường tận hứng. Vệ thiếu uống nhiều quá, ta trước đưa hắn hồi gia đi, ít hôm nữa sau có thời gian ta làm đông, lại mời lại Chu thiếu."

Chu Dương khô cằn mà nói: "Mộc thiếu quá khách khí. Bất quá Vệ thiếu nếu đã đi nghỉ ngơi , ở nơi nào đều là nhất dạng , bằng không liền trực tiếp tại đây ở một đêm lên được, hà tất như vậy phiền toái đâu."

Mộc Gia Thụ nguyên bản không có gì ý tứ gì khác, chẳng qua cảm thấy họ Văn nên thấy cũng thấy, hôm nay bữa tiệc mục đích đạt tới, vậy hắn cũng không tất yếu tại Chu Dương địa bàn thượng đãi đi xuống. Bất quá đối với phương như vậy cản lại, ngược lại làm trong lòng hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút không đối.

Theo lý thuyết những người này muốn đối phó đều là chính mình, Vệ Tuân bọn họ không tất yếu chọc cũng không dám chọc, hắn đầu kia... Không có khả năng xảy ra vấn đề gì đi? Không, không đối... Hoặc là...

Này một tia bất an phiêu mơ hồ chợt, không được tốt bắt giữ, vừa mới có một điểm manh mối, đã bị Trịnh Kha một cổ họng đánh gãy : "Mộc thiếu!"

Mộc Gia Thụ xoay người, Trịnh Kha chau mày, bước đi lại đây giữ chặt cánh tay hắn, ánh mắt gian lo âu rõ ràng: "Mộc thiếu, mượn một bước nói chuyện!"

Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn chưa trả lời, liền trực tiếp bị hắn kéo đến một bên: "Chuyện gì?"

Trịnh Kha đè thấp thanh âm: "Gia Thụ, Vệ Tam đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ mắt nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn, đột nhiên phản thủ nắm lấy tay hắn: "Chuyện gì ngươi nói thẳng đi!"

Vẻ mặt của hắn thoạt nhìn thực bình tĩnh, trên thực tế Trịnh Kha có thể cảm giác Mộc Gia Thụ nắm chặt chính mình tay khí lực thực đại, lòng bàn tay thoáng ẩm ướt.

Hắn nhẹ nói: "Ta... Giống như nhìn thấy Văn Hữu Liên cùng Vệ Tam vào cùng một cái phòng."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngẩn ra.

Trịnh Kha còn nói: "Vừa rồi hắn lên lầu thời điểm, ta nhàn không có chuyện gì, cầm Vệ Tam phòng tạp nhìn thoáng qua, nhớ rõ rõ ràng số phòng chính là 2071, kết quả ta vừa rồi thượng đi lấy di động, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Văn Hữu Liên cũng vào kia cái gian phòng sẽ thấy cũng không đi ra. Thật sự là, làm ta sợ muốn chết. Ta vốn là tưởng đi lên phá cửa, chính là việc này muốn là đem người khác đều cấp kinh động đứng lên càng không dễ nói... Ta nhanh chóng đến tìm ngươi , ngươi nói đây rốt cuộc là như thế nào cái ý tứ, này, đây là tiến sai lầm rồi sao? Gia Thụ, chúng ta làm như thế nào? Không, mau lên trước đi, tưởng biện pháp gì ngăn đón một chút!"

Mộc Gia Thụ buông ra Trịnh Kha tay, Trịnh Kha lo lắng mà nhìn hắn, phát hiện vẻ mặt của hắn cư nhiên hình như là tùng một hơi.

Hắn cũng không biết rằng Mộc Gia Thụ trước đã trải qua cái gì, cũng không biết Văn gia là cái hạng người gì gia, Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi nghe thấy Trịnh Kha câu nói đầu tiên, cái gì đáng sợ suy nghĩ đều toát ra đến , sau khi nghe được đến, hắn ý nghĩ đầu tiên cư nhiên là, còn sống liền hảo.

Dù sao cùng sinh tử đại sự khi xuất ra, trinh / thao vấn đề cũng không quan trọng như thế .

Huống chi hắn cảm thấy chính mình hẳn là tin tưởng Vệ Tuân.

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi nói: "Ta cảm thấy Tam ca hẳn là sẽ không bị loại này cục cấp bộ đi vào. Văn Hữu Liên... Chưa chắc là tự nguyện."

"Cái gì?" Trịnh Kha nói hai chữ này mới đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, "Ý của ngươi là có người cố ý thiết kế hai người bọn họ? Này, đồ gì a? Không không không, ngươi biệt nói với ta , khoái thượng lâu lặng lẽ tìm người đem cửa mở ra đi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Bọn họ nhất định là tưởng ly gián ta cùng Tam ca quan hệ... Ngươi không cần phải gấp, cấp cũng đã chậm."

Bất kể là Chu Dương vẫn là Văn Thế Hòa, nếu đối phương bất cứ giá nào hạ như vậy một cái lồng, vậy khẳng định là hết thảy đều bố trí thỏa đáng, lúc nào cũng khắc khắc có người tại 2071 nơi đó nhìn chằm chằm, hiện tại muốn làm gì đều chậm.

Hắn mới vừa nói xong câu đó, Văn Thế Hòa đã đi nhanh tới: "Mộc tam thiếu, ngươi có hay không nhìn thấy muội muội của ta?"

Lời này vừa hỏi, lại liên tưởng đến vừa rồi Mộc Gia Thụ trong lời nói sở biểu lộ ý tứ, liên Trịnh Kha biểu tình đều nháy mắt hiểu rõ .

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên mà nói: "Nửa giờ trước Văn tiểu thư nói với ta một hồi nói, Văn thiếu không có đánh điện thoại sao?"

Văn Thế Hòa bị hắn nhìn, trong lòng một cái giật mình, tuy rằng theo lý thuyết Mộc Gia Thụ hẳn là cái gì cũng không biết, hắn vẫn là hơi tránh đi tầm mắt: "Điện thoại di động của nàng... Đánh không thông, ta còn tưởng rằng Mộc thiếu cùng nàng tại một khối, ta đây đi lên lầu nhìn xem đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Kia đồng thời đi, ta vừa lúc cũng thượng đi xem Vệ thiếu tỉnh rượu không có."

Văn Thế Hòa nói: "Nhị vị quan hệ thật sự là không sai, Mộc thiếu thỉnh."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "A."

Hắn đã ngay cả có lệ đều lười có lệ , cười lạnh một tiếng sau đó, đi đầu lên lầu.

Văn Thế Hòa: "..."

Mục đích của hắn là làm Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn đến Vệ Tuân cùng chính mình bạn gái cùng một chỗ, châm ngòi này giữa hai người quan hệ, lại thuận tiện mượn sức Văn gia cùng Vệ gia, vốn là nghĩ đến hảo hảo , chính là nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ phản ứng, cũng không giống biết , cũng không giống không biết, như thế nào liền như vậy không thích hợp đâu?

Mộc Gia Thụ không rảnh phản ứng hắn, lên lầu, đi đến Vệ Tuân ngoài cửa phòng gõ gõ: "Tam ca!"

Văn Thế Hòa theo kịp, kiên trì giới diễn, kinh ngạc nói: "Này... Mộc thiếu, ngươi xao sai đi? Đây là ta muội muội gian phòng."

Một câu nói kia tin tức lượng liền đại , đi theo hắn cùng tiến lên tới vài người cho nhau trao đổi ánh mắt, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình quán thượng sự .

Phòng cửa đóng chặc, không có người lại đây mở cửa.

Mộc Gia Thụ chính mình ngược lại là không có gì cảm giác, cũng có thể là cấp chết lặng, nhưng hắn tưởng sắc mặt của hắn nhất định không dễ nhìn lắm, bởi vì Văn Thế Hòa há miệng, chưa nói xuất nói đến, ngược lại là phía sau hắn một người xoa xoa tay đi lên, bồi cười nói: "Mộc thiếu, ta xem nói không chừng Vệ thiếu đây là nghỉ ngơi, này Văn tiểu thư cùng hắn khẳng định..."

Hắn nói tới đây, cảm thấy chính mình rất có càng tô càng đen hiềm nghi, cũng ngậm miệng.

Mộc Gia Thụ mặt không đổi sắc mà nhìn hắn một cái, đột nhiên lui về phía sau hai bước, bay lên một cước đá vào kia cửa phòng thượng, liên bên cạnh tường đều đi theo chấn động, 2071 đại môn "Quang" một tiếng bị đạp ra, chung quanh nháy mắt chớ có lên tiếng.

Bên trong lôi kéo bức màn, tối như mực không có một thanh âm, Mộc Gia Thụ bước đi đi vào.

Hắn không biết bên trong tình huống nào, bận tâm Vệ Tuân mặt mũi không có bật đèn, sau khi đi vào phản thủ liền muốn đóng cửa lại, ngăn cách phía sau tầm mắt, chính là không đợi đóng cửa, thủ đoạn bỗng nhiên đã bị một cái ướt sũng tay nắm lấy .

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không quay đầu lại quăng một chút, người kia không buông tay, ngược lại nắm chặt càng chặt hơn , phía sau có người nhỏ giọng gọi câu "Vệ thiếu" .

Hắn mãnh liệt quay đầu, Vệ Tuân đầy người là thủy mà đứng ở cửa nhà, chính nhìn chính mình, ánh mắt mềm mại đau tiếc.

Đối diện trong nháy mắt đó, ngũ vị trần tạp, câu thượng trong lòng.

Lúc này đây, ta cuối cùng là không có bại.

Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng bỗng nhiên xẹt qua như vậy một suy nghĩ trong đầu.

Kỳ thật trong cuộc đời của hắn, thua thời điểm cũng không nhiều, chính là mỗi một lần hắn đều thua không nổi. Tốt xấu lúc này Vệ Tuân không để cho hắn thất vọng.

Vệ Tuân cả người là thủy, chật vật bất kham, lên lầu thời điểm vốn là một bụng hỏa, xoa tay mà muốn đem đám người kia đều thu thập một trận, kết quả này một đi lên đối thượng Mộc Gia Thụ cái này ánh mắt, hắn tức giận ngược lại lập tức liền tiêu đi xuống, giơ tay lên sờ sờ Mộc Gia Thụ tóc, giống như bình thường hai người một mình cùng một chỗ khi an ủi hắn như vậy.

Mộc Gia Thụ nắm chặt tay hắn, phát hiện bên trên có vài đạo tiểu tiểu miệng máu tử, hắn nhíu mày xuống, vỗ vỗ Vệ Tuân phía sau lưng, ngữ điệu đã khôi phục lãnh tĩnh: "Có thể hay không giải thích một chút, đây là... Xảy ra chuyện gì? Không có việc gì đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ như vậy quấy rầy một cái, Vệ Tuân vừa rồi kia cổ lửa giận đã bị từ trong cổ họng áp đến ngực, tuy rằng tạm thời khống chế được , nhưng thực tế thượng đốt càng vượng.

Bên cạnh có nhãn lực thấy đã sẽ cực kỳ nhanh lấy đến khăn mặt cho hắn đưa lên, hắn tiếp nhận đến xoa xoa mặt, ánh mắt vẫn luôn nhìn Văn Thế Hòa: "Ta không sự, ta trước êm đẹp mà ở trong phòng đi ngủ, có thể có chuyện gì — ngược lại là Văn thiếu muội muội nhìn qua say không rõ, Văn thiếu chính mình nhiều để bụng đi!"

Khăn mặt ở trong tay đoàn đoàn, trực tiếp bị ném tới bên cạnh giấy vụn lâu trong, Vệ Tuân cười lạnh một tiếng: "Tiểu thụ, hôm nay đùa như vậy tận hứng, không sai biệt lắm cũng nên đi đi? Văn thiếu cùng Chu thiếu khoản đãi, ta nhất định hảo hảo nhớ kỹ, chọn ra ngày mời lại."

Mộc Gia Thụ trên tay còn đắp Vệ Tuân áo khoác, ánh mắt của hắn hướng trong phòng Văn Hữu Liên nhìn lướt qua, thản nhiên mà ừ một tiếng.

Văn Thế Hòa cảm thấy thập phần không đối.

Hai người bọn họ, như thế nào sẽ đối Văn Hữu Liên tuyệt tình như vậy? Vệ Tuân cuối cùng là đi nơi nào, hắn hiện tại lại sẽ nhẹ nhàng như vậy mà liền đem chuyện này buông tha đi không?

Trong lòng hắn rốt cục cảm thấy có chút hối hận, mà còn nhanh chóng làm ra chính xác phán đoán — hôm nay tuyệt đối không thể để cho Vệ Tuân mang theo hỏa khí liền như vậy đi rồi!

"Vệ thiếu..."

Văn Thế Hòa mở miệng.

Vệ Tuân quay đầu nhìn hắn, tại Văn Thế Hòa ngoài ý liệu , hắn không có lời nói mau lẹ, thần sắc nghiêm nghị, thần thái phi thường bình thản, thậm chí còn hướng hắn thản nhiên mà cười cười — tuy rằng cái này ý cười có vẻ thập phần lạnh như băng.

Chương 92: một oa đoan

Nguyên bản muốn mở miệng Mộc Gia Thụ từ Vệ Tuân bên cạnh thấy được cái này cười lạnh, sửng sốt một chút, đem muốn nói nói nuốt trở vào.

"Hôm nay phát sinh này đó bất quá là một điểm nhỏ sự, không tất yếu để ở trong lòng." Vệ Tuân khoan Hoành Đại lượng mà nói, "So với quan tâm ta, ta càng hy vọng ngươi có thể nhiều bảo trọng."

Không riêng Văn Thế Hòa cùng người chung quanh hoảng sợ, mà ngay cả những người này bên trong cùng Vệ Tuân quan hệ nhất thân cận Mộc Gia Thụ cũng thập phần ngoài ý muốn quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Vệ Tuân xoay người, tiếp xúc đến Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt, trong ánh mắt lộ ra nhu hòa, hướng hắn trấn an mà cười cười.

Mộc Gia Thụ linh quang chợt lóe, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng : "Ngươi là muốn — "

Dưới lầu truyền đến một trận ồn ào.

Nơi này là Chu Dương sân nhà, hắn vốn là cũng bởi vì nửa đạo nháo ra chuyện này tâm phiền ý loạn, âm thầm oán giận Văn Thế Hòa không đáng tin liên lụy chính mình, lại nghe thấy phía dưới tiềng ồn ào, càng là một trận phiền lòng, từ lầu hai ló đầu ra rống lớn một câu: "Đều mẹ hắn làm gì đâu? !"

Hắn rống xong những lời này liền sửng sốt, phát hiện phía dưới cư nhiên không biết cái gì thời điểm nhiều một đống xuyên chế phục cảnh / sát.

Cái này không ngừng Mộc Gia Thụ, người khác đều kịp phản ứng , có người liền nhịn không được trộm hướng Vệ Tuân xem qua đi, bị ánh mắt của hắn đảo qua, lại rất nhanh dời đi tầm mắt.

Vệ Tuân dựa vào lan can đứng , tuy rằng tạo hình chật vật, nhưng giận tái mặt bộ dáng không giận tự uy, tuy rằng biết rất rõ ràng việc này tuyệt đối cùng hắn thoát không quan hệ, nhưng ai cũng không dám mở miệng đến hỏi.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi về phía trước một bước, bỗng dưng bị Vệ Tuân kéo lại tay, không từ phân trần kéo đến bên cạnh mình, hắn sợ run một chút, nhìn nhìn Vệ Tuân, cũng liền theo ý tứ của hắn đứng lại.

Nếu Vệ Tuân bên kia trực tiếp gọi cảnh / sát, hắn an bài liền không dùng được , Mộc Gia Thụ bắt tay bối đến phía sau, âm thầm làm hai thủ thế, sau đó liền dường như không có việc gì mà một tay sao đâu, gần gũi vây xem trận này trò khôi hài.

"Văn thiếu, có người báo cáo ngươi giấu / độc hút / độc, hiện tại công an phá án, phiền toái Văn thiếu theo chúng ta đi một chuyến đi."

Tới cảnh / sát ngược lại là liếc mắt một cái đều không hướng Vệ Tuân nhiều nhìn, trực tiếp hướng về phía Văn Thế Hòa liền đi qua, nghe khẩu khí còn là trước kia nhận thức .

Văn Thế Hòa trong lòng khẽ run rẩy, bật thốt lên trách mắng: "Nói hưu nói vượn!"

Tên kia cảnh / quan cũng không phản bác, nhưng thái độ tương đương kiên cường: "Thỉnh Văn thiếu duy trì chúng ta công tác, hiệp đồng điều tra."

Vệ Tuân tuy rằng một câu chưa nói, nhưng ngay tại đứng một bên, thời gian này mọi việc đều thuận lợi tuyệt đối không có khả năng, lập trường nhất định tiên minh, ai cũng không tưởng dài dòng dây dưa để lại cho hắn cái hư ấn tượng.

Cảnh / quan sau khi nói xong, nhìn Văn Thế Hòa không có phối hợp ý tứ, vì thế vung tay lên, hai tên cảnh / sát trực tiếp tiến lên chấp trụ Văn Thế Hòa hai tay, tính toán đem hắn mạnh mẽ mang đi.

Này thật đúng là muốn ngoan rốt cuộc ! Muốn là ấn bình thường, Văn Thế Hòa đi cũng bước đi , chính là hôm nay không được, tuy rằng không biết Vệ Tuân là từ cái gì con đường biết được , nhưng trên người của hắn giờ này khắc này còn thật sự có không xử lí đi độc / phẩm, này cảnh / sát cục phàm là đi vào, tuyệt đối ra không được.

Ai cũng biết Vệ gia tại quân chính hệ thống địa phương vị, hiện tại duy nhất có thể quyết định hắn có thể hay không bị buông tha đi cũng chỉ có Vệ Tuân .

Văn Thế Hòa dưới tình thế cấp bách chỉ vào Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Các ngươi nếu muốn dẫn ta đi, kia Mộc thiếu cũng thoát không quan hệ đi?"

Hắn những lời này vừa nói, quả thực đem vốn là liền không khí khẩn trương đẩy hướng về phía cao / triều.

Vệ Tuân mãnh liệt quay đầu nhìn về phía Mộc Gia Thụ, tại trong nháy mắt đó tâm đều run run một chút.

Người ở chỗ này đều rõ ràng, dưới loại tình huống này, Văn Thế Hòa chính là có ngốc, cũng không có khả năng trống rỗng bịa đặt cái gì vậy đi ra.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Tiểu, tiểu thụ, ngươi..."

Trái tim của hắn thẳng thắn tật nhảy, nắm chặt Mộc Gia Thụ tay có chút phát run, cổ họng đều ách . Vạn nhất Mộc Gia Thụ lại có cái gì không hay xảy ra, hắn cảm thấy chính mình thật có thể trực tiếp chết.

Tại mọi người nhìn chăm chú hạ, Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi hộc ra khẩu khí, mỉm cười mỉm cười.

Nụ cười của hắn giống như lập tức đánh vỡ nào đó xơ cứng không khí, trong không khí ngưng trệ thoáng hạ thấp, Mộc Gia Thụ không nhanh không chậm mà nói: "Ngại ngùng , Văn thiếu, hôm nay lệnh muội lấy tới kia bình rượu liền đặt ở sô pha bên cạnh địa phương thượng, còn không có mở ra. Tuy rằng thực cảm tạ thịnh tình khoản đãi của ngươi, nhưng là này thứ gì ta chỉ sợ là vô phúc tiêu thụ ."

Vệ Tuân một hơi tùng , nhưng sắc mặt cũng trầm xuống dưới, Văn Thế Hòa trên lưng sấm xuất mồ hôi, một người cảnh / sát lập tức xuống lầu điều tra, quả nhiên tại Mộc Gia Thụ đã nói vị trí tìm được một bình rượu.

Mộc Gia Thụ lạnh lùng mà nhấp môi dưới. Hắn quyết định muốn ra tay trị Văn gia sau đó, đã đem bọn họ các loại nguồn cung cấp tra đến tận cùng, đã sớm biết Văn Hữu Liên bộ phận tính toán. Vừa lúc Chu Dương thiết cục, hắn liên địa phương đều tỉnh , rõ ràng tương kế tựu kế, sớm làm Vệ Tuân trở về phòng an an tĩnh tĩnh mà ngủ ngon, chính mình tới cửa đương nhị, phản đem một quân, cũng thuận tiện xem bọn hắn còn có cái gì chính mình không biết tính toán.

Hắn vốn là liền đến có chuẩn bị, Văn Hữu Liên đệ rượu lại làm sao có thể đi uống? Chẳng qua lúc này ngàn tính vạn tính, ai cũng không tính đến Văn Thế Hòa não động lớn như vậy, cân nhắc đến Vệ Tuân trên đầu, đó cũng là may mắn hắn không có thượng bộ.

Trước nói chuyện tên kia cảnh quan nói: "Xin hỏi Văn tiểu thư ở nơi nào?"

Vệ Tuân thản nhiên mà nói: "2071."

Ngoại phát sinh chuyện lớn như vậy, Văn Hữu Liên vẫn luôn không có từ bên trong đi ra, Mộc Gia Thụ hiện tại đã ý thức được chỉnh sự kiện rốt cuộc là như thế nào cái quá trình — nhất định là Văn Thế Hòa mãn cho rằng Vệ Tuân thích Văn Hữu Liên, phân biệt cấp Vệ Tuân cùng Văn Hữu Liên uống thúc / tình các loại dược vật, lấy Vệ Tuân tính cách, một khi cùng Văn Hữu Liên phát sinh quan hệ, tất nhiên là muốn phụ trách .

Hắn tưởng rất tốt, lại không ngờ rằng Vệ Tuân cư nhiên sẽ trái lại đem hắn một quân, chẳng những không có thượng đương, còn gọi đến cảnh / sát.

Văn Hữu Liên một hồi bị từ trong phòng tha đi ra, này mặt cũng liền ném đại phát .

Mộc Gia Thụ phiền chán mà nhíu mày, hắn tuy rằng đối hai người kia thù vô hảo cảm, nhưng cũng một chút vây xem loại này trò hề hứng thú đều không có.

Hắn thản nhiên mà nói: "Kia bình rượu là hoàng cung hội sở tự sản, từ đóng gói liền đó có thể thấy được đến, ta có phải hay không không có hiềm nghi ? Nếu như vậy ta bước đi ."

"Mộc thiếu xin cứ tự nhiên."

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi vuốt cằm, lại hướng Trịnh Kha cùng mặt khác vài người đánh cái bắt chuyện, lập tức xuống lầu, Vệ Tuân tự nhiên mà vậy mà cùng tại phía sau hắn.

Thật lâu sau, một nhân tài lặng lẽ nói thầm một câu: "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy, hai người này cũng quá dính hơi có chút..."

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới ra cửa, liền lập tức có người bước nhanh tiến lên đón, đối hắn vi khom người chào: "Tam thiếu."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, hắn cùng Vệ Tuân đều uống rượu, cho nên vừa rồi liền đem trong nhà lái xe trước tiên gọi đi qua, không nghĩ tới trung gian ra như vậy sự kiện, ngược lại là trì hoãn hơn nửa ngày mới xuất môn.

"Hôm nay vất vả ngươi chờ thời gian dài như vậy, tiểu vương ngươi ngày mai ngay tại gia nghỉ ngơi một ngày đi."

Lái xe vội vàng nói hảo vài câu không quan hệ, mắt thấy Vệ Tuân theo đi ra, Mộc Gia Thụ liền lập tức mở ra ghế phụ vị trí muốn vào đi.

Vệ Tuân chạy chậm vài bước kéo chặt tay hắn, thật sự đem Mộc Gia Thụ từ bên trong kéo đi ra.

Mộc Gia Thụ cau mày nói: "Làm gì?"

Vương lái xe do dự một chút, không có thượng đi hỗ trợ — hắn cảm thấy nhà mình thiếu gia cũng không giống thật sinh khí bộ dáng a.

Vệ Tuân cười nói: "Giận ta ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên nói: "Ta vì cái gì muốn sinh giận dữ với ngươi?"

Hắn tại người khác trước mặt lại sâu không lường được lại phái đoàn mười phần, đối phó Vệ Tuân nhưng cũng không tốt sử, Vệ Tuân cười hì hì nói: "Chính là, ngươi vì cái gì muốn giận ta, không có lý do gì a. Lại đây, thượng mặt sau tọa, ta uống nhiều quá, đến dựa vào ngươi mới được."

Mộc Gia Thụ quăng hắn hai cái không bỏ ra, bị Vệ Tuân ngạnh lôi kéo nhét vào chỗ ngồi phía sau trong, Vệ Tuân chính mình cũng vô cùng cao hứng ngồi xuống.

Lái xe: "..."

Hắn cũng không dám lên xe.

Vệ Tuân không biết ở trong xe cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói hai câu cái gì, chỗ ngồi phía sau cửa sổ xe diêu hạ đến, Mộc Gia Thụ ló đầu ra: "Tiểu vương, lái xe đi."

Lái xe lúc này mới lên xe, xe phát động thời điểm, hắn mơ mơ hồ hồ nghe thấy tam thiếu hỏi Vệ thiếu: "Cho nên ngươi đây không phải là sớm có dự mưu, là tùy cơ ứng biến?"

Vệ Tuân bất đắc dĩ: "Ta ăn no chống đỡ sao? Lại nói , muốn là sớm loại nghĩ gì này, ta lại làm sao có thể không nói cho ngươi."

Hắn một đốn, còn nói: "Lại nói , ngươi hôm nay không là cũng nhất dạng làm ta giật cả mình. Nói cho ta biết ngươi có an bài khác làm ta phối hợp ngươi, ta không nói hai lời liền làm theo , nhưng ngươi cũng không nói cùng độc / phẩm có quan a! Vừa rồi ta thiếu chút nữa tin Văn Thế Hòa nói, tâm đều phải nhảy ra ngoài."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cho nên ngươi là thật sự bị... Khụ khụ, kê đơn ?"

Hắn nói những lời này thời điểm thanh âm áp rất thấp, phía trước lái xe đã nghe không được , nhưng Vệ Tuân cư nhiên mạc danh kỳ diệu từ tiểu tử này khẩu khí trong nghe ra một tia vui sướng khi người gặp họa.

Hắn nhịn không được tại dưới âm thầm nhéo Mộc Gia Thụ thắt lưng một chút, Mộc Gia Thụ cười một trốn, Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta lần này đích thật là lật thuyền trong mương, mẹ , Văn Hữu Liên vừa vào cửa ta liền kịp phản ứng , lúc ấy thật muốn một súng băng Văn Thế Hòa."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Khụ khụ, ta chưa ăn quá loại thuốc này, nhưng là ta nguyên lai nghe nói Văn gia lén lút có đường tử, thường xuyên cùng mặt khác một ít quán bar chào hàng mê / huyễn / tề cùng thúc / tình / dược, ngươi uống chính là đâu một loại?"

Vệ Tuân biểu tình phức tạp: "... Hai loại."

Mộc Gia Thụ mặt đột nhiên trầm xuống.

Mẹ , thật sự là tưởng cấp Văn Thế Hòa bảo hiểm ý thức song đánh 666.

Vệ Tuân trộm nhìn lén Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái: "Vừa rồi Văn Hữu Liên mới vừa lúc tiến vào, ta liền, liền có một loại cảm giác, ta tổng là cảm thấy ngươi đứng ở nơi đó."

Mộc Gia Thụ không có phản ứng gì, Vệ Tuân nói: "Lúc ấy cảm thấy trong đầu một hoảng hốt, nhớ tới gian phòng cửa sổ mặt sau đối diện nơi đó có một bể bơi, ta liền nhanh chóng theo vòng bảo hộ đi đi xuống, ở trong nước phao hơn nửa ngày... Đông chết ta , cái này trướng ta cần phải cùng Văn Thế Hòa tính không thể."

Mộc Gia Thụ biểu tình thực cổ quái: "Ngươi trông xem ta sau đó... Phản ứng đầu tiên là chạy trốn?"

Tuy rằng Vệ Tuân chạy đi là chính xác thực hiện, nhưng hắn vẫn là bắt đầu nghĩ lại mình bình thường làm người có phải hay không quá hung tàn .

Chương 93: xuống nông thôn

Vệ Tuân nói: "Không là."

Cái này có chút không hảo biểu đạt, hắn tổ chức một chút ngôn ngữ, nghiêm túc mà nói: "Bởi vì ta lúc ấy trạng thái không tốt lắm, ta sợ tùy tiện tiếp cận ngươi, ta sẽ khống chế không được hành vi của mình, cho ngươi bị thương. Ta là thích ngươi, ta nghĩ... Ta nghĩ muốn ngươi, chính là ta lúc ấy cái kia trạng thái, ta sợ làm bị thương ngươi. Ta trước liền nói qua , ta cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ là vì đối với ngươi hảo, ta làm sao có thể đem ngươi trở thành một cái tiết / dục liên hệ thế nào với đâu, liền tính ngươi chính mình nguyện ý, ta cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không như vậy nhục nhã ngươi."

Nhiều năm như vậy hắn đều nhẫn lại đây, đủ để chứng minh hắn đối Mộc Gia Thụ để ý đã sớm vượt qua chính mình bản năng dục vọng, như vậy lại như thế nào sẽ bởi vì ngoại giới quấy nhiễu mà làm hại tới Mộc Gia Thụ đâu.

Vệ Tuân dừng một chút, còn nói: "Nhưng là lần này thật sự là nguy hiểm, ta muốn là lại buông tha Văn Thế Hòa, hắn thật đương ta là nê nắm ! Hừ, hắn những cái đó phá sự đương ta không biết sao? Chỉ cần thật muốn trị hắn, đó là một trảo một cái chuẩn!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hảo... Động thủ đi."

Vệ Tuân quay đầu nhìn hắn, có chút kinh ngạc.

Mộc Gia Thụ như có điều suy nghĩ: "Trước liền nói cho ngươi quá, ta tổng cảm thấy Văn Tuệ không là cuối cùng hết thảy chủ mưu, phía sau nàng cái gọi là dựa núi cũng không chỉ là ba ba của ta mà thôi, cho nên chúng ta chậm chạp quan vọng. Chính là hôm nay ta xem Văn Hữu Liên phế đi nửa ngày khí lực, liền dọn xuất tới một cái họ Tiết , này..."

Vệ Tuân nói tiếp: "Phần này lượng quá nhỏ đi. Nhưng là muốn nói kiềm lư kỹ nghèo, lại không giống lắm."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đúng vậy, xem ra không chủ động ra tay, là đợi không được vị kia xuất hiện ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Kia liền động thủ đi. Không có việc gì , còn có ta ở chỗ này đây, ngươi không cần mỗi sự kiện đều như vậy suy nghĩ trước sau."

"Tam ca." Mộc Gia Thụ không tiếp hắn mà nói, mà là nhẹ véo nhẹ nắm Vệ Tuân bả vai, ôn hòa nói, "Cái loại này đồ vật dù sao đối thân thể không tốt, ngươi trở về nghỉ ngơi thật tốt nghỉ ngơi, nếu ngày mai còn không thoải mái, nhất định phải đi bệnh viện nhìn một cái, về sau không cần dễ dàng mạo hiểm. Ta có thể không báo thù, nhưng là không thể... Không có ngươi."

Hắn vừa mới trọng sinh thời điểm, cũng từng tràn ngập hận ý, cảm thấy đây hết thảy đều là thượng thiên nhìn hắn chết oan uổng, cho nên cho một cái báo thù cơ hội. Nhưng theo Vệ Tuân thổ lộ khi tâm động, phụ tử thổ lộ tình cảm sau đó trong lòng thẫn thờ, hoài nghi Mộc Hạo Xướng khi yếu đuối trốn tránh, phát hiện phụ thân bí mật khi giãy dụa thống khổ... Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên cảm thấy, nếu nội tâm của hắn toàn bộ bị cừu hận cùng trả thù chiếm mãn, đây mới là cô phụ lúc này đây trọng sinh cơ hội.

Cừu hận, là một loại cả người trường mãn mũi nhọn vũ khí, ngươi muốn đi nắm chặt nó công kích người khác, trước hết làm hại tới ngược lại là chính mình, nắm càng chặt lại càng đau.

Nhân sinh khổ đoản, có vô cùng nhiều khoái trá cùng hạnh phúc còn không kịp lĩnh hội, vì cái gì liền muốn làm cho mình cùng yêu chính mình người lâm vào tràn ngập lệ khí vùng lầy trung đi đâu?

Thiên lý sáng tỏ, oan nợ có chủ, không phải không hẳn là báo thù, mà là vĩnh còn lâu mới có thể đem báo thù cho rằng sinh mệnh chủ đề, làm nó hướng hôn đầu của mình não.

Vệ Tuân phản cầm chặt tay tay hắn, làm hắn cùng mình mười ngón tương khấu, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngươi mới là, ngày mai cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đi ra ngoài, phải cẩn thận a."

Lần này cũng thật sự là Vệ Tuân xui xẻo, Văn Thế Hòa chó cùng rứt giậu, sự tình làm được quá thái quá , quả thực thành vòng luẩn quẩn trong một cọc kỳ văn, thế cho nên ngày hôm sau ngồi lên xe, liên Mộc Hạo Xướng đều hỏi Mộc Gia Thụ: "Nghe nói Tam ca ngày hôm qua động nóng tính, đem họ Văn lộng tiến cục cảnh sát bên trong đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng nhất gần như là họa phong đột biến, không giống như trước như vậy quanh co lòng vòng , nói chuyện trực tiếp rất nhiều, hắn cũng không nhiều vô nghĩa, đem sự tình đơn giản mà cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng nói giảng, bỏ bớt đi quan với mình thân phận chân thật cùng với cùng Vệ Tuân tình cảm phương diện.

"Ngu xuẩn!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười nhạo một tiếng, cũng không biết là tại trào phúng Văn Thế Hòa, vẫn còn là trào phúng Mộc Gia Thụ, hắn tiếp còn nói: "Bất quá Văn Hữu Liên nguyên bản tính toán là cái gì? Nàng là muốn trước tiệt nhà chúng ta hàng, lại cho ngươi nhiễm thượng độc / nghiện? Các nàng này đủ độc ."

Mộc Gia Thụ từ chối cho ý kiến mà cười cười.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn hắn, không động thanh sắc mà ý đồ phân biệt tâm tình của hắn: "Ngươi lúc ấy nếu có thể bất tri bất giác đem kia bình bỏ thêm liêu rượu đổi đi, vì cái gì không trực tiếp đổi cấp Văn Hữu Liên, làm chính nàng ta uống đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi nói làm cho nàng nhiễm thượng độc / nghiện? Ta không tính toán như vậy, ta không thích dùng bỉ ổi thủ đoạn hại nhân."

Đã từng dùng qua "Bỉ ổi thủ đoạn" Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt thập phần khó chịu, nhịn không được cười lạnh một tiếng: "Thật sự là cũng bị trên người của ngươi thánh mẫu vòng hào quang cấp hoảng mù, không nghĩ tới Mộc gia cư nhiên còn có người có như vậy vĩ đại tình cảm sâu đậm! Rõ ràng là nàng trước hết nghĩ hố ngươi đi, như thế nào , ngươi còn luyến tiếc ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không nghĩ cùng hắn tranh luận này đó, quay đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xe mặt phong cảnh.

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngược lại không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ đứng lên, lại giống như tại nói giỡn nhất dạng, truy vấn: "Chẳng lẽ là ngươi xem thượng Văn Hữu Liên ? Ngươi cùng nàng cùng xuất hiện không nhiều lắm đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ tháo xuống kính râm, quay đầu lại liêu hắn liếc mắt một cái, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi bình thường không cắn cẩu đi?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "... A?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nếu có một ngày tại trên đường, chó cắn ngươi, ngươi sẽ cắn trở về sao? Ta không cần loại này phương pháp đối phó người, là ta không nguyện ý, cùng Văn Hữu Liên có cái gì quan hệ?"

Mỗi người đều có chính mình làm người xử thế nguyên tắc, vô luận xuất phát từ cái dạng gì nguyên nhân, có một số việc không thể vi chính là không thể vi, không thể bởi vì vì người khác "Ác", chính mình là có thể đồng dạng "Ác" lý lẽ đương nhiên, về phần người khác như thế nào lựa chọn, kia đều cùng nguyên tắc của mình không quan hệ.

Mộc Hạo Xướng không biết nghe rõ ràng chưa, sẩn nhưng mỉm cười, ngược lại là không nói lời gì nữa nói thêm cái gì.

Tiểu bạc hà thôn chỗ hẻo lánh, giao thông bất tiện, xe ước chừng mở có năm cái nhiều giờ mới vừa tới điểm đến, thiên đã sắp đen, Mộc Hạo Xướng đi theo Mộc Gia Thụ phía sau xuống xe, sắc mặt liền biến đến không dễ nhìn lắm.

Hắn tại nước Mỹ người giàu có khu trưởng đại, về nước sau đó cũng vẫn là cẩm y ngọc thực, còn thật chưa từng có đặt chân quá loại này thâm sơn cùng cốc địa phương.

Đập vào mắt có thể đạt được chỗ, một mảnh thấp bé nhà trệt oai thất xoay bát mà tựa vào một chỗ, so le không đồng đều, lung lay sắp đổ, chính diện nhìn qua như là một đám bị người cắn nửa chết nửa sống hậu bánh nướng, mấy cái công kê khoan khoái mà phiến cánh, ở trong sân luận bàn võ nghệ, mang theo từng đợt bụi đất, một cái bẩn hề hề gầy cẩu đứng ở thôn khẩu, chính như hổ rình mồi mà đem Mộc Hạo Xướng trừng .

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn thấy kia chỉ cẩu thời điểm, thanh âm cũng thay đổi: "Đây là cái gì địa phương quỷ quái? !"

"Chúng ta điểm đến."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà nói: "Hôm nay buổi tối còn muốn ở nơi này đâu, ngươi muốn là chịu không nổi, thừa dịp xe còn chưa đi liền trở về đi."

Cùng cũng là chính mình muốn theo tới , không thể đánh mặt, Mộc Hạo Xướng cắn răng, nhẫn khí nuốt thanh đạo: "Đến đều đến , ta làm gì phải đi về, đi thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ rất ngoài ý muốn nhìn hắn một cái, không biết hắn như vậy gây sức ép chính mình là đồ cái gì, nhưng cũng không có hỏi nhiều, dẫn đầu đi đầu nói: "Kia đi thôi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang mà cùng Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai sóng vai đi tới, kia chỉ đại cẩu thấy hai người nhe răng trợn mắt, trong cổ họng nha lỗ lỗ phát ra gào thét, lộ ra một hơi bạch nha.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhất thời liền héo , tử chống không hướng Mộc Gia Thụ bên kia trốn, nhưng là Mộc Gia Thụ phân minh nhìn thấy hắn mặt mũi trắng bệch.

Loại này hương xem ra hộ viện thổ cẩu, cùng Vệ Tuân gia Samoyed khi xuất ra, chính là lão lưu manh cùng ngốc bạch ngọt khác nhau, Mộc Hạo Xướng liên tuân tuân đều làm bất định, nhìn thấy vị này cẩu trung hào kiệt, không quỳ đã là thực dũng cảm .

Mộc Gia Thụ lãnh mắt thấy hắn nơm nớp lo sợ còn mạnh hơn hàng nhái hán mà đi rồi một hồi, bỗng nhiên vươn tay, đem Mộc Hạo Xướng xả đến bên kia, chính mình cách tại hắn cùng đại cẩu trung gian.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đại tùng một hơi, muốn cự tuyệt lại lòng còn sợ hãi, nhất thời không biết hẳn là làm gì phản ứng, biểu tình phi thường cổ quái.

Hoàng cẩu hướng về phía hai huynh đệ uông uông kêu to, Mộc Gia Thụ bình tĩnh mà không nhìn nó, cơ hồ là tha Mộc Hạo Xướng đi tới.

Hắn thậm chí còn thiện giải nhân ý mà nói: "Nhị ca không thích cẩu nói, chúng ta buổi tối tìm cái trụ không có cẩu địa phương trụ."

Lời này nói phi thường nghệ thuật, cũng không nói gì Mộc Hạo Xướng sợ hãi, mà là dùng "Không thích" ba chữ, làm Mộc Hạo Xướng lừa mình dối người mà vãn hồi rồi một chút mặt mũi, hỏi: "Buổi tối trụ ở đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Mụ mụ ta thân thích gia... Heo ngươi có thể tiếp thu đi?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Cái này phá địa phương, không bao giờ đến !

Lời tuy như thế, nhưng hắn vẫn là đi theo Mộc Gia Thụ mặt sau đi rồi, tuy rằng heo cũng không có so cẩu càng thêm làm người thích nhiều ít, nhưng heo tối thiểu là nhốt tại chuồng heo trong .

Mộc Gia Thụ đã nói thân thích là Thẩm Thụ mẫu thân một cái bà con xa biểu di, huyết thống quan hệ đã phi thường loãng , bất quá bởi vì ở tại một cái trong thôn, nàng cùng Vương Tú Phương đi qua quan hệ như là chỗ không sai, Mộc Gia Thụ lần này lại đây, Vương Tú Phương còn chuyên môn dặn dò hắn muốn thay chính mình nhìn một cái vị này lão thái thái.

Hắn dựa theo bản đồ tìm được gia môn, thuyết minh ý đồ đến sau rất nhanh bị đón đi vào.

Lão thái thái gọi Cao Cần, thân thể coi như không sai, cùng nhi tử cùng con dâu ở cùng một chỗ, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ sau đó cao hứng phi thường, lôi kéo tay hắn hỏi han, Mộc Hạo Xướng cuộn tròn chân dài, ủy ủy khuất khuất ngồi ở ốc giác một cái tiểu băng ghế thượng, lãnh mắt thấy các nàng nói chuyện phiếm, đầu bên cạnh vẫn luôn có chỉ thiêu thân bám riết không tha mà chuyển động, đuổi đều đuổi không đi, hắn ôm bả vai, trên đỉnh đầu bốc hơi oán khí mấy có lẽ đã hóa thành một mảnh mây đen.

Liên ánh mắt không có đặt ở trên người hắn Mộc Gia Thụ cơ hồ đều đã nhận ra kia cỗ giống như thực chất sắc bén ánh mắt trát chính mình phía sau lưng, bất quá hắn cũng không có phản ứng Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngược lại là cao lão thái thái nói xong nói, thoáng nhìn mắt thấy đến ốc giác tuổi trẻ người: "Bên kia cái kia tiểu tử, đó là ngươi ca ca đi, là như thế nào nha?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thuận miệng nói: "Có thể là ngồi xe ngồi lâu lắm, đói bụng."

Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc mắt một cái, Mộc Hạo Xướng không tình nguyện mà gật gật đầu.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn con nai lộc lộc bá vương phiếu, cám ơn tên rất hay đều bị người khác lấy 2 dịch dinh dưỡng, yêu các ngươi (づ ￣3￣) づ.

Chương 94: bánh màn thầu

Cao Cần cười : "Ngươi thẩm nấu cơm đi, lập tức liền hảo."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn xem chung quanh rụng da tường mặt, cũ nát cái bàn, cùng với cửa nhà treo một đoạn hồng cây ớt, thật sự đối nơi này có thể xuất ra cái gì ăn đồ vật đến không ôm cái gì hy vọng, hắn thử đem đi qua Mộc Gia Thụ kia phó phong độ nhẹ nhàng bộ dáng mang nhập đến cái này hoàn cảnh đương trung, cũng không có làm được.

Chính mình thật sự là đi theo kia giúp không mọc mắt đồ vật rối rắm, Mộc Gia Thụ không là đã sớm chết sao? Trên cái thế giới này nguyên bản liền không bao giờ khả năng có một người là hắn .

Lúc này, Mộc Hạo Xướng nghe thấy cái kia tiểu lão thái thái hướng Mộc Gia Thụ nói một câu: "Oa tử trưởng thành đương người thành phố, chính là không giống . Nãi nãi nhớ kỹ ngươi khi còn bé cùng mụ mụ ngươi nhất dạng, thấy người lạ xấu hổ liên câu cũng không dám giảng, hiện tại liền cùng thay đổi cá nhân dường như."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, Mộc Gia Thụ thong dong mà cười cười, đồng ý mà nói: "Đúng vậy, ta cùng khi còn bé so thay đổi rất nhiều."

Đồ ăn rất nhanh đã bị đã bưng lên, Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn một chút, cái bàn trung gian một bàn xào rau dại, nhan sắc ô trơ trọi , hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ một người một cái bạch diện bánh màn thầu, bánh màn thầu tuyết trắng rất tròn, nhìn qua... Cũng rất chán nản.

Cao Cần sợ hắn lưỡng ăn không vị, còn đặc biệt mà ở bên ngoài đất trồng rau trong loát một phen tiểu cây ớt, đặt ở tại trên bàn.

Mộc Hạo Xướng từ nhỏ đến lớn chưa bao giờ ăn bánh màn thầu, hắn cảm thấy vật kia giống như là mặt vướng mắc, nhạt như nước ốc, thật sự không có gì hảo ăn .

Mộc Gia Thụ đến nơi này lại ngược lại phá lệ khiêm tốn, hỏi: "Tiểu thẩm khổ cực, các ngươi không cùng lúc ăn sao?"

Trả lời chính là Cao Cần nhi tử: "Các ngươi ăn đi, bọn ta ăn xong rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói cám ơn, tại trước bàn ngồi xuống. Đúng là thu thu thời tiết, người khác từng người có sống muốn vội, trong phòng bếp liền dư hắn cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới cầm lấy chiếc đũa, chợt nghe thấy cửa nhà có động tĩnh, hắn quay đầu, một cái trát tết tóc hai bên tiểu cô nương bưng hai chén nước cơm đi tới, điểm chân bỏ vào trên bàn.

Nàng nhìn qua mới bất quá năm sáu tuổi, người còn không có cái bàn cao.

Mộc Hạo Xướng xem xét tết tóc hai bên thượng hồng dây buộc tóc, nhịn không được cười một tiếng, bị Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thoáng qua, mới không có tay thiếu mà đi kéo kia căn dây thừng.

Tiểu cô nương ngẩng đầu, nghiêm túc hỏi: "Thúc thúc, ngươi tại cười cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên đảo qua Mộc Hạo Xướng mặt, Mộc Hạo Xướng tươi cười cương một chút, mới nói: "Ta là cười... Ngươi lớn lên đáng yêu a."

Tiểu cô nương liệt khai cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, lộ ra thông suốt hai khối nhũ nha, cũng cười theo: "Mẹ ta kể làm ta đem thang đoan lại đây, cấp hai cái thúc thúc uống."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cám ơn ngươi. Ngươi ăn no sao? Muốn hay không theo chúng ta ăn."

Tiểu cô nương nhu thuận mà nói: "Ta không quấy rầy thúc thúc ăn cơm, đi ra ngoài cùng nương đồng thời ăn."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, đem mình bánh màn thầu đưa cho nàng.

Tiểu cô nương cắn ngón tay nhìn một hồi, lắc lắc đầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ chớp chớp đôi mắt: "Thúc thúc ăn không vô nữa, ngươi giúp cái vội đi."

Tiểu cô nương liếm liếm môi, như do dự dự tiếp nhận bánh màn thầu, đột nhiên lại đi trên bàn một phóng, chạy ra.

Nàng vừa đi ra ngoài, Mộc Hạo Xướng bước đi đến đại táo bên cạnh, vạch trần nồi nhìn nhìn, phát hiện bên trong trừ bỏ một cái bạch diện bánh màn thầu bên ngoài, đều là hắc .

Socola bánh màn thầu?

... Hẳn không phải là đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ thanh âm từ phía sau hắn truyền đến: "Kiều mạch ..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng tùy tùy tiện tiện bài một khối, bỏ vào trong miệng, biểu tình biến đến có chút cổ quái.

Mộc Gia Thụ đem nói cho hết lời: "... Thật không tốt ăn."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Hắn tổng cũng không hảo điều giáo phun đến nhân gia phòng bếp địa phương thượng, nhẫn nhẫn, vẫn là miễn cưỡng đem miệng bánh màn thầu nuốt xuống, đi đến trước bàn bưng lên kia bát thang uống một hớp quang: "Thẩm Thụ, ngươi thành tâm tiêu khiển ta là đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta không nghĩ tới ngươi lại đột nhiên chạy nhân gia trong nồi bài một khối ăn a, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào , rất đói bụng sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Hắn làm một cái hít sâu, làm bộ không nghe thấy vừa rồi cái kia vấn đề, hỏi Mộc Gia Thụ: "Hợp bạch diện bánh màn thầu ở trong này coi như là thứ tốt , chuyên môn chiêu đãi khách nhân ?"

Phỏng chừng một chút bạch diện là chuyên môn lưu trữ năm mới , không nghĩ tới trong nhà sẽ đến người, liền đều đem ra, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cho nên ngươi đừng chọn dịch , ăn đi."

Hắn sau khi nói xong, cái kia tiểu cô nương lại chạy tiến vào, trong tay còn tha một cái càng tiểu nhân nam hài, tiểu nam hài cầm trong tay một chút màu đen kiều mạch bánh màn thầu.

Tiểu cô nương ngại ngùng mà hướng Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, từ trên bàn lần nữa đem kia cái bánh bao cầm lên, bài thành hai nửa, đại khối cho mình đệ đệ: "Ngươi ăn cái này! Thúc thúc cấp ."

Nàng đem tiểu nam hài trong tay về điểm này hắc bánh màn thầu tra khu đi ra, chính mình ăn, lại làm tiểu nam hài cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói "Tạ ơn thúc thúc" .

Tiểu nam hài nói, sau khi nói xong, lại quay đầu xem xét xem xét Mộc Hạo Xướng, vừa ăn bánh màn thầu, một bên còn nói một lần "Tạ ơn thúc thúc" .

Toàn bộ hành trình vây xem Mộc Hạo Xướng sửng sốt một chút, cứng ngắc nói: "A, không cần cảm tạ."

Tiểu nam hài hết sức chăm chú mà ăn bánh màn thầu đi, giống như đây là trên thế giới tốt nhất ăn đồ vật.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn xem Mộc Gia Thụ, đem mình bánh màn thầu bài một nửa, phóng tới chén của hắn trong.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Không quản an đến cái gì tâm, đồng dạng sự tình bị Mộc Hạo Xướng làm ra đến, liền thật sự có vẻ chẳng phải cảm động ...

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn hắn, như là tại nghiên cứu này cái bánh bao Mộc Gia Thụ có thể hay không ăn, đoạn đường này thượng hắn tổng là dùng loại này tràn ngập khảo chứng cùng tò mò ánh mắt đánh giá Mộc Gia Thụ, thật sự làm người rất là thẩm đến hoảng.

Hảo tại Mộc Gia Thụ tâm lý tố chất vượt qua thử thách, đã ẩn ẩn ý thức được cái gì, cũng không có nói toạc, cầm lấy bánh màn thầu cắn một hơi, xem như cùng hắn đồng cam cộng khổ.

Hai người ăn qua cơm, nghỉ ngơi một đêm, ngày hôm sau Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn hắn làng du lịch, Mộc Gia Thụ thì tìm được tiểu bạc hà thôn thôn trưởng, cùng hắn nói hy vọng tiểu học sự tình.

Nơi này tín hiệu phi thường không hảo, Mộc Gia Thụ bát một đường điện thoại, mới tại tới gần thôn khẩu thời điểm cùng Vệ Tuân chuyển được .

"Ngày hôm qua WeChat điện thoại như thế nào đều không hồi?"

Vệ Tuân tiếp khởi điện thoại, húc đầu chính là một câu như vậy.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tín hiệu không hảo, đây không phải là một có tín hiệu liền điện thoại cho ngươi . Ngươi đang làm gì đó?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta tại cục cảnh sát. Chính là lần trước cái kia hủy dung án tử, ngươi nhớ rõ đi, hôm nay thẩm chúng ta mấy ngày hôm trước nắm người kia."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngoài ý muốn nói: "Nghe ngươi khẩu khí này, trên người hắn là có cái gì bất đồng tầm thường địa phương ?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "A, hẳn là tính đi, ta xem một chút này vài lần khẩu cung. Phát hiện vài tên nghi phạm trên người một cái điểm giống nhau. Người đầu tiên, có một đến bệnh nan y đệ đệ; người thứ hai, hắn ba lái xe chàng tàn một người, cần phải thường cho đền nhất bút cự khoản; người thứ 3, kẻ nghiện; ngươi bắt cái kia, vợ hắn thận suy kiệt, yêu cầu làm cấy ghép giải phẫu."

Mộc Gia Thụ ý thức được cái gì: "Bọn họ đều có một lý do, phi thường rất cần tiền."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Đối, ta hoài nghi liền là có người nắm chắc cái này uy hiếp, lấy tiền tài dụ dỗ bọn họ giết hại nữ tính. Cho nên nói những người này thoạt nhìn vừa không có liên hệ cũng không phải tay già đời, bởi vì ngay từ đầu nói bọn họ thuộc loại giống một cái phạm tội đội suy đoán căn bản là sai !"

Mộc Gia Thụ nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy Vệ Tuân suy đoán là nhất giải thích hợp lý : "Như vậy hiện tại chỉ cần tìm ra phía sau màn người kia... Rất có thể chỉ có một, tâm lý biến thái người khó tìm, cái này từng cái đột phá, hẳn là không khó đi?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Còn thật không dễ dàng như vậy, đêm qua cục cảnh sát người suốt đêm đều hỏi, này bốn, cư nhiên một cái đều chưa thấy qua chân nhân, bọn họ thông qua điện thoại liên hệ, tiền trực tiếp đánh tới chi phiếu trong..."

Hắn nói tới đây, thanh âm bỗng nhiên chặt đứt.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ân? Tam ca?"

Vệ Tuân trước không nghĩ nhiều, nhưng ở cùng Mộc Gia Thụ thuật lại thời điểm, trong lòng hắn bỗng nhiên xẹt qua một suy nghĩ trong đầu: Cái này hình thức, như thế nào cùng lúc trước Bàng Hưng thuật lại làm hắn đá đi Mộc Gia Thụ dược bình người giống như vậy?

Chẳng lẽ làm Bàng Hưng làm như vậy , còn không phải Văn Tuệ?

Chuyện này biến đổi bất ngờ, ngay từ đầu bọn họ thẩm vấn xong Hà Mậu Lâm, vốn là cho rằng phái ra Bàng Hưng chính là Văn Tuệ không thể nghi ngờ , chẳng qua trung gian còn có một chút chi tiết không có điều tra rõ ràng, cho nên tạm thời không hề động tay.

Theo Văn Hữu Liên bại lộ, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cùng Văn Tuệ nói chuyện bị Mộc Gia Thụ nghe thấy, cùng với Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Văn Tuệ khắc khẩu, Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đều cho rằng chuyện này đã cơ bản rõ ràng .

Sau lưng trợ giúp Văn Tuệ người là Mộc Ngôn Duệ, chính là Văn Tuệ yếu hại Mộc Gia Thụ sự tình hắn không hề biết chuyện, Mộc Hạo Xướng càng là bối hắc oa, đại thể sự tình phát triển hẳn là chính là như vậy, cho nên Vệ Tuân cũng không chút nào mềm tay mà bắt đầu thu thập Văn gia, chính là hiện tại...

Đây hết thảy còn có thể xác định sao? Hoặc là thật sự vẫn là chính mình tưởng nhiều lắm.

Trong lòng hắn bị cái này thình lình xảy ra suy nghĩ giảo đến một mảnh hỗn loạn, nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ tại một khác đầu gọi chính mình, vội vàng đáp ứng một tiếng.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi đầu kia có chuyện gì không?"

Vệ Tuân lấy lại bình tĩnh, nói: "Vừa rồi tín hiệu không hảo, ta nghe không được nói chuyện với ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ không có hoài nghi: "Phải là ta đây đầu vấn đề, thôn này quá vắng vẻ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Chính là, ngươi sớm xong xuôi xong việc sớm một chút trở về, đừng làm cho ta tổng là lo lắng đề phòng ."

"Ngươi yên tâm đi, rất nhanh." Mộc Gia Thụ đáp ứng một câu, còn nói, "Ta điện thoại cho ngươi, kỳ thật là muốn cho ngươi mấy ngày nay không có việc gì nhiều đi nhà của chúng ta ăn cơm, ta cùng Hạo Xướng đều không tại, hắn bản thân tại gia..."

Hắn chỉ dùng một cái "Hắn" tự chỉ đại cha của mình, Vệ Tuân ngược lại là lập tức liền lĩnh hội tinh thần: "Ta biết, giao cho ta đi."

Có một số việc trong lòng đích xác không được tự nhiên, nhưng là nên làm vẫn phải là làm được, Mộc Gia Thụ không hy vọng bởi vì nhất thời giận dỗi hoặc tùy hứng tạo thành tiếc nuối. Hắn còn muốn dặn dò cái gì, lại cảm thấy làm điều thừa, Vệ Tuân đối Mộc Ngôn Duệ thái độ, nhưng so với bọn hắn huynh đệ muốn tốt hơn nhiều.

Hắn khe khẽ thở dài: "Kia không có việc gì , ta treo."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn như du 訡 ai dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát! ∩_∩

Chương 95: Vệ Tuân thăm dò

"Từ từ." Vệ Tuân nói, "Ngươi dùng xong liền ném cũng không có thể như vậy rõ ràng đi? Một đáp ứng cho ngươi làm việc nhiều tán gẫu một hồi đều không nguyện ý . Không thể nói hai câu dễ nghe?"

Mộc Gia Thụ dở khóc dở cười, suy nghĩ một chút, thử thăm dò nói: "Bảo bối, sao sao đát?"

Đối diện truyền đến "Ba" mà một tiếng, Vệ Tuân đem di động rụng ở trên mặt đất.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười ra tiếng đến, Vệ Tuân đem di động nhặt lên, cũng là lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười: "Xú tiểu tử, cả ngày chỉ biết tiêu khiển ta, chờ ngươi trở về ta lại thu thập ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, nói: "Hảo."

Vệ Tuân "Thiết" một tiếng, lại dặn dò: "Ngọn núi lãnh, nhiều xuyên điểm quần áo, biệt cảm lạnh, có nghe thấy không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta biết, tín hiệu không hảo, ta đây treo?"

"Hảo, quải đi."

Vệ Tuân thu tuyến, đi trở về phòng thẩm vấn, nụ cười trên mặt khoảng khắc liễm khởi, chính ngồi ở chỗ kia hai tên cảnh / coi thấy hắn lập tức đứng lên: "Vệ thiếu!"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Đừng khách khí, tọa. Hắn không lại nói biệt ?"

Một người cảnh / sát thở dài, cười khổ nói: "Nên hỏi đều hỏi lên , hiện tại không là hắn không nói, ta xem là rất nhiều chuyện hắn cũng không biết."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu, như có điều suy nghĩ mà đứng ở đó, hắn không đi, người khác cũng không dám đi, cũng không dám thúc, đành phải cùng.

Hảo tại Vệ Tuân không có xuất thần lâu lắm, rất nhanh liền nói: "Phiền toái các ngươi an bài một chút, làm tối hôm qua quan vào Văn Hữu Liên cùng trước một trận ngộ sát cái kia Hà Mậu Lâm thấy một mặt, không cần quá tận lực, trong lúc vô ý đề một chút Hà Mậu Lâm tên, Văn Hữu Liên nhất định sẽ chủ động yêu cầu thấy hắn . Làm chuyện này có vẻ là một cái ngoài ý muốn."

Tuy rằng không rõ Vệ Tuân tưởng muốn làm cái gì, cảnh / sát sao vẫn là làm theo .

Hà Mậu Lâm trước bởi vì ngộ sát tội phán bảy năm, này tại hình pháp trung đã xem như cao nhất niên hạn , hắn phụ mẫu đều mất, lại không có gì muốn hảo bằng hữu, bị cảnh / sát mang đi ra thời điểm hết sức kỳ quái, lại không nghĩ rằng cư nhiên sẽ nhìn thấy Văn Hữu Liên.

Văn Hữu Liên cùng hắn trong ấn tượng cái kia đại tiểu thư không quá giống nhau, tối thiểu hiện nay Hà Mậu Lâm nhìn thấy ánh mắt của nàng trong che kín tơ máu, thần sắc tiều tụy, rất giống lập tức già thêm mười tuổi.

Hắn không biết Văn Hữu Liên trước một ngày bị Văn Thế Hòa hạ độc, sau đó lại bị đưa đến cục cảnh sát, đã trải qua hảo một phen gây sức ép, hiện tại nửa cái mạng đều nếu không có .

Hà Mậu Lâm chính là cảm thấy chính mình giống như đang nằm mơ nhất dạng: "Hữu Liên?"

Văn Hữu Liên nhìn hắn một hồi, đột nhiên lập tức ghé vào trên bàn, gào khóc. Thanh âm của nàng truyền đến hàng hiên trong, tại hành lang dài chi gian quanh quẩn, nghe đi lên thẩm người muốn khởi cả người nổi da gà.

Ái tình hình như là một loại khó giải □□, nàng cũng không biết nàng thích người này chỗ nào, nhưng là dây dưa nhiều năm như vậy, làm nhiều như vậy sự, độc đã tận xương.

Vệ Tuân lại cũng không có tâm tình cảm khái nàng chua xót, hắn ngồi ở phòng giám sát trong, nhíu mày, cũng không quay đầu lại mà nói: "Nhắc nhở nàng một chút, liền nói bọn họ gặp mặt thời gian là có thời hạn ."

Một người lập tức lên tiếng trả lời xuất môn.

Văn Hữu Liên bị đánh gãy nhắc nhở một hồi, cảm xúc cuối cùng ổn định lại , cách thủy tinh cửa sổ, Hà Mậu Lâm thật cẩn thận mà nói: "Ngươi... Không có việc gì đi?"

Văn Hữu Liên nghe hắn như vậy thân thiết mà hỏi mình một câu, vừa muốn khóc , nàng muốn tìm tờ giấy khăn lau nước mắt, nhưng là bên người không có, đành phải dùng mu bàn tay cọ xát ánh mắt, hỏi Hà Mậu Lâm: "Vài năm này ngươi quá đến thế nào? Ngươi chừng nào thì bị thả ra?"

"Phóng xuất?" Hà Mậu Lâm mạc danh kỳ diệu, "Ta đây không phải là bị giam giữ sao?"

Hắn dừng một chút, lại cấp thiết mà nói: "Hữu Liên, ngươi là tới cứu ta chính là đi? Nhiều năm như vậy , cũng là ngươi hảo, chỉ có ngươi có biết nhớ thương ta, ta trước hai năm không nên trốn tránh ngươi đi Canada. Chờ ta đi ra ngoài nhất định hảo hảo đối với ngươi, ngươi mau nghĩ biện pháp đi, ta không nguyện ý ở trong này..."

"Chờ một chút." Văn Hữu Liên bỗng nhiên đánh gãy Hà Mậu Lâm, "Ngươi nói ngươi trước hai năm đi Canada? Ngươi chính mình đi , không có người bức ngươi?"

Hà Mậu Lâm mạc danh kỳ diệu mà hỏi lại: "Hỏi cái gì phải có người bức ta? Bức ta đi Canada làm gì?"

Văn Hữu Liên tự khóc tự cười mà nói: "Mẹ của ta nói với ta, ngươi tại Italy địa phương hạ sòng bạc bài bạc, thiếu nơi đó một cái Mafia đầu lĩnh tiền sau đó trốn nợ , bọn họ đem ngươi nắm trở về, phóng tới địa hạ nhà xưởng làm lao công."

Đâu tới lời đồn, còn xả cùng thật sự dường như, Hà Mậu Lâm có chút muốn cười, chính là giờ này khắc này hắn ngồi xổm này trong ngục giam, phỏng chừng cùng tại địa hạ nhà xưởng làm lao công cũng không có gì khác biệt, hơn nữa Văn Hữu Liên biểu tình phi thường cổ quái, Hà Mậu Lâm kéo kéo khóe miệng, vẫn là không cười đi ra, chỉ có thể nói: "Không có, không thể nào. Ta trước là bị người làm bộ thiếu nợ cờ bạc, bất quá sau lại thấu tiền trả sạch."

Văn Hữu Liên ách cổ họng nói: "Vậy ngươi có biết hay không, ta vi chuyện này bỏ ra cái gì?"

Hà Mậu Lâm sửng sốt, Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Ta hiện tại cũng bị nhốt vào được."

Hà Mậu Lâm quá sợ hãi, bật thốt lên nói: "Vậy ngươi cũng cứu không được ta ?"

Nàng nhiều năm như vậy vẫn muốn Hà Mậu Lâm, vi có thể gặp hắn một lần, nàng làm rất nhiều rất nhiều sự tình, chính là hiện tại mặt đối mặt ngồi ở chỗ này, Văn Hữu Liên lại đột nhiên minh bạch , cổ nhân vì cái gì muốn nói "Gặp lại tranh như không thấy" .

Nàng cảm thấy những lời này giống như một viên đánh vào ngực tử / đạn, làm cho nàng thống khổ, lại nhịn không được mà muốn cười: "Cứu ngươi? Đừng nói giỡn. Ta liên ta tự thân đều khó bảo toàn, lấy cái gì cứu ngươi?"

Lúc trước Hà Mậu Lâm cùng nàng lúc chia tay, Văn Hữu Liên đã nghĩ quá, có lẽ hắn có cái gì nỗi niềm khó nói đâu? Có lẽ hắn là bất đắc dĩ mới như vậy làm . Rồi sau đó vài năm liên lạc không được, nàng trong đầu vẫn như cũ thường thường sinh ra ý nghĩ như vậy, lo lắng Hà Mậu Lâm là tại sinh hoạt trung gặp cái bao nhiêu khó khăn không nguyện ý liên hệ chính mình, lo lắng hắn kỳ thật đã đã xảy ra chuyện... Cho nên Văn Tuệ nói kia lần nói thời điểm, Văn Hữu Liên lập tức sẽ tin .

Hiện tại ngẫm lại thật sự là buồn cười, trên đời này nào có nhiều như vậy bất đắc dĩ, nhiều như vậy bệnh nan y, kỳ thật đơn giản nhất nguyên nhân cũng bất quá là hắn không yêu ngươi , hoặc là căn bản là không có yêu quá.

Hà Mậu Lâm không rõ rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn chính là cảm thấy trước mắt cái này âm dương quái khí nữ nhân cùng lúc trước mọi chuyện tùy chính mình tâm ý bạn gái tựa như hai người, cũng hiểu được phẫn nộ đứng lên: "Ngươi không cứu ta, kia ngươi hôm nay đến nơi đây làm gì tới? Liền vi xem ta chê cười, trào phúng ta? Văn Hữu Liên, ngươi có biết hay không ta là vì cái gì vào? Lúc trước nếu không mẹ ngươi làm việc trái với lương tâm, ta có thể gặp phải một thân phiền toái? Ta có thể ăn no chống đỡ đi giết người?"

Văn Hữu Liên nhíu mày nhìn hắn, Hà Mậu Lâm tức đến khó thở, súng máy dường như nói chính mình sát Bàng Hưng trải qua, hướng Văn Hữu Liên nói: "Ngươi nói một chút, này có phải hay không mẹ ngươi làm phiền hà ta? Nàng điên rồi tâm muốn tính kế Mộc đại thiếu, đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta? Hiện tại ngươi cũng bị nhốt vào được, kia còn không nghĩ biện pháp cho ngươi mẹ đem chúng ta mò đi ra ngoài a!"

Văn Hữu Liên thì thào mà nói: "Nguyên lai là như vậy... Đúng vậy, mẹ của ta này việc trái với lương tâm chính là thật đuối lý, lúc trước bị một người nam nhân quăng còn không trưởng trí nhớ, sau lại lại bị một nam nhân khác nắm mũi dẫn đi, ta xem như minh bạch ..."

Phòng giám sát trong Vệ Tuân sắc bén mà bắt giữ đến nàng những lời này, lập tức đề lên tinh thần — hắn cảm thấy Văn Hữu Liên miệng "Một nam nhân khác" phải là cái phi thường mấu chốt người.

Vệ Tuân đứng lên, bước đi xuất phòng giám sát, lúc này, ngoài cửa vừa lúc vào được một người tuổi còn trẻ người, nhìn đến hắn muốn đi ra ngoài do dự một chút, vẫn là bước nhanh đi đến Vệ Tuân bên người, thấp thanh đạo: "Vệ thiếu, Liêu phó cục trưởng đến , nói là muốn gặp ngài."

Vệ Tuân cước bộ đều không nghe mà nói một câu: "Chắn rụng."

Tại cảnh / sát cục trong đem phó cục trưởng chắn rụng? Này đại thiếu gia thật đúng là sẽ phân phó người.

Nhưng là hắn cũng biết Vệ Tuân tính tình, tuy rằng trong lòng âm thầm oán thầm, vẫn là chưa nói biệt , gật đầu một cái đi làm sự .

Chỉ bất quá hắn người mới vừa ra cửa thang lầu, liền phát hiện vừa mới Vệ Tuân làm cho mình chắn rụng vị kia đã lên đây, bên người còn đi theo một người, hắn nhìn thoáng qua, lần này không dám ngăn cản, vội vàng lại vội vàng chạy về đi tìm Vệ Tuân.

Đi theo Liêu phó cục trưởng cùng tiến lên tới, là quân khu phó tư lệnh trương minh chiếu, tuy nói ấn quân hàm so Vệ Thiệu Thành còn kém xa, nhưng dầu gì cũng là Vệ Tuân thượng cấp. Không nghĩ tới Văn gia bản lĩnh không tiểu, thế nhưng có thể liên hắn đều xuất mã .

Vệ Tuân còn chưa kịp hướng Văn Hữu Liên hỏi ý kiến chính mình muốn biết sự tình, vừa lúc cùng bọn họ đánh lên, cứ như vậy, không quản trong lòng như thế nào sốt ruột, cũng chỉ có thể trước dừng lại đánh tiếp đón.

"Tiểu Tuân a." Trương minh chiếu ngược lại là tiếu a a , gọi cũng là việc nhà xưng hô, "Như thế nào hôm nay chạy đến nơi đây đến ?"

Vệ Tuân sắc mặt có chút lạnh, nhưng vẫn là lễ phép trả lời: "Ta trước bị điều tạm đến văn phòng thành phố tra một cái án tử, bây giờ còn không xong."

Liêu phó cục trưởng vội vàng nói: "Đúng vậy, vệ..."

Hắn do dự một chút, cảm thấy đương trương minh chiếu cái này thượng cấp mặt, gọi Vệ thiếu quá không thích hợp , nhưng là "Tiểu Tuân" hai chữ này hắn còn không có tư cách gọi ra, vì thế nói: "Vệ thượng giáo công tác thái độ nghiêm túc phụ trách, này một trận thường xuyên lại đây, nhưng không ít chịu mệt. Này án tử còn may mà có hắn."

Vệ Tuân nhíu nhíu một bên khóe môi.

Có Liêu phó cục trưởng lời dẫn, trương minh chiếu quả nhiên lập tức nói tiếp: "Người trẻ tuổi có nhiệt tình là chuyện tốt, bất quá liền như vậy một sự kiện, cũng không cần tổng là chạy đi. Vừa rồi ghi chép ta cũng nhìn, cái này án tử mắt thấy liền dư cuối cùng một bước, ngươi nên phóng phóng liền phóng phóng."

Liêu phó cục trưởng nói: "Trương tư lệnh nói đúng, trước là nhân thủ không đủ, hiện tại người đủ, tổng là phiền toái vệ thượng giáo cũng không thích hợp... Chiếu ta xem, chỉ cần tìm được cái kia phía sau màn chủ mưu..."

Vệ Tuân nghe đến đó cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ngay từ đầu không phải nói phạm tội đội sao? Tra hảo mấy tháng đều không manh mối, phía sau màn chủ mưu sẽ không bắt đến sang năm đi thôi?"

Hắn những lời này nối thẳng thông một sặc, không riêng Liêu phó cục trưởng, liên trương tư lệnh đều đi theo nghẹn một chút.

Này bốn phạm tội người bị tình nghi ở giữa liên hệ, thật đúng là Vệ Tuân nhìn ra .

Chương 96: gia biến

Vệ Tuân mặt không đổi sắc: "Hơn nữa ta hiện tại phát hiện còn có một án đặc biệt tử có vấn đề, yêu cầu điều tra rõ ràng — ta nhớ rõ năm đó Mộc thị trưởng tử Mộc Gia Thụ án tử là liêu cục trưởng phụ trách , phán định để ý ngoại... Khụ, tử vong, ta hiện tại hoài nghi đây là một khởi mưu sát án, ta muốn thân thỉnh lật lại bản án."

Vệ Tuân nói xong câu đó, chung quanh một trận an tĩnh, trước mặt nguyên bản còn vẻ mặt hiền lành hai người, tươi cười còn chưa kịp cởi ra đi tới cứng lại rồi, nhìn qua buồn cười buồn cười.

Vệ Tuân mang theo trào phúng cười cười, sắc mặt lại cũng không có vì vậy tươi cười biến xinh đẹp nhiều thiếu: "Ta đem lời thuyết minh trắng đi, ta biết việc này không phù hợp quy củ, ta cũng biết các ngươi lại đây, là vì cái gì. Nhưng là ta nói lược này, hôm nay không quản cái gì điều lệ chế độ, cũng không quản nhân tình gì lui tới, việc này ta nhất định muốn điều tra rõ ràng, Văn Hữu Liên, không thể thả."

Cái này tiểu tổ tông dám nói dám làm, không người trị đến hắn, mặt khác hai người trong lòng liền có điểm chua xót , lời nói này nếu Vệ Tuân không nói rõ, kia kỳ thật coi như hảo , nhưng một khi nói ra, về sau vạn nhất có một cái tin tức tiết lộ đả thảo kinh xà các loại sự tình, kia vẫn thật là là thành bọn họ trách nhiệm. Không nói đem Vệ thiếu gia chọc mao , liền riêng là họ mộc , kia cũng đắc tội không nổi.

Cho nên chuyện này bọn họ không chỉ không thể lại ngoại truyện, nhúng tay, thậm chí còn muốn giúp đỡ phong tỏa tin tức, chờ mong tội phạm sớm ngày sa lưới.

"Vệ thiếu, ngài hãy nghe ta nói..."

Liêu phó cục trưởng bất tri bất giác đem xưng hô thay đổi.

Vệ Tuân khoát tay, ngắt lời đánh gãy hắn: "Hai năm trước ngươi đã nói được quá nhiều , hiện tại ta một chữ cũng không muốn nghe. Ta biết nhị vị đều vội, chuyện nơi đây chính mình là đủ rồi, thỉnh!"

Đây là trực tiếp đuổi người! Trương minh chiếu chính là lại có thể nhẫn cũng nhịn không được nhíu mày, lúc này từ ngoài cửa vội vàng tiến tới một cái cảnh vệ viên, tiến đến tai của hắn vừa nói nói mấy câu.

Trương minh chiếu nguyên bản bản khởi mặt thanh thanh, đỏ hồng, lại phóng xuống dưới.

Hắn vừa rồi làm người cấp Vệ Thiệu Thành gọi điện thoại, mịt mờ mà tiết lộ con của hắn ở trong này phiên thiên sự tình, nhưng được đến hồi phục là "Quản không cái này tiểu nhãi ranh, tùy tiện hắn đi. Hắn xông cái gì họa, các ngươi nên thu thập thu thập, ngàn vạn biệt mềm tay" .

Ai cũng biết Vệ Chính Ủy là nổi danh nghiêm phụ, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia, hắn đều "Quản không ", người khác ai còn dám "Quản được " ?

Đây là rõ ràng muốn dung túng rốt cuộc a.

Vệ Tuân không nghĩ lại nghe hắn lời khách sáo, lãnh đạm mà trực tiếp mà nói: "Chuyện này cứ như vậy đi."

Hắn đem hai người bỏ lại, lập tức đi tìm Văn Hữu Liên, còn không có đi qua, đã có người nói cho hắn biết, Văn Hữu Liên vừa rồi cùng Văn Thế Hòa đánh nhau .

Vệ Tuân nhắm mắt lại nhu nhu thình thịch thẳng nhảy huyệt thái dương: "Vì cái gì?"

Nguyên lai là Văn Hữu Liên cùng Hà Mậu Lâm nói xong nói đi ra, vừa mới tại hàng hiên trong đụng phải đồng dạng bị mang đi ra thẩm vấn Văn Thế Hòa, nàng chất vấn Văn Thế Hòa trước một ngày kê đơn sự tình, nghe thấy Văn Thế Hòa thừa nhận sau đó đột nhiên phát cuồng, xông lên đi liều mạng xé rách hắn, người chung quanh đều sợ ngây người, nửa ngày mới đem bọn họ tách ra.

Vệ Tuân lạnh lùng mà cười nhạo một tiếng: "Hiện tại đem nàng quan đi trở về?"

"Là."

Hắn khẽ gật đầu, đứng dậy đi gặp Văn Hữu Liên, nàng đang ngồi ở phòng thẩm vấn trong, chẳng hề để ý mà trừu một điếu thuốc, nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân sau đó lộ ra một cái tràn ngập châm chọc cười lạnh, giống như hoàn toàn bất cứ giá nào .

Vệ Tuân xả quá nàng yên, ném tới địa thượng dẫm diệt, đi theo mở ra cửa sổ tán đi yên vị, thẳng đến hắn ngồi xuống, Văn Hữu Liên mới kịp phản ứng, áp lực nửa ngày cảm xúc đột nhiên bùng nổ, nắm lên cái gạt tàn thuốc liền hướng Vệ Tuân tạp tới: "Ngươi mẹ hắn đem yên cho ta!"

Làm ghi chép cảnh / sát vội vàng nói: "Vệ thiếu, cẩn thận!"

Vệ Tuân tựa vào ghế trên, thân thể đều không động, chính là hơi hơi trật phía dưới, cái gạt tàn thuốc tạp không, sau khi hạ xuống suất đến dập nát.

Vệ Tuân ngăn trở tính toán đem Văn Hữu Liên còng cảnh sát: "Không có việc gì, ngươi đi ra ngoài trước đi, phiền toái quan một chút môn."

Văn Hữu Liên cười lạnh: "Như thế nào , các ngươi đã đem ta hố đến nơi đây mặt đến , Vệ thiếu còn muốn như thế nào đối phó ta? Ta biết, ngươi tưởng tra minh chân tướng, cấp Mộc Gia Thụ hết giận đúng không? Ta còn hàng ngày không nói cho ngươi! Các ngươi mẹ hắn một đám đùa bỡn ta khinh thường ta, không một cái thứ tốt, ngươi muốn biết cái gì, ta hôm nay liền không nói! Liền không nói!"

Thanh âm của nàng càng lúc càng lớn, nói đến mặt sau cơ hồ là dùng nhượng , hai mắt che kín tơ máu, nhìn qua rất giống một cái nóng cuồng chứng người bệnh.

Nếu quả dựa theo Văn Hữu Liên bình thường tính cách, chính là lại có mười cái lá gan cũng sẽ không cùng Vệ Tuân lớn như vậy hô gọi nhỏ , chính là đầu tiên là bị ca ca tính kế, rồi sau đó lại biết mẫu thân dùng một cái buồn cười nói dối đùa giỡn chính mình đã nhiều năm, nàng hiện ở trong lòng đều là hỏa khí, quả thực cảm thấy toàn thế giới đều là vương bát đản, đều thiếu chính mình .

Vệ Tuân chà xát ngón tay, hắn đã cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói tốt rồi muốn cai thuốc, chính là phòng thẩm vấn trong lưu lại yên vị hãy để cho người có chút phạm nghiện, tâm tình cũng phiền táo đứng lên.

"Kêu đủ sao?"

"Không có!"

Văn Hữu Liên một bên kêu một bên cư nhiên lại khóc lên: "Ngươi cút ra ngoài cho ta, ta không muốn xem gặp ngươi!"

Nàng này vừa khóc, Vệ Tuân đảo nhịn không được cười , hắn không chút để ý mà dùng chỉ các đốt ngón tay khấu khấu cái bàn: "Đi Văn Hữu Liên, biệt diễn , ta không ăn này bộ. Đừng tưởng rằng toàn thế giới đều sẽ quán ngươi."

"Ngươi chính là ở trong này học Mạnh Khương Nữ khóc Trường Thành, đem cảnh / sát cục khóc sụp đem mình khóc chết ở chỗ này, cũng tùy ngươi." Vệ Tuân sắc mặt một túc, "Ngươi hỗn nhiều thảm bị ai lừa đều mẹ hắn theo ta nửa mao tiền quan hệ không có, đem nước mắt thu thu, muốn khóc lăn đi một bên khóc! Ta liền hỏi ngươi, ngươi nói nam nhân này rốt cuộc là ai? Hắn làm cái gì? Hiện tại ở địa phương nào?"

Văn Hữu Liên cười lạnh một tiếng, vẫn cứ không chịu hợp tác, nhưng là đối với Vệ Tuân sắc mặt, tốt xấu là không dám lên tiếng khóc: "Ta nói , ta không nghĩ nói cho ngươi biết, ngươi có bản lĩnh cáo ta có ý định mưu sát a? Đừng giả bộ , Vệ thiếu, hai người chúng ta trong lòng đều rõ ràng, ngươi cái kia bảo bối huynh đệ căn bản là không chết, ai biết hắn lén lút thay đổi cái thân phận là tưởng đồ cái gì đâu. Ngươi muốn là dám cáo ta, ta liền đem chuyện này giũ đi ra, chúng ta ai đều biệt hảo quá!"

Nàng không nói lời nói này hoàn hảo, như vậy vừa nói, Vệ Tuân ngược lại cảm thấy một cổ lửa giận từ đáy lòng thẳng đốt đi lên.

Trừ hắn ra cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ bên ngoài, lại không có bất luận kẻ nào biết Mộc Gia Thụ đã trải qua cái gì.

Hơn hai năm , hắn tại tử vong tuyệt vọng trong giãy dụa đào thoát, hắn từng bước một lần nữa thích ứng tân sinh hoạt cùng thân phận, hắn đối mặt với đi qua bóng ma cùng hiện tại nghi kỵ lạnh nhạt không nói, nhưng là nói xong không quan tâm, việc này lại có cái nào người có thể chân chính vân đạm phong khinh?

Mà những cái đó đầu sỏ gây tội nhóm, còn tại nói khoác mà không biết ngượng mà ở trong này kêu gào, không có nửa phần hối hận hoặc là áy náy.

Hắn sống hơn hai mươi năm, cho tới bây giờ đều là xuân phong đắc ý phú quý công tử, xuôi gió xuôi nước, ta cần ta cứ lấy, toàn bộ cuộc đời sáng ngời không có nửa điểm khói mù, thẳng đến lúc này đây Mộc Gia Thụ xuất sự, mới cảm nhận được cái gì gọi là đau thấu xương tủy, cái gì gọi là phẫn hận nan đương.

Thống khổ như thế đã tại kia hơn sáu trăm cái cả ngày lẫn đêm thật sâu mà thực căn vào trong khung, vô luận qua bao lâu, đều sẽ người cảm thấy không thể chịu đựng.

Hỗn đản!

Vệ Tuân đột nhiên đá ngã lăn giữa hai người cái bàn, một phen kéo quá Văn Hữu Liên, cơ hồ đem nàng cả người đều đề lên.

Văn Hữu Liên không nghĩ tới hắn thế nhưng thật sự sẽ động thủ, sợ tới mức hét lên một tiếng.

"Ngươi muốn nói, có thể a, ngươi nói cho người khác biết Thẩm Thụ chính là Mộc Gia Thụ, làm cho bọn họ cứ việc đi thăm dò thân phận của hắn, ta chờ ngươi bị quan tiến bệnh viện tâm thần ngày nào đó!"

Vệ Tuân lạnh lùng mà nói: "Ngươi đã cho ta bắt ngươi không có biện pháp? Đã cho ta không đánh nữ nhân? Văn Hữu Liên, mạt tái phúc đặc biệt trạm xăng dầu đại hỏa... Khoản tiền kia ta nhưng còn không có tính đâu!"

Văn Hữu Liên mãnh liệt khẽ run rẩy, ngẩng đầu đối thượng ánh mắt của hắn.

Ánh mắt sắc bén, như đeo đao phong.

Cho tới nay nàng đề phòng người đều là Mộc Gia Thụ, lại thật không ngờ Vệ Tuân cư nhiên cái gì cũng biết !

Nguyên lai nàng vẫn luôn xem thường người này, Vệ Tuân không thể không có cáu gắt không có mũi nhọn, hắn chính là tại bình thường thời điểm, cam tâm tình nguyện mà đứng ở Mộc Gia Thụ sau lưng.

Văn Hữu Liên không dám nhìn Vệ Tuân ánh mắt, thật sâu mà hút một hơi, cắn răng nói: "Ngươi nói như vậy ta cũng không có cách nào, dù sao ngươi đừng hy vọng ta cho ngươi biết cái gì, những năm gần đây mẹ của ta chơi đùa nam nhân nhiều đếm không xuể, có bản lĩnh ngươi liền một đám đi thăm dò đi!"

Vệ Tuân giận dữ phản cười, khẩu khí ngược lại là thoải mái xuống dưới: "A, xem ra người kia cùng Văn Tuệ là tình nhân quan hệ ."

Nguyên bản Văn Tuệ bên người bí thư, trợ lý, bảo tiêu... Đều là đáng giá hoài nghi đối tượng, hiện tại phạm vi ngược lại là rút nhỏ không ít.

Văn Hữu Liên cứng họng.

Vệ Tuân cười lạnh một tiếng, phủi tay đem nàng đẩy ra, xoay người xuất môn.

Lương Bình Chiêu đã ở bên ngoài chờ hắn.

Vệ Tuân hạ giọng: "Thăm dò Văn Tuệ từ ba năm trước đây đến bây giờ vẫn luôn giữ liên lạc tình nhân, trọng điểm điều tra những cái đó có một chút thân gia ."

"Là, tam thiếu."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi cấp Mộc thúc thúc gọi điện thoại, nói ta hôm nay giữa trưa đi... Tính , vẫn là ta tự đánh mình đi."

Hắn vừa mới cùng Lương Bình Chiêu nói xong câu đó, di động liền vang lên, Vệ Tuân vừa thấy, phát hiện là khương thục đánh tới , vội vàng điều chỉnh cảm xúc, tiếp khởi điện thoại: "Mẹ!"

Khương thục bối rối thanh âm từ điện thoại kia một đầu truyền tới: "Tiểu Tuân, ngươi có thể hay không nghĩ biện pháp liên hệ thượng tiểu thụ cùng Hạo Xướng? Vừa rồi ngươi Mộc thúc thúc đột phát bệnh tim, bị đưa đến bệnh viện đi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ sự tình tại một khác đầu đang tại thuận lợi tiến hành, hiện nay sở hữu nên câu thông quan hệ, nên phê duyệt tài liệu, cũng đã không sai biệt lắm . Hắn kỳ thật đối Thẩm Thụ mẫu thân không có gì hảo cảm, nhưng hắn tại Thẩm gia ở qua một hồi, cũng gọi Vương Tú Phương một tiếng bà ngoại, nếu đây là lão nhân gia một cái tâm nguyện, Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn là nguyện ý tự mình đem sự tình làm tốt.

Sắc trời dần tối, thôn xóm trung dâng lên từng đạo khói bếp, xa xa là tà dương như máu, thanh sơn cây rừng trùng điệp xanh mướt, ẩn ẩn khuyển phệ thanh truyền đến.

Có lẽ Mộc Hạo Xướng ý tưởng là chính xác , nơi này đích xác thực thích hợp kiến một tòa làng du lịch, nhưng là chỉ sợ về sau liền không có thể như vậy an bình .

Mộc Gia Thụ lấy điện thoại di động ra, màn hình hắc , đã không điện .

Chương 97: công ty nguy cơ

Hắn vừa định trở về muốn sung một chút điện, xa xa vội vàng đã chạy tới một người, nhìn thấy hắn sau đó hướng lại đây, một phen nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn: "Ngươi cuối cùng trở lại!"

Mộc Gia Thụ rất ít nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng này phúc bộ dáng, chỉ cảm thấy đối phương khí lực cực đại, nắm chặt cổ tay hắn làm đau: "Làm sao vậy?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng vẻ mặt lo lắng, thái dương thượng đều là mồ hôi, nguyên bản mắt thấy liền muốn nói nói, không biết nhớ ra cái gì đó, lại lời vừa ra đến khóe miệng cấp nuốt trở vào, yên lặng nhìn hắn nói: "Ngươi muốn chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt."

Mộc Gia Thụ sợ nhất nghe nói như vậy, trong lòng "Lộp bộp" lập tức, lại cũng ở đây cái đồng thời có suy đoán, hắn biểu tình không có biến hóa, chỉ phản thủ nắm lấy Mộc Hạo Xướng tay: "Ngươi nói."

Mộc Hạo Xướng hít sâu vào một hơi, một chữ một chữ mà nói: "Ba bệnh tim phát tác, hiện tại vào trọng chứng giám hộ thất... Còn không có thoát ly nguy hiểm."

Mộc Gia Thụ không động đậy, hắn chỉ nhìn thấy trước mắt Mộc Hạo Xướng tại run rẩy, nhưng là hắn nâng lên một tay khác, đỡ chính mình, trong ánh mắt toát ra lo lắng, một lát sau Mộc Gia Thụ mới kịp phản ứng, không là Mộc Hạo Xướng tại run rẩy, là chính mình tại run rẩy, liên quan thượng nắm hắn Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Hắn chết quá một lần, cho nên phá lệ sợ hãi đối mặt tử vong.

Hắn dừng một chút, thường thường nói: "Điện thoại di động của ta không điện , ngươi bây giờ lập tức gọi điện thoại cho Tam ca, cho hắn giải phẫu ký tên trao quyền. Chúng ta hiện tại lập tức chạy trở về."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng là tâm loạn như ma, thẳng đến Mộc Gia Thụ nói, hắn lúc này mới kịp phản ứng Mộc Ngôn Duệ chỉ có hai người bọn họ trực hệ , nếu bọn họ không trao quyền ký tên, liên thủ thuật đều làm không thành.

Hắn không có ý thức đến Mộc Gia Thụ dùng chính là một loại phân phó giọng điệu, vội vàng cấp Vệ Tuân gọi điện thoại, liên bát tam biến mới ấn dò số mã, Vệ Tuân biết bọn họ sốt ruột, chính là đơn giản hỏi một chút Mộc Gia Thụ tình huống sẽ không có nhiều lời, nói cho Mộc Hạo Xướng đã phái xe đi qua tiếp bọn họ.

Sơn đạo gập ghềnh khó đi, cho dù lại như thế nào sốt ruột, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đuổi tới thời điểm, giải phẫu cũng đã làm xong.

Vệ Tuân cùng Vệ gia hai vợ chồng cái đều tại, ngoài ra còn có người khác cũng tới một mảng lớn, Mộc Gia Thụ đi vào thời điểm tựa hồ có rất nhiều người tại nói với hắn nói, hắn một câu đều không có nghe rõ, trực tiếp hướng về phía mổ chính thầy thuốc đi qua.

"Mộc thiếu, phi thường xin lỗi, giải phẫu tiến hành không là thực thuận lợi..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghe đến câu đều sửng sốt, bên cạnh Mộc Hạo Xướng một phen đỡ bên người ghế dựa, may mắn Vệ Tuân chặt chẽ giá hắn, hắn mới miễn cưỡng trấn tĩnh lại, nghe thầy thuốc đem nói cho hết lời: "Hiện nay người bệnh hôn mê bất tỉnh, nếu như có thể vượt qua thuật sau nguy hiểm nhất bốn mươi tám giờ, như vậy còn có tỉnh lại hy vọng, nếu độ bất quá..."

Vệ Tuân trực tiếp đánh gãy hắn: "Hảo , chúng ta biết , cảm ơn bác sĩ. Xin hỏi hiện tại có thể quan sát sao?"

Mổ chính thầy thuốc là trái tim phương diện chuyên gia, kỹ thuật phi thường kỹ càng, chính là người có chút lăng, bình thường cũng không quá thích nhân tình lui tới, nghe xong lời này đảo nhịn không được nhìn nhiều Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, thầm nghĩ không phải nói nhà này liền hai đứa con trai sao? Vị này ngược lại là vẫn luôn chạy trước chạy sau , cũng không biết là quan hệ như thế nào.

"Xin lỗi, hiện tại không cho phép quan sát, các ngươi ngày mai buổi tối lại đến đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ hắng giọng một cái: "Ta có thể cách thủy tinh xem hắn sao?"

Cách thủy tinh là có thể , chính là nhìn không đại thanh, Mộc Ngôn Duệ mang theo hô hấp cơ, cơ hồ chỉnh khuôn mặt đều bị che ở, Mộc Hạo Xướng chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, liền không nói được một lời mà xoay người tránh ra, đi rồi hai bước cảm thấy chân nhuyễn, rõ ràng dán chân tường trực tiếp ngồi xuống địa thượng.

Mộc Gia Thụ mặt không đổi sắc, ngược lại là đứng ở nơi đó nhìn một hồi lâu, Vệ Tuân tâm đau gần chết, thời gian này cũng không cố đến cái gì kiêng dè không tránh kiêng kị, vẫn đứng ở bên cạnh hắn gắt gao nắm chặt Mộc Gia Thụ tay, hắn tựa hồ nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nhỏ giọng kêu một tiếng "Ba ba", chính là lại cảm thấy hình như là chính mình nghe lầm .

Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục dời đi ánh mắt, trên mặt giống như ngưng tầng băng sương nhất dạng, đem hắn cả người biểu tình đều làm nổi bật thập phần cứng ngắc, giống cái tinh xảo búp bê sứ.

Hắn đi trở về đến Mộc Hạo Xướng bên người, lạnh lùng mà nói: "Từ địa thượng đứng lên, hồi gia."

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngạc nhiên mà nhìn hắn một cái, một cỗ hỏa khí đi lên, phiền táo mà nói: "Muốn đi ngươi chính mình cút đi! Ta muốn tại bệnh viện."

Nói chuyện thời điểm, di động của hắn vang lên, Mộc Gia Thụ trực tiếp xoay người lại đoạt Mộc Hạo Xướng di động, Mộc Hạo Xướng né vài cái, chính là không cấp hắn.

Vệ Tuân do dự một chút, không có nhúng tay bọn họ huynh đệ ở giữa sự, đi đến đi một bên cùng mặt khác hoặc tìm hiểu tin tức hoặc chắp nối quan hệ thăm người bệnh chào hỏi, đem râu ria người nhất nhất cất bước, lại gọi điện thoại phân phó Lương Bình Chiêu giám sát chặt chẽ cửa bệnh viện phóng viên.

Mộc Gia Thụ cuối cùng đem di động từ Mộc Hạo Xướng trong tay đoạt tới thời điểm, điện thoại đã cắt đứt , hắn mở màn hình vừa thấy, mặt trên hơn bốn mươi cái chưa tiếp đến điện.

Hắn lạnh lùng mà nói: "Ngày mai ba ba hôn mê nằm viện tin tức một thượng tin tức, Mộc thị sở hữu cỗ giới tất nhiên nhảy cầu, khắp nơi đầu tư người nhà cung cấp đều sẽ hoảng! Ngươi thủ tại chỗ này một chút tác dụng đều không có! Nếu hiện tại không theo ta hồi đi xử lý sự tình, chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn cho ba tỉnh lại nhìn thấy một cái trước mắt vết thương cục diện rối rắm sao? Đứng lên!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng đầu óc vẫn cứ bị vây nửa mờ mịt trạng thái, không có ý thức đến hắn khẩu khí không hợp. Lúc trước mẫu thân qua đời, ca ca qua đời, hiện tại lại đến phiên phụ thân, sở hữu hình ảnh không ngừng tại đầu óc hắn trong thoáng hiện, làm người cảm thấy giống như toàn bộ trên đời chỉ còn lại có chính mình một người, mà lúc này, Mộc Gia Thụ nói lại giống như làm hắn nhìn đến nhất tuyến thiên quang.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lẩm bẩm nói: "Ba còn sẽ tỉnh lại?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không biết, nhưng là hắn nói: "Sẽ. Cho nên ngươi bây giờ đừng ở chỗ này nửa chết nửa sống , theo ta đi!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng quan sát hắn một hồi, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, từ địa thượng đứng lên.

Khương thục đi tới, phân biệt sờ sờ hai hài tử mặt, hòa nhã nói: "Nơi này có ta và các ngươi bá bá đâu, đừng lo lắng."

Vệ Thiệu Thành tại nàng mặt sau nói: "Tiểu thụ, Hạo Xướng, hai người các ngươi giữ vững tinh thần đến, biệt hốt hoảng cũng xảy ra chuyện gì. Làm Tiểu Tuân đưa các ngươi trở về, nên xử lý sự tình xử lý sự tình, nên nghỉ ngơi một chút, trời sập không xuống dưới, chúng ta còn ở nơi này đỉnh đâu."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hảo... Cám ơn Vệ bá bá, cám ơn khương a di."

Hắn dừng một chút, lại hơi hơi đề môi dưới, lộ ra cái cứng ngắc cười đến: "Các ngài yên tâm đi, việc này, ta đều khiêng đến trụ, sẽ không hoảng."

Vệ Thiệu Thành trầm mặc một khắc, cười một tiếng: "Hảo tiểu tử, như vậy mới đối."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, cũng hướng Vệ gia vợ chồng nói lời cảm tạ.

Vệ Thiệu Thành nói: "Đừng nói những thứ này, mau trở về đi thôi, Tiểu Tuân, đi đưa bọn họ."

Vệ Tuân biết thời gian này Mộc Gia Thụ bận rộn, không thể đánh nhiễu, gặp mặt sau đó một câu đều không có nhiều nói với hắn, nhưng trong lòng chung quy không bỏ xuống được, nửa phần chung đều không nguyện ý phóng hắn tách ra, nghe xong lời này vội vàng đáp ứng một tiếng, còn nói: "Ba, mẹ, ta đây hôm nay buổi tối liền không quay về ."

Vệ Thiệu Thành gật gật đầu, Vệ Tuân cầm lên chìa khóa xe liền đi theo Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đi rồi.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ này một trận thân thể trạng huống vẫn luôn không hảo, đại bộ phận văn kiện bản thân liền ở nhà, bọn họ đi trước công ty lấy đi một tí quên , mới lại hồi Mộc gia đại trạch, không một lát nữa, Phương Tĩnh Tránh cũng tới.

Mộc Gia Thụ hơn hai năm không có tiếp nhận tổng sự vụ của công ty, rất nhiều đồ vật đều không quen thuộc, còn cần cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đồng thời chỉnh lý, dù sao đều là người quen, bọn họ ai cũng không cố thượng Vệ Tuân cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh, liền một đầu chui vào thư phòng.

Vệ Tuân cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh tâm tình đồng dạng thập phần trầm trọng, hai người ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông yên lặng không lời gì để nói mà nhìn nhau một hồi, Vệ Tuân nói: "Không bằng ta làm a di cho ngươi thu thập một gian khách phòng, ngươi đi nghỉ ngơi sẽ đi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cười khổ nói: "Loại này thời điểm, ai có thể ngủ kiên định? Ta cũng không cho bọn hắn thêm phiền, ngay tại này ngồi đi, vạn nhất có chuyện gì có thể hỗ trợ, cũng hảo nhanh một chút... Ai."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu, đi phòng bếp pha hồ nùng trà đoan tiến vào, cấp Phương Tĩnh Tránh rót một chén, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông suy nghĩ một hồi, sờ lấy điện thoại ra bắt đầu một đám gọi điện thoại.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh ngồi ở bên cạnh nghe xong một hồi, phát hiện Vệ Tuân là tại phân phó người đem về Mộc thị bất lợi tin tức áp chế đi, lại tìm ngân hàng trù khoản, không từ thập phần ngoài ý muốn.

Thẳng đến Vệ Tuân điện thoại coi như kết thúc , Phương Tĩnh Tránh mới nhịn không được hỏi: "Ngươi vừa rồi đem đỉnh phong mượn nợ đi ra ngoài?"

Vệ Tuân xoa huyệt thái dương "Ân" một tiếng, cách một hồi, còn nói: "Ra chuyện như vậy, cũng không đủ tài chính khẳng định không được, ngày mai Mộc thị cỗ giới khẳng định sẽ một đường thẳng ngã, loại này thời điểm tuyệt đối không thể bán tháo. Mộc gia rất nhiều tài chính đều chỉ có Mộc thúc thúc một người biết... Ta sợ bọn họ trù không đến tiền, bất quá xem chừng hiện tại hẳn là không sai biệt lắm ."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cũng là làm tài chính , Vệ Tuân nói nàng minh bạch, chính là đối với hắn như vậy hành vi, vẫn không thể nói không kinh ngạc , nàng cách một hồi, mới nhẹ nói: "Tuy rằng đến bây giờ mới thôi, Gia Thụ gặp được rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng ta còn là thực hâm mộ hắn. Ngươi đối hắn thật hảo... Ta thật sự rất kỳ quái, vì cái gì một người có thể đối một người khác tốt như vậy?"

Vệ Tuân cười cười, cũng không trả lời nàng, nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, hướng phòng bếp đi đến: "Vội nửa đêm, cũng nên mệt, ta làm a di làm điểm cơm cho bọn hắn đưa lên đi. Tĩnh Tránh, ngươi ăn cái gì?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh thở dài: "Tùy tiện đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ cũng đích xác một phút đồng hồ đều không có nhàn rỗi.

Từ bệnh viện sau khi đi ra lãnh tĩnh một hồi, Mộc Hạo Xướng đầu óc cũng rõ ràng đứng lên, không lại vô nghĩa, cùng Mộc Gia Thụ một người ngồi ở cái bàn một bên, mặt đối mặt mà xử lý văn kiện, hai người từng người đối với quanh co chỉ tuyến, cũng không có cái gì nói chuyện với nhau.

Mộc Gia Thụ một sung thượng di động, đồng dạng cũng là vô số tin tức cùng điện thoại vọt tới, bí thư có thể xử lý cũng đã chắn xuống , có thể trực tiếp đánh tới hắn cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng nơi này đều là không thể có lệ nhân vật, cho dù lại rối ren cũng chỉ hảo nhất nhất trả lời thuyết phục.

Hiện tại Mộc thị có thể là nói đế vương có bệnh nhẹ, hoàng tử giam quốc, vốn là khiến cho người không yên lòng, huống chi đi qua sớm đã lập nhiều "Thái tử" hơn hai năm trước liền qua đời, dư lại Mộc Hạo Xướng uy tín còn so ra kém năm đó Mộc Gia Thụ, Thẩm Thụ cái này mới vừa hồi gia tư sinh tử liền lại càng không dùng đề.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn ta yêu con mèo nhỏ 1102 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát!

Gần nhất thật là siêu vội _(:з" ∠)_, lại quá mấy ngày thì tốt rồi, cám ơn bảo bối nhóm không vứt bỏ, sao sao đát! Yên tâm ha, thiện ác rồi cũng báo, nghiêm túc đối đãi sinh hoạt người, sinh hoạt cũng sẽ không cô phụ hắn ~

Chương 98: bảo bối của ta

Mộc Ngôn Duệ bình thường đối hai đứa con trai bảo hộ quá tốt, hắn không thèm để ý bọn họ là không có khả năng hiểu chuyện, hay không có thể đem Mộc gia gia nghiệp truyền thừa đi xuống, mà chính là hy vọng chính mình có thể ở còn sống thời điểm nhiều tránh tiếp theo điểm cơ nghiệp, cam đoan bọn họ áo cơm vô ưu.

Thực may mắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đều nhạy bén thông minh, đối với kinh tế phương diện cũng kế thừa Mộc gia thiên phú, bình thường chính mình một mình đảm đương một phía cũng là gọn gàng ngăn nắp. Nhưng hiện tại hư liền phá hủy ở rất nhiều tin tức cùng con đường đều nắm giữ ở Mộc Ngôn Duệ một người trong tay, cho dù là lại hiền lành phụ nhân, lúc này cũng khó vi không bột đố gột nên hồ .

Mộc Hạo Xướng chỉ cấp Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn một cái cổ phiếu cổ quyền hiệp nghị thư, Mộc Gia Thụ mới vừa nói một câu: "Cái này nhất định phản thu mua..." Mộc Hạo Xướng điện thoại liền lại một lần nữa vang lên.

Hai người liếc nhau, Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt xẹt qua một trận rõ ràng không kiên nhẫn chi sắc, vẫn là tiếp khởi điện thoại.

Hắn miễn cưỡng ngăn chặn chính mình tính tình, điện thoại vừa tiếp xúc với thông, ngữ khí coi như nhiệt tình: "Trần giám đốc, ngươi hảo ngươi hảo... A, là, cho ngươi phí tâm... Cái gì? Đây là nhà cung cấp yêu cầu sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói càng về sau, sắc mặt càng ngày càng khó coi, khẩu khí cũng thay đổi, Mộc Gia Thụ từ văn kiện đôi trong ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lạnh lùng mà nói: "... Vậy thì mời bọn họ yên tâm, nên phó khoản tiền Mộc gia nhất phân cũng sẽ không khất nợ! Ba của ta còn chưa có chết đâu, ta cũng đứng ở này, chính là bán phòng ở bán mà ngay tiếp theo đem nhà của chúng ta phần mộ tổ tiên đều bào sạch sẽ, tiền của bọn họ ta cũng mệt không !"

Hắn để điện thoại xuống, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Chuyện gì?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng quán một hơi cà phê: "Có mấy nhà nhà cung cấp yêu cầu trước tiên thanh toán tiền hàng, sợ đến lúc đó công ty đóng cửa không chỗ muốn tiền."

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên mà nói: "Liền tính muốn bỏ đá xuống giếng, cũng quá nóng vội ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn hắn một cái: "Ngươi cũng hiểu được là có người ở sau lưng khuyến khích?"

Mộc Gia Thụ từ chối cho ý kiến: "Trên thương trường đối thủ nhiều như vậy, tường đổ mọi người đẩy cũng là khó tránh khỏi. Nhưng hiện tại vấn đề không là tìm bọn họ tính sổ, là nhất định đem tiền thanh toán."

Tuy rằng yêu cầu này thật sự có chút quá phận cùng bất cận nhân tình, nhưng bọn hắn muốn xuất ra tiền đến, không chỉ là cấp nhà cung cấp hàng nhìn , càng là hướng đại chúng phát ra một cái tin tức, thì phải là Mộc thị hiện tại trạng thái như trước thực hảo, tại thực lực phương diện hoàn toàn có thể tín nhiệm.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cau mày: "Đạo lý ta cũng biết, nhưng là rõ ràng còn chưa tới hẳn là kết khoản thời gian, gần nhất đầu tư lại nhiều, ta thượng chạy đi đâu tìm nhiều như vậy tiền mặt cho bọn hắn? Cũng không thể bán lấy tiền cổ phiếu đi? Kia liền thật xong rồi!"

"Liền hiện ở cái này trạm kiểm soát, cổ phiếu khẳng định không thể động..." Mộc Gia Thụ nghĩ nghĩ nói, "Ngân hàng cho vay?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi tin hay không, muốn là ba còn êm đẹp ở nơi đó, ngươi đi đem toàn bộ ngân hàng đều mượn không cũng không thành vấn đề, nhưng hiện tại... Hừ, ta xem có thể vay đi ra bốn năm cái triệu liền không tệ."

Hắn mà nói tuy rằng hơi chút có chút cực đoan, có thể nói cũng là đại lời nói thật, Mộc Gia Thụ hơi hơi trầm ngâm, bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến một cái biện pháp, vừa muốn nói chuyện, bên ngoài truyền đến gõ cửa thanh âm.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Tiến vào."

Vệ Tuân đi tới, hai tay chống tại Mộc Gia Thụ ghế dựa trên lưng: "Hiện tại thế nào ?"

Trên người hắn mang theo một loại khiến người an ổn khí tức, giống như bấp bênh trung một gốc cây vĩnh viễn sẽ không ngã xuống đại thụ, Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được về phía sau nhích lại gần, trường hu một hơi: "Nên xử lý sự tình đều không sai biệt lắm , còn dư một ít vấn đề nhỏ, bất quá hẳn là có thể giải quyết."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Không sai, Tam ca, nơi này không có gì khác sự tình, không bằng ngươi cùng Tĩnh Tránh trước đi về nghỉ ngơi đi."

Vệ Tuân không có vạch trần hai người cậy mạnh, chỉ nói: "Biệt ta cũng sáp không thượng tay, bất quá nơi này còn có một điểm tiền nhàn rỗi, hẳn là có thể giúp đỡ một ít vội. Tài chính phương diện hai người các ngươi không cần đi ra ngoài quay vòng , cái này đương khẩu lãi suất nhất định không thấp, trước từ chỗ này của ta lấy đi, không đủ lại nói."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lại cầm lấy cái chén, uống một hơi cà phê, Mộc Gia Thụ lười biếng mà nói: "Ngươi có bao nhiêu?"

Vệ Tuân nói cái con số, hỏi: "... Đủ sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng "Phốc" mà một tiếng đem cà phê phun tới, Mộc Gia Thụ mãnh liệt một đĩnh thắt lưng ngồi ngay ngắn, đỉnh đầu vừa lúc đánh vào Vệ Tuân trên cằm, hắn liên đau đều không quan tâm kêu, xoay người sang chỗ khác, dùng một loại gặp quỷ nhất dạng ánh mắt nhìn Vệ Tuân.

Vệ Tuân trên cằm tê rần, vội vàng vươn tay nhu nhu Mộc Gia Thụ phát đỉnh, bật cười nói: "Hai ngươi làm gì như vậy kinh ngạc, ta liền không giống cái kẻ có tiền sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ngươi, ngươi đoạt ngân hàng đi?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi yên tâm đi, khẳng định không là mượn công ty của các ngươi cho ta tẩy tiền đen."

Hắn nói xong nói sau cúi đầu, phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ còn đang nhìn chính mình, vẻ mặt phức tạp, không từ mỉm cười, ánh mắt ôn nhu xuống dưới, kiềm nén chính mình cúi người thân đi lên ý tưởng, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Mộc Gia Thụ mặt: "Ta xem chừng vẫn là thiếu chút nữa, nhưng là dư lại tiền các ngươi ước chừng có thể thấu đi ra, nếu không được nói lại cùng ta nói... Hiện tại trước ăn chút gì đi? Ta làm a di làm cơm."

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng từ biết tin tức mãi cho đến hiện tại cái gì vậy đều chưa ăn quá, vội nửa ngày cũng là thật đói bụng, không quan tâm chú ý, trực tiếp làm a di đem cơm đoan đến thư phòng mà bắt đầu ăn.

Làm thuê a di lúc tiến vào lại nói cho Mộc Hạo Xướng: "Vừa mới nhị thiếu gia cữu cữu đánh trong nhà máy bay riêng, nói muốn lại đây."

Mộc Gia Thụ cầm thìa tay một đốn, Mộc Hạo Xướng kinh ngạc nói: "Ta cữu cữu?"

Hắn cữu cữu Mạnh Vũ hiện tại đã là quốc gia trung ương thư ký chỗ phó thư ký, bình thường công tác phi thường bận rộn, hơn nữa từ khi Mộc Gia Thụ qua đời sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ ngoại công đã bị đả kích xuất ngoại an dưỡng, hắn thấy cảnh thương tình, càng là thật lâu đều không có đến quá Mộc gia , chính là có khi sẽ tiếp Mộc Hạo Xướng quá đi ăn cơm.

Hiện tại Mộc gia ra chuyện lớn như vậy, xem ra hắn là thu được tin tức sau đó, đệ nhất thời gian liền chạy tới , nhưng hai cái cháu ngoại trai đối với cái này đều cũng không có cảm thấy thật cao hứng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt mới vừa vừa lộ ra sắc mặt vui mừng, trong nháy mắt lại nghĩ tới điều gì, sắc mặt trầm xuống.

Mạnh Vũ tuy rằng không biết, nhưng là hắn vô pháp lừa mình dối người, hắn kỳ thật đã không xứng hưởng thụ đến từ Mạnh gia hảo ý, bởi vì hắn trên người căn bản không có chảy Mạnh Như huyết.

Mộc Gia Thụ đồng dạng cũng là tâm loạn như ma, hắn từ khi trọng sinh trở về, không thể không có cùng Mạnh gia chủ động liên hệ quá, nhưng này một lần còn chưa kịp nói ra thân phận, chợt nghe nói ngoại công bệnh tình không nhẹ, đại bi đại hỉ đều thừa chịu không nổi, nói ở trong lòng chuyển vài cái vòng cũng không nói đi ra. Vốn định chờ lão nhân gia thân thể hoãn quá mức đến , lại nghĩ biện pháp đi viện điều dưỡng gặp mặt, kết quả lộng đến bây giờ, chuyện này quả thực càng điều tra càng không có biện pháp nói.

Liên lụy đến Mộc Ngôn Duệ, liên lụy đến Mộc Hạo Xướng, liên lụy đến Mạnh gia bạch bạch đối một cái vốn là cừu nhân hài tử đầu chú nhiều như vậy tâm huyết, về sau hẳn là như thế nào ở chung, ân ân oán oán cũng sớm đã tính không rõ, vậy phải làm thế nào?

Hai người mỗi cái đều có khó xử, thế cho nên làm thuê a di vô cùng cao hứng nói xong câu nói kia sau đó, toàn bộ trong thư phòng lâm vào mê nhất dạng trầm mặc.

Làm thuê a di: "..."

Vệ Tuân nói: "... Hảo, nhị thiếu gia biết , tôn a di, ngươi đi ra ngoài trước đi."

Tôn a di sau khi ra ngoài, hắn thuận tay đem cửa thư phòng đóng lại, quay đầu, vừa mới nhìn thấy thư phòng ngọn đèn chiếu Mộc Gia Thụ mặt tái nhợt, càng phát hiện ra trước mắt một vòng ô thanh, hắn hơi hơi nhíu mày, trong ánh mắt mang theo ẩn ẩn sầu lo, kia phó bộ dáng đảo có chút như là khi còn bé xông cái gì họa đã chạy tới tìm chính mình, tội nghiệp .

Nhìn thấy cái này biểu tình, hắn cái gì cũng có thể làm, cùng khi còn bé mỗi một lần nhất dạng, Vệ Tuân trong lòng tê rần, bật thốt lên nói: "Nếu không đừng làm cho hắn đến đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đồng thời nhìn hắn, ánh mắt tựa như đang nhìn một kẻ ngốc.

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Hắn sờ sờ cái mũi, làm bộ vừa rồi chưa nói quá câu nói kia: "Bằng không... Hai ngươi trước đem cơm ăn xong, ta đi ra ngoài tiếp Mạnh cữu cữu."

Mạnh Vũ như vậy lại đây, khẳng định sẽ không mang người nào, Vệ Tuân nếu không đi tiếp nói, ngoại nhân là vào không được cái này tiểu khu .

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngay từ đầu muốn tưởng sự quá nhiều, đại não kịp thời, cũng không quá chú ý tới Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ dị thường, thẳng đến thời gian này mới cảm thấy có điểm gì là lạ , ánh mắt tại giữa hai người một chuyển, bất âm bất dương mà nói: "Tam ca như vậy đủ ý tứ, ta cũng không biết nên như thế nào cám ơn ngươi mới hảo ."

Vệ Tuân mặt không đổi sắc mà nói: "Không cần ngươi tạ, ngươi có thể đem hiện tại sự xử lý tốt, ta cảm thấy so cái gì đều cường."

Mộc Hạo Xướng "A" một tiếng, Vệ Tuân đã mặc vào áo khoác đi ra ngoài.

Mộc Gia Thụ tùy tiện bới hai cái cơm, rõ ràng còn rất đói bụng, nhưng lại đột nhiên lập tức không có muốn ăn, hắn đem chén đĩa đổ lên một bên, đột nhiên nghe thấy "Phanh" mà một tiếng, hình như là đem cái gì vậy bính rớt.

Đồ vật vừa mới rụng đến Mộc Hạo Xướng bên chân, hắn xoay người nhặt lên, cúi đầu vừa thấy, đột nhiên ngơ ngẩn.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo xem qua đi, phát hiện mình bính rụng là một cái khung ảnh, khung ảnh trong phóng nhất trương phụ tử ba người chụp ảnh chung.

Này ảnh chụp là cái gì thời điểm chiếu , hắn mấy có lẽ đã không có ấn tượng , nhưng nhìn lúc ấy tuổi, đại khái phải là Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa mới về nước sau không lâu.

Ảnh chụp bên trong, Mộc Ngôn Duệ mỗi tay ôm con trai, đối mặt màn ảnh vẻ mặt tươi cười, hai cái hùng hài tử lại vừa lúc đều là trung nhị tuổi, một cái thần tình đạm mạc, một cái sắc mặt âm trầm, thoạt nhìn phân phân chung có thể đánh nhau, không phối hợp thực.

Hiện tại ngẫm lại, này thật sự là phi thường không cấp phụ thân mặt mũi.

Mộc Hạo Xướng vươn tay, sờ sờ ảnh chụp mặt trên phụ thân mặt, kia khung ảnh thượng thủy tinh đã bị Mộc Gia Thụ suất nát, hắn như vậy vừa sờ, ảnh chụp liền rớt đi ra rơi trên mặt đất, lộ ra mặt sau một hàng chữ:

"Bảo bối của ta."

Đó là Mộc Ngôn Duệ bút tích.

Mộc Hạo Xướng không có lập tức đem ảnh chụp nhặt lên, bởi vì hắn phát hiện tại phụ tử ba người chụp ảnh chung mặt sau, còn đè nặng nhất trương Mạnh Như ảnh chụp, ảnh chụp trong mẫu thân tao nhã vừa lúc, cười tươi như hoa.

Ngón tay của hắn run nhè nhẹ, đem kia trương ảnh chụp lấy ra, mặt sau đồng dạng viết bốn chữ:

"Ta minh nguyệt."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: chương này: Không là muốn tẩy trắng mộc ba ba, mộc ba là tẩy không trắng , đó là một phức tạp người, hắn tại sự nghiệp phương diện là một cái kẻ thành công, nhưng xử lý tình cảm có vấn đề, đối hài tử giáo dục phương thức cũng là thiên về cưng chiều, nhưng là có một chút là không thể nghi ngờ , hắn thực yêu chính mình hai hài tử.

Cho nên cho dù hắn có lại nhiều không hảo, tiểu thụ cùng Hạo Xướng vẫn là ý thức được, tuy rằng bọn họ bởi vì vì phụ thân thừa nhận rồi không ít phiền não, nhưng từ nhỏ đến lớn ba ba cũng vì bọn họ chắn đi rất nhiều mưa gió.

Chương 99: ca ca

Mộc Gia Thụ đem chụp ảnh chung nhặt lên đặt ở trên bàn, ngón tay đụng vào một cái chớp mắt kia, mắt của hắn vành mắt lập tức liền đỏ, một chuỗi nước mắt thình lình xảy ra mà hạ xuống, rõ ràng mà tỏ rõ xuất vẫn luôn lảng tránh khổ sở.

Hắn không dám nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng biểu tình, càng không nguyện ý làm hắn nhìn thấy mình bộ dáng, lập tức đứng dậy, bước nhanh đi ra thư phòng.

Mộc Gia Thụ chật vật địa thượng lầu hai, trở lại phòng ngủ của mình sau rửa mặt, nước lạnh một kích, không những không có làm hắn khôi phục thanh tỉnh cùng khắc chế, khi còn bé ký ức ngược lại từng chuyện càng thêm rõ ràng mà dâng lên.

Hắn khi còn bé kỳ thật thực nghịch ngợm, kia sẽ còn cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, tuy rằng Mộc Ngôn Duệ thường xuyên không ở nhà, nhưng mỗi một lần trở về hắn đều cao hứng đến không được, lôi kéo ba ba mang chính mình đi ra ngoài chơi. So với Vệ Tuân nhìn thấy Vệ Thiệu Thành giống như chuột thấy mèo, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đối với Mộc Gia Thụ lại là cưng chiều cùng dung túng không thể tưởng tượng nổi, có một lần hắn nói thích gấu mèo, Mộc Ngôn Duệ khiến cho người đem toàn thành món đồ chơi trong tiệm sở hữu hình thức gấu mèo đều mua trở về cho hắn chơi, ước chừng đôi một phòng, hiện tại ước chừng còn tại Vệ gia phòng chứa đồ trong ném .

Sở hữu hắn thích đồ vật, Mộc Ngôn Duệ tựa hồ cũng sẽ vô điều kiện duy trì, sau lại Mộc Gia Thụ muốn học đàn dương cầm học họa họa, hắn cũng đều không có không đồng ý .

Mộc Gia Thụ đi đến trước dương cầm, ngồi xuống.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ vẫn luôn thích một thủ gọi « hồng lòng chảo » Canada dân ca, Mộc Gia Thụ học cầm thời điểm, sẽ đạn đệ nhất thủ đầy đủ ca khúc cũng là cái này, cái kia thời điểm hắn ngại tình ca không có ý tứ, không đủ hăng hái, sau lại mới trong lúc vô ý nghe Mộc Hạo Xướng đề cập qua một câu, tựa hồ Mạnh Như đi qua thực thích xướng bài hát này.

Ngón tay ấn thượng hắc bạch giao nhau phím đàn, một đám quen thuộc âm phù cơ hồ là không cần nghĩ ngợi liền từ đầu ngón tay đổ xuống đi ra.

"... Đi tới tọa ở bên cạnh ta, không cần ly biệt như vậy vội vàng; phải nhớ kỹ hồng lòng chảo ngươi cố hương, còn có kia nhiệt tình yêu thương ngươi cô nương.

Ngươi nhưng sẽ nghĩ tới ngươi cố hương, cỡ nào tịch mịch cỡ nào thê lương; suy nghĩ một chút ngươi đi rồi ta thống khổ, suy nghĩ một chút để lại cho ta bi thương..."

Chuyện cũ mơ hồ giống mộng, đều theo gió vũ đến trong lòng, hắn giống như lập tức minh bạch cái gì, rồi lại minh bạch quá muộn .

Âm phù linh hoạt mà làm quá cạnh cửa khe hở, bay tới trong hành lang, du dương uyển chuyển.

"Loảng xoảng!"

Nguyên bản liền khép cửa phòng bị thật mạnh đẩy ra, Mộc Hạo Xướng đứng ở cửa nhà, tê khàn tiếng âm nói: "Mộc Gia Thụ!"

Tiếng đàn dừng lại.

Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu, còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, quần áo cổ áo đột nhiên bị một cỗ mạnh mẽ dùng sức nhéo, cầm đắng phiên đảo, hắn bị người hung hăng mà ấn ở trên mặt đất.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đặt ở trên người hắn, tay vẫn là nắm chặt hắn cổ áo, hung tợn mà nói: "Mẹ hắn! Ngươi chính là Mộc Gia Thụ có phải hay không? Ngươi căn bản không chết có phải hay không? Ngươi vì cái gì gạt ta? Vì cái gì gạt ta!"

Mộc Gia Thụ như là bị sợ ngây người, bình tĩnh nhìn đặt ở trên người mình Mộc Hạo Xướng, nhất thời không nói gì.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Ta xem như minh bạch ... Ba ba vì cái gì như vậy đối với ngươi, Vệ Tuân vì cái gì như vậy đối với ngươi! Bọn họ ai cũng biết, chỉ giấu ta một người! Ngươi hận ta... Ngươi hận ta là đi? Mộc Gia Thụ! Ngươi tìm đến ta lấy mạng sao? Ân? Nói chuyện!"

"Kia ngươi bây giờ lại là đang làm gì đó? Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn ta chết vẫn là tưởng ta sống ? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cục nói chuyện , hắn nắm lấy Mộc Hạo Xướng thủ đoạn, dùng sức đem tay hắn từ chính mình trên cổ mặt kéo ra, một cái xoay người, đem hắn từ trên người của mình vứt xuống dưới.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc vì cái gì cảm thấy ta sẽ trách ngươi? Vì cái gì vĩnh viễn đối người nhà của ngươi tràn ngập địch ý cùng phòng bị? Ba xin lỗi ngươi sao? Mẹ xin lỗi ngươi sao? Ta xin lỗi ngươi sao? Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngươi rốt cuộc đang làm cái gì? Ngươi lại muốn làm cái gì!"

Mộc Gia Thụ lớn tiếng mà rống, một quyền nện ở trên mặt của hắn.

Này đó mắng chửi Mộc Hạo Xướng nói, lại làm hắn cảm thấy, giống như tại răn dạy đã từng chính mình.

Mộc Hạo Xướng bị Mộc Gia Thụ một quyền đánh đến quay đầu đi, máu mũi nhất thời bừng lên, cùng lúc đó, không biết là bởi vì đau đớn còn là cái gì những thứ khác nguyên nhân, trong mắt của hắn thế nhưng cũng dâng lên một cỗ lệ ý.

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng sức mà nhéo hắn, đem hắn xách đến trước mặt mình, hai người hơi thở đụng vào nhau: "Ngươi là đệ đệ của ta, vậy ngươi có biết hay không cái gì gọi là huyết mạch tương liên a!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhất thời không lời gì để nói, tại huynh trưởng trong mắt rõ ràng mà nhìn thấy mình ảnh ngược, quen thuộc lại xa lạ khuôn mặt gần trong gang tấc, cái loại này không chỗ sắp đặt nôn nóng cùng nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường ủy khuất tại lồng ngực trung cháy bỏng.

Hắn không có đi quản tràn mi mà xuất nước mắt, hung hăng mà dùng tay áo lau một phen máu mũi, cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đánh lên.

Hai huynh đệ cá nhân như là bảy tám tuổi tiểu hài tử nhất dạng, này một trận đánh đến không có kết cấu gì, Mộc Gia Thụ ngay từ đầu đầy ngập lửa giận, kết quả nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng thần tình lại là máu tươi lại là nước mắt, còn gắt gao nhéo chính mình không bỏ, hỏa khí đi xuống một ít, càng nhiều lại là bất đắc dĩ.

Hắn bỏ ra Mộc Hạo Xướng, đứng lên còn muốn chạy.

Mộc Hạo Xướng từ phía sau ôm lấy Mộc Gia Thụ thắt lưng, lần nữa đem hắn ấn đến địa thượng, Mộc Gia Thụ sai tay một cách, giá trụ hắn lại hướng kéo hướng chính mình áo tử tay, cảnh cáo nói: "Mộc Hạo Xướng!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cả giận nói: "Ngươi khinh thường ta! Đều đến loại này thời điểm, ngươi vẫn là khinh thường theo ta ở chung!"

Mộc Gia Thụ bỗng dưng sửng sốt, làm cái hít sâu, ngữ điệu bình tĩnh trở lại: "Đừng khóc . Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn thế nào?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nước mắt dừng ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt, hắn vội vàng vươn tay tưởng sát, bàn tay đến một nửa lại cảm thấy không đối, lùi về đến lau đem mặt mình: "Ta không khóc!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ngươi mẹ hắn nếu không chết, vì cái gì lúc trước muốn gạt người! Ngươi giả thần giả quỷ làm gì? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ lạnh lùng mà nói: "Ta không có giả thần giả quỷ, sau khi ta chết qua không đến hai năm, mạc danh kỳ diệu mà tại Thẩm Thụ trên người sống lại . Ta mở to mắt liền biến thành Thẩm Thụ, ngươi hiểu chưa? Vừa lòng sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng sửng sốt.

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng sức một táng, đem hắn đẩy ra, chính mình ngồi dậy, lúc này hai người trên mặt đều là xanh một miếng tử một khối, khóe miệng của hắn phá, vừa nói liền hỏa lạt lạt đau.

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng mu bàn tay cọ xát khóe miệng huyết, thản nhiên nói: "Có phải hay không còn muốn trách ta sau khi trở về không nói cho ngươi? Vậy ngươi nói một chút, ngươi rốt cuộc đều làm cái gì?"

Giống như một chậu nước lạnh vào đầu bát hạ, tại lồng ngực trung sôi trào máu nháy mắt làm lạnh, một trái tim giống như này chất lỏng trung đóng băng, chậm rãi trầm xuống.

Mộc Hạo Xướng bỗng nhiên trầm mặc cũng không có đối Mộc Gia Thụ tạo thành ảnh hưởng, hắn dừng một chút, nhìn đối phương không nói gì ý tứ, vì thế hơi chút dịu đi thanh âm, còn nói: "Ta biết, Bàng Hưng sự cùng ngươi không quan hệ, chính là ngươi rốt cuộc làm quá cái gì? Trước Văn gia những sự tình kia ngươi rõ ràng không biết..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đánh gãy hắn: "Đều là ta làm, ta cũng biết, cùng Văn gia không quan hệ."

Mộc Gia Thụ câu nói kế tiếp nghẹn ở tại cổ họng trong, lần đầu cảm nhận được thiếu chút nữa bị người phá hỏng là cái gì cảm giác.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười lạnh nhìn hắn: "Đã sớm muốn nói , ta từ tiểu liền nhìn ngươi không vừa mắt, vì cái gì đều là Mộc gia hài tử, ta gần so ngươi nhỏ hai tuổi cũng chưa tới, nhưng người người đều phải nâng người, đem ngươi cho rằng tương lai người thừa kế? Tại ba ba trong lòng, ngoại công trong lòng, cữu cữu trong lòng, ta vĩnh viễn cũng không bằng ngươi! Ngươi xem một chút ngươi chính mình kia phó cao cao tại thượng bộ dáng, ta biết ngươi xem thường ta! Ngươi chắn ta lộ, ta đương nhiên muốn giết ngươi, này còn dùng hoài nghi sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đối hắn mà nói ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, nói tiếp: "Rất có anh hùng khí khái a... Ngươi cố ý nói như vậy, trang ngược lại là rất giống như vậy một sự việc, sợ ta động Văn gia? Thật đúng là đem mình trở thành Văn Tuệ hảo nhi tử ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng thân thể cứng đờ, khuôn mặt vặn vẹo, rống giận nói: "Là ta phải làm con trai của nàng sao? ! Ta vốn là chính là con trai của nàng! Này mẹ hắn sinh ra có thể thay đổi sao? Hiện tại ngươi vừa lòng ! Ta đời này, vĩnh vĩnh viễn viễn đều cản không nổi ngươi ! Ta nói vì cái gì ta luôn là cùng ngươi tương hai bên đều nhìn không vừa mắt, không là một cái mẹ sinh , đương nhiên không giống!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói nói nửa thật nửa giả, thật sự là hắn từ tiểu liền có oán khí, nghĩ mọi cách mà muốn đem Mộc Gia Thụ so đi xuống, nhưng mà mặt sau những cái đó thí nói thì tuyệt đối là vi bảo hộ Văn Tuệ, muốn đem sự tình đam ra rồi. Hắn cố nhiên cảm xúc kích động, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có ngày xưa tinh lực cùng hắn so cái này kính, hắn rõ ràng không nói, ôm tay ngồi ở mép giường thượng, làm Mộc Hạo Xướng nhượng thống khoái.

Mộc Hạo Xướng gào thét: "Trách không được tại nước Mỹ thời điểm, mẹ liền tổng là nhớ thương ngươi, ta tại nàng trước mặt nàng đều không nguyện ý nhiều liếc mắt nhìn ta một cái, thà rằng cầm ngươi ảnh chụp tỉ mỉ! Kỳ thật nàng cũng thế..."

Mộc Gia Thụ đạp Mộc Hạo Xướng một cước, lãnh mặt nói: "Nói chuyện với ngươi chú ý một chút!"

Hắn một cước này lại mau lại ngoan, thiếu chút nữa đem Mộc Hạo Xướng từ trên giường đá đi xuống, Mộc Hạo Xướng nhảy dựng lên, rống giận: "Mộc Gia Thụ!"

Mắt thấy hai người lại muốn đánh nhau, nghe được động tĩnh Phương Tĩnh Tránh vội vã chạy lên lầu, nhìn thấy bọn họ bộ dáng quả thực sợ ngây người, vội vàng ôm cổ Mộc Hạo Xướng, liều mạng sau này tha: "Hạo Xướng! Bá phụ còn nằm ở trong bệnh viện đâu! Ngươi làm cái gì vậy?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Phương Tĩnh Tránh, liên ngươi đều hướng về hắn? Ngươi sớm chỉ biết hắn là Mộc Gia Thụ đi? Ngươi cút cho ta đi một bên!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tĩnh Tránh, ngươi không cần ngăn đón hắn, ta hôm nay cần phải giáo huấn một chút cái này đồ vô liêm sỉ không thể..."

"Tiểu thụ?"

Một cái thanh âm quen thuộc đánh gãy Mộc Gia Thụ nói, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đều không thanh , mới vừa rồi còn đánh nghiêng trời lệch đất hai người, trên mặt đồng thời xẹt qua một tia bối rối.

Vệ Tuân cùng Mạnh Vũ đi vào gian phòng.

Vừa rồi bọn họ ở dưới lầu thời điểm, chợt nghe thấy a di nói trên lầu hai cái thiếu gia giống như đánh nhau , Phương tiểu thư vừa mới đi lên, chính là Mộc gia quy củ sâm nghiêm, tại Mộc Gia Thụ qua đời sau đó, càng là tuyệt đối không cho phép làm thuê tại không có chủ nhân đồng ý dưới tình huống thượng lầu hai, bởi vậy nàng cho dù nghe thấy được thanh âm, cũng không dám đi lên can ngăn.

Hai người vội vàng lên lầu, vừa mới tiến chợt nghe thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng chỉ vào đối diện một người tuổi còn trẻ người cái mũi hô to "Mộc Gia Thụ" ba chữ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn nhẹ ca bảo bối tưới dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát!

Hạo Xướng là thực ngạo kiều một người a, bất quá hắn ca ca tính cách vừa lúc là khắc tinh của hắn (*/ω\\*), cuối cùng vẫn phải là dễ bảo.

Rất nhanh bảo bối nhóm nghi hoặc đều sẽ có đáp án, say say đang tại cố gắng, chờ mười một phóng giả ta liền thêm càng kết thúc nó, sau đó quá mấy ngày khai tân văn ~\\(≧▽≦)/~. Gần nhất đi theo đạo sư làm hạng mục, hôm nay vừa mới đã được duyệt, thật sự bận quá viết chậm, thật sự là xin lỗi bảo bối nhóm, không muốn không muốn ta nha nha nha.

Chương 100: cữu cữu

Mạnh Vũ mãnh liệt nhìn về phía cái kia xa lạ thanh niên, ánh mắt yên lặng dừng ở trên mặt của đối phương, bối trong người sau hai tay buộc chặt: "Đây rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì? Các ngươi ngược lại là đến cá nhân giải thích giải thích!"

Vệ Tuân nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ kia phó chật vật bộ dáng, trong lòng đều tạc oa , hắn trên thực tế phi thường nghĩ quá đi xem Mộc Gia Thụ thương, chẳng qua sự có nặng nhẹ, nghe thấy Mạnh Vũ nói như vậy, vội vàng xuất đầu giải thích: "Mạnh cữu cữu, ngài hãy nghe ta nói, là như vậy... Hắn, hắn, hắn, liền người này, thật sự là hắn là tiểu thụ, bất quá đây là có nguyên nhân , hắn cũng là vừa trở về không lâu... Ai, việc này đều tại ta, khụ khụ..."

Hắn bối nồi bối thói quen, bất kể thế nào, trước đệ nhất thời gian đem Mộc Gia Thụ sự lãm đến trên người mình, chính là nói tới đây thật sự biên không nổi nữa, đành phải ho khan.

Mạnh Vũ ở trong quan trường hỗn cho tới bây giờ vị trí này, tổng không có khả năng liên điểm ấy ánh mắt đều không có, hắn hướng Vệ Tuân khoát tay áo, ánh mắt đảo qua một mảnh đống hỗn độn gian phòng, cuối cùng dừng ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt.

"Tiểu thụ."

Hắn lại bảo một tiếng, lúc này đây là chắc chắn ngữ khí, thanh âm đã có chút không tự giác mà run rẩy.

Mộc Gia Thụ đi qua, thấp thanh đạo: "Cữu cữu."

Mạnh Vũ một bàn tay hướng trên mặt hắn đánh tới.

"Cữu cữu!"

"Không được!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Vệ Tuân đồng thời hô lên đến, ai cũng chưa kịp ngăn đón, Mộc Gia Thụ theo bản năng mà vừa nhắm mắt, nguyên bản phiến tới một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng dừng ở hắn mặt nghiêng một khối máu ứ đọng thượng, phủ một chút.

"Cữu cữu..."

Mạnh Vũ thở dài nói: "Có biết hay không ông ngoại ngươi vi ngươi sinh một hồi bệnh nặng, ta cùng ngươi cữu mụ nhớ tới việc này đến liền cả đêm cả đêm ngủ không yên, ngươi đứa nhỏ này nguyên bản rất hiểu chuyện , như thế nào cũng không biết cho chúng ta báo cái tín đâu?"

Mộc Gia Thụ hổ thẹn mà nói: "Cữu cữu, xin lỗi."

Vệ Tuân vội vàng còn nói: "Thật sự không trách hắn, trước là bởi vì Mạnh bệnh của gia gia không thể thụ kích thích, sau lại là ta..."

Mộc Gia Thụ tại dưới âm thầm đá hắn một chút.

Mạnh Vũ nhìn hai người bọn họ, thở dài, ngữ khí dịu đi xuống dưới: "Tính ... Ta biết lấy tiểu thụ tính cách, làm như vậy nhất định là có nguyên nhân . Không quản nói như thế nào, trở về liền hảo!"

Hắn đối muội muội lưu lại hai hài tử từ tiểu yêu thương, lúc này tâm tình trên thực tế thực không bình tĩnh, nhưng bản thân không là cái cảm xúc lộ ra ngoài người, hiện tại cũng không phải thời cơ, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ cũng chỉ vỗ vỗ Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai, còn nói: "Hạo Xướng, ngươi là xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa rồi kêu gào không sợ trời không sợ đất, hiện tại ngược lại nói không ra lời, khẩn trương mà nhìn Mạnh Vũ.

Mộc Gia Thụ thần sắc tự nhiên mà bình tĩnh: "Hạo Xướng cũng là vừa mới biết ta chuyện này, đang tại theo ta sinh khí đâu, ta bởi vì vì phụ thân sự tâm tình cũng không hảo điều giáo, liền đánh nhau ."

Bàn tới nói dối đoạn sổ, hắn quăng Vệ Tuân không biết có mấy cái phố, Mạnh Vũ không có lại truy vấn, gật gật đầu nói: "Tiểu Tuân, làm a di tìm nước thuốc cùng băng gạc, cấp hai cái tiểu tử ngốc sát một sát. Tiểu thụ, Hạo Xướng, đi theo ta đại sảnh tọa."

Mộc Hạo Xướng giật giật môi, còn là cái gì đều không nói ra, ỉu xìu mà cùng tại Mạnh Vũ mặt sau, ngoan ngoãn đến đại sảnh.

Mạnh Vũ nói: "Ta chưa kịp đi bệnh viện, nghe lão Vệ nói một chút Ngôn Duệ tình huống, hiện tại hai người các ngươi có tính toán gì không?"

Hắn đối Mộc gia công ty cũng không thập phần hiểu biết, thời gian này muốn biết khẳng định không là cụ thể tình huống, Mộc Gia Thụ đơn giản mà khái quát một chút hắn cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng tính toán, dừng một chút, còn nói: "Ngày mai chúng ta tính toán mời dự họp quản lý tầng hội nghị, nhưng công ty vận tác nhiều năm như vậy, đã có chính mình hình thức, cơ bản chức vị không có quá lớn thay đổi, nhưng ta dự tính sẽ có người từ chức."

Mạnh Vũ gật gật đầu, Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Săn đầu ta đã liên hệ qua, trước chiêu một số người đi lên, chờ ba ba tỉnh..."

Mạnh Vũ đánh gãy hắn: "Muốn là ba ba của ngươi vẫn chưa tỉnh lại rồi đó?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đồng thời biến sắc.

Mạnh Vũ nói: "Ta cũng không phải nguyền rủa hắn, nhưng là hai người các ngươi đã là người lớn, gặp được sự tình liền muốn đối mặt, biệt lấy nói như vậy đến lừa mình dối người. Sở hữu sự cũng không muốn tha , ấn nhất hư tình huống xử lý, tài năng lo trước khỏi hoạ."

Hắn thở dài, còn nói: "Nhớ kỹ, cho dù ba ba không thể giúp các ngươi, chính là còn có ngoại công, còn có cữu cữu."

Mộc Gia Thụ trầm mặc một hồi, thấp giọng nói: "Là."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nguyên bản muốn nói nói lại nuốt trở vào.

Hắn tưởng nói cho Mạnh Vũ, ngươi không cần rất tốt với ta , ta đã không có tư cách , ngươi thân ngoại sanh rất nhiều năm trước sẽ chết , ngươi cái này bạch thay người dưỡng hài tử đại ngốc!

Nhưng là hắn luyến tiếc nói ra khỏi miệng.

Trong lòng hắn vừa ngóng trông Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân nói điểm cái gì, lại sợ bọn họ sẽ nói ra đến cái gì, chính là hai người tựa hồ cũng không có vạch trần quyết định của chính mình.

Mộc Hạo Xướng tâm mang ý xấu nhìn chung quanh một trận, phát hiện ở đây những người khác đều thập phần bình tĩnh, đảo có vẻ hắn thoáng biến thái, đành phải cúi đầu khu ngón tay.

"Đối ." Mạnh Vũ đạo, "Ba ba của ngươi đến tột cùng là vì cái gì đột nhiên bệnh tim phát tác ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng theo bản năng mà nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, đồng thời lắc lắc đầu.

Ngày nay quá quá loạn , bọn họ còn chưa kịp tưởng vấn đề này.

Vệ Tuân nói: "A, chuyện này ta đã tra qua, không có gì đặc biệt nguyên nhân, Mộc thúc thúc này một trận thân thể trạng huống vẫn luôn không hảo."

Hắn nếu đều như vậy nói, Mạnh Vũ đương nhiên sẽ không hoài nghi, hắn trầm ngâm một chút, lại nói: "Kia tiểu thụ là xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ biết Mạnh Vũ có thể như vậy hỏi, trên thực tế là tại hoài nghi bọn họ phụ tử trước sau xuất sự, vậy trong đó là có liên hệ gì , hắn rõ ràng nhưng để giải thích, lại e ngại Mộc Hạo Xướng thân thế, không cách nào nói ra.

Trước chậm chạp không cùng ngoại tổ phụ gia quen biết nhau, trừ bỏ suy xét đến lão nhân sẽ thụ kích thích ở ngoài, cũng có thực đại một phần là Mộc Hạo Xướng nguyên nhân này.

Mộc Gia Thụ chần chờ một chút, nói: "Cữu cữu, chuyện này không trọng yếu, về sau rồi nói sau."

Mạnh Vũ nhìn chăm chú hắn liếc mắt một cái, gật gật đầu, từ trên ghế sa lông đứng dậy, tùy tay lấy ra nhất trương tạp đến, trực tiếp đưa cho cách hắn gần nhất Mộc Hạo Xướng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng còn không có kịp phản ứng, theo bản năng mà tiếp nhận tạp, nhìn thoáng qua, lập tức lại nói: "Cữu cữu, này không được."

Mạnh Vũ nói: "Cái gì thời điểm chính mình cữu cữu cấp cháu ngoại trai tiền còn không được ? Cầm đi."

Hắn lại nhìn thoáng qua Mộc Gia Thụ: "Đoạn này sự tình bận bịu xong sau đó, đi trước nhìn ông ngoại ngươi!"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nhất định."

Mạnh Vũ thật mạnh nhéo hạ bờ vai của hắn, không lại dừng lại, đứng dậy liền đi ra ngoài, bên ngoài thính uống trà một người bảo tiêu một người lái xe vội vàng theo đi ra.

Mạnh Vũ nói: "Các ngươi đều không cần đưa ta , ta trước đi bệnh viện nhìn xem Ngôn Duệ, có việc trực tiếp đánh trong nhà điện thoại."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đồng thời đáp ứng , vẫn là đem Mạnh Vũ đưa đến ngoài cửa.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Ta cũng đi rồi, trời chiều rồi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lúc này mới nhớ tới, chính mình từ đầu tới đuôi cơ hồ đều không nói với nàng quá nói mấy câu, hắn gọi thanh "Tĩnh Tránh" .

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhìn hắn, cười cười, đáp ứng một tiếng.

Mộc Gia Thụ xem bọn hắn hai cái, lui ra phía sau một bước, đem Vệ Tuân lôi đi .

Mộc Hạo Xướng có chút nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường áy náy, khó được giải thích một câu: "Ta vừa rồi nhượng ngươi, không là có tâm, ta tâm tình không tốt lắm."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh thản nhiên cười, nói: "Ta biết, ngươi tâm tình không tốt."

Đáng tiếc ngươi tâm tình có phập phồng thời điểm, cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải bởi vì ta. Ngươi đã từng nói qua yêu ta, ta cũng lừa mình dối người tin. Chính là tại lòng của ngươi trong mắt, ái tình cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải quan trọng nhất đồ vật, như vậy đem phần này thứ phẩm đương bảo bối nhất dạng ta, kỳ thật rất buồn cười đi.

"Ta đi rồi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ta..."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Không cần đưa , nhà của ta lái xe đến ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng còn muốn nói điều gì, lúc này, lầu hai giống như có cái gì vậy phanh mà vang lên một chút, hắn theo bản năng mà quay đầu nhìn lại, lại quay đầu, Phương Tĩnh Tránh đã đi rồi.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cảm thấy buồn bã thất vọng, nhìn lại phụ thân cửa thư phòng còn khai , vì thế đi vào, hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ ăn cơm xong chén đĩa hắn đã làm làm thuê thu, cũ nát khung ảnh ném vào thùng rác trong, hai trương ảnh chụp lại còn tại trên bàn phóng .

Mộc Hạo Xướng sờ sờ ảnh chụp, đem bọn họ cầm lên, về tới gian phòng của mình.

Vệ Tuân nghe thấy bên ngoài tiếng bước chân cùng tiếng đóng cửa, hướng Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tiểu tử kia trở về phòng ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nằm ở trên giường, nhìn trần nhà ngẩn người, lười biếng mà "Ân" một tiếng.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta nghĩ đi cách vách đánh hắn một trận."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Thỉnh tùy ý đánh. Không đi qua trước nói cho ta biết trước, ba của ta rốt cuộc như thế nào xuất sự."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ân?"

Hắn nhướng mày, vốn là rất đẹp trai một động tác, kết quả lại liên lụy đến trên mặt miệng vết thương, đau biểu tình vặn vẹo một chút.

Vệ Tuân lại đau lòng vừa buồn cười, đi đến bên giường ngồi xuống, hôn hôn Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt thương: "Đều như vậy còn theo ta kéo cái gì kéo! Này nhưng như thế nào hảo, nhà của ta tiểu thụ đều biến thành đầu heo ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Đúng vậy, như thế nào hảo, ngươi nhanh đi tìm một người tuổi còn trẻ mạo mỹ đi. Đệ đệ của ta thích không? Hắn là xà tinh bệnh, so đầu heo cường."

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được "Hì hì" mỉm cười: "Không dám không dám."

Cái này tươi cười hơi tung lướt qua, hắn trong nháy mắt lại nghĩ tới nằm ở bệnh viện Mộc Ngôn Duệ, trong lòng ngầm thở dài, giúp Mộc Gia Thụ dịch dịch chăn, có một chút không một chút mà vỗ hắn, chậm rãi nói: "Mộc thúc thúc lần này bệnh tim phát tác, tựa hồ là biết Văn gia bên kia tính kế chuyện của ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ trầm mặc một hồi, cũng lười hỏi Vệ Tuân là làm sao mà biết được, chỉ nói: "Ước chừng đoán được một chút. Bởi vì bận tâm Hạo Xướng thân thế, ngươi không cùng cữu cữu nói thật."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta không quản người khác, ta chỉ cảm thấy ngươi khẳng định sẽ không nguyện ý làm ta nói."

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên kéo kéo khóe môi: "Hiện nay việc này chỉ có thể trước để qua một bên đi, ngày mai còn có rất nhiều muốn vội, mau ngủ đi."

Chương 101: nguy cơ qua đi

Vệ Tuân đáp ứng một tiếng, tự nhiên mà vậy thượng giường của hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ liếc nhìn hắn một cái, không nói chuyện, cấp Vệ Tuân làm điểm địa phương.

Vừa mới dịch ra một chút, thân thể liền lại bị thật sự kéo đi trở về, Vệ Tuân ôm hắn, nhẹ nhàng tại hắn trên trán hôn một cái, nhu thanh đạo: "Đừng lo lắng, hết thảy đều rồi cũng sẽ tốt thôi, ta sẽ luôn luôn tại nơi này cùng ngươi."

"... Ân. Ngủ ngon, Tam ca."

Chính như Vệ Tuân đã nói, hết thảy đều sẽ khá hơn, ngày hôm sau chạng vạng, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng vừa mới từ công ty đi ra, bệnh viện điện thoại đã đánh đi qua, nói cho bọn hắn biết Mộc Ngôn Duệ tỉnh, tuy rằng thân thể như trước suy yếu, nhưng là không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng.

Mộc Gia Thụ tại trong nháy mắt đó cơ hồ không có kịp phản ứng, nửa ngày mới liên tiếp nói hảo vài câu cám ơn, cúp điện thoại thời điểm, tích góp từng tí một đứng lên mệt mỏi ngược lại đồng thời nảy lên, trước mắt nhất thời tối sầm.

Hôm nay hai huynh đệ cá nhân mặt mũi bầm dập mà đi khai hội, đã tại công ty thụ một ngày chỉ trỏ, các loại bản cũ suy đoán ùn ùn, Mộc Hạo Xướng trừ bỏ công sự bên ngoài liền không lại cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói chuyện nhiều, lúc này mới vội vàng giúp đỡ hắn một phen: "Xảy ra chuyện gì? Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ba không có việc gì ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng thật dài mà thư một hơi, nhất thời cũng không biết muốn khóc vẫn là muốn cười: "Ta muốn đi bệnh viện."

Mộc Gia Thụ đứng lên: "Ta cũng đi, ngươi lái xe."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "... Đều đến lúc này, ngươi còn chỉ huy ta làm việc?"

Không sợ ta lái xe chạy đến một nửa đem ngươi đẩy xuống đi?

Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng, thúc giục nói: "Nhanh lên."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Trong lòng hắn chạy như điên quá ngàn vạn đầu thảo nê mã, phẫn nộ mà xuất ra cái chìa khóa lái xe đi.

Lúc này đúng là đang lúc hoàng hôn, tịch dương phi diễm, chiếu vào ven đường sông đào bảo vệ thành thượng, nửa giang hồng sóng lạnh rung, Mộc Gia Thụ ngồi ở ghế phụ thượng, trầm mặc mà nhìn bên ngoài cảnh đẹp.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trộm trộm nhìn hắn một cái, chỉ có thể nhìn đến nửa trương an tĩnh mặt nghiêng, vô luận trải qua cái gì, huynh trưởng trên người cái loại này vô ý rụt rè cùng thong dong chưa từng có giảm bớt quá, hắn sớm nên nhận ra đến .

Hai người đến bệnh viện, Vệ Thiệu Thành công tác bận rộn, tại bệnh viện thủ cả đêm, sáng sớm mới vừa vừa ly khai, Vệ gia mẫu tử hai cái đều tại, Mộc Gia Thụ chỉ tới kịp vội vàng chào hỏi, liền vào phòng bệnh.

Mộc Hạo Xướng so với hắn mau một bước, ba bước cũng làm hai bước bổ nhào vào trước giường: "Ba!"

Mộc Gia Thụ đi đến bên kia, cúi người tử.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ thanh âm suy yếu, nhưng đã có thể nói chuyện : "Tiểu thụ, Hạo Xướng, các ngươi tới ."

Hắn từ tiểu ngăn nắp đến đại, đã từng cũng là danh mãn kinh thành mỹ nam tử, lại bởi vì sinh hoạt nhiều ưu tú, được bảo dưỡng nghi, thoạt nhìn muốn xa xa so bạn cùng lứa tuổi tuổi trẻ rất nhiều, nhưng hiện giờ nằm ở trên giường bệnh bộ dáng cũng là lão thái tẫn hiển.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đáp ứng một tiếng, lại hỏi: "Ba, hiện tại khá hơn chút nào không?"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ không trả lời, ngược lại hỏi: "Hai người các ngươi đây là đánh nhau ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng xấu hổ mà nhìn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, phát hiện hắn không nói gì ý tứ, đành phải nói: "Ách... Ta hòa ca chính là... . Chính là, hiện tại đã không có việc gì ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Ân, ngươi cũng biết ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "... Là. Ta cũng biết ... Đại ca trở lại, còn có, mẹ của ta, là Văn Tuệ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ sửng sốt một chút, rất nhanh liền ý thức được là ai nói cho Mộc Hạo Xướng , nhất thời một cổ lửa giận dâng lên, cười lạnh nói: "Nhiều năm như vậy , Mộc gia tuy rằng vẫn luôn điệu thấp, nhưng là dám giống như vậy động thủ trên đầu thái tuế , ta còn là lần đầu tiên thấy. Năm đó trách ta bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, hiện tại này bút trướng ta cần phải cùng nàng tính tính không thể. Ngươi đừng nghe nàng nói bậy, không thể nào."

Mộc Gia Thụ cho đến thời điểm này mới mở miệng: "Đi , ngài đều như vậy , trước hết đừng cậy mạnh, nghỉ ngơi tốt rồi nói sau."

Chỉ bất quá hắn những lời này vẫn là không có ngăn lại Mộc Hạo Xướng, Mộc Hạo Xướng thốt ra nói: "Thân tử giám định ở nơi đó bãi , đâu còn có cái gì nói bậy không nói bậy . Ba, Văn Tuệ nàng dù sao cũng là..."

Hắn nói đến một nửa, mắt nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, chính mình ngậm miệng.

Văn Tuệ là mẫu thân hắn, không dưỡng hắn nhưng là sinh hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ là ca ca hắn, hắn ghen tị hắn nhưng là cũng ngưỡng mộ hắn... Hiện tại nên nói cái gì? Nói cái gì đều không đối!

Mộc Ngôn Duệ tỉnh lại vui sướng không có duy trì bao lâu, này phiền não của hắn lại lần thứ hai dâng lên, Mộc Hạo Xướng cảm thấy lại chán ghét lại mỏi mệt, cái gì cũng không muốn lại nói.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Thân tử giám định có thể giả tạo."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Nhưng là là ta tại bệnh viện chờ, tận mắt nhìn thấy nó bị lấy ra!"

"Hảo !"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ba ba vừa mới tỉnh lại, đừng lại nói này đó phiền lòng sự , hết thảy cũng chờ ba ba thân thể hảo đứng lên rồi nói sau."

Hắn thẳng khởi thắt lưng hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhìn ra xa một chút: "Hiện tại phóng viên tin tức thực linh thông a, một hồi ta lại nhiều phái vài cái bảo tiêu lại đây. Ba, ngươi muốn hay không ngủ thêm một lát?"

Nói đến đây cái phân thượng, phụ tử ba người quả thực là giới hàn huyên, Mộc Gia Thụ hao tổn tâm cơ nói sang chuyện khác, Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn xem tiểu nhi tử, cũng nhịn không được thở dài.

Chẳng lẽ thật là địa phương nào xảy ra vấn đề, mà ngay cả hắn cũng không biết... Này thật sự quá hoang đường .

Kỳ thật Văn Tuệ có một câu còn thật nói đúng, hắn chính là hận không thể Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng là Mạnh Như sinh , thật sự là hắn thực ích kỷ, nhưng nhân tâm vốn là chính là thiên .

Hiện tại Văn Tuệ đã cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng quen biết nhau , Mộc Hạo Xướng liền thành Văn gia một đạo bùa hộ mệnh, động cùng không động đều là khó xử.

Không quản nói như thế nào, xuất viện sau đó, hắn nhất định muốn tự mình thăm dò.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Hai người các ngươi lại đây."

Mộc Gia Thụ lần nữa về tới trước giường, Mộc Ngôn Duệ một bàn tay kéo qua một người, đưa bọn họ bàn tay chồng chéo cùng một chỗ, Mộc Hạo Xướng lòng bàn tay tiếp xúc đến Mộc Gia Thụ mu bàn tay, giống bị nóng một chút, mãnh liệt vừa kéo tay.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Kỳ thật có một vấn đề, ta vẫn luôn muốn hỏi, nhưng là ta không dám hỏi. Các ngươi hận ta sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Có lẽ không có trải qua chính mình qua đời, ngài bệnh tình nguy kịch, rất nhiều chuyện ta đều không muốn thông, nhưng là hiện tại ta nghĩ, có hận hay không đã không trọng yếu . Không quản nói như thế nào, ngài đều là ta cùng Hạo Xướng phụ thân, đem chúng ta nuôi lớn, vô luận trước phát sinh quá cái gì, ta đều không có khả năng đem ngài trở thành người xa lạ hoặc là cừu nhân... Kỳ thật có rất nhiều sự, không là một người sai lầm, ta cũng có sai, Hạo Xướng cũng có sai, hết thảy đều đã thành là quá khứ, cho nên vấn đề này không có ý nghĩa ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng chăm chú nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ một cái chớp mắt, nói: "Ca nói chính là ta tưởng ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nắm hai người bọn họ tay: "Nhớ kỹ hai người các ngươi hôm nay nói qua nói, kỳ thật các ngươi hận ta, ta cũng không thể nói gì hơn, hôm nay hết thảy đều là ta tạo thành. Bất quá các ngươi phải nhớ , các ngươi là trừ bỏ ba ba bên ngoài, ở trên đời này nhất thân cận người, đó cũng là không có thể cải biến , ta làm quá rất nhiều sai sự, hiện tại thực hối hận, ta hy vọng vô luận cái gì thời điểm, hai người các ngươi cũng không muốn lại làm ra làm chính mình hối hận sự. Ta tại thế thượng vướng bận chỉ có hai người các ngươi , nếu các ngươi lại có điểm chuyện gì, ta chết không nhắm mắt!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng yên lặng không lời gì để nói, Mộc Ngôn Duệ nghiêm nghị nói: "Ta đang nói chuyện, nghe thấy được không có?"

Mộc Gia Thụ phản cầm chặt tay Mộc Hạo Xướng tay, nói: "Ba ba, ngài yên tâm đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười khổ nói: "Đúng vậy, yên tâm đi."

Nói một hồi nói, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng mệt mỏi , hai người cũng không dám làm hắn lần thứ hai cảm xúc kích động, nhìn hắn uống thuốc ngủ hạ sau đó đi ra phòng bệnh.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn nhìn biểu, Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Hôm nay ta ở lại này, ngươi trở về, chúng ta thay ca đến đây đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, cũng không nói biệt , xoay người bước đi.

"Ca."

Mộc Hạo Xướng bỗng nhiên lại bảo hắn một tiếng.

Mộc Gia Thụ xoay người.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn hắn nói: "Vừa rồi ngươi đáp ứng thống khoái, kỳ thật trong lòng cũng minh bạch đi, hai người chúng ta vĩnh viễn không có khả năng giống ba hy vọng như vậy ở chung ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cầu cười nói: "Ngươi này là có ý gì, tưởng theo ta hạ chiến thư sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ngươi mới vừa nói, Văn gia sự chờ ba ba hết bệnh rồi lại nói, ta biết, ngươi là e ngại ta ở trong này, hứa hẹn tạm thời không thu thập Văn gia, ngươi cái này tình ta lĩnh . Nhưng là nếu tóm lại muốn thu thập, sớm một chút muộn chút cũng không có gì ý nghĩa đi? Ta còn là câu nói kia, ngươi liền rõ ràng hướng ta đến đây đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhướng mày: "Ngươi rất có khí khái a. Đến lúc này, còn muốn nói những cái đó ngươi ngóng trông ta chết nói sao? Có phải hay không còn muốn sinh động như thật mà cho ta giảng một cái sinh động câu chuyện, cẩn thận miêu tả một chút Mộc nhị thiếu là sao được động chu đáo chặt chẽ đi bước một đưa ta vào chỗ chết ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng chau mày, khó được không có phát giận, chỉ nói là: "Không cần dùng cái loại này 'Ngươi là đứa ngốc sao' ánh mắt xem ta, ta hiện tại đầu óc phi thường thanh tỉnh. Nàng là ta mẹ, nàng hại quá ngươi, này hai chuyện ở giữa mâu thuẫn vĩnh viễn đều không có khả năng điều hòa. Huống hồ chính mình bản thân, cũng không phải ngươi nghĩ như vậy trong sạch vô tội. Ta Mộc Hạo Xướng đích thật là tâm lý âm u, vì tư lợi, nhưng ta còn không có yếu đuối đến dám làm không dám nhận, dùng chính mình về điểm này sự bán thảm đến cho ngươi cùng ba làm ta. Không cần phải."

Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt ý cười không có biến hóa, hắn là một cái vô luận loại nào tình huống dưới đều rất ít động chân hỏa người. Bất quá hiện nay đến nói, cũng chỉ có Mộc Gia Thụ tự mình biết, này đến cần bao nhiêu năm tu dưỡng mới không có làm hắn đi qua lại cho Mộc Hạo Xướng mấy đá:

"Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngươi có phải hay không đã cho ta ăn no chống đỡ , hoặc là có phản xã hội khuynh hướng, tùy tiện có người cho hả giận là đến nơi? Ngươi nói không sai, nên tính trướng ta sớm tối đều đến tính, nhưng là, không là với ngươi. Ta không cái kia nhàn hạ thoải mái với ngươi xả này đó vô dụng ! Ngươi muốn là không nghĩ lại ai đá, liền cút cho ta đi một bên, thiếu ở trong này nói hưu nói vượn!"

Mộc Gia Thụ sau khi nói xong xoay người bước đi, cước bộ còn không có bước ra, cánh tay đã bị Mộc Hạo Xướng kéo chặt : "Ca!"

Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng lại nhanh chóng rút tay trở về.

Chương 102: trận đấu bắt đầu

"Ca." Hắn hô khẩu khí, bình tĩnh mà nói, "Không cần phải nói khí nói, ta không là tưởng khí ngươi. Trong lòng ngươi minh bạch, chúng ta vĩnh viễn không có khả năng lại là người một đường, kỳ thật chân tướng cũng không trọng yếu, quan trọng là, trước cái chết của ngươi, ta phụ trách, muốn động Văn Tuệ, động trước ta. Ta đã không có lựa chọn. Nàng là ta mẹ."

Mộc Gia Thụ nụ cười trên mặt biến mất, vẻ mặt biến đến âm trầm mà lãnh ngạnh, hắn đã cảm nhận được Mộc Hạo Xướng quyết tâm.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nắm tay chậm rãi nắm chặt, nhìn thẳng Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt: "Ta từ tiểu đã nghĩ có thể thắng ngươi một hồi, như vậy lúc này đây, làm ta thử xem đi. Chân chính đánh giá, từ giờ trở đi, ai có thể tại phụ thân lần nữa trở lại công ty trước được đến càng nhiều duy trì, khống chế càng nhiều công ty cổ phần, coi như người đó thắng."

"Hảo a." Thật lâu sau trầm mặc sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ lần nữa giơ lên khóe môi, không chút để ý mà cười cười, "Ta phụng bồi rốt cuộc."

"Cho nên nói, ngươi là tính toán cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng chơi một hồi đại ? Văn gia bên kia thật sự muốn buông tay sao?"

Từ Mộc Gia Thụ ngoại công trong nhà đi ra trên đường, Vệ Tuân nghe Mộc Gia Thụ nói xong chuyện này sau đó, lập tức tỏ vẻ hoài nghi.

"Hạo Xướng tiểu tử kia, ngoài miệng nói ngoan, kỳ thật đối thân phận của ngươi kín miệng như bưng. Văn gia kia hai cái lại nhốt tại lao trong, đại khái hiện tại Văn Tuệ còn không biết ngươi là ai đi?"

Hai người dẫm tại thật dày lá rụng mặt trên, cao giúp da giày đem diệp tử bước ra sàn sạt vang nhỏ, con đường hai bên thụ đã khô , mạnh mẽ chi làm lợi kiếm giống nhau nhắm thẳng vào không trung, gió lạnh ào ào mà qua, bất tri bất giác đã là cuối thu bắt đầu vào mùa đông, khoảng cách Mộc Gia Thụ trọng sinh trở về ngày sắp một năm .

Mộc Gia Thụ tuân thủ ước định, tại Mộc Ngôn Duệ bệnh tình ổn định sau đó đệ nhất thời gian thăm ngoại tổ phụ, Mạnh Vũ dưới gối vô tử, Mạnh Như vẫn luôn mang theo Mộc Hạo Xướng ở nước ngoài, Mộc Gia Thụ từ tiểu làm duy nhất tôn tử đời có thể nói là nhận hết sủng ái, lần này tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết, cũng không có bị quá nhiều trách cứ, bất quá Vệ Tuân vẫn là không yên lòng, bởi vậy cùng đi qua.

Mộc Gia Thụ hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

"Ta cảm thấy đi..." Vệ Tuân sờ sờ cằm, trên mặt lộ ra tươi cười, bắt chước Mộc Gia Thụ khẩu khí nói, "Cùng Hạo Xướng đánh giá là hắn bản thân nói ra , khó được hắn thịnh tình mời, ta phụng bồi đó là nghĩa bất dung từ. Chẳng qua Mộc Hạo Xướng là Mộc Hạo Xướng, Văn gia là Văn gia, ta nhưng từ đầu tới đuôi đều không nói quá khoản tiền kia ta không tính a."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhịn không được cười : "Vệ thiếu quả nhiên là nhìn rõ mọi việc, bội phục bội phục."

Vệ Tuân khiêm tốn nói: "Chỗ nào. Ta chỉ là biết một mình ngươi, so ra kém Mộc thiếu liếc mắt một cái cũng biết mỗi người một vẻ a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cố ý nhíu mày: "Lời này nghe đi lên rất giống tại ghét bỏ ta hoa tâm. Ta có phải hay không hẳn là tỏ vẻ một chút hống ngươi cao hứng a."

Vệ Tuân lập tức đem mặt đến gần.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười đẩy ra đầu của hắn, càng làm cái gì vậy đưa tới.

Vệ Tuân tiếp nhận đến vừa thấy, phát hiện là chi phiếu, hắn lập tức liền kịp phản ứng: "Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi này đã có thể không có ý nghĩa a. Tiền đặt ở ta đây cùng đặt ở ngươi đây còn không phải là nhất dạng , ngươi còn đưa ta làm gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cầm đi, ta ấn định kỳ cho ngươi tính lợi tức, vừa rồi liên cữu cữu ta đều cho."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Cữu cữu đương nhiên cấp cho, chính là hai người chúng ta như thế nào nhất dạng, đều kết hôn ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta không có khấu một khác nửa tiểu kim khố thói quen, lại nói , ngươi đã biết đặt ở ai nơi đó đều nhất dạng, vì cái gì còn không cần. Đương ta còn không nổi sao?"

Đỉnh đầu cây cối chi làm đầu hạ thiếu ánh sáng hạ, hắn nửa dương cằm cười khẽ bộ dáng có vẻ lại là ngạo mạn lại là ngả ngớn, Vệ Tuân trong lòng vừa động, không có thể khống chế mà thấu đi qua, nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái môi của hắn giác, trái tim giống như lập tức bị cái gì vậy bỏ thêm vào tràn đầy .

Hắn thích người này, tổng là gọi hắn khó chịu như vậy, lại như vậy hạnh phúc.

"Không cần cậy mạnh." Vệ Tuân ôn nhu nói, "Ngươi xem ngươi mấy ngày này đều gầy."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười.

Vệ Tuân giữ chặt tay hắn, bỏ vào chính mình túi áo trong, hai người tiếp tục đi phía trước đi vài bước, bên đường lá cây đôi mặt trên ngồi hai chỉ hắc bạch giao nhau tiểu miêu, nhìn thấy hai người lại đây cũng không sợ hãi, trong đó một cái biếng nhác mà lắc lắc cái đuôi.

Này phiến trang viên bên trong trụ người phi phú tức quý, cho dù là hai chỉ mèo hoang đều béo giống Viên Cầu nhất dạng, hiển nhiên sinh hoạt không sai, khác một cái nhỏ miêu ngược lại là nhìn nhìn bọn họ, rất nhanh liền cao quý lãnh diễm mà quay đầu đi, liếm liếm đồng bạn lộ ở bên ngoài cái bụng.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười một tiếng, Vệ Tuân nói: "Ai, ta muốn là một con mèo thì tốt rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ngươi vì cái gì sẽ có ý nghĩ như vậy? Là muốn ăn con chuột sao?"

Vệ Tuân nhẹ nhàng mà đạn hạ trán của hắn: "Ta không quá sẽ nói lời an ủi, nhưng là nếu biến thành miêu, chờ ngươi về sau lại mất hứng , ta là có thể liếm liếm ngươi."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

"A." Vệ Tuân còn nói, "Kỳ thật ta đã liếm qua ha."

Mộc Gia Thụ mặt phút chốc đỏ, một giò xử tại Vệ Tuân xương sườn thượng: "Uy, da mặt đi đâu vậy? !"

Ngàn năm khó gặp hắn ngại ngùng một hồi, Vệ Tuân cảm thấy chính mình không biết xấu hổ không cần giá trị, không né không tránh mà đã trúng hắn một chút, cười ha ha.

Mộc Gia Thụ trắng Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, Vệ Tuân sợ hắn thật sinh khí, nhẫn nửa ngày đem ý cười mới đem ý cười nghẹn trở về, cố tả hữu mà nói hắn: "Đối , tiểu thụ, Văn Thế Hòa ngày hôm qua từ cục cảnh sát đi ra ngoài, Văn Hữu Liên đảo còn giam giữ, Văn Tuệ bên kia ngươi định làm như thế nào? Muốn hay không ta phối hợp ngươi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ liêu hắn liếc mắt một cái, biết rõ Vệ Tuân là cố ý nói sang chuyện khác, ngược lại là cũng không lại nói biệt , thuận thế buông tha hắn: "Văn Thế Hòa cùng Văn Hữu Liên hai người trong, hẳn là Văn Thế Hòa phạm sự càng đại a, Văn Hữu Liên không đi ra hắn đều đi ra , ngươi giở trò quỷ?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Hại chuyện của ngươi, Văn Thế Hòa không tham dự, ta lười quản hắn, Văn Tuệ nhất định là cũng ý thức được điểm này, cho nên một mình đem Văn Thế Hòa mò đi ra, muốn cho Văn Hữu Liên đam hạ sở hữu sự đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ "A" một tiếng: "Kia Văn lão bản cũng thật là đại thủ bút, một cái khuê nữ cũng có thể nói ném liền ném."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Nàng hiện tại tự thân khó bảo toàn, còn cố đến nhiều như vậy sao? Hừ, chuyện cho tới bây giờ, Mộc thúc thúc cũng tuyệt đối không thể lại dễ dàng tha thứ nàng, ta xem Văn Tuệ cũng là hỗn chấm dứt."

Hắn nói tới đây, trong lòng lại không từ nhớ tới Văn Tuệ cái kia tình nhân sự tình, do dự một chút, vẫn là cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói.

Mộc Gia Thụ cau mày: "Ngươi nói như vậy nói, ta xem việc này thật đúng là có vấn đề, làm người điều tra cũng hảo... Quay đầu lại ta đi thăm dò Văn Tuệ một chút."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi còn muốn gặp nàng?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Chính xác ra, là nàng nhất định sẽ rất muốn thấy ta ."

Hắn phỏng chừng không sai, Văn Tuệ cũng không có làm Mộc Gia Thụ chờ đến lâu lắm, liền gọi điện thoại ước thấy hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ tới nhà ăn sau đó lại đợi mau nửa giờ, Văn Tuệ mới lững thững đến muộn.

So với trước đó lần thứ nhất gặp lại, lúc này nàng cũng không có có vẻ tiều tụy nghèo túng, nàng trang điểm thậm chí so trước còn muốn càng thêm tinh xảo đi một tí.

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, cũng không có bởi vì đối phương đến trễ mà biểu hiện ra không kiên nhẫn, từ chỗ ngồi đứng dậy thay Văn Tuệ rớt ra ghế dựa, chờ nàng sau khi ngồi xuống, lại đưa qua thái đơn.

"Ta thay ngài điểm hoa hồng trà cùng bánh ngọt hạt phỉ, nghe nói nhà này trong phòng ăn món tráng miệng phi thường thụ nữ sĩ hoan nghênh, ngài còn cần điểm khác sao?"

Văn Tuệ cũng không thèm nhìn tới mà đem thái đơn đổ lên một bên, cúi đầu uống ngụm trà, thản nhiên nói: "Ta lần đầu tiên gặp ngươi thời điểm, ngươi xuyên một thân hàng vỉa hè, liên đem giống dạng ô che đều mua không nổi, lúc này mới bao lâu thời gian, cũng đã thoát thai hoán cốt , quả nhiên nói trắng ra là, nghèo kiết hủ lậu cùng thiếu gia chi gian, kém liền là một cái tiền tự."

"Lời này nói không sai."

Nghe đối phương cay nghiệt khẩu khí, Mộc Gia Thụ tươi cười không thay đổi: "Nhưng khe suối trong lớn lên nông thôn cô nương cùng sự nghiệp thành công chức nghiệp nữ tính chi gian, kém liền không đơn giản là tiền tài . Hẳn là còn muốn tăng thêm mỹ mạo cùng thức thời bản lĩnh đi?"

Văn Tuệ biến sắc, trong nháy mắt đó cơ hồ muốn đem trong tay trà lài bát đến Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt.

Mộc Gia Thụ giống không có nhìn đến nhất dạng, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà đem vừa rồi câu nói kia mang tới, bắt đầu nói lên biệt : "Văn lão bản lúc này ước ta, là vì tiền bạc sự tình sao?"

Văn Tuệ sắc mặt đổi đổi, miễn cưỡng đem hỏa khí áp đi xuống, lạnh lùng nói: "Là, nhắc tới chuyện này, ta còn muốn hỏi ngươi rốt cuộc là có ý gì. Trước ta xem ngươi năng lực không sai, nghĩ cho ngươi một cơ hội, trước hợp tác thời điểm nói rõ ràng, ta cho ngươi cung cấp tài chính, ngươi giúp ta đem những số tiền kia tìm được thích hợp lai lịch, mỗi hai tháng theo giai đoạn trả tiền lại, hiện tại khoảng cách ngươi trước đó lần thứ nhất giao nộp khoản đã nửa năm đi qua, ta là trong nhà có sự nhất thời không cố thượng, ngươi bên này lại là tại làm cái gì vậy? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ thở dài, áy náy mà nói: "Không dối gạt Văn lão bản, chuyện này còn thật là ta sơ sẩy. Gần trong nhà của ta cũng thật sự là không đại thái bình, gia phụ sinh bệnh nằm viện, bệnh tình vừa mới có điều chuyển biến tốt đẹp, ta cùng Nhị ca quan hệ vẫn luôn không quá hòa hợp, này một đoạn thời gian vội vàng đánh lôi đài, thế nhưng đem chuyện của ngươi cấp quên, thật sự ngại ngùng."

Văn Tuệ nghe được Mộc Gia Thụ nói "Nhị ca" hai chữ đều cảm thấy nói không nên lời cách ứng, tại nàng trong lòng, cái này tên côn đồ căn bản là không xứng chắn chính mình con trai bảo bối lộ, cũng không xứng cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đánh đồng.

Nàng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ hợp tác, một mặt là Mộc Gia Thụ lúc trước đã nói chỗ tốt đích xác đả động nàng, về phương diện khác cũng là muốn tính kế thuận tiện làm tiểu tử này ăn chút mệt, chẳng qua sau lại một xuất sự liền không cố lại đây mà thôi, không nghĩ tới đối phương ngược lại bắt đầu trước không đứng đắn .

Văn Tuệ nói: "Đi , không cần giải thích nhiều như vậy , vi ước chính là vi ước. Ta cũng không truy cứu ngươi biệt trách nhiệm, ngươi đem tiền đều trả lại cho ta đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ thực kinh ngạc mà nói: "Toàn bộ sao?"

Văn Tuệ liếc mắt nhìn hắn, khinh miệt mà nói: "Như thế nào? Ngươi cũng đừng nói ngươi lấy không ra đến. Ta cho ngươi giúp ta rửa tiền, cũng không phải đem tiền tặng cho ngươi, ngươi sẽ không cho rằng kia liền thành của ngươi đi?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn con nai lộc lộc bá vương phiếu, yêu ngươi ~(づ ￣3￣) づ

Chương 103: thu võng

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, Văn Tuệ làm khó coi như vậy, không tiếc xé rách mặt cũng muốn từ chỗ của hắn đem tiền cấp lộng trở về, hiển nhiên là sinh ý thượng gặp phiền toái không nhỏ. Mộc Ngôn Duệ một khi buông tay, Văn gia chính mình như trước thực khó sống yên a.

Hắn một buông tay, chậm rãi nói: "Chính là những số tiền kia không có a."

Trước mặt kia trương bình tĩnh mà tuấn tú trên mặt tựa hồ còn mang theo một chút trêu tức ý cười, ngữ khí muốn nhiều vô tội có bao nhiêu vô tội, Văn Tuệ trào phúng biểu tình cương tại trên mặt, tại trong nháy mắt đó, cơ hồ không minh bạch Mộc Gia Thụ nói gì đó.

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ ngại ngùng mà cười cười, ngại ngùng mà nói: "Trước nhận được Văn lão bản tín nhiệm, đem Văn gia nhiều năm như vậy vất vả tích góp từng tí một xuống dưới tiền tài bất nghĩa lấy nhập cỗ hình thức đầu đến ta danh nghĩa công ty bên trong, ta cũng vẫn luôn cẩn trọng, sợ ra đường rẽ. Nguyên bản sự tình là thuận buồm xuôi gió , ai, kết quả ngay tại tháng trước, Nhị ca bên kia đột nhiên làm khó dễ, ta nhất thời sơ sẩy, công ty thế nhưng đóng cửa ."

Văn Tuệ sắc mặt đã không thể đơn thuần dùng khó coi hai chữ để hình dung, khoản tiền kia đối ở hiện tại mất đi Mộc Ngôn Duệ duy trì Văn gia đến nói, thật sự không là một cái số lượng nhỏ, nhất là ở cái này nàng tiếp tục tiền bạc các đốt ngón tay điểm thượng.

Nàng hận không thể đứng lên, kháp trụ Mộc Gia Thụ cổ, làm hắn đem tiền nhổ ra!

Nàng cơ hồ là nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nói: "Ra lớn như vậy đường rẽ, ngươi chẳng lẽ cho là mình có thể không đếm xỉa đến sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười rộ lên, lắc lắc đầu: "Này có quan hệ gì với ta?"

Hắn động tác ưu nhã từ bên người lấy ra một văn kiện túi, đưa tới: "Lúc trước là ta cầm trên tay cổ quyền chuyển nhượng cho ngươi, ngươi lấy mua cổ phiếu hình thức tiến hành tham dự, chính là công ty đại cổ đông, trì có bao nhiêu cổ phiếu, gánh vác nhiều đại trách nhiệm, công ty đóng cửa, Văn lão bản số tiền kia đương nhiên không về được a."

Văn Tuệ thô bạo mà xé mở túi văn kiện, lấy ra bên trong đồ vật, nàng gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm trên giấy điều khoản, lòng bàn tay dần dần chảy ra hãn đến.

Mộc Gia Thụ sớm nhất hướng nàng đề xuất phương pháp là tại ngoại cảnh thiết lập không xác công ty, lại làm Văn Tuệ lấy đối ngoại đầu tư hình thức đem phi pháp thu vào hối đến ngoại cảnh. Trước đó, Văn Tuệ vẫn là thông qua địa hạ ngân hàng tư nhân đến rửa tiền, nàng đương nhiên biết Mộc Gia Thụ đề xuất phương pháp càng thêm phương tiện an toàn, nhưng vẫn luôn bất hạnh không có con đường, cho nên mới sẽ đối hắn đề nghị, mua kia gia công ty đại bộ phận cổ phiếu.

Kết quả tại nàng không có chú ý dưới tình huống, Mộc Gia Thụ cư nhiên hoạt sinh sinh đem cái kia không xác công ty cấp chân chính niêm yết , còn mẹ hắn kinh doanh đóng cửa ?

Sau một lúc lâu, nàng tùy tay đem văn kiện xé nát ném tới trên bàn, thế nhưng nở nụ cười, tựa hồ thực thong dong mà bưng lên trên bàn cái chén.

Ly trung chất lỏng hơi hơi chớp lên, có vài giọt tiên thượng mu bàn tay: "Ngươi lúc trước liền tính kế hảo ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Như thế nào sẽ? Ta nhưng vẫn là một mảnh thành tâm. Chính là..."

Hắn cười một chút, nhẹ nói: "Tưởng được đến chỗ tốt, liền đến gánh vác phiêu lưu, có sự ngươi đã làm, thật là trả giá đại giới, sớm tối cũng không tránh thoát, đạo lý này nói vậy ngươi so với ta càng thêm rõ ràng."

Văn Tuệ chấn động, Mộc Gia Thụ đã đứng dậy, đem đan tử đặt lên bàn, một ngữ hai ý nghĩa nói: "Chúng ta trướng ta đã kết , Văn lão bản muốn là thích, liền ở trong này nhiều tọa một hồi đi."

"Chờ một chút."

Mộc Gia Thụ dừng lại cước bộ, xoay người nhướng mày.

Văn Tuệ ngồi tại trên ghế ngồi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, có chút tối nghĩa mà nói: "Ta đã từng... Nghe qua một loại lời đồn đãi, có người nói Thẩm Thụ chính là Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi, phải không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ giật mình, chợt mỉm cười: "Văn lão bản cũng nói, đó là lời đồn đãi, như thế nào có thể đương thật. Mộc Gia Thụ... Hắn cũng sớm đã chết, không phải sao?"

Hắn trở lại gia sau đó cũng không lâu lắm, dự kiến bên trong mà nhận đến Mộc Hạo Xướng điện thoại.

"Ca, ngươi cái này cục bố , thật sự là mưu tính sâu xa a."

Mộc Hạo Xướng húc đầu chính là như vậy không đầu không đuôi một câu, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không có cố ý cùng hắn giả bộ hồ đồ, chỉ nói: "Công ty đóng cửa là bởi vì ngươi."

"Đối, không sai." Mộc Hạo Xướng tức cười , "Ta nói trước một đoạn thời gian ngươi như thế nào như vậy không nên việc, nguyên lai tại đây chờ ta đâu. Ngươi cho ta mượn tay, làm Văn Tuệ ăn cái đại mệt, thực sự ngươi ."

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên mà nói: "Ngươi muốn là muốn giúp đỡ nàng Đông Sơn tái khởi, ta cũng ngăn không được."

Hắn nói xong câu đó, Mộc Hạo Xướng kia một đầu ngược lại trầm mặc xuống dưới, một lát sau mới nói: "Ngươi yên tâm, ta chính là lại hỗn đản cũng không có thể..."

Ta không có quên ngươi là bị ai hại chết , ta không cho ngươi động nàng, đã là cuối cùng cuối cùng một chút thân là người tử bổn phận, nhưng ta sẽ không nhiều giúp nàng một phần một chút, cũng sẽ không lại cho phép nàng thương tổn ngươi .

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ân?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng trực tiếp đem điện thoại treo.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cúp điện thoại, ngón tay phất quá trên màn ảnh tên, không tiếng động mà hít một hơi, bên người có tiếng bước chân truyền đến, hắn ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, lập tức đứng dậy: "Tĩnh Tránh."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh ngồi ở Mộc Hạo Xướng đối diện, vốn là muốn nói biệt , nhìn thấy hắn ngược lại là trước hoảng sợ: "Ngươi gần nhất đều không đi ngủ sao? Nhìn này mắt quầng thâm... Ngươi như thế nào cùng gấu mèo dường như?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười , trong lòng vẻ u sầu thoáng đạm đi một tí: "Liền ngươi có thể nói. Chính là đêm qua ngủ không ngon, không có việc gì. Thấy ngươi tốt hơn nhiều."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh "Hừ" một tiếng, khinh thường mà nói: "Ngươi không cần phải lôi kéo làm quen, ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều là vô sự không đăng điện tam bảo chủ, nói đi, lần này tìm ta lại là muốn làm gì?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười cười, hắn này trận tính cách như là thật sự ôn hòa rất nhiều, ánh mắt gian lệ khí hơi giảm, liền hiện ra một loại thong dong phong thái rồi, như vậy nhìn thế nhưng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ có một chút giống nhau.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Thật không có gì, chính là gần đã làm phiền ngươi, ta nghĩ thừa dịp hôm nay có thời gian, hảo hảo cám ơn ngươi."

Khó được Mộc Hạo Xướng như vậy có kiên nhẫn, Phương Tĩnh Tránh nguyên bản không nghĩ phá hư cái này không khí, nhẫn nhẫn, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được, hướng hắn hỏi: "Chuyện của ngươi bận bịu xong ? Về sau liền hảo hảo cùng đại ca ngươi ở chung đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng thiết tảng thịt bò động tác cứng đờ, rồi sau đó dường như không có việc gì mà cười cười: "Kia nhưng còn sớm đâu."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh sửng sốt, Mộc Hạo Xướng chậm rì rì mà nói: "Lần này hắn sử dụng ám chiêu thắng ta một câu, ta thua cũng không đại cam tâm. Ta đây cái ca ca, từ nhỏ đến lớn đều là thông minh quá mức, cho tới bây giờ liền không đem ta để vào mắt, nhưng liền tính đến hôm nay, ta cũng thật không tin hắn mọi chuyện đều có thể tính toán không bỏ sót, ta cần phải làm hắn thừa nhận một hồi ta so với hắn cường, chẳng sợ liền kia một lần, ta cũng phải thắng hắn."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhíu mày: "Ngươi liền cần phải so cái này kính không thể sao? Ta đôi khi thật không rõ, ngươi như vậy chấp nhất muốn áp quá Mộc Gia Thụ là vì cái gì, hắn trước kia ngay cả đối với ngươi lãnh đạm chút, nhưng nên giúp , nên chiếu cố , cũng đều nhất nhất làm được. Hắn thật vất vả tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết trở về, một câu đều không có nhiều trách qua ngươi một câu, đều đến phần này thượng, ngươi như thế nào còn nghĩ không rõ ràng đâu?"

"Liền là bởi vì hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là đối ta cái thái độ này!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng đem tiểu đao ném vào chén đĩa trong, phát ra "Đinh" một tiếng vang nhỏ: "Hắn liên so đo đều khinh thường theo ta so đo, hắn trở về, các ngươi cũng biết, chỉ có ta không biết. Ai đều nói làm ta cùng ca ca hảo hảo ở chung, như vậy trong mắt của hắn từng có ta đây cái huynh đệ sao?"

"Ta từ tiểu không có phụ thân, mẫu thân của ta hàng năm đều sẽ thu được nhất trương ảnh chụp, phía trên là ta chưa từng gặp mặt ca ca, nàng trách cứ ta không thủ quy củ, quái gở bất thường, lại sẽ thường xuyên đối với ảnh chụp tưởng niệm nàng trưởng tử. Tại ta về nước sau đó, nhìn đến như cũ là người người đều tại khen ngợi ưu tú Mộc đại thiếu, đem hắn coi như trân bảo, ta tại cái nhà kia trong, liền như là một cái không hợp nhau ngoại nhân. Ta đôi khi thật không rõ, ta chỗ nào liền không bằng Mộc Gia Thụ ? Hắn vì cái gì không thể nhìn thẳng vào ta, nhất thân mật huynh đệ, hoặc là nhất cảnh giác địch nhân, cũng có thể, ta chỉ cần hắn nhìn thẳng vào ta!"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhất thời nghẹn lời, cách chỉ chốc lát mới nói: "Mạnh a di sẽ như vậy, là bởi vì ngươi tại bên người nàng a, phụ mẫu ta khi còn bé cũng thường xuyên bị ta chọc giận, này thực bình thường. Về phần ngươi về nước sau đó, ngươi đừng quên , ca ca ngươi thân thể kém như vậy, người khác làm sao có thể không thật cẩn thận mà đối đãi hắn, huống chi Mộc thúc thúc tính cách vốn là liền so Mạnh a di ôn hòa..."

"Ngươi không cần phải nói ." Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt hiện lên một cái châm chọc cười, "Quả nhiên là người người đều đem Mộc Gia Thụ đương cái bảo a, ngươi vẫn luôn hướng về hắn, có phải hay không cũng coi trọng hắn ?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh phút chốc từ bên cạnh bàn đứng lên, một chén nước bát ở tại Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt, tiên hắn đầy người đều là bọt nước.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh lạnh lùng mà nói: "Ngươi sớm tối có một ngày sẽ bởi vì ngươi đa tâm hối hận !"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn nàng một hồi, thế nhưng không có sinh khí, ngược lại chậm rãi cầm lấy khăn tay lau sạch sẽ trên mặt thủy, thở dài nói: "Không nghĩ tới liên ngươi cũng không chịu đứng ở ta bên này , cũng thế, ta vẫn đối với ngươi cũng không hảo điều giáo, lại thế nào đều là ta xứng đáng tự tìm . Ngươi không thích ta cũng là bình thường."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh vốn là đều phải đi rồi, nghe xong hắn lời này ngược lại đem bao vung ra, lại lần nữa tại Mộc Hạo Xướng trước mặt chỗ ngồi ngồi xuống.

"Ta vẫn luôn yêu ngươi." Phương Tĩnh Tránh chậm rãi nói, "Yêu đến ta đã nói với ngươi những lời này cũng sẽ không cảm thấy ngại ngùng, bởi vì tại trong cảm nhận của ta Phương Tĩnh Tránh yêu Mộc Hạo Xướng đã là nhất kiện lý lẽ đương nhiên sự."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười cười, tựa hồ cũng không thể nào tin được lời của nàng.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Chính là ta lại thích ngươi, ta cũng có ta độc lập ý tưởng, thích một người, không có nghĩa là muốn trở thành hắn phụ thuộc phẩm, nguyên tắc của ta cùng điểm mấu chốt chưa từng có bởi vì ngươi mà thay đổi quá. Ngươi lần này làm sai, phụ thân ngươi nằm ở trong bệnh viện, ca ca ngươi một người chống đỡ công ty, cho dù hắn biểu hiện lại như thế nào thành thạo, cũng tuyệt đối thoải mái không đi nơi nào, ngươi vì cái gì liền phân không rõ thân sơ xa gần, nặng nhẹ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng lạnh lùng mà nói: "Giáo dục người của ta không thiếu ngươi một cái, nếu không hiểu, đừng nói là ."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh thở dài, nói: "Ta thật hận không thể cho ngươi một cái đại tát tai a."

Nàng sau khi nói xong, đứng lên bước đi .

Chương 104: mã tràng

Loại nghĩ gì này người tuyệt đối không là Phương Tĩnh Tránh một cái, tối thiểu bị Mộc Hạo Xướng cúp điện thoại sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ mãi cho đến buổi tối đi ngủ trước đều không có đánh mất cái này suy nghĩ.

"Làm sao vậy, phát cái gì ngốc đâu?" Hắn chính lấy di động xuất thần, Vệ Tuân đã từ phòng tắm đi ra , dùng khăn mặt sát trên tóc thủy, quần áo cũng có chút ướt, dán ở trên người, hiện ra hình dáng duyên dáng cơ bắp tuyến điều.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn chăm chú nhìn chăm chú theo hắn động tác như ẩn như hiện cơ bụng, cảm thấy rất ghen tị, hắn bản thân cũng có cơ bắp, nhưng là nhưng so ra kém Vệ Tuân như vậy rắn chắc.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không có gì, chính là thật lâu không người nào dám quải ta điện thoại ... Ngươi đi đổi kiện làm áo ngủ trở lên giường."

Vệ Tuân bật cười: "Dù sao sớm tối cũng phải..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nặng nề mà ho khan một tiếng, đem hắn "Thoát" tự đổ trở về, Vệ Tuân cười hì hì lắc lắc đầu, xoay người thay quần áo đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ hu khẩu khí, phiền muộn mà cảm thấy đi qua hắn cái kia ôn lương thuần thiện Tam ca một đi không trở lại, hắn hẳn là suy xét đi theo Vệ bá bá trộm cáo một trạng, thu thập thu thập hắn...

"Nhìn này mày nhăn , giống cái tiểu lão đầu tử, biệt tổng là hạt cân nhắc nha, nằm xuống."

Bên người chăn bị vạch trần, Vệ Tuân ngồi vào trên giường, thuận tay đem một ly nước sôi để nguội phóng tới bên người, để ngừa Mộc Gia Thụ nửa đêm khát nước.

Mộc Gia Thụ thoáng có chút chột dạ, nghe lời mà "Ân" một tiếng, đem hắn kia một đầu đầu giường đăng tắt đi .

"Tiểu thụ, nói với ta nói chuyện." Vệ Tuân cho hắn dịch dịch chăn, "Ngươi mới vừa nói ai quải ngươi điện thoại? Mộc Hạo Xướng?"

Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng, nói: "Sau đó ta đột nhiên suy nghĩ cẩn thận một sự kiện."

Vệ Tuân nhướng mày, Mộc Gia Thụ song chưởng chồng chéo gối lên sau đầu, nhìn trời hoa bản nói: "Còn nhớ chúng ta nghĩ không rõ ràng sự kiện kia sao? Văn Hữu Liên ảnh chụp vì cái gì sẽ xuất hiện tại ta trong phòng, ta cũng là mới vừa kịp phản ứng, nhất định là Mộc Hạo Xướng tiểu tử kia làm."

Vệ Tuân nghĩ nghĩ: "Ân, ký cấp Mộc thúc thúc đồ vật, không tới trong tay ngươi, hắn cầm cũng là hợp tình hợp lý... Chính là hắn vì cái gì làm như vậy? Đồ cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Khí ta bái, ngươi còn không biết hắn cái kia lư tính tình, mỗi ngày vui sướng khi người gặp họa muốn nhìn thấy ta xui xẻo, cũng không biết bát tự không đúng chỗ nào cũng sẽ sinh như vậy thiếu đạo đức. Kết quả không nghĩ tới ta vừa mới tại kia cái thời điểm xuất sự, Hạo Xướng khẳng định cảm thấy ta bị hắn loạn ném mấy trương ảnh chụp tức chết rồi, cho nên mới sẽ kỳ quái , thẳng càng về sau nhìn thấy video..."

Vệ Tuân không Mộc Gia Thụ như vậy tâm đại, tức giận mà nói: "Tiểu tử này vốn là liền thiếu giáo huấn."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Nếu ngay từ đầu liền nói cho ta biết hắn là Văn Tuệ hài tử, ta khẳng định không thể tiếp thu, bất quá đồng thời sinh hoạt nhiều năm như vậy, cảm giác liền không giống . Hiện tại ta muốn thu thập Văn gia, đích thật là có chút sợ ném chuột vỡ đồ. Khó làm."

Vệ Tuân lớn như vậy, ngược lại là rất ít có thể từ Mộc Gia Thụ miệng nghe thấy "Khó làm" hai chữ, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, phiên cái thân, nghiêng đi đi đối với Mộc Gia Thụ, nghiêm túc hỏi: "Ngươi có không có hoài nghi quá, Mộc Hạo Xướng thật là Văn Tuệ hài tử sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ phút chốc ngẩn ra.

Một lát sau, hắn mới nói: "Loại chuyện này... Đến phiên ta hoài nghi? Chẳng lẽ Hạo Xướng là ngốc tử sao?"

Vệ Tuân không nói chuyện, trước cười tủm tỉm mà vỗ vỗ chính mình một bên triển khai cánh tay.

Mộc Gia Thụ liếc cánh tay hắn, lại nhìn Vệ Tuân.

Vệ Tuân cố ý không nhìn hắn, hừ tiểu khúc, bảo trì tư thế.

Mộc Gia Thụ hừ cười một tiếng, chậm rãi dịch đi qua, đem đầu gối lên Vệ Tuân trên cánh tay.

Vệ Tuân lập tức càng làm hắn ôm chầm đến một ít, trước hôn hắn một chút, lúc này mới nói: "Kỳ thật ta cũng là đoán ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Cáo trạng chuyện này quả nhiên là cấp bách, lửa sém lông mày!

Vệ Tuân lại nói: "Bất quá ngay tại Mạnh cữu cữu tới ngày nào đó, chúng ta vài cái đồng thời tọa ở trong đại sảnh, ta trong lúc vô ý cảm thấy, Hạo Xướng cái mũi, cằm, thật sự đều cùng Mạnh cữu cữu lớn lên rất giống... Lúc nhỏ, hắn vừa mới từ nước Mỹ trở về, không là cũng thường xuyên có người nói như vậy sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ trầm ngâm , không nói gì, tuy rằng giống cùng không giống loại sự tình này nguyên với chủ quan phán đoán, chính là Vệ Tuân nói cũng đích thật là cho hắn nhắc nhở, đây là hắn vẫn luôn sơ sẩy địa phương.

"Nhưng là quan trọng nhất không là cái này." Vệ Tuân thanh âm nghiêm túc đứng lên, "Còn có một điểm ta muốn nói chính là, chính như như lời ngươi nói, Mộc Hạo Xướng không là ngốc tử, như vậy Văn Tuệ đến tột cùng là dùng biện pháp gì khiến cho hắn đối chuyện này rất tin không nghi ngờ đâu..."

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc đầu: "Ta xem không là Văn Tuệ tại phá rối, tuy rằng nói chuyện này đối nàng là thực mới có lợi, nhưng ta xem nàng đối Hạo Xướng tình cảm nhưng không giống như là giả vờ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Cho nên nói sở hữu trọng điểm đều tại Văn Hữu Liên đề cập tới nam nhân này trên người."

Dần dần hiện lên chân tướng miêu tả sinh động.

Văn Tuệ tình nhân chi nhất, có lẽ vẫn là chỉnh chuyện này bày ra giả.

Hắn vi cái gì? Hắn là làm như thế nào đến ? ... Hắn là ai vậy?

Mộc Gia Thụ nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Tính , đi ngủ đi."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ bình tĩnh nói: "Dù sao hiện tại cái gì tư liệu đều không có, lại nghĩ như thế nào ngươi cũng không biết, không phải sao? Còn không bằng nên nghỉ ngơi thời điểm nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, nên điều tra thời điểm hảo hảo điều tra."

Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn không vi chuyện này phiền lòng, nháy mắt cũng liền bình thường trở lại: "Ngươi chính mình không miên man suy nghĩ chính là tốt nhất , yên tâm đi, chuyện này vẫn là giao cho ta. Vậy chúng ta..."

"Tam ca." Mộc Gia Thụ đè lại một cái lặng lẽ thăm tiến chính mình quần áo hàm heo tay, bình tĩnh mà nói, "Ta cảnh cáo ngươi, ngày mai còn muốn đi mã tràng, nếu ngươi hôm nay không thành thật nói, ta liền đi nói cho Vệ bá bá, hắn văn kiện thượng dính vào kia khối socola không là tuân tuân lộng , là ngươi."

Vệ Tuân: "... Ngươi mấy tuổi ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta coi trọng hiệu quả, bất kể là mấy tuổi dùng chiêu số, hảo sử là được. A, đối , ta có ảnh chụp, ngươi sát văn kiện thời điểm chụp ảnh ."

Vệ Tuân dại ra ba giây, thành công bị cái này tiểu nhãi ranh khí nhạc , không quan tâm mà đem Mộc Gia Thụ phiên quá đến: "Ta dựa, cư nhiên uy hiếp ta? Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi cho ta lại đây, ta hôm nay biệt không nói, ta cần phải nhìn xem ngươi cái bụng có phải hay không màu đen !"

Mộc Gia Thụ né hai cái, bị Vệ Tuân áp gắt gao , nhịn không được cười , miễn cưỡng giá tay hắn, lại vội vàng nói: "Ngươi thật muốn hồi gia bị đánh?"

Vệ Tuân cúi đầu hung tợn mà thân đi lên: "Từ nhỏ đến lớn vì ngươi ai đến đánh còn thiếu sao? Hôm nay trước với ngươi ngủ một giấc, đánh chết ta ta cũng nhận !"

Hắn ngoan nói là phóng xuất , bất quá cuối cùng cũng không tiến hành đến cuối cùng một bước, dù sao nếu gây sức ép cả đêm, ngày hôm sau lại làm Mộc Gia Thụ đi mã tràng, Vệ Tuân cũng luyến tiếc.

Bất quá cho dù hắn dừng cương trước bờ vực, Mộc Gia Thụ sáng ngày thứ hai đối với gương nhìn đến chính mình trên cổ đỏ tươi dấu ấn khi, như trước sắc mặt tối tăm, bình tĩnh mặt thay đổi kiện cao cổ áo lông.

Lúc này đây tụ hội sở dĩ có thể làm cho Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân như vậy nể tình, tại trăm vội bên trong như trước bứt ra tham gia, bởi vì này được xưng là tống công tử cáo biệt độc thân cuồng hoan phái đối.

Tống Chẩn là nghề bảo hiểm đầu sỏ tống sở thịnh con một, những năm gần đây Tống gia phát triển không sai, cùng nhiều chính phủ hạng mục đều có hợp tác, hơn nữa tống công tử lý do thật sự danh chính ngôn thuận, Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân đến sau đó, còn ở trên xe có thể phát hiện trên cơ bản nên đến đều đến , nhìn ra đại bộ phận đều là thục gương mặt.

Mộc Gia Thụ không có thói quen mà sửa sang lại cổ áo, tính toán xuống xe.

Hắn vừa mới đem xe môn đẩy ra một chút, đã bị Vệ Tuân tay mắt lanh lẹ mà lần nữa từ bên trong đóng lại, Mộc Gia Thụ tà hắn liếc mắt một cái: "Ngươi là thổ phỉ sao?"

"Không là." Vệ Tuân lúc này thật không có nháo hắn, "Văn Thế Hòa như thế nào cũng tới?"

"Ngươi không nhìn lầm đi, hắn mới từ trong đại lao phóng xuất như thế nào sẽ như vậy có tâm tình..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói dừng lại, bởi vì hắn cũng nhìn thấy hoạt sinh sinh Văn Thế Hòa, còn có... Văn Thế Hòa bên người Lê Thanh.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta cũng là bỗng nhiên cảm thấy thế giới này có chút huyền huyễn, ai cấp lá gan của hắn, còn dám thượng chúng ta trước mặt đến hoảng."

Mộc Gia Thụ nghĩ nghĩ: "Trong xe chờ một chút lại đi ra ngoài đi, ta không muốn bị người khác lén lút trộm ngắm."

Dù sao hắn cùng Vệ Tuân đến thời gian còn sớm, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không phải sợ hãi, chính là có chút phiền , gần nhất Mộc gia cùng Văn gia sự tình nháo đến những mưa gió, tuy rằng không có ai biết cụ thể chân tướng, nhưng theo hắn hiểu biết, trên diễn đàn chỉ là phân tích dán cũng đã chồng bát trượng cao, ái hận tình cừu, đủ loại kiểu dáng.

Chỉ bất quá hắn không tâm tình cho người khác xem náo nhiệt, ăn qua quần chúng đều có biệt náo nhiệt nhưng nhìn — Mộc Hạo Xướng đã sớm ở bên trong ngồi .

Văn Thế Hòa vào cửa nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng, trong lòng chính là "Lộp bộp" lập tức, người này âm dương quái khí, hắn tổng cũng làm không rõ đến tột cùng là đâu một đầu , tuy rằng đến đều kiên trì đến , nhưng Văn Thế Hòa cũng thật sự hy vọng chính mình còn có thể lưu một chút mặt mũi.

Hảo tại ra vẻ Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng không có phản ứng ý tứ của hắn, triều cửa phương hướng tà liếc mắt một cái, liền tiếp tục cùng đồng bạn nghiên cứu một hồi hạ chú muốn chọn chọn ra ngựa.

Ngược lại là đồng bạn của hắn theo Mộc Hạo Xướng tầm mắt nhìn thoáng qua, cười nói: "Hôm nay thật đúng là các đạo nhân mã tề lên sân khấu, tống thiếu mặt mũi không tiểu."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đầu cũng không ngẩng mà cười một tiếng: "Có ý tứ, đến cái Văn Thế Hòa hắn liền mặt mũi đại ?"

Đối phương nở nụ cười: "Ha ha ha, Mộc nhị thiếu, quá sẽ lệnh đệ không là còn muốn tới sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng lúc này mới ngẩng đầu, nhướng mày nhìn hắn, người kia nói: "Xem ra ngươi là thật không biết a. Nhìn thấy Văn thiếu mang lại đây người tuổi trẻ kia không có? Đây chính là đệ đệ của ngươi lão tình nhân rồi. Lúc trước tam thiếu vi hắn muốn chết muốn sống, thật sự là thích đến không được đâu, cũng không biết bây giờ còn nhớ thương không nhớ thương chuyện cũ... Dựa!"

Hắn bát quái chính hứng khởi, thình lình Mộc Hạo Xướng tay khẽ run rẩy, đem nửa ly rượu đỏ đều cấp sái đi ra.

Đồng bạn của hắn nhanh như chớp, không có bị liền tiên thượng, Mộc Hạo Xướng thiển sắc tây trang vạt áo thượng rơi xuống hai giọt, hắn không có để ý, ngược lại cười : "Suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày còn có như vậy một xuất? Có ý tứ, ta trước cư nhiên không biết."

Chương 105: bắt cóc

Hữu cơ linh thị giả đi tới, vi Mộc Hạo Xướng đưa lên sạch sẽ khăn mặt, đi theo lại cầm lấy chén rượu, tính toán vi hắn đem rượu đỏ lần nữa điền thượng.

Ngược lại là Mộc Hạo Xướng dùng tay tại cái chén trước ngăn cản, khẽ cười nói: "Việc này không cần ngươi, ai, người tuổi trẻ kia... Đối, lại đây cho ta đảo một chút rượu."

Ánh mắt mọi người đều tập trung đến Mộc Hạo Xướng chỉ chỏ phương vị, Lê Thanh vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên: "Ta?"

Văn Thế Hòa cũng ngây ngẩn cả người, nhưng phản ứng của hắn muốn càng nhanh một ít, sợ Mộc Hạo Xướng lại thuận tiện tìm tìm phiền toái cho mình, vội vàng đẩy một chút Lê Thanh, tiểu thanh đạo: "Chính là ngươi, Mộc nhị thiếu gọi ngươi đấy, còn không mau đi qua?"

Lê Thanh lúc này đây vốn là vi Thẩm Thụ mà đến, từ khi một hồi trước Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo Mộc Ngôn Duệ đi rồi sau đó, Lê Thanh liền không còn có gặp qua hắn. Hắn nguyên bản tưởng rằng cái kia yếu đuối chất phác phát tiểu cả đời chỉ có thể mặc chính mình đến kêu đi hét, lại nói cái gì đều thật không ngờ chỉ là không đến một năm thời gian, thân phận của mình thế nhưng đã không xứng nhìn thấy hắn .

Lê Thanh không là nhất định muốn dựa vào Thẩm Thụ tài năng sống qua ngày, chính là hắn nhìn đến một cái rõ ràng hẳn là so ra kém chính mình người thăng chức rất nhanh, trong lòng thật sự không là tư vị, càng không là tư vị, cũng lại càng không cam lòng.

Bất quá là mệnh hảo mà thôi, nếu dịch địa nhi xử, hắn cũng có Thẩm Thụ như vậy hảo cơ duyên, nhất định sẽ so với hắn càng cường!

Tuy rằng nói Mộc Gia Thụ thái độ đã làm hắn nhận thức đến cùng trước kia bất đồng, nhưng Lê Thanh thực rõ ràng mà nhận thức đến, nếu như nói phàm là còn có người nào như vậy một chút khả năng nguyện ý cho hắn cung cấp nhân mạch cùng chiêu số, kia cũng chỉ có Thẩm Thụ . Cho nên hắn trong khoảng thời gian này tận lực lấy lòng, thật vất vả làm Văn Thế Hòa đem mình cũng mang đi qua, vi đó là có thể đủ thấy Thẩm Thụ một mặt.

Chính là từ vừa tiến đến bắt đầu, Lê Thanh ánh mắt không biết quét nhiều ít vòng, thủy chung liền không phát hiện người, ngược lại là Mộc Hạo Xướng từ đầu đến cuối đều bị một đám người nâng , nghiễm nhiên thân phận bất phàm, hấp dẫn Lê Thanh nhìn nhiều hảo vài lần, nghe được người khác đối thoại mới biết được nguyên lai thì phải là Thẩm Thụ ca ca.

Hắn điểm ấy tự mình hiểu lấy vẫn phải có, xa xa nhìn Mộc gia người, ở trong lòng ghen tị ghen tị còn chưa tính, vốn là không tưởng như thế nào , kết quả Mộc Hạo Xướng cư nhiên chủ động gọi hắn.

Lê Thanh vừa mừng vừa sợ, cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới chính mình còn có thể cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng kia cấp bậc người tiếp xúc, bị Văn Thế Hòa đẩy ra mới kịp phản ứng, vội không ngừng thấu đi qua, ân cần mà vi Mộc Hạo Xướng rót một chén rượu, không tự giác lấy lòng mà nửa cong thắt lưng, nâng cốc ly hai tay đưa tới, nhìn qua buồn cười lại buồn cười.

Văn Thế Hòa yên lặng nâng chén, làm bộ uống rượu, dùng chén rượu chặn mặt, đương trường không biết có bao nhiêu người nhìn thấy Lê Thanh sau đó, trong lòng âm thầm mắng một câu "Thôn pháo" !

Mộc nhị cư nhiên tương trung hắn, hiện tại ý tưởng thật sự là càng ngày càng biến thái !

Biến thái Mộc Hạo Xướng cười nhìn Lê Thanh liếc mắt một cái, ngả ngớn mà nói: "Không sai, rất thông minh, có chút nhãn lực thấy nhi."

Hắn chậm rãi cầm lấy chén rượu, nhìn bên trong màu đỏ sậm chất lỏng, quơ quơ.

Lê Thanh ở mặt ngoài thực vững vàng mà buông xuống bình rượu, cảm giác hình dáng vẻ / sắc ánh mắt đều dừng ở trên người mình, trong lòng hơi hơi nóng lên.

Làm Mộc Hạo Xướng người như vậy khen một câu, hiển nhiên là kiện thực giỏi lắm sự tình, vừa rồi hắn sau khi vào cửa, còn treo móc một cái làm người khinh thường thân phận, nhưng thời gian này, những người này, đều không đến không nhìn thẳng nhìn hắn.

Nếu hắn thật có thể đạt được Mộc Hạo Xướng coi trọng, như vậy về sau chỗ tốt, liền nhiều đến đếm đều đếm không hết...

Cho nên nói càng là thời gian này, càng nhất định muốn trầm ổn, tranh thủ lúc này đây tối thiểu có thể cho Mộc nhị thiếu lưu cái ấn tượng tốt, nếu như có thể lưu lại phương thức liên lạc, đó là tốt nhất, lưu không hạ nói, chỉ có thể dựa về sau "Vô tình gặp được" .

Hắn nghĩ như vậy , vi cong thắt lưng đứng ở Mộc Hạo Xướng bên cạnh, nụ cười trên mặt càng phát khiêm tốn.

Vừa mới cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng nói chuyện người kia chính là Trần gia nhị thiếu Trần Tử Triết, bình thường đối Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng coi như hiểu biết, hắn nhìn xem Lê Thanh, lại nhìn xem Mộc Hạo Xướng chén rượu, trên mặt lộ ra một chút vô cùng thê thảm biểu tình, hơi chút tọa xa đi một tí — hắn dám khẳng định, cái này hỉ nộ vô thường gia hỏa giờ khắc này tuy rằng tươi cười sáng lạn, nhưng một giây sau phỏng chừng liền muốn đem rượu cấp bát đến Lê Thanh trên mặt !

Hắn yên lặng đếm ngược —3, 2, 1!

Mộc Hạo Xướng nâng cốc ly buông xuống.

... Di?

Hắn theo Mộc Hạo Xướng phương hướng xem qua đi, sửng sốt một chút, lập tức lộ ra một cái mỉm cười: "Vệ thiếu, Mộc tam thiếu, nhị vị đến !"

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân tại bãi đỗ xe đợi một hồi, lúc này tuy rằng không có đến trễ, coi như là đến vãn , hai người một đường đi tới, chung quanh tiếp đón thanh không dứt, gật đầu mỉm cười đến mặt đều phải cương .

Mãi cho đến Mộc Hạo Xướng trước mặt, Mộc Gia Thụ mới nói một câu: "Ngày mai buổi tối ba xuất viện, ngươi nhớ kỹ hồi gia ăn cơm."

Hắn nói những lời này thời điểm căn bản liền không phát hiện Mộc Hạo Xướng bên cạnh Lê Thanh — cho dù là nhìn thấy, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng tạm thời không có tâm tình phản ứng hắn. Chuyện trong nhà nhiều như vậy, hắn nhưng không cái kia lòng thanh thản.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười cười nói: "Hảo, ngươi tiếp ba xuất viện sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ "Ân" một tiếng, Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Chúng ta cùng đi đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ sao cũng được mà gật gật đầu.

Vệ Tuân đã tại một bên ngồi xuống, hiện nay mã tái hạ chú còn không có bắt đầu, Trần Tử Triết thăm đi qua ân cần nói: "Vệ thiếu, muốn hay không tiếp theo chú?"

"Hảo a, ta cũng nhìn xem."

Vệ Tuân cười tiếp nhận đan tử, tùy ý nhìn lướt qua, cũng không hướng trong lòng đi, ngược lại cười nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ: "Tiểu thụ, tuyển một?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta cùng ngươi nhất dạng vừa mới tiến đến, nhìn đều không nhìn, tuyển cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân kiên trì nói: "Ngươi tùy tiện nói cái sổ thì tốt rồi."

Mộc Gia Thụ biết rất rõ ràng hắn là bởi vì đêm qua chọc chính mình, hôm nay biến đổi pháp đến gần liêu tao, có tâm không nghĩ phản ứng hắn, nhưng trước mắt bao người cũng không thể quá tảo Vệ Tuân mặt mũi, vì thế cười như không cười mà quét mắt nhìn hắn một cái: "Kia liền, tam."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta xem Vệ thiếu như vậy sinh long hoạt hổ , làm mã dính dính ngươi không khí vui mừng, nhất định có thể thắng."

Bên cạnh Trần Tử Triết nhịn không được, "Hì hì" một tiếng cười .

Vệ Tuân cũng không sinh khí, cười hì hì nói: "Hảo, thì phải là tam hào."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lập tức nói: "Ta đây cũng đổi thành tam hào."

Trần Tử Triết cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng là đồng thời hạ chú, hai người vừa mới là nhìn mã sau đó mới áp số năm, hắn sửng sốt một chút: "Ngươi không áp số năm ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, một bộ hảo ca ca khẩu khí: "Ta Tam đệ người này cho tới bây giờ vận khí tốt, là ta gia phúc tinh, nếu hắn đều nói, vậy ta còn là theo hạ đi. Tiểu thụ, đến lúc đó thắng tiền, ca ca nhưng chỉ có dính ngươi quang."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Ngươi đùa rất vui vẻ a.

Vệ Tuân lập tức nói: "Hạo Xướng, ngươi này nhưng không có suy nghĩ, rõ ràng là tiểu thụ cho ta tuyển mã, ngươi đoạt cái gì đoạt."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười nói: "Tam ca, nói không thể như vậy giảng, ta hạ chú nhưng cũng không e ngại ngươi cái gì nha. Tiểu thụ ánh mắt luôn luôn hảo, thứ tốt phát tài sự mọi người cùng nhau chia sẻ, Tam ca hiện tại như thế nào biến tiểu khí ?"

Trần Tử Triết nguyên bản còn cười, lúc này đột nhiên có chút cười không nổi , cảm thấy không khí khó hiểu quỷ dị.

... Tuyển con ngựa mà thôi đi, biến thành cùng tranh giành tình nhân giống nhau là muốn làm gì?

Lê Thanh cũng không biết rằng vậy trong đó quanh quanh quẩn quẩn, tại một bên nghe, chỉ cảm thấy tựa hồ người người đều đối Thẩm Thụ thập phần hữu ái, trong lòng càng là không cân bằng, chính là ngẫm lại Mộc Hạo Xướng, hắn lại cảm thấy còn có hi vọng.

Một khi Mộc Hạo Xướng nguyện ý tráo chính mình, kia đến lúc đó Thẩm Thụ tính cái gì? Tư sinh dù sao không sánh bằng nhân gia chính thống con vợ cả đại thiếu gia, cho đến lúc này, nhìn hắn còn có thể hay không chính mắt cũng không nhìn chính mình liếc mắt một cái.

Đắc ý cái gì.

Lê Thanh đột nhiên thực muốn nhìn một chút Thẩm Thụ phát hiện vẻ mặt của mình, hắn nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng cái chén trong chỉ còn lại có nửa chén rượu, thấu tiến lên đi: "Mộc nhị thiếu, ta lại cho ngài nâng cốc mãn thượng đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ quả nhiên nhìn hắn một cái, lại bình tĩnh mà dời đi ánh mắt.

Lê Thanh: "..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng giống như thẳng đến thời gian này mới nhớ tới hắn tồn tại, nhìn hắn một cái, đột nhiên khoát tay, nửa ly rượu đỏ liền tất cả đều bát ở tại Lê Thanh trên mặt.

Trần Tử Triết trong lòng mạc danh kỳ diệu mà tùng một hơi, nghĩ thầm rằng: Rốt cục bát .

Mộc nhị vẫn là không bình thường , như vậy thế giới này liền vẫn là bình thường , thực hảo.

Lê Thanh ngây ngẩn cả người, Mộc Hạo Xướng đã thẳng mặt mà mắng: "Mẹ , ngươi không phát hiện ta tại cùng người khác nói chuyện sao? Sáp cái gì miệng!"

Lê Thanh kịp phản ứng, cố không hơn cảm thấy mất thể diện, vội vàng nói: "Mộc thiếu, ngài đừng nóng giận, là ta sai."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn nhìn hai người bọn họ, chậm rì rì đi đến Vệ Tuân bên người ngồi xuống, Vệ Tuân đối tranh chấp làm như không thấy, cười mỉm cho hắn rót một chén trà.

Lê Thanh khóe mắt dư quang nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ da giày từng bước một dẫm quá mềm mại địa phương thảm, cả người vẫn có chút phát mộng , không hiểu biết như thế nào lập tức liền thành như vậy.

Mộc Hạo Xướng tùy tiện từ trong túi sờ soạng mấy trương trăm nguyên tiền mặt, hướng Lê Thanh trên người một ném, mất hứng nói: "Cút đi!"

Lê Thanh cắn chặt răng, cố gắng làm thanh âm của mình nghe đứng lên không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh: "Nhị thiếu, ta không làm như thế nào, cũng không cần tiền của ngươi, ngươi muốn là nhìn ta chướng mắt, ta đây bước đi ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười một tiếng: "U, nhìn đoán không ra còn rất có tính cách , ngươi đây là khinh thường ta ?"

Văn Thế Hòa vội ho một tiếng: "Lê Thanh, Mộc nhị thiếu cho ngươi tiền ngươi liền tiếp, nhiều như vậy vô nghĩa làm gì? Sao lại như vậy không biết điều?"

Lê Thanh có thể cảm giác đến hắn trong lời nói mặt không kiên nhẫn, hắn quả thực cảm thấy xấu hổ vô cùng, nhưng vẫn là không thể không khom lưng xuống, tại trước mắt bao người nhất trương nhất trương mà đem tiền nhặt lên.

Mộc Gia Thụ có thể cảm giác đến Mộc Hạo Xướng trộm nhìn lén chính mình liếc mắt một cái, hắn một đoán chính là người này không biết từ nơi này lại nghe được cái gì tin đồn, cố ý thông qua khó xử Lê Thanh đến cùng chính mình tranh cãi.

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng lười để ý đến hắn, mí mắt đều không nâng một chút, cầm Vệ Tuân đệ cho chính mình cái chén, chậm rãi xuyết một hơi.

Có nhất trương tiền rơi xuống hắn ghế dựa dưới, Lê Thanh nguyên bản không nghĩ nhặt, so với tiền đến nói, hắn càng muốn muốn chính là thể diện, chính là nhìn nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt, hắn thực thông minh ý thức được, nếu đến lúc này còn không thức thời, nhất định sẽ được đến càng nhiều nhục nhã.

Hắn chậm rãi đi đến Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt, phủ phục hạ / thân thể, duỗi trường cánh tay, lấy một cái thực bất lịch sự tư thái đi đủ kia trương tiền.

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được nhíu mày xuống đầu, Mộc Gia Thụ ngược lại là như trước ổn nếu thái sơn, thanh thản ngồi ở ghế trên.

Hắn trước kia chưa từng có gặp qua Thẩm Thụ, sau khi trọng sinh cũng không mơ thấy quá hắn, đối với cái này huynh đệ hiểu biết giới hạn với thông qua người khác lời nói, bất quá tại giờ này khắc này, Mộc Gia Thụ trong lòng bỗng nhiên dâng lên một loại huyền diệu khó giải thích cảm giác.

Hoảng hốt trung, hắn giống như nhìn thấy năm đó Thẩm Thụ, bị tại Lê Thanh giựt giây hạ Văn Thế Hòa đánh gãy hai chân, một chút đi hướng kia phiến cũ nát lâu khu dịch đi, lại như thế nào dịch đều dịch không đến.

Hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được chính mình tay đặt tại thô lệ trên mặt đất, hai chân đau nhức, trên người khí lực sắp đã tiêu hao hết, trong lòng đều là tuyệt vọng.

"Tiểu thụ? Tiểu thụ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên phục hồi lại tinh thần, gọi hắn chính là Vệ Tuân, liên Mộc Hạo Xướng đều bu lại, ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt mà theo dõi hắn, trầm thanh đạo: "Ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Vệ Tuân cố không hơn phát biểu đối với hắn đoạt nói bất mãn, lo lắng mà ấn Mộc Gia Thụ bả vai: "Sắc mặt sao lại như vậy khó coi, không thoải mái sao?"

Tuy rằng đối với Mộc Gia Thụ không có cỡ nào thân thiết, nhưng dù sao cùng bọn họ ngồi cùng một chỗ, Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đều là phản ứng như thế, Trần Tử Triết cũng không hảo điều giáo không tỏ thái độ, vội vàng cũng thấu lại đây tỏ vẻ quan tâm, vừa lúc vừa mới đủ đến tiền Lê Thanh chắn con đường của hắn, bị Trần Tử Triết không kiên nhẫn mà một cước đá văng, mắng một câu: "Lăn đi một bên."

Lê Thanh thân ảnh tựa hồ cùng trong đầu Thẩm Thụ có trong nháy mắt trùng hợp, trong lòng có điểm chua xót, lại có điểm thống khoái, càng nhiều lại là một loại buông xuống trong tim đại thạch thoải mái, nhưng vậy cũng không là Mộc Gia Thụ cảm xúc.

Thẩm Thụ đối với Lê Thanh, có lẽ thật là yêu quá, sau lại cũng là thật sự không thương.

Cho nên câu kia rất nổi danh nói nói như thế nào tới, đi ra hỗn, sớm tối là muốn còn .

Hoặc là kỳ thật đôi khi khả năng cũng không phải báo ứng, một người tâm thuật bất chính, ngày thường hành vi phân biệt, chúng bạn xa lánh cũng là sớm tối sự.

Mộc Gia Thụ không lại phản ứng Lê Thanh, tao nhã mà hướng về phía ba người cười cười, giải thích: "Ta không sự, chính là trong phòng này nhiều người, thật sự là có chút quá buồn , vừa rồi nhất thời choáng váng đầu."

Vệ Tuân đau lòng nói: "Ai cho ngươi điểm tâm liền ăn như vậy một chút, ta xem nhất định là tụt huyết áp."

Hắn thốt ra lời này, bị Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Trần Tử Triết đồng thời nhìn chăm chú liếc mắt một cái.

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười đứng dậy, đẩy ra Vệ Tuân tay: "Nói bậy, ta nào có như vậy không nên việc, đi ra ngoài hít thở không khí thì tốt rồi, vừa lúc ta cũng muốn tìm con ngựa lưu hai vòng."

Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn Vệ Tuân: "Đi sao?"

Vệ Tuân không hề nghĩ ngợi, lập tức nói: "Đi, vừa lúc ta cũng buồn , ta cùng ngươi đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ hướng về Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Trần Tử Triết lược một vuốt cằm, cùng Vệ Tuân một trước một sau mà đi ra ngoài.

Lê Thanh nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, nhịn không được gọi một tiếng: "Thẩm Thụ!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không quay đầu lại, giống là cái gì đều giống như không nghe thấy, trực tiếp đi ra cửa .

Xuất môn sau đó bị nghênh diện mà đến lạnh gió thổi qua, trí tuệ quả nhiên lâm vào một sướng, Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là tưởng đi trước kỵ mã, Vệ Tuân lại tử kéo sống kéo mà buộc hắn ăn điểm tâm, Mộc Gia Thụ không có biện pháp, hai người liền theo mã tràng cửa hông đi ra ngoài.

Nơi này kiến trúc thập phần phục cổ, ra cửa hông chính là một cái phiến đá xanh phô thành tà phố, hai mặt đều là đủ loại kiểu dáng tiểu tiệm ăn, mặt tiền cửa hàng không đại, thoạt nhìn lại phá lệ sạch sẽ, hướng phía ngoài hôi hổi mà mạo hiểm bạch khí, Mộc Gia Thụ vốn là không có muốn ăn, đi rồi hai bước ngược lại là thật sự đói bụng.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì? Mễ tuyến được không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn một cái, ngược lại xuy mà một tiếng cười : "Ngươi để ý như vậy cẩn thận làm gì? Chẳng lẽ ta còn có thể ăn ngươi?"

Vệ Tuân vừa thấy hắn cười, cũng lập tức cao hứng, nắm chặt tay hắn: "Ta sợ ngươi còn sinh khí."

Mộc Gia Thụ vội ho một tiếng: "Đi thôi, ăn mễ tuyến đi."

Tiểu điếm trong mễ tuyến đích xác làm không sai, bưng lên thời điểm trong bát nhìn qua giống như liên một chút nhiệt khí đều không có, xứng điệp trong mỏng manh miếng thịt cá viên ném vào thang trong, lại lập tức liền nóng thục , chưa ăn hai cái, hai người thái dương thượng đều đã có hãn.

Buổi sáng dương quang từ một cách cách cửa sổ bên trong tà ánh tiến vào, đem Mộc Gia Thụ mặt chiếu ra một tầng thản nhiên kim hoàng sắc, Vệ Tuân nhìn hắn cười , chính mình cũng không cố thượng ăn, cầm khăn tay cấp Mộc Gia Thụ lau mồ hôi.

Mộc Gia Thụ cầm chén đẩy ra, chính mình đem khăn tay tiếp nhận đến: "Ăn không hết ."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta đây cũng không ăn, ta cùng ngươi đi kỵ mã..."

Nói còn chưa nói xong, một người tại phía sau hắn nói: "Di, vệ thượng giáo?"

Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đồng thời xem qua đi, một người tuổi còn trẻ người mới từ cửa nhà tiến vào, mặt trên bộ nhất kiện đại áo bông, dưới xuyên lại là quân lục sắc chế phục.

Vệ Tuân kinh ngạc một chút: "Ai, Vu Hiến, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Vu Hiến càng kinh ngạc: "Thật đúng là ngươi a? Ta tại kề bên này đứng gác, hôm nay có nhiệm vụ, đây là bớt thời giờ cắt lượt đi ra ăn một bữa cơm... Lời này hẳn là ta hỏi đi, ngươi cái đại thiếu gia, như thế nào chạy nơi này ăn mễ tuyến đến ?"

Vệ Tuân ha ha mỉm cười: "Thiếu gia cái đầu của ngươi! Không là lúc trước chúng ta cùng đi tai khu gặm bánh màn thầu lúc?"

Vu Hiến cũng cười: "Điền Dũng còn tại đằng kia biên đâu, ngươi đi qua nói hội thoại không?"

Vệ Tuân nghe thấy tên này liền đau đầu, nhất là Mộc Gia Thụ còn tại bên người, vội không ngừng mà xua tay: "Không cần, ta còn có việc, lúc này đi ."

Hai người đồng thời hồi mã tràng dắt ngựa đi rong, Mộc Gia Thụ đứng ở chuồng ngựa trước nhìn lướt qua, tùy tiện chỉ chỉ: "Này thất đi."

Đi theo thuần mã sư hoảng sợ, xem hắn văn văn nhược yếu bộ dáng, thật sự không dám gánh cái trách nhiệm, vội vàng đề nghị nói: "Mộc thiếu, con ngựa này tính tình không hảo, cái này đầu lại cao, vạn nhất ngã xuống tới nhưng bất an toàn, không bằng ngài kỵ phía sau này thất đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, Vệ Tuân nói: "Đến , bằng lo lắng, Mộc thiếu nếu tưởng kỵ, ngươi đem con ngựa này cho hắn là được."

Hắn trước kia lại tới nhiều lần chỗ này mã tràng, cùng bên trong mã sư đều thục , nhìn hắn còn do dự, lại cười bổ sung một câu: "Có ta ở đây đâu, khẳng định suất không hắn."

Mộc Gia Thụ liếc Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, cười cười, đảo cũng không nói gì.

Chờ mã dắt đi ra, hắn trực tiếp nhận đạp thượng mã, dắt dây cương hướng mặt trên vững vàng ngồi xuống, hai chân thúc vào bụng ngựa, trực tiếp bỏ chạy đi ra ngoài.

Vệ Tuân nhìn thoáng qua thuần mã sư kinh ngạc biểu tình, cười ha ha, cũng chọn một con ngựa đuổi theo Mộc Gia Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ cưỡi ngựa lưu vài vòng, liền không chạy, tín mã từ cương mà tại trên cỏ chậm rãi đi tới, Vệ Tuân từ phía sau đuổi theo, tại trong tiếng gió đại thanh đạo: "Ngươi muốn là thích, chờ quay đầu lại mang ngươi đi chúng ta sàn vật bắn bia tử. Đối , quá một trận chúng ta đi New Zealand đi? Ba của ta trước ở nơi đó mua quá một mảnh đồng cỏ, so này muốn lớn hơn rất nhiều ."

New Zealand hoang vắng, thổ địa cũng không quý, Mộc Gia Thụ nghe hắn vừa nói như thế cũng thực động tâm: "Quá đi xem cũng hảo... Nếu có thể đầu tư nói... Ách."

Nói còn chưa nói xong, Vệ Tuân thình lình từ trên lưng ngựa thấu quá mức thân hắn một chút, cười nói: "Không cho tổng là nhớ thương ngươi về điểm này sinh ý, chúng ta lúc này muốn đi, nên cái gì đều không cho tưởng — còn không có tuần trăng mật lữ hành đâu."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tuần trăng mật lữ hành? Trước đến đi ba của ta cấp thu phục a..."

Hắn thiết tưởng một chút, khó được có chút phiền muộn mà thở dài: "Ta thật là có điểm không hiểu biết như thế nào nói, dù sao hắn vừa mới làm một hồi giải phẫu... Cái này, không có vấn đề gì đi?"

Vệ Tuân trong lòng cũng có chút họa hồn, nhưng vẫn là an ủi Mộc Gia Thụ: "Không có việc gì , Mộc thúc thúc như vậy thích ta, đến lúc đó xem ta khẳng định so nhìn ngươi tùy tùy tiện tiện từ bên ngoài tìm người nữ muốn thuận mắt rất nhiều."

Mộc Gia Thụ không nghĩ tới hắn hiện tại cái gì không biết xấu hổ nói đều nói đi ra, nhịn không được cười : "Tam ca ngươi như vậy tự tin, ta còn là thực thưởng thức ."

Vệ Tuân anh tuấn mà đề xuống ngựa cương, làm mã chạy chậm vài bước, lướt qua trước mặt một cái lùn lùn hàng rào, hào sảng nói: "Đó là, liền tính đến lúc đó Mộc thúc thúc làm ta sinh hài tử, ta cũng nhất định đi Thái Lan cố gắng cải tạo, tranh thủ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, làm lãnh đạo vừa lòng. Dù sao không quản nhiều khó vấn đề đều giao cho ta thu phục, ngươi chỉ cần thành thành thật thật đi theo ta là được."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười không được, cũng đi theo hắn lướt qua hàng rào: "Ta thật hẳn là đem lời của ngươi cũng lục xuống dưới, quay đầu lại phóng đưa cho ngươi chiến hữu nhóm nghe một chút."

Vệ Tuân cười mắng: "Xú tiểu tử! Ngươi đêm qua còn không có bị thu thập đủ có phải hay không, hôm nay mã cũng cưỡi, buổi tối ta cũng sẽ không thủ hạ lưu tình , ngươi đến lúc đó biệt cầu ta, khóc đều vô dụng..."

Nói tới đây, nơi xa thuần mã sư vội vội vàng vàng đã chạy tới, trong tay nâng Vệ Tuân di động: "Vệ thiếu, có người điện thoại cho ngươi."

Vệ Tuân: "A? Cám ơn, cho ta đi."

Hắn tiếp điện thoại, Mộc Gia Thụ tại một bên nghe xong hai câu, chờ Vệ Tuân cắt đứt sau đó mới hỏi: "Cảnh / sát cục có việc?"

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ân, nói là trước một trận cái kia hủy dung án có cái gì tiến triển, ta nghĩ quá đi xem."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi đi đi, ngươi trước cùng tống thiếu nói một tiếng, dư lại ta ở trong này là đến nơi."

Vệ Tuân nguyên bản còn muốn mang lên Mộc Gia Thụ, nghe hắn vừa nói như thế, lại cảm thấy nhân gia thật vất vả mời một lần, hai người đều rời đi cũng đích thật là có chút không ổn, vì thế nói: "Cũng hảo, ta đây đi."

Hắn nói đi lại không đi, vươn ra ngón út, cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Mới vừa nói sự, kéo câu thắt cổ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười, câu thượng ngón tay của hắn: "Một trăm năm không cho biến — Vệ Tam ngốc, ngươi ấu trĩ hay không?"

Vệ Tuân khóe môi giơ lên: "Ta liền nhớ rõ khi còn bé chúng ta kéo câu, làm ngươi cho ta tức phụ, kết quả việc này lớn lên sau đó quả nhiên ứng . Nhưng thấy nếu thành tâm sở cầu, tâm nguyện tổng có thể thực hiện."

Hắn nói xong nói, vươn tay nhẹ nhàng kéo đi hạ Mộc Gia Thụ thắt lưng, xoay người cưỡi ngựa thuận lai lịch chiết trở về.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn theo Vệ Tuân bóng dáng biến mất, chính mình nhìn đồng hồ, cũng hiểu được đi ra lâu lắm, nếu đến , như thế nào cũng phải trở về ứng phó một chút mới hảo, hắn ở trong này có chuyên môn phòng nghỉ, Mộc Gia Thụ tính toán hãy đi trước tắm rửa một cái đem kỵ trang bị thay thế lại hồi đại sảnh, vừa mới nhắc tới dây cương, chợt nghe thấy phía sau có người kêu: "Đợi lát nữa ta."

Mộc Gia Thụ giục ngựa xoay người, phát hiện là Mộc Hạo Xướng lại đây, vì thế tại tại chỗ chờ hắn.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cưỡi một đỏ thẫm sắc đại mã, rất nhanh liền tới hắn trước mặt, nhịn không được nhìn nhiều Mộc Gia Thụ vài lần.

Mộc Gia Thụ bình thường cấp người cảm giác đa số là an tĩnh mà văn nhã , lúc này xuyên kỵ trang ngồi ở trên lưng ngựa, cả người bằng thêm một loại bồng bột anh khí.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ngựa của ngươi quả nhiên kỵ rất tốt, ta nghe ba nói qua."

Mộc Gia Thụ trong tay thưởng thức mã tiên, đón phong thiếu nhìn nơi xa thảo nguyên, tùy ý nói: "Ngươi cũng thế, thuật cỡi ngựa rất tốt."

Mộc Hạo Xướng dùng mủi chân nhẹ nhàng điểm một cái chính mình mã lặc, quay đầu ngựa cùng Mộc Gia Thụ sóng vai mà đi: "Ngươi còn nhớ trước đó lần thứ nhất đến mã tràng sự tình sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi chỉ cái gì?"

"Chính là năm đó tại mã tràng người cưỡi ngựa sự..." Mộc Hạo Xướng bỗng nhiên rất muốn có người có thể bồi hắn hồi ức một chút khó được khi còn bé, "Kia một hồi ta từ trên lưng ngựa rơi xuống, cũng là ngươi cứu ta. Ta kỳ thật..."

Mộc Gia Thụ đánh gãy hắn: "Chuyện khi nào, ta như thế nào không ấn tượng? Nhị ca, ngươi đang nói cái gì nha?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..." Sát.

Hắn vừa rồi đương người trước vẫn đối với Mộc Gia Thụ tiểu thụ trường tiểu thụ đoản sung bộ dáng, không nghĩ tới đối phương đến như vậy nhất chiêu, thiếu chút nữa không bị nghẹn tử.

Mộc Gia Thụ vẻ mặt thuần lương: "Đối , Nhị ca, ta vừa lúc có chuyện muốn hỏi ngươi — ta nhớ rõ ngươi cùng Văn thiếu quan hệ đã từng còn không có trở ngại đúng không?"

Hắn mà nói đề biến đến quá nhanh, Mộc Hạo Xướng vốn là một bộ lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười bộ dáng, vừa muốn nói chuyện, đã bị Mộc Gia Thụ nói tiệt trở về.

Hắn nghe được một cái "Văn" tự, sắc mặt lập tức chuyển lãnh: "Đúng thì thế nào?"

Mộc Gia Thụ như là xem không hiểu thần sắc của hắn nhất dạng, chậm rì rì nói: "Ta là có chút khó hiểu, Văn gia gần nhất sinh ý thượng ra đại phễu, một đám hàng bị hải quan khấu , tài chính không đủ lại bồi không thượng, Văn thiếu cùng Văn tiểu thư còn quán quan tòa, dưới tình huống như vậy, Văn thiếu cư nhiên còn có thể đi ra rêu rao khắp nơi, thậm chí mang lên vị khác bình thường liên hệ cũng không coi là nhiều chuyện cũ... Này có phải hay không có chút kỳ quái a."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhíu mày xuống, đột nhiên cũng ý thức được vấn đề này. Hắn hiểu được Mộc Gia Thụ là tại thăm dò chuyện này có phải hay không xuất với mình gợi ý... Còn thật không là.

Mộc Hạo Xướng tưởng giải thích, nhưng lại không biết Văn Tuệ tại làm cái quỷ gì, do dự một chút, còn là cái gì đều không nhiều lời.

Dù sao hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ hiện tại quan hệ vi diệu, vừa muốn đề phòng Văn Tuệ đột nhiên nổi điên hại hắn, lại muốn chắn Mộc Gia Thụ bên này thu thập Văn Tuệ, cũng không có khả năng chuyện gì đều thổ lộ tình cảm.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Văn Thế Hòa cái kia thiếu tâm thiếu phế đồ vật, ai biết hắn nghĩ như thế nào ."

Mộc Gia Thụ điểm đến mới thôi, không cần phải nhiều lời nữa: "Nói cũng thế."

Mộc Hạo Xướng bị Mộc Gia Thụ vừa nói như thế, trong lòng lo lắng, một lòng nghĩ tìm Văn Tuệ để hỏi minh bạch, nhất thời không có người cưỡi ngựa hưng trí, lại tùy tiện cùng Mộc Gia Thụ nói hai câu bước đi .

Mộc Gia Thụ cũng lặc trụ mã, cách đó không xa một cái thuần mã sư nhìn hắn có xuống dưới ý tứ, vội vàng chạy chậm lại đây dìu hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ khoát tay áo, chính mình ấn yên ngựa thoải mái nhảy, vững vàng lạc ở trên mặt đất. Hắn đem dây cương giao cho thuần mã sư, lập tức hồi phòng nghỉ.

Hắn vừa đi còn tại một bên cân nhắc, Mộc Hạo Xướng tuy rằng chưa nói, nhưng lấy hắn vừa rồi phản ứng đến xem, chuyện này hắn khẳng định không biết. Muốn thật sự là hắn tính kế , bị chính mình như vậy đương che mặt điểm đi ra, Mộc Hạo Xướng đắc ý còn không kịp, không có khả năng liên miệng pháo đều không bỏ một cái liền lui lại .

Không là hắn thì phải là Văn Tuệ, Văn Thế Hòa không giống cái loại này dám tự chủ trương người... Văn Tuệ muốn làm gì đâu?

Mộc Gia Thụ về tới chính mình nhà một gian phòng nghỉ, đóng cửa lại, tay vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn buông xuống, hắn đột nhiên biến sắc, lần nữa chuyển động môn đem, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh đem đại cửa mở ra vừa muốn đi ra.

"Đừng động, đóng cửa, khóa trái."

Phía sau có cái thanh âm lạnh lùng mà nói.

Một thanh tay / thương ( súng ) chính để tại hắn cái ót thượng.

Mộc Gia Thụ không từ cười khổ, Văn Tuệ muốn làm gì, lần này hắn xem như biết , nhưng cũng đã chậm.

Này thật đúng là sau đó Gia Cát Lượng, hắn này hai đời thật là cùng mật thất mưu sát rất có duyên a. .

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi cử hạ hai tay ý bảo chính mình sẽ không phản kháng, dựa theo đối phương phân phó giữ cửa lần nữa mang lên.

Mang môn đồng thời, ánh mắt của hắn hơi hơi rủ xuống, trên mặt đất nhìn thấy tam hai chân.

Tới người có ba cái, còn mang có vũ khí, mà hắn hai tay trống trơn, phỏng chừng tối thiểu tại phòng này trong là không thể phản kháng , bất quá nhìn đối phương ý tứ, hẳn là cũng sẽ không lập tức giết hắn...

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa nghĩ một bên xoay người lại, trong lòng bỗng nhiên chợt lạnh.

Cùng hắn vừa rồi tưởng không giống, tới ba người trên mặt không có bất luận cái gì che lấp, nói cách khác, cho dù đối phương hiện nay mục đích không là tới giết hắn, nhưng đại bộ phận khả năng tính là cho dù hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, cũng sẽ không thật sự phóng chính mình.

Người như vậy hơn phân nửa đều là bỏ mạng đồ đệ, để tại trên người hắn tay / thương ( súng ) cũng không có nhất thời hồi lâu thả lỏng, nếu đi theo hắn nhóm đi có lẽ còn có thể hành sự tùy theo hoàn cảnh, cự không phối hợp lộng không hảo còn thật muốn xong.

Đầu lĩnh hắc y nam nhân thấy Mộc Gia Thụ không có phản kháng cũng không có la to, trên mặt lộ ra nụ cười thỏa mãn: "Xem ra Mộc thiếu thật sự là một người thông minh."

... Người thông minh cũng không thấy được có cái gì kết cục tốt a.

Mộc Gia Thụ bị buộc giống cái bánh chưng nhất dạng nhét vào chỗ ngồi phía sau phía dưới thời điểm, trong lòng lặng lẽ mà cảm khái một câu.

Đối phương bản lĩnh so với hắn tưởng tượng muốn đại — chỗ này mã tràng không là người như thế nào cũng có thể tùy tùy tiện tiện vào, bên trong khách nhân phi phú tức quý, cách đó không xa liền là một cái quân sự huấn luyện doanh, hàng năm có người gác, tuy rằng hắn phòng nghỉ địa phương có chút thiên, nhưng là có thể thuận thuận lợi lợi mà bị người làm ra đại môn, tránh đi sở hữu người hiểu biết kéo dài tới mặt sau bãi đỗ xe, vẫn là ra ngoài dự liệu của hắn.

Trên người hắn cái một tầng thật dày quần áo, bị ngụy trang giống một đống lung tung phóng trên mặt đất đại kiện hành lý, hai mắt một tia hắc, đơn giản tại xóc nảy trung nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Không, kỳ thật Mộc Gia Thụ không biết, có một người vẫn là nhìn thấy hắn .

Lê Thanh cũng thực buồn bực, hắn cảm thấy nếu như nói trước Thẩm Thụ đối với mình đến nói là một cái dùng phi thường thuận tay tuỳ tùng, như vậy hiện tại liền giống như một viên quang mang vạn trượng suy tinh — nhớ không rõ là từ cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu, hắn mỗi lần nhìn thấy Thẩm Thụ, liền không gặp được chuyện tốt.

Lê Thanh trước đắc tội Mộc Hạo Xướng, Văn Thế Hòa sợ hắn chọc phiền toái, lập tức trở mặt, làm hắn cút nhanh lên đi ra ngoài, Lê Thanh trong lòng cũng biết, lúc này chính mình một khi ly khai, phỏng chừng đời này là thật không có cái gì tiếp xúc đến cái này vòng luẩn quẩn trông cậy vào .

Có lẽ trước chưa từng có gặp qua đám người kia quá là ngày thế nào, hắn có lẽ còn có thể tự mình tê liệt một chút, nhưng xuất nhập quá nhất lưu nơi, ở qua biệt thự, tọa quá siêu xe, lại làm hắn trở lại quá khứ kia phó người người cũng sẽ không liếc mắt hơn một cái bộ dáng, thật sự là nghĩ như thế nào đều không cam lòng.

Lê Thanh hồi ức một chút, cảm thấy hắn đến Thẩm Thụ bên người nhặt tiền thời điểm, đối phương bộ dáng cũng không có trước biểu hiện ra ngoài như vậy thờ ơ, hắn vốn là chính là vì Thẩm Thụ mà đến, bây giờ còn không đáp thượng nói thử xem đối phương phản ứng, nhiều ít vẫn có chút tiếc nuối, vì thế bị đuổi sau khi đi ra do dự chỉ chốc lát, quyết định đi Thẩm Thụ bên cạnh xe chờ hắn.

Hắn không nghĩ tới liên như vậy đều mẹ hắn có thể đánh lên bắt cóc án!

Lê Thanh mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn kia lượng bắt cóc Mộc Gia Thụ xe tuyệt trần mà đi, thật sự không có cố lấy dũng khí thấu đi lên, thậm chí liên bảng số xe đều không có thấy rõ.

Bắt cóc Mộc Gia Thụ vài người làm hắn nhớ tới lần trước bị ngăn ở cái hẻm nhỏ trong bị đánh sự tình, trong lòng tại cảm thấy sợ hãi đồng thời, lại nảy lên một tầng vui sướng.

Kỳ thật đó cũng là một cái cơ hội!

Hắn cũng không có ngốc như vậy, tuy rằng trong lòng đối Thẩm Thụ thực ghen tị, nhưng trên thực tế hắn bị bắt cóc đối chính mình một chút chỗ tốt đều không có, vui sướng khi người gặp họa ngu xuẩn nhất hành vi.

Nhìn vừa rồi Mộc nhị thiếu cùng cái kia đã gặp mặt vài lần đại thiếu gia đối Thẩm Thụ thái độ, Lê Thanh cảm thấy nếu như chính mình đúng lúc đem tin tức này nói cho bọn hắn biết, khẳng định chính là lập công lớn !

Như vậy đến lúc đó biểu hiện ra dáng vẻ lo lắng tại bọn họ trước mặt nhiều lộ lộ diện, không quản đến lúc đó Thẩm Thụ có thể hay không còn sống trở về, tốt xấu đó cũng là một cái nhân tình a.

Nghĩ đến đây, Lê Thanh tinh thần rung lên, cảm giác nhân sinh lại lần nữa dấy lên hy vọng!

Trước mắt báo nguy là nhanh nhất tiệp biện pháp, nhưng là hắn cũng không thể gọi điện thoại báo nguy, điện thoại dù sao cũng là nặc danh , bị người đoạt công lao làm như thế nào? Hắn tuy rằng không có cách nào liên hệ kia hai vị thiếu gia, nhưng là đến chính mồm đem chuyện này nói cho người nào nghe, sau đó nhìn chằm chú một chút, tranh thủ duy nhất lộ diện.

Trong lòng sợ hãi đã hoàn toàn bị nóng bỏng hòa tan, bởi vì Văn Thế Hòa phóng nói, Lê Thanh không thể hồi mã tràng, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, hướng về cách đó không xa đứng ở quân sự sân huấn luyện cửa hai tên quan quân đi qua.

Điền Dũng đứng ở sân huấn luyện cửa nhà, nghe thấy Vu Hiến nhắc tới Vệ Tuân lại tới , tâm tình chính không tốt lắm: "Hắn biết rất rõ ràng ta ở bên cạnh, cũng không sang đây xem nhìn?"

Vu Hiến cười khổ: "Huynh đệ, ta nhưng hết sức , ta nói ngươi ở đây biên, hỏi hắn muốn hay không sang đây xem nhìn, nhân gia căn bản là không ý tứ này."

Hắn đều không nhẫn tâm nói Vệ thiếu gia lúc ấy sắc mặt nhưng rất không kiên nhẫn .

Điền Dũng không cam lòng mà nói: "Có thể hay không là ngươi chưa nói rõ ràng?"

Vu Hiến nhịn không được : "Lão Điền, cũng không phải ta nói ngươi, ngươi nhớ thương về điểm này sự liền biệt hạt cân nhắc , không có khả năng . Kia Vệ Tuân cùng chúng ta căn bản liền không là một cái thế giới người, ngươi đừng nói hắn khẳng định chướng mắt ngươi, liền tính hắn coi trọng ngươi , nhà bọn họ có thể làm cho hắn tìm cái nam ? Này không nói giỡn đi? Ngươi không sợ Vệ Chính Ủy một súng chết ngươi?"

Điền Dũng nói: "Ta là thích hắn người này, cũng không phải tương trung gia thế của hắn, cùng lắm thì đến lúc đó cùng trong nhà đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, tìm một chỗ một lần nữa bắt đầu. Liền tính hắn không có tiền không thế , ta cũng không có khả năng thay lòng đổi dạ, sợ cái gì."

Vu Hiến: "..."

Hắn thật sự không biết phải nói lại cái gì, vừa mới thời gian này, phía sau có cái thanh âm nói: "Hai vị quan quân..."

Vu Hiến mừng rỡ có người ngắt lời, lập tức quay đầu, nhìn thấy nói chuyện còn là một mi thanh mục tú tuổi trẻ người, vì thế nói: "Vị tiên sinh này, ngươi có chuyện gì?"

Lê Thanh nói: "Ta vừa rồi nhìn thấy có người bị bắt cóc ! Xin hỏi hai vị có biện pháp nào không liên hệ thượng mã tràng trong người? Bị bắt cóc chính là Mộc gia tam thiếu, ta xem thấy hắn là bị người từ mã tràng trong buộc đi ra !"

Này liên tiếp nói một nói ra, Điền Dũng vốn là có chút không kiên nhẫn sắc mặt lập tức cứng đờ, Vu Hiến hoảng sợ, kinh nghi bất định mà quay đầu lại nói: "Ta hôm nay buổi sáng còn giống như nhìn thấy hắn cùng vệ thượng giáo cùng một chỗ tới... Không được, ta phải cho hắn gọi điện thoại!"

Lê Thanh tuy rằng gặp qua Vệ Tuân vài lần, nhưng mỗi lần đều là vội vàng thoáng nhìn, không biết hắn nói vệ thượng giáo là chỉ người nào, nhưng nhìn thấy hắn muốn gọi điện thoại lập tức liền nóng nảy, thầm nghĩ cái này tín hẳn là để cho ta tới báo a, hắn nói: "Ngại ngùng a, có thể hay không phiền toái ngươi đi trước truy người? Chiếc xe kia mới vừa đi không lâu, lại tiệc tối bỏ qua thời cơ ... Cho ta điện thoại hào, ta đến đánh là đến nơi."

Vu Hiến nói: "Cũng thế, hảo! Ngươi nhớ kỹ bảng số xe sao?"

Lê Thanh: "... Ta không thấy rõ... Là lượng xe hơi."

Điền Dũng nói: "Lão với, ngươi đi tra theo dõi đi, tra xong rồi trước tìm vài cái ly đến gần đuổi kịp dư lại giao cho ta."

Vu Hiến không kịp lại cùng hắn nhiều lời , quyết đoán nói: "Đi!"

Hắn sau khi nói xong liền xoay người đi rồi, Lê Thanh chờ mong mà nhìn Điền Dũng: "Vị huynh đệ kia, ngươi nơi đó có số điện thoại sao? Bằng không làm ta trước cấp Mộc thiếu gia nhân báo cái tín? Hoặc là có thể đi vào mã tràng nói, chúng ta đi vào cũng được, Mộc thiếu Nhị ca ở bên trong đâu."

Điền Dũng gật gật đầu: "Ngươi đi theo ta."

Lê Thanh cho là hắn muốn dẫn chính mình đi vào, đi theo Điền Dũng vẫn luôn nhiễu đến doanh địa mặt sau, đi theo bị một cái con dao cấp phách hôn mê.

Hắn ngã xuống sau đó cuối cùng một suy nghĩ trong đầu chính là: "mmp, ngàn phòng vạn phòng, cái này công lao vẫn là muốn bị biệt tiểu biểu / tử cấp đoạt đi!"

Điền Dũng đi Lê Thanh kéo dài tới trong bụi cỏ ném xuống, lề mề một hồi, vẫn là chậm rãi mà lấy ra di động.

Hắn không là tưởng cùng Lê Thanh đoạt cái gì đầu công, mà là căn bản là không nguyện ý làm Vệ Tuân biết chuyện này, chính là lấy cớ này nhưng khó tìm, vi không làm quá rõ ràng, còn phải hành sự tùy theo hoàn cảnh.

Hắn bát Vệ Tuân số điện thoại, qua vài giây đồng hồ đường giây được nối , nói chuyện cũng không phải Vệ Tuân bản nhân: "Ngài hảo, xin hỏi vị nào?"

Điền Dũng chần chờ một chút: "Ngươi... Không là Vệ Tuân đi? Ta đánh sai điện thoại ?"

Có rất ít người như vậy gọi thẳng Vệ Tuân tên, gia nhân cũng gọi Tiểu Tuân, ngoại nhân như thế nào cũng phải dùng cái kính xưng, đối phương thực rõ ràng dừng một chút, lập tức nói: "Không có. Ngại ngùng, Vệ thiếu hiện tại đang tại xử lý một sự tình, di động của hắn ở chỗ này của ta, ngài sự nếu không là rất trọng yếu nói có thể cùng ta nói."

Tuy rằng không có cùng Vệ Tuân nói thượng nói, nhưng đối phương cái này đáp án chính là chính hợp Điền Dũng ý nguyện, hắn lập tức lại làm bộ như chần chờ bộ dáng, hỏi lại một câu: "Hắn hiện tại có phải hay không rất bận?"

Vô nghĩa — nhưng làm chuyên môn thay Vệ gia người xử lý việc vặt vãnh lính cần vụ, Tiểu Ngụy đã tu luyện ra nhất định được tu dưỡng, hắn như trước bình tâm tĩnh khí mà nói: "Là , trước mắt hắn không tại. Ngài có chuyện gì ta có thể đúng lúc chuyển cáo."

"Không cần!" Điền Dũng cúp điện thoại, tựa hồ sợ đối phương đổi ý đem Vệ Tuân cấp kêu đến.

Tiểu Ngụy vẻ mặt mộng bức mà nhìn nhìn di động màn hình, lầm bầm lầu bầu một câu: "... Cho nên nói hắn gọi điện thoại rốt cuộc là muốn làm gì? Này căn bản liền không là chân tâm muốn nói sự đi."

Tuy rằng như vậy nói thầm , hắn vẫn là thu hồi điện thoại đi trở về văn phòng, đối đang tại lật xem ghi chép bản Vệ Tuân nói: "Tam thiếu, vừa rồi có vị tiên sinh gọi điện thoại lại đây, tựa hồ có chuyện tìm ngài, nhưng là cuối cùng hắn cái gì đều chưa nói."

Vệ Tuân một tay cầm đặt bút viết lục bản, một tay khác thượng mang theo căn yên, nhưng không có trừu, chính là nghe mùi thuốc lá thiêu đốt phát ra hương vị, hắn vốn là nghĩ đến cái gì, nghe xong những lời này cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà vươn tay: "Ai a, ta xem liếc mắt một cái."

Tiểu Ngụy một bên ra bên ngoài sờ di động vừa nói: "Liên hệ người tính danh biểu hiện chính là Điền Dũng..."

Vệ Tuân lập tức bắt tay rụt trở về, Tiểu Ngụy: "..."

Vệ Tuân ánh mắt như trước tại tập vở thượng, nói: "Ấp úng biết bụng khẳng định không là chính sự, ta hiện tại không công phu phản ứng hắn, không cần phải xen vào."

Hắn nói xong câu đó sau đó, biểu tình bỗng nhiên ngưng lại , trong tay yên lạc ở trên mặt đất.

Tiểu Ngụy đợi một hồi, không gặp Vệ Tuân nói chuyện, nhịn không được nói: "Tam thiếu?"

"Này, này chỉ ngươi xem qua không có?"

Vệ Tuân lập tức đứng lên: "Văn Tuệ kết giao thời gian dài nhất một cái bạn trai tên gọi Tống Quyền? Ngươi trông xem sao? !"

Tiểu Ngụy không biết hắn vì cái gì kích động như vậy, thành thành thật thật mà trả lời nói: "Nhìn thấy. Người này còn giống như có chút thân phận, nghe nói cùng nghề bảo hiểm Tống gia là..."

Vệ Tuân: "Di động cho ta!"

Trong lòng hắn sinh ra một loại mãnh liệt điềm xấu cảm, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh ấn xuất Mộc Gia Thụ số điện thoại, một tiếng, hai tiếng... Điện thoại chuyển được .

Vệ Tuân trong lòng treo kia khẩu khí mãnh liệt tùng xuống dưới, vội vàng nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi..."

"Vệ Tuân!" Mộc Hạo Xướng thanh âm truyền tới, "Ta ca không với ngươi cùng một chỗ? !"

Hắn cấp Văn Tuệ gọi điện thoại vẫn luôn đánh không thông, ngẫm lại thật sự là trong lòng chột dạ, vì thế muốn tìm Mộc Gia Thụ hỏi lại hỏi, kết quả phát hiện môn bị khóa trái , như thế nào gọi cũng gọi không khai.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lúc này làm người đem phòng nghỉ môn cấp tạp , vào cửa liền nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ di động lạc tại địa hạ, trong phòng một mảnh hỗn độn, trong lòng vốn là đã thấp thỏm bất an, lại nhận đến Vệ Tuân điện thoại, dưới tình thế cấp bách liên "Tam ca" đều quên gọi.

Vệ Tuân so với hắn còn muốn sốt ruột, nhưng không công phu nói linh tinh này đó: "Không có! Bên kia phát sinh chuyện gì ?"

Hai người đơn giản mà trao đổi vài câu tin tức, đồng thời ý thức được Mộc Gia Thụ tựa hồ là bị người cấp bắt cóc .

Vệ Tuân tại trong nháy mắt đó cơ hồ cảm thấy chính mình hồn phi phách tán, cả người đều mộc , Tiểu Ngụy gọi hắn hai tiếng, hắn mộng du nhất dạng xoay đầu lại, dừng một hồi, bỗng nhiên nói: "Đem... Hủy dung án mới nhất tư liệu cho ta!"

Hắn nguyên bản chính là vì chuyện này tới cảnh / sát cục, kết quả đến về sau nghe người ta nói Văn Tuệ trên cơ bản kết giao vượt qua ba tháng bạn trai danh sách đều điều tra đi ra, lập tức trước nhìn danh sách, thời gian này còn chưa kịp chú ý cái kia án tử.

Tiểu Ngụy sửng sốt một chút, không biết Vệ Tuân vì cái gì tại loại này thời điểm nhìn những cái đó râu ria đồ vật, nhưng mà hắn cũng không có đặt câu hỏi, nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện mà đem danh sách đưa lên.

Vệ Tuân nhanh chóng mở ra, trực tiếp phiên đến cuối cùng một tờ, quả nhiên thấy Tống Quyền tên.

Hắn cùng với những cái đó chân chính cầm đao đả thương người người liên hệ thời điểm, tuy rằng sử dụng rất nhiều biện pháp che giấu tung tích, nhưng sở dụng quấy nhiễu phần mềm đã tại hôm nay rạng sáng bị cảnh sát phá giải — sở hữu điện thoại, toàn bộ xuất từ với Tống Quyền bản nhân, hắn thế nhưng liền một cái thay thế hoặc là hỗ trợ cấp dưới đều không có!

Tống Quyền bại lộ, Tống Quyền cùng Văn Tuệ quan hệ, Văn Thế Hòa xuất hiện, tiểu thụ, tiểu thụ mất tích... Sở hữu sự tình nhanh chóng xâu chuỗi đứng lên, điện quang thạch hỏa giống nhau xẹt qua Vệ Tuân trong óc.

Hắn rõ ràng lưu loát mà khép lại hồ sơ, một bên đi nhanh đi ra ngoài một bên phân phó nói: "Đem sở hữu có thể mang người cũng gọi thượng, nhìn hiện trường, tra theo dõi, nói cho hủy dung án bên này người phụ trách, có Tống Quyền tin tức, đệ nhất thời gian cùng ta liên hệ!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng để điện thoại xuống, sắc mặt đã khó coi tới cực điểm, một cước đá ngã lăn bên người ghế dựa, mã tràng lão bản mặt đều dọa thanh , nơm nớp lo sợ mà đứng ở bên cạnh gọi điện thoại báo nguy.

Mộc Hạo Xướng quát: "Làm cho bọn họ nhanh lên!"

Hắn tâm loạn như ma, dừng một chút, lại nghĩ tới phụ thân bệnh còn chưa hết, phóng thấp giọng bổ sung một câu: "Trước đừng làm cho ba của ta biết."

Đúng lúc này, một trận chuông điện thoại di động vang lên, Mộc Hạo Xướng cúi đầu vừa thấy, trên tay điện thoại không có bất luận cái gì phản ứng, hắn nhớ tới đây là Mộc Gia Thụ di động, vội vàng để qua một bên, lại đi lấy chính mình .

Là Văn Tuệ.

Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt âm lãnh: "Uy?"

"Hạo Xướng, ngươi vừa rồi cấp mẹ gọi điện thoại ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng che micro, quay đầu lại nhìn chăm chú mã tràng lão bản liếc mắt một cái, sợ tới mức hắn lập tức lui ra ngoài.

"Hạo Xướng?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ngươi mẹ hắn ở đâu đâu? Vì cái gì ta trước đánh nhiều như vậy biến điện thoại ngươi đến bây giờ mới hồi? Văn Tuệ, ngươi lại làm gì thiếu đạo đức sự đi? Ta hỏi ngươi, Thẩm Thụ đâu? !"

Văn Tuệ nói: "Tại ta đây đâu."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Ngươi lại muốn làm gì!"

Thời gian này ngược lại là thể hiện xuất Văn Tuệ nhiều năm dưỡng thành nữ cường nhân tính cách , nàng không có tại loại này không thích hợp thời cơ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng nhiều giải thích cái gì, chính là đơn giản mà nói: "Hắn mất tích sự đã bị phát hiện ? Cảnh / sát đi sao? Ngươi nghĩ biện pháp đem người bỏ ra, tới chỗ của ta, ta đem địa chỉ chia ngươi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Nổi điên làm gì? Ta không đi, ta cảnh cáo ngươi, ngươi nhanh lên thả người. Lập tức! Không phải đừng trách ta xuống tay không lưu tình!"

Chương 106: thế cục xoay chuyển

Văn Tuệ nói: "Ngươi xác định thật sự làm ta thả người? Ngươi nhưng nghĩ rõ ràng , tiểu tử kia khôn khéo giống cái quỷ nhất dạng, hắn hiện tại nhất định có thể đoán được là ai đem hắn lộng tới, ta muốn là phóng hắn, kia nói không chừng ngươi đời này liền không còn có áp hắn một đầu cơ hội ... Ngươi không là vẫn luôn rất muốn thắng sao? Ta nếu không phải vì ngươi, ta hà tất cùng huynh đệ của ngươi đối nghịch?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng hơi hơi một đốn, nhớ tới trước Mộc Gia Thụ cùng lời của mình đã nói, liên hắn hiện tại cũng có thể nghĩ ra được Văn Thế Hòa lần này tới khẳng định chính là vì trộm dẫn người đem Mộc Gia Thụ lộng đi, đại ca không có khả năng đoán không được.

Như vậy Văn Thế Hòa vì cái gì muốn dẫn Lê Thanh cũng thực hảo đoán... Hắn không xác định Mộc Gia Thụ rốt cuộc là không là Thẩm Thụ, cho nên muốn cái gì phương pháp đều thử xem, nếu Mộc Gia Thụ đối Lê Thanh dư tình chưa xong, như vậy muốn bắt cóc hắn liền càng dễ dàng mắc câu, chẳng qua từ với mình cố ý tìm tra, làm Văn Thế Hòa phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ đối Lê Thanh một chút cũng không quan tâm, cho nên đơn giản bắt hắn cho đuổi đi — dù sao lại vô dụng.

Văn Tuệ nói: "Đừng do dự , hiện tại không có thời gian cho ngươi chậm trễ! Ba ba của ngươi gần nhất đã không quản sự , hắn như vậy bất công, Mộc gia trừ ngươi ra có những cái đó, mặt khác cổ phiếu, tài sản khẳng định đều tại Thẩm Thụ trong tay. Ta biết ngươi không nguyện ý làm ta sờ chạm, vậy ngươi liền chính mình lại đây hỏi hắn, chờ thêm hôm nay, sở hữu đồ vật đều là ngươi , ngươi không cần ở nhà chịu ủy khuất , như vậy không tốt sao? Mụ mụ đều là vì muốn tốt cho ngươi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nghẹn ngực phát đau, rốt cục thật dài mà thư xuất một hơi: "Định vị phát lại đây đi."

Văn Tuệ bên kia cũng nghiêm túc, rất nhanh đem địa chỉ chia Mộc Hạo Xướng, Mộc Hạo Xướng kinh ngạc mà nhìn di động màn hình, tâm loạn như ma.

Nếu thời gian này đem địa chỉ cung cấp cảnh / sát, Mộc Gia Thụ có lẽ rất nhanh có thể bị cứu ra , chính là cũng có lẽ sẽ bị giết con tin... Hơn nữa chính như Văn Tuệ đã nói, đại khái hắn cả đời này, cũng chỉ có như vậy một lần cơ hội chiếm Mộc Gia Thụ thượng phong, cũng liền như vậy một lần cơ hội, có thể nhìn một cái hắn chật vật bộ dáng...

Mộc Hạo Xướng không nghĩ muốn cái gì tài sản cổ phiếu, nhưng là hắn tưởng, nếu thời gian này, chính mình đơn thương độc mã mà đi qua, tại Mộc Gia Thụ nhất tuyệt vọng thời điểm đem hắn cứu ra, như vậy Mộc Gia Thụ đời này đều thiếu chính mình một cái nhân tình, chính mình không cần vi kia đôi ảnh chụp, kia rương đồ uống mà cảm giác đến không ngẩng đầu lên được, đối với Mộc Gia Thụ đến nói, cũng không bao giờ có thể khinh thị hắn .

Mộc Hạo Xướng đem di động thả lại áo khoác trong túi thời điểm, không thể không suy nghĩ khởi Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói, hắn cảm thấy Tĩnh Tránh nói không sai, chính mình thật là tên khốn kiếp. Chính là "Bị coi trọng" cái này hấp dẫn quá lớn, hắn vô pháp kháng cự.

Ai, Tĩnh Tránh... Qua chuyện này về sau, chính mình ở trong mắt của nàng khẳng định lại càng không là thứ gì .

Mộc Hạo Xướng lắc đầu, đem những cái đó dao động chính mình tâm trí cổ ý chợt nẩy ra từ trong đầu đuổi đi đi ra ngoài, theo bên cạnh nửa khai cửa sổ nhảy ra lầu một phòng nghỉ.

Hắn không có lái xe của mình, ra cửa sau đó trực tiếp đánh một chiếc taxi, liên tiếp chuyển tam tranh mới xuống xe, hướng về Văn Tuệ chỉ chỏ địa phương chỉ đi bộ đi qua, thẳng đến tìm được địa phương, mã tràng lão bản đều thậm chí căn bản không biết Mộc Hạo Xướng ly khai.

Đương Vệ Tuân mang người đuổi tới mà còn chỉ tên đạo họ muốn tìm Mộc Hạo Xướng khi, đại gia mới ý thức tới Mộc gia hai cái thiếu gia cư nhiên cũng không trông thấy , vài cái liên quan người phụ trách thiếu chút nữa một hơi lão huyết phun ra đến, tra phương pháp ghi hình , tìm người , vội hận không thể bay lên, chính là không ai dám tại sắc mặt âm trầm Vệ thiếu trước mặt rủi ro.

Một người tuổi còn trẻ nam nhân đứng ngồi không yên mà chuyển vài vòng, xa xa nhìn ra xa một chút Vệ Tuân mặt đen, vi sinh mệnh của mình an toàn suy nghĩ, quyết định nếu giúp không được gì, vẫn là muốn cách nơi này xa một chút. Chính là vị này tiểu gia cũng không nói tìm một chỗ ngồi, môn thần nhất dạng chọc tại cửa phòng một bên, vi chạy trốn đã tạo thành không tiểu nhân trở ngại.

Hắn quan vọng một chút tình thế, cảm thấy Vệ Tuân đang tại vội vàng gởi thư tín tức liên hệ các đạo nhân mã, một đám người từ bên cạnh hắn chạy tới chạy lui cũng cơ bản bị hắn không nhìn , chính mình hỗn đi ra ngoài vẫn là thực có hi vọng , vì thế cắn răng một cái một dậm chân, cũng làm bộ như sốt ruột bộ dáng, từ Vệ Tuân bên người chạy vội đi ra ngoài.

"Tống thiếu!"

Mắt thấy liền muốn hạnh phúc mà bước ra cánh cửa, hắn bị mang theo sau cổ tử một phen nhéo trở về: "Tống thiếu đây là hướng đâu đi?"

Hắn là cái ót thượng trưởng ánh mắt sao!

Tống Chẩn làm bộ như chấn động bộ dáng: "Ai u, Vệ thiếu? Vệ thiếu hảo! Ta nước tiểu cấp, nhất thời không phát hiện, thứ lỗi a, thứ lỗi."

Vệ Tuân trong lòng du tiên hỏa thiêu nhất dạng, miễn cưỡng áp lực tâm tình của chính mình, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nói: "Kia liền phiền toái tống thiếu nhẫn một hồi, ta có lời cùng với ngươi nói."

Hắn lời này còn không có nói ra, Tiểu Ngụy từ khác một cái phòng vội vàng chạy tới: "Tam thiếu, mã tràng trong vài cái cameras đều bị hủy, đến bây giờ mới thôi cũng không có bất luận kẻ nào chủ động gọi điện thoại lại đây..."

Vệ Tuân căng thẳng trong lòng.

Không có người gọi điện thoại lại đây, không thể định vị, đối phương không có yêu cầu... Không là cầu tài, như vậy chính là muốn sát hại tính mệnh .

Tiểu Ngụy nói vẫn còn tiếp tục: "Vừa rồi đã xem qua video giám sát, đại bộ phận cameras đều bị hủy, chỉ có mã tràng cửa một gốc cây đại thụ thượng còn thừa lại một cái, bất quá góc độ thực thiên, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Mộc thiếu bị lộng lên xe hình ảnh, biển số xe... Bị chặn, chỉ có thể mơ hồ thấy rõ là một chiếc màu đen xe hơi."

Hắn vừa nói, một bên lấy điện thoại di động ra đến, hữu dụng theo dõi video bất quá ngắn ngủn mấy phút đồng hồ, đã đều bị khảo xuống dưới.

Vệ Tuân gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, quả nhiên như Tiểu Ngụy đã nói, hình ảnh không Thái Thanh tích, khoảng cách cũng xa, nhưng hắn vẫn là liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra Mộc Gia Thụ bóng dáng, lại chỉ có thể mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn hắn bị người xô đẩy đến trên xe.

Trong tay của hắn vốn là cầm một chi bút máy, là vừa mới dùng để phân tích vụ án chỉnh lý ý nghĩ , lúc này bị dùng sức nhất niết, liền ở lòng bàn tay trong cắt thành hai đoạn.

Tống Chẩn cũng là căng thẳng trong lòng.

Còn đây là võ lâm cao thủ, chiêu chọc không được... Chính là Vệ Tuân giữ chặt hắn rốt cuộc là muốn làm gì?

Hắn vừa muốn, ánh mắt một bên trong lúc vô ý đảo qua, lập tức bật thốt lên kêu lên thanh đến: "Huyết!"

Bút máy tiết diện mộc thứ trát nhập Vệ Tuân lòng bàn tay, máu tươi theo khe hở tích táp mà chảy xuống.

Tiểu Ngụy hoảng sợ, kêu một tiếng "Tam thiếu", vốn là tưởng đi lên giúp Vệ Tuân đè lại miệng vết thương, nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là lui về đến, vội vàng chạy ra cửa đi tìm khám gấp rương.

Vệ gia cùng Mộc gia quan hệ hảo đó là mọi người đều biết, Tống Chẩn biết Mộc gia tiểu thiếu gia đã xảy ra chuyện Vệ Tuân nhất định sẽ sốt ruột, nhưng là không ngờ đến hắn có thể cấp thành như vậy, kinh ngạc rất nhiều cũng tâm sinh vài phần đồng tình, khuyên nhủ: "Vệ thiếu, ngươi trước không sầu lo..."

Hắn vừa mới nói này một câu, thình lình Vệ Tuân quay đầu, dùng mang huyết bàn tay một phen nắm lấy Tống Chẩn cánh tay: "Ngươi có phải hay không có một cái gọi Tống Quyền ca ca?"

Vệ Tuân tay nắm thực khẩn, Tống Chẩn không xuyên áo khoác, cách trên người mỏng manh t-shirt, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được Vệ Tuân trong lòng bàn tay máu ẩm ướt cùng độ ấm.

Lúc trước hắn nguyên bản chỉ là muốn tìm cái lấy cớ, lúc này cũng là thật sự nước tiểu nóng nảy, thậm chí không cố thượng tưởng Vệ Tuân rốt cuộc đang nói cái gì, lắp bắp mà nói: "Ngươi ngươi ngươi làm gì? Hai hắn đích sự nhưng cùng cùng theo ta không quan hệ a."

Hắn như vậy một nói lắp, ngược lại làm Vệ Tuân tìm được một ít lý trí, hắn buông tay ra, hít sâu vào một hơi, nói: "Tống thiếu, xin lỗi."

Tống Chẩn: "A, không có việc gì..."

Tiểu Ngụy mang theo hòm thuốc trở lại, Vệ Tuân tiếp nhận đến nói: "Cho ta, ta tự mình tới. Ngươi đi làm chúng ta mang tới người phân biệt điều tra hôm nay Văn Thế Hòa, Văn Tuệ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đều đi nơi nào, thấy người nào... Đối , còn có cái kia Lê Thanh! Có thể tra nhiều ít tra nhiều ít, mau!"

Hắn tựa hồ rốt cục tỉnh táo lại , nói chuyện có trật tự, chính là cuối cùng một chữ vẫn là thể hiện trong lòng vô cùng lo lắng, Tiểu Ngụy vốn là tưởng giúp hắn xử lý trên tay miệng vết thương, nhưng nghe thấy được Vệ Tuân khẩu khí, do dự chỉ chốc lát, vẫn là lập tức xoay người đi chấp hành .

Tống Chẩn tại một bên nghe, hậu tri hậu giác mà kịp phản ứng Vệ Tuân đã nói Tống Quyền người này nguyên lai là nhận thức : "Vệ thiếu, ta đích xác có một cái đại ca gọi Tống Quyền, chỉ bất quá hắn so với ta đại mau hai mươi tuổi đâu, là ta ba cùng hắn vợ trước sinh , sau lại hắn vợ trước qua đời sau đó lại qua vài năm, ba của ta mới theo ta mẹ kết hôn. Ta liền cùng hắn lại càng không thục , ta sinh ra kia sẽ hắn đã rời nhà trốn đi ..."

Hắn vừa nói một bên nhìn Vệ Tuân trực tiếp đem một nửa máu tươi đầm đìa bút máy rút ra hướng địa hạ một ném, trực tiếp cầm lấy cồn hướng về phía chính mình miệng vết thương tính làm tiêu độc, máu tươi cùng cồn đồng thời tích táp mà rơi trên mặt đất, Vệ Tuân lại giống như không biết đau nhất dạng, liên điểm dư thừa biểu tình đều không có.

Tống Chẩn sống mau ba mươi năm, lần đầu phát hiện mình tựa hồ còn có vựng huyết tật xấu, nói về đến một nửa, liên từ đều quên.

Thẳng đến Vệ Tuân bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu lên liếc mắt nhìn hắn. Cái nhìn kia cơ hồ không mang theo cái gì cảm xúc, lại giống như hàm đao phong nhất dạng, gọi Tống Chẩn nói tiếp đi đi xuống: "... Thẳng đến đã hơn một năm trước kia hắn trở lại, vậy ngươi cũng hiểu, ta đương nhiên đến đề cao điểm cảnh giác, bất quá Tống Quyền tuy rằng tiếp nhận một phần nhỏ sinh ý, thật cũng không như thế nào đặc biệt theo ta đối nghịch, cũng không sao hồi gia, ta xem hắn người nọ rất quái gở , sau lại liền không đại chú ý ."

Vệ Tuân kỳ thật một chút cũng không muốn nghe hắn ở trong này nói đâu đâu, hắn cảm thấy từ nghe được Mộc Hạo Xướng điện thoại bắt đầu, cả người thật giống như bị ném vào nồi chảo trong nhất dạng, Mộc Gia Thụ sau khi rời khỏi truyền đến mỗi một tin tức, cũng như cùng ngọn lửa, một chút chích nướng trái tim của hắn, chính là càng là thời gian này càng không thể loạn.

"Vậy ngươi vừa rồi nghe xong lời của ta, hẳn là cũng biết , chuyện lần này thập có bát / cửu chính là Tống Quyền làm ."

Tống Chẩn nói: "Nhưng hắn vì cái gì..."

Vệ Tuân cố gắng áp chế trong lòng hấp tấp nóng nẩy, bình tâm tĩnh khí mà nói: "Còn nhìn đoán không ra sao? Trừ bỏ tính kế Mộc gia ở ngoài, hắn còn tại nương chuyện này âm ngươi. Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, đây là ngươi sân nhà, người là tại ngươi tuyển địa phương không , ngươi cảm thấy nếu hắn hai đứa con trai có cái gì không hay xảy ra, Mộc tiên sinh từ bệnh viện đi ra sẽ bỏ qua ngươi sao?"

Không khí cứng đờ.

Tại Vệ Tuân trước mặt, Tống Chẩn lần đầu lộ ra đứng đắn biểu tình: "Ngươi cần ta làm như thế nào?"

Vệ Tuân hít sâu vào một hơi: "Ngẫm lại, nếu ngươi không biết, liền gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút phụ thân của ngươi, tại Tống Quyền mẫu thân sinh trước, bọn họ mẫu tử quan hệ thế nào, có hay không cùng đi quá cái gì có kỷ niệm ý nghĩa địa phương."

Đều là nhà cao cửa rộng đệ tử, có một số việc có thể không dính liền không dính đạo lý Tống Chẩn cũng đồng dạng minh bạch, hắn vốn là tưởng giả ngu sung lăng mà đem chuyện này lừa gạt đi qua, nhưng Vệ Tuân vừa nói như thế, mới để cho hắn ý thức được, chính mình muốn tránh rất xa là thật không được.

Trừ bỏ thuyết phục Tống Chẩn bên ngoài, Vệ Tuân cũng làm cho người điều tra Thẩm Thụ mẫu thân đã từng cư trú quá vài chỗ, từ Tống Quyền đủ loại hành vi đến xem, người này tuyệt đối là cái tâm lý biến thái, mà hắn chuyên môn tìm bất đồng người đến giết hại nữ tính, hẳn là chính là đã từng tại mẫu thân hoặc là thê tử trên người thụ quá cái gì kích thích, trước mắt Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới bị buộc đi tốt nhất truy tung thời cơ đã chậm trễ , chỉ có thể từ hai cái này phương diện bắt tay tìm kiếm Tống Quyền có khả năng ẩn thân địa phương.

Chính như hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ trước phân tích như vậy, hiện tại đã cơ bản có thể xác định Văn Tuệ rất nhiều hành vi đều đã bị Tống Quyền ảnh hưởng cùng ám chỉ, Vệ Tuân nghĩ không rõ ràng lại là, Tống Quyền làm hết thảy việc này mục đích ở chỗ nào.

Hắn căn cứ Tống Chẩn gọi điện thoại hỏi địa phương điểm, cùng với Thẩm Thụ mẫu thân điều tra kết quả đã tập trung vào vài cái địa điểm, phân biệt phái người đi thăm dò, không nghĩ tới cư nhiên đâu một chỗ đều không có Mộc Gia Thụ rơi xuống.

Vệ Tuân vây thú nhất dạng ở trong phòng chuyển hai vòng, cảm nhận được một loại ngũ tạng câu đốt thống khổ.

Hắn hận không thể hiện tại lập tức tự mình ra trận đem Mộc Gia Thụ cấp đuổi trở về, chính là cho tới bây giờ, hắn thậm chí ngay cả mình hẳn là đi đâu cái địa phương cũng không biết.

Chuông điện thoại vang lên đến.

Mộc Gia Thụ di động vẫn luôn bị Vệ Tuân nắm chặt tại lòng bàn tay, để có tin tức gì không đệ nhất thời gian hiểu biết, mà đương hắn vội vàng mà mở màn hình khi, lại phát hiện điện báo biểu hiện là "Ba ba" .

Giống như vào đầu một chậu nước lạnh bát xuống dưới, Vệ Tuân thất vọng qua đi lại rất nhanh ý thức được chính mình còn phải tại Mộc Ngôn Duệ trước mặt che dấu một chút, hắn thuật sau tuy rằng thân thể khôi phục không sai, nhưng này dạng kích thích, Vệ Tuân cũng không xác định Mộc Ngôn Duệ có thể hay không thừa chịu được.

Hắn thâm hít sâu, tiếp khởi điện thoại: "Mộc thúc thúc, ta là Tiểu Tuân."

Nói xong câu đó sau đó, Tiểu Ngụy lại vội vàng vào cửa , vốn là há mồm muốn nói gì, thấy Vệ Tuân hướng hắn khoát tay áo, lập tức câm mồm.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ hiển nhiên không ngờ rằng chính là Vệ Tuân tiếp điện thoại, thật bất ngờ mà sửng sốt một chút: "Tiểu Tuân? Tiểu thụ cùng ngươi ở một chỗ sao?"

Vệ Tuân khẩu khí nhẹ nhàng mà nói: "A, tiểu thụ a, ta mới vừa còn muốn cho ngài gọi điện thoại đâu, công ty bên trong giống như có chút việc, tiểu thụ cùng Hạo Xướng vừa mới đều đi qua, hắn khả năng đi rất gấp, liền đem di động lạc chỗ này của ta . Một hồi ta làm lái xe đi qua tiếp ngài xuất viện đi?"

Miễn cưỡng cười vui cảm giác thật sự quá khó tiếp thu rồi, Vệ Tuân nói xong câu đó, cảm thấy chính mình ngực đổ đến càng thêm lợi hại, cái mũi cũng có chút lên men.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không thế nào sẽ nói láo, lần này dưới tình thế cấp bách, lấy cớ lại tìm tượng mô tượng dạng, thậm chí ngay cả mình đều phải bị lừa đi qua — hắn nhiều hy vọng đây hết thảy đều là thật sự, nếu Mộc Gia Thụ hiện tại thật sự ngay tại công ty, như vậy nên có bao nhiêu hảo.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Ta vừa rồi cấp Hạo Xướng gọi điện thoại, hắn cũng không tiếp."

Vệ Tuân một trăm phần trăm nhị mà khẳng định, Mộc Hạo Xướng tuyệt đối không phải là bị người cấp bắt cóc đi rồi, hơn phân nửa lại không biết chạy đến đâu trong xuất yêu thiêu thân đi, nhưng là đối mặt với Mộc Ngôn Duệ, hắn chỉ có thể nói: "Ta nghe tiểu thụ ý tứ, lần này tình huống rất khẩn cấp , bọn họ hiện tại đại khái chính khai hội đi."

"Tiểu Tuân." Mộc Ngôn Duệ chậm rãi nói, "Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Vệ Tuân nghẹn lại.

Điện thoại đầu kia còn nói: "Lấy tính cách của ngươi, nếu công ty thật có chuyện, ngươi tuyệt đối sẽ không tại ta mới vừa lành bệnh thời điểm liền nói với ta. Cho nên nhất định là ra cái gì so công ty gặp được phiền toái còn muốn nghiêm trọng sự tình, ngươi nói đi, Tiểu Tuân, có phải hay không tiểu thụ cùng Hạo Xướng xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Vệ Tuân không nói chuyện, các loại suy nghĩ ở trong lòng bay nhanh dạo qua một vòng, Mộc Ngôn Duệ không có lo lắng mà thúc giục, chỉ nói: "Ta không như vậy yếu ớt, nói đi."

Ở trước mặt hắn thật sự giấu không hạ cái gì, Vệ Tuân nói: "Mộc thúc thúc, tiểu thụ hắn..."

Tâm tình của hắn rốt cuộc áp không ngừng, há mồm nói như vậy vài chữ sau đó liền bổ âm, hắng giọng một cái, câu nói kế tiếp lại giống như nghẹn ở tại ngực trong.

Cái mũi bỗng nhiên đau xót, hắn vội vàng ngẩng đầu, đem đáy mắt ẩm ướt bức trở về.

Hiện tại kết quả là cái gì cũng còn chưa biết, nhưng là so với sốt ruột ở ngoài, càng nhiều là đau lòng, hắn không biết hiện tại Mộc Gia Thụ được không, có hay không đã bị ngược đãi, loại tình huống này chỉ cần tưởng tượng liền khó có thể chịu đựng.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nghe Vệ Tuân như vậy, trong lòng cũng là trầm xuống, bất quá hắn những mưa gió nhiều năm như vậy, cũng là nhìn quen đại sự mặt người, còn không đến mức loạn đúng mực, trầm giọng nói: "Tiểu Tuân, đừng có gấp, chậm rãi nói. Chuyện gì đều có thể tìm tới biện pháp giải quyết."

Vệ Tuân bị hắn vừa nói như thế, lấy lại bình tĩnh, đáp ứng một tiếng, đơn giản mà đem sự tình hướng Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói giảng.

Hắn vốn là liền nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện, Mộc Ngôn Duệ nghe nói hắn tìm người an bài, cảm thấy chính mình liền tính tự mình đi qua cũng không gì hơn cái này, tập trung vài cái địa điểm đã thất bại, mà mang Mộc Gia Thụ đi xe hiện nay còn tại tìm kiếm đương trung, chính là cái này phạm vi có thể to lắm, phỏng chừng còn muốn hao phí không ít thời gian.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Ta sẽ trước tìm người đem bệnh viện nơi này chuẩn bị hảo, thả ra ta bệnh tình nguy kịch hôn mê tin tức, sau đó lập tức mang người đi qua tìm ngươi..."

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt một chút, sau đó liền kịp phản ứng, Mộc Ngôn Duệ phỏng đoán đoán chừng là cùng chính mình nhất dạng, đều cho rằng Mộc Hạo Xướng là chính mình rời đi , hơn nữa hẳn là biết Mộc Gia Thụ rơi xuống, cho nên muốn thông qua cái này tin tức giả đem hắn dẫn đến.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói tiếp: "Tiểu Tuân, không cần hoảng, tiểu thụ chính mình hiểu được chu toàn, nhất thời hồi lâu khẳng định không có cái gì nguy hiểm, ngươi bây giờ tỉnh táo lại hảo hảo ngẫm lại, chuyện này đương trung còn có cái gì đáng giá cân nhắc địa phương — nói thí dụ như, những người đó có thể thuận lợi vậy mà đem tiểu thụ mang đi, có phải hay không nội ứng ngoại hợp? Hoặc là ta biết mã tràng bên cạnh rõ ràng có một quân sự huấn luyện căn cứ, các ngươi đi ngang qua thời điểm hẳn là cũng tiếp thu kiểm tra rồi đi?"

Vệ Tuân lập tức bị Mộc Ngôn Duệ đánh thức, đột nhiên nhớ tới hôm nay phiên trực người vừa lúc là Vu Hiến cùng Điền Dũng, hắn vội vàng nói: "Ta biết ! Mộc thúc thúc, ta đến hỏi một chút."

Cúp điện thoại sau đó, bởi vì một khác đầu Mộc Ngôn Duệ trầm ổn thái độ, Vệ Tuân cũng an tâm một ít, quay đầu ý bảo Tiểu Ngụy nói chuyện.

Tiểu Ngụy nói: "Tam thiếu, chúng ta tại mặt cỏ trong tìm được một cái té xỉu người, vừa mới đã đem hắn cứu tỉnh . Người kia, hình như là tổng thích quấn Mộc thiếu cái kia... Lê Thanh."

Vệ Tuân lập tức nói: "Hiện tại ở nơi nào? Ta đi qua!"

Hắn một bên làm Tiểu Ngụy dẫn đường một bên thay nhau đánh Điền Dũng cùng Vu Hiến di động, Vu Hiến bên kia là không có người tiếp, Điền Dũng thì trực tiếp tắt điện thoại.

Vệ Tuân suy nghĩ một chút, bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi lại nói với ta một lần, trước tại cảnh cục thời điểm, Điền Dũng điện thoại cho ngươi nói gì đó? Là cái gì khẩu khí?"

Tiểu Ngụy vốn là cấp Vệ Tuân dẫn đường, hiện tại đi theo hắn tiết tấu, ngược lại cơ hồ muốn tiểu chạy, vội vàng nói: "Hắn... Cái gì cũng không nói, chính là ấp úng hỏi ngài tại không tại, khẩu khí phi thường do dự, còn giống như có chút miễn cưỡng."

Vì cái gì muốn vô duyên vô cớ đánh như vậy một chiếc điện thoại... Có thể hay không là hắn?

Vệ Tuân nghĩ, đã nhìn thấy Lê Thanh, hắn bị người từ mặt cỏ trong làm ra tới thời điểm là trạng thái hôn mê, chạy tới chữa bệnh và chăm sóc nhân viên vội vàng đem người cứu tỉnh, còn chưa kịp di động, hiện tại Lê Thanh liền dựa vào một gốc cây đại thụ ngồi ở chỗ kia, từ biểu tình đến xem, cả người tựa hồ vẫn còn cơ bản mộng bức trạng thái.

Vệ Tuân liền muốn đi qua, điện thoại lại lần nữa vang lên, hắn này mấy mấy giờ luôn luôn tại không ngừng mà nói chuyện, trên môi đều nứt hai lỗ lớn, hướng về phía Tiểu Ngụy giơ giơ lên cằm: "Ngươi đi hỏi Lê Thanh, rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì."

Hắn sau khi nói xong vừa thấy, là Vu Hiến đem điện thoại đánh trở về, lập tức chuyển được: "Vu Hiến, ngươi ở đâu?"

Vu Hiến tựa hồ chính ở trên xe, điện thoại đầu kia truyền đến vù vù tiếng gió: "Ta vừa rồi đuổi theo Mộc thiếu , Điền Dũng không cùng ngươi nói sao? Bất quá chậm trễ một hồi vẫn là đem người cùng ném, ngươi chờ ta đi về trước lại cùng ngươi nói!"

Vệ Tuân cúp điện thoại, Tiểu Ngụy lại đây nói cho hắn Lê Thanh bị đánh ngất xỉu trải qua, vừa mới nói nói mấy câu liền bị đánh gãy: "Không cần phải nói , ta biết hẳn là tìm ai , đi với ta huấn luyện doanh!"

Tại Vệ Tuân nơi nơi bôn ba thời điểm, kia lượng chở Mộc Gia Thụ xe đã tới điểm đến, đi một mình lại đây xốc lên Mộc Gia Thụ trên người cái quần áo, đem hắn kéo ra xe.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn thấy trước mặt là một đống vứt đi nhiều năm lạn đuôi đại lâu, ước chừng là cái đến một nửa thời điểm khai phá thương bỏ chạy , cả tòa dưới lầu ba tầng hoàn hảo, mặt trên lại là đáp đứng lên cốt sắt cái giá, liên thủy nê đều không có quán.

Hắn nguyên bản lấy chính mình còn muốn bị giá đi vào, không nghĩ tới đối phương ngược lại là cởi bỏ cột vào trên người hắn dây thừng mệnh lệnh nói: "Đi vào."

Trước sớm nhất nói chuyện nhiều đầu lĩnh nam nhân có chút không đồng ý mà nói: "Ngươi làm gì?"

"Uy ca, tiểu tử này vừa thấy liền không là cái gì chạy xa , còn không bằng để bản thân hắn đi, không phải bên trong thang lầu như vậy xoay mình, chúng ta ca vài cái còn phải giá hắn, quá lao lực."

Người nọ trầm ngâm một chút, cảm thấy cũng thế, vì thế tiến lên, nhìn như thân mật mà nắm chắc Mộc Gia Thụ một bên cánh tay, tay / thương ( súng ) cách túi áo để ở tại cái hông của hắn: "Thỉnh đi, Mộc thiếu."

Mộc Gia Thụ không rên một tiếng, nhìn không chớp mắt, một bộ đệ nhất thiên hạ hảo nhân chất bộ dáng, đi theo vài người đi vào đại lâu.

Bọn họ lên tới tầng thứ ba, trước mặt là hẹp dài chật chội hành lang, đi thẳng đến cuối, nam nhân này mới đẩy cửa ra, buông ra Mộc Gia Thụ, hướng hắn làm một cái thỉnh động tác, chính mình đứng ở cạnh cửa không hề động.

Mộc Gia Thụ biết không quản bên trong là long đàm vẫn là hang hổ, chính mình cũng thị phi đi vào không thể, cũng không có chần chờ, trực tiếp vào cửa, chính là đương thấy rõ ràng trong phòng người khi, mà ngay cả hắn như vậy trấn định người, cũng không khỏi dừng lại cước bộ.

Tống Quyền cùng Văn Tuệ... Hai người kia như thế nào sẽ tiến đến đồng thời? Như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện tại nơi này?

Mộc Gia Thụ như vậy một đốn, bên người một người lập tức giơ súng lên bính, dùng sức hướng trên đầu của hắn nện xuống đi: "Ngươi mẹ hắn nhanh lên!"

Mộc Gia Thụ trốn tới, đồng thời mãnh liệt một hồi tay, nắm chặt phía sau người kia nã súng cánh tay, xoay người phản ninh, nhấc chân trước đá, lập tức đem hắn đã dẫm vào địa thượng.

Động tác của hắn vừa mau lại lưu loát, chung quanh mặt khác vài cái căn bản là không có kịp phản ứng, thẳng đến nhìn thấy đồng bạn đi đến địa thượng , lúc này mới quá sợ hãi, hảo mấy cái tối om mà nòng súng nâng lên đến phân biệt chỉ trụ Mộc Gia Thụ đầu cùng ngực.

Mộc Gia Thụ bị thương ( súng ) chỉ vào cũng không có ngạnh kháng, hai tay hoàn ngực, một chân vẫn cứ dẫm tại vừa rồi người kia phía sau lưng thượng, nhìn Tống Quyền cùng Văn Tuệ: "Không đoán sai nói, nhị vị hẳn không phải là tưởng hiện tại liền giết ta đi? Một khi đã như vậy, thái độ tốt nhất khách khí một chút, không muốn cái gì đều đến theo ta loạn phệ."

Trong phòng có một khắc trầm mặc, Tống Quyền nói: "Khẩu súng đều buông xuống."

Chỉ vào Mộc Gia Thụ mấy người kia chậm rãi buông xuống thương ( súng ), Văn Tuệ phủi hạ miệng, nhưng cũng không nói gì.

Mộc Gia Thụ như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn Tống Quyền liếc mắt một cái, tại hắn không phát hiện trước thu hồi ánh mắt, Văn Tuệ dừng một chút, ngược lại phá lệ mà hướng hắn lộ ra một nụ cười: "Mộc thiếu nói đúng, là thủ hạ người không hiểu chuyện, cũng dám đắc tội Mộc thiếu, ta quay đầu lại giáo huấn bọn họ. Ngươi mời ngồi. Hôm nay ta thỉnh Mộc thiếu đến nơi đây đến, là có chút sự muốn mời ngươi phối hợp một chút."

Mộc Gia Thụ thản nhiên nói: "Hảo thuyết."

Hắn nhấc chân buông tha bị chính mình dẫm trên mặt đất người, thật sự ngồi ở bên cạnh một vị trí thượng, nhìn Văn Tuệ nói: "Văn lão bản thỉnh giảng, ngàn vạn không nên khách khí."

Văn Tuệ biểu tình phức tạp. Nói cũng kỳ quái, rõ ràng là cùng một người, nàng trở thành Thẩm Thụ thời điểm, nội tâm tất cả đều là xem thường, mở miệng chính là đến kêu đi hét, tự từ lần trước ý thức được người này tựa hồ thế nhưng thật sự chính là năm đó Mộc Gia Thụ, nàng tuy rằng ngoài miệng không nguyện ý thừa nhận, thái độ trung lại không từ lộ ra đi một tí kính sợ.

"Ta yêu cầu ngươi..."

"Đi , ngươi câm miệng đi, làm chính mình nói với hắn." Một thanh âm từ ngoài cửa truyền đến, đánh gãy Văn Tuệ nói, ngay sau đó, thanh âm chủ nhân cũng vội vàng mà vào cửa .

Mộc Gia Thụ quay đầu, cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đáy mắt có khó hiểu cảm xúc.

Mộc Hạo Xướng rất nhanh tránh đi ánh mắt của hắn, trực tiếp lấy ra vài phần tài sản chuyển nhượng cùng với công ty trao quyền văn kiện đưa cho Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ký đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn chăm chú hắn liếc mắt một cái, phóng ở trong tay lật lật, trực tiếp ném tới địa thượng.

Văn Tuệ nói: "Ngươi..."

"Ngươi đừng nhúng tay chuyện này !" Mộc Hạo Xướng lại một lần nữa đánh gãy nàng, từ khi trước xem qua kia đoạn video, hắn đối Văn Tuệ thái độ chính là vẫn luôn như thế.

Hắn bản thân lần nữa đem văn kiện từ dưới đất nhặt lên, ở lòng bàn tay gõ gõ, hướng về Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hôm nay ngươi lạc ở trong tay ta , có phải hay không thật bất ngờ? Đánh giá dài như vậy thời gian, bây giờ là hai người chúng ta ai chiếm hạ phong?"

Mộc Gia Thụ hỏi ngược lại: "Phương thức này?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười cười, chụp đi văn kiện thượng thổ, lần nữa đưa cho hắn: "Bất kể là đâu một loại phương thức, ngươi nếu thua, liền muốn thua khởi. Hiện tại sống hay chết ngươi chính mình chọn một, ta chỉ cho ngươi ba giờ thời gian."

Hắn nhìn nhìn biểu: "Buổi chiều năm giờ trước, ta hy vọng ngươi đem mấy thứ này ký chữ tốt cho ta."

Điền Dũng cũng không có trốn giấu đi, mà là an vị tại huấn luyện doanh phòng trực ban trong, trên bàn phóng hai chén nước, khen ngược giống tại chờ cái gì người.

Ngoài cửa truyền đến hỗn độn tiếng bước chân, trên mặt hắn lộ ra tươi cười, hướng về cửa nhà nhìn lại, nhìn đến Vệ Tuân một cước giữ cửa đá văng, bước đi tiến vào.

Vệ Tuân lòng nóng như lửa đốt, quả thực một chút cấp Điền Dũng nói chuyện đường sống đều không có, đi lên trực tiếp một phen kéo chặt hắn cổ áo đem người thân đứng lên, nghiến răng nghiến lợi hỏi: "Văn Thế Hòa bọn họ hiện tại người ở nơi nào?"

Điền Dũng nhìn hắn, nụ cười trên mặt thoáng biến mất: "Ta không biết, vừa rồi Vu Hiến đuổi theo , nơi này cũng không thể liên phiên trực người đều không có. Ngươi là tại hoài nghi ta sao?"

Vệ Tuân trực tiếp một quyền đánh vào trên bụng của hắn, Điền Dũng lập tức bị hắn đánh cong hạ thắt lưng, đau nửa ngày thẳng không đứng dậy đến.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Thiếu mẹ hắn theo ta xả những cái đó vô dụng , ta biết nhất định là ngươi đem người phóng vào, bọn họ đi đâu ?"

Điền Dũng bình tĩnh mà nói: "Ngươi như vậy hoài nghi ta cũng quá làm ta thất vọng rồi. Ta không biết ngươi là từ đâu nghe tới tin tức, chính là trước ta đã cho ngươi đã gọi điện thoại , chính là lúc ấy ngươi tại vội không có tiếp..."

Vệ Tuân không nói hai lời, lại là một cước, đem Điền Dũng đá sau khi ra ngoài còn tiến lên muốn đánh, không đợi đi qua, đã bị một người từ phía sau chặn ngang ôm lấy.

Vệ Tuân từng thanh người bỏ ra, quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua: "Vu Hiến, ngươi chớ có nhiều chuyện!"

Vu Hiến khiếp sợ nói: "Đây là có chuyện gì, hai người các ngươi như thế nào sẽ đánh nhau? Trước lãnh tĩnh một chút..."

Điền Dũng cười lạnh: "Có người trong lòng mình sốt ruột, lấy người khác trút giận bái. Hừ, ngươi đã cảm thấy họ mộc một người là người, chúng ta này đó huynh đệ liền thí cũng không đỉnh một cái!"

Vệ Tuân giận dữ phản cười: "Ngươi thiếu cho ta vô nghĩa! Ngươi cho là ngươi làm bộ làm tịch mà đánh như vậy một chiếc điện thoại là có thể đem chuyện này bóc đi qua? Nằm mơ đi! Vu Hiến, ngươi là mấy giờ đi ra ngoài truy người ?"

Vu Hiến cùng Vệ Tuân đi ra quá rất nhiều lần nhiệm vụ, Vệ Tuân biết hắn có một cái thói quen, chính là làm bất cứ chuyện gì trước, vô luận thời gian nhiều khẩn trương, đều phải trước nhìn liếc mắt một cái biểu, quả nhiên Vu Hiến sửng sốt một chút, chuẩn xác mà trả lời hắn: "Mười một giờ thập phần đi."

Vệ Tuân trực tiếp đem điện thoại di động của mình tạp đến Điền Dũng trên người: "Ngươi mẹ hắn muốn hay không nhìn xem ngươi gọi điện thoại cho ta thời gian là mấy giờ? ! Đều đi qua mau một giờ!"

Vu Hiến kinh ngạc mà nhìn Điền Dũng.

Điền Dũng biểu tình đọng lại tại trên mặt, một lát sau, không có nhận sai, ngược lại đỡ bên cạnh cái bàn, chậm rãi đứng dậy.

Vừa rồi Vệ Tuân kia hai cái đánh không rõ, hắn đứng dậy động tác thập phần cố sức, bất quá ở đây không có người đi qua dìu hắn.

Điền Dũng nói: "Vệ Tuân, ngươi còn có nhớ hay không năm năm trước ta cho ngươi chắn quá một đao? Ta làm chuyện gì đều là vì ngươi hảo! Chúng ta đồng thời huấn luyện, đi ra nhiệm vụ, những mưa gió cũng bảy năm huynh đệ , ngươi hôm nay liền một chút chuyện cũ đều không có ý định niệm sao?"

Vệ Tuân mặt không đổi sắc: "Cho nên ngươi chính là đoan chắc ta sẽ không dưới ngoan tay, cho nên cái gì đều không có ý định nói, đúng không?"

Điền Dũng ngang nhiên nhìn Vệ Tuân, ngược lại một bộ đúng lý hợp tình bộ dáng. Hắn biết đối phương trọng nghĩa khí, tri ân báo đáp, vẫn thật là là đoan chắc điểm này.

Điền Dũng rất muốn nhìn một chút, tại Vệ Tuân trong lòng, rốt cuộc là Mộc Gia Thụ trọng yếu, vẫn là hắn cùng nguyên tắc quan trọng hơn.

Vệ Tuân nhìn chăm chú hắn một khắc, trong thanh âm không có một tia gợn sóng: "Ngươi đây là muốn hiệp ta , cảm thấy ta bắt ngươi không có cách nào."

Hắn vừa nói một bên bắt tay vói vào túi quần trong, Điền Dũng tưởng trả lời, lại phát hiện đối phương nói chính là câu trần thuật, cũng không có nghe chính mình nói chuyện ý tứ.

Vệ Tuân trong túi trang một phen quân dụng gấp đao, hắn lấy ra, mở ra, tại ai đều không có kịp phản ứng dưới tình huống, trực tiếp chiếu chính mình cánh tay trái thống đi vào.

Chung quanh truyền đến tiếng kêu sợ hãi, Điền Dũng trợn mắt há hốc mồm, Tiểu Ngụy một cái bước xa xông lên trước, gắt gao nắm lấy Vệ Tuân thủ đoạn, tưởng muốn đem đao của hắn đoạt xuống dưới, Vu Hiến vội vàng xoay người chạy đi ra ngoài tìm vừa mới cấp Lê Thanh xem qua thương thầy thuốc.

Vệ Tuân lại thập phần lãnh tĩnh, bỏ ra Tiểu Ngụy tay, chính mình con dao nhỏ rút ra, đè lại miệng vết thương, Vu Hiến vội vàng chạy về đến, đem băng vải đưa cho hắn, Vệ Tuân cũng tiếp nhận đến qua loa đem cánh tay bao lấy.

Điền Dũng nói: "Ngươi, ngươi..."

Vệ Tuân đi đến trước mặt hắn, dùng kia đem máu tươi đầm đìa đao để ở tại Điền Dũng ngực: "Ngươi nói sự ta đều nhớ rõ, ngươi cho ta chắn kia một chút là chém vào tả cánh tay thượng đi? Ta hôm nay trả lại ngươi, hai chúng ta thanh."

Tiểu Ngụy nói: "Tam thiếu!"

Vệ Tuân cư nhiên cười cười, cũng không biết là cùng Điền Dũng nói vẫn còn là trả lời hắn: "Ngươi yên tâm đi! Ta sẽ không giết người , sống còn không có sống đủ, ta cũng không tưởng bị bắn chết. Chính là trên người ai mấy đao không chết được nhiều, ngươi hôm nay muốn là không nói, chúng ta liền thử xem."

Điền Dũng đầu một vựng, biểu tình cũng hiện ra không dám tin đến, hắn gần gũi nhìn Vệ Tuân vẻ mặt, đột nhiên ý thức được, cái này đã từng thân mật khăng khít chiến hữu đã thật lâu không có cùng chính mình giống như trước như vậy ngực vô khúc mắc mà ở chung .

Hắn bị Vệ Tuân trong sáng tiêu sái tính cách hấp dẫn, chính là hiện tại Vệ Tuân nhìn đến hắn thời điểm tựa như thay đổi một người, trong ánh mắt không còn có ôn nhu, chỉ còn lại có đề phòng cùng chán ghét.

Trên tay hắn đao để chính mình, Điền Dũng vào giờ khắc này rõ ràng mà ý thức được, Vệ Tuân là thật hy vọng chính mình đi tìm chết .

"Cụ thể địa phương ta thật sự không biết." Chống đỡ Điền Dũng kia cỗ tinh khí thần giống như lập tức bị tháo nước , hắn suy sụp đạo, "Ta chỉ biết là bọn họ phương hướng phải là cao khai khu Phượng Hoàng sơn một mảnh kia."

"Phượng Hoàng sơn... Phượng Hoàng sơn? !" Vừa rồi luôn luôn tại bên cạnh vây xem toàn trường Tống Chẩn bỗng nhiên một nhịp ót, "Ta nghe ta ba nói lên quá cái chỗ này! Vệ thiếu, ngươi chờ, ta lại cho hắn gọi điện thoại!"

Tống sở thịnh nghe thấy Tống Chẩn hỏi cái chỗ này, tại điện thoại bên kia khẩu khí có chút kỳ quái, bất quá vẫn là thống khoái mà nói cho hắn. Vệ Tuân một xác định địa chỉ, lập tức ném xuống Điền Dũng, mang người bước đi.

Hắn vừa đi một bên cấp Mộc Ngôn Duệ phát rồi điều tin tức, nói cho hắn biết chính mình hướng đi,

"Vệ Tuân!"

Điền Dũng nhịn không được gọi hắn một tiếng: "Liền tính nhìn tại nhiều năm như vậy giao tình mặt trên, ngươi đối với ta đều không có..."

Vệ Tuân nghe thấy hắn gọi tên của mình, cước bộ không có nhất thời một khắc dừng lại, chính là thực không kiên nhẫn cũng thực rõ ràng mà nói một câu: "Ngươi tham dự bắt cóc đã là phạm pháp , còn xả cái gì vô dụng ."

Không có bất luận cái gì hoài niệm không tha, Vệ Tuân tính cách yêu ghét phân minh, một người hình tượng nếu đã tại trong cảm nhận của hắn hủy, hắn liền không sẽ còn có bất luận cái gì do dự.

Điền Dũng phía dưới nói lại cũng vô pháp nói ra khỏi miệng, kinh ngạc mà nhìn Vệ Tuân bước đi xa.

Ánh nắng chiều đầy trời, tà dương lung lay sắp đổ.

Mộc Hạo Xướng gõ gõ cửa phòng khép hờ, bên trong không có người trả lời, hắn nhíu mày xuống, trực tiếp đẩy cửa đi vào.

Bên trong không bật đèn, này tòa nhà hướng lại không hảo, trong phòng thập phần hôn ám, Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ nằm ở phía trước cửa sổ trên giường nhỏ, trong tay chơi một cái không biết từ đâu nhặt được cũ ma phương, ngốc cư nhiên còn rất thoải mái.

Hắn quả thực muốn tức cười : "Ngươi thực nhàn nhã a? Thật sự là một chút cũng không sợ ta giết con tin."

Mộc Gia Thụ đem đối hảo ma phương hướng bên cạnh một ném, cũng không từ trên giường đứng lên, như trước thực thoải mái mà dựa ở nơi đó: "Cửa nhà cùng dưới lầu đều thủ người, ngươi muốn ta thế nào? Thật sự ra bên ngoài chạy, vẫn là ngồi ở trên giường vừa mắng ngươi một bên khóc?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Cho nên văn kiện ký ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi mà nói: "Kia một chồng giấy vụn, ngươi làm ta ký cái gì? Đương ta thật sự vẫn là ngụy tạo đều phân biệt không được sao? Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì? Nói một chút."

Hắn tâm bình khí hòa, bởi vì biết Mộc Hạo Xướng trước đó khẳng định cũng không biết bắt cóc chuyện này, đại bộ phận khả năng tính còn là bởi vì mình bị trói lại mới tới, cũng càng bởi vì đại bộ phận dưới tình huống, Mộc Gia Thụ đối với Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng có thể bình tâm tĩnh khí — nếu từ nhỏ đến lớn cái gì đều cùng hắn so đo, sớm chết.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười cười, đi đến bên giường ngồi xuống, thế nhưng thật sự giải thích : "Ta nguyên bản đâu, là muốn cho ngươi lĩnh hội một chút thâu ở trong tay ta là cái gì cảm giác, chờ ngươi thừa nhận ta so ngươi cường , ngươi thua, ta lại thả ngươi đi ra ngoài... A đối , mang ngươi đi ra ngoài đây coi như là ân cứu mạng đi? Vậy ngươi còn thiếu ta một cái nhân tình."

"Ngươi có bệnh đi?" Mộc Gia Thụ trầm mặc một hồi, chân thành mà hỏi ý kiến.

Mộc Hạo Xướng mỉm cười, thế nhưng cũng không phản bác hắn, nói: "Bất quá hiện tại ngươi đến phối hợp ta, chúng ta nghĩ biện pháp đồng thời rời đi nơi này."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Tưởng tại ta đây nghe hai câu dễ nghe lại đi? Không có."

Mộc Hạo Xướng thở dài, tiếc nuối mà nói: "Nguyên bản ta là như thế này tính toán , bất quá hiện tại không công phu cùng ngươi háo ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ta nghe lời này của ngươi, rất giống giết người khúc nhạc dạo a."

Mộc Hạo Xướng bật cười: "Lời này nói , ngươi yên tâm, muốn giết người không là ta, là bên ngoài cái kia họ Tống bệnh thần kinh. Nói thật, ta đây là thứ hai hồi thấy hắn, người này thân phận hay là thật đa dạng a."

Mộc Hạo Xướng trong lời nói mặt nói không nên lời tự giễu, chủ yếu là cũng hiểu được chuyện này quá không thể tưởng tượng.

Hắn lần đầu tiên thấy Tống Quyền là tại một lần tiệc cưới thượng, trong lúc vô ý nghe người ta nói khởi đây là Thẩm Thụ dưỡng phụ, cố ý chú ý một chút, còn cảm thấy làm người rất hiền lành. Không nghĩ tới này thứ hai hồi tái kiến, nhân gia đã thành hắn nửa cái bố dượng.

Tống Quyền trang nhiều năm như vậy, liên Mộc Gia Thụ, Văn Tuệ người như vậy đều nhìn không ra hắn bộ mặt thật, bất quá đến cái này giai đoạn, hắn đại khái là cảm thấy thời cơ đã đến, thái độ cùng trước khi xuất ra tựa như hai người.

Mộc Gia Thụ chau mày, Mộc Hạo Xướng tiến đến hắn bên tai nhẹ thanh đạo: "Này lâu bên trong phóng hảo mấy dũng xăng, còn có kíp nổ... Ta dám một trăm phần trăm khẳng định, tuyệt đối sẽ không là Văn Tuệ an bài ."

Mộc Gia Thụ chính là tại những lời này lọt vào tai thời điểm sợ run một chút, cũng rất mau khôi phục lãnh tĩnh. Hắn từ trên giường ngồi xuống, thản nhiên mà nói: "Ta minh bạch. Nếu ta vừa rồi không phỏng chừng sai nói, Văn Tuệ nhìn qua bày ra trận này bắt cóc, trên thực tế bất quá là cái bối nồi . Vừa rồi những người đó nã súng chỉa vào người của ta, Tống Quyền nói làm cho bọn họ buông xuống, bọn họ liền buông xuống, căn bản là không nghĩ muốn đi nghe một chút Văn Tuệ là cái có ý tứ gì."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ta chính là không nghĩ ra được hắn rốt cuộc đồ cái gì, nếu muốn giết ngươi nói, hẳn là không cần phải lớn như vậy trận trượng a."

Mộc Gia Thụ liếc Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc mắt một cái: "Tâm lý của ngươi tố chất không tồi a, biết lâu trong có xăng, còn ngồi ở chỗ này đông kéo tây xả những cái đó vô dụng ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng đảo không cùng hắn tranh cãi: "Tống Quyền liền ở bên ngoài hành lang thượng hút thuốc, ta tạm thời không nghĩ tới biện pháp như thế nào thu phục hắn, cho nên trước tán gẫu hai câu đuổi đuổi thời gian, nhìn hắn một hồi có đi hay không."

Mộc Gia Thụ trầm ngâm một chút: "Ngươi không có đem chuyện này nói cho Văn Tuệ đi?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng lắc đầu, tà Mộc Gia Thụ: "Nàng sinh ý thượng không có ba tráo , vốn là liền đi lại duy gian, vừa mới bồi không ít, đi qua đại bộ phận tích tụ lại bị mỗ cái thập phần có khả năng người nương ta tay tạo không còn một mảnh, có thể nghĩ tâm tình nhiều không xong. Nàng theo ta muốn tiền, ta chưa cho, là Tống Quyền làm này trận mưa đúng lúc, cho nên Văn Tuệ hiện tại đối Tống Quyền có thể nói là nói gì nghe nấy, ta nói cái gì đều nghe không vào."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Trách không được hắn làm việc phong cách so đi lên đến nói trương dương rất nhiều."

Mộc Hạo Xướng khiêu khích không được thảo cái mất mặt, đần độn nói: "Dù sao Tống Quyền mục tiêu không tại trên người nàng, nàng không có sinh mệnh an toàn, về phần càng nhiều ... Ta cũng quản không ."

Ngữ khí của hắn trung lộ ra đối Văn Tuệ chán ghét cùng mỏi mệt, đoạn này mẫu tử quan hệ tại Mộc Hạo Xướng trong lòng, hiển nhiên đã thành một cái không tiểu nhân gánh vác.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên nói: "Hạo Xướng, kỳ thật ta vẫn muốn biết, ngươi dựa vào cái gì liền như vậy khẳng định Văn Tuệ thật là ngươi thân sinh mẫu thân."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cảm thấy Mộc Gia Thụ rất có ý tứ, hắn vô luận tại cái gì thời điểm, nói chuyện gì, đều có thể như vậy thật yên lặng , giống như lại kỳ ba đồ vật đến trong mắt của hắn đều không đáng giá nhắc tới, ngược lại làm nghe người cảm thấy là chính mình quá kích .

Mộc Hạo Xướng sẩn cười một tiếng, lắc lắc đầu, tuy rằng không có lảng tránh Mộc Gia Thụ vấn đề, nhưng vẫn là không nguyện ý nhiều lời, đơn giản nói: "Chúng ta cùng đi bệnh viện làm kiểm tra, ta mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn xét nghiệm kết quả đi ra , như thế nào còn không khẳng định? Hơn nữa Văn Tuệ không có gạt ta lý do."

Hắn lẩm bẩm nói: "Ta biết ngươi không tin nàng, nhưng là ngươi nếu gặp được nàng đối thái độ của ta liền không có thể như vậy suy nghĩ."

Hắn tuy rằng từ tiểu đi theo mẫu thân ở tại nước Mỹ, nhưng là Mạnh Như cách sống luôn luôn tiêu sái. Nhìn chán một chỗ phong cảnh về sau, liền sẽ lập tức chuyển nhà tìm kiếm những thứ khác mới mẻ cảm. Mộc Hạo Xướng không có chỗ ở cố định, hơn nữa vẫn luôn rõ ràng mẫu thân cùng phụ thân tình cảm không hảo, mẫu thân lại tổng là tại tưởng niệm ca ca, này dẫn đến nội tâm của hắn nghiêm trọng khuyết thiếu lòng trung thành. Từ khi gặp Văn Tuệ về sau mới cảm nhận được cái gì gọi là cẩn thận tình thương của mẹ, này dẫn đến Mộc Hạo Xướng đối với huyết thống quan hệ có một loại đặc biệt chấp niệm, cũng là hắn chậm chạp không nguyện ý buông tha Văn Tuệ lý do.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày xuống, Văn Tuệ là không có lý do gì, chính là Tống Quyền đâu?

Hắn tuy rằng như vậy suy đoán, nhưng trong tay không có chứng cớ, do dự một chút, vẫn là không cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng nói.

"Người đi rồi sao?" Mộc Gia Thụ thay đổi cái đề tài.

Mộc Hạo Xướng theo khe cửa hướng phía ngoài bới liếc mắt một cái, phiền táo mà mắng một câu: "Mẹ , còn không đi!"

Hắn hiện tại đã có điểm hối hận . Nguyên bản nếu chỉ có Văn Tuệ nói, Mộc Hạo Xướng có tuyệt đối tin tưởng chính mình có thể thu phục, nhưng nửa đường thượng sát đi ra như vậy một cái tên là Tống Quyền , hắn là thật không có nắm chắc , sớm biết rằng lúc trước liền không nên một mình lại đây.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Điện thoại di động của ngươi đâu?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Vô dụng, bên trong này có tín hiệu che chắn khí, cái gì đều truyền không đi ra ngoài... Như vậy đi, ngươi đem Tống Quyền gọi tiến vào, hai người chúng ta thu thập hắn tính . Chỉ cần chế phục Tống Quyền, người khác đều không là vấn đề."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng không kiên nhẫn mà "Sách" một tiếng, ngắn gọn giải thích: "Ngươi gọi tiến vào, ta giấu đi, hắn vừa tiến đến, răng rắc!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Cũng là cái biện pháp.

Hắn gật gật đầu: "Ta nghĩ biện pháp đem hắn một mình gọi tiến gian phòng, ngươi giấu đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng tả hữu nhìn quanh một chút, từ địa thượng nhặt một tiệt dùng phế đi chân ghế, cũng không cố đến bẩn, trực tiếp trốn được dưới sàng, ý bảo Mộc Gia Thụ có thể .

Mộc Gia Thụ gật gật đầu, đi tới cửa trước giữ cửa đẩy ra, vừa mới há mồm muốn nói nói, lại phát hiện chính là Mộc Hạo Xướng giấu đi như vậy nhất thời hồi lâu công phu, Tống Quyền cư nhiên đã đi rồi, cửa nhà giống vừa rồi nhất dạng, chỉ còn lại có hai cái trông cửa tráng hán.

Hai người kia đã nghe thấy được Mộc Gia Thụ đẩy cửa thanh âm, đồng thời triều hắn nhìn qua, này một người trong cả tiếng mà hỏi: "Làm gì?"

Cơ hội hơi tung lướt qua, nếu do dự nói nhất định sẽ làm cho đối phương khả nghi, Mộc Gia Thụ tùy cơ ứng biến, há mồm liền biên: "Vị đại ca kia, trong phòng này giống như có một cái con chuột, xin hỏi có thể hay không cho ta đổi một gian?"

Hai cái tráng hán nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, cũng nhịn không được cười , này một người trong trào phúng mà nói: "Tiểu tử ngươi còn tưởng rằng là đi ra du lịch sao? Đến phần này thượng, mệnh cũng không biết có thể hay không bảo vệ, ta liền khuyên ngươi vẫn là yên tĩnh một hồi đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cố ý nhăn lại mày, giống là có chút khó xử, nhưng rất nhanh, kia khó xử biểu tình lại bị chán ghét chiếm lĩnh .

Hắn từ trên cổ tay tháo xuống chính mình biểu, trực tiếp nhét vào này một người trong thoạt nhìn địa vị rất cao một chút trong tay người: "Đại ca, không là ta cố ý tìm việc, thật sự là... Từ tiểu chỉ sợ loại này đồ vật, ta biết đổi phòng gian khả năng không hào phóng liền, kia có thể hay không vậy làm phiền đại ca giúp ta bắt nó đuổi ra đến?"

Tay hắn biểu vừa thấy liền giá trị xa xỉ, nam nhân này nắm chặt ở trong tay, cảm thấy trong lòng nóng lên.

Hắn đã quyết định phải giúp Mộc Gia Thụ cái này vội , chính là không nghĩ như vậy thống khoái mà đáp ứng hắn, ngược lại nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ trên tay nhẫn, hỏi: "Ngươi này thứ gì, cũng rất đáng giá đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười một chút: "Còn có thể đi, hôn giới."

Chương 107: Mộc Hạo Xướng hối hận

Người trước mắt này vô luận có phải là thật hay không nghĩ thầm rằng cười, khóe môi đều tổng là hơi hơi thượng dương , chính là nói những lời này khi kia một cái đột nhiên tươi cười lại hết sức chân thành tha thiết, đem người nhìn sửng sốt.

Nam nhân phục hồi lại tinh thần, nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ không để ý tới chính mình ám chỉ, đơn giản trực tiếp thượng tay đi bắt cổ tay của hắn, nửa là cường bách nửa là khuyên bảo mà nói: "Không quan tâm là cái gì giới, ngươi sau khi ra ngoài muốn mua nhiều ít mua nhiều ít, muốn ta nói, hiện tại như vậy một cái nhẫn chỉ sợ còn so ra kém hảo hảo ngủ một giấc hữu dụng đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ giá trụ tay hắn: "Vị đại ca kia muốn là không nguyện ý hỗ trợ ta cũng không có thể cưỡng cầu, bất quá cái này nhẫn không thể cho ngươi, ngươi muốn là không quản, quên đi đi. Một hồi Nhị ca đến , ta lại làm hắn cho ta đổi một cái phòng."

Người kia vốn là có chút sinh khí, bị Mộc Gia Thụ vừa nói như thế lại do dự . Bọn họ trông cửa cũng là thay ca , vừa mới không có nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng tiến gian phòng, lại cũng nghe nói lần này bị buộc chính là đệ đệ của hắn, tuy nói hai huynh đệ ra vẻ tình cảm không hảo, nhưng loại sự tình này dù sao khó nói, có thể thiếu đắc tội với người vẫn là chừa chút đường sống hảo.

Hắn nghĩ đến đây, vẫn là nhả ra , cùng một người khác nói: "Ta vào xem, ngươi ở đây trong xem trọng ."

Nghe lời người mặc dù có chút không tình nguyện, nhưng cũng không có nói cái gì nữa biệt , mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn đồng bạn đem kia khối giá trị xa xỉ đồng hồ nhét vào chính mình trong túi, đi theo Mộc Gia Thụ vào cửa .

Hắn nghe thấy đồng bạn tại hỏi cái kia yếu ớt đại thiếu gia: "Con chuột đâu? Ở nơi nào?"

Đối phương trả lời: "Phía sau cửa, phiền toái lớn ca nhìn xem đi, ta không dám đi qua."

Môn bị đóng lại, hắn cũng không lại đương hồi sự, nhàm chán mà thu hồi ánh mắt.

Ngay tại người kia đi tới cửa khom lưng xuống đi trong nháy mắt, Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên nhào lên, một phen bưng kín đối phương miệng, ngay sau đó Mộc Hạo Xướng từ dưới giường lòe ra đến, kén khởi mộc côn chiếu người nọ trên đầu chính là một chút.

Đối phương hiển nhiên không nghĩ tới trong phòng còn có một người tại, liên gọi đều không kêu lên đến một tiếng, liền chớp mắt hôn mê bất tỉnh, Mộc Gia Thụ nhẹ nhàng đem thân thể của hắn phóng tại địa hạ, toàn bộ quá trình không có phát ra nửa điểm tiếng vang.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhẹ nhẹ thở phào một cái, hai người phối hợp hoàn mỹ, hắn cảm thấy trong lòng vui sướng cực kỳ, nhịn không được nghiêng đầu hướng Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười.

Mộc Gia Thụ còn cái tươi cười, thấp thanh đạo: "Còn có một cái."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhỏ giọng nói: "Mẹ , đáng tiếc không là Tống Quyền, không phải duy nhất giải quyết . Này cái thứ hai như thế nào lộng tiến vào?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi không cần phải xen vào , trở về giấu hảo."

Mộc Hạo Xướng lần nữa ghé vào dưới sàng, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn ca ca hắn vẻ mặt kích động mà đẩy cửa ra chạy đi ra bên ngoài, hướng về phía chính mình phương hướng kêu: "Đại ca, ngươi vừa rồi nhưng chưa nói ngươi cũng sợ con chuột a, này đã có thể không có phúc hậu , hiện tại con chuột chạy tới dưới sàng, ta còn thế nào đi ngủ? Ngươi muốn là bắt không được, không phải đem biểu trả lại cho ta, ta còn là làm một vị khác đại ca..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Ngoài cửa một người khác vốn là liền vi đồng bạn đương chính mình mặt độc chiếm chỗ tốt cảm thấy tức giận bất bình, nghe Mộc Gia Thụ nói như vậy rốt cuộc nhịn không được , bước nhanh vào nhà nói: "Con chuột ở nơi nào... A!"

Hắn phát ra một tiếng ngắn ngủi kinh hô, đã bị hai người bào chế đúng cách, lần thứ hai phóng đảo.

Mộc Hạo Xướng ném xuống trong tay chân ghế, nói: "Đi mau."

Mộc Gia Thụ đem trong đó một người nam nhân kéo dài tới trên giường, dùng chăn che lại, Mộc Hạo Xướng đi theo phía sau hắn, hai chân rõ ràng mà đem một người khác đá đến dưới giường, lúc này mới đồng thời bước nhanh xuất môn.

Thái dương dần dần trầm xuống, hai người đi ra cửa phòng sau đó, trong hành lang ánh sáng đã thập phần hôn ám , Mộc Hạo Xướng tiểu thanh đạo: "Ngươi đi theo ta."

Hắn không có đi thang lầu, mà là tìm được hành lang dài cuối một cái cao hơn nửa người tiểu cửa ngầm, mang theo Mộc Gia Thụ đi vào.

Nơi này là đại lâu chưa thấy hảo khi vi thi công phương tiện cố ý đáp thành kiến trúc dùng hàng hiên, Mộc Hạo Xướng bản thân chính là làm phòng điền sản , đối phương diện này đương nhiên rõ ràng, trước đi lên tìm Mộc Gia Thụ chính là thông qua nơi này, bởi vậy ai cũng không có phát hiện hắn.

Bất quá cái chỗ này bí mật là bí mật, đáng tiếc một chút ánh sáng đều thấu không tiến vào, hơn nữa địa thượng đều là tạp vật, hai người đi gập gập ghềnh ghềnh, trong lòng không hẹn mà cùng mà có chút hoài nghi nhân sinh.

Chính mình, vì cái gì sẽ cùng bên người người này, đồng thời xuất hiện tại đây dạng địa phương... Hay là đang nằm mơ đi? !

Mộc Gia Thụ bị vướng một chút, vội vàng đỡ lấy bên cạnh tường, trước mắt một đạo mỏng manh lam quang sáng lên, Mộc Hạo Xướng từ trong túi móc ra di động: "Ta vốn là tưởng tỉnh điểm điện , tính , hay là trước nhanh lên đi ra ngoài quan trọng."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Có tín hiệu sao?"

Hắn một bên hỏi, một bên nương Mộc Hạo Xướng di động ánh sáng trên mặt đất đi tuần tra, nhìn thấy một phen có chút rỉ sắt gấp bút máy đao, liền xoay người nhặt lên bỏ vào túi áo trong.

Mộc Hạo Xướng thử cấp Vệ Tuân phát rồi cái định vị, nửa ngày không có phát ra đi, cau mày nói: "Không được, vẫn luôn biểu hiện gửi đi trung."

Mộc Gia Thụ lắc lắc đầu: "Đi thôi."

Hắn không thích như vậy không có kế hoạch, không có chuẩn bị ở sau mạo hiểm, muốn là Tống Quyền bình thường nói, Mộc Gia Thụ hoặc là còn muốn cùng hắn nói chuyện, nhưng là từ hiện nay đủ loại tình huống đến xem, người này không riêng có bệnh, còn bệnh đến không rõ, cùng hắn giao lưu còn không bằng mạo hiểm nhanh chóng rời đi.

Kỳ thật không thể không nói, Mộc Hạo Xướng ở cạnh phổ thời điểm còn là phi thường đáng giá tín nhiệm , hắn tại phát hiện Tống Quyền không thích hợp sau đó, đã đệ nhất thời gian tự hỏi kế thoát thân, tại lâu bên trong nhiều lần dẫm nhiều lần điểm, mới quy hoạch ra như vậy một cái hệ số an toàn phi thường cao chạy trốn đường nhỏ.

Đại khái trừ hắn ra bên ngoài, rất nhiều người thậm chí cũng không biết nơi này còn có như vậy một cái kiến trúc dùng hàng hiên, hai người vẫn luôn sắp hạ đến lầu một, đều không có đụng tới bất luận cái gì Tống Quyền thủ hạ.

Nhưng là kế hoạch vĩnh viễn cản không nổi biến hóa mau, ngay tại bọn họ mắt thấy sắp thành công lúc ra cửa, kia phiến tiểu tiểu cửa ngầm lập tức bị người từ một khác mặt đẩy ra, một cái nhỏ xinh bóng người lóe tiến vào, lần nữa khép lại môn.

Nàng vào cửa sau đó ngẫng đầu, vừa lúc cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đến cái đối mặt, Mộc Hạo Xướng di động trên màn ảnh phát ra mỏng manh ánh sáng sâu kín mà chiếu vào ba người trên mặt, đối phương lập tức hét rầm lêm.

"Dựa! Ngốc bức!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng sống nhiều năm như vậy lần đầu cảm nhận được chuyện gì hố cha hàng, hắn chỉ tới kịp mắng một câu như vậy, môn một khác trắc đã truyền đến người thanh: "Mau đi qua, nữ nhân kia ở nơi đó!"

Mộc Gia Thụ đẩy hắn một phen: "Trở về chạy!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng kịp phản ứng, trong lòng buồn bực lấy máu, chính là từ tình huống trước mắt đến nói không quay về lối cũng thật sự là không biện pháp khác, hắn cắn răng một cái, đành phải quay đầu lần nữa lên lầu.

Mộc Gia Thụ thuận tiện nhắc nhở cái kia kinh hô nữ nhân một câu, liền không lại bất kể nàng, cũng đi theo hướng trên lầu chạy tới.

Phía sau tiếng bước chân tới gần, nơi này trông coi nghe tiếng mà đến, Mộc Hạo Xướng chạy ở phía trước nhất, một cước giữ cửa đá văng, kéo Mộc Gia Thụ một phen, quyết đoán hướng phía ngoài lao ra đi.

Lần này xem như triệt để đem người cấp kinh động , người phía sau còn không có đuổi theo, phía trước ngược lại lại tới nữa nhất bang, Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêng người né qua nghênh diện đánh tới nắm tay, ngay sau đó một cái ném qua vai đem này một người trong nam tử hướng về phía mặt sau truy binh tạp đi ra ngoài, vẫn luôn chạy ở phía sau hắn nữ nhân kia hét lên một tiếng, kéo chặt Mộc Gia Thụ cánh tay: "Giúp đỡ ta!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Câm miệng, ngươi cái này bại gia nương môn!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn kéo khai nữ nhân kia tay, tiện tay đem nàng xả đến chính mình và Mộc Hạo Xướng trung gian, kia cái địa phương hẳn là hơi chút an toàn một ít, về phần nàng có thể hay không sống sót, kia Mộc Gia Thụ cũng thật sự không thể chú ý nhiều lắm.

Hắn lôi kéo thời điểm trong lúc vô ý quét nữ nhân kia liếc mắt một cái, lại nhất thời lắp bắp kinh hãi.

Người này hắn cư nhiên còn có chút ấn tượng — còn cùng không có cùng Vệ Tuân quen biết nhau kia trận, Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo Vệ Tuân đi bệnh viện nhìn Lý nãi nãi, đã từng gặp phải quá Văn Thế Hòa một cước đem một nữ nhân đá xuống thang lầu, trước mắt đúng là nàng!

Nhưng làm hắn giật mình không là cái này, mà là nữ nhân trước mặt nửa bên mặt thượng bị tìm vài đạo thật dài khẩu tử, hong gió máu tươi hồ tại miệng vết thương chung quanh, nhìn qua hết sức đáng sợ.

Lại là hủy dung!

Người này phiền là phiền, nhưng cư nhiên có thể mang theo này đạo thương đuổi kịp chính mình và Mộc Hạo Xướng tốc độ, Mộc Gia Thụ quả thực phải có điểm bội phục nàng .

Một tiếng súng vang, hắn ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng, hiểm hiểm tránh ra.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lãnh mặt nói: "Hướng ai nổ súng đâu! Một đám đều mắt bị mù, thấy không rõ ta là ai?"

Đối diện tiếng súng quả nhiên ngừng một chút, hôn ám ánh sáng hạ, một người chần chờ nói: "Mộc nhị thiếu?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà hừ một tiếng, hạ giọng đối Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Cái gì đều đừng nói, đi theo ta đi. Nhất định muốn theo sát."

Hắn đón vây quanh, ngang nhiên đi về phía trước hai bước, mắt thấy liền muốn quẹo vào, cánh tay bỗng nhiên bị Mộc Gia Thụ một phen nắm lấy: "Đừng động!"

Lạnh lẽo nòng súng để ở tại Mộc Hạo Xướng trên trán.

Nòng súng mặt sau, là Tống Quyền đồng dạng lạnh như băng mỉm cười.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trốn đông trốn tây thời gian dài như vậy, cũng đã sớm là một bụng hỏa khí, bị đoạt như vậy chỉ vào, đầu tiên là cả kinh, lập tức thế nhưng lãnh cười rộ lên: "Lúc trước kêu cũng không kêu một tiếng, đi theo Văn Tuệ mặt sau cẩu hiện tại cư nhiên chính mình toát ra đầu đến , thật sự là, ta liền muốn biết, mặt trời hôm nay vẫn là đánh phía đông đi ra sao?"

Tống Quyền thản nhiên nói: "Nhị thiếu đây là sinh khí a..."

Mộc Gia Thụ trước vẫn luôn trầm mặc mà đứng ở bên cạnh không nói gì, trên thực tế là tại quan sát đối phương mỗi một cái cử chỉ, hắn phát hiện từ khi hắn đi vào này tòa phế lâu trong, Tống Quyền từ đầu đến cuối đều chưa từng có cùng chính mình trực tiếp tiến hành quá bất luận cái gì một lần đối thoại.

Nhưng là cũng chính bởi vì như thế, Mộc Gia Thụ mới sẽ cảm thấy, có lẽ Tống Quyền đối Thẩm Thụ vẫn là tồn tại một tia đi qua tình cảm tại , hắn sẽ đem chính mình lộng đến nơi đây đến, mục đích khả năng cũng không chỉ là đồ tài hoặc là giết người.

Chỉ bất quá hắn còn chưa kịp làm ra quyết định, Mộc Hạo Xướng cái này không biết sống chết nhãi ranh cư nhiên liền khiêu khích mở, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng không rảnh lại nghĩ nhiều — hai cái bệnh thần kinh gặp được đồng thời, tuyệt đối là thiên lôi câu động địa hỏa, không sát xuất hỏa hoa đều khó.

Tống Quyền lời còn chưa dứt, Mộc Gia Thụ bỗng nhiên một bước bước trên, bắt lấy thương ( súng ) ngực, trực tiếp hướng về phía trước vừa nhấc. Tống Quyền vốn là đang tại khấu động cò súng, cái này ngoài ý muốn rất nhiều, cư nhiên thật sự bị hắn ban tới, một thương liền đánh tới trần nhà thượng, một tiếng vang thật lớn sau đó, tường phấn cùng tro bụi tuôn rơi mà mới hạ xuống, biến thành kín người thân đều là.

Mộc Hạo Xướng bị Mộc Gia Thụ sau này đẩy ra, thất tha thất thểu mà lui ra phía sau hai bước, trong nháy mắt chân đều có chút như nhũn ra, hắn vừa rồi nhất thời khí phách không quan tâm, lúc này ý thức được nếu không là Mộc Gia Thụ kia một chút, chính mình thật sự đã bị một súng bạo đầu , lần này một hồi nghĩ mà sợ.

Mộc Hạo Xướng tuy rằng đem một phát này trốn đi qua, nhưng chung quanh tối om nòng súng nhưng vẫn chỉ vào bọn họ, Tống Quyền xoay đầu lại nhìn thẳng vào Mộc Gia Thụ, Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rãi buông ra trong tay của hắn thương ( súng ).

Mộc Gia Thụ làm thanh âm của mình nghe đi lên có chút run rẩy: "Ngươi vì cái gì..."

Hết thảy phát sinh quá đột nhiên, câu nói kế tiếp hắn không nghĩ tới ứng nên nói như thế nào, rõ ràng liền không nói nữa, muốn nói lại thôi mà nhìn Tống Quyền.

Hắn đối Tống Quyền có tin tưởng, tin tưởng hắn nhất định sẽ tự động não bổ .

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Không cần hắn nhiều lời, Tống Quyền quả nhiên chính mình há mồm : "Hiện tại ngươi là cùng với ta làm đối ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không là ngươi đem ta buộc tới sao?"

Tống Quyền nở nụ cười, lắc đầu: "Hài tử ngốc, ngươi đến bây giờ còn không rõ sao? Ta bố trí đây hết thảy, là vì..."

Hắn nói đến một nửa bỗng nhiên không nói nữa, nói chuyển hướng, chỉ chỉ Mộc Hạo Xướng: "Đến, tiểu thụ, cho ngươi cây súng này, ngươi trước đem một cái chân của hắn phế đi, ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Nhìn thấy Tống Quyền chỉ hướng ngón tay của mình, hắn thật sự cảm thấy tâm tình phi thường phức tạp, rõ ràng ngay từ đầu phải là chính mình chiếm thượng phong, không nghĩ tới tình thế đại nghịch chuyển, hắn không có thể thành công làm Mộc Gia Thụ thiếu chính mình nhân tình, ngược lại bị người khống chế .

Mộc Gia Thụ khóe mắt dư quang liếc Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện hắn ngược lại là thực không chịu thua kém, vừa rồi Quỷ Môn Quan đi rồi một vòng, hiện tại lại gặp phải gãy chân nguy cơ, cư nhiên còn có thể vững vàng đương đương đứng ở nơi đó, không dễ dàng.

Hắn tiếp nhận thương ( súng ), lại không giơ lên, cúi đầu nói: "Ta không dám."

Tống Quyền nói: "Ngươi không dám? Không thể nào. Ta xem ngươi vừa rồi đoạt trong tay của ta thương ( súng ) chính là thống khoái thực... Xem ra tại Mộc gia mấy ngày này, ngươi học không ít. Ngươi thật sự là thay đổi."

Mộc Gia Thụ tâm niệm một chuyển, lạnh lùng mà nói: "Ta cảm thấy ngươi cũng thay đổi, ngươi bắt ta đến, còn nói không là có ác ý, như vậy theo ta giải thích nguyên nhân không là lý lẽ đương nhiên sự tình sao? Ngươi đi qua chuyện gì đều cùng ta nói, hiện tại chuyện gì đều giấu ta!"

Không nghĩ tới Mộc Gia Thụ khẩu khí đột nhiên kiên cường đứng lên, Tống Quyền ngẩn ra, thế nhưng không biết là sinh khí.

Đối phương này phúc bộ dáng, bỗng nhiên làm hắn nhớ tới Thẩm Thụ khi còn bé.

Đứa nhỏ này nhát gan, gặp gỡ ai đều khiếp sinh sinh , duy độc đối mặt chính mình thời điểm một chút cũng không thấy ngoại, làm nũng xấu lắm, hô to gọi nhỏ, một chút quy củ đều không có, chính là lại làm cho hắn có thể cảm giác đến đây mới là thân nhân.

Tuy rằng ngay từ đầu Tống Quyền một chút cũng không thích cái này hắn rõ ràng thân thế hài tử, chính là dần dần mà, hắn sẽ tưởng nếu đây mới thật là chính mình con trai ruột, thật là có bao nhiêu hảo a. Hắn cũng là liên hệ chính mình và trầm tình trước một cái ràng buộc, chỉ có đồng thời mang hài tử đi ra ngoài đùa thời điểm, hắn mới có thể cảm giác hai người giống như là một đôi chân chính vợ chồng.

Không quản lại như thế nào biến, này dù sao vẫn là chính mình một tay nuôi lớn hài tử...

Tống Quyền nhịn không được hơi hơi hít một hơi, Mộc Gia Thụ thì thừa dịp hắn xuất thần thời điểm, lặng lẽ đi lòng vòng trong tay mình nòng súng.

Trán của hắn giác chảy ra một chút mồ hôi lạnh, sắc mặt thì thập phần bình tĩnh, lặng lẽ ở trong lòng tính toán góc độ.

"Phanh!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng đột nhiên kéo Mộc Gia Thụ một chút, phía sau đánh tới một cái viên đạn sát Mộc Gia Thụ cánh tay phải họa xuất một đạo huyết hoa, lại bắn trúng hắn tà tiền phương một cái còn không kịp phản ứng nam nhân.

Văn Tuệ mang theo vài người đã chạy tới, trong tay còn nắm chặt thương ( súng ), vừa rồi kia một chút hiển nhiên chính là nàng đánh: "Hạo Xướng, hắn vừa rồi là muốn giết ngươi, ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng biết Mộc Gia Thụ vừa rồi là tại ngắm trúng Tống Quyền, nghe xong Văn Tuệ nói cả giận: "Cái gì thời điểm ngươi mới không thể hạt quấy rầy?"

Một câu vừa mới dứt lời, Tống Quyền nòng súng lần nữa nhắm ngay hắn ót: "Văn tỷ, ta vừa mới nói cho ngươi ngoan ngoãn ở bên trong phòng đãi , ngươi như thế nào tổng là không nghe lời đâu? Thật không muốn con của ngươi mệnh ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đối hạ ánh mắt, không nói chuyện, đè xuống cánh tay thượng miệng vết thương.

Văn Tuệ không dám cử động nữa: "Tống Quyền, ngươi rốt cuộc có điều kiện gì, trực tiếp khai ra đến không thì tốt rồi sao?"

Này mấy phương quan hệ rắc rối phức tạp, kết thành nhất trương mật võng, đem ở đây mỗi người đều quản thúc trong đó, không thể động đậy.

Hiện nay ai cũng không có biện pháp đem loại này vi diệu cân bằng đánh vỡ.

Tống Quyền vừa mới bởi vì Mộc Gia Thụ nói mà sinh ra hoảng hốt đã tan thành mây khói, khóe miệng cầu cười đem Mộc Hạo Xướng xả đến bên cạnh mình, giao từ một thủ hạ cưỡng ép, chậm rãi nói: "Đề điều kiện? Không còn kịp rồi... Không còn kịp rồi..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng quả thực bị hắn này lạnh buốt ngữ khí chảy ra một thân bạch mao hãn, theo bản năng mà nhớ tới trước gặp qua những cái đó xăng, hắn tưởng cấp Mộc Gia Thụ nháy mắt làm hắn tìm cơ hội đi trước, đối phương nhưng vẫn không có ngẩng đầu.

Tống Quyền cũng nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, quay đầu lại hỏi vừa xuống tay hạ người: "Văn Thế Hòa đâu?"

Người ở chỗ này đồng thời sửng sốt, đều không minh bạch Tống Quyền tìm Văn Thế Hòa dụng ý, Văn Tuệ thậm chí cũng sớm đã đem hắn quên đến sau đầu đi, căn bản không biết hắn cái gì thời điểm rơi xuống Tống Quyền trong tay.

Văn Thế Hòa bị dẫn tới, toàn thân cao thấp chật vật bất kham, thấy Văn Tuệ lập tức nổi điên nhất dạng mà hô to: "Mẹ! Mẹ! Ngươi cứu cứu ta đi! Người này chính là người điên a, ngươi muốn là lại không quản ta, ta thật sự muốn chết!"

Tống Quyền mỉm cười chỉ chỉ Mộc Hạo Xướng: "Đáng thương Văn thiếu a, gọi lại lớn tiếng cũng vô dụng. Ngươi cảm thấy có chúng ta Mộc nhị thiếu ở trong này, mụ mụ ngươi còn sẽ quản chết sống của ngươi sao?"

Văn Thế Hòa không để ý tới hắn, lại bảo: "Mẹ!"

Văn Tuệ tựa như không có nghe thấy nhất dạng, chỉ đối Tống Quyền nói: "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?"

Văn Thế Hòa trong mắt quang lập tức ảm đạm đi xuống.

Tống Quyền nói: "Không có gì, chính là có rất nhiều trướng không tính rõ ràng, ta nghĩ đại gia tụ cùng một chỗ, tương đối tốt lý."

Hắn cúi xuống / thân, nhìn quỳ trên mặt đất Văn Thế Hòa: "Văn thiếu vẫn luôn thích như vậy trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn người khác, hiện tại tình huống trái ngược, ngươi cảm giác thế nào?"

Văn Thế Hòa nói: "Uy! Ta trước kia liền tính đôi khi đối với ngươi không quá lễ phép, nhưng cũng không phải cái gì đại cừu, ngươi về phần như vầy phải không? Ngươi phóng ta, ngươi làm ta làm gì ta đều nguyện ý! Ta ở bên ngoài còn có một tuyệt bút tài sản, mẹ của ta rất nhiều tài sản đều bị ta lặng lẽ chuyển đi ra ngoài, ngươi muốn là muốn, ta đều cho ngươi!"

Văn Tuệ vừa tức vừa giận: "Nguyên lai là ngươi cái này lòng lang dạ sói đồ vật!"

Văn Thế Hòa cũng không ngẩng đầu lên: "Người chết vì tiền tài, chim chết vì thức ăn, ai đều là các vì mình, ngươi cũng không không đem ta đương hồi sự sao?"

Tống Quyền cười nói: "Văn thiếu thực thức thời, nếu ngươi ngay từ đầu đánh gãy người khác chân thời điểm cũng như vậy thức thời, nói không chừng sẽ không có ngày nay ."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngẩn ra, Tống Quyền nhìn nhìn hắn, cười nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi đến nhớ kỹ, thù này nhưng là ta thay ngươi báo ." .

Tại hắn nói chuyện đồng thời, Văn Thế Hòa phát ra tê tâm liệt phế mà kêu thảm thiết, Tống Quyền thủ hạ thật sự hoạt sinh sinh đem chân của hắn đánh gãy , người ở chỗ này toàn đều không có lên tiếng.

Tống Quyền lại nhìn cái kia hủy nửa khuôn mặt nữ hài: "Hết giận sao?"

Nữ hài kia hiển nhiên đối hắn phi thường sợ hãi, nghe thấy hắn cùng chính mình nói chuyện, lập tức về phía sau mặt né tránh.

Văn Tuệ nói: "Ngươi này người điên! Mặt của nàng vốn là chính là ngươi hủy , này sẽ lại tới đương cái gì tốt người!"

Xem ra hủy dung án người khởi xướng chính là hắn không sai , cùng Vệ Tuân nhất dạng, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng lập tức liên tưởng khởi Tống Quyền kia đoạn danh nghĩa hôn nhân.

Tống Quyền hảo tính tình mà nói: "Đó là đương nhiên là nhìn tâm tình của ta."

Phía sau có người vội vàng tới, phụ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nói mấy câu, Tống Quyền gật gật đầu, biểu tình nhìn qua cư nhiên thật cao hứng: "Hảo , đã đến giờ, để cho ta tới vì mọi người tìm một cái càng hảo nói chuyện phiếm địa điểm đi."

Hắn dùng hài tiêm nâng lên Văn Thế Hòa cằm, Văn Thế Hòa hoảng sợ mà nhìn hắn, Tống Quyền nói: "Ngươi yên tâm, ta không thể giết ngươi, chính là hy vọng ngươi có thể đi nhanh một chút, không phải bị đại hỏa thiêu chết , nhưng ngàn vạn chớ có trách ta nha."

Vệ Tuân từ Tống Chẩn cùng Điền Dũng trong lời nói mặt thấu ra một cái đại khái địa chỉ, kỳ thật vẫn không thể hoàn toàn xác định, chính là hắn cảm thấy chính mình muốn là còn như vậy làm chờ đợi phi nổi điên không thể, liên Mộc Ngôn Duệ đều cố không hơn chờ, rõ ràng trực tiếp dẫn người đuổi kịp xe cảnh sát cùng đi.

Lần này Mộc gia hai cái huynh đệ bị bắt cóc, cảnh cục bên trong phụ trách còn là một người quen cũ, đúng là trước cùng Vệ Tuân đánh quá giao tế liêu khải, cảnh / sát cục đương nhiệm phó cục trưởng.

Hắn mới đầu cùng Văn gia quan hệ không sai, đến quá không ít chỗ tốt, đối rất nhiều chuyện cũng đều là mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt, lần trước ý đồ mò Văn Hữu Liên đi ra bị Vệ Tuân trực tiếp đỉnh sau khi trở về còn vẫn luôn tức giận bất bình, kết quả không nghĩ tới trong nháy mắt thay đổi bất ngờ, Văn gia đảo thật sự là quá đột nhiên.

Lần này nghe nói ra chuyện này, liêu khải sợ Vệ Tuân bởi vậy thiên giận đến trên người mình đến, đệ nhất thời gian yêu cầu tiếp nhận nhiệm vụ, tính toán tự mình ra trận đem người làm ra đến.

Hướng phá hủy tưởng, liền tính lộng không đi ra, hắn nhiều ít cũng có thể đem công để quá, rửa sạch một chút đi qua đánh thượng Văn gia nhãn.

Xe cảnh sát xuất phát không nhiều lắm một hồi, Vệ Tuân liền cũng lái xe đuổi theo, trực tiếp một cước chân ga quẹo vào vượt qua, biệt đến một loạt xe cảnh sát phía trước nhất.

Thấy rõ ràng người, liêu khải nghẹn tại cổ họng trong mắng to có nuốt trở vào, vội vàng xuống xe: "Vệ thiếu, ngươi cũng tới. Đây là?"

Vệ Tuân xuống xe hắn mới nhìn rõ sở, đối phương trên người kia kiện giá cả xa xỉ thiển màu xám áo bành tô nhăn nhiều nếp nhăn , mặt trên còn thưa thớt dính không ít vết máu, lại xứng thượng Vệ Tuân biểu tình, nhìn qua không giống đi cứu người, quả thực giống mới vừa giết người.

Hắn liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân cánh tay thượng cùng trên tay đều quấn màu trắng băng vải, cũng không biết có phải hay không là lần này làm ra tới, trước mắt nhất thời tối sầm, giống như đã nhìn thấy chính mình sắp bị Vệ Chính Ủy một súng bạo đầu vận mệnh.

"Vệ thiếu, ngươi thương thế kia không có chuyện gì sao? Nơi này vẫn là giao cho chúng ta, cam đoan đem hai vị Mộc thiếu..."

Vệ Tuân nhíu mày nói: "Các ngươi đi cứu người động tĩnh còn lớn như vậy? Cảnh đăng tại trên đầu xe chợt lóe chợt lóe , là cảm thấy bắt cóc phạm đều hạt sao?"

Liêu khải: "..."

Vệ Tuân thật sự không có gì cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm tâm tình, cứng rắn nói xong hai câu này nói sau đó suất trên cửa xe, lần nữa ở phía trước mở đường.

Hắn lòng nóng như lửa đốt, chính là tống sở long trọng khái là rất nhiều năm trước đến quá này phiến địa phương, tuy rằng cho Tống Chẩn địa chỉ, nhưng như trước không quá chuẩn xác, Vệ Tuân nguyên bản lo lắng quanh co lòng vòng tìm còn muốn tiêu phí thời gian rất lâu, lại tại sắp tới địa điểm thời điểm, vừa lúc nhận được Mộc Hạo Xướng tin tức.

Đương ba cái kia tự điện thoại di động thượng sáng lên thời điểm, Vệ Tuân trong lòng kinh hoàng, vội vàng điểm khai WeChat, chính là động tác run run rẩy rẩy, liên thủ đều không nghe sai sử, thật vất vả mới nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng phát là cái gì.

Là định vị!

Chỉ có một định vị, bên trong không có phụ bất luận cái gì nói, hắn không biết đó là Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ còn tại hàng hiên trong thời điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ làm Mộc Hạo Xướng thử tay nghề cơ có hay không tín hiệu mới cho chính mình phát . Chẳng qua lúc ấy không phát ra đi, vẫn luôn biểu hiện chính là gửi đi trung, cũng không lâu lắm, Mộc Hạo Xướng ra đại lâu hồi phục tín hiệu, di động liền tự động cấp Vệ Tuân trọng phát tới.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nếu còn muốn đến cho chính mình phát định vị nói, kia Mộc Gia Thụ hơn phân nửa cũng không có việc gì!

Vệ Tuân tinh thần rung lên, tìm đúng phương hướng, xe sẽ cực kỳ nhanh lao ra, phía sau hắn mấy chiếc xe lập tức khẩn theo sát ở phía sau.

Cùng Vệ Tuân cùng xe đều là trong bộ đội người, hắn hết sức chăm chú mà nhìn xe, bên cạnh ghế phụ thượng Vu Hiến bỗng nhiên không xác định mà nói một câu: "Xảy ra chuyện gì, phía trước đó là... Phát hỏa?"

Vệ Tuân mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn thấy phía trước một đạo hỏa quang chợt khởi, ánh đỏ nửa bầu trời.

Đầu hắn một mộng, lúc ấy đã cảm thấy một cỗ nhiệt huyết trực tiếp vọt lên, không quan tâm mà cuồng nhấn ga, thẳng đến xe không qua được , lúc này mới sẽ cực kỳ nhanh mở cửa xuống xe, hướng phía kia tòa hỏa đại lâu chạy như điên đi qua.

Vu Hiến hoảng sợ, vội vàng một bên xuống xe một bên kêu: "Giữ chặt hắn! Mau đỡ trụ hắn!"

Hắn lời còn chưa dứt, Vệ Tuân đảo chính mình trước té ngã một cái, phía sau xông lên hai cái chiến hữu đè lại cánh tay hắn, cũng không biết là muốn dìu hắn đứng lên vẫn là đè lại hắn, dù sao chính là đem cánh tay của hắn gắt gao mà nắm chặt , Vệ Tuân điên cuồng hét lên: "Mau buông tay! Mau cứu người a!"

Người ở chỗ này đã bấm cháy, ai đều muốn cứu người, chính là vô dụng — hỏa thế thật sự quá lớn, một chút làm người hướng đi vào đường sống đều không có.

Một tiệt hừng hực thiêu đốt đoạn mộc nện xuống đến, toàn bộ lầu hai xuống phía dưới sụp bên, tạp vật cùng hỏa hoa đồng thời nước bắn, cái gì vậy dừng ở cách đó không xa.

Bọn họ hiện tại ly đám cháy thật sự là gần quá , hai cái kéo Vệ Tuân người liều mạng đem hắn về phía sau xả, Vệ Tuân ngẫng đầu, liền mãnh liệt nhìn thấy cái gì vậy ở trước mặt mình rạng rỡ sinh huy.

Kia bị ánh lửa ánh sáng đồ vật là — đồng hồ?

Hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy toàn thân như nhũn ra, ngực giống như bị đại chuỳ hung hăng mà đánh một chút, ách cổ họng nói: "Kia, kia khối biểu..."

Bên người hai người như trước gắt gao mà kéo hắn, Tiểu Ngụy vừa mới đã chạy tới, nghe thấy được Vệ Tuân nói, ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, vội vàng sẽ cực kỳ nhanh chạy tới, dùng tay áo bao ở tay nhặt lên kia khối biểu.

Người bên cạnh lập tức gọi: "Mau trở lại!"

Tiểu Ngụy quay người hướng nước xoáy, mới vừa chạy đến Vệ Tuân bên người, lại là một cái thiêu đốt then nện xuống đến, triệt để đã cách trở vừa rồi kia phiến không gian.

Hắn đem biểu dùng nước lạnh tưới một chút, đưa cho Vệ Tuân, lúc này có thể thấy rõ ràng , kia quả thật chính là Mộc Gia Thụ đồng hồ.

Rất nhiều người nguyên bản không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng nhìn thấy Vệ Tuân biểu tình cũng sẽ biết, nhất thời đều trầm mặc xuống dưới, cũng không biết ứng nên nói cái gì.

Nhưng xuất hồ ý liêu chính là, Vệ Tuân nhưng không có bất luận cái gì quá kích hành động, chính là yên lặng đem kia khối biểu bỏ vào túi áo trong.

Đại hỏa hừng hực mà thiêu đốt , đội cứu hỏa rốt cục chạy tới, chính là hỏa thế quá mãnh, nhất thời hồi lâu căn bản là phác bất diệt.

Hiện tại vốn là phải là nhất sốt ruột thời điểm, nhưng Vệ Tuân ngược lại lâm vào một loại quỷ dị chết lặng, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình cái gì cũng không muốn làm, cả người bị một loại thật sâu mỏi mệt bao phủ, trước mặt phát sinh hết thảy đều giống như một giấc mộng, hoặc là hắn cả đời này, liền cho tới bây giờ cũng chưa từng từ trong mộng tỉnh lại quá.

Đã từng nhiều ít cái cả ngày lẫn đêm, Mộc Gia Thụ tử vong lặp lại mà xuất hiện tại hắn ác mộng trong, mỗi lần đến Thiên Minh, mộng tỉnh trong nháy mắt, hắn sẽ bởi vì kia kết thúc tùng một hơi, sau một lát rồi lại phát hiện muốn đối mặt thực tế tàn khốc hơn.

Loại này vô cùng lo lắng cùng tuyệt vọng, tựa hồ vĩnh viễn cũng không có cuối, Vệ Tuân đôi khi đã nghĩ, thống khổ như vậy, chi bằng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ cùng chết tính , đến phần này thượng, hắn thật là cũng sống đủ.

Mà hiện tại hắn đột nhiên lại bắt đầu sinh loại này suy nghĩ, chính là trong lòng nghĩ như vậy , lý trí thượng lại biết không có thể buông tha, vô luận cái gì thời điểm, không đến cuối cùng một khắc, đều ngàn vạn không thể thả vứt bỏ hy vọng.

Hắn đầu óc trung một mảnh hỗn độn, đờ đẫn trừng mắt to nhìn đám người kia cứu hoả, trong lòng bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến, ngay tại thượng buổi trưa, tiểu thụ còn nói muốn cùng chính mình cùng đi New Zealand đâu.

Vì cái gì nhất định muốn cho nhau tính kế, thương tổn, tranh đoạt, mỗi người đều hảo hảo quá cuộc sống của mình không được sao?

Lại là mấy chiếc xe khai lại đây, bên cạnh tựa hồ có người đang nói chuyện, Vệ Tuân không để ý sẽ, cách hai phút, một bàn tay đặt tại bờ vai của hắn thượng.

Vệ Tuân ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thấy nhất trương cùng Mộc Gia Thụ có vài phần giống nhau mặt.

"Mộc thúc thúc."

Nhìn thấy khuôn mặt này, nói ra một cái "Mộc" tự, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chính mình lại có hơi có chút khí lực, miễn cưỡng giữ vững tinh thần, từ địa thượng đứng lên: "Ngài đã tới, tiểu thụ cùng Hạo Xướng khẳng định không có việc gì, cái kia, một hồi liền cứu ra ..."

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình phi thường trấn định, trật tự rõ ràng, trên thực tế tại người khác nghe đứng lên nói năng lộn xộn, vừa thấy chính là lòng rối loạn.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ vẻ mặt ngược lại là thực bình tĩnh, từ bên cạnh lấy quá một chai thủy tự tay vặn ra, lại đưa cho Vệ Tuân: "Tiểu Tuân, uống miếng nước, tiểu thụ cùng Hạo Xướng phải là không có việc gì, ngươi uống nước ăn chút gì, chúng ta đi tìm bọn họ."

Vệ Tuân trong tay thủy hơn phân nửa bình đều sái trên mặt đất , hắn chiến thanh đạo: "Mộc thúc thúc..."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói: "Uống nước!"

Vệ Tuân lập tức đem dư lại nửa bình thủy đều uống, Mộc Ngôn Duệ lúc này mới nói: "Ta vừa rồi sao gần lộ tới, phương hướng cùng ngươi không giống, xa xa nhìn thấy mấy chiếc xe hướng về cửa sông bên kia khai đi qua. Ta cảm thấy nhất định là Tống Quyền trước đó biết được cảnh / sát tới tin tức, cố ý phóng hỏa đốt nơi này lại mang người dời đi."

Cửa sông là kinh thành quanh thân một cái thị trấn, chính dựa vào đại hải, Tống Quyền hơn phân nửa là tưởng từ xe đổi thuyền, từ trên biển dời đi.

Tống Quyền lui lại tốc độ không chậm, may mắn bởi vì Vệ Tuân nửa đường thượng làm sở hữu xe cảnh sát đều tan mất đèn xe, dọc theo đường đi tiến lên tương đối bí mật, cho nên hắn được đến tin tức thời điểm rốt cuộc vẫn có chút đã muộn, thế nhưng nửa đường thượng bị Mộc Ngôn Duệ đụng phải một chút hành tích.

Vệ Tuân vốn là cũng có thể nghĩ đến lâu trong người rất có thể chạy mất chuyện này — điều này cũng cũng không khó đoán. Chính là hắn quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, hơn nữa vốn là liền đối Mộc Gia Thụ xuất sự có thực cường tâm lý bóng ma, vừa rồi cư nhiên một chút cũng không có hoài nghi quá.

Hắn quả thực cảm thấy đời này đều chưa từng nghe qua dễ nghe như vậy nói, bất quá hiện tại nhưng không quan tâm vui mừng khôn xiết, lý trí một khôi phục, vừa rồi vô cùng lo lắng dám lại dâng lên, sốt ruột vội hoảng mà nói: "Chúng ta đây..."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhịn không được hít một hơi: "Ta dẫn theo chuyên nghiệp bảo toàn nhân viên, đã âm thầm đuổi theo mau , chẳng qua đối phương luôn luôn tại vòng quanh. Chờ đến xác định Tống Quyền bọn họ muốn đi địa phương điểm chúng ta lại tới gần, không phải chỉ sợ lại muốn đả thảo kinh xà."

Vệ Tuân liên tục gật đầu, Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại nói: "Ta đã làm người mua cho ngươi đồ vật đi, ngươi nhiều ít ăn trước điểm, bảo trì thể lực, chúng ta rất nhanh là có thể đi."

Nhìn hài tử đều tiều tụy thành như vậy, Mộc Ngôn Duệ vốn là có tâm không mang Vệ Tuân đi qua, chính là nhìn nhìn đối phương biểu hiện chỉ biết kia chỉ sợ là không có khả năng, hắn cũng liền không nói nhảm nhiều, trong lòng ẩn ẩn hiện lên một tia nghi hoặc, rất nhanh lại biến mất ở tại đối nhi tử lo lắng trong.

Chính như Mộc Ngôn Duệ dự đoán trước như vậy, Tống Quyền mang theo Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng tha vài cái vòng luẩn quẩn sau đó, liền lập tức hướng bờ biển đi, hắn ở nơi đó chuẩn bị một chiếc thuyền lớn.

Bởi vì Tống Quyền đối Mộc Gia Thụ khác mắt thấy đãi, bên cạnh hắn tuy rằng có vài người trông coi, nhưng tốt xấu hành động coi như tự do, Mộc Hạo Xướng liền muốn thảm nhiều, dọc theo đường đi bị người giá , hảo vài cái nòng súng nhắm ngay trên người mỗi cái bộ vị, đi nghiêng ngả lảo đảo.

Vài người vẫn luôn lên thuyền, nhìn thuyền người vội vàng chào đón, Tống Quyền đối hắn phân phó cái gì, Mộc Gia Thụ bỗng nhiên quay người lại, tiến đến Mộc Hạo Xướng trước mặt.

Bên cạnh vài người cảnh giác mà nhìn hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt lộ ra nghi hoặc chi sắc.

Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười nói: "Nhị ca, ngươi hiện tại có phải hay không thực sợ hãi, thực hối hận?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Nói câu trong lòng nói, trước mắt hắn... Thật sự là đối "Nhị ca" hai chữ này có chút mẫn cảm...

Theo bọn họ như vậy nửa ngày, liền tính chỉ là bàng thính, cũng đã làm cho người bên cạnh có chút minh bạch hai vị này đại thiếu gia chi gian rắc rối quan hệ phức tạp. Tuy rằng hiện thực sinh hoạt trung hào môn ân oán lần đầu thấy, nhưng tốt xấu TV tiểu thuyết vẫn là xem qua một chút, mắt thấy nguyên lai Mộc Gia Thụ là tưởng muốn hướng về phía Mộc Hạo Xướng tú một tú cảm giác về sự ưu việt, nhất thời ngầm hiểu, không giống nhau mới đầu khẩn trương như thế .

Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt cổ quái giống hoạt sinh sinh nuốt một cái ruồi bọ, đánh giá một chút "Trung nhị bản" Mộc Gia Thụ, vẫn là bất đắc dĩ mà lựa chọn phối hợp hắn diễn xuất: "Lăn đi một bên, đừng làm cho ta xem gặp ngươi kia phó tiểu nhân đắc chí sắc mặt."

Mộc Gia Thụ thân mật mà thay hắn lý lý áo cùng cổ tay áo, trên mặt lại mang theo không có hảo ý tươi cười, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn đang tại cùng người nói chuyện Tống Quyền, tiểu thanh đạo: "Nha, Nhị ca thật là không nổi, không chỉ hố ta thời điểm kiêu ngạo, cho tới bây giờ còn không tin tà. Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ngươi cái kia mẹ còn có thể giúp ngươi a? Đừng có nằm mộng, ta hữu tình cung cấp ngươi một cái tin tức, hôm nay đến này người trên thuyền, trừ bỏ ta cùng ba ba, ai đều sống không được."

Mộc Hạo Xướng bởi vì hắn câu kia "Ba ba" tâm tình phức tạp một chút, âm thầm cảm khái đại ca kỳ thật cũng rất không biết xấu hổ , hơn nữa ngoài ý muốn diễn xuất thực hảo.

Hắn lúc này đã minh bạch Mộc Gia Thụ dụng ý, cố ý làm bộ như sửng sốt một chút, lại không quan tâm nhất dạng nói: "Bậy bạ, nhiều người như vậy đâu, hắn giết được lại đây sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười vô tư tới vô tâm lại khoe khoang, tựa như mỗi một cái nhị thế tổ hố cha hàng như vậy, không hề cố kỵ mà bóc lão cha đế: "Này có cái gì giết không nổi tới? Tựa như vừa rồi lâu trong như vậy, một mồi lửa tất cả đều đều xong đời, ngươi xem trước lâu bên trong có nhiều như vậy người, hiện tại còn sống đi ra có thể có mấy cái? Ha, Nhị ca, tự cầu nhiều phúc đi!"

Hắn sau khi nói xong, ngả ngớn mà vỗ vỗ Mộc Hạo Xướng mặt, đắc ý dào dạt mà xoay người đi đi về vị trí của mình.

Mộc Hạo Xướng ánh mắt không động thanh sắc đảo qua bên cạnh mình ra vẻ trấn định tay đấm, yên lặng nắm chặt vừa rồi Mộc Gia Thụ thừa dịp lý tay áo khi nhét vào trong tay hắn tiểu đao, hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Hừ, vô nghĩa."

Đứng ở hắn tả hữu hai người nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, đều tại từng người đáy mắt nhìn thấy sợ hãi.

Bọn họ phụ trách trông giữ Mộc Hạo Xướng, cho nên là rời đi trước một đám, cũng không có quá nhiều chú ý mặt sau tình huống, lúc này nghe Mộc Gia Thụ vừa nói mới nhớ tới, tựa hồ hảo mấy đồng bạn đều không có theo tới — bọn họ từ ngay từ đầu liền không có được phải rời khỏi tin tức!

Tống Quyền người này, thật sự là tâm ngoan thủ lạt.

Mộc Gia Thụ vừa mới cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng nói xong nói, Văn Tuệ tới rồi, dù sao vừa rồi một thương qua đi, nàng cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đã xem như triệt để xé rách mặt, thanh sắc câu lệ hỏi hắn: "Ngươi muốn đem con ta thế nào? !"

Mộc Gia Thụ chậm rì rì mà nói: "Đương nhiên là làm trên thế giới lại không có người này tốt nhất , nếu là hắn chết, toàn bộ Mộc gia đã có thể rốt cuộc không nhân hòa ta tranh . Ngươi không là vẫn luôn nghĩ như vậy sao? Như thế nào hiện tại ngược lại hỏi ta đến ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng biểu tình tương đương phức tạp, giật giật miệng, vẫn là không nói chuyện.

Văn Tuệ cả giận nói: "Tiểu tạp chủng, ngươi dám!"

Mộc Gia Thụ cười lạnh một tiếng, hơi hơi đè thấp thanh âm: "Ta có cái gì không dám, hiện tại vô luận là ngươi vẫn là hắn, đều không có tự bảo vệ mình năng lực , Văn Tuệ, ta khuyên ngươi vẫn là thành thành thật thật tương đối tốt. Đừng chọn chiến ta kiên nhẫn. Luôn miệng nói người khác là tạp chủng, ngươi cảm thấy chính mình rất cao quý sao? Ngươi là cái gì vậy, chúng ta cho nhau chi gian, trong lòng biết rõ ràng."

Mộc Gia Thụ hôm nay họa phong bất đồng, sắm vai chính là hùng hài tử nhân thiết, Văn Tuệ vẫn là lần đầu tiên nghe hắn đem nói về như vậy trực tiếp, cảm giác trên mặt hỏa lạt lạt , như là bị sinh sôi cho cái miệng rộng, đưa tay liền muốn đánh.

Tay nàng còn không có tiếp đón đi qua, đã bị người từ phía sau nắm lấy , Tống Quyền nói: "Làm cái gì vậy?"

Mộc Gia Thụ chờ chính là hắn, lắc lắc đầu, cố ý nói: "Văn lão bản đau lòng nhà mình hài tử đi."

Tống Quyền vung ra tay đem Văn Tuệ táng đến một bên, lạnh lùng nói: "Không quản cái gì nguyên nhân, ngươi nhưng làm rõ ràng , hiện giờ nơi này đã không là ngươi có thể hồ nháo địa phương ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng rốt cục nhìn không được , nhịn không được xen mồm nói: "Tống Quyền, ngươi có cái gì nói với ta là đến nơi, khó xử một nữ nhân tính cái gì bản lĩnh?"

Đây là từ khi hắn biết Mộc Gia Thụ sự tới nay lần đầu tiên rõ ràng hướng về Văn Tuệ nói chuyện, Văn Tuệ nhất thời hốc mắt một hồng, biểu tình lại vui mừng lại cảm động.

Tống Quyền nhìn một màn này, nở nụ cười, thậm chí nhấc tay cổ vài cái bàn tay, tán thán nói: "Thật sự là mẫu tử tình thâm, thật cảm động, Mộc nhị thiếu coi như là nhân nghĩa . Văn tỷ, nếu là hắn ngươi con trai ruột, ta còn thật muốn thay ngươi cao hứng đâu."

Văn Tuệ không kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Biệt đông kéo tây xả , hiện tại thuyền cũng thượng , ngươi muốn thế nào... Ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì?"

Nàng nói đến một nửa, đột nhiên kịp phản ứng Tống Quyền câu nói kia ý tứ, bỗng đột nhiên cảm thấy trái tim như là bị cái gì vậy hung hăng nện cho một chút, nói không nên lời khủng hoảng sợ hãi: "Ngươi rốt cuộc có ý tứ gì?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng tuy rằng không nói gì, nhưng cũng là gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm Tống Quyền, sắc mặt trắng bệch.

Vài người bên trong chỉ có Mộc Gia Thụ trước cùng Vệ Tuân thảo luận quá vấn đề này, tuy rằng trước không là thập phần khẳng định, nhưng lúc này nghe đứng lên dù sao không giống người khác như vậy kinh ngạc.

Hắn ở trong lòng ám ám hít một hơi.

Chẳng qua thời gian này Mộc Gia Thụ còn không biết, kỳ thật hắn cùng Vệ Tuân suy đoán đi ra những cái đó, cũng còn không phải toàn bộ.

Tống Quyền mang theo ác ý mỉm cười, chậm rãi nói: "Ta đương nhiên chính là mặt chữ thượng ý tứ. Văn tỷ, Mộc nhị thiếu, năm đó ta tại các ngươi trong mắt chính là cái người hầu, Mộc nhị thiếu phỏng chừng liên nhìn thẳng đều không xem ta, chính là Văn tỷ hẳn là nhớ rõ, kia dùng để kết thân tử giám định hàng mẫu, là ai lấy tới đi?"

Chính như Mộc Hạo Xướng đã nói, cho hắn nhìn phân kia giám định thư đích thật là nguyên bản, nhưng ai cũng không nghĩ tới, Tống Quyền đổi đi , là từ hắn mạch máu trung rút ra huyết dạng.

Văn Tuệ bất khả tư nghị mà nói: "Là ngươi đem hàng mẫu cấp thay đổi? Cho nên nói Hạo Xướng không là... Ngươi tại sao phải làm như vậy? Ngươi đổi thành ai ?"

Trong lòng của nàng càng ngày càng hoảng, nói năng lộn xộn: "Ngươi, ngươi... Con ta đâu? Con ta ở nơi nào?"

Tống Quyền đột nhiên nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, Mộc Gia Thụ mạc danh kỳ diệu mà nhìn thẳng hắn, tiếp xúc đến ánh mắt của hắn, trong lòng đột nhiên trầm xuống.

Nhưng mà Tống Quyền lại chưa nói biệt , chính là nói: "Con của ngươi sớm chết."

Văn Tuệ nói: "Không có khả năng! Ngươi gạt người! Ngươi gạt người! Ngươi đem hắn lộng đi nơi nào ? ! Ngươi có máu của hắn dạng, ngươi có phải hay không đem hắn hại chết ? A, nói chuyện!"

Nàng một bên phát cuồng nhất dạng mà kêu, một mặt xông lên đi ý đồ kháp Tống Quyền cổ, bị vài người đè xuống, Văn Tuệ liều mạng giãy dụa thời điểm, chợt nhớ tới nàng tại Mộc Ngôn Duệ trước mặt nói lên Mộc Hạo Xướng là con trai của mình khi, Mộc Ngôn Duệ kia nhìn kẻ điên nhất dạng ánh mắt.

Hoặc là bởi vì này sao vài năm nay nàng tâm tâm niệm niệm, vẫn luôn ngóng nhìn năm đó hài tử kia không có chết, mới có thể như vậy nguyện ý tin tưởng Tống Quyền nói.

Nàng đợi lâu như vậy, thật vất vả có hy vọng lại thất bại, nếu có thể lựa chọn, nàng tình nguyện vĩnh viễn đều không người đến tự nói với mình cái này chân tướng! Mộc Hạo Xướng... Thế nhưng vẫn là Mạnh Như hài tử. Cái gì đều là Mạnh Như , cho dù nàng chết, nàng lực ảnh hưởng vẫn là không chỗ không tại!

Văn Tuệ tinh thần đã có chút hỏng mất , khóc một hồi, bỗng nhiên lại bắt đầu mắng Mộc Hạo Xướng: "Ngươi này cái xem thường lang! Ngươi có phải hay không sớm biết rằng cố ý lại đây ngoa ta? Ta thật mẹ hắn là thiếu các ngươi rồi , thật vất vả ngao chết mẹ ngươi, lại mẹ hắn gặp gỡ ngươi như vậy cái đồ vô liêm sỉ..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Suy nghĩ của hắn đồng dạng một mảnh hỗn loạn, muốn cười, lại có điểm muốn khóc, phiền táo cơ hồ muốn nổ mạnh, vốn là liền không là có thể nhẫn tính cách, nghẹn một bụng ngoan nói, nhưng nhìn chật vật giãy dụa Văn Tuệ, rồi lại mạc danh kỳ diệu mà nuốt trở vào.

Ánh mắt của hắn rơi xuống Tống Quyền trên người, nghĩ đến chính mình lúc ấy đi theo Văn Tuệ đi bệnh viện, vốn là liền tâm tình thấp thỏm, thật đúng là không chú ý quá Tống Quyền như vậy cái tiểu nhân vật, càng không ngờ rằng hắn sẽ đem hàng mẫu thay đổi, cư nhiên bị sinh sôi đùa giỡn như vậy một hồi.

Không sai, cũng bởi vì hắn bảo thủ, hắn vì tư lợi, trong ánh mắt của hắn chỉ có thể nhìn thấy mình hỉ giận bi hoan, mới sẽ cho người thừa dịp xâm nhập, mới có thể rơi xuống như vậy cái xấu hổ kết quả.

Mộc Hạo Xướng không dám nhìn tới Mộc Gia Thụ, hắn luôn luôn muốn cường hiếu thắng, nguyên bản dưới loại tình huống này thập phần không nghĩ bại lộ chính mình chật vật, nhưng trong lòng dày vò, vẫn là nhịn không được nói: "Ta đây..."

Tống Quyền ngược lại là trả lời thống khoái: "Mộc nhị thiếu đương nhiên phải là ai chính là ai, chính là mấy ngày nay nhưng đa tạ ngươi che chở Văn gia, dưới cây lớn có nhiều bóng mát, cũng cho ta mượn điểm quang."

Mộc Hạo Xướng quả thực sắp hộc máu , nhưng mà hắn nhìn thoáng qua Văn Tuệ vẻ mặt, lại cảm thấy trong lòng có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu phiền muộn cùng mất mát.

Văn Tuệ không phải của hắn thân sinh mẫu thân, này đối với hắn mà nói thật sự phải là nhất kiện đáng giá vui mừng khôn xiết đại hảo sự, chính là cũng vào giờ khắc này, Mộc Hạo Xướng ý thức được, nguyên đến chính mình mụ mụ vẫn là đã sớm không tại nhân thế , hắn còn là một không mẹ hài tử. Trên cái thế giới này, chân chính làm hắn cảm giác đến tình thương của mẹ dĩ nhiên là gián tiếp hại chết mẫu thân hòa ca ca cừu nhân.

Mộc Hạo Xướng bỗng nhiên lập tức che mặt, lui về phía sau vài bước, tựa vào mép thuyền thượng.

Bong thuyền lâm vào một mảnh quỷ dị trầm mặc, chỉ có vù vù tiếng gió hỗn loạn nữ nhân tê tâm liệt phế mà khóc mắng, bén nhọn mà lại tuyệt vọng, phảng phất muốn vẫn luôn xuyên thấu màng nhĩ, trát đến trong lòng đi.

Mộc Gia Thụ đột nhiên nói: "Ngươi nói hài tử kia, là ta đi?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng khiếp sợ nhìn hắn, Văn Tuệ tiếng khóc lập tức ngừng, Tống Quyền thì cười cười, từ chối cho ý kiến mà nói: "Vì cái gì nói như vậy, cũng bởi vì ta vừa rồi nhìn ngươi liếc mắt một cái?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Không là, ta đoán . Ta nghĩ ngươi vẫn luôn như vậy hận mẹ của ta, hận đến không tiếc đi cấp vô tội người hủy dung đến phát tiết cảm xúc, kia đem nàng hài tử ôm đi, hẳn là cũng là có thể lý giải đi?"

Hắn nhớ tới Tống Quyền nguyên lai đối lời của mình đã nói, hắn nói hắn cùng trầm tình đồng thời sinh hoạt rất nhiều năm, cho dù là tảng đá đều phải che nhiệt , nhưng trầm tình thủy chung không có thích thượng hắn, trong lòng cũng thủy chung nhớ thương Mộc Ngôn Duệ.

Dưới tình huống như vậy, Tống Quyền thật sự sẽ cam tâm tình nguyện mà cấp Mộc Ngôn Duệ dưỡng hài tử sao?

Chương 108: chạy trốn

Tống Quyền... Hắn thông qua làm từ thiện quyên tiền phương thức tiến hành che lấp, lợi dụng trong nhà lâm vào tuyệt cảnh nhu cầu cấp bách tiền tài người tiến hành phạm tội, hắn chân chính muốn giết rụng , không là những cái đó vô tội nữ hài, mà là Thẩm Thụ mẫu thân bóng dáng.

"Ta lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy mụ mụ ngươi thời điểm, nàng tuổi cũng không lớn. Ta lúc ấy đã nghĩ, cái này tỷ tỷ hai mắt thật to, trên mặt tổng là mang theo cười, thật là dễ nhìn."

Trầm mặc một hồi, Tống Quyền đột nhiên không đầu không đuôi mà nói một câu như vậy nói, thật ra khiến Mộc Gia Thụ sửng sốt.

"Ta cưới nàng thời điểm, nàng đã không là như vậy yêu cười , nhưng là ta nghĩ , chỉ cần ở tại một cái mái hiên dưới, ta đối nàng hảo, một năm, hai năm, nàng tổng có thể ý thức được ta so Mộc Ngôn Duệ phải mạnh hơn nhiều... Rất nhiều trên sách không đều là như vậy viết sao?"

"Nàng mang thai thời điểm, ta mỗi ngày lại muốn làm công lại phải về nhà chiếu cố dựng phụ, không làm bao lâu thời gian đã bị lão bản cấp từ , khi đó trong nhà điều kiện không hảo, không nghĩ tới hài tử sinh ra thời điểm khó sanh, sinh ra đến mặt đều tử , thiếu chút nữa không khí. Thật vất vả đã cứu đến, qua hai ngày lại đến viêm phổi!"

Văn Tuệ vốn là đã đừng khóc, nghe đến đó lập tức lại kích động đứng lên: "Ngươi — "

Tống Quyền nói: "A, ngươi đoán được? Viêm phổi tuy rằng không là bệnh nặng, nhưng nhỏ như vậy hài tử trị đứng lên cũng thực phiền toái, chúng ta căn bản không có khả năng phụ gánh nổi, nhưng ngươi bên này không thành vấn đề a. Huống chi đứa bé này nguyên vốn cũng là Mộc Ngôn Duệ con trai ruột, ta cho dù là thay đổi, hắn cũng tra không đi ra. Về phần ngươi, phỏng chừng căn bản sẽ không hướng chạy đi đâu tưởng đi? Thật không nghĩ tới, hài tử là có tiền chữa bệnh , chính là đến cuối cùng vẫn là không sống sót, đáng tiếc, đáng tiếc."

Văn Tuệ lúc trước cùng trầm tình sinh sản thời gian cũng không có kém vài ngày, nhưng là gần nhất liên Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng không biết có như vậy sự kiện, nàng liền lại càng không sẽ nghĩ nhiều , mà đến hai người bệnh viện cũng căn bản liền không là một cấp bậc, cũng không biết Tống Quyền như thế nào như vậy thần thông quảng đại, là có thể đem hài tử cấp thay đổi.

Nàng nhớ tới lúc ấy sinh xong sau đó không vài ngày, thầy thuốc nói với nàng hài tử đến viêm phổi, nhỏ như vậy bảo bảo, mỗi ngày khó chịu không ngừng mà khóc, thật vất vả hết bệnh rồi, lại hoạt hoạt bị kẻ bắt cóc hại chết...

Nguyên lai kia căn bản cũng không là nàng hài tử!

Văn Tuệ không từ nhìn về phía Mộc Gia Thụ.

Tống Quyền tự cố tự mà tiếp tục giảng thuật : "Vốn là ta một chút cũng không nghĩ mang người khác hài tử hồi gia, nhưng dù sao cũng phải cấp mụ mụ ngươi cái công đạo, nàng ở cữ thời điểm thân thể không tốt, cảm xúc cũng không ổn định, trong nhà càng là một chút tiền nhàn rỗi đều không có, liên hài tử đều chỉ có thể uống mẫu nhũ cùng nước cơm, huống chi đại nhân? Mụ mụ ngươi không nguyện ý đem chuyện này cùng Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói, vừa lúc ta cũng không tưởng hắn biết, mỗi ngày sáng sớm rời giường chiếu cố xong hài tử, cũng chỉ có thể đi chợ nhặt người chọn dư lại đồ ăn diệp... Liên như vậy ngày ta đều cùng nàng quá ra rồi, chính là nhiều năm như vậy , nàng đối ta còn là khách khách khí khí, tựa như cái ngoại nhân nhất dạng. Ta không biết đi qua cái kia trên mặt tổng mang theo tươi cười, nói chuyện ôn nhu tế khí cô nương đi đâu vậy, nhưng ta chỉ muốn vừa nhìn thấy biệt tiểu cô nương vô cùng cao hứng, liền nói không nên lời sinh khí!"

Văn Tuệ đối hắn mà nói mắt điếc tai ngơ, chỉ nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ lẩm bẩm: "Ngươi không là Mộc Gia Thụ, ngươi, ngươi chính là... Hài tử của ta... Xin lỗi, sao xin lỗi ngươi, xin lỗi! Xin lỗi!"

Tống Quyền nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ tên sửng sốt một chút, cho rằng nàng là nói sai, đảo cũng không có để ý.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn Văn Tuệ liếc mắt một cái, bình tĩnh mà lui về phía sau hai bước, tránh được nàng chụp vào chính mình tay, cái gì đều chưa nói.

Tuy rằng nữ nhân này chuyện xấu làm tẫn, nàng dưỡng tử dưỡng nữ không có một rơi vào kết cục tốt, bản thân nàng càng là Mộc Gia Thụ trước bị hại chủ mưu, chút nào cũng không đáng đến đồng tình. Nhưng là đến cái này phân thượng, Văn Tuệ sống hay chết Mộc Gia Thụ cũng đã không thèm để ý . Nàng đời này cũng không thể an tâm.

Hiện tại càng trọng yếu hơn là mặt khác một sự kiện.

Mộc Gia Thụ nương lui về phía sau tránh né động tác, như là vô ý nhất dạng chạm vào Mộc Hạo Xướng, Mộc Hạo Xướng hoảng hốt một chút mới có thể ý, dời đi ngăn trở mặt tay, thở sâu, yên lặng nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay tiểu đao.

Tống Quyền nói: "Tiểu thụ sẽ không nhận ngươi cái này mẹ , đừng có nằm mộng. Văn tỷ, ngươi bây giờ trong lòng thật khó khăn quá đi, lúc trước ngươi cao cao tại thượng, ở trong lòng ngươi, chỉ sợ là cảm thấy ai đều là nhâm ngươi sai sử một con chó. Ngươi đã cho ta không biết trầm tình là chết như thế nào, ân? Ngươi trước kia không là còn muốn làm rụng Thẩm Thụ sao? Muốn hay không tiếp tục a! Hiện tại ngươi chúng bạn xa lánh, dưỡng tử chết, dưỡng nữ ngồi xổm ngục giam, Mộc Ngôn Duệ đối với ngươi chán ghét như rắn rết, ngươi con trai ruột cũng sẽ không nhận ngươi, đây là báo ứng!"

Hắn hướng Mộc Gia Thụ vẫy tay: "Tiểu thụ, đến."

Mộc Gia Thụ đi qua, Tống Quyền thân mật mà sờ sờ đầu của hắn. Mộc Gia Thụ chỉ cảm thấy đối phương bàn tay tiếp xúc quá địa phương giống như lây dính cái gì hết sức đáng sợ đồ vật nhất dạng, toàn thân đều cương , thật vất vả mới chịu đựng không có né tránh.

Tống Quyền nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi chính mồm nói cho nàng, nguyện ý nhận nữ nhân này sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ kiên định mà lắc lắc đầu.

Văn Tuệ trong cổ họng phát ra một tiếng bi hào.

Tống Quyền cười nói: "Hảo hài tử, này là được rồi, không uổng phí từ tiểu ta cùng tiểu tình đều như vậy thương ngươi, ta biết trong lòng ngươi nhất định là vẫn luôn đem nàng đương mụ mụ. Đến, cây súng này cho ngươi, ngươi đi qua cấp mụ mụ ngươi báo thù đi."

Hắn đem một khẩu súng đưa tới Mộc Gia Thụ trong tay: "Đi, ngẫm lại ngươi nguyên lai thụ ủy khuất, nổ súng đánh chết nữ nhân này, ngươi yên tâm, có ta ở đây nơi này, không có người dám bắt ngươi . Chỉ cần một súng, ngươi liền triệt để báo thù . Báo thù, chúng ta phụ tử đi nước ngoài, bắt đầu tân sinh hoạt."

Mộc Gia Thụ khẩu súng chộp trong tay, đi đến Văn Tuệ bên người, Văn Tuệ nhìn hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ trên mặt hiện lên lãnh khốc mỉm cười, trực tiếp khẩu súng để ở tại cái trán của nàng thượng.

Tống Quyền trong mắt lóe cuồng nhiệt quang mang, gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm hai người kia, có thể muốn gặp, hắn trải qua đủ loại bố trí sau đó, chân chính chờ đợi chính là giờ khắc này — làm cho mình dưỡng tử giết chết hắn thân sinh mẫu thân.

"Ba ba, ở đây có nhiều như vậy người, thật sự không quan hệ sao?"

Mộc Gia Thụ giơ thương ( súng ), đột nhiên hỏi như vậy một câu.

Hắn mở đầu xưng hô làm Tống Quyền biểu tình hơi chút mềm mại một chút, hồi đáp: "Không cần sợ hãi, ta đương nhiên sẽ giúp ngươi ."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, không có tiếp những lời này, ngược lại chậm rãi nói: "Này thuyền... Vì cái gì vẫn luôn không có khai?"

Hắn mà nói âm lượng không đại, nhưng nói nghe rõ ràng, giống một chuỗi lạnh như băng mưa, trực tiếp tiên vào người trong lòng.

Mộc Gia Thụ không có chờ đợi Tống Quyền trả lời, lập tức đem chính mình nói tiếp đi xuống: "Ngươi nói ngươi giúp ta? Ngươi như thế nào giúp? Trên thuyền này nhiều người như vậy, trừ phi đều chết sạch, nếu không ai có thể bảo chứng không đem chuyện này thống đi ra ngoài đâu? Ngươi trăm phương ngàn kế nhiều năm như vậy, nên phát tiết oán hận đều phát tiết sau khi xong còn có kế hoạch gì? Kỳ thật ngươi căn bản liền không là muốn thừa thuyền rời đi, ngươi là trò cũ trọng thi, đốt này thuyền, cùng mọi người đồng quy vu tận đi!"

Hắn đang nói những lời này đồng thời đột nhiên một cái đại xoay người, tay trái liên khấu cò súng, hướng Tống Quyền vẫn luôn mở hảo mấy thương ( súng ), đi theo ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng, đứng lên thời điểm trực tiếp một cái phi đá, đem giơ súng nhắm ngay Mộc Hạo Xướng người kia đá đến một bên.

Cùng lúc đó, Mộc Hạo Xướng mãnh liệt quay đầu lại, trong tay đao nghênh diện hướng về phía phía sau mình một người đã đâm tới, đối phương hét thảm một tiếng, bị hắn thuận tay xả đến trước người ngăn cản, trong nháy mắt đánh thành si tử.

Mộc Gia Thụ trong súng mặt tử / đạn dùng xong , trực tiếp văng ra đập trúng một người đầu. Mộc Hạo Xướng mắt thấy có người hướng hắn nổ súng, phấn đấu quên mình mà phác đi qua, ôm Mộc Gia Thụ ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng né tránh.

Mộc Gia Thụ vội vàng nói: "Không cần ngươi quan tâm ta."

Cùng lúc đó, Mộc Hạo Xướng thì bật thốt lên nói một câu: "Xin lỗi!"

Hai huynh đệ người đồng thời một mặc, nhưng tình thế không do người cảm hoài, rất nhanh, bọn họ liền Song Song nhảy dựng lên, tiếp tục chạy thoát thân.

Hảo tại Mộc Gia Thụ mới đầu làm bộ làm tịch cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng nói thoại bản đến cũng đã ở bên cạnh người trong lòng loại hạ sự nghi ngờ, hơn nữa vừa rồi đối với Tống Quyền chất vấn, tuy rằng còn như trước có người không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ mà ngăn trở, nhưng đại đa số cũng đã sa vào đến khủng hoảng đương trung.

Có người tại tiếng thét, có người ý đồ chạy trốn, có người giơ súng lung tung bắn phá, cũng rất khó chuẩn xác mà ngắm trúng Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng, trường hợp đã không khống chế được.

Vừa rồi dưới tình huống không có biện pháp quá bận tâm chính xác, Mộc Gia Thụ dưới tình thế cấp bách liên mở hảo mấy thương ( súng ), lại không thể xác định Tống Quyền tình huống, trong lòng có chút bất an, quay đầu lại nhìn mấy lần, Mộc Hạo Xướng đã hướng quá tới bắt lấy hắn: "Đi, theo ta đi xuống, ta xem thấy đuôi thuyền hệ thổi phồng phiệt!"

Bọn họ nói chuyện thời điểm, chung quanh như cũ là loạn thành một đoàn, Mộc Gia Thụ cánh tay thượng trước bị Văn Tuệ đánh ra miệng vết thương xé rách , máu tươi tích táp theo tay đi xuống lưu, hắn cũng không cố đến bao, một bên chạy vừa nói: "Ta tổng cảm thấy Tống Quyền sẽ không nhẹ như vậy dịch liền..."

Một người nghênh diện phác đi lên, Mộc Gia Thụ một quyền đánh vào trên mặt hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng từ phía sau mãnh đạp một cước, đem người vứt bỏ, nhanh chóng xé mở y phục của mình, đè lại thương thế của hắn khẩu, lớn tiếng nói: "Ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta lo lắng..."

Những lời này vẫn là chưa nói xong, bốn phía mép thuyền liền "Tê nha" một tiếng đốt lên, vật kia tại kiến tạo thời điểm khẳng định dùng đặc biệt chất liệu, cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt liền đốt thành một vòng vây, tại gió thổi hạ triều người nghênh diện đánh tới.

Tống Quyền quả nhiên có sau chiêu!

Mộc Hạo Xướng biết tình thế gấp gáp, chính là trong nháy mắt này, Văn Tuệ vừa mới khóc mặt ma xui quỷ khiến mà xẹt qua hắn trong óc, làm hắn nhịn không được nghỉ chân quay đầu.

Hảo tại thời gian này người trên thuyền là triệt để không có tâm tình quản bọn họ, Mộc Gia Thụ bị sặc thẳng ho khan, trực tiếp đẩy Mộc Hạo Xướng một phen: "Đi xuống, không thời gian ."

Hai người nhanh chóng hạ đến thuyền cái đáy, dọc theo đường đi đỉnh đầu không ngừng nện xuống gãy gỗ vụn, phía sau lộ rất nhanh bị ngọn lửa phá hỏng, mặt sau tưởng theo kịp người đều bị chặn.

Nơi đuôi thuyền quả nhiên thuyên một cái thổi phồng tiểu bè, chính ở trong nước mặt chìm chìm nổi nổi.

Bọn họ trước mặt đầu tiên là bị một vòng hỏa vây quanh, quyển lửa mặt sau mới là thủy, bè ngay tại trước mắt, nhưng cố tình với không tới.

Mộc Hạo Xướng còn không tin tà, che ở Mộc Gia Thụ phía trước thử dùng tay đủ nhiều lần, trừ bỏ thu hoạch một tay đại vết bỏng rộp lên bên ngoài biệt không thu hoạch.

Mộc Gia Thụ mọi nơi nhìn quanh, bỗng nhiên tại khoang đáy khắp ngõ ngách trong phát hiện một thùng còn không có mở ra tinh thuần thủy, tâm hắn niệm vừa động, lập tức chạy tới mở ra thùng nước mặt trên che, ôm lấy thùng nước, kêu một tiếng: "Hạo Xướng, nhắm mắt."

Mộc Hạo Xướng theo bản năng mà quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, một thùng nước trực tiếp vào đầu xuống, đem hắn tưới cái tinh tinh lượng xuyên tim.

"Mộc Gia Thụ!"

Mộc Gia Thụ đẩy bả vai hắn một chút: "Kêu ta làm gì, còn không mau đi qua! Một hồi quần áo làm!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng một cổ họng nhượng xong cũng kịp phản ứng, Mộc Gia Thụ là muốn cho chính mình nương trên người thủy lần đầu đánh trống sẽ nâng cao sỹ khí lao ra quyển lửa, hắn nghĩ chính mình một khi đến bè mặt trên, là có thể từ một khác đầu bát thủy dập tắt lửa, sẽ đem Mộc Gia Thụ lôi ra đến, vì thế cũng không dài dòng, gật đầu một cái, thoát hạ ướt đẫm áo khoác bảo vệ diện mạo, bảo đảm toàn thân cao thấp không có một tia lỏa lồ ở bên ngoài làn da, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh hướng trước lăn một vòng.

Sóng nhiệt đập vào mặt mà đến, thân thể vừa mới cảm thấy nóng bỏng, cũng rất mau phác mà một tiếng rơi vào trong nước, Mộc Hạo Xướng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, ở trong nước du hai cái bò lên bè, lập tức quay đầu lần thứ hai tới gần thuyền lớn, hướng về thuyền chung quanh ngọn lửa liều mạng bát thủy.

Trung gian hơn nửa ngày mới bị hắn bát xuất một cái chỗ hổng đến, Mộc Hạo Xướng cánh tay cơ hồ toan nâng không đứng dậy, chính là cuộc đời lần đầu, hắn cũng thật không ngờ đi ôm oán cái gì, chính là một lòng một dạ mà hô to: "Mau ra đây!"

Mộc Gia Thụ sắc mặt đảo còn trấn định, rất nhanh bán ra mép thuyền, tính toán thông qua cái kia tiểu chỗ hổng nhảy đến bè mặt trên đi.

Liền thiếu chút nữa.

Giờ khắc này, phảng phất là phát sinh tại điện quang thạch hỏa chi gian, lại giống như vô hạn kéo dài, ngay tại hai người phía trên, một khối hừng hực thiêu đốt tấm ván gỗ gãy, vào đầu hướng Mộc Hạo Xướng phía trên tạp xuống dưới.

Không có bất luận cái gì tự hỏi đường sống, Mộc Gia Thụ không chút do dự hướng trước phác, ôm cổ Mộc Hạo Xướng, bọn họ thẳng tắp mà ngã xuống, tấm ván gỗ tạp thượng lưng của hắn bộ, quần áo thượng dấy lên ngọn lửa, trong không khí truyền đến da thịt đốt trọi hương vị.

Bè bị này thật mạnh một chút tạp phiên , hai huynh đệ người ôm cùng một chỗ tiến vào trong nước.

Tại trong nháy mắt đó, Mộc Hạo Xướng đại não trống rỗng, bên tai giống như truyền đến kịch liệt oanh minh.

Hắn đem ánh mắt trừng đến cực hạn, giống như không thể tin được chính mình nhìn thấy hết thảy, thẳng đến chung quanh nước biển dũng mãnh vào hốc mắt.

"Ca... Ca ca!"

Tuy rằng trên người hỏa đã tại vào nước thời điểm bị tưới tức , bất quá phía sau lưng thượng miệng vết thương lại bị nước biển một yêm... Cảm giác kia thật đúng là một lời khó nói hết, cho dù là Mộc Gia Thụ trước đã đã bất tỉnh, này sẽ cũng đầy đủ bị sinh sôi đau tỉnh, hắn bị Mộc Hạo Xướng dắt nổi lên mặt nước, cắn răng "Ân" một tiếng, liền cơ hồ tại cũng phát không xuất thanh âm nào khác.

Vừa mới mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn kia khối tấm ván gỗ nện xuống tới, Mộc Gia Thụ thương thế tưởng cũng nghĩ ra, Mộc Hạo Xướng trong lòng lo âu, nhưng mà càng xui xẻo, khiến cho bọn hắn thiên tân vạn khổ mới ngồi trên cái kia bè cũng tại mới vừa rồi bị hỏa thiêu lậu !

Hảo tại thuyền lớn mấy có lẽ đã muốn rời ra từng mảnh, tuy rằng không có bè, nhưng là thủy thượng bay không ít phù mộc,

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn chuẩn một khối lớn nhất trượng, liều mạng du đi qua, hắn vốn là muốn đem Mộc Gia Thụ đặt trên đi, chính là trượng lại vẫn không thể gánh vác một cái thành niên nam tử trọng lượng, Mộc Hạo Xướng bất đắc dĩ, đành phải giá Mộc Gia Thụ nằm úp sấp tại mặt trên.

Mộc Gia Thụ hoãn một hồi, phía sau lưng hỏa lạt lạt mà đau, cảm giác chính mình cả người cũng đã ba phần thục , hắn nương Mộc Hạo Xướng kính, miễn cưỡng hướng về phía trước cào cào, tận lực không cho miệng vết thương tẩm ở trong nước.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lúc này mới đằng ra tay đến, chật vật bất kham mà lau đem mặt, sau đó lần nữa bắt lấy tấm ván gỗ, một tay khác vẫn cứ gắt gao nắm lấy Mộc Gia Thụ một cái cánh tay.

"Ngươi thế nào? Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ không nói chuyện, Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng biết hắn khẳng định rất đau, hỏi vấn đề này không có ý nghĩa, chính là không nói điểm cái gì, hắn đã cảm thấy chính mình muốn điên rồi.

Hảo tại thời gian này gió thổi không tiểu, tấm ván gỗ phiêu động tốc độ rất nhanh, Mộc Hạo Xướng không quan tâm nước này lưu có thể đem bọn họ đưa đến đâu đi, nhưng nếu thời gian lâu lắm không thể lên bờ, phỏng chừng Mộc Gia Thụ liền muốn chống đỡ không nổi nữa.

Trong lòng hắn ngũ vị trần tạp, lòng bàn tay còn có thể cảm nhận được huynh trưởng nhiệt độ cơ thể, vừa rồi kia mạo hiểm một màn nhưng vẫn tại trước mắt lái đi không được, hiện tại vẫn cứ lòng còn sợ hãi.

Nghĩ mà sợ, khiếp sợ, hối hận...

Trầm mặc cùng hắc ám vây quanh hạ, Mộc Gia Thụ cười một tiếng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng cơ hồ cho là mình nghe lầm , quay đầu nhìn hắn, Mộc Gia Thụ cười nói: "Ta thật sự là càng muốn sống đi trở về, một lần so một lần chật vật."

Vừa rồi ai kia một chút, không chỉ là ở mặt ngoài bỏng vấn đề, trượng thật mạnh nện xuống tới lực đạo làm Mộc Gia Thụ cảm giác chính mình nội tạng khả năng đều bị thương, trong cổ họng nghẹn một búng máu thật sự nuốt trở vào, hiện tại phiêu tại trong nước biển mặt, suy yếu càng là một trận một trận mà nảy lên đến.

Hắn biết chính mình hiện tại tuyệt đối không thể mất đi tri giác, vì thế chịu đựng đau tận lực nghĩ biện pháp há mồm nói chuyện, đến phân tán đau đớn cùng mỏi mệt.

Mộc Hạo Xướng tựa hồ cũng minh bạch , hắn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, đối phương trên mặt lại là huyết lại là thổ, thoạt nhìn quả nhiên thực thảm, hắn biết chính mình cũng là tám lạng nửa cân.

Trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Vi tại sao phải cứu ta? Ngươi chẳng lẽ liền không chán ghét ta sao? Ta thường xuyên không có việc gì tìm việc, thích cho ngươi quấy rối. Kỳ thật hiện tại ngẫm lại, ta thật sự rất hỗn đản ..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhắm mắt lại: "Chán ghét, không tưởng, suy nghĩ liền không cứu."

Mộc Hạo Xướng sửng sốt, sau đó cũng đi theo cười rộ lên: "Khó được nghe ngươi nói câu thật sự nói."

Mộc Gia Thụ muốn nói cái gì, mở miệng lại trước ho khan đứng lên.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Ngươi nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, biệt hao tâm tốn sức . Ngươi yên tâm, cho dù ngươi ngủ đi qua, ta cũng nhất định sẽ đem ngươi đưa đến địa phương an toàn, chỉ cần có ta một cái mạng, liền có ngươi một cái mạng."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "A, vậy chúng ta phỏng chừng cũng chỉ có cùng chết phân ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn buồn bực biểu tình, ngược lại là cười : "Đi , không với ngươi xả, ta còn đỉnh đến trụ, nói hội thoại đi."

Sau lưng miệng vết thương một trận một trận đau, Mộc Gia Thụ tựa đầu tại trên cánh tay hơi chút lại gần một chút, cũng rất mau nâng lên đến, giữ vững tinh thần.

Tuy rằng sắc mặt của hắn như thường bình tĩnh, nói chuyện khi trừ bỏ hơi chút có chút thong thả cũng không có này biểu hiện của hắn, nhưng Mộc Hạo Xướng có thể cảm giác đến hắn nhất định mệt chết đi, rất khó chịu.

Trong lòng dâng lên một loại xa lạ thương tiếc, Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Hảo... Chúng ta trò chuyện, ta suy nghĩ... Ai, đại ca, ngươi có nhớ hay không chúng ta khi còn bé, ta mới vừa về nước kia một trận. Bởi vì mẹ qua đời, ba hút thuốc trừu đến đặc biệt hung, ngươi theo ta nói hắn tại cai thuốc, không thể như vậy, đến tưởng cái biện pháp."

Mộc Gia Thụ từ trong lỗ mũi "Ân" một tiếng, tỏ vẻ tại nghe.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Sau lại ngươi thật nghĩ ra được một cái ý kiến hay, làm ta đem pháo trúc bên trong hỏa / dược đổ ra, toàn trộn lẫn đến ba trong cái gạt tàn thuốc, kết quả ba đem tàn thuốc hướng bên trong nhấn một cái, ngươi đều không có việc gì người nhất dạng trở về phòng , ta còn đứng bên cạnh nhìn..."

Hắn giảng đến nơi đây, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng cười, Mộc Hạo Xướng cười theo hai tiếng: "Kỳ thật đều là ngươi chủ ý, kết quả ngươi căn bản là không sờ chạm, ngược lại là ta ngây ngô , bị ngươi sai sử xoay quanh."

Mộc Gia Thụ lười biếng mà nói: "Ba đánh ngươi sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng mỉm cười: "Cũng thế, từ nhỏ đến lớn, chúng ta làm thiếu đạo đức bận rộn , chính là ba cơ hồ liên một câu lời nói nặng đều không nói quá."

Như vậy giáo dục hài tử có lẽ không đối, nhưng Mộc Ngôn Duệ tại lấy chính mình cho rằng hảo phương thức bảo hộ bọn họ.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ngươi đã cho ta thật sự đều vu oan đến trên người của ngươi ? Đùa ngươi chơi đâu, sớm cùng ba nói là ta chủ ý."

Hắn bởi vì miệng vết thương đau gần chết, không nhiều ít khí lực, cho nên nói nói lời ít mà ý nhiều, Mộc Hạo Xướng lại một chút sửng sốt.

Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể lại đột nhiên tại thời gian này về phía sau trượt một chút, thiếu chút nữa trầm nước vào trong, Mộc Hạo Xướng vội vàng vươn tay đi kéo, phát hiện Mộc Gia Thụ đã chính mình đỡ, vì thế lại thay đổi cái càng có thể chống đỡ tư thế của hắn, liên thanh đạo: "Thế nào? Rất khó chịu sao? Miệng vết thương còn có đau hay không?"

Mộc Gia Thụ hai lỗ tai vang ong ong, căn bản là không nghe rõ Mộc Hạo Xướng nói cái gì, hắn cảm thấy chính mình cũng sắp muốn không được, như vậy miễn cưỡng chống đỡ lại mệt lại đau, còn không bằng nghỉ ngơi một hồi, sống hay chết liền mặc cho số phận đi.

Chính là trên tay chiếc nhẫn lạnh như băng cộm xương ngón tay, hắn lại nghĩ tới Vệ Tuân, nhớ tới chính mình trọng sinh tới nay bồi tại đối phương bên người ngày.

Hắn không thể chết được, vi Tam ca, hắn cũng nhất định phải hảo hảo sống sót!

Mộc Gia Thụ dùng sức cắn chặt môi, máu tươi chảy ra, có vài giọt theo hạ hài chảy xuống, cũng có vài giọt lưu tại môi răng chi gian.

Huyết tinh khí cùng đau đớn làm hắn đánh khởi đi một tí tinh thần, Mộc Gia Thụ dùng sức mà nắm chặt tấm ván gỗ bên cạnh, so le không đồng đều mộc thứ chui vào lòng bàn tay của hắn trong, rất đau, nhưng là cứ như vậy, chỉ cần hắn sắp buông tay, đều sẽ bị này đau đớn kích thích lần nữa thanh tỉnh.

Nhất định muốn chịu đựng, muốn sống sót, chỉ cần đem khó khăn nhất một đoạn này sống quá đi, mặt sau nhất định sẽ khá hơn!

Trong bóng đêm, Mộc Hạo Xướng thấy không rõ lắm Mộc Gia Thụ đang làm cái gì, nhưng cũng rất giống ý thức được đi một tí, hắn thay đổi vị trí, dùng bắt lấy Mộc Gia Thụ cái kia cánh tay tạp trụ tấm ván gỗ, một tay khác bắt đầu liều mạng mà hoa thủy, theo cơn gió hướng hết sức hướng bờ biển xẹt qua đi.

Hắn một bên hoa thủy, vừa nói chuyện, tuy rằng thanh âm có chút không tự giác phát run, nhưng là gắng đạt tới làm cho mình từng chữ đều nói rõ ràng: "Đại ca, ngươi mệt đi, ngươi mệt đừng nói là nói, cũng đừng ngủ, ta nói chuyện cho ngươi nghe đi... Nguyên lai ta cho tới bây giờ không nói cho ngươi quá ta tại nước Mỹ ngày... Lúc nhỏ bên cạnh ta cơ hồ không có Á Châu hài tử, cùng bọn họ ngoại quốc lão thường xuyên chơi không đến một khối đi, khi đó nghe mụ mụ nói ta còn có một cái đại ca, kỳ thật trong lòng ta thật cao hứng, ta đặc biệt hy vọng ngươi đi theo ta chơi, chính là ngươi lão cũng không tới... Ta trước có một lần cố ý chọc giận ngươi, nói cho ngươi mẹ lúc trước là không chào đón ngươi mới không mang ngươi xuất ngoại, cũng không trở lại nhìn ngươi, kỳ thật là lừa gạt ngươi. Nàng nhưng nhớ thương ngươi , không có việc gì liền cầm ngươi ảnh chụp nhìn a nhìn a, có một lần ta đem ảnh chụp tê, đã trúng nàng một bạt tai... Ta cũng vẫn luôn chưa nói, nàng tử ngày đó là cho ta sinh nhật, đi bên ngoài mua một cái bánh ngọt, từ làng chơi nơi đó đi tắt thời điểm, bị người cấp thống ... Muốn là ngươi hôm nay cũng vi ta xảy ra chuyện gì, ta đây..."

Cánh tay hắn cơ hồ toan nâng không đứng dậy, vết thương trên người cũng tại nhè nhẹ kéo kéo mà đau . Chính là thật là kỳ quái, tại nhìn không thấy cuối đại dương mênh mông bên trong, ở cái này đơn sơ phá tấm ván gỗ thượng, chuyện cũ phô thiên cái địa, hắn cư nhiên lần đầu cảm thấy nội tâm an bình.

Không lại do dự bồi hồi, không nghĩ lại cân nhắc đến tột cùng là ai cứu ai, ai thắng ai thua, hắn chính là toàn tâm toàn ý mà tưởng, không quản trả giá cái dạng gì đại giới, nhất định muốn đem Mộc Gia Thụ còn sống mang về.

Nguyên lai chân chính thân tình không cần tính kế là có thể được đến, nguyên lai Mộc Hạo Xướng không phải một cái vô nhân để ý, thân duyên đạm bạc người cô đơn, trên cái thế giới này, chung quy có người cho dù liều mạng cũng nguyện ý làm hắn sống sót!

Vẫn luôn tìm kiếm đồ vật liền tại bên người, như vậy trước kia vì cái gì không rõ? Vì cái gì muốn hận, muốn tính kế?

Trong bóng đêm, trên mặt có cái gì ấm áp chất lỏng chảy xuống, Mộc Hạo Xướng miệng nếm đến hàm vị, hắn liều mạng mà hoa thủy, cũng không có dùng tay đi lau: "Ngươi nói đúng, hôm nay hai ta cộng hoạn nạn, ngươi chết ta cũng sống không được... Ta sống không mặt mũi đi gặp ba ba, chết không mặt mũi thấy mụ mụ, cho nên ca, ngàn vạn không cần a, ta chính là rất sợ chết ..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng ngạnh một chút: "Ta sai, ta trước kia thật sự sai. Những điều này là ta báo ứng, van cầu ngươi, ngươi cho ta một cơ hội đi..."

Tay hắn bị người phản nắm chặt, Mộc Hạo Xướng thần tình là lệ mà ngẩng đầu, Mộc Gia Thụ ôn hòa mà nói: "Sắp đến trên bờ ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng mãnh ngẫng đầu, cực đông chỗ đã lộ ra một chút mờ mờ nắng sớm, một mảnh xanh um thực vật xanh ngay tại cách đó không xa thần trong gió hơi hơi lay động.

Giống như lập tức thấy được sinh hy vọng, Mộc Hạo Xướng mừng rỡ như điên: "Thật tốt quá!"

Hắn liều mạng hướng bờ biển ngang nhiên xông qua, bái thượng thổ địa thời điểm hắn buông ra tấm ván gỗ, quay đầu lại đỡ Mộc Gia Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhíu mày xuống, cũng buông tay ra, tấm ván gỗ một bên đã bị hắn ấn đi ra hai cái Huyết thủ ấn.

Mộc Hạo Xướng muốn đem ca ca kéo đi lên, chính là đại khái là trong lòng thả lỏng, hắn này buông lỏng kính, cư nhiên tay chân như nhũn ra, này lôi kéo liền không kéo động.

Mộc Gia Thụ biết Mộc Hạo Xướng trên người vốn là cũng có thương, vừa rồi lại tìm dài như vậy thời gian, phỏng chừng thời gian này cũng là nỏ mạnh hết đà .

Tại Mộc Hạo Xướng lại một lần kéo hắn thời điểm, Mộc Gia Thụ một bên phối hợp mà đem cánh tay đưa tới, một bên dùng một tay khác dùng sức ấn chấm đất mặt, dốc hết toàn lực mà hướng trên bờ đi.

Chờ hắn đi lên sau đó, hai người đều là lập tức té trên mặt đất, từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở dốc, như là đã trải qua cái gì gian nan đấu tranh.

Mộc Hạo Xướng chỉ nghỉ thêm vài phần chung, liền lại từ địa thượng đứng lên, nửa quỳ tại Mộc Gia Thụ bên cạnh nhìn thương thế của hắn.

Mộc Gia Thụ phía sau lưng triều thượng nằm úp sấp , cảm thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng đang tại chân tay khẽ khàng mà dắt hắn phía sau lưng quần áo, huyết nhục cùng quần áo dính cùng một chỗ, Mộc Hạo Xướng như vậy một xả lập tức đau hắn một kích linh.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Biệt lao lực , hiện tại không có dược, chúng ta lại cũng đều không hiểu xử lý như thế nào miệng vết thương, thương nói liền đi như vậy."

Mộc Hạo Xướng tại phía sau hắn trầm mặc một chút, nói: "Nơi này phong quá lớn, lại không an toàn, ta cõng ngươi hướng bên trong đi một chút."

Mộc Gia Thụ khoát tay áo: "Đỡ ta đứng lên."

Mộc Hạo Xướng đem hắn giá đứng lên, Mộc Gia Thụ không để cho hắn bối, nương Mộc Hạo Xướng khí lực, hai người một chút một chút hướng bên trong dịch đi, hắn thái dương mồ hôi lạnh rơi xuống, đánh vào Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt.

Đi rồi một hồi, trước mặt có một gốc cây cành lá nồng đậm đại thụ, vừa chắn gió, lại bí mật, Mộc Hạo Xướng thật sự không muốn làm cho Mộc Gia Thụ lại đi , vội vàng nói: "Liền nơi này đi, ta xem nơi này thực hảo."

Mộc Gia Thụ đã đến cực hạn, gật gật đầu, đỡ thụ ngồi xuống, cơ hồ là lập tức liền chết ngất tới.

Mộc Hạo Xướng sợ hãi nhảy lên, quỳ ở bên cạnh hắn: "Ca... Ca..."

Mộc Gia Thụ không hề động, Mộc Hạo Xướng sờ sờ trán của hắn, phát hiện nóng bỏng, quả thực không biết phải làm gì mới hảo, cấp ở bên cạnh hắn chuyển một vòng tròn, thoát hạ y phục của mình cái tại trên người hắn, nghĩ nghĩ, lại dùng sức đem ống tay áo kéo xuống đến, dính thấp sau đó cấp Mộc Gia Thụ lau mặt.

Lau hai cái, Mộc Hạo Xướng đem tẩm thấp ống tay áo khoát lên Mộc Gia Thụ trên trán, xoay người chạy đến bên cạnh, cách đó không xa một gốc cây đại thụ thượng trường rất nhiều quả dâu, hắn hái được một bó to, đem nước trái cây một chút tễ tại Mộc Gia Thụ trên môi.

Gạt ra gạt ra, hắn tựa hồ đột nhiên nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ cười một chút.

Mộc Hạo Xướng trên tay động tác dừng lại, thử thăm dò lại bảo: "Ca?"

Mộc Gia Thụ giống như có hơi có chút ý thức, mơ mơ màng màng mà mở to mắt, triều hắn vươn tay.

Mộc Hạo Xướng vội vàng nắm chặt tay hắn, nắm chặt sau đó, lại không từ cúi đầu nhìn một chút, nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ trên tay kia miếng màu bạc nhẫn.

"Tam ca..." Mộc Gia Thụ thanh âm thực ôn nhu.

Theo cái này xưng hô bị kêu lên đến, Mộc Hạo Xướng phút chốc ngây ngẩn cả người.

Đi qua rất nhiều rõ ràng không có chú ý cảnh tượng nhất nhất nảy lên trái tim, hắn giống như đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, lại hoài nghi mình đại khái là muốn sai.

Nhưng không có lại cho hắn tưởng càng nhiều sự tình thời gian, Mộc Gia Thụ còn nói: "Tam ca, ngươi đã đến rồi là được, ngươi đã đến rồi ta an tâm. Ta rất nhớ ngươi a."

Mộc Hạo Xướng trong cổ họng giống như nghẹn cái gì vậy, hắn cương một chút, trả lời ngay nói: "Là, ta đến ... Tiểu thụ, ngươi không cần sợ hãi , chúng ta hồi gia."

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Ta không sợ hãi, chính là lại làm hại ngươi lo lắng . Tam ca, xin lỗi..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng chưa từng có gặp qua Mộc Gia Thụ như vậy vẻ mặt, như vậy ngữ khí, trong lòng của hắn có khiếp sợ, có phẫn nộ, còn có một ti nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường, ngay cả mình cũng không thể lý giải mất mát.

Nhưng là của hắn nói nhưng không có chần chờ, cam tâm tình nguyện mà sắm vai Vệ Tuân: "Không quan hệ, ngươi rất điểm, hiện tại cái gì đều không có việc gì , ta chỉ muốn ngươi chịu đựng!"

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, hắn tuy rằng xuất thân phú quý, nhưng vẫn luôn không có thể có được quá một cái đầy đủ gia đình, lại bởi vì tự thân tính cách quái gở cổ quái, chung quanh càng không có gì hợp ý bạn cùng lứa tuổi. Hắn muốn đem mỗi một cái hẳn là thuộc với thân nhân của mình đều chặt chẽ thuyên tại bên người, càng đối tuổi kém không lớn huynh trưởng vừa tưởng thân cận, lại tâm sinh ghen tị.

Nhưng là hắn hiện tại chân chính ý thức được chính mình làm sai, trước kia tâm của hắn ngực hẹp hòi, vì tư lợi, cho tới bây giờ chỉ đứng ở góc độ của mình tưởng vấn đề, hắn chỉ biết oán giận Mộc Gia Thụ tính cách cao ngạo, không đủ chú ý chính mình, không giống một cái trong tưởng tượng huynh trưởng, lại chưa bao giờ nghĩ qua, hắn cũng không có một ngày làm quá một cái nhu thuận hiểu chuyện đệ đệ.

Nếu như có thể trọng lai một lần, hắn nhất định sẽ tại Mộc Gia Thụ bị bắt cóc đệ nhất thời gian liền nói cho Vệ Tuân cái kia địa chỉ... Không! Nếu như có thể đủ trọng lai, hắn từ ngay từ đầu nhìn đến Mộc Gia Thụ phát bệnh khi liền nhất định muốn thay hắn gọi đến thầy thuốc, hắn muốn nói cho từ tiểu sống nương tựa lẫn nhau lớn lên mẫu thân chính mình thực yêu nàng, muốn nhiều rút ra thời gian bồi bồi phụ thân, phải tìm được Tĩnh Tránh, nói với nàng một câu xin lỗi...

Mộc Hạo Xướng dùng tay phất quá huynh trưởng cái trán, nghe hắn mông mông lung lung lời vô nghĩa, bắt chước Vệ Tuân khẩu khí trả lời: "Không có việc gì , tiểu thụ, ta luôn luôn tại bên cạnh ngươi, ta về sau sẽ không bao giờ — cho ngươi bị thương."

Đông phương trắng bệch, ngay sau đó lộ ra hơi hơi hồng nhạt, một chút một chút nhiễm thượng trắng noãn đám mây, mạn Thiên Hồng hà dần dần trải ra, thái dương khoan thai lộ ra một chút kim hồng sắc bên cạnh.

Trời đã sáng.

Mộc Hạo Xướng biết thời gian này không thể để cho người mất đi ý thức, nói được miệng khô lưỡi khô, chính là Mộc Gia Thụ cảm xúc lại tựa hồ biến đến không ổn định đứng lên, hắn nguyên bản nhắc tới Vệ Tuân thời điểm, vẻ mặt ngữ khí đều là thực ôn nhu , hiện tại lại chau mày, trên mặt toát ra thống khổ sợ hãi biểu tình, thân thể hơi hơi phát run, thanh âm cũng thấp đi xuống, làm người nghe không rõ hắn đang nói cái gì.

Mộc Gia Thụ luôn luôn nội liễm, tối thiểu Mộc Hạo Xướng cho tới bây giờ cũng không thể tưởng tượng hắn sẽ sợ hãi cái gì, tại trong nháy mắt đó, huynh trưởng cấp cảm giác của hắn phi thường xa lạ, thật giống như thay đổi một người dường như.

Mộc Hạo Xướng rốt cục nhịn không được , kêu một tiếng "Ca" .

Thanh âm của hắn bị xa xa truyền đến ồn ào áp đi xuống.

Mộc Hạo Xướng bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, đầu tiên là trầm mặc mà phân biệt một chút ồn ào trung hỗn loạn thanh âm, bỗng nhiên lớn tiếng gọi đứng lên: "Chúng ta ở trong này! Ta là Mộc Hạo Xướng, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng tại! Mau tới người a!"

Nghe thấy tiếng kêu của hắn, một người dẫn đầu hướng về cái này phương hướng cuồng chạy tới, đến hai người trước mặt mãnh liệt đứng lại, thẳng ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn chằm chằm Mộc Gia Thụ, ánh mắt lập tức liền đỏ.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhìn đồng dạng cũng là một thân chật vật Vệ Tuân, lặng yên về phía sau dịch ra hai bước, không nói gì.

Vệ Tuân cúi người tử ôm lấy Mộc Gia Thụ, vốn là muốn đem hắn từ địa thượng ôm đứng lên, tay nhưng vẫn run run, hắn bỗng nhiên rõ ràng đem mặt chôn ở Mộc Gia Thụ trên người, ôm chặt hắn, trong cổ họng phát ra nức nở thanh.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Hắn phát sốt , vừa rồi luôn luôn tại nói mê sảng... Rất kỳ quái, ngươi mau dẫn hắn đi thôi!"

Vệ Tuân thật vất vả mới đem cảm xúc bình phục lại, lúc này mới lần nữa đem Mộc Gia Thụ ôm đứng lên, cũng không nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng, chỉ lạnh lùng nói: "Đi thôi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nói: "Hai người các ngươi sự... Ta sẽ không nói cho người khác biết ."

Vệ Tuân đối với hắn thiện ý hiển nhiên thập phần kinh ngạc, quay đầu lại nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc mắt một cái, trên mặt như có nước mắt: "Ngươi cũng biết ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, Vệ Tuân lại thản nhiên mà nói: "Không quản ngươi nói cho không nói cho người khác biết, ta đều không quan tâm."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nguyên bản đi theo phía sau hắn, nghe xong những lời này đột nhiên sửng sốt, cước bộ ngừng lại, Vệ Tuân vốn là trong lòng liền có khí, dù sao đến nhiều người như vậy, cũng không có khả năng đem tiểu tử này cấp ném, hắn cũng liền không để ý đến, lập tức mang theo Mộc Gia Thụ đi rồi.

Mộc Hạo Xướng buồn bã thất vọng, đứng ở tại chỗ, thẳng đến một người khác vội vàng tới rồi, đứng ở trước mặt của hắn.

Hắn vừa nhấc mắt, theo bản năng mà lui về phía sau một bước, lập tức nhớ tới cái gì nhất dạng tránh được ánh mắt của đối phương, thấp giọng gọi câu "Ba" .

Mộc Ngôn Duệ đưa tay liền cho hắn hai bàn tay: "Đồ vô liêm sỉ, ngươi còn biết quản ta kêu ba?"

Đây là Mộc Hạo Xướng từ nhỏ đến lớn lần đầu tiên bị đánh, hắn ủ rũ mà không nói gì, bị Mộc Ngôn Duệ một cước cấp đá gục xuống.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ trầm ổn lạnh nhạt rốt cuộc đoan không thể, quay đầu nhìn thấy địa thượng có một tiệt nhánh cây, lập tức từ địa thượng nhặt lên, chiếu Mộc Hạo Xướng không đầu không mặt mũi mà đánh đi xuống, Mộc Hạo Xướng theo bản năng mà dùng cánh tay hộ một chút mặt, nhánh cây tại cánh tay hắn thượng rút ra một đạo vết máu.

Hắn cắn chặt nha quan, không tránh né cũng không cầu xin, nhắm mắt lại một chút một chút mà ngạnh ai.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ tay đều tại phát run, nhưng vẫn là một chút một chút hung hăng mà rút đi xuống, một bên trừu hắn, một bên đau mắng: "Ngươi sao lại như vậy không lương tâm! Ngươi sao lại như vậy không biết nặng nhẹ! Hắn là ca ca ngươi, ngươi vì cái gì tổng yếu cùng hắn phân cao thấp? !"

"Ngươi có biết hay không cái gì gọi là huyết mạch chí thân, có biết hay không trên cái thế giới này cái gì vậy quan trọng nhất trân quý nhất? Vì cái gì nhiều như vậy sự đều không chịu theo chúng ta nói! Ta là ba ngươi... Ta là ba ngươi... Không có ta trên cái thế giới này đâu tới ngươi? Cho ngươi cảm thấy ta thiếu ngươi , cho ngươi cảm thấy chuyện gì có một mình ngươi là đủ rồi! Sớm biết rằng ngươi như vậy không nghe lời, vừa ra đời ta liền định đánh chết ngươi!"

Nhánh cây trừu ở trên người, phát ra nặng nề tiếng vang, Mộc Ngôn Duệ thanh âm dần dần nghẹn ngào, Mộc Hạo Xướng trong cổ họng phát ra nức nở tiếng động, hắn một hơi cắn tại cánh tay của mình thượng, nước mắt lại tràn mi mà xuất, theo hai gò má tạp trên mặt đất.

"Ba", nhánh cây bị đánh gãy .

Mộc Ngôn Duệ thân thể vốn là liền không hảo, lại suy nghĩ một cái khác sinh tử chưa biết nhi tử, cảm xúc kích động dưới, cũng lập tức không có khí lực, rõ ràng ném xuống trong tay một nửa nhánh cây, lập tức quỳ ngồi dưới đất.

Mộc Hạo Xướng đỡ lấy hắn, cả kinh kêu lên: "Ba!"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ hung hăng mà vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn: "Ngươi tiểu tử này... Trước liền có quá giáo huấn , vì cái gì ngươi tổng cũng học không ngoan a! Ngươi làm ta về sau như thế nào yên tâm? Ngươi làm ca ca ngươi nhiều khó xử? Ta chính là chết đều không ngủ được a!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng thất thanh khóc rống: "Ba, ta sai! Xin lỗi! Ba... Ta sai a..."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ còn muốn đánh hắn, tay rơi xuống bờ vai của hắn thượng, lại nhịn không được gắt gao mà đem cái này thật giận lại không nghe lời tiểu nhi tử kéo vào trong ngực: "Ngươi... Còn không cút đi cho ta hồi gia!"

Bọn họ là mang theo bác sĩ gia đình cùng lên tới , Vệ Tuân đem Mộc Gia Thụ một ôm đi ra ngoài, đã sớm chờ ở bên ngoài chữa bệnh và chăm sóc nhân viên mà ngay cả vội thấu thượng, trước đối Mộc Gia Thụ trên người ngoại thương tiến hành đơn giản xử lý, xé mở quần áo sau đó, phía sau lưng thượng một mảnh kia hỏa thiêu dấu vết quả thực nhìn thấy ghê người.

Vệ Tuân ánh mắt như là bị nóng một chút, hơi hơi nheo lại, nhưng vẫn là cố chấp không chịu dời đi ánh mắt, trầm mặc mà đứng ở một bên nhìn, hốc mắt chậm rãi đỏ.

Hắn bỗng nhiên hung hăng một đấm nện ở bên cạnh đại thụ thượng, cắn răng hỏi: "Tống Quyền đã chết rồi sao? Văn Tuệ đâu?"

Lúc này đây cùng ở bên cạnh hắn chính là Lương Bình Chiêu, nghe Vệ Tuân hỏi như vậy, vội vàng nói: "Tam thiếu, Tống Quyền trước trên người liền có thương ( súng ) thương, phải là Mộc nhị thiếu hoặc là Mộc tam thiếu đánh, hắn cố chống đỡ châm thuyền sau đó, tựa hồ là tưởng ngăn trở Văn Tuệ chạy trốn, bị Văn Tuệ đổ lên đại hỏa bên trong hoạt hoạt thiêu chết — chúng ta tiếp cận thuyền thời điểm xa xa dùng kính viễn vọng nhìn thấy ."

Cái này Vệ Tuân cũng biết một chút, chẳng qua lúc ấy tuy rằng tiếp cận kia thuyền, nhưng mọi người đều bị đại hỏa chắn ở ngoại vi không thể đi lên, thật vất vả diệt xuất tới một cái chỗ hổng xông lên đi, lại không tìm được Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng, hắn căn bản là không có tâm tình chú ý biệt : "Kia Văn Tuệ đâu?"

Lương Bình Chiêu nói: "Nàng không có chết."

Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, vội vàng phân phó nói: "Đem Văn Tuệ mang lại đây."

Nhắc tới nữ nhân cũng đích thật là một nhân vật, thời khắc mấu chốt tâm độc thủ ngoan, cái gì đều làm được, trước như vậy nguy cấp tình hình hạ, nàng giết chết Tống Quyền, chính mình thế nhưng sống sót .

Văn Tuệ đầy mặt và đầu cổ đều là màu đen than bụi, tóc rối tung, mở đầu đã có chút đốt trọi , cơ hồ nhìn đoán không ra bộ dáng, nàng tới đệ liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy Mộc Gia Thụ, không biết từ đâu tới đây khí lực, tránh thoát cưỡng ép chính mình người, hướng Mộc Gia Thụ phác đi qua.

Vệ Tuân vội vàng đem Mộc Gia Thụ che ở phía sau, một cước liền đem nàng cấp đạp ra. Hắn xuyên chính là thiết đầu quân giày, một cước này lại mau lại ngoan, Văn Tuệ về phía sau suất cái té ngã, nửa ngày đi không đứng dậy.

Vệ Tuân cừu hận mà trừng nàng, ngực phập phồng, nửa ngày mới nghẹn đi ra hai chữ: "Tiện nhân!"

Hắn từ tiểu gia phong liền nghiêm, lớn như vậy rất ít đối nữ nhân ác ngôn tương hướng, chớ nói chi là động thủ , hiện ở trong lòng thật sự là đối Văn Tuệ căm hận tới cực điểm, mắng xong hai chữ này sau đó, lại nhịn không được tiến lên đạp nàng hai chân.

Văn Tuệ ôm lấy Vệ Tuân chân: "Ngươi làm ta nhìn xem hắn! Ngươi làm ta nhìn xem hắn!"

Nàng ánh mắt nhìn phương hướng vẫn luôn là Mộc Gia Thụ, Vệ Tuân không biết Văn Tuệ đây là nổi điên làm gì, lạnh lùng mà đem nàng bỏ ra, quay đầu phân phó nói: "Trước đem Mộc thiếu nâng đến trên phi cơ đi."

Mộc gia đã trực tiếp đem phi cơ trực thăng chuyển qua đây , ngay tại phụ cận, Lương Bình Chiêu vội vàng làm người dùng cáng đem Mộc Gia Thụ nâng lên đến, đưa đến trên phi cơ đi.

Văn Tuệ liều mạng giãy dụa, nghĩ quá đi, lại chỉ có thể mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ một chút đi xa.

Nàng tuyệt vọng mà nhìn, xoay chuyển ánh mắt, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy Mộc Ngôn Duệ từ bên cạnh đã đi tới.

Văn Tuệ giống như nhìn thấy cứu tinh nhất dạng, trên mặt lộ ra kinh hỉ, liều mạng múa may hai tay, hướng Mộc Ngôn Duệ phương hướng tiến lên.

Ba ba của nàng đã cứu Mộc Ngôn Duệ mệnh, nàng cấp Mộc Ngôn Duệ sinh quá nhi tử, không quản nói như thế nào, nhiều năm như vậy tình cảm, Mộc Ngôn Duệ sẽ không không quản nàng! Chỉ cần có thể làm cho nàng nhìn Thẩm Thụ liếc mắt một cái, liền liếc mắt một cái! Đó là nàng tháng mười hoài thai sinh ra tới hài tử a!

Mộc Ngôn Duệ vừa mới cũng làm cho Mộc Hạo Xướng đi một khác giá trên phi cơ băng bó miệng vết thương , chính mình lại đây xem xét Mộc Gia Thụ tình huống, còn chưa đi đến trước mặt, liền nhìn thấy một người điên điên khùng khùng hướng chính mình phác đi lên.

Bọn họ đều là kinh hồn chưa định, hiện tại thần kinh còn thời khắc bị vây khẩn trương trạng thái, Mộc Ngôn Duệ theo bản năng mà sờ thương ( súng ), nâng lên, khấu động ban / cơ.

"Phanh", Văn Tuệ ngực tiên khởi một chùm huyết hoa. Nàng không thể tin tín mà trừng mắt to, nhìn cái kia chính mình yêu nửa đời người nam nhân.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ trong tay còn nắm chặt thương ( súng ), lăng ở tại chỗ. Liên Vệ Tuân đều kinh sợ .

Văn Tuệ bưng ngực, biểu tình tự khóc tự cười, nàng từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở dốc, máu tươi theo khe hở chảy ra. Văn Tuệ đem máu chảy đầm đìa tay hướng Mộc Ngôn Duệ đưa tới.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ theo bản năng về phía trước một bước, bỗng nhiên lại dừng lại, hắn đáy mắt biểu tình phức tạp, mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn Văn Tuệ tay càng ngày càng vô lực, rốt cục rủ đi xuống.

Nàng trong mắt quang mang ảm đạm, mang theo vô hạn tiếc nuối cùng không cam lòng, khép lại ánh mắt.

Kỳ thật hết thảy bất quá là vài giây đồng hồ thời gian, Văn Tuệ đã không có khả năng cứu giúp lại đây, nhưng Mộc Ngôn Duệ phía sau lưng đã bị mồ hôi lạnh tẩm thấp.

Vệ Tuân cũng không tưởng lại nhìn một màn này, xoay người bước nhanh đi lên Mộc Gia Thụ sở tại kia giá phi cơ trực thăng.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ lần này có thể tính thành phòng vệ chính đáng, không có cái gì phiền toái, nhưng Mộc Gia Thụ còn cần nhanh chóng đưa đến bệnh viện đi, Vệ Tuân phân phó phi cơ cất cánh, không có lại chờ bọn hắn.

Trong lòng hắn cảm thấy có chút thống khoái, lại có điểm thảm thương, nhưng hiện tại này cũng không phải cần nhất quan tâm sự, Vệ Tuân thở dài, quay đầu nhìn lại Mộc Gia Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ vết thương trên người bị làm đơn giản mà xử lý, nhưng vẻ mặt như trước không an ổn, chau mày, thân thể cuộn mình thành một đoàn.

Thấy Vệ Tuân lại đây, một cái thầy thuốc vội vàng đứng lên, sầu lo mà nói: "Mộc thiếu như vậy tư thế thực dễ dàng lần thứ hai đem trên lưng miệng vết thương xé rách, chính là mỗi lần đem thân thể hắn ban chính, hắn đều sẽ lần nữa lùi về đến."

Vệ Tuân tại Mộc Gia Thụ trước người nửa quỳ xuống dưới, sờ sờ tóc của hắn: "Không có biệt vấn đề phải không?"

Thầy thuốc nhìn tư thế của hắn vẻ mặt, ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn một chút, tâm nói này tình cảm của hai người ngược lại là thật hảo: "Tạm thời không có. Những thứ khác thương chiếm được bệnh viện tài năng xử lý."

Vệ Tuân nói lời cảm tạ, ánh mắt vẫn luôn không có rời đi Mộc Gia Thụ.

Bọn họ hai cái cùng giường cộng chẩm lâu như vậy, tại Vệ Tuân ấn tượng trong, Mộc Gia Thụ từ nhỏ đến lớn tư thế ngủ liền vẫn luôn thực đoan chính, hắn giống nhau thích nằm ngửa, đang ngủ liền không lại lộn xộn, ở trên giường cũng chỉ chiếm một điểm nhỏ địa phương, ngoan đến không được.

Lần này đại khái là vừa mới vừa thoát ly hiểm cảnh, tâm thần không yên?

Vệ Tuân nghĩ như vậy , cảm thấy càng thêm đau lòng , hắn một bàn tay thật cẩn thận mà nhiễu quá Mộc Gia Thụ cổ, nhẹ nhàng đem đầu của hắn lãm tiến trong ngực, tận lực làm Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể giãn ra, không đến mức thân đến miệng vết thương.

Lương Bình Chiêu đoan chén nước lại đây, Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu tiếp nhận đến, uy Mộc Gia Thụ uống một chút.

Chính là hắn vừa mới buông tay không quá hai phút, Mộc Gia Thụ mơ mơ hồ hồ mà nói câu cái gì, hình như là tại gọi người, Vệ Tuân vốn là cho là hắn là tại gọi chính mình, chính là nghe lại không giống.

Hắn nói xong nói sau đó, lại lần nữa lui đi lên.

Vệ Tuân nhíu mày, đành phải giống vừa rồi như vậy, dùng một bàn tay ban chính Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Tiểu thụ?"

Hắn gọi xong sau đó, lập tức đem lỗ tai thấu đi qua, nghe thấy Mộc Gia Thụ gọi cái kia tên cũng là "Tống Quyền" .

Vệ Tuân vội vàng nhu thanh đạo: "Ngươi đừng lo lắng, Tống Quyền đã chết, hiện tại ta ở chỗ này đây."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn con nai lộc lộc cùng sukirie bá vương phiếu;

Cám ơn con nai lộc lộc dịch dinh dưỡng;

Có hai vị tiểu bảo bối một đường đồng hành đến, thật sự rất vui vẻ, yêu các ngươi ~

Chúc đại gia Trung thu khoái hoạt, khó được phóng cái giả nghỉ ngơi thật tốt ha ∩_∩.

Viết đến nơi đây, lòng tràn đầy cảm khái. Nhìn một cái mở đầu thời điểm, tiểu thụ lòng tràn đầy mê mang, không biết chính mình nghĩ muốn cái gì, mộc ba hối hận đi qua, rồi lại không dám đối mặt cũng không có thích đáng giải quyết, Hạo Xướng càng là không có thấy rõ người khác, cũng không có thấy rõ hắn bản thân. Nghĩ quá muốn hay không an bài người kia chết đi, nhưng cuối cùng ngẫm lại, sinh mệnh như vậy đáng quý, nhân sinh như vậy mĩ hảo, tiếc nuối tuy có, nhưng hạnh phúc cũng tại, cho nên vẫn là sống sót đi ∩_∩, ít nhất bọn họ cuối cùng đều đạt được tâm linh an bình.

Nói đến nói đi, tựa hồ từ đầu đến cuối sống nhất minh bạch chính là Vệ ca ca, vẫn luôn rất muốn viết cái như vậy nam chủ, không đủ ngoan cũng không có bi thảm thân thế, lại trong vắt giống như thu thủy trường thiên, trên người hắn đồ vật chỉ có si tình cùng chân thành, có lẽ không đủ phong cách, nhưng trong hiện thực, ta thực hy vọng chính mình cũng trở thành một cái như vậy quang minh lỗi lạc người, gặp được như vậy một cái quang minh lỗi lạc người.

Ở trên đều là cá nhân ngu thấy, không có gì chính xác cùng không, khả năng có bảo bối không quá vừa lòng, nhưng say say thật sự hết sức . Vẫn muốn ta văn có thể cho các ngươi đưa đi chính là ấm áp cùng hạnh phúc, cho nên nếu như không có cái này vinh hạnh, cũng hy vọng không cần ảnh hưởng đại gia quá tiết tâm tình, tiểu thuyết mà thôi, chỉ đồ quân mỉm cười ngươi. Nê manh đều phải vui vẻ a, ngày mai còn tiếp còn muốn tiếp tục đâu ~

Chương 109: thức tỉnh

Hắn nói xong câu đó, lại nghe Mộc Gia Thụ thì thào mà nói nhỏ một câu: "Dù sao từ nhỏ đến lớn, ta vẫn luôn đem ngươi trở thành thân sinh phụ thân nhất dạng, ngươi mặc dù cách mở gia, nhưng là ta kỳ thật rất nhớ ngươi... Lê Thanh thật sự thực hảo..."

Những lời này một nói ra, Vệ Tuân như tao lôi cắn, lập tức cứng lại rồi.

Như vậy tư thế, như vậy khẩu khí... Cái này người nói chuyện không là Mộc Gia Thụ, hắn là Thẩm Thụ!

Kia Mộc Gia Thụ đi đâu vậy?

Trong lòng dâng lên một cái cực kỳ đáng sợ suy nghĩ, Vệ Tuân cơ hồ không dám đi nghĩ lại.

Hắn vội vàng mà duỗi cầm chặt tay Mộc Gia Thụ tay, tựa hồ nịch thủy người tại tuyệt cảnh trung bắt lấy duy nhất một căn cứu mạng rơm rạ, chính là ngay tại Vệ Tuân tưởng muốn cúi đầu thân thân hắn thời điểm, lại không từ nghĩ đến — cuối cùng xem như Mộc Gia Thụ, vẫn là Thẩm Thụ?

Vệ Tuân cương chỉ chốc lát, chậm rãi buông hắn ra.

Nhưng mặc dù như thế, hắn vẫn là không có rút về một khác điều chống đỡ Mộc Gia Thụ thân thể cánh tay, để ngừa hắn lần thứ hai thân đến miệng vết thương.

Bảo trì này tư thế mệt chết đi, Lương Bình Chiêu tiến lên phía trước nói: "Tam thiếu, ta thay ngài một hồi đi?"

Vệ Tuân lắc lắc đầu.

Lương Bình Chiêu bất đắc dĩ, hắn nói chuyện luôn luôn có chừng mực, không yêu lắm miệng, hiện tại biết khuyên nhủ không động Vệ Tuân, theo lý thuyết nên ngậm miệng, nhưng là nhìn đối phương vẻ mặt, hắn vẫn là nhịn không được nhiều nói một câu: "Ngài yên tâm đi, Mộc thiếu những điều này là ngoại thương, không có cái gì vấn đề lớn ."

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu: "Ta biết, hắn nhất định sẽ tỉnh lại ."

Nhưng cuối cùng hắn nói như vậy chắc chắn, hiện thực lại không như mong muốn. Mộc Gia Thụ vẫn luôn không tỉnh, thầy thuốc tra không đi ra, liền nói là não chấn động, chính là Vệ Tuân trong lòng rõ ràng, không là như vậy .

Từ khi phát sốt lui sau đó, Mộc Gia Thụ sẽ không có giống ngày đó nhất dạng lầm bầm lầu bầu quá, nhưng là Vệ Tuân có thể cảm giác đến, người trước mặt không phải chính mình quen thuộc kia một cái, tiểu thụ... Không thấy.

Hắn tự mình biết chuyện này, lại thái độ khác thường với ai cũng không nói, bao quát Mộc Ngôn Duệ. Dù sao Thẩm Thụ cùng Mộc Gia Thụ đều là Mộc Ngôn Duệ con trai ruột, Mộc Ngôn Duệ lại thua thiệt Thẩm Thụ rất nhiều, mặc dù có chín mươi chín phần trăm nắm chắc đến khẳng định Mộc Ngôn Duệ trong lòng vẫn là sẽ hướng về từ tiểu đau lòng trưởng tử , nhưng Vệ Tuân cũng thật sự không dám lại lấy Mộc Gia Thụ mạo hiểm.

Hắn nhưng một lần đều đánh cuộc không nổi , nhất định tại người khác nhận thấy được chuyện này trước đem nó giải quyết.

Chính là tưởng là nghĩ như vậy, giải quyết như thế nào?

Vệ Tuân trong lòng lo âu, một đống lớn sự giấu ở trong lòng không nói, còn muốn lo lắng Mộc Gia Thụ, không quá mấy ngày bên miệng liền khởi một nhóm lớn vết bỏng rộp lên, nói chuyện đều đau.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua Vệ Tuân như vậy, chính là Mộc Gia Thụ hiện tại trạng thái cũng đích xác làm người lo lắng — thân ở trên đều là thương, liên phát rồi vài ngày sốt cao còn hôn mê bất tỉnh, mỗi ngày chỉ có thể dựa thâu dịch dinh dưỡng, nguyên bản liền rất gầy một người hiện tại mấy có lẽ đã là hình tiêu mảnh dẻ, đừng nói Vệ Tuân sốt ruột, người khác nhìn đều lo lắng.

Nàng vốn là không quá muốn nhìn thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng, bởi vậy trừ bỏ ngay từ đầu đi qua một lần bệnh viện, sẽ thấy cũng không nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ, hiện tại nghe nói người còn không có tỉnh, cũng có chút trong lòng chột dạ, đi cửa hàng bán hoa mua bó hoa liền lái xe đến bệnh viện.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh một đường nghĩ ngàn vạn không nên đụng thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng, ngàn vạn ngàn vạn biệt, kết quả vừa mới mở cửa xe xuống xe, liền nhìn thấy bên người một chiếc Ferrari cửa xe vừa mở ra, bên trong đi ra vừa mới còn cân nhắc người kia đến, hai người vừa thấy mặt, đều sửng sốt.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh trong tay ôm cấp Mộc Gia Thụ hoa, nhịn không được phiên cái xem thường.

Mộc Hạo Xướng kịp phản ứng, rất nhanh thần sắc như thường, kêu một tiếng "Tĩnh Tránh", lại nói: "Ngươi tới nhìn đại ca đi?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhìn hắn cũng là gầy một vòng lớn, trên mặt vài đạo quát thương còn không có tiêu, một bàn tay cột lấy lụa trắng bố, một tay khác thì mang theo đại đại tiểu tiểu một đống siêu thị gói to, bên trong vật dụng hàng ngày vừa thấy chính là cấp Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân mua .

Nàng tuy rằng vẫn luôn không tại, nhưng cũng nghe nói này một trận Mộc Hạo Xướng trừ bỏ giúp đỡ Mộc Ngôn Duệ xử lý sự tình của công ty bên ngoài, mỗi ngày chính là hướng bệnh viện chạy, chuyện gì đều tự thân vận động, cũng không để cho người khác hỗ trợ, nhưng là không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ cùng thay đổi một người dường như, lại suy nghĩ lấy trước kia cái phong cảnh ương ngạnh đại thiếu gia, nhất thời cũng có chút đáng thương hắn.

Nàng dừng một chút, vẫn là gật đầu: "Cùng tiến lên đi thôi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng không được tự nhiên địa chấn xuống tay — trong tay của hắn đồ vật thật sự nhiều lắm, vốn là tưởng giúp Phương Tĩnh Tránh lấy một chút bao đều khó khăn: "Hảo."

Hai người bả vai sóng vai vào bệnh viện đại sảnh, Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Ca ca ngươi thế nào ?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt ảm đạm: "Như cũ. Tam ca thỉnh rất nhiều người đến xem, cũng vô dụng."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh dư quang phiêu một chút tay hắn, cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi hối hận sao?"

Mộc Hạo Xướng dừng một chút, thành khẩn mà nói: "Là. Trước kia đều là ta không đối, ta làm sai rất nhiều chuyện, đều tại hối hận, cũng tại hết sức bù lại, có thể tới trình độ nào không biết, nhưng ta tại cố gắng."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh không nghĩ tới hắn trả lời như vậy thẳng thắn thành khẩn, sửng sốt một chút, cũng liền không nói nữa, giữa hai người lâm vào trầm mặc.

Mộc Hạo Xướng lại đi rồi hai bước, không động thanh sắc mà đem gói to hướng thượng nhắc đến.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh rốt cục nhịn không được , chộp từ trên tay hắn đoạt hạ vài cái mua sắm túi: "Nhìn ngươi này túng dạng, ta lấy cho ngươi vài cái!"

Mộc Hạo Xướng vội vàng nói: "Không cần, không cần... Ta dựa!"

Hắn nhìn Phương Tĩnh Tránh bưu hãn vô cùng mà từ trong tay mình lấy vài cái đại gói to, mang theo bước đi, nội tâm thập phần hỏng mất.

Bệnh viện đại sảnh người đến người đi, có người phát ra thiện ý tiếng cười, Mộc Hạo Xướng đỏ mặt lên, bước nhanh đi theo Phương Tĩnh Tránh mặt sau đi rồi.

Này mẹ hắn nếu như bị phóng viên chụp đến, bởi vì này sự trở lên cái đầu đề...

Hắn không dám phát huy sức tưởng tượng.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh cầm trong tay chính là một bó bách hợp, bách hợp trung gian vây quanh một cái tử sắc mao nhung tiểu hùng, nàng vừa rồi đi gấp , tiểu hùng nhung mao cọ tại trên mũi, có chút ngứa, nhịn không được quay đầu hắt hơi một cái.

Một cái vừa lúc cùng nàng gặp thoáng qua tuổi trẻ người tùy ý nhìn nàng một cái, cước bộ bỗng nhiên một đốn.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh không có chú ý, như trước đi phía trước đi.

"Chờ một chút, vị tiểu thư này."

Người trẻ tuổi đột nhiên gọi lại nàng.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh quay đầu lại, đối phương lập tức hướng nàng lộ ra một cái thảo hỉ tươi cười.

"Có thể hay không xin hỏi một xuống thang lầu khẩu đi như thế nào? Ta lạc đường."

Mộc Hạo Xướng từ phía sau đi tới, đối câu này rõ ràng đến gần có chút bất mãn: "Vị tiên sinh này, ngươi này đều có thể lạc đường, không thể nào nói nổi đi?"

Không là hắn hà khắc, là cửa thang lầu cự cách nơi này tổng cộng bất quá tứ ngũ bước khoảng cách, hắn cái này đến gần lấy cớ tìm quá không để ý. Lại nói , tiểu tử này mắt mang hoa đào, nhìn qua liền không giống cái thứ tốt.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nguyên vốn cũng có điểm cảnh giác, nghe xong Mộc Hạo Xướng nói đã có điểm phân cao thấp ý tứ, cần phải nói cho hắn biết: "Thẳng đi tứ ngũ bước, sau đó hữu quải là được."

Người trẻ tuổi cười nói: "Hảo , cám ơn."

Người này có phó thập phần dẫn nhân chú mục dung mạo, ăn mặc lại tương đối thời thượng, có chút giống phim hoạt hoạ truyện tranh trong hoa mỹ nam, từ đầu đến chân đều bị nhân tinh tâm miêu tả một phen, Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhìn thấy soái ca nói lời cảm tạ, đảo cũng hiểu được cảnh đẹp ý vui, cười cười.

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhíu mày, trong lòng cảm thấy có chút không chào đón hắn, nhưng mà cũng không hảo điều giáo lại nói thêm cái gì, chỉ có ngóng trông đối phương cút nhanh lên đản.

Ngoài dự liệu của hắn là, người trẻ tuổi không có thức thời mà rời đi, ngược lại nói: "Tiểu thư, ngươi giúp ta như vậy đại ân, ta phải tri ân báo đáp, nhìn ngươi chân núi phát ám, nguyệt giác trường ban, có phải hay không gần nhất có cái gì bằng hữu tánh mạng nguy ngập a? Không bằng ta giúp ngươi nhìn xem đi."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh: "..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cười lạnh: "Ngươi này bán hàng đa cấp thủ đoạn chính là đủ đơn giản thô bạo a. Thần côn, ta đã nói với ngươi, ngươi lại ở trong này nói hưu nói vượn ta nhưng đánh ngươi!"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nghe hắn vừa nói như thế, cũng kịp phản ứng — Mộc gia là có uy tín danh dự nhân gia, trước lại là xuất cảnh lại là phái phi cơ trực thăng , sự tình đại khái trên cơ bản cũng đã bị tin tức đưa tin qua, người này chỉ cần nhận thức nàng cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng, lời này đương nhiên vừa nói một cái chuẩn.

Lại nói , nơi này là bệnh viện không là khách sạn, đến người nơi này khẳng định không là chính mình xuất sự chính là thân hữu xuất sự, chẳng lẽ còn có thể là tới dùng cơm đi ngủ ?

Chính là cái này ngoại tại hình tượng, thật sự không có tiền có thể suy xét xuất đạo đương minh tinh đi, làm xem bói chuyến đi này thấy thế nào như thế nào không hợp.

Nhưng ra ngoài nàng dự kiến, đối phương bị Mộc Hạo Xướng hù dọa một câu, cũng không có bị vạch trần sau đó chột dạ sợ hãi, ngược lại đưa ánh mắt dừng ở Mộc Hạo Xướng trên mặt, nhìn hắn một cái, khẽ lắc đầu.

Mộc Hạo Xướng ánh mắt cùng hắn đối chỉ chốc lát, chính là tại đây một khắc chi gian, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy trái tim giống như bị một cỗ u lạnh khí nắm chặt một chút, trong lòng đột nhiên dâng lên không biết từ đâu mà đến kính sợ, thế nhưng làm hắn lập tức hốt hoảng dời đi ánh mắt.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh kỳ quái mà nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc mắt một cái, người trẻ tuổi đã lắc lắc đầu.

Mộc Hạo Xướng bị hắn như vậy lay động đầu lay động trong lòng phát khẩn, nghe thấy đối phương nói: "Ngươi hai gò má phát thũng, môi sắc quá hồng, ngữ khí hấp tấp nóng nẩy, thượng hoả đi? Muốn uống nhiều nước ấm a."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Không đợi hắn phát hỏa, đối phương lại nói: "A... Nguyên lai vị tiểu thư này muốn xem người kia cũng là thân nhân của ngươi, lệnh đệ bệnh..."

Hắn dùng chính là khẳng định câu, nhưng nói đến một nửa đình chỉ, lại nhướng nhướng mày sao: "Nói sai rồi, người nọ tuy rằng nhỏ tuổi điểm, nhưng là ca ca ngươi."

Câu này có chút tự mâu thuẫn vừa nói sau, Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh trong lòng đồng thời rùng mình, càng thêm rõ ràng nội tình Mộc Hạo Xướng mãnh liệt trừng mắt to, thanh âm run rẩy: "Ngươi, ngươi thật có thể cứu hắn?"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nhỏ giọng nói: "Không quản nói như thế nào, đều đến thử xem a."

Mộc Hạo Xướng giống như lập tức nhìn thấy hy vọng, nhưng là dù sao đối phương tới quá kỳ quái, hắn vẫn là cẩn thận mà hỏi: "Ngươi chủ động thấu đi lên, rốt cuộc có mục đích gì? Ngươi tại sao phải làm như vậy?"

Người trẻ tuổi môi hàm tiếu: "Bởi vì ta nguyện ý."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Người trẻ tuổi nói: "Ta có bổn sự này, lại vừa mới có phần này tâm tình, đương nhiên muốn làm cái gì thì làm cái đó. Bất quá... Cũng tùy thời có khả năng không muốn làm liền không làm ."

Mộc Hạo Xướng sắc mặt cứng đờ, đối phương lại hì hì cười , Phương Tĩnh Tránh vội vàng nói: "Vị này... Đại sư, ngại ngùng, hắn người này tính cách cứ như vậy, không là hữu ý muốn đến tội của ngươi. Thỉnh ngươi... Cứu cứu hắn đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng nhiều năm như vậy cùng hình dáng vẻ / sắc người giao tiếp, cũng có vài phần nhìn người bản lĩnh, người trẻ tuổi lời tuy nhưng cuồng vọng, nhưng hắn đã từ giữa ý thức được , người này khả năng thật đúng là cái bình thường khó được gặp gỡ cao nhân. Hắn vừa rồi sẽ nói như vậy, cũng bất quá là lo lắng Mộc Gia Thụ an toàn, mà phi hữu ý cùng đối phương đối nghịch. Nghe xong Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói như vậy, vội vàng cũng nói theo: "Xin lỗi, vừa rồi đều là ta không đối, cầu đại sư cứu cứu ta ca. Nếu ngươi cảm thấy ta giải thích không đủ thành khẩn, làm ta làm mặt khác biệt bất cứ chuyện gì đều được."

Nhìn hắn như vậy thống khoái, người trẻ tuổi ngược lại ngoài ý muốn một chút, hắn nguyên bản nhìn Mộc Hạo Xướng tướng mạo rõ ràng là bảo thủ, lòng dạ hẹp hòi tính cách, chính là tưởng khó khăn hắn một chút, không nghĩ tới nhân gia còn là một thật sự người.

Hắn cười cười, toàn bộ hàng hiên đều giống như vì vậy tươi cười đột nhiên sáng ngời.

Hắn vỗ vỗ Mộc Hạo Xướng bả vai, hữu ý vô ý mà nói một câu: "Bản vi ngoan thạch, ngàn kiếp thành ngọc."

Mộc Hạo Xướng chấn động, người trẻ tuổi không cần bọn họ chỉ điểm, đã lập tức hướng Mộc Gia Thụ đặc biệt cấp phòng bệnh đi qua : "Kia liền... Trước làm ta nhìn xem người bệnh tình huống nào đi."

Vệ Tuân tại bên giường ngồi, nghe thấy cửa phòng mở sau đó ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy một cái xa lạ tuấn tú nam tử đẩy cửa vào, sửng sốt một chút, hỏi ý kiến mà nhìn mặt khác hai người.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Vị này chính là..."

Nàng nhớ tới chính mình còn không biết tên của đối phương, tạp một chút, ngược lại là người tuổi trẻ kia thoải mái hào phóng đi lên trước, tự nhiên mà vậy mà giới thiệu nói: "Ngươi hảo, ta kêu Kiều Quảng Lan."

Vệ Tuân tuy rằng không rõ lí do, nhưng vẫn là đứng dậy, cùng Kiều Quảng Lan nắm tay, Phương Tĩnh Tránh thấu ở bên cạnh hắn, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh đem chuyện mới vừa rồi nói.

Vệ Tuân nhìn thoáng qua Kiều Quảng Lan, người này nhưng cùng trong tưởng tượng khí chất ôn nhuận đại sư cao nhân không đại nhất dạng, ngược lại có loại bĩ soái bĩ soái cảm giác, ngũ quan tinh xảo lập thể, khí chất phi dương kiệt ngạo, toàn thân còn lộ ra một cỗ giang hồ khí.

Tuy rằng hắn đã đối loại này quái lực Loạn Thần sự tình trì hoài nghi thái độ, chính là vô luận như thế nào dù sao cũng phải thử xem, Vệ Tuân lập tức nói: "Một khi đã như vậy liền phiền toái Kiều đại sư , thật sự là cám ơn ngài nhiệt tâm tương trợ, lao ngài cho hắn nhìn một cái, có cái gì yêu cầu ta lập tức nghĩ biện pháp."

Kiều Quảng Lan cười nói: "Biệt, biệt, quá khách khí. Có thể trước cho ta cái bát tự sao?"

Vệ Tuân không chút suy nghĩ, thuận miệng liền nói Mộc Gia Thụ .

Kiều Quảng Lan vừa nghe, trong lòng nhất thời liền nắm chắc, thầm nghĩ: "Nhưng tính tìm được, chính là hắn!"

Mấy năm trước, hắn trong môn phái một vị trưởng lão tìm hiểu đại đạo, vô ý đem một mảnh không gian ở giữa từ trường đảo loạn, một người người trẻ tuổi bởi vì bát tự vừa mới cùng trưởng lão kia tương hợp, bởi vậy đã bị lan đến linh hồn Xuất Khiếu, nguyên bản có thể vinh hoa phú quý mà sống đến tứ năm mươi tuổi, liền như vậy tráng niên mất sớm .

Trưởng lão vội vàng bổ cứu, thừa dịp đối phương hồn phách còn không có hạ đến âm phủ thời điểm đem hắn đuổi về thể xác, lại bởi vì từ trường dao động quá lợi hại, không cẩn thận đưa đến hắn một người dương thọ đem tẫn huynh đệ trên người.

Kể từ đó, xem như đem toàn bộ mệnh bàn quấy rầy , chính là thời cơ hơi tung lướt qua, từ trường khôi phục thái độ bình thường sau đó, liên trưởng lão đều không cách nào lại chuẩn xác mà tìm được này hai người trẻ tuổi, hắn là trong môn phái trưởng bối, tuổi lớn , đã không thể thường xuyên đi ra đi lại, bởi vậy chuyện này liền rơi xuống thiếu môn chủ Kiều Quảng Lan trên đầu.

Trên mặt hắn không động thanh sắc, đi đến bên giường quan sát Mộc Gia Thụ một khắc, cười cười nói: "Ngại ngùng, ngươi có thể sẽ đem ngày sinh tháng đẻ lặp lại một lần sao? Ta vừa rồi giống như nghe lầm ."

Hắn vừa nói như thế, Vệ Tuân lập tức ý thức được, dù sao thân thể này là Thẩm Thụ , chính mình đã nói không nên là Mộc Gia Thụ sinh nhật, mà là của hắn, như vậy tưởng tượng, trong lòng hắn càng thêm khổ sở, cố nén không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, cùng Kiều Quảng Lan nói: "Ngại ngùng, ta lại xác nhận một chút."

Kiều Quảng Lan khoát tay, thỉnh hắn tự tiện.

Người thanh niên này thoạt nhìn nhuệ khí mười phần, nhưng hiển nhiên xuất thân danh môn, thiện giải nhân ý, hắn mới vừa rồi không có nói Vệ Tuân nói sai rồi, mà là nói mình nghe lầm , làm người phi thường chu đáo săn sóc, chẳng những Vệ Tuân nghe ra đến , liên Phương Tĩnh Tránh cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng đều đối Kiều Quảng Lan hảo cảm tăng nhiều.

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Kiều đại sư, thỉnh ngài ngồi xuống đi."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cũng từ bên cạnh đệ bình đồ uống lại đây.

Kiều Quảng Lan không tiếp đồ uống, ngược lại nhìn kỹ Mộc Hạo Xướng liếc mắt một cái, vẻ mặt khẽ nhúc nhích, nói: "Ngươi..."

Mộc Hạo Xướng sửng sốt, Kiều Quảng Lan rồi lại giống như minh bạch cái gì, từ trên mặt hắn thu hồi ánh mắt: "Không uống, cám ơn."

Phương Tĩnh Tránh nói: "Kiều đại sư, hắn có vấn đề gì sao? Nếu có nói, thỉnh Kiều đại sư không cần kiêng kị, nhất định muốn nói cho chúng ta biết."

Mộc Hạo Xướng tâm nhắc tới, Kiều Quảng Lan đã lại cười nói: "Không có việc gì, vừa mới là ta nhìn sai rồi. Nguyên lai có thể là có chút tật xấu, hiện tại cơ bản đã hảo , không cần lo lắng. Ai, về sau muốn ăn ít thịt, nhất là thịt heo, đối trái tim không hảo."

Mộc Hạo Xướng cùng Phương Tĩnh Tránh thực mê mang, Kiều Quảng Lan đã chậm rì rì đi dạo đến Mộc Gia Thụ bên cạnh nhìn hắn tướng mạo đi.

Một lát sau, Mộc Hạo Xướng đột nhiên cắn răng, dùng áp rất thấp thanh âm mắng một câu: "Mẹ !"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh trừng hắn, Mộc Hạo Xướng tiểu thanh đạo: "Hắn vừa rồi mắng ta nghĩ không thông suốt!"

Phương Tĩnh Tránh: "... Mắng cũng không sai."

Mộc Hạo Xướng: "..."

Kiều Quảng Lan nhìn chăm chú vào Mộc Gia Thụ mặt, phát hiện hắn vốn là đoản mệnh đột tử chi tướng, hiện tại lại mặt mày thanh hòa, công chính lãng nhưng, tuy rằng có chút khúc chiết, nhưng đã gặp dữ hóa lành, về sau sống quá tám mươi phải làm không thành vấn đề.

Kể từ đó coi như là nhân họa đắc phúc, không để cho bọn họ ý hình môn đem nhân gia hố , nhưng chỉ có dựa theo đi qua Mộc Gia Thụ bát tự đến tính, tuy rằng thê tử mất sớm, nhưng hẳn là nhi nữ song toàn, hiện tại lại tựa hồ muốn... Vô hậu .

Nghiệp chướng nha, như vậy có tiền không hài tử.

Kiều Quảng Lan nhịn không được thở dài.

Vệ Tuân vừa mới tra hảo Thẩm Thụ ngày sinh tháng đẻ, bị Kiều Quảng Lan như vậy thở dài khí, nhất thời trong lòng cũng đi theo lộp bộp một chút, liên thanh âm đều phát run , vội vội vàng vàng mà hỏi: "Hắn thế nào? Hắn, hắn còn có thể tỉnh lại sao?"

Kiều Quảng Lan nói: "Nhất thể song hồn, rất kỳ lạ ... Đây là gần nhất đâu bản trọng sinh tiểu thuyết tại địa phủ phát hỏa, cô hồn dã quỷ một đám đều lại đây mốt thời thượng sao? Ai, minh giới người quả thực đều là thổ pháo, hiện tại chúng ta nhân loại đã không lưu hành cái này nha. Không gặp những cái đó viết trọng sinh tiểu thuyết tác giả mỗi ngày đi dưới lầu ăn đất sao, ta..."

Câu nói kế tiếp còn chưa nói xong, hắn đã bị Vệ Tuân sẽ cực kỳ nhanh kéo đến một bên, không từ sửng sốt.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Tĩnh Tránh, Hạo Xướng, ta muốn cùng Kiều đại sư nói một ít chuyện, lao các ngươi đi ra ngoài trước chờ một chút."

Kiều Quảng Lan lập tức kịp phản ứng, nhìn xem nhị mặt mộng bức hướng ra phía ngoài đi Phương Tĩnh Tránh cùng Mộc Hạo Xướng: "A, xem ra kia nhị vị còn không biết. Nói như vậy, ngươi là duy nhất biết tình nhân rồi?"

Vệ Tuân gật gật đầu: "Kiều đại sư quả nhiên là cao nhân, liên chuyện này đều có thể tính đi ra."

Hắn học nhiều năm như vậy chủ nghĩa Mác, lúc trước Mộc Gia Thụ trọng sinh thời điểm sụp đổ một nửa, hiện tại lại gặp phải Kiều Quảng Lan, quả thực là bột phấn đều không thừa .

Kiều Quảng Lan khiêm tốn nói: "Khách khí khách khí, cũng liền một mét tám tam, cũng không cao lắm."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Kiều Quảng Lan cười khúc khích, mặt mày cong cong: "Thả lỏng một chút, đừng quá khẩn trương, nếu không có nói chuyện tào lao tâm tình, cũng không cần khen tặng ta . Ta nếu chủ động tới này gian phòng bệnh, chính là cùng các ngươi hữu duyên, chuyện này ta sẽ quản , vấn đề là, như thế nào quản."

Hắn cằm hướng Mộc Gia Thụ phương hướng vừa nhấc: "Ta tin tưởng ngươi cũng khẳng định ý thức được , trên giường cái kia soái ca hiện tại không là ngươi nhận thức người, mà là thân thể này nguyên bản chủ nhân. A, gọi Thẩm Thụ đúng không? Nếu đem hồn phách của hắn đuổi đi, cũng không khó, ca ca hắn khẳng định liền hồi tỉnh , đây là một biện pháp..."

Vệ Tuân lắc lắc đầu: "Đại sư, ngại ngùng, như vậy không được."

Kiều Quảng Lan nhướng mày.

Vệ Tuân nói: "Thân thể nguyên vốn là Thẩm Thụ , tiểu thụ lúc trước có thể ở trên người hắn sống lại, ta thực cảm kích, nhưng là dù sao cũng là chúng ta chiếm nhân gia đồ vật, nếu làm như vậy , hắn sau khi tỉnh lại, đời này cũng đều sống không yên ổn. Chúng ta... Không thể như vậy."

Kiều Quảng Lan nói: "Cho nên đâu?"

Vệ Tuân trầm mặc một hồi, Kiều Quảng Lan cũng không thúc hắn, đứng ở bên cạnh chờ.

Vệ Tuân rốt cục hạ quyết tâm: "Kiều đại sư, có thể hay không phiền toái ngươi... Đem ta hồn phách từ cơ thể của ta trong làm ra đi, đem cơ thể của ta cấp tiểu thụ?"

Nói ra những lời này thời điểm, hắn cảm thấy mỗi một chữ đều làm cho mình lòng như đao cắt.

Kiều Quảng Lan nói: "Có thể. Nhưng nếu nói như vậy, hai người các ngươi làm theo vẫn là âm dương hai cách. Ngươi không hề gì sao?"

Đương nhiên là có cái gọi là, Vệ Tuân vừa rồi sở dĩ sẽ do dự liền là bởi vì không bỏ xuống được Mộc Gia Thụ. Hắn biết nếu như chính mình không tại, Mộc Gia Thụ bên người cũng không thiếu người chiếu cố hắn, nhưng là trừ mình ra bên ngoài, vô luận đem hắn giao cho ai, cũng không phải như vậy yên tâm.

Đáng tiếc giữa bọn họ, tựa hồ tổng là có rất nhiều trời xui đất khiến. Nhất định là duyên phận không đến, mới làm cho bọn họ sớm như vậy quen biết, trễ như vậy tương ái, nhanh như vậy, lại muốn chia lìa.

Vệ Tuân sợ chính mình sẽ chịu không nổi hấp dẫn thay đổi chủ ý, không muốn nhiều lời: "Phi thường cảm tạ hỗ trợ của ngươi, Kiều đại sư nếu có cái gì tâm nguyện hoặc là yêu cầu, ta nhất định hết toàn lực đạt thành."

Ý tứ này chính là tưởng hảo , không thay đổi .

Kiều Quảng Lan ánh mắt tại Vệ Tuân trên mặt một chuyển, đột nhiên đột nhiên mỉm cười, lấy chỉ làm kiếm, trực tiếp trở lại hướng Mộc Gia Thụ phương hướng vung lên, quát khẽ: "Âm hồn tốc về, dương hồn đến vị, lập tức tuân lệnh!"

Một đạo ngân quang từ đầu ngón tay hắn phụt ra mà xuất, giây lát hóa thành khoan khoan quang mang, đem một đoàn quang điểm từ Mộc Gia Thụ trên người quyển xuống dưới.

Vệ Tuân lần đầu gần gũi vây xem thần quái sự kiện, kinh ngạc mà không biết nên nói cái gì.

Kiều Quảng Lan đem kia đoàn quang long ở lòng bàn tay trong, hướng hắn giải thích: "Thẩm Thụ dương thọ vốn là liền chấm dứt, không chết tiệt là ngủ say trên giường cái kia tiểu soái ca. Ta đưa hắn đi luân hồi tư, các ngươi nhớ rõ cấp Thẩm Thụ lập cái mộ chôn quần áo và di vật, thường thường tốt nhất hương đốt hoá vàng mã tiền, chúc hắn kiếp sau đầu cái hảo thai đi. Vạn Hương Sơn tây bắc sườn núi mảnh đất kia không tồi."

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được quay đầu lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái nằm ở trên giường Mộc Gia Thụ, tuy rằng đối phương như trước nằm ở trên giường không hề nhúc nhích, nhưng hắn giống như không lý do mà sẽ tin Kiều Quảng Lan nói.

Kiều Quảng Lan còn nói: "Còn có, ngại ngùng vừa rồi thăm dò ngươi một chút, dù sao hiện tại hư quá nhiều người , chúng ta chạy nghiệp vụ cũng phải cam đoan hộ khách chất lượng."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Này người nói chuyện làm việc có chút rõ ràng hơi quá, liên tiếp nói đều nói xong rồi, cảm thấy không có gì nhưng lời nhắn nhủ, nói câu "Tái kiến", xoay người bước đi.

Vệ Tuân còn không có kịp phản ứng, hắn cũng đã đẩy ra cửa phòng bệnh trực tiếp đi ra ngoài, bóng dáng tiêu tiêu sái sái, Vệ Tuân vốn là đưa tiễn đưa, cùng sau khi rời khỏi đây phát hiện người đã không ảnh .

Hắn đem một câu "Cám ơn" nuốt hồi bụng , đi đến trước giường, cúi đầu chăm chú nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ mặt mày, trái tim khẩn trương đập bịch bịch.

Hắn tưởng thân thân người này, lại không thể tin được sự tình nhẹ nhàng như vậy cũng đã giải quyết , do dự thật lâu, vươn tay ôm lấy Mộc Gia Thụ ngón út, thấp thanh đạo: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn đừng làm cho ta thất vọng a."

"Chúng ta nói tốt cả đời cùng một chỗ, ngươi không quên đi? Quên cũng không quan hệ, quên ta liền lặp lại lần nữa, lại nói thập biến, một trăm biến, mãi cho đến ngươi nhớ tới mới thôi."

Vệ Tuân ôm lấy hắn ngón út nhẹ nhàng chớp lên, ôn nhu mà đem chính mình ngón út câu tại Mộc Gia Thụ ngón út thượng: "Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân ước hảo , vĩnh viễn vĩnh viễn đều không xa rời nhau, ngoéo tay thắt cổ..."

Lời nói một đốn, trên tay truyền đến nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo lực đạo, Vệ Tuân ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu, không dám tin mà mở to hai mắt.

Trên giường bệnh, Mộc Gia Thụ không biết cái gì thời điểm mở mắt, sắc mặt còn có chút tái nhợt, mang theo hơi hơi tươi cười nhìn về phía chính mình, thấp thanh đạo: "Một trăm năm, không cho biến."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: lại hoàn kết một quyển, chuyên mục trong muốn nhiều một gốc cây tiểu thụ nha, vui vẻ ~ cám ơn bảo bối nhóm duy trì cùng làm bạn, cũng hướng nhìn văn sau bất mãn hoặc là không đủ tận hứng tiểu thiên sứ nhóm thành khẩn giải thích, hy vọng các vị song lễ khoái hoạt, ngày nghỉ nhất định muốn thật vui vẻ a.

Thật xin lỗi mặt sau một ít bình luận không có đúng lúc hồi phục, bởi vì gần nhất thật sự siêu vội, khấu khấu Weibo cũng không như thế nào thượng, sau đó lại vội vàng tưởng nhanh lên kết thúc, hôm nay bắt đầu từ từ xem xong sở hữu bình luận cũng hồi phục, cám ơn các vị nhắn lại.

Quyển sách này thử tại miêu tả ái tình đồng thời, cũng nhiều gia nhập những nhân vật khác một ít càng thêm phức tạp tình cảm, ta mới đầu viết thời điểm đã cảm thấy Mộc Hạo Xướng nhân vật này tranh luận hẳn là rất đại , vẫn là dựa theo chính mình ngay từ đầu thiết kế viết xong hắn, nhưng dù sao đều vi say say hiểu biết nông cạn, tuy rằng đã tận lực cân nhắc, nhưng năng lực hữu hạn, khẳng định khuyết điểm cũng không ít, thật sự thực hổ thẹn, nhiều mệt đại gia đồng ý bao dung.

Cảm kích nhìn văn mỗi người vẫn luôn làm bạn, mỗi một cái điểm đánh, mỗi một điều bình luận, đối ta đều thực trân quý, may mắn như thế, tại viết này thiên văn trong quá trình, ta tài năng đạt được rất nhiều. Ta không sợ thất bại, nhưng sợ hãi không thể vào bước, tuy rằng thiên phú hữu hạn, ta còn là hy vọng chính mình có thể ở viết văn trên con đường này đi càng xa một chút, cho nên cám ơn các ngươi.

Quyển sách này đại khái như trước có vô cùng nhiều không đủ, nhưng là đến hôm nay rốt cục hoàn thành, say say vẫn là rất cao hứng chính mình có thể làm cho nó đi vào trên cái thế giới này, làm Vệ ca ca cùng tiểu thụ tương tri tương hứa, cũng tạ từ nó nhận thức các ngươi rồi.

Tiếp theo bản « mau xuyên chi phong thuỷ đại sư » đã khai văn nha, đây là ngày hẳn là tương đối thỏa mái, nhân vật chính chính là bài này đánh cái tương du Kiều đại sư. Một khác thiên cổ đam « chỉ huy sứ, ngươi xem bói không chuẩn » cũng làm cho một ít tiểu các bạn thân mến đợi lâu, đây là ngày xong rồi ta thật sự thật sự lập tức liền khai a, xin lỗi xin lỗi.

Nếu có duyên, giang hồ tái kiến, nếu vô duyên, cũng thỉnh nhớ rõ chúng ta đã từng tương ái quá, chúc bình an, chúc thoải mái.

ps: Chương sau chính là phiên ngoại a, giảng chính là mộc cha biết tiểu thụ cùng Tam ca sự cùng với ấm áp hằng ngày các loại.

Chương 110: phiên ngoại

Một

Năm nay mùa đông phá lệ rét lạnh, ban đêm thấp nhất độ ấm thậm chí đã đạt đến dưới 0 hơn hai mươi độ, Mộc Gia Thụ ngủ mơ mơ màng màng, nghe thấy bên ngoài gió Bắc một trận khẩn tự một trận, thổi cửa sổ kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt vang lên.

Hắn bình thường đi ngủ cũng rất nhẹ, nghe thấy cái này động yên tĩnh một chút tử liền triệt để tỉnh lại, mở to mắt, trước mặt thật dày bức màn đem gió Bắc cùng tuyết bay đều ngăn ở bên ngoài, càng có vẻ trong phòng ấm áp mà an tĩnh.

Phía sau truyền đến một người khác thanh thiển hô hấp, Mộc Gia Thụ lẳng lặng nghe, khẽ cười một chút.

Hệ thống sưởi hơi khai quá túc, hắn cảm thấy có chút nhiệt, đem chăn hơi chút đi xuống đẩy đẩy, bỗng nhiên cảm giác Vệ Tuân ở bên cạnh giật giật, giống như muốn tỉnh.

Muốn là làm Vệ Tuân phát hiện hắn hơn nửa đêm không ngủ, khẳng định lại muốn ma lải nhải lẩm bẩm, Mộc Gia Thụ xem như sợ "Vệ thức lảm nhảm", vội vàng nhắm mắt lại giả bộ ngủ.

Vệ Tuân lập tức mở to mắt, tim đập kịch liệt, yết hầu phát ngạnh, hắn nằm hoãn nửa ngày, mới ý thức tới chính mình là nằm ở nhà trên giường, mà không phải tại vừa rồi cái kia ác mộng trong .

Hắn phản thủ lau một chút ánh mắt, thần tình nước mắt.

Vệ Tuân rất chậm rất chậm mà ngồi xuống, quay đầu nhìn bên cạnh mình Mộc Gia Thụ, không tiếng động mà thở dài, vươn tay đem hắn vừa rồi đẩy xuống đi chăn dịch nghiêm nghiêm thực thực.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..." Nhiệt, thật sự nhiệt.

Hắn không biết người này rút ngọn gió nào hơn nửa đêm đứng lên cho chính mình dịch chăn, quyết định chờ Vệ Tuân đang ngủ lại xốc lên.

Kết quả Vệ Tuân chính mình ngồi một hồi, chậm chạp không có nằm xuống động tĩnh, sau một lúc lâu, hắn lại đưa tay qua đây, thật cẩn thận đi thăm Mộc Gia Thụ hô hấp.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn tự tay, trực tiếp nắm lấy Vệ Tuân tay xoay người ngồi xuống: "Không chết."

Vệ Tuân hoảng sợ: "Làm gì đột nhiên ngồi xuống, ngươi làm ta sợ muốn chết."

Mộc Gia Thụ khí nhạc : "Ngươi hơn nửa đêm đang ngủ ngon giấc, đột nhiên đứng lên thăm ta hô hấp, ta còn chưa nói hù chết , ngươi đảo ác nhân cáo trạng trước?"

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được đi theo mỉm cười, thò người ra đi qua, nhẹ véo nhẹ hạ Mộc Gia Thụ cái mũi: "Tiểu tử ngươi!"

Hai người khoảng cách kéo vào, bên ngoài từ bức màn khe hở trung lộ ra tới tuyết quang chiếu vào Vệ Tuân trên mặt, Mộc Gia Thụ ánh mắt nhất ngưng, ý cười trầm xuống: "Ngươi khóc?"

Vệ Tuân tựa hồ chẳng hề để ý: "Làm cái ác mộng mà thôi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn chăm chú hắn liếc mắt một cái, lập tức đoán được nằm mơ nội dung: "Mơ thấy ta chết , cho nên khóc tỉnh sau đó sợ thành thật , quá tới thử xem ta còn có hay không khí."

Vệ Tuân lập tức quát lớn hắn: "Đừng nói bừa! Cái gì tử a sống a !"

Mộc Gia Thụ bị hắn nhượng một câu, cũng không sinh khí, chính là khẽ thở dài, bất đắc dĩ mà lắc đầu.

Vệ Tuân vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn từ trong mộng cảm xúc trong tránh thoát đi ra, dừng một chút, nhẹ nói: "Hảo , mau ngủ giác, ta đi rửa cái mặt."

Hắn xuống giường trực tiếp đi buồng vệ sinh, mở ra vòi nước cúc hảo mấy nâng nước lạnh nhào vào trên mặt, bị kia cỗ mang theo băng tra tử lãnh ý một kích, trong lòng ngược lại hảo thụ nhiều.

Đối, không có việc gì , hiện tại hết thảy đều đi qua. Văn Tuệ cùng Tống Quyền đều đã chết, Mộc Gia Thụ bệnh hiện tại cũng khôi phục không sai biệt lắm, bọn họ mỗi ngày cũng có thể cùng một chỗ, không còn có những cái đó phiền lòng sự quấy rầy.

Vệ Tuân trong lòng biết rất rõ ràng, nhưng ước chừng đi qua trải qua quá những cái đó ly biệt cùng đau đớn để lại cho hắn ấn tượng quá khắc sâu, làm hắn tổng là nhịn không được lo được lo mất, ngày đêm khó an, đại khái loại cảm giác này, chỉ có thể làm thời gian chậm rãi phai mờ .

Hắn thần tình là thủy, nhắm mắt lại vươn tay đến một bên sờ tới sờ lui, một cái sạch sẽ khăn mặt đã từ bên cạnh đưa qua đến, thay hắn lau đi theo cằm chảy xuống vài giọt bọt nước.

Vệ Tuân đem khăn mặt lấy lại đây, chính mình tùy tiện tại trên mặt lau một phen, mở mắt nhìn không biết khi nào thì đi tới Mộc Gia Thụ: "Như thế nào xuống giường? Đại buổi tối gây sức ép như vậy một hồi, lại nên ngủ không được ."

Mộc Gia Thụ giận dữ nói: "Gối đơn khó ngủ."

Vệ Tuân lại là buồn cười lại có điểm tâm đau, nhẹ thanh đạo: "Xin lỗi."

Đối với hắn lo được lo mất cùng thần kinh, Mộc Gia Thụ cho tới bây giờ chính là lặng yên cùng, không có nhiều lời quá một chữ. Kỳ thật Vệ Tuân biết, tâm tình của chính mình đối hắn cũng ảnh hưởng thực đại.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Vốn là cũng không vây, mấy ngày này mỗi ngày ở nhà nuôi, cũng không phiền hà, đoán chừng là thể lực cùng tinh lực đều quá thừa, không cần nghỉ ngơi dài như vậy thời gian."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngủ không được cũng phải đi về nằm, chúng ta hồi trên giường, ta cùng ngươi nói chuyện phiếm."

Hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến một cái ý kiến hay: "Ai, ta đem ngươi công chúa ôm trở về trên giường thế nào? Sau đó ngươi ôm ta cổ... Có phải hay không thực lãng mạn?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ngươi tưởng chơi loại này lãng mạn, hẳn là tìm Lê Thanh cái kia loại hình . Ta tin tưởng bằng Vệ thiếu như vậy trẻ tuổi giàu có, anh tuấn tiêu sái, hắn nhất định đặc biệt vui lòng phối hợp."

Này trận, Lê Thanh ý đồ tìm Mộc Gia Thụ hảo vài lần, Mộc Gia Thụ đều không có thấy hắn, mỗi hồi đều làm người ngăn đón đi trở về, bất quá nói thật, cũng là thực phiền người.

Vệ Tuân nhẹ nhàng gõ hắn cái trán một chút, chính mình cũng nhịn không được cười , vừa rồi cái loại này từ trong mộng mang đi ra nặng nề úc sắc tiêu giảm không ít, lông mi thượng lại vẫn cứ treo hai giọt vừa rồi không sát đi xuống bọt nước, lung lay sắp đổ, cũng không biết là nước mắt vẫn là thanh thủy. Tại Mộc Gia Thụ trước mặt, tâm tình của hắn vĩnh viễn đều như vậy lộ ra ngoài cùng không đề phòng, hết thảy hỉ nộ ái ố đều rõ ràng mà đản lộ đi ra, làm hắn khống chế.

Mộc Gia Thụ khóe miệng co rút, cũng không biết tưởng muốn thở dài vẫn là mỉm cười, hắn lắc lắc đầu, bỗng nhiên nhéo Vệ Tuân cổ áo, hướng chính mình xả lại đây.

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt, không biết hắn muốn làm cái gì, vẫn là dung túng mà theo Mộc Gia Thụ có chút thô bạo lực tay cúi người, ánh mắt thượng bỗng nhiên nóng lên, Mộc Gia Thụ nửa ngửa đầu, một chút hôn tới hắn lông mi thượng giọt nước mưa.

Lưỡi của hắn tiêm đảo qua Vệ Tuân lông mi, cảm giác lại ma, lại dương, ôn nhuyễn môi dán tại mí mắt thượng, liền giống như nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống một cái hồ điệp, đang tại ưu nhã vỗ cánh. Vệ Tuân tim đập gia tốc, cơ hồ là lập tức liền có phản ứng.

Dục vọng của hắn vừa mới bị gợi lên đến, Mộc Gia Thụ liền kết thúc nụ hôn này, lui ra phía sau hai bước, ánh mắt của hắn xẹt qua Vệ Tuân, nhịn không được "Hì hì" mỉm cười, xoay người mở ra buồng vệ sinh môn: "Hảo a, ta cũng mệt nhọc, hồi đi ngủ."

Vệ Tuân: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ còn chưa kịp xuất môn, đã bị một cái cánh tay từ phía sau lưng cô trụ thắt lưng, Vệ Tuân một tay khác lướt qua hắn, trực tiếp giữ cửa thật mạnh đóng lại, tiếp ôm Mộc Gia Thụ một cái xoay người, Mộc Gia Thụ đã bị hắn để ở tại rửa mặt trên đài.

Vệ Tuân môi liền ghé vào Mộc Gia Thụ bên tai, mềm nhẹ ngữ điệu như thế nào nghe như thế nào có loại nghiến răng nghiến lợi hương vị: "Ngươi có biết hay không tán xong bỏ chạy là muốn trả giá đại giới ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ là muốn chạy, vấn đề là không chạy . Hắn vừa muốn cười lại có điểm hoảng, thanh âm hơi hơi đề cao: "Là ngươi chính mình không định lực, trách ta sao... Ai, đừng ở chỗ này, Tam ca!"

Mộc Gia Thụ tính cách thiên về lãnh túc, ở mặt ngoài giống như bụi hoa tay già đời, trên thực tế vừa động thật cách lại không được , bình thường tại phương diện này liền không là thực phóng khai, hiện tại hai người này tư thế, trước mặt trực tiếp đối với chính là rửa mặt trước đài gương, điều này làm cho hắn thật sự khó tiếp thụ, liên đầu đều không nguyện ý nâng.

Mộc Gia Thụ khí lực không có Vệ Tuân đại, không mở ra được hắn áp chế, nửa lắc lắc đầu làm bộ trầm mặt: "Tam ca, ngươi lại hồ nháo ta sinh khí..."

Chính là hắn câu kia "Tam ca" mang theo điểm giọng mũi, căn bản không có tại người khác trước mặt khí thế, không giống quát lớn, càng giống làm nũng.

Vệ Tuân thấu đi qua ngăn chặn hắn mà nói, trên tay động tác cũng không dừng lại, nhất hôn qua đi, hắn cười nói: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi van cầu ta, ta suy xét một chút đổi cái địa phương."

Mộc Gia Thụ lại vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, bị Vệ Tuân triền cơ hồ nói không ra lời: "Cầu, cầu ngươi , chúng ta hồi... Giường lên đi."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi chính mình còn có thể đi sao? Muốn hay không công chúa ôm?"

Mộc Gia Thụ hai tay chống tại rửa mặt trên đài, phát hiện này thật đúng là triệt để bị Vệ Tam kịch bản , nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nói: "Muốn!"

"Không thành vấn đề." Vệ Tuân thân hắn một chút, đáp ứng sảng khoái, "Từ từ a, một hồi xong xuôi chính sự, ca liền đem ngươi ôm trở về đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Vệ, tuân!"

Nhị

Vệ Tuân rốt cục như nguyện dĩ thường cho người trong lòng một cái công chúa ôm, nhưng cụ thể cái gì cảm giác Mộc Gia Thụ đã không có tinh lực đi thể hội, ngày hôm sau hắn phá lệ mà ngủ thẳng tới giữa trưa mười hai giờ nhiều.

Vệ Tuân thực vừa lòng: "Cũng là ngươi nói có đạo lý, trước sẽ ngủ không được liền là bởi vì ngươi mấy ngày này thể lực quá thừa, về sau chúng ta mỗi ngày đều phải nhiều vận động."

Hắn mang trên mặt cười xấu xa, nói xong câu đó lập tức nhanh chóng tránh ra, cẩn thận mà cùng Mộc Gia Thụ giữ một khoảng cách.

Mộc Gia Thụ ngược lại là không cùng hắn nháo, phỏng chừng cũng là không khí lực , chỉ nói: "Ngươi sáng sớm không rửa mặt sao?"

Vệ Tuân sửng sốt: "Tẩy sạch a."

Mộc Gia Thụ cau mày nói: "Vậy ngươi trên cằm dính là cái gì? Đen tuyền ."

Vệ Tuân mờ mịt sờ soạng từng cái ba, Mộc Gia Thụ lắc đầu, hướng hắn vẫy vẫy tay, Vệ Tuân lập tức ngoan ngoãn đem đầu thấu đi qua.

Mộc Gia Thụ làm bộ làm tịch mà đem bàn tay hướng hắn cằm, thừa dịp Vệ Tuân không chú ý, đột nhiên xốc lên chăn quỳ ngồi xuống, hai tay tại trên lưng hắn dùng sức nhấn một cái, đem Vệ Tuân áp phác ở trên giường.

Mộc Gia Thụ hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng tay hắn, cười lạnh nói: "Hảo a, nhiều vận động. Kia 1 không bằng ta vận động, ngài nghỉ ngơi... Tê..."

Vệ Tuân so với hắn còn khẩn trương, vội vàng nói: "Cẩn thận, cẩn thận, biệt lóe thắt lưng. Hại, trách ta, ngày hôm qua cái kia rửa mặt đài có chút ngạnh, ngươi hôm nay đến hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi một chút... Ta không động, ngươi đừng có gấp, chậm một chút xuống dưới. Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, ngươi muốn cho ta gục xuống nói một tiếng không liền đến , dùng khí lực lớn như vậy làm gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Hắn mới hơn hai mươi tuổi liền giống như đã tuổi già sức yếu, run rẩy từ Vệ Tuân thân thượng xuống dưới, Vệ Tuân từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, lấy cái đệm, ôm Mộc Gia Thụ thắt lưng làm hắn dựa vào ngồi xong.

Cư nhiên hỗn đến phần này thượng, Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy thực tang thương.

Vệ Tuân ngược lại đứng đắn , hắn suy nghĩ một hồi, ngồi vào bên giường: "Tiểu thụ, ta với ngươi thương lượng một sự kiện."

Mộc Gia Thụ ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nói: "Vệ thiếu là võ lâm cao thủ, làm chuyện gì còn dùng thương lượng sao? Ngươi liền đánh nhịp đi, ta nào dám không đáp ứng a."

Vệ Tuân cười , lấy lòng mà cấp Mộc Gia Thụ xoa bóp bả vai: "Ta là tưởng, vừa lúc thừa dịp trong khoảng thời gian này ta cũng có kỳ nghỉ, chúng ta ngày mai đi cấp đệ đệ của ngươi tảo tảo mộ đi. Cái kia, ta tối hôm qua kỳ thật cũng mơ thấy hắn ."

Mộc Gia Thụ hơi ngẩn ra, Thẩm Thụ thân thể bị hắn chiếm, nhưng trên thực tế người đích xác đã chết, lúc trước còn là một cái tuổi rất nhẹ Kiều đại sư tuyển mảnh đất, cho hắn lập mộ chôn quần áo và di vật, trên thế giới biết cái kia mộ tổng cộng cũng bất quá ít ỏi ba bốn người.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Hảo, đi thôi, nhiều mang một chút tiền giấy hương nến các loại đồ vật. Vừa lúc thượng xong rồi mộ phần, chúng ta ngày mai cũng có thể hồi gia một chuyến."

Mộ địa vị trí thực thiên, nhưng nghe nói cũng là một chỗ hảo huyệt, một đường theo bàn sơn đạo thập giai mà lên, hai bên đều là buồn bực thanh tùng, theo gió kinh hoảng, giống như bích đào.

Mộc Gia Thụ cùng Vệ Tuân đều xuyên màu đen áo bành tô, dẫm thật dày tuyết đọng đi tới đá cẩm thạch trước mộ bia, bia thượng sạch sẽ, không có nửa phiến bông tuyết.

Mộc Gia Thụ khom lưng xuống, nhặt lên vài miếng lá khô bỏ qua: "Ba ba trước lại tới , muốn không phải là Hạo Xướng."

Vi phòng ngừa cháy, mộ địa trung có chuyên môn địa phương dùng để đốt đồ vật, hắn từ hai người xách tới mồm to túi trong xuất ra minh tệ cùng mặt khác giấy thành phòng ốc xe, đi đến đi một bên đốt.

Làm chuyện này không cẩn thận liền sẽ khiến cho mặt xám mày tro , Vệ Tuân sợ hắn sặc đến chính mình, vội vàng nói: "Tiểu thụ, ta đến đây đi."

Mộc Gia Thụ khoát tay: "Ngươi ở chỗ này chờ ."

Hắn trước kia chưa bao giờ tin quỷ thần không tin số mệnh, nhưng trải qua trọng sinh như vậy ly kỳ sự tình, lại gặp Kiều Quảng Lan người như vậy, cũng liền không phải do người không tin, Mộc Gia Thụ nghiêm nghiêm túc túc, đứng ở hỏa lò bên cạnh, đem mang đến vật sở hữu đều đốt.

Tuy rằng mộ bia thực sạch sẽ, Vệ Tuân vẫn là dùng khăn lau lần nữa lau một lần, cuối cùng hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Mộc Gia Thụ bóng dáng, đơn đầu gối nửa quỳ, đem một bó tiểu cúc non nhẹ nhàng phóng tới mộ trước.

"Xin lỗi." Hắn một bàn tay khoát lên trên đầu gối, nhìn chăm chú vào mộ bia nhẹ nói, "Ca ca ngươi dùng thân thể của ngươi, chúng ta cũng không có hỏi qua ý tứ của ngươi, hy vọng ngươi không nên để ý. Ta sẽ thường xuyên tới nhìn ngươi , nhiều cho ngươi mang ít tiền, tận lực hoa, không có việc gì cấp diêm vương a, Mạnh bà a bọn họ tắc điểm tiền lì xì, sớm ngày đầu cái hảo thai. Cũng thỉnh phù hộ ca ca ngươi đi, hắn sẽ thay ngươi chiếu cố ngươi bà ngoại cùng cữu cữu. Cảm tạ a, Thẩm Thụ."

Mộc Gia Thụ đốt xong rồi tiền giấy, đi tới, sắc mặt vẫn như cũ thực bình tĩnh, hướng Vệ Tuân nói: "Đi thôi, Vệ bá bá gọi điện thoại ."

Vệ Tuân đáp ứng một tiếng, Mộc Gia Thụ đi đến mộ trước, bắt tay đặt ở mộ bia đỉnh, tựa như tại vuốt ve ai tóc nhất dạng, ôn hòa mà nói: "Đệ đệ, tái kiến."

Tam

Mộc Gia Thụ đi theo Vệ Tuân lên xe, vẫn luôn hơi hơi nhíu mày đầu, Vệ Tuân lo lắng nói: "Làm sao vậy... Không có việc gì đi?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Kỳ quái... Vừa rồi điện thoại di động của ngươi không là vẫn luôn ở trong tay ta sao? Ta xem là Vệ bá bá đánh tới , liền tiếp , Vệ bá bá khẩu khí nghe đi lên thực sinh khí. Ngươi gần nhất đã gây họa sao?"

Vệ Tuân sợ run cả người: "Không có đi, ta mấy ngày nay mỗi ngày cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, có thể, có thể sấm cái gì họa... Ba của ta nói gì đó?"

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Chính là gọi chúng ta lập tức trở lại..."

Vệ Tuân nhìn thoáng qua biểu, Thẩm Thụ mộ địa khoảng cách hắn tại trên núi cái cái kia tiểu phòng ở không tính xa, hắn cùng Mộc Gia Thụ sáng sớm tới rồi, lúc này quét xong mộ cũng bất quá vừa mới buổi sáng chín giờ tả hữu mà thôi, bọn họ vốn là nói tốt rồi giữa trưa vệ mộc hai nhà đồng thời ăn cơm, Vệ Thiệu Thành lại đột nhiên thúc giục, nhất định là có chuyện gì .

Vệ Tuân mặt đều nhíu: "Tiểu thụ... Ca có chút sợ hãi."

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta hỏi chuyện gì, hắn chưa nói."

Vệ Tuân nói: "Đúng vậy, bằng ba của ta đối với ngươi yêu thương trình độ, hắn liên ngươi đều không nói cho sự khẳng định không thể là việc nhỏ a. Dựa, ta thật không có cảm thấy ta xông qua cái gì họa."

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn hắn kia túng dạng, nhịn không được cười : "Yên tâm đi, ngươi vào ta Mộc gia môn, chính là chúng ta gia nhân, ta sẽ không nhìn ngươi bị đánh tử ."

Vệ Tuân nhịn không được nhỏ giọng nói thầm: "Danh phận cũng không cho, trả lại cho các ngươi gia người."

Mộc Gia Thụ đẩy đầu hắn một chút: "Không phải đã nói rồi sao? Chờ ta ba thân thể hảo một chút..."

Hắn chưa nói xong nói, Vệ Tuân chuông điện thoại di động lại vang lên, Mộc Gia Thụ rõ ràng mà nhìn thấy hắn run run một chút, vội vàng nói: "Ngươi hảo hảo lái xe, ta còn tưởng sống lâu hai năm đâu — ta tiếp đi."

Hắn nhìn xem điện báo biểu hiện, gọi điện thoại tới cũng không phải như lang như hổ Vệ bá bá, mà là tiểu nói nhiều Trịnh Kha, Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười, cùng Vệ Tuân nói: "Ngươi có thể yên tâm ." Liền tiếp điện thoại.

"Uy, Trịnh ca?"

Trịnh Kha đối với thanh âm của hắn vẫn có thể nghe ra tới: "A, Gia Thụ a, ngươi cùng Tam nhi... Tại một khối đâu?"

Khẩu khí của hắn ấp a ấp úng , cùng bình thường nhưng không giống, giống như có chuyện gì khó có thể mở miệng, Mộc Gia Thụ cũng là kỳ quái, không biết hôm nay người này một đám đều là làm sao vậy.

Hắn nói: "Ân, là ta, ngươi là có chuyện gì cùng với Tam ca nói sao? Ta đem di động cho hắn."

Trịnh Kha giống như đau răng nhất dạng hít vào một hơi, nói: "Tính , không cần, cũng không có gì có thể nói ."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "..."

Trịnh Kha nói xong không nói nữa, lại cổ họng ấp úng xích mà không cúp điện thoại, do dự nói: "Gia Thụ a..."

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Ân."

Trịnh Kha thở dài: "Tiểu thụ!"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... Ngươi muốn thổ lộ a?"

Vệ Tuân mặt đen, lúc này bọn họ cũng đã nhanh đến vệ trước gia môn, hắn một cước sát xe dừng lại, từ Mộc Gia Thụ trong tay đem điện thoại đoạt đi qua: "Họ Trịnh , ngươi cùng tiểu thụ chần chờ cái gì đâu? Có chuyện nói mau!"

"..."

Trịnh Kha sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nói: "Vệ Tam ca, ngươi phải tin tưởng bất luận cái gì thời điểm ta làm cái gì ta đều là yêu ngươi , không có muốn hố ý tứ của ngươi, ta phải đến tin tức thời điểm đã chậm không ngăn cản được , vừa rồi cấp Vệ bá bá gọi điện thoại không đả thông, ta đã hết sức nhưng là chỉ sợ không đuổi kịp đi, ngươi muốn chịu đựng trở về ta cho ngươi dập đầu bồi tội!"

"Có ý tứ gì, ngươi nói rõ ràng a!"

"Ba", điện thoại treo.

Vệ Tuân không hiểu ra sao, cùng Mộc Gia Thụ liếc nhau, Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Ta có cái suy đoán."

Vệ Tuân: "?"

Mộc Gia Thụ: "Hắn nên không phải là coi trọng ngươi , làm Trịnh bá bá đi nhà ngươi... Cầu hôn đi?"

Vệ Tuân: "... Tổ tông, ngươi nhưng biệt nói lung tung , ta đây trong lòng bất ổn . Ai, ngươi xem, nhà của chúng ta có phải hay không đến người ngoài?"

Mộc Gia Thụ híp mắt hướng trước nhìn, phát hiện quả nhiên có một chiếc chưa thấy qua xe đứng ở vệ cửa nhà, nhìn loại phải là KX CROSS.

Giữa trưa ăn cơm tổng cộng liền hai nhà sáu người, trung gian chỉ cách một cái tiểu đạo, căn bản không cần phải lái xe, huống chi chiếc xe này no chết cũng liền bảy vạn khởi bước, trong nhà cũng không người sẽ khai.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Muốn không phải là biện pháp cũ, nhảy cửa sổ hộ tiến, đánh trước thăm một chút tình huống, muốn là ngươi phạm bị đánh tử trọng tội, kia bỏ chạy, muốn là Trịnh bá bá lại đây, ngươi liền gả đến Trịnh gia đi thôi... Tê, ai!"

Vệ Tuân nhìn cổ của hắn thượng dấu răng, đắc ý cười: "Gọi ngươi tổn hại ta! Ngươi yên tâm, vô luận ta chạy đến đâu trong, đều phải đóng gói mang lên ngươi!"

Bọn họ thương lượng rất tốt, nhưng sau khi đi vào phát hiện tình thế so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn ác liệt, Vệ gia vợ chồng hai cái hơn nữa vốn là lại đây tính toán ăn cơm Mộc Ngôn Duệ, đều ở trong đại sảnh, ngồi đối diện người tướng mạo thực thanh tú nam hài tử, song phương đều không nói nói, không khí ngưng trọng.

Tưởng ở ngoài cửa nghe lén là không có khả năng , Vệ Tuân kiên trì đi vào: "Ba, mẹ, Mộc thúc thúc, chúng ta trở lại..."

Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy Vệ Thiệu Thành di động tại địa hạ ném , liên pin đều suất rớt, trách không được sau lại vô luận là Trịnh Kha vẫn là hắn nhóm gọi điện thoại đều đánh không thông, cũng không biết bởi vì chuyện gì khí thành như vậy.

Hắn đi theo Vệ Tuân phía sau vào cửa, còn chưa kịp đồng thời chào hỏi, Vệ Thiệu Thành liền xoay đầu lại nhìn thấy tiểu nhi tử, trong nháy mắt Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy ánh mắt hắn đều phóng lục quang .

Từ tiểu lớn như vậy, nguy cơ ý thức Vệ Tuân vẫn phải có, hắn cũng ý thức được tình hình không đối, phong khẩn xả hô, về phía sau lui hảo vài bước: "Ách, ba... Đây là làm sao vậy..."

Vệ Thiệu Thành: "Ngươi cái này nhãi ranh, ngươi còn có mặt mũi trở về!"

Hắn vừa nói một bên thuận tay sao khởi bên cạnh tạp chí, quyển thành đồng liền đuổi theo giết chính mình tiểu nhi tử.

Vệ Tuân sợ tới mức xoay người bỏ chạy: "Ai, ba, ngươi làm gì? Mẹ! Mẹ! Cứu mạng a, ba của ta điên ư! Mộc thúc thúc!"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ đứng lên, giữ chặt Vệ Thiệu Thành: "Lão Vệ, ngươi đi a, như thế nào cũng phải nghe hài tử giải thích. Tiểu Tuân không phải là người như thế."

Hắn kéo người khí lực không đại, Vệ Thiệu Thành nhẹ nhẹ một cái có thể tránh ra, nhưng là hắn luôn luôn thực nghe Mộc Ngôn Duệ nói, do dự một chút, không có lại truy, đem tạp chí trong tay ném tới địa thượng, thở sâu, tựa hồ liền muốn gào thét, kết quả nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, càng làm nói nghẹn đi trở về.

Mộc Gia Thụ: "... ?" Việc này còn có phần của hắn sao?

Mộc Ngôn Duệ không có chú ý Vệ Thiệu Thành hành động, cùng Vệ Tuân nói: "Tiểu Tuân, cùng ba ba của ngươi giải thích giải thích, đây rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì. Hôm nay vị này..."

Hắn chỉ chỉ cúi đầu ngồi ở trên ghế sa lông tuổi trẻ người: "Hàn tiên sinh đi vào trong nhà, nói hắn là an đài học viện học sinh, ở bên ngoài làm công thời điểm, với ngươi đồng thời tại tiệc rượu thượng chơi đùa cả đêm, hiện tại bởi vì ngươi duyên cớ đến đi một tí... Bệnh, ngươi lại không chịu phụ trách, cho nên tới cửa muốn thuyết pháp."

Hắn lại bổ sung nói: "Hắn nói chính là hai mươi ba ngày buổi tối cái kia tiệc rượu, ngươi thật sự đi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ không hổ là ứng đối loại này bính sứ tay già đời, lời ít mà ý nhiều khái quát trọng điểm, đem sự tình nói được phi thường rõ ràng minh bạch, Vệ Tuân ánh mắt trừng đến lưu viên, nhìn người kia liếc mắt một cái: "Ta dựa, ta đều không biết hắn!"

Hắn nhanh chóng nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, đối với hết thảy ý đồ phá hư hắn cùng tiểu thụ quan hệ người đều mang theo một loại giai cấp cừu hận.

Người trẻ tuổi nói: "Vệ thiếu, ngươi không biết ta thực bình thường, ngày đó ánh sáng quá mờ , nhưng là chỗ này của ta còn ngươi nữa đồ vật đâu. Hôm nay mục đích chủ yếu kỳ thật vẫn là đem quần áo cho ngươi trả lại."

Hắn nhìn Vệ Tuân nói: "Ta tuy rằng chính là cái tiểu nhân vật, nhưng là thường xuyên tại quốc sắc thiên hương làm công, cũng đã được nghe nói Vệ thiếu gia phong nghiêm chỉnh, chưa bao giờ ở bên ngoài loạn chơi. Ngày đó ngươi nếu tiếp nhận rồi ta, khẳng định thuyết minh cũng không chán ghét ta, ta hôm nay mạo muội trước tới quấy rầy, đích xác có chút thất lễ, chính là ta đánh điện thoại của ngươi ngươi cũng không tiếp... Ta chính là, thật sự là tưởng tái kiến ngươi một mặt. Vừa lúc ngươi túi áo trong có nhất trương cái này tiểu khu thông hành tạp, ta liền vào được. Nếu lời của ta là giả , ta căn bản là vào không được nhà của ngươi môn a."

Đối phương hiển nhiên rất có đầu óc, văn hóa trình độ cũng không thấp, nói về khách khí lại hợp lý, cũng không càn quấy, thực dễ dàng đả động người khác.

Mộc Gia Thụ nhìn xem trên bàn quần áo, minh bạch Vệ Thiệu Thành vì cái gì tức giận như vậy, nhưng mà...

Hắn sờ sờ cái mũi, vội ho một tiếng: "Ngại ngùng, y phục này có thể là ta ."

"..."

Mọi người đồng thời nhìn về phía hắn, ánh mắt khác nhau.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Y phục này ta cùng Tam ca mua giống nhau như đúc, chính là ta so với hắn nhỏ một cái hào. Tam ca quần áo đang ở nhà trong, ta nhìn thấy ." Hắn chuyển hướng người trẻ tuổi, "Hàn tiên sinh, ngươi xác định ngươi không có nhận sai người sao? Ngươi nói không phải là ta đi?"

Đều nhanh cùng vài cái gia trưởng nói tới bồi thường tiền , không nghĩ tới lại toát ra đến như vậy sự kiện, người trẻ tuổi có chút lăng, nhanh chóng ở trong lòng cân nhắc một chút.

Nếu Vệ Tuân quần áo thật sự tại gia nói, vậy hắn mới vừa nói nói liền đều đứng không dừng chân . Tuy rằng không biết cái này sau lại nói chuyện tuổi trẻ người là thân phận gì, nhưng nhìn Vệ gia người đối thái độ của hắn, tuyệt đối thấp không ... Huống chi, người này trường thật sự là...

Hắn nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ liếc mắt một cái, Mộc Gia Thụ khẽ cười cười, người trẻ tuổi nhất thời cảm thấy trước mắt kim quang loạn lóe, đối phương tính tình tựa hồ cũng muốn so Vệ Tuân ôn nhã rất nhiều.

Hắn ra vẻ do dự: "Ngày đó ánh sáng thật sự thực ám, có lẽ ta không có thấy rõ, nhưng là người kia nói chuyện thực ôn hòa, ân..."

Hắn bên tai tử có chút đỏ lên: "Động tác cũng thực ôn nhu, có lẽ..."

Vệ Tuân tức giận đến đá cái bàn một cước, cười lạnh nói: "Ngươi ngược lại là thông minh! Nhanh như vậy càng làm đặc thù hướng tiểu thụ trên người xả ? Ta cho ngươi biết, cái kia tiệc rượu hắn căn bản là không đi!"

"Nhưng là ở trên đường đụng phải Trịnh Kha, bởi vì y phục của hắn bị tàn thuốc nóng cái động, ta liền đem áo khoác mượn cho hắn ."

Mộc Gia Thụ bổ sung đạo. Tiếp hắn hàm tiếu nhìn người tuổi trẻ kia: "Ngươi hiện tại có phải hay không nghĩ đến đem câu chuyện nhân vật chính đổi thành Trịnh thiếu? Bất quá theo ta được biết, Trịnh thiếu giống như cũng không phải là cái gì ôn nhu người, ngươi vừa rồi đã băng nhân thiết ..."

Người trẻ tuổi: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ cân nhắc nói: "An đài học viện... Ngươi nhận thức một cái tên là Lê Thanh người đi? Là hắn cho ngươi tới sao? Nói cho ngươi nhà này sứ đặc biệt hảo bính?"

Người trẻ tuổi: "..."

Mộc Gia Thụ mặt mày cong cong, có vẻ lông mi phá lệ tiêm trường, hai người mặt đối mặt, tổng làm người giác hắn mới phải là cái kia dựa mặt ăn cơm . Hắn vỗ vỗ bả vai của đối phương, thành khẩn mà nói: "Ta cảm thấy hắn tại hố ngươi, ta muốn là ngươi, xuất môn liền đánh hắn."

Người trẻ tuổi mặt đỏ tai hồng, một câu đều nói không nên lời, co quắp mà từ trên ghế sa lông đứng lên, cúi đầu bước nhanh đi ra ngoài.

Ở đây không người khó khăn hắn, tại bọn họ trong lòng, cái này chẳng qua là cái tên hề nhảy nhót mà thôi, căn bản là không cần bọn họ tự mình xử lý. Ngược lại là họ Hàn tuổi trẻ người sau khi ra ngoài lại bị Tiểu Ngụy cảnh cáo một phen, trong lòng nuốt không trôi khẩu khí này, tìm người hung hăng thu thập Lê Thanh một đốn, đây là nói sau .

Mộc Gia Thụ nói ba xạo liền đem đối phương gốc gác bóc , Vệ Tuân trầm oan đến tuyết, chờ người trẻ tuổi đi rồi sau đó, đại gia dường như hướng trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống, oán giận nói: "Ba, ngươi xem ngươi cũng quá không tín nhiệm ta . Biệt thời điểm ta cũng nhận , ngươi lúc này là nghi ngờ nhân phẩm của ta, thật là, ta rốt cuộc là không là ngươi thân sinh a?"

Vệ Thiệu Thành: "..."

Người tuổi trẻ kia cầm Vệ Tuân quần áo, há miệng lại biết ăn nói , hắn lúc ấy cũng đích thật là khí hồ đồ , vốn là có chút xấu hổ, nhưng là tiểu tử này đến lý không buông tha người, bây giờ còn được đà lấn tới .

Hắn nhìn Vệ Tuân liếc mắt một cái, Vệ Tuân ho khan một tiếng, vội vàng càng làm kiều chân bắt chéo phóng ra rồi.

Mộc Gia Thụ cười cười: "Trịnh ca vừa rồi cho ta cùng Tam ca gọi điện thoại , chính là trong điện thoại chưa nói rõ, hắn lại gửi tin nhắn giảng chuyện này, ta cũng là mới vừa phát hiện, Tam ca xem như đại hắn thụ quá."

Vệ Tuân cầm lấy điện thoại di động của mình vừa thấy, phát hiện Trịnh Kha quả nhiên tại nói chuyện điện thoại xong sau lại phát rồi một đầu dài trường tin ngắn, chính là khi đó hắn đã đến gia , liền không phát hiện.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cười nói: "Ta liền nói lão Vệ ngươi cũng quá nhiều tâm , Tiểu Tuân làm sao có thể cùng nam nhân hỗn cùng một chỗ."

Vệ Thiệu Thành: "..."

Hắn ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn chính mình lão bằng hữu, cảm giác lương tâm rất đau.

Vệ Tuân yên lặng từ trên ghế sa lông đứng lên, tiểu bước tiểu bước dịch đến Mộc Gia Thụ bên người.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ không chú ý, còn nói: "Bất quá Tiểu Tuân đảo cũng không nhỏ , mấy ngày hôm trước khai hội thời điểm, Bộ tài chánh tôn bộ trưởng còn lặng lẽ tìm ta, ta nghe ý tứ của hắn là muốn thử ta khẩu phong, hỏi một chút Tiểu Tuân có bạn gái hay không, khả năng muốn đem nữ nhi giới thiệu cho ngươi. Ta cũng không hảo điều giáo làm chủ, liền đem hắn qua loa tắc trách đi qua. Đối , Tiểu Tuân, ngươi còn không có bạn gái đi, muốn hay không cùng tôn tiểu thư thấy một mặt thử xem? Ta xem cái tiểu cô nương kia không tồi."

Vệ Tuân bật thốt lên nói: "Mộc thúc thúc, ta kết hôn !"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ chấn động, cho là mình nghe lầm : "Cái gì?"

Chuyện này mà ngay cả Vệ Thiệu Thành cùng khương thục cũng không biết, đồng thời quay đầu nhìn Mộc Gia Thụ.

Mộc Gia Thụ cảm thấy mặt mình da đều nhanh bị bọn họ vợ chồng kinh ngạc ánh mắt nhìn lậu , trong lòng thầm mắng Vệ Tam cái này trực lai trực khứ kẻ lỗ mãng, rất nhẹ rất nhẹ mà gật gật đầu.

Vệ Thiệu Thành lúc này mới tin tưởng, quay đầu phát hiện Mộc Ngôn Duệ chính nghi hoặc mà nhìn về phía chính mình, đành phải kiên trì nói: "Ngôn Duệ, đây là thật ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ kịp phản ứng: "Hảo a lão Vệ, như thế nào Tiểu Tuân kết hôn chuyện lớn như vậy đều không nói cho ta? Kia cháu dâu là..."

Vệ Thiệu Thành gian nan mà tổ chức ngôn ngữ, nghĩ nói như thế nào tài năng đối Mộc Ngôn Duệ lực đánh vào nhất tiểu, khương thục đứng ở trượng phu phía sau, trộm kháp nhi tử một chút.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ hỏi đến nơi đây, đột nhiên cũng ý thức được, Vệ Tuân nếu hiện tại đã kết hôn , chính là hắn ly Vệ gia gần như vậy, cho tới bây giờ liền chưa thấy qua nửa cái nữ hài tử bóng dáng, càng không nghe bất cứ cái gì người nhắc tới quá, xem ra khẳng định ra cái gì ngoài ý muốn.

Là nhà gái đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Vẫn là thân phận không thể gặp quang? Nhưng là cho dù là này hai loại khả năng, lấy Vệ Thiệu Thành đối hắn không nói chuyện không nói tính cách, cũng không nên như vậy giấu diếm mới đối.

Nếu như là những người khác, Mộc Ngôn Duệ nhìn thấy đối phương khó xử, khẳng định liền thức thời mà nói sang chuyện khác . Nhưng là Vệ gia cũng không phải là ngoại nhân, hắn từ tiểu liền nhìn Vệ Tuân lớn lên, đối chuyện của hắn cũng thực quan tâm, cho nên đầy bụng nghi hoặc mà lại hỏi một câu: "Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Mộc Gia Thụ cắn răng một cái, đương chim đầu đàn: "Ba..."

Hắn cái này tự toát ra đến, còn tại do dự Vệ Tuân lập tức tựa như được mở ra trung khuyển chốt mở nhất dạng, nhanh chóng cắt đứt Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Mộc thúc thúc!"

Hắn nắm lấy Mộc Gia Thụ tay, đem hắn hộ tại phía sau mình, lúc này mới nói: "Theo ta kết hôn người là tiểu thụ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ biểu tình đọng lại tại trên mặt, một lát sau mới nói: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Vệ Tuân hít sâu vào một hơi, trịnh trọng mà nói: "Mộc thúc thúc, xin lỗi, trước vẫn luôn giấu ngài. Ta thực thích tiểu thụ, thích rất nhiều năm , ta sẽ đối hắn hảo , tử cũng sẽ không thay lòng đổi dạ, sẽ không cô phụ hắn. Chuyện bây giờ đã như vậy, không đổi được, thỉnh ngài... Chúc phúc chúng ta đi."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ cũng không còn nhỏ tâm linh đã bị thật lớn đánh sâu vào, Vệ Tuân mỗi một chữ hắn đều minh bạch, nhưng là tổ hợp đứng lên ý tứ thật sự làm hắn có chút vô pháp lý giải, hắn nhịn không được nói: "Lão Vệ, ngươi kháp ta một chút được không?"

Vệ Thiệu Thành nói: "Ngôn Duệ, chuyện này là chúng ta Vệ gia xin lỗi ngươi..."

Hai người tương giao nhiều năm như vậy, Mộc Ngôn Duệ vẫn là lần đầu nghe được Vệ Thiệu Thành loại này mang theo áy náy ngữ điệu, hắn trầm mặc một hồi, đầu óc dần dần rõ ràng, nhưng trong lòng nảy lên một trận nổi giận.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ ngăn chặn nội tâm cảm xúc, dùng lãnh tĩnh đến quá phận ngữ điệu hỏi: "Ai bắt đầu trước ?"

Mộc Gia Thụ sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nói: "Là ta. Là ta trước thích Tam ca , cũng là ta nói với hắn muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ..."

Vệ Tuân cười khổ, thật mạnh xoa nhẹ một chút tóc của hắn: "Hảo , tiểu thụ!"

Mộc Ngôn Duệ ánh mắt tại hai người chi gian một chuyển, Vệ Tuân nói: "Mộc thúc thúc, là ta, ta là tại tiểu thụ lần nữa trở lại cái nhà này trong sau đó hướng hắn thổ lộ , nhưng trước đó, ta đã thích hắn đã lâu rồi. Tuy rằng ta... Cảm thấy vẫn luôn giấu ngài thực xin lỗi ngài, nhưng là thích tiểu thụ chuyện này, ta không biết là là ta sai, ta cũng không hối hận. Ngài muốn là có khí có thể đánh ta mắng ta, nhưng là ta không thể sửa."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ nghe hắn nói chuyện, vừa mới bắt đầu thời điểm, trên mặt nguyên bản còn mang theo vẻ giận dữ, biết Vệ Tuân nói cuối cùng hai câu, hắn bỗng nhiên ngẩn ra.

Trong lúc mơ hồ, tựa hồ có ai tại chính mình bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói nhỏ: "Mộc Ngôn Duệ, đời này không bao giờ thấy. Ngươi có thân phận của ngươi, ta có lập trường của ta, tuy rằng chúng ta đi đến cuối cùng, cũng không thể có cái gì hảo kết cục, chính là thích ngươi chuyện này, ta vĩnh viễn đều không hối hận!"

Có chút đạo lý, có chút nói, hắn lúc ấy không rõ, hiện tại rốt cục minh bạch , cũng đã trễ như vậy. Lúc trước nói chuyện hồng nhan sớm đã biến thành bạch cốt, âm dương hai cách, đích thật là không có lại đã gặp mặt.

Có thể tại thanh xuân niên thiếu thời điểm nhìn minh bạch chính mình tâm ý, oanh oanh liệt liệt mà yêu một hồi, là cỡ nào may mắn, lại cỡ nào khó được một sự kiện, đáng tiếc hắn không có làm được, nhưng là hiện tại Vệ Tuân cùng Mộc Gia Thụ làm được.

Tính cách của hắn thâm trầm miên nhu, cẩn thận có thừa, làm chuyện gì đều phải lo trước lo sau, nhiều lần cân nhắc, mặc dù tại sinh ý thượng làm ra rất nhiều chính xác thành thục quyết định, nhưng đồng thời cũng bỏ lỡ quá nhiều đồ vật.

Hắn vĩnh viễn cũng không có khả năng giống Mạnh Như, giống Vệ Tuân như vậy, như đinh đóng cột mà nói ra một câu "Không hối hận" .

Đối với Mộc Gia Thụ, Mộc Ngôn Duệ cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có biệt kỳ vọng, hắn chính là hy vọng chính mình tâm ái trưởng tử, có thể sống so với chính mình muốn hảo, có thể sống xuất không đồng dạng như vậy nhân sinh, hay không ưu tú xuất chúng không hề gì, hay không công thành danh toại không hề gì, nhưng hắn hẳn là quá đến khoái hoạt.

Mộc Ngôn Duệ thật dài mà thở dài, ngữ điệu dịu đi rất nhiều: "Tiểu thụ, ngươi thích Tiểu Tuân cái gì? Nếu là hắn trước hướng ngươi thổ lộ , như vậy ngươi tiếp thu, rốt cuộc là bởi vì thích, còn là bởi vì không thể cự tuyệt?"

Vệ Tuân có chút khẩn trương mà buộc chặt tay.

Mộc Gia Thụ nói: "Chỉ cần có Tam ca tại, ta chỉ biết trên cái thế giới này nhất định có một người sẽ đối ta bất ly bất khí."

Kỳ thật trong lòng hắn có rất nhiều rất nhiều muốn nói nói, nhưng ở tam một trưởng bối mặt, lại không nguyện ý nói ra, cho nên Mộc Gia Thụ mỉm cười nói: "Ba, ta nhớ rõ sách của ngươi trên bàn vẫn luôn phóng một quyển sách, bên trong này có một câu, lúc nhỏ ngươi cho ta niệm quá ."

Mộc Ngôn Duệ vẻ mặt có chút hoảng hốt, tựa hồ minh bạch Mộc Gia Thụ muốn nói gì.

Hắn nghe thấy nhi tử không nhanh không chậm thanh âm: "Ta cỡ nào hy vọng có một đôi mắt có thể nhìn thấu ta, có thể minh bạch hiểu biết ta hết thảy, bao quát sở hữu sặc sỡ cùng hoang đường. ① "

Nhiều năm như vậy nhân sự quang âm, hồng trần tang thương, nhiều ít năm xưa thao thao mà qua, bao nhiêu năm tháng hoàn toàn thay đổi, may mắn chính là, ngươi vẫn luôn tại, ngươi vẫn luôn không biến, ngươi vẫn luôn hiểu ta.

Cho nên yêu ngươi chuyện này, ta cũng không hối hận.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: chú: ① xuất từ nữ tác gia tam mao « vũ quý không lại đến » .

-oOo-

CV: Pham Nhi – Hội Đam Mỹ Quay Tay


End file.
